Vivre l'amour à nouveau
by Brandon's Belle
Summary: La suite du roman de Jane Austen, Raison & Sentiments, ou les débuts des sentiments de Marianne pour le Colonel Brandon ainsi que leur mariage et leur vie en tant que jeunes mariés. Amour, jalousies, flash-back, amitié et rencontres avec d'autres personnages célèbres des œuvres de Jane Austen sont au programme ! ... Chapitre 29
1. Un recommencement

_MISE A JOUR DE SEPTEMBRE 2014 : _

_Bonjour à toutes ! :)_

_Après trois mois de travail, de recherches et de relectures, j'ai la grande joie de vous présenter la toute nouvelle version de ma fic **Vivre l'amour à nouveau** !_

_Grâce à vos avis et vos remarques objectives, j'ai modifié certains points et autres petits détails de l'histoire, en ai transformé certains et vous ai même réservé des chapitres inédits ! En effet, les cinq premiers chapitres ont été entièrement réécrits, l'histoire commençant avant les fiançailles de Marianne et Brandon et continuant de façon chronologique ! Autre grande nouveauté : le chapitre 8 concerne le voyage de noces se déroulant en Italie. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis car je le trouve très romantique et il m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et de travail :)_

_Je vous encourage vivement à lire toute la fic dans son entier car de nombreuses choses ont été changées et vous ne serez pas perdue lorsque je posterai le chapitre 30 ;)_

**_Pour celles qui ne veulent pas avoir la surprise et avoir une idée des changements effectués, je vous mets la liste des chapitres ayant subi des changements importants :)_**

_Chapitre : inédits et se déroulant avant le mariage de Marianne et Brandon, introduisant des éléments des chapitres originaux tels que les Crawford, ainsi que des scènes inédites et les fiançailles._

_Chapitre 5 : le mariage avec ajout de nouvelles scènes_

_Chapitres 6 et 7 : anciens chapitres 16 et 17 ( "Histoire de familles et paradis perdu" et "Portraits de caractères" )_

_Chapitre 8 : le voyage de noces inédit_

_Chapitre 9 : scènes inédites avec ajout des anciens chapitres 1 et 2 ( "Bonnes nouvelles" et " Rencontre inattendue et déclarations" )_

_Chapitre 10 : ancien chapitre 18 ( "Réunion & Séparation" ) avec ajout d'une scène entre Sir John et Brandon et d'un dialogue entre Brandon et Eliza  
><em>

_Chapitre 11 : nouvelles scènes et ancien chapitre 19 ( "Beth Williams" ) avec modifications_

_Chapitre 12 : remaniement des dialogues avec Miss Crawford_

_Chapitre 25 : Marianne fait sa Présentation à la Cour avec Margaret_

**_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que les reviews seront nombreuses ! Par ailleurs, il est possible que celles qui aient un compte FanFiction ne puissent pas poster un commentaire sur un chapitre où elles avaient déjà laissé une review : vous pouvez vous déconnecter et poster en tant que Guest ou sinon, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti par MP ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt ! :)_**

**_Justine_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Un recommencement**

* * *

><p>Tout le Devonshire connaissait les jeunes gens dont nous allons parler pour leur caractère si différent et pourtant si complémentaire. En effet, l'adage avançant que les opposés s'attirent ne pouvait être plus approprié lorsqu'il était question de Marianne Dashwood, dix-neuf ans, et du Colonel Christopher Brandon, trente-sept ans. Pourtant, si la jeune Marianne Dashwood avait pu connaître le Colonel Brandon dans sa jeunesse, à l'époque où sa fougue et sa passion amoureuse étaient à leur paroxysme, alors peut-être aurait-elle pris conscience qu'ils avaient bien plus en commun qu'elle ne le croyait aujourd'hui. Mais au moment où notre histoire se déroule, leur point commun le plus évident était leur passé amoureux douloureux, passé lointain pour le Colonel, passé proche pour Marianne.<p>

Il était admis que le Colonel Brandon avait aimé une jeune femme lors de sa jeunesse, d'un amour ardent et partagé qui avait été malheureusement contrarié par la famille du Colonel, ayant séparé les deux amants. Cette séparation avait coûté la vie à la jeune fille, et l'insouciance au Colonel. Près de vingt années plus tard, Marianne Dashwood, alors âgée de dix-sept ans, faisait elle aussi les frais d'un amour trop passionné, trop exacerbé, envers un gentleman qui n'avait de ce titre que le nom tant sa conduite avait été honteuse. Mr. Willoughby avait préféré sacrifier un amour sincère pour Marianne au profit d'une rente plus avantageuse en épousant une Miss Grey dotée de cinquante mille livres.

Ainsi, Marianne Dashwood fut plongée dans le désespoir le plus intense, dont tout le monde fut témoin, à commencer par le Colonel Brandon, qui était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille dès le premier regard et dont il avait suivi la vie amoureuse avec appréhension, douleur et résignation. S'il n'était guère bien vu de Marianne à l'époque où elle fréquentait Willoughby, la jeune fille le jugeant trop triste, trop silencieux et bon à soigner ses rhumatismes, elle révisait désormais son jugement depuis qu'elle avait été instruite du passé douloureux du Colonel et de tout ce qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour l'aider. Elle s'était montrée plus aimable et plus chaleureuse à son égard, afin de lui montrer toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait pour lui après ce qui s'était passé à Cleveland où il l'avait ramenée à la maison des Palmer sous une pluie battante et était allé lui amener sa mère à son chevet lors de sa maladie, résultat de sa promenade imprudente sous les intempéries.

Lors de ses fréquentes visites à Barton Cottage, il lui avait apporté un recueil de sonnets, mais se sentant trop faible pour lire, elle lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de lui en faire la lecture, persuadée que la voix très agréable, grave et profonde du Colonel serait un plaisir à écouter. Elle ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'il s'était exécuté de bonne grâce, prouvant que son intuition avait été bonne.

Un jour que le Colonel Brandon venait de lui faire la lecture dans le jardin devant le cottage, la jeune fille avait tourné vers lui un visage serein et paisible.

« Reprendrons-nous demain, Colonel ? avait-elle demandé.

- Non, avait répondu le Colonel Brandon. Il me faut partir.

- Partir ? Où ? avait demandé Marianne avec une surprise teintée de déception.

- Cela je ne vous en dirai rien. C'est un secret... » avait répliqué le Colonel Brandon avec un air malicieux.

Cette gaieté avait touché le cœur de la jeune fille, la surprenant également car elle n'avait jamais vu le Colonel ainsi, aussi souriant et enjoué. Elle lui avait fait un sourire timide. Puis, une question avait franchi ses lèvres, formulant une préoccupation qui devait représenter le premier signe indiquant l'attachement qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour le Colonel Brandon.

« Votre voyage ne sera pas trop long ? » avait-elle demandé.

Le Colonel Brandon avait secoué la tête en signe de négation, avant de lui adresser un doux sourire. Marianne le lui avait rendu, rassurée, puis avait été l'accompagner au portail de Barton Cottage avec sa mère et ses sœurs. Après l'avoir vu partir dans un nuage de poussière sur son cheval, Marianne avait informé sa mère que le Colonel ne reviendrait pas avant quelques jours, d'un ton d'où l'on pouvait percevoir la déception.

« Oh... Peut-être devait-il partir pour ses affaires ? avait proposé Mrs. Dashwood.

- Je l'ignore... Il m'a dit que c'était secret... Oh maman ! Vous auriez vu son air ! On aurait dit un autre homme... plus jeune et plus heureux ! » s'était exclamé Marianne en souriant.

Mrs. Dashwood n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi, comprenant avec joie que sa fille était en train de s'attacher au Colonel Brandon. Elle avait fait part de ses suppositions à Elinor, sa fille aînée, qui avait tenté de refroidir les espérances de sa mère, arguant que cela ne faisait que trois mois que Marianne venait de sortir d'une période difficile et qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de la voir déjà mariée au Colonel Brandon alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore exprimé son attachement pour lui autrement que par des paroles amicales et une manière de se comporter avec lui plus sociable. Néanmoins, elle avait reconnu que si Marianne éprouvait réellement une forte inclination pour le Colonel Brandon, elle ne pouvait pas mieux trouver et les combler de bonheur.

Quelques jours après, alors que Marianne avait subi des regards en coin de la part de sa mère dès qu'elle parlait du Colonel Brandon, un paquet imposant était arrivé à Barton Cottage, provoquant l'excitation des dames Dashwood. Marianne n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait vu un joli piano-forte aux dimensions parfaites pour pouvoir être installé dans le salon. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsque sa mère avait lu la lettre accompagnant le piano-forte, indiquant que ce beau présent venait de la part du Colonel Brandon.

Elle s'était sentie profondément touchée par ce geste : ainsi, c'était donc cela la raison de l'absence du Colonel Brandon ! Il était allé lui chercher un piano ! Une partition accompagnait la lettre et Marianne avait décidé de la travailler avec acharnement jusqu'à ce que le Colonel Brandon revienne, afin de la lui jouer.

« Il doit être très, très amoureux de toi ! avait lancé Margaret, la benjamine des sœurs Dashwood, en regardant Marianne s'installer devant le piano.

- Ce n'est pas que pour moi ! C'est pour nous toutes... » avait répliqué Marianne d'un ton qui contredisait ses paroles.

Il n'y avait eu aucun doute à ses yeux et Margaret avait raison : ce cadeau était une autre preuve montrant à Marianne l'amour que lui portait le Colonel Brandon. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette pensée l'avait touchée plus que d'ordinaire...

Elle avait effleuré les touches du piano avec un plaisir non dissimulé et avait commencé à jouer la partition offerte par le Colonel. Il leur avait donné un présent qui permettait aux femmes Dashwood de se sentir encore mieux chez elles, la musique que leur jouait Marianne à Norland, lieu qui les avait vu naître et qu'elles avaient été obligées de quitter à la mort de Mr. Dashwood, faisant partie de leur quotidien et leur manquant cruellement à Barton Cottage.

Marianne avait également envoyé une lettre de remerciements au Colonel Brandon, en termes très chaleureux qui n'avait pas manqué de faire un grand plaisir à leur destinataire. Mais Marianne aurait ensuite d'autres raisons pour apprécier davantage le Colonel Brandon, notamment pour son rôle dans l'histoire d'amour d'Elinor Dashwood, sœur aînée de Marianne, avec Edward Ferrars, le frère cadet de la femme de leur demi-frère, dont la famille ne voyait pas d'un œil favorable une alliance avec Elinor.

Apprenant les ambitions ecclésiastiques de Mr. Ferrars et l'amitié qu'il y avait entre lui et Elinor, que le Colonel Brandon appréciait beaucoup, ce dernier avait proposé de lui offrir la cure de Delaford, près de son domaine, afin qu'il puisse entrer en fonction le plus tôt possible et se marier avec la femme qu'il projetait d'épouser à l'époque, Miss Lucy Steele, suite à un attachement conclu à un âge où la raison ne l'emporte jamais. La raison lui était revenue quelques années après pour faire regretter son choix à Edward Ferrars, qui n'aimait plus Lucy et était tombé amoureux d'Elinor, tant avec son cœur qu'avec sa raison.

Après moult rebondissements et malentendus, où Lucy Steele épousa finalement le frère cadet d'Edward, Robert Ferrars, alors doté de la fortune de son frère aîné déshérité par sa mère suite à son refus de renoncer à son engagement d'avec Lucy à cause de son sens de l'honneur et du courage, Edward retrouva sa liberté pour demander sa main à Elinor Dashwood, jeune fille raisonnable, intelligente et ayant la tête sur les épaules malgré l'adversité, qualité qu'elle avait montré lorsque sa mère, ses sœurs et elle furent obligées de quitter la demeure familiale, Norland Park, revenant à leur demi-frère, John Dashwood, à la mort de leur père, comme le stipulait la loi de l'entail.

Mrs. Dashwood avait pu compter sur le soutien de son cousin, Sir John Middleton, qui lui avait proposé de louer le cottage situé non loin de sa demeure, Barton Park. C'était dans la région du Devonshire que les dames Dashwood avaient appris à vivre avec un train de vie inférieur à celui qu'elles connaissaient jusqu'alors, et fait connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes, dont Sir John Middleton, son épouse et leurs enfants, sa belle-mère, Mrs. Jennings, veuve exubérante ayant le cœur sur la main, et le Colonel Brandon, ami de longue date de Sir Middleton.

Désormais connues des habitants du Devonshire, les Dashwood jouissaient d'une belle réputation auprès d'eux et c'est avec joie qu'ils avaient appris les fiançailles de Miss Elinor Dashwood, souhaitant à ses sœurs le même bonheur. En effet, si Marianne avait plus que l'âge idéal pour se marier, sa jeune sœur de seize ans, Margaret, venait tout juste de l'atteindre. Garçon manqué, éprise de voyage et férue d'écriture, la jeune fille était cependant très éloignée de tout ce qui avait trait à la bienséance et vivait mal le statut de la femme dans la société, ce qui la rendait parfois maladroite. Si les trois sœurs avaient des traits de caractère différents, tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'elles étaient les plus belles filles de la région.

Leurs espérances concernant la seconde demoiselle Dashwood furent donc excitées par les fréquentes visites que le Colonel Brandon faisait à Barton Cottage et qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'associer à la nouvelle joie de vivre de Marianne Dashwood. Les plus pessimistes soulevaient l'idée que seul le mariage de sa sœur pouvait la faire sortir de sa léthargie, tous ayant remarqué que depuis l'histoire avec Willoughby, elle avait perdu l'éclat qu'elle arborait auparavant. Mais les plus observateurs faisaient remarquer que depuis que le Colonel venait la voir régulièrement, un certain rapprochement entre elle et lui s'était remarqué au mariage des Ferrars.

* * *

><p><em>Marianne regarda sa sœur et Edward danser les yeux dans les yeux, un sourire plein de promesses adressé l'un pour l'autre et fut très émue. Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour sa sœur, pour qui elle avait longtemps souhaité un tel mariage, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse et s'obligeait à chasser l'image de Willoughby qui apparaissait devant elle. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait que de nombreuses personnes venaient dire à sa mère qu'elle serait la prochaine à se marier et qu'un prétendant se présenterait bientôt pour elle. Elle ne voulait subir aucune pression. Pour l'instant, elle avait décidé de se consacrer pleinement à l'étude, à améliorer son jeu au piano et à être plus sociable avec les personnes avec qui elle n'avait pas d'affinités, essayant d'oublier qu'elle aussi avait failli épouser un homme dont elle était profondément éprise, mais qui s'était joué d'elle.<em>

_« Vous avez l'air bien grave, Miss Dashwood... »_

_Marianne se retourna et vit le Colonel Brandon la regarder d'un air amical._

_« Miss Dashwood ? répéta-t-elle avec surprise. Ne m'appeliez-vous pas par mon prénom autrefois ?_

_- Eh bien... votre sœur aînée venant de se marier, la bienséance veut que... Je suis désolé... Vous ai-je blessé ? » demanda-t-il, confus._

_Marianne lui sourit avec reconnaissance, comprenant que le Colonel était partagé par la bienséance et le désir de ne pas lui faire de peine en lui rappelant qu'à présent, elle était l'aînée des sœurs Dashwood qu'il faudrait marier._

_« Je vous taquine, Colonel. Cette coutume est applicable avec ceux qui ne font pas parti de mes amis, mais ce n'est pas votre cas. Vous m'appeliez par mon prénom et je voudrais que rien ne change entre nous. » répondit-elle d'un air sincère des plus charmants._

_Le Colonel Brandon se sentit troublé par cette déclaration spontanée de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Elle voulait que rien ne change entre eux... Pour l'instant, cette déclaration lui suffisait, préférant voir Marianne agir envers lui de cette façon que de la manière avec laquelle elle le voyait à l'époque où Willoughby exerçait son influence néfaste sur elle._

_« D'ailleurs... Colonel Brandon, j'aimerais vous parler d'une chose qui me tient à cœur depuis longtemps, mais que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire et j'en ai bien honte... »_

_Brandon la regarda, intrigué, retenant son souffle en voyant Marianne si contrariée et rougissante._

_« Je vous en prie, Marianne. Je vous écoute..._

_- Eh bien, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour... pour la façon dont je me suis comportée envers vous durant tout ce temps. Je suis bien triste et honteuse à l'idée de vous avoir blessé par mon comportement puéril et je tenais également à vous remercier pour toutes les attentions que vous avez eu à mon égard, mais aussi envers ma sœur et Edward... C'était d'une telle générosité ! »_

_Le cœur du Colonel battit plus fort que jamais, profondément touché de la reconnaissance de Marianne. La pauvre enfant était nerveuse et pourtant, il voyait dans son regard et dans sa voix qu'elle était très sincère et désireuse de se faire pardonner et de témoigner sa gratitude envers lui, l'homme qu'elle avait si souvent blâmé avec Willoughby._

_Marianne s'était sentie soulagée, libérée, certaine d'avoir agi de la meilleure des façons en s'entretenant avec le Colonel en privé. Elle avait fait ses excuses aux autres de manière publique, mais elle connaissait les sentiments que le Colonel Brandon nourrissait à son égard et tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait, par amour pour elle, et pour cela, Marianne se devait de lui témoigner plus de faveur qu'aux autres._

_« Marianne, vos excuses sont pleinement acceptées et ce depuis longtemps, répondit-il, maîtrisant son trouble. Elles sont le reflet des actions et des paroles que vous avez eues envers moi ces derniers temps et elles vous rendent justice... Mais elles renforcent aussi ma conviction que l'attitude que vous déplorez avoir eue n'était que le fruit d'une mauvaise fréquentation. Quant aux attentions que je vous ai témoigné à vous et à votre sœur, sachez qu'elles ne seront jamais suffisantes à mes yeux pour vous exprimer... »_

_Le Colonel Brandon s'arrêta, cherchant les mots justes, mais qui ne gêneraient pas la jeune fille qui le regardait avec attention._

_« Elles ne seront jamais suffisantes pour exprimer toute l'estime que j'ai pour vous et votre famille. » dit-il enfin._

_Marianne lui sourit, et le remercia. Elle avait compris la gêne qu'avait ressenti le Colonel en se justifiant sur ses actions généreuses, n'ayant aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il semblait toujours avoir pour elle. Mais cette idée la peina car elle ne souhaitait pas le voir souffrir inutilement. Certes elle avait revu son point de vue sur lui et lui trouvait de nombreuses qualités, d'autant plus que le passé amoureux du Colonel lui conférait tout le charisme d'un héros romantique, mais elle ne ressentait pas de sentiments plus profonds et était encore meurtrie par le souvenir de Willoughby. Elle vit les danseurs s'animer devant elle et prendre place pour la prochaine danse._

_« Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, Marianne ? » demanda le Colonel Brandon en se tournant vers elle._

_Marianne fut surprise par cette demande, car elle n'avait jamais vu danser le Colonel Brandon et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'invite, mais elle accepta. Lui donnant le bras, il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et ne la quitta pas des yeux, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Marianne n'osa soutenir son regard très longtemps, se sentant trop intimidée. Elle se concentra sur ses pas, puis se laissa porter par la musique et leva quelques fois son regard sur le Colonel qui semblait ne pas la quitter des yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, dansant au milieu de la foule avec une aisance dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru doté, enchaînant les pas sans hésiter. Elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en le voyant danser, une impression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier mais qui lui était agréable..._

_La danse prit fin et tout le monde s'applaudit avec enthousiasme. Marianne et le Colonel inclinèrent respectueusement la tête l'un vers l'autre et quittèrent la piste, le Colonel remerciant la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner. Marianne aperçut alors sa mère et Elinor qui les regardaient en souriant. Elle détourna la tête, gênée à l'idée qu'elles devaient sûrement commenter le fait qu'elle ait dansé avec le Colonel. Elle vint vers elles, anxieuse._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Nous disions que vous avez joliment bien dansé, le Colonel Brandon et toi, répondit Mrs. Dashwood._

_- Oh... oui, c'est un bon danseur, en effet... » répliqua Marianne d'un air détaché._

_Mrs. Dashwood et Elinor eurent la délicatesse de ne pas en rajouter, comprenant que Marianne était suffisamment mal à l'aise à l'idée que les personnes les ayant vus danser commencent à déformer les faits pour en faire une histoire d'amour naissante. Mrs. Dashwood avait eu suffisamment de réflexions à ce sujet lorsque Marianne et le Colonel avaient été vus en train de discuter ensemble avant de rejoindre la piste de danse et elle ne souhaitait pas faire part de ses rumeurs à sa fille au risque de voir la bonne entente qu'elle avait avec le Colonel disparaître sous prétexte que les gens parlaient trop._

_Chose pourtant étrange compte tenu du fait que Marianne ne s'était jamais souciée que de tels ragots existent lorsqu'elle et Willoughby ne cachaient pas leur inclination. Mais Marianne Dashwood détestait les rumeurs seulement si elles n'étaient pas fondées. La vérité relatée par le tout Devonshire la laissait indifférente, mais non le mensonge._

_Marianne s'éloigna, allant chercher un rafraîchissement au buffet. Elle rencontra Sir Middleton et soupira intérieurement, s'attendant à recevoir un autre commentaire sur son rapprochement d'avec le Colonel._

_«Miss Dashwood, ma chère ! Laissez-moi vous présenter un charmant jeune homme, Mr. Lewis. Pour avoir discuté avec lui, je gage qu'il vous sera d'une compagnie agréable ! Je suis persuadé qu'il saura vous faire danser les airs les plus entraînants de cette joyeuse réception ! Je vous laisse tout d'abord faire connaissance, bien entendu ! »_

_Marianne jeta à son vieil ami un air de reproche, mortifiée par ces présentations plus qu'indélicates. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'oublier sa rougeur et sa gêne et saluer Mr. Lewis, qui la regardait d'un air flatteur._

_« Sir Middleton m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Miss Dashwood..._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, avec beaucoup d'éloges si cela peut vous rassurer !_

_- En vérité, cela m'effraie plus qu'autre chose car Sir John n'est guère avare en matière de compliments, alors il se peut que ce qu'il vous ait dit ne soit pas fondé..., répliqua Marianne en détournant les yeux._

_- Quant à cela, j'en doute, puisqu'il m'avait vanté votre beauté et je peux en témoigner. » répondit Mr. Lewis._

_Marianne se sentit terriblement gênée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lier d'amitié avec un gentleman qu'elle ne connaissait pas, surtout au mariage de sa sœur où tout le monde semblait épier ses moindres faits et gestes pour espérer voir célébrer un autre mariage prochainement ! Elle allait le repousser avec le plus de tact possible, mais le temps qu'elle cherche des mots qui ne soient pas blessants, Mr. Lewis s'inclina vers elle._

_« Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de danser avec moi, Miss Dashwood ?_

_- Je..._

_- Je suis navré, Monsieur, mais Miss Dashwood m'avait promis cette danse. »_

_Marianne sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit le Colonel Brandon approcher. L'air courtois, il s'excusa à nouveau auprès de Mr. Lewis. Ce dernier assura en balbutiant qu'il ne savait pas que Marianne était prise pour cette danse, avant de s'éclipser, honteux. Marianne poussa un soupir de soulagement, et accepta le bras du Colonel Brandon avec gratitude._

_« Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Colonel ! Je n'avais aucune envie de danser avec ce pauvre homme..., s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse._

_- Alors acceptez mon invitation spontanée, comme cela nous serons quittes. » répondit le Colonel Brandon avec un sourire._

_Marianne hocha la tête, radieuse, et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres danseurs. La danse fut des plus entraînantes et Marianne put constater que sur ce genre, le Colonel n'était pas moins bon danseur. Plus souriant et détendu que lors de leur première danse, il mit à l'aise la jeune fille qui riait aux éclats, ravie de tournoyer et de sautiller au milieu d'une foule de danseurs enthousiastes. Là encore, lorsque la danse prit fin, elle ressentit à nouveau cette impression étrange que lors de la danse précédente. L'impression d'avoir découvert une autre facette du Colonel Brandon, et cela la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru._

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après le mariage, Marianne, sa mère et sa jeune sœur avaient souvent été invitées à Delaford Manor, le Colonel Brandon pressentant que ces dames devaient cruellement ressentir l'absence d'Elinor et que sa bibliothèque, composée de nombreux ouvrages susceptibles de les intéresser et d'aider Marianne à maintenir sa résolution de lire davantage, pourrait les distraire. Marianne ne se souvenait que trop bien de la première fois qu'elle avait visité la bibliothèque de Delaford, lorsque le Colonel les avaient invitées, elle, sa mère et ses sœurs, avec les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings, après le retour de Marianne et Elinor à Barton Cottage, lorsque Marianne était en meilleure santé.<p>

La jeune fille s'était promenée d'un rayon à un autre, curieuse et excitée, poussant une exclamation dès que le nom d'un auteur qu'elle affectionnait lui était visible. Le Colonel s'était amusé de sa curiosité et de sa joie et avait proposé aux dames Dashwood l'accès à sa bibliothèque dès qu'elles le souhaitaient.

Durant cette visite, Marianne avait également eu l'occasion de visiter une partie du domaine et d'en apprécier la beauté des lieux, la classe et la sobriété des pièces, le mobilier moderne parfaitement disposé, ainsi que le parc et la vue que les fenêtres offraient. Ils avaient pu se régaler des fruits du jardin, qui comptaient parmi les meilleurs d'Angleterre et bénéficier des chevaux que le Colonel avait mis à disposition pour ceux qui souhaitait parcourir Delaford et ses environs. Marianne avait ainsi constaté que le Colonel Brandon était un homme de goût dont le sérieux était un atout pour la bonne gestion de son domaine.

Onze mois plus tard, Elinor Ferrars mettait au monde une petite fille, Susan Marianne Margaret Ferrars. Tout le monde fut heureux par cet événement et Marianne couvrait sa nièce d'attention, elle et Margaret se chamaillant parfois pour savoir laquelle des deux allait la garder dans ses bras le plus longtemps. Marianne avait cependant des raisons personnelles d'entourer sa nièce d'amour, autres que son affection naturelle envers elle et son rôle de marraine. En effet, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du rejet de la famille Ferrars envers la petite.

Déçue de constater que son fils aîné ne lui donnait pas d'héritier, ce qui aurait été la moindre des choses étant donné la disgrâce dans laquelle l'avait plongé son mariage avec Elinor, Mrs. Ferrars ne s'était déplacée qu'une fois pour voir la petite Susan. L'absence d'enfant du côté de son autre belle-fille, Lucy Ferrars l'avait rendue encore plus amère qu'elle ne l'était, même si les manières doucereuses de Lucy la gardait dans les bonnes grâces de la matriarche.

Susan Ferrars avait donc tout l'amour qu'il lui fallait du côté de la famille d'Elinor et de leurs amis. Les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings la couvraient de cadeaux, mettant mal à l'aise les parents, tandis que le Colonel Brandon lui avait promis un poney pour le jour où la petite serait en âge de le monter. Il savait que trop d'attentions gêneraient les Ferrars, aussi faisait-il les choses discrètement, profitant de ses nombreux voyages à Londres pour ramener des présents à tout le monde, y compris à la petite Susan. Il avait été très touché lorsque les Ferrars lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de leur fille, l'amitié et le rôle qu'il avait manifesté pour eux ayant joué un rôle déterminant dans leur choix.

Leur rôle envers Susan avait renforcé l'amitié qui unissait Marianne et le Colonel, qui se voyaient donc très souvent. Le Colonel Brandon avait pu constater que Marianne semblait tout à fait à l'aise en sa compagnie, le voyant réellement comme un ami, chose qui lui avait semblé inespérée un an plus tôt. Il était heureux de cette avancée dans leur relation et ne demandait rien de plus pour l'instant, même si son cœur ne prenait pas d'autres voies, son amour restant entier et dévoué à Marianne Dashwood.

Un jour, le Colonel Brandon arriva à Barton Cottage pour rendre visite aux dames Dashwood et aperçut Marianne sur le banc du jardin, la petite Susan dans les bras. Elle était magnifique, ses boucles auburn balayées par la petite brise qui soufflait et qui venaient caresser son visage penché vers sa nièce. Attendri, le Colonel Brandon attendit quelques instants, puis il s'approcha doucement et se racla la gorge pour s'annoncer. Marianne releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire, l'incitant à venir la rejoindre. Elle le salua, la petite toujours dans les bras, et après s'être échangés les formules de politesse d'usage, le Colonel Brandon s'excusa de déranger.

« Oh non, vous ne dérangez pas du tout ! J'aidais Susan à s'endormir...

- Vous êtes seule ?

- Oui... Les autres sont partis faire une promenade. Susan était quelque peu ronchonne alors je suis restée pour l'aider à s'endormir. » répondit Marianne en adressant un sourire affectueux à la petite.

Le Colonel regarda l'enfant. Elle était paisible, les traits fins, de grands yeux bleus dont on ne distinguait que des fentes, ses paupières se fermant doucement, et de petites boucles brunes encadrant son visage.

« Elle est adorable, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Oh oui ! Elle fait la fierté de sa famille... Celle qui se soucie d'elle..., ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Vous pensez encore à Mrs. Ferrars ? demanda le Colonel Brandon avec compassion.

- Oui... Je sais bien qu'il ne faudrait pas que je m'attarde sur ces pensées peu réjouissantes, mais... lorsque je vois Susan, je me dis qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée de la sorte !

- Certes... mais peut-être serait-il mieux de voir cette indifférence comme une protection pour elle... Mrs. Ferrars lui ferait peut-être plus de mal si elle affichait son mépris face à elle que de la manière avec laquelle elle le fait actuellement... » répondit le Colonel Brandon.

Marianne resta pensive, mais hocha la tête.

« Vous avez raison... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à ma sœur et mon beau-frère... C'est cruel pour eux ! Edward souhaitait peut-être que l'arrivée du bébé arrange ses relations avec sa mère et il trouve ses espérances bien déçues... La petite a quatre mois maintenant et personne du côté des Ferrars ne se soucie d'elle ! Une telle réaction venant d'un membre de sa propre famille, c'est terrible... »

Le Colonel Brandon garda le silence. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce que cela faisait de se voir rejeté par des membres de sa propre famille... Marianne s'en aperçut et se sentit sotte d'avoir soulevé ce problème.

« Pardonnez ma nature impétueuse, Colonel... Je ne pense pas à des choses très réjouissantes alors que je devrais me féliciter de partager Sue avec seulement des personnes que j'affectionne. » dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le Colonel Brandon la regarda et lui fit un sourire radieux, heureux de s'entendre faire partie de ces personnes aimées par Marianne. Susan choisit juste ce moment pour ouvrir ses grands yeux et les diriger vers lui. Un petit sourire retroussa ses lèvres et Marianne poussa une exclamation.

« Oh ! Il semblerait qu'une petite demoiselle veuille son parrain... »

Elle tendit Susan au Colonel Brandon qui la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse et la berça.

« Bonjour, Susan... Tu es de bien meilleure humeur à ce que je vois... Ta tante aurait-elle exagérée en te disant ronchonne ? »

Marianne les regarda en souriant, attendrie par une telle scène, songeant soudain que le Colonel Brandon pourrait faire un excellent père. Il lui fallait une épouse et Marianne ne savait que trop bien les attentes que son entourage avait à ce sujet. Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. C'était trop tôt pour elle... Et elle ne pourrait épouser le Colonel que si elle se sentait sincèrement éprise de lui. Ses sentiments étaient amicaux, et ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai, elle ressentait pour lui une vive affection, mais elle ne pensait pas au mariage. Si elle avait regardé du côté de la route, elle aurait vu Elinor et sa mère échanger un regard complice devant cette scène qui exprimait leur attente de voir entre le parrain et la marraine de Susan une union se profiler à l'horizon.


	2. Premiers troubles

**Chapitre 2**

**Premiers troubles**

* * *

><p>L'automne venait juste de faire son apparition, alors que les dames Dashwood et les Ferrars étaient conviés chez les Middleton pour un repas auquel le Colonel Brandon assistait également. En effet, les Middleton ne perdaient pas espoir de voir leur ami et Marianne se marier, aussi saisissaient-ils toutes les occasions possibles pour leur permettre de se réunir, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient constaté l'amitié qui les unissaient. Ils étaient déterminés à accélérer les choses en redoublant d'invitations à dîner ou à danser afin de célébrer cette union qui leur semblait si évidente. Pourtant, ce jour-là, un événement allait venir bousculer cette habitude. Durant leur arrivée, Sir John annonça à ses invités qu'ils attendaient deux nouveaux convives que Mrs. Jennings avait rencontré et invité à se joindre à eux. Mrs. Jennings arriva cinq minutes plus tard, accompagnée de deux jeunes gens.<p>

« Chers amis, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr. Henry Crawford, ainsi que sa sœur, Miss Mary Crawford ! »

Tout le monde salua les nouveaux venus avec intérêt. Mr. Crawford avait vingt-cinq ans, était séduisant, l'air charmant et souriant, tandis que sa sœur était une belle jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, brune aux yeux verts, l'air gracieux.

« Mr. Crawford est un véritable bout-en-train, et Miss Crawford est charmante et jolie comme un cœur ! Ils viennent d'arriver dans le Devonshire et je souhaiterais les inclure dans notre petit cercle afin qu'ils voient la société agréable que nous formons ! » expliqua Mrs. Jennings dans un éclat de rire, rejoint par Sir John qui ne résistait pas aux touches d'humour de sa belle-mère.

Après un regard entendu, Elinor et Marianne allèrent vers leur nouvelle voisine et la saluèrent chaleureusement.

« Comme je suis ravie de vous rencontrer mesdames ! s'exclama Miss Crawford avec enthousiasme. J'ai entendu tellement de bien de vous que je n'avais qu'une hâte : vous rencontrer ! Aussi, lorsque Mrs. Jennings m'a invité à vous rendre visite, je n'ai pu tenir en place ! »

Elinor et Marianne, gênées par tant d'éloges, lui demandèrent de leur en dire plus sur elle. Ainsi elles apprirent que Miss Crawford venait de Londres, mais qu'elle avait séjourné quelques mois à Mansfield Park dans le Northamptonshire. Là-bas, elle était tombée amoureuse d' Edmund Bertram, homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur en préférant épouser sa cousine Fanny, alors qu'il lui avait fait croire en un amour partagé. Marianne fut très sensible à cette confidence, la description d'Edmund Bertram lui rappelant Willoughby, mais elle trouva néanmoins étrange qu'une telle confession ait lieu à un stade aussi prématuré de leur relation. Elles ne se connaissaient pas et Miss Crawford parlait d'une chose intime et gênante que Marianne aurait préféré taire si elle avait été à sa place, n'ayant que trop souffert du fait que la conduite de Willoughby à son égard ait été exposée aux yeux de tous.

Miss Crawford les informa également de quelques pans du passé de son frère, qui était en train de faire connaissance avec les gentlemen de l'assemblée.

« Il est très charmant, mais a vécu de sérieuses peines de cœur lui aussi, dit-elle, le regard triste. Je pense qu'il sera très bien entouré ici.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Elinor avec amabilité.

- Comme vous êtes bonnes ! J'espère que nous deviendrons amies ! » ajouta Miss Crawford en serrant les mains des deux sœurs.

Après lui avoir assurée que cette espérance était réciproque, elles la présentèrent aux autres membres de la famille. Elle trouva Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret fort charmantes et parla avec toutes ces dames avec un naturel désarmant, montrant par là qu'elle n'avait aucune appréhension à l'idée de faire de nouvelles connaissances.

Marianne fut impressionnée par une telle attitude, se demandant si Mr. Crawford était aussi à l'aise. Elle coula un regard dans sa direction et le vit en grande discussion avec le Colonel Brandon. Elle les observa tous les deux, remarquant que le Colonel était grand par rapport à Mr. Crawford. Ce dernier avait un air enjoué qui contrastait avec celui, aimable et calme, du Colonel. Ce dernier dut se sentir observé car il tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Mr. Crawford, qui avait également adressé un regard charmant à Marianne. Cette dernière se mit à rougir et entendit des bruits de pas venant vers elle, ce qui lui permit de se ressaisir.

« Qui est cet homme qui discute avec mon frère, Miss Dashwood ? demanda Miss Crawford.

- C'est le Colonel Brandon, répondit Marianne.

- Ah oui ! Je me disais bien que ce devait être lui... Mrs. Jennings nous en a parlé et la description qu'elle en a donné est tout à fait juste...

- Vraiment ? demanda Marianne avec curiosité.

- Oui... Il a l'air doux et très gentil sous son air grave..., répondit Miss Crawford en regardant le Colonel.

- Il l'est, absolument. Le Colonel Brandon a de nombreuses qualités... C'est un ami de la famille et des Middleton, répondit Marianne.

- Oui, je suis au fait de cela, répliqua Miss Crawford d'un air aimable. Je m'étonne simplement qu'un tel homme, qui semble doté de nombreuses qualités, en plus d'une fortune conséquente, soit toujours célibataire... »

Marianne se sentit soudain mal à l'aise par le ton que prenait la conversation. Jusqu'où Mrs. Jennings était-elle allée dans sa description du Colonel Brandon ? Lui avait-elle révélé qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais qu'elle ne l'encourageait pas dans cette voie ?

« Je..., balbutia-t-elle, cherchant ses mots, mais Miss Crawford l'interrompit d'un éclat de rire.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligée de trahir votre ami en me donnant des raisons que j'ignore ! dit-elle avec sollicitude.

- Miss Crawford ! »

Mrs. Jennings appelait la jeune femme et venait vers elle avec entrain.

« Venez que je vous présente au Colonel Brandon ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une manière qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles du Colonel, qui la regarda, l'air intrigué.

- Nous en parlions justement, avec Miss Dashwood, répondit Miss Crawford d'un ton plus bas.

- Ah ! Oui, Miss Dashwood connaît très bien le Colonel et serait celle qui pourrait le mieux vous en parler, car il la beaucoup soutenue, elle et sa famille ! »

Marianne rougit de honte à l'idée que Mrs. Jennings ne parle trop et ne révèle l'histoire de Willoughby à une inconnue. Gênée, elle retrouva ses sœurs et assista de loin à la présentation de Miss Crawford au Colonel.

Ce dernier fut des plus courtois, comme Marianne l'imaginait, et salua Miss Crawford avec amabilité, lui posant quelques questions sur le lieu d'où elle venait, si elle était bien installée, et autres questions d'usage en de telles circonstances. Marianne sentit une pointe de jalousie en observant la jeune femme.

« Elle est vraiment belle... » souffla-t-elle à Elinor, qui regardait la scène, Susan dans les bras.

Elinor la fixa en souriant.

« Oui... mais il lui manque quelque chose qui la rendrait belle à mes yeux ou à ceux de toutes personnes sensées...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De la retenue et de l'honnêteté. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle joue un rôle, mais je suis peut-être mauvaise langue et ne devrait pas juger aussi vite. » répondit Elinor.

Marianne fut abasourdie.

« En effet ! Une telle réflexion venant de toi me surprend ! »

Elinor haussa les sourcils.

« C'est plutôt moi qui suis étonnée que ce ne soit pas toi qui ait soulevé ce point...

- J'ai mûri, Elinor... Juger les personnes trop rapidement m'a suffit. » répliqua Marianne, l'air grave, songeant à Willoughby.

Elinor lui donna un léger coup d'épaule et la regarda avec tendresse.

« Pardonne-moi, tu as raison... Deviendrais-tu plus sage que moi ? »

Marianne ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à gagner en maturité, alors ne sois pas trop optimiste ! »

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent, de nombreuses invitations se mirent à pleuvoir, les beaux jours de l'automne permettant d'énièmes sorties en plein air avant que l'hiver n'oblige tout le monde à rester chez soi. Sir John invita de nombreux amis chez lui, dont les Dashwood, les Ferrars, le Colonel Brandon et les Crawford. Tout ce petit monde put faire une partie de croquet après le déjeuner, qui fut copieux, Sir John aimant recevoir ses invités comme il se doit.<p>

Durant le repas, Marianne eut l'occasion de discuter avec Mr. Crawford, le jugeant sympathique et cultivé, mais elle ne parvint pas à être pleinement absorbée par leur conversation, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers Miss Crawford qui était en grande discussion avec le Colonel Brandon. La même sensation désagréable qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle les avait vu faire connaissance la reprit, sans qu'elle en sache la raison. Le Colonel Brandon avait bien le droit de discuter avec d'autres dames qu'elle, c'était évident, et cela ne l'avait jamais gêné auparavant. Marianne se souvint alors de ce qu'Elinor avait soulevé quant à la franchise de Miss Crawford et Marianne faillit rire d'elle-même. Bien sûr, c'était cela ! Elle craignait qu'elle ne se montre pas honnête envers le Colonel ! Elle se sentit stupide de craindre que la confiance du Colonel Brandon se trouve abusée alors qu'il avait tant d'expérience dans le jugement humain. Cette inquiétude était seulement dictée par l'amitié qu'elle lui portait, rien de plus.

« Mr. Crawford, comment trouvez-vous Miss Dashwood ? N'est-elle pas la plus délicieuse créature que vous ayez rencontré ? demanda Mrs. Jennings, faisant sursauter Marianne.

- Certes ! répondit Mr. Crawford d'un air charmant, attirant sur eux l'attention de tous ceux qui les entouraient.

- Je ne crois pas que me présenter de cette manière soit une bonne chose, Mrs. Jennings ! La réalité n'en sera que plus désagréable pour Mr. Crawford ! répliqua Marianne en rosissant.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! répondit Mr. Crawford en riant.

- Ne perdez pas de temps, Mr. Crawford ! renchérit Sir John d'un air complice. Si vous désirez courtiser Miss Dashwood, il vous faut agir vite ! La belle attire de nombreux prétendants...

- Sir John ! »

Marianne sursauta en entendant le Colonel Brandon, qui s'était levé brusquement. Mortifiée, elle le vit regarder son vieil ami avec désapprobation.

« N'aviez-vous pas promis une partie de croquet ? demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Il me semble que rester à l'intérieur par un temps aussi radieux serait bien cruel pour les personnes ici présentes...

- Oh... oui, oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! Heureusement que vous êtes là pour m'empêcher de continuer à dire des sottises ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire confus, ayant remarqué que son épouse le foudroyait du regard, choquée par ce qu'il avait osé dire au sujet des prétendants de Marianne.

Se tournant vers la jeune fille, il mit sa main sur le cœur.

« Miss Marianne sait à quoi s'attendre avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que je ne pense pas à mal mais que je parle un peu trop ! dit-il en riant.

- En effet, Sir John, répondit Marianne, la gorge serrée.

- Allez, à présent, tous au parc pour faire cette partie de croquet ! »

Tout le monde suivit Sir John dans le jardin. Marianne assura à sa mère et à Elinor, pleines de sollicitude envers elle, qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle voulait juste reprendre ses esprits avant de se joindre aux autres. Elles la laissèrent donc, comprenant que Marianne préférait être seule et la virent s'éloigner en direction du labyrinthe du jardin, dans le sens opposé.

Marianne alla s'y réfugier, hâtant le pas, la gorge nouée, les larmes lui obscurcissant la vue. Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, elle courut jusqu'à se trouver suffisamment loin pour pleurer à son aise. Elle se sentait honteuse, malheureuse, vue comme une jeune fille qui cherchait à faire sa place sur le marché du mariage par ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Sanglotant douloureusement, sa gorge ne se dénouant pas aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait cru en se laissant aller aux larmes, elle se laissa tomber contre la haie, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle avait l'impression de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à gagner durant cette année où elle avait tourné la page de son histoire malheureuse avec Willoughby. Comme si chaque effort qu'elle avait fait pour surmonter sa peine était réduit à néant dès lors que quelqu'un faisait une remarque désobligeante sur son statut de jeune fille à marier. Elle entendit soudain des pas précipités et redressa la tête en sursautant. Elle s'essuya les larmes à la hâte et voulut se relever, mais l'arrivée du Colonel Brandon ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il arriva auprès d'elle, l'air inquiet, la regardant avec attention.

« Marianne... Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un air anxieux, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

- Colonel Brandon... Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter pour moi..., dit-elle, gênée.

- Je crains qu'une telle recommandation me soit impossible à tenir. Nous sommes amis, il est naturel que je me soucie de vous. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire compatissant.

Marianne le regarda avec reconnaissance et fondit à nouveau en larmes. Le Colonel Brandon avait le cœur serré, se retenant pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler comme il aurait souhaité le faire. Il attendit qu'elle eut terminé de pleurer pour lui tendre un mouchoir qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance, s'excusant à nouveau.

« Cette situation est tellement pesante..., soupira-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Souhaitez-vous en parler ? » demanda Brandon avec douceur.

Marianne le regarda avec attention et sentit toute la confiance qu'elle ressentait pour lui et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Je sais que Sir John fait cela pour moi... pour que je m'ouvre à d'autres personnes, que je reprenne confiance en moi et au fait que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme... Oh pardonnez-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant une main contre sa joue, horrifiée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Brandon avec inquiétude.

- Je sais que Willoughby vous a fait souffrir vous aussi... ainsi que Miss Williams et je... je me sens ridicule et ingrate de nourrir encore de la peine, de ne pas être complètement détachée de cette histoire après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'il a fait... Non pas que les sentiments soient toujours là, loin s'en faut ! Mais la peine n'a pas disparue... » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Le Colonel Brandon la regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse qu'il dut dissimuler, l'altruisme de la jeune fille le touchant sincèrement.

« Ne vous excusez pas, Marianne... Vos sentiments sont naturels... Vous avez connu Willoughby sous un jour que je ne lui ai jamais vu... Il est naturel que vous vous sentiez encore meurtrie par cette histoire... » déclara-t-il, songeant lui-même à la peine qui habitait encore sa pupille, Beth Williams, fille illégitime de son amour de jeunesse, ayant elle aussi payé le prix fort de sa passion pour Willoughby lorsque celui-ci l'avait engrossé et abandonné sans lui donner de nouvelles, l'exposant ainsi au mépris du monde.

Marianne se sentit soulagée d'être comprise par le Colonel et de ne pas l'avoir peiné.

« Sir John espérait sans doute vous aider... mais il est vrai qu'il s'y est pris d'une très mauvaise manière. Il s'en est rendu compte d'ailleurs lorsqu'il a vu mon air et votre malaise, ajouta le Colonel Brandon.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un homme méchant, il l'a bien souvent démontré avec ma famille et moi-même et je lui pardonne sa maladresse, mais j'aimerais qu'il comprenne qu'il est trop tôt pour que je songe à redonner mon cœur à qui que ce soit... » répondit Marianne.

Cette déclaration fut reçue avec un pincement au cœur pour le Colonel Brandon. Mais pouvait-il s'attendre à autre chose ? Qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ? Non, il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions et chercher seulement à la rendre heureuse comme un ami. Il comprenait néanmoins les craintes de la jeune fille et était heureux de la voir aussi confiante avec lui pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Se raccrochant à ce bien précieux, il tenta de la rassurer.

« Laissez faire le temps, Marianne... Il ne faut pas se brusquer soi-même à éprouver des sentiments que l'on ne ressent pas sous prétexte que c'est ce que les autres désirent pour nous. Il n'en résulterait rien de bon... »

Par ces mots, le Colonel Brandon espérait faire comprendre à Marianne qu'elle n'avait pas à se forcer à éprouver les sentiments que tous leurs amis souhaitaient lui voir lui accorder. Marianne ne pouvait ignorer les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle, même s'il ne se montrait pas pressant, et savait quand il devait s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, car comme elle le lui avait dit, elle ne se sentait pas prête à retomber amoureuse. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas rendre malheureux un ami qui lui était cher.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir abordé un tel sujet avec vous, Colonel Brandon. Elinor me sermonnerait si elle le savait, mais... j'ai une entière confiance en vous et j'ai l'impression que vous pouvez être la seule personne à me comprendre véritablement sur ce sujet... » avoua-t-elle, espérant lui montrer que leur amitié comptait beaucoup à ses yeux.

Le Colonel Brandon la regarda, touché par cet aveu.

« Votre confiance me procure beaucoup de joie et j'espère que je l'aurai toujours...

- Je n'en ai aucun doute. » répondit Marianne en le regardant sans ciller.

Le Colonel Brandon soutint son regard, troublé, et dut se faire violence pour s'obliger à se lever. Il tendit la main à Marianne et l'aida à faire de même, exhortant son visage à ne pas trahir le trouble qu'il ressentait à cet instant où elle se trouvait face à lui, souriante, main dans la sienne.

« Nous devrions peut-être rejoindre les autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, grâce à vous je vais mieux à présent... Inutile de faire culpabiliser Sir John à outrance. » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le labyrinthe, Marianne s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et regarda le Colonel Brandon.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher... Cela m'a fait du bien...

- Je vous en prie... » murmura le Colonel.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres sur le terrain de croquet qu'ils avaient mis en place et disputèrent une partie acharnée. Sir John alla voir Marianne pour s'excuser platement de son attitude et fut soulagé de voir que son amie ne lui tenait pas rancune. Elle était trop apaisée par sa discussion avec le Colonel pour cela.

Lors du souper, une expédition à Whitwell, le domaine du beau-frère du Colonel Brandon fut envisagée, avec cette fois-ci, l'espoir de voir le projet se concrétiser. Marianne et le Colonel avaient un souvenir amer de la dernière fois qu'une telle sortie aurait du voir le jour. Elle parce qu'à cette époque elle était éperdument amoureuse de Willoughby, et lui parce que ce jour-là il avait appris la triste condition de sa pupille. Il fut convenu que l'excursion aurait lieu le lendemain, tout le monde partirait de Barton Park après le breakfast.

« Un repas froid sera de circonstances, de même que les voitures découvertes ! » s'exclama Sir John avec entrain.

Les groupes furent formés le soir-même pour éviter de perdre du temps le lendemain. Ainsi, il fut décidé que les Ferrars monteraient avec Mrs. Dashwood, Margaret avec Mr. Crawford, Sir John et Mrs. Jennings, Lady Middleton préférant monter dans une voiture avec ses enfants et la nourrice, tandis que Marianne serait dans la même voiture que le Colonel Brandon et Miss Crawford.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, tout ce petit monde fut rassemblé à dix heures à Barton Park pour prendre le breakfast, sans qu'aucun incident ne survienne, mis à part la remarque intelligente et fort à propos de Mrs. Jennings au sujet de son espoir de ne recevoir aucune lettre obligeant le Colonel Brandon à partir précipitamment comme cela avait été le cas deux ans plus tôt, faisant allusion à la lettre qui avait indiqué à Brandon que sa pupille avait réapparu après des mois d'absence où elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie, honteuse de s'être laissée séduire par Willoughby et enceinte de lui. Les voitures furent annoncées et tout le monde prit place pour se mettre en route.<p>

Whitwell se trouvait non loin des terres du Colonel Brandon, dans le Dorsetshire et Marianne observa avec attention la nature qui les entourait, les collines boisées, les bois, et guettait avec impatience les grilles de Whitwell. Miss Crawford posait d'innombrables questions au Colonel Brandon, et Marianne loua sa patience. En effet, il lui était demandé où se trouvaient ses terres, si elles étaient proches de Whitwell, si c'était bien lui qui avait sauvé son domaine des dettes que son frère aîné avait contracté, et tant d'autres questions de ce genre. Marianne trouvait cet interrogatoire très déplacé et gardait le silence, stupéfaite de voir le Colonel y répondre avec calme.

« Colonel Brandon, je crois que les habitants de Delaford doivent être heureux d'avoir un propriétaire tel que vous ! Peu d'hommes auraient réussi cet exploit ! le félicita Miss Crawford.

- Je crois que tout homme attaché à ses propriétés se doit de faire le maximum pour les garder en bonne état sous sa direction... Je n'ai aucun mérite, répliqua courtoisement le Colonel.

- Tout de même ! J'aimerais bien voir Delaford Manor... Il paraît que vous avez les plus beaux arbres fruitiers d'Angleterre ! Miss Dashwood, vous qui avez sans doute déjà eu la chance de voir les lieux, est-ce aussi beau et bien entretenu qu'on le raconte ?

- Absolument, Delaford est un magnifique domaine... Très soigné et bien entretenu... Les habitants de Delaford ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur lui. » répondit-elle, cherchant ses mots.

Le Colonel Brandon la regarda du coin de l'œil, se retenant de sourire.

« Heureusement que nous sommes bientôt arrivés, de cette façon je n'entendrai plus tous ces éloges qui pourraient me rendre imbu de moi-même, déclara-t-il.

- Vous ? Je vous imagine mal faire preuve d'un tel défaut ! s'exclama Miss Crawford. Vous devez être la personne la plus humble que je connaisse ! »

« Qu'en sait-elle ? Depuis quand le connait-elle assez pour affirmer cela avec autant d'aplomb ? » songea Marianne avec acrimonie.

Elle se reprit, sachant que cette humilité se portait sur la physionomie du Colonel et eut honte d'avoir eu de telles pensées si peu charitables envers Miss Crawford.

« Mais..., je m'étonne qu'une Mrs. Brandon ne soit pas établie à Delaford, déclara soudain Miss Crawford. Je suis persuadée qu'une femme accomplie serait d'une aide précieuse pour vous... »

Marianne fut stupéfaite par de tels propos, sentant son visage s'embraser et observa nerveusement la réaction du Colonel Brandon. Ce dernier eut le visage fermé l'espace d'un instant et ne dit mot.

« Sans doute... mais il faut croire que je n'en ai pas besoin d'après vos précédents dires sur ma capacité à bien entretenir mon domaine. » répliqua-t-il finalement avec calme.

Miss Crawford resta un instant surprise, mais eut l'air soulagé par la réponse du Colonel, qu'elle avait craint plus froide, ayant pris conscience de l'audace de ses paroles au moment où elle les avaient prononcées.

« Bien évidemment, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Nous voici arrivés ! » annonça soudain le Colonel Brandon.

Marianne observa avec curiosité le domaine qui s'étendait devant elle, entouré par les collines boisées surplombant la rivière, et aperçut les grilles en fer forgé de Whitwell. Véritable splendeur, ce château à l'architecture baroque coupa le souffle de Marianne, stupéfaite à l'idée d'entrer dans un tel lieu. Ils furent accueillis par des domestiques qui leur indiquèrent la direction de la cour principale où seraient entreposées les voitures. Le parc semblait immense, Sir John n'ayant pas menti lorsqu'il l'avait vanté la veille, mais aussi fort bien entretenu. Marianne put distinguer la fameuse pièce d'eau qui les verrait s'essayer au canotage et constata son imposante superficie. Elle fut ravie que le temps soit autant de la partie pour leur permettre de passer une agréable journée.

Le Colonel Brandon aida ces dames à descendre et les laissa avec le reste du groupe un instant, le temps d'aller parler au régisseur du domaine.

« Quel endroit charmant ! s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood. Cela ressemble à Chatsworth ! Et tout cela appartient au beau-frère du Colonel Brandon ?

- Oui ! C'est un homme sympathique. Il réside en France avec son épouse, la sœur de Brandon. Il a de la famille, là-bas. Le Colonel y a même une cousine, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré...

- Vivre en France alors que l'on possède un tel domaine est-il possible ?! s'exclama Margaret, ne pouvant détacher son regard du château.

- Le Colonel Brandon semble avoir une famille fortunée ! » fit remarquer Miss Crawford.

Cette réflexion heurta Marianne, qui observa la jeune femme avec attention, se demandant quelles étaient ses intentions envers le Colonel Brandon.

« Oh oui ! Sans parler de son domaine, Delaford, qui rapporte tout de même deux mille livres par an ! Son manoir est tout ce qu'il y a de plus élégant, avec tout le confort et tout l'agrément possible ! Vous aurez sans doute l'occasion de le visiter, Miss Crawford ! A cette époque de l'année, Brandon organise un pique-nique où tout le monde peut se régaler des délicieuses mûres du bois de Delaford !

- Ne trouves-tu pas que Miss Crawford s'intéresse un peu trop aux biens du Colonel ? demanda discrètement Marianne à Elinor, qui berçait Susan.

- Eh bien... je n'ai pas suffisamment passé de temps avec elle pour en juger, répondit Elinor en donnant Susan à Marianne, l'enfant réclamant les bras de sa tante.

- Moi, oui ! Tu l'aurais entendu, durant le trajet ! Je m'étonne du calme du Colonel Brandon face à de telles questions indiscrètes...

- Tu sembles prendre les intérêts du Colonel très à cœur. » fit remarquer Elinor en souriant.

Marianne rosit et fronça les sourcils.

« Voyons Elinor ! Il est le parrain de Susan et je serais bien fâchée qu'une dame aussi... intéressée le charme et l'éloigne de sa filleule ! » répliqua Marianne.

Elinor éclata de rire, guère convaincue, mais un espoir grandissant l'incitait à croire que les sentiments de sa sœur envers le Colonel étaient en train de changer. Ce dernier revint et leur annonça que les canots étaient en train d'être préparés pour leur permettre de faire du canotage sur le lac. Pour patienter, une promenade dans le parc fut proposée et tout le monde se mit en route.

Le domaine était réellement magnifique et de nombreuses exclamations louant sa beauté furent généreusement distribuées lors de la promenade. Les jardins étaient à la française, la famille de Mr. Whitwell ayant des origines françaises, de sorte que les plans géométriques, les élévations végétales, la terrasse, les parterres et les jeux d'eaux innombrables donnèrent l'impression à Marianne de se trouver au beau milieu d'un grand domaine français. Malgré le charme de la promenade, elle eut l'occasion de constater certains rapprochements durant leur excursion. En effet, Mr. Crawford discutait joyeusement avec Margaret, Mrs. Dashwood et Sir John, tandis que, sans surprise, Miss Crawford accaparait le Colonel Brandon. Elinor et Edward étaient avec Marianne et observaient le couple qui marchait devant eux.

« Miss Crawford semble très bavarde..., murmura Edward.

- Si elle prêtait attention aux sentiments d'autrui, elle verrait qu'il n'est pas aussi enclin au bavardage qu'elle ne l'est ! renchérit Marianne.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous allez délivrer le Colonel, Marianne ? Vous semblez très compatissante... » proposa Edward.

Cette remarque vexa Marianne, qui y voyait une insinuation sur les sentiments qu'elle portait au Colonel Brandon et cela lui déplut fortement.

« Vous êtes injuste, Edward ! Je vois bien la malice dans votre réflexion et je ne l'apprécie guère ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Ne vous fâchez pas, Marianne ! Je ne faisais qu'émettre une suggestion. Vous semblez sincèrement peinée par l'attitude de Miss Crawford et il me semble naturel que vous ayez de tels pensées... Il est le parrain de Susan. » tenta de l'amadouer Edward en coulant un regard en direction d'Elinor.

Marianne ignora l'allusion à sa discussion précédente avec Elinor et décida d'intervenir. Elle alla rejoindre le Colonel Brandon et Miss Crawford.

« J'espère que je ne vous interrompt pas en pleine discussion ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh non, joignez-vous à nous, Marianne ! s'exclama Miss Crawford avant que le Colonel ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Brandon me disait justement que les canots devaient être prêts ! »

Cette familiarité à l'égard du Colonel Brandon irrita Marianne sans qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait. De quel droit cette femme osait-elle appeler le Colonel ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Christopher pendant qu'elle y était ?! Elle-même ne l'appelait jamais Brandon, et elle en aurait pourtant eu davantage de légitimité, compte tenu de leurs liens amicaux !

« Comment se porte Susan? demanda soudain le Colonel, réussissant enfin à prononcer un mot pendant que Miss Crawford faisait une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

- Oh... elle est restée avec sa nourrice et le petit dernier de Lady Middleton, près des voitures.

- N'est-elle pas trop fatiguée par le voyage ?

- Je ne crois pas... Elle semble très attentive aux beautés qui s'offrent à elle ! répondit Marianne en souriant.

- Nous voici arrivés ! » les coupa Miss Crawford.

En effet, ils étaient près du lac et constatèrent que tout était prêt pour leur partie de canotage. Les équipes furent désignées, restant sensiblement les mêmes que celles des voitures. Marianne fit donc équipe avec le Colonel Brandon et Miss Crawford, visiblement enchantée par cette perspective. Ils embarquèrent tous prudemment et commencèrent à canoter avec entrain, poussant des exclamations amusées et enthousiastes.

« C'est follement amusant ! s'exclama Miss Crawford. Ne trouvez-vous pas, Miss Dashwood ?

- Oui, en effet !

- Faites attention de ne pas tomber, les mit en garde le Colonel Brandon. Je m'en voudrais si vous attrapiez froid, surtout à cette saison... »

En disant ces mots, il regarda particulièrement Marianne, ce qui fit plaisir à cette dernière, rassurée de voir qu'un rapprochement entre lui et Miss Crawford n'avait lieu que dans ses craintes. Elle s'en voulut soudain de souhaiter rester la seule qui est une place importante dans le cœur d'un homme aussi bon que le Colonel, se sentant égoïste. Si le Colonel Brandon devait avoir des sentiments pour une autre qu'elle, et que ses sentiments étaient partagés, elle n'avait aucun droit de souhaiter le contraire. Ce fut donc sans réel entrain que Marianne participa au canotage avec les autres, troublée par ses pensées égoïstes. La partie prit fin avec des cris de joie pour les heureux gagnants que furent l'équipe de Sir John, Mr. Crawford et Margaret.

Ils se réunirent tous pour aller déguster le repas froid composé de viandes, de tourtes, de tartes et de fruits de saison sur l'herbe dans un coin du parc. A la fin, un jeu de quilles fut proposé et tout le monde se mit en place, exceptée Marianne, qui désirait se promener un peu avec Susan. Le Colonel Brandon approuva cette idée et demanda à se joindre à elle, arguant qu'il avait négligé sa filleule depuis leur arrivée. Les équipes étant déjà constituées, Miss Crawford ne pouvait guère revenir sur sa parole sous peine de voir fuser les réflexions sur son incapacité à se passer du Colonel, aussi se contenta-t-elle de perdre un peu de son entrain, avant de se concentrer sur la partie.

Ravie d'être au calme, Marianne emporta Susan dans ses bras et marcha côte à côte avec le Colonel Brandon. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, puis Marianne rompit le silence.

« Merci pour cette agréable journée, Colonel. Je me suis beaucoup amusée !

- J'en suis ravi. Whitwell est un fort beau domaine et je me serais trouvé égoïste de n'avoir pas saisi l'occasion qui m'était donnée pour le faire visiter en cette époque de l'année... »

Après un court instant d'hésitation, Marianne répondit :

« Surtout que nous avons de nouveaux voisins dans le Devonshire qui ne demandaient qu'à visiter les beaux domaines des environs... »

Le Colonel Brandon sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, en effet... Miss Crawford m'a avoué avoir un faible pour ce genre de domaines depuis qu'elle avait vécu de beaux souvenirs dans une belle propriété du Northamptonshire... Elle et ses amis avaient coutume de faire de nombreuses excursions de ce genre... »

Marianne ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'entente de ces révélations sur Miss Crawford, indiquant que la jeune femme avait parlé de choses susceptibles d'intéresser le Colonel.

« Vous en a-t-elle déjà parlé ?

- Hum... vaguement... lors de notre première rencontre, me semble-t-il... » répondit-elle d'un air détaché.

Un silence se fit à nouveau entre eux, puis le Colonel Brandon reprit la parole.

« Alors... vous vous êtes vraiment amusée, aujourd'hui ? J'ai cru vous voir quelques fois dans vos pensées durant la matinée... »

Marianne rosit, tandis que des sentiments joyeux l'accaparait, soulagée qu'elle était de voir que son ami avait remarqué ses préoccupations.

« Oh ce n'est rien, vraiment... Vous connaissez mon tempérament mélancolique ! La joie d'être ici, avec une si bonne compagnie m'a changé les idées. » fut-elle obligée de dire pour ne rien dévoiler de ses sentiments peu amicaux envers Miss Crawford.

Le Colonel Brandon soupira.

« Je le soupçonnais un peu... J'étais quelque peu réticent à faire cette excursion car je me doutais que cela réveillerait en vous des souvenirs pénibles, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh mais non ! Je vous assure que tout va très bien ! Et puis... je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu des souvenirs pénibles ravivés par cette excursion, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai d'ailleurs déploré le manque de tact de Mrs. Jennings ce matin, lors de l'arrivée du courrier... »

Le Colonel eut un petit sourire.

« Oui... La "délicatesse" de Mrs. Jennings a eu le don de me gêner plus que de me peiner par de douloureux souvenirs... D'une quelconque façon, je peux lui en être reconnaissant. »

Marianne rit et regarda sa nièce. Cette dernière regardait les arbres s'agiter sous l'impulsion du vent avec des froncements de sourcils, intriguée.

« Puis-je ? demanda le Colonel Brandon en montrant la petite.

Marianne accepta et la lui tendit. Puis la jeune fille parla de ce que Sir John avait lancé concernant une invitation prochaine à Delaford.

« Ah ! Ce cher John me contraint à honorer l'engagement qu'il a pris pour moi ! rit le Colonel.

- Vous ne comptiez pas faire de pique-nique ?

- Si, rassurez-vous, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était une chose aussi attendue ! J'espère que cette journée sera aussi agréable que celle que nous venons de vivre... »

* * *

><p>Les espérances du Colonel Brandon furent exaucées, le temps se montrant particulièrement clément le jour où l'excursion à Delaford fut organisée. Miss Crawford ne cachait pas sa joie à l'idée de visiter enfin le domaine du Colonel, ne passant pas au travers de réflexions taquines de Mrs. Jennings concernant son intérêt pour le Colonel Brandon. Miss Crawford y répondit gracieusement avec humour, s'attirant davantage la jalousie de Marianne qui comparait avec la manière véhémente avec laquelle elle-même avait pris ce genre de plaisanterie à l'époque, regrettant sa fougue impétueuse et irréfléchie. Ils arrivèrent en moins de deux heures, Delaford se trouvant dans le Dorsetshire, lui-même jouxtant le Devonshire.<p>

Delaford Hanger, qui avait fait l'admiration de Mr. John Dashwood lorsqu'il l'avait visité, n'avait pas changé. Ses bois, ses haies et ses futaies restaient toujours autant bien entretenues, tandis que Delaford Manor, propriété familiale du Colonel Brandon ne manqua pas de ravir ses visiteurs, même ceux qui connaissaient déjà le lieu. L'immense demeure était située tout près de l'église, du presbytère où logeaient les Ferrars, et du boucher, tandis que la barrière de la route à péage se trouvait seulement à un quart de milles du manoir.

Le Colonel Brandon les accueillit avec un plaisir évident, les invitant à se restaurer avant de commencer à visiter le parc. Ils firent honneur au repas et dès que celui-ci fut terminé, ils partirent tous se promener. Miss Crawford ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le jardin clos de murs où les meilleurs arbres fruitiers d'Angleterre étaient plantés en espaliers, le petit bois de mûriers dans le coin, dont tout le monde put profiter lors de leur promenade, mais aussi le pigeonnier, les viviers, le canal et le bouquet d'ifs situés à l'arrière du domaine. En l'entendant énumérer tous les agréments du lieu, Marianne ne put s'empêcher de penser que Miss Crawford faisait l'inventaire de ce dont elle s'imaginait devenir maîtresse des lieux.

Cette dernière pensée peu amène acheva de convaincre la jeune fille qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à Miss Crawford. Lorsqu'ils se promenaient tous, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda discrètement si elle pouvait s'entretenir avec elle, ce qui fut acceptée et les jeunes femmes ralentirent le pas, laissant les autres passer devant elles, tandis qu'elles longeaient le canal.

« Que souhaitiez-vous me dire, Miss Dashwood ?

- Eh bien... »

A présent qu'elle se trouvait face à elle, Marianne sembla perdre son assurance à l'idée d'engager une conversation aussi périlleuse, mais les propos de Miss Crawford et la manière dont elle agissait en compagnie du Colonel Brandon la décida à s'exprimer.

« Avant tout, sachez que je ne souhaite pas vous mettre mal à l'aise et que... ma démarche est seulement celle d'une amie...

- Vous m'intriguez ! rit Miss Crawford. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Quelles sont vos intentions envers le Colonel Brandon ? » demanda Marianne sans attendre davantage.

Miss Crawford marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise, puis eut un petit sourire.

« Oh... mais n'est-ce pas une question bien indiscrète ? » demanda-t-elle.

Marianne rougit, se sentant coupable de cette accusation.

« Cela est vrai... Mais...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'en offusque pas, bien au contraire ! Au moins, les choses sont dites et cela évite des trahisons sous peine de représailles !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Si je vous disais que j'espère épouser le Colonel, et que vous essayez de le charmer par la suite, cela pourrait vous valoir des représailles, expliqua calmement Miss Crawford. Les femmes ne se font guère de faveurs entre elles, vous devriez le savoir.

- Oui..., bien sûr, balbutia Marianne, troublée.

- Mais je sais que je ne crains rien avec vous ! Vous ne me semblez guère attirée par Brandon, auquel cas, j'imagine que vous l'auriez épousé depuis longtemps ! »

Marianne pâlit, se sentant furieuse, ayant la sensation qu'elle n'aurait jamais du provoquer ces confidences.

« Pauvre homme ! Je crois que n'importe quelle femme séduisante et intelligente pourrait le séduire tellement il doit se sentir seul...

- C'est faux ! s'exclama Marianne avec feu. Le Colonel Brandon n'est pas de ce genre d'hommes qui cherche à séduire et à être séduit par la première femme qui lui porte de l'attention, auquel cas, il serait déjà marié depuis longtemps ! »

Miss Crawford la regarda avec attention, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Ah... J'ai touché un point sensible, semble-t-il... J'ignorais que vous aviez essayé de le séduire par le passé et qu'il vous avez repoussé...

- Pardon ? demanda Marianne, stupéfaite.

- Mais oui, votre réaction le prouve...

- Vous ne pouvez être plus loin de la vérité, Miss Crawford ! répliqua Marianne. Je n'ai jamais cherché à séduire le Colonel Brandon !

- Alors dans ce cas, votre réaction n'est nulle autre que l'expression de votre amitié pour lui ! Pardonnez-moi de m'être trompée, Miss Dashwood. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas les femmes qui sont prêtes à laisser passer deux mille livres de rente, un beau domaine et un homme aussi charmant à défaut d'être de première jeunesse, au détriment d'une amitié, aussi forte soit-elle ! »

Marianne se sentit bouillir, prise entre le dégoût que lui inspirait cette femme pleine d'intérêt et son désir de protéger le colonel d'une telle affaire.

« Et que faites-vous de l'amour, de l'estime, de l'affection, de tout ces sentiments qui sont sensés assurer un beau mariage ? demanda-t-elle avec mépris.

- Je vous en prie ! De tels sentiments sont bons pour les âmes romantiques sans aucun pieds dans la réalité de ce monde ! Ce qui domine dans le mariage reste la fortune et la capacité à engendrer un héritier. Une fois ces domaines accomplis, les deux époux peuvent espérer une vie calme et emplie de sentiments respectables sans être encombrés par un amour qu'il faudrait entretenir au risque de s'alarmer des que les premiers signes d'une usure sentimentale verraient le jour ! »

Ecoeurée par une telle vision du mariage, Marianne jugea préférable de rejoindre les autres, qui avaient disparus de leur champ de vision, s'étant sans doute engouffrés dans le bois.

« Je pense que nos points de vue sur ce sujet ne pourraient pas être plus différents qu'ils ne le sont actuellement, Miss Crawford ! J'espère que vous trouverez un homme partageant cette vision peu réjouissante du mariage, sous peine de faire souffrir un gentleman honnête et sincère dans le cas contraire ! » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre les autres, insensible aux appels de Miss Crawford.

« Miss Dashwood ! Ne vous fâchez pas, il est inutile de... »

Elle poussa un cri qui fut suivi d'un bruit indiquant que quelque chose venait de tomber à l'eau. Marianne se retourna et ne vit plus Miss Crawford sur le chemin.

« Miss Crawford ! »

Cette dernière laissa apparaître ses bras hors de l'eau, se démenant pour rester à la surface, toussant et appelant au secours avant de couler à nouveau.

« Au secours ! Que quelqu'un vienne nous aider! Au secours ! » hurla Marianne en s'approchant du bord du canal, cherchant du regard quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à attraper la main ou la robe de Miss Crawford.

Elle-même ne savait pas nager et était dans l'incapacité de secourir la jeune femme qui n'arrivait plus à remonter à la surface.

« MARIANNE! »

La jeune fille se redressa et aperçut le Colonel Brandon courir vers elle, l'air inquiet, suivit par Mr. Crawford et Edward Ferrars.

« Miss Crawford est tombée à l'eau et...

- Eloignez-vous du bord, Marianne ! »

La jeune fille obéit et le Colonel Brandon plongea dans l'eau et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec Miss Crawford dans ses bras. Il nagea jusqu'au bord de la rive et fut aidé par Mr Crawford et Edward qui prirent la jeune femme dans leurs bras, libérant le Colonel qui put remonter sur la rive sans entrave. Sir John était allé chercher des domestiques qui arrivèrent peu après avec des serviettes tandis que tout le monde était rassemblé autour de Miss Crawford, inconsciente.

« Ecartez-vous, il faut la laisser respirer ! prévint le Colonel Brandon tandis que Mr. Crawford écoutait la respiration de sa sœur.

- Il faut la ranimer !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à ma propre sœur ! » s'insurgea Mr. Crawford, comprenant ce que le Colonel Brandon voulait dire.

Ce dernier l'écarta brutalement et entreprit de ramener Miss Crawford à la vie. Marianne, d'abord perdue par toute l'agitation qui avait lieu autour d'elle, n'avait pu quitter des yeux le Colonel, le voyant porter secours à Miss Crawford, la ramenant hors de l'eau dans ses bras, lui provoquant une étrange sensation. A présent, elle le voyait poser sa bouche sur celle de Miss Crawford et elle sentit que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pourrait voir sans ressentir de gêne, aussi détourna-t-elle la tête, les membres tremblants.

Miss Crawford revint soudain à elle, toussant et crachant de l'eau, faisant pousser des soupirs de soulagement à ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle cligna des yeux, l'air perdu de se trouver étendue sur l'herbe, tous les regards braqués sur elle.

« Merci Colonel ! s'exclama Mr. Crawford, qui s'était senti ridicule après avoir émis des protestations à sauver sa sœur d'une manière gênante pour lui, mais plus encore pour le Colonel Brandon.

- Il faut l'amener au manoir, ordonna ce dernier.

- Je m'en occupe... »

Mr. Crawford prit sa sœur dans ses bras après l'avoir enveloppée d'une serviette et alla vers le manoir. Marianne regarda le Colonel Brandon, trempé, prendre une serviette pour se sécher comme il le pouvait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait lorsqu'Elinor lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tout va bien, Marianne ?

- Oui... oui, je vais bien...

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Nous marchions et elle a glissé... Cela a été si rapide ! »

Le Colonel Brandon porta son attention sur elle et la regarda, l'air inquiet.

« Vous n'avez rien ?

- Non... mais vous... vous êtes trempé. Il faut que vous rentriez... vous risquez d'attraper froid ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le Colonel lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de suivre les autres. Margaret s'était approchée et observait Marianne.

« Tu es pâle, Marianne ! Tu devrais t'asseoir...

- Non, je vais bien...

- Le Colonel Brandon était aussi pâle que toi lorsque nous t'avons entendu crier. Je crois qu'il avait peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose... »

Marianne la regarda et dut se retenir pour ne pas sourire. C'était pour elle qu'il s'était hâté de cette façon ! Miss Crawford ne l'intéressait sûrement pas, auquel cas il aurait immédiatement emboîté le pas à Mr. Crawford lorsque ce dernier était parti en direction du manoir. Il était sauvé de ses charmes ! Cette pensée la rassura, la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Miss Crawford l'ayant ébranlée quant au risque que courrait le Colonel Brandon face à cette femme. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa de manière différente de ce qui était prévu. On fit venir le médecin pour consulter Miss Crawford, qui assura qu'elle allait bien grâce à celui qu'elle appelait son sauveur. Des dispositions furent prises pour qu'elle et le Colonel Brandon n'attrapent pas froid, des feux ayant été allumés dans les cheminées non loin desquelles ils furent placés.

Le Colonel avait demandé au docteur Jamison si Miss Crawford pouvait rentrer chez elle sans crainte d'attraper froid, ce qui lui fut confirmé sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, le temps étant plus que clément tandis que des vêtements chauds protègeraient Miss Crawford. Cette dernière sembla légèrement mécontente de ne pouvoir rester à Delaford Manor, mais elle le cacha très bien tandis que Marianne se félicitait de cette disposition.

Pourtant, le soir-même, Marianne mit du temps à trouver le sommeil, les images du Colonel Brandon sauvant Miss Crawford continuant de la hanter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ces images lui provoquaient tant de troubles, mais au bout d'une heure à retourner les événements de la journée dans sa tête, elle en vint à la conclusion que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour le Colonel Brandon et le fait qu'elle souhaitait voir Miss Crawford s'éloigner de lui, se rendant compte qu'elle tenait à son amitié plus qu'elle ne le croyait.


	3. La musique des sentiments

**Chapitre 3**

**La musique des sentiments**

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après ces événements, les choses reprirent leur cours normal et les invitations à Barton Park se multiplièrent. Et comme l'avait annoncé Mrs. Jennings, Miss Crawford fut de toutes les invitations. Et celle qui, lors de leur rencontre, fut vite jugée de charmante compagnie, devint celle qu'il valait mieux éviter aux yeux de Marianne depuis sa discussion avec elle à Delaford. Elle avait honte pour elle en la voyant essayer de charmer le Colonel Brandon devant tout le monde, mais l'irritation prenait toujours le dessus sur la gêne, jusqu'à ce qu'Elinor lui fasse remarquer qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne montre pas tant ses sentiments sous peine d'entendre Mrs. Jennings faire des commentaires sur sa jalousie envers Miss Crawford.<p>

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! s'offusqua Marianne. Jalouse d'une femme qui n'a aucune estime d'elle-même et des autres ? Comment peux-tu me dire une telle chose, Elinor ?

- Pardonne-moi, mais ta réaction est un peu excessive, tempéra Elinor. Le Colonel Brandon est assez grand et mature pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire ou non. Et je doute fort que les œillades de Miss Crawford puissent le charmer... Ce n'est pas le genre de femme qui attire le Colonel, d'après ce que l'on sait de ses préférences en la matière... »

Marianne resta silencieuse, rougissante, comprenant la phrase lourde de sens de sa sœur.

« Ce sont les femmes comme moi qui lui plaisent... Je le sais... Serais-je jalouse ? » se demanda-t-elle, troublée.

Cette question continua de hanter Marianne lors du repas qui eut lieu à Barton Park, réunissant toute la société que recevaient habituellement les Middleton. Le repas avait à peine commencé que Miss Crawford se penchait vers le Colonel.

« Colonel Brandon, à présent que je suis en meilleure disposition que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus et où j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, je peux vous dire que vous possédez la plus belle bibliothèque que j'ai jamais vu ! Vous avez des ouvrages qui m'ont grandement intéressés ! »

Le Colonel Brandon lui proposa poliment l'accès à sa bibliothèque, chose que Miss Crawford accepta avec joie et non sans minauder. Marianne la regarda attentivement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Vous aimez donc la lecture, Miss Crawford ? demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce une plaisanterie ? J'adore la lecture ! Si je pouvais lire toute une journée sans voir personne, je le ferais volontiers ! s'exclama Miss Crawford.

- Vous entendez cela, Marianne ? Voilà une jeune fille aussi passionnée que vous ! » fit remarquer Sir John avec un sourire entendu.

Marianne le regarda, ayant comme l'impression que Sir John avait percé à jour son propre agacement sur les manières de Miss Crawford. Désireuse de ne pas laisser l'occasion à son ami ou à Mrs. Jennings de dire quelques mots d'esprit sur cette situation, elle chercha à attirer l'attention de Miss Crawford.

« J'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur de jouer quelque chose après le repas, Miss Crawford. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une excellente musicienne, est-ce exact ? » demanda Marianne en se forçant à sourire.

Après avoir acquiescé, non sans baisser les yeux en signe de modestie, Miss Crawford accepta à la seule condition que Marianne joue juste après elle. Puis Miss Crawford orienta la conversation sur la musique, toujours en regardant le Colonel, au grand dam de Sir John, qui voulait parler chasse avec son ami. Il décida donc d'interrompre la jeune femme, de manière polie.

« Miss Crawford, quelle chance que vous abordiez ce sujet auprès de musiciens ! Miss Dashwood et mon épouse sont de très bonnes connaisseuses en la matière et...

- Comment, Colonel Brandon ? Vous n'êtes pas musicien ? » demanda Miss Crawford, ouvrant des yeux étonnés.

Le Colonel haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne le suis pas, Miss Crawford ? » demanda-t-il courtoisement.

Marianne ne put se contenir davantage.

« Je crois, Colonel Brandon, que Miss Crawford ne s'intéressera à cette conversation uniquement si vous lui avouez jouer d'un instrument ; mais en faisant cela, vous nous exposerez à son indifférence et nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de converser de la pluie et du beau temps en attendant que vous ayez fini. » dit-elle vivement d'un ton aimable.

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air surpris. Sir John applaudissait secrètement l'audace de Marianne, tandis qu'Elinor la regardait avec désapprobation. Le Colonel Brandon, quant à lui, observait Marianne avec étonnement et gêne. Mais c'était Miss Crawford que Marianne fixait et sa rivale ne pouvait cacher sa stupeur et son malaise, comprenant que Marianne ne lui avait pas pardonné leur discussion concernant ses projets vis à vis du Colonel Brandon.

Lady Middleton eut la bonne idée de proposer à Miss Crawford de jouer quelque chose dès maintenant, ce qui aida tout le monde à reprendre ses esprits. La jeune femme accepta avec empressement et se dirigea d'un pas gracieux vers le piano-forte des Middleton, ce qui irrita encore plus Marianne. Afin d'éviter le regard du Colonel Brandon, qu'elle sentait peser sur elle, elle se leva et alla se placer près d'Elinor, qui ne manqua pas la sermonner.

« Marianne c'était très déplacé ! s'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant, tandis que Miss Crawford jouait du piano.

- Je le sais, Elinor, mais je ne mérite pas ton reproche ! N'as-tu donc pas vu sa manière d'agir ? » répliqua sèchement Marianne.

Elinor regarda Miss Crawford tout en répondant à sa jeune sœur.

« Il est vrai qu'elle nous ignore tout à fait, préférant parler au Colonel... mais Marianne ! Toi qui affirmais ne pas être jalouse, ta remarque impertinente peut montrer le contraire, sans parler du fait que cela a sérieusement embarrassé toute l'assistance, surtout le Colonel !

- Vraiment ? » demanda Marianne, soudain inquiète d'avoir mis mal à l'aise celui qu'elle cherchait justement à épargner de toute affaire sentimentale qui causerait sa perte.

Elle le chercha des yeux, mais le vit regarder Miss Crawford, l'air contrarié.

« Oh non... Je l'ai sans doute humilié, gémit-elle à voix basse. Que va-t-il penser de moi, à présent ?

- Que ta nature impétueuse à pris le pas sur ta raison, comme de coutume, répondit Elinor. Peut-être devrais-tu lui parler ? »

Marianne hocha la tête, mortifiée, et attendit avec impatience que Miss Crawford finisse de jouer puis applaudit davantage par mimétisme que par désir de complimenter les talents de Miss Crawford.

Cette dernière salua, assurant sans fausse modestie qu'elle était bien meilleure à la harpe qu'au piano, mais qu'il était dommage que cet instrument ne soit pas plus répandu dans les foyers.

« Maintenant c'est au tour de Miss Dashwood de vous régaler ! » déclara-t-elle.

Marianne leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle surprit le regard de sa sœur et esquissa un sourire hypocrite.

« Maintenant, va lui montrer ce que jouer veut dire. » lui souffla Elinor.

Marianne la regarda, stupéfaite par le revirement de sa sœur.

« C'est une autre façon, plus polie, de lui montrer que tu n'es pas dupe de son manège. » répondit simplement Elinor en haussant les épaules.

Marianne sourit et remercia sa sœur du regard. Cette remarque lui prouva que malgré les reproches sur sa réflexion inconvenante, Elinor la soutenait.

« Charmez-nous, Marianne ! » s'exclama Mrs. Jennings en se tournant vers sa jeune amie.

Marianne se leva et se dirigea vers le piano-forte, osant un regard vers le Colonel Brandon. Celui-ci la regarda et lui adressa un léger sourire, le regard cependant toujours préoccupé, ce qui mit Marianne mal à l'aise. Elle joua un des airs qu'elle savait être parmi les préférés du Colonel, espérant se faire pardonner ainsi. Elle essaya de s'absorber pleinement dans la musique, mais lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le Colonel Brandon, elle le vit écouter Miss Crawford, en grande conversation avec lui. Marianne se sentit honteuse et jalouse ; elle joua de manière rapide pour finalement s'arrêter et quitter le piano. Elle vit le Colonel Brandon la regarder l'air désolé, mais elle se dirigea vers Mrs. Jennings.

« Marianne, quel dommage que vous...

- Mrs. Jennings mais qui est cette Miss Crawford ? » demanda Marianne sans attendre.

Mrs. Jennings la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Comment ? Vous n'avez pas encore fait plus ample connaissance ? »

Marianne eut un rire méprisant.

« A l'évidence, Miss Crawford préfère la compagnie du Colonel Brandon à celle de ma sœur et de la mienne ! N'avez-vous pas vu son comportement ? »

Mrs. Jennings eut un air entendu.

« Bien sûr que si ! Je ne la pensais pas ainsi... Elle a l'air si raffinée !

- Eh bien si vous voulez mon avis, c'est loin d'être un critère de fiabilité... »

Elles furent interrompues par Miss Crawford et le Colonel Brandon.

« Miss Dashwood ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtée de jouer par notre faute ? Je suis terriblement confuse... J'ai perturbé Brandon en lui demandant un renseignement et nous n'avons même pas pu vous écouter ! » s'exclama Miss Crawford d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la sincérité.

Marianne comprit alors que Miss Crawford mettait en application son projet de devenir la maîtresse de Delaford, lui faisant comprendre que ses avertissements n'avaient eu aucune prise sur elle. Devant tant d'hypocrisie, Marianne préféra prétexter un début de migraine et déclara désirer se reposer dans le petit salon. Elle tourna les talons et partit rapidement. Elle était jalouse ! Terriblement jalouse de Miss Crawford et de son intimité naissante avec le Colonel Brandon.

« Mais... je ne peux pas être amoureuse du Colonel Brandon ! Je ne ressens pas les choses de la même façon qu'avec Willoughby... Je m'en serais rendue compte si j'étais amoureuse ! » se dit-elle avec force.

Elle fut rejointe par sa mère, inquiète de sa réaction et désireuse de savoir la vérité sur une telle attitude.

« Oh maman... Je m'en veux ! J'ai parlé dans un mouvement d'humeur... Il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès du Colonel Brandon !

- Tu ferais bien, en effet. Ce n'était pas une façon de répondre ainsi devant tout le monde. Quant au Colonel, je peux t'assurer qu'il est très mal à l'aise de ne pas t'avoir écouté comme il le fait d'ordinaire... Je crois que cette Miss Crawford cherche à le séduire... »

Marianne la regarda, partagée entre le soulagement de voir que le caractère de Miss Crawford était limpide pour tous et non un effet de son imagination, et la crainte de voir ses pires prédictions se réaliser. Mrs. Dashwood avait remarqué l'attitude de Miss Crawford envers celui qu'elle espérait voir devenir son gendre et cela lui avait fortement déplu, souhaitant que son entreprise pour séduire le Colonel Brandon échoue et que sa fille saisisse cette occasion pour se rendre compte des qualités du Colonel avec un œil neuf, celui d'une jeune fille désirant se marier. Le comportement de Marianne, même si elle n'en approuvait pas l'impolitesse, lui donnait bon espoir de voir son rêve pour elle se concrétiser.

Marianne demanda soudain à sa mère si elles pouvaient rentrer à Barton Cottage, chose qui lui fut accordée, car elle était soudain devenue très pâle. Mrs. Dashwood craignant que toute cette agitation ne fatigue davantage sa fille, elle demanda à ce que la voiture que Sir John avait mis à sa disposition fut prête et s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes, qui cherchèrent à les retenir encore un peu à Barton Park. Mais Mrs. Dashwood fit preuve de fermeté et elle et ses deux filles saluèrent tout le monde, Marianne regardant souvent le Colonel Brandon d'un air coupable, lui trouvant le regard plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'elle espérait y lire le pardon qu'elle souhaitait se voir accordé.

Sur le chemin, elle ne dit pas un mot, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de s'excuser auprès du Colonel Brandon. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car une heure plus tard, il venait en personne à Barton Cottage pour prendre des nouvelles de Marianne. Surprise, la jeune fille l'accueillit, rougissante.

« Je vais mieux, Colonel... Merci de votre sollicitude, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Bien... j'en suis soulagé..., répondit le Colonel Brandon, l'air anxieux. Je... je tenais à m'excuser pour mon impolitesse lorsque vous jouiez du piano. Je n'aurais pas...

- Oh non ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit présenter ses excuses, c'est bien moi ! s'exclama Marianne avec ferveur. Je suis désolée pour ma remarque si déplacée ! Je ne pensais pas aux conséquences et au fait que cela pourrait vous blesser ou vous mettre mal à l'aise...

- Vous ne m'avez pas blessé, lui assura le Colonel Brandon.

- Vraiment ? demanda Marianne avec soulagement.

- Oui. J'ai été surpris... quelque peu gêné, je ne puis le nier, répondit-il en souriant faiblement. Mais je n'ai pas été blessé...

- Merci... Merci, Colonel Brandon ! Je ne mérite pas un pardon aussi prompt, mais je vous remercie infiniment, répondit Marianne avec un regard reconnaissant.

- Je connais votre nature impétueuse, c'est pour cela que je ne peux vous en vouloir. » répondit-il en souriant sincèrement cette fois-ci.

Marianne lui rendit son sourire, ravie de se voir ainsi comprise par son ami. Ce dernier lui fit ensuite part d'une nouvelle qui devait plonger Marianne dans des tourments qui n'auraient une issue heureuse que quelques mois plus tard.

« Je vais devoir partir pour Londres tout le mois d'octobre...

- Oh... ! »

Marianne se sentit soudain terriblement déçue.

« Mais... j'espère que ce n'est pas grave ? demanda-t-elle enfin, reprenant ses esprits.

- Non... bien que, j'en saurais plus lorsque je serai sur place... » répondit le Colonel, l'air soucieux.

Puis il se reprit et eut un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Marianne lui rendit son sourire.

« Nous ne vous verrons donc pas pendant un mois... Que cela semble long ! » soupira-t-elle.

Le Colonel Brandon n'aurait pu être plus troublé qu'en cet instant où Marianne laissait parler son cœur, lui donnant un espoir qu'il comptait plus qu'il ne le croyait à ses yeux.

« Vous me manquerez beaucoup, vous et votre famille, dit-il finalement.

- C'est réciproque... »

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le Colonel Brandon sembla se souvenir d'une chose.

« Même si je suis absent durant ce mois-ci, rien ne vous empêche de venir à Delaford quand vous le souhaiterez. Je vous ai promis l'accès à ma bibliothèque et je ne veux pas manquer à ma promesse. D'autant plus que j'ai un piano à queue Broadwood qui pourrait également vous intéresser. Je sais que vous avez un piano-forte, mais vous m'avez révélé apprécier le son que fait le Broadwood... De cette façon, Delaford sera un peu plus animé pour mon personnel. »

Marianne accepta la proposition avec une joie teintée de réserve. Elle craignit soudain que Miss Crawford n'ait elle aussi accès à Delaford durant son absence, et comme si le Colonel avait lu en elle, il ajouta qu'elle serait seule à être admise à Delaford avec sa mère et ses sœurs. Marianne le remercia, puis le Colonel Brandon prit congé auprès d'elle et de sa mère et sa sœur, laissant la jeune fille emplie de regrets à l'idée de ne pas le revoir avant un mois. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'aurait plus personne à guetter lorsqu'elle serait invitée quelque part et que les discussions passionnantes qu'elle avait avec lui allaient lui manquer.

Lorsqu'elle fit part à sa mère de l'offre du Colonel Brandon, Mrs. Dashwood crut déceler dans le regard de sa fille quelque chose de mélancolique, conférant à l'annonce qu'elle venait de faire un état d'esprit particulier que Mrs. Dashwood n'osait espérer. Désireuse de ne pas heurter sa fille sur ce point douloureux que pouvait être le sentiment amoureux lorsqu'il n'est pas certain, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de faire l'éloge du Colonel Brandon et de sa générosité, ce à quoi Marianne acquiesça avec sincérité.

* * *

><p>Elles allèrent donc une fois par semaine à Delaford Manor, où elles furent chaleureusement accueillies par le personnel, attentif à la moindre de leurs envies, répondant ainsi aux ordres laissés par le Colonel Brandon. Mrs. Dashwood put ainsi lire avec Margaret tandis que Marianne, lorsqu'elle ne lisait pas, jouait du piano. Impressionnée par l'instrument, elle fit glisser délicatement ses doigts sur les touches avec respect avant de commencer à jouer, timidement, puis avec entrain au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissait aller à sa passion, songeant au Colonel Brandon dès lors qu'elle commençait à maîtriser la partition.<p>

Et au fil des jours il s'ensuivit quelque chose de curieux : chaque fois qu'elle revenait à Delaford, la partition était changée et posée sur le piano. Marianne en avait déduit que le Colonel Brandon donnait des ordres pour que la partition soit différente dès qu'elle quittait Delaford après avoir joué celle qui était laissée en évidence sur le piano. Elle était touchée de son attention et de sa prévenance, à tel point qu'il lui arrivait de croire que si elle restait un peu plus longtemps que de coutume, elle pourrait le surprendre pour le remercier, mais elle se souvenait alors que le Colonel était à Londres et ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs semaines.

Ce petit jeu dura tout un mois durant lequel Marianne rentrait, impatiente de savoir quelle pièce musicale le Colonel Brandon lui avait laissé. Une fois, elle fut plus particulièrement curieuse de découvrir ce que le Colonel lui avait choisi, n'ayant pas réussi à exécuter un morceau comme elle l'aurait souhaité, les partitions gagnant en difficulté au fil des semaines. Elle ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle vit que la partition était toujours la même que celle qu'elle avait laissé en cours la dernière fois, lui prouvant combien le Colonel Brandon se tenait informé de ce qui se passait chez lui.

En réalité, ce dernier avait donné des ordres aux domestiques. S'il s'avérait que Marianne ne parvenait pas au bout d'une partition, ils ne la changeaient pas. Cette façon de procéder donnait l'illusion que le Colonel était malgré tout présent, tout en se faisant désirer, aux yeux de Marianne. Elle devait bien reconnaître que si elle était en partie gênée et attendait de le revoir malgré tout avec une certaine impatience, c'était parce qu'elle remarquait que les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard avaient changé. Elle se troublait lorsqu'elle entendait son nom et elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dès qu'elle se remémorait les moments agréables qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant son départ.

Un jour, elle put constater à nouveau combien son cœur était touché par le Colonel Brandon. Elle rentra dans le salon, curieuse de découvrir quelle partition il avait laissé à son intention, mais en voyant que la partition était la même que celle de la dernière fois alors qu'elle avait convenablement exécuté le morceau musical, une vague de déception la saisit et elle se troubla, songeant avec appréhension qu'il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose au Colonel et sonna un domestique.

« Le Colonel Brandon n'a rien laissé pour moi ? Un mot, une carte... ? demanda-t-elle dès que Mr. Carlton, le majordome, arriva.

- Non, Miss Dashwood, répondit Mr. Carlton. Le Colonel ne nous a rien fait parvenir.

- Comment ? Mais peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? s'alarma Marianne.

- Non, Mademoiselle. J'en doute fort, répliqua Mr. Carlton en souriant. Il nous a averti qu'il devait rester quelques jours de plus pour ses affaires, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a plus assez de partitions. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Marianne le remercia, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se rendait compte du caractère excessif de sa réaction et eut envie de rire d'elle-même. Pourquoi s'était-elle autant alarmée ? Le Colonel avait souvent voyagé pour affaires sans encombres et Marianne ne s'en était jamais soucié. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle commençât aujourd'hui ! Elle s'installa au piano et joua la même partition que la veille, mais sans le même entrain. Ses propres réactions, ses propres sentiments la dépassaient, la surprenaient, de sorte qu'elle était un peu perdue par le bouleversement qu'elle ressentait.

Elle partit plus tôt ce jour-là, anxieuse à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau sans nouvelles du Colonel Brandon la fois prochaine. Aux regards interrogateurs de Mrs. Dashwood elle ne prêta pas attention, préférant se confier à Elinor dès qu'elles s'arrêtèrent au presbytère de Delaford pour lui rendre visite. Laissant sa mère et Margaret avec Susan, Marianne demanda à Elinor si elle pouvait lui parler.

_«_ S'est-il passé quelques chose, Marianne ? demanda-t-elle en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux, lorsqu'elles furent seules dans le boudoir.

- Non... C'est juste que... je n'ai pas eu de signe du Colonel Brandon aujourd'hui... Cela m'a surprise, c'est tout...

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela change pour toi ? Tu ne le vois pas de la journée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elinor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Mais... il veille chaque jour à me laisser une partition sur le piano, expliqua Marianne en rosissant légèrement.

- Voilà qui est très attentionné de sa part, même si cela ne m'étonne guère, répondit Elinor en souriant.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Le Colonel Brandon est un homme très attentif au bien-être des autres. _»_ ajouta Marianne, ses pensées la portant vers les nombreuses fois où Brandon avait fait preuve de cette qualité envers elle.

Elinor la regarda, songeant qu'après tout, sa mère avait peut-être eu une bonne intuition en pensant que Marianne pouvait éprouver de forts sentiments pour le Colonel Brandon. Marianne vint ajouter foi à ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

« Elinor... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment...

- Explique-moi, Marianne, l'encouragea Elinor en lui prenant la main.

- Depuis que je suis revenue ici, que je me suis remise de ma maladie... beaucoup de choses ont changé en moi. Je l'ai ressenti et même si c'était imperceptible au premier abord, je l'ai ressenti de plus en plus vivement, expliqua Marianne.

- De quels changements parles-tu ?

- Eh bien, lorsque je suis revenue au cottage avec vous, après ma maladie, je vous ai dit à toi et maman que je voulais prendre de bonnes résolutions, étudier, améliorer mon jeu au piano, lire de nombreux ouvrages... Je voulais faire tout cela pour oublier... »

La gorge de Marianne se serra l'espace d'un instant, trop de mauvais souvenirs en rapport avec Willoughby lui revenant en mémoire. Elinor lui caressa la main en signe de compassion.

« J'ai compris, Marianne, l'assura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je voulais l'oublier, reprit Marianne d'une voix décidée. Mais... c'est étrange parce que j'ai l'impression d'y être arrivée progressivement, sans même me plonger à corps perdu dans le travail et les leçons !

- C'est une bonne chose, répondit Elinor en souriant.

- Pourtant mes sentiments n'étaient pas superficiels, tu le sais !

- Personne ne pourrait mettre cela en doute... » répliqua Elinor d'un ton légèrement ironique.

Marianne ne put s'empêcher de rire et repoussa doucement sa sœur, l'air faussement fâchée.

« Tu as raison, Elinor ! Mais, ajouta-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse, je me demande si ce curieux bien-être que je ressens n'est pas sans rapport avec... le Colonel Brandon...

- C'est un ami très précieux qui veille à ce que tu sois heureuse..., dit Elinor après un court silence, cherchant ses mots.

- Elinor, toi et moi savons très bien les sentiments que le Colonel éprouve pour moi ! la coupa Marianne d'un ton sans réplique. Et au début, je t'avouerais que cela me gênait parce que je ne ressentais pas de sentiments plus profonds à son égard qu'une grande estime et de l'amitié... »

Elinor ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Dois-je en conclure que tes sentiments ont changé ?

- Je ne pense pas..., répondit Marianne non sans rougir. Enfin... je ne sais pas... Peut-être bien ! J'ai des réactions tellement étranges depuis quelques temps lorsque j'entends parler de lui... Et que dire de mes pensées sur Miss Crawford lorsque je la vois lui parler familièrement ? Mais je suis quasiment sûre que c'est parce que je vois en lui un homme charmant et que ses attentions à mon égard me troublent, rien de plus... »

Elinor la regarda avec attendrissement. Marianne, si romantique, si passionnée, si encline à se laisser porter par ses émotions, se trouvait incapable d'avouer qu'elle était en train de ressentir des sentiments plus profonds qu'elle ne le croyait à l'égard du Colonel Brandon. Pourquoi niait-elle l'évidence ? Ce point restait obscur pour Elinor, mais elle était persuadée que sa sœur finirait par écouter son cœur et trouverait le bonheur.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle revint à Delaford la semaine suivante, Marianne entra immédiatement dans le petit salon et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle découvrit une nouvelle partition avec une carte posée dessus. La jeune fille la prit fébrilement.<p>

__« A Miss Marianne Dashwood,__

__J'espère que vous vous portez bien, ainsi que votre famille. Toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir pu vous remettre cette partition plus tôt, mais j'ai été retenu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu et n'ayant pas laissé assez de partitions pour satisfaire votre talent, j'ai dû m'en procurer à Londres et les envoyer dès que j'ai su que vous seriez sans musique. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé de l'inquiétude et j'espère que cette partition, de même que les prochaines, contribuera à me faire pardonner et vous plaira. Je suis certain que votre talent continuera à combler Delaford.__

__Bien à vous,__

__Colonel Christopher Brandon»__

Marianne ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant le mot du Colonel. Elle était soulagée et touchée de sa promptitude à vouloir la rassurer et à lui apporter une autre partition.

« Quel homme généreux et admirable ! » pensa la jeune fille avec chaleur, relisant le mot.

Elle s'installa devant le piano et commença à jouer avec la joie et l'entrain qui lui avait manqués la fois précédente. Puis au fur et à mesure, elle comprit la raison qui lui avait fait ressentir autant de troubles lorsqu'elle pensait au Colonel Brandon. Ce n'était pas seulement du au fait qu'elle savait le Colonel amoureux d'elle. Elle se trouva stupide d'avoir nié autant ses propres sentiments, persuadée qu'Elinor avait vu plus clair dans ses sentiments qu'elle-même !

Elle tenait beaucoup au Colonel Brandon ; elle avait une profonde estime et une vive affection pour lui, comme elle l'avait dit à Elinor, mais elle sentait que ses sentiments l'emportaient vers quelque chose de plus profond et c'était peut-être cela qui l'empêchait d'y voir clair. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle pouvait retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un après sa mésaventure avec Willoughby et pourtant...

« Peut-être suis-je en train de contredire l'une de mes maximes favorites ? » songea Marianne, faisant référence à sa croyance au fait que l'on ne pouvait aimer deux fois.

Cette sensation intrigante et perturbante ne la lâcha pas durant tout le temps que dura son après-midi à Delaford, lui causant même quelques difficultés pour jouer du piano, ses mains tremblants à cause du trouble qu'elle ressentait. Lorsqu'elle imagina soudain les mains du Colonel Brandon auprès des siennes sur le clavier, elle s'arrêta subitement, portant ses mains à sa bouche.

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je de telles pensées ? »

Le cœur battant, elle tâcha de se calmer et de rassembler ses esprits, mais le mal était fait. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever de son esprit les mains, puis le visage du Colonel Brandon. Rougissante, elle se leva promptement et annonça à Margaret qu'elles allaient pouvoir rentrer. Néanmoins, avant de partir, elle souhaita écrire un mot de remerciement pour le Colonel Brandon, qu'elle chargea à Mr. Carlton de lui remettre par courrier, désireuse de lui témoigner toute sa gratitude malgré son trouble.

__« Cher Colonel Brandon,__

__J'espère que vous vous portez bien et ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps pour vous remercier de vive voix, je vous écris ce mot. Merci du fond du cœur pour votre générosité et votre promptitude à satisfaire mes désirs de musicienne.__

__En espérant que Delaford retrouvera son maître très prochainement,__

__Bien à vous,__

__Marianne Dashwood »__


	4. Le premier jour du reste de leur vie

**Chapitre 4**

**Le premier jour du reste de leur vie**

* * *

><p>Novembre 1811. Marianne se promenait dans le parc de Delaford où l'hiver doux commençait à faire progressivement son apparition, la nature s'endormant, les fleurs ayant disparues pour reprendre vie des mois plus tard en se parant de leurs plus belles robes pleines de couleurs. De façon similaire, le cœur de Marianne subissait les effets de ce changement de saison, mais alors que la nature subissait le froid, le cœur de Marianne était plus brûlant que jamais. Il n'avait cessé de ressasser des souvenirs agréables ayant pour sujet le Colonel Brandon, revivant les regards échangés, les poignées de main, les gestes galants, les discussions... Marianne revoyait la silhouette imposante du maître de Delaford, son air grave et pourtant si doux, ses yeux tristes mais emplis de bonté, les traits de son visage, son profil et le son de sa voix... Et quelle voix ! Si grave, si profonde, si pleine de nuances lorsqu'il lui faisait la lecture de sonnets ou autre forme de poésie ! Oserait-elle le dire ? Tout ce qui faisait le Colonel Brandon lui manquait ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle le languirait autant...<p>

Elle avait attendu et espéré apercevoir le Colonel rentrer chez lui dès qu'elle avait fait part du bouleversement qu'elle ressentait à Elinor. Elle n'avait jamais songé au Colonel Brandon avec tant de tendresse - car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, elle en était sûre désormais ! - avant ces dernières semaines où elle avait appris à le connaître et à vivre son absence de façon difficile. De l'agitation provenant de la cour devant le manoir attira soudain son attention. Intriguée, elle s'y rendit avec ce qu'elle n'aurait su déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une intuition ou d'un ardent désir de se trouver face au Colonel Brandon. Marianne ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle reconnut le cheval du Colonel Brandon arriver devant les écuries, chevauché par son maître. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et, rougissante et s'exhortant à marcher d'un pas modéré, elle vint à lui.

Le Colonel Brandon descendit de sa monture, l'air surpris de voir la jeune fille venir au-devant de lui avec un regard aussi brillant et un teint aussi rosé. L'expression qu'affichait le visage qu'il chérissait tant en silence le toucha et le troubla quelque instant, n'osant croire que c'était sa venue qui procurait une telle réaction chez Marianne. Ses sentiments pour elle ne s'étaient pas altérés ou dissipés et ce n'étaient pas les semaines passées à Londres qui avaient changé quoi que ce soit, même s'il aurait aimé que ses sentiments pour Marianne Dashwood cessent de le prendre en otage et s'estompent en s'éloignant d'elle. Peine perdue... En rentrant dans le Dorsetshire, il avait davantage craint que souhaité voir que la sympathie de Marianne à son égard ces derniers mois aient été éphémères, mais au fond de lui, il trouvait cette pensée injuste, Marianne ayant déjà montré par le passé sa constance dans ses affections.

Le Colonel remit les rênes de son cheval à son palefrenier qui venait d'accourir et lui et Marianne se retrouvèrent face à face avant de se saluer timidement.

« Marianne... Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, je vous remercie... Et vous ?

- Bien. Et votre famille ? s'enquit le Colonel.

- Tout le monde va bien, je vous remercie, répondit-elle avec un sourire charmant.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver encore à Delaford à cette heure..., dit-il d'un air surpris. Votre mère ou votre sœur sont avec vous ?

- Non, je suis seule, mais... Oh ! Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Marianne, confuse en pensant que le Colonel aurait peut-être aimé être tranquille en rentrant de voyage. Vous vouliez peut-être...

- Non, ne vous excusez pas..., la coupa doucement Brandon. Je ne suis pas fâché de vous voir ici... Bien au contraire... Je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi agréablement accueilli à mon retour... »

Il adressa à Marianne un petit sourire timide qui la toucha.

« C'est que... Je suis heureuse de vous voir car je... je voulais vous remercier de vive voix pour les belles partitions que vous m'avez si généreusement fait parvenir. » dit-elle avec chaleur.

Le Colonel Brandon se sentit l'homme le plus heureux du monde en entendant Marianne lui dire une telle chose. Était-elle restée à Delaford plus tard que de coutume parce qu'elle avait espéré le voir ? Non, il ne devait pas interpréter les choses ainsi, sans être sûr...

« C'était un réel plaisir. Les avez-vous appréciées ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire doux et courtois qui ramena Marianne dans les pensées qu'elle avait eues avant de rejoindre le Colonel.

- Oh oui ! Elles étaient très agréables à jouer. Mélancoliques et douces... Ma préférence va depuis toujours à ce genre de compositions, répondit-elle.

- J'en suis heureux. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de plaisir à les jouer bien que je les pratique depuis de nombreuses années...

- J'aime cela ! Le fait que malgré le temps qui passe on reste fidèle à sa passion ! » dit Marianne avec animation, reprenant contenance à présent qu'ils parlaient d'un sujet qui la ravissait.

Le Colonel eut un sourire mélancolique.

« Hélas, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde... la vie pousse parfois les gens à renoncer à leurs passions... »

Marianne regarda le Colonel avec attention. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, s'étant arrêté de parler comme s'il s'était trop livré, ce qui excita la curiosité de la jeune fille : cet homme savait garder une part de mystère tout en étant abordable et plus qu'aimable malgré son passé malheureux qui revenait parfois le hanter. Se sentant coupable d'avoir ravivé en lui quelques souvenirs douloureux, elle allait changer de conversation lorsque le Colonel lui proposa son bras et l'invita à rentrer dans le manoir.

« Allez-vous rester à Delaford, Colonel ? s'enquit-elle.

- Pour une semaine seulement, répondit-il, heureux qu'elle lui pose la question.

- Oh... » soupira Marianne d'un air déçu.

Le Colonel Brandon la regarda attentivement, troublé par la réaction spontanée de la jeune fille.

« Vous désiriez quelque chose ? Un livre que vous n'auriez pas trouvé dans la bibliothèque, ou...

- Oh non ! Non, non... Je n'ai même pas lu un quart de vos ouvrages ! rit Marianne. C'est juste que..., ajouta-t-elle en redevenant gênée, j'avais espéré que nous pourrions reprendre nos lectures... »

Le Colonel Brandon sentit son cœur manquer un battement, prenant conscience que l'intuition qu'il cherchait à étouffer était sans doute réelle : Marianne Dashwood l'appréciait sincèrement ! Elle voulait qu'ils lisent à nouveau ensemble... La gentillesse qu'elle affichait depuis son retour n'était pas de la simple courtoisie.

« Votre envie est partagée, croyez-le bien..., dit-il enfin. Malheureusement, certaines affaires urgentes m'appellent et je ne peux les reporter. Mais je serai heureux de continuer à vous faire la lecture, bien sûr... »

Marianne lui sourit, soulagée et ravie, espérant que les affaires du Colonel seraient rapidement réglées.

« D'ailleurs, avez-vous pu lire ce qu'il vous plaisait ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé de beaux sonnets ! »

Ils arrivèrent à discuter durant près d'une demi-heure sur les sonnets mélancoliques ou faisant l'éloge de la nature, pour ensuite orienter la conversation sur la musique. Le Colonel Brandon ayant amené une nouvelle partition, il la présenta à Marianne qui la prit avec enthousiasme et l'examina. Puis avec un sourire timide, elle regarda le Colonel Brandon.

« Vous surestimez mes capacités, Colonel... Je vais devoir travailler cette partition bien plus que les autres !

- Je suis certain que vous y arriverez. Vous avez un réel talent pour rendre vôtre les partitions que vous jouez, Marianne, répondit doucement Brandon.

- Merci, Colonel... » murmura Marianne, gênée.

Puis elle eut une idée qui lui était venue plusieurs fois à l'esprit durant ce dernier mois et elle décida de l'exposer au Colonel Brandon.

« Colonel Brandon... je ne vous ai jamais entendu jouer... Oserais-je vous demander de bien vouloir jouer pour moi ? S'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle après un court instant d'hésitation.

Ce fut au tour du Colonel Brandon de sembler gêné, mais il s'inclina.

« Ce serait un honneur de jouer pour vous. Mais vous risquez d'être déçue, je n'ai pas votre talent, dit-il avec un sourire timide en prenant place en face de l'instrument.

- Laissez-moi en juger. » répondit Marianne en souriant.

Le Colonel examina les partitions durant quelques secondes puis en choisi une que Marianne reconnut dès les premières notes. Il s'agissait de la première partition qu'il lui avait laissé. Marianne fut très attentive et regarda le Colonel. Il était absorbé par la musique, les yeux tantôt rivés sur le clavier, tantôt fermés... comme s'il était seul. Marianne ne sut dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentit touchée de le voir ainsi. Une telle façon de jouer rendait tout discours élogieux, aussi passionné soit-il, insipide. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir le Colonel Brandon pour la première fois, grâce à sa manière de jouer, de rapporter la musique inscrite sur les partitions, ce qui la troubla. Elle ne put détacher son regard du Colonel, le cœur battant plus rapidement que d'ordinaire, emportée par la mélodie et le talent de son musicien. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle applaudit chaleureusement.

« C'était... à dire vrai je ne trouve pas de mots suffisamment appropriés pour décrire l'émotion que vous m'avez fait ressentir, Colonel ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec sincérité.

Le Colonel baissa les yeux, gêné.

« Merci Marianne, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Peut-être que... peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à pratiquer la partition que vous venez de m'apporter... ? Oh... dès que vous aurez le temps, mais je... J'aurais besoin de vos talents... » demanda Marianne en rosissant légèrement.

Le Colonel Brandon n'aurait pu être plus surpris par la requête de la jeune fille. Le trouble qu'il affichait était discret, mais néanmoins palpable.

« Ce serait une grande joie pour moi de vous aider du mieux que je le pourrais. » répondit-il.

Marianne le remercia avec chaleur et la semaine qui suivit fut consacrée à l'apprentissage de la partition offerte par le Colonel Brandon à Marianne. Cette dernière ayant été invitée par les Ferrars à passer une semaine chez eux, elle put se rendre à Delaford tous les jours en compagnie de Margaret, elle aussi invitée à séjourner chez leur sœur aînée, et qui jouissait de la bibliothèque pour venir lire dans le salon, écoutant les essais musicaux des deux pianistes.

Le morceau de musique était mélancolique et rehaussé par des notes d'espoir qui se suivaient les unes les autres pour former de façon inconsciente dans le cœur des deux musiciens, l'écho de leurs propres sentiments. Les mains de Marianne et celles du Colonel Brandon se frôlaient parfois sur les touches ivoires, provoquant une sensation agréable dans leur corps, effaçant quelques secondes la concentration qu'ils avaient à interpréter la musique.

Marianne sentait son cœur battre de façon saccadé à chaque fois que ses doigts s'approchaient de ceux du Colonel Brandon, son inconscient désirant à nouveau effleurer les doigts de son partenaire, revivre cette sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque cela lui était arrivé pour la première fois. Le Colonel Brandon était dans le même état de nervosité que la jeune fille, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas se déclarer à Marianne sur-le-champ, luttant contre son désir de caresser ne serait-ce qu'une phalange de la jeune fille qu'il aimait en silence.

Ce silence se muait en mélodie, son amour pour elle s'exprimant à travers chaque note de musique qu'ils faisaient éclore sur le clavier, la mélodie se faisant tantôt douce, tantôt déchirante, puis à nouveau calme et lumineuse, tel un arc-en-ciel après une tempête. Leur vie amoureuse avait été une tempête pour l'un et l'autre. A présent ils avaient l'impression de voir cette tempête se muer en une aquarelle évoquant un arc-en-ciel que seul l'avenir pourrait dire s'il restera flou ou deviendra précis...

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, perdus dans les pensées qui les agitaient et leur faisaient oublier la partition qu'ils jouaient. Cet arrêt brutal aurait fait s'interroger Margaret si elle avait été dans la pièce, or la jeune fille était en train de chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque, laissant Marianne et le Colonel Brandon seuls. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, silencieux, laissant les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre envahir la pièce, la chargeant d'une tension évoquant le désir secret et pourtant limpide d'aveu amoureux d'une personne pour une autre. Le bruit de l'horloge vint rompre le charme, ramenant les deux êtres perdus dans leur trouble à la réalité : il était l'heure pour la jeune fille de prendre congé.

Le presbytère de Delaford étant tout près du manoir, Marianne et Margaret n'avait guère besoin de voiture, même si le Colonel Brandon avait insisté, arguant que le temps était froid et qu'elles risquaient d'être malades. Voyant que rien ne les feraient changer d'avis, il ne put que se voir assuré qu'elles étaient assez couvertes pour ne pas risquer d'attraper froid.

« Transmettez mes amitiés à Mrs. Dashwood, ainsi qu'aux Ferrars. Irez-vous à Londres cet hiver ? demanda-t-il.

- Non... Nous passons l'hiver dans le Devonshire cette année. Il y a bien assez d'occupations, sans parler du fait qu' Elinor ne souhaite pas encore faire son entrée dans le monde durant la Saison... Elle préfère attendre que les relations entre Edward et sa famille soient au beau fixe.

- Je vois... J'avais espéré... Je ne reviendrai pas avant la fin du mois et...

- La fin du mois ! » s'exclama la jeune fille avec une surprise teintée de déception.

Cette spontanéité dans sa réaction fit chaud au cœur du Colonel Brandon, même s'il n'osait croire que c'était son absence future qui causait tant de trouble à la jeune fille.

« Oui. J'ai...des affaires importantes à régler à Londres, répondit-il l'air grave. Ce devrait être mon dernier voyage de l'année...

- A peine revenez-vous qu'il vous faut déjà nous quitter... murmura Marianne. Vous allez nous manquer Colonel »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Marianne n'en revenait pas des mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres avec tant de facilité tandis que le Colonel Brandon avait le même air surpris et troublé qui était apparu sur son visage lorsque Marianne l'avait remercié de lui avoir amené sa mère lorsqu'elle était malade chez les Palmer. Marianne crut déceler de la douleur et une certaine retenue dans les yeux du Colonel, comme s'il luttait contre une envie qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, comme lorsqu'ils avaient joué ensemble.

« Je ferai tout pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible..., dit-il simplement en reprenant contenance. Prenez soin de vous, Marianne... Et vous aussi, Capitaine Margaret. » ajouta-t-il envers la jeune fille qui s'interrogeait sur ce qui se passait entre sa sœur et le Colonel.

Puis ils prirent congé et les jeunes filles se mirent en route. Marianne regarda le Colonel une dernière fois, songeant que si elle avait été dans une voiture, elle aurait pu le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point minuscule à l'horizon, sa tristesse s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Après avoir eu la joie de retrouver le Colonel Brandon, elle devait éprouver la déception de ne plus le voir avant de longues semaines ! La chose s'imposa à elle sans qu'elle ne put plus rien y faire pour la repousser : elle aimait le Colonel Brandon. C'était une évidence à présent !

La semaine qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, si près l'un de l'autre n'avait pas été sans conséquence sur elle et elle était persuadée qu'elle savait dès qu'elle avait demandé au Colonel de l'aider à jouer la partition, que les choses finiraient ainsi. La constatation, la preuve que ses sentiments pour l'homme qui avait veillé sur elle depuis leur rencontre avaient évolués. Le cœur gonflé de chagrin à l'idée de ne pas le revoir avant un moment, de ne pas avoir pu lui dire combien ses sentiments avaient changés, elle se retint de pleurer devant Margaret qui la fixait attentivement, sentant que sa sœur était tourmentée par quelque chose. Elle tenta de la faire parler, mais Marianne lui assura que tout allait bien et qu'elle était seulement fatiguée. Margaret n'insista pas, mais ne fut pas dupe pour autant.

Marianne décida de se libérer du poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur le soir même, lorsqu'Elinor et elle purent être seules.

« Oh Elinor ! Nous ne le verrons pas avant la fin du mois ! Près de trois longues semaines ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, ne souhaitant pas ameuter les autres membres de la famille qui étaient dans la pièce à côté.

- Le Colonel Brandon est déjà parti près d'un mois, Marianne...

- Oui, mais à l'époque je ne songeais pas à lui avec les mêmes sentiments qu'aujourd'hui !

- Marianne... aurais-tu mis des mots sur les sentiments que tu commençais déjà à éprouver envers le Colonel Brandon depuis notre dernière discussion ? demanda Elinor en regardant sa sœur avec attention.

- Oui ! Oh oui, Elinor ! J'ai appris à le connaître et j'ai découvert un homme très gentil, sensible, constant, cultivé et... tu vas rire de moi Elinor, mais je le trouve très passionné ! » répondit Marianne en s'animant.

Elinor ouvrit de grands yeux surpris tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

« Je suis plus qu'étonnée, en effet !

- Je le sais, mais crois-moi ! Si tu l'avais vu jouer du piano tel qu'il l'a fait, avec une telle émotion... ! Et l'entendre s'exprimer sur la littérature ! C'est un connaisseur qui donne des avis pertinents sans chercher à impressionner, continua Marianne avec chaleur.

- T'aurais-t-il fait comprendre que la passion se manifeste autrement que par l'exaltation ? » demanda Elinor, l'air gentiment moqueur.

Marianne se mit à rire.

« Moque-toi donc de moi ! Mais au fond..., c'est cela. Je n'ai plus de doutes... Il y avait un tel lien entre lui et moi lorsque nous avons joué cette musique la dernière fois... Je l'aime, Elinor ! Je suis amoureuse du Colonel Brandon et je n'en prends conscience que maintenant ! » s'exclama Marianne en secouant doucement la tête, l'air atterré de ne pas avoir fait ce constat plus tôt.

Elinor lui prit la main affectueusement, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

« Comme je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire ! dit-elle en embrassant Marianne avec tendresse. Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais rester insensible à tes sentiments ! »

Marianne eut un petit rire et regarda sa sœur avec un air apaisé, radieux.

« Je suis heureuse de ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment qu'est l'amour, même si j'ai mis longtemps à le reconnaître... Je craignais que cela ne m'arrive plus...

- Marianne Dashwood contredirait-elle ses principes les plus ancrés dans son esprit ? demanda Elinor d'une voix malicieuse.

- Il semblerait que oui... Maintenant, je vais connaître l'attente pleine de tourments et d'incertitude qu'une personne amoureuse ressent lorsque l'être aimé est loin d'elle... » répondit-elle d'un air mélancolique.

Elle échangea un regard en coin avec Elinor, prenant conscience de la tournure dramatique que prenait sa déclaration et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>Ces semaines sans voir le Colonel Brandon parurent très longues à Marianne, les heures semblant s'étirer avec une lenteur peu commune. Elle passait son temps à jouer du piano et à se promener, la lecture ne lui permettant guère de se concentrer, la jeune fille lisant la même ligne plusieurs fois à cause de ses pensées qui s'égaraient vers le Colonel Brandon, la faisant à la fois sourire et soupirer. Les promenades solitaires qu'elle faisait l'aidaient à réfléchir à sa guise sur ses sentiments et les mille et une choses qu'elle aurait aimé avouer au Colonel.<p>

Cependant, un événement inattendu vint rompre le calme provoqué par cette absence. Un jour que Marianne dînait au Park avec sa famille, Mrs. Jennings leur apprit que les Crawford étaient partis pour Londres peu de temps après le départ du Colonel Brandon. A ces mots, Marianne prêta une oreille attentive à la conversation, troublée par ce qu'elle entendait.

« Ils doivent être contents de retrouver ce cher Colonel Brandon ! » ajouta Mrs. Jennings.

« Une personne doit être particulièrement contente, en effet... » songea amèrement Marianne.

Néanmoins, elle se força à faire bonne figure, se concentrant sur tous les bons moments passés avec le Colonel Brandon. Il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait sans qu'elle eut une pensée pour lui, emplissant Barton Cottage des mélodies qu'elle avait apprises grâce à lui, songeant toujours à sa manière de jouer et au dernier morceau qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble et où la vérité sur ses sentiments avait éclatée.

Deux semaines après le départ du Colonel, Marianne était en train de jouer du piano-forte devant sa mère, ses sœurs et son beau-frère lorsque Mrs. Jennings fut annoncée et entra dans le salon, l'air essoufflé.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mes amis... mais il s'agit d'une nouvelle extraordinaire ! J'ai eu des échos de Londres par mon amie, Mrs. Penswood. Et, tenez-vous bien, il semblerait que le Colonel Brandon soit fiancé ! »

Marianne sursauta violemment et pâlit, tandis que les autres poussaient des exclamations de surprise.

« Comment ? Le Colonel fiancé ? » répéta Elinor, jetant un regard à sa sœur cadette dont le trouble se peignait sur son visage.

Effectivement, Marianne se trouvait en proie à une vive confusion. Elle ne pouvait... non, elle ne voulait pas croire que le Colonel Brandon soit fiancé. C'était impossible. Elle avait honte, à l'époque où elle ne le voyait pas de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui, de s'avouer qu'une partie d'elle était sensible au fait que le Colonel soit toujours amoureux d'elle... Mais à présent qu'elle avait des sentiments profonds pour lui, tout était différent ! Par ailleurs, ces derniers jours elle avait souvent songé au fait que si le Colonel Brandon l'avait demandé en mariage elle aurait accepté sans hésiter. Entendre une telle nouvelle la mit dans un état de choc qu'elle essaya de maîtriser. Contenant sa voix à défaut de calmer le tremblement de ses mains, elle demanda si l'on pouvait pleinement croire ces rumeurs.

« Après tout, le Colonel Brandon a beaucoup de connaissances et il se peut que cette dame soit juste une amie à lui... »

Mrs. Jennings secoua la tête.

« Cela fait depuis plusieurs mois que mon amie m'en parle ! C'est qu'il doit y avoir anguille sous roche... Et d'après sa description, il me semble certain que c'est de Miss Crawford dont il s'agit ! »

Marianne se mordit la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler, le cœur serré par cette dernière hypothèse qui ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes, ce qui n'échappa nullement à l'œil de lynx de Mrs. Jennings.

« Miss Dashwood, seriez-vous contrariée de savoir que le Colonel a changé sa préférence en matière de cœur ? »

Marianne rougit violemment.

« J'espère juste que le Colonel sera heureux..., dit-elle simplement, essayant de maîtriser son émotion.

- Miss Crawford aura tenté sa chance et aura eu raison ! J'aurais tant aimé que vous fassiez de même, pourtant ! Cela aurait poussé le Colonel Brandon à se déclarer... »

Heureusement pour Marianne, Edward orienta la conversation sur des échos qu'il avait eu de Londres, au sujet de son frère Robert, ce dont la jeune fille lui fut sincèrement reconnaissante, l'impolitesse blessante de Mrs. Jennings la heurtant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Le soir même, elle reparla de cette nouvelle surprenante avec Elinor, non sans verser quelques larmes, son état d'esprit contrastant avec celui qu'elle avait eu quelques semaines auparavant.

« J'ai l'impression d'être cruellement punie par mon manque de clairvoyance de l'époque ! Si le Colonel m'avait demandé ma main, je n'aurais pas eu une seconde d'hésitation, mais maintenant... »

Elle fondit en larmes. Elinor la prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassa affectueusement, peinée par la douleur que sa sœur affichait.

« Ma chérie, quelle que soit la décision du Colonel Brandon, il te faut l'accepter, en souhaitant pour lui tout le bonheur du monde... car il le mérite.

- Je ne connais pas d'homme plus méritant ! s'exclama Marianne avec ferveur. Mais si jamais il s'agit de Miss Crawford ? Non, il ne pourrait pas se tromper à ce point... Le pourrait-il ? Oh Elinor ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour rester calme lorsque tu croyais Edward fiancé à Lucy Steele ! »

Elinor la regarda avec un demi sourire attristé.

« J'ignorais si le pire était de savoir que tout était déclaré entre eux, ou l'espoir permanent que j'entretenais malgré moi... Marianne, sans vouloir te faire nourrir de faux-espoirs, cette histoire me semble tout de même infondée. Je doute que le Colonel Brandon soit tombé amoureux d'une autre femme aussi vite, et encore moins de Miss Crawford... Et il ne me semble pas être le genre d'homme à se fiancer sur un coup de tête... Le mieux est d'attendre le retour du Colonel. Mrs. Jennings saura bien lui faire dire la vérité. » déclara-t-elle.

Marianne s'essuya les joues, ruisselantes de larmes.

« Tu as raison Elinor ! C'est ce que je vais faire... Attendre... et espérer... »

Durant plus d'une semaine, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pâlir, ni empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer chaque fois que du courrier en provenance de Londres arrivait. Un jour, elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elles reçurent une lettre du Colonel leur annonçant son retour pour le mercredi, soit deux jours plus tard.

« Je saurai enfin ce qu'il en est... » songea Marianne le cœur lourd.

* * *

><p>Le mercredi arriva avec une rapidité surprenante et le Colonel Brandon fit son retour tant attendu à Barton Park. Il ne cacha pas sa joie de les revoir, ni son inquiétude face au visage pâle de Marianne, pâleur accentuée par les efforts qu'elle déployait pour tenter de masquer son trouble.<p>

« Êtes-vous souffrante, Marianne ? demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

- Nullement, ne vous alarmez pas Colonel. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. » dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux malgré l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait les traits fatigués, ce qui augmenta son espoir qu'il ne soit pas fiancé.

« Qui pourrait être fiancé à une autre personne sans afficher un visage radieux ? » songea Marianne.

Ils passèrent à table et le Colonel subit un interrogatoire sur son séjour à Londres.

« Avez-vous fait bon séjour, Colonel ? demanda Elinor.

- Un peu éprouvant... mais j'ai quitté Londres avec plus de joie que lorsque j'y suis allé il y a un mois, je vous remercie. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Cette réponse raviva l'inquiétude de Marianne mais elle se dit que la vérité ne tarderait pas à éclater grâce à la curiosité insatiable de Mrs. Jennings. Effectivement, la brave dame vint à la charge immédiatement après cette réponse du Colonel.

« Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué ici, Colonel Brandon, mais ne risquez-vous pas de manquer plus encore à une certaine personne à Londres ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Marianne la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, toujours surprise par la franchise de son amie, avant de se tourner vers le Colonel, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous faites mention, Mrs. Jennings. Mais soyez assurée que vous m'avez tous manqué également, répondit-il courtoisement.

- Enfin Colonel ! Nierez-vous avoir été vu en compagnie d'une jeune femme dans les rues de Londres ? » demanda Mrs. Jennings, plus insistante.

Le Colonel eut un mouvement de surprise, puis sans avoir l'air de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, regarda Marianne qui se mit à rougir et à baisser la tête.

« Non... je ne le nierai pas mais la raison était différente de ce que vous semblez croire. Cette dame avec qui j'ai été aperçu n'est autre que Mrs. Bridge, l'épouse d'un de mes anciens camarades de front, Mr. Thomas Bridge. Elle a fait appel à moi pour aider son mari qui traversait une période difficile. C'est pour cela que je me suis absenté si longtemps... pour aider cet ami et sa femme. » expliqua-t-il.

Il avait dit cela en regardant plus spécialement Marianne, comme pour la rassurer. La jeune fille avait les yeux brillants et le cœur léger, respirant à nouveau normalement. Il n'était donc pas fiancé ! Elle avait eu raison de croire en la fidélité et la constance du Colonel Brandon. Tâchant de masquer le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres malgré elle, elle reporta son attention sur son assiette, veillant à ce que le tremblement de ses mains ne se remarque pas. Elle se sentit enfin détendue et apaisée après ces longues semaines d'angoisses à verser des larmes silencieuses emplies de désespoir, bien qu'elle dut se contenir pour ne pas verser des larmes de joie à cet instant.

Après le repas, ils allèrent tous faire une promenade, malgré le ciel lourd qui, d'après Sir John, indiquait qu'il y aurait sûrement de la neige, ce qui amusa ses invités qui réfutèrent son idée, n'attendant pas la neige avant un mois. Le Colonel proposa son bras à Marianne qui le prit avec un plaisir qu'elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, ce qui embarrassa Marianne, qui aurait aimé dérider le Colonel. En effet, depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eu durant le repas, il avait un air grave et n'avait pas beaucoup parlé.

« Donc, votre ancien camarade de front va mieux, désormais ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le Colonel Brandon la regarda, l'air troublé, puis répondit enfin.

« Oui, je vous remercie. Marianne... est-ce que vous avez cru à cette histoire me concernant ? Au sujet de Mrs. Bridge ? » demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

Marianne ne put s'empêcher de rosir, cherchant ses mots.

« Je... Mrs. Jennings avait l'air très convaincue... mais pas moi. Je n'y arrivais pas... Je ne le voulais pas, ajouta-t-elle sans réussir à se contrôler. Et puis... elle affirmait que Miss Crawford avait réussi à vous séduire... »

Le cœur du Colonel fit un bond dans sa poitrine, son trouble s'accentuant.

« Réussir à me séduire ? Miss Crawford ? Jamais Mrs. Jennings n'aura été aussi loin de la vérité ! Miss Crawford ne m'a jamais charmé, même si ses intentions étaient claires...

- Je le soupçonnais ! » s'exclama Marianne d'une voix nouée, l'air rassuré.

Puis après une courte hésitation, le Colonel Brandon reprit la parole.

« Marianne, s'il vous plaît... répondez-moi sincèrement... Dites-moi si le soulagement que j'ai cru lire dans vos yeux lorsque j'ai démenti les informations de Mrs. Jennings était réel et non pas le fruit de mon imagination, de mon désir... »

Les battements de cœur de Marianne s'accélérèrent, la jeune femme pressentant que sa vie allait changer dès lors qu'elle aurait répondu à la requête du Colonel.

« Oui... C'était bien réel, Colonel... » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le Colonel Brandon poussa un soupir de soulagement qu'il peina à dissimuler, tant il était ému.

« Alors, est-ce vrai ? Ces changements que j'ai cru percevoir en vous ? Car ce sont eux qui m'incitent à vous parler de tout cela aujourd'hui... Ce sont eux seuls qui me donnent quelque espoir et m'encouragent à vous parler de sentiments que j'éprouve à votre égard, et que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, je le sais. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et Marianne pouvait lire de l'animation dans les yeux du Colonel Brandon tandis qu'elle-même avait le regard brillant. Le Colonel reprit la parole avec émotion.

« Marianne... dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous pour la première fois... Non... ! Dès que j'ai entendu le son de votre voix à Barton Park pour la première fois, je n'ai pu me détacher de ce lien invisible qui m'entraînait jusqu'à vous et me tient prisonnier encore ce jour... Je vous aime... Je vous aime depuis ce jour où vous êtes entrée dans ma vie et avez pris possession de mon cœur. Mon amour pour vous n'a pas faibli, il est toujours aussi entier, aussi intact, aussi ardent... je suis toujours aussi amoureux de vous qu'au premier jour... Peut-être même davantage ! Ces derniers mois ont été une telle joie pour moi ! Je pouvais vous parler, vous voir sourire... _me_ sourire ! Et tout cela m'a laissé la conviction qu'il n'y a qu'auprès de vous que je peux être heureux et qu'il n'y a que vous que je peux aimer alors que je croyais mon cœur à jamais mort ! Il a reprit vie grâce à vous... »

Il lui prit délicatement la main et s'agenouilla, la regardant avec tendresse, tandis que Marianne restait immobile, la gorge nouée.

« Marianne, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire pour faire de moi l'homme le plus comblé de cette terre... Je promets de veiller sur vous, de vous protéger, de vous chérir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mais... si vos sentiments à mon égard n'ont pas changés... je le comprendrai et ne vous importunerai plus jamais... Marianne... Bien-aimée Marianne... voulez-vous m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

Marianne tremblait, le sang lui battait les tempes et son cœur battait de joie. C'était la première véritable déclaration d'amour qu'on lui adressait et elle n'osait croire que des mots aussi sincères, des sentiments aussi profonds lui étaient destinés ! Mais c'était bien à elle que le Colonel Brandon s'adressait et il était auprès d'elle, à genoux, attendant une réponse qui allait les bouleverser et les rendre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Les yeux brillants, Marianne sourit au Colonel.

« Colonel Brandon... dès que j'ai cru que je vous avais perdu et que vous étiez fiancé... j'ai amèrement regretté de ne pas vous avoir davantage fait comprendre combien mes sentiments à votre égard avaient évolué... et combien j'ai regretté de ne m'en être rendue compte que lorsque nous nous sommes quittés après avoir joué de la musique ensemble. Ce jour-là, j'ai enfin compris... Et votre déclaration confirme tous les sentiments que vous m'inspirez... Je ne veux plus vous voir partir, je ne veux plus que vous vous en alliez loin de moi ! Ce mois sans vous a été plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru ! De tout mon cœur, Colonel... j'accepte votre demande en mariage de tout mon cœur ! » répondit-elle, des larmes dévalant ses joues rosées.

Le bonheur et l'émotion se dessinaient sur le visage du Colonel Brandon, lui donnant l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il pressa tendrement la main de Marianne et la baisa avant de sortir de sa poche un bel écrin de velours noir qu'il ouvrit et présenta à Marianne. La jeune fille vit une superbe bague de fiançailles en or blanc, sertie de diamants encerclant un beau rubis rouge, que Brandon avait choisi pour représenter la passion de Marianne.

« Elle est magnifique... » murmura Marianne, la gorge nouée.

Le Colonel Brandon se releva pour lui faire face et sortit la bague de son écrin tandis que Marianne tendait une main tremblante vers lui. Le Colonel Brandon la prit délicatement, la lui caressant avec douceur malgré sa propre émotion, et glissa la bague autour de l'annulaire de Marianne

« Marianne, ma chère et tendre Marianne... vous faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes ! » dit-il avec ferveur.

La jeune fille tient fermement sa main dans celle de l'homme qui venait de devenir son fiancé, la baisa et le regarda avec tendresse.

« J'espère que je le ferai toujours. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent, apaisés, heureux d'avoir enfin trouver la paix dans leur cœur, et, sans réfléchir, se laissant uniquement porter par leurs sentiments, Marianne se blottit contre le Colonel Brandon, qui la serra contre son cœur. C'était leur première étreinte et Marianne se demanda comment elle avait fait pour vivre sans y avoir goûté. Dans les bras du Colonel Brandon, elle se sentait désormais protégée, en sécurité, en paix. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard amoureux que lui adressait le Colonel. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne s'en lasserai jamais et ferai tout pour garder cette étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux de celui qui allait partager sa vie. Elle vit le Colonel Brandon se pencher doucement vers elle, et comprenant ce qui allait se passer, elle ferma les yeux et tendit les lèvres, le cœur battant. Le doux contact des lèvres du Colonel Brandon sur les siennes la fit frémir, lui faisant découvrir les belles sensations propres au baiser donné par l'être aimé. Le Colonel Brandon se recula doucement et vit le regard brillant de Marianne le fixer intensément.

« J'ai l'impression de vivre le premier jour du reste de ma vie..., murmura-t-elle.

- Alors nous partageons ce premier jour ensemble, répondit le Colonel Brandon avec tendresse.

- Mais... ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en riant, regardant vers le ciel.

- Il semblerait que Sir John avait raison..., sourit le Colonel Brandon en regardant dans la même direction que Marianne. Il neige ! »

Émerveillés, ils regardèrent autour d'eux les flocons qui se dispersaient pour mieux se rejoindre, formant des tourbillons et des traînées d'un blanc immaculé. Le Colonel Brandon et Marianne échangèrent un regard radieux, prenant conscience que leurs fiançailles venaient de se dérouler de façon unique, la neige ajoutant son charme à leur moment de bonheur.

Le Colonel Brandon tendit alors la main vers le visage de Marianne. Celle-ci retint son souffle tandis que la main légèrement tremblante de celui qui était désormais son fiancé lui ôtait délicatement quelques flocons prit dans sa chevelure, effleurant au passage la joue rougie de la jeune fille, la faisant rougir davantage par ce premier contact.

« Nous devrions peut-être annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres, déclara doucement le Colonel Brandon.

- Non... attendons encore un peu... profitons encore un peu de ce moment-là tous les deux. » répondit Marianne.

Elle ne pouvait pas davantage toucher le Colonel Brandon, qui acquiesça et resta auprès d'elle à regarder la neige continuer de tomber, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que leurs amis revinrent de leur promenade. Tous acceptèrent la nouvelle avec des cris de joie et des larmes de bonheur, voyant enfin se réaliser ce qu'ils espéraient depuis des années.

Le mariage serait célébré six mois mois plus tard, en mai, comblant de joie tous les gens des environs qui se réjouissaient pour Marianne Dashwood, très appréciée, ainsi que pour le Colonel Brandon, très estimé. Tout le Devonshire et le Dorsetshire étaient en liesse, à l'exception de John Willoughby, qui ne cessait de se tenir informé des nouvelles concernant la future Mrs Brandon, ressentant une pointe de mélancolie en pensant à la jeune fille qu'il avait perdu, ainsi que Miss Mary Crawford, déçue d'avoir vu un parti aussi intéressant que le Colonel Brandon épouser une jeune fille en qui elle avait senti une rivale dangereuse dès qu'elle l'avait rencontrée.


	5. Echange de promesses

**Chapitre 5**

**Échange de promesses**

* * *

><p>Marianne Dashwood s'éveilla de bonne heure en cette matinée du 28 mai 1812. La veille elle avait réussi à sombrer dans le sommeil plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais aujourd'hui son excitation ne pouvait plus être contenue. Malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs jours, cela étant dû aux préparatifs de son mariage avec le Colonel Brandon, elle se sentait bien éveillée. Durant quatre mois ils avaient envoyé des invitations à leurs proches et à leurs amis ; préparé le menu du mariage, choisi le lieu du repas de noces. Puis était venu la question des témoins. Pour Marianne, cela était décidé depuis longtemps, ce serait sa sœur Elinor. Pour le Colonel Brandon, son choix s'était naturellement porté vers Sir John Middleton, son grand ami. Mais un problème était venu bousculer ces plans. En effet, Edward Ferrars avait été choisi par Marianne et le Colonel pour les marier ; or, il fallait que quelqu'un accompagne la jeune femme à l'autel. La tradition aurait voulu que ce soit John Dashwood qui accompagne sa demi-sœur, mais Marianne refusa catégoriquement, refusant de céder à une tradition qui ne serait ni plus ni moins qu'un acte d'hypocrisie dans son cas, son demi-frère lui inspirant peu de sympathie.<p>

La question fut débattue et Marianne décida de choisir Sir John Middleton : après tout, n'avait-il pas agi comme un père envers elle et ses sœurs ? Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le brave homme fut profondément touché du choix de Marianne, déclarant que c'était une vraie joie pour lui. Devant cette situation, le Colonel Brandon n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre un autre témoin. Sa préférence se porta sur un ami qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse, à l'université d'Oxford. Mr. Georges Knightley. Malgré leurs trois années de différence, à l'époque Knightley avait été frappé par la maturité de Brandon et par les valeurs qu'ils partageaient et ce fut donc naturellement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Puis des années plus tard, il avait été témoin de la souffrance infligée par l'amour silencieux que Brandon portait à Marianne Dashwood et en avait été touché. Un soir que Brandon avait été invité à dîner à Donwell Abbey, demeure de Mr. Knightley, la conversation s'était orientée sur Miss Dashwood.

« Brandon, si cette jeune personne ne remarque pas que vous êtes le meilleur homme qu'elle puisse trouver, elle est bien sotte !

- Knightley ! Elle est jeune... je crois qu'il me faut me résigner..., avait répondu gravement Brandon.

- Non, je ne le crois pas. Elle est libre désormais et je ne pense pas qu'elle prendra le risque de s'enticher d'un autre jeune homme après sa mésaventure avec ce Willoughby ! Et je ne crois pas que l'âge soit un obstacle. Regardez-nous Emma et moi ! »

Brandon n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Les circonstances étaient différentes. Mrs. Knightley vous a toujours estimé, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge, avait répliqué le Colonel.

- Il y a pourtant bien des fois où le regard moralisateur que je portais sur elle l'agaçait, avait souri Knightley. Plus sérieusement Brandon, je suis certain que Marianne Dashwood ouvrira les yeux. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'elle vous avait présenté des excuses pour son attitude envers vous ?

- Oui, il est vrai..., avait répondu Brandon en se souvenant de ce moment.

- Allons ! Je vous parie que dans quelques semaines, vous aurez une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ! »

Mr. Knightley ne s'était pas trompé car un mois et demi plus tard, Marianne acceptait la demande en mariage du Colonel Brandon et Mr. Knightley devait entendre les remarques ironiques de sa jeune épouse sur ses talents d'entremetteur.

* * *

><p>Mais revenons-en à Marianne Dashwood en cette veille de mariage. Elle se promenait dans le jardin de Barton Cottage, en fin d'après-midi. C'était le moment de la journée qu'elle préférait pour admirer les arbres et les collines baignées d'un soleil déclinant. Comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait quitté Norland, elle se recueillait dans le jardin, louant intérieurement la beauté de cette vue qu'elle avait peu à peu appris à chérir autant que celle qu'elle avait des fenêtres de Norland. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées en ce lieu ! De bons souvenirs, comme lorsque le Colonel lui faisait la lecture de poèmes alors qu'elle était étendue sur une chaise longue ou bien lorsque Margaret avait épié la demande en mariage d'Edward à Elinor ; mais aussi des souvenirs plus douloureux, comme ses discussions avec Willoughby qui lui avait finalement brisé le cœur... Mais aujourd'hui Marianne ne voulait plus se souvenir des choses qui la faisaient souffrir. Une vie nouvelle l'attendait et elle devait refouler sa propension à se laisser aller à la mélancolie.<p>

Elle fut interrompue par Elinor, qui venait d'arriver. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement et s'installèrent sur le petit banc en pierre situé sous une fenêtre du salon. Elinor prit la main de Marianne.

« Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je suis partagée... je sais que je fais le meilleur choix de ma vie en me mariant au Colonel Brandon mais je me sens triste à l'idée de quitter Mère, Margaret... et même ce cottage ! répondit Marianne, des larmes au coin des yeux.

- Ce que tu ressens est tout à fait normal, Marianne. J'ai eu les mêmes sentiments que toi la veille de mon mariage avec Edward... mis à part pour le cottage !

- Comment as-tu réussi à les dissiper ? » demanda fébrilement Marianne sans relever le trait d'humour de sa sœur.

Cela fit sourire Elinor.

« Lorsque je me suis avancée vers l'autel où se tenait Edward, lorsque je l'ai vu... j'ai ressenti la paix, le bonheur... L'amour que tu portes à l'être que tu vas épouser dissipe le reste, et je suis persuadée que tu ressentiras la même chose demain lorsque tu verras le Colonel Brandon, dit-elle en entourant les épaules de sa sœur.

- Je l'espère...

- Marianne... Quel est le problème ? Je sens bien que tu ne me dis pas tout... » suspecta Elinor en fronçant les sourcils.

Marianne soupira avant de s'exclamer :

« Ce que je ressens à l'égard du Colonel Brandon est si différent de ce que je ressentais pour Willoughby ! Je l'aime beaucoup, j'en suis sûre, je le sens... mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes émotions que j'avais avec... »

Marianne s'arrêta, confuse. Elinor la regarda avec pitié, trouvant cruel la façon dont la passion, lorsqu'on y avait goûté une fois, pouvait avoir comme effets dévastateurs sur l'esprit d'une jeune personne.

« Je crois que ce que tu ressentais pour Willoughby était... de la passion. Ton esprit jeune et vif associé à ton tempérament romantique t'ont fait ressentir ton premier amour avec une force peu commune ! Tes émotions étaient décuplées... tu découvrais l'amour pour la première fois. Mais tu as appris de tes erreurs, tu as gagné en maturité. Parfois la façon dont on vit notre amour, dont on le ressent... tout cela dépend de la personne de qui nous sommes amoureux. Le Colonel Brandon n'est pas aussi exubérant que l'était Willoughby. Mais son amour pour toi est bien plus fort et ses sentiments plus profonds ! Et j'ai dans l'idée que ce que tu ressens pour le colonel est bien plus fort que la passion, ou du moins, sera bien plus fort même s'il fait moins de tapage. La passion s'éteint au fil du temps tandis que le véritable amour demeure et s'intensifie, sois en sûre » déclara Elinor avec douceur.

Marianne se sentit rassurée par les paroles de sa sœur qui réussissait à mettre les mots justes sur les sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Une fois de plus, Elinor avait parlé avec raison et sagesse, balayant les appréhensions de Marianne en lui montrant les défauts de ses raisonnements.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! »

Mrs. Dashwood vint les rejoindre, l'air soucieux avant de jeter un regard entendu à Elinor.

« Où est Margaret ? demanda Elinor.

- Dans sa chambre, en train d'amuser Susan. Je lui ai dit que j'avais à vous parler... enfin, surtout à te parler, Marianne. » expliqua Mrs. Dashwood.

Marianne observa sa mère et sa sœur avec surprise, se doutant vaguement de la conversation qui allait avoir lieu.

« Ma chérie... demain, tu te maries et... il y a des choses qui doivent te préoccuper, j'imagine ? » demanda Mrs. Dashwood.

Marianne sentit son visage s'embraser, mais hocha la tête. En effet, l'intimité qui existerait entre elle et Brandon dès qu'ils seraient mariés la préoccupait, ne sachant comment elle devait agir, comment les choses allaient se passer, sans compter les nombreuses autres questions qu'elle n'osait poser sans avoir l'impression de mourir de honte !

« C'est naturel, Marianne. Même si tu es amoureuse du Colonel Brandon, il est plus que légitime que tu t'inquiètes de ce qui se passera après..., ajouta Elinor.

- Et il est de mon devoir de t'en parler, comme je l'ai fait pour Elinor. Ma mère ne m'a pas enseigné ces choses, elle m'a laissé dans la peur de l'ignorance, aussi je me suis jurée que je ne ferai pas la même erreur avec mes propres filles.

- Tu as dû être terrifiée, maman ! souffla Marianne avec compassion.

- Au début, oui... mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un mari aussi merveilleux que l'était votre père, continua Mrs. Dashwood avec émotion. Respectueux, doux et protecteur... C'est ce qui a fait toute la différence. Sans compter l'amour que nous nous portions l'un à l'autre.

- Et il en a été de même pour moi, Marianne, renchérit Elinor. Connaissant le caractère du Colonel Brandon, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas à craindre qu'il fasse preuve de brusquerie ou...

- Jamais il ne me ferait de mal, la coupa Marianne avec assurance, faisant sourire Elinor.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu es en sécurité avec lui, répondit-elle. Tu devras seulement te laisser guider...

- Mais... c'est tout ? Me laisser guider ? C'est la seule chose que je dois faire ? demanda Marianne les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu aimes le Colonel, Marianne, et il t'aime, c'est là votre force. Il te faut y penser pleinement à ce moment-là et ne pas avoir peur ou honte de lui parler de tes craintes, ajouta Mrs. Dashwood. Le respect, la douceur, l'amour et la confiance que vous vous portez l'un l'autre t'aidera plus que tu ne le crois, ma chérie.

- Il possède toutes ces qualités et je lui fais une confiance absolue, répondit Marianne avec assurance.

- Dans ce cas, tout se passera bien, promit Elinor. Comme moi, tu as la chance de te marier par amour et ce que tu redoutes, comme moi avant toi, ne pourra être qu'agréable, crois-en mon expérience.

- Et surtout, fais ce que tu as toujours fait : suis ton cœur. » ajouta Mrs. Dashwood en souriant.

Marianne comprit que la clé pour étouffer ses angoisses au sujet de la nuit de noces serait ses sentiments pour le Colonel Brandon. Penser à l'attachement qu'elle avait pour lui, l'amour qu'elle ressentait à son égard et qu'il lui témoignait si bien rendrait les choses plus faciles, sinon plus agréables. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, libérée des craintes et des angoisses qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours. A travers ses pleurs, elle remercia chaleureusement sa sœur et sa mère. Margaret arriva, l'air inquiet.

« Marianne ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Le mariage est annulé ?

- Ce sont des larmes libératrices, Meg, rassure-toi » répondit Elinor en riant.

Marianne réussit à redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même et sécha ses larmes. Puis elle glissa sons bras sous celui de sa sœur aînée et attrapa la main de Margaret, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses pieds, tandis que sa main libre saisissait celle de Mrs. Dashwood.

« Je voulais vous dire, à toutes les trois, combien je vous aime et combien j'ai chéri tous ces moments passés à vos côtés ! Je ne saurais que trop vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi... » déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret ne purent retenir leurs larmes, embrassant et caressant Marianne, tandis qu'Elinor restait silencieuse, émue et touchée des sentiments de sa sœur.

Edward Ferrars fit son apparition au milieu de cette scène, interloqué par les visages en pleurs et les yeux rougis de ces dames, Susan dans ses bras.

« Je crois que j'arrive à un mauvais moment..., dit-il gêné.

- Pas du tout, cher Edward ! répondit Marianne en souriant à travers ses larmes.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ? demanda Elinor.

- Les Dashwood sont arrivés, ma chérie. Je les ai laissé aux bons soins des Middleton et j'en ai profité pour venir vous chercher, et saluer votre mère et vos sœurs, répondit Edward.

- John et Fanny logent donc chez les Middleton ? demanda Marianne.

- Oui, et j'ai bien vu l'air embarrassé qu'ils affichaient, mais ils ont fait leur choix. Nous ne pouvions pas loger au presbytère, car c'était perdre plus d'une heure de trajet pour se rendre utile ici. Les Middleton nous logeant à Barton Park, ma sœur, mon beau-frère et leur fils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix. Ils repartent demain donc leur calvaire sera de courte durée.

- Tout comme le nôtre... » murmura Elinor à l'intention de sa sœur.

Mais cela n'échappa nullement à Edward qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis Elinor se leva après avoir embrassé sa mère et ses sœurs et prit le bras que lui tendait Edward. Celui-ci se tourna vers Marianne et lui fit un grand et chaleureux sourire.

« Marianne... lorsque je vous verrais demain ce sera pour vous marier, déclara-t-il.

- En effet, et cela me procure une grande joie de savoir que cette union sera réalisée par celui qui est mon frère par alliance, mais mon frère de cœur » répondit Marianne avec tendresse.

Edward eut l'air touché et prit la main de sa belle-sœur pour la lui presser avec affection. Une affection sincère témoignant des sentiments fraternels qu'il avait envers Marianne. Cette dernière embrassa tendrement sa nièce puis les Ferrars quittèrent le cottage, laissant les Dashwood seules. Marianne les regarda s'éloigner et songea au colonel Brandon. Elle se demandait s'il viendrait la voir aujourd'hui...

* * *

><p>Le Colonel Brandon était à Barton Park ce jour-là. Il était arrivé dans la journée après avoir fait de nombreuses vérifications à Delaford Hanger pour que tout soit parfait lorsque Marianne prendrait possession de sa demeure. Sa demeure... La maîtresse de Delaford. Il sourit avec une joie non dissimulée à cette idée. Enfin il était certain d'avoir trouvé le bonheur après des années de solitude mélancolique, assuré de passer le restant de sa vie auprès de la femme qu'il aimait. Aujourd'hui il attendait la venue des Knightley qui logeraient également au Park, mais il se retenait de ne pas rendre visite à Marianne. Connaissant le tempérament mélancolique de la jeune fille, il se doutait qu'elle voudrait sans doute se réserver son dernier jour de jeune fille pour rester auprès de ses proches.<p>

Mais fallait-il considérer uniquement la prévenance du Colonel sur le compte du tempérament mélancolique de sa fiancée ? A la vérité, il y avait également une crainte. La crainte de se montrer trop envahissant avec Marianne. De même qu'il craignait de ne pas savoir la rassurer le soir de leurs noces, moment qu'il l'imaginait redouter. Malgré son bonheur, il n'avait pas confiance en lui et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une jeune fille telle que Marianne ait pu accepter sa demande en mariage, partageant ses sentiments. Cela lui semblait être un rêve éveillé qu'il s'efforçait de prolonger le plus longtemps possible. L'arrivée des Knightley empêcha le Colonel de se livrer davantage à ses pensées. Il accueillit ses amis chaleureusement, quoique plus discrètement que Sir John et Mrs. Jennings, les invitant à entrer. Les Knightley semblaient ravis d'être à Barton Park auprès de leur ami qui les remercia de leur venue avant le grand jour.

« Comment Colonel ? Vous n'avez pas rendu visite à votre fiancée la veille de votre mariage ? demanda Emma Knightley, ses grands yeux bleus le regardant avec surprise.

- Non... je crois qu'elle préfère rester seule avec sa mère et sa sœur une dernière fois, répondit Brandon en souriant d'un air troublé.

- C'est absurde ! Vous êtes bien trop sûr de vous, mon cher... ou pas assez ! répliqua Knightley. Votre future épouse est sans doute anxieuse à mesure que la journée de demain approche... Vous devriez la rejoindre.

- Vous venez d'arriver, je me dois de...

- Pas de cela avec moi, mon ami ! Mrs. Knightley et moi saurons nous passer de vous quelques heures, le rassura Knightley avec autorité. Nous ferons ainsi plus ample connaissance avec nos hôtes.

- Avec grand plaisir ! s'exclama Sir John. Je n'ai cessé de répéter à Brandon qu'il devait aller rejoindre sa fiancée ! Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés pour m'aider dans cette entreprise ! Nous allons bien nous amuser en l'attendant, d'autant plus que les Dashwood sont ici, vous allez voir ! »

Brandon s'inclina, les remercia et alla sur-le-champ sceller son cheval qui partit au galop. Quel idiot il était ! Malgré son désir de ne pas brusquer Marianne, il négligeait le fait probable qu'elle avait sûrement besoin de lui !

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard à Barton Cottage. Il aperçut Marianne qui était assise dehors sur le banc du jardin en train de discuter avec Margaret. Elle eut l'air surprise en le voyant, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

Brandon les salua, l'air heureux et soulagé par le regard de Marianne.

Les jeunes filles saluèrent à leur tour puis Margaret prétexta que sa mère devait sûrement avoir besoin d'elle et rentra dans le cottage en courant.

« Comment allez-vous ? demanda Brandon en regardant fixement Marianne.

- Je vais bien, l'assura Marianne en rougissant. Et vous ?

- Beaucoup mieux à présent. » répondit le Colonel en lui souriant tendrement.

Marianne baissa la tête en souriant timidement et afin de masquer son trouble, elle demanda si les Knightley étaient bien arrivés.

« Oui, ils sont en train de s'installer. Mais, dit-il soudain avec appréhension, lorsque je suis arrivé, vous étiez en grande discussion avec Margaret... Ma présence ne vous dérange-t-elle pas ?

- Non, pas du tout ! répondit vivement Marianne. Vous ne me dérangez jamais. Pour tout vous dire... j'espérais vous voir avant demain. » ajouta-t-elle en rosissant.

Le Colonel la regarda avec une surprise mêlée de joie. Ainsi, Knightley avait raison. Ce en quoi lui-même voulait croire était vrai. Il lui manquait ! Mais il se reprit en demandant à la jeune fille si elle était anxieuse.

« Je le suis un peu... Mais c'est surtout le fait de quitter ma mère et Margaret... je suis consciente que ma vie va changer à jamais. Mais c'est ce que je veux. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Brandon droit dans les yeux en souriant.

Elle ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir en lui avouant cela et la confiance du Colonel se trouva édifiée. Il lui sourit, lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit avec plaisir et ils firent quelques pas ensemble dans le petit jardin devant le cottage.

« Les Knightley sont impatients de vous rencontrer. Je suis certain que vous apprécierez Mrs. Knightley. C'est une jeune femme très charmante, et Mr. Knightley est un homme plein de bon sens, dit Brandon.

- Il me tarde de faire leur connaissance également, répondit Marianne.

- Ah, et les Palmer sont arrivés hier chez les Middleton, ajouta-t-il. Tout comme les Dashwood.

- Sir John doit être ravi, répondit Marianne en souriant. Lui qui a toujours souhaité avoir du monde autour de sa table...

- Absolument !

- Et qu'en est-il de votre sœur ?

- Elle séjourne à Whitwell, l'informa Brandon.

- Whitwell... Quel beau souvenir ce nom m'évoque, répondit Marianne en faisant allusion à leur excursion qui avait eu lieu l'automne passé.

- Oui, moi aussi..., répondit Brandon en souriant. C'est durant cette excursion que j'ai cru voir en vous un changement imperceptible dans vos sentiments envers moi... Imperceptible pour moi car je n'osais y croire...

- Cela ne l'était pas pour les autres ! Elinor et Edward m'ont percé à jour cette fois-là et j'en étais fâchée... Je ne voyais pas clair dans ce que je ressentais, moi qui avais l'habitude de ressentir les choses de façon si nette... J'étais troublée..., expliqua Marianne en riant.

- Et vous sembliez très froide avec Miss Crawford, ajouta Brandon.

- Oh ! Je me méfiais de sa façon de vous voir, de vous parler... Comme si tout se résumait à l'argent ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai méprisé Sir John et Mrs. Jennings lorsqu'ils osaient dire qu'elle pourrait vous rendre heureux ! C'était mal vous connaître que de vous imaginer charmé par une telle femme, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Marianne en s'animant.

La passion de sa fiancée fit sourire Brandon, qui ne l'en trouvait que plus merveilleuse. Il décida néanmoins de la taquiner sur un point.

« Il me semble que vous avez cru à cette possibilité l'espace d'un instant, non ? »

Marianne poussa une exclamation et rougit.

« Ne me rappelez pas de si cruels moments ! J'y ai cru davantage par crainte que par conviction..., dit-elle. Mais je suis heureuse de la tournure qu'ont pris les événements. » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Brandon s'arrêta soudain de marcher, la regardant avec gratitude. Il lui prit la main et la baisa avec tendresse, exprimant ainsi son acquiescement. A présent qu'ils avaient discuté de leurs sentiments et du passé qui avait vu éclore les premiers signes de leur prochaine union, ils se sentaient plus à l'aise quant à la journée du lendemain.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, exprimant leur souhait que lendemain soit aussi ensoleillé que ce jour. Ils furent rejoints par Mrs. Dashwood, prévenue par Margaret de la présence du colonel. Elle avait cependant attendu un peu avant de rompre leur tête-à-tête, heureuse de voir que le Colonel avait décidé de voir Marianne en cette veille de mariage. Elle salua chaleureusement son futur gendre et l'invita à entrer, mais le Colonel déclina poliment l'invitation.

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Mrs. Dashwood, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer rejoindre mes hôtes.

- Je comprends, nous nous verrons donc demain, répondit Mrs. Dashwood en souriant. Rentrez bien colonel.

- Merci Madame. Mes salutations à Margaret.

- Je vous raccompagne. » annonça Marianne.

Brandon lui offrit son bras et ils descendirent la pente du jardin, le soleil couchant les éclairant de telle sorte qu'on les aurait cru sortis d'un tableau.

« Profitez bien de votre soirée auprès de votre mère et votre sœur, Marianne, dit Brandon en souriant. Et dormez bien. »

Marianne fut touchée de la prévenance et de la délicatesse du Colonel à son égard. Elle aurait juré qu'il n'était pas venu la voir plus tôt pour lui laisser ses derniers moments avec ses proches.

« Merci Colonel Brandon...

Ce dernier la regarda tendrement.

« Demain, vous pourrez enfin m'appeler par mon prénom...

- Oui... Et moi, je deviendrai enfin Mrs. Brandon, répondit Marianne en souriant.

- Je rêve de vous appeler ainsi depuis le jour où je vous ai rencontré... » répondit Brandon, en lui prenant tendrement la main pour la poser sur son cœur.

Marianne lui sourit avec reconnaissance et appuya son front contre celui de son fiancé.

« J'ai l'impression que demain ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même..., murmura-t-elle.

- Je m'évertuerai à ce que ce soit pour le meilleur. » répondit Brandon.

Il lui baisa la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent un instant, prenant plus pleinement conscience que le lendemain, ils seraient mariés... Ils ne se quitteraient plus, leurs appréhensions prendraient fin et Delaford serait désormais la maison de Marianne... Le Colonel grimpa sur son cheval qui l'emporta dans un tourbillon de poussières. Marianne le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision et ressentit un calme serein.

* * *

><p>Tels avaient été les sentiments de Marianne Dashwood la veille de son mariage. Le jour venu, elle s'était levée avant toute la maisonnée, prenant le temps de se recueillir. Elle pensa ainsi à son père avec émotion, regrettant qu'il ne fut pas à ses côtés en ce beau jour. Puis elle vérifia que sa robe était bien repassée et attendit, songeant avec une certaine appréhension au nombre de personnes qu'elle allait rencontrer et saluer. Puis elle pensa à la soirée et à la nuit qui allait suivre et sentit son visage s'embraser. Elle se refusa à y songer d'avantage. Chaque chose en son temps... Des coups furent frappés à sa porte, la faisant sursauter, et Mrs. Dashwood entra.<p>

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle en allant vivement à elle.

- Bonjour maman. Je vais bien... Je me sens juste assaillie par pleins de pensées contradictoires... » répondit Marianne d'une voix tremblante.

Mrs. Dashwood l'étreignit tendrement et ne put retenir un sanglot étouffé, tandis que Marianne laisser s'échapper des larmes silencieuses. Le temps était venu pour Marianne de quitter le nid et cela ne manquait pas de causer une vive émotion à sa mère. En effet, quelle mère n'a jamais pleuré son enfant lorsque le temps était venu pour lui de faire sa vie loin du cocon familial ? Mrs. Dashwood se recula et essuya les larmes des yeux de sa fille chérie en lui souriant.

« Tout va se passer à merveille, mon trésor ! Et... je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec le Colonel Brandon. Je suis persuadée qu'il fera ton bonheur tout comme tu fais déjà le sien, déclara-t-elle.

- Merci maman, répondit Marianne d'une voix tremblante.

- Je vais appeler Betsy, dit Mrs. Dashwood en se reprenant. Elinor vient d'arriver, nous allons pouvoir t'habiller. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Marianne embrassait Elinor et répondait à ses questions qui portaient sur l'état d'esprit de la future mariée en ce jour spécial. Puis Marianne se fit aider pour enfiler sa robe de mariée, cadeau de Mrs. Jennings. En effet, comme elle l'avait fait pour Elinor, elle avait tenu à verser de l'argent à Mrs. Dashwood, prétextant qu'en cette occasion si spéciale, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas faire un geste pour féliciter ses amies. A la vérité, elle avait compris que Mrs. Dashwood n'avait pas suffisamment de revenus pour assurer à ses filles de belles robes de mariées. Poussée par sa générosité et l'affection sincère qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la famille Dashwood, Mrs. Jennings se fit un plaisir d'aider ses amies. Les dames Dashwood en avaient été très touchées et avaient remercié chaleureusement leur bienfaitrice.

« Marianne tu es superbe ! s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood en contemplant sa fille. Qu'en pensez-vous Betsy ?

- Vous êtes une belle mariée, Miss Dashwood, répondit la fidèle domestique.

- Merci Betsy, dit Marianne avec un sourire. Vous me manquerez lorsque je serais à Delaford, ajouta-t-elle.

- Vous me faites trop d'honneur, Miss Dashwood, répondit Betsy en rougissant.

- Betsy, voulez-vous aller trouver Miss Margaret, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Mrs. Dashwood pour sortir la domestique de l'embarras. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit jouer avec Susan... »

Celle-ci s'exécuta, laissant les dames Dashwood entre elles.

« Marianne, tu es magnifique ! complimenta Elinor. Tourne-toi que nous puissions t'admirer ! »

Marianne obéit et croisa son reflet dans le miroir, surprise de l'image qui lui était renvoyée. Sa robe en soie blanche avait une longue traîne et possédait un joli boléro avec des perles et un col relevé aux motifs brodés dorés. Il ne restait que le voile pour parfaire sa tenue.

« Le Colonel Brandon va être ébloui ! s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood en joignant ses mains.

- Si l'on considère le fait qu'il l'était déjà sans voir Marianne dans sa robe de mariée, je pense que le pauvre homme ne s'en remettra pas ! » répliqua Elinor en riant, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur le bras de la part de sa mère.

Margaret entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là et félicita vivement sa sœur, la qualifiant de princesse avant de lui tendre un bouquet de fleurs sauvages.

« Tiens, je viens de te les cueillir, déclara-t-elle.

- Oh Meg ! Elles sont superbes ! Ce sont des fleurs du pré d'à côté ?

- Oui. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais ce genre de fleurs pour ton bouquet...

- Tu as très bien pensé ! Merci ma chérie ! s'exclama Marianne en embrassant sa petite sœur. Ce bouquet sera parfait avec ma robe !

- Où est Susan? demanda Elinor.

- Avec Betsy, dans le salon. » répondit Margaret.

Elle les informa également que le temps était particulièrement radieux aujourd'hui. Le mariage se ferait sous un beau soleil. Mrs. Dashwood regarda ses filles, attendrie et émue de les voir réunies ainsi.

« Comme votre regretté père serait fier de vous voir ainsi, mes chéries ! Lui et moi avons tant souhaité vous voir faire des mariages d'amour ! Et voilà qu'après Elinor, c'est à Marianne de réaliser notre vœu !

- Prenez garde que Margaret ne suive le même chemin que nous avec autant de rapidité, dit Elinor avec un air rieur.

- Quant à cela, vous pouvez être rassurée, mère ! Je suis bien trop jeune encore ! » rétorqua Margaret avec aplomb, faisant rire ses sœurs et sa mère.

Les quatre femmes descendirent l'escalier étroit du cottage et s'installèrent dans le salon, l'excitation commençant à gagner chacune d'elles. Elles prirent une petite collation et Mrs Dashwood et Margaret allèrent se préparer, laissant Marianne et Elinor seules.

« Comment cela se passe-t-il avec John et Fanny ? » demanda Marianne pour patienter.

Elinor poussa un soupir.

« Oh ! Ils n'ont eu de cesse de nous répéter combien ton mariage avec le Colonel Brandon était fort avantageux pour notre famille, louant le prestige que cela allait enfin nous apporter... J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était une remarque blessante envers Edward étant donné la façon dont Fanny a pincé les lèvres en disant ses mots. Je crois qu'elle lui en veut toujours de ne pas avoir une profession plus honorifique, expliqua Elinor de façon détachée, mais Marianne sentait bien que derrière son apparence calme, sa sœur aînée bouillait.

- Pauvre Elinor ! Je vous plains sincèrement toi et Edward... Il doit te tarder leur départ, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Marianne en caressant le bras de sa sœur.

- Oui, nous pourrons retrouver notre sérénité lorsqu'ils seront partis ! »

Marianne regarda l'horloge du salon. Plus que quelques minutes... Plus que quelques minutes et elle serait mariée...

Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret arrivèrent, habillées de leurs tenues offertes par Mrs. Jennings pour ce grand jour. Elles furent complimentées par Marianne et Elinor et attendirent, émues et impatientes. L'arrivée de la voiture des Middleton vint les chercher, ainsi que celle d'Edward, les faisant sortir de leur mutisme nerveux. Le reste de la famille Middleton, Mrs. Jennings et Mr et Mrs Palmer étaient déjà partis avec la voiture des Palmer. Elinor embrassa Marianne avant de rejoindre Edward, Susan dans les bras. Le cœur de Marianne s'emballa lorsqu'elle prit place dans la voiture où Sir John les attendait, elle, Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret.

« Miss Marianne, vous êtes d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! Nul doute que vous formerez un beau couple avec Brandon ! » s'exclama Sir John.

Marianne le remercia d'une voix étranglée tandis que la voiture commençait à s'ébranler. Le trajet jusqu'à l'église de Barton ne fut pas long, heureusement pour Marianne dont l'excitation grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sir John aida ces dames à sortir de voiture et laissa Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret entrer dans l'église. Mrs. Dashwood ne partit qu'après avoir embrassé une dernière fois sa fille, puis ce fut Elinor qui vint arranger le voile de Marianne avant de l'étreindre.

« A tout de suite, ma chère Marianne ! » dit-elle d'une voix émue malgré son air rayonnant.

Marianne se retint pour ne pas pleurer, concentrant ses pensées sur son fiancé qui l'attendait dans l'église et avec qui elle allait se marier dans quelques minutes.

Lorsque tout le monde eut prit place à l'intérieur, Sir John tendit le bras à Marianne. Cette dernière en profita pour lui dire une chose qu'elle tenait à lui avouer.

« Sir John... je voulais vous remercier de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi » déclara Marianne la voix vibrante de sincérité.

Sir John déposa un baiser affectueux sur la tempe de Marianne, qui en fut touchée.

« Et c'est un honneur et une grande joie de vous y conduire comme un père, répondit-il. Vous êtes prête ? »

Marianne inspira profondément et acquiesça. Ils entrèrent dans l'église, remplie de proches et lointains parents et d'amis des mariés. Marianne vit alors le Colonel Brandon dans son uniforme rouge de l'armée, qui lui seyait fort bien. Mais ce n'était pas l'habit du Colonel que Marianne fixait, mais son regard. Un regard rempli de toute la tendresse et l'adoration capable d'être trouvées chez un homme. Marianne fut frappée de voir à quel point le bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage de Brandon le rajeunissait. Et à ce moment-là elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer chez un homme. Son idéal d'homme avait évolué au fil des années et s'était personnifié en la personne du Colonel Brandon, incarnant le parfait héros romantique à cause de son passé. Elle savait aussi que ce serait l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru mériter...

Elle ressentit ce calme et ce bonheur qu'Elinor lui avait assuré avoir ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée à sa place deux ans plus tôt. Elle fit un sourire rayonnant à Brandon, provoquant des exclamations étouffées louant sa beauté et sa grâce. Le Colonel Brandon ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce qui lui avait semblé être une apparition. Marianne était si belle vêtue de sa robe de mariée, ses joues étaient plus colorées qu'à l'ordinaire sous le coup de l'émotion et ses yeux brillaient. Vraiment, aujourd'hui le colonel Christopher Brandon se sentait l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Sir John lui remit la jeune femme à qui il adressa un sourire rayonnant, puis ils se tournèrent vers Edward qui commença la cérémonie, les unissant devant Dieu et toute l'assistance présente.

Puis vint le moment où Brandon put embrasser Marianne, provoquant une vague de bonheur dans tout son être, tandis que la jeune femme redécouvrait les sensations de plaisir propres au baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent, le teint rosé, entendant les applaudissements de l'assistance tandis que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, gravant ce moment merveilleux dans leur esprit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de l'église, précédés de deux musiciens et suivis de leurs invités. Une pluie de confettis s'abattit sur les jeunes mariés, Marianne voyant ainsi le regard heureux et le sourire de celui à qui elle était désormais unie pour la vie et dont elle observait et partageait le bonheur avec tendresse. Ils se dirigèrent vers la calèche, entourés des jeunes enfants du village manifestant leur désir d'avoir des pièces de monnaie. Mrs. Dashwood embrassa Marianne avec émotion avant qu'elle ne monte dans la calèche, aidée par Brandon qui monta prestement à sa suite. Puis il attrapa une bourse que lui lança Mr. Knightley et d'un regard joyeux, jeta les pièces de monnaie dans les airs, répondant à la requête des enfants.

Marianne regardait la scène, attendrie et radieuse. Mrs. Dashwood, Margaret et Mrs. Jennings pleuraient dans les bras les unes des autres, tandis qu'Elinor et Edward regardaient les mariés en souriant avant de s'échanger un regard plein de tendresse, Susan dans les bras qui observait la scène avec de grands yeux. Marianne put néanmoins remarquer que sa sœur avait pleuré, malgré le calme apparent qu'elle avait affiché. Mr. et Mrs. Palmer étaient tout sourire alors que John et Fanny Dashwood semblaient mal à l'aise devant le mélange de classes sociales qui s'étalait autour d'eux, tandis que le reste de la foule poussaient des cris de joie. Puis Brandon se rassit aux côtés de Marianne et la calèche les emporta à Barton Park, où ils seraient rejoints par leurs invités. Tandis que le paysage défilait autour d'eux, les jeunes mariés se regardèrent en souriant, l'air heureux. Brandon prit une des main de son épouse et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Mrs. Brandon... » murmura-t-il avec tendresse de sa belle voix grave.

Marianne Brandon. C'était désormais le nom de Marianne et, à sa grande surprise, elle commençait déjà à s'y habituer. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son mari et se contenta de le regarder, les mots qu'elle aurait pu dire lui semblant trop superficiels en un tel moment, même à ses propres yeux. Elle se sentait plus heureuse qu'elle n'aurait cru l'être, ayant l'impression de voir les éléments du paysage qu'elle connaissait par cœur sous un nouveau jour. Un jour magnifique.

* * *

><p>Le repas de noces se tenait au Park, et plus particulièrement dans le jardin où des tables et des tentes avaient été dressées pour l'occasion. Il y avait quatre tentes contenant chacune un buffet différent : des mets froids, des mets chauds, les fromages et les desserts. Une autre tente, plus spacieuse, abritait les musiciens chargés d'animer les festivités. Le repas fut une réussite, tout le monde était content et enviait ce beau couple dont l'histoire de leur rencontre et de leurs fiançailles n'étaient plus un secret pour personne, Mrs. Jennings et les commérages y ayant contribué. Les jeunes mariés remercièrent chaleureusement leurs invités de leur présence, puis Sir John Middleton fit un discours.<p>

« Je connais le Colonel Brandon depuis... tant d'années maintenant ! Révéler le nombre exact ne nous rendrait pas justice... surtout à moi ! Cependant, pour l'avoir côtoyé durant tout ce temps, je peux vous assurer que c'est un homme incroyable ! Excellent chasseur, fin cavalier, un beau domaine... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas Marianne ? Le Colonel Brandon est un homme loyal, fidèle, gentil, attentionné et surtout, patient ! Mais après tout ce temps, je suis très heureux de voir ses attentes enfin récompensées grâce à Marianne Brandon. Cette belle jeune femme que je suis heureux de connaître et d'avoir dans ma famille, mais surtout heureux de la voir unie à mon ami. Sa beauté, sa spontanéité, sa passion et son grand talent pour la musique nous ont tous conquis et n'ont pas manqué de faire chavirer le cœur de Brandon ! Heureusement, cette demoiselle s'est révélée être aussi intelligente que nous le pensions puisque quelques années plus tard, elle acceptait la demande en mariage de mon ami ! Je peux vous dire maintenant quel beau couple vous formez et combien votre union réjouit le cœur de tous ceux qui sont ici ce soir. Je vous souhaite, mes chers amis, beaucoup de bonheur ! »

Marianne et Brandon furent très touchés de ce discours leur révélant un Sir John Middleton ému, parlant avec son cœur, mais en gardant sa jovialité coutumière. Ils allèrent le remercier chaleureusement, tandis que Mrs. Jennings s'essuyait les yeux, attendrie par les paroles de son gendre.

Puis vint le moment où Marianne et Brandon virent défiler un cortège d'invités les féliciter, avec en premier lieu, Mrs. Dashwood, Margaret, les Ferrars, les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings, qui furent tous très émus et joyeux. Mais l'invitée qui marqua le plus Marianne fut Mrs. Whitwell, sa belle-sœur. Elle se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise en sa présence, sans doute à cause du regard de Mrs. Whitwell, dans lequel se lisait une certaine déception, ou bien à cause de son aspect austère, mais Marianne eut la désagréable impression que ses rapports avec sa belle-sœur seraient tendus.

« Toutes mes félicitations pour ce beau mariage, Christopher, déclara Mrs. Whitwell. Je suis heureuse pour toi ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers Marianne et lui fit un grand sourire, tandis que ses yeux restaient froids.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance... Marianne ! Cela faisait longtemps que je souhaitais voir mon frère heureux, et ce que je vois me réjouis, déclara-t-elle de façon suffisamment cordiale.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer également, Mrs. Whitwell, et je suis heureuse de voir vos attentes envers votre frère comblées, répondit-elle humblement.

- Comblées, dites-vous ? Certaines attentes le sont en effet. » répliqua Mrs. Whitwell sans se départir de son sourire glacial.

Brandon n'avait pas assisté à cet échange entre sa sœur et son épouse car il venait d'être félicité par son ami Knightley, mais nul doute qu'il aurait immédiatement saisi les allusions de sa sœur envers la classe sociale de Marianne et en aurait été vivement contrarié. Mrs. Whitwell s'éloigna, laissant Marianne en grande confusion, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le manque de chaleur de Mrs. Whitwell à son égard car les Knightley se dirigeaient vers elle à présent.

« Marianne, j'aimerais vous présenter de vieux amis, déclara Brandon.

- Brandon ! Cet adjectif ne me rajeunit pas ! répliqua Knightley, l'air faussement outré.

- Voici des amis qui me sont _chers »_ reprit Brandon en souriant. Mr. et Mrs. Knightley.

Marianne les salua avec un grand sourire, la gentillesse des Knightley la mettant à l'aise.

« Nous sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance, Mrs. Brandon, assura Mr. Knightley. Mon épouse et moi-même sommes heureux de vous souhaiter tous nos vœux de bonheur »

Marianne les remercia chaleureusement et se fit présenter Mrs. Knightley.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma ! dit Mrs. Knightley avec un regard empreint de sympathie. Je fais confiance au Colonel Brandon sur les raisons de son amour pour vous, aussi je suis certaine que nous deviendrons de bonnes amies.

- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Marianne ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'espère avoir l'occasion de mieux vous connaître ! »

Mrs. Emma Knightley avait immédiatement ressenti de la sympathie envers Marianne lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler de son histoire par le Colonel Brandon. De plus, elle s'était intimement persuadée que si elle avait eu l'occasion de la rencontrer plus tôt, elle aurait mis à profit ses talents d'entremetteuse pour unir Marianne et le Colonel Brandon.

Les jeunes mariés furent ainsi sollicités par de nombreuses personnes dont parfois la jeune femme ne savait rien, mais ils lui paraissaient très sympathiques. En revanche, la lassitude la gagna lorsqu'elle fut abordée par les Dashwood.

« Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux, Mr. et Mrs. Brandon, déclara fièrement John en embrassant sa demi-sœur et en serrant la main du Colonel.

- Ce mariage était une véritable merveille, ajouta Fanny sans réelle conviction, ce qui ne trompa personne.

- Quelle chance vous avez, Marianne ! déclara John Dashwood lorsque le Colonel fut appelé par Sir John. Et quel excellent choix vous avez fait d'épouser un aussi bon parti ! Vous êtes riche désormais, et sûre d'être à l'abri du besoin, vous et les vôtres ! »

Marianne fut choquée par tant d'indélicatesse ; ces insinuations sur les mobiles de son union avec le Colonel Brandon la révoltait.

« Je n'ai pas épousé le Colonel Brandon pour m'assurer un avenir confortable et mettre ma famille à l'abri du besoin. Cela aurait dû être, par ailleurs, votre rôle ! Mais ce ne sont pas des valeurs auxquelles j'adhère et vous le sauriez si vous me connaissiez d'avantage ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Sa réponse désarma les Dashwood, bien que l'effet de ses paroles sur chacun d'eux fut différent. En effet, alors que Mrs. Dashwood était pâle d'indignation, John Dashwood était rouge de honte, comprenant la véracité des propos de Marianne.

« Voyons, Marianne, essaya de la calmer Mr. Dashwood. Je ne voulais pas vous choquer, et encore moins vous offenser... Je faisais tout simplement une remarque...

- Marianne ! » appela Elinor.

Marianne s'excusa de mauvaise grâce auprès des Dashwood et partit retrouver sa sœur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de le demander ! Tu es rouge de colère... fit remarquer Elinor en haussant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est rien. Encore une ineptie de John... ! répondit Marianne avec brusquerie.

- Je vois... bon, tâche de te calmer maintenant. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie et il est unique. Ne laisse pas John et Fanny tout gâcher ! Tu dois ouvrir le bal avec le Colonel Brandon, annonça Elinor en la prenant par les épaules.

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Marianne avec stupeur, sa colère retombant aussitôt.

Elle s'en voulut d'avoir laissé la colère la dominer en un jour si unique. Elle se sentait à présent intimidée de devoir danser au milieu de tous ces invités, mais malgré tout, elle se dirigea vers son mari avec le sourire. Il lui prit la main, l'air rayonnant, et la lui baisa.

« Vous sentez-vous prête ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

- Oui, allons-y » répondit Marianne.

Il la guida de façon rassurante, Marianne n'ayant plus qu'à se laisser faire. Ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre, faisant abstraction des paires d'yeux qui les entouraient et constataient la belle harmonie que formait ce jeune couple amoureux. Pour la première fois, Marianne put soutenir le regard de Brandon lorsqu'ils dansaient. Lors de leurs fiançailles et même auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient dansé l'un avec l'autre, Marianne n'avait jamais osé regarder le Colonel Brandon en face plus de quelques secondes, gênée à l'idée de ce que lui-même ou les gens pourraient penser. A présent, elle espérait bien que les personnes qui les entouraient constateraient tous les sentiments qui les habitaient durant cette danse.

« Vous dansez très bien, Marianne, murmura Brandon en souriant.

- C'est uniquement parce que vous me guidez » répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Puis la danse prit fin et ils se séparèrent pour danser chacun de leur côté : Marianne avec Edward et Sir John Middleton, et Brandon avec Elinor, Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret.

« J'ai l'occasion de vous féliciter personnellement, déclara Edward à Marianne.

- Vous nous avez marié, cela vaut toutes les félicitations. » répliqua Marianne avec gratitude.

Edward rit et déclara qu'il aurait été fort déçu si le mariage avait été célébré par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Elinor quant à elle, assura à nouveau au Colonel sa joie de l'avoir désormais pour beau-frère, chose qu'elle espérait depuis longtemps.

« Je suis certaine que vous ferez le bonheur de ma sœur.

- C'est une chose à laquelle je m'emploierai chaque jour. » assura Brandon.

Lorsque Marianne eut terminé de danser avec Sir John, elle s'éloigna discrètement afin de trouver un peu de paix et de calme au milieu de toutes ces exclamations de joie, et la musique entraînante. Elle alla derrière une des tentes et, profitant de la cachette qu'elle lui offrait de par le lieu où elle était située, elle releva sa robe et marcha d'un pas rapide dans le jardin. Elle savait qu'il y avait un petit labyrinthe qui lui permettrait de retrouver ses esprits au calme. S'engouffrant à l'intérieur, elle marcha quelques instants avant de s'appuyer contre une haie. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel où de gros nuages blancs laissaient échapper quelques rayons de lumière.

« Un temps superbe, entourée de ceux que j'aime... Seul mon cher père manque à l'appel, mais je sais qu'il serait fier et heureux pour moi... Tout est réuni pour que cette journée demeure inoubliable. Je vous en prie, faites que ces instants de plaisir puissent se prolonger au-delà de cette journée. Que je sois une bonne épouse, que j'endosse mon rôle de la façon qu'il le désire... Et surtout... que mon amour pour lui continue de grandir et ne cesse jamais ! Je l'aime... je le sais... Il m'aime, je n'en ai aucun doute... Merci... Merci, mon Dieu... »

Elle poussa un soupir libérateur. A présent, elle se sentait prête à continuer les réjouissances.

« Marianne ? »

Elle sursauta et son cœur battit plus fort lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de son mari.

« Je suis ici ! »

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et vit apparaître Brandon, l'air soulagé.

« Ah, vous êtes là... Je commençais à m'inquiéter en ne vous voyant plus. » dit-il.

Marianne baissa la tête.

« Pardonnez-moi... Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, je... j'allais justement revenir... Il me fallait un peu de calme, je le crains, dit-elle, honteuse.

- Êtes-vous souffrante ? demanda Brandon en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oh non ! Nullement. Je voulais juste... me recueillir un peu. » répondit-elle, baissant à nouveau la tête en avouant la raison de son absence.

Elle sentit la main de Brandon prendre délicatement son menton et lui relever doucement la tête. Elle le regarda, rougissante, observant son visage souriant.

« Ne vous sentez pas gênée pour cela. Je comprends votre besoin de vous sentir seule..., dit-il finalement. C'est un jour particulier... il est naturel d'avoir quelques sentiments contradictoires... »

Marianne ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« De la reconnaissance...

- Pardon ?

- Ce sentiment que je ressentais... C'est de la reconnaissance... »

Brandon la regarda attentivement, l'air soulagé. Il semblait soudain rayonner de l'intérieur et cela toucha profondément Marianne.

« J'en suis heureux...

- Vous aviez cru que... je m'étais enfuie ? demanda-t-elle en adoptant un ton léger.

- Oh ! »

Ce fut au tour de Brandon de baisser les yeux.

« Disons que j'espérais que ce que je vivais était bien réel et non le fruit de mes rêves les plus précieux... » avoua-t-il.

Marianne eut la gorge nouée, émue par cet aveu indiquant la manière avec laquelle son mari la voyait. Poussée par ses sentiments, elle prit les mains de Brandon dans les siennes et ils se regardèrent intensément.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve et c'est là tout l'objet de ma reconnaissance » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, puis instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre...

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! »

Marianne avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Brandon s'était déjà écartée d'elle et faisait face à Sir John Middleton.

« Nous avons cru que vous aviez déjà pris la route pour Delaford ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux.

- Non, nous... Marianne avait besoin d'un peu de calme, répondit Brandon. Tout va bien, nous arrivons...

- Tant mieux, tant mieux ! » rit Sir John en les précédant.

Brandon tendit son bras à Marianne en lui souriant et la jeune fille l'accepta, encore troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait ressenti tant de sentiments contradictoires en quelques minutes passées en compagnie de son époux ! La reconnaissance, la honte à l'idée de l'avoir effrayé à cause de son absence, puis un autre sentiment plus difficile à exprimer lorsqu'elle lui avait murmuré une phrase dont elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir ! Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait laissé s'exprimer ce qu'elle pensait si fort à cet instant précis... Mais elle retenait surtout ce sentiment de frustration lorsque Sir John était venu les trouver. Elle rougit soudain en pensant que s'il n'était pas intervenu, Brandon l'aurait embrassé... Elle en avait eu terriblement envie ! Elle regretta de ne pas avoir été plus loin dans le labyrinthe, là où personne n'aurait pu les trouver elle et son mari...

Elle fut forcée de mettre de côté ses interrogations car ils venaient de retrouver leurs invités et la noce repartit de plus belle, dans les rires et la joie. Marianne dansa avec Brandon des airs entraînants, riant aux éclats, puis fut invitée par Mr. Knightley, Sir John, Edward et même son demi-frère.

A quinze heures la noce prit fin. Marianne et Brandon étaient invités à rester coucher à Barton Park avant de reprendre la route le lendemain, mais d'un commun accord, les deux mariés avaient décidé de partir dès la fin de la réception à Delaford. Le manoir était à une heure et demie de route et cela leur donnerait l'occasion de se trouver un peu dans leur intimité, même si Marianne appréhendait quelque peu cette perspective, craignant de ne pas agir comme elle le devait ou de se sentir trop intimidée devant ces moments si particuliers et si nouveaux pour elle. Après avoir quitté sa robe de mariée, elle fut habillée d'une tenue de voyage et fit ses adieux à sa mère, non sans verser quelques larmes d'émotion, embrassa et remercia ses proches, particulièrement les Middleton pour avoir organisé la réception chez eux. Puis Brandon l'aida à monter dans leur calèche avant de l'y rejoindre et ce fut ainsi qu'ils partirent pour Delaford.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin qui les menait à Delaford, Marianne garda le silence, partagée entre sa nostalgie de sa vie de jeune fille et le fait de laisser derrière elle sa mère et ses sœurs, même si elle les savait non loin d'elle, son bonheur d'être mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'appréhension qui grandissait en elle à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de sa future demeure. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, que sa nouvelle vie, sa vie de femme mariée ayant des responsabilités aux yeux du monde allait commencer et cela la rendait quelque peu nerveuse, bien qu'elle était persuadée que Brandon serait le meilleur des maris et ne l'obligerait jamais à faire quoi que ce soit de contraire à sa nature. Pourtant, elle savait qu'en devenant Mrs. Brandon, elle acceptait de se plier au jeu des mondanités, chose qu'elle détestait à cause de l'hypocrisie régnant dans ce milieu. Heureusement, elle connaissait le tempérament du Colonel Brandon et son désir de fréquenter le moins possible les salons, aussi avait-elle de bonnes raisons d'espérer ne pas avoir à parader plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait dans les réceptions.<p>

« Tout va bien, Marianne ? demanda doucement Brandon, la voyant perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux rougis.

- Oh... Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas... Mille pensées m'assaillent, mais rien qui ne soit commun à toute autre jeune mariée, le rassura-t-elle en lui souriant. La cérémonie était parfaite, qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle timidement en regardant son mari.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire.

« Je n'aurais pas de mots pour exprimer le bonheur dans lequel je me trouve. »

Brandon lui prit la main et la baisa, geste tendre qui relégua au loin les craintes de la jeune femme. Son mari étant un homme attentif, il se chargea de lancer les sujets de conversation, pressentant que sa jeune épouse devait être quelque peu angoissée. Il la rassura en lui parlant de l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir à Delaford, du fait que le personnel l'attendait avec impatience. Puis il parla des menus détails du repas de mariage et des danses qui avaient eu lieu, ainsi que de la bonne impression qu'elle avait fait sur ses amis. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Delaford et Marianne put voir les toits de sa nouvelle demeure s'élever au loin.

« Marianne, vous voici chez vous. » annonça Brandon d'une voix douce.

Ils passèrent les grilles du portail de Delaford Manor et entrèrent dans la cour entourée d'arbres avec sa fontaine se dressant au centre.

Marianne regarda l'imposant manoir avec un œil neuf : elle était déjà venue à Delaford par le passé, mais ce soir elle y revenait en tant que maîtresse de cette belle demeure ancienne. En voyant tout ce qui faisait la beauté et la renommée de Delaford, Marianne eut le vertige en pensant que c'était désormais à elle et l'appréhension qu'elle avait ressenti sur le chemin lui revint. La calèche s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée du manoir et Brandon descendit et aida la jeune femme à faire de même à son tour.

« Vous êtes nerveuse ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant avec compassion.

Marianne lui sourit, rassurée qu'il lui pose la question.

« Un peu, avoua-t-elle.

- Tout va bien se passer... » l'encouragea-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils entrèrent alors à l'intérieur du manoir où ils furent accueillis par une rangée de domestiques. Ils étaient près d'une vingtaine. Fort heureusement, Marianne en connaissait certains, de sorte qu'elle put retenir sans trop de difficultés certains noms qui lui étaient familiers. Brandon fit les présentations et Marianne les salua timidement, se sentant chaleureusement regardée. En effet, les domestiques de Delaford étaient très attachés à leur maître, aussi furent-ils ravis en voyant que la jeune femme qui le comblait était une personne humble et gentille, avec cette spontanéité propre à la jeunesse, sans une once d'orgueil.

Lorsqu'elle était venue à Delaford, sur invitation du Colonel Brandon, pour jouer les partitions qu'il lui laissait chaque jour au piano, certains domestiques s'étaient débrouillés pour accomplir leurs tâches à proximité du salon afin de pouvoir écouter la jeune fille, charmés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils n'ignoraient pas que leur maître devait ressentir de profonds sentiments pour Marianne Dashwood puisque depuis que le Colonel Brandon avait hérité de Delaford, il n'avait jamais autorisé une jeune personne à circuler dans son domaine sans sa présence. Cette faveur qu'il octroyait à Marianne avait vivement interpellé le personnel qui avait imaginé de nombreuses conjectures à ce sujet, souhaitant pour leur maître qu'il trouvât enfin le bonheur en la présence d'une femme, chose qu'ils espéraient tous depuis qu'il était devenu le maître de Delaford. Leur joie avait été à son comble lorsque Mr. Carlton, le majordome, leur avait fait part de sa discussion d'avec Marianne lorsqu'elle avait demandé des nouvelles du Colonel avec inquiétude, ne voyant pas la partition quotidienne qu'il lui laissait habituellement.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle a des sentiments pour notre maître, il ne peut en être autrement ! » avait confié Mrs. Dorothy à Mr. Carlton en aparté.

Quelques mois plus tard, le personnel de Delaford se réjouissait du bonheur du Colonel Brandon et de l'arrivée imminente de leur nouvelle maîtresse qu'ils appréciaient déjà. Marianne se sentit donc en confiance à la vue de tous ces visages souriants, même si le côté officiel des présentations la rendait nerveuse.

« Mrs. Brandon, vous connaissez déjà Mrs. Dorothy et Mr. Carlton, les deux domestiques en chef de Delaford. Je suis certain que vous aurez de bons rapports et saurez vous entendre pour le bon fonctionnement de Delaford. » déclara Brandon en souriant.

Mrs. Dorothy et Mr. Carlton affichaient un air respectueux et digne qui intimida Marianne. Elle espérait qu'elle saurait se faire apprécier d'eux, en particulier de l'intendante pour qui elle avait beaucoup de respect et qui semblait très attachée à son maître.

« Mrs. Dorothy, je vous laisse vous occuper de Mrs. Brandon, annonça le Colonel. Mrs. Brandon, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. » ajouta-t-il doucement en lui baisant la main.

Marianne hocha la tête, nerveuse, et obéit à Mrs. Dorothy qui lui enjoignait respectueusement à la suivre, tandis que le reste des domestiques attendait pour se disperser et retourner à ses occupations.

Elles montèrent un grand escalier et arrivèrent à l'étage supérieur dont les murs étaient tapissés d'un joli blanc cassé qui finissaient par du lambris, quelques tableaux complétant la décoration. Mrs. Dorothy entraîna Marianne au fond du couloir et la fit entrer dans une grande chambre à coucher. La chambre de Marianne était spacieuse, dans les tons vert clair et bénéficiait d'un bel éclairage grâce à sa large fenêtre qui proposait une vue sur les arbres fruitiers du jardin. Un lit baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce et une armoire en chêne et une coiffeuse complétaient le mobilier. Impressionnée, Marianne ne dit mot, observant chaque détails de sa nouvelle chambre, ce qui offrait un contraste saisissant avec la chambre qui était la sienne à Barton Cottage. Elle l'ignorait, mais Brandon s'était servi de ses observations sur les goûts et les préférences de Marianne pour décorer sa chambre.

« Je vais vous aider à vous déshabiller, Mrs. Brandon » déclara Mrs. Dorothy.

Marianne acquiesça sans mot dire, et Mrs. Dorothy l'aida à se défaire de sa tenue de voyage, de laquelle elle sortit une belle robe, cadeau de Mrs. Jennings, qui avait été livrée la veille à Delaford, en même temps que les anciennes tenues de Marianne et les robes de son trousseau. Marianne se sentit rassurée en voyant ce vêtement familier et elle commença à se détendre un peu. Mrs. Dorothy l'habilla et elles se mirent d'accord pour ne défaire la coiffure qu'elle portait que le soir, au moment du coucher. Cette précision émise par Mrs. Dorothy fit rejaillir les craintes de Marianne sur ce qui allait se passer le soir-même entre elle et son mari.

« Vous êtes magnifique, Mrs. Brandon, dit Mrs. Dorothy avec gentillesse. Soyez assurée que c'est un grand bonheur pour moi de vous avoir pour maîtresse, et je parle également au nom des autres domestiques de Delaford.

- Merci Mrs. Dorothy... je suis sincèrement touchée, répondit Marianne d'un filet de voix, mais réussissant à sourire.

- Vous voilà prête, Mrs. Brandon. Je vais me retirer à présent, annonça Mrs. Dorothy d'un ton rassurant. Si vous désirez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- Merci... »

Mrs. Dorothy quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Marianne seule. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, intimidée, puis elle alla près de la fenêtre, observant la vue avec attention. Elle était magnifique.

« Désormais, je suis la maîtresse de tout cela... Et dire que ce matin j'étais encore dans ma petite chambre de Barton Cottage ! »

Marianne se demanda ensuite où pouvait bien être son mari et s'il viendrait la voir dans sa chambre. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'ils allaient pouvoir rester seuls en tête à tête, sans chaperons, sans personne pour veiller à ce que la bienséance soit sauvegardée. Elle était à présent la femme du Colonel Christopher Brandon ! Elle allait partager son intimité avec lui et il allait faire de même avec elle, du moins l'espérait-elle. Lui qui était si secret, si réservé malgré quelques gestes d'affection volés au cours de leurs fiançailles... sortirait-il de sa discrétion à présent ?

Le cœur battant, toute à ses réflexions, elle attendit encore quelques minutes, puis se décida à quitter sa chambre pour aller dans le salon. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue au fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation pour aller où elle le souhaitait à Delaford, désormais. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et regardant autour d'elle avec gêne, elle se dirigea vers le salon où trônait le piano. Timidement, elle s'installa face à l'instrument et, pour se donner de l'assurance, entama un air qu'elle avait l'habitude de jouer à Barton Cottage. Elle s'absorba tant dans son air qu'elle se serait cru à Barton si elle avait fermé les yeux, imaginant la fenêtre face à elle, d'où elle pouvait observer la cabane de Margaret ainsi que le portail de leur jardin... Sa vue se troubla et elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, frappée par la nostalgie, le présent qui ne lui montrait que trop bien le passé révolu de ses souvenirs datant pourtant de quelques jours. Elle releva la tête et aperçut le visage doux du Colonel Brandon.

Rosissante, elle s'essuya furtivement les yeux et lui sourit.

« Je me suis permise de jouer un peu de musique en vous attendant... »

Brandon s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main avec douceur.

« Vous avez bien fait, Marianne... A dire vrai, je suis heureux que vous ayez pris cette initiative. Vous êtes chez vous désormais, et je veux que vous vous y sentiez le mieux possible. Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tardé avant de vous rejoindre, mais j'avais quelques détails à régler et cela m'a pris du temps, expliqua-t-il. Mais à présent, vous avez toute mon attention, je vais consacrer tout mon temps à satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Je ne me montrerai pas capricieuse, promit Marianne en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Brandon. Mais avant... »

Il approcha sa main du visage de Marianne et, de son index replié, essuya délicatement une larme qui perlait encore. Marianne sentit ses joues s'embraser à ce contact et pria pour que son mari ne la croit pas triste à cause de son mariage.

« Encore sous le coup de l'émotion ? » demanda-t-il avec compassion.

Marianne hocha la tête en souriant, soulagée qu'il la comprenne si bien.

« J'imagine qu'être seule en m'attendant n'a pas aidé..., continua-t-il d'un air coupable.

- Oh, ce n'est pas votre faute, dit précipitamment Marianne.

- Peut-être, mais je m'en veux d'avoir laissé seule ma jeune épouse dès son arrivée dans sa nouvelle demeure. J'en ai honte... aussi, pour me faire pardonner, voudriez-vous que je vous fasse visiter les lieux de votre domaine ?

- Visiter les lieux ? Je les connais déjà, sourit Marianne d'un air surpris.

- Pas tous... Et puis, je tiens à montrer sa maison à mon épouse. » répondit-il avec un air sincère.

Marianne acquiesça, appréciant l'idée de son mari. Brandon espérait que cette visite des lieux leur permettrait d'être plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, de débuter leur intimité afin que la nuit de noces qui aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard se déroule de façon moins intimidante. Brandon ne pouvait qu'imaginer les troubles intérieurs que devait ressentir sa jeune épouse à cette idée, et il tenait à tout prix à la rassurer et à l'apaiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Lui-même était quelque peu nerveux en songeant à l'intimité qu'il aurait avec Marianne cette nuit-là, bien que pour des raisons fort différentes de celles de la jeune fille. Il craignait qu'elle soit trop mal à l'aise ou terrifiée malgré les trésors de délicatesse qu'il souhaitait développer avec elle.

« Ma maison... répéta Marianne, rêveuse. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est aussi grand que Norland...

- Et tellement plus vaste que Barton Cottage. » ajouta timidement Brandon, l'air rieur.

Marianne éclata de rire.

« Cela tombe sous le sens ! »

Le trait d'humour du Colonel la surprit agréablement. Elle l'avait vu se métamorphoser depuis leurs fiançailles et cet homme souriant et plein de gaieté lui plaisait beaucoup, affichant un contraste frappant avec l'homme taciturne et triste qu'il fût auparavant. Elle le suivit à travers le manoir où ils commencèrent par l'étage.

« Mrs. Dorothy vous a déjà montré votre chambre... Vous plaît-elle ?

- Elle est parfaite, merci.

- J'en suis heureux ! C'était la chambre de ma mère... Je vous avais déjà montré son portrait qui est dans le hall avec celui de mon père, mais vous ne connaissez pas celui qui est dans mon bureau. Je vous le montrerai...

- Avec plaisir. Du portrait que j'ai vu, c'était une belle femme. Elle avait l'air doux...

- Elle l'était ! Elle vous aurait tellement apprécié... Elle adoucissait mon père. Lorsqu'elle est morte, son mauvais caractère a repris le dessus... » déclara Brandon sombrement.

Marianne ignorait certains éléments du passé de son mari. Elle savait toutefois que c'était le père de Brandon qui les avait séparés lui et Eliza, son amour de jeunesse, ce qui lui laissait supposer que ce ne devait pas être un homme au caractère facile. Elle préféra cependant s'abstenir d'aborder ce sujet de conversation, ne désirant pas raviver de sombres souvenirs à Brandon, surtout pas en ce jour. Mais Brandon ne pouvait rien laisser entacher le bonheur qu'il éprouvait, aussi continua-t-il à lui montrer les différents détails de la chambre avec enthousiasme.

Puis sans la regarder, il déclara qu'il allait lui montrer sa propre chambre. Marianne se sentit soulagée, cette question lui brûlant les lèvres sans qu'elle ose la poser. A en juger par la manière avec laquelle Brandon lui avait annoncé cela, lui non plus ne devait pas être très à l'aise. Leurs chambres communiquaient par un petit salon et Marianne découvrit les appartements de son époux. Spacieuse, claire, dotée d'un mobilier classique, sobre et sensiblement différent de celui de la chambre de Marianne, la pièce était chaleureuse. Brandon la regardait anxieusement, attendant son avis.

« Elle est très belle ! Il est vrai que c'est une partie de la maison que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de visiter en tant qu'invitée, fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

- Ma réputation de gentleman en aurait souffert, je le crains ! » répondit Brandon en riant, soulagé de voir Marianne si enthousiaste.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, soulagés de se voir prendre de l'aisance l'un avec l'autre, tous les deux craignant d'être plus anxieux qu'il ne le fallait pour leurs premières heures en tant que jeunes mariés.

« Il y a d'autres chambres à visiter... Sont-elles toutes au même étage ? demanda Marianne.

- Oui... Et non. Il y en a aussi à l'étage au-dessus. Mais... que diriez-vous de les visiter demain? » répondit Brandon.

Surprise par l'air soudain gêné de son mari, Marianne accepta néanmoins et le suivit au rez-de-chaussé où il la conduisit dans une pièce située près de la bibliothèque. Marianne y vit son piano-forte qui avait été enlevé de Barton Park pour être placé dans cette pièce qui faisait office de boudoir pour la jeune femme. Les tons de la pièce étaient bleus, la vue donnait sur le lac et une partie des jardins, un bel écritoire était d'ailleurs disposé non loin de la fenêtre, le piano-forte ayant eu droit à cette place privilégiée.

« Votre pièce particulière vous plaît-elle ? demanda Brandon. Si les couleurs ne sont pas à votre goût, vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire et nous reverrons la décoration telle que vous la souhaitez.

- Elle me plaît beaucoup ! Et j'aime cette couleur, la disposition des meubles... et de la pièce en elle-même ! Je suis près de la bibliothèque, c'est merveilleux ! C'est à croire que vous connaissiez déjà tout de moi ! » rit Marianne.

Brandon lui prit la main, l'air radieux.

« Cela se pourrait en effet... »

Marianne le regarda avec reconnaissance et sentit le sang monter à ses joues en ayant face à elle le regard si amoureux de son époux. Elle détourna les yeux pour masquer sa timidité et son œil fut attiré par une porte située dans le fond de la pièce.

« Où cette porte donne-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous le saurez demain ! déclara Brandon d'un air mystérieux. Il est l'heure de dîner si je me fie à cette horloge... »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour exciter la curiosité de Marianne, mais cet état fut rapidement chassé par un autre, plus anxieux, au sujet des heures à venir. Ils allèrent en direction de la salle à manger où ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre. Cette distance marquée par cette grande table accentua la gêne de Marianne, mais elle ne dit rien, ne souhaitant pas heurter le sens des convenances de son époux. Mais en son for intérieur, malgré le peu d'assurance qu'elle ressentait encore face à cette intimité nouvelle avec son mari, elle regrettait qu'il ne lui ait pas proposé de s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Le repas était délicieux, mais Marianne mangea très peu et resta silencieuse, répondant seulement aux questions ou remarques de Brandon.

Ce dernier avait remarqué l'absence d'entrain de son épouse et seul un esprit des moins perspicaces aurait pu ignorer ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de Brandon et c'est en désirant prendre la main de Marianne pour l'apaiser qu'il se rendit compte que ses propres craintes à lui causaient celles de Marianne. En effet, il avait respecté le protocole en les faisant asseoir l'un en face de l'autre, alors qu'il désirait ardemment qu'elle soit tout près d'elle. Mais il craignait de la brusquer en instaurant une proximité qui serait à son paroxysme dans quelques heures, ou bien de la gêner.

« Marianne ?

- Oui ?

- Vous... seriez-vous... gênée si nous ne respections pas les convenances et mangions côte à côte dorénavant ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Marianne laissa échapper une exclamation de soulagement et hocha la tête.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

- Vraiment ? Et moi qui ai tardé avant de vous en parler... Je me sens ridicule, vraiment... Je vous prie de m'excuser...

- Je ne vous en veux pas du tout, rassurez-vous, sourit Marianne.

- Vous m'en voyez soulagé... Merci pour votre patience... »

Le repas terminé, Brandon fit venir Mrs. Dorothy pour transmettre leurs remerciements aux cuisiniers et pour s'occuper de Marianne.

« Mrs. Brandon, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Marianne se sentit rougir et son cœur s'emballa, mais elle obéit et Mrs. Dorothy lui demanda aimablement de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre. Mrs. Dorothy l'aida à se déshabiller et sortit une belle chemise de nuit en satin. Elle aida Marianne à l'enfiler puis elle l'invita à s'installer devant la coiffeuse. Elle lui défit délicatement son chignon, libérant les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de les lui brosser avec soin. Marianne regarda son reflet : la lueur des bougies lui donnait un teint superbe, sublimant l'éclat de ses yeux et la rougeur de ses joues.

« Vous êtes magnifique, Mrs. Brandon, dit Mrs. Dorothy avec gentillesse. Demain je vous présenterai la femme de chambre qui sera à votre service.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui vous occuperez de moi ? demanda Marianne avec surprise.

- Eh bien... Mon rôle d'intendante me demande beaucoup, mais je serais toujours heureuse de m'occuper de vous, Mrs. Brandon, et soyez assurée que je le ferai dans la mesure du possible. Mais il serait plus judicieux de vous attribuer une femme de chambre officielle...

- Bien sûr, pardonnez-moi pour mon ignorance..., s'excusa Marianne.

- Je vous en prie, Madame. Vous voilà prête. Je vais me retirer à présent, annonça Mrs. Dorothy d'un ton rassurant. Si vous désirez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- Merci... »

Mrs. Dorothy quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Marianne seule. La jeune femme ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva, tira les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre afin de prendre un peu l'air. Air qui était chaud pour la saison, mais cela suffisait à Marianne. Elle inspira l'air de la nuit, ses odeurs, écouta ses bruits afin de retrouver un peu de calme... Elle savait que le Colonel Brandon était un vrai romantique, même s'il ne le démontrait pas de façon tapageuse, mais Marianne ressentait au fond d'elle-même ce désir, ce besoin de démonstration passionnée dans sa vie. Brandon saurait-il combler son attente sur ce plan ?

Leur vie promettait d'être calme, douce et paisible, Brandon étant plus âgé qu'elle, plus mûr, moins fougueux... et Marianne savait que c'était la meilleure chose qui soit, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu de passion de la part de son époux. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait guère pensé à cela lorsqu'elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage. L'amour, l'affection, l'estime, l'amitié... ce sont ces sentiments-là qui l'avaient habité, et non cette illusion sur la passion. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si important, après tout ? Elle avait mûri depuis son histoire passionnée avec Willoughby, car c'était cette même passion qui l'avait détruite...

Étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments de son époux, elle se demandait s'il lui apporterait une forme d'amour qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore et qui l'épanouirait davantage. Elle en avait eu un avant-goût lorsqu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser dans le labyrinthe. Cela avait été spontané, elle avait eu envie de ce baiser... Mais il avait fait preuve de tellement de douceur et de prévenance depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Delaford, et il semblait si peu sûr de lui... Puis elle songea brutalement que Brandon allait la rejoindre pour qu'ils consomment leur mariage et cette pensée accéléra les battements de son cœur, l'appréhension de l'inconnu et la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur lui faisant oublier ses précédentes pensées. Comment pouvait-elle songer à des idées romanesques et romantiques sur son couple alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu de relation intime !

Elle sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Elle se retourna et vit le Colonel Brandon entrer. Il eut un regard surpris en voyant la fenêtre ouverte puis il fit un doux sourire, ce qui rassura Marianne. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de la jeune femme dont le cœur se remettait à battre anormalement vite. Était-elle prête à consommer son mariage ? Et si cela était douloureux? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne connaissait rien de ces choses-là !

« J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air, expliqua Marianne d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Tu as bien fait... Il fait bon ce soir. » répondit Brandon.

Il lui prit la main et Marianne s'exhorta intérieurement à se détendre. Brandon porta la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec tendresse, faisant courir des frissons le long du corps de Marianne. L'ambiance était particulièrement romantique avec les bougies éclairant faiblement la chambre et la vue sur le ciel bleu nuit couvert d'étoiles. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Marianne se demandant soudain si la sensation agréable qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Brandon lui avait baisé la main se reproduirait.

« Marianne... tu as confiance en moi ? demanda doucement Brandon.

- Bien sûr. » répondit Marianne en le regardant.

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux plein de tendresse, une lueur de sincérité dans le regard.

« Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux te rassurer. Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse, je ne laisserais personne te blesser et je ne t'obligerais jamais à faire quelque chose que tu refuses, déclara-t-il fermement, mais avec une grande douceur.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté... Christopher. » dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Le regard du Colonel Brandon s'éclaira. C'était encore tellement nouveau pour lui que Marianne l'appelle par son prénom, lui donnant une sonorité particulière, que cela le toucha au plus profond de son être. Il caressa doucement la joue de Marianne, tandis qu'elle retenait son souffle, de nouveaux frissons lui traversant le corps tandis qu'une autre sensation encore plus agréable la parcourait. Puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas le doux baiser, certes très agréable, auquel Marianne avait goûté lors de la cérémonie de mariage. Non, celui-ci était plus tendre, plus franc. Le Colonel Brandon posa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre lui entourait la taille et l'attirait doucement à lui. Marianne crut que son corps allait se liquéfier tant la vague de chaleur et de plaisir qui montait en elle était ardente, l'étourdissant et lui faisant pousser un petit gémissement.

Lorsque Brandon rompit son baiser et posa les yeux sur elle, il vit le regard de sa jeune épouse briller tandis que son visage était écarlate. Bouleversée par les différents sentiments qui s'agitaient dans son esprit, elle s'était légèrement reculée, mais son mouvement n'était pas resté inaperçu aux yeux de son mari.

Hochant doucement la tête, il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres avec douceur.

« Bonne nuit, Marianne... » dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Cette attitude désarçonna la jeune femme. Pourquoi son mari l'avait-il embrassé pour soudainement lui souhaiter une bonne nuit ? Son angoisse à l'idée de consommer son mariage avait-il été ressenti par Brandon ? Incapable de parler, elle le vit tourner les talons. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

« Attends ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Brandon se retourna et la regarda attentivement. Elle était si belle dans sa chemise de nuit en satin qui épousait les courbes de son corps, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y attarder. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête...

« Pourquoi me laisses-tu seule ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, l'air anxieux. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Brandon la regarda avec tendresse, étouffant un soupir.

« Non... Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit si tu n'es pas prête, Marianne... » répondit-il avec douceur.

Marianne poussa une exclamation.

« Est-ce parce que... je me suis reculée ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse de savoir si l'hypothèse qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsque son mari était sur le point de partir était juste.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mal à l'aise... Je ne veux pas te blesser, je te l'ai dit... Je ne veux pas qu'un tel moment soit gâché par des craintes légitimes. »

Marianne se sentit gênée d'avoir heurté son mari et lui avoir fait croire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas honorer son devoir d'épouse envers lui. Devoir d'épouse ! Manifester de l'amour à l'être aimé dans l'intimité était-il un devoir ? Non. C'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, en vérité ! Et Brandon désirait la voir ressentir cela avec autant de naturel et d'évidence que la manière avec laquelle elle venait de le comprendre.

« Je t'aime tellement, Marianne... Il me serait pénible de te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne désires pas..., continua-t-il, lui caressant la joue avec tendresse, voyant qu'elle gardait le silence.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je désire si tu me quittes ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, mais le regard vif.

Brandon la regarda avec surprise. Elle venait d'énoncer une vérité qu'il ne pouvait guère contester. Certes, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréhendait quelque peu ce moment intime à cause de l'inconnu de la chose. Mais la curiosité et le désir de ressentir les mêmes émotions qui l'avaient habitée lorsque Brandon l'avait embrassé prenaient le pas sur sa peur.

« C'est juste que... je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire à présent, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Je veux faire de mon mieux, mais, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi et...

Brandon la fit taire d'un baiser sur les lèvres, puis il caressa la joue de Marianne, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

« Je n'attends de toi que ce que tu es en mesure de me donner... et tu m'as déjà tellement donné, mon amour... ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes gênée par rapport à ça... Je suis là pour toi et pour faire en sorte que tu n'aies aucune crainte... » murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Ces mots touchèrent Marianne et firent tomber ses peurs. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait dans sa vie, Marianne obéit donc à ce que lui dictait son cœur : elle leva une main légèrement tremblante et caressa le visage de Brandon qui ferma les yeux. Marianne traça les contours du doux visage de son mari avec ses doigts, délicatement, ressentant avec une curiosité plaisante la sensation agréable qui l'envahissait dès que sa peau touchait celle de son époux.

Puis elle l'embrassa doucement, sans trop oser. Brandon avait frémi à ses caresses, le cœur et le corps submergés d'émotions. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et instinctivement, oubliant sa crainte de ne pas savoir comment agir, la jeune femme lui prit la main et la baisa, puis elle le regarda : dans les yeux de son époux elle voyait tout l'amour qui n'avait cessé de croître et de s'exprimer depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle vit tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec lui, leurs discussions, leur rapprochement au fil des mois, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu jouer du piano pour la première fois, lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa demande en mariage... Une bouffée d'amour monta dans son cœur tandis que ses sens étaient à la merci de la virilité qui émanait de Brandon et elle prit conscience de sa chance, de son amour sincère pour lui et c'est tout naturellement que ces mots franchirent ses lèvres pour la première fois.

« Je t'aime, Christopher » murmura-t-elle, le souffle coupé, mais souriante.

Brandon n'attendait que cette déclaration pour laisser son cœur à lui s'exprimer sans crainte de heurter sa jeune épouse. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis avec davantage de fougue lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle répondait à son baiser avec passion, et la souleva dans ses bras, Marianne ayant passé ses bras autour de son cou. Puis il la déposa doucement sur le lit avant de se placer près d'elle. La jeune femme le regarda fixement, les yeux brillants, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de son époux, le cœur battant anormalement vite.

« Tu as peur ? lui murmura-t-il.

- Non, souffla Marianne d'une voix douce, mais déterminée. Plus maintenant... »

Brandon se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, l'étendant délicatement sur le lit. Mue par ses pulsions, Marianne glissa sa main contre le torse de Brandon et en sentit la fermeté, puis faisant descendre sa main vers son ventre, les muscles dessinés. Toutes ces années où elle n'avait pas remarqué ce que cachait la haute stature du Colonel Brandon, sa taille svelte, son charisme imposant... elle le découvrait enfin cette nuit-là, se sentant étourdie et frémissante entre ses bras puissants.

Ce fut cette nuit-là que Marianne découvrit le côté passionné du Colonel Christopher Brandon, cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'il dissimulait depuis tant d'années jusqu'à ce que Marianne fasse irruption dans sa vie. Il fit basculer pour toujours les doutes que Marianne avait eu à ce sujet avant qu'il ne la rejoigne dans leur chambre, la jeune femme découvrant avec surprise la manière aisée avec laquelle son époux pouvait passer de la tendresse la plus délicate à l'amour brûlant et passionné dont il était capable. Ce fut également cette nuit-là que Marianne Brandon comprit pourquoi l'amour était associé à un feu ardent, non pas destructeur mais revigorant, un feu consumant son cœur et son corps qui étaient désormais tout à son mari.


	6. Histoires de famille et paradis perdu

****Chapitre 6****

****Histoires de famille et paradis perdu****

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le Colonel Brandon s'éveilla en souriant, la chaleur mêlée à une brise légère due à la fenêtre qu'ils avaient laissée ouverte, lui chatouillant son dos nu. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, un merveilleux rêve éveillé. La nuit avait été magique, leur permettant lui et Marianne de se découvrir l'un l'autre, de découvrir ces émotions qui n'appartenaient qu'aux heureux de ce monde qui pouvaient savourer le moment où leur patience chaste enfin récompensée, ils découvraient l'être aimé au moment opportun, donnant la sensation de connaître chaque détail de l'autre, chaque parcelle de son corps. De Marianne, Brandon avait découvert un joli grain de beauté au-dessus de son sein gauche, tandis que la jeune femme avait dévoilé le torse musclé du Colonel. Il regarda son épouse dormir, les draps en satin recouvrant son corps dénudé, ne laissant entrevoir que le bras couleur ivoire de la jeune femme.<p>

La nuit de noces s'était déroulée au-delà de ses espérances. En effet, il n'aurait jamais cru que Marianne soit si désireuse de lui manifester son amour et de se faire aimer de façon aussi intime dès leur première nuit. Il avait été désireux de la traiter avec le plus de délicatesse possible derrière ses gestes tendres, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'abandonne complètement à lui, oubliant un peu plus sa timidité et sa gêne au fur et à mesure que Brandon la rassurait par ses caresses. Brandon s'était senti pleinement comblé, sûr qu'aucune autre femme n'aurait pu le rendre aussi heureux que le faisait Marianne. En la regardant, Brandon se dit qu'il pourrait rester ainsi indéfiniment à la contempler dormir près de lui. Marianne dut se sentir observée car elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et entrouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un petit sourire et regarda son mari qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Bonjour Mrs. Brandon... » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Marianne sourit timidement. Ses angoisses de la veille étaient à présent dissipées et elle se sentait le cœur léger.

« Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda le Colonel en écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage de Marianne.

- Parfaitement bien... et toi ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi... »

Il prit la main de Marianne et entrelaça leurs doigts, tandis que la jeune femme se mordait la lèvre.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma douce ? demanda Brandon en remarquant l'expression de Marianne.

- Je me demandais si... si j'avais le droit de poser ma tête contre ton épaule ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux innocents, les joues se colorant soudainement.

Brandon la regarda avec surprise, touché par cette envie que ressentait Marianne.

« Bien sûr... C'est même conseillé ! » dit-il en souriant.

Marianne lui sourit et plaça sa tête sur son épaule, comme elle le souhaitait. Les premiers temps de leurs fiançailles, malgré ses sentiments pour le Colonel Brandon, elle avait craint de ne pas se laisser aller à des actes montrant son amour pour lui, une fois qu'ils seraient mariés. Elle ressentait beaucoup de respect envers lui, respect accru à cause de leur différence d'âge et cela lui avait fait craindre de se sentir freinée dans ses envies d'intimité avec son mari. Elle n'avait rien dit car elle restait confiante dans l'idée que ce sentiment se dissiperait avec le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Et en effet, sa première nuit d'amour avait balayé ses appréhensions : elle s'était laissée aller à son amour pour Brandon, s'était laissée guidée par lui, sa douceur, ses caresses... Elle avait compris la véracité des paroles que lui avait dites Elinor le jour de son mariage et n'avait plus hésité à témoigner de son amour pour lui, cet homme qui avait su se faire aimer d'elle après que son cœur ait été capturé par Willoughby au point de lui faire abandonner tout espoir d'aimer à nouveau de façon aussi intense. A la vérité, Marianne avait changé cette nuit-là, quelque chose en elle avait prit vie et ne la quitterait plus jamais.

« Es-tu prête pour la journée qui s'annonce ? » demanda Brandon.

Marianne savait en effet que ce jour serait consacré à la suite de la visite du manoir, ainsi que la découverte des nombreuses tâches incombant à Marianne. Elle était un peu angoissée par l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait, cela étant si nouveau pour elle.

« Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur... Je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant..., expliqua-t-elle hésitante.

- Je serai là pour t'aider, et Mrs. Dorothy t'épauleras également. Tu ne seras pas seule... et je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras très bien, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus » répondit Brandon avec douceur.

Marianne lui sourit : avoir le soutien de son mari était ce qui lui importait le plus - bien qu'elle n'en eut jamais douté - et après ses paroles de réconfort elle se sentit prête à accomplir son devoir avec énergie. Ils se séparèrent seulement afin de se faire préparer par leurs domestiques. Mrs. Dorothy accueillit joyeusement Marianne, lui demandant comment elle se portait.

« Fort bien, je vous remercie Mrs. Dorothy, répondit Marianne en souriant.

- J'en suis ravie ! N'êtes-vous pas trop anxieuse à l'idée de cette journée ?

- Je mentirais si je disais le contraire... Mais je suis rassurée d'être si bien entourée...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous ne serez pas seule. » la rassura Mrs. Dorothy avec un grand sourire, tout en sortant une belle robe de l'armoire.

« Cette robe n'est pas à moi, dit Marianne en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_ Bien sûr que si, Madame ! C'est un cadeau du Colonel Brandon. Il a demandé à ce que vous la portiez aujourd'hui. » annonça fièrement Mrs. Dorothy.

Marianne resta sans voix. La robe était en mousseline couleur bleu saphir et possédait un col rond avec des manches ballons.

« Elle est superbe ! » s'exclama Marianne en touchant le tissu avec ravissement.

Elle avait emporté le peu de robes qu'elle avait, mais elles lui paraissaient toutes ridicules pour être portées à Delaford, et encore plus à côté de celle-ci. Elle n'avait jamais porté de robe aussi élégante, et le côté légèrement coquet de la jeune femme s'éveilla. Mrs. Dorothy l'aida à enfiler la robe, puis lui coiffa les cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles. Marianne se regarda dans la glace, charmée par la beauté de la robe qui lui allait parfaitement.

Le Colonel Brandon l'attendait dans le couloir, impatient à l'idée de voir la jeune femme porter la robe qu'il lui avait choisi ; en la voyant apparaître, il lui fit un grand sourire. Marianne était aussi resplendissante qu'il l'avait imaginé, portant la robe avec grâce. Marianne étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, Christopher ! Elle est superbe ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de son mari.

Brandon lui prit les mains et la fit tourner sur elle-même afin de l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu es magnifique ! Cette robe te va à ravir...

- Elle me plaît beaucoup ! » assura Marianne les yeux brillants.

Brandon lui baisa les mains avec tendresse.

« Tant mieux, car il te faudra en choisir d'autres pour compléter ta garde-robe, annonça-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Mais... je n'ai pas..., commença Marianne en rougissant violemment, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter de telles robes.

- Grâce à l'argent que tu auras chaque mois à ta disposition, tu pourras acheter ce dont tu as envie... répondit Brandon avec un grand sourire, conscient de la gêne de sa jeune épouse.

- Oh... Bien entendu... J'avais oublié cela. » bredouilla Marianne.

Elle n'avait pas songé une seconde au fait que son mariage avec le Colonel Brandon lui était aussi avantageux sur le plan financier, l'argent étant loin d'être primordial dans son amour pour lui.

« C'est tellement étrange ! Lorsque j'étais à Norland, j'avais une petite somme pour mes dépenses personnelles chaque mois, mais après... lorsque nous sommes parties vivre à Barton Cottage, j'ai dû m'habituer à un autre style de vie où j'ai appris, difficilement, à réprimer mes envies et à me contenter du strict nécessaire... et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je change à nouveau de mode de vie, expliqua Marianne, l'air surpris.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que tu t'y habitueras très vite, dit malicieusement le Colonel.

- C'est certain ! » répondit Marianne dans un éclat de rire.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner côte à côte, petit-déjeuner auquel Marianne fit honneur, bien que son angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur pour son premier jour en tant que maîtresse de Delaford l'empêchait de manger comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Pendant ce temps, le courrier fut apporté et Brandon ouvrit la première lettre avec un grand sourire.

« Ma cousine, Fanny de Rosbourg, regrette de n'avoir pu se libérer pour assister à notre mariage et nous envoie toutes ses chaleureuses félicitations, déclara-t-il après avoir lu la lettre.

- C'est gentil à elle. Es-tu proche de ta cousine ?

- Nous l'étions dans notre jeunesse, mais depuis qu'elle a épousé un gentleman français, elle est partie vivre à Paris et...

- A Paris ? s'exclama Marianne.

- Oui. Tu as l'air surprise ?

- C'est que... j'ai entendu parler de Paris et c'est une ville qui a l'air merveilleuse ! » répondit Marianne, le regard brillant.

Brandon eut un petit sourire.

« Dans ce cas tu seras ravie d'apprendre que ma cousine nous invite chez elle, à Paris, pour le mois de décembre... » déclara-t-il l'air mystérieux.

Marianne poussa une exclamation de joie.

« Oh Christopher ! C'est merveilleux ! Moi qui croyais mourir sans jamais être allée à Paris !

- Quelle chance que ma cousine y réside, dans ce cas ! dit Brandon en riant. As-tu fini de manger, ma chérie ?

- Oui, c'était vraiment délicieux, répondit Marianne.

- Tu auras l'occasion de féliciter nos cuisiniers : il est temps de visiter votre demeure, Mrs Brandon. »

En passant par le premier étage où étaient leurs chambres, Marianne songea soudain qu'ils avaient deux chambres séparées. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils ne passeraient plus la nuit ensemble, sauf pour essayer de concevoir un enfant ? Pour quelle autre raison auraient-ils deux chambres séparées ? Cette idée gêna Marianne qui, après avoir passé une si belle nuit auprès de son mari, espérait renouveler la chose à présent qu'elle avait pris de l'assurance. Elle n'osa pas en parler à Brandon, qui l'entraîna à l'étage des invités où il la mena dans une autre chambre, plus petite que les autres, mais fort agréable avec une jolie vue sur l'étang.

« C'est la chambre de Beth, lorsqu'elle séjourne ici » déclara Brandon en regardant anxieusement Marianne.

La jeune femme connaissait bien l'histoire de Beth Williams, fille illégitime d'Eliza et pupille de Brandon, ainsi que l'affection que ce dernier avait pour elle. Elle n'avait pu venir au mariage, pour cause d'un mauvais rhume suite à son retour d'Allemagne ou elle, son fils et les Rickman avaient séjourné quelques mois, mais avait envoyé quelques jours avant une lettre charmante à l'attention des mariés, leur assurant tous ses vœux de bonheur et sa joie à l'idée de rencontrer Marianne prochainement.

« Vient-elle souvent te rendre visite ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Maintenant qu'elle a eu son enfant, elle ne vient plus, mais ce n'est que partie remise... Du moins, si tu le souhaites ? »

Marianne savait parfaitement que la question de son mari mentionnait implicitement le fait que la jeune fille, ayant comme elle souffert à cause de Willoughby, risquait de lui faire raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Et elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Brandon avait eu un air aussi gêné lorsqu'il avait parlé du reste des chambres à visiter la veille. Elle le regarda en souriant sincèrement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je savais très bien, lorsque j'ai accepté ta demande en mariage, que je serai amenée à rencontrer Beth... avec tous les souvenirs que cela pourrait amener en moi... Mais si je t'ai épousé c'est parce que je savais qu'au fond de moi j'arriverais à faire face à cette difficulté et qu'elle ne ternirait pas mon envie de vivre à tes côtés. » dit-elle en prenant les mains de Brandon dans les siennes.

Il la regarda, rassuré par cette déclaration sincère et appuya doucement son front contre le sien.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci ma douce... »

Marianne eut envie de lui caresser la joue, portée par la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'avoir apaisé une crainte de son mari, mais l'image de sa chambre et les convenances que cela lui évoquaient lui revint en mémoire et freina son désir. De plus, était-il vraiment convenable d'exprimer de tels gestes affectueux envers son époux hors du lit conjugal ? Cette pensée troubla Marianne, qui ne désirait pas avoir l'air entreprenante ou inconvenante aux yeux de son mari et de leurs domestiques. Elle orienta ses pensées sur la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Brandon au sujet de Beth, songeant que ses rapports avec elle lui évoqueraient des souvenirs douloureux, mais elle avait réellement envie d'aimer cette jeune fille et d'avoir de bonnes relations avec elle. Puis son attention se porta sur un tableau qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée de la chambre. Il représentait une belle jeune femme brune aux grands yeux marrons, le regard expressif, la bouche étirée en un large sourire.

« Qui est cette jeune femme ? demanda Marianne, ayant une vague idée de la réponse.

- La pupille de mon père... Eliza Williams..., répondit le Colonel, le regard légèrement voilé.

Marianne hocha la tête. Elle avait deviné juste. Elle savait que cette femme avait été le premier amour du Colonel avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux d'elle, mais elle n'avait jamais vu son portrait. A présent, elle pouvait se faire une meilleure idée de la femme qui avait eu l'amour de son mari avant elle, cette réflexion la troublant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il la regarda avec anxiété.

« Ne te méprends pas, Marianne... J'ai gardé ce tableau dans cette chambre par respect pour Beth lorsqu'elle vient ici. Elle a ainsi un souvenir de sa mère...

- Et toi aussi... » dit doucement Marianne.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses paroles lui ayant échappé.

« Tu as raison, Marianne... Mais son souvenir est davantage ancré dans ma mémoire plutôt que dans ce portrait. Beth n'a que peu de souvenirs de sa mère, elle avait trois ans lorsqu'elle est décédée... Ce portrait l'aide à ne pas oublier... Je lui ai donné tous les autres pour sa demeure » expliqua Brandon.

Il caressa la joue de Marianne et la regarda.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es ma vie à présent, Marianne... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Marianne, touchée. Je sais tout cela... J'ai été surprise, rien de plus. Je n'ai aucun doute sur toi et les sentiments que tu me portes, rassure-toi... »

Brandon la regarda, l'air rassuré et lui baisa la main.

Marianne avait conscience que l'amour qui les avait unis lui et Eliza avait été aussi fort, sinon plus, que celui qu'elle avait eu pour Willoughby, et que fatalement, il avait laissé des marques. En réalité, ces chagrins d'amour qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux étaient une force dans leur propre amour, leur permettant d'en profiter, d'en savourer chaque secondes. Ils avaient vécu les affres de la passion et leurs blessures les avaient fait mûrir, leur avaient permis de voir l'amour d'une autre façon, comme s'ils redécouvraient ce que c'était qu'aimer l'autre. Ils réapprenaient finalement à vivre l'amour à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Ils finirent la visite des chambres, main dans la main, et Marianne découvrit celle où Brandon avait passé sa jeunesse, celle qu'il avait actuellement ayant été celle de Mr Brandon, le père de Christopher. Elle put d'ailleurs voir un autre des portraits représentant feu Mr. Brandon : il avait l'air sévère, les yeux noisettes et les cheveux de jais. Marianne se sentit mal à l'aise et fut, non sans honte, soulagée de ne pas pouvoir le rencontrer tant il avait l'air réprobateur. Dans la chambre de feu James Brandon, frère aîné de Christopher, elle put remarquer à son portrait l'évidente ressemblance entre le fils aîné et le père. Le même air hautain, les mêmes yeux, la même bouche... Christopher semblait n'avoir aucun lien de parenté avec eux tant il était loin de leur ressembler physiquement.<p>

« N'y a-t-il aucun portrait de toi étant jeune ? demanda Marianne en se tournant vers son mari.

- Si, bien sûr. Suis-moi... »

Il entraîna Marianne dans le couloir et au fond était accroché un portrait le représentant à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Ses yeux avaient un certain éclat témoignant de son caractère joyeux et passionné qu'il avait alors à cette époque. Contrairement à son père ou à son frère, il avait cet air doux et gentil qu'il possédait toujours et qui attirait tant les gens à lui. Marianne le trouva très séduisant sur ce portrait.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait accrocher ce portrait ici ? Tu devrais le faire exposer en bas, dans le hall, avec les autres ! C'est dommage que tu sois en retrait, déclara Marianne d'un ton de reproche.

- J'ai l'habitude d'être en retrait, Marianne. Et je ne me voyais pas accrocher ce portrait de moi en bas aux yeux de tous, même si Mrs. Dorothy me presse de le faire depuis que j'ai pris possession de Delaford, dit-il en souriant.

- Mais c'est dommage ! Tu es très beau sur ce portrait ! » insista Marianne sans quitter des yeux le portrait.

Brandon eut un grand sourire.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui !

- J'ai bien changé depuis... J'étais jeune...

- Oui, en effet, tu étais jeune. Mais tu n'as pas changé... »

Brandon haussa les sourcils en souriant.

« Ta physionomie profonde n'a pas changé ! expliqua Marianne avec ferveur. Tu n'as plus cet éclat juvénile dans le regard, mais tu as celui de l'expérience. Malgré tout, tu as toujours cet air doux qui te rend immédiatement charmant et sympathique, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Et c'est... c'est ce qui te rend beau à mes yeux... » continua-t-elle en rougissant.

Brandon lui prit les mains et les porta à ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle continuait à exprimer son point de vue, espérant le voir céder.

« Et puis tu es le maître de Delaford ! Tu dois exposer ton portrait dans le hall, auprès de ceux qui ont habité ces lieux avant toi, décréta Marianne avec aplomb.

_ Très bien... Je me soumets ! Mrs. Dorothy va t'adorer ! » dit-il en riant.

Ils poursuivirent leur visite dans les diverses pièces du manoir : le salon, la salle à manger, la salle de bal, les cuisines... Toutes ces pièces étaient spacieuses, éclairées et parfaitement bien entretenues. Le Colonel Brandon aimait Delaford et en prenait soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux. A la mort de son frère, il avait hérité du domaine et avait été dans l'obligation de payer les dettes accumulées depuis de nombreuses années par le défunt. Ce dernier, malgré sa richesse, avait mené une vie de débauche, rendant malheureuse Eliza, la contraignant à disparaître de la bonne société pour chercher le bonheur et l'affection dont elle manquait auprès d'un autre homme. James Brandon s'était toujours montré mauvais avec son jeune frère, ridiculisant sa condition devant ses amis et devant Eliza, qui avait souvent pris sa défense, ce que James Brandon lui faisait payer dès que leurs invités les quittaient. Il était devenu rongé par la crainte de se voir enlever Delaford, noyant sa peur dans l'alcool et les femmes.

Mrs. Dorothy, qui avait refusé de travailler pour lui, avait été informée de son déclin et avait immédiatement écrit au Colonel Brandon de venir en urgence à Delaford. Il s'était exécuté et avait veillé à ce que son frère soit pris en charge par des médecins qui jugèrent son état irrémédiable : le foie avait été touché et James Brandon était atteint de la syphilis. Il s'éteignit peu de jours après le retour du Colonel Brandon à Delaford, sans le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, trop honteux de le voir contempler sa déchéance, lui qui était promis à un si bel avenir contrairement à ce jeune frère dont il aimait se moquer, mais qui, à la différence du maître de Delaford, était respecté.

Le Colonel Brandon hérita donc de Delaford et des terres lui appartenant, ayant la lourde charge de rendre sa noblesse à ce lieu souillé par l'immoralité, l'orgueil et la tristesse. Son prédécesseur n'avait pas pris soin du domaine, aussi le Colonel fut-il obligé d'engager du personnel en plus de celui qui était déjà en fonction, tout en veillant à rembourser les dettes de son frère, afin de pouvoir payer convenablement chaque domestique et chaque dépenses pour Delaford. Christopher Brandon avait appris la minutie, mais aussi la prudence lors de ses campagnes aux Indes. Ces qualités le guidèrent pour réparer les erreurs commises par son frère aîné.

A présent, tout le Dorsetshire louait l'efficacité du nouveau maître de Delaford, et la demeure en elle-même qui avait retrouvé une bonne réputation. Plus d'une dame fortunée avait souhaité voir sa fille installée à Delaford auprès d'un homme jouissant d'un tel prestige et d'une si belle réputation, et elles avaient tout mis en œuvre pour inviter le Colonel Brandon à diverses réceptions afin d'établir un premier contact avec lui et leurs filles. Peine perdue, le Colonel avait rarement répondu favorablement à ces invitations, occupé par ses affaires et les visites de Beth, à qui il voulait consacrer tout le temps qu'il lui était possible. Les fois où il se rendait aux réceptions de gens de la haute-société, il se rendait compte que les dames le dévisageaient et cherchaient à se faire connaître de lui, dans un but qu'il pouvait aisément deviner. Certaines de ces dames étaient charmantes, jolies et agréables, mais il leur manquait cette spontanéité qui l'avait tant séduit chez Eliza, à qui son cœur était toujours fidèle malgré la meurtrissure causée par sa perte.

Le Colonel Brandon avait donc peu à peu diminué ses présences aux divers événements mondains, sauf lorsque Sir John s'y trouvait et l'obligeait de façon insistante à s'y rendre. Son air aimable et intelligent et la tristesse qui se lisait dans son regard, excitant les théories les plus folles et les plus romantiques séduisaient, mais les prétendantes qui espéraient en savoir davantage sur lui étaient heurtées par sa réserve qui l'incitait peu à se livrer et à participer à la danse.

Après un tel parcours, il fut naturel que nombre de ces dames tombèrent de haut lorsqu'elles apprirent que le Colonel Brandon était fiancé à une lointaine Marianne Dashwood, déception qui fut rendue plus amère encore lorsqu'elles apprirent que cette jeune fille était issue d'une famille ayant tout juste de quoi vivre et résidait à Barton Cottage. Les dames de la bonne société du Dorsetshire décidèrent, à compter de ce jour, d'exercer leur regard critique envers la jeune Mrs. Brandon, commentant ses moindres faits et gestes pour voir si elle était à la hauteur du rang et de la réputation du Colonel Brandon.

Pour le moment, elles n'avaient guère pu user de leur œil perçant puisque les Brandon n'avaient pas encore fait de sortie officielle dans le monde et sortaient déjà peu durant leurs fiançailles. Mais pour le peu qu'elles avaient vu de la jeune femme, la seule chose qu'elles pouvaient reconnaître à Marianne Brandon était sa beauté et sa grâce, mais ce fut bien à contrecœur !

Elles étaient loin de se douter qu'à Delaford, la jeune Mrs. Brandon était en train d'apprendre à davantage connaître le Colonel, son intimité, son passé et ses envies avec aisance, naturel et spontanéité au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait le manoir de Delaford à ses côtés.

« Je pense que tu connais déjà la bibliothèque. » dit Brandon à Marianne avec un sourire.

En effet, Marianne avait arpenté plusieurs fois cette pièce propice à satisfaire son envie de s'évader par la lecture suite à l'invitation du Colonel qui lui avait proposé de lire les ouvrages qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« D'ailleurs, si tu désires acheter d'autres livres, n'hésite pas, l'informa Brandon. Ses étagères ont besoin des nouveaux ouvrages de tous ces auteurs que tu aimes tant lire.

- Dans ce cas-là, prépare-toi à ce qu'il y ait davantage de livres dans la bibliothèque que de vêtements dans ma garde-robe ! » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Brandon se mit à rire.

« Serait-ce une manière déguisée de me dire que tu préfères que ce soit moi qui t'offre des robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Si c'est toi qui me le propose, je n'y vois aucune objection. Tu as montré que tu avais bon goût. » répondit Marianne, mutine.

Brandon la mena ensuite dans le petit salon servant de boudoir à la jeune femme.

« Vais-je enfin savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? demanda Marianne en montrant la porte qui était au fond de la pièce et qui avait excité son imagination la veille.

- En effet ! Voici l'endroit où je travaille. » annonça Brandon en montrant la pièce d'un geste de la main après avoir ouvert la porte.

La pièce était de dimension raisonnable et de beaux tableaux représentant des paysages divers étaient accrochés aux murs lambrissés.

Marianne admira le bureau en chêne situé au milieu de la pièce, les rideaux de velours rouges, les mêmes que ceux de la bibliothèque, diffusant une aura de mystère dans le bureau. Marianne vit le tableau représentant feue Mrs. Brandon, derrière le bureau du Colonel.

Mrs. Mary Brandon était une jolie femme aux petits yeux verts amande exprimant la douceur, tandis que ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient rassemblés en un chignon. Elle avait une posture gracieuse et un beau port de tête qui firent bonne impression à la nouvelle Mrs. Brandon.

« Ta mère était vraiment une femme ravissante. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir rencontré, dit Marianne.

- Je le regrette aussi... Vous vous seriez sans nul doute bien entendues. Elle nous a quitté très tôt d'un rhume de poitrine... expliqua-t-il. J'ai pu lui dire au revoir, mais j'étais si jeune... »

Marianne lui prit la main avec sollicitude.

« Elle te ressemble. Vous avez la même physionomie. » fit-elle remarquer avec douceur.

Brandon sourit.

« Mon frère ressemblait davantage à mon père... C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il était plus indulgent envers lui qu'envers moi, même lorsqu'il commettait les pires actions... Il se plaisait à me dire que je devais lui ressembler, que nous n'avions rien en commun pour espérer devenir proches... Il espérait me faire culpabiliser, mais il ignorait que j'étais fier de voir que je ressemblais à ma chère mère plutôt qu'à lui. »

Brandon se tourna vers Marianne.

« Je suis persuadé qu'il se serait opposé à notre mariage... Mais après la douleur qu'il m'avait infligé à l'époque, il se serait heurté à mon obstination. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé gâcher ma vie une nouvelle fois, dit-il avec fermeté.

- Je pense qu'il aurait tout de même été fier de toi. Après tout le travail que tu as accompli pour remettre Delaford en état ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ose l'espérer...

- En tout les cas, c'est une jolie pièce, décréta Marianne en regardant autour d'elle.

- Elle est pourtant bien incomplète, regarde le mur face à mon bureau, répliqua doucement Brandon.

- Eh bien ?

- Il est vide, nu, répondit Brandon en s'approchant du mur.

- Il n'y a qu'à ajouter un tableau, répondit Marianne.

- En effet ! Et ce sera le plus beau des tableaux ! Il devrait arriver dans un peu moins d'un mois, répondit-il en souriant.

- Ah ? Que va-t-il représenter ? demanda Marianne avec curiosité.

- Toi ! » répondit fièrement Brandon.

Marianne ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Mais...comment ?

- Dans une semaine, un peintre viendra pour te représenter sur une toile que je ferai encadrer à Londres et que j'accrocherai face à mon bureau. » expliqua Brandon en caressant la nuque de la jeune femme.

Marianne ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu veux dire que je vais devoir poser ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tout à fait ! Mr. Hopkins est un excellent peintre, il saura capter ta personnalité... Même si je préférerai toujours l'original...

- Il viendra pourtant un jour... assez lointain, ou tu préféreras la copie, l'original étant devenu vieux et laid, déclara-t-elle de façon résignée.

- Sottises que tout cela ! J'aimerai ce visage jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, malgré les marques du temps qui se seront inscrites sur lui, parce que chaque marque aura une histoire que nous aurons partagé ensemble... Et si j'ai la chance de vivre jusque là, alors je me considère comme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux des hommes. » répliqua Brandon avec un amour dont même le plus cynique des esprits ne pouvait douter.

Marianne le regarda avec émotion, les paroles qu'il avait prononcées reflétant tellement son état d'esprit romanesque. Cette fois-ci, elle chassa toute pudeur et toute crainte de ne pas suivre les convenances. Son désir était le plus fort. Elle embrassa tendrement Brandon, se sentant éprise d'amour pour son mari, cet homme capable de lui faire attendre la vieillesse sans crainte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de craindre l'effet de sa réaction sur son mari car il répondit à son baiser, la serrant contre lui, ses mains caressant tour à tour le dos, les reins et les cheveux de Marianne, faisant basculer les appréhensions que la jeune femme avait eues la première fois qu'elle avait voulu manifester son amour à son mari ailleurs que dans l'intimité de leur lit conjugal.

* * *

><p>Ils allèrent dans le jardin, où un beau soleil les éblouit lorsqu'ils posèrent un pied hors du manoir. Le ciel était bleu, quelques nuages flottaient dans les airs, le chant des oiseaux les accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le pigeonnier où ils furent accueillis par des roucoulements intempestifs. Brandon se dirigea vers un des pigeons et le prit délicatement dans ses mains, puis il invita Marianne à approcher.<p>

« Tu peux le caresser, si tu veux.

- Je ne suis pas sûre... répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Marianne rougit et secoua la tête.

« Je sais bien que c'est ridicule, mais j'ai... peur des oiseaux lorsqu'ils sont trop près de moi, expliqua-t-elle en se tordant les mains de façon nerveuse.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce à cause d'un mauvais souvenir ? demanda-t-il en reposant l'oiseau sur son perchoir.

- Oui... à onze ans, en me promenant dans la campagne... j'ai vu un cadavre d'oiseau... un oiseau très gros ! ajouta-t-elle comme pour donner du poids à l'importance de sa peur. Mais ce n'est pas le pire... Des insectes étaient en train de lui... »

Elle s'arrêta, frissonnant de dégoût à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Brandon, lui prit doucement la main et l'entraîna dehors où ils s'assirent sur le bord de la fontaine. Puis il la regarda, l'incitant d'un mouvement de tête à continuer son histoire.

« Des insectes étaient en train de grimper sur ses yeux vides d'expression... » dit-elle en frissonnant à nouveau.

Elle le regarda en rougissant.

« Tu dois me trouver ridicule...

- Non, pas du tout. Après une telle vision, je comprends aisément ta répulsion face aux oiseaux, compatit Brandon en lui caressant la main.

- Seulement lorsqu'ils sont trop près de moi ! ajouta Marianne. Autrement, je trouve les oiseaux majestueux et beaux... »

Elle le regarda avec gratitude.

« Merci de ne pas en rire en tout cas...

- Cela ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit, assura Brandon. Nous avons tous des peurs de ce genre...

- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda Marianne avec intérêt.

- Tu es bien curieuse ! rit Brandon.

- Après de tels aveux, je me demande comment tu pourrais faire pire ! » répliqua Marianne en souriant.

Brandon parut réfléchir.

« Eh bien, ma plus grande peur... c'est celle de te perdre. » déclara-t-il, souriant d'avance à la réaction que Marianne allait avoir.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, la jeune femme poussant une exclamation.

« Tu triches, Christopher ! Te perdre est ma plus grande peur à moi aussi, mais là, je te demande de me révéler ta peur la plus incongrue ! »

Brandon sourit et la regarda.

« Bien, soit. Lorsque j'étais enfant... je devais avoir six ans... Mon frère aîné, James, a trouvé amusant de m'enfermer dans l'enclos des cochons...

- C'est méchant ! s'exclama Marianne, indignée.

- Mon frère n'a jamais vraiment été gentil, répondit Brandon. Quoi qu'il en soit, les cochons se sont tous collés contre moi, m'écrasant contre les murs. J'ai eu très peur jusqu'à ce que Mr. Carlton vienne me chercher, et depuis je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise en présence de ces animaux. Cela te satisfait ?

- Oui, absolument ! » répondit Marianne en souriant.

Brandon haussa les épaules.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire que j'avais peur des serpents, des tarentules et autres bêtes effrayantes, mais il faut croire que mon séjour dans les Indes m'a immunisé contre elles... » déclara-t-il en prenant un air navré.

Marianne éclata de rire et le regarda. Les reflets du soleil sur l'eau de la fontaine les éclairaient fort artistiquement et Marianne put apprécier davantage les traits doux de son mari. Elle avait eu le sentiment tout au long de cette visite guidée de découvrir un peu plus qui était le Colonel Christopher Brandon, son passé, sa personnalité et cela réjouit fortement le cœur de la jeune femme.

« A quoi pense Mrs. Brandon ? demanda Brandon en la voyant le fixer avec un petit sourire.

- Au fait qu'elle est en train de découvrir qui est le mystérieux Colonel Brandon... Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, répondit Marianne en souriant timidement.

- En effet, il faut le mériter, rit Brandon. Mais j'espère bien toujours te surprendre...

- Je n'en ai aucun doute ! Mais... je repense à ce que tu viens de me dire et cela me fait de la peine que tes relations avec ton frère aient été si mauvaises... ajouta Marianne, l'air pensif.

- J'aurais aimé être proche de lui, mais il creusait davantage nos différences en se comportant de façon malhonnête... En tout cas, je suis heureux pour toi que tu sois si complice avec tes sœurs. » répondit-il avec douceur.

Marianne le regarda en souriant, ses pensées retournant à Norland le temps de partager avec le Colonel Brandon quelques souvenirs.

« Oui, notre mère a toujours veillé à ce que nous soyons proches. Lorsque nous étions petites, s'il y avait une petite dispute entre nous, Maman faisait en sorte que nous ne nous couchions pas l'esprit troublé par ce genre de choses. Elle voulait que nous nous parlions à cœur ouvert afin d'effacer les contrariétés de la journée. Depuis, nous avons gardé cela à l'esprit et nous ne nous sommes jamais gardé rancune sur quoi que ce soit. Nous avons fait tant de choses ensemble ! La lecture, les ballades à la campagne et à cheval, les spectacles de marionnettes de Margaret ! Elinor faisait les décors, je jouais la musique et Meg faisait bouger les poupées en inventant des histoires ! C'était si amusant ! Oh et la balançoire ! Comme nous nous amusions à nous pousser de plus en plus fort pour aller plus haut ! Elinor et moi avions même fait croire à Margaret qu'elle pourrait toucher les étoiles si elle se balançait plus fort ! Maman nous a sermonné à cause de ça... Margaret étant intrépide, elle aurait été capable de se balancer jusqu'à tomber de haut ! »

Marianne avait dit tout cela avec animation, gaieté, les yeux brillants à l'évocation de ses souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse. Brandon la trouva magnifique ainsi, sa personnalité enjouée et vive se manifestant sous ses yeux pour son plus grand bonheur. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'une épouse au tempérament calme et sans relief et Marianne le comblait aisément de ce côté. Il avait toujours souhaité avoir auprès de lui une femme qui soit joyeuse et passionnée en toutes choses, sa propre joie ayant vite disparue lorsqu'il avait été cruellement séparé d'Eliza. Il renaissait avec Marianne car elle le comblait grâce à sa fraîcheur et son enthousiasme et lui redonnait cette joie qu'il avait cru ne jamais retrouver.

« Ce sont de beaux souvenirs, ma chérie. J'espère un jour pouvoir assister à un spectacle de marionnettes mis en scène par les sœurs Dashwood ! »

Marianne éclata de rire.

« Un jour peut-être, répondit-elle en souriant.

- En attendant ce grand jour, que dirais-tu d'aller voir les fraisiers ? » demanda le Colonel en se relevant, proposant son bras.

Marianne le suivit, enthousiaste. Ils goûtèrent les excellentes fraises du jardin, admirèrent les différents arbres dont les fruits commençaient à mûrir, ainsi que les fleurs et le potager. Marianne put constater de plus près le soin que Brandon avait apporté à ces plantations, choisissant un excellent jardinier pour rendre Delaford Hanger aussi beau qu'avant et lui donner la réputation d'avoir les meilleurs arbres fruitiers d'Angleterre. Elle discuta avec le jardinier pour voir quelles fleurs elle pourraient faire planter. La jeune femme ayant un faible pour les roses et les orchidées, il fut décidé qu'elle expliquerait en détail ce qu'elle souhaitait au jardinier afin que ses fleurs préférées prennent vie à Delaford. Elle découvrit également les viviers, observant les poissons avec attention et trouvant l'endroit où ils étaient situés fort charmants.

Puis ils rentrèrent au manoir où les attendait Mrs. Dorothy, prête à commencer l'organisation du domaine avec Marianne.

« A tout à l'heure... » murmura Brandon en lâchant doucement la main de Marianne après la lui avoir embrassée.

Marianne le regarda s'éloigner vers la bibliothèque à regret, les moments qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble lui ayant semblé trop courts. Mrs. Dorothy demanda à Marianne de la suivre dans le salon où elles purent discuter des arrangements qu'il y avait à faire dans le manoir.

« Le Colonel Brandon souhaite que vous vous sentiez chez vous autant que possible, en réaménageant certaines pièces et en achetant certains objets et mobiliers qui vous semblent indispensables ou préférables. Peut-être avez-vous eu l'occasion de remarquer certains détails que vous aimeriez changer, durant votre visite ?

- Non, réfléchit Marianne. Pour l'instant, je trouve Delaford très bien tel qu'il est... A une exception près ! Mon mari a un beau portrait de lui dans le couloir, à l'étage, et je souhaiterais voir ce tableau dans la galerie des portraits du hall d'entrée.

- Excellent ! approuva Mrs. Dorothy. Cela fait des années que j'espère voir ce portrait à sa juste place. Je vous remercie d'avoir eu cette excellente idée, Mrs. Brandon.

- J'en suis ravie, répondit Marianne en souriant devant le soulagement de l'intendante.

- Bien... N'y a-t-il rien d'autre qui vous semblent devoir être amélioré ? Certaines pièces sont un peu sombres, je pense à la bibliothèque notamment, commença l'intendante.

- Oh non ! Je trouve la bibliothèque très bien ainsi ! J'y retrouve l'ambiance qui me plaît lorsque je lis un roman, objecta Marianne en souriant.

- Soit... dans ce cas, passons au salon » répliqua Mrs. Dorothy en souriant devant l'air rêveur qu'avait pris Marianne.

S'ensuivit une discussion d'une heure et demie sur le choix des tapisseries à changer, des tableaux à ajouter dans les différentes pièces, les rideaux à changer, les visites à organiser avec la modiste, Mrs. Earnshaw, ainsi que les menus de la semaine à décider. Marianne se sentit lasse à la fin de ces préparatifs, prenant conscience de son inexpérience dans ce domaine. Elle s'excusa d'ailleurs plusieurs fois auprès de Mrs. Dorothy, qui avait du lui expliquer certains termes qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je suis à votre disposition, Mrs. Brandon. Vous avez de bons goûts et de bonnes idées et je vous assisterai pour les concrétiser » répondit Mrs. Dorothy avec gentillesse.

Marianne la remercia chaleureusement et erra un moment seule dans le hall d'entrée, observant le grand escalier, les tableaux, écoutant les différents sons qui s'offraient à elle et témoignaient de la vie qu'il y avait dans le manoir. Son manoir. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle était la maîtresse de maison d'une telle demeure. Ici il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle entende les pas précipités de Margaret à l'étage au-dessus, faisant trembler le plafond, ou sa mère chantonner de vieilles mélodies. Cette pensée l'emplit soudain d'une nostalgie qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ne passait pas la journée avec elles, l'ayant déjà fait lors de son séjour à Londres il y avait de cela deux ans. Mais à l'époque, elle était avec Elinor. A présent, elle était seule.

« Non, je ne suis pas seule ! J'ai mon mari ! » songea-t-elle en souriant.

Désireuse de le revoir, visage aimant au milieu de cette vie nouvelle la prenant au dépourvu, elle s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre dans son bureau. Durant le temps qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Mrs Dorothy, son cœur s'était parfois emballé lorsque ses pensées s'éloignaient des explications de l'intendante et voguaient vers le Colonel Brandon, revivant les moments qu'ils avaient partagés quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait lutté face à son impatience de le rejoindre et à présent il était devant elle, assis à son bureau pour écrire ses remerciements à sa cousine Fanny. En l'entendant frapper à la porte, il leva la tête et son regard s'éclaira.

« Alors ? Comment se porte la maîtresse de Delaford ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Marianne s'avança vers lui en soupirant.

« Heureusement que Mrs. Dorothy est là ! Il y a tant de choses à penser... »

Brandon lui prit la main et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

« C'est le début, tu ne peux pas apprendre à gérer une demeure en un jour, Marianne. Mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu es intelligente, je ne me fais pas de soucis »

Marianne lui sourit et posa sa tête contre celle de Brandon. Les gestes tendres envers son mari lui venaient spontanément à la grande joie de ce dernier.

« Que dirais-tu de sortir demain ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Sortir ? Où ?

- C'est une surprise... J'ai juste besoin de ton consentement. » répondit Brandon d'un air mystérieux.

La curiosité de Marianne fut excitée et elle accepta avec empressement. Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon, avec beaucoup de douceur et de contentement, un sentiment de félicité dans le cœur des deux jeunes mariés.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, ils montèrent le grand escalier main dans la main et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Marianne. A cet instant, la jeune femme ressentit une gêne, son désir d'être auprès de son époux étouffé par la peur de ne pas agir comme il le fallait vis à vis des convenances, comme elle l'avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était passée devant sa chambre durant la matinée. Brandon l'embrassa tendrement et la regarda.

« Bonne nuit, ma douce.

- Bonne nuit, Christopher... »

Ils se regardèrent un long instant, un regret silencieux au cœur, chacun paralysé par la peur de déplaire à l'autre. Puis ils se séparèrent : Brandon désolé d'être si peu confiant en lui, croyant que la jeune femme préférait dormir seule, et Marianne furieuse contre elle-même, sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû hésiter à s'exprimer. Une fois que Mrs. Dorothy l'eut préparée pour la nuit, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, les événements de la journée qu'elle avait passée aux côtés de Brandon défilant dans son esprit, accélérant les battements de son cœur qui s'emballa lorsque la nuit qu'elle avait passée la veille lui revint en mémoire.

Cette journée avait été plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle avait craint d'être mélancolique en songeant à sa mère ou ses sœurs, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas ou du moins, cela n'avait pas duré. Elle avait eu de l'appréhension quant à l'intimité qu'elle aurait avec son mari, craignant d'être encore timide, ne sachant comment se comporter. Or, elle avait agi avec naturel, se rendant compte au fil de la journée que son mari était bel et bien l'homme qu'il lui fallait et qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement. Elle se souvint alors de l'amour éprouvé lors de sa nuit de noces, du baiser échangé dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea brusquement vers la porte attenant au petit salon séparant sa chambre de celle de son époux.

« C'est trop ridicule ! » s'exclama-t-elle en marchant d'un pas vif.

S'il y a bien une personne qui avait toujours méprisé les convenances lorsqu'elles visaient à séparer deux êtres qui s'aiment, c'était bien Marianne ! Et c'était en partie pour cela que Brandon avait été charmé par elle. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement à présent qu'ils étaient mariés ?

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et se trouva face à face avec Brandon, qui la regardait avec surprise tandis que Marianne poussait une exclamation.

« Christopher ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Marianne ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui, en effet ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi ! J'ai envie de me blottir contre toi, que tu me serres dans tes bras... Je n'ai rien dit parce que je croyais qu'il était d'usage pour un couple de dormir séparément, mais je ne peux plus me taire ! Je trouve cet usage ridicule et cruel ! » déclara Marianne d'un ton vif et déterminé.

Brandon la regarda, un intense soulagement sur le visage.

« Je t'avouerais que cet usage me répugne également. Je n'avais aucune envie de te laisser dormir loin de moi... C'est pour cela que je venais te rejoindre... Je n'osais pas t'en parler, pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise si tu n'avais pas eu envie... » répondit-il en souriant, l'air désolé.

Le visage de Marianne s'éclaira et elle caressa le visage du Colonel Brandon.

« Pas envie de passer la nuit auprès de l'homme que j'aime ? Pourquoi ce manque de confiance en toi ? Si je ne t'aimais pas, jamais je ne t'aurais épousé... dit-elle doucement malgré un regard sincère.

- Il me faudra du temps pour remédier à ce défaut...

- Je t'y aiderai... mais en attendant..., me prêterez-vous votre lit pour cette nuit, Colonel ? demanda-t-elle, l'air mutin.

- Pour cette nuit et toutes les autres, ma Marianne ! »

Marianne embrassa son mari passionnément, riant à moitié tandis qu'il la portait dans ses bras et l'entraînait dans leur chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

><p>C'est avec un grand sourire que Marianne s'éveilla le lendemain. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver son mari à ses côtés et l'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'elle était dans sa chambre personnelle. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas : elle vit une belle rose rouge et un petit mot griffonné de la main du Colonel sur son oreiller.<p>

__« Bonjour ma chérie,__

__Une belle journée s'annonce. Revêts la robe que Mrs Dorothy te présentera et prends ton petit-déjeuner. Je te retrouverai en bas...__

__Je t'aime,__

__Christopher »__

Marianne eut le sourire en lisant ce mot, la joie se lisant sur son visage. Enfilant un déshabillé, elle porta la rose à son nez pour en humer le parfum et s'avança vers la fenêtre. En effet, le temps était splendide avec ce beau soleil qui diffusait généreusement ses rayons. Marianne retourna dans sa chambre et fit sonner Mrs. Dorothy, songeant soudain avec impatience que son mari lui avait sans doute choisi une autre robe nouvelle pour ce jour. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut sa robe blanche avec sa longue veste orange, ensemble qu'elle portait depuis plusieurs années !

« Êtes-vous sûre qu'il s'agit bien de cette robe, Mrs. Dorothy ? demanda Marianne, incrédule.

_ Tout à fait, Mrs Brandon. Il s'agit de la robe que le Colonel veut vous voir porter. » répondit la domestique.

Marianne ne posa plus de questions et enfila sa robe. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle aurait cru vêtir une nouvelle robe aussi belle que celle de la veille. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, impatiente de voir son mari. Ce moment de solitude lui fit à nouveau penser à sa mère. Cela lui faisait drôle de se dire qu'elle vivait non loin d'elle, mais pas sous son toit. Elle se demandait comment la matinée se déroulait en ce moment même à Barton Cottage.

Sûrement comme chaque matin : Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, puis Mrs. Dashwood faisait réviser ses leçons à la jeune fille. Ensuite, elles iraient sans doute se promener un peu, ou bien recevoir la visite des Middleton. Marianne, était loin de Delaford à présent, l'esprit auprès de sa mère et de sa jeune sœur. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bouquet de fleurs sauvages qui apparut devant elle. Marianne leva la tête et vit le Colonel Brandon la regarder en souriant, lui tendant les fleurs.

« Christopher ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

- Bonjour Marianne, répondit Brandon en l'embrassant.

- Ces fleurs sont magnifiques ! déclara Marianne en humant le parfum des fleurs avec plaisir.

- Je me suis dit que cela pourrait me faire pardonner mon absence de ce matin, expliqua Brandon avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ! La rose et ton billet sur l'oreiller m'ont fait très plaisir ! » répondit-elle d'un air candide.

Brandon s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air soucieux lorsque je suis arrivé...

- Oh ! Je pensais à ma chère mère... Je me demandais ce qu'elle et Margaret étaient en train de faire en ce moment... répondit Marianne en souriant.

- Elles te manquent ?

- Eh bien... cela me fait drôle de ne plus les voir tous les jours, mais cela ne fait que deux jours, et nous ne sommes pas loin ! Je sais que je peux les voir souvent... Et je suis heureuse avec toi, ajouta la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Si tu savais comme cela me rassure ! dit Brandon en la faisant se lever de sa chaise.

- Tu en doutais ? demanda Marianne.

- Non, mais j'aime t'entendre dire ces choses, répliqua Brandon avec un petit sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je veillerai à les dire plus souvent. » dit Marianne en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari.

Elle pensa soudain que quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait sûrement été prompte à se complaire dans la mélancolie que lui évoquait le souvenir de sa mère et de sa sœur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle avait gagné en maturité.

* * *

><p>Ils marchèrent vers le hall d'entrée, baigné de lumière, faisant danser au milieu d'eux d'infimes particules de poussières. Sur les murs étaient accrochés les fameux tableaux représentant la lignée des Brandon et Marianne remarqua avec plaisir que Mrs. Dorothy avait été rapide : le portrait du Colonel Brandon à ses dix-huit ans était avec les autres portraits de famille, faisant naître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.<p>

« J'aime beaucoup la robe que tu portes, lança Brandon après avoir regardé son épouse.

- Pourtant c'est une vieille robe ! s'exclama Marianne. Mais j'imagine que si tu l'as choisi, tu as tes raisons...

- En effet ! J'aime te voir vêtue de cette robe, elle me rappelle les premiers instants où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu la portais souvent lors de promenades... Et j'ai trouvé qu'elle était de circonstances, expliqua le Colonel avec un air énigmatique.

- Oh ! Je meurs d'impatience ! Où va-t-on ? demanda Marianne en prenant le bras de Brandon d'un geste pressant.

- Suis-moi. »

Il lui prit la main et l'amena dehors. Le soleil éblouit la jeune femme, qui demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte son chapeau de paille. Il faisait chaud, mais un petit vent doux rendait l'air respirable. Deux chevaux attendaient devant l'entrée. L'un était noir et Marianne le connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait de Diego, le cheval du Colonel Brandon. En revanche, l'autre cheval avait une robe grise et était inconnu de la jeune femme.

« Il me semble que, pour ce que j'en ai vu, tu te débrouilles très bien en selle ?

- Oui, mais cela fait tellement longtemps ! Au moins depuis que nous sommes fiancés ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant les chevaux avec intérêt.

Brandon la dirigea vers le cheval gris.

« Que penses-tu de celui-ci ? » demanda-t-il à Marianne qui parût enthousiasmée.

Ce cheval était beau et avait l'air docile, sa robe grise attirant particulièrement la jeune femme. Elle le caressa doucement et se tourna vers son époux.

« Il est superbe ! A-t-il un nom ?

- Je me suis dit que ce serait toi qui lui en donnerais un puisqu'il est à toi. » déclara Brandon en souriant.

Marianne poussa une exclamation et sauta au cou de Brandon, comme une enfant.

« Merci ! Il me plaît tellement ! » s'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle avait failli avoir un cheval il y avait de cela trois ans, lorsque Willoughby lui avait offert une jument. Heureusement, Elinor l'avait dissuadé, avec raison, de ne pas accepter ce présent, tant par soucis des convenances que pour les problèmes financiers que cela engendrerait. Le Colonel Brandon avait acheté ce cheval pour la jeune femme dès leurs fiançailles. Il l'avait choisi avec soin et bien dressé de sorte qu'il ne risquait pas de faire courir des risques à sa propriétaire.

« Que dirais-tu de l'essayer ? proposa Brandon.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, si tu le sens. Nous en aurons besoin pour aller là où je veux t'emmener. » expliqua Brandon d'un air mystérieux.

Marianne acquiesça, intimidée à l'idée de remonter en selle après tant d'années. Brandon l'aida à grimper sur le cheval et Marianne se sentit impressionnée par la hauteur qu'elle venait de prendre et qui la ramena aux sensations de liberté qu'elle éprouvait depuis toujours lorsqu'elle montait à cheval. Elle caressa la bête, établissant ainsi un contact avec elle, tandis que Brandon se hissait sur sa monture.

« Marianne, nous allons vers les collines qui sont vers l'ouest, en contrebas. Reste bien près de moi, d'accord ? prévint-il.

- Très bien ! »

Ils partirent doucement, puis progressivement au trot, sous le soleil de cette fin de mois de mai. Marianne redécouvrit ainsi avec délice le plaisir de monter à cheval, et cette sensation de dominer ce qui l'entourait. Cela lui rappelait les promenades à cheval qu'elle faisait avec son père lorsqu'elle était enfant. Ils partaient souvent ensemble avec Elinor. C'était un moment privilégié entre Mr. Dashwood et ses filles. Seule Margaret n'avait pas eu l'occasion de convenablement s'exercer, prétextant que les choses rudimentaires qu'elle connaissait sur les chevaux lui seraient suffisantes puisqu'elle ne comptait pas faire le tour du monde à cheval. Mais ses sœurs soupçonnaient la jeune fille d'être peu à l'aise sur une monture. Ils trottèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, Brandon laissant ainsi à Marianne le temps de retrouver ses marques. Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme était à l'aise, il lui demanda :

« Que dirais-tu de partir au galop ?

- Je n'osais pas te le demander ! s'exclama Marianne avec un grand sourire.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

Le Colonel Brandon partit au galop, suivi par Marianne. Elle avait l'impression de s'envoler, le vent léger lui fouettant le visage. Elle riait, ragaillardie par cette promenade à cheval. Brandon l'entraîna dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas : ils étaient entourés d'arbres et une colline escarpée menait vers un petit chemin qui était caché par des arbres et des buissons.

« C'est ici que nous nous arrêtons ! » lança Brandon.

Il descendit de son cheval et l'attacha à un arbre, puis il alla vers le cheval de Marianne et la réceptionna dans ses bras lorsqu'elle descendit de sa monture. Elle était radieuse, son visage était coloré par le vent et l'euphorie que lui avait procuré sa course à cheval faisait briller ses yeux. Brandon la garda un instant dans ses bras, admirant le visage qu'il chérissait tant, puis il la déposa à terre et attacha le cheval de Marianne.

« A-t-il un nom ?

- Oui ! Il s'appelle... Achille ! annonça fièrement Marianne.

- C'est un très joli nom, répondit Brandon.

- N'y a-t-il aucun risque que l'on vienne voler les chevaux ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Non, rassure-toi. Cet endroit est secret... » ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

Il prit la main de Marianne et ils descendirent la colline escarpée avec précaution, mais Marianne se prit les pieds dans sa robe et glissa, entraînant Brandon dans sa chute au bas de la colline. Il essaya d'amortir la chute de la jeune femme, de sorte qu'elle tomba sur lui, lui faisant face. Ils se regardèrent un instant où Brandon lui demanda si elle n'avait rien, puis Marianne éclata de rire. Elle se déplaça sur le côté pour permettre au colonel de se redresser, tandis qu'elle était toujours prise d'un fou-rire. Elle fut rejointe dans son hilarité par Brandon, qui revivait la scène et le ridicule de leur chute. Marianne avait mal au ventre à force de rire, et entendre son époux la rejoindre dans son hilarité ne l'encourageait pas sur la voie du calme.

Elle n'avait pas eu un tel fou-rire depuis un moment, tandis que Brandon, lui, n'avait plus eu cette opportunité depuis des années. Ils se regardèrent en soupirant de plaisir, leur rire s'apaisant. Marianne avait des larmes aux coins des yeux, tandis que ceux du colonel Brandon pétillaient. Il l'aida à se relever et ils époussetèrent leurs habits afin de faire face à l'entrée d'un petit sentier abrité par les arbres. Marianne eut l'impression qu'elle allait entrer dans un autre monde en empruntant ce sentier. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les branches des arbres, diffusant une belle lumière sur eux, renforçant l'aura de mystère qui se dégageait de ce sentier.

« Suis-moi » lui dit Brandon en lui prenant la main.

Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes, le bruit de leurs pas sur le sentier brisant le silence, descendirent un petit chemin pentu bordé d'un petit ruisseau et arrivèrent près d'un lac.

« Un lac ? s'exclama Marianne, interloquée.

- Un lac ! Perdu au milieu de nulle part. » répondit Brandon avec un grand sourire.

Une barque était sur le rivage et semblait n'attendre qu'eux.

« Comme c'est romantique ! J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde ! s'exclama-t-elle avec chaleur.

- Mais nous sommes seuls au monde, mon cœur. Du moins pour cette journée. » dit Brandon avec un grand sourire.

Il aida la jeune femme à monter à bord de la barque, dans laquelle elle s'assit de façon mal assurée et attendit que Brandon prenne place à son tour. Lorsqu'il se fut installé, il prit les rames et fit avancer la barque. Marianne était subjuguée par ce lieu : les branches des arbres qui bordaient le lac formaient comme un dôme au-dessus d'eux, leurs branches s'entremêlant les unes aux autres, les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur l'eau et le chant de quelques oiseaux faisait office d'un charmant fond sonore.

« Comment as-tu connu cet endroit ? demanda Marianne.

- Je l'ai découvert lors d'une escapade avec mon frère. Nous nous étions échappés d'une de nos leçons d'algèbre et étions partis à cheval, sans savoir vraiment où nous rendre. Cela a été l'un de nos rares moments de complicité... Nous avons découvert cet endroit et avons été séduits, raconta Brandon en continuant à ramer.

- Et tu y étais retourné depuis cette fois-là ?

- Une fois seulement... en tout cas, jamais les conditions n'ont été aussi idylliques. » répondit-il en souriant, chassant l'ombre d'Eliza qui était apparue dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait répondu à la question de Marianne.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire avec tendresse avant de pousser une exclamation.

« Des canards ! »

En effet, quelques canards se baladaient sur le lac, autour de la barque, manifestant leur présence par quelques cancanements. Marianne laissa pendre sa main dans l'eau, jouant avec les ondes que cela produisait, et pencha sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, profitant des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Brandon continuait à ramer, mais ne la quittait pas des yeux, amoureux de la grâce de la jeune femme, gravant cette image dans son esprit. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite chute d'eau qui s'écoulait auprès de la berge.

« Nous y sommes ! »

Marianne rouvrit les yeux et crut rêver. La chute d'eau l'enchantait, mais ce fut la nappe étendue sur l'herbe et les paniers éparpillés sur elle qui attirèrent son attention. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre une telle scène dans sa vie. C'était tellement délicat, si idyllique ! Brandon fit accoster la barque et en descendit prestement, puis il aida Marianne à faire de même. Elle le regarda émerveillée.

« Quelle belle surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais... y a-t-il une attention particulière à cette merveilleuse journée ?

- Disons que c'est un avant-goût de notre voyage de noces. » répondit le Colonel en souriant.

Marianne lui caressa tendrement le visage et l'embrassa, portée par la reconnaissance et l'amour, ces sentiments lui permettant de vivre plus pleinement ce moment magique.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer pareille journée ! C'est parfait !

- Je suis heureux que cela te plaise...

- Me plaire ? Je suis enchantée ! répliqua Marianne, trouvant l'adjectif employé par son mari peu représentatif des sentiments qui l'animaient.

- Enchantée, très bien, rit Brandon. Mais que dirais-tu de venir prendre place ? » suggéra-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

Marianne ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils s'assirent sur la nappe. La jeune femme put regarder de plus près le repas qui les attendait. Du poulet, des œufs durs, du fromage, une tourte à la viande, des fraises, du gâteau aux abricots : un véritable festin.

« Cela a l'air délicieux ! Il y a tellement de choses ! Quand as-tu fait préparer tout cela ? demanda Marianne.

- Très tôt ce matin, répondit le Colonel en sortant les couverts, les assiettes et les verres à vin du panier.

- Voilà donc la raison de ton absence !

- En effet. J'ai accompagné deux domestiques installer tout cela dès que le repas fut prêt, puis nous sommes revenus à Delaford. » expliqua Brandon.

Marianne trouvait cela adorable que son mari ne se soit pas contenté de donner des ordres à ses domestiques, mais soit parti avec eux. Cela montrait son implication et son amour pour elle, et elle en fut aussi touchée qu'heureuse.

« Mais... une question me tourmente... Tu as été bien confiant de laisser ces paniers ici ! Une personne mal intentionnée aurait pu tout emporter ! »

Brandon eut un petit sourire.

« Disons qu'ils savent que cet endroit m'appartient... »

Marianne poussa une exclamation.

« Vraiment ? Tu as acheté le terrain ?

- Oui, j'ai été tellement charmé par ce lieu que je n'ai pas hésité à en prendre possession dès que mes finances me l'ont permis, craignant qu'une autre personne ne le fasse. Et aujourd'hui je suis heureux d'avoir suivi mon intuition... » répondit-il en regardant Marianne avec tendresse.

Ils commencèrent à déguster leur repas, rendu encore meilleur par les circonstances dans lesquelles il était mangé. Marianne était aux anges, la merveilleuse idée de son mari lui faisant vivre une des plus belles, sinon la plus belle, expérience de sa vie. Elle tendit sa main vers lui et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

« Merci pour ce moment magique... »

Brandon lui baisa la main.

« Merci à toi de me les inspirer... »

Puis lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés, Brandon s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Marianne. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, le regard rivé à celui de son mari.

« Que disais-tu tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle. Tu parlais de notre voyage de noces ? »

Brandon rit.

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu envie de me poser la question ?

- Depuis que tu as prononcé les mots « voyage de noces » répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

- Le suspense a donc assez duré ! annonça le Colonel en se redressant pour faire face à Marianne qui avait de la difficulté à contenir son impatience. Je pensais que nous pourrions aller... en Italie ! » déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Marianne poussa une exclamation de joie et sauta au cou de son mari.

« J'en déduis que cette destination te fait plaisir ? demanda le Colonel en riant.

- Absolument ! Je rêve de découvrir l'Italie ! Florence, Venise, Rome ! s'exclama Marianne les yeux brillants et le visage empourpré d'excitation. Merci ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir ! Quand partons-nous ?

- Dans deux semaines et demie... »

Marianne poussa une exclamation excitée.

« Oh ! Il me tarde d'y être ! »

Brandon rit devant la joie de son épouse. Il était ravi de retourner en Italie, mais il était plus heureux encore de voir l'impression que cela ferait sur Marianne.

« Mais dis-moi... si je n'avais pas été ravie par l'Italie, tu avais une autre idée de voyage ? demanda Marianne avec un sourire curieux.

- Ah ! Cela restera secret, rit Brandon. Non, j'étais persuadé et convaincu, que tu rêvais de visiter l'Italie.

- Tu me connais donc si bien ? demanda Marianne plus sérieusement.

- Il faut le croire. J'ai vécu deux ans en t'admirant, imaginant différentes manières de te combler dès que tu exprimais ton enthousiasme sur tel ou tel sujet... » dit Brandon avec douceur.

Marianne le regarda avec attendrissement.

« Tu avais imaginé cette excursion ici depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dès que tu as été rétablie de ta maladie et que je t'ai fait la lecture pour la première fois à Barton Cottage, répondit Brandon en caressant la main de la jeune femme. Je souhaitais avoir le bonheur de t'y amener un jour...

- Oh Christopher... Je ne sais que dire... C'est tellement... Je suis incroyablement chanceuse d'avoir attiré ton attention, dit-elle. Au bout de deux ans, tu aurais pu donner ta préférence à une autre...

- Non, jamais. Il n'y avait que toi qui occupais mes pensées. Je n'en voyais pas d'autres... »

Marianne se blottit contre lui, reconnaissante envers le Seigneur de lui avoir permis de vivre un amour heureux, avec un homme qui lui corresponde tout à fait. Que la vie était étrange ! Parfois l'amour de notre vie était sous nos yeux, nous tendant les bras, prêt à nous aimer, mais il nous fallait nous brûler les ailes, vivre des jours et des nuits remplis de désillusions, sans savoir que celui à qui nous n'adressions pas l'attention qu'il mérite de notre part est en réalité celui que nous cherchions depuis longtemps...

« Que dirais-tu d'un peu de lecture ? demanda Brandon après avoir embrassé le front de la jeune femme.

- De la lecture ? »

Brandon sortit un recueil de poèmes d'un des paniers et le montra à Marianne avec un sourire.

Y avait-il quelque chose que Christopher Brandon soit incapable de faire pour la contenter ?

« Je veux entendre le son de ta voix me déclamer ces sonnets » déclara la jeune femme en souriant, émue par la prévenance de son époux.

S'allongeant sur la nappe, elle s'installa confortablement tandis que Brandon commençait sa lecture, transportant Marianne grâce à sa belle voix grave et calme. Brandon était étendu auprès d'elle, appuyé sur un coude, sa main caressant un des bras de Marianne. Elle regardait les arbres, la nature, le visage de celui dont elle se sentait éperdument éprise à mesure qu'elle le découvrait un peu plus chaque jour. Soudain, alors que Brandon venait de terminer un sonnet, elle le regarda, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

« Embrasse-moi, Christopher... » murmura-t-elle.

Le son de notre prénom et son effet sur nous dépend fortement du contexte dans lequel il est prononcé, mais surtout de la personne qui nous appelle. Entendre dire son nom par une personne qui nous est chère est toujours quelque chose d'agréable, pour peu que l'on y fasse attention. Entendre Marianne l'appeler par son prénom d'un ton vibrant d'amour était un petit bonheur pour le Colonel Brandon. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa, tandis qu'elle lui caressait la joue, avant d'encercler le cou de son mari de ses bras, pressant davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur amour et son envie irrépressible de se manifester les pousse à répondre à leur désir au beau milieu de ce refuge, ce lieu paradisiaque témoin de leur amour et de la découverte de leurs réactions face au cri que poussaient leurs sens.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, endormis et heureux, les rayons du soleil chauffant leurs corps.

* * *

><p>Marianne vivait donc des jours heureux à Delaford aux côtés du Colonel Brandon. Leur excursion et leur moment intime dans le paradis perdu, comme Marianne aimait à appeler cet endroit, les avaient désormais rapprochés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient été en un mois de vie commune et les deux amoureux avaient acquis confiance en eux et en leur amour mutuel.<p>

Concernant son rôle en tant que maîtresse de Delaford, Marianne avait rencontré sa femme de chambre, Jessica, jeune fille ayant seulement trois ans de plus qu'elle et qui avait séduit Marianne par sa douceur, sa promptitude et sa gentillesse. Jessica s'occupait désormais d'elle, allégeant les charges de Mrs. Dorothy qui s'en retourna à ses occupations d'intendante. Marianne avait également fait connaissance avec Mrs. Earnshaw, la modiste de Delaford, avec qui elle s'était rapidement sentie à l'aise et à qui elle avait commandé de nouvelles robes. La garde-robe de Marianne se trouvait donc agrémentée de trois robes de soirée, deux robes d'été, deux robes d'hiver, trois robes de mi-saison et un joli manteau avec le chapeau assorti.

La jeune femme avait rougi en prenant conscience du nombre de robes qu'elle avait choisi, surtout en voyant que sa sœur Elinor, qu'elle avait invitée pour qu'elle aussi bénéficie de la présence de Mrs. Earrnshaw, n'avait pris que quatre robes en tout, son caractère raisonnable faisant la différence entre elles. Cependant, Marianne était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que ce n'était pas seulement le tempérament raisonnable de sa sœur qui l'incitait à peu acheter, mais aussi sa fortune, inférieure à la sienne. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué une certaine hésitation quant au choix de la dernière robe de la jeune Mrs. Ferrars, ce qui décida Marianne à lui mettre quelques robes de côté pour les lui offrir, sachant pertinemment que si elle commençait à faire part de son projet à Elinor, elle l'en dissuaderait.

Lorsque Mrs. Earnshaw se fut retirée, Marianne invita Elinor à se promener avec elle dans le jardin, avant que le thé ne soit servi. Elles marchèrent donc côte à côte, sous un soleil qui n'en finissait plus de briller à l'approche de l'été.

« Tu as l'air heureuse, Marianne ! Tu ne peux t'imaginer combien cela me fait plaisir de te voir ainsi, fit remarquer Elinor en prenant le bras de sa jeune sœur avec tendresse.

- Merci, ma chère Elinor ! Si tu savais comme tes conseils m'ont été précieux la veille de mon mariage avec Christopher ! Et ceux que tu m'as prodigué le jour même l'ont été plus encore, ajouta-t-elle en rosissant légèrement avec un sourire qui en disait long et qui fit éclater de rire Elinor.

- Tu ne devrais pas me laisser imaginer tant de choses sur ta vie de couple, Marianne ! lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche faussement affecté.

- Mais si je ne t'en parle pas à toi, à qui puis-je le faire ? répliqua Marianne en jetant un regard amusé à sa sœur aînée.

- En effet... Je suis heureuse de savoir que _tout_ s'est bien passé dans ce cas, répondit Elinor en souriant. Même si je n'étais pas inquiète pour toi...

- Oh Elinor ! Si tu savais les moments délicieux que Christopher et moi avons partagé depuis notre mariage ! s'exclama Marianne, les yeux brillants, son esprit la ramenant à ces moments passés en compagnie de son mari, la rendant alors silencieuse.

- Eh bien, je t'écoute ! Il y a un instant tu me reprochais de ne pas vouloir en savoir davantage sur vous deux et maintenant tu parles pas énigme ! » répliqua Elinor en riant.

Marianne éclata de rire devant la réaction de sa sœur.

« Il m'a fait visiter Delaford. C'est tellement grand ! Et le personnel est si gentil ! Nous avons parlé... il m'a raconté des anecdotes sur son enfance, ses parents, son frère... Je te montrerai le portrait de sa mère. Tu verras combien elle lui ressemble ! Et puis le lendemain... ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vécu une journée aussi belle ! Pas même mon mariage ne m'a procuré autant de félicité ! dit Marianne avec animation.

- Vraiment ? Mais comment une telle chose peut-elle être possible ? » demanda Elinor en souriant.

Marianne lui raconta la promenade à cheval, cheval qu'elle se proposa de lui montrer dès qu'elles passeraient devant les écuries, puis elle lui narra le "paradis perdu" rendu magique avec le pique-nique et la lecture. Elle ne dit évidemment rien sur la scène d'amour qu'elle et son mari avaient eu dans ce même lieu, mais son souvenir faisait toujours autant d'effet sur les battements de son cœur. Elinor était sincèrement heureuse du bonheur de sa sœur. Elle avait souhaité lui voir se rendre compte de la valeur du Colonel Brandon tant de fois depuis qu'elle avait été rejetée par John Willoughby ! Aujourd'hui, elle savait que Marianne était entre de bonnes mains auprès du Colonel Brandon et elle ne pouvait que se réjouir du fait que sa sœur puisse s'assagir en sa compagnie tout en vivant pleinement un amour partagé par un homme loyal.

« Et nous avons évoqué notre voyage de noces !

- Alors ? Quelle est la destination ? demanda Elinor.

- L'Italie ! Je vais découvrir l'Italie ! » s'exclama Marianne toute excitée.

Elinor lui adressa de chaleureuses félicitations, car elle savait combien sa sœur rêvait de visiter ce lieu. Elinor n'avait pas eu de voyage de noces, les finances d'Edward Ferrars ne le lui permettant pas, sans compter le fait qu'il avait une paroisse à diriger. Marianne se souvint soudain de cela et se mordit la lèvre, mortifiée à l'idée d'avoir peut-être blessé sa sœur. Son regard parla pour elle et Elinor l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Ne te tourmente pas, Marianne. Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas malheureuse ! J'aurais pu aller dans le lieu le plus horrible qui soit, je n'aurais pas été déçue puisque j'aurais été avec mon cher Edward, donc je ne souffre pas de n'avoir pas eu de voyage de noces, dit-elle pour rassurer Marianne.

- Je suis heureuse de t'entendre évoquer ton amour pour Edward, dit Marianne, apaisée. Et je sais combien il t'aime !

- Je le sais aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. » répliqua Elinor avec un sourire malicieux qui fit éclater de rire Marianne.

Elles allèrent comme convenu voir les écuries et Marianne présenta Achille à Elinor, qui ne put cacher son enthousiasme en voyant des chevaux. Marianne savait combien la séparation de sa sœur avec Lancelot, son cheval préféré à Norland, avait été douloureuse, aussi l'entraîna-t-elle avec un grand sourire vers un cheval à la robe chocolat, ressemblant à Lancelot. Elinor laissa échapper une petite exclamation en le voyant.

« Tu peux le monter dès que tu le souhaites, Elinor, dit Marianne. Il est à ta disposition... »

Elinor avait un grand sourire qui flottait sur son visage ; elle se tourna vers sa sœur et l'étreignit.

« Merci beaucoup, ma chérie ! Si tu savais combien monter à cheval me manquait...

- Et tu n'en parlais jamais ?

- Tu me connais, je ne vais pas parler de choses qui me rendent triste parce que je sais pertinemment que je ne les aurais pas, répliqua Elinor.

- Tout le contraire de mon caractère, je le sais ! »

En effet, Elinor avait très peu eu l'opportunité de profiter de l'invitation du Colonel Brandon à utiliser un de ses chevaux car, moins d'un mois après, elle apprenait sa grossesse.

Elles rentrèrent dans le manoir afin de prendre le thé.

- Si je n'ai pas l'occasion de voir le Colonel Brandon aujour...

- Elinor ! Appelle-le par son prénom ! la coupa Marianne en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Excuse-moi, Marianne, mais mon estime pour le Colonel... pour Christopher... me pousse à l'appeler par son titre. C'est une marque de respect, expliqua Elinor avec un sourire.

- Mais il est ton frère désormais ! Ce n'est pas en l'appelant par son titre que tu lui manques de respect ! Je n'appelle pas Edward « Monsieur Ferrars » lorsque je m'adresse à lui, mais il sait que je l'estime et le respecte. » dit Marianne.

Elinor se mit à rire et capitula face à l'aplomb de sa sœur. Elles prirent leur thé dans le petit salon et se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres, trouvant toujours un sujet de discussion sur lequel rebondir. Malgré leur différence de caractères, Elinor et Marianne étaient très proches, liées par un amour profond et inébranlable. Même lorsqu'elles étaient en désaccord ou exprimaient un point de vue différent, calmement pour Elinor et plus vivement pour Marianne, elles ne gardaient aucune rancune vis à vis de l'autre. Tant de complicité entre deux sœurs aussi différentes soient-elles dans leurs manières de s'exprimer, de penser et même d'aimer, démontrait seulement que leur fond était le même, nourri par une mère aimante et attentive.

Elinor expliqua qu'elle occupait ses journées entre sa petite Susan et les améliorations concernant la cure de Delaford, procédant à divers arrangements, mais elle ne négligeait pas son passe-temps qu'était la peinture pour autant, tandis qu' Edward était très apprécié par ses paroissiens qui aimaient souvent l'arrêter et entamer une discussion avec lui dès qu'ils le croisaient. Marianne raconta pour sa part qu'elle se ferait faire le portrait la semaine suivante par Mr. Hopkins, le jour ayant été retardé, ce qui arrangeait Marianne, car de cette façon elle pourrait porter une des nouvelles robes qu'elle avait commandées, Mrs. Earnshaw lui ayant assuré qu'elle les aurait ce jour-là. Elinor ne manqua pas de la taquiner sur le sujet, lui assurant qu'elle passerait plus d'une heure à choisir la bonne robe.

Marianne demanda ensuite à Elinor si elle avait vu leur mère et Margaret depuis son mariage.

« Je les ai vues le lendemain. Maman avait l'air un peu ailleurs. Margaret m'a expliqué qu'elle tournait en rond dans le cottage qui lui semblait vide depuis ton départ... Mais elle m'a assuré être heureuse de te voir établie si près de Barton, cela apaisant sa peine de ne plus t'avoir auprès d'elle. » expliqua Elinor.

Les yeux de Marianne se remplirent de larmes à la vision de sa chère mère errant comme une âme en peine dans leur petit cottage. Elinor lui caressa le bras.

« Allons, ne sois pas triste. Je l'ai vu le lendemain et elle allait bien mieux ! Elle n'a même pas mentionné ton nom... »

Marianne poussa une exclamation avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard malicieux de sa sœur lorsqu'elle eut fini de prononcer ces paroles.

« Elle a parlé de toi, évidemment, mais avec moins de nostalgie. Elle se demandait ce que tu étais en train de faire dans ta nouvelle demeure, si tu pensais à elle, si tout se passait bien avec le Colonel... avec Christopher, se reprit Elinor devant le regard de sa sœur.

- Ma chère mère... Je la vois demain, Elinor ! Elle et Meg viennent prendre le goûter. Il me tarde de les voir ! s'exclama Marianne en souriant.

- Cela leur fera plaisir. Tu manques beaucoup à Margaret. Elle n'a plus de confidente à portée de main désormais. Vos moments de complicité lui manquent, répondit Elinor.

- Ma petite Margaret... » murmura Marianne avec tendresse.

Sa jeune sœur avait mûri et leurs liens s'étaient développés depuis le mariage d'Elinor, aussi imaginait-elle le sentiment d'abandon de la jeune fille, désormais privée de ses deux sœurs et de leurs moments complices.

Le Colonel Brandon vint les rejoindre peu de temps après, les surprenant en plein éclat de rire.

« Dois-je revenir plus tard ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Christopher ! Non, entre ! » s'exclama Marianne en se retenant pour ne pas aller vers lui.

Brandon salua chaleureusement Elinor, lui demandant des nouvelles sur sa santé ainsi que sur celle de Susan et d'Edward. Elle put ainsi le remercier de son invitation à venir utiliser les chevaux de Delaford.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir accepter cette fois-ci. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été si tardif à réitérer ma demande. Il est vrai que j'ai songé à vous inviter à utiliser le piano et la bibliothèque, mais j'ai négligé votre passion pour l'équitation, veuillez m'excuser, dit humblement Brandon.

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Vous avez eu à vous occuper de nombreuses choses de grande importance ces derniers temps... et vous vous êtes toujours montré si obligeant envers nous, répliqua Elinor en souriant. Merci beaucoup... Colonel Brandon, ajouta-t-elle non sans adresser un regard d'excuse à Marianne, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière qui comprit que sa sœur ne pourrait jamais appeler son beau-frère par son prénom.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mrs. Ferrars » répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Puis ce fut l'heure pour Elinor de prendre congé de sa sœur et de son beau-frère à qui elle promit de venir avec Edward et Susan à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour le dîner qu'ils organisaient avant leur départ pour l'Italie. Lorsqu'Elinor fut partie, Brandon s'approcha de Marianne et lui embrassa la nuque, ce qui fit frissonner de plaisir la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa avant de le regarder avec tendresse.

« Tu m'as manqué... Tu es parti si tôt ce matin ! dit-elle en glissant ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

- Mes affaires m'appelaient, et je voulais tout mettre en ordre avant notre départ, expliqua Brandon. Mais crois bien que ce fut plus difficile pour moi que pour toi. Tu avais la chance de dormir encore lorsque je suis parti, tandis que moi je devais te quitter, te regardant dormir paisiblement sans pouvoir rester auprès de toi... »

Il embrassa à nouveau Marianne, comme pour rattraper l'injustice de la matinée. Puis il lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne journée.

« Très agréable ! J'ai rencontré Mrs. Earnshaw, qui est une femme charmante. Je lui ai commandé de belles robes, je suis certaine qu'elles te plairont !

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu arriverais à rendre n'importe quelle robe sublime...

- Flatteur ! rit Marianne. Puis Elinor est arrivée et nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble, à nous retrouver... C'était merveilleux ! continua-t-elle en souriant.

- Je suis heureux de savoir que tu as eu une bonne journée, ma chérie, répondit Brandon.

- Et toi ? demanda Marianne. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? »

Brandon l'entraîna vers un des fauteuils sur lequel il s'installa et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Une journée banale... J'ai été voir les Forbes qui avait été escroqués par un vendeur de chevaux sans scrupules. Il leur a vendu des bêtes malades qui les retardent dans leur travail. Je suis allé trouver la personne et lui ai sommé de réparer son méfait. Puis je suis allé voir un ancien camarade de front, John Bates. Il a eu quelques problèmes de boisson ces derniers temps et avait besoin d'encouragements..., raconta-t-il en caressant les boucles de Marianne.

- Tu as souvent à t'occuper des cas tels que ceux d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Marianne.

- Bien sûr... La population a besoin d'aide et de réconfort lorsque des problèmes financiers surviennent. Ils savent que je suis là pour les écouter et faire de mon mieux pour les aider... Ah ! J'allais oublier ! J'ai rencontré Mrs Cox et elle nous invite dans une semaine. Elle et son mari organisent un bal réunissant plusieurs personnalités du Devonshire. Elle a hâte de te présenter à sa fille, Lady Anne, mariée depuis peu à Sir Hathaway, ainsi qu'à d'autres jeunes dames avec qui tu pourras tisser des liens. » dit Brandon en souriant.

Marianne se sentit intimidée par cette invitation. En effet, ce serait la première fois que la jeune femme assisterait à une réception en tant que femme mariée et elle avait peur de ne pas paraître suffisamment correcte aux yeux des gens de la haute-société. Son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son mari qui lui prit délicatement le menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder.

« Je te sens inquiète, est-ce que je me trompe ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pas vraiment... Je suis un peu angoissée à l'idée de me retrouver devant autant de monde. Ils vont tous se mettre à me juger, je le sais, répondit Marianne en s'agitant.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux, ma chérie. Tu es si charmante qu'ils t'apprécieront à ta juste valeur, c'est certain ! Il est vrai que tu risques de te heurter à la froideur de certaines, les gens étant ce qu'ils sont... Mais tu sauras te faire respecter et aimer, fais-moi confiance, déclara Brandon d'un ton rassurant avant d'embrasser Marianne.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas seule ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Marianne, penses-tu un seul instant que je t'abandonnerais si je te voyais en mauvaise posture ? demanda Brandon en fronçant légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'un sourire perplexe se dessinait sur son visage.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit Marianne en riant.

Elle se blottit dans les bras du Colonel, sentant le cœur de ce dernier battre de façon cadencée. Marianne lui posa une main sur le cœur tandis qu'il la regardait avec attention.

« C'est à cause de moi qu'il bat si vite ? » demanda doucement la jeune femme, le regard malicieux.

Brandon posa une main sur celle que Marianne tenait sur son cœur.

« C'est plutôt _grâce_ à toi qu'il bat aussi vite, ma douce. » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Marianne se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, sans se douter que Mrs. Dorothy et Mr. Carlton se tenaient derrière la porte du petit salon, afin de les débarrasser du plateau de thé et apporter le courrier du Colonel Brandon.

« Laissons-les un peu entre eux... murmura Mrs. Dorothy à Mr. Carlton avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'ils tournaient les talons. Cela fait suffisamment longtemps que Delaford n'a pas vu de couple heureux en ses murs... »


	7. Portraits de caractères

****Chapitre 7****

****Portraits de caractères****

* * *

><p>Marianne passa la matinée du lendemain à faire préparer la maison pour l'arrivée de Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret qui firent leur apparition en début d'après-midi. Les retrouvailles furent tendres et émouvantes, le caractère sensible et passionné des trois femmes ayant toujours tendance à se manifester même dans les joies les plus simples. Mrs. Dashwood était heureuse de revoir sa fille cadette chérie, et encore plus en la voyant aussi à l'aise dans le manoir de Delaford, le visage radieux, signe qu'elle nageait dans le bonheur avec le Colonel Brandon. Margaret quant à elle, était ravie de revoir sa sœur afin de lui parler de choses et d'autres, comme au bon vieux temps. Comme elle l'avait fait avec Elinor, Marianne leur fit visiter l'intégralité du domaine et leur raconta la merveilleuse journée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de son époux.<p>

Puis elle invita sa mère et sa petite sœur à bénéficier des talents de Mrs. Earnshaw pour qu'elle leur confectionne les robes de leur choix, robes qu'elle se proposait de leur offrir avec grand bonheur, désirant faire plaisir à celles qu'elle aimait. Marianne était une personne d'une grande générosité, et maintenant qu'elle avait les moyens de gâter ses proches autrement que par des petites attentions, elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de réaliser l'un des principes bibliques dont Edward parlait souvent dans ses sermons et qu'elle ne pouvait guère associer à son demi-frère et à sa belle-sœur, à savoir qu'il y avait plus de bonheur à donner qu'à recevoir. Mrs. Dashwood aurait bien refusé, l'idée que sa fille couvre certains de ses besoins la répugnant, craignant qu'elle ne se dépossède d'un argent dont elle regretterait la dépense lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin un jour prochain ; mais elle savait que Marianne l'aurait supplié d'accepter ce cadeau, aussi Mrs. Dashwood mit-elle ses principes de côté et se laissa persuader d'accepter. Elle leur montra également avec enthousiasme le portrait de Brandon qui avait été exposé dans le hall avec les autres membres de sa famille. Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret le trouvèrent très réussi.

« Je suis sûre que si tu l'avais connu à cette époque tu l'aurais immédiatement remarqué, n'est-ce pas Marianne ? lança Margaret avec malice.

- Oui... Ce ne serait pas impossible ! » répondit-elle en riant.

Marianne, Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret passèrent un délicieux moment toutes les trois à se promener dans le parc, à manger des fraises et des cerises excellentes et à discuter sur le bord de la fontaine.

« Tu es resplendissante, Marianne ! s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood en prenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains avec tendresse. Ta nouvelle vie a l'air de te ravir !

- Oh oui, maman ! Christopher est adorable avec moi et plus les jours passent, plus je me rapproche davantage de lui... » répondit Marianne avec chaleur.

Le cœur de Mrs. Dashwood fut plein de gratitude pour le bonheur que vivait ses filles, mais plus encore pour Marianne. Elle avait craint que sa fille au tempérament si romanesque et romantique ne trouve pas le bonheur auprès d'un autre homme, après ce qu'elle avait vécu en matière d'amour. Fort heureusement, il n'en était rien et Mrs. Dashwood se sentit apaisée. Elle avait longtemps souhaité, dès le moment où le Colonel Brandon lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Marianne dans la voiture qui les amenaient à Cleveland où la jeune fille était malade, que Marianne fasse le bonheur du Colonel tout en trouvant le sien auprès de lui.

* * *

><p><em><em>Mrs. Dashwood était inquiète. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles sur l'état de santé de sa fille qu'elle savait malade. Ne pouvant rester dans cette horrible incertitude, elle avait décidé de partir sur-le-champ pour Cleveland. Elle avait demandé aux Carey de venir chercher Margaret pour ne pas risquer la contagion. La jeune fille partageait l'inquiétude non dissimulée de sa mère : elle avait de bons rapports avec les Carey, notamment avec leurs filles, mais elle s'interrogeait sur l'état de santé de sa sœur. Mrs. Dashwood n'avait pu cacher ses angoisses en lisant la lettre d'Elinor, qui se voulait pourtant optimiste et cette inquiétude avait effrayée Margaret. Elle avait pourtant obéit à sa mère en se tenant prête pour l'arrivée des Carey, la suppliant de la tenir informée de l'état de santé de Marianne. Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée les firent sursauter.<em>_

__« Ce sont sûrement les Carey ! » s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood en allant ouvrir.__

__Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en se trouvant face à face avec le Colonel Brandon. Il avait l'air pâle, les traits fatigués et le regard inquiet, aussi Mrs. Dashwood craignit le pire. Désireux de rassurer immédiatement la pauvre femme, le Colonel ne fit guère les salutations d'usage, mais lui dit tout de suite que Marianne était en vie, mais que son état ne s'améliorant pas, elle avait besoin de sa présence.__

__Mrs. Dashwood resta un instant interdite, le temps que les craintes qu'elle avait cru voir muer en certitude disparaissent de son esprit pour faire place au soulagement de savoir sa fille toujours en vie. Son esprit ayant temporairement occulté la dernière partie des renseignements du Colonel, à savoir le fait que l'état de Marianne était toujours au même point, elle ne put que remercier le Colonel avec chaleur.__

__« Merci Colonel Brandon… merci d'être venu jusqu'ici pour me le dire, pour m'informer de… »__

__Elle ne put finir sa phrase, l'émotion lui étreignant la gorge.__

__« Je suis votre obligé, Mrs. Dashwood. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pensé à venir vous chercher plus tôt ! Si vous le voulez, nous ferons route ensemble jusqu'à Cleveland.__

__- Avec plaisir, Colonel ! Votre venue est un grand soulagement pour moi ! » s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood en lui prenant le bras avec émotion.__

__Elle le fit entrer et lui proposa de boire quelque chose avant de repartir, car il avait l'air exténué. Elle apprit qu'il avait chevauché toute la nuit pour arriver à Barton Cottage le plus tôt possible. Margaret reçu avec soulagement la nouvelle que sa sœur était toujours vivante et attendit patiemment la venue des Carey. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes après l'arrivée du Colonel et demandèrent des nouvelles de Marianne. Mrs. Dashwood avait du mal à contenir son impatience de partir sur-le-champ, tout comme le Colonel Brandon qui triturait nerveusement son chapeau, ne pouvant chasser de son esprit la vision d'une Marianne pâle et fiévreuse. Enfin, après avoir embrassé Margaret avec tendresse et remercié chaudement les Carey, Mrs. Dashwood les regarda partir et suivi le Colonel dans la voiture qu'il était allé chercher avant de venir à Barton Cottage, et qui les amènerait à Cleveland.__

__Sur le chemin, ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun n'osant faire part de ses angoisses à l'autre. Le Colonel Brandon avait chevauché toute la nuit, la peur et l'urgence chevillées au cœur, craignant ne jamais revoir Marianne en vie, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait annoncer son arrivée à Mrs. Dashwood sans l'alarmer. L'image de Marianne étendue sur l'herbe au sommet de la colline, inconsciente, le hantait. Il se rappellerait toujours le bond qu'avait fait son cœur lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé ! Il s'était approché d'elle en courant, sans se soucier de la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui, ne pensant qu'à la vie de la jeune fille. Il l'avait redressée en la prenant doucement par les épaules, l'appelant par son prénom d'une voix inquiète. Marianne avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait regardé sans le voir, murmurant le nom de son ancien soupirant avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre l'épaule du Colonel. Il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras et avait descendu la colline avec précaution, l'herbe étant glissante et risquant de les faire chuter. Il avait répété à Marianne de tenir bon, qu'elle était sauvée et qu'elle allait bientôt se réchauffer. Il lui avait parlé pour ne pas la perdre, pour qu'elle reste consciente.__

__Elle avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient devant les grilles de Cleveland et avait regardé devant elle, l'air perdu, le corps secoué de frissons. Enfin, Brandon avait fait irruption dans le salon de la demeure des Palmer, ces derniers et Elinor étant accourus immédiatement vers lui.__

__« Elle est saine et sauve, mais il faut la réchauffer… » avait-il déclaré, exténué, soulagé d'être arrivé et d'avoir amené Marianne à l'abri.__

__Il n'avait pu que la regarder se faire emporter par Mr. Palmer, impuissant, à bout de souffle, trempé…__

__Ces images avaient hanté son esprit durant le trajet qui le menait à Barton Cottage, priant pour qu'il puisse la revoir, pour qu'elle vive. Les épreuves qu'il avait endurées au cours de sa vie ne l'avaient toutefois guère encouragé sur le chemin de l'espoir et de l'optimisme, aussi était-il persuadé qu'il ne reverrait jamais Marianne en vie, souriante, jouant du piano et chantant de sa belle voix claire.__

__Les pensées qui animaient Mrs. Dashwood étaient quant à elles empruntes de regrets à l'idée d'avoir laissé partir sa fille à Londres. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être venue plus tôt la retrouver pour la consoler de son chagrin provoqué par Willoughby. Elle pensait aussi à Elinor qui veillait sur sa sœur et devait être morte d'inquiétude. Ce départ pour Londres n'avait été que folle imprudence ! Mais pouvait-elle savoir, au moment où elle avait donné son consentement, que Willoughby briserai le cœur de Marianne ? Non, elle avait été tout aussi aveuglée que Marianne sur les intentions du jeune homme. Que la chute avait été rude lorsqu'elle avait appris les fiançailles de celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son futur gendre avec une autre femme que Marianne ! __

__Et maintenant, sa petite Marianne était entre la vie et la mort, faisant face au même destin que celui des héroïnes dont elle aimait tant louer la passion amoureuse les conduisant à la mort lorsque leurs illusions étaient déçues ! Mrs. Dashwood regarda le Colonel Brandon. Il avait l'air grave et regardait par la fenêtre, ne prêtant guère attention aux paysages qui défilaient, mais paraissait être aussi inquiet qu'elle. Ne pouvant garder plus longtemps ses inquiétudes pour elle-même, elle en parla à haute voix.__

__« Elinor m'a dit qu'elle avait pris froid, mais elle ne m'a pas expliqué comment cela s'était passé… »__

__Le Colonel Brandon sortit de ses pensées et regarda Mrs. Dashwood comme s'il découvrait qu'elle faisait le voyage avec lui tellement il avait été absorbé par les conjectures que son esprit formulait au sujet de l'état de santé de Marianne. Mettant de l'ordre dans ses idées, il lui expliqua comment Marianne était tombée malade. Après cela, Mrs. Dashwood le remercia vivement pour avoir retrouvé sa fille malgré la pluie et la distance qui séparait la colline de Cleveland et d'où Marianne s'était réfugiée pour admirer Combe Magna.__

__« Même s'il avait fallu parcourir trente milles sous la pluie, je n'aurais pas hésité à le faire. » répondit-il avec des yeux exprimant toute la sincérité de ses paroles et sa détermination à les accomplir si besoin était.__

__Mrs. Dashwood le regarda avec étonnement, surprise d'un tel dévouement pour sa fille. Non pas surprise de l'obligeance et du dévouement du Colonel, car elle connaissait sa grande générosité. Non, elle était étonnée de le voir si enclin à tout faire pour protéger Marianne, alors qu'ils n'avaient guère beaucoup parlé ensemble. Le souvenir de sa chère Marianne si pleine de vie et animée lorsqu'elle était en grande discussion lui raviva sa douleur et ses craintes.__

__« Comment était-elle lorsque vous l'avez quitté ? demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.__

__- Le docteur Harris est venu juste avant mon départ… Il la trouvé fiévreuse et en proie au délire… Miss Dashwood m'a demandé de venir vous chercher après cela… Je pense que c'est, tant par besoin de votre présence pour l'aider à veiller sur Marianne, que pour Marianne elle-même, qui irait certainement mieux si elle vous savait à ses côtés… » dit-il gravement d'un ton où perçait l'espoir, cherchant les mots pour ne pas alarmer Mrs. Dashwood.__

__Après un instant de silence, il murmura :__

__« En tout cas, je ne peux me résoudre à croire au pire, même si je ne fais qu'y songer… »__

__Mrs. Dashwood le regarda attentivement à travers ses yeux embués de larmes. Quelle désolation dans le regard et les paroles du Colonel !__

__« Je vous remercie de partager mon désespoir avec tant de compassion et de sollicitude ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant la main avec reconnaissance.__

__Le Colonel la regarda, l'air troublé.__

__« Ne me remerciez pas d'éprouver un sentiment aussi terrible pour votre fille… Je ne peux que compatir à votre douleur, qui est celle d'une mère aimante…, déclara-t-il. Même si ma douleur reste celle d'un homme amoureux d'une jeune personne qui ne lui témoigne aucun sentiment réciproque parce qu'elle en aime un autre qui s'est joué d'elle au point de la rendre malade ? __» __ murmura-t-il doucement, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.__

__Mrs. Dashwood le regarda avec surprise, croyant ne pas avoir compris le sens des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.__

__« Pardonnez-moi de vous faire cette confidence en un tel moment, Mrs. Dashwood…, s'excusa-t-il en la regardant avec tristesse. Je n'ai cependant pu m'empêcher de taire des sentiments que je garde enfouis depuis longtemps… J'aime votre fille, j'aime Marianne du plus profond de mon être… »__

__Voyant l'air bouleversé de Mrs. Dashwood, il lui prit la main et la lui pressa avec émotion.__

__« Je ne vous demande ni espoir, ni encouragement, Mrs. Dashwood. Considérez cet aveu comme une confidence involontaire durant un moment de désespoir et qui expliquerait mes paroles et mes actions envers votre fille. » déclara-t-il d'une voix sincère.__

__Mrs. Dashwood ne s'était pas attendue à un tel aveu venant de la part de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami cher. Ses pensées étaient trop portées vers sa chère Marianne qui était sans doute mourante. Les paroles du Colonel Brandon résonnaient pourtant dans son esprit. Elle avait bien entendu remarqué la manière dont il regardait Marianne lorsqu'elle jouait du piano ou parlait d'un sujet qui la passionnait. Puis il y avait eu les plaisanteries de Mrs. Jennings au sujet de la prochaine union du Colonel avec Marianne, mais elle n'avait jamais pris cela au sérieux, connaissant l'envie de Mrs. Jennings de marier toutes ses connaissances célibataires. __

__Willoughby était arrivé dans leur vie et à ce moment-là, elle avait oublié les railleries de Mrs. Jennings au sujet de l'amour du Colonel Brandon envers Marianne. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait douter du fait que le colonel était profondément épris de Marianne, Willoughby étant parti en causant le chagrin de la jeune fille tandis que le Colonel Brandon était resté fidèlement auprès d'elle et de sa famille, veillant à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même s'il devait faire les frais de l'indifférence de Marianne.__

__N'était-ce pas cela le véritable amour ? Aimer sans attendre en retour que le bonheur de l'être aimé ? Mrs. Dashwood songea à tout ce que le colonel avait du souffrir lorsqu'il avait observé les marques d'affection de Marianne auprès de Willoughby. Même s'il avait regardé les éclats d'exaltation de la jeune fille et de son rival avec un regard d'amoureux heureux de voir le bonheur de celle qu'il aimait, n'était-ce pas là une terrible cruauté pour un homme qui méritait des louanges pour cette abnégation profonde envers une jeune personne qui l'ignorait ? L'âme romantique de Mrs. Dashwood était émerveillée par un tel amour émanant du Colonel Brandon, celui-là même que Marianne trouvait incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit à son âge ! Si elle savait que le romantisme et la passion exacerbés qu'affichait Willoughby n'étaient que façades auprès des sentiments du Colonel Brandon !__

__Elle se tourna vers le Colonel, le voyant à nouveau absorbé dans ses pensées. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit après qu'il lui eut fait ses aveux, aussi et même s'il lui avait assuré ne souhaiter aucun encouragement, elle ne put s'empêcher de le rassurer.__

__« Merci Colonel, pour votre franchise. Je vois la sincérité de votre amour pour ma fille et croyez bien que je regrette son indifférence à votre égard, la pauvre enfant... Cela dit, si elle savait tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, je suis persuadée qu'il en serait autrement. Laissez-lui du temps… Je suis certaine qu'un petit peu de temps arrangera tout. Marianne ne peut rester attachée indéfiniment à un homme tel que Willoughby ! Par votre propre mérite, nul doute que vous la gagnerez. » déclara-t-elle avec assurance, trouvant de l'espoir et de la conviction dans ses paroles pour se rassurer elle-même sur l'avenir de sa fille.__

__Le Colonel Brandon lui fit un pauvre sourire.__

__« Vous êtes bien bonne, Mrs. Dashwood. Je vous remercie pour votre chaleureux espoir, mais je doute fort qu'un changement dans les sentiments de votre fille puisse se produire avant longtemps, son amour pour Willoughby est bien trop profond pour cela… Et même en supposant que son cœur soit à nouveau libre, je ne peux croire qu'avec une telle différence d'âge et de disposition existant entre Marianne et moi, je puisse jamais lui plaire. » répondit-il doucement.__

__Mrs. Dashwood vit à son air résigné qu'il ne souhaitait pas en dire davantage, cela confirmant la spontanéité dont il avait fait preuve en lui avouant ses sentiments pour Marianne. S'il avait désiré faire une demande, il aurait davantage plaidé sa cause et aurait été plus confiant au sujet des sentiments de Marianne. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent les grilles de Cleveland, là où leurs craintes et leurs espoirs prendraient fin quant à l'état de santé de Marianne. Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu longtemps à attendre, car Elinor était descendue les retrouver en courant, se jetant dans les bras de sa mère pour lui crier que Marianne était hors de danger. La pauvre Mrs. Dashwood avait dû être soutenue par le Colonel Brandon pour descendre de voiture, lui-même ne pouvant cacher le tremblement qui agitait ses membres. Décrire fidèlement le soulagement qu'ils avaient éprouvé en apprenant l'état de santé rassurant de Marianne ne rendrait pas justice à leurs sentiments !__

__Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Mrs. Dashwood entra dans la chambre de Marianne, elle ne put contenir sa tendresse et son émotion de revoir cette chère enfant qu'elle croyait au seuil de la mort. Elle lui caressa la tête avec tendresse, l'embrassant et lui murmurant son amour et son soulagement. Pendant ce temps, le Colonel Brandon ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Dans le bouleversement général, il avait suivi Mrs. Dashwood et Elinor vers la chambre de Marianne, puis il était resté sur le seuil de la porte, en retrait, ne souhaitant pas faire irruption dans les retrouvailles que la jeune fille vivait avec sa chère mère et Elinor. Son cœur fit un bond de joie lorsqu'il vit Marianne sourire en voyant sa mère près d'elle. Certes, elle avait le visage amaigri et pâle, lui rappelant Eliza à ses derniers instants, ce qui le troubla un moment, mais il la voyait en vie ! Cela lui suffisait. Il allait se retirer doucement, sans faire de bruit, lorsqu'il entendit la voix faible de Marianne.__

__« Colonel Brandon ? »__

__Il s'avança doucement, passant de l'ombre du couloir à la lumière de la chambre, le plancher grinçant sous son pas hésitant, son cœur cognant fortement dans sa poitrine. Il regarda Marianne avec émotion et l'entendit prononcer un mot qu'il avait mérité entendre de nombreuses fois, mais dont il s'était contenté de le voir exprimer dans la joie de vivre de Marianne.__

__« Merci… » lui dit-elle faiblement, malgré son regard sincère fixé sur lui.__

__Ce mot pénétra dans le cœur du Colonel Brandon avec tant de force que, même s'il ne laissa paraître qu'un léger mouvement de surprise, son regard exprimait une gratitude et une émotion qui toucha Marianne, lui faisant prendre conscience de tout ce qu'elle devait au Colonel Brandon. Un jour après, elle était transférée dans la chambre de Mrs. Palmer où elle demanda à le voir pour le remercier à nouveau de lui avoir amené sa chère mère auprès d'elle. Deux jours plus tard, ils quittaient tous Cleveland pour rentrer à Barton Cottage pour les dames Dashwood, Barton Park pour Mrs. Jennings et Delaford pour le Colonel Brandon.__

__Ils se retrouvèrent quelques jours plus tard à Barton Cottage où le Colonel Brandon vint prendre des nouvelles de Marianne qu'il trouva plus chaleureuse à son égard et plus disposée à lui parler qu'auparavant. Il lui avait apporté un recueil de sonnets que Marianne lui demanda de bien vouloir lui lire, se sentant encore trop fatiguée pour le faire elle-même. Il s'exécuta et lui fit la lecture devant le cottage, sous les yeux attendris de Mrs. Dashwood. Marianne l'écoutait avec plaisir, le Colonel Brandon ayant une voix grave et profonde, calme et apaisante, mais sachant mettre l'intonation dès qu'il le fallait afin de pas dénaturer le sonnet qu'il déclamait. __

__La jeune fille prenait conscience en l'observant lire, qu'il avait un air doux et agréable à regarder qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à l'époque. Ils continuèrent de se retrouver devant le cottage pour lire ainsi plusieurs jours de suite, Marianne ayant fait comprendre au Colonel qu'elle serait heureuse de l'entendre lui lire les recueils qu'il avait apporté. S'entendre dire ces choses par l'objet de son amour ne pouvait que procurer le plus grand bonheur au colonel qui s'acquitta de cette requête avec un plaisir ardent.__

__Le jour où Marianne était venue trouver sa mère en lui disant avec un ton désappointé que le Colonel Brandon devait partir et ne pourrait donc pas lui faire la lecture le lendemain, Mrs. Dashwood comprit avec joie et tendresse que sa fille commençait à s'attacher au Colonel et à ses qualités. Mrs. Dashwood accueillit donc la nouvelle des fiançailles de Marianne avec le Colonel Brandon avec une joie ardente, ce qu'elle espérait et avait tant souhaité se réalisant enfin. Certes, sa fille lui était enlevée, mais la personne à qui son cœur appartenait la méritait amplement et en tant que mère aimante, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse du bonheur de sa fille, même si ce mariage les séparait dans une moindre mesure, Barton Cottage étant non loin de Delaford.__

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Marianne irradiait de bonheur, trouvant dans sa nouvelle vie auprès du Colonel Brandon l'amour et la maturité qu'elle avait souhaités au fur et à mesure que l'emprise qu'avait eu Willoughby sur son cœur s'était estompée et qu'elle avait prit conscience que son jugement hâtif sur autrui méritait réflexion. Grâce au Colonel Brandon, elle pouvait conserver cette passion qui l'avait charmé et qui faisait partie du caractère de la jeune femme, mais de façon plus modérée, la maturité aidant à cela.<p>

Durant leur promenade dans le domaine de Delaford, Marianne demanda ensuite à Margaret de lui raconter comment elle occupait ses journées à présent.

« Je continue à étudier, je connais tous les rois de France maintenant ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec fierté, ce qui amusa Marianne. Et j'écris beaucoup aussi, mais je ne veux pas en dire plus à ce sujet, je préfère te laisser la surprise de découvrir mon histoire une fois terminée ! Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je suis bien obligée de trouver d'autres occupations... »

Marianne embrassa sa sœur avec tendresse.

« Tu sais que rien ne nous empêche d'aller nous promener ensemble, comme autrefois, Meg. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mariée et établie à Delaford que je vous oublie toi et maman, dit-elle avec douceur.

- Je le sais...

- Et puis, souviens- toi de ce que Sir John avait dit il y a longtemps au sujet de Delaford. C'est un endroit parfait pour faire voler un cerf-volant. Tu pourras venir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites pour te divertir. » dit chaleureusement Marianne.

Le regard de Margaret s'éclaira et elle accepta la proposition avec une joie qui fit plaisir à voir. Puis les trois femmes allèrent prendre le thé dans le salon et discutèrent du bal qui aurait lieu à Cox Park, la demeure de Lord Richard Cox. Mrs. Dashwood encouragea sa fille à rester la plus naturelle possible, tout en se montrant aimable avec tout le monde, puis elle lui fit promettre de tout lui raconter dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Le Colonel Brandon rentra à Delaford en fin d'après-midi et salua ainsi sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur, leur demandant si elles avaient passé une agréable après-midi. Les deux femmes répondirent par l'affirmative, faisant remarquer la beauté des lieux.

« Et nous avons vu votre portrait, Colonel ! ajouta Margaret.

- Ah ! Vous avez remarqué le changement qui s'est opéré avec les années, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez pas à rougir de ce que vous êtes devenu, Colonel ! » répliqua Mrs. Dashwood, le regard sincère.

Brandon déclara être soulagé par cette déclaration, puis il les invita à dîner la veille de leur départ pour l'Italie, comme il l'avait fait avec Elinor. L'invitation fut acceptée avec joie, puis les dames Dashwood prirent congé. Marianne alla vers Brandon et se blottit contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

« Bonjour, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour ma douce. Comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles entre ta mère, ta sœur et toi ?

- Merveilleuses, comme cela l'a été avec Elinor, répondit Marianne en parcourant le col de chemise de Brandon de son index. Et ta journée ?

- Plus calme que la veille. Mais viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans le jardin, dit Brandon, l'air secret.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Marianne avec curiosité.

- C'est une surprise ! »

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors, sous le doux soleil de fin de journée, lorsque l'air est doux, faisant chanter les oiseaux. Alors qu'ils avaient marché vers le milieu du jardin, Brandon se plaça derrière Marianne et lui cacha les yeux avec ses mains.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda Marianne en riant.

- Je veux préserver l'effet de surprise, répondit Brandon. Ne t'inquiètes pas je te guide. »

Ils marchèrent un court instant puis Brandon chuchota au creux de l'oreille de Marianne.

« Tu es prête ?

- Je meurs d'impatience ! »

Brandon ôta ses mains de devant les yeux de Marianne et celle-ci poussa une exclamation ravie. Ils étaient près de l'étang qui était au fond du jardin, devant le chêne imposant qui faisait la beauté de l'endroit. Sous ce chêne pendait une balançoire, cause de l'exclamation ravie de Marianne.

« Cela te fait plaisir ? demanda Brandon en entourant les épaules de Marianne de ses bras.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Mais... quand as-tu trouvé le temps de l'installer ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt, discrètement afin que tu ne me vois pas, et j'ai fait installer la balançoire, expliqua Brandon avec un sourire.

- Tu avais prémédité cela depuis quand ? s'exclama Marianne avec surprise.

- Depuis que tu m'as parlé de ce souvenir d'enfance dans lequel Elinor et toi vous balanciez sur une balançoire de ce genre à Norland...

- Tu es adorable !

- Que dirais-tu de l'essayer ? »

Marianne ne se fit pas prier. Elle courut vers la balançoire et s'y installa, faisant face à l'étang, tandis que Brandon venait derrière elle.

« Et la vue est superbe ! Tu as bien choisi ! fit remarquer Marianne avec enthousiasme.

- Je savais que cela te plairait... Tu es prête ?

- Oui ! » répondit Marianne en agrippant les cordes de la balançoire.

Brandon la poussa en avant, lentement tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus haut. Marianne riait d'excitation, la brise légère lui caressant le visage, l'impression de voler au-dessus de l'étang lui procurant un sentiment grisant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, savourant cette sensation de liberté qui la ramenait quelques années en arrière, à Norland et lui donnait l'impression de retomber en enfance...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et admira le domaine de Delaford qui s'étendait devant elle, elle prit pleinement conscience que son présent et son futur étaient ici, que son enfance ne resterait qu'un souvenir nostalgique. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Marianne n'éprouva pas de regrets ou de tristesse en pensant à cela, mais de l'excitation à l'idée de vivre pleinement cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Mrs. Earnshaw arriva pour apporter les robes que Marianne lui avait commandées. La jeune femme la remercia chaleureusement pour sa promptitude, Mrs. Earnshaw ayant réquisitionné plusieurs couturières pour confectionner le nombre de robes commandées afin de les apporter en temps et en heure à Delaford. Seuls le manteau et une des robes d'hiver n'avaient pu être finis, au grand désarroi de la modiste. Marianne la rassura vivement à ce sujet, trouvant déjà extraordinaire le fait qu'elle ait pu confectionner autant de robes en si peu de temps. Elle la félicita pour son beau travail, la paya et monta en hâte dans sa chambre pour essayer les robes avec l'aide de Jessica.<p>

Elle commença par les robes d'été, l'une était en mousseline couleur jonquille tandis que l'autre était en lin, blanche avec des imprimés fleuris. Les robes d'hiver étaient quant à elles en soie et en velours de couleurs chocolat et verte, tandis que les robes de mi-saison étaient en coton bleu, bordeaux, et une autre en mousseline de couleur verte. Les deux robes de soirée étaient en taffetas : l'une était de couleur gris bleu avec un col et une ceinture en dentelle, et l'autre était rouge sombre avec une ceinture blanche. Marianne était enchantée, chaque robe lui seyant parfaitement. Elle eut ensuite la lourde tâche de choisir la robe qu'elle porterait pour l'après-midi où elle se ferait peindre : elle décida, après de nombreuses hésitations, qu'elle porterai la robe de mi-saison de couleur verte, le vert étant l'une de ses couleurs favorites. Brandon était rentré au manoir pour le repas, désirant être aux côtés de Marianne lorsque Mr. Hopkins arriverait, comprenant combien la jeune femme se sentait intimidée.

« Ma douce, tu es splendide ! » s'exclama-t-il en la voyant apparaître.

Marianne tourna sur elle-même pour lui montrer la robe sous toutes les coutures.

« N'est-elle pas magnifique ? demanda-t-elle avec ravissement, tandis que Brandon l'attirait à lui.

- Elle est superbe, mais je te trouve plus belle encore » dit-il en lui embrassant la joue avec tendresse.

Le rire de Marianne s'éleva dans l'air.

« Et tu n'as pas vu les autres robes..., dit-elle, l'air mystérieux.

- Il me tarde ce soir pour te voir dans une autre de ces merveilles... Mrs. Earnshaw a fait un travail remarquable ! dit Brandon en admirant plus attentivement la robe.

- En effet, elle est très douée et très rapide ! Si elle n'était pas aussi connue j'aurais chanté ses louanges à toutes les jeunes femmes que je rencontrerais ! »

Ils passèrent à table, discutant de tout et de rien, profitant d'être ensemble. Puis, comme il en avait été convenu, Mr. Hopkins arriva à Delaford à l'heure prévue. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux grisonnants et les yeux bleus perçants, l'air aimable et fort courtois. Il était très agréable et Marianne se sentit rapidement à l'aise. Mr. Hopkins demanda à Marianne et Brandon s'ils avaient réfléchi au lieu et à la posture qu'ils souhaitaient pour ce portrait.

Le couple s'étaient mis d'accord pour un portrait représentant Marianne devant son piano-forte, symbolisant la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mr. Hopkins demanda à voir la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le piano-forte afin de voir la lumière qu'il y avait. Après avoir regardé le lieu durant une minute, il demanda s'il était possible de changer la disposition du piano-forte, afin de le placer un peu plus près de la fenêtre pour obtenir un meilleur éclairage. Le piano fut déplacé et Marianne fut priée de s'installer afin de voir de quelle façon elle serait représentée. Après avoir adopté diverses postures, il fut décidé que le portrait la représenterait de trois-quarts, la lumière sur le visage de Marianne dans cette position permettant un beau jeu d'éclairage.

« Votre visage n'en est que plus mis en valeur, Mrs. Brandon, je peux vous l'assurer. Qu'en pensez-vous, Colonel Brandon ? » demanda Mr. Hopkins.

Brandon avait regardé Marianne avec fierté en la voyant se prêter de bonne grâce à tous ces changements de disposition et il approuva entièrement Mr. Hopkins sur le choix de représenter sa bien-aimée de trois-quarts, même si dans ses yeux d'amoureux transi, Marianne était magnifique sous tous les angles, ce qui fit soupirer le peintre, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas d'avis objectif avec le Colonel Brandon. Mr. Hopkins commença donc le travail, qui devait durer près de deux heures et demie. Marianne sentait le regard du Colonel posé sur elle, ce qui l'aida à faire preuve de patience. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps sans rien faire d'autre que poser !

Mais la patience, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, a parfois ses limites et Marianne ne dérogeait pas à cette philosophie. Heureusement, Brandon demanda à Mr. Hopkins s'il pouvait faire la lecture à Marianne sans le déranger dans son travail. La permission lui fut accordée par un simple murmure, le peintre étant tout à son œuvre. Marianne remercia son mari d'un sourire, sans pour autant le regarder de peur de gâcher le travail de Mr. Hopkins.

Brandon fit donc la lecture des sonnets de Shakespeare, ce qui permit à Marianne de ne pas se forcer pour avoir ce regard transporté qui lui était tellement propre lorsqu'elle entendait, lisait ou voyait quelque chose qui la ravissait au plus haut point. Elle put ainsi supporter son mal en patience jusqu'à ce que Mr. Hopkins juge convenable le moment de s'arrêter. Le travail le plus délicat avait été effectué, il ne restait plus qu'à peaufiner le reste dans son atelier. Il félicita Marianne pour son calme, fut sincèrement remercié pour son travail qui fut jugé fort prometteur pour ce qu'il avait déjà représenté.

Marianne et Brandon le félicitèrent cordialement pour son talent, puis le peintre prit congé, annonçant le portrait définitif pour dans trois semaines. Les Brandon auraient ainsi la surprise de recevoir le tableau après leur retour de voyage de noces. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Marianne porta une main à son cou qui lui tirait à force d'être restée dans la même position durant près de trois heures. Brandon s'approcha et se pencha vers elle.

« Merci ma douce, merci ma Marianne, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la nuque.

- C'est bien parce que c'est pour toi, Christopher... Mais merci à toi d'avoir pensé à Shakespeare, sinon je crois que mon visage aurait eu l'air crispé ! répliqua Marianne en grimaçant.

- Ton cou te fait souffrir ? demanda Brandon en la voyant porter à nouveau la main à son cou.

- Un peu, mais...

- Attends. »

Brandon posa ses mains derrière le cou de la jeune femme et se mit à la masser délicatement, essayant d'apaiser sa douleur.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer un peu dans ta chambre, ma chérie. Il faut que tu sois bien disposée pour la soirée, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

- D'accord... » répondit faiblement Marianne, qui se sentait épuisée.

Brandon la fit se lever de sa chaise et la porta dans ses bras.

« J'aurais pu marcher... dit Marianne avec surprise.

- Je tiens à me rendre utile, dit-il avec un sourire. Je t'ai fait endurer un calvaire, alors je dois me faire pardonner...

- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas freiner ton plaisir. » répondit Marianne en nichant sa tête contre le cou de Brandon.

* * *

><p>Marianne se réveilla une heure et demie plus tard, les membres reposés. Elle fit sonner Jessica pour qu'elle vienne la vêtir pour le bal qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures à présent.<p>

« Avez-vous pu vous reposer, Madame ? demanda Jessica.

- Oui, je vous remercie Jessica. Où est le Colonel Brandon ? demanda Marianne.

- Monsieur est dans ses appartements. Il se prépare également pour le bal de ce soir.

- Très bien.

- Alors, Mrs. Brandon ! Quelle robe choisissez-vous pour ce soir ? » demanda Jessica en sortant les deux robes de soirée que Mrs. Earnshaw avait apportées dans la matinée.

Marianne les regarda toutes deux attentivement et son choix se fixa sur la robe qui était dans les tons gris bleus avec la ceinture et le col en dentelle. La couleur était simple et élégante et la dentelle ravissante, permettant ainsi à Marianne d'affirmer sa personnalité aux yeux du monde qui la découvrirait et- ne soyons pas dupes- la jugerait ce soir-là. Jessica la coiffa de manière très élégante, agrémentant son chignon bouclé de petites perles.

« Et voilà, Madame ! Vous êtes superbe ! annonça Jessica en admirant son œuvre.

- Vous avez fait un excellent travail, Jessica. Merci beaucoup ! » répondit chaleureusement Marianne.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite à la pensée que Brandon allait la découvrir ainsi et il lui tardait de voir sa réaction. Elle choisit comme seul bijou un collier de perles blanches que sa mère lui avait donné il y avait de cela des années, puis elle sortit de sa chambre, suivie de Jessica.

« Je crois que Monsieur est déjà en bas, Madame. Il vous attend. » informa Jessica à la jeune femme.

La femme de chambre descendit le grand escalier au bas duquel attendait le Colonel Brandon, essayant de cacher son impatience à l'idée de découvrir son épouse parée pour la soirée.

« Mrs. Brandon arrive dans un instant, Monsieur. Elle est sublime, vous verrez... » glissa Jessica en passant devant lui.

Il la remercia en souriant et attendit avec encore plus d'impatience que Marianne se montre, la jeune femme ayant apparemment décidé de faire durer le suspens. Enfin il la vit et eut le souffle coupé devant l'apparition qui descendait les marches pour aller à sa rencontre. Marianne était plus belle que jamais, sa silhouette sublimée par sa robe, le rouge colorant ses joues rehaussées par un sourire gracieux et timide en voyant l'effet que produisait son entrée sur Brandon. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers, le bruit de la robe qui frôlait les marches pour seul bruit dans ce silence qui voyait se contempler deux êtres épris l'un de l'autre, dont l'un était subjugué par la beauté et la grâce qui se dégageait de l'autre.

Lorsque Marianne arriva pratiquement à la hauteur de Brandon, celui-ci lui prit délicatement la main et la porta à ses lèvres, sans la quitter des yeux. La jeune femme sourit et regarda son mari qui était vêtu avec encore plus d'élégance et de classe qu'à l'accoutumée avec son costume bleu nuit, le rendant très séduisant aux yeux de Marianne.

« Tu es merveilleuse...non... Sublime ! J'ai bien peur que les mots ne soient trop superficiels pour décrire ta beauté ce soir, ma douce. » déclara Brandon avec une certaine émotion.

Marianne rit de plaisir.

« Tu es très beau toi aussi, fit-elle remarquer en prenant le bras que Brandon lui tendait et en descendant les quelques marches qui restaient.

- Personne ne me verra lorsque nous entrerons dans la pièce, ils n'auront d'yeux que pour toi. » répliqua Brandon en souriant fièrement.

Dans le hall ils croisèrent leur reflet dans une grande glace en pied. Pour la première fois, Marianne ne vit pas la différence d'âge qui existait pourtant entre elle et Brandon. Non, ce soir-là elle voyait deux êtres en parfaite harmonie, donnant l'impression que rien ne pouvait se mettre entre eux. Deux personnes unies par un amour sincère, se complétant l'une et l'autre avec grâce.

« Je nous trouve incroyablement bien assortis » déclara Marianne sans quitter le reflet des yeux.

Brandon la regarda, touché et captivé par la jeune femme. Jessica vint les interrompre pour apporter l'étole en satin de Marianne que Brandon ajusta sur ses épaules. Mrs. Dorothy, qui venait d'arriver, leur souhaita une excellente soirée, puis ils allèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait sur le perron et qui devait les amener à Cox Park, qui se trouvait être à une plus d'une demi-heure de Delaford.

* * *

><p>Cox Park était un château très imposant agrémenté d'un immense parc fort bien entretenu et qui faisait la renommée de ce lieu qui avait vu défiler dans ses salons les hauts membres de l'aristocratie anglaise. Mr. Richard Cox et Mrs. Édith Cox étaient des gens très fortunés avec plus de quinze mille livres de rente. Cependant, et c'est une chose suffisamment rare pour être signalée, cette immense fortune ne les empêchait pas de se montrer agréables et attentifs à toute la société du Devonshire, même celle de rangs très inférieurs au leur, ce qui leur donnait une excellente réputation tant auprès des classes aisées que des classes moins favorisées.<p>

Les Cox avaient deux filles : l'aînée, Mary, avait épousé un jeune gentleman du Derbyshire, Mr. Georges Dunst, et était partie vivre là-bas, tandis que la cadette, Anne, venait de se marier avec Sir Hathaway, un homme fortuné de dix ans son aîné. Tous deux résidaient dans le Devonshire, non loin de Cox Park.

Les Cox avaient rencontré le Colonel Brandon il y avait quelques années, lors d'une réception donnée par les Middleton. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé, appréciant leurs qualités mutuelles. Mrs. Cox ayant remarqué le statut de célibataire du Colonel, ainsi que sa bonne position dans la société, eut dans l'idée de le marier à Anne, alors célibataire à l'époque. Mais même si le Colonel Brandon se montrait cordial avec la jeune fille, Mrs. Cox vit que le mariage n'aurait jamais lieu. Premièrement parce que Anne ne souhaitait pas épouser le Colonel, malgré la haute estime qu'elle avait de lui, et deuxièmement parce que le Colonel n'était pas amoureux d'Anne.

Les Cox avaient ainsi une vision de l'amour qui différait d'avec celle des autres membres de rang équivalent au leur - bien qu'il existe d'autres cas que les Cox ! – qui, eux, préféraient perpétuer la richesse de leur rang de génération en génération, sans se soucier des questions d'amour, les questions d'argent ayant une bien plus grande valeur à leurs yeux. Mais pour les Cox, il fallait que l'amour passe avant l'argent - bien évidement, les Cox ont aussi leurs limites : ils ne vont pas laisser leurs filles épouser un fermier ou un paysan sous prétexte qu'ils brûlent de passion l'un pour l'autre ! - et il fallait croire que leur humilité et leurs principes leur avaient donné raison puisque leurs deux filles avaient épousé, par amour, deux hommes fortunés.

Les Cox étaient donc de ceux qui attendaient de rencontrer Mrs Brandon avec impatience, curieux de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé le Colonel Brandon à la demander en mariage et elle, une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, à accepter cette demande. En effet, ne fréquentant pas la même paroisse, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de la rencontrer depuis le temps qu'elle était installée à Barton Cottage. Cependant, certains des invités des Cox ne manifestaient pas un tel état d'esprit. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient impatients de connaître Mrs Brandon pour trouver matière à la critiquer d'une autre façon qu'en parlant de son rang social inférieur à celui à qui elle était mariée et du fait qu'une telle chose était inconcevable alors que tant de charmantes jeunes filles de bonne famille et de rang nettement supérieur étaient sous les yeux du Colonel !

L'hypocrisie et l'injustice humaine : en effet pourquoi Marianne Brandon serait-elle à blâmer si elle a été choisie par le Colonel ? N'est-ce pas de la faute du Colonel Brandon, qui n'a pas su remarquer une dame digne de sa situation ? Non, on ne peut critiquer et remettre en question le choix d'un gentleman, dans ces cas-là, les femmes auront tendance à ne juger avec cruauté uniquement les membres de leur sexe, rejetant la faute d'une telle union sur l'élue du riche parti, ou sur les malchanceuses qui n'ont pas usé de charmes suffisants pour se faire remarquer par le gentleman. La mentalité de ces dames était ainsi et Marianne Brandon aurait tôt fait de le découvrir.

En effet, les Brandon venaient d'arriver devant les grilles de Cox Park, dont le jardin était éclairé par des flambeaux dispersés un peu partout afin de permettre aux nombreux invités de circuler et trouver leur chemin sans incidents. Marianne se sentit impressionnée à la vue de tant de grandeur et elle serra la main de Brandon dans la sienne. Celui-ci lui prit la main et la baisa.

« Ne crains rien, Marianne. Les Cox m'ont assuré que leur fille, Lady Anne Hathaway, attendait ta venue avec impatience. Je la connais et je peux te promettre que c'est une jeune dame charmante. » dit-il pour la rassurer.

Marianne hocha la tête sans dire un mot, s'exhortant à sourire, visualisant l'image que leur avait renvoyé le reflet de leur miroir les montrant tous les deux, elle et Brandon, beaux et confiants dans leurs tenues de soirée.

« Très bien, allons-y. » dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Ils montèrent les escaliers de l'entrée du château d'où leur parvenait la musique qui était en train de se jouer dans la salle de réception. Marianne put ainsi constater la beauté et la richesse du château vu de l'intérieur, le hall faisant plus de la taille du salon de Delaford, des lustres somptueux pendaient au plafond tandis que sur les murs boisés étaient accrochés d'anciens membres de la famille Cox. Le carrelage en damier blanc et noir étincelait malgré les nombreux invités l'ayant foulé. Deux domestiques vinrent débarrasser les Brandon de leurs affaires et les conduisirent dans la salle de bal dans laquelle régnait un grand brouhaha où se mélangeait musique, bavardages et éclats de rire. Mrs. Cox, qui guettait leur arrivée, vint à leur rencontre avec une exclamation de contentement.

« Ah ! Voilà le couple le plus attendu de la soirée ! Colonel Brandon, je suis ravie de vous accueillir ! Présentez-moi votre charmante épouse ! »

Brandon fit donc les présentations et Mrs. Cox prit amicalement la main de Marianne dans la sienne. La dame avait un visage commun, mais ses yeux pétillants et son sourire constant la rendaient très charmante, aussi Marianne se détendit.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Mrs. Brandon ! Votre époux n'a pas tari d'éloges à votre sujet et je constate que la rumeur dit vrai : vous êtes une belle jeune femme ! »

Marianne se sentit rougir et murmura des remerciements, les compliments la mettant toujours mal à l'aise.

« Je suis sûre que vous allez parfaitement vous entendre avec ma fille, Anne. Mais où est donc Mr. Cox ? Mr. Cox ! » appela Mrs. Cox en regardant autour d'elle.

Brandon avait senti une diminution du volume des voix des invités lorsque lui et Marianne étaient entrés dans la salle et un rapide coup d'œil sur l'assemblée lui permit de constater que tous regardait Marianne avec attention. Il aperçut notamment Mrs. Croft, une dame assez hautaine qui, il le savait, aurait bien aimé qu'il demande la main d'une de ses filles, Isabella. Celle-ci regardait Marianne avec un air jaloux et chuchotait à l'oreille de sa mère et d'une amie qui était à côté d'elles. Instinctivement, il resserra davantage son bras autour de celui de Marianne, comme pour la protéger et montrer aux personnes haineuses envers son épouse qu'il veillerait sur elle avec attention.

Mr. Cox arriva, suivi de Sir et Lady Hathaway. Ils se déclarèrent charmés de la présence des Brandon et enchantés de rencontrer Marianne. Lorsque les présentations furent faites, ces messieurs proposèrent à Brandon de les rejoindre dans leur conversation.

« Vous pouvez laisser votre épouse, Brandon ? Je pense qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec ma fille et mon épouse ! » lança Mr. Cox en souriant.

Brandon se tourna vers Marianne pour voir si elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Mrs. Cox et Lady Hathaway. Il lui prit la main et l'interrogea du regard.

« Tout va bien Christopher, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je pense que je vais passer une agréable soirée, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je ne serais pas loin de toute manière... Nous nous retrouverons au dîner. » ajouta-t-il en lui baisant la main.

Puis il suivit les gentlemen qui l'attendaient et Marianne se trouva seule en compagnie de ses nouvelles connaissances.

« Le bonheur du Colonel fait chaud au cœur, déclara Lady Anne Hathaway, ses grands yeux de biche aussi pétillants que ceux de sa mère regardant Marianne. Je dois vous adresser mes plus sincères félicitations pour votre mariage. Vous avez l'air très proches tous les deux. On voit que le Colonel Brandon est très amoureux de vous !

- Merci, mais j'espère que l'on voit aussi combien la réciproque est vraie. » répliqua Marianne avec un sourire, mais souhaitant néanmoins avoir une réponse franche.

Les propos déplacés qu'avait eu son demi-frère à son mariage lui revenaient en mémoire et elle ne voulait pas que les gens qui la regardaient pensent la même chose que John Dashwood, à savoir qu'elle s'était mariée uniquement par intérêt. Le rire cristallin de Lady Hathaway s'éleva dans l'air.

« Bien sûr ! Personne ne peut en douter, je vous l'assure. Bien que certaines personnes dont je tairais le nom se soient fait un malin plaisir à penser le contraire pour alléger leur déception de ne pas avoir pu marier leur fille à un aussi bon parti, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse en se penchant vers Marianne, ses cheveux de jais offrant un joli contraste avec ceux, blonds foncés de son auditrice.

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres gentlemen dans le Dorsetshire ? demanda Marianne avec surprise. Mon mari a de bons revenus, mais j'aurais pensé qu'il y avait d'autres messieurs plus fortunés dans les environs...

- Très juste, très juste ! Mais quelques-unes de ces dames ont passé un certain âge... Certaines ayant plus de vingt-cinq ans sont jalouses car elles auraient cru qu'un homme de l'âge du Colonel Brandon aurait eu pitié de leur beauté fanée, expliqua Lady Hathaway. Miss Croft en particulier !

- Qui est Miss Croft ? demanda Marianne en essayant de cacher le mépris qu'elle ressentait déjà pour cette dame.

- La demoiselle qui vous regarde avec un air noir, là-bas... » indiqua Lady Hathaway d'un signe de tête discret.

Marianne vit en effet ladite Miss Croft, jeune femme dont les yeux verts la fixaient avec désapprobation. Elle était grande et peu jolie, un air de suffisance affiché sur son visage. Marianne se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir déjà une ennemie au sein de cette soirée.

« Oh ! Voici Rose qui vient vers nous ! » s'exclama soudain Lady Hathaway en faisant signe à une belle jeune femme.

Il s'agissait de Rose Winslet, jeune mariée de vingt ans, la peau albâtre mise en valeur par de beaux cheveux roux qui descendaient en cascade de boucles sur son dos. Elle rejoignit Anne et Marianne et fut présentée à cette dernière. Rose était une jeune femme irlandaise, enlevée de sa terre natale par Mr. Matthew Winslet, un fils de gentleman ayant fait fortune dans le commerce. Lors d'un voyage d'affaires de son père à Dublin, Matthew avait fait la connaissance du frère aîné de Rose, Mr. Frederic McPaddy, et leur bonne entente avait été telle que Mr. McPaddy avait tenu à inviter les Winslet chez ses parents, afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Comme il était à prévoir, le jeune Mr. Winslet tomba sous le charme de Miss McPaddy et trouva de nombreux prétextes pour la revoir. Rose McPaddy n'était pas dupe de ces heureux hasards les amenant à se retrouver, mais trouva fort amusant de laisser penser le contraire.

Elle avait eu l'occasion d'étudier la personnalité de Matthew Winslet et elle avait rapidement compris que leurs vies seraient unies prochainement, la personnalité du jeune homme la ravissant au plus haut point, lui faisant éprouver des sentiments amoureux qu'elle n'avait jamais connus jusqu'alors et qui la persuadaient que son inclination était partagée. Un mois plus tard, Mr. Winslet lui demandait sa main et deux mois après le mariage était célébré.

Les Winslet s'étaient établis dans le Devonshire, à Dawlish, et avaient été invités à cette soirée par Mr. Cox, ami de Mr. Winslet père, qui pensait que cette soirée serait l'occasion pour les jeunes mariés de rencontrer de charmantes personnes du Devonshire et du Dorsetshire, Rose Winslet ayant quitté toutes ses amies en partant d'Irlande. Mrs. Winslet avait entendu parler de Marianne durant cette soirée, Isabella Croft n'en finissant plus d'exprimer sa jalousie et sa rancœur contre la pauvre absente qui ne pouvait se défendre de tant de piques malhonnêtes. Mrs. Winslet avait supporté les pensées peu charitables de Miss Croft avec une impatience qu'elle ne jugea pas bon de dissimuler.

Rose était une jeune femme pour qui faire preuve de franchise n'était pas un problème, mais une nécessité. Il lui répugnait de dire des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas ; aussi, à chaque fois qu'une amie lui demandait son avis sur telle ou telle chose, Rose répondait avec le plus de tact possible son strict ressenti, sans flatterie ou méchanceté. Cette façon d'agir lui permettait ainsi de reconnaître ses vraies amies : celles qui appréciaient sa franchise et faisaient de même envers elle étaient de celles-là, et Lady Anne Hathaway en faisait partie. Cette caractéristique dans leur personnalité fut le trait d'union de l'amitié entre Marianne et Rose, car elles avaient ce même désir de ne rien cacher de leurs sentiments.

« Donc, vous êtes mariée depuis peu, Mrs. Brandon. J'imagine que ce mariage vous comble de joie étant donné les jalousies qu'il excite ! déclara Mrs. Winslet avec un sourire.

- En effet, mais pour tout vous dire, je découvre ces jalousies depuis mon arrivée à cette soirée ! J'ai un cercle d'amis plutôt restreint, et je n'aime pas vraiment les grandes réceptions mondaines, ce qui explique mon ignorance de la chose, répondit Marianne en marchant avec ses compagnes dans un coin de la salle.

- Je vois... Votre mariage avec le Colonel Brandon ne pose donc aucun problème à vos envies de sortir dans le monde, puisqu'il me semble qu'il ne sort pas beaucoup lui-même, est-ce exact ? demanda Mrs. Winslet d'un ton aimable.

- Oui... Enfin... Nous sommes mariés depuis seulement deux semaines, alors il est un peu tôt pour nous prononcer sur ce sujet. Mais il est vrai que nous préférons le calme et nous retrouver tous les deux ou en famille plutôt que dans une grande soirée telle que celle-ci. Ne vous méprenez pas sur ce que je viens de dire ! » s'exclama Marianne à l'intention de Lady Hathaway, prenant conscience que ce qu'elle venait d'avouer pourrait ressembler à de l'impolitesse pour les Cox.

Lady Hathway éclata de rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas choquée ! Je peux comprendre votre état d'esprit.

- Il est rare d'avoir un tel état d'esprit en étant si jeune, remarqua Mrs. Winslet respectueusement. Je n'ai qu'un an de plus que vous et pourtant j'aime les soirées comme celles-ci. Pour moi, c'est l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes intéressantes, telles que vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Vous me flattez...

- Je ne me le permettrai pas, je déteste trop la flatterie pour l'infliger aux autres, répliqua Mrs. Rose Winslet.

- Je confirme, ajouta Lady Anne Hathaway en riant. Il m'est très difficile de lui arracher quelque compliment !

- Cela me plaît tout à fait ! J'ai tendance à agir de la même manière que vous, mais certaines personnes prennent cela pour de l'impolitesse, dit Marianne, ravie de rencontrer une dame de son âge au caractère semblable au sien.

- Nous avons donc toutes les raisons du monde de bien nous entendre, répondit Rose en souriant et en prenant la main de Marianne dans la sienne.

- Dois-je me sentir rejetée de votre cercle ? demanda Anne avec une inquiétude feinte.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous savez combien je vous apprécie ! répliqua Rose en riant.

- Oh non... Dans un instant, nous allons rencontrer deux personnes qu'en revanche, nous ne pouvons apprécier... murmura Anne en désignant discrètement Miss Croft et une autre dame que Marianne ne connaissait pas se diriger vers elles.

- Nous venons à votre rencontre, mesdames, annonça Miss Croft avec un déplaisir évident. Il nous tardait de faire la connaissance de Mrs. Brandon... »

Anne fit les présentations et il s'avéra que la dame qui accompagnait Miss Croft était Mrs. Ludivine Jones, jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans et mariée à un gentleman de fortune équivalente à celle du Colonel Brandon. Comme Marianne allait s'en rendre compte tout le temps qu'elle allait passer en sa compagnie, Mrs. Jones aimait tout ramener à elle, et ce pour n'importe quel sujet de conversation.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Mrs Brandon ! Vous plaisez-vous à Delaford ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, le domaine est magnifique et le personnel très aimable, répondit Marianne.

- Le contraire eut été étonnant, fit remarquer Isabelle Croft. Le changement entre Barton Cottage et une demeure aussi vaste que Delaford Manor n'a-t-il pas été rude ? » demanda-t-elle, une légère pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Marianne se sentit rougir, une certaine irritation la prenant. En effet, cette Isabelle Croft annonçait clairement son mépris envers elle, ne ménageant pas la tendance de Marianne à répliquer spontanément pour se défendre.

« Au contraire, je m'y suis très bien accommodée. J'ai trouvé plus difficile de passer de ma grande demeure natale, Norland Park, à ce charmant petit cottage, répliqua vivement Marianne en prenant un ton enjoué.

- Oh ! Vous avez habité dans une demeure comme celle du Colonel avant de vous établir ici ? s'exclama Mrs. Jones en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- En effet, à Norland Park, dans le Sussex.

- Ma pauvre ! Je n'ai jamais vécu une telle situation, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de le supporter ! Déjà qu'il m'a été difficile de nous voir vendre l'une de nos demeures londoniennes...

- Il a pourtant fallu que ma mère, mes sœurs et moi-même le supportions si nous voulions survivre, répliqua Marianne.

- Oh, vous avez des sœurs, Marianne ? demanda Anne avec intérêt.

- Oui, deux sœurs. L'aînée, Elinor, est marié à Edward Ferrars, le vicaire de la paroisse de Delaford. Et Margaret, qui vient d'avoir seize ans, vit avec ma mère à Barton Cottage, expliqua Marianne.

- Seize ans ! Bientôt l'entrée dans le monde ! rit Mrs. Jones.

- Oui, en effet... J'aurais d'ailleurs la joie de faire mon entrée dans le monde à ses côtés, durant la Saison.

- Le mieux serait cet hiver, à Londres, cela va sans dire ! répondit Mrs. Jones. Quelle appréhension j'avais lors de ma première Saison ! A-t-elle déjà trouvé sa robe ? Les meilleures boutiques se trouvent à Londres de toute manière ! D'ailleurs votre robe est charmante, Mrs. Brandon ! D'où vient-elle ? La mienne vient de Londres justement !

- Comment le Colonel en est-il venu à vous demander votre main ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui vous a incité à l'accepter ? la coupa Miss Croft en regardant Marianne droit dans les yeux. C'est une question qui tourmente nombre d'entre nous ici ! Surtout après avoir tant entendu parler de votre incroyable passion pour ce Mr. Willoughby ! »

Marianne pâlit, stupéfaite d'entendre le nom de son ancien soupirant à cette soirée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prononçait son nom depuis son mariage et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet, ce qui eut l'air de plaire à Miss Croft, qui espérait la déstabiliser en mentionnant Willoughby, prouvant ainsi que Marianne avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et ne s'était mariée avec le Colonel Brandon que par intérêt. Rose vint au secours de sa nouvelle amie.

« Je ne pense pas qu'évoquer des souvenirs de ce genre soit une chose très judicieuse, Miss Croft » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Le soutien de Mrs. Winslet permit à Marianne de se ressaisir et de répondre à Miss Croft avec un calme forcé.

« Pour répondre à votre question, les sentiments que mon mari a pour moi ne regarde que lui et si vous voulez lui poser la question, vous pouvez tenter votre chance. Quant à savoir les raisons qui m'ont poussé à accepter sa demande, je pense que vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour les deviner, étant donné que cela n'a l'air d'être secret pour personne, mais je peux vous mettre sur la voie en vous affirmant que mon "incroyable passion" pour Mr. Willoughby s'est muée en "véritable amour" pour le Colonel Brandon. »

Avec cette réponse, elle gagna l'admiration et le respect de Anne et de Rose et la haine de Miss Croft, humiliée, tandis que Mrs. Jones hochait la tête avec attention, trouvant la réponse de Marianne fort bien tournée.

« Cette réponse vous convient-elle, Miss Croft ? demanda Marianne en regardant froidement son interlocutrice, malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait.

- Certes. » répondit Miss Croft avec aigreur.

La cloche du dîner retentit, mettant fin à la discussion des jeunes femmes, les faisant se séparer, excepté Lady Hathaway, Mrs. Winslet et Marianne qui, à la grande joie de cette dernière, étaient placées à la même table.

* * *

><p>Pendant que Marianne faisait connaissance avec certaines dames de la société, le colonel Brandon avait quant à lui retrouvé d'anciennes relations parmi les gentlemen présents à cette soirée. Tous le félicitèrent pour son heureux mariage, remarquant le délicieux changement que cela avait produit sur son humeur, le rendant plus joyeux qu'autrefois. Ils le complimentèrent sur le beau couple qu'il formait avec Marianne, trouvant leur différence d'âge touchante, car elle n'avait pas l'air de les gêner dans leur complicité, d'après ce qu'ils en avaient vu.<p>

Brandon fit également la connaissance de Sir Hathaway et de Mr. Winslet avec qui il remarqua avec ravissement la bonne entente entre leurs épouses, tandis qu'eux-mêmes appréciaient de faire connaissance, se trouvant une même façon de penser sur divers sujets tels que l'entretien des domaines, la politique et les affaires. Alors que Brandon les quittait pour aller rejoindre Marianne, il retrouva avec surprise Mr. Lowick, un ancien ami de son frère aîné qui, à l'inverse de ce dernier, avait fait fortune, mais avait le même penchant pour la dépravation que James Brandon. Pourtant, grâce à sa fortune et à son sens des affaires qui pouvait rendre service à quelques gentlemen, il était invité à de nombreuses soirées.

« Tiens, Colonel Brandon ! Vous ici ? Il est rare que vous quittiez Delaford ! Est-ce le mariage avec cette jeune femme qui vous donne envie de vous montrer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- Bonsoir Mr. Lowick, répondit froidement Brandon. Je vois que vous n'avez guère changé en dix ans... »

Mr. Lowick ne releva pas la remarque et continua à s'adresser au Colonel Brandon.

« Allons, où est-elle cette jeune personne ? Je meurs d'envie de rencontrer cette Marianne Brandon dont tout le monde vante la beauté ! » dit-il en regardant autour de lui, ses yeux globuleux parcourant la foule.

Brandon eut envie de corriger cet homme pour avoir simplement appelé Marianne par son prénom. Le voir s'intéresser autant à sa femme le dégoûtait, le ramenant des années en arrière lorsque James avait épousé Eliza. Lowick avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui avec James durant leur jeunesse, raillant sa courtoisie envers les femmes et son amour pour Eliza. Brandon avait un comportement passionné et vif à l'époque qui lui avait valu de provoquer en duel Lowick plus d'une fois pour son impertinence à l'égard d'Eliza, mais ses provocations n'avaient pas eu de suite, car Mr. Lowick n'y répondait jamais, ce qui avait évité aux membres de Delaford un scandale qui aurait humilié Mr Brandon. Le colonel décida de veiller sur Marianne, mais son coup d'œil instinctif vers elle fut la réponse à la question que Mr. Lowick avait posée. Il émit un sifflement d'admiration et regarda Marianne qui riait avec ses nouvelles amies.

« Eh bien … Quelle beauté ! Où les trouvez-vous Brandon ? D'abord Eliza, puis maintenant cette jeune femme ! Quel est votre secret ?

- Je pense que vous comprendrez de vous-même que je ne compte pas répondre à votre question d'une rare impolitesse, répliqua Brandon d'un ton glacial qui aurait effrayé Marianne si elle l'avait entendu, ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi.

- Vous ne vous enflammez plus comme autrefois ! Un autre changement que l'on peut imputer au mariage ? demanda Lowick non sans ironie.

- J'ai peur de devoir imputer ce changement à la maturité face à votre personnalité qui, comme à l'époque, me répugne profondément. Osez encore parler de mon épouse en ces termes, ou même tenter de l'approcher et vous le regretterez, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? répondit Brandon en regardant Lowick d'un air grave.

- Vous voulez me provoquer en duel, comme au bon vieux temps ? répliqua Lowick l'air moqueur.

- Je suis sérieux Lowick. Je vous conseille de vous tenir loin d'elle... »

Mr. Lowick se recula, jetant un regard narquois à Brandon qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir Brandon... » lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Brandon le regarda partir en soupirant. Cette rencontre avait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs et la peur de voir la femme qu'il aimait se faire approcher par cet homme méprisable l'avait rendu nerveux. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais Lowick avait toujours aimé le blesser et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la jalousie, spécialement en matière de gent féminine. Lowick attirait les femmes avec pour seul appât son argent et ne vivait que d'histoires sans lendemain, parfois auprès de pauvres servantes qui n'avaient rien demandé et étaient forcées de se plier aux exigences de leur maître pour ne pas perdre leur emploi. Cela ne rassurait pas Brandon, car il savait que Lowick pourrait très bien importuner Marianne. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage s'effaçant en voyant le regard de son mari.

« Christopher ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Brandon la regarda et, affichant un sourire, prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vois que tu as été bien entourée, dit-il en regardant Lady Hathaway et Mrs. Winslet qui étaient en train de rejoindre leurs maris.

- Oui, elles sont vraiment charmantes et nous avons de nombreux points communs ! Mais es-tu sûr que ça va ? Tu es pâle... » dit-elle en regardant Brandon avec attention.

Brandon lui baisa les mains et les lui caressa.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Que dirais-tu de passer à table ? » lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

Marianne le prit sans dire un mot, peu rassurée par le changement de figure de son mari, malgré ce qu'il en disait.

A table, elle fut distraite par ses nouvelles amies qui échangèrent avec elle leurs avis concernant les derniers livres qu'elles avaient lus, citant certains sonnets de Shakespeare de mémoire. Marianne apprit qu'Anne était douée pour la peinture, tandis que Rose était une cavalière accomplie.

« J'espère que nous ne nous perdrons pas de vue, déclara Rose une fois qu'elles eurent fini de parler des talents de Marianne pour la musique.

- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? demanda Marianne avec inquiétude. J'espère vous avoir bientôt à Delaford !

- Ce sera avec un grand plaisir, mais dans quelques semaines, je pars en voyage d'affaires avec mon mari à Londres, où nous allons rester près d'un mois et de là nous irons chez mes parents, à Dublin pour quelques mois » expliqua Rose.

Marianne ne put contenir une exclamation de déception, déçue de savoir que l'une des personnes avec lesquelles elle s'entendait si bien depuis le début de la soirée n'allait pas la revoir avant des mois.

« Nous pouvons toujours correspondre par courrier, dit-elle en désespoir de cause.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! » répondit Rose en riant.

Elles échangèrent leurs adresses, rejointes par Anne qui devait également partir pour le Somersetshire dans quelques semaines avant de rendre visite à sa sœur dans le Derbyshire. Marianne eut également l'occasion de faire connaissance avec les maris de ses amies et l'humeur qui prédominait à leur table était joyeuse. Marianne riait souvent et échangeait quelques regards complices avec Brandon, ce qui ne passa guère inaperçu aux yeux de ceux qui les observaient.

Puis on déplaça les chaises et les tables contre les murs et les danses commencèrent. Brandon s'approcha de Marianne et s'inclina.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Madame ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Avec grand plaisir, Colonel ! » répondit Marianne en riant.

Elle n'avait vu danser son mari que deux fois et elle en gardait un beau souvenir. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux durant tout le temps que dura la danse, comme si les gens autour d'eux étaient flous, insignifiants. Marianne se sentait heureuse, ses appréhensions l'ayant quitté maintenant qu'elle avait affronté les personnes qui la méprisaient et se faisaient une joie de la juger. Ils dansèrent trois autres danses, puis Mr. Winslet invita Marianne à danser, ce qu'elle ne put refuser, tandis que Brandon dansa avec Rose Winslet.

Durant le reste de la soirée, d'autres invités vinrent saluer l'heureux couple, certains étant venus avec une idée toute faite de Marianne furent obligés de constater qu'elle était loin d'être simple d'esprit et aimait sincèrement son mari, tandis que ceux qui étaient simplement curieux de la connaître furent enchantés de voir que les rumeurs louant sa spontanéité et sa gentillesse étaient bien fondées. Brandon était plus fier qu'il n'aurait su le dire de sa jeune épouse car elle rayonnait ce soir-là, était cordiale avec tous ceux qui l'abordaient et était couverte d'éloges par ses amis.

« Mrs. Brandon, je suis très ravi de voir le colonel aussi heureux ! s'exclama Mr. Cox avec gentillesse. Je l'ai toujours connu avec l'air triste qu'il devait avoir lorsque vous l'avez rencontré... Il n'a pas dû être très attirant au premier abord pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ! »

Marianne se sentit gênée par le chemin que prenait cette conversation, ne souhaitant pas évoquer son comportement d'avant avec Brandon, lui rappelant trop Willoughby et ses moqueries.

« Eh bien... J'avais de l'estime pour lui... Et une grande reconnaissance pour ses attentions bienveillantes envers ma famille et moi... J'ai appris à le connaître et les sentiments sont arrivés progressivement, expliqua-t-elle. Je redécouvre l'homme que j'ai épousé aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, je l'imagine aisément ! répondit Mr. Cox en souriant. Je suis heureux pour vous deux et reste persuadé que vous n'auriez pas pu faire meilleure union ! »

La soirée s'acheva par de nouvelles danses, des rires et des adieux plein de promesses sur la future amitié inébranlable entre Marianne, Rose et Anne vers deux heures et demie du matin. A peine montés dans leur calèche, Marianne posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Brandon, prête à somnoler durant la demi-heure de trajet qui les ramenaient à Delaford. Brandon colla sa joue contre la tête de la jeune femme.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée, ma douce ?

- Oui, merveilleuse. J'ai fait la connaissance de personnes très agréables, d'autres un peu moins... ajouta-t-elle en laissant échapper un bâillement.

- Qui sont ces personnes ? demanda Brandon, le souvenir de Lowick revenant à lui.

- Oh, une certaine Miss Croft et Mrs Jones. Mrs Jones est plus agaçante qu'autre chose avec sa manie de poser des questions sans attendre de réponses, mais Miss Croft est vraiment méprisante avec moi. Elle est jalouse parce que tu m'as épousé...

- Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à de l'inclination envers moi lorsque Miss Croft était en ma présence... dit Brandon, l'air amusé.

- C'est qu'elle espérait faire un mariage de convenance... à cause de son âge, répondit Marianne d'une voix ensommeillée. Mais peut-être qu'elle est plus douée pour cacher ses sentiments amoureux que ses sentiments d'antipathie à l'égard d'autrui.

- Je vois... En tout cas, malgré ces deux dames peu sympathiques, tu as fait une excellente impression auprès des personnes présentes. Je n'ai eu que des compliments à ton sujet ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu les charmerais, ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue de Marianne.

- Je suis rassurée... Et puis, j'étais avec toi... » murmura la jeune femme prête à se blottir dans les bras de Morphée.

Brandon lui embrassa le front et la berça doucement. Il était heureux, Marianne avait passé une belle soirée, avait noué des liens avec d'autres jeunes femmes respectables, il avait été couvert d'éloges à son sujet... C'était surtout les remarques qu'avaient glissé certains de ses amis qui l'avaient touché. Ils avaient noté la manière dont Marianne le regardait, le beau couple qu'ils formaient et l'amour et le respect mutuels qui émanaient d'eux. Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il porta son épouse bien-aimée endormie dans ses bras vers leur chambre, le Colonel Brandon était le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Marianne se réveilla d'humeur plus sereine après tous les événements de la veille. Tout s'était très bien passé durant la soirée des Cox et les bons souvenirs de ce bal lui revinrent en mémoire, la faisant sourire. Il lui tardait de revoir ses nouvelles amies, Rose et Anne et de les présenter à Elinor. Elles s'étaient fort bien trouvées toutes les trois et leur complicité naissante laissait présager le meilleur pour l'avenir. Marianne resta un moment entre les bras de Brandon qui dormait encore et elle le regarda avec tendresse. Lui aussi avait l'air serein dans son sommeil et elle était heureuse de l'avoir rendu fier d'elle hier soir. Le Colonel Brandon ouvrit faiblement les yeux et la regarda.<p>

« Bonjour ma douce, murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis réveillée avant toi…

- Tu as l'avantage de t'être endormie plus tôt, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Sais-tu que je n'ai aucun souvenir de m'être déshabillée ? demanda-t-elle. Comment Jessica a-t-elle fait ?

- Jessica n'a rien fait, je ne l'ai pas fait appeler. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi, répondit Brandon en souriant.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Marianne en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

- Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche ! dit-il en riant. Lorsque je t'ai transportée dans la chambre, tu dormais déjà. Mais j'ai réussi à te préparer pour la nuit...

- Et tu ne m'as même pas réveillé ? demanda Marianne, impressionnée.

- Je n'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller alors que tu dormais à poings fermés, ma douce...

- Tu es si attentif… Serais-tu l'homme parfait ? demanda Marianne en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Absolument... Pourquoi toutes les Miss Croft, Miss Crawford ou qui sais-je encore de la région étaient si désireuses de m'épouser, d'après toi ? »

Marianne éclata de rire, son humeur étant d'une légèreté telle que même l'évocation de Miss Croft et Miss Crawford ne pouvait l'assombrir.

« Cela vous amuse de jouer à ce jeu ? demanda-t-elle d'un air rieur.

- Lequel ?

- Évoquer vos admiratrices devant moi...

- Quel mot important pour deux dames qui ne voyaient en moi qu'un grand domaine et une fortune conséquente ! » rit Brandon.

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis ils se levèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations, la journée étant déjà bien avancée.

« Que dirais-tu d'apprendre une pièce à quatre mains ? » demanda Brandon lorsqu'ils allèrent dans le salon.

Les mots « pièce à quatre mains » rappelèrent à Marianne la manière, peu subtile, que Mrs. Jennings avait utilisée pour les rapprocher et leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, deux ans auparavant. Cela avait eu pour effet de faire ressentir à Marianne un peu de mépris et d'agacement à l'égard de la vieille dame et beaucoup de gêne envers le Colonel Brandon, tandis que ce dernier était mortifié par les propos de sa vieille amie, convaincu que Marianne ne lui adresserait plus la parole après cela.

Cette fois-ci, Marianne accepta la proposition de son mari avec joie, se souvenant encore de la première fois qu'ils avaient joué ce genre de partition. Les sentiments de Marianne s'étaient imposés à elle et la jeune femme songea que si elle avait accepté la proposition de Mrs. Jennings dès le début, elle serait déjà mariée au Colonel Brandon depuis longtemps ! Elle vivait ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité dans un mariage, ce qu'elle avait toujours rattaché à une grande félicité : partager une passion commune avec son mari.

Pourtant, au bout d'une heure, le Colonel dû s'absenter, désirant régler certaines affaires avant leur départ pour l'Italie qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

« Je ne serai pas long, assura Brandon en embrassant doucement Marianne.

- Si c'est pour faciliter notre voyage de noces, je serai patiente. » répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Brandon lui fit un grand sourire et prit congé tandis qu'elle le regardait partir avec attendrissement, songeant que dans sept jours ils seraient partis pour une destination ensoleillée dans laquelle régnait l'art sous toutes ses formes et qui la faisait rêver depuis des années. Pour patienter, elle décida de lire un peu. Elle fut interrompue cinq minutes plus tard par le jeune valet, Thomas, qui annonça la venue d'un certain Mr. Lowick.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Marianne en refermant son roman.

- Il dit être un ami de Monsieur, répondit simplement Thomas.

- Bien. Faites-le entrer Thomas »

Thomas s'inclina et disparut pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'air mielleux, ses yeux globuleux regardant autour de lui avec attention. En voyant Marianne, il fit un grand sourire et s'inclina pour la saluer.

« Mes hommages, Mrs. Brandon. Je me présente, Edgar Lowick. Je suis un ami de longue date du Colonel Brandon. Permettez… » ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de Marianne pour la lui baiser.

Marianne n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais la physionomie de cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu Brandon lui parler de cet homme.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mr. Lowick. Étiez-vous au mariage ? Mon époux m'a présenté tous ses amis, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous… » répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle essayait de rendre courtois alors qu'elle se sentait méfiante.

Lowick eut un petit rire.

« Hélas ! Je n'ai pu me libérer pour y assister ! répondit-il d'un air affecté. Voilà pourquoi je viens vous faire une visite de courtoisie, ajouta-t-il en la regardant fixement.

- Je vois. C'est aimable à vous. Mon mari ne devrait plus tarder, dit-elle en faisant signe à Mr. Lowick de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Vous êtes bien gentille ! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil situé en face de celui de Marianne.

La jeune femme était de moins en confiance. Le Colonel Brandon ne lui avait présenté que des amis dotés d'une physionomie sympathique et rassurante, avec des manières agréables, mais ce Lowick ne leur ressemblait en rien. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait le regard de cet homme posé sur elle de façon si insistante que cela la fit rougir.

« Est-ce ma compagnie qui vous trouble à ce point ? demanda Lowick à qui le changement de teint de Marianne n'était pas passé inaperçu.

- Non… J'ai seulement très chaud aujourd'hui… Le temps est lourd, ne trouvez-vous pas ? demanda-t-elle avec maladresse.

- Que la jeunesse est belle ! Rien ne passe inaperçu chez vous ! Votre visage est un livre ouvert, c'est passionnant ! » répliqua Lowick en s'accoudant au fauteuil, un doigt posé sous son menton.

Marianne préféra garder le silence, regardant par la fenêtre si Brandon ne revenait pas.

« Je constate que c'est une chose commune aux amours de ce cher Colonel... Eliza était pareille ! Son visage reflétait tous ses sentiments… Je m'étonne toujours de la beauté des conquêtes de Brandon ! Qu'avez-vous pu lui trouver ? demanda-t-il avec un intérêt que Marianne trouva proche de la raillerie.

- Mon mari a de belles et nombreuses qualités qui mettent d'accord tous ses amis et qui ne peuvent laisser une femme insensible ! Quant au mot « conquête », je le trouve inapproprié lorsqu'on sait qu'il n'a aimé qu'une seule femme avant moi ! répliqua Marianne avec feu, ne pouvant davantage se contenir en entendant son époux attaqué aussi bassement.

- Eh bien ! Comme vous le défendez ! Je suis jaloux... Brandon a de la chance ! s'exclama Lowick, ses yeux globuleux la fixant avec intérêt.

- N'êtes-vous pas marié, Mr. Lowick ? demanda froidement Marianne pour changer de sujet.

- Non… Je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne. Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir rencontré avant Brandon… Peut-être seriez-vous ma femme à l'heure qu'il est ? »

Marianne ne put retenir une exclamation.

« Honnêtement, je pense que vous pouvez oublier vos regrets, Mr. Lowick. Je ne pense pas que le fait de vous avoir vu avant Christopher ait pu changer quoi que ce soit… » dit-elle avec calme, mais ses yeux restaient froids et ses mains tremblaient.

Il était clair que cet homme n'était pas intime avec Brandon, aussi ne se privait-elle pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui déplaisait.

Elle vit quelque chose scintiller dans les yeux de Lowick. Il allait répliquer lorsque Mr. Carlton fit son apparition, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru.

« Tout va bien, Madame ? demanda-t-il en se redressant, l'air digne.

- Tiens ! Mr. Carlton ! Toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Lowick en se levant. Je faisais justement connaissance avec Mrs. Brandon… Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas vous importuner davantage, très chère. Je reviendrai voir Brandon un autre jour. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Mrs. Brandon. » ajouta-t-il en baisant à nouveau la main de la jeune femme, la lui prenant avec autorité.

Effrayée, Marianne le salua en retirant vivement sa main, ravie qu'il s'en aille, puis elle le vit prendre congé. Elle se tourna vers Mr. Carlton, qui la regardait avec un air soucieux.

« Qui est cet homme, Mr. Carlton ? Je remarque votre inquiétude… demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, Mrs. Brandon ! Thomas est jeune ici, il ne le connaissait pas… »

Marianne le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Mr. Lowick n'est pas le bienvenu à Delaford, dit Mr. Carlton.

- Pourquoi ? J'avoue l'avoir trouvé très étrange, mais pourquoi s'est-il fait passer pour un ami de mon mari ?

- Il vous a dit cela ? Cet homme ne manque pas de souffle ! Mr. Lowick est plutôt un ennemi de Monsieur ! s'exclama Mr. Carlton avec indignation.

- Cela je l'avais deviné étant donné la façon dont il s'exprimait… répliqua gravement Marianne.

- Il était plutôt l'ami du défunt frère de Monsieur…

- Mr. James Brandon ?

- Oui, ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Mr. Lowick venait très souvent au manoir à l'époque. Il a toujours éprouvé une certaine aversion pour Monsieur… Il lui enviait sa relation avec Miss Eliza Williams et se moquait de son caractère, si différent du sien et de celui de son frère. Il aimait le rabrouer sans cesse… Le plus difficile a d'ailleurs été après le mariage malheureux de Miss Williams avec Mr. James Brandon… Je suis resté à son service à Delaford pour elle, car elle n'avait plus que moi comme soutien, Monsieur étant parti aux Indes et Mrs Dorothy ayant préféré montrer son dégoût pour le nouveau maître de Delaford en donnant sa démission. S'il n'y avait pas eu Miss Eliza, je serais volontiers parti moi aussi ! Mais je ne peux que me féliciter d'être resté ! J'ai empêché Mr. Lowick de faire du mal à Miss Williams…

- Comment cela ? demanda Marianne en fronçant les sourcils.

- Lorsque Mr. Lowick a été informé que Miss Williams était sur le point de partir avec un homme prétendant l'aimer… Il faut la comprendre, Madame. La pauvre était malheureuse avec son mari qui la traitait avec mépris et qu'elle avait été contrainte d'épouser… dit Mr. Carlton, soucieux de ne pas ternir la réputation de son ancienne maîtresse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Carlton. Je comprends parfaitement ce qui a poussé Miss Williams à chercher de l'affection auprès d'un autre homme. Cela n'enlève rien au respect et à la compassion que j'ai pour elle, je peux vous l'assurer. » dit Marianne d'une voix douce, émue par l'affection du majordome envers Eliza et Brandon.

Cela eut l'air de rassurer Mr. Carlton, car il continua son récit avec un peu plus d'assurance, laissant ses souvenirs remonter à la surface.

« Mr. Lowick était furieux que Miss Williams parte avec un homme que ni lui, ni James Brandon ne connaissaient. Il est allé la surprendre dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle préparait ses affaires pour sa fuite… Il avait toujours désiré Miss Williams, mais ce n'était pas par amour ! J'ai entendu les cris de détresse de Miss Eliza et suis entré dans la chambre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

Marianne se couvrit la bouche de sa main, choquée par ce qu'elle entendait. Dire que cet homme qui avait failli prendre cette pauvre fille de force était venu la voir et avait discuté avec elle ! Voyant l'émotion de son domestique, elle lui toucha le bras avec sollicitude.

« En aviez-vous parlé à mon mari ? Ou à la police ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Mon Dieu, non ! Le Colonel Brandon était loin à ce moment-là et la police n'aurait rien fait sans preuves… Surtout que James Brandon avait pris soin de dire du mal de Miss Williams à qui voulait l'entendre... Miss Williams m'avait formellement interdit de parler de cet incident à la police et surtout pas au Colonel Brandon, car elle savait que s'il l'apprenait, il n'hésiterait pas à défendre son honneur dès qu'il rentrerait de son séjour forcé dans les Indes »

Marianne hocha la tête, soucieuse.

« Je vous remercie pour votre vigilance, Mr. Carlton. Et je vous remercie également pour vos explications. Je peux imaginer quelle douleur cela doit être pour vous de vous replonger dans de si horribles souvenirs ! J'imagine également l'effet que ses souvenirs auraient sur mon mari s'il apprenait la venue de Mr. Lowick ici. Je vous en prie, promettez-moi de ne souffler mot au sujet de sa visite. Nous partons en voyage de noces dans deux jours et je ne veux pas que mon mari parte l'esprit contrarié ! Et puis je ne pense pas que cet horrible personnage revienne ici après vous avoir vu. Il doit se douter que vous m'avez informé sur son caractère… »

Mr. Carlton hésita un instant, l'air mal à l'aise. Il pensait à la sécurité de la jeune femme et la promesse qu'elle lui demandait de faire lui rappelait celle que lui avait fait promettre Eliza…

« Je vous en prie, Mr. Carlton ! Promettez-le moi… » supplia-t-elle en le voyant hésiter.

Mr. Carlton n'eut d'autre choix que de s'incliner et de promettre de ne rien dire à son maître. Mais en son for intérieur, il se promit de veiller sur sa maîtresse et de tout raconter à son maître si Mr. Lowick revenait à Delaford. Marianne quant à elle, réussi à cacher son trouble lorsque le Colonel Brandon revint, afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Fort heureusement, il ne demanda pas s'ils avaient reçu de la visite durant son absence, ce qui évita à Marianne de formuler ce qui aurait été le premier mensonge dans son couple.


	8. Romanza

_Vous noterez un anachronisme flagrant : la chanson d'Andrea Bocelli qui donne son titre à mon chapitre et que les Brandon vont écouter à l'opéra. J'avoue, j'ai usé de mon pouvoir d'auteur pour agir selon mon plaisir ^^ Il faut dire que cette chanson (et même cet album éponyme) a été mon incursion dans la culture musicale italienne dès mes cinq ans. Italienne et sicilienne d'origine, mon amour pour la chanson italienne a démarré avec Andrea Bocelli. Et vu que cette chanson est une de mes préférées (je vous encourage d'ailleurs vivement à l'écouter lors de votre lecture, tout comme _Vide cor Meum_, même si celles qui ont lu le chapitre éponyme l'ont sans doute déjà fait puisque j'en parlais déjà) grâce à ses paroles, sa musique et la voix incroyable de Bocelli, je ne pouvais que la mettre dans ma fic en la plaçant dans un opéra totalement fictif ! Il semblerait, d'après ce que j'ai lu sur le Net, et en voyant différentes traductions, que la chanson parle de la mort d'un amour, d'une romance. C'est triste, mais tellement bien chanté, et très en phase avec l'esprit romantique de Marianne sur l'amour, finalement :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, à me renseigner sur l'Italie. Mes recherches m'ont fait voyager, rêver, les scènes entre Marianne et Brandon ont été un vrai plaisir à écrire, il y a beaucoup de romantisme dans ce chapitre. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi un commentaire sur ce chapitre, car il m'a demandé beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de recherches et de travail afin d'être la plus proche possible de la vérité, alors j'espère que vous me donnerez votre ressenti, par respect pour tout ça ;) Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

_Quelques notes de lecture que je vous recommande de lire au moment venu dans le texte :_

_(1) Au Moyen-Age, le Palio mettait en scène des jeux guerriers, joutes et combats contre des taureaux._

_Le Grand Duc de Toscane interdit ces combats en 1590. C'est pourquoi les différents contrades décident d'organiser des courses pour les remplacer. Dans un premier temps, ces courses se font à dos de bufflonnes, bientôt remplacées par des ânes et enfin par des chevaux._

_Le 2 juillet 1650, le premier palio « moderne » est organisé, les règles alors en vigueur sont restées les mêmes depuis cette époque._

_La date du 2 juillet est choisie car elle correspond à l'ancienne date de la Visitation de Marie à sa cousine Elisabeth, puis une autre date est choisie, le 16 août, lendemain de l'Assomption et consacrée à la Vierge Marie._

_(2) La Vita Nuova est un prosimètre (mélange de prose et de vers) écrit par Dante Alighieri entre 1293 et 1295. Il fut publié en 1576._

_(3) "Tu es sublime"_

_(4) La traduction de la chanson _Vide cor Meum_ (dont le texte original est présent sur le chapitre 26)_

_Traduction approximative :_

Et la pensée de son doux sommeil m'est venu  
>Je suis votre maître<br>Je vois votre cœur  
>Et ton cœur brûlant<br>Ton cœur  
>(elle tremble )<p>

Mange avec obéissance  
>Pleurs, j'ai vu qu il est parti de moi<br>La joie est convertie en larmes  
>Je suis dans la paix<br>Vois mon cœur

_(5) La traduction de _Romanza

Je peux l'entendre  
>Je peux entendre sa mort, mais elle est calme, comme si elle semblait vouloir dormir;<br>Alors elle vient et me cherche de ses yeux

Alors elle enlève le dernier voile aussi,

le dernier ciel aussi,

le dernier baiser aussi.

Ah, peut-être est-ce ma propre faute

Ah, peut-être est-ce votre faute

Et comme ceci, j'ai continué à penser.

Mais la vie...  
>Mais, quelle est la vie ?<br>Tout ou rien peut-être pas même un pourquoi.  
>Elle vient et me cherche de ses mains alors elle me tient serré, elle lâche lentement, elle me tient serré lentement, elle me cherche lentement.<p>

Ah, peut-être est-ce ma propre faute

Ah, peut-être est-ce votre faute

Et comme ceci, j'ai continué à observer.

Et ils l'appellent l'amour

Et ils l'appellent l'amour

Et ils appellent cet amour, une épine dans le cœur qui ne fait pas même mal.

C'est un désert ces gens avec le sable au fond de leurs cœurs et vous, vous ne m'entendez pas désormais, vous ne me voyez pas désormais,

Si au moins j'avais le courage et la force pour vous dire que je suis avec vous.

( Ave Maria, Ave Maria)

Ah, peut-être est-ce ma propre faute

Ah, peut-être est-ce ma propre faute

Et comme ceci, je suis resté comme ceci  
>Je suis resté comme ceci.<p>

Je peux l'entendre elle ne peut pas entendre désormais;  
>Dans le silence elle s'est endormie, elle s'est déjà endormie.<p>

_(6) Bonjour, mon amour_

_ (7) Bonjour, mon chéri_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Romanza**

* * *

><p>Une semaine après sa confrontation avec Lowick, Marianne se leva de bonne heure afin de partir pour Londres. Brandon et elle avaient prévu de faire une halte dans une auberge avant de prendre leur bateau à Douvres. La jeune femme appréhendait de monter sur un bateau, ignorant si elle avait le pied marin ou le mal de mer sur ce genre de transport, mais une part d'elle était excitée à l'idée de faire ce voyage avec son mari. Le réveil fut néanmoins difficile, car elle avait passé la veille auprès de ses proches pour un dernier repas avant leur voyage, mais elle rattrapa son sommeil dans la voiture qui les emportèrent à Londres, blottie contre Brandon.<p>

Ce dernier était fou de joie à l'idée de faire découvrir l'un des pays qu'il trouvait le plus beau du monde à sa jeune épouse, persuadée que la jeune femme s'habituerait rapidement à la vie latine tant elle avait de points communs avec les Italiens de par sa vivacité et sa nature de bonne vivante. Lorsque Marianne embarqua sur le bateau qui devait les conduire en Italie, elle regarda l'horizon qui s'étendait devant elle, excitée à la pensée qu'elle allait voguer sur la mer, laissant la terre ferme derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers Brandon et lui fit un sourire radieux avant de lui prendre la main.

« Nous allons à présent savoir si je suis aussi à l'aise sur la mer que sur la terre ! » dit-elle en riant.

A sa grande joie, elle n'eut pas le mal de mer mais était très à l'aise, arpentant le pont avec un plaisir non dissimulé, humant l'air marin tandis qu'elle regardait le navire fendre la mer, émerveillée par cette manière de voyager, curieuse de connaître le plus de choses possibles sur la navigation et l'entretien du bateau. Cette curiosité faisait sourire Brandon, voyant Marianne plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La terre ferme ne semblait pas lui manquer, bien que la veille de leur halte à Marseille elle lui confia qu'elle était impatiente de remettre les pieds sur le sol.

La Cité Phocéenne ne manqua pas de la charmer de par son soleil et les reflets qu'il faisait jouer sur la mer, ses paysages variés où la nature et les cigales chantantes réjouissaient Marianne, tandis qu'elle eut le loisir d'admirer certains des lieux de la Cité, tels que le Pavillon Daviel, alors palais de justice qui rendit Marianne mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle se rappelait que peu de temps auparavant, la place de ce pavillon servait à guillotiner les condamnés lors de la Révolution. La Maison Diamantée l'enchanta davantage grâce à son esthétisme, de même que le Château Borély, dont elle ne put voir que l'extérieur, mais qui excita sa curiosité. Elle aimait déjà son architecture et eut hâte de reprendre la mer lorsque Brandon lui confia que les architectes du château s'étaient inspirés de l'architecture italienne.

Mais elle n'aurait pu repartir à bord sans voir les Calanques, sur les conseils de Brandon. Marianne fut émerveillée par ces vestiges de vallées submergées et demanda à rester les contempler longuement afin de pouvoir les détailler le mieux possible à sa famille et ses amies lors de sa prochaine correspondance avec ses proches restés en Angleterre. Elle n'avait jamais quitté son pays natal et à présent, elle se sentait heureuse de visiter les lieux qui l'avaient tant fait rêver dans les romans qu'elle lisait. Certes, ce n'était pas la ville de Paris, ville qui excitait son imagination à cause de sa réputation et qu'elle était sûre de visiter l'hiver prochain, mais le sud de la France possédait un charme qui ne pouvait que ravir Marianne, qui se sentait plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle regretta de ne pas rester plus longtemps pour visiter davantage Marseille et ses environs, mais elle obtint de Brandon la promesse qu'ils le feraient une prochaine fois.

Pour l'heure, Marianne était impatiente de partir pour l'Italie, dont la traversée commencerait par le Sud, avec la Campanie. Puis ce serait le Centre pour la Toscane et le Latium et enfin le Nord, avec la Lombardie et la Vénétie. Brandon avait décidé de l'ordre dans lequel aurait lieu leur voyage, désireux de réserver la Vénétie pour la fin, ayant appris qu'un opéra qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir lors d'un précédent voyage serait joué lors de leur arrivée à Venise. N'ayant pas oublié la forte impression qu'il lui avait procuré, il espérait que Marianne y serait tout aussi sensible.

Ils arrivèrent le 30 mai à Naples, sous un soleil éblouissant et une chaleur étouffante qui les obligea à rester quelques temps dans la villa que Brandon avait loué, non loin de la mer et avec vue sur le Vésuve. Marianne alla sur le balcon de leur chambre et admira l'étendue bleu azur que le soleil faisait scintiller de mille feux, avec posée sur elle des îlots qui excitèrent la curiosité de la jeune femme.

« La vue te plaît ? »

Marianne se retourna et vit Brandon la regarder avec un sourire. Dans sa hâte de découvrir les lieux, elle ne s'était même pas changée.

« C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir de telles splendeurs !

- Je suis heureux que cela te plaise, ma douce. Et ce n'est que le début...

- Il me tarde de pouvoir sortir visiter la région... Quel dommage qu'il fasse si chaud ! »

Brandon se mit à rire.

« Profitons-en pour nous reposer des fatigues du voyage. Nous ne pourrons rien visiter si nous ne prenons pas des forces. » répondit-il.

Marianne acquiesça et se fit préparer par Jessica avant de faire une sieste en compagnie de Brandon, vaincue par la chaleur et la fatigue. Ils se réveillèrent plus de trois heures après et partirent explorer les environs. Réel témoignage des époques passées, Naples représentait un héritage culturel dont les vestiges ne manqueraient jamais d'attirer les visiteurs venus du monde entier. Même si elle était horrifiée par l'histoire du Vésuve et le sort des habitants de Pompéi, elle ne manqua pas d'être intéressée par les ruines de la cité et les découvertes qui y étaient apportées au fil des ans grâce à de nouvelles fouilles.

Durant leur séjour à Naples, Marianne et Brandon découvrirent également le Castle Nuovo, tour à tour forteresse et palais, ayant appartenu à Charles 1er d'Anjou, ainsi que la Basilique San Lorenzo Maggiore, construite sur des ruines gréco-romaines, avec son style gothique agrémentée de décorations baroques qui devaient disparaître à partir du XXè siècle. Marianne était absolument fascinée par les lieux et la richesse de la culture et de l'architecture qui l'entouraient, exprimant à plusieurs reprises son regret de ne pas voir ce style architectural en Angleterre.

Brandon la vit également se métamorphoser sous le soleil d'Italie, la jeune femme prenant un beau teint hâlé qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux et la rendait encore plus belle. Ce qui amusait davantage Brandon était de voir à quel point Marianne se sentait à l'aise. Son tempérament passionné et spontané ne dépareillait pas avec celui des italiens et la jeune femme ne se lassait pas de les entendre parler ou s'animer avec leur accent chantant. Elle avait même acheté un dictionnaire de mots italiens afin d'apprendre la langue et échanger quelques mots avec les italiens.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, ils quittèrent Naples pour se rendre en Latium, à Rome. Marianne eut l'impression de parcourir un livre d'histoire devant tous les lieux qu'elle avait à portée, chargés d'un passé qui n'en finissait pas de séduire les esprits, même des siècles plus tard. Ils commencèrent par visiter le Forum Romain où Brandon raconta à Marianne l'histoire de la trahison de Tarpeia, fille de Sempronius Tarpeius, commandant d'une citadelle romaine. Après avoir été corrompue par Titus Tatius, elle fit entrer dans le cité un troupeau de Sabins armés, y laissant la vie, écrasée par leurs boucliers. L'occupation de la forteresse causa l'affrontement entre les Romains et les Sabins depuis les deux collines opposées: le Capitole et le Palatin. La bataille se conclut avec les stipulations de la paix entre les deux peuples, grâce à l'intervention des femmes Sabines accourues pour séparer les pères Sabins des maris Romains. Marianne fut impressionnée par cette histoire et par le courage des Sabines.<p>

« Et dire que la femme est considérée comme faible... Margaret sera ravie de connaître cette histoire !

- Les femmes sont bien plus fortes qu'elles ne le laissent voir aux hommes, répondit Brandon.

- Et plus rusées aussi..., ajouta Marianne d'un air mutin. C'est pour cela que nous vous laissons croire que nous ne sommes rien sans vous...

- ...pour faire de nous vos esclaves en temps voulu, acheva Brandon en souriant. Et cela ne me déplaît pas, murmura-t-il en prenant la main de Marianne pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- C'est parce qu'au fond, tu sais que je ne suis rien sans toi. » répliqua Marianne sur le même ton.

L'atmosphère enjouée qu'il y avait entre eux cessa dès lors qu'ils arrivèrent au Colisée. Marianne fut muette face à l'imposant amphithéâtre dans lequel se battaient les gladiateurs.

« Que de sang ce lieu aura vu couler... Et dire qu'il y avait des gens qui trouvait ces actes barbares divertissants ! s'exclama-t-elle, bouleversée.

- En effet... Ce lieu me laisse aussi perplexe que lors de ma première visite. Il a beau être majestueux... je me demande toujours comment l'humain peut-il se complaire dans de tels cruautés et infliger des morts horribles à d'autres humains ?

- Je crois que c'est l'une des grandes questions de la vie...

- Et ce lieu chargé d'histoires est là pour nous le rappeler... »

Brandon entraîna ensuite Marianne vers la Via dei Fori Imperiali, qui les conduisit près de temples, basiliques et autres monuments sacrés que la jeune femme devait découvrir peu à peu. La Place du Capitole, chef-d'œuvre de Michel-Ange, le Palazzo Nuovo, le Palazzo Senatorio où Marianne fut déçue pour Michel-Ange de savoir qu'il était mort avant d'avoir vu son œuvre achevée.

Devant l'église de Santa Maria in Cosmedin, Brandon décida de montrer à Marianne la fameuse Bocca della Verita, source de nombreuses légendes, puis ils allèrent ensuite admirer le Château Saint-Ange, autre symbole de la Ville Éternelle et dont les différentes utilisations avaient donné lieu à des changements structurels importants ayant étendus le lieu. Mais ce qui fascina le plus Marianne fut sa découverte avec la chapelle Sixtine où elle manqua de se bloquer la nuque à force de lever la tête vers les splendeurs qu'arborait la voûte de la chapelle. Les fresques somptueuses de tous les artistes tels que Michel-Ange, Boticelli ou Le Pérugin ne manquèrent pas de passionner la jeune femme qui songea à Elinor et à tout le ravissement que cela lui procurerait, elle qui aimait tant les arts.

« Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Brandon en regardant dans la même direction que son épouse.

Marianne lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, sans le regarder, fixant toujours les détails qui s'offraient à elle. Elle se sentait incroyablement chanceuse d'avoir accès à de telles splendeurs auprès de son mari. Durant leurs excursions, elle avait pu voir le rapprochement qui s'était tissé entre eux, leur complicité renforcée et elle sourit en songeant aux appréhensions qu'elle avait eu au début de sa vie de couple.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda Brandon, heureux de la voir si enjouée.

- Je pensais... que je pourrais rester ici pour toujours avec toi. » lui dit-elle avec un regard brillant.

Brandon se sentit alors très ému et pressa la main de Marianne avec tendresse, exprimant dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Plus que des mots, ce regard suffit à la jeune femme, qui lui sourit et reporta son attention sur les peintures de la chapelle.

Le lendemain, leur excursion continua avec la fontaine des Quatre-Fleuves, ainsi que la Piazza di Spagna et son célèbre escalier, sur lequel Marianne s'arrêtait fréquemment pour observer tout ce qui l'entourait. Une chose qu'elle appréciait était la tranquillité des italiens, qui semblaient profiter de la vie sans peur de perdre leur temps. Brandon put remarquer quelques regards significatifs de la part d'italiens envers Marianne et cela le fit sourire. Malgré la coupe de ses robes, Marianne ne pouvait masquer ses courbes, tellement chéries des latins. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de ces hommes beaux et fringants que Marianne était tombée amoureuse, mais bien de lui, plus âgé, quelconque et grave. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu es magnifique... Et le soleil d'Italie ne fait que renforcer mon constat... »

Marianne rosit, secouant la tête. Puis elle lui tendit la main et ils reprirent leur excursion, qui les mena vers la Villa Borghèse où Marianne put admirer ce lieu dédié à la culture, ses jardins magnifiques et les galeries d'art. La tête remplie de ces merveilles, Marianne ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond dès qu'il fut l'heure de se coucher. C'était d'ailleurs une chose qu'elle avait remarqué depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur découverte de la Ville Éternelle. Elle se couchait tôt, incapable de tenir une conversation avec Brandon au moment du coucher comme ils le faisaient avant leur voyage. Cette constatation lui déplut et elle en parla à Brandon alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur la Place Saint-Pierre.

« Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons plus nos longues discussions avant de nous endormir..., lança-t-elle sans préambule.

- Ah... Nous ne pouvons pas tout faire, mon cœur... Nos journées sont bien remplies, il est normal que la fatigue nous rattrape..., répondit Brandon, agréablement surpris par la réflexion de Marianne.

- Oui, je le sais, mais... peut-être que je suis la seule à regretter ça..., remarqua-t-elle soudain en rosissant.

- Certainement pas ! répliqua vivement Brandon en souriant. Crois bien que je regrette aussi nos moments, mais... ceux que nous partageons actuellement la journée sont précieux pour moi...

- Pour moi aussi. » sourit Marianne.

Ils entrèrent dans la Basilique Saint Pierre et Marianne cessa de parler. Deux sentiments contradictoires l'animèrent durant sa découverte de l'édifice religieux. Elle était partagée entre l'admiration pour la beauté architecturale, le dôme et toutes les beautés artistiques mais aussi le dégoût pour cet étalage de richesses indécentes alors que tant de miséreux rôdaient aux alentours de la Basilique pour avoir un peu d'argent.

En sortant, Marianne exprima son point de vue sur le contraste saisissant qu'il y avait entre la vie simple du Christ telle qu'elle est relatée dans les Écritures et la richesse de cet édifice religieux.

« Ne crois-tu pas que tant de richesse venant des hommes dénature l'esprit d'abnégation du Christ ? Je suis sûre qu'Edward serait indigné s'il voyait tout cela ! Comment peut-on enseigner l'humilité et l'amour du prochain dans de telles conditions alors que de pauvres gens meurent de faim dans une pauvreté extrême tout autour de nous ? » s'enflamma la jeune femme.

Brandon approuva l'indignation de son épouse, souriant intérieurement à l'idée qu'elle devait se sentir davantage libre de s'exprimer avec sa passion habituelle dans un pays où les gens parlaient avec leur cœur et leurs émotions, contrastant tellement avec la réserve des anglais.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent visiter quelques boutiques, ensemble ou séparément, leur permettant de trouver une montre en argent pour Edward ainsi qu'un beau livre d'art et un miroir sculpté pour Elinor avant de se retrouver pour un pique-nique dans les jardins de la Villa Aldobrandini, profitant de la vue magnifique et du cadre qui les entouraient. Marianne mangea de bon appétit. De nature gourmande, elle n'avait pas été déçue par la nourriture italienne, appréciant comme il se devait la pasta, le risotto, le gorgonzola et autres mets typiques. La voir aussi enthousiaste et pleine de vie était un plaisir pour Brandon, qui partageait l'amour de la bonne nourriture italienne avec son épouse.

Deux semaines après leur arrivée, leur séjour à Rome prit fin avec une dernière visite à la Trinité des Monts où Brandon emmena Marianne près de la fontaine de Trevi. Après avoir vu celle des Quatre-Fleuves, Marianne pouvait dire qu'elle préférait celle de Trevi, n'en finissant pas d'admirer tous les détails. Puis, après avoir poussé un soupir, elle se tourna vers Brandon.

« As-tu trois pièces sur toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air déterminé.

- Évidemment. » sourit Brandon en les lui tendant.

Marianne les prit en souriant puis, d'un même mouvement, elle et Brandon tournèrent le dos à la fontaine et jetèrent leurs pièces derrière eux, tradition assurant à ceux qui la mettaient en pratique leur retour prochain à Rome. Puis la jeune femme regarda son mari, l'air nostalgique.

« Au moins, je suis sûre que nous reviendrons...

- Tu sais que tu n'aurais eu qu'à me demander, répliqua Brandon d'un air malicieux.

- Je le sais... mais j'avais envie de faire ça...

- J'ignorais que tu connaissais cette coutume, fit remarquer Brandon. J'allais te l'apprendre, mais tu as été plus rapide !

- Il faut dire que j'ai dévoré tant de livres sur l'Italie, son histoire et ses coutumes ! Heureusement que j'ai retenu certaines choses. » rit Marianne.

* * *

><p>Ils prirent ensuite la route pour la Toscane, à Florence, où Brandon avait loué une belle villa avec vue sur l'Arno. Marianne tomba immédiatement amoureuse de Florence, ses paysages variés, avec ses nombreuses collines, les merveilles architecturales, témoignages du Moyen-Age et de la Renaissance italienne. Marianne regarda attentivement la vue qu'offrait la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher, admirant le Ponte Vecchio et la ville qui fourmillait d'habitants. Elle sentit deux mains enserrer délicatement sa taille et le menton de Brandon vint se poser contre son épaule tandis que leur corps étaient désormais l'un contre l'autre.<p>

« Comment trouves-tu Florence ? murmura-t-il, son souffle chatouillant l'oreille de Marianne.

- Plus belle que dans mes rêves... »

Ils allèrent visiter le Ponte Vecchio, puis se rendirent sur la Piazza del Duomo, située au cœur de la ville, entourée des trois monuments historiques en marbre vert, rouge et blanc : le baptistère Saint-Jean, la cathédrale Santa Maria del Fiore et le campanile de Giotto.

En allant visiter le baptistère, Marianne et Brandon ne manquèrent pas d'admirer la célèbre Porte du Paradis, chef-d'œuvre de Michel-Ange avec sa couverture d'or qui la faisait se démarquer des autres portes à bas-reliefs, faites de bronze.

Puis, ils admirèrent la tour campanile de Giotto avant d'entrer dans la cathédrale Santa Maria del Fiore où Marianne découvrit le célèbre Duomo, le plus grand dôme du monde qui eut pour effet de la mettre dans le même état de contemplation que lorsqu'elle avait visité la Chapelle Sixtine.

Enfin, ils terminèrent par la Galerie des Offices, palais florentin abritant la plus belle collection au monde de peintures italiennes et autres œuvres des maîtres européens.

Le lendemain les amena à la Piazza della Signoria, lieu important des réunions publiques des florentins, avec lesquels Marianne eut l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots dans un italien approximatif, heureuse de pouvoir mettre en pratique ses leçons. Ils allèrent voir la loggia des Lanzi, symbole de la démocratie florentine où étaient exposées de nombreuses œuvres d'art, de même que les statues de marbre représentant les quatre vertus cardinales placées dans les triangles trifoliés du chapiteau de la façade.

« Force, Tempérance, Justice et Prudence, énuméra Marianne en observant les statues.

- Ils ont réussi à regrouper tes quatre vertus, ma douce. » lança Brandon d'un air amusé.

Marianne éclata de rire et s'appuya contre l'épaule de son mari.

« Dire que j'avais peur qu'ils oublient la tempérance et la prudence ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'air faussement inquiet.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et continuèrent leur visite, la joie au cœur. Une sensation de liberté s'était emparée d'eux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en terre latine, faisant naître de façon plus évidente qu'en Angleterre leur intimité, leur complicité et un humour qui avait doucement éclos pour devenir plus naturel entre les deux amoureux.

Ils passèrent devant la Fontaine de Neptune où Marianne admira les statues de Charybde et Scylla puis celle de Neptune, faite de marbre blanc.

« Savais-tu que les florentins avaient mis du temps à apprécier la statue de Neptune à cause de sa blancheur ? demanda Brandon.

- Non, je l'ignorais. Elle est pourtant si belle ! s'exclama Marianne. Ils ne connaissent pas leur chance de vivre au milieu de telles beautés...

- Si tu n'avais pas ta famille en Angleterre, tu aimerais vivre ici ? » demanda Brandon, en voyant l'air mélancolique de Marianne.

Elle le regarda, parut réfléchir et hocha la tête, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur son visage.

« Oui... Je crois bien que oui ! Les collines chères à mon cœur en Angleterre sont présentes ici, la mer, les montagnes... Je nous imagine dans une belle villa... Et nous pourrions toujours aller en Angleterre pour y passer quelques temps ! » expliqua-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Devant le sourire radieux de Brandon, elle s'arrêta.

« Tu aimerais vivre ici, toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je te suivrai là où tu voudras être, ma douce. Et l'Italie est un excellent choix !

- Oui, mais cela relève du rêve... Jamais tu n'abandonnerais Delaford tout comme jamais je ne quitterais ma famille... »

Brandon lui prit la main et la baisa avant de la poser contre son cœur.

« Je te promets que nous retournerons en Italie pour y rester un an, si nos obligations nous le permettent. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets que nous y reviendrons... » déclara-t-il, l'air sincère.

Marianne lui sourit amoureusement et hocha la tête, radieuse.

Ils allèrent visiter le Palazzo Vecchio, de style médiéval qui fascina Marianne, qui avait toujours été intéressée par cette période. Sachant cela, Brandon avait loué une villa à Sienne où ils pourraient faire une excursion prochaine pour Greve in Chianti, village médiéval situé dans une terre agricole où se côtoient vignes et oliveraies qui ne manqueraient pas de charmer Marianne. Lorsqu'il lui demanda quand elle souhaitait y aller, elle lui répondit que cela lui était égal, du moment qu'il lui montrait tout ce qu'il avait prévu à Florence. Ils terminèrent donc leur visite par la Piazza San Marco où ils aperçurent la façade de la Basilique San Marco avant d'y entrer pour en admirer les détails.

Brandon la conduisit au Jardin de Boboli, illuminé par un soleil brûlant, fort heureusement atténué par une agréable brise. Marianne et Brandon se promenèrent au milieu des sculptures romaines et florentines, admirant la vue magnifique qu'offrait le jardin, situé sur les collines. Les plans d'eau, les grottes de Buontalenti et la Grande Grotte ne manquèrent pas de fasciner la jeune femme, qui n'en finissait plus d'admirer les différents angles des lieux, remarquant toujours des détails architecturaux qui la ravissait.

Puis ils allèrent visiter la Galerie Palatine du Palais Pitti, Marianne ne se lassant jamais de découvrir des œuvres d'arts. Enfin, ils prirent une voiture qui les conduisit au Caffè Gilli, sur la Piazza della Repubblica, où ils dégustèrent une pizza, révolution culinaire qui plut particulièrement à Marianne, espérant que les cuisiniers de Delaford sauraient reproduire un tel plat.

* * *

><p><em>« Ma chère Elinor,<em>

_J'espère que ma lettre te trouve en bonne santé, toi et les tiens. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir donné plus de nouvelles depuis ma dernière lettre... qui datait de Rome ! J'ai été envoûtée par le charme de Florence et ses environs. Nous sommes allés à Sienne où Christopher avait loué une somptueuse villa située sur une colline, avec une vue des plus sublimes sur la campagne toscane et ses immenses champs de blés, ses allées de cyprès et d'oliviers, sans parler des couleurs ocres venant des toits de la ville. C'est magnifique et je souhaite que tu y ailles un jour car je suis certaine que tu t'y plairais... même si les italiens sont sans doute trop exubérants pour toi !_

_L'architecture et les beautés dont Florence et ses environs regorgent n'ont rien à envier à celles de Rome ! A Sienne, nous avons découvert de beaux villages datant de l'époque médiévale, Greve in Chianti (où nous avons dégusté le vin de la région et ses mets locaux absolument succulents!), Barberino Val d'Elsa et Volterra (pleine de rues sinueuses et d'allées comme je les aime, le tout au milieu d'un cadre magnifique!). San Gimignano m'a particulièrement plu grâce à ses fameuses tours, vestiges du Moyen-Age. A cette époque, chaque famille noble faisait construire son palais en signifiant sa puissance par la construction d'une tour dont la hauteur déterminait l'importance de la famille. Il en reste quelques unes, mais à l'époque il y en avait bien plus ! _

_Concernant la ville de Sienne en elle-même, elle est très belle. La Piazza del Campo est sans doute la place la plus originale que j'ai vu depuis le début de mon séjour à cause de sa forme, évoquant la coquille d'un escargot, ainsi que sa couleur rouge en raison des briques qui la recouvre. C'est sur cette place que se déroule le Palio(1), la course médiévale de chevaux qui a lieu deux fois par an. Nous avons manqué celle du 02 juillet, mais nous songeons à revenir à Sienne le 16 août pour voir la dernière course de l'année._

_Nous avons également vu le Palais Public et la Tour du Mangia, appelée ainsi à cause du surnom donné au premier gardien de la tour, connu pour aimer les plaisirs culinaires et dépenser tout son argent en nourriture. Je ne peux certainement pas le blâmer : je crois que si je ne marchais pas autant pour découvrir les belles régions de l'Italie, je serais en surpoids ! Je n'ai jamais mangé des plats aussi délicieux et raffinés et malgré la marche, j'ai pris quelques formes... Mais que sont de tels inconvénients mineurs face au plaisir que reçoit notre palais à la dégustation d'une pasta ou d'un risotto ou face à des beautés architecturales telles que le Duomo de Sienne, la cathédrale de la ville ?_

_Mais comment se porte ma petite Susan et ce cher Edward ? Christopher et moi leur transmettons toute notre affection. Nous ne vous oublions pas et avons même quelques cadeaux pour vous, mais je ne dirai rien de plus à ce sujet !_

_J'ai également écrit à Maman et Margaret, et Christopher termine une lettre pour les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings. J'aurais tellement de choses à vous dire et à décrire, tant de merveilles à vouloir vous faire découvrir... Je souhaite qu'un jour nous allions tous en Italie, peu importe nos obligations !_

_J'imagine que tu dois sourire en lisant ces lignes, mais je t'assure que si vous n'étiez pas en Angleterre, je resterai en Italie... Mais normalement, nous rentrons dans le Dorsetshire au mois de septembre, après un détour par la Vénétie. Là, nous sommes dans une villa sur le lac de Côme, avec une superbe vue sur les montagnes. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde au milieu de cette étendue d'eau où le soleil se reflète si divinement. Nous allons rester quelques jours, le temps de visiter Côme et Bellagio, puis nous partons pour Milan pour une semaine avant de découvrir la Vénétie._

_En attendant ce moment où je te serrerai dans mes bras, reçois toute ma tendresse, ma chère Elinor !_

_Ta sœur affectionnée,_

_Marianne »_

Marianne relut sa lettre et releva la tête, observant le panorama qui s'offrait à elle. Se levant de sa chaise, elle s'avança vers le bord du balcon et admira la vue que le lac de Côme lui offrait sur les jardins luxuriants, les villas et les montagnes qui l'entouraient, essayant de graver chaque détails dans sa tête afin de pouvoir les garder en mémoire lorsqu'elle ne les aurait plus sous les yeux. Elle se retourna et, par la porte fenêtre restée ouverte, elle vit Brandon étendu sur le lit, vaincu par la fatigue et la chaleur. Elle sourit et s'avança lentement vers lui, l'observant attentivement.

Il avait les traits reposés, son visage avait pris quelques couleurs dues à son exposition au soleil. Il dormait sur le ventre, le drap blanc le recouvrait négligemment, laissant entrevoir une bonne partie de son dos qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration apaisée. Elle s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit et caressa du bout de son index le creux du dos de Brandon. Puis elle se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement, faisant remonter ses baisers jusqu'à la nuque de son époux.

« _Ti amo..._ » murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de Brandon.

Il frémit doucement puis releva la tête, regardant autour de lui avant de se tourner vers Marianne. Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit en se glissant près de lui.

« Tu voulais peut-être dormir encore un peu ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai assez dormi...

- Il fait très chaud dehors... On ferait mieux de rester au frais... ici... tous les deux... Nous visiterons Bellagio demain..., répondit Marianne en caressant la joue de son mari.

- Une telle proposition ne peut décemment pas se refuser. » sourit Brandon en embrassant tendrement son épouse.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler ensemble, riant et plaisantant jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient faim et décident de se faire monter à manger sur leur terrasse. A la lueur des bougies, avec vue sur la ville, ils dégustèrent un délicieux risotto accompagné du meilleur vin de la région. Après le repas, Marianne décida d'offrir à Brandon un beau costume qu'elle lui avait commandé lors de leur séjour à Rome et qui était arrivé dans la journée, ainsi qu'une montre à gousset. Brandon fut stupéfait de voir Marianne lui offrir de tels cadeaux, sans qu'il s'en fut rendu compte, ce qui avait enchanté la jeune femme, désirant faire une réelle surprise à son mari. Il la remercia par un tendre baiser, au milieu du cadre particulièrement romantique que leur offrait la vue de leur villa sur le lac de Côme.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, ils allèrent visiter Bellagio où Marianne fut enchantée par sa découverte de la villa Melzi, avec son jardin anglais de toute beauté. Ils profitèrent de leur séjour pour visiter les environs, tels que Lenno, où Brandon et Marianne tombèrent sous le charme de la Villa Balbianello et Lecco où ils purent faire de belles promenades le long du lac, admirant le magnifique panorama offert par le promontoire sur lequel le bourg est situé. Marianne apprécia particulièrement le bourg de Vezio, bourg médiéval avec son Château inspirant de nombreuses légendes, dominant Varenna.

Puis, ils reprirent la route pour Milan où ils arpentèrent la Piazza Mercanti, visitèrent le Palais Royal, le Dôme, Santa Maria della Grazie, avec _La Cène_ de Léonard de Vinci, la Pinathèque de Brera, musée réputée regroupant de nombreuses œuvres d'art, ainsi que la Bibliothèque Nationale de Brera, fondée en 1770, à l'initiative de Marie-Thérèse d'Autriche. La veille de leur départ, Brandon annonça à Marianne qu'ils allaient passer la soirée à La Scala, célèbre salle d'opéra où se jouait _La Vita Nuova(2)_, de Dante Alighieri. Marianne fut enthousiaste en apprenant cela et attendit la soirée avec impatience. Lorsqu'elle finit de s'habiller pour l'événement, elle entendit Brandon frapper à la porte. Marianne congédia Jessica et se leva, faisant face à Brandon, l'air radieux. Elle portait une robe en satin couleur miel, des gants blancs et une étole de la même couleur.

_« Sei sublime(3)..._, déclara Brandon en s'approchant d'elle pour mieux la contempler.

- Merci, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Votre épouse a un goût très sûr en matière de costumes, Colonel Brandon, dit-elle en riant, regardant le costume qu'elle avait offert à Brandon et qu'il portait pour l'occasion.

- Justement ! A ton tour de porter quelque chose qui vient de moi..., répliqua Brandon en souriant. Assieds-toi et ferme les yeux... »

Marianne obéit et entendit tinter ce qui lui semblait être des bijoux. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle sentit Brandon glisser quelque chose autour de son cou et dans les lobes de ses oreilles. Souriante, elle attendit patiemment puis Brandon lui signala qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Marianne poussa une exclamation en voyant deux beaux pendants d'oreilles en forme de goutte d'eau, couleur d'ambre, de même que le collier assorti.

« Christopher, ils sont sublimes !

- Je les ai acheté lorsque nous étions à Florence, là où tu as commandé ta robe... J'avais remarqué le tissu que tu voulais et j'ai choisi les bijoux en conséquence. » expliqua Brandon.

Marianne se leva et serra Brandon dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Merci, mon amour !

- Ne me remercie pas, je suis un égoïste. Tous les hommes de l'assemblée n'auront d'yeux que pour toi, ce qui fera de moi le gentleman le plus envié de la soirée ! » rit-il.

Les pronostics de Brandon furent justes car lors de leur arrivée à La Scala, de nombreux regards se posèrent sur Marianne, l'observant avec attention, faisant rougir la jeune femme, qui serra plus étroitement le bras de Brandon. Elle n'en oublia pourtant pas de regarder autour d'elle le grand hall où se rassemblaient de nombreuses personnes pressées d'entrer dans la salle.

« Connais-tu cet opéra ? demanda Marianne.

- Oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le voir. Un opéra qui parle d'amour tragique ne pouvait que me plaire... Je suis heureux de le revoir avec un cœur plus apaisé, sourit Brandon en regardant la jeune femme. Il y a d'ailleurs une chanson qui, je pense, va te plaire, ajouta-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

- Voilà qui me rend encore plus impatiente ! »

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle imposante où Marianne et Brandon prirent place aux places qui leur étaient réservées sur le balcon. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent et que le spectacle commença, Marianne fut happée par la musique, les chants vibrants d'émotions et l'ambiance qui se dégageait de cet opéra. L'émotion fut à son comble lorsque la chanson dont lui avait parlé Brandon, _Vide cor Meum(4)_, fut interprétée. Marianne en eut les larmes aux yeux, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la scène, le corps parcouru de frissons. Le sens de cette chanson montrait un amour si puissant venant de Dante pour la femme qu'il aimait que cela ne pouvait que toucher l'âme romantique de Marianne, qui partagea son opinion sur le sujet avec Brandon sur le chemin du retour.

« C'était merveilleux ! Et si romantique...

- Je me doutais que cela te plairais, sourit Brandon.

- Tu as vu juste, comme toujours. Mais... est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, ma douce.

- Toi qui es un homme romantique et qui a déjà vécu de tels amours... As-tu ressenti les choses de la même façon que Dante les a décrites ? »

Brandon sourit et la regarda avec attention.

« Bien sûr... Cela ne m'est arrivé que deux fois... mais si quelqu'un peut aimer désespérément quelqu'un au moins une fois de la même manière que j'ai aimé... et que j'aime encore... alors cette personne aura suffisamment souffert !

- Tu souffres de m'aimer ? demanda Marianne, l'air incrédule.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... cette souffrance était surtout valable lorsque j'étais le seul à éprouver des sentiments pour toi... »

Marianne apprécia la délicatesse de son mari qui ne parla pas de son premier drame amoureux avec Eliza, même si elle savait qu'il en avait terriblement souffert avant de la rencontrer.

« Pour ce qui est du présent, je suis le plus heureux des hommes car j'ai épousé la femme dont je suis éperdument amoureux, déclara-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Marianne. La seule souffrance que je pourrais avoir serait celle de ne pas te protéger comme il le faudrait, de ne pas réussir à t'épargner les chagrins, les craintes que tu pourrais traverser... Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir te rendre pleinement heureuse... »

Marianne porta sa main sur la joue de Brandon et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Mais... je suis pleinement heureuse ! Ne doute jamais de cela. Tant que je suis avec toi, même si je dois faire face à des difficultés, je me sens en sécurité... et plus épanouie que je ne l'aurais cru ! » déclara-t-elle fermement.

Brandon embrassa la paume de la main de Marianne et la posa sur son cœur.

« En t'entendant parler, je me dis que les hommes comme les femmes sont égaux lorsqu'ils sont amoureux et qu'ils le vivent...

- La seule chose pour laquelle ils sont différents reste leur droit de faire évoluer cet amour... Un homme pourra toujours prendre les choses en main et faire sa demande à celle qu'il courtise, il pourra toujours tenter sa chance... Mais la femme ne peut pas sous peine d'être mal considérée par la société... Notre bonheur dépend toujours du bon vouloir des hommes au risque d'aimer en silence et sans retour. » fit remarquer Marianne.

Brandon fronça les sourcils, esquissant un sourire.

« Pas dans mon cas... Si c'était vrai, nous serions déjà mariés depuis longtemps, ma douce ! »

Marianne éclata de rire.

« Il est vrai que nous avons tout de même le droit de répondre favorablement ou non à vos sentiments !

- Cela dit... j'ignore si j'aurais fait ma demande dès que mes sentiments pour toi sont apparus. J'étais encore blessé, solitaire et peu confiant, à raison, de pouvoir inspirer de l'amour à une femme... aussi jeune qui plus est. » répliqua Brandon d'un air sérieux.

Marianne secoua la tête.

« Et comme le véritable gentleman que tu es, tu as attendu de gagner la confiance et l'affection d'une jeune fille sotte et sans expérience pour te faire désirer et aimer d'elle avant de lui faire la plus belle des déclarations ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se blottissant davantage contre lui.

Brandon lui embrassa les cheveux avec tendresse.

« Une jeune fille pas si sotte que cela puisqu'elle a accepté ma demande... » murmura-t-il d'un air rieur.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils prirent la route pour Vérone, ville des amoureux, mais surtout des célèbres amants, Roméo et Juliette. Marianne se sentit tout émue en atteignant la ville, se remémorant les meilleurs passages de l'œuvre de Shakespeare, main dans la main avec Brandon. Ils allèrent ainsi visiter les arènes de Vérone, qui renvoyèrent Marianne à sa visite du Colisée quelques semaines auparavant, puis ils allèrent faire un tour sur la Piazza dei Signori, avec ses édifices liés entre eux par des galeries d'arcade et des loggias, et qui devait abriter quelques années plus tard une statue de Dante Alighieri.<p>

Mais le clou de leur visite de la ville fut la _Casa di Giulietta, _en hommage à Juliette Capulet. Même si Marianne savait que la maison avait été construite par la famille Dal Cappello des siècles avant que Shakespeare ne publie son œuvre, elle se sentit émue en songeant au destin tragique des deux amants et aux larmes qu'elle avait versé en lisant leur histoire. A présent qu'elle se trouvait dans la ville de leur amour, elle avait l'impression de les comprendre encore mieux qu'auparavant.

Ils déjeunèrent ensuite dans une auberge où ils goutèrent d'excellents gnocchis, spécialité de la région. Cette plongée dans la ville de l'amour s'acheva sous une pluie rafraîchissante sous le soleil lourd de Vérone. Marianne et Brandon durent courir, ne se lâchant pas la main, riant de cette retraite forcée vers un abri. Passant devant _la Casa di Giulietta_, Brandon attira Marianne sous le célèbre balcon et la plaqua doucement contre le mur avant de l'embrasser. Surprise, Marianne se laissa emporter par les baisers de son mari, caressant sa nuque mouillée par la pluie, oubliant le tonnerre qui grondait au loin, pensant seulement à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Brandon et au fait qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé meilleur lieu que la ville des amoureux pour se laisser aller spontanément à son amour pour elle.

Leur découverte de l'Italie devait s'achever avec Venise, que Brandon avait réservé pour la fin car il avait entendu parler d'un opéra qui se jouait à la Fenice lors de leur séjour et avait l'intention d'y emmener Marianne. Cette dernière fut émerveillée par ce changement de décor au milieu de la lagune, appréciant particulièrement de traverser la ville en gondole lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire à pieds. Avant de visiter Venise, Brandon décida de montrer à Marianne l'île de Murano, afin de découvrir les souffleurs de verre, art qui avait connu son apogée sur l'île dès le XVIème siècle. Ils furent enchantés de leur découverte où ils en profitèrent pour se faire créer une coupe en cristal avec leurs initiales, ainsi qu'un vase pour Mrs. Dashwood.

Ils allèrent également visiter les célèbres jardins de Murano, lieux de prédilection de nombreux artistes, mais Marianne fut déçue de savoir que les palais de l'île avaient été détruits par Napoléon lors de son occupation de Venise en 1797, ne pouvant qu'imaginer leur splendeur à défaut de les admirer. De retour à la Sérénissime, Marianne et Brandon allèrent sur la Place Saint-Marc, cœur de Venise, où ils purent visiter la fameuse Basilique Saint-Marc, dont le style byzantin enchanta Marianne, ravie de découvrir un nouveau style architectural. Puis ils allèrent voir le Palais des Doges, dont l'architecture représentait une alliance réussie entre l'art gothique et l'art byzantin, et le Pont des Soupirs, représentant la dernière image de liberté pour ceux qui allaient devenir prisonniers. Cette anecdote assombrit le regard que Marianne portait sur ce pont, lui préférant le Rialto, qu'elle trouvait plus beau.

Les jeunes mariés allèrent souvent au Caffè Florian, où ils purent apercevoir quelques notables du pays, habitués du lieu, qui rassemblait de nombreuses personnalités. Ils explorèrent également l'île de Burano, célèbre pour sa dentelle, dont le roi Louis XIV était friand. Marianne et Brandon trouvèrent ainsi une jolie petite robe pour Susan et une étole pour Margaret. Puis vint leur dernier soir dans la Cité des Doges où ils se rendirent à la Fenice, célèbre opéra italien. Marianne était très élégante dans sa robe bleue nuit, complétée par un superbe collier en saphir, cadeau de Brandon qui avait fortement émue la jeune femme, ne s'attendant pas à un autre si beau présent.

« Rien ne sera jamais trop beau pour toi, ma douce. » avait répondu Brandon en l'embrassant.

A présent, Marianne admirait la grande salle de cinq étages aux loges rouges et or, muette de fascination. Ils s'installèrent à une loge avec une excellente vue sur la scène et Marianne en profita pour lire le livret où le titre d'une des chansons attira son attention.

« _Romanza_... Quel beau nom... Saurais-tu m'expliquer de quoi parle la chanson, chéri ? demanda-t-elle à Brandon.

- Il semblerait que cela parle de la mort d'un amour et des désillusions que cela entraîne, la personne se demande qui est le responsable de ce déclin amoureux... » expliqua Brandon après avoir lu les paroles.

Brandon l'aida à traduire les paroles, puis les lumières s'éteignirent et l'opéra commença. Marianne fut transportée par les musiques et la beauté de la langue italienne chantée, mais elle ne ressentit aucune émotion supérieure à celle que lui procura la chanson tant attendue. Dès que les premières notes de _Romanza_ s'élevèrent, elle retint son souffle et serra la main de Brandon dans la sienne dès que le ténor commença à chanter, lui donnant la chair de poule.

_Già la sento,_  
><em>già la sento morire,<em>  
><em>però è calma sembra voglia<em>  
><em>dormire;<em>  
><em>poi con gli occhi<em>  
><em>lei mi viene a cercare,<em>  
><em>poi si toglie<em>  
><em>anche l'ultimo velo,<em>  
><em>anche l'ultimo cielo,<em>  
><em>anche l'ultimo bacio.<em>

_Ah, forse colpa mia,_  
><em>ah, forse colpa tua,<em>  
><em>e così son rimasto a pensare.<em>

_Ma la vita,_  
><em>ma la vita cos'è<em>  
><em>tutto o niente,<em>  
><em>forse neanche un perchè.<em>  
><em>Con le mani<em>  
><em>lei me viene a cercare,<em>  
><em>poi mi stringe,<em>  
><em>lentamente mi lascia,<em>  
><em>lentamente mi stringe,<em>  
><em>lentamente mi cerca.<em>

_Ah, forse colpa mia,_  
><em>ah, forse colpa tua,<em>  
><em>e così sono rimasto a guardare.<em>

_E lo chiamano amore,_  
><em>e lo chiamano amore,<em>  
><em>e lo chiamano amore<em>  
><em>una spina nel cuore<em>  
><em>che non fa dolore.<em>  
><em>È un deserto<em>  
><em>questa gente<em>  
><em>con la sabbia<em>  
><em>in fondo al cuore<em>  
><em>e tu,<em>  
><em>che non mi senti più,<em>  
><em>che non mi vedi più,<em>  
><em>avessi almeno il coraggio<em>  
><em>e la forza di dirti<em>  
><em>che sono con te.<em>  
><em>(Ave Maria, ave Maria.)<em>

_Ah, forse colpa mia,_  
><em>ah, forse colpa mia,<em>  
><em>e così son rimasto così<em>  
><em>son rimasto così.<em>

_Già la sento_  
><em>che non può più sentire;<em>  
><em>in silenzio<em>  
><em>se n'è andata a dormire,<em>  
><em>è già andata a dormire.(5)<em>

La chanson achevée, Marianne était en larmes qu'elle ne pouvait refouler, bouleversée par l'émotion avec laquelle la chanson venait d'être chantée, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle signifiait pour elle par rapport à son passé amoureux. Brandon aussi était très ému, et plus encore par la manière avec laquelle il avait vu Marianne vivre la chanson, conscient que c'était une belle expérience pour la jeune femme si férue de musique. L'opéra était terminé qu'ils étaient encore habités par la chanson, incapables de parler. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la gondole qui les ramenait dans leur villa que Marianne rompit le silence.

« Merci pour cette belle idée, mon amour... C'était magnifique, murmura-t-elle, blottie contre Brandon.

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, ma douce, répondit Brandon en lui caressant les cheveux.

- J'espère que nous pourrons l'entendre à nouveau un jour...

- Si cela est possible, je n'hésiterai pas, je te le promets. » répondit Brandon en regardant Marianne droit dans les yeux.

Ils rentrèrent vers minuit, mais alors que Marianne allait sonner Jessica, Brandon l'arrêta.

« Donne-lui son congé... Je t'aiderai à te préparer. »

Marianne obéit, surprise. Brandon l'aida à se défaire de sa robe, délicatement, fredonnant quelques paroles de la chanson qu'il avait gardé en mémoire à l'oreille de Marianne.

_« Anche l'ultimo velo... anche l'ultimo cielo... anche l'ultimo bacio... »_

Puis il la tourna délicatement vers lui et effaça une trace de larme sur sa joue, que Marianne avait versé silencieusement en l'entendant fredonner de sa voix grave. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Puis il ôta les épingles qui retenaient les cheveux de Marianne, les laissant retomber en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Il prit la brosse à cheveux posée sur la console et brossa soigneusement la chevelure de Marianne. Ils ne disaient mot, chantant seulement quelques notes de musique parfois. Brandon retira les bijoux de Marianne et ils se regardèrent.

« Pour que ce soit équitable, il faudrait que je t'aide à te préparer, moi aussi... » murmura-t-elle.

Brandon acquiesça et écarta les bras, sans quitter Marianne des yeux. Cette dernière entreprit de dénouer lentement la cravate de son époux, puis déboutonna sa veste pour enfin dévoiler le torse de Brandon. Elle rougit en songeant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais elle se sentait entière, libre d'aimer son mari comme elle le ressentait. Puis, obéissant à son impulsion, elle embrassa Brandon, avec douceur puis peu à peu, la passion s'empara d'elle, surprenant Brandon qui répondit à son baiser en resserrant davantage son étreinte sur la taille de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime... » souffla-t-il au creux du cou de Marianne.

Pour toute réponse, Marianne lui releva la tête et l'embrassa.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime... » dit-elle, les lèvres collées aux siennes.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, sans cesser ses baisers et l'étendit sur leur lit. Délicatesse et passion étaient les maîtres mots de la manière avec laquelle ils manifestaient leur amour, ne cessant de se surprendre l'un l'autre, l'effet que le romantisme de l'Italie faisait sur eux agissant avec force dans leur couple. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent dans le silence, écoutant leur respiration retrouver un rythme normal.

_«_ Christopher ?

- Mmh... ?

- J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres... mais j'ai peur de rompre le charme de ce moment...

- Dans ce cas, remettons cela à plus tard, qu'en dis-tu ? » répondit Brandon en souriant, amusé.

Marianne réfléchit un instant, puis elle se redressa.

« Non, je dois savoir !

- Je t'écoute... »

Marianne remonta le drap sur sa poitrine et regarda Brandon, l'air gêné.

« Tu ne trouves pas que... que j'ai pris un peu de poids depuis notre arrivée ici ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air sérieux.

Brandon haussa les sourcils, vivement surpris, avant d'éclater de rire. Marianne se mordit la lèvre, prête à le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Voyant que le rire de Brandon ne s'arrêtait pas, elle rabattit les draps sur lui, l'air faussement fâché. Brandon l'attrapa par la main et la fit venir près de lui, sous les draps, la faisant éclater de rire. Il la regarda, amusé.

« Marianne ! Sincèrement... tu es sérieuse ? s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Oui ! répondit Marianne sur le même ton. Je n'ai jamais été mince, contrairement à mes sœurs, et... si je prends du poids, ce sera pire ! La nourriture est si délicieuse ici ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois... repoussé par mon corps..., acheva-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Repoussé ?! »

Brandon enleva les draps qui les recouvraient et se tourna vers Marianne.

« As-tu eu l'impression que j'avais l'air repoussé tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

- Non..., répondit Marianne en souriant.

- Bien ! A présent, je vais te demander de tenir une promesse à laquelle je tiens...

- Je t'écoute... »

Brandon lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

_«_ Promets-moi de ne jamais te priver de manger à ta faim, et de ne jamais changer ton corps si parfait à mes yeux, déclara Brandon, l'air sérieux.

- Tu aimes donc mes rondeurs ? demanda Marianne en souriant, gênée.

- J'en suis amoureux ! Tes courbes sont magnifiques. » répondit-il d'un ton vibrant de sincérité.

Marianne lui baisa la main.

« Dans ce cas, je te promets que je ne changerai rien... » murmura-t-elle.

Brandon l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de la regarder.

« Merci... »

Marianne se blottit contre lui, lui caressant le torse.

« Et puis..., ajouta Brandon, quel homme serais-je si je n'étais pas sensible à tes formes alors que ton corps changera davantage le jour où tu seras enceinte... »

Marianne redressa la tête et regarda son mari qui la fixait, l'air anxieux.

« Tu n'y avais pas songé ? demanda-t-il.

- Non...

- Tu... tu n'avais pas songé à la possibilité d'être mère ?

- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais... depuis que je t'ai épousé, chaque jour me surprend davantage et je suis tellement heureuse auprès de toi que je profite de chaque instant... Pourtant, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, porter les enfants de l'homme que j'aime, les élever, les voir grandir... Je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'un tel bonheur entraînait aussi quelques désagréments. » répondit Marianne, le regard brillant.

Le visage de Brandon retrouva sa sérénité, ayant cru un instant que Marianne n'avais jamais songé à devenir mère par désir.

« J'en suis heureux ! Et si cela peut te rassurer, je te trouverais encore plus magnifique avec tes rondeurs de grossesse, dit-il en serrant Marianne contre lui.

- Voilà qui est rassurant, en effet ! » rit Marianne.

A présent qu'ils venaient d'avoir cette discussion, elle se prit à rêver qu'elle portait son enfant, celui de son mari, le fruit de leur amour... Existait-il plus beau cadeau pour un couple ? Pour un enfant de savoir qu'il est le résultat d'un amour sincère ? Marianne songea à Elinor, qui avait été enceinte de Susan trois mois après son mariage, de même que leur propre mère, qui avait mis Elinor au monde onze mois après son mariage avec Mr. Dashwood, et elle en conclut que si elle ne montrait aucun signe de grossesse au bout de deux mois, elle pourrait s'inquiéter...

* * *

><p>Marianne se sentit réveillée par de nombreux baisers qui venaient se poser sur chaque parcelle visible de son corps. Elle sourit et se tourna lentement, faisant face à Brandon, qui la couvait du regard.<p>

« _Buongiorno il mio amore(6)_..., murmura-t-il.

_- Buongiorno mio caro(7)_, répondit Marianne d'une voix ensommeillée malgré son sourire.

- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? »

Marianne hocha la tête en souriant, l'air soudain plus réveillée.

« Évidemment... Nous partons à quelle heure ?

- Dès que possible. Il y aura foule sur la place et il vaut mieux arriver tôt pour être bien placés.

- J'arrive dans dix minutes, assura Marianne en se levant.

- Je t'attends en bas. » déclara Brandon en l'embrassant furtivement avant de quitter la chambre.

Marianne enfila un déshabillé, fit sonner Jessica et s'approcha de la fenêtre, contemplant la vue qu'elle avait sur la ville de Sienne. Elle et Brandon étaient arrivés la veille au soir afin d'être présents pour le 16 août, date du Palio dell'Assunta, la fameuse course de chevaux. Cette dernière attirant de nombreuses personnes venant de tous pays, les Brandon s'étaient levés de bonne heure afin d'obtenir un bon point de vue.

Jessica aida Marianne à revêtir une robe légère, dont la blancheur immaculée faisait ressortir sa peau hâlée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle ajouta un chapeau de paille blanc pour parfaire sa tenue et descendit rejoindre Brandon avant de partir tous les deux pour la Piazza del Campo, où avait lieu la course et où se rassemblait déjà une foule importante. Brandon et Marianne purent obtenir une place bien située et observer la foule en délire, qui criait et acclamait déjà leurs favoris, selon leur quartier, dont tous avaient revêtu les couleurs propres à son quartier, formant un bel océan de couleurs dans cette foule. En effet, comme Brandon l'expliqua à Marianne, même si le Palio mettait en scène les dix-sept quartiers de la ville, seuls dix quartiers pouvaient participer, les sept représentants de quartiers n'ayant pas pris part à la course à la même date l'an dernier étant choisis d'office, les trois autres étant désignés de façon aléatoire. La course avait été instaurée par les Contrade, les dix-sept organismes territoriaux de la ville réunissant les citoyens d'un quartier, dans le but de représenter les Compagnies militaires ayant cessé toute activité, depuis la chute de la République de l'État.

_«_ La course dure combien de temps ?

- Le temps de trois tours sur la place...

- C'est tout ?! s'exclama Marianne, stupéfaite. Tout ce tapage pour quelques minutes !

- Disons que les festivités ont débuté depuis quelques jours déjà. Il a fallu faire un tirage au sort pour savoir quel cheval serait remis à un quartier, et les Siennois sont très passionnés par cet événement, comme s'ils jouaient leur vie !

- N'est-ce pas un peu excessif ? ironisa Marianne.

- Tu le verras par toi-même, sourit Brandon.

- Et que remporte le gagnant ?

- La fierté d'avoir fait remporté son quartier... et un drapeau, répondit Brandon.

- Il font une course dangereuse au péril de leur vie... simplement pour un drapeau et les acclamations du quartier qu'ils représentent ? demanda Marianne, incrédule.

- Eh oui ! Les jockeys gagnent bien évidemment de l'argent, mais le Palio reste une course désintéressée. » répondit Brandon.

Ils furent interrompus par le début de la Provaccia, sixième et dernier entraînement des jockeys sur la Place depuis le début des festivités. Marianne put admirer l'avant-goût de cet événement, captivée par les nuages de poussières soulevés par les sabots des chevaux, les cris de la foule et la vitesse avec laquelle se déplaçaient chaque chevaux.

« Que se passe-t-il si un des jockeys tombe de son cheval ? demanda Marianne en voyant un cavalier perdre l'équilibre avant de se rétablir de justesse.

- Le cheval continue sans lui. S'il arrive au bout de la course, même sans son cavalier, il gagne, répondit Brandon.

- Rien ne les arrête ! » s'exclama Marianne.

A quinze heures, le Sunto, grosse cloche située dans la Torre del Mangia, se fit entendre et Brandon expliqua à Marianne que les chevaux et leurs jockeys étaient en train d'être bénis dans l'église de leur quartier correspondant. Peu de temps après, les Contrades défilèrent sur la Place en costumes médiévaux, exécutant une parade de drapeaux avec finesse et élégance. Marianne fut impressionnée par la solennité de l'événement, avec ce cortège bien ordonné mais déchaînant les passions et les espoirs au sein de la foule. Enfin, les participants à la course ainsi que leurs chevaux sortent du Palazzo Publico, sous les ovations du public, tandis que des cravaches leur sont remis.

A dix-neuf heures, le départ de la course vit les chevaux se placer entre deux cordes dans un ordre imposé par le sort. Seul le dixième et dernier cheval prit son départ dans l'espace qui lui est réservé par la deuxième corde, puis la cordelette de départ fut enlevée et la course commença dans un nuage de poussières. Marianne retint son souffle face au tumulte qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et à l'agitation qui régnait dans la foule de spectateurs. Les participants montaient à cru, rapides, ne semblant faire qu'un avec leur cheval. Marianne fut outrée de voir les concurrents se fouetter mutuellement à coups de cravaches pour augmenter leur chance de gagner la course.

« Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? cria-t-elle à Brandon sans quitter la course des yeux, essayant de se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha qui régnait autour d'eux.

- Oui ! répliqua Brandon sur le même ton. Tous les coups sont permis dans cette course ! »

La foule poussa une même exclamation lorsqu'un des participants chuta de son cheval, manquant se faire piétiner par les autres concurrents avant de se mettre à l'abri. Son cheval continua la course, indifférent au sort de son cavalier. Le bruit des sabots, les cris de la foule, la poussière mirent Marianne dans un état d'esprit des plus nerveux, les poings serrés, les yeux rivés sur la place, elle vit un cavalier franchir la ligne d'arrivée sous les ovations, les pleurs et les cris de joie du quartier représenté. Marianne regarda autour d'elle et vit les membres des autres quartiers la mine décomposée, en larmes ou en colère, tandis que les heureux gagnants huaient les perdants et acclamaient le gagnant. Marianne fut surprise d'apprendre que le perdant était non pas le dernier arrivé, mais le deuxième.

La remise des prix fut immédiate, la vainqueur recevant le _cenrio_, drapeau de soie peint selon un thème traditionnel, sous les applaudissements de la foule et les chants de victoire. Puis la place se vida peu à peu, Marianne et Brandon purent retourner dans leur villa, entendant encore les chants et les cris des vainqueurs qui circulaient dans les rues.

« Qu'en as-tu pensé ? demanda Brandon à Marianne.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel spectacle, tant sur la place que sur les gradins, rit-elle. Mais j'ai aimé assister à cet événement, même si je ne le referais pas !

- Moi non plus... Je n'apprécie pas ce fanatisme qu'il y a autour de cette course, ni même l'état d'esprit et le manque de considération envers les concurrents, prêts à tout pour gagner...

- Tu y avais déjà assisté ?

- Oui, à celui du 02 juillet, lorsque j'étais étudiant... L'ambiance était la même, malgré le temps qui passe, cette course n'en finit pas de déchaîner les passions ! »

Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent à leur villa et le lendemain, ils quittèrent Sienne. Mais lorsque Marianne les vit reprendre la route de Venise, elle regarda Brandon avec surprise.

« Nous retournons à Venise ? Je croyais que nous retournions à Marseille pour rentrer à Londres...

- J'ai changé d'avis, répondit Brandon en souriant. Même si c'était impressionnant, je ne voulais pas que notre dernier souvenir de l'Italie soit le Palio... alors, j'ai décidé que nous le passerions à Venise pour passer une dernière belle soirée... »

Marianne eut le regard brillant, devinant ce que Brandon avait en tête.

« L'opéra ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Brandon hocha la tête en riant et Marianne lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant avec ferveur.

« Oh ! Tu es merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je me sens terriblement gâtée !

- Et cela me procure une joie que tu ne peux pas imaginer, ma douce... » répondit Brandon avec sincérité.

Ils retrouvèrent avec bonheur Venise, arpentant à nouveau quelques uns des monuments qui leur avait plu lors de leur première visite, puis le soir-même, ils allèrent à La Fenice, écouter une dernière fois l'opéra qui les avait tant enchanté lors de leur première écoute. L'émotion fut la même, quoique décuplée par le fait que c'était leur dernier jour en Italie, et les larmes coulèrent. Marianne se sentit apaisée par la promesse de son mari de l'emmener à nouveau en Italie très prochainement, puis le lendemain, ils reprirent la route vers le chemin du retour, celui qui devait clore leur lune de miel, chapitre heureux de l'histoire de leur couple, qu'ils avaient rendu plus fort grâce à ces semaines passées en tête à tête et dont ils garderaient un merveilleux souvenir jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.


	9. Confessions inattendues

**Chapitre 9**

**Confessions inattendues**

* * *

><p>Marianne et Brandon étaient rentrés en Angleterre le 07 septembre, retrouvant leurs proches, impatients de les revoir et d'entendre leur récit sur leur voyage. Le retour fut difficile, une pluie persistante accueillant les deux amoureux laissant derrière eux le soleil et la chaleur de l'Italie. La transition fut rude pour Marianne, mais elle se consolait en songeant à ses retrouvailles avec sa famille et ses amis. Brandon et Marianne se réservèrent le premier jour de leur arrivée pour retrouver leurs repères, et, pour Brandon, mettre ses affaires en ordre, donnant rendez-vous à son régisseur pour le lendemain. Les domestiques de Delaford ne cachèrent pas leur joie de les revoir, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de leurs maîtres.<p>

Ils eurent la surprise de découvrir le portrait de Marianne que Brandon avait commandé et qui avait été livré et accroché dans son bureau durant leur absence. Il le trouva très réussi, de même que Marianne qui ne regretta pas d'avoir posé autant de temps en voyant la joie de son époux. La jeune femme décida d'écrire à Mrs. Dashwood et aux Middleton pour leur annoncer leur retour, espérant les voir prochainement.

Le lendemain, Marianne s'éveilla seule, Brandon étant parti plus tôt dans la matinée pour ses affaires. Elle vit alors une belle rose rouge sur l'oreiller, accompagnée d'une carte. Se frottant les yeux, Marianne prit la carte en souriant, cette attention lui rappelant sa deuxième nuit aux côtés de Brandon, lorsqu'il lui avait fait la surprise de l'emmener pique-niquer en tête à tête.

_« Buongiorno cara mia..._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être à tes côtés pour ton réveil. M'éloigner de toi aura été une torture... _

_Pour me faire pardonner et retrouver un peu de notre voyage de noces à Delaford, je t'invite à aller au salon... Je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir..._

_Je t'aime, ma douce_

_Christopher »_

Parfaitement réveillée et en proie à une grande curiosité, Marianne fit appeler Jessica, la rose à la main, humant son délicieux parfum. En discutant avec sa femme de chambre, elle put constater que cette dernière gardait également un joli souvenir de l'Italie et qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir pu les y accompagner. Malgré son impatience à l'idée de découvrir ce que Brandon lui avait concocté, Marianne alla prendre son petit-déjeuner pour faire durer le plaisir, se demandant ce qui l'attendait puis elle se hâta au salon. Regardant partout, elle posa ses yeux sur le piano à queue et le vit parsemé de pétales de roses, rouges et blanches. Au milieu de ces pétales trônait un paquet sur lequel était déposé un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches.

Souriant d'excitation, elle sentit les roses avec plaisir et les ôta de dessus le paquet. Elle ouvrit fébrilement ce dernier et poussa une exclamation en découvrant une édition de _Roméo & Juliette_ en italien. Marianne remarqua que Brandon avait écrit un petit mot sur la page de garde :

_« Pour poursuivre notre voyage de noces italien dès que nous le voudrons, nous rappelant ce moment qui n'appartient qu'à nous, sous le balcon de la _Casa di Giulietta_ ..._

_Ton Roméo pour toujours... »_

Émue, Marianne caressa les mots écrits par Brandon, brûlant d'envie de le voir tout de suite pour lui manifester tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui à ce moment précis. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une autre carte au fond du paquet, posée sur une grande enveloppe. Elle la prit et la lut avec curiosité :

_« Un autre présent pour nous rappeler que notre _Romanza_ ne s'éteindra jamais..._

_Ti amo,_

_Christopher »_

Les mains tremblantes, semblant deviner ce qu'était le dernier présent, elle ouvrit la dernière enveloppe et poussa une exclamation étouffée en voyant la partition de la chanson _Romanza_. Les larmes aux yeux, elle la regarda passionnément, songeant qu'elle pourrait rejouer cet air qui l'avait tellement transporté tant qu'elle le voulait.

« Oh, Christopher ! » murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

Elle déposa la partition devant elle et commença à s'exercer avec passion, attendant le retour de Brandon. Ce dernier arriva vingt minutes plus tard et s'arrêta devant la porte du salon, observant Marianne jouer, absorbée par la mélodie. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et le vit, elle poussa une exclamation et courut vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras en l'embrassant mille fois.

« J'imagine que les cadeaux te plaisent ? demanda Brandon en riant, dès qu'il put parler.

- Je les adore, ils sont merveilleux ! Tu es incroyable, Christopher ! Tu me gâtes beaucoup trop...

- Tant que je peux te rendre heureuse, le reste n'a pas d'importance, répliqua Brandon.

- Je t'aime. » répondit Marianne en se blottissant contre lui.

Brandon demanda de lui montrer jusqu'où elle avait pu s'entraîner et la jeune femme répondit à sa demande, lui enjoignant d'apprendre la partition lui aussi, afin qu'ils puissent en jouer ensemble. Puis dans l'après-midi, ils allèrent rendre visite aux Ferrars, qui les accueillirent avec joie, ne s'attendant pas à leur retour avant une semaine. Si Elinor complimenta Marianne sur son teint superbe, cette dernière trouva que sa sœur avait l'air fatigué. La petite Susan avait encore grandi durant ces deux mois et semblait ravie de revoir son oncle et sa tante. Marianne et Brandon distribuèrent les cadeaux qu'ils leur avaient rapporté de leur voyage et qui furent reçus avec joie, chacun étant satisfaits de son présent.

Elinor pria sa sœur de lui raconter en détail son voyage de noces dès qu'elles furent seules. Marianne ne tarit pas d'éloges sur l'Italie, son regard s'illuminant dès qu'elle mentionnait un souvenir, faisant sourire sa sœur qui ne la jalousait nullement, mais était sincèrement heureuse pour elle.

« Mais assez parlé de moi ! Raconte-moi plutôt comment tout s'est passé pour vous durant notre absence ? demanda Marianne en prenant la main d'Elinor avec tendresse.

- Oh... Rien de bien important..., répondit Elinor en rosissant légèrement. Sue grandit bien... Edward est très épanoui dans son rôle au sein du clergé...

- Et toi ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? demanda Marianne en haussant un sourcil, l'air inquisiteur.

- Moi ? Oh... Marianne, quoi que tu penses, tout va bien... Mais je ne peux rien te dire encore..., répondit Elinor, de plus en plus gênée.

- Donc, il y a bien un secret ! répliqua Marianne d'un air triomphant.

- Ne parle pas si fort, je t'en prie ! la gronda Elinor à voix basse.

- D'accord ! répondit Marianne sur le même ton. Quand comptes-tu me faire part de ton secret ? »

Elinor sourit de la curiosité de sa sœur.

« Je t'en ferai part, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle dont tu devras te contenter. » répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Marianne haussa les épaules.

« Très bien... Je serai patiente ! »

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Marianne et Brandon reçurent les réponses de Mrs. Dashwood et Sir John. Mrs. Dashwood, en termes très affectueux, invitait sa fille et son gendre à séjourner quelques temps chez elle le plus tôt possible, tandis que Sir John appuyait la requête de Mrs. Dashwood en leur promettant de les inviter tous les jours, et de leur offrir de belles compagnies. Marianne et Brandon n'avaient pas à se laisser persuader par Sir John, leur décision de passer quelques temps auprès de Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret étant déjà prise. Ils acceptèrent l'invitation et partirent deux jours plus tard. Ils furent accueillis avec joie et empressement, Mrs. Dashwood étant heureuse de retrouver sa fille après ces longues semaines passées loin d'elle. Elle et Margaret furent ravies par les présents que leur offraient les Brandon et demandèrent, comme Elinor et Edward l'avaient fait, des détails sur leur voyage.<p>

« Eh bien, ma chérie ! Voilà qui me donne envie de visiter l'Italie ! s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood.

- Oh maman ! Je ne cesse de me dire que nous y serions tellement bien ! La vie là-bas est des plus agréables et je ne songe déjà qu'à y retourner avec vous tous ! répondit Marianne.

- Je serais bien heureuse d'y aller un jour, fit remarquer Margaret. Pourras-tu me prêter ton livre sur l'Italie, Marianne ? »

Sa demande fut acceptée avec plaisir, Marianne connaissant la curiosité insatiable de Margaret sur les différents pays du monde. Leurs journées à Barton Cottage étaient calmes et joyeuses, fréquemment agrémentées de quelques invitations à Barton Park. Les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings furent ravis de les retrouver, expliquant combien leur société leur avait manqué et que s'il n'y avait pas eu les Crawford pour venir leur tenir compagnie, ils se seraient bien ennuyés.

En effet, Henry et Mary Crawford faisaient désormais partis des personnes que les Middleton recevaient avec plaisir. Marianne n'avait pas revu Miss Crawford depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles et elle put constater que sa rancune envers elle était tenace. Si elle se montra charmante envers Brandon, Mary Crawford fit preuve d'une sympathie forcée dont l'hypocrisie se reflétait dans son regard dès qu'elle s'adressait à Marianne. Son frère était l'exact opposé, se montrant aussi cordial que lors de leur rencontre, se réjouissant sincèrement de revoir les Brandon.

Lorsque ces dames se retrouvèrent seules, Mrs. Jennings en profita pour annoncer son départ prochain pour Bath.

« Oh ! Pour votre santé ? s'enquit Marianne.

- Non ma chère enfant ! Je suis en excellente santé, à tel point que Sir John dit que je vous enterrerai tous, chose que je n'espère pas, sinon que ferai-je sans vous ? Enfin, soit. J'ai une demeure là-bas où j'y séjourne quelques semaines chaque année, comme vous le savez. Il se trouve que j'ai des amis qui ont pour leur part quelques problèmes de goutte et les eaux de Bath leur ferait le plus grand bien ! Je profite donc de leur séjour pour les y retrouver... mais pas seule. Ma fille Charlotte et sa famille vont m'accompagner. Je venais également vous inviter, vous et ce cher colonel, de même que Mrs. Dashwood, Margaret et vous et votre frère, ma chère Mary ! Il me semble que vous ne connaissez pas Bath ? »

Seules Mrs. Dashwood et Miss Crawford avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'aller à la première n'en gardait pas un grand souvenir et préférait poliment décliner l'invitation, il n'en allait pas de même pour la seconde, qui accepta avec plaisir.

« Et vous, mes amies ? demanda Mrs. Jennings à Marianne et Margaret.

- Je vais rester avec ma mère, Mrs. Jennings, répondit Margaret.

- Oh ! Votre mère peut bien se passer de vous quelques jours, mon enfant ! » rit Mrs. Jennings.

Margaret rosit, mais resta ferme, même si Mrs. Dashwood lui assura qu'elle pouvait partir si elle le désirait.

« Non, Mère, ma décision est prise. Je vous suis très reconnaissante, Mrs. Jennings, mais je préfère attendre d'avoir fait mon entrée dans le monde cet hiver avant de sortir...

- Quelle sagesse, chère enfant ! Mrs. Dashwood vous pouvez être fière d'elle ! Bon, bon, je n'insiste pas davantage... Et vous, ma chère Mrs. Brandon ? »

Marianne, que la décision de sa jeune sœur avait agréablement surprise, n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question.

« C'est très gentil à vous, Mrs. Jennings, mais il me faut tout d'abord en parler avec mon mari. De plus, il nous faut nous enquérir d'un logement et...

- Voyons ma chère ! la coupa Mrs. Jennings. Vous serez chez moi ! Et puis si vous ne voulez pas rester tout le temps de mon séjour, libre à vous ! Charlotte et ce cher Mr Palmer seraient enchantés de vous revoir. »

A l'époque Marianne ne l'aurait pas cru, Mr. Palmer étant l'antithèse parfaite de son épouse. Il était aussi silencieux et ironique qu'elle était bavarde et chaleureuse, mais Marianne se souvenait de la façon dont avaient agi les Palmer lors de sa maladie et son jugement à leur égard était beaucoup plus amical et reconnaissant qu'à l'époque.

« Je serais très heureuse de les revoir, et puis le petit Thomas a du bien grandir ! répondit Marianne, mentionnant le fils des Palmer.

- Oh oui ! Il est adorable ! Le physique de son père et le caractère de sa mère ! »

Marianne retint un sourire ; connaissant la nature de Mr. et Mrs. Palmer, voir un tel couple aux antipodes l'un de l'autre l'amusait beaucoup. Mais imaginer que le pauvre petit avait hérité du caractère de sa mère la fit prendre en pitié Mr. Palmer.

« Et puis l'air de Bath vous fera beaucoup de bien ainsi qu'à votre époux ! ajouta Mrs. Jennings, cherchant toujours à convaincre sa jeune amie. J'ai déjà essuyé le refus de vos deux sœurs, car cela va sans dire que j'ai convié les Ferrars à venir, alors je ne pourrais tolérer le vôtre, ma chère Marianne ! »

La jeune femme sourit et promit qu'elle en parlerait à Brandon et donnerait sa réponse le plus tôt possible. Sentant que sa vieille amie n'abandonnerait pas la partie si facilement et redoutant qu'elle ne fasse elle-même la demande à Brandon dès qu'il reparaîtrait au salon avec les autres messieurs, Marianne la devança dès qu'elle le vit revenir et l'entraîna à l'écart pour lui faire part de l'invitation de l'invitation pour Bath.

« C'est très aimable à elle... Quand serions-nous invités ? demanda-t-il.

- Le 10 octobre... Mrs. Jennings nous loge et nous n'aurons à nous inquiéter de rien.

- Bien...

- Je n'ai jamais vu Bath, est-ce une belle ville ? » demanda Marianne, ne pouvant cacher sa curiosité.

Brandon eut un demi-sourire.

« Il y a de beaux endroits à visiter, mais notre chère campagne te manquerait très vite, dit-il en regardant Marianne avec tendresse.

- Mais toi ? Aimes-tu Bath ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Non..., répondit Brandon après un instant d'hésitation.

- Pourquoi ? »

Brandon soupira.

« Les gens sont aussi superficiels qu'à Londres en matière de bals et autres réceptions des plus raffinés... Et les jeunes personnes sont trop livrées à elle-même. » ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Marianne se mordit la lèvre : elle venait de se rendre compte de sa maladresse. La pupille du Colonel avait été victime de Willoughby à Bath à cause de cet excès de liberté. Son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu par son mari qui lui prit la main et la pressa.

« Marianne, inutile de te tourmenter. » lui dit-il doucement.

Marianne posa une main sur celle de son mari.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne me souvenais plus que cette ville te liait à de mauvais souvenirs... Si tu ne souhaites pas aller à Bath, je comprends et j'approuve ton choix...

- Non, nous irons. Je ne peux pas te priver de la découverte d'une nouvelle ville pour la seule raison qu'elle m'évoque de sombres souvenirs. Je veux que tu te fasses ta propre opinion sur cette ville, je sais que tu en as envie, dit-il.

- Je veux que cela te convienne aussi...

- C'est le cas, lui assura sincèrement Brandon.

- Alors je serais ravie de donner une réponse positive à Mrs. Jennings, dit-elle en souriant.

- Vas-y, dit Brandon en riant. Cela lui fera plaisir ! »

La nouvelle fut acceptée avec la plus grande joie, surtout que Mr. Crawford venait de décliner poliment l'offre, arguant qu'il avait des affaires à traiter et ne pouvait s'accorder un voyage à Bath.

* * *

><p>Le séjour des Brandon dans le Devonshire toucha à sa fin peu de jours après. A son retour, Marianne en profita pour annoncer la nouvelle de son départ à Elinor. Le temps étant au beau fixe et Marianne se promena avec délice vers le presbytère des Ferrars. Elinor était sur le perron de la maison, en train de cueillir des fleurs. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans la direction de Marianne, elle eut un grand sourire et s'empressa de rejoindre sa sœur.<p>

« Marianne ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! dit-elle en serrant Marianne dans ses bras.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Jamais, Marianne ! J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi, tu le sais bien ! »

Marianne sourit en pensant au changement qui s'était opérée en sa sœur aînée. Elle qui était si secrète, si réservée pour montrer ses sentiments ! Elle avait changé depuis son mariage avec Edward ; elle était épanouie et heureuse, montrant des marques d'affection à tous, non à outrance, mais plus qu'auparavant et autant que le lui permettait sa nature réservée.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu es resplendissante ! » s'exclama Marianne.

Elinor eut un sourire radieux, les joues rosies.

« Oh Marianne ! Tu me mets à l'épreuve... Moi qui pouvais garder tout ce que l'on me confiait et qui avais réussi à garder le secret... Je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'attends un enfant, Marianne ! »

Marianne resta quelques secondes interdite puis poussa une exclamation de joie avant d'embrasser sa sœur.

« Oh Elinor ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux ! »

Elinor était très émue et touchait son ventre avec tendresse.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? demanda Marianne.

- Depuis un mois environ. Je voulais être vraiment certaine de ne pas me tromper mais non... Je devrais accoucher en avril ! répondit Elinor, le visage rayonnant.

- Edward le sait-il ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ? » demanda Marianne.

Elinor ne put réprimer un petit rire tendre.

« Comme tu peux t'en douter, il est passé de la joie à l'anxiété. Il craint qu'avoir un deuxième enfant un an après la naissance de Sue ne me fatigue... Mais je suis heureuse ainsi et je n'ai pas peur. Il a fait mine d'être rassuré et se concentre sur la joie de l'événement.

- Et Susan ? Vous le lui avez dit ? Je sais bien qu'elle est encore très jeune, mais cela risque de lui faire drôle de partager ses parents...

- Je le crains... C'est pour cela que je vous empêche tous désespérément de la gâter à outrance ! rit Elinor. Je vais prier pour que ma fille ait le même sens de la famille que sa mère et ses tantes Marianne et Margaret ! »

Elles décidèrent de marcher un peu. Le coin était joli et très agréable. Elles pouvaient entendre le bruit du ruisseau coulant non loin de là, ainsi que les bêlements des moutons du pâturage voisin. Les deux sœurs parlèrent de leur nouvelle vie et de leurs maris.

« Comment se porte le Colonel ?

- Oh, il va bien ! Il est parti pour affaires aujourd'hui. Tu sais qu'il s'occupe d'aider d'anciens membres de l'armée à reconstruire leur vie après leur retour des colonies ?

- Oui, tu m'en avais parlé. Sa générosité ne m'étonne plus car il en a usé de nombreuses fois envers nous, mais elle n'en reste pas moins admirable. »

Marianne sentit une bouffée de fierté monter en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un dire du bien de son époux.

« Tu m'as dit qu'Edward était épanoui dans son activité ?

- Oui, il prend de plus en plus d'assurance, bien que te connaissant, tu le trouverais encore hésitant et manquant de conviction. » répondit Elinor d'un ton taquin.

Marianne sourit à la taquinerie de sa sœur, évoquant les nombreuses discussions entre elle et Edward, discussions prouvant leur totale différence de caractère.

« Ce cher Edward ! Même si nos tempéraments sont différents, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui ! Et puis il te rend heureuse et est un bon père pour Sue, donc je l'estime encore plus. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Elinor.

Celle-ci pressa la main de sa jeune sœur avec affection.

« As-tu vu Mrs. Jennings dernièrement ? demanda Elinor.

- Oui. Elle nous a invité à passer quelques jours avec elle à Bath. Seuls Christopher, moi et Miss Crawford l'accompagneront...

- Je sens comme de la déception dans ta voix, rit Elinor.

- En effet... J'espère que le séjour avec Miss Crawford se passera bien car nos retrouvailles étaient froides...

- Cela passera lorsqu'elle aura trouvé un autre gentleman célibataire sur qui jeter son dévolu.

- Sans doute ! Mais, pour en revenir à l'invitation de Mrs. Jennings, Margaret a décliné son offre spontanément. Te rends-tu compte ?

- Elle a donné une raison ? »

Marianne lui relata ce que Margaret avait dit pour justifier son refus. Elinor fut impressionnée par la sagesse de sa jeune sœur vis à vis de sa conduite à adopter dans la bonne société.

« Espérons qu'elle garde cette sagesse lorsqu'elle sortira dans le monde !

- Je le crois... J'ai eu l'impression en l'entendant, que patienter encore avant de sortir l'arrangeait bien..., fit remarquer Marianne.

- Peut-être veut-elle encore profiter de sa liberté... »

Marianne approuva, comprenant le désir de Margaret de retarder le plus possible son entrée dans le monde.

« Vous avez donc refusé l'invitation de Mrs. Jennings à cause de ta grossesse ?

- Oui. Nous voulions garder cela secret encore quelques temps, Edward et moi. Puis tu es arrivée, et j'ai senti ma résolution à garder le secret s'effondrer !

- J'espère que cela ne contrariera pas Edward...

- Oh non ! rit Elinor. Il était même persuadé que je n'arriverais pas à me retenir de t'en parler ! Et puis, nous souhaitons tous vous inviter pour annoncer la nouvelle prochainement...

-Je garderai le secret d'ici là ! promit Marianne.

- Merci, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. » répondit Elinor en l'embrassant.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin du retour, Marianne se sentit ragaillardie par la pensée que leur cercle familial serait réuni et bientôt agrandi. La grossesse de sa sœur était une merveilleuse nouvelle et elle avait hâte de voir la réaction de tous leurs proches lorsqu'elle leur annoncerait l'événement. Mais Marianne se prit à imaginer un instant que c'était elle qui attendait un enfant. C'était une chose qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps, et elle savait que Brandon serait un excellent père. Lorsque sa sœur lui avait annoncé sa deuxième grossesse, elle avait ignoré un petit pincement au cœur et s'était concentrée sur le bonheur de sa sœur. Mais sa crainte de ne pas être enceinte aussi promptement que sa mère et Elinor s'était réveillée et elle devait se rassurer pour ne pas s'alarmer à outrance. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle était mariée, elle avait peut-être besoin de davantage de temps pour attendre un enfant.<p>

Elle était presque arrivée chez elle, la grille en fer forgé du portail de Delaford Manor se dressant à quelques mètres d'elle, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'interpeller.

« Mes respects, Madame ! »

Marianne se figea, les battements de son cœur se faisant plus rapides. Cette voix... Elle ne l'avait plus jamais entendue depuis un soir où elle avait eu le cœur brisé en pleine réception. Elle se retourna, essayant de prendre un air calme et détaché alors que ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Mr. Willoughby... »

John Willoughby. Marianne ne le trouva pas changé physiquement, mis à part l'air triste qu'il affichait et qui contrastait tant avec l'image du jeune homme rieur et charmant qu'il avait auparavant. Marianne n'avait pourtant gardé comme souvenir marquant de son visage l'expression gênée et froide qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, à Londres. Le temps de le regarder pour observer ces changements minimes, Marianne revit les moments de sa vie qu'elle avait partagés avec lui. Tous étaient désormais synonymes de mauvais souvenirs et elle ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser auprès de l'homme qui l'avait changé, celui qui lui avait fait perdre toute illusion sur l'amour avant que ne pointe ses sentiments pour Brandon.

« Je suis si heureux de vous revoir... Depuis ce soir funeste que je ne cesse de regretter, j'ai toujours caressé l'espoir de vous parler à nouveau..., commença Willoughby, l'air sombre, en s'approchant d'elle.

- C'est le passé, Mr. Willoughby ! le coupa la jeune femme qui ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette époque. Je dois m'en aller à présent. » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en tournant les talons.

Willoughby la rattrapa et se plaça devant elle.

« Enfin Marianne, je vous en prie... ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire semblant de m'ignorer après tout ce que nous avons partagé ! » dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Marianne le regarda, stupéfaite de le trouver ainsi alors que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait à peine jeté un regard, et quel regard ! Si froid et distant...

« J'aurais tout à fait le droit, il me semble, étant donné la manière dont vous m'avez traité, dit-elle calmement, malgré le fait que son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Je vous en prie... Laissez-moi au moins prendre des nouvelles de votre famille. Comment vont votre mère et vos sœurs ?

- Très bien, je vous remercie, répondit Marianne en évitant de le regarder, craignant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne, ou pire, que ce soit Brandon lui-même qui les découvre ainsi.

- J'en suis heureux... Oh ! Marianne... je ne peux attendre plus longtemps ! Permettez-moi de vous poser la question qui me hante depuis des années... Elinor vous a-t-elle... fait part de notre discussion lors de ma visite... lorsque vous étiez malade ? » demanda-t-il une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Marianne le regarda avec surprise. C'était donc pour cela qu'il lui parlait ? Pour savoir s'il avait encore une chance d'être racheté à ses yeux ?

« Bien sûr..., répondit-elle d'un ton d'où Willoughby pouvait percevoir l'évidence. Elinor m'a tout dit... »

La lueur dans les yeux de Willoughby s'évanouit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle froideur de la part de Marianne si elle avait été instruite de ses remords.

« Vous m'en voyez... soulagé... Mais Marianne...

- Mrs. Brandon, je vous prie ! » le coupa vivement Marianne en s'empourprant, agacée.

Willoughby eut le regard dur.

« N'est-ce pas cruel de m'obliger à vous appeler par un nom que j'ai souhaité ne jamais vous voir porter ? J'avais espéré que votre mariage avec le Colonel était par pur dépit, qu'Elinor ne vous avez rien dit au sujet de mon explication... et que c'était la seule raison qui ait pu vous faire épouser cet homme !

- Comment pouvez-vous me croire capable de me marier par dépit ? C'est très mal me connaître ! » s'exclama Marianne, le visage empourpré d'indignation.

Willoughby eut un sourire triste.

« Oh non... Moi, mal vous connaître ? Avez-vous oublié toutes nos confidences d'autrefois ?

- Comment se porte Mrs. Willoughby ? » coupa Marianne, désireuse d'en finir, voyant que la conversation déviait sur un terrain glissant.

Le regard de Willoughby s'assombrit.

« Ma femme se porte bien... Égale à elle-même... Elle est tellement différente de vous ! Que ne donnerais-je pas pour faire marche arrière et écouter mon cœur qui me suppliait de vous épouser ! » s'exclama-t-il l'air malheureux, portant la main à sa poitrine.

Marianne le regarda attentivement. Elle l'avait aimé plus que de raison, de tout son cœur... jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui brise. A présent, elle n'arrivait plus à se le représenter exempt de défauts comme elle le voyait auparavant. Ce qu'il avait fait avait terni son image aux yeux de Marianne, même si elle lui avait pardonné. Mais elle se souvenait que Beth Williams, la pupille de Brandon, n'avait pas eu la même chance qu'elle et aurait toutes les raisons du monde de mépriser Willoughby pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« Il est trop tard maintenant, Mr. Willoughby... Vous avez fait votre choix, et c'est mieux ainsi. Nous n'aurions pas été heureux...

- Non ! Ne dites pas cela ! Comment cet homme triste et pathétique peut-il vous rendre heureuse ? » s'enflamma Willoughby.

Le sang de Marianne ne fit qu'un tour.

« Je vous défends de parler de mon époux en ces termes ! répliqua-t-elle avec colère. Il est temps de nous séparer, Mr. Willoughby, ajouta-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Je vous ai pardonné, je pense qu'il vous faut vous contenter de cela sans attendre autre chose de moi ou m'obliger à revenir à des sentiments moins indulgents à cause de votre obstination ! »

Willoughby sourit tristement.

« Vous ne l'aimez pas...

- De quel droit osez-vous... J'aime profondément mon mari ! Contrairement à vous il a bien plus de raisons d'être aimé ! Il a toujours été là pour moi, même lorsque je ne le voyais pas ! s'exclama Marianne, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Vous dites m'avoir aimé, mais vous ne m'avez pas aimé comme vous l'auriez dû...

- Mais j'aurais tellement voulu ! Marianne... J'étais pris au piège ! Cela a été sans doute plus douloureux pour moi de prendre ma décision à contre-coeur...

- Vous avez toute ma compassion ! lança ironiquement Marianne. Votre choix a été motivé par votre bourse et votre crainte de voir vos mauvaises actions vous priver de vos biens ! reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Vous parlez de moi, mais avez-vous songé à Miss Williams et à la disgrâce dans laquelle vous l'avez jeté ?

- Miss Williams ! Parlons-en ! Je n'aurais pas abusé d'une jeune fille aussi sotte sans qu'elle soit consentante, et elle l'était ! Les torts sont partagés ! répliqua vivement Willoughby.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? » demanda Marianne, estomaquée.

Elle savait quel genre d'homme était Willoughby, mais les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer étaient brutales et le montrait sous un jour définitivement sombre. Il sembla se radoucir en la voyant aussi ébranlée.

« C'est le fait de vous revoir ainsi... Je me sens si impuissant, si désireux de vous montrer mes regrets... Vous dites ne plus avoir de sentiments pour moi... Mais vous m'avez aimé ! Le nierez-vous ? demanda Willoughby, d'un air de défi.

- Bien sûr que non... Ce serait hypocrite... Mais c'est du passé ! Je n'éprouve plus le moindre amour pour vous, et je n'en éprouverai plus aucun ! Je n'aime qu'un seul homme, le Colonel Christopher Brandon ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je rentre chez moi ! » répliqua Marianne avec ferveur.

Elle le contourna et commença à partir, déboussolée.

« Vous croyez que votre couple est parfait, mais vous vous trompez ! Vous êtes un deuxième choix, l'un pour l'autre ! » lança Willoughby.

Marianne se retourna violemment, prise au dépourvu par cette dernière réplique.

« Mon mari n'est pas un deuxième choix comme vous l'entendez... Il est le choix le plus réfléchi que j'ai fait, car il était motivé par un amour sincère et non une passion irréfléchie ! C'est là toute la différence ! Et il en est de même pour lui ! continua Marianne d'un ton sans réplique.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Mais quand je parlais de deuxième choix, je parlais surtout pour lui ! rétorqua Willoughby d'un air mauvais, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas ! répliqua Marianne en tournant les talons, désireuse de ne plus entendre les inepties de son ancien soupirant.

- Oh ! Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître pour dire qu'il a fait comme tous les hommes... Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez jamais songé au fait que votre cher et tendre ne s'était pas... _donné_ à vous en premier ? »

Cette fois-ci, les mots blessants de Willoughby frappèrent leur cible de plein fouet. Il lui était déjà assez difficile de savoir qu'Eliza avait été le premier grand amour de son mari, sa jalousie étant curieusement excitée lorsqu'elle se rappelait cela, mais elle n'avait rien à dire car elle aussi avait aimé une autre personne avant lui. En revanche, jamais elle n'avait envisagé la possibilité que Brandon ait pu se montrer intime avec une autre femme... C'était impossible, elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer...

« Vous vous égarez, cette conversation n'est pas convenable, et encore moins en votre compagnie..., répliqua-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Marianne ! »

Willoughby s'approcha et prit Marianne par les épaules.

« Partez avec moi ! Je sais que vous êtes troublée de me revoir et que vous vous cachez la vérité. Mais vous avez toujours des sentiments pour moi ! Ils sont tapis en vous et ne demande qu'à s'exprimer à nouveau...

- Lâchez-moi ! s'exclama Marianne en essayant de se libérer.

_ Quittons cette vie que les circonstances nous ont imposé et soyons heureux ensemble, comme nous aurions dû l'être ! Votre vie et votre caractère ont besoin de cette passion que moi seul était capable de vous donner, Marianne ! » continua Willoughby en la serrant davantage.

Marianne fut effrayée par l'audace de Willoughby et chercha à se dégager.

« Mr. Willoughby ! Êtes-vous devenu fou ? » s'écria-t-elle.

- Lâchez immédiatement ma femme, Willoughby ! »

Willoughby et Marianne se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et le cœur de la jeune femme battit plus fort. Le Colonel Brandon était derrière eux, d'aspect imposant, la voix grave et l'air furieux. Willoughby s'empressa de lâcher Marianne, qui alla vers son mari. Il la recueillit dans ses bras et la regarda.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Non..., murmura Marianne.

- Colonel... » salua froidement Willoughby en guise de salut.

Brandon s'éloigna doucement de Marianne et s'avança vers lui.

« Que les choses soient claires entre nous, Mr. Willoughby. Si ma femme vous demande de ne pas l'importuner, vous êtes tenu de lui obéir, sinon je serai dans l'obligation d'intervenir, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » dit-il d'un ton glacial à son ancien rival.

Marianne n'avait jamais vu son mari dans cet état : malgré son apparence digne et calme, il y avait comme une flamme dans ses yeux qui le rendait encore plus imposant que d'ordinaire. Willoughby paraissait ridicule devant lui.

« J'irai même plus loin : ne vous approchez plus d'elle, continua Brandon d'un ton sans réplique. Vous avez réussi à nous éviter depuis sa maladie, je vous serais donc reconnaissant de continuer. »

Willoughby tremblait de fureur et d'humiliation.

« Qui êtes-vous pour m'interdire de circuler librement dans le comté ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela : je vous ai simplement demandé de ne plus vous approcher de ma femme. Vous l'avez déjà fait souffrir par le passé, je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal à nouveau. Si jamais vous êtes assez fou pour me désobéir, je veillerai à ce que vous ne recommenciez pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Le message est très clair... » répondit Willoughby en souriant narquoisement, seule chose qui lui donnait l'illusion de ne pas perdre la face.

Il regarda Marianne, le désir et la douleur peints sur son visage.

« Adieu Mar... Mrs. Brandon... »

Marianne ne dit mot, bouleversée.

Willoughby jeta un regard haineux au Colonel Brandon, regarda une dernière fois Marianne, puis tourna les talons et s'en alla. Brandon rejoignit Marianne et la serra dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Maintenant que tu es là, oui ! » répondit chaudement la jeune femme en se blottissant dans les bras de Brandon.

Il lui baisa le front et la regarda, l'air grave.

« Ce genre de rencontre était à prévoir... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt ! dit-il. Il t'a importuné longtemps ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Nous avons parlé quelques minutes... Il m'a dit... des choses..., répondit Marianne, encore troublée par les paroles de Willoughby.

- Quelles choses ? »

Marianne baissa la tête. Brandon lui prit délicatement le menton et la força doucement à le regarder.

« Quelles choses t'as-t-il dit pour que tu sois aussi troublée, Marianne ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Marianne sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Des sous-entendus... Oh c'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas te blesser !

- Marianne, tu me blesses en ne me disant rien de ce qui te tourmentes... » répliqua gravement Brandon.

Marianne prit une grande inspiration, regrettant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Il a sous-entendu que... je n'étais pas la première à t'avoir... vu dans l'intimité... » bredouilla Marianne en s'empourprant.

Elle vit la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de son mari. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une telle discussion et comprenait pourquoi Marianne était si troublée. Il lui prit doucement les mains.

« Viens, allons au calme... Nous serons mieux dans le parc. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Marianne hocha la tête et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait, silencieuse. Elle savait que contrairement à sa sœur ou à d'autres couples de sa connaissance, elle formait avec Brandon un couple différent car ils n'étaient pas le premier amour l'un de l'autre. Mais cela, elle l'avait accepté, signe qu'elle avait mûri par rapport à ses idées préconçues sur l'amour. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à envisager, c'était le fait d'imaginer l'homme qu'elle aimait avoir les mêmes gestes tendres qu'il lui prodiguait dans l'intimité avec une autre qu'elle.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc et Brandon l'entraîna sur un banc près du bois de mûriers. Puis il la regarda avec attention.

« Que veux-tu savoir, Marianne ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- La vérité... Seulement la vérité... » répondit Marianne d'une voix triste.

Brandon la regarda avec tendresse et serra ses mains dans les siennes.

« La vérité, c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer à nouveau... C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas un couple qui a découvert l'amour pour la première fois grâce à l'autre. Mais crois-tu vraiment que l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre aurait pu être aussi fort si cela avait été le cas ? Nous avons vécu l'amour une première fois, cela est vrai, mais nous avons aussi perdu cet amour... Nous savons combien cela est douloureux et nous ignorions si nous aurions un jour la chance de vivre l'amour à nouveau... Ne penses-tu pas que lorsqu'on a vécu cela une première fois, la deuxième fois est bien plus forte ?

- Bien sûr que oui... Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé Willoughby, je t'aime bien plus encore... L'avais-tu deviné ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Brandon la regarda, troublé. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais il n'avait pas pensé à de telles choses. L'avoir auprès de lui, heureuse, et lui rendre son amour comme elle le faisait valaient tous les discours.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de comparaison... Tes actes parlaient d'eux-même, ma douce, dit-il avec tendresse. Et cela prouve ce que je te disais : vivre l'amour une deuxième fois est bien plus fort, parce que... c'est un renouveau, une chance inespérée. On y met davantage de force et d'amour que la première fois parce qu'on sait combien la souffrance est grande lorsqu'on perd cet amour... Alors, oui, j'ai aimé avant toi, mais l'amour que j'ai pour toi est le plus fort, le plus intense que j'ai jamais vécu...

- C'est vrai ? demanda Marianne d'une voix tremblante, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies.

- Bien sûr ! »

Il baisa les mains de Marianne et les posa contre son cœur.

« Et... pour l'autre chose..., commença timidement la jeune femme. Willoughby avait l'air de dire que tous les hommes ont ce genre de... rapports...

- C'est vrai..., soupira finalement Brandon après un instant d'hésitation. Il est très rare qu'un gentleman soit... ignorant de ce genre de choses avant le mariage... »

Marianne ne put retenir un gémissement et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je croyais que la première nuit d'un couple marié était la première pour l'un et l'autre..., murmura-t-elle d'un ton amer.

- Malheureusement, non... Disons que... cela évite quelques maladresses... mais avec le recul, je me rends compte que cela peut faire souffrir les âmes les plus romantiques lorsqu'elles prennent conscience de ces choses..., répondit Brandon en regardant Marianne d'un air anxieux.

- Ne sois pas désolé... C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de tout me raconter... » dit-elle d'une voix triste.

Brandon lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la regarda avec tendresse.

« J'étais jeune... Et c'était la seule et unique fois..., assura-t-il.

- Vraiment ? souffla Marianne.

- Eh bien, oui ! sourit Brandon. Après tous les événements qui se sont enchaînés dans ma vie, je n'avais plus... Je n'avais même plus le goût de vivre...

- Pourtant, tu aurais pu trouver une belle indienne lors de tes campagnes ! » répliqua Marianne.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, surprise par le ton sec qu'elle avait employé.

« Marianne... Serais-tu jalouse ? demanda Brandon avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne t'aimerais pas si cela n'était pas le cas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, mais ton imagination a besoin d'être freinée, alors laisse-moi te rassurer. Non, je ne cherchais pas de belles indiennes..., répondit Brandon en lui caressant la joue.

- Donc... cela veut dire...

- Cela veut dire que tu es la seule et unique pour qui cet acte intime avait véritablement un sens... La seule pour qui cette intimité amoureuse représente tout pour moi. » répondit Brandon d'un ton vibrant de sincérité.

Marianne était bouleversée par ces révélations, mais soulagée de savoir que la vérité n'était pas pire que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé sur le chemin qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à Delaford. Néanmoins, elle prit soudain conscience de quelque chose.

« Mais... cette femme... elle devait sans doute être plus... expérimentée que moi... » dit-elle en rougissant.

Brandon lui prit le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Pour cet acte-là, je crois que l'amour que l'on se porte mutuellement reste la chose la plus importante et la plus indispensable pour être véritablement comblé... Et tu es la seule qui y soit parvenue et qui y parvienne encore... » répondit-il en souriant.

Marianne lui rendit son sourire et se blottit contre lui, apaisée, ses craintes dissipées. Brandon la serrait contre lui, soulagé de voir Marianne retrouver le sourire.

« Ma douce, aimante et passionnée Marianne, murmura-t-il tendrement au creux de son oreille. J'espère que... ce que tu sais de moi à présent ne me rendra pas... différent à tes yeux... »

Marianne releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Jamais... Tu es l'homme de ma vie et mon regard sur toi ne changera pas à cause de cela ! D'ailleurs, pardonne-moi de t'avoir forcé à m'avouer tout cela... Je me rends compte que cela a peut-être réveillé en toi des souvenirs pénibles et... »

Le Colonel Brandon lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Un baiser tendre, aimant, qui transporta Marianne et fit basculer ses pensées. Les mains de Brandon étaient douces, son étreinte était rassurante et son baiser enivrant. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il regarda la jeune femme avec un doux sourire.

« Oublions cela, ma douce, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Marianne hocha la tête, le visage en feu, troublée.

Brandon sourit et essuya les traces de larmes encore visibles sur les joues de Marianne.

« J'ai eu tellement peur que le retour de Willoughby vienne tout gâcher..., murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime trop pour laisser qui ou quoi que ce soit nous séparer ! Aussi, je te propose de laisser le passé à sa place, ma chérie, et tournons-nous vers l'avenir à présent. »

En signe d'acquiescement, heureuse de voir que le nuage qui avait failli les tourmenter s'était dissipé, Marianne se blottit dans les bras du Colonel Brandon, plus que jamais amoureuse et apaisée.


	10. Réunion & Séparation

****Chapitre 10****

****Réunion & Séparation****

* * *

><p>1797. Peu de temps après la mort de son père, Christopher Brandon, vingt-deux ans, avait quitté son régiment établi aux Indes, et était retourné à Delaford où son frère aîné régnait désormais en tant que propriétaire. Les retrouvailles entre les deux frères avaient été glaciales, malgré l'espoir qu'avait nourri Anna Whitwell de les voir se réconcilier.<p>

__« Christopher, tu ne peux pas en vouloir indéfiniment à James d'avoir épousé Eliza ! avait-elle tenté.__

__- Si encore il la rendait heureuse ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Anna ! Et pour cela je ne peux pas le traiter avec le respect et l'affection qu'il devrait attendre de moi...__

__- Toi et tes idées si romantiques ! Ne vois-tu pas que c'est à cause de cela qu'Eliza est malheureuse ? s'emporta Anna Whitwell.__

__- S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas d'elle comme si son malheur était ma faute ! » avait répliqué furieusement Brandon.__

Tel avait été l'entretien entre Mrs. Whitwell et le Colonel Brandon avant son départ pour Delaford. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la maison familiale, de nombreux souvenirs d'Eliza le frappèrent de plein fouet, enserrant son cœur tandis qu'il marchait lentement au milieu de l'allée de rosiers, lieu où il se revoyait courant après Eliza qui riait aux éclats. Il attendit de reprendre ses esprits avant d'aller trouver son frère et celle qui était devenue sa belle-sœur et entamer la conversation qui le hantait depuis longtemps.

« Tiens, le retour du fils prodigue ! s'exclama James Brandon d'un air moqueur en le voyant arriver. Ton séjour aux Indes te fait du bien : tu as pris des couleurs ! »

Le Colonel Brandon s'exhorta au calme tandis qu'il saluait son frère avec froideur, sans répondre à la raillerie.

« Comment vas-tu, James ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais bien... »

Brandon regarda autour de lui : rien n'avait changé depuis son départ forcé pour les Indes... Chaque chose était à sa place... Seuls les occupants des lieux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Brandon risqua un coup d'œil vers la porte du petit salon, dans laquelle il supposait qu'Eliza se trouvait.

« Si tu cherches Eliza, autant mettre fin tout de suite à tes espoirs. » lança James Brandon.

Christopher le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

James Brandon poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Il aurait mieux valu...

- James...

- Eliza s'est enfuie. »

Christopher Brandon regarda son frère, frappé de stupeur, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Mais... comment... Depuis combien de temps ? »

James éclata d'un rire sans joie et se servit un verre de brandy.

« Cela fait bien un an. Eh oui... Elle a jugé bon de disparaître avec le premier homme lui montrant un semblant d'affection. J'imagine que tu es fier de toi, avec tes idées si arrêtées sur l'amour : ça lui est monté à la tête !

- Eliza n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour avoir ces idées si arrêtées comme tu le dis, répliqua sèchement Christopher. Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêché de partir ? s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ?

- Elle a décidé de faire ça derrière mon dos, voilà pourquoi ! Et jamais je ne t'aurais donné une occasion de couvrir la famille de honte en te laissant la rejoindre. Et puis de toute manière, une de plus ou une de moins...

- Tu parles de ta femme, James ! » s'exclama Christopher avec colère.

James haussa les épaules.

« Oui... Une femme qui ne m'a jamais aimé et que je n'aimais pas vraiment non plus, soyons honnêtes !

- Et tu es étonné qu'elle se soit enfuie ? » demanda amèrement Christopher.

James eut un sourire ironique.

« Non... à dire vrai, je suis plus heureux ainsi, Christopher... et elle aussi. Après tout, elle est partie avec un autre pour vivre ce grand amour dont elle rêvait tant, et moi je suis libre d'amener n'importe quelle femme à Delaford sans subir les lamentations d'Eliza ! »

Christopher serra les poings, tremblant de fureur.

« Tu veux dire que tu amenais tes maîtresses ici, sous les yeux d'Eliza ? demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'indignation.

- Cesse de te comporter en jeune garçon effarouché, veux-tu ? Lowick a raison, tu es vraiment pathétique... répliqua James en se servant un nouveau verre de brandy.

- Dans la bonne société on me traiterait de gentleman et je me moque éperdument de ce que peut penser Lowick de moi ! Il ne vaut guère mieux que toi ! »

James sourit et fit tourner son verre dans sa main, agitant le liquide ocre à l'intérieur.

« Où est-elle désormais ? Sais-tu avec qui elle est partie ? demanda Christopher, organisant mentalement les recherches qui devaient être effectuées pour retrouver sa belle-sœur.

- Non... Mais je te déconseille de te mettre à sa recherche. Ce que tu vas découvrir te décevras et tu seras obligé de te rendre compte que celle que tu aimais est devenue une traînée ! » déclara James Brandon d'un air satisfait, comme si la détresse de son frère le réjouissait.

Christopher ne put retenir son poing qui alla s'écraser violemment contre la mâchoire de James, effaçant le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait et renversant le verre de brandy sur le sol.

« Comment oses-tu dire cela avec tant de sadisme, tant de perversité alors que c'est toi qui l'as rendu ainsi ! Toi qui l'as forcé à disparaître de la bonne société à cause de ta froideur et ton mépris à son égard ! » s'écria-t-il avec colère et indignation.

James porta une main à sa mâchoire, grimaçant de douleur, regardant son jeune frère avec hargne.

« Sors d'ici avant que je ne te fasse expulser de Delaford ! » lança-t-il d'un air plein de mépris.

Christopher quitta le salon, les mains tremblantes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'emporter ainsi, mais son frère était allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin en s'attaquant à Eliza de cette manière. Il s'arrêta un instant, s'adossant contre un mur. Il inspira profondément afin de se calmer, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées, s'empêchant de penser à l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec son frère afin que sa colère ne reparte pas de plus belle. Eliza s'était enfuie...

Elle avait compromis sa réputation en quittant un mari qui ne l'aimait pas pour partir avec un homme qui, Brandon le souhaitait, l'aimait autant qu'elle le désirait. Dire qu'il avait cru que son frère réussirait à s'assagir et à la rendre heureuse ! Il s'était accroché à cette idée pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie lorsque son père les avait séparés lui et Eliza. A présent tout était terminé. Eliza était perdue à jamais. La douleur présente dans le cœur de Brandon lui était indescriptible, mais il la sentait avec une force peu commune, qui l'obligea à attendre encore quelques minutes avant de se remettre à marcher.

Avant de partir, il croisa Mr. Carlton, le fidèle majordome de Delaford. Il le salua, véritablement heureux de voir un visage ami après le flot de haine qu'il avait reçu à son arrivée.

« Monsieur Brandon ! Enfin, je veux dire, Colonel Brandon ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir ici ! » s'exclama Mr. Carlton avec émotion.

Brandon lui serra la main, non moins ému.

« Votre bonheur est partagé, Mr. Carlton. Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh... depuis que vous êtes parti, rien n'est plus pareil... répondit tristement le majordome. Et maintenant Mrs. Brandon ! Quelle peine, mon Dieu ! Quelle peine... »

Le Colonel Brandon fut vivement touché par la démonstration d'affection que Mr. Carlton témoignait. Il lui pressa la main avec sollicitude.

« J'imagine que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour aider Mrs. Brandon...

- Bien évidemment, Monsieur ! répondit vivement Mr. Carlton avec dignité. La pauvre ne pouvait compter que sur moi depuis le départ de Mrs. Dorothy. Il ne faut pas la blâmer, mais elle n'a pas voulu rester après votre départ forcé. Elle a donné sa démission, souhaitant ainsi monter son mécontentement à Monsieur votre père. Mais nous correspondons souvent... »

Brandon ressentit beaucoup de tendresse à l'égard de Mrs. Dorothy, qui était comme une deuxième mère pour lui et dont la fidélité à son égard ne se démentirai jamais jusqu'à sa mort. Ne pouvant davantage garder le silence sur ses espoirs, il demanda à Mr. Carlton s'il avait une idée de l'endroit où était partie Eliza et avec qui elle s'était enfuie.

« Je sais que c'est un artiste... un peintre. Georges... oui, il me semble qu'il s'appelle Georges, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Elle m'a dit qu'il logeait dans la capitale. »

Le Colonel Brandon hocha la tête, pensif. Ses recherches allaient être laborieuses...

Il prit congé de Mr. Carlton en le remerciant vivement pour ces informations, le priant de lui écrire s'il apprenait quelque autre renseignement. Il savait où loger à Londres. Un de ses camarades, Sir John Middleton, vivait désormais à Barton Park, mais il savait que durant l'hiver lui et son épouse séjournaient à Londres. Il l'avait cordialement invité à venir leur rendre visite. L'amitié entre quelqu'un de si exubérant que Sir John avec un homme aussi grave que le Colonel Brandon ne manquait pas de surprendre, mais c'était le fond de ces deux hommes qui les avaient rapprochés. Sir John appréciait l'intelligence et le caractère réservé du colonel tandis que ce dernier trouvait en cet homme si jovial une animation à sa vie, la générosité de Sir John effaçant tout ce qui pourrait frôler l'impolitesse dans sa manière de poser des questions gênantes aux personnes, comme Marianne s'en rendrai compte des années plus tard.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, le Colonel Brandon était à Londres, où sa venue chez les Middleton causa une joie tellement vive chez ses occupants qu'il fut hors de question pour lui de séjourner ailleurs que chez eux. Brandon les remercia chaleureusement pour leur hospitalité et fit ainsi la connaissance de Mrs. Jennings, femme aussi exubérante que son gendre alors que l'épouse de ce dernier était la froideur et la dignité même. Seule la fille cadette de Mrs. Jennings avait le caractère de cette dernière doublé d'un rire strident et toujours prompt à s'élever.<p>

« Dites-donc Sir John ! Vous avez oublié de préciser que votre Colonel Brandon était aussi charmant ! s'exclama Mrs. Jennings d'un air de reproche enjoué envers son gendre.

- Voyons, Mère ! la reprit Lady Middleton. Ne dites pas de telles choses. Vous risquez de mettre le Colonel mal à l'aise... »

Mrs. Jennings eut un regard malicieux devant le sourire poli, mais effectivement gêné du Colonel Brandon.

« Allons, vous allez vite vous habituer à mes manières, Colonel ! Je parie que vous n'êtes pas un homme qui s'emporte ou rougit facilement, ce qui me permet de vous taquiner à mon aise. Généralement, je ne me permets ce genre de choses qu'aux personnes que j'estime et qui me plaisent ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- Dans ce cas, je me trouve flatté par votre jugement. » répondit courtoisement le Colonel en s'inclinant.

Charlotte Jennings éclata de rire et agita son éventail d'un air excité.

« Oh Maman ! Vous voyez comme Sir John a vu juste ? Il nous a prévenues que vous risqueriez de réagir ainsi, Colonel ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Il faut croire que Sir John me connaît plutôt bien. » répondit Brandon en souriant à son ami.

Sir John Middleton le regarda en lui rendant son sourire. Il avait attentivement observé son ami lorsqu'il était arrivé et il lui trouvait l'air plus grave que d'habitude. Désireux de savoir s'il voyait juste, il lui proposa une promenade en ville. Le Colonel accepta et ils descendirent prendre l'air dans les rues de Londres.

« Maintenant que nous sommes entre hommes, mon ami, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous arrive. Vous avez un air si grave... plus grave que d'habitude ! Je suis prêt à parier que votre retour chez vous ne s'est pas passé tel que vous l'aviez prévu... » déclara Sir John avec compassion.

Le Colonel Brandon fut surpris de la perspicacité de son ami décidément très observateur.

« Vous avez vu juste, en effet... Mon retour à Delaford m'a appris une triste nouvelle concernant ma belle-sœur, mais je ne... »

Il aurait aimé se confier, mais il se demandait si parler de la fuite d'Eliza avec un artiste ne la ferait pas voir d'un mauvais œil par son ami. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui le poussa à se confier. Peut-être Sir John connaissait-il ce Georges avec qui Eliza s'était enfuie ? Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, ainsi que les maigres informations qu'il avait pu obtenir. Sir John fut indigné par la manière avec laquelle Eliza et son ami avaient été traités et se déclara fort mortifié par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Mrs. Brandon. Il souleva l'idée qu'elle et son séducteur étaient sans doute dans un petit logement misérable ou une auberge, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse du Colonel Brandon qui partit dès le lendemain à la recherche d'Eliza, n'hésitant pas à demander à des personnes à l'aspect douteux dans les quartiers les plus malfamés de Londres s'ils ne connaissaient pas un artiste peintre du nom de Georges.

Il s'avéra que l'artiste avait réussi à se faire une petite réputation et logeait en tant que locataire à Berkeley Square. Malheureusement, il s'était séparé d'Eliza quelques mois après leur fuite et il ignorait désormais où elle était, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement la revoir. Tous les espoirs qu'avait eus le Colonel Brandon en retrouvant la trace de cet homme basculèrent, le plongeant à nouveau dans l'abattement le plus profond. Il n'avait désormais plus aucune piste et avait pour seul recours de visiter quelques quartiers pauvres pour tenter de trouver le visage d'Eliza parmi ces gens défavorisés.

* * *

><p>Six mois s'étaient écoulés lorsqu'il revint à Delaford, une lettre de Mr Carlton lui ayant expliqué que James Brandon avait remarqué que la pension légale qu'il servait à Eliza ne correspondait pas à sa fortune. La jeune femme avait sans doute vécu au-dessus de ses moyens durant un certain temps et avait été obligée de vendre son argent pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec ses créanciers. Le colonel se demandait comment son frère allait le recevoir après l'entretien violent qu'ils avaient eu quelques mois plus tôt. James Brandon accueillit son jeune frère avec une surprise teintée de froideur.<p>

« Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais revenir ici après ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec. Je t'avertis Christopher, je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Et ce n'est pas ton titre de Colonel ou tes airs dignes qui changeront cela !

- Je ne te demande pas d'avoir peur de moi, répliqua le Colonel en fronçant les sourcils. Je viens seulement pour te demander si tu avais des nouvelles d'Eliza... J'ai pu retrouver la trace de l'homme avec qui elle est partie il y a deux ans, mais il ne sait rien de plus. »

James Brandon afficha un air calme et posé, seul son regard montrait combien il se réjouissait du désespoir de son frère.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles de cette femme, oui... Et je t'avoue me réjouir de te voir revenir vers moi en rampant pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite piste capable de te conduire vers elle ! Que ne ferais-tu pas pour elle, Christopher ? demanda James Brandon, moqueur.

- Je l'aime, c'est sûrement ce qui fait la différence entre ton attitude face à sa disparition, et la mienne. » répondit calmement le Colonel Brandon, même si son cœur se serra lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur un portrait d'Eliza, face à lui. Elle était si belle avec son doux visage et ses yeux pétillants. Il pouvait encore entendre son éclat de rire...

James Brandon lui tourna autour, tandis que le Colonel continuait de regarder le portrait, refusant de céder à la colère, sachant pertinemment que cela lui fermerait toutes ses chances de retrouver Eliza.

« Qu'est-ce que cela te fait, de te retrouver en position de faiblesse ? demanda James sans cesser de fixer le colonel avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. J'imagine que ton but en revenant ici pour la première fois depuis ton départ pour les Indes était de me ravir Eliza, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de savoir qu'elle n'a pas eu la patience de t'attendre, qu'elle a préféré partir avec le premier venu, sans penser à ton éventuel retour ? »

Le Colonel Brandon serra les poings, luttant contre son envie de faire taire son frère par la force. Il savait que James était conscient du mal qu'il lui faisait en prononçant ces paroles. Lui-même avait songé, non sans un pincement au cœur, qu'Eliza l'avait sûrement oublié en partant avec un autre homme. Mais n'était-ce pas son vœu le plus cher, celui pour lequel il priait chaque jour depuis leur séparation ? Qu'elle trouve le bonheur, même en compagnie d'un homme tel que son frère, mais qu'elle soit heureuse ! C'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité.

« Tiens ! Tu ne répliques pas ? demanda James l'air faussement surpris.

- Tu sais autant que moi pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? se contenta de répondre le Colonel.

- En effet, dès que tu veux quelque chose, tu fais tout pour l'obtenir, tu vas même jusqu'à te laisser tourner en ridicule... »

James Brandon s'éloigna de son frère et se servit un verre de scotch.

« Oui, j'ai des nouvelles d'Eliza, mais elles ne sont guère encourageantes. Cela fait quelques mois déjà qu'elle a délégué ses droits à un tiers, ce qui me permet de supposer qu'elle a été obligée de sacrifier sa pension pour subvenir à quelque nécessité pressante... Elle est devenue frivole et extravagante avec le temps, elle le paie maintenant... » répondit-il avec le plus grand calme.

Le Colonel Brandon était atterré par cette nouvelle qui ne faisait que l'inciter à poursuivre ses recherches dans les bas-quartiers de Londres, désormais convaincu que celle qu'il aimait tant menait une vie dissolue qu'elle n'aurait jamais vécu si elle avait été bien entourée. Avec une froide politesse, il remercia son frère aîné de ses renseignements. Ce dernier le regarda fixement.

« Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, Christopher... Elle ne t'apportera rien si ce n'est la honte de te voir rattaché à une telle parente, déclara-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai honte au sein de ma famille. » répliqua Brandon en le regardant fixement.

Puis il prit congé de son frère sans qu'aucun autre échange ne se fasse entre eux. Avant de partir, il rencontra Mr. Carlton qui lui demanda s'il avait pu être éclairé sur le sort d'Eliza. Brandon lui relata ce que lui avait dit son frère au sujet de la situation de la jeune femme. Mr. Carlton hocha tristement la tête, imaginant non sans douleurs l'état dans lequel devait être sa pauvre maîtresse.

« Cela me fait penser au pauvre Denton ! ajouta-t-il.

- Denton ? N'était-ce pas un des domestiques sous vos ordres ? demanda le Colonel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est bien lui... »

Mr. Carlton apprit ainsi au Colonel Brandon que son ancien serviteur était à la prison de la Fleet dans laquelle étaient incarcérées les personnes condamnées pour dettes. Brandon décida de lui rendre visite lors de son retour à Londres.

* * *

><p>La prison de la Fleet devait son nom à sa situation géographique se trouvant au bord de la rivière Fleet. Elle hébergeait environ trois cents personnes et leur famille, emprisonnées pour dettes ou faillites. En passant devant la prison, le Colonel Brandon put voir certains détenus mendier depuis leurs cellules donnant sur la rue, pour payer leurs frais d'hébergement, la prison étant une entreprise à but lucratif obligeant les prisonniers à payer pour leur nourriture et leur logement. Le Colonel se fit conduire auprès de son ancien serviteur, Denton, qui lui exposa ses malheurs et ses difficultés financières l'ayant conduits au sein de la prison. Après lui avoir remis un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse payer sa nourriture et son logement au sein de la prison, le Colonel Brandon le quitta, lui promettant de lui trouver une meilleure situation.<p>

Ce fut là, alors qu'il traversait un long couloir humide et sombre qu'il entendit la voix de celle qu'il recherchait en vain depuis des mois et qu'il aimait depuis plus longtemps encore. Le cœur cognant furieusement contre sa poitrine, il se retourna vers l'endroit d'où il avait entendu la voix d'Eliza.

« S'il vous plaît, monseigneur ! Ne refusez pas un peu d'argent à une pauvre femme qui élève seule son enfant ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se trouvait dans la pénombre, de sorte qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Le Colonel Brandon s'avança, l'émotion lui étreignant la gorge, craignant de voir ce qu'était devenue la femme qu'il aimait tant. Nul n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il voyait. La jeune femme si gracieuse, vive, au visage lumineux et aux yeux rieurs était devenue flétrie, mal coiffée, le visage affichant une expression maladive, douloureuse, marqué par les épreuves que la vie lui avait infligées. Le Colonel Brandon sentit les larmes lui brûler les paupières, cette vision provoquant un choc dans son esprit qui lui répétait que cette malheureuse ne pouvait pas être l'Eliza qu'il connaissait.

« Eliza ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

« Oh mon Dieu... Oh... Christopher ! »

Puis elle se détourna, cachant son visage entre ses mains secouées de tremblements et éclata en sanglots. Brandon ne put lui-même retenir ses larmes devant ces retrouvailles empruntes de mélancolie et de honte.

« Eliza..., murmura-t-il en s'approchant de la cellule.

- Non... Tu ne peux pas me voir ainsi ! Tu ne dois pas me voir ainsi ! Oh Seigneur ! continua à sangloter Eliza.

- Eliza je t'en prie… Regarde-moi... »

La jeune femme se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda, troublée. Brandon lui tendit la main à travers les barreaux de la cellule et la regarda avec pitié. Eliza s'avança doucement et, tremblante, prit la main que lui tendait l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Ils se regardèrent intensément l'un et l'autre, cherchant à retrouver la personne qu'ils avaient aimée à travers un regard, une expression du visage. Ils purent constater mutuellement que si Eliza était celle pour qui rien n'avait été épargné, le Colonel Brandon avait perdu l'éclat qui animait autrefois son regard au profit d'une tristesse et d'une gravité que rien n'arrivait à effacer. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans dire un mot, s'observant l'un et l'autre avec douleur.

En la regardant plus attentivement, Brandon devina qu'elle était au dernier degré de la consomption, ce qui alourdit considérablement sa peine, avant qu'il ne se sentit réconforté par le fait que la jeune femme ne pouvant plus rien attendre de la vie sinon qu'elle lui donnât le loisir de se préparer convenablement à la mort. Il espérait que cette dernière ne viendrait pas l'arracher à lui trop vite, mais il devait aider Eliza à retrouver une vie décente et de la dignité. Elle ne devait pas mourir ici, pas dans cette prison.

Eliza versait des larmes silencieuses à présent.

« Christopher... j'ai tellement souhaité te revoir ! Mais pas ici, pas dans ce lieu ! Tu ne peux imaginer la honte que je ressens en ce moment...

- Non, Eliza, je t'en prie, ne dis pas de telles choses ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te recherche désespérément ! Et tout ce temps sans cesser de t'aimer, malgré le fait que j'ai souvent essayé de t'oublier, mais rien n'y a fait ! Tu as creusé une place si grande et si profonde dans mon cœur... » s'exclama le Colonel Brandon, la voix brisée par l'émotion, caressant avec tendresse la main de la jeune femme.

Eliza lui baisa la main et le regarda avec souffrance.

« J'aurais tant aimé te revoir avant de devenir ainsi... Tu as changé, mais tu as toujours cette beauté qui m'a toujours attirée... alors que moi... J'aurais tant voulu que tu gardes de moi l'image de la jeune fille joyeuse et plus agréable à regarder que je ne le suis maintenant...

- Tu auras toujours cette image dans mon esprit, Eliza, répliqua le Colonel avec sincérité.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais partir, Christopher... dit Eliza avec du regret dans la voix. De peur que cette image ne s'estompe au profit de celle-ci... ajouta-t-elle en se montrant de haut en bas.

- Tu me demandes l'impossible, Eliza ! Je veux t'aider ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule...

- Je ne suis pas seule, Christopher » répondit Eliza en baissant la tête.

Brandon se souvint des mots qu'elle avait prononcés avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent et il la fixa intensément, attendant qu'elle continue sa pensée.

« J'ai... une fille... Elle a trois ans et elle s'appelle Beth... » expliqua-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

Brandon se sentit abasourdi, choqué par le fait qu'Eliza n'était pas seule dans cet endroit sordide, mais avec sa fille illégitime. Mais face à cette découverte, un autre sentiment lui enserra le cœur.

« Beth... répéta le Colonel. J'aurais dû m'en douter... »

Eliza lui sourit péniblement.

« Oui, je t'avais déjà dit que je trouvais ce prénom ravissant pour une fille... Tu t'en souviens encore ? »

Évidemment qu'il s'en souvenait ! Elle lui avait fait cet aveu lors de leur promenade en barque sur le lac qui le verrai avec Marianne près de quinze ans plus tard. Là, Eliza lui avait parlé de leur bonheur futur, leur union prochaine à laquelle ils croyaient aussi vivement qu'ils étaient sûrs que le soleil se levait chaque jour.

_« Si nous avons un garçon, nous l'appellerons Christopher » avait-elle dit d'une voix mutine._

_Brandon avait protesté contre ce choix, arguant qu'un seul Christopher était suffisant, ce qui avait fait éclater de rire Eliza._

_« Très bien, très bien ! Alors, espérons que nous aurons une fille, cela nous laissera le temps de trouver un prénom qui nous plaise à tous les deux pour notre fils !_

_- Tu as déjà le prénom de notre future fille ? avait-il demandé un sourire au coin des lèvres._

_- Non, ce ne sera pas Eliza, je vous vois venir, Monsieur ! avait ri la jeune femme en fronçant le nez. J'aimerais beaucoup appeler notre fille... Beth, c'est plus joli ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air rêveur._

_- Beth me convient tout à fait... C'est un beau prénom et je suis sûre qu'il ira comme un gant à notre fille. »_

Eliza lui avait prit les mains avec enthousiasme, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce serait le dernier sourire qu'il lui aurait vu afficher avant qu'ils ne soient séparés...

Cinq ans plus tard, ils étaient face à face, plus mûrs, malheureux, les pages de leur histoire s'étant tournées brusquement, faisant s'envoler tous leurs espoirs.

Eliza se mordit la lèvre et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

« Si tu savais combien j'ai souffert lorsque je lui ai donné ce prénom ! Mais je ne me voyais pas l'appeler autrement ! Pour moi, elle représentait ce que nous aurions dû avoir tous les deux si ton père ne nous avait pas séparés... Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Christopher ! Jamais... » expliqua-t-elle avec fougue, presque suppliante, la voix tremblante.

Elle fut soudain secouée de sanglots, puis elle perdit connaissance, son corps heurtant le sol de sa cellule. Terrifié, Brandon cria pour appeler du secours et quelques instants plus tard, des gardes accouraient, ouvrant la cellule dans laquelle était enfermée Eliza. Brandon se précipita à son chevet et la redressa doucement, la prenant par les épaules.

« Eliza... murmura-t-il en guettant un signe sur le visage inanimé.

- Monsieur, vous devriez nous laisser faire... Ce n'est pas convenable pour un homme dans votre position de vous approcher autant de cette pauvre créature...

- Taisez-vous ! répliqua sèchement le Colonel Brandon. Vous ignorez qui était cette femme avant sa déchéance... »

Il avait dit cela en soulevant Eliza dans ses bras sans aucun effort, le poids de la jeune femme étant excessivement léger. Puis il la déposa délicatement sur un petit lit qui trônait dans un coin de la cellule.

« Il faut faire venir un médecin, dit-il précipitamment.

- Elle n'a pas les moyens de...

- Je me charge de tout ! » répliqua Brandon avec impatience.

Il posa son regard sur Eliza, toujours inconsciente, tandis qu'un des gardes partait chercher le médecin de la prison. Son compagnon resta auprès du colonel, le regardant avec surprise. C'était le seul visiteur qu'il avait vu pour Miss Williams, autre que l'intendant de Mr. James Brandon, qui venait tous les mois pour lui apporter sa pension.

« Vous savez qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup à vivre, Monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il timidement, impressionné par l'air du Colonel et la manière avec laquelle il avait donné ses ordres.

Brandon se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec gravité.

« Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu... Ne peut-elle être transportée ailleurs, dans un appartement plus confortable ?

- Si, mais cela a un coût, vous pensez bien ! Et elle n'en a pas les moyens...

- Je me charge de cela. » dit fermement le Colonel Brandon.

Le garde se sentit de plus en plus surpris, mais il se contenta de répondre que sa demande serait prise en compte par le directeur de la prison et qu'il veillerait à ce que Mrs. Brandon et sa petite fille soient logées dans l'un des appartements extérieurs à la prison de la Fleet, situé dans le secteur réservé à cet effet, la Liberty.

En entendant parler de la fille d'Eliza, Brandon releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'enfant du regard. Elle était dans un coin de la cellule, cachée par la pénombre, dans un petit lit. Elle venait sûrement de se réveiller et fixait le lit sur lequel reposait sa mère avec des yeux effrayés. Brandon put remarquer qu'elle avait les mêmes grands yeux qu'Eliza et les mêmes cheveux de jais. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui tendant timidement une main.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Tu t'appelles Beth, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

La petite hocha la tête, l'air effrayé, serrant davantage contre elle une petite poupée.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi... Je suis un ami de ta maman... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la voir et j'en suis désolé... » ajouta-t-il tant pour lui-même que pour la petite Beth.

Il chercha avec anxiété les mots qu'il pourrait lui dire pour la rassurer, désireux de ne pas attirer l'attention de la petite sur sa mère.

« Maintenant, toi et ta maman vous habiterez dans une autre maison, plus grande, tu verras, vous serez bien. » dit-il en s'accroupissant près de la petite qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, puis elle prit la parole d'une petite voix.

« Ma poupée aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Brandon esquissa un petit sourire ému.

« Bien sûr... »

L'innocence de la petite fille en un tel moment le touchait au plus profond de son être. Il ressentait de la pitié à son égard puisqu'il savait qu'elle perdrait bientôt sa mère, la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance, la seule personne qui lui témoignait l'affection dont elle avait besoin.

« Maman ? demanda Beth.

- Ta maman se repose... Tu pourras l'approcher tout à l'heure... » la rassura-t-il.

La petite le regardait toujours avec insistance, l'air interrogateur.

« Je m'appelle Christopher Brandon. » dit-il en lui souriant timidement.

La petite eut l'air d'hésiter, mais le regard doux du Colonel la rassura et elle prit la main de ce dernier. Puis elle sursauta en voyant entrer le médecin de la prison de la Fleet. Brandon se retourna et vit un petit homme chauve s'avancer vers le lit sur lequel était étendue Eliza.

« Encore une crise de Mrs. Brandon... marmonna-t-il. Pauvre femme ! Il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne survive pas la prochaine fois que cela lui arrive.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela avec autant d'indifférence ? Qui plus est devant l'enfant de votre patiente ? » demanda Brandon avec indignation.

Le docteur parut remarquer sa présence et se sentit soudain nerveux.

« Vous vous méprenez monsieur... Regardez l'état de cette femme. Elle est au seuil de la mort...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abandonner à son triste sort et l'empêcher de recevoir les soins qui lui sont dus ! » répliqua Brandon avec fermeté.

Il se tourna vers le garde avec qui il avait parlé quelques minutes auparavant.

« S'il vous plaît, allez trouver le directeur de la prison et parlez-lui de la requête que je vous ai soumis. Dites-lui qu'il n'y a aucune alternative possible et qu'il faut que j'emmène Mrs Brandon et sa fille dans quelques heures. » déclara-t-il.

Le garde s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Le docteur examinait Eliza en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle s'évanouit rarement… Elle a dû avoir un choc...

- C'est ma faute, répondit sombrement le Colonel. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des années et elle et moi ne nous attendions pas à nous retrouver ici.

- Je vois… »

Puis le médecin se tourna vers Brandon.

« Si vous devez la placer quelque part, faites-le maintenant, sinon ce sera trop tard. Elle n'a plus beaucoup à vivre. »

Il esquissa un regard en direction de Beth qui était recroquevillée sur son lit, fixant le dos du Colonel Brandon qui s'était placé devant Eliza pour ne pas qu'elle la voit.

« Pauvre petite… Elle sera bien seule après ça ! » murmura le médecin.

Le Colonel Brandon sentit ces mots le heurter de plein fouet. Oui, qu'adviendrait-il de la petite Beth une fois que sa mère ne serait plus ? Eliza allait-elle vraiment mourir ? Pourquoi devait-elle mourir ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient ? Il eut l'impression que son esprit partait dans plusieurs directions différentes, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur la situation qu'il vivait, le faisant hurler à l'intérieur.

Le garde qu'il avait envoyé revint pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait emmener Eliza et sa fille dans un des appartements de la Liberty en échange d'une certaine somme d'argent que Brandon s'engagea à verser sur-le-champ, souhaitant suivre les conseils du docteur et emmener Eliza loin de cette cellule le plus vite possible. Eliza venait de reprendre connaissance et regardait Brandon avec anxiété. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec une inquiétude non dénuée de tendresse.

« Je t'emmène dans l'un des appartements près de la prison, mais seulement pour deux jours. Je vais m'enquérir d'un logement où toi et Beth serez plus confortablement installées, annonça-t-il.

- Mais... comment ? »

Il lui expliqua l'accord qu'il avait passé avec le directeur de la prison. Eliza le remercia vivement pour sa bonté, versant des larmes d'émotion.

« As-tu vu Beth ?

- Oui… Elle te ressemble… » répondit-il, les larmes piquant ses paupières.

Eliza eut un faible sourire, les lèvres tremblantes, prête à fondre en larmes. Elle se redressa péniblement, soutenue par le Colonel et demanda à Beth de la rejoindre. La petite accourut auprès de sa mère, se nichant dans ses bras. Eliza lui embrassa la tête avec amour.

« Ma chérie, nous allons quitter cette cellule, tu le sais ? »

La petite hocha la tête, silencieuse.

« Tu as rencontré Christopher ? C'est grâce à lui que nous pouvons partir… Tu devras bien le remercier, d'accord ? Tu peux avoir confiance en lui… »

Elle releva la tête vers le Colonel et lui murmura à nouveau des remerciements. Cette scène attendrit le Colonel qui laissa la mère et la fille ensemble quelques instants, le temps pour lui d'aller s'entretenir de vive voix avec le directeur de la prison et lui exposer une idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Sa requête concernant le transfert d'Eliza et Beth lui fut accordé, tout comme celui de Denton, qu'il n'avait pas oublié et souhaitait engager auprès d'Eliza, se chargeant des frais que cela entraînerait. Son ancien serviteur ne fut pas avare en remerciements, promettant de veiller sur Eliza et sa fille et de satisfaire les exigences de son sauveur. Ils allèrent retrouver Eliza et la petite, qui les attendaient sagement.

Brandon enleva son manteau et en recouvrit Eliza afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid lorsqu'ils sortiraient, tandis que Denton s'occupait de Beth, qui tenait toujours sa poupée contre elle. Les retrouvailles entre Denton et Eliza furent teintées d'une triste surprise, ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver dans cette prison l'un et l'autre, dans la même position sociale, mais ils partageaient tous les deux la joie de partir de leurs lugubres cellules. Eliza fit mine de sortir de se lever, mais le Colonel Brandon fut plus rapide et la souleva dans ses bras.

« Il est hors de question que tu marches dans cet état » dit-il simplement.

Eliza le regarda, le cœur empli de reconnaissance et battant comme à l'époque, lorsqu'elle était avec lui, heureuse et amoureuse. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Brandon trembler et elle savait que l'émotion qui les étreignait tous les deux était toujours aussi vive que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés une heure plus tôt.

* * *

><p>L'appartement dans lequel Eliza, Beth et Denton furent conduit était suffisamment grand pour trois personnes et était agrémenté du mobilier indispensable. Brandon déposa Eliza sur le grand lit tandis que Denton faisait entrer Beth. La mère et la fille regardèrent autour d'elles, les yeux écarquillés. Beth découvrait un autre environnement que sa cellule qui était le seul endroit qu'elle avait connu, tandis que Beth appréciait à nouveau de vivre en liberté, même si celle-ci était doublement conditionnelle : si elle pouvait échapper à la prison, elle savait qu'elle ne reculerait pas face à la mort. Elle serra sa fille contre elle avec tendresse et l'embrassa, soulagée de savoir que sa fille ne vivrait pas toute sa vie dans une cellule. Brandon fit un rapide état des lieux, remarquant que Beth pouvait dormir dans la même chambre qu'Eliza tandis que Denton coucherait dans une petite pièce dans laquelle il pourrait se faire un lit de fortune.<p>

Il fallait tout de même que Brandon trouve un appartement plus spacieux et plus éclairé dans l'heure qui suivait, afin de trouver un meilleur confort à Eliza.  
>Il retourna auprès d'elle, Beth ayant quitté les bras de sa mère pour regarder la vue qu'offrait la fenêtre de la pièce. Eliza le regarda avec reconnaissance, les yeux brillants, caractéristique malheureuse de la consomption, mais qui ne rendait pas la jeune femme désagréable à regarder passé le choc du contraste entre ce qu'elle était jadis et ce qu'elle était à présent. Elle prit la main du Colonel Brandon et la serra autant que ses forces le lui permettaient, en signe d'une gratitude et d'une affection intense.<p>

« Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu viens de faire, Christopher... murmura-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier de quoi que ce soit... Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas avoir été là, si j'avais... »

Eliza lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Tu devais partir... Ton père t'avait expulsé de Delaford, t'en interdisant l'accès jusqu'au mariage et je ne pouvais pas m'en échapper... Nous avons été victimes tous les deux, Christopher... »

Une quinte de toux subite l'empêcha de continuer. Brandon souffrait en l'entendant tousser ainsi, sentant que la toux vidait Eliza de toute énergie. Il la redressa et lui caressa le dos, espérant lui apporter quelque réconfort. Beth, elle, était habituée aux quintes de toux de sa mère et comme le lui avait recommandé Eliza, elle se bouchait les oreilles. C'était un moyen qu'Eliza avait trouvé pour préserver un tant soit peu sa fille. Lorsqu'Eliza put à nouveau reprendre son souffle sans tousser, elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, murmurant faiblement qu'elle avait besoin d'eau. Brandon ne demanda même pas à Denton de s'en occuper, mais le fit lui-même. Eliza grimaçait, sa gorge endolorie se réveillant au contact de l'eau.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le Colonel avec anxiété.

- J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va passer, comme d'habitude, répondit faiblement Eliza, la voix rauque.

- Il faut que je vous trouve un meilleur logement... Cet endroit est trop petit et peu éclairé. Je m'absente quelques heures, je te laisse aux soins de Denton. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Christopher... Je vais me reposer un peu durant ton absence, le rassura Eliza.

- Bien... »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, comme s'ils voulaient se rassurer qu'ils ne vivaient pas un rêve et qu'ils se retrouveraient, puis le Colonel Brandon quitta l'appartement, rassuré de laisser Denton auprès d'Eliza et sa fille. Il arpenta les rues de Londres, déterminé à trouver un logement décent où pourraient loger ses protégés. En chemin, il croisa Mrs. Jennings.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Colonel Brandon, vous avez l'air pressé ! Où allez-vous comme ça ? Votre visite à la prison de la Fleet a été bien longue, non ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix emplie de curiosité.

- En effet, Madame. Mais contre toute attente, j'y ai retrouvé Eliza. » déclara le Colonel, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper aussi facilement aux questions de Mrs. Jennings.

Celle-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise et demanda à ce qu'il lui relate les faits. Le Colonel s'exécuta, parlant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Eliza, son enfant et comment il avait réussi à les sortir de cette prison elles et Denton.

« A présent, je dois vous quitter pour leur trouver un meilleur logement, Mrs. Jennings.

- Colonel Brandon, vous mériteriez de sévères remontrances ! s'exclama cette dernière. Pourquoi ne pas me demander de les héberger lorsque je suis là, prête à vous épargner des recherches et des dépenses inutiles ? Amenez tout votre monde dans ma maison à Chelsea ! Ils auront le gîte et le couvert et votre amie pourra bénéficier de soins. »

Le Colonel Brandon lui serra la main avec chaleur.

« Chère Madame ! Merci infiniment pour votre générosité, c'est plus que ce que j'avais espéré ! s'exclama-t-il avec émotion.

- Laissez cela, Colonel ! Allez chercher vos protégés et conduisez-les chez Sir John. De là, il vous emmènera chez moi, répliqua Mrs. Jennings en souriant, touchée de la reconnaissance de Brandon. Je vais partir immédiatement pour donner des ordres afin de recevoir tout le monde. »

Assurément, Mrs. Jennings était semblable à Sir John Middleton : la même extravagance, le même plaisir de voir rougir les jeunes gens, mais également la même bonté, le même empressement pour rendre des services aux personnes qu'ils estimaient.

Le Colonel Brandon repartit rapidement à l'appartement dans lequel il avait laissé Eliza, Denton et Beth et les informa de l'excellente nouvelle, qui fut accueillie par une joie sincère et une reconnaissance profonde. Brandon demanda à Denton de faire venir une voiture qui les emmènerait chez Sir John tandis qu'il allait s'entretenir avec le directeur de la prison pour lui expliquer la situation. Ce dernier ne fut pas contrariant, son seul souci étant de voir les dettes de ses pensionnaires payées, ce que le Colonel lui assura.

Ils quittèrent donc l'appartement de la Liberty pour rejoindre la maison de Sir John qui les reçut avec son amabilité et sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il se montra très attentionné et cordial envers Eliza et Beth et leur offrit de se mettre en route sans plus attendre pour la maison de Mrs. Jennings. Dans la voiture qui les conduisait vers la demeure, le Colonel Brandon remarqua le regard plein d'émotion d'Eliza, qui sortait à nouveau dans le monde après trois années passées dans l'ombre. Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux sombres brillants d'émotion.

« Tes amis sont merveilleux, Christopher... Ils doivent beaucoup t'aimer pour faire tout cela. J'en suis heureuse pour toi, déclara-t-elle.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis peu... Je pense que cela vient surtout de leur généreuse disposition de cœur. » répondit Brandon.

Eliza lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Toujours aussi modeste... »

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le temps que dura le trajet, seule Beth exprimait par des exclamations son étonnement en voyant l'animation qui régnait dans les rues. Ils furent accueillis sur le perron de la maison de Mrs. Jennings par son hôtesse. Elle fit rapidement entrer ses invités à l'intérieur et ce n'est qu'une fois dans le hall que les présentations furent faites. Eliza et Denton remercièrent Mrs. Jennings avec beaucoup de chaleur et d'émotion. La brave femme les arrêta très vite dans leurs transports et leur assura sa grande joie à l'idée de les aider, rendant également service à une personne qu'elle estimait beaucoup. Ce dernier argument s'adressait au Colonel et Eliza ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour lui murmurer :

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Son air malicieux, ce sourire qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs ! Comme ils firent chaud au cœur du Colonel ! Mrs. Jennings montra toute sa générosité en faisant installer Eliza et la petite Beth dans une chambre double et faisait rencontrer à Denton le personnel de la maison. Elle s'évertua à combler leurs différents besoins, attribuant une femme de chambre à Eliza et sa fille et veillant à ce qu'elles puissent avoir des vêtements propres. Il lui restait des affaires appartenant à ses filles, ce qui la remplit de joie.

« Voilà une belle occasion de les utiliser à nouveau ! Mary et Charlotte étaient si adorables dans ces vêtements ! »

Outre la bonté de Mrs. Jennings, ce fut sa discrétion qui plut particulièrement au Colonel Brandon. En effet, elle laissa à Eliza et son enfant le temps de se faire à leur nouvelle demeure. Une domestique vint pour leur faire leur toilette et une heure et demie plus tard, Brandon put mieux admirer le visage d'Eliza et de la petite Beth. Débarrassées de leurs robes sales et abîmées et de la poussière qui s'était incrustée sur leurs visages, il constata que Beth était une jolie petite fille à qui il ne manquait plus que des couleurs pour mettre en valeur ses beaux yeux. En revanche, Eliza avait toujours l'air malade, même si la consomption lui avait donné un visage paisible et éclairé par ses yeux noisettes, éclat accentué par les soins qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Malgré sa fatigue, elle tint à descendre dîner avec Mrs. Jennings. Beth lui tenait la main tandis que Brandon lui offrait son bras. Ils descendirent ainsi, formant un touchant tableau de famille aux yeux de Mrs. Jennings. Elle leur demanda si elles étaient satisfaites de leur installation, ce à quoi Eliza répondit qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux et remercia à nouveau chaleureusement Mrs. Jennings. Ils passèrent à table, mais Eliza toucha à peine à son assiette, ayant un appétit très mince à cause de sa maladie. En revanche, Beth faisait honneur au repas, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de sa mère qui la voyait enfin manger convenablement. Elles ne s'attardèrent pas après le repas, Eliza étant vraiment épuisée. Elle salua tout le monde.

« Viendras-tu demain, Christopher ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Bien sûr... Je viendrai tous les jours. Nous avons tant à rattraper ! » répondit le Colonel.

Eliza eut un faible sourire.

« Dans ce cas il nous faudra faire vite... »

Beth, sur un regard de sa mère, s'approcha de Brandon, qui se baissa vers elle en souriant.

« Bonne nuit, Beth. Tu sais que tu ressembles à une princesse avec cette robe ? »

La petite fit un grand sourire, visiblement ravie du compliment. Puis elle le salua et suivit sa mère.

Mrs. Jennings exprima alors tout le bien qu'elle pensait au sujet de ses invitées.

« Cette petite est si mignonne ! Et votre amie Eliza est une femme délicieuse ! Mais c'est dur de voir une telle tristesse dans son regard...

- La vie et ses épreuves en sont la cause. Vous l'auriez vue avant... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, trop ému de se rappeler le contraste frappant entre l'Eliza de sa jeunesse et celle qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui. Touchée par son émotion, Mrs. Jennings lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Elle a souffert, mais aujourd'hui vous avez une chance merveilleuse de vous être retrouvés... Gardez l'esprit fixé sur cela... »

Brandon hocha la tête, encore troublé par les circonstances qui les avaient réunis lui et Eliza.  
>Mrs. Jennnigs interrompit ses pensées en l'informant qu'elle prenait Denton à son service, ce qui rassura le Colonel car, n'ayant pas de maison, il n'aurait pu l'employer et le sauver de sa situation comme il l'aurait voulu. Il remercia son amie et prit congé d'elle. Logeant chez Sir John, il annonça qu'il reviendrai le lendemain si elle n'y voyait aucune objection. Mrs. Jennings lui répliqua qu'il pouvait venir quand il le voudrait.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après s'être arrêté dans une boutique, il arriva à neuf heures du matin chez Mrs. Jennings. Il retrouva Eliza qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.<p>

« J'avais crains que la journée d'hier ne soit qu'un rêve... Mais nous sommes bien réunis, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir auprès d'elle.  
>Que caches-tu derrière ton dos ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.<p>

- Une surprise pour Beth, répondit le Colonel en souriant tout en posant un paquet à côté d'Eliza . Et une surprise pour toi !

- Des roses blanches ! s'exclama Eliza en prenant le bouquet que lui tendait Brandon. Mes fleurs préférées... Tu t'en es souvenu...

- Bien sûr... Je n'ai rien oublié de tout ce qui te concerne, Eliza... » répondit Brandon en la regardant avec tendresse.

Elle lui sourit avec affection et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés.

« Beth est-elle levée ?

- Non, pas encore. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la réveiller, expliqua Eliza.

- As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

- La meilleure depuis des années ! J'ai à peine toussé ! s'exclama Eliza en souriant.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu malade ? demanda doucement Brandon.

- Depuis mon entrée à la prison..., expliqua Beth, le regard voilé. Si Beth n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu ! J'aurais peut-être mis fin à mes jours... J'ai été si malheureuse, Christopher... » dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Brandon lui prit la main et la lui caressa tandis qu'elle lui expliquait avec quel mépris James Brandon l'avait traitée, sa brutalité et sa manière de l'humilier que ce soit par des paroles blessantes ou en amenant ses maîtresses à Delaford, sa rencontre avec Georges, l'espoir d'être aimée à nouveau. Puis la désillusion quelques mois après leur fuite, sa rencontre avec le père de Beth avec qui elle était restée un an, puis la manière dont il les avait rejetées elle et Beth et son entrée en prison parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus subvenir à ses besoins et s'était endettée.

« Ensuite on m'a diagnostiqué la consomption... Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis que nous avons été séparés ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi...

- Tout ce que tu as enduré... Dire que je suis parti aux Indes pour te laisser une chance d'être heureuse, sans te soucier de moi ! J'aurais dû rester... répondit sombrement Brandon.

- Cela aurait été pire ! Nous aurions été tous les deux dans une horrible situation, bannis de la bonne société... A l'époque, même si j'avais dû vivre dans un taudis et te suivre n'importe où, je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir mal jugé. Lorsque je vois ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui, un homme respecté et aimé, Colonel qui plus est... je suis heureuse. » répondit Eliza avec tendresse.

Le Colonel Brandon lu baisa la main et la regarda avec émotion.

« Mais à quel prix... »

Eliza le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, puis leva doucement sa main vers le visage de Brandon, qui la fixait, les yeux brillants. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Beth.

« Maman ! »

La petite se dirigea vers sa mère en souriant. Eliza, qui avait baissé sa main tendue vers le visage du Colonel, la reçu dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ma chérie ! Tu as bien dormi ! Regarde qui vient nous voir ! »

La petite regarda le Colonel en rougissant, se cachant à moitié derrière sa mère, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te souviens de lui ? » demanda Eliza.

Beth hocha la tête de haut en bas et s'approcha timidement de Brandon.

« Bonjour Beth. Je suis heureux de te revoir. J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » annonça-t-il en souriant.

Il prit le paquet et le tendit à la petite qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle s'empara du paquet et le déchira. Elle poussa une exclamation en voyant une jolie poupée de cire et son trousseau.

« Une poupée ! s'exclama Beth en enlevant la poupée de sa boîte et en la montrant fièrement à sa mère qui avait poussé une exclamation en même temps que sa fille.

- Quelle est belle ! Comme c'est gentil, Christopher !

- Cela me fait plaisir. » répondit le Colonel, heureux de voir la joie se dessiner sur le visage de la petite.

Beth se tourna vers lui et le remercia timidement.

« Elle te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! Beaucoup ! »

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, discutant avec Mrs. Jennings, Sir John et son épouse, qui se joignirent à eux. Beth était enchantée de sa poupée et passait son temps à l'habiller et à la coiffer. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Eliza demanda à Brandon s'ils ne pouvaient pas se promener un peu au parc.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la nature... » dit-elle avec un soupir.

Ils sortirent donc et marchèrent sous un doux soleil qui chauffa tant le corps que le cœur de la jeune femme. Brandon la regardait, contemplant son visage éclairé par les rayons, et vit une fossette se creuser sur la joue d'Eliza alors qu'elle souriait de plaisir. L'espace d'un instant, alors qu'ils marchaient, ils se revoyaient se promener dans le domaine de Delaford, des années plus tôt.

« Te souviens-tu de la fois où nous avons couru à travers le domaine pour fuir mon professeur de musique ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Mon Dieu, oui ! Je ne voulais pas te laisser loin de moi ce jour-là. Je partais le lendemain pour Oxford et je voulais profiter de toi autant que cela nous était possible, se souvint Brandon en rejoignant Eliza dans son hilarité.

- Nous avions passé l'après-midi à nous cacher dans un lieu après l'autre jusqu'à ce que la cloche du dîner se mette à sonner.

- Et c'est là que..., commença Brandon avant de s'interrompre, bouleversé.

- C'est là que nous nous sommes donnés notre premier baiser, acheva Eliza en souriant.

- Ce fut le plus beau moment de ma vie..., murmura Brandon, ému par ce souvenir.

- Moi aussi... De même que ce fut le plus beau baiser de ma vie... Et je te souhaite d'avoir d'autres occasions de ce genre, Christopher. » ajouta Eliza d'un air serein.

Brandon s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda avec douleur.

« Comment le pourrais-je, Eliza ? La seule femme avec qui j'ai envie de revivre de tels moments de bonheur, c'est toi et cela m'est interdit, répliqua-t-il gravement.

- Tu dis cela aujourd'hui, mais le temps passera et tu rendras heureuse une femme qui, je le souhaite ardemment, sera digne de toi et t'aimera comme je t'ai aimé et t'aime encore... »

Eliza fut soudain prise d'une quinte de toux qu'elle n'arriva pas à calmer. Brandon la fit immédiatement rentrer dans la maison de Mrs. Jennings et lui fit servir à boire. La toux s'apaisa, mais Eliza éprouvait des difficultés pour respirer et Brandon insista pour faire appeler un médecin. Le docteur Johnson arriva pour examiner Eliza, puis lui donna une potion pour atténuer la toux tandis que le Colonel Brandon attendait derrière la porte.

Lorsque le médecin sortit, il l'informa qu'Eliza souhaitait le voir. Brandon fut frappé par la différence qui s'était opérée en seulement quelques minutes sur le visage d'Eliza. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée, si malade, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle riait avec lui... Il s'assit près de son lit et lui prit la main.

« Christopher... tu sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Le cœur du Colonel Brandon sembla s'effondrer. Bien sûr qu'il le savait... Mais il n'en souffrait pas moins pour autant et entendre Eliza prononcer ces mots sans détour le peinait davantage. Il hocha la tête, silencieusement, la gorge nouée.

« Je ne te dirai jamais assez tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi... T'avoir retrouvé est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis Beth... ajouta-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Eliza... Pourquoi faut-il que sitôt réunis, la vie se charge de nous séparer à nouveau ? murmura Brandon, l'air désespéré.

- Je l'ignore... Mais cela aurait pu être tellement pire ! Nous n'aurions pu jamais nous revoir..., fit remarquer faiblement la jeune femme.

- Toujours aussi optimiste malgré les épreuves... répondit Brandon en souriant tristement d'un air ému.

- C'est peut-être ce qui m'a permis de lutter durant ces dernières années... Mais ma petite Beth... »

Elle s'arrêta soudain et le regard plein de larmes, fixa le Colonel.

« Christopher, tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance... Beth a appris à te connaître et t'aime déjà...Je t'en supplie... Prends soin de ma Beth ! Elle n'a que moi au monde et... »

Des larmes dévalaient ses joues creuses.

« Je sais que ma requête est audacieuse et sûrement douloureuse pour toi, mais je t'en prie...

- Non, pas du tout ! Eliza... Cela va de soi que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai ! Je veillerai sur elle comme si elle était ma propre fille, tu as ma parole, répondit vivement Brandon avant d'embrasser la main d'Eliza avec émotion.

- Merci... Merci Christopher... » répondit la jeune femme en pleurant, le regard plein de reconnaissance.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, leur donnant l'opportunité de se dire à travers un regard tout ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer par des mots.

« Christopher ?

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-tu me faire la lecture, s'il te plaît ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps... » demanda Eliza en souriant timidement.

Le Colonel Brandon la regarda avec surprise et acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Il savait que cette requête avait un avant-goût de dernière volonté et il dut se maîtriser pour ne pas montrer son désespoir et honorer ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il lut à Eliza ses sonnets préférés que Mrs. Jennings avait, par bonheur, dans sa bibliothèque. Ils passèrent ainsi la journée ensemble, Beth venant auprès d'eux jouer avec sa poupée. Comme si la famille qu'ils avaient souhaité fonder ensemble prenait vie pour une seule et unique journée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le Colonel Brandon reçut un express le priant de se rendre immédiatement chez Mrs. Jennings, l'état d'Eliza ayant empiré. Brandon comprit immédiatement qu'il la perdrait aujourd'hui et c'est avec un cœur serré qu'il partit pour la maison de Mrs. Jennings. Celle-ci l'accueillit en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient fait venir le docteur Johnson qui leur avait annoncé qu'Eliza n'avait plus beaucoup à vivre. Elle avait refusé qu'ils aillent chercher un prêtre, de peur de ne pas avoir le temps de voir le Colonel Brandon auprès d'elle une dernière fois. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et l'entendit faiblement. Il entra et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Eliza était pâle, plus que la veille, sa respiration était saccadée. Il s'approcha vivement d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit, prenant une main d'Eliza avec inquiétude.<p>

« Eliza... !

- C'est terminé, Christopher... Je... j'ai eu tellement peur que nous ne puissions pas nous voir... dit-elle faiblement. J'ai pu embrasser Beth ce matin, puis je l'ai envoyée s'amuser avec sa poupée en bas, expliqua-t-elle, les coins de sa bouche étirés vers le bas, indication de sa douleur. Je ne pouvais pas lui infliger ça... Cela a été si difficile de la quitter...

- Eliza... »

Le Colonel Brandon avait les larmes aux yeux, la gorge prête à éclater tant elle était nouée, l'esprit plein de choses qu'il aurait aimé dire, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

« Je suis... je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau..., souffla-t-il avec douleur.

- Tu ne m'as jamais perdue... J'ai toujours été à toi...

- Comme tu as toujours été à moi...

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, Christopher... »

Brandon releva doucement Eliza par les épaules et l'attira contre son torse, puis il porta une main tremblante à ses cheveux et les lui caressa. Puis la seule chose qu'il put dire, la seule qui avait de l'importance, réussit à franchir ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Eliza... » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Eliza leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi, Christopher... »

Puis elle tendit une main au-dessus d'elle pour caresser la joue du Colonel Brandon, comme elle l'avait fait avant d'être interrompue par Beth la dernière fois. Elle fut à nouveau arrêtée dans son geste, mais cette fois-ci pour toujours. Elle poussa un soupir et sa main serait retombée si le Colonel ne s'en était pas saisi et ne l'avait appuyé contre sa joue, ses larmes venant s'y écraser. Il resta ainsi un long moment, laissant éclater sa peine par des pleurs silencieux, berçant Eliza inanimée dans ses bras, ses larmes se perdant dans la chevelure de la jeune femme.

Ce fut Mrs. Jennings qui mit fin à ce moment déchirant. Elle était montée, ne voyant pas le Colonel revenir. Elle poussa une exclamation en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à elle et s'approcha doucement du Colonel Brandon. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle lui dit doucement qu'il devait la lâcher et la laisser reposer en paix.

« Elle est délivrée maintenant, Colonel... »

Il la regarda sans ciller et hocha la tête. Il reposa délicatement Eliza sur son lit et la regarda une dernière fois.

« Je vais parler à la petite... Mon Dieu... ! Pauvre enfant ! s'exclama doucement Mrs. Jennings, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non...

- Comment ?

- Non, je lui parlerai... » déclara doucement le Colonel Brandon sans quitter Eliza des yeux.

Mrs. Jennings hocha la tête, intérieurement soulagée d'être libérée d'une tâche aussi difficile, puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant le Colonel se recueillir. Brandon prit une des mains d'Eliza et la baisa, scellant mentalement la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de veiller sur Beth. Puis après un dernier regard, il quitta la chambre et alla rejoindre Beth. Ce fut un moment douloureux durant lequel le Colonel annonça avec le plus de douceur possible à Beth la mort de sa mère. Elle ne comprit pas beaucoup, la mort étant quelque chose d'abstrait pour une enfant de trois ans. Brandon lui prit la main et l'amena dans la chambre d'Eliza. Elle reposait, le visage paisible. La petite appela sa mère, mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Ta maman dort, Beth... »

La petite se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux le fixant.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle se réveille ? demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

- Elle... elle ne se réveillera pas, ma chérie... » dit-il au prix d'un douloureux effort.

La petite éclata en sanglots et se jeta sur le lit, près de sa mère. Brandon avait vu bien des choses terribles durant la guerre, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux les surpassait largement. Il laissa la petite pleurer tout son soûl auprès de sa mère, puis il s'approcha d'elle, mêlant intérieurement sa peine à la sienne. Lorsque la petite se tourna vers lui, en larmes, Brandon lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes.

« Ta maman m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, Beth... Je te protègerai, je m'occuperai de toi... dit-il d'une voix émue. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Beth, je ne te laisserai pas toute seule, je te le promets ! »

La petite hocha la tête et, à la grande surprise du Colonel Brandon, vint se blottir dans ses bras. Désormais, elle ne pourrait compter que sur lui et il serait la seule personne en qui elle pourrait avoir pleinement confiance.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Sir John vint trouver Brandon, qui était resté chez Mrs. Jennings, la petite Beth ne souhaitant pas le voir repartir. Sir John ayant appris la mort d'Eliza, il avait été rejoindre son ami, pressentant qu'il aurait besoin de soutien. Le Colonel Brandon était resté dans le salon, fixant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée d'un regard vide. Il avait les traits tirés et n'eut pas de réaction lorsque Sir John vint s'asseoir près de lui.<p>

« Brandon, mon ami..., soupira Sir John avec pitié. Je suis sincèrement navré... »

Le Colonel Brandon garda le silence, fixant toujours les flammes.

« Brandon... si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, sachez que je suis là, prêt à vous aider dans la seconde, continua Sir John.

- Merci, Sir John, répondit Brandon en hochant la tête. Mais plus personne ne peut rien pour moi...

- Ne dites pas cela, mon ami... Vous êtes encore sous le coup de l'émotion, c'est naturel... La vie est ainsi...

- Je n'espère plus rien de la vie, Sir John... Si la mort pouvait venir me frapper aujourd'hui, je serais enfin libre, répliqua lentement le Colonel.

- Brandon... ! Bien sûr que si, la vie a encore de belles choses à...

- Non. Eliza était la seule personne qui me permettait de m'accrocher à la vie, même si elle était loin de moi. A présent qu'elle... qu'elle n'est plus..., continua-t-il d'une voix brisée, je n'ai aucune raison de repousser la mort... Je suis même prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouverts !

- Brandon, c'est cette même mort qui a pris Eliza et vous seriez prêt à la laisser vous prendre vous aussi ?

- Absolument..., répliqua Brandon, l'air désespéré.

- Bien... bien... Et qu'adviendrait-il de Beth ? »

Brandon releva la tête, clignant des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Beth ?

- Oui, l'enfant que votre amie vous a confié. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser seule, Brandon. Elle a besoin de vous ! Vous êtes tout ce qui lui reste... »

Brandon se prit la tête dans ses mains.

« Je le sais ! Je le sais ! Mais comment puis-je l'aider ? Je n'ai pas de logement, j'ai mon régiment, je ne suis pas capable de l'aider, de lui apporter l'affection dont elle aura besoin... Je ne peux pas remplacer sa mère !

- Non... mais vous pouvez devenir son père... Elle vous aime beaucoup... Elle sait qu'il n'y a qu'en vous qu'elle peut avoir confiance, répliqua doucement Sir John.

- Vous dites vrai, mais... Je suis terrifié... J'ai peur d'échouer dans la mission qu'Eliza m'a confié...

- Ce n'est pas en mettant fin à vos jours que vous la remplirez, le coupa Sir John. Votre amie avait confiance en vous, Beth a confiance en vous... J'ai confiance en vous, ajouta-t-il. Vous y arriverez... et je serai là pour vous aider... »

Brandon le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Il serra la main de Sir John avec force, bouleversé.

« Merci...merci Sir John... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'étiez pas venu me trouver..., avoua-t-il.

- Je le soupçonnais... Et je suis soulagé d'avoir vu juste, mon ami. »

Brandon hocha la tête, touché par l'amitié que Sir John lui témoignait, sa bonhomie habituelle ayant laissée la place à un sérieux et un bon sens insoupçonnés. Il s'en voulut d'avoir songé à finir sa vie brutalement, alors qu'il avait fait une promesse à Eliza, alors qu'elle était pleine de vie et rieuse même dans ses derniers instants. Il avait honte d'avoir oublié la petite Beth au profit de son désespoir. Cette petite n'avait que lui, et il n'avait plus qu'elle à présent. Il agirait en conséquence, il s'en faisait le serment.

Après de nombreuses discussions avec ses amis, il fut convenu que Beth serait envoyée chez des amis de Mrs. Jennings, résidant à Dorchester et désireux d'avoir des enfants. Ils pourraient donner à Beth l'éducation et l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Beth lui fit confiance, ne le quittant pas d'une semelle dès que cela lui était possible. Après s'être assuré que les amis de Mrs. Jennings étaient de bonnes personnes et que tout se passait bien entre eux et Beth, il la leur confia. Il alla lui rendre visite dès qu'il le pouvait et veillait à lui écrire très souvent. Ils se revoyaient toujours avec un réel plaisir et le Colonel put ainsi constater avec soulagement la complicité qui existait entre Beth et sa famille d'accueil, les Rickman.

Cinq ans plus tard, James Brandon succombait à la syphilis, laissant le Colonel Brandon maître de Delaford, avec la lourde tâche de remettre le domaine à flots. Puis, dès qu'il eut accompli toutes les modifications et les travaux nécessaires à Delaford Hanger, il put y accueillir Beth très souvent, étant donné que la jeune fille logeait dans le Dorsetshire. Il se sentit enfin en paix avec sa conscience, n'ayant pas trahi la requête d'Eliza.


	11. Beth Williams

**Chapitre 11**

**Beth Williams**

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, les Ferrars convièrent Mrs. Dashwood, Margaret, les Brandon, les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings à un repas. Marianne, sachant la nouvelle qui y serait annoncée, se félicita d'avoir gardé le secret, même auprès de son mari. Ils partirent à pieds, le temps étant clément pour cette fin de mois de septembre.<p>

Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par les Ferrars et attendirent avec eux l'arrivée des Middleton et de Mrs. Jennings, qui devaient amener avec eux Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret. Ces dernières logeraient chez les Brandon quelques jours avant leur départ pour Bath, afin de profiter un peu les uns des autres. La petite Susan était ravie de revoir son oncle et sa tante, qui la traitaient avec beaucoup de tendresse. Enfin, tous les invités arrivèrent et tout ce petit monde se trouva rassemblé dans le presbytère des Ferrars. Des aménagements y avaient été réalisés depuis le mariage d'Elinor et Edward, des pièces ayant été rajoutées, des agrandissements avaient été effectués, permettant au jeune couple de recevoir et de loger leurs proches.

Lorsque tout le monde eut pris place dans le salon, Edward prit la parole, tenant la main d'Elinor entre la sienne.

« Nous sommes très heureux que vous ayez répondu présents à notre invitation, mon épouse et moi. Nous espérons renouveler de telles réunions de famille à l'avenir... d'autant plus que nous avons une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer à ce sujet... »

Il regarda Elinor et celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant.

« Elinor attend un enfant ! » annonça-t-il avec une joie non dissimulée.

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent dans la pièce à l'accueil de ces paroles et Mrs. Dashwood se leva d'un bond pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras, bientôt suivie par le reste de l'assistance.

« Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle !

- Pour quand est-ce prévu ?

- Le 19 avril exactement »

Les femmes étant autour d'Elinor, le Colonel Brandon serra chaleureusement la main d'Edward.

« Félicitations au futur père !

- Merci ! répondit Edward, très ému.

- C'est un merveilleux don du ciel que vous attendez...

- Merci Colonel. J'espère être à la hauteur avec deux enfants à élever...

- Vous le serez, assura le Colonel Brandon. Et ce sera une bonne chose pour la petite Susan d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

Edward sourit.

« Oui, je le crois aussi. Nous lui en parlons petit à petit. Elle est encore bien jeune pour tout comprendre, mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. » répondit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Marianne observait la joie qui étincelait autour d'elle. Elle était heureuse pour sa sœur et pour Edward, tout comme elle l'était à l'idée d'avoir une autre nièce ou un neveu. Pourtant, sa joie était assombrie par son propre désir d'avoir un enfant. Elle fut obligée de sortir de ses pensées qui lui donnaient un air grave qui tranchait avec la bonne humeur générale et s'efforça de se concentrer sur la joie qu'elle éprouvait pour sa sœur. Mrs. Dashwood ne lâchait plus Elinor, s'inquiétait de la savoir dans le courants d'air ou mal assise. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, le colonel vint à elle et l'embrassa affectueusement, coupant court les attentions de Mrs. Dashwood.

« Toutes mes félicitations, ma chère sœur !

- Merci Colonel ! »

Marianne, félicita chaleureusement Edward et tous passèrent à table où la conversation ne fit que tourner autour du futur bébé ; les phrases d'usage en pareille occasion fusèrent : « Préféreriez-vous un garçon ou une autre fille ? », « Comment comptez-vous l'appeler ? », « Où allez-vous l'habiller ? », « Y a-t-il des boutiques pour enfants à Bath ? ». Toutes ces questions ne connaissaient point de réponses concrètes, mais elles avaient le mérite de faire participer tout le monde. Elinor et Edward refusèrent de donner leurs idées de prénom pour le futur enfant, préférant leur laisser la surprise.

La discussion continua sur la rapidité avec laquelle les filles de Mrs. Jennings avaient été enceintes elles aussi, ce qui mit Marianne au supplice. La gorge nouée, elle essaya de sourire et d'avoir l'air enjoué, mais cela lui demandait un effort surhumain que seul son amour pour sa sœur et son désir de ne pas ternir sa joie lui permettait.

Elinor se douta néanmoins que de telles discussions risquaient de contrarier sa sœur, connaissant son désir d'avoir des enfants. Elle changea habilement le sujet de la conversation, l'orientant sur le voyage pour Bath. A la fin du repas, elle alla auprès de Marianne.

« Tout va bien, Marianne ?

- Oui, à merveille. Je suis très heureuse pour toi et Edward ! répondit Marianne en souriant.

- Bon... tant mieux... Je t'ai senti un peu... tendue durant le repas, alors j'espérais que tout allait bien, continua Elinor.

- Tu es gentille, Elinor... Tout va bien, je t'assure, mentit Marianne, ne souhaitant pas contrarier sa sœur.

- Très bien... en tout cas, je sais que le jour où je deviendrai tante à mon tour viendra, répondit Elinor en souriant. Chaque chose en son temps, nous sommes toutes différentes... »

Marianne hocha la tête et la remercia. Elle porta son regard sur Brandon, qui avait Susan dans les bras. Elle pria pour que ce soit son propre enfant qu'il tienne un jour dans ses bras. Il était comme Elinor, il était fait pour être un bon parent. Et elle souhaitait ardemment lui donner ce bonheur.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, alors que Marianne se faisait préparer pour aller dormir, elle songea aux pensées qu'elle avait eues lors de l'annonce de la grossesse d'Elinor. Elle ne pouvait les garder pour elle et devait être fixée quant aux sentiments de Brandon à ce sujet. Elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait d'un air soucieux, conscient que quelque chose devait la contrarier. Il vint la rejoindre dès qu'elle fut prête. Marianne lui adressa un petit sourire, tout en continuant à regarder dans le vague, cherchant la manière avec laquelle elle allait amorcer la discussion. Brandon lui déposa un baiser sur la tête, humant le parfum d'orchidée mêlée de pivoine de la jeune femme.<p>

« Tu as l'air dans ton monde, ma chérie... A quoi penses-tu ?

- Eh bien... je pensais à Elinor... C'est merveilleux ce qui lui arrive, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Marianne d'une voix mal assurée.

- Oui... et je crois que je commence à comprendre... »

Marianne se retourna vers lui tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle l'interrogea du regard, attendant l'hypothèse de son mari.

« Tu es... contrariée parce que tu n'es pas enceinte ? » demanda prudemment Brandon.

Marianne baissa la tête, mais Brandon l'obligea doucement à le regarder.

« C'est cela, Marianne ?

- Je... je me demandais si c'était normal de ne pas être enceinte à cinq mois de mariage...

- Chaque femme est différente..., répondit Brandon d'un ton rassurant.

- Sans doute, mais j'ai peur... Je sais que tu veux des enfants, et j'en veux aussi ! Pourtant, j'étais confiante à l'idée que j'en aurais... Puis Elinor attend son deuxième enfant, toutes les femmes que je connais ont eu un enfant moins d'un an après leur mariage... Et si je n'arrivais pas à avoir d'enfants ? » demanda Marianne, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres les franchissant enfin.

Brandon prit les mains de Marianne dans les siennes et les pressa.

« Ma chérie, je pense... non, je suis sûr que nous aurons des enfants en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, nous pouvons profiter de ces moments que nous partageons tous les deux... Cesse de t'inquiéter à ce sujet, Marianne. Je connais de nombreuses femmes qui ont attendu presque un an après leur mariage pour avoir un enfant. Nous ne sommes pas un cas à part. Nous souhaitons tous les deux des enfants... Et nous en aurons ! déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Marianne d'une voix tremblante.

- Ce n'est pas en t'en inquiétant aujourd'hui que tu y changeras quoi que ce soit, ma douce, répondit tendrement Brandon. Je te conseille de patienter et de croire en l'avenir. Tu ferais cela pour moi ? »

Marianne le regarda, les larmes aux yeux et hocha la tête.

« Je suis convaincu et je défie quiconque de me dire le contraire, que nous aurons ce beau cadeau ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux et plein de promesse. Il suffit d'être patient »

Parler de ce qui la tourmentait à Brandon avait rassuré Marianne et elle se sentit capable de lui promettre de croire en l'avenir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Brandon reçut des nouvelles de Beth Williams, sa pupille, qui répondait par l'affirmative à son invitation de séjourner le week-end à Delaford.<p>

Il arriva dans le petit salon dans lequel lisait Marianne et lui tendit une lettre, l'air anxieux.

« Mon Dieu, Christopher ! Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda la jeune femme alarmée en prenant la lettre.

- Pas exactement... Ma pupille vient de m'écrire pour nous informer qu'elle et son petit garçon viendront séjourner à Delaford dans quatre jours. » répondit-il.

Marianne haussa les sourcils.

« Eh bien ? Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir... C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Brandon s'assit auprès d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Bien sûr, je suis heureux de la revoir, mais... je pense à Willoughby. Il n'est pas loin d'ici et j'imagine dans quel état elle va être ! expliqua-t-il.

- Mais... comment cela ?

- Beth n'a eu de cesse de se répéter que l'histoire qu'elle a eue avec Willoughby était synonyme d'amour... sûrement pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle a mis beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour l'oublier. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait oublié tout à fait ! J'ai peur de sa réaction si jamais elle venait à entendre parler de lui. » dit Brandon l'air sombre.

Marianne compatit bien sincèrement à l'angoisse de son mari. Elle avait vécu cette situation il y avait de cela trois ans et malgré tout, le retour de Willoughby dans sa vie l'avait ébranlé, aussi imaginait-elle la réaction de Beth Williams si elle venait à apprendre la proximité d'un homme qui ne méritait pas son indulgence.

Marianne caressa la main de Brandon.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri, nous l'aiderons du mieux que nous le pourrons à surmonter cette épreuve, si jamais elle venait à arriver... Après tout, après notre dernière entrevue avec Willoughby, il y a de fortes chances pour que nous n'entendions plus parler de lui. » déclara-t-elle doucement.

Brandon lui pressa la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Merci mon ange, répondit-il chaleureusement. Je n'avais pas de doute sur ton soutien »

Delaford fut en effervescence durant les quatre jours précédents l'arrivée de Miss Williams, les domestiques s'activant à ce que tout le manoir soit parfaitement nettoyé. Brandon hésita longuement quant à la chambre qu'il allait donner à Beth. Elle avait bien une chambre attitrée lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite, mais maintenant qu'elle avait un enfant, il lui faudrait une chambre communicante. Lui et Marianne choisirent une jolie chambre aux tons clairs et dont les fenêtres laissaient admirer l'étang de Delaford. Une porte menait directement à une petite chambre dans laquelle le petit Andrew pourrait dormir.

Marianne prit son rôle de maîtresse de maison très au sérieux puisqu'elle supervisa tous les préparatifs, veillant à ce qu'un soin particulier soit accordé à la décoration des pièces, et plus particulièrement aux chambres. Sachant d'après ce que lui avait dit Brandon que Beth aimait lire, elle choisit deux ouvrages qu'elle aimait particulièrement et les disposa sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille. Brandon fut très sensible à cette marque d'attention et en fit part à Marianne.

« C'est tout naturel ! Je veux que Beth se sente la bienvenue ici, qu'elle soit à l'aise, répondit Marianne avec sincérité. Et puis, j'espère que tout se passera bien...

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela se passe mal, ma chérie ? demanda Brandon en caressant les boucles de Marianne.

- Je sais combien elle compte pour toi, je veux faire bonne impression ! »

Brandon sourit tendrement et attira la jeune femme à lui.

« Marianne, je crois que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire, mais il semblerait que tu aies besoin de rappel. » dit-il malicieusement.

Marianne sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air gêné.

« Tu feras bonne impression auprès de Beth, c'est certain ! Dans sa lettre, elle m'a assurée combien elle était impatiente de faire ta connaissance. Et je pense qu'entre vous deux, c'est elle qui est la plus anxieuse à l'idée de te rencontrer... Crois-moi, voir se rencontrer les deux femmes que j'aime le plus au monde me procurera un grand bonheur, et je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur votre bonne entente. » dit-il.

Marianne le regarda, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

« J'aime t'entendre dire que je suis l'une des femmes que tu aimes le plus au monde, murmura-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? » demanda Brandon l'air innocent avant de sourire malicieusement.

Il donna le coup de grâce à Marianne en l'embrassant près de l'oreille. Il savait que c'était un endroit sensible chez la jeune femme depuis le jour où ils avaient pique-niqué près du lac et qu'elle ne pouvait guère lui résister.

« Colonel Brandon, vous êtes bien entreprenant aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Marianne en riant. Et ça me plaît, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mutin. Après tout, nous ne pourrons plus faire preuve de tendresse aussi librement à la fin de la semaine, lorsque Beth et Andrew seront là.

- Alors profitons-en... » répliqua Brandon en souriant avant d'embrasser Marianne.

* * *

><p>Le jour où Beth Williams et son fils Andrew arrivèrent à Delaford, le temps fut clément. Après toute une semaine sous la pluie d'un début de mois de septembre ombrageux, le soleil faisait son apparition. Lorsque Beth descendit de la diligence, son petit garçon dans les bras, le Colonel Brandon songeait à quel point le temps défilait, ne laissant de répit à personne, pas même aux jeunes gens. Beth avait gagné en maturité et cela se voyait sur son visage. Elle avait dix-huit ans, mais en paraissait cinq de plus, les épreuves de la vie s'étant inscrites sur son visage, et plus particulièrement dans son regard. Brandon alla vers elle tandis que ses domestiques prenaient les bagages de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa avec tendresse.<p>

« Que je suis heureux de vous revoir, Beth ! Comment allez-vous ? Le voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Il a fallu patienter un quart d'heure afin qu'une roue soit changée, mais autrement, tout s'est très bien passé, je vous remercie, répondit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

- Et comment va le petit Andrew ? demanda Brandon en caressant la tête de l'enfant qui le regardait avec des yeux ensommeillés.

- Oh, il va très bien, mais il devient grognon dès qu'il se réveille. » répondit Beth en souriant avec tendresse en regardant son petit.

Marianne s'était tenue à l'écart, laissant son mari et sa pupille se retrouver après tous ces mois où ils ne s'étaient vus. Elle attendait anxieusement, lorsque Brandon se tourna vers elle et invita Beth à approcher. Marianne put ainsi remarquer que miss Beth Williams était une jolie jeune fille avec les mêmes grands yeux sombres que sa mère, une peau diaphane et des cheveux de jais. Elle arborait un air timide qui fit éprouver à Marianne de la compassion à son égard.

« Beth, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Marianne. » annonça Brandon en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent et, après ce respect des convenances, Marianne sourit chaleureusement à Beth.

« Bienvenue à Delaford, Beth ! Je suis ravie de faire votre rencontre après tout ce temps. J'espère que ce court séjour que vous passerez chez nous nous permettra de faire mieux connaissance, déclara-t-elle.

- Je l'espère aussi, Mrs Brandon. » répondit Miss Williams en rougissant.

Marianne lui fit un grand sourire.

« Appelez-moi Marianne, je vous en prie. » répondit-elle avec un air engageant.

Beth acquiesça, toujours rougissante.

« Et voici le petit Andrew. » déclara Brandon en montrant le bambin.

Marianne faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant que l'enfant avait les mêmes yeux sombres que sa mère, excluant ainsi toute esquisse de John Willoughby dans son regard. Marianne en était ravie pour Beth : quelle douleur ce devait être pour la jeune fille d'élever l'enfant illégitime d'un homme qui avait abusé de sa naïveté. Si en plus il était son portrait craché… ! Fort heureusement, les mystères de la génétique avaient joué en faveur de Beth.

Marianne adressa un sourire timide à Andrew qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu où il se trouvait. Les Brandon laissèrent à Beth le temps de se rafraîchir et de s'installer dans ses appartements avec Andrew, et en profitèrent pour parler.

« Elle est charmante, déclara Marianne. Et Andrew est bien mignon. »

Brandon eut un grand sourire, ravi du jugement positif que sa femme avait de Beth. Les bonnes relations entre elles étaient l'un de ses vœux les plus chers depuis qu'il avait épousé Marianne. D'autant plus que la situation était délicate étant donné que les deux femmes avaient fait les frais d'un amour non partagé avec le même homme.

« Et tu n'as pas encore fait pleinement sa connaissance ! Une fois qu'elle sortira de sa réserve, tu verras… Je suis sûr que vous allez beaucoup vous apprécier !

- Je n'en doute pas. » assura Marianne.

En effet, Beth Williams quitta sa timidité et prit part avec plaisir aux divers sujets de conversation que lançait Marianne et le Colonel. Ainsi elles découvrirent qu'elles aimaient à peu près les mêmes auteurs en matière de poésie, jouaient toutes deux d'un instrument, bien qu'étant différent, Beth jouant de la harpe, et avaient une haute opinion du romantisme et de l'imagination que pouvait susciter les châteaux des siècles passés sur un esprit romanesque. Beth était admirative de la manière dont Marianne s'exprimait : elle avait l'air libre ! Libre de dire ce qu'elle ressentait et toujours d'une façon exaltée lorsqu'elle était passionnée par un sujet. Elle apportait beaucoup d'animation et de vie à Delaford, que Beth avait toujours connu assez triste. Sa jeunesse et sa fraîcheur semblaient avoir déteints sur le Colonel, qui lui parut plus souriant et enjoué que dans ses souvenirs.

Sa surprise vint surtout de la complicité qui unissait son tuteur à Marianne. En effet, elle n'avait jamais vu le Colonel Brandon aussi heureux, aussi épanoui. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient quand elle était enfant et même après, il était bien sûr souriant, mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose dans ses yeux qui démontrait combien il souffrait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Aujourd'hui ce temps semblait révolu. Il riait, ses yeux avaient un bel éclat dès qu'il croisait le regard de Marianne ou l'observait. Parfois, lui et Marianne se prenaient la main de façon tellement naturelle, même lorsqu'ils discutaient de banalités. Il ne leur manquerait plus qu'un enfant pour compléter leur bonheur. Beth avait d'ailleurs souvent pensé que le Colonel Brandon ferait un très bon père, vu la façon dont il s'était occupé d'elle lorsqu'elle était enfant, ainsi que la manière dont il veillait sur Andrew.

Sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient attentifs aux besoins de l'autre. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Delaford, Beth avait noté pas moins de dix marques d'attentions mutuelles que s'échangeait le couple Brandon. La dernière venait du Colonel qui, sentant une certaine fraîcheur dans la pièce, insista pour que Marianne prenne un châle pour lui en recouvrir les épaules. Marianne l'avait remercié, mais son regard disait plus que des mots. Et quelle tendresse dans sa façon de parler lorsqu'elle racontait des souvenirs entre elle et Brandon ! En les voyant aussi heureux, aussi unis, Beth ressentit d'autant plus ce que sa condition lui interdisait désormais : une vie maritale heureuse.

Elle aussi avait été libre et fougueuse avant de rencontrer John Willoughby. Elle avait beaucoup d'amies, s'exprimait fort bien et sans se faire prier, n'hésitant pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait... Lorsqu'elle avait été séduite par Willoughby, elle s'était sentie comme prise au piège, mais un piège attirant et charmant car elle voyait en lui l'homme dont elle rêvait, celui qui la faisait rêver lorsqu'elle lisait des romans ou des sonnets parlant du grand amour. Il était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours souhaité rencontrer et elle avait senti qu'elle en mourrait si elle ne le voyait plus. Comble du bonheur, Beth avait remarqué qu'elle l'attirait car il la regardait avec attention lorsqu'elle s'exprimait ou se déplaçait.

Un jour, il l'avait invité à danser et ils avaient pris le temps de mieux se connaître et les quelques sentiments que Beth avait à l'égard de Willoughby se muèrent en un amour ardent et passionné. Aussi ne résista-t-elle guère longtemps avant de lui donner son accord pour s'enfuir dans une auberge où ils pourraient se retrouver tous les deux sans chaperons et parler de leur vie future. Une des amies de Beth, une jeune fille frivole et désireuse de se marier, avait été mise dans la confidence et avait encouragé le projet de Beth en l'incitant à ne pas perdre de temps avant de le rejoindre.

A la grande surprise de Beth, ils n'avaient guère beaucoup parlé, mais les quelques paroles que Willoughby avait prononcées avaient eu raison de la vertu de la jeune fille. Il lui avait assuré que personne ne saurait ce qui se serait passé entre eux et qu'il la reverrait très vite, qu'il n'aimait qu'elle et ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Beth s'était alors laissée faire, rassurée par les paroles de son séducteur et pleine d'un désir qui se trouva assouvi, concevant en son sein une nouvelle vie et détruisant la sienne au sein de la bonne société, lui faisant perdre l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même et modifiant son comportement et son caractère.

Sa seule source de bonheur dans tout cela était Andrew. Elle l'aimait plus que quiconque et ne le quittait jamais. Il représentait à ses yeux l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé au point de sacrifier sa vertu et elle ne désespérait pas de le voir revenir un jour vers elle, heureux de découvrir qu'il avait un fils. Tels étaient la vie et les espoirs de Beth Williams.

Après le repas, Brandon les laissa seules un instant, le temps d'aller répondre à un courrier. Marianne en profita pour demander à Beth des détails sur sa vie dans le Dorsetshire.

« Christopher m'a dit que vous logiez non loin d'ici, à Dorchester, chez les Rickman… Ce lieu vous convient-il ? demanda Marianne avec amabilité.

- Oui… Je vis dans le domaine de la famille qui m'a élevée. Ils sont très gentils avec moi et Andrew. Il y a beaucoup de calme… J'ai même la visite de quelques amis qui me sont chers… du moins ceux qui ne se sont pas détournés de moi après ma délivrance… Je ne sors pas beaucoup dans le monde… »

Marianne ressentit de la pitié pour la jeune fille. A dix-huit ans, les jeunes gens ont envie de sortir en société, de participer à des bals et de rencontrer des gens. Beth avait l'air de prendre sa situation de confinement avec tant de résignation !

« Cela vous satisfait-il ? demanda Marianne après une courte hésitation.

- Je mentirais en disant que c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, mais le regard des autres m'est devenu intolérable, expliqua Beth en berçant son enfant contre elle. Aux yeux du monde, c'est la femme qui élève seule son enfant illégitime qui est en tort, peu importe les raisons…

- Mais vous étiez si jeune ! Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à blâmer ! » s'exclama Marianne avec indignation.

Les lèvres de Beth tremblèrent. Parler de sa condition lui était douloureux et le soutien de Marianne était le bienvenu.

« Vous connaissez mon histoire je présume ? demanda Beth.

- En effet… répondit Marianne, mal à l'aise. Mais justement, je suis indignée par la façon injuste avec laquelle vous êtes regardée par les autres, alors que Willoughby était… »

Marianne s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. Beth avait changé de couleur en entendant le nom de son ancien séducteur.

« Vous le connaissez ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Eh bien… Christopher m'en a parlé… bredouilla Marianne avec confusion.

- Non, vous avez l'air de le connaître ! Vous comparez sa situation avec la mienne ! » répliqua fébrilement Beth.

Marianne se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise à cause de son étourderie.

« Pardonnez-moi, c'est que…

- Willoughby habitait dans le Devonshire. »

Marianne se retourna et vit le Colonel Brandon. Elle aurait voulu se cacher : il lui avait demandé de ne rien dire au sujet de Willoughby, mais elle avait tout gâché, se sentant mortifiée. Il s'approcha des deux femmes, Beth le regardant avec des yeux interrogateurs et brillants. Marianne connaissait ce regard et il lui fit mal au cœur, lui rappelant son propre regard lorsque, peu de temps après que Willoughby lui ait brisé le cœur, elle écoutait avidement tout ce qui le concernait lorsque quelqu'un mentionnait son nom au détour d'une conversation. Marianne comprit donc ainsi que Beth était toujours sous l'emprise du père de son enfant, comme le lui avait dit Brandon. Il s'arrêta près de Marianne et lui caressa l'épaule.

« Veux-tu nous laisser seuls Beth et moi, s'il te plaît Marianne ? Ne t'inquiète pas... » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Cela rassura Marianne, qui sentit que Brandon avait compris le désespoir de Beth et la nécessité de lui faire perdre toute illusion au sujet de Willoughby même si cela devait la faire souffrir. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et quitta le salon après avoir adressé un dernier regard à son mari et à Beth.

Le Colonel Brandon s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Marianne et le rapprocha de celui de Beth. Elle le regardait, l'air perdu.

« Je ne comprends pas… John… je veux dire, Willoughby… il était non loin d'ici pendant tout ce temps et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, répondit simplement Brandon.

- Mais… vous êtes-vous rencontrés depuis... votre duel ? »

Brandon eut l'air sombre, songeant à quel point la dernière rencontre qu'il avait eu avec Willoughby l'avait rendu furieux.

« Nous nous sommes vus, oui…

- A-t-il parlé de moi ? Lui avez-vous parlé d'Andrew ? » demanda Beth avec anxiété.

Le Colonel eut le cœur serré en songeant que Beth allait voir ses illusions et ses espoirs brisés. Il lui prit une main et la pressa avec sollicitude.

« Ma petite Beth… Willoughby n'a pas parlé de vous… D'ailleurs il ne méritait pas de prononcer votre nom.

- Mais lui avez-vous dit qu'il avait un fils ? Si vous le lui avez dit je suis sûre qu'il ne…

- Non, Beth. Ce qu'il vous a fait a clairement montré qu'il ne tenait pas compte de vos sentiments et que même un fils ne le toucherait pas. Il a agi avec un réel égoïsme… et il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Nombre de jeunes filles du comté ont baissé leur garde face à ses séductions auxquelles il n'a plus donné suite puisqu'il était marié… » expliqua Brandon avec douceur.

Beth hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux en se rappelant son désespoir lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle.

« Mais... a-t-il au moins demandé pardon pour ce qu'il m'avait fait ? »

Brandon hésita, puis secoua la tête en signe de négation, l'air grave.

« Des bruits ont couru sur le fait qu'une jeune fille avait fait les frais de son amour pour lui, mais à un degré moins élevé que le mien... Il paraît qu'elle séjourne dans le Devonshire et que... elle et lui étaient fiancés. Pourquoi l'a-t-il quitté, le savez-vous ? Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais connaître cette jeune fille pour pouvoir... être apaisée. J'ai imaginé tellement de choses ! Que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il m'a quitté, ou que sais-je encore ! » expliqua soudan Beth avec des larmes dans la voix.

Brandon était désolé, se demandant si la discussion qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à tenir avec Beth n'allait pas finalement avoir lieu. Ils avaient convenu avec Marianne que Beth ne devait jamais connaître l'histoire qu'il y a eu entre elle et Willoughby. Devant la tristesse et les questions de la jeune fille, il commençait à douter du bien fondé de sa décision. Il savait qu'elle en serait mortifiée, mais ce serait toujours moins douloureux que les deux dernières années qu'elle avait passé à se torturer l'esprit en se demandant si John Willoughby l'avait véritablement aimé.

« Pouvez-vous m'excuser un instant, Beth ? Je vais voir si Marianne peut s'occuper d'Andrew pendant que nous discutons de cela... »

Beth acquiesça et Brandon prit le petit Andrew dans ses bras et l'emporta hors du salon. Marianne, qui attendait dans le petit salon, l'entendit l'appeler.

« Marianne, prends Andrew avec toi s'il te plaît, dit-il en lui donnant l'enfant qui était en train de pleurer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Marianne avec anxiété.

- Beth… elle me demande des détails sur l'histoire que Willoughby a eu avec toi... Elle imagine mille choses à ce sujet et voudrait connaître la vérité. Je sais que nous avions convenu que nous n'en parlerions pas, mais je crois que cela l'apaiserait...

- Mais... et si elle me haïssait après ton récit ? Elle va me voir autrement ! fit remarquer Marianne avec inquiétude.

- Je parlerai de façon à ce que tu sois hors de cause... Me l'autorise-tu ? »

Marianne n'hésita guère longtemps, désireuse d'aider la jeune fille, même si cela devait mettre en péril leurs relations.

« D'accord... Après tout, tu as raconté son histoire malheureuse à Elinor afin d'atténuer mes regrets, alors il est juste que tu fasses de même avec elle...

- Merci, ma douce, répondit Brandon en l'embrassant. S'il te plaît, garde l'enfant avec toi dans le petit salon. » répéta Brandon en retournant auprès de Beth.

Marianne regarda le petit garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et qui la regardait, l'air angoissé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien... » lui dit-elle pour le rassurer en le berçant.

* * *

><p>Brandon revint vers Beth et s'assit auprès d'elle.<p>

« Avant toute chose, Beth... gardez à l'esprit que ce que vous allez apprendre ne devait jamais vous être conté... afin de vous épargner. En vous entendant, je me rends compte que vous souffriez malgré tout et que ce serait faiblesse de ma part de ne rien faire... Ce que je vais vous dire vous concerne, mais pas seulement... Cette jeune fille dont vous avez entendu parler, je souhaiterais que tout le long de mon récit, vous la voyez telle qu'elle a été : non comme une complice de Willoughby pour vous détourner de lui, mais une victime de son charme qui a été horrifiée lorsqu'elle a su qui il était réellement... » expliqua Brandon avec gravité.

Beth hocha la tête, livide. Brandon lui raconta donc l'arrivée de Willoughby dans le Devonshire et la manière avec laquelle il avait séduit Marianne, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup de par le caractère, mais qui avait eu la chance d'être bien entourée. Il lui relata la manière avec laquelle il lui avait laissé entendre qu'il l'épouserait et la façon dont il avait traité Marianne, lui annonçant de la manière la plus abrupte qu'il était fiancé. Il omit cependant de lui dire que Willoughby avait véritablement aimé Marianne et s'était montré sincère lors de son désir de l'épouser, ne souhaitant pas accabler davantage la jeune fille.

« Savoir que Willoughby avait agi de façon aussi méprisable avec vous a beaucoup aidé Marianne, conclut Brandon. Elle craignait qu'en sachant la vérité, vous la voyez de façon différente, et n'éprouve du ressentiment envers elle à cause de tout cela. Mais en sachant combien votre histoire l'avait aidé, elle n'a pas hésité longtemps pour qu'il en soit de même avec vous. »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, les explications du Colonel Brandon tournant dans son esprit. Brandon garda le silence, lui laissant le temps de se ressaisir après ces révélations. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, elle prit enfin la parole :

« Je vous remercie... à vous et à Marianne... Je sais que ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre et je peux comprendre les craintes de votre épouse, mais je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde... Et à vous non plus, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Vous aviez pensé m'aider, je croyais guérir de mes blessures avec le temps... Je me rends compte que je n'étais rien qu'un amusement pour lui... et qu'il a continué à faire souffrir des jeunes filles sincères jusqu'à trouver celle qui lui apporterait la fortune... »

Elle ne put achever, fondant en larmes. Brandon la serra doucement dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer contre lui.

« Beth, vous n'êtes pas seule. Marianne et moi sommes là pour vous aider, lui assura le Colonel Brandon.

- Je le sais et je vous en suis sincèrement reconnaissante, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit faiblement Beth après s'être arrêtée de pleurer. Je crois que je vais monter me reposer… »

Brandon l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna hors du salon, vers le grand escalier où ils se séparèrent. Le Colonel Brandon la regarda s'éloigner le cœur lourd, songeant à quel point la vie de la jeune fille ressemblait à celle de sa défunte mère. Bercée d'illusions désormais détruites à jamais, lui faisant pleinement prendre conscience que ce qu'elle avait souhaité voir comme un acte d'amour n'était rien de plus qu'un acte poussé par le désir de la chair. Brandon ressentit une bouffée de colère envers Willoughby, cet homme qui avait fait souffrir deux femmes qu'il aimait, dont une plus atrocement que l'autre, provoquant des changements irréversibles sur sa vie et sa personnalité.

En effet, Beth avait mit du temps pour se pardonner, croyant même que le Colonel Brandon ne voudrait plus la revoir, ayant honte d'elle. Il l'avait rassuré, peiné des troubles que la jeune fille ressentait et des doutes qu'elle nourrissait au sujet de son affection pour elle. Il lui avait rendu visite deux fois avant sa délivrance, puis les avait vus elle et Andrew peu de temps après son accouchement. De plus, il lui envoyait tous les mois de l'argent pour l'aider à pourvoir à ses besoins. Le Colonel Brandon était très attaché à sa pupille : lorsqu'Eliza lui avait laissé Beth, son bien le plus précieux, il l'avait accepté avec empressement et reconnaissance, souhaitant apaiser Eliza quant à l'avenir de sa fille.

Il l'avait vu grandir, avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit bien placée, bien entourée et une tendre affection était apparue entre eux. Plus jeune, Beth lui sautait toujours dans les bras lorsqu'il lui rendait visite, témoignant ainsi sa joie de le revoir. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, discutant de choses et d'autres, essentiellement des activités de la petite qui aimait lui montrer ce qu'elle avait appris durant ses leçons. Puis lorsque le temps le leur permettait, ils allaient faire du cheval et pique-niquer. Entre temps, le Colonel Brandon avait donné à Beth des tableaux représentant sa mère, Eliza, et lui racontait diverses anecdotes à son sujet afin que son souvenir ne soit pas oublié.

Beth n'avait connu sa mère que jusqu'à ses trois ans, aussi Brandon veillait à lui rappeler les moments qu'elle avait passés avec sa mère même si elle était trop petite pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit ainsi que ses propres souvenirs où Eliza était plus insouciante et rieuse. Ces moments avaient renforcé leurs liens, permettant à Brandon de revoir un peu d'Eliza dans la petite Beth, et de découvrir la jeunesse et l'évolution d'une jeune enfant. Il était tellement sûr à l'époque, que Beth serait le seul enfant qu'il aurait. Aujourd'hui, il espérait en avoir un qui soit le fruit de son union avec Marianne, souhaitant pour lui un premier amour plus heureux que ceux de ses parents.

Le son du piano-forte de Marianne le sortit de ses pensées. Toutefois, le son n'était pas aussi harmonieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se dirigea vers le petit salon d'où lui parvenait des éclats de rire. Il ouvrit la porte et le tableau qui s'offrit à lui le toucha profondément : Marianne était assise à son piano-forte, le petit Andrew sur ses genoux. Ce dernier s'amusait à appuyer sur les touches du clavier de façon précipitée, riant du son qui s'en échappait.

Le visage radieux, Marianne riait aussi de la joie du petit garçon. Cela ému le Colonel Brandon qui imagina ainsi plus clairement ce que serait leur vie lorsqu'ils auraient un enfant. Une vie pleine de tendresse, d'apprentissage, d'éclats de rire au milieu des doutes et des craintes. Il applaudit, faisant lever la tête de Marianne et d'Andrew.

« Bravo Andrew ! C'était très intéressant ce que tu nous a joué ! Je crois que tu l'as aidé à trouver sa vocation, Marianne, dit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

- Il semblerait ! rit la jeune femme.

- Mayanne ! Veux zouer encore! » s'exclama le petit.

Brandon éclata de rire en entendant la façon dont était appelée sa femme, tandis que cette dernière obéissait à la requête de l'enfant. Elle le guida pour appuyer sur les touches, faisant naître un grand sourire sur le visage d'Andrew. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, il se lassa et réclama sa mère.

« Elle se repose, elle était fatiguée, répondit Brandon en le prenant dans ses bras. Et j'en connais un autre qui va aller au lit lui aussi... » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Marianne les regarda, attendrie. Elle aussi, comme Brandon lorsqu'il était entré dans le petit salon, avait imaginé combien leur vie changerait avec l'arrivée d'un enfant. Elle souhaitait tellement être mère, ce désir la rongeait, la faisant douter de ses capacités à pouvoir engendrer. Mais elle décida de suivre le conseil de Brandon et d'attendre le plus sereinement possible, même si la présence d'enfants et de femmes enceintes autour d'elle rendait sa résolution difficile.

Le petit Andrew protesta vivement, mais tout en l'amusant, Brandon parvint à le faire emporter au lit par Jessica sans qu'il fasse d'histoires.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en tête à tête, Brandon regarda Marianne avec tendresse.

« Vous étiez adorables tous les deux. Tu as eu une excellente idée de le divertir ainsi.

- Au début, j'étais terrifiée ! Il pleurait et je ne savais que faire. Puis je me suis souvenue de ce que nous faisions avec Margaret lorsqu'elle était enfant. Nous lui racontions une histoire et cela l'apaisait immédiatement. J'ai bien essayé avec Andrew, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Donc j'ai pensé à la musique et cela a été un franc succès, expliqua Marianne en souriant. Comment cela s'est-il passé avec Beth ? » demanda-t-elle après l'avoir observé avec attention.

Brandon soupira et eut un regard triste.

« Ce fut éprouvant… Elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais a été courageuse et compréhensive. Elle ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'avait fait Willoughby, mais je n'ai pas parlé du fait qu'il était sincère dans ses sentiments pour toi...

- Tu as bien fait...

- J'ai crains qu'elle soit davantage heurtée de voir que cet homme était pleinement épris de toi alors qu'il l'avait abandonné sans état d'âme. » expliqua gravement le Colonel.

Marianne hocha la tête, approuvant le choix judicieux du Colonel de ne rien avoir dit à ce sujet. La situation était tellement délicate : l'homme qu'elle avait épousé avait pour pupille une jeune fille qui avait aimé le même homme qu'elle avant de faire les frais de son dédain, tout comme elle à l'époque!

Elle caressa la joue de Brandon et le regarda avec compassion.

« Cela a dû être si dur pour toi…

- Le fait de la voir souffrir surtout ! Elle m'a tellement rappelé sa mère… Eliza... » murmura Brandon non sans une certaine émotion.

Marianne le serra dans ses bras, désolée de le voir si attristé. Elle se demandait ce qui était le pire : avoir eu un chagrin d'amour à cause de l'être aimé, ou avoir eu le cœur brisé parce que les circonstances avaient séparées deux amoureux. Les deux étaient éprouvants, mais le deuxième cas de figure faisait souffrir davantage de personnes. Marianne embrassa tendrement Brandon et le regarda.

« Je t'aiderai à rendre le sourire à Beth, je serai là. Et je te rendrai le tien… ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant le menton du bout de son index.

- Le fait que tu sois là, près de moi, m'aide déjà beaucoup... » répondit Brandon en rendant son baiser à la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Beth réapparut pour le dîner, les yeux rouges et gonflés, signe qu'elle avait pleuré tout son soûl. Elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par Marianne et le colonel Brandon.<p>

« Nous allions justement faire sonner le repas. Avez-vous faim, Beth ? demanda Marianne.

- Non, je vous remercie, répondit Beth d'une voix rauque.

- Beth, vous êtes pourtant bien pâle ! Vous devriez manger un peu... pour reprendre des forces, insista Marianne d'une voix douce.

- Beth, même si vous ne mangez pas beaucoup, avalez au moins quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous voir remonter vous coucher le ventre creux. » ajouta le Colonel Brandon.

Beth eut un faible sourire, étirant ses lèvres pâles.

« Très bien, je m'incline, mais avant... Où est Andrew ?

- Dans sa chambre, nous l'avons fait coucher tout à l'heure.

- Je vais aller voir s'il est réveillé. » déclara Beth.

Puis elle quitta la pièce à pas lents, sous le regard triste des Brandon.

« Elle me fait tant de peine ! s'exclama Marianne d'une voix étouffée.

- Il lui faudra du temps... mais elle y arrivera. J'en suis sûr... » répondit le Colonel Brandon en entourant les épaules de Marianne.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes afin de commencer le repas en compagnie de Beth, mais elle n'était toujours pas là.

« Attendons encore un peu » proposa Brandon.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Marianne décida de monter chercher Beth. Devant la chambre d'Andrew, elle entendit seulement la petite voix du garçon. Après avoir frappé à la porte, elle entra et vit Beth, figée devant le berceau de son fils.

« Beth ? Tout va bien ? demanda Marianne en s'approchant.

- Non... J'ai peur... murmura la jeune fille d'une voix brisée.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- De... Oh c'est trop ridicule ! » s'exclama faiblement Beth en essuyant rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Marianne lui prit la main avec sollicitude.

« N'ayez crainte, vous pouvez tout me dire, je ne vous jugerais pas » dit-elle doucement.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, Beth hocha la tête et reprit la parole.

« Je me suis tant laissée convaincre que... qu'il m'avait aimé... qu'Andrew était le fruit de notre amour... J'ai peur de ne plus jamais voir mon fils de la même façon... De ne plus l'aimer... » répondit Beth, honteuse, des sanglots dans la voix.

Marianne ressentit une profonde tristesse envers la jeune fille. Elle comprenait les sentiments de Beth et à quel point la situation devait être difficile pour elle. Elle s'était imaginée à sa place et elle en était arrivée à la triste conclusion que personne ne devait vivre une telle chose, mais que malheureusement, trop de jeunes femmes y faisaient face.

« Je comprends votre crainte, Beth, et j'admire votre courage. Mais regardez votre fils. Il n'a pas changé depuis ce matin ! Il est le même petit garçon adorable et si beau. Il vous ressemble tant ! Et il a tant de choses à apprendre : qui les lui apprendra si ce n'est vous ? La personne qu'il aime le plus ? Il n'a que vous, Beth...

- Je n'ai que lui aussi ! Et je l'aime tant… Je mourrais s'il m'était enlevé, répondit Beth en pleurant toujours. Mais maintenant j'ai tellement peur qu'il ressemble à…

- Non. Physiquement, il est votre portrait, et pour ce qui est de son caractère, c'est vous qui l'élevez. Il ne pourra devenir qu'un homme charmant. Et il a des figures paternelles autour de lui. » ajouta Marianne en songeant à la famille qui logeait Beth et bien sûr à Brandon.

Beth hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes, tandis que Marianne s'approchait du lit d'Andrew. L'enfant la regardait, l'air étonné. Marianne tendit la main à Beth, qui la prit et avança. Elle croisa le regard de son fils, dont le visage s'était éclairé en voyant celui de sa mère, et qui lui tendait les bras. Beth éclata en sanglots et prit son enfant dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle, le couvrant de baisers.

« Pardonne-moi mon trésor ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Marianne regardait la scène, émue par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était rassurée et contente d'avoir aidé la jeune fille à prendre confiance en elle et à surmonter le souvenir que Willoughby lui avait laissé. Beth se tourna vers elle et la remercia, le regard plein de gratitude.

« Sachez que je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde pour... Je trouve cela très courageux de votre part d'avoir tenu à ce que je sache quelles étaient vos relations avec cet homme... Je suis sûre que vous ferez une excellente mère le jour où vous aurez un enfant. » ajouta-t-elle.

Marianne lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux et la laissa seule en compagnie de son fils. Brandon fut inquiet en la voyant revenir en larmes et s'approcha vivement d'elle afin de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Marianne effaça les craintes de son mari en lui expliquant l'entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec Beth. Brandon la serra dans ses bras et la remercia pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour Beth.

« Tu as fait mieux que ce que j'aurais pu faire pour l'aider, dit-il en séchant les larmes de Marianne.

- Elle me fait tant de peine ! J'espère tant qu'elle sera aimée, réellement aimée par un homme qui ne la fera pas souffrir, dit Marianne, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Brandon.

- Je le souhaite aussi… »

La soirée se passa plus calmement, les Brandon et Beth jouant à une partie de whist avant de se coucher, de sorte que la journée se termina dans les rires.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient décidé de se coucher de bonne heure car le lendemain devait les voir tous inviter chez les Middleton. Beth avait accueilli cette invitation avec crainte, la peur d'être jugée prenant le pas sur son plaisir de sortir un peu dans le monde. Les Brandon l'avait rassuré, lui assurant que les Ferrars et les Dashwood se faisaient une joie de les rencontrer elle et Andrew, tandis que Mrs. Jennings et les Middleton avaient hâte de la revoir. Beth les accompagna donc, un peu plus rassurée, mais gardant toujours de l'appréhension au fond d'elle-même. Le ciel était gris et le vent soufflait tout ce qu'il pouvait ce jour-là, excitant des sentiments peu optimistes dans l'esprit des gens dont le temps qu'il faisait influençait fortement sur leurs humeurs. Fort heureusement, peu importait qu'il fasse maussade aujourd'hui car les Brandon et Beth se retrouveraient à Barton Park en charmante compagnie, à l'abri du vent et éclairés par des bougies.<p>

Beth fut chaleureusement accueillie par ses hôtes et leurs invités, qui les prirent immédiatement, elle et Andrew, en affection. Cela mit du baume au cœur de la jeune fille qui, bien qu'étant réservée, offrit des sourires et parla sans trop rougir à ceux qui lui adressait à la parole. Elle s'entendit très bien avec Margaret, qui avait immédiatement eu un faible pour le petit Andrew, et avait prise Beth sous son aile en la questionnant immédiatement sur ses goûts, ses passions et ses occupations.

Mrs. Jennings la prit dans ses bras avec émotion, Beth lui rappelant cette petite fille de trois ans jouant avec sa poupée chez elle, à Chelsea, tandis qu'Eliza la regardait jouer, allongée dans son lit.

« En vous voyant petite, je me doutais que vous deviendriez une belle jeune fille ! Je ne me suis pas trompée ! Vous ressemblez à votre mère ! s'exclama Mrs. Jennings.

- En effet ! Le temps passe et tout cela ne nous rajeunit pas, chère belle-mère ! répliqua joyeusement Sir John. Vous souvenez-vous de moi, Miss Williams ?

- Un peu… » répondit timidement Beth.

Elle disait vrai : elle avait gardé un souvenir flou de Sir John, se rappelant seulement qu'il avait été très gentil pour elle et sa mère à leur sortie de prison. Elle se souvenait en revanche davantage de Mrs. Jennings, mais malgré toute la gentillesse qui émanait d'elle, elle resterait associée à la mort de sa mère dans son esprit. Mais Beth était déterminée à effacer cette association d'idée aujourd'hui en se créant de nouveaux souvenirs avec Mrs. Jennings dès aujourd'hui.

« Elle est tout à fait délicieuse, Colonel !

- Cela est vrai, Mrs. Jennings, répondit Brandon. Beth est une jeune fille intelligente et gentille, et une bonne mère pour Andrew. Les Rickman ne m'en ont dit que du bien ! Je suis fier d'elle.

- Vous le pouvez, Colonel, dit Mrs. Dashwood. Je vois qu'elle et Margaret ont l'air de s'entendre à merveille ! Et ce petit Andrew est si mignon ! Je me languis d'autant plus de devenir grand-mère… »

Pendant ce temps, Elinor demandait à Marianne comment la rencontre avec Beth s'était déroulée. Marianne lui raconta tout en détail, expliquant la journée éprouvante de la veille. Elinor eut beaucoup de compassion pour Beth en entendant le récit de sa sœur.

« Pauvre fille… Elle n'a que deux années de plus que Margaret… Elle a eu son enfant à l'âge de Margaret, te rends-tu compte ? dit-elle à voix basse.

- Oui, c'est terrible, répliqua gravement Marianne. Le pire étant la manière dont elle a été abusée… Cela a également été très dur pour Christopher de la voir souffrir de la sorte.

- J'imagine... J'espère que cette journée va réchauffer le cœur de tout le monde, dit gentiment Elinor.

- Oui, tu as raison ! Pensons de façon positive ! »

Elles furent rejointes par Mrs. Dashwood qui souhaitait leur parler d'une chose qui lui tourmentait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours.

« Mes chéries, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette année, Margaret va faire son entrée dans le monde durant la Saison ?

- Bien sûr que nous le savons, Maman. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je sais qu'Elinor ne partira pas là-bas, à cause de sa grossesse, et je vais rester auprès d'elle. Mais il faudra quelqu'un pour veiller sur Margaret à Londres. Marianne, je sais que tu vas faire ta Présentation à la Cour toi aussi... est-ce que…

- Bien sûr, Maman ! Je serais heureuse de veiller sur Margaret là-bas ! Et je sais que Christopher prendra son rôle de protecteur très à cœur.

- Je ne contrarie pas vos plans en vous demandant cela ? s'inquiéta Mrs. Dashwood.

- Pas le moins du monde, Maman !

- Me voilà soulagée ! Merci du fond du cœur ! Je ne me voyais pas priver Margaret de sa première entrée dans le monde ! » s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood.

En effet, cela tourmentait beaucoup Mrs. Dashwood, d'autant plus qu'elle avait remarqué que Margaret n'avait pas l'air plus enthousiaste que cela à l'idée de participer à sa première Saison et de faire ses premiers pas dans la bonne société londonienne. Margaret était certes impatiente de découvrir Londres, mais elle avait un tel côté garçon manqué que cela inquiétait Mrs. Dashwood quant à ses chances de se marier. Néanmoins, le tempérament romanesque de Mrs. Dashwood lui laissait espérer que Margaret, avec son caractère si unique au milieu de toutes les jeunes filles de Londres, charmerait un gentleman qui se sera laissé séduire par son tempérament, tout comme l'avait été Mr. Crawford.

Le repas fut annoncé, coupant court à toutes les discussions. Beth ne fut pas mise à l'écart, mais ne fut pas exposée non plus. On la questionna sur ses talents en matière d'arts, de musique et de littérature, ainsi que chez la famille chez qui elle vivait, Mrs. Jennings souhaitant savoir comment se portaient ses amis. Beth ressentit un intérêt sincère chez ses interlocuteurs et répondit à toutes les questions de façon détendue. Elle apprécia la gaieté exubérante de Mrs. Jennings et de Sir John, la gentillesse de Mrs. Dashwood et d'Edward Ferrars, ainsi que la douceur d'Elinor. Lady Middleton lui parut également assez aimable car elle lui prodigua de nombreux conseils concernant l'éducation d'Andrew. Mais la personne avec laquelle elle s'entendait le mieux était sans conteste Margaret. Leurs goûts mutuels les avaient rapprochées, ainsi que la fantaisie de la demoiselle Dashwood, qui changeait tant avec les personnes que Beth Williams était habituée à côtoyer. Elles avaient échangé leurs adresses afin de pouvoir correspondre par courrier et commencer une nouvelle à quatre mains.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, on sortit les tables de jeux et les cartes à jouer et les dames furent occupées à disputer une partie de whist durant une bonne heure tandis que les messieurs s'étaient retirés. Mrs. Jennings en profita pour échanger les derniers ragots du Devonshire.

« Mrs. Bentridge est grand-mère depuis hier, à sa grande joie. Son fils a épousé la jeune miss Watson, une jolie fille de bonne famille. Oh ! Et les Foster auraient acheté une maison à Londres, non loin de celle de ma chère Charlotte ! Elsa Foster était assez intime avec Charlotte à une époque. Je suis certaine que cela leur plaira de l'avoir pour voisine ! »

Les messieurs revinrent enfin au salon et l'on proposa un peu de musique. Marianne fut naturellement appelée à se produire sur le piano du salon. Elle joua quelques morceaux seule, puis à quatre mains avec Brandon, pour le plaisir de leurs auditeurs, mais également et surtout pour leur propre plaisir. Marianne était toujours admirative de la manière dont jouait Brandon et se voir jouer à ses côtés lui rappelait de beaux souvenirs liés à la première fois où ils avaient joué ensemble.

« Êtes-vous satisfaite, Mrs. Jennings ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement une fois qu'ils eurent finis et qu'elle se fut assise auprès de sa vieille amie.

- Oh la malicieuse ! rit Mrs. Jennings. Vous n'avez donc pas oublié mon petit coup de pouce d'il y a trois ans ?

- En effet, et croyez bien que je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté votre suggestion plus tôt ! répondit Marianne avec chaleur.

- Laissez donc cela ! L'essentiel c'est ce que vous êtes devenue aujourd'hui ! » répliqua gentiment Mrs. Jennings.

Marianne lui pressa la main, signe de sa gratitude envers cette vieille amie si bonne et sensible malgré ses taquineries parfois proches de l'impolitesse. Marianne avait eu le loisir d'analyser la manière dont elle avait traité son entourage lorsqu'elle était éprise de Willoughby et le bilan l'avait fortement ébranlé et couvert de honte et de regrets, songeant à toutes les marques d'affection que lui avaient prodigué Mrs. Jennings, les Middleton et même les Palmer, et qu'elle avait dédaigné. Elle s'était excusée auprès d'eux avec une telle humilité et une telle sincérité que ses amis lui avaient volontiers pardonnée et même bien avant qu'elle ne fasse des excuses.

A la fin de la journée, ils se séparèrent, ravis de l'excellente journée qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. Margaret et Beth promirent de s'écrire et se quittèrent ravies de s'être trouvées. Beth remercia chaleureusement l'assistance pour son accueil si gentil et, Andrew dans ses bras, elle monta dans la voiture des Brandon qui les ramenait à Delaford.

* * *

><p>Le séjour de Beth prit fin le lendemain, sous un beau soleil. Elle avait eu le loisir de réfléchir à sa situation, au fait que dorénavant, elle savait tout de la personnalité de Willoughby et qu'elle ne pourrait plus le regretter comme elle l'avait tant fait auparavant. Elle avait son fils, son cher Andrew et cela lui était infiniment plus précieux que toute autre chose. Elle savait également qu'elle était bien entourée avec les Brandon et leurs amis. Elle avait trouvé en Marianne une aide et un soutien amical, une oreille attentive qui ne la jugeait pas et qui complétait parfaitement l'amour et l'attention que lui portait le Colonel Brandon.<p>

Avant son départ, ils allèrent tous les quatre, elle, Andrew et les Brandon, se promener dans le parc de Delaford. Andrew marchait près d'eux, aidée par Marianne.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, déclara Beth. Je vous ai causé bien des contrariétés... si, j'insiste ! continua la jeune fille malgré les protestations de ses hôtes.

- Ma petite Beth, ces moments douloureux étaient malheureusement inévitables pour vous aider à avancer et, même si avec l'âge et l'expérience on apprend cela, on en souffre toujours, mais on sait qu'il faut passer par là pour aller mieux ensuite, déclara Brandon.

- Et soyez assurée que votre séjour ici n'a pas été contrariant, Beth. J'ai été heureuse d'apprendre à vous connaître vous et Andrew » ajouta Marianne.

Beth les remercia du fond du cœur puis jeta un regard à Marianne qui comprit qu'elle désirait s'entretenir en privé avec Brandon.

« Viens Andrew ! Nous allons voir la balançoire ! » proposa Marianne en prenant le petit par la main et en l'entraînant loin devant Beth et Brandon.

Le Colonel Brandon prit le bras de Beth et ils continuèrent à marcher.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous. Marianne est une femme charmante et elle vous aime tellement ! Cela se voit lorsqu'elle parle de vous et vous regarde. » déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle ne pouvait faire plus plaisir au Colonel Brandon en disant cela. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« J'ai beaucoup de chance, j'en suis conscient... Marianne est merveilleuse... Et je suis heureux de votre bonne entente ! Elle vous apprécie beaucoup.

- C'est réciproque. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée. »

Beth s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son tuteur.

« Merci. Merci de ne pas m'avoir renié après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle doucement.

- Ma petite Beth, vous savez très bien que je ne vous aurais jamais renié ! Ce qui vous est arrivé aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui...

- Non, c'est faux ! D'autres que moi ne se seraient pas laissées piéger de la sorte ! répliqua Beth d'une voix tremblante.

- Cessez de vous blâmer. D'autres que vous auraient réagi de la même façon, cela arrive malheureusement souvent. Votre jeune âge n'a pas pu vous raisonner face à la séduction de cet homme, répondit Brandon avec douceur.

- En tous les cas, je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir tenu à respecter la promesse que vous avez faite à ma mère...

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Beth, la coupa le Colonel avec une fermeté non dénuée de douceur. Si je ne vous ai pas renié c'est parce que je tiens vivement à vous et comme je vous l'ai dit à l'instant, je comprends très bien que même les meilleures personnes peuvent avoir des moments de faiblesse en raison de leur innocence et de leur nature confiante. Si j'avais simplement voulu honorer ma promesse envers votre mère, je vous aurais placé dans une bonne famille sans chercher à vous revoir et à savoir comment vous alliez ! Beth... je me suis vraiment attaché à vous. Et à mes yeux, vous représentez l'enfant que je n'ai pas encore... »

Beth eut les larmes aux yeux et un sanglot franchit ses lèvres. Le Colonel Brandon la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse et émotion, désireux d'apaiser les remords et les angoisses de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Il souffrait de la position de cette jeune fille si romantique et désireuse de se marier, de rencontrer un homme dont elle serait profondément éprise et qui l'aimerait de la même façon, acceptant Andrew comme son fils. Mais qui pourrait blâmer un gentleman de ne pas l'épouser, sa situation étant jugée tellement choquante aux yeux de la bonne société ? Malgré tout, Beth refusait de perdre espoir et le Colonel Brandon se surprenait à penser à la même chose.

Ainsi s'acheva le séjour de Beth Williams à Delaford où elle fit la promesse de revenir bientôt avec Andrew. Marianne les serra dans ses bras avec chaleur et le Colonel Brandon les embrassèrent tendrement avant de les installer dans la voiture. Il les regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré à l'idée que sa protégée allait reprendre sa vie solitaire et pleine de regrets, même si ces derniers avaient été atténués lors de son court séjour à Delaford. Brandon sentit la main de Marianne se glisser dans la sienne.

« Tout s'est bien passé, dit-elle doucement.

- Oui et c'est en partie grâce à toi, mon amour. Merci d'avoir été là pour elle, répondit Brandon en entourant Marianne de ses épaules.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir aidée. Et j'apprécie beaucoup Beth et Andrew.

- Eux aussi. D'ailleurs, je t'ai trouvée magnifique avec Andrew... »

Marianne s'était en effet bien attachée au petit garçon, considérant chaque moment passé avec lui comme un avant-goût de ce que serait sa vie avec son propre enfant qui, elle le souhaitait, ne tarderait pas à venir.


	12. Welcome to Bath !

**Chapitre 12**

**Welcome to Bath !**

* * *

><p>Marianne et Brandon apprirent que Miss Crawford ne logerait pas avec eux chez Mrs. Jennings mais chez les Palmer, Charlotte étant désireuse de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Cette nouvelle enchanta Marianne, pour qui passer un moment avec son ancienne rivale était toujours pénible tant le climat était froid lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient face à face. Il fut convenu que Mrs. Jennings partirait la veille de leur départ pour Bath, en compagnie de Miss Crawford, afin de la mener chez les Palmer et de faire les préparatifs de dernière minute pour accueillir les Brandon à leur arrivée. Marianne et Brandon firent donc le trajet tous les deux, ce qui leur permit de parler de choses et d'autres, en toute intimité. Marianne ne cessait de commenter les changements de paysages qui s'offraient à eux, sous le regard amusé de Brandon.<p>

Arrivée à Bath, Marianne sentit le contraste entre cette ville et le calme du Dorsetshire : tout n'était qu'effervescence, carrioles et gens bien habillés circulant à tous les coins de rues. Ils passèrent devant le Royal Crescent, le Pulteney Bridge, où Marianne remarqua la ressemblance voulue avec le Pont du Rialto et s'arrêtèrent devant une résidence située dans le Circus, où toutes les maisons, collées les unes aux autres, étaient faites de pierres de Bath claires, ornées de colonnes jumelées. Brandon confirma à Marianne que le bâtiment était inspiré du Colisée de Rome, ce qui enchanta la jeune femme, ravie de retrouver un peu de la Ville Éternelle à Bath. Ils eurent à peine posé un pied à terre que Mrs. Jennings les accueillit avec sa gaieté habituelle.

« Bienvenue à Bath ! Entrez, entrez vite ! »

La demeure était moderne et sobre, spacieuse comme il le fallait et très bien entretenue. Mrs. Jennings leur montra leurs appartements et leur laissa le temps de s'installer et de se préparer avant de partir pour l'Assembly Room, où elle avait hâte de retrouver ses amis, les Allen.

« Je vous donne une demi-heure mes amis ! » lança-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Brandon ferma la porte et regarda Marianne en souriant.

« Comment trouves-tu Bath ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'architecture soit si inspirée des monuments que nous avons vu en Italie, c'est une belle surprise ! Autrement, j'attends d'en découvrir plus pour te répondre franchement...

- Tu auras l'occasion d'en voir plus dès que nous irons à l'Assembly Room, ma douce. »

Après s'être changés, ils allèrent aux Assembly Rooms avec Mrs. Jennings qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les Allen, qu'ils allaient rejoindre. Les Assembly Rooms, complexe regroupant quatre grandes salles tenant de lieu de rencontres pour les classes aisées à Bath, était situé à côté de l'entrée de la rue principale des thermes romains, les visiteurs pouvant déguster les eaux de la source chaude remplissant les thermes à la Pump Room. Le bâtiment abritait également un restaurant populaire pour déguster le thé l'après-midi. Ce lieu rencontrant un vif succès, il était tout naturel que les Allen y retrouvent Mrs. Jennings et les Brandon à l'heure du thé.

« Ce sont des gens très charmants, drôles et généreux ! Nous nous connaissons depuis des années ! Mon mari était ami avec Mr Allen depuis qu'ils étaient des adolescents, et je suis moi-même devenue très amie avec Mrs. Allen. » expliqua Mrs. Jennings.

Avant de pénétrer aux Assembly Rooms, Brandon murmura à Marianne :

« J'espère que tu ne crains pas la foule car elle y est dense ici. Tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire et nous quitterons les lieux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je survivrai ! » déclara-t-elle en riant.

A l'entrée ils furent appelés par les Palmer et Miss Crawford. Mrs. Jennings se rua vers sa fille et l'étreignit.

« J'ai cru ne jamais venir, maman ! Jusqu'au dernier moment, Mr. Palmer s'est montré aussi bougon qu'à l'ordinaire, décrétant qu'à cette époque de l'année, il n'y a pas de gens intéressants à Bath ! Mais j'ai réussi à le persuader maman, comme toujours !

- Oh je reconnais bien là ma petite Charlotte ! » s'exclama Mrs. Jennings avec fierté.

Marianne se retint de rire, voyant l'air las de Mr. Palmer. Heureusement pour lui que le Colonel Brandon était là, sinon le pauvre homme déprimerait entre son épouse et sa belle-mère !

« Mrs. Brandon ! Colonel Brandon ! Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Charlotte avec enthousiasme.

Après lui avoir assuré qu'ils se portaient comme des charmes, Marianne demanda des nouvelles du petit Thomas Palmer.

« Oh il va très bien, merci Mrs. Brandon ! Il est adorable et si coquin ! Un vrai bout en train ! » répondit Mrs. Palmer dans un éclat de rire qui fit sursauter les personnes à proximité.

Au milieu de toute la foule, la chaleur et le brouhaha qui régnait dans le salon de thé, Marianne, Brandon et leurs compagnons réussirent à se trouver une place.

« N'avez-vous pas chaud, Marianne ? demanda Miss Crawford.

- Oh ! C'est à moi que vous parlez ? demanda Marianne, surprise qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Il est vrai qu'il fait chaud mais je supporte. J'espère que vous n'allez pas nous faire un malaise, ajouta-t-elle, l'air faussement inquiet, tandis que Brandon retenait un sourire.

- Oh ! Voilà les Allen ! » s'exclama Mrs. Jennings en dépliant son éventail d'un coup sec en direction de ses amis.

Les Allen étaient des gens fort aimables et sachant s'intégrer dans la bonne société : le mari aimait à parler chasse et autres choses de la vie courante, tandis que Mrs. Allen était une gentille dame, érudite en matière de belles étoffes. Elle leur parla de ses amis les Tilney. Mrs. Catherine Tilney, Morland à l'époque, les avait accompagnés dans leur précédent voyage à Bath où elle avait rencontré celui qui était devenu son mari, Mr. Henry Tilney.

« Je suis persuadée que vous vous entendrez à merveille avec eux ! déclara-t-elle à ses compagnons. Ils arrivent demain, vous pourrez faire connaissance ! »

Marianne se sentit rassurée à l'idée de ne pas être la seule jeune femme de leur groupe ; bien sûr il y avait Miss Crawford, mais Marianne pouvait-elle sincèrement se sentir rassurée à l'idée de l'avoir à ses côtés ?

Mrs. Jennings et Mrs. Allen parlèrent ensuite de toutes ces choses qui passionnent les dames d'un certain âge mais qui agacent les jeunes gens, leur faisant craindre le jour où eux aussi converseront de la même manière et des mêmes sujets que ces gentilles dames. Marianne regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'un petit salon était rempli de jeunes filles de l'âge de Margaret, courant et riant, un verre à la main, discutant avec des officiers, aussi fut-elle soulagée que sa jeune sœur ne soit pas avec eux.

« Ces filles ne paraissent pas bien élevées, chuchota Marianne à Brandon.

- C'est parce qu'elles sont seules et livrées à elles-mêmes, sans personne pour les entourer. » répondit doucement Brandon.

L'orchestre se mit soudain à jouer dans le salon attenant et de nombreux couples prirent d'assaut la piste de danse. Le Colonel Brandon se tourna vers Marianne :

« Accepterez-vous de danser avec moi, Mrs. Brandon ?

- Avec plaisir, Colonel Brandon... » répondit Marianne, un grand sourire aux lèvres, agréablement surprise par la demande de son mari.

Elle lui prit le bras et ils allèrent prendre place sur la piste. Elle était heureuse de danser avec Brandon, les yeux perdus dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait profondément. Elle vit cependant du coin de l'œil Miss Crawford les regarder avec envie. Marianne se sentit vaguement peinée pour elle car elle pouvait imaginer ce que cela faisait de voir un couple heureux et amoureux quand on se sent seul. Néanmoins, elle ne tenait pas à la laisser s'approcher trop près de Brandon, le souvenir des minauderies de Miss Crawford à son égard lui étant resté en mémoire.

Elle resta concentrée sur la danse et sur le regard doux de son cher et tendre. Lorsque la danse fut finie, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amies, restées sur leurs chaises pour des motifs différents : pour Mrs. Palmer, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas danser sans son mari, qui lui-même détestait la danse ; pour Miss Crawford parce qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier, et pour Mrs. Jennings et Mrs. Allen parce qu'elles préféraient commenter les danses et les couples qui se trouvaient sur la piste.

« Comme vous dansez bien ! s'exclama Miss Crawford avec envie, en regardant légèrement Marianne et en s'attardant sur le Colonel Brandon. J'aimerais tellement danser moi aussi ! »

Une fois encore, Marianne fut légèrement peinée pour la jeune femme, mais le regard équivoque qu'elle avait lancé à Brandon atténuait sa pitié. Mrs. Allen et Mrs. Jennings regardait la scène avec attention, aussi, Brandon n'eut guère le choix que de proposer son bras à Miss Crawford qui le prit, radieuse. Brandon fit un sourire rassurant à Marianne qui les regarda s'éloigner, une sensation désagréable au creux de l'estomac.

Certes elle était fière que son époux soit aussi bon et généreux, mais ne pouvait-il pas l'être de manière plus modérée ? Elle s'assit, se tordant les mains pour masquer sa gêne tandis que ses compagnes commentaient le geste du Colonel.

« Quel gentleman ce Colonel ! J'aime beaucoup cette inclination à la galanterie qu'ont les hommes ! fit remarquer Mrs. Allen.

- Ils ne sont pas tous ainsi, répliqua Mrs. Palmer en riant. Regardez mon Mr. Palmer ! Il a un grand cœur mais il le cache très bien ! »

Marianne fut obligée d'intervenir.

« Je n'oublierai jamais la bonté de Mr Palmer lorsque j'ai été malade chez vous il y a deux ans, dit-elle à Mrs. Palmer. Il s'est montré fort aimable. »

Mrs. Palmer eut un regard complice.

« Malgré son air indifférent, il vous apprécie beaucoup vous et votre famille. Il est comme ça avec les personnes qu'il aime ! Regardez comment il se comporte avec moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Marianne lui sourit et Mrs. Jennings prit la parole.

« Mrs. Brandon a immédiatement conquis le cœur du Colonel avant qu'elle ne l'épouse. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance... et lui aussi cela va sans dire ! Elle lui a redonné son caractère d'autrefois vous savez ! » dit-elle à l'intention de Mrs. Allen.

Mrs. Allen voulait tout savoir au sujet du Colonel, déplorant que peu d'hommes tels que lui existent dans la région. Mrs. Jennings en profita pour les inviter elle, Mr. Allen et les Tilney à dîner chez elle le lendemain. Miss Crawford et le Colonel Brandon vinrent les rejoindre et Marianne vit avec une certaine inquiétude le regard joyeux et triomphant de Miss Crawford.

« Le Colonel est vraiment un excellent danseur ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Brandon inclina la tête courtoisement.

« N'exagérons rien, dit-il gêné.

- Oui ! Ne le dites pas à tout le monde sinon Mrs. Allen aura envie de goûter au plaisir de la danse avec mon mari elle aussi ! répliqua aimablement Marianne.

- Oh quant à cela soyez rassurée, Mrs. Brandon, répondit Mrs. Allen en riant. Je ne me sens pas la force de danser ! Et puis je suis trop âgée pour toutes ces choses !

- Vous le cachez fort bien, Mrs. Allen. » répondit aimablement Brandon avant de prendre Marianne par la main.

Celle-ci le regarda fixement et lui murmura ironiquement :

« Lorsque tu auras fini de charmer toutes ces dames, peut-être pourrons-nous partir : ta femme est fatiguée »

Brandon lui sourit, l'air amusé puis se leva en déclarant prendre congé. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à leurs amis, les Brandon regagnèrent la voiture qui les conduisit chez Mrs. Jennings, cette dernière ayant fait savoir qu'elle rentrerait plus tard dans la soirée avec les Allen.

« Eh bien, tu as charmé bien des cœurs ce soir ! déclara Marianne en se blottissant contre Brandon.

- Il n'y en a qu'un que je veux continuer à charmer, c'est le tien, répondit-il en lui baisant le front. Pardonne-moi d'avoir dansé avec Miss Crawford, mais j'ai senti que je n'avais pas le choix, d'autant plus qu'elle m'a fait de la peine... »

Marianne releva vivement la tête.

« Je le sais ! Moi aussi, mais... je suis toujours très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle est trop près de toi...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Marianne, lorsqu'elle verra qu'il n'y a absolument aucune chance que je regrette de ne pas l'avoir épousée, elle se lassera et trouvera quelqu'un d'autre... Ce ne sont pas les prétendants qui manquent, à Bath...

- Impossible ! Qui serait mieux que toi ici ? » s'exclama Marianne, un sourire aux lèvres.

Brandon fit mine de réfléchir.

« Je penche pour Mr. Palmer... »

Marianne éclata de rire songeant à ce pauvre Mr. Palmer devenant la proie de Miss Crawford.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Marianne partit faire un tour dans les boutiques de Bath avec les autres dames. Elle aurait préféré rester avec Brandon mais celui-ci avait été prié par Mr Palmer de venir chez lui faire une partie de billard, aussi elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accompagner Mrs. Jennings, Mrs. Palmer et Miss Crawford. Elle vit certaines jolies choses et en acheta quelque unes : un petit bonnet pour Andrew et le futur bébé d'Elinor et Edward, de jolis chapeaux pour Margaret, Beth et Susan et une étole pour Mrs. Dashwood. Sur le chemin, Miss Crawford lui assura qu'elle avait passé une excellente soirée, particulièrement lors de sa danse avec Brandon.<p>

« Je ne puis en douter... » répliqua Marianne avec ironie.

Puis elle se reprit et ajouta :

« Au moins vous avez pu danser...

- Oui ! Et même très bien ! J'ai eu l'impression que tous les regards convergeaient vers nous... »

Marianne jugea préférable de changer de sujet, sa patience commençant à s'émousser face à l'enthousiasme débordant de Miss Crawford pour son mari.

« Ce soir nous allons faire la connaissance des Tilney, déclara-t-elle.

- Ah ! Vous me raconterez. Je suis invitée à un autre salon, ce soir. Il paraît qu'ils sont très gentils. » répondit Miss Crawford.

Effectivement ils l'étaient. Catherine Tilney était tout à fait charmante et ne dissimulait pas sa joie de rencontrer Marianne, qui avait son âge, et Brandon qui lui paraissait très gentil. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendirent à merveille dès le début lorsque Mrs. Jennings présenta Catherine Tilney comme étant une grande lectrice, donnant ainsi un sujet de conversation facile à entamer pour les deux jeunes femmes. Henry Tilney s'entendit fort bien avec le colonel Brandon dont il avait entendu le plus grand bien. Marianne et Brandon furent tout aussi ravis que leurs nouvelles connaissances car ils aimaient leur vivacité, l'humour d'Henry Tilney et la candeur de Catherine. Le repas se passa donc dans la bonne humeur.

« Etiez-vous déjà allée à Bath, Mrs. Brandon ? demanda Catherine.

- Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi par mon prénom, répondit gentiment Marianne. C'est la première fois que je viens. Je trouve la ville plutôt agréable bien que trop agitée. Y rester quelques jours me suffit largement ! Mais j'ai entendu dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez à Bath ?

- Oui, avec Mr. et Mrs. Allen justement. Et c'est ici que j'ai fait la connaissance de mon mari et de sa sœur Eleanor. Elle est adorable ! Elle serait enchantée de vous rencontrer ! » s'exclama Catherine.

Elle lui fit une description de sa belle-sœur qui charma Marianne et lui rappela sa propre sœur Elinor.

« Quel dommage que ma sœur Elinor et votre belle-sœur ne soient pas là... Je suis sûre qu'outre leurs prénoms qui se ressemblent beaucoup, elles auraient de nombreux points communs !

- Votre sœur n'a pas pu se joindre à vous ? demanda Catherine.

- Elle et son mari étaient invités mais ma sœur étant enceinte, elle a préféré rester chez elle auprès de sa fille et de son mari, qui n'aurait pu s'absenter à cause de sa paroisse. »

Les yeux de Catherine brillèrent.

« Oh quelle excellente nouvelle ! Vous lui transmettrez tous mes vœux ! Eleanor aussi attend un heureux événement ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous lui transmettrez tous mes vœux également ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! répondit Marianne avec un grand sourire. Et j'espère que vous ferez la connaissance de ma sœur. Mon époux et moi serions ravis de vous avoir chez nous à Delaford.

- Oh comme c'est gentil à vous ! s'exclama à nouveau Catherine, l'air sincèrement touchée. J'espère vous revoir avant ma délivrance... »

La jeune femme se tut, rougissante, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Marianne ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Attendez-vous un heureux événement vous aussi ?

- Oui... ! souffla Mrs. Tilney en hochant la tête, l'air radieux.

- Oh... Toutes mes félicitations... ! »

Marianne avait dit cela avec le plus d'entrain possible mais la vérité était tout autre. Lorsqu'elle avait compris que Catherine Tilney était elle aussi enceinte, son cœur lui avait semblé retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Elle était assaillie par des sentiments contradictoires : elle était ravie pour toutes ces femmes charmantes qui attendaient un enfant, mais comment sa joie pouvait-elle être complète lorsqu'elle même désirait un enfant et que tant de personnes en attendait autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse goûter à ce bonheur ?

* * *

><p>Marianne et le Colonel Brandon étaient enchantés de leurs nouveaux amis et Bath semblait plus accueillant, presque plus familier à Marianne au fil des jours. Ils allèrent visiter le Prior Park, château entouré par un jardin anglais en partie dessiné par le poète Alexander Pope. Ils admirèrent l'édifice néogothique, la rocaille et le pont palladien qui composaient le parc.<p>

Ils visitèrent également le Sydney Garden, l'abbaye de Bath et allèrent aux thermes où ils profitèrent des sources chaudes. Marianne apprécia ce moment apaisant qui lui permit de chasser ses angoisses de la veille. La ville était toujours très animée et Marianne avait prit plaisir à accompagner ses amies à Milsom Street, boutique très en vogue et regroupant ce qui se faisait de mieux en terme d'élégance. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les boutiques lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée à Londres, Marianne commençait à se prendre au jeu tentant qu'était celui de dépenser de l'argent en matière de vêtements. Les conseils de ses amies et leur bavardage amusant ne pouvaient que favoriser cet état d'esprit qui lui était si peu coutumier. Marianne appréciait également les divers concerts qu'elle allait voir le soir et qui animait son cœur de musicienne.

Elle était toujours très heureuse de retrouver Catherine Tilney et de discuter avec elle. Cette dernière avait fait la connaissance de Miss Crawford et ne trouva rien à lui reprocher car Miss Crawford savait se montrer très gentille et engageante. Aussi, Marianne était contente de la présence de Catherine Tilney à leurs sorties, l'attention de Miss Crawford pour Brandon étant délaissée au profit de celle qu'elle accordait à Catherine. La jeune femme et Marianne s'entendaient très bien et semblaient se connaître depuis toujours, et à la grande joie de Marianne, Brandon était proche de Henry Tilney également, les deux hommes aimant converser ensemble de différents sujets avec une facilité étonnante pour deux gentlemen se connaissant à peine.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces choses, Marianne devait réprimer sa tristesse à chaque fois que Catherine parlait de sa grossesse. Tout cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le fait qu'elle n'était pas enceinte et que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle devait vivre dans l'incertitude et la crainte de ne jamais pouvoir porter d'enfant. Chaque enfant qu'elle rencontrait, chaque jeune femme qui arborait les signes physiques d'une grossesse ne faisait que l'accabler.

Une après-midi, elle prit congé de son amie plus tôt, le cœur manquant d'éclater après avoir enduré une heure de discussion sur les enfants à naître dans leur entourage, la gorge serrée. Elle rentra dans sa chambre vide, Brandon étant en ville avec Mr. Tilney, et elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, le cœur lourd. Le miroir lui renvoya le visage d'une jeune femme à l'air malheureux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et un sanglot s'en échappa, suivi d'autres sanglots puis de petits cris de désespoir auxquels se mêlèrent le bruit des brosses à cheveux et boîtes à bijoux qui furent violemment jetées à terre par la jeune femme. Elle se laissa glisser par terre en pleurant. Elle hoquetait et semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement derrière elle et sentit le parfum du Colonel Brandon. Les mains du Colonel lui prirent les épaules, la releva et cala sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Ma Marianne... Mon amour... » murmura Brandon en la berçant, tentant de réprimer son inquiétude en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa femme et le sol.

Marianne éclata en sanglots.

« Je n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfants ! Toutes les femmes autour de moi sont enceintes, ont le visage heureux parce qu'elles portent l'enfant de l'homme qu'elles aiment et moi je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle en agrippant la chemise de Brandon, le visage collé à son épaule.

Brandon lui caressa les cheveux, malheureux de voir Marianne souffrir autant. Il pensait qu'elle avait atténué ses angoisses à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'enfants pour l'instant, mais il se trompait lourdement et cela faisait écho à un événement qui venait juste de se dérouler avant qu'il ne trouve Marianne.

* * *

><p><em><em>Le Colonel Brandon se promenait en ville avec Mr. Tilney tandis que leurs femmes étaient chez des amis de Mrs. Jennings.<em>_

__« Je suis heureux que nos épouses s'entendent aussi bien ! lança Henry Tilney en souriant.__

__- Moi aussi. Mrs. Tilney est arrivée au bon moment pour mon épouse. Elle avait besoin d'une confidente autre que sa sœur aînée, elle avait besoin de voir de nouvelles personnes... Et moi aussi je ne vous le cache pas ! répondit Brandon.__

__- Je suis vraiment enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! Mon frère aîné est dans l'armée et il m'a dit le bien que les hommes de son régiment disait de vous, je pourrais lui dire que ce n'étaient pas des rumeurs ! »__

__Brandon ne put s'empêcher de rire.__

__« Vous me flattez bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait ! L'armée me semble tellement loin désormais... En tout cas, ma femme et moi serons ravis de vous avoir quelques jours à Delaford dans les mois à venir.__

__- Avec grand plaisir ! » s'exclama Mr. Tilney en souriant chaleureusement.__

__Ils continuèrent à marcher puis tombèrent nez à nez avec Mrs. Allen et Miss Crawford. Après s'être salués, Mrs. Allen informa Mr. Tilney d'une chose dont elle avait entendu parler et Miss Crawford en profita pour parler avec Brandon.__

__« Ce sont des gens vraiment charmants ! déclara-t-elle.__

__- En effet. C'est un plaisir de les connaître. » répondit Brandon.__

__Henry Tilney se tourna vers eux, l'air désolé.__

__« Colonel Brandon, Miss Crawford, je suis navré mais je dois accompagner Mrs. Allen à un rendez-vous. Pouvons-nous vous laisser tous les deux ?__

__- Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit gentiment Brandon.__

__- Merci Colonel ! »__

__Henry Tilney et Mrs. Allen les saluèrent et s'en allèrent.__

__« J'espère que ce n'est pas alarmant, dit Brandon.__

__- Non, je crois qu'ils devaient rendre visite à un vieil ami dans le besoin d'après ce que Mrs. Allen m'a dit » l'informa Miss Crawford.__

__Elle attendit un instant puis ajouta :__

__« En parlant d'ami dans le besoin... je sais face à quel drame vous vous trouvez Mrs. Brandon et vous... »__

__Le Colonel fronça les sourcils et la regarda.__

__« De quel drame voulez-vous parler ? »__

__Miss Crawford rougit.__

__« Eh bien... c'est assez délicat... Je sais que votre épouse souffre de ne pas avoir d'enfants... »__

__Le Colonel Brandon se sentit choqué et mal à l'aise, cherchant un moyen de faire comprendre à la jeune femme que ce dont elle parlait ne la concernait absolument pas.__

__« Je ne pense pas que cette conversation soit convenable, Miss Crawford » répliqua-t-il d'un ton mesuré.__

__Miss Crawford le regarda, gênée.__

__« Oh bien sûr ! Mais... voyez mes propos comme une crainte amicale. Je sais que Marianne me tient rigueur pour avoir eu le malheur de dire que j'étais sensible à votre charme...__

__- Miss Crawford...__

__- … mais je lui pardonne volontiers ! Vous l'avez préféré à moi, et je l'accepte, sans rancune. Mais à présent, j'ai peur que cette histoire d'enfants ne vienne bouleverser votre couple... »__

__Brandon s'arrêta, stupéfait par l'impolitesse et l'aplomb qu'y mettait Miss Crawford.__

__« Vous avez une grande imagination, Miss Crawford ! Et, à nouveau, je ne pense pas devoir parler de ce sujet avec vous. » dit-il en contenant sa colère.__

__Brandon était un homme calme et doux, la colère ne l'envahissant que très rarement. Mais il suffisait qu'on touche à sa femme, la personne la plus chère à ses yeux et à son cœur, et il devait se retenir pour rester maître de ses émotions, ce qui n'échappa guère à Miss Crawford.__

__« Bien sûr, pardonnez-moi mais... Le désir de Marianne se faisant très vif... Et connaissant sa nature passionnée et impétueuse... J'espère qu'elle ne vous fera pas souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre, rejetant la situation sur vous...__

__- Tranquillisez-vous, mon épouse est à des lieues de ces raisonnements tortueux, répliqua Brandon. Au lieu de vous préoccuper des affaires des autres, préoccupez-vous de votre réputation, que vous salissez vous-même au fur et à mesure que vous proférez de telles paroles ! »__

__Miss Crawford pâlit.__

__« Pardonnez-moi ! Je sais que je suis allée trop loin, mais mon affection pour vous m'a poussé à...__

__- Cessez cette comédie immédiatement, Miss Crawford ! la coupa froidement Brandon. Sous vos dehors élégants,vous savez pertinemment attaquer les gens sur leurs souffrances et vous montrer vile et sans scrupules. A présent, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire et même si, et je le déplore, nous allons être amenés à nous retrouver de par nos amis communs, je vous prierai de ne pas tourmenter Marianne à ce sujet, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que le monde soit au courant de votre attitude déplorable et méprisable ! »__

__Il arrêta une carriole, donna quelques pièces au cocher et fit monter Miss Crawford dedans.__

__« Emmenez cette femme où elle voudra !__

__- Colonel Brandon ! Attendez ! » l'appela Miss Crawford.__

__Brandon avait déjà tourné les talons, frémissant de colère.__

* * *

><p>Ainsi, Miss Crawford avait vu juste au sujet des inquiétudes de Marianne... Les femmes sont plus perspicaces sur ces choses-là que les hommes, mais elles sont également plus sournoises pour attaquer leur rivale, comme Brandon en avait eu la preuve. Il décida de ne pas parler de sa discussion avec Miss Crawford à Marianne, songeant aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur son épouse, déjà éprouvée. Il embrassa Marianne tendrement et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. La jeune femme avait les joues mouillées de larmes et les yeux gonflés.<p>

« Marianne... chérie... Je veux que tu sois sûre d'une chose. S'il s'avérait que nous n'ayons pas d'enfants... je te promets que nous supporterons cela... parce que nous nous aimons, déclara doucement Brandon. L'amour peut tout accomplir, endurer et supporter des choses incroyables, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur les doigts de Brandon, les mains sur les joues de Marianne.

« Je le sais Christopher... Mais je voudrais tant... Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à faire ce que toute femme...

- Tu n'es pas seule en cause... Peut-être que c'est de mon côté... » la coupa calmement Brandon, le regard grave.

Après un petit silence, Marianne prit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

« Il y aurait bien un moyen... pour préserver ta lignée...

- Je t'interdis de continuer ta phrase, Marianne ! gronda Brandon. Jamais je ne te trahirais ! J'ai dit que je voulais un enfant __de toi__ ! Me ferais-tu cela si tu en avais le droit ? » demanda-t-il, le regard douloureux.

Marianne l'enlaça avec ferveur.

« Bien sûr que non ! Jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Comme je te l'ai dis auparavant, fais confiance en l'avenir, Marianne. Peut-être nous faudra-t-il plus de temps que d'autres ? »

Le Colonel Brandon lui effaça les traces de larmes, délicatement, puis il lui caressa le visage et lui embrassa les paupières et fit descendre ses baisers jusqu'à la naissance de la gorge de Marianne. La jeune femme fermait les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière, sa douleur s'estompant doucement au fur et à mesure que son corps s'éveillait à l'amour et au désir. Puis Brandon l'embrassa plus passionnément et, la soulevant dans ses bras, marcha vers leur lit et l'y déposa délicatement avant de l'y rejoindre. Il s'apprêtait à délasser la robe de Marianne lorsqu'elle l'arrêta soudainement.

« Christopher ! Nous sommes chez Mrs. Jennings, je... »

Brandon la fit taire par un baiser.

« Mrs. Jennings n'est pas là et je pense qu'elle ne s'en offusquerait pas si elle le savait, Marianne. » dit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme ne réfléchit plus et attira Brandon contre elle, désireuse de l'aimer et de se faire aimer avec la passion et la tendresse qui constituaient leur intimité, et prête à croire que leur acte d'amour avait le pouvoir d'effacer leur chagrin et de conjurer leurs craintes...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, fatigués, mais le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Brandon à Marianne en lui caressant le dos.

- Bien mieux, répondit la jeune femme avec un regard qui fit chaud au cœur de son mari. Merci... »

Brandon l'embrassa, et ils restèrent encore un peu de temps enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Son but avait été atteint : redonner espoir et gaieté à Marianne.

Les semaines qui suivirent se passèrent sans incidents, la vie à Bath les entraînant dans un tourbillon de sorties, de bals et de concerts. Marianne et Brandon durent cependant refuser certaines invitations, peu habitués à ce genre de sorties et préférant se retrouver au calme dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Un jour cependant, ils allèrent avec Mrs. Jennings au Royal Crescent, où logeaient les Palmer et où les attendaient leurs compagnons. Dès que Brandon remarqua Miss Crawford, il la vit rougir et, fit comme si elle n'existait pas, se raidissant malgré lui. Mr. Tilney et Mr. Palmer vinrent le chercher pour aller dans le salon des gentlemen et Brandon, après un dernier regard tendre à Marianne, la laissa en compagnie de ces dames.

« Marianne, vous avez une mine fatiguée, remarqua Catherine Tilney en prenant les mains de son amie.

- Je manque un peu de sommeil... »

Mrs. Tilney, pensant lui faire retrouver le sourire, lui expliqua que sa belle-sœur lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'elle avait senti son enfant bouger pour la première fois. Marianne fut très émue, sentant son envie d'avoir un enfant se manifester à nouveau chez elle. Sa gorge se serra et elle put seulement regarder Catherine avec surprise.

« N'est-ce pas adorable ? demanda Catherine, sans se douter de la peine de son amie.

- Mrs. Brandon a l'air très émue ! » fit remarquer Miss Crawford.

Marianne la regarda d'un air de défi, mais répondit calmement.

« Qui ne le serait pas ? Il s'agit de la vie d'un enfant...

- A propos, avez-vous une préférence, fille ou garçon ? demanda Miss Crawford.

- Oh non ! Du moment qu'il est en bonne santé...

- Certes. Mais j'espère pour vous que ce sera un garçon, déclara Miss Crawford à Catherine. La lignée des Tilney sera assurée ! »

Cette réflexion fut un nouveau coup pour Marianne qui revit immédiatement la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Brandon quinze jours plus tôt.

« Tout va bien, Marianne ? Vous êtes si pâle, fit remarquer Mrs. Tilney avec inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée..., répondit Marianne, désireuse de cacher ses émotions.

- Je vais vous amener au petit salon. Vous y serez plus au calme. » déclara Miss Crawford en la prenant par le bras.

Marianne se laissa entraîner, surprise par la promptitude avec laquelle Miss Crawford lui venait en aide.

« Je vois combien vous semblez affectée par le bonheur de votre nouvelle amie, dit cette dernière d'un air prudent.

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Allons Marianne ! Je suis au courant de votre situation... »

Marianne tourna vivement la tête.

« Ma situation ?

- Cela me paraît évident ! Vous attendez désespérément d'avoir un enfant... »

Ses mots firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Marianne. Mettre des mots sur sa détresse était douloureux, mais lorsque l'une des personnes que vous aimez le moins le fait à votre place, c'est absolument insupportable !

« Je suis certaine que c'est une question de temps, dit-elle en rougissant, tant de colère que de honte.

- Bien sûr... Mais songez que c'est peut-être dû à une incompatibilité entre vous et le Colonel tout simplement. »

Marianne sentit son visage s'embraser d'indignation.

« De quel droit osez-vous aborder ce sujet avec moi ? s'exclama Marianne avec colère. Nous n'avons jamais été très intimes si mes souvenirs sont exacts ! » dit-elle sèchement.

Miss Crawford eut l'air faussement surprise.

« Je ne cherche qu'à vous aider à y voir plus clair...

- Vraiment ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous prenez un malin plaisir à me tourmenter ! répliqua Marianne la voix tremblante d'indignation.

- Certes non ! Mais, vous savez, vous ne seriez pas le premier couple à devoir... trouver une solution, certes très pénible au premier abord, mais qui vous permettrait de faire croître la lignée des Brandon... Un homme peut répudier son épouse... Une femme peut tromper son mari... Ce n'est pas moral, mais si personne ne sait la vérité, cela ne peut causer de torts à personne ! J'admire ces femmes qui agissent ainsi, au mépris des convenances... »

Marianne la fixa, les yeux enflammés de colère.

« Au risque de vous faire de la peine, je ne cherche pas à gagner votre admiration ! Mon époux et moi nous aimons et nous saurons surmonter cette difficulté, qui n'en est pas vraiment une... rien n'est perdu..., ajouta-t-elle comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

- Oui... c'est ce qu'on dit... Mais quel dommage pour vous que vous n'ayez finalement pas épousé ce... John Willoughby, c'est cela ? Il me semble qu'il est resté très amoureux de vous, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire... Parfois, il faut savoir profiter des chances que l'on a... Peut-être que le Colonel Brandon ne montre pas sa détresse lorsque vous êtes là, mais je peux vous assurer qu'à la longue, il risque de souffrir de votre incapacité à lui donner un enfant... les hommes sont ainsi. » continua Miss Crawford, un rictus au coin des lèvres, le regard sournois.

Hors d'elle, Marianne sentit ses oreilles bourdonner et son esprit s'agiter, ne sachant que faire, fuir ou se battre.

« Vous n'avez donc pas accepté mon mariage avec le Colonel Brandon et vous cherchez à me le faire payer en m'humiliant ? demanda-t-elle d'un air méprisant. Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part ! »

Miss Crawford secoua la tête.

« C'était juste une constatation, ma chère. Je pense que vous et Mr. Willoughby auraient fait un merveilleux couple et qu'à l'heure qu'il est, vous seriez déjà enceinte de lui. Mais vous avez choisi un homme que vos proches souhaitaient vous voir épouser pour qu'il puisse vous consoler de votre chagrin amoureux passé...

_ Taisez-vous ! répliqua Marianne d'un ton glacial. Mon mari n'aime que moi et je n'aime que lui, notre amour est sincère, vrai et personne ne nous l'a imposé, est-ce clair ? Parlez encore une fois de sentiments que vous ne connaissez pas ou ne pouvez pas comprendre et je vous assure que votre réputation sera faite ! Vous pouvez peut-être minauder autant que vous le voulez auprès des esprits faibles, mais vous ne nous impressionnerez jamais, mon mari et moi ! Quant à Mr. Willoughby, j'ignore comment vous avez eu vent de tout cela, mais c'est plutôt avec vous qu'il formerait un excellent couple. Vous avez le même esprit mauvais et méprisable ! »

Miss Crawford était restée calme, affichant un air narquois qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère de Marianne, désireuse de la voir partir. Elle savait depuis le début que cette femme ne leur apporterait que des tourments et elle en payait les conséquences aujourd'hui.

« A présent, laissez-moi en paix, à moins que vous ne vouliez être logée ailleurs lorsque j'aurais fait part de notre conversation à Mrs. Palmer. Elle et Mrs. Jennings étant promptes à raconter le moindre événement, votre comportement serait dévoilé et vos chances de bien vous marier réduites à néant. Est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Les yeux de Miss Crawford lançaient des éclairs, mais elle obéit, s'empêchant de répondre à Marianne de la manière dont elle l'aurait voulu. Elle s'était permise de parler de cette façon à Marianne et à Brandon car elle se doutait qu'ils ne rapporteraient jamais une telle conversation, leur intimité s'en trouvant humiliée, mais en entendant les menaces de Marianne, elle craignit d'avoir sous-estimée sa rivale. Elle fit donc demi-tour et alla rejoindre les autres dames dans le salon tandis que Marianne arpentait la pièce, laissant échapper des gémissements de rage en se tordant les mains pour évacuer sa fureur. Elle tremblait, avait la nausée et la tête lui tournait, cette confrontation l'ayant atteinte plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Incapable de tenir debout, elle se laissa choir sur le fauteuil le plus proche, le visage dans ses mains, bouleversée.

Elle savait Miss Crawford vénale et capable de représailles envers elle suite à son mariage avec Brandon, car elle le lui avait clairement dit lorsqu'elles avaient abordé le sujet à l'époque où Marianne commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour Brandon, mais elle ne la pensait pas si mauvaise. Pourtant, une phrase que Miss Crawford avait prononcé lors de leur première confrontation lui revint en mémoire :

_« Les femmes ne se font guère de faveurs entre elles, vous devriez le savoir. »_

Marianne songea amèrement que sa rivale lui en avait donné un bel exemple. Ses craintes avaient réussi à être effacées par l'amour et les paroles rassurantes de Brandon, mais ses incertitudes étaient revenues, plus vivaces que jamais. Elle entendit à peine les bruits de pas qui venaient vers elle.

« Marianne ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête et vit le regard inquiet de Brandon, qui vint vers elle avec empressement, s'agenouillant pour lui faire face. Il lui prit les mains avec anxiété, scrutant son visage.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es si pâle...

- Il vaudrait mieux que nous rentrions chez Mrs. Jennings, Christopher... Je te dirai tout là-bas... mais pas ici... » dit-elle faiblement.

Brandon, en proie à la plus vive inquiétude, aurait aimé davantage questionner Marianne, mais son air et la faiblesse qu'elle affichait lui importait bien plus. Il l'aida à se relever et demanda à ce que leur voiture fut prête à partir. Leurs hôtes furent désolés et désireux de les garder auprès d'eux le temps que Marianne se remette, mais Brandon fut inflexible, bien que courtois à l'égard de ses amies attentionnés. Mrs. Jennings tint à rentrer avec eux malgré les protestations des Brandon qui ne souhaitaient pas la voir écourter sa journée chez sa fille. Mais leur amie demeura intransigeante, et argua qu'elle serait plus en mesure de soutenir Brandon si l'état de Marianne empirait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle fut chaleureusement remerciée de sa bonté et ils partirent tous ensemble.

Arrivés chez Mrs. Jennings, Brandon emmena Marianne dans sa chambre et lui demanda si elle voulait les services de Jessica.

« Non, cela ira...

- Que t'arrive-t-il, ma douce ? demanda Brandon en la regardant attentivement.

- Oh Christopher ! Elle m'a dit de ces choses..., s'exclama Marianne, ne sachant par où commencer.

- Qui ? Miss Crawford ? » demanda Brandon, une crainte se formant dans son esprit.

Marianne hocha la tête, pleurant et Brandon la serra dans ses bras, désolé.

« Elle a osé se moquer du fait que nous n'avions pas encore d'enfants ! Elle m'a dit des choses impensables ! expliqua la jeune femme, le cœur battant douloureusement en songeant aux paroles de Mary Crawford.

- J'aurais dû être plus ferme et refuser de nous retrouver auprès d'elle, répondit Brandon, mal à l'aise. Pardonne-moi, Marianne, si j'avais su qu'elle recommencerait, je n'aurais pas permis que tu subisses ses moqueries... »

Marianne le regarda avec effroi, peinant à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Tu veux dire que... elle t'en a déjà parlé ? Elle a osé faire ça ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Hier, avant que je ne rentre et te trouve en larmes dans la chambre... Elle m'a également parlé de ce qui te tourmente et avec beaucoup d'aplomb, d'une manière tellement indélicate et à mille lieu de toute bienséance... expliqua Brandon, le regard sombre, revivant la scène de la veille. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à te préserver comme je l'aurais voulu... »

Marianne regarda son mari sans le voir, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait éclater de fureur au fur et à mesure que tout ces mots s'imprégnaient en elle. Elle poussa un gémissement de rage et éclata de colère.

« Je méprise cette femme ! Dès le début j'ai su qu'elle ne nous apporterai que des ennuis ! s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant rageusement une larme. Elle a osé te parler de cela, m'en a fait porter la faute et m'a même parler de la chance que j'aurais eu si j'avais épousé Willoughby ! Te rends-tu compte ? »

Brandon eut un mouvement de surprise.

« Willoughby ? Que vient faire Willoughby dans cette histoire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit Marianne en essayant de retrouver un peu d'empire sur elle-même. Mrs. Jennings a dû lui raconter... pensa-t-elle soudain à voix haute. Mais quelle importance ? Elle a cherché à nous blesser, et de manière perfide, car si nous parlons de nos conversations avec elle, nous exposerons nos difficultés, nos craintes, notre intimité, tout ! »

Brandon haussa les sourcils et la fit se retourner afin que leurs visages soient face à face.

« Ce que pense les gens ici m'importe peu ! Ce qui m'importe le plus c'est toi et toi seule ! Je crains que ces contrariétés aient un effet néfaste sur ta santé... Nous sommes ici depuis deux semaines et je te trouve pâle et fatiguée » dit Brandon l'air grave en lui caressant les épaules.

Marianne le regarda dans les yeux, sa colère brusquement chassée par un sentiment de fatigue.

« Je veux partir d'ici, Christopher... Je veux rentrer chez nous..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Je vais appeler Thomas et Jessica pour préparer les bagages, et ensuite j'irai prévenir Mrs. Jennings et les Tilney de notre départ précipité pour demain matin. » répondit-il gravement.

Marianne se sentit soulagée et triste à la fois. Ils rentreraient chez eux, loin de toute cette agitation qui iraient de mal en pis s'ils continuaient à fréquenter Miss Crawford, mais ils devraient laisser leurs amis sans même une explication et cela était douloureux pour les Brandon, qui auraient au moins voulu prévenir les Tilney et les Allen.

« Je suis désolée, chéri..., dit-elle doucement.

- Non... ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolée..., répondit-il seulement en lui embrassant le front. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule avec elle...Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant...

- Ne te blâme pas, Christopher, s'il te plaît... Nous ne pouvions pas échapper à sa présence. » le rassura Marianne en lui caressant la joue.

Brandon eut un petit sourire triste.

« Je vais voir Mrs. Jennings et les Tilney pour les informer de notre départ, je ne serais pas très long. Cela ira ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Je devrais venir avec toi...

- C'est au contraire bien mieux ! Je serais plus rassuré en te sachant ici. » répliqua Brandon avec douceur.

Marianne acquiesça sans plus rien ajouter. Elle aurait été aux côtés de son mari uniquement pour ne pas le laisser seul face aux autres, mais si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait partie sans plus de cérémonie, refusant de revoir Miss Crawford. Après l'avoir embrassée, Brandon s'en alla, laissant Marianne s'affairer avec Jessica, pour ranger leurs affaires. Elle avait pratiquement terminé lorsqu'une domestique vint lui dire qu'elle avait de la visite et laissa la place à Catherine Tilney. Marianne poussa une exclamation et se précipita vers son amie, qui l'étreignit affectueusement.

« Ma pauvre Marianne !

- Chère Catherine ! J'avais tellement de peine à l'idée de partir sans vous dire au revoir ! s'exclama Marianne avec ferveur.

- Vous n'avez pas d'explications à donner. Le Colonel Brandon nous a dit que Miss Crawford avait dépassé les limites de la bienséance en faisant preuve d'une véritable méchanceté envers vous.

- Que... Mon mari a dit cela ? demanda Marianne, stupéfaite, car elle croyait que Brandon parlerait de leur départ sans donner d'autre explication que sa santé fragile.

- Il n'est pas entré dans les détails, et il a interdit à Miss Crawford de révéler quoi que ce soit sous peine de divulguer les propos qu'elle vous a tenus. Mrs Palmer a jugé cela suffisant et a demandé à ce que Miss Crawford se trouve un autre endroit où loger. Elle devrait partir à Londres dans la soirée..., expliqua Catherine. En tout les cas, vous êtes assurée de toute ma sympathie et de toute mon affection !

- Merci, très chère Catherine ! s'exclama Marianne avec émotion.

- N'y a-t-il aucune chance que vous restiez ? »

Marianne secoua tristement la tête.

« Non, aucune... Il nous est impossible de rester plus longtemps.

- Vous allez nous manquer à Henry et moi, répondit tristement Catherine.

- A nous aussi... Promettez-moi de venir chez nous à Delaford !

- Avec plaisir, chère Marianne ! »

Elles s'étreignirent à nouveau, firent la promesse de s'écrire et Catherine quitta Marianne, soulagée par l'affection et la gentillesse de son amie. Brandon revint une demi-heure plus tard et lui rapporta son entrevue avec Mrs. Jennings.

« Elle était contrariée et désolée mais elle a compris notre impossibilité à rester à Bath après ce qui s'est passé. Je suis resté évasif sur les raisons de notre départ, comme avec les Tilney, mais j'ai précisé que Miss Crawford avait dépassé outrageusement les limites de la bienséance, expliqua-t-il. Elle est en train de préparer ses valises pour Londres...

- Mrs. Tilney m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé, dit Marianne.

- Oui, j'ai jugé préférable de raconter une partie de la vérité, sans entrer dans les détails... En es-tu fâchée ?

- Pas le moins du monde, c'était la meilleure solution.

- Mrs. Tilney est donc venue te faire ses adieux ?

- Oui, elle m'a rassurée. Elle avait l'air sincèrement désolée de nous voir partir, répondit Marianne.

- Oui, Mr. Tilney également. Il te transmet son amitié. Nous les reverrons Marianne, ne te tourmentes pas. » dit le Colonel.

Marianne l'enlaça et se serra contre lui.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi...

- Oui mais je suis là et je ne te laisserai pas » répondit Brandon en souriant.

Le soir venu, Mrs. Jennings seule dîna avec eux, répétant à l'envie qu'elle maudissait le jour où elle leur avait présenté Miss Crawford.

« Sans cela, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes ! Quel gâchis... »

Les Brandon s'excusèrent de mettre un terme aussi brièvement à leur séjour, mais leur vieille amie comprit aisément que si altercation il y avait eu entre les deux femmes et que cela nuisait à la santé de sa jeune amie, mieux valait pour eux partir. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de chercher à deviner la raison de cette dispute, sans succès. Néanmoins, elle leur apprit quelque chose qu'ils étaient loin de soupçonner.

« Figurez-vous que j'ai rencontré une amie à qui j'ai parlé du départ précipité de Miss Crawford et de la manière avec laquelle elle nous avait dupé sur ses intentions, et elle m'a appris une chose ! Il semblerait que son frère, Mr. Henry Crawford, ne soit pas mieux qu'elle ! Il aurait séduit une femme mariée et se serait enfuit avec elle pour la quitter quelques temps après ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? »

Les Brandon ne furent qu'à moitié surpris, songeant que le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient malheureusement trop sur les points de l'amour et de la provocation. Marianne passa une nuit désagréable, à la limite de l'insomnie tant les paroles que lui avait dites Miss Crawford raisonnaient dans son esprit, rallumant ses angoisses de ne jamais porter d'enfants. Cette pensée lui donnait la nausée et elle ne réussit à trouver le sommeil que tardivement, se levant cinq heures plus tard pour quitter Bath, après avoir fait ses adieux à Mrs. Jennings.

Sur le perron, Marianne jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle. Bath avait été une ville rappelant de mauvais souvenirs à son mari, et malgré l'amitié qu'elle y avait trouvé en la personne de Catherine Tilney, Bath resterait une ville lui rappelant des moments sombres.

* * *

><p><em><em>« The Royal Crescent Hotel<em>_

__le 27 octobre 1812__

__Cher Mr. Willoughby,__

__Lorsque vous m'avez contacté la première fois pour me parler des Brandon et de votre envie de reconquérir Marianne, j'ai répondu présente car je voulais me venger de la manière avec laquelle elle m'avait damé le pion sur ce terrain. Votre lettre précédente me demandait de chercher les points faibles de leur couple et c'est désormais chose faite. Marianne n'est toujours pas enceinte, aussi je lui ai parlé de vous lorsqu'elle était vulnérable, lui donnant l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs en lui faisant croire que son mari pourrait la répudier pour sa stérilité... Mais mes paroles n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté et je les crois plus unis que jamais. Je n'ai pas agi avec tact et doigté et je pense que mes propos francs ont été trop choquants pour eux...__

__C'est à votre tour de jouer, Mr. Willoughby, moi je ne peux plus rien faire et je ne pense même pas revenir dans le Devonshire, vous le comprendrez aisément ! J'ai un autre projet qui m'attend, et ce depuis longtemps, mais chaque chose doit être faite en temps voulu, et vous connaissez ma capacité d'adaptation... Ne soyez pas étonné si vous entendez une heureuse nouvelle me concernant !__

__Je vous remercie pour la généreuse somme d'argent que vous m'avez fait parvenir et j'espère que votre entreprise aura du succès, même si, il me faut vous l'avouer, Marianne et le Colonel Brandon sont très amoureux et vous aurez bien des difficultés à les éloigner !__

__Bien respectueusement,__

__Mary Crawford »__

John Willoughby posa la lettre et but un verre de brandy avant de regarder l'homme au visage sombre qui lui faisait face dans le miroir. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et il murmura :

« Eh bien si ce n'est que ça, j'emploierai la meilleure méthode pour éloigner le Colonel Brandon... »


	13. Sombres nouvelles

**Chapitre 13**

**Sombres nouvelles  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Marianne et le Colonel Brandon avaient décidé de ne pas parler de la raison de leur départ précipité à leurs proches. Marianne était bien trop gênée et elle n'avait pas envie de ternir la joie d'Elinor pour sa nouvelle grossesse. Ils leur expliquèrent simplement qu'ils avaient dû rentrer plus tôt pour ne pas retarder Brandon dans ses affaires. En effet, le Colonel avait beaucoup à faire avec les anciens soldats et il dut partir dès le lendemain de leur retour à Delaford, au grand désespoir de Marianne, qui aurait aimé le voir se reposer un peu. La jeune femme resta seule ce jour-là, se préparant à éluder certaines questions que ne manquerait pas de poser Elinor ou ses proches sur son séjour à Bath, et qui la contraindrait à parler de Miss Crawford.<p>

Elle alla rendre visite à sa sœur deux jours plus tard pour prendre des nouvelles de la future maman et lui raconter sa rencontre avec les Tilney, leur bonne entente et son souhait de les inviter prochainement à Delaford. Elinor fut ravie de savoir que sa sœur avait fait de nouvelles connaissances et espéra faire un jour la connaissance des Tilney. Une semaine plus tard, alors que Marianne se rendait à nouveau chez sa sœur, elle fut surprise de retrouver Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret, invitées à passer quelques jours dans le presbytère des Ferrars. Elles furent ravies de se revoir et Marianne put constater que le ventre de sa sœur avait prit quelques rondeurs de plus ; pourtant, elle ne ressentait plus le mal-être qui l'avait habité à Bath. Elle était heureuse de se retrouver parmi les siens et de constater que la grossesse d'Elinor se déroulait bien. Elle essayait de faire taire la voix de Miss Crawford qui lui prédisait une stérilité irrévocable et tâchait de suivre les conseils de Brandon : attendre que les choses se déroulent à leur rythme.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui vient d'arriver en Angleterre ? demanda Marianne. Ma belle-sœur et son mari, Anna Whitwell...

- Oh... Ils sont rentrés de France pour de bon ? s'enquit Mrs. Dashwood.

- Je ne l'espère pas, grimaça Marianne, faisant éclater de rire Margaret. Elle a seulement écrit à Christopher pour lui dire qu'elle et son mari revenaient quelques temps à Whitwell et qu'elle espérait nous revoir...

- Toi qui craignais de lui avoir fait mauvaise impression, tu vois qu'il n'en est rien, la rassura Elinor.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de cela... Parfois, les gens ayant des à priori sur autrui aiment à revoir la personne concernée pour être confortés dans leurs préjugés.

- Marianne ! la reprit Mrs. Dashwood en souriant.

- Tu oublies que d'autres personnes préfèrent ne jamais réviser leur point de vue... j'en sais quelque chose, renchérit Elinor en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir l'esprit aussi obtus que ta belle-famille, j'avais oublié, sourit Marianne en prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

- Dans ce cas, disons que chacune a la belle-famille qu'elle mérite ! rit Elinor, rejointe dans son hilarité par ses sœurs.

- Allez-vous finir d'être aussi négatives, mes filles ? les gronda Mrs. Dashwood d'un air de reproche.

- Négatives ? Vous appelez cela être négatives que de rire d'une situation fâcheuse pour en atténuer le poids ? » demanda Marianne en riant.

Mrs. Dashwood lui sourit et secoua la tête.

« Il est vrai que vous avez un point de vue meilleur que le mien en affrontant la chose avec humour, mais ne soyez pas négatives en considérant les troubles qu'il y a avec votre belle-famille comme étant... permanents. Je souhaite que les choses s'arrangent un jour...

- Vous avez raison, maman. Parlons donc d'autres choses...

- Cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas vu les Forbes, fit remarquer Marianne. Vont-ils bien ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là lorsque nous avons appris la nouvelle. Les Forbes ont eu un petit-fils, lui apprit Elinor. Donc ils sont partis retrouver leur fils dans le Hertfordshire.

- C'est une heureuse nouvelle !

- Mais tu ne connais pas la nouvelle la plus intéressante ! s'exclama Margaret, l'air fier d'annoncer quelque chose que sa sœur ignorait. Miss Crawford s'est fiancée ! »

Marianne avala sa gorgée de thé de travers et s'étouffa un moment avant de pouvoir parler.

« Pardon ? Mais... quand ? Comment ? Et qui est la victime ? »

Elinor eut un sourire.

« Un certain Lord Stubbs, très riche et plutôt âgé... Nous l'avons appris de la bouche de Mr. Crawford, il y a deux jours. Les fiançailles ont été déclarées quelques jours après que Miss Crawford soit arrivée à Londres. »

Marianne poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Je ne peux le croire ! Après tout ce qu'elle a dit pour nous séparer Christopher et moi ! »

Elle s'arrêta devant l'air surpris d'Elinor et de Mrs. Dashwood et se mordit la lèvre. Dire qu'elle avait promis à Brandon de ne pas en parler !

« Aurait-elle réitéré ses avances à Bath ? demanda Elinor en baissant la voix, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle abordait un sujet grave.

- Oh... C'est du passé... Nous... Nous ne sommes pas restés sans rien faire..., balbutia-t-elle, gênée.

- Marianne, tu m'inquiètes...

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir ! » répliqua Marianne.

Elle vit le regard peiné de sa mère et de ses sœurs et se rendit compte qu'elle avait été brutale. Elle prit leurs mains avec affection.

« Pardonnez-moi... Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez outre mesure... ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu portes... » ajouta-t-elle en portant la main sur le ventre de sa sœur.

Elinor lui sourit, mais garda un air soucieux, espérant que sa sœur ne lui cachait rien de grave. Marianne pensa à son futur neveu ou sa future nièce et une forte émotion l'envahit. Ce n'était pas du regret teinté d'envie comme elle en avait éprouvé en sentant l'enfant de Catherine Tilney. C'était une bouffée d'amour pour ce petit être qui ferait partie de sa famille très bientôt. Elle eut envie de pleurer mais réussit à se contenir, même si cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Elinor. Elle reporta son attention sur Margaret, qui avait dit peu de mots, s'occupant de Susan.

« Tu as l'air radieux, Meg ! »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Margaret.

« Oh Marianne ! C'est que... je suis si heureuse ! »

Voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien de plus, Marianne observa sa mère et Elinor, qui affichaient un air différent. Mrs. Dashwood paraissait aussi joyeuse que sa benjamine tandis qu'Elinor paraissait plus soucieuse.

« Je... je crois que je suis amoureuse ! »

Marianne ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et dut attendre quelques secondes avant de parler.

« Tu es amoureuse ? Mais de qui ? »

Margaret rougit et ses yeux pétillèrent.

« De Mr. Henry Crawford. »

Marianne eut l'impression de se prendre une douche froide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Henry Crawford ! Amoureux de Margaret ? Impossible !

« Mr. Crawford ? En es-tu sûre ?

- Oui ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? »

Marianne la regarda, ayant l'impression de se revoir amoureuse de Willoughby.

« Margaret, je ne sais que dire... Penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit amoureux de toi ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Margaret fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr ! Il est venu nous rendre visite tous les jours pour savoir si nous ne manquions de rien et nous avons bien discuté.

- Comment cela pour savoir si vous ne manquiez de rien ? Vous n'êtes pas indigentes ! répliqua Marianne.

- Marianne, je t'en prie, laisse continuer ta sœur ! » la reprit Mrs. Dashwood.

Margaret poursuivit.

« Il s'intéresse beaucoup aux voyages, à la danse, au théâtre... et il est très drôle ! » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Marianne se mordit la lèvre.

« Oh Meg... Es-tu vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Maman, Elinor, les croyez-vous épris l'un de l'autre ?

- J'en suis certaine... je le crois... Je suis toujours heureuse lorsque je le vois..., répondit Margaret l'air confiante.

- Pour moi, il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer, je ne cesse de le dire... Un peu de prudence serait le bienvenu..., commença Elinor.

- Elinor, pourquoi nier l'évidence ? D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai fait part à Margaret de la possibilité que Mr. Crawford ait quelque inclination pour elle, répliqua Mrs. Dashwood.

- Justement ! Margaret... Avais-tu ses sentiments avant que maman ne t'en parle ? demanda Marianne avec chaleur.

- Je... oui ! J'étais contente de le voir... Et puis qu'est-ce que cela change Marianne ? demanda Margaret, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

- Cela change la nature de tes sentiments envers lui ! Peut-être ne ressens-tu cela uniquement parce que tu es flattée qu'il s'intéresse à toi. » expliqua Marianne avec le plus de tact possible.

Margaret fit la moue.

« Je ne pense pas...

- Tu ne penses pas ? Mais Margaret, il faut être sûre de ces choses-là ! C'est d'amour qu'il s'agit ! » s'exclama Marianne.

Margaret fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir si je suis hésitante. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente qu'elle venait de donner une autre raison à sa sœur de la réprimander.

« Précisément, tu as dix-sept ans !

- L'âge que tu avais lorsque tu étais amoureuse de Willoughby ! » répliqua Margaret.

Marianne poussa une exclamation et se leva, arpentant le salon.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Et tu as vu où cela m'a mené à l'époque ? Un chagrin d'amour qui a brisé mon cœur durant longtemps, sans parler de mon comportement impertinent et fort répréhensible !

- Mais Henry Crawford n'a rien d'un Willoughby ! s'exclama Margaret avec aplomb.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Sa sœur est détestable et prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut et son frère est comme elle ! »

Margaret se leva, le visage rouge et les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je pensais que tu serais heureuse pour moi... »

Marianne poussa un soupir.

« Margaret... Je... je ne peux pas être heureuse pour toi si j'ignore les intentions de cet homme et si tu es aussi peu sûre de tes sentiments, déclara gravement Marianne. Je ne veux que ton bonheur... »

Margaret la regarda.

« Évidemment, c'est facile pour toi. Tu es déjà mariée ! Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais cette chance... » murmura-t-elle avant de prendre congé.

Marianne resta abasourdie par cet échange qui lui montrait qu'elle ne connaissait plus sa petite sœur. Elle avait tant grandi, tant changé dans sa façon de penser ! Marianne en fut troublée et dut faire face au regard réprobateur de sa mère.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé ainsi, Marianne ?

- Je le lui ai dit, maman. Je me revois à son âge, éprise d'un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine et qui nous a toutes dupées ! Voulez-vous revivre une telle expérience ?

- Pas du tout, mais comment peux-tu être si catégorique ?

- J'ai de bonnes raisons... J'ai appris des choses sur lui, sur son passé, son inconstance envers les femmes et son goût pour la provocation... Souhaitez-vous infliger une telle douleur à Margaret? »

Mrs. Dashwood eut l'air choqué.

« Je ne peux le croire... Vos sources sont-elles véritablement fiables ? On raconte de tout dans les grandes villes, et...

- Oui, maman, elles sont fiables, répondit Marianne.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux en informer Margaret, déclara Elinor, prenant la petite Susan dans ses bras. Et si Mr. Crawford est sincère et se comporte en gentleman, il lui avouera lui-même les détails sur son passé. »

Mrs. Dashwood hocha lentement la tête tandis que Marianne approuvait la suggestion de sa sœur, espérant que Margaret ferait preuve de cette même sagesse qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait refusé de partir pour Bath.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin qui la ramenait chez elle, Marianne rencontra Mr. Crawford, ce qui fit naître en elle une bouffée de colère. Pourtant, elle s'efforça de se maîtriser, songeant à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère et Elinor, tandis que Mr. Crawford la saluait joyeusement.<p>

« Mes hommages Mrs. Brandon !

- Mr. Crawford... Que faites-vous par ici ? demanda Marianne l'air pincé.

- Je m'apprêtais à rendre visite à votre charmante mère, ainsi qu'à votre non moins charmante sœur Margaret, répondit-il avec un sourire qui irrita davantage Marianne. J'ai appris qu'elles logeaient quelques temps chez Mr. et Mrs. Ferrars...

- Je crains que vous ne soyez obligé de faire demi-tour, Mr. Crawford. Ma sœur est... souffrante. Je viens de la quitter à l'instant. »

Mr. Crawford perdit son sourire et devint soucieux.

« Souffrante ? Mais... est-ce grave ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Oh non... Elle est contrariée, ce n'est rien de plus. Mais je veille à ce que sa contrariété ne s'aggrave pas, aussi il serait préférable pour vous que vous rebroussiez chemin. » répondit Marianne avec froideur, le regard perçant.

Mr. Crawford soupira, l'air désolé.

« Je crois comprendre... Vous ne m'aimez pas. Vous me voyez comme vous voyez ma sœur. Mais je ne suis pas Mary, Mrs. Brandon !

- Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à répondre franchement à ma question. Quels sont vos sentiments à l'égard de ma sœur Margaret ? » demanda Marianne.

Bien sûr elle était consciente que son comportement n'était pas celui d'une dame bien éduquée, mais après avoir enduré les méchancetés de Miss Crawford, elle ne voyait rien d'inconvenant dans ses paroles.

Mr. Crawford eut un sourire surpris.

« C'est donc pour cette raison que vous êtes si froide envers moi ? Vous pensez que je joue avec votre sœur ?

- Ce ne serait pas à exclure ! Après tout vous avez bien séduit une femme mariée pour la rejeter peu de temps après ! » lança Marianne d'un air de défi.

Mr. Crawford blêmit.

« Ma sœur vous en a parlé ?

- Non... mais je l'ai appris...

- Eh bien je le regrette... Je regrette de ne pas en avoir parlé moi-même et d'avoir joué avec cette pauvre femme pour me séparer d'elle quelques mois plus tard... Si j'avais su que je rencontrerai Margaret quelques années après, je n'aurais pas charmé cette dame. » déclara-t-il l'air sincère.

Marianne restait tout de même méfiante, n'ayant aucune confiance en cet homme.

« Si vous êtes aussi sincère que vous semblez l'être, vous devez parler de votre divorce à Margaret. Sinon je le ferai...

- Je vous en sais capable, Mrs. Brandon. Il est naturel que vous cherchiez à protéger votre sœur, mais sachez que je ne lui veux aucun mal...

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » demanda Marianne après un instant d'hésitation.

Mr. Crawford regarda Marianne dans les yeux et lui sourit de façon charmante et surtout, sincère.

« Oui, Mrs. Brandon. J'aime sincèrement votre sœur... Je suis amoureux de Margaret depuis notre première conversation ! »

Marianne se sentit mal à l'aise. Au-delà de sa crainte de voir Margaret faire un mauvais mariage, elle ne voulait pas que la famille Crawford soit associée à la sienne. Pas après ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Miss Crawford ! Pourtant, il avait l'air tellement sincère...

« J'espère que vous dites vrai, Mr. Crawford... Mais il faudra du temps pour que nous vous fassions confiance. Voyez cela comme une façon de prouver votre amour sincère pour Margaret, répondit Marianne. Sinon, ne lui donnez pas de faux-espoirs et comportez-vous en gentleman ! »

Elle tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie, coupant court la discussion.

« Vous voulez que je me comporte en gentleman, très bien ! Laissez-moi vous avouer une chose sur ma sœur. » lança Henry Crawford.

Marianne se retourna et vit le visage déterminé de son interlocuteur.

« M'avouer quelque chose ?

- La raison de sa conduite envers vous et le Colonel Brandon. »

Marianne fronça les sourcils.

« Si vous voulez excuser son comportement, c'est...

- Non, je veux vous dire la vérité, la coupa Mr. Crawford.

- Je vous écoute. » répondit Marianne en tentant de se calmer.

Mr. Crawford prit la parole, l'air grave.

« Ma sœur est arrivée ici seule, désireuse de trouver un bon mari, et par « bon », comprenez « riche ». »

Marianne hocha la tête, nullement surprise.

« Mary avait laissé en suspend les avances de Lord Stubbs cependant, un homme fort riche et d'un certain âge, qui l'avait courtisé lors d'un séjour à Londres.

- Mais... n'est-ce pas avec lui qu'elle s'est fiancée ? » demanda Marianne en fronçant les sourcils.

Mr. Crawford acquiesça.

« Si, c'est bien lui. Je vais y venir. Ma sœur est arrivée dans le Somerset quelques jours avant de partir pour le Devonshire et rencontrer Mrs. Jennings. Elle a fait connaissance avec certaines dames du voisinage, dont Miss O'Brien, une amie de Mrs Willoughby. »

Marianne poussa une exclamation de surprise, mais enjoignit Mr. Crawford à continuer.

« Elles se sont fort bien entendues et Mary a donc naturellement rencontré Mrs. Willoughby et son mari. Elle a sympathisé avec eux, partageant le même goût pour le luxe et le paraître. Oui, Mrs. Brandon, je sais me montrer impartial même lorsqu'il s'agit de ma sœur, je ne cache pas ses défauts. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne les dissimule pas ! Ses manières très libres lui ont permis de se faire connaître... Aussi, lors d'une soirée chez les Willoughby, elle a demandé suffisamment fort pour être entendue de Mr. Willoughby s'il y avait des gentlemen à marier dans le Devonshire. Cela a grandement amusé Willoughby qui lui a dit, non sans moquerie, que le seul gentleman pouvant intéresser les jeunes demoiselles désespérées était déjà amoureux de vous. »

Marianne poussa une exclamation indignée. Cette remarque blessante visait non seulement son mari mais elle aussi par la même occasion. Il insinuait ainsi qu'elle aurait pu épouser Brandon par dépit, comme il le lui avait dit lors de leur entrevue.

« Quel homme détestable ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui... Il n'a certes rien d'un gentleman. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a vanté les mérites du Colonel Brandon à Mary lors d'une promenade et ma sœur a très vite été conquise par le Colonel, demandant à Willoughby de le lui présenter au plus vite. C'est alors que Willoughby lui a rappelé qu'il était amoureux de vous, la femme qu'il aimait toujours. Cela a amusé ma sœur qui a vu là une occasion en or pour montrer son succès auprès de la gente masculine, vous faisant regretter votre manque d'intérêt pour le Colonel, se voyant déjà maîtresse du domaine de Delaford. Mais son côté peu scrupuleux n'en est pas resté là lorsque Willoughby lui a proposé une importante somme d'argent en échange de tentatives visant à vous séparer du Colonel Brandon. Je fus mis dans la confidence, mais je ne cherchais pas à dissuader ma sœur, étant persuadé qu'elle n'aurait aucun succès, surtout lorsque je vous ai rencontré et ai été témoin de l'amour que le Colonel ressentait pour vous...

Votre mariage ne l'a pas arrêté, puisque Willoughby lui proposait toujours de l'argent pour qu'elle sème le trouble dans votre mariage, espérant vous conquérir et s'enfuir avec vous, loin de son épouse.

Puis elle m'a raconté que, lors de votre séjour à Bath, lors de... votre confrontation, elle a pris conscience de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait et de ce qu'elle risquait de perdre en continuant de faire le jeu de Willoughby. Aussi lui a-t-elle écrit pour lui dire qu'elle se retirait de ses manigances et elle a accepté la demande en mariage de Lord Stubbs avant que sa réputation ne soit compromise à jamais. Voilà toute l'histoire Mrs. Brandon. Je suis sincèrement désolé que ma loyauté envers ma sœur, dictée par les liens du sang, m'ait empêché de vous avertir plus tôt. »

Marianne était abasourdie et choquée par tant de découvertes. Non seulement Miss Crawford était pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait car elle s'était laissée corrompre par l'argent, mais apprendre que Willoughby avait le rôle principal de cette histoire... cela atteignait des sommets que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru atteindre ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable de tant de bassesse pour nuire à son mariage avec Brandon !

« Même s'il était légitime de votre part de croire le contraire, Mrs. Brandon, je ne suis pas sans scrupules, contrairement à ma sœur. » ajouta Mr. Crawford, l'air grave.

Marianne restait silencieuse, le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête était l'image de Willoughby échafaudant des plans pour la reconquérir, affichant cet air méprisant et dénué de raison qu'elle lui avait trouvé lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré par hasard il y avait quelques semaines.

« Je pensais qu'il m'avait oublié, murmura-t-elle.

- A l'évidence, non... Mrs Brandon, en pensant à ce que cet homme a entrepris, je vous conseille de faire preuve de prudence et de ne pas vous promener toute seule, ajouta Mr. Crawford. Qui sait jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller ? »

Marianne le regarda, sortant de ses pensées et prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Merci Mr. Crawford... Pardonnez-moi mes paroles sèches de tout à l'heure, déclara-t-elle en rougissant. Je ne pensais pas que... enfin... »

Mr. Crawford sourit et secoua la tête.

« Vous aviez raison... Vous aimez votre sœur et il est juste que vous cherchiez à la protéger. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner chez vous. » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

Marianne le prit avec un sourire empreint de gratitude, reconnaissant que Mr. Crawford était différent de sa sœur. Peut-être était-il sincère envers Margaret et désireux de corriger ses fautes passées par une meilleure conduite à l'avenir ? Marianne décida de se montrer plus aimable avec lui, tout en restant vigilante malgré tout. Pour l'heure, les confessions qu'elle venait d'entendre la préoccupait davantage que les sentiments de sa jeune sœur pour Mr. Crawford.

* * *

><p>Le soir, la jeune femme attendit son mari avec impatience. Elle devait absolument lui parler des révélations de Mr. Crawford afin qu'il comprenne les raisons qui avaient poussé Miss Crawford à agir de manière aussi déplacée. En pensant à cela, elle se rendit plus pleinement compte que la présence de Brandon lui manquait, son sourire fatigué mais heureux lorsqu'il rentre et la voit arriver vers lui, son étreinte, son parfum, sa voix grave et douce... Marianne prit un livre tant pour patienter que pour lutter contre une fatigue qu'elle traînait depuis qu'elle était rentrée de ses visites à ses sœurs, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle relisait près de quatre fois la même phrase, elle comprit qu'elle avait l'esprit trop chargé par les révélations de Mr. Crawford sur sa sœur et Willoughby. Elle devrait faire attention dorénavant, et ne plus se promener seule dans le comté. Cette pensée la rendait mal à l'aise, comme si ce n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Elle songea à l'avertissement de Mr. Crawford et se demanda jusqu'où Willoughby serait capable d'aller pour la récupérer. Pouvait-il réellement s'accrocher à un espoir aussi improbable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?<p>

Soudain, une sueur froide la traversa et son cœur s'emballa. Christopher... Et si Willoughby s'en prenait à lui ? Instinctivement elle regarda la pendule du salon et son cœur se serra d'angoisse. Il était près de sept heures du soir et Brandon ne rentrait jamais si tard... N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et décida d'attendre sur le perron pour essayer de le voir sur la route. Mais ce fut autre chose qu'elle aperçut... La fumée qui s'élevait au loin dans le ciel, l'attroupement qui se dirigeait vers Delaford. Un mauvais pressentiment envahit Marianne et elle alla au devant d'eux. Elle distingua Edward et Mr. Crawford qui s'approchaient d'elle, le visage pâle.

Marianne se rua vers eux, incapable de se contenir davantage, une angoisse sourde la frappant violemment.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Marianne d'une voix essoufflée.

- Marianne... Le Colonel... »

Marianne porta une main à son cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de sombrer, tandis qu'elle avait le souffle coupé par le choc.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Dites-le moi ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, prête à hurler d'angoisse malgré sa gorge nouée.

- Il y a eu un incendie chez les Forbes... Le Colonel passait juste à ce moment-là semble-t-il...

- Il n'est pas mort ! s'empressa de dire Mr. Crawford. Il a dû croire que les Forbes étaient toujours à l'intérieur... Mais ils sont partis et...

- Où est Christopher ? demanda Marianne d'une voix blanche, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. OU EST-IL ?

- Il s'est retrouvé piégé par les flammes et a dû sauter par une fenêtre... Il est blessé mais les villageois présents sont allés chercher le docteur Jamison... Il est avec lui. » répondit Edward d'un ton aussi rassurant que possible.

Marianne eut la nausée et se serait effondrée dans l'herbe si Edward ne l'avait pas soutenu.

« Je veux voir mon mari » murmura faiblement Marianne.

Elle vit des hommes portant une civière se diriger vers eux. Elle s'élança vers eux, sourde aux protestations de son beau-frère et de Mr. Crawford, et poussa une exclamation en voyant son mari étendu sur la civière. Brandon avait une blessure à la tête et du sang coagulé s'était pris dans ses cheveux. Des écorchures importantes étaient présentes sur tout son corps, sa chemise était déchirée, son visage était couvert de suie. Marianne laissa échapper un sanglot et s'approcha de Brandon, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Mrs. Brandon, restez en arrière ! la retint le docteur Jamison.

- Non, je ne peux pas ! Christopher... ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix brisée avant de perdre connaissance.


	14. Souvenirs volés

**Chapitre 14**

**Souvenirs volés**

* * *

><p>Marianne se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, faible, la tête comme enveloppée dans du coton. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et les événements qui lui avaient fait perdre connaissance lui revinrent en mémoire, la frappant de plein fouet. La vision de son mari étendu sur la civière, méconnaissable à cause de ses blessures la fit se relever en sursaut. Une nausée terrible la saisit, l'obligeant à courir juste à temps vers la cuvette préparée pour sa toilette.<p>

« Marianne ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Elinor, qui venait juste de se lever du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Le bruit qu'avait fait Marianne l'avait réveillée en sursaut. Voyant Marianne mal en point, elle sonna un domestique et fit asseoir Marianne sur son lit. Mrs. Dorothy entra précipitamment tandis que Marianne reprenait ses esprits.

Elinor la prit dans ses bras tandis que Mrs. Dorothy apporta un verre d'eau à Marianne afin qu'elle puisse se rincer la bouche.

« Où est Christopher ? Comment va-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme dès qu'elle put parler.

- Il est toujours inconscient, Madame..., répondit Mrs. Dorothy, l'air grave. Le docteur Jamison est auprès de lui, dans la chambre à côté. »

Marianne voyait dans le regard de Mrs. Dorothy toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait : elle savait qu'elle avait toujours considéré Brandon comme un fils et devinait que le voir dans un tel état lui était au moins aussi douloureux que cela l'était pour elle.

« Je dois le voir, murmura Marianne en tournant la tête vers la porte.

- Pas avant d'avoir mangé quelque chose, la retint Elinor. Tu es bien trop faible...

- Je n'ai absolument pas faim, Elinor ! répliqua Marianne.

- Peut-être, mais tu dois prendre des forces, répondit Elinor avec une douceur non dénuée de fermeté.

- Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger. » déclara Mrs. Dorothy.

Elinor la remercia et la brave domestique quitta la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanouie ? demanda immédiatement Marianne.

_ Mr. Crawford t'a emmené ici après que tu aies perdu connaissance, tandis qu'Edward est venu nous chercher, maman et moi. Pendant ce temps, le docteur Jamison a transporté le Colonel dans une chambre où il a pu s'occuper de lui. Ensuite je suis arrivée... Mrs. Dorothy t'avait déjà installée ici et le docteur Jamison nous a interdit de te réveiller... afin que tu aies un peu de paix, expliqua Elinor, la lèvre légèrement tremblante. Maman t'a veillé la première partie de la nuit, puis j'ai pris le relais... Edward et moi avons passé la nuit ici également... Margaret est au presbytère avec Sue... »

Marianne écoutait, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était Brandon. Et si jamais il ne s'en sortait pas ? Si jamais il mourrait ?

La jeune femme fondit en larmes et Elinor la prit dans ses bras.

« Marianne... le docteur Jamison est positif... Le Colonel a repris connaissance quelques instants, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- Mais il n'est pas réveillé en ce moment..., sanglota Marianne, se prenant la tête entre les mains, en signe de désespoir.

- Il se réveillera Marianne, c'est certain !

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Et si jamais il ne se réveille pas ? s'exclama Marianne, la voix étranglée. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si jamais... »

Elinor la berça doucement.

« Aie confiance, il le faut » répondit-elle.

Ces mots éveillèrent des souvenirs à Marianne, lui faisant un pincement au cœur. Brandon lui disait souvent d'avoir confiance en l'avenir... Il n'était pas là pour la rassurer à présent, mais elle devait essayer... Pour lui. Elle s'essuya les joues, ravala ses larmes et respira profondément afin de se calmer autant que son état le lui permettait.

« Merci Elinor... » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en regardant sa sœur, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Elinor secoua la tête comme pour lui assurer que ce qu'elle faisait était naturel.

« Je vais t'aider à t'habiller avant que Mrs. Dorothy ne revienne. Elle a tenu à s'occuper personnellement de toi et du Colonel, remplaçant Jessica... Je crois que cela lui tient à cœur... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs. Dorothy vint la tirer de ses pensées en entrant dans la chambre, un plateau de petit-déjeuner dans les mains.

« Tenez Madame, dit-elle en le déposant sur le lit. Il vous faut prendre des forces ! Que dirait le Colonel s'il voyait que je ne prends pas soin de vous ? » s'exclama-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Marianne posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Mrs. Dorothy : celle-ci la regarda et lui pressa la main avec gratitude avant de quitter la pièce, en la priant de l'appeler si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Elinor servit une tasse de thé à Marianne : elle la but mais eut de la difficulté à toucher au porridge, se sentant toujours nauséeuse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : voir son mari dont elle n'arrivait pas à effacer l'image terrible où il était blessé et étendu sur une civière. Elle alla voir le docteur Jamison qui l'attendait dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Le docteur Jamison était un homme grand et mince aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux blancs lui donnait un air sage qui avait le don de rassurer ses patients. Et Marianne avait bien besoin d'être rassurée lorsqu'elle vint au-devant de lui.

« Ah ! Mrs. Brandon. Vous êtes encore bien pâle..., remarqua-t-il en se levant.

- Docteur Jamison, comment se porte mon époux ? demanda-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

- Il est toujours sans connaissance... Il a quelques coupures et autres écorchures sans gravité, mais les blessures qu'il a à la jambe et à la tête sont plus sérieuse, mais j'ai bon espoir que tout rentrera dans l'ordre après les soins qui lui seront administrés.

- Plus sérieuses ? Comment ? Va-t-il s'en sortir ? demanda Marianne d'une voix blanche, les images des blessures recouvrant le corps de son mari dansant devant ses yeux.

- Je ferai tout pour cela, Mrs. Brandon, répondit le docteur Jamison. Pour tout vous dire, c'est déjà un miracle que votre mari ait survécu à sa chute.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Marianne avec anxiété, réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas exactement de quelle manière Brandon avait été blessé.

- Il a été retrouvé sur une charrette de foin, qui se trouvait sous une des fenêtres du domaine des Forbes. A mon avis, le Colonel Brandon aura été piégé par les flammes et aura tenté de se sauver en se jetant dans le foin. La chute n'aurait pas été très grave si... s'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête en atterrissant... » expliqua le docteur, l'air sombre.

Marianne mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot et ferma les yeux, comme pour chasser la vision de son mari en proie aux flammes.

« J'ai soigné et bandé ses blessures... et je persiste à croire qu'il se réveillera, Madame, tenta de la rassurer le docteur Jamison.

- Puis-je le voir ? » demanda Marianne, la voix tremblante.

Le docteur Jamison posa sa tasse de thé et acquiesça.

« Supporterez-vous le choc ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Marianne hocha la tête, déterminée. Elinor s'approcha d'elle.

« Je viens avec toi, ma chérie... »

Marianne lui serra la main, sentant qu'elle aurait besoin de soutien.

« Ne restez pas longtemps » conseilla le docteur Jamison.

Marianne hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre dans laquelle reposait son mari. Elle faillit éclater en sanglots en voyant Brandon allongé sur le lit, mais sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle ne pouvait plus émettre un son. Si son visage avait été nettoyé, Brandon avait le sommet du crâne et une épaule bandés, ainsi que des égratignures sur les bras et le cou. Elinor la prit par les épaules, tant pour lui donner du courage que pour en recevoir elle-même. Marianne s'approcha de Brandon et lui effleura le visage d'une main tremblante. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître son mari, si faible dans ce lit, lui qui avait une telle présence, lui qui représentait tellement la protection et la force à ses yeux. Les explications du docteur Jamison sur les détails de l'accident de Brandon lui revinrent en mémoire, tournant dans sa tête, des images illustrant les faits venant s'ajouter à son esprit. Elle sentit ses genoux trembler et ses oreilles bourdonner avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

><p>Elle ne se réveilla qu'un quart d'heure après. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et frémit légèrement avant d'entendre quelqu'un pousser une exclamation et sortir de la chambre. Puis le docteur Jamison arriva suivi d'Elinor. Il se pencha vers Marianne et vérifia son pouls.<p>

« Mrs. Ferrars, pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instants, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il à Elinor.

- Bien sûr, je serais à côté... »

Elinor quitta la pièce après avoir adressé un faible sourire à Marianne. Elle attendit patiemment sur un fauteuil, priant pour que Marianne et Brandon aillent mieux, puis elle vit le docteur Jamison sortir de la chambre.

« Vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre sœur Mrs. Ferrars. Elle aura besoin de vous... »

Elinor pâlit et entra précipitamment dans la chambre de Marianne. La jeune femme était en larmes, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Marianne qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Elinor en s'asseyant près de sa jeune sœur, le cœur serré.

Marianne lui prit la main, pleurant toujours. Elle leva les yeux vers elle et Elinor vit de la détermination dans son regard.

« Je te dirai tout, mais avant, il faut que je vois Christopher... Ne t'inquiètes pas... »

Elinor la regarda, incrédule et tenta de lui faire dire ce qui lui arrivait, mais Marianne quitta précipitamment la pièce et alla voir son mari. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en entrant dans la chambre, mais elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici et cela lui donna du courage. Elle s'avança lentement près de Brandon et lui caressa tendrement le visage avant de laisser glisser sa main tremblante le long de son bras pour lui prendre la main.

« Christopher... est-ce que tu m'entends ? » demanda Marianne, la voix tremblante.

Il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part de Brandon. Marianne s'efforça de ne pas perdre contenance et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler son visage.

« Christopher, c'est moi... Marianne... je sais que tu m'entends... J'en suis persuadée... »

Elle lui pressa la main et la porta à son ventre.

« Mon amour... nous avons réussi... Nous allons avoir un enfant... Tu vas devenir père... »

Marianne laissa échapper un sanglot et porta la main de Brandon à ses lèvres.

« Oh Christopher ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie ! Il faut que tu te battes ! Pour moi... pour notre enfant... Ne me laisse pas seule... »

Elle sentit une infime pression de la main et, craignant que ce ne fut son imagination, elle regarda son mari. Brandon battait faiblement des paupières. Marianne poussa un petit cri.

« Docteur Jamison ! Docteur Jamison ! cria-t-elle sans lâcher la main de son mari.

Je suis là mon amour ! Reste avec moi ! Ne te rendors pas ! » supplia-t-elle à Brandon.

Marianne attendit fébrilement le médecin qui accourut suivi d'Elinor. Il se précipita auprès du Colonel Brandon qui avait les yeux entrouverts.

« Christopher, chéri... C'est moi » dit Marianne avec tendresse, guettant le moindre battement de cils de Brandon.

Le docteur Jamison examinait le Colonel en silence, fronçant les sourcils.

« Docteur, il semble à moitié conscient... est-ce normal ? » demanda Marianne anxieusement.

Le docteur la regarda gentiment.

« Mrs. Brandon, voulez-vous nous laisser seuls, je vous prie ? Il me faut faire quelques tests à votre mari »

Elinor tira doucement Marianne vers la sortie afin de laisser le docteur agir comme il le fallait. Passé le soulagement d'avoir vu Brandon sortir de son sommeil, Marianne était inquiète, sentant que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

« Oh Elinor... Il ne m'a même pas regardé ! Il ne m'a pas demandé... » murmura-t-elle en proie à une vive agitation.

Elinor la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil et lui prit les mains.

« Marianne, calme-toi... Il a fait une chute terrible, c'est normal qu'il n'ait pas réagi en te voyant... Maintenant reste calme... » lui dit-elle doucement.

Marianne inspira profondément et attendit, essayant de se calmer en attendant le verdict sur la santé de son mari. Puis elle se souvint de la manière avec laquelle elle avait quitté Elinor et décida de la rassurer sur son état, pressentant à juste titre que sa sœur avait dû imaginer le pire.

« Elinor... Je suis enceinte... »

Elinor poussa une exclamation et serra tendrement Marianne dans ses bras, ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui témoigner toute sa sollicitude face à cette nouvelle qui arrivait à un bien mauvais moment. La première chose à laquelle avait pensé Marianne lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle était que la vie pouvait se montrer cruelle : avoir un enfant était son vœu le plus cher et maintenant qu'elle en attendait un, son mari était inconscient suite à un terrible accident.

Marianne se souvint alors de la nuit où ils avaient conçu leur enfant, ce souvenir lui venant instantanément en mémoire, comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Bath, cette nuit où Marianne était si désespérée à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Brandon lui avait recommandé de faire confiance en l'avenir. Ils avaient mis tout leur espoir dans cet acte d'amour. Et cela avait réussi. Ils avaient réussi...

Marianne se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas qu'elles tremblent et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Elinor.

« Ne dis rien à personne, Elinor...

- Bien sûr ! Il était inutile de me le préciser ma chérie. » répondit Elinor affectueusement.

Après un silence, Elinor demanda doucement pour quand était prévue la délivrance.

« Aux alentours du 15 juillet... Oh mon Dieu ! Sera-t-il auprès de moi ? Dans quel état sera-t-il à ce moment-là ? »

Elinor prit Marianne dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle, ce geste d'affection pour témoignage de toute sa sollicitude.

Un quart d'heure après, le docteur Jamison ouvrit la porte de la chambre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

« Eh bien docteur ? Comment va mon mari ? demanda Marianne scrutant le visage ridé du docteur afin d'y lire un quelconque indice sur l'état de Brandon.

- Mrs. Brandon, votre mari a quelques difficultés à bouger ses articulations, notamment sa jambe blessée, mais avec des séances d'exercices régulières, il y aura une nette amélioration et tout redeviendra comme avant... »

Marianne eut pourtant un mauvais pressentiment.

« Mais ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Le docteur Jamison la regarda avec compassion.

« Mrs. Brandon... votre mari a subi un choc important à la tête... ce qui lui a causé un traumatisme crânien... »

Marianne serra la main de sa sœur et se rassit, le souffle court, tandis que le docteur Jamison annonçait son verdict.

« Votre mari a perdu la mémoire... il ne se souvient plus de ces cinq dernières années... »

Marianne eut l'impression que son cœur l'abandonnait et une vague de sueur froide lui parcourut l'échine. Elinor lui pressa doucement la main et Marianne l'entendit parler au docteur Jamison sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Il ne se souvient plus de ces cinq dernières années. »

Il ne se souvenait donc plus d'elle, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de leur vie ensemble ! Cela ne pouvait être possible... La vie ne pouvait pas lui jouer un tel mauvais tour.

« Est-ce permanent ou bien y a-t-il un espoir... ? demanda Elinor avec inquiétude.

- Heureusement, oui. Il y a tout lieu de croire que sa mémoire peut revenir à tout moment... il faudra le stimuler... et le ménager, car trop d'informations d'un coup n'est pas recommandé. Mais il y a un espoir... Ce genre de situation est déjà arrivé et les patients ont retrouvé la mémoire, essaya de la rassurer le docteur Jamison.

- Puis-je voir mon mari ? demanda soudain Marianne d'une voix rauque. Est-il réveillé ?

- Bien sûr... vous pouvez le voir si vous vous sentez capable de rester calme... C'est une situation terriblement éprouvante, tant pour vous que pour lui... »

Marianne hocha la tête, légèrement tremblante.

« Lui avez-vous dit qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et... qu'il était marié ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Oui, bien sûr... Il le fallait. Mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne pas lui dire que vous êtes... » ajouta-t-il en montrant le ventre de Marianne.

Marianne comprit immédiatement, le cœur lourd.

« Bien sûr... » murmura-t-elle.

Le docteur lui prit le bras, compatissant.

« N'oubliez pas : il a perdu la mémoire, mais il est toujours le même... »

Marianne acquiesça et se tourna vers Elinor.

« Va te reposer Elinor... Je ne resterai pas longtemps...

- Je t'attendrai ici Marianne. » répondit Elinor d'un air entendu.

Marianne la remercia du regard et entra dans la chambre de Brandon. Elle avait besoin de le voir en vie, conscient... Elle devait avoir la preuve de ce que le docteur venait de lui annoncer. Il la regarda arriver, l'air gêné. Marianne eut l'impression de se retrouver trois années en arrière, lorsqu'ils faisaient connaissance. Elle comprit alors que ce qu'elle avait espéré être un mauvais diagnostic du médecin était réel. Soudain elle se demanda si elle devait l'appeler Christopher ou Colonel. Perdue dans ses pensées elle s'était arrêtée d'avancer, troublée. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé au Colonel Brandon.

« Vous... vous devez être mon épouse ? » demanda-t-il doucement, l'air faible.

Marianne hocha la tête et sentit qu'elle avait la gorge sèche.

« Oui... Je... je m'appelle Marianne..., balbutia-t-elle.

- Marianne... Ce nom... je sais qu'il m'évoque des souvenirs, c'est comme si je les entendais venir vers moi, mais je..., commença Brandon en la dévisageant, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se souvenir d'elle. Je ne me souviens de rien...

- Je le sais... Le docteur Jamison m'a tout expliqué... » répondit Marianne en s'approchant de lui.

Elle aurait tant aimé le prendre dans ses bras à cet instant ! Le rassurer, trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour que sa mémoire lui revienne...

« Marianne... Mrs. Brandon... je ne sais même plus comment je peux m'adresser à vous, répondit Brandon d'un air confus.

- Oh... Comme il vous plaira ! Mais peut-être que si nous nous parlions comme nous en avions l'habitude, il te sera plus facile de retrouver la mémoire ? » proposa Marianne, attristée par la confusion qui se lisait sur le visage de Brandon.

Brandon lui fit un faible sourire et acquiesça.

« Très bien... Alors... »

Il soupira et posa la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était marié.

« Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous mariés ?

- Cela fera sept mois le 19 novembre...

- Sept mois... Et nous nous connaissons depuis moins de cinq ans, murmura-t-il, l'air désolé.

- Trois ans... » répondit doucement Marianne, la gorge nouée.

Cette situation était insupportable pour la jeune femme. Voir l'homme qu'elle aimait essayer de rassembler les cinq dernières années de sa vie, désolé de ne pouvoir y arriver lui serrer le cœur. Elle s'imagina un instant si Brandon n'avait pas perdu la mémoire et s'était réveillé, sain et sauf, rassuré de la voir à ses côtés. Elle se serait blottie contre lui, l'aurait embrassé, lui aurait annoncé qu'il allait devenir père... Ils auraient vécu la joie qu'ils méritaient de ressentir après une si heureuse nouvelle. Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer et elle détourna la tête.

« Marianne... »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Oui ?

- Vous... Tu pleures ?

- Non... non, je t'assure. »

Brandon soupira et la regarda avec compassion.

« Je suis désolé...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Il eut un regard douloureux.

« A mes yeux oui... Tu es si courageuse... C'est une situation pénible pour moi... mais pour toi ce doit être pire... Si seulement j'arrivais à me souvenir ! murmura-t-il, l'air navré.

- Je vais tout faire pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire... Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je te jure que je ferai tout pour cela. » lui promit-elle en lui prenant les mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec détermination.

Il soutint son regard, bouleversé.

« Merci... »

Soudain il porta une main à sa tête, ses traits se déformant sous l'effet de la douleur. Marianne lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une migraine soudaine, répondit Brandon les dents serrées.

- Je vais chercher le docteur Jamison ! »

Elle partit en courant de la chambre et pressa le docteur de se rendre au chevet de son mari pour le soigner, laissant ainsi les deux sœurs seules. Elinor entoura Marianne de ses bras.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- C'était tellement étrange, Elinor... Il me regardait avec bonté mais il était si lointain... si perdu ! »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elinor l'embrassa.

« Ma chérie... Songe que cette situation ne durera pas. Il faut que tu t'accroches à cela ! Tu sais combien je suis attachée au Colonel Brandon et le savoir ainsi me bouleverse, mais... »

Elle ne put finir, sa voix s'étranglant d'émotion.

« Je suis désolée, se reprit Elinor. Je dois être forte pour toi ! »

Marianne l'embrassa.

« Non... Te savoir à mes côtés m'est très précieux... Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois autant exposée à ma douleur. Tu es enceinte et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un quelconque problème avec le bébé à cause de toutes ces émotions... »

Marianne s'arrêta, frappée d'horreur et porta une main à son ventre.

« Et si je perdais mon bébé à cause de tout cela ? souffla-t-elle, pétrifiée.

- Non, non, Marianne, cela n'arrivera pas. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois et c'est ce qui va protéger ton bébé. J'ignore comment j'aurais réagi dans une telle situation... mais toi ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'un tel calme, d'une telle maîtrise... Le Colonel t'a rendu forte. » déclara Elinor, l'air fier malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Marianne hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

Puis elle recommanda à sa sœur d'aller se reposer un moment. Elinor obéit sans résistance et partit après l'avoir embrassée. Au bout de dix minutes, Marianne n'en pouvait plus d'attendre l'avis du docteur Jamison sur la migraine de Brandon, aussi entra-t-elle dans la chambre de son mari où elle trouva ce dernier endormi.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle au docteur.

- Mieux. Je lui ai donné un calmant pour chasser la migraine, ce qui a entraîné un état de somnolence. Je vous laisse quelques calmants si jamais la douleur revenait... Je reviendrai dans quelques heures et en soirée avec du laudanum, afin de l'apaiser si sa jambe le fait trop souffrir.

- Merci docteur. Mais la violence de cette migraine était-elle normale ? demanda Marianne anxieuse, songeant que son mari était très résistant à la douleur.

- Sa chute a été terrible... Les migraines sont une suite logique...

- Mais pour combien de temps ?

- Un certain temps... Mais les médicaments feront effet. » assura le docteur Jamison.

Puis il prit congé, priant Marianne de l'envoyer chercher s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'alarmant dans l'état de Brandon. Marianne le remercia chaleureusement.

« Soyez courageuse, Madame. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve la mémoire. » déclara le docteur Jamison d'un ton compatissant.

Marianne le remercia à nouveau puis il sortit, la laissant seule avec son époux. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, écoutant sa respiration saccadée, et le regarda. Il semblait si vulnérable que cela lui serra le cœur. Elle hésita un instant avant de laisser sa main caresser le visage de Brandon, geste naturel auparavant, presque anodin, mais désormais hésitant au vu des circonstances, Marianne comprenant avec douleur que les marques d'affections quotidiennes et essentielles à sa vie allaient fortement diminuer avec cet événement. Ses doigts effleurèrent le menton légèrement râpeux de Brandon, signe qu'une barbe naissante se profilait à l'horizon. Elle se pencha, hésitante, et lui déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres. Un baiser qui lui donnait espoir, force et courage en attendant qu'il retrouve la mémoire.


	15. Une lueur d'espoir

**Chapitre 15**

**Une lueur d'espoir**

* * *

><p>La matinée était bien avancée lorsque Marianne se réveilla. Elle crut qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar tant les événements de la nuit avaient été riches en émotion. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait Brandon en proie aux flammes, chutant par la fenêtre avant d'être blessé. Peu à peu elle mit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle était enceinte, Brandon était devenu amnésique... Marianne se sentit soudain impuissante face à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Comme si elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ou à penser sans que son esprit ne lui rappelle qu'elle vivait les pires moments de sa vie. Elle décida de se lever, comme pour faire taire ses angoisses qui la pétrifiaient. Puis elle fut prise de nausée et dut attendre quelques minutes avant d'appeler Mrs. Dorothy pour lui demander de préparer le petit-déjeuner préféré de Brandon.<p>

« Il est déjà prêt, Madame ! » annonça Mrs. Dorothy.

Marianne loua son efficacité : Mrs. Dorothy avait été ébranlée par l'accident de celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils et pourtant elle refusait de perdre espoir en faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire. La pauvre femme était très active et Marianne ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle avait demandé au barbier de venir dans la matinée pour Brandon. Marianne la remercia chaleureusement et demanda si Brandon était réveillé.

« Oui Madame, il s'est réveillé quelques minutes seulement avant vous. »

Marianne fut étonnée, ayant cru qu'il aurait besoin de plus d'heures de sommeil suite à sa migraine de la veille. Si elle l'avait su, elle se serait levée plus tôt, mais la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle. Mrs. Dorothy veilla à ce qu'elle prenne quelque chose à manger, craignant un nouvel évanouissement. Marianne obéit docilement, mais mangea peu, la nausée n'étant pas encore passée complètement. Elle s'habilla à la hâte avec l'aide de Jessica, venue peu après, puis sortit de la chambre avant de revenir brusquement sur ses pas.

« Mrs. Dorothy ! Les Ferrars et Mrs. Dashwood sont-ils levés ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mr. Ferrars est parti aider quelques paroissiens, Mrs. Dashwood et votre jeune sœur viennent de faire sonner leurs domestiques, mais Mrs. Ferrars se repose encore. Elle était très fatiguée et aurait aimé être debout près de vous, mais Mr. Ferrars lui a prié de se reposer... pour la santé de l'enfant... » répondit Mrs. Dorothy.

Marianne avait remarqué son hésitation et son regard lourd de sens lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot « enfant » : elle était sûre qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle apprécia la discrétion de sa domestique.

« Bien, je vous remercie Mrs. Dorothy. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour que nos invités ne manquent de rien, répondit simplement Marianne.

- Bien entendu, Madame ! »

Marianne la laissa partir avec Jessica et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Brandon. Elle inspira profondément et attendit quelques secondes avant de frapper. Elle entendit la voix grave de son mari lui prier d'entrer et elle s'exécuta. Elle pénétra timidement dans la chambre où elle fut accueillie par Brandon. Il lui fit un sourire timide et ils se saluèrent. Marianne put voir les yeux fatigués et légèrement cernés de son mari.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Marianne en s'approchant du lit sur lequel était son mari.

- La nuit a été... disons agitée, répondit-il avec un sourire las. Je pense avoir eu de la fièvre... mais elle est retombée, ne vous... ne t'alarme pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard inquiet de Marianne.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

- Ce n'était pas si grave...

- Mais cela aurait pu et... je n'aurais pas été auprès de toi ! Promets-moi de m'appeler si cela se reproduit. » ordonna Marianne, légèrement agitée.

Surpris, Brandon hocha la tête et le lui promit, rassurant la jeune femme.

« Tu es bien pâle... » remarqua-t-il en la regardant avec anxiété.

En effet, Marianne était en train de résister face à de nouvelles nausées matinales. Pourtant elle lui assura qu'elle n'avait rien, seulement de l'inquiétude à l'idée de savoir qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il se passa une main sur le menton et fronça les sourcils, ses doigts ayant rencontré sa légère barbe.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas t'accueillir mieux apprêté...

- Oh ce n'est rien ! Le barbier va arriver, répondit Marianne.

- Merci, il est attendu de pied ferme. » déclara-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Marianne lui annonça que Mrs. Dorothy allait lui apporter son petit-déjeuner.

« Ne puis-je le prendre en bas... avec toi? » demanda Brandon.

Marianne fut touchée par cette question. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il la voit comme une étrangère, sans pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle, que cela la soulagea.

« Cela aurait été mon désir, mais le docteur Jamison nous a conseillé de te garder alité durant quelques jours. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il n'y a que lui qui pourra te dire si tu peux descendre les escaliers... Il va venir tout à l'heure pour t'aider à faire fonctionner tes muscles... » répondit-elle.

Brandon lui sourit tristement et secoua la tête.

« J'ai vécu bien pire lors de mes campagnes aux Indes... je ne pouvais pas rester alité ainsi durant des jours, expliqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

- Sans doute... mais... cette fois-ci tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir... » répliqua doucement Marianne.

Cette réflexion fit se redresser Brandon, qui la regarda avec attention.

« Bien sûr... Pardonne-moi... » murmura-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Marianne se retira dans sa chambre. La nausée qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était forte et l'obligeait à laisser Brandon, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur que lui causait l'entrevue qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui. Il souffrait de sa perte de mémoire et sa détresse se voyait dans son regard, ce qui peinait Marianne : elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'aider. D'autant plus que la perte de mémoire de Brandon la faisait se retrouver dans une situation nouvelle : pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait.

* * *

><p>Brandon regarda un long moment vers la porte par laquelle venait de sortir Marianne. Il était admiratif devant le courage que manifestait la jeune femme. Elle lui témoignait beaucoup d'amour et d'attention et toujours avec une réelle douceur. De plus elle était tellement belle et digne ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle jeune femme ait accepté de l'épouser, lui, plus âgé et taciturne ! Il devait apprendre... ou plutôt réapprendre à la connaître, à rassembler ses souvenirs d'avec elle... Le docteur Jamison lui avait dit qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour qu'il recouvre la mémoire. Mais quand ? Combien de temps devrait-il vivre aux côtés d'une femme dont il n'avait comme souvenirs que ceux de la veille ? Combien de temps devrait-il se réveiller avec cette sensation de vide, de manque ?<p>

Il palpa sa jambe droite ; il y ressentait une douleur lancinante due aux brûlures et au choc de la chute. Il n'avait pas eu la jambe cassée, mais elle avait souffert de sa mauvaise réception dans le foin lorsqu'il avait sauté de la fenêtre. Il avait eu de la chance...

Quelques instants plus tard, Mrs. Dorothy vint lui apporter son repas et prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Je suis en vie, Mrs. Dorothy... D'après le docteur Jamison, cela aurait pu être pire, aussi n'ai-je pas le droit de me plaindre...

- Oh, Colonel... Vous plaindre ne serait pas mal vu ici, vous le savez...

- Je le sais... Mais en faisant cela, je cause plus de souffrances à ceux qui m'entourent et je ne le veux pas, répliqua Brandon d'un ton décidé.

- Je vous reconnais là, Colonel Brandon...

- Mrs. Dorothy, je voulais vous demander... Comment... comment trouvez-vous Mrs. Brandon ? »

Mrs. Dorothy le regarda avec pitié et tenta de répondre le plus clairement possible.

« C'est une maîtresse très bonne, douce et agréable... Elle était quelque peu inexpérimentée lorsqu'elle est arrivée, mais elle a très vite appris son rôle de maîtresse de maison et de dame patronnesse et... surtout elle vous aime très sincèrement et vous rend très heureux. Nous ne vous avions plus vu aussi épanoui depuis des décennies... Alors, comme vous pouvez le comprendre, Mrs. Brandon est très aimée par le personnel de Delaford. » expliqua-t-elle avec émotion.

Brandon était stupéfait par ce qu'il apprenait, bouleversé de savoir qu'il était au comble du bonheur avant son accident, lui qui avait repris connaissance avec pour seuls souvenirs sa tristesse et sa gravité que lui avait connu Marianne lors de leur rencontre.

« Mais... comment et pourquoi une telle femme a voulu m'épouser et comment ai-je pu être si confiant pour le lui demander ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Mrs. Dorothy ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, Colonel. C'est une histoire qui ne m'appartient pas de raconter... Tout ce que je peux vous confier, c'est que vous avez fait un mariage d'amour, et ce des deux côtés. » répondit-elle.

A ce moment-là, le docteur Jamison entra dans la chambre, accompagné de Marianne, qui avait tenu à être présente. Mrs. Dorothy en profita pour s'éclipser. Après s'être enquis de la santé de son patient, le docteur Jamison lui appliqua une pommade sur ses brûlures. Le contact du froid sur sa jambe brûlée arracha à Brandon une grimace qui se mua en soupir de soulagement, les effets apaisants de la pommade faisant leur effet.

Le docteur Jamison annonça à Brandon qu'il allait entamer ses séances de ré-éducation dans deux semaines, le temps pour sa jambe de se remettre du choc et de laisser les traitements faire effet.

« Deux semaines ! s'exclama Brandon.

- C'est le temps qu'il faut pour que votre jambe soit bien remise avant de commencer la rééducation, continua le docteur Jamison.

- En quoi consistera cette rééducation ? demanda Marianne, voyant que Brandon se rembrunissait.

- Des promenades d'une heure par jour, durant une semaine. Puis après, vous pourrez augmenter le temps que dureront ses promenades, avec l'aide de votre épouse. Je vous ai apporté une canne et... je vous conseille fortement de ne pas prendre les escaliers seul, ajouta le docteur Jamison.

- Cela va de soi...

- Merci docteur... »

Le docteur Jamison déclara qu'il allait ensuite vérifier l'état de l'épaule de Brandon.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester, Mrs. Brandon, dit-il doucement.

- Si mon mari a besoin de moi, je...

- Non, je vous en prie. Ne vous inquiétez pas de moi, je suis entre de bonnes mains... je crois... » répondit Brandon avant de grimacer lorsque le docteur Jamison lui fit bouger son épaule.

Marianne hocha la tête.

« Bien... N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous désirez quoi que ce soit...

- Je vous remercie... » dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Marianne quitta la chambre et le docteur Jamison et Brandon gardèrent un moment le silence.

« Vous devriez être plus aimable avec elle, Colonel Brandon...

- Aimable ? En quoi ne l'ai-je pas été, je vous prie ? demanda Brandon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien... Mrs Brandon ne sait pas quoi faire pour se rendre utile à vos côtés et vous repoussez son aide, expliqua prudemment le docteur Jamison.

- Je ne la repousse pas... Je la protège, répliqua Brandon d'un air sombre.

- Alors dites-le lui. C'est une femme très sensible, bien qu'elle fasse preuve d'un grand courage en ces moments difficiles...

- Croyez-vous que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? C'est bien pour cela que je ne veux pas l'accabler davantage en la laissant me voir aussi diminué...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Vous serez bientôt sur pieds.

- Dans deux semaines, fit remarquer Brandon.

- Profitez de ces deux semaines pour vous rapprocher de votre épouse et de tout ce qui pourra vous aider à recouvrer la mémoire, Colonel. » conseilla le docteur Jamison.

Brandon acquiesça, espérant que Marianne l'avait bien compris lorsqu'il avait refusé son aide. Il se souvint alors de la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

« Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui m'est arrivé exactement ? La première fois vous m'avez expliqué brièvement que l'accident était dû à un incendie, mais je veux en savoir plus. »

Le docteur Jamison le regarda avec compassion et lui raconta les détails qu'il avait omis de lui dire la veille. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Brandon resta un instant silencieux, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Savez-vous comment le feu s'est déclaré ?

- Ma foi... les domestiques des Forbes ont dû faire une mauvaise manipulation...

- Cela ne me semble pas logique... Le personnel des Forbes est des plus compétents, jamais leurs domestiques n'auraient fait une telle erreur ! »

Le docteur Jamison haussa les épaules.

« Une enquête sera menée pour que nous sachions la cause exacte de cet incendie. Mais pour l'heure, nous ne pouvons émettre que des suppositions.

- Bien entendu... »

Le docteur Jamison prit congé et alla retrouver Marianne. Il s'assura de sa santé et la jeune femme en profita pour le remercier d'avoir suggéré sa présence lors des promenades de son mari. Elle était rassurée de voir que le docteur Jamison était consciencieux, essayant de tout mettre en œuvre pour les aider à se rapprocher, elle et Brandon afin de stimuler sa mémoire. Après le départ du médecin, elle descendit dans le salon où l'attendaient Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret, qui venaient de se lever et s'entretenaient avec Elinor, elle-même sortie du lit. Lorsque Mrs. Dashwood vit sa fille, elle poussa une exclamation et se jeta dans ses bras. Marianne se retint de pleurer, bien que des larmes piquaient ses paupières, la sollicitude de sa mère ravivant son désespoir.

« Ma chérie... Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Mrs. Dashwood. Comment se porte le Colonel ?

- Je vais bien... je suis juste nauséeuse... Christopher a repris connaissance mais il ne...

- Nauséeuse ? »

Marianne se rendit compte que sa mère et sa jeune sœur ignoraient qu'elle était enceinte. Elle craint un instant d'avoir trahi ce qu'elle considérait comme secret : en effet elle se refusait de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle voulait d'abord l'annoncer à Brandon, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de sa mère.

« Tu sais, Maman... c'est la contrariété qui me rend nauséeuse, répondit la jeune femme non sans légèrement rosir.

- Je vois... Bien... C'est naturel, après tout... Mais le Colonel ? Elinor m'a dit qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ! »

Marianne remercia mentalement sa sœur de lui avoir épargné le récit de l'accident de Brandon à sa mère.

« Oui... mais il est conscient et le docteur Jamison est optimiste. » répondit Marianne en s'efforçant de paraître confiante.

Mrs. Dashwood hocha la tête l'air entendu et prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

« Tout n'est pas perdu ma chérie ! Il faut garder espoir... » dit-elle avec fougue.

Marianne sourit faiblement et garda le silence. Sa mère crut bon essayer de lui changer les idées, aussi se mit-elle à parler de la bonté de Mr. Crawford.

« Quel gentleman il a été ! Elinor nous a raconté à Margaret et moi avec quelle promptitude il t'a aidé ! »

Marianne coula un regard en direction de Margaret, qui se mit à rougir, le souvenir de leur dernière discussion au sujet de Mr. Crawford lui revenant en mémoire.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Il a été très bon... Je n'imaginais pas cela de lui, mais j'avoue que j'ai été agréablement surprise. » répondit Marianne avec douceur.

Margaret fit un grand sourire à sa sœur aînée.

« J'ai prévenu Mrs. Jennings et les Middleton de ce qui était arrivé au Colonel Brandon. » déclara Mrs. Dashwood.

Marianne eut un mouvement de surprise, soudainement mécontente à l'idée de voir arriver d'une minute à l'autre ses vieux amis.

« Maman ! J'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant...

- Marianne, ils connaissent le Colonel depuis des années ! »

Le visage de Marianne se voilà instantanément. Sans le vouloir, sa mère lui avait fait mal en lui rappelant subitement que Mrs. Jennings et les Middleton étaient toujours présents dans la mémoire de son mari, tandis qu'elle, sa propre épouse, ne l'était pas, ou du moins, ne l'était plus. Elinor se rendit compte de l'effet que les paroles de sa mère avait produit sur sa sœur, aussi décida-t-elle d'intervenir.

« Ce que maman veut dire, c'est qu'ils étaient en droit de savoir ce qui arrive à leur ami. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Marianne, je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront aujourd'hui... »

Marianne étouffa une exclamation sceptique. Bien sûr, elle leur serait reconnaissante de leur promptitude à lui témoigner leur affection et leur soutien, mais dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait elle désirait être seule avec son mari. Sa famille lui était bénéfique pourtant, mais leurs amis étaient bien trop exubérants pour la circonstance. Elinor annonça qu'elle allait voir Susan et se reposer, espérant que cela inciterait sa mère et Margaret à se retirer ; mais Mrs. Dashwood ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Sa fille chérie était en train de souffrir cruellement et elle voulait être là pour elle.

Aussi Marianne dut-elle faire preuve de tact pour leur dire qu'elle préférait rester seule, craignant que trop d'agitation dans la maison ne fatigue Brandon. Mrs. Dashwood comprit le message que sa fille essayait de lui faire passer et n'insista plus. Elle se contenta de sourire, caressa le visage de Marianne et l'embrassa.

« Je comprends, ma chérie. Il te faut rester seule avec lui... Et ta sœur te sera plus utile que moi... »

Marianne ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Mrs. Dashwood secoua la tête.

« C'est la vérité, Marianne. Je sais que ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vois les choses, mais c'est la vérité. Elinor et sa sagesse te seront bien plus bénéfiques, et je dis cela le plus sincèrement du monde, ma chérie. Je viendrais demain pour prendre de vos nouvelles. »

Marianne enlaça sa mère avec tendresse et l'embrassa, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci Maman... »

Bien sûr, une partie d'elle aurait aimé avoir sa mère à ses côtés, pour la rassurer et la soutenir. Mais l'autre partie de son esprit songeait que sa mère était aussi passionnée et immodérée dans ses sentiments qu'elle-même l'avait été, ce qui lui serait sans doute plus nuisible qu'autre chose pour l'aider. Il fut convenu que Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret resteraient au presbytère des Ferrars où elles garderaient Susan, afin que la petite ne soit pas trop perturbée par tous les événements qui se passaient à Delaford Manor. Elles prirent congé, mais avant de partir, Margaret étreignit sa sœur avec chaleur.

« Tout ira bien Marianne, j'en suis sûre. Le Colonel est fort et il s'en sortira... Et merci d'avoir changé d'avis sur Mr. Crawford... » chuchota-t-elle.

Marianne lui sourit faiblement et la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Elinor.

« Elinor, je te remercie d'être restée près de moi, tu m'as apporté beaucoup de réconfort... Mais je ne veux pas abuser de ton temps plus longtemps... Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes au presbytère avec Edward, que vous vous retrouviez au calme avec Susan. » dit-elle doucement.

Elinor lui prit la main avec tendresse.

« Marianne, je ne vais pas te cacher que je refuse de partir et te laisser seule ici. Mais je comprends aussi ton besoin d'être seule avec ton mari. Puis-je te suggérer un compromis ?

- Bien sûr.

- Accepterais-tu qu'Edward et moi restions chez toi à la condition que tu ne nous verras pas de la journée si c'est ce que tu souhaites ? Je suis consciente qu'il te faut te retrouver seule avec le Colonel, mais si jamais tu avais besoin de moi et que je ne sois pas là, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... » répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Marianne embrassa tendrement sa sœur, soulagée par sa décision, car elle n'aurait pas supporté de se retrouver seule.

« Merci Elinor ! Merci ! Oui, bien sûr que vous pouvez rester ! Et puis peut-être que demain tu pourras voir Christopher ? ajouta-t-elle soudain. Peut-être l'aideras-tu à se souvenir de ces cinq dernières années ?

- Peut-être... le docteur Jamison a dit qu'il fallait le stimuler, donc nous obéirons. » répondit Elinor.

Marianne partait voir son mari lorsqu'elle pensa soudainement à quelque chose.

« Que se passe-t-il Marianne ? demanda Elinor, voyant sa sœur s'arrêter de marcher.

- Je viens de me souvenir... Il me faudrait prévenir la sœur de Christopher... »

Anna Whitwell était la sœur aînée du Colonel Brandon et vivait en France, à Avignon. Marianne ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, le jour de son mariage avec Brandon. Elle avait trouvé sa belle-sœur polie, bien que peu avenante et froide à son égard. Marianne avait même ressenti de la déception dans le regard d'Anna Whitwell lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Elle aurait sûrement souhaité voir son jeune frère épouser une femme ayant plus de fortune, mais elle n'en avait rien dit. Les Whitwell étant actuellement en Angleterre, dans leur domaine qui se trouvait non loin de Delaford, Marianne n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas la contacter.

« Je pense qu'elle aimerait savoir ce qui arrive à son frère, en effet, répondit Elinor.

- Bien... Dans ce cas, je lui enverrai une lettre très bientôt. »

Elinor sentait combien Marianne était peu ravie par le fait de voir Anna Whitwell venir à Delaford. Mais il fallait faire des sacrifices pour la personne que l'on aimait et cela incluait devoir supporter les membres de sa famille, surtout ceux avec qui les relations sont difficiles. Marianne monta trouver son époux. Elle frappa à la porte afin de vérifier s'il dormait, mais il lui pria d'entrer. Elle obéit et le surprit en train d'enfiler une chemise. Il eut l'air gêné en la voyant mais il lui adressa un sourire.

« J'ai quelques... difficultés à m'habiller comme tu peux le constater, dit-il en se tenant l'épaule. J'ai les muscles endoloris...

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait sonner Thomas ?

- Je ne voulais pas. J'accapare déjà tant de monde..., répondit-il d'un air gêné. Je ne voulais pas donner davantage de travail... »

Marianne sourit tendrement.

« Au contraire ! Tout le monde ne demande qu'à t'aider... Puis-je ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant, non sans rosir, la chemise de Brandon.

Il la regarda un instant et acquiesça. Marianne prit délicatement la chemise, exhortant mentalement ses mains à ne pas trembler. Elle fit glisser le plus délicatement possible le bras de Brandon dans la manche de la chemise, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Puis elle effleura du bout des doigts le ventre de son mari, qui frémit légèrement à son contact, surpris. La jeune femme sentait le sang lui battre les tempes, le désir envers son mari s'insinuant en elle tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de le chasser. Marianne boutonna la chemise de bas en haut, jusqu'à la naissance de la gorge de Brandon et elle put constater le passage du barbier. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant les troubla tous les deux. Marianne dut faire preuve d'un grand empire sur elle-même pour ne pas céder à l'impulsion de son cœur. Elle ressentait un désir ardent d'embrasser son époux, mais elle craignait de le brusquer.

« Merci... » murmura Brandon.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre durant quelques secondes, puis ils s'écartèrent doucement et Marianne lui exposa le but de sa venue.

« Il me semble que... enfin, j'ai pensé que ta sœur aimerait savoir ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Brandon la regarda, surpris.

« Anna ? J'ai peur de l'inquiéter... mais il est vrai qu'elle est en droit de savoir. Elle ne me le pardonnerait pas si...

- Tu n'es pas mourant ! s'exclama-t-elle. N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle soudain frappée par l'éventualité que le docteur Jamison lui ai caché l'état de santé de son mari.

Brandon eut l'air désolé.

« Non, non ! Je ne suis pas mourant... Pardonne-moi Marianne, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Mais alors pourquoi avoir dit...

- Parce que je songeais au fait que j'étais passé près de la mort et que... j'en aurai voulu à ma sœur si elle m'avait caché cela... répondit le Colonel. Tu as eu une excellente idée Marianne, merci. »

Marianne se força à sourire, songeant que sa belle-sœur viendrait sûrement à Delaford quelques temps, instaurant un climat ombrageux dans son univers déjà fort ébranlé.

« Je lui écrirai dès cet après-midi. » déclara-t-elle simplement.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent fut difficiles. Marianne prenait ses repas en compagnie d'Elinor et d'Edward avant de rejoindre Brandon, cloîtré dans sa chambre. Elle répugnait à le laisser seul, comprenant que cette situation devait lui être terriblement pesante, sa perte de mémoire amplifiée par sa solitude. Cela décida Marianne à demander à Brandon s'il souhaitait rencontrer Elinor et Edward, afin de l'aider à faire travailler sa mémoire. Brandon accepta, quoique avec appréhension à l'idée que rien ne se produise dans sa mémoire.<p>

« Bonjour Colonel, saluèrent Elinor et Edward dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Bonjour ... »

Brandon s'arrêta, ne sachant comment appeler ses interlocuteurs.

« Christopher, voici Edward et Elinor Ferrars. Elinor est ma sœur aînée. Elle et Edward se sont mariés un an avant nous et c'est vous qui avez aidé Edward à réussir sa vocation au clergé en lui donnant la cure de Delaford...

- Très bien... J'imagine que... si j'ai fait cela, je dois beaucoup vous estimer, répondit Brandon.

- Oui... Nous sommes proches et aimions parler ensemble lorsque Marianne... »

Elinor se tut devant l'air de Marianne, qui avait sursauté. Brandon fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Elinor se tourna vers sa sœur, rouge de confusion.

« Marianne, je crois que dire la vérité l'aiderait peut-être à...

- Vous parliez beaucoup avec Elinor lorsque je n'étais pas là... je ne... vous avez été amoureux de moi avant que je ne le sois de vous... » répondit Marianne, hésitante.

« Inutile d'en dire plus. », songea-t-elle nerveusement.

Brandon la regarda attentivement.

« Il ne fallait pas vous mettre dans cet état de confusion... j'ai déjà vécu cette situation autrefois, ne l'oubliez pas... Me l'entendre raconter aujourd'hui ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé. »

Marianne était tout de même mal à l'aise mais Brandon vint à elle et la regarda avec attention.

« Ne regardez pas les choses qui sont en arrière... surtout celles qui vous sont pénibles, lui murmura-t-il avec compassion. Ce qui est fait est fait... »

Marianne le regarda et lui pressa la main, touchée qu'il lui dise cela.

« Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur vous ? demanda Brandon aux Ferrars.

- Eh bien, nous avons une petite fille, Susan, dont vous êtes le parrain, expliqua Edward.

- Oh..., soupira Brandon, l'air à la fois touché et peiné.

- Elle vous aime beaucoup, ajouta Elinor.

- Alors, j'espère qu'elle restera préservée de la situation le plus longtemps possible... »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, des images imprécises se formant dans l'esprit de Brandon, l'impression d'événements vécus.

« J'ai été content de vous voir Mr. et Mrs. Ferrars... j'ai quelques images floues de vous mais je progresserai. » déclara-t-il en souriant.

Marianne sortit de la chambre avec sa sœur et son beau-frère dès qu'ils eurent pris congé, Brandon se sentant fatigué.

« Je suis désolée, Marianne ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi..., s'excusa Elinor.

- Heureusement que j'ai pu rattraper la situation ! Tu imagines si tu lui avais parlé de... Willoughby ? répliqua Marianne.

- Oui... Je suis désolée, mais tu sais... je crois vraiment que mentionner Willoughby aurait pu le stimuler, répondit prudemment Elinor.

- Pas ce genre de souvenirs ! Je ne veux pas qu'il revive ça ! Le médecin a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer... j'ai peur de lui parler de Willoughby... »

Elinor hocha la tête, malgré son manque de conviction.

« C'est ton droit... Tu as sans doute raison...

- Oh non ! s'exclama Marianne avec effroi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Edward.

- Il ignore tout de l'histoire concernant Beth et Willoughby... Dois-je le lui dire si jamais il me parle d'elle ? »

Elinor et Edward échangèrent un regard, cherchant les mots pour apaiser Marianne, soudain très agitée.

« Je pense qu'il faut y aller progressivement... Brandon a déjà vécu ces choses-là et c'est ce qu'il vous a dit lui-même. Si jamais il mentionnait Beth, vous pourrez lui en parler en le ménageant... » répondit Edward.

Marianne leva vers lui des yeux soulagés. Elle lui prit la main avec gratitude.

« Merci, cher Edward ! Vous m'êtes d'un précieux secours tous les deux... Merci d'être restés auprès de moi...

- Nous en sommes soulagés, croyez-le bien, Marianne... »

La première semaine de la convalescence de Brandon se déroula ainsi, Mrs. Dashwood vint également stimuler sa mémoire pour un résultat aussi flou que la rencontre entre Brandon et les Ferrars. Il parla de Beth et Marianne fut obligée de lui raconter la triste histoire entre sa pupille et Willoughby. Brandon accepta la nouvelle avec difficulté et indignation en premier lieu, puis il se souvint que les événements s'étaient déjà déroulés trois ans plus tôt et qu'il avait tout fait pour venger l'honneur de Beth et qu'elle se trouvait désormais en sûreté. Il refusa d'ailleurs qu'elle soit informée de son état, afin de ne pas l'alarmer.

Le nom de Willoughby lui évoqua cependant une sensation désagréable, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire, lui faisant comprendre que cet homme avait un lien entre lui et Marianne.

« Ai-je raison ? demanda-t-il à Marianne, fébrile.

- Oui, en effet... Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as été amoureux de moi avant que je ne le sois de toi et... disons que cet homme n'était pas celui que je croyais. Il m'a brisé le cœur et tu as été là pour me soutenir et m'aider à ne pas le regretter... »

Brandon fronça les sourcils, l'air de se souvenir de l'époque dont Marianne parlait.

« J'ai l'impression... que je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur pour ressentir autant de souffrances à ce souvenir, même s'il est flou... » murmura-t-il.

Marianne lui prit la main et la baisa, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh oui ! Oui, tu m'as aimé... tu m'as aimé comme personne ne m'a jamais aimé... » dit-elle avec émotion.

Brandon la dévisagea, bouleversé par l'émotion qui animait Marianne, comprenant combien elle devait souffrir de le voir ainsi, sans passé commun avec elle. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa avec sollicitude. Ils ne dirent mot durant cet instant, laissant leurs yeux parler pour eux. Brandon posait souvent des questions à Marianne sur leur passé commun, leurs habitudes, espérant y retrouver des souvenirs précis. La jeune femme lui racontait tout ce dont elle se rappelait, omettant seulement leurs moments intimes, ayant la crainte que cela ne choque Brandon tandis qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui parler de ces instants en étant la seule à les avoir encore en mémoire.

« Il y a tout de même une question que je me pose depuis que je t'ai... rencontré lorsque je me suis réveillé, commença Brandon.

- Je t'écoute...

- Pourquoi une femme aussi jeune et... belle que toi a accepté d'épouser un homme tel que moi ? »

Marianne regarda Brandon avec tendresse, souriant devant l'incrédulité touchante de son mari.

« Il y aurait mille raisons à te donner, mais j'ignore si j'arriverais à les exprimer avec autant de force que la manière avec laquelle je les ressens..., dit-elle doucement après un moment de réflexion. Je crois tout simplement que j'ai vu au-delà de la manière avec laquelle tu te regardes. Tu m'as aimé et avec le temps, je t'ai aimé aussi... C'est aussi simple que cela... En réalité, je suis tombée amoureuse de mon plus cher ami... »

Brandon la regarda, ému par la tendresse de la jeune femme envers lui. Il lui prit la main et la baisa.

« Merci... » murmura-t-il.

Marianne lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux, le sentiment qu'une certaine complicité renaîtrait de ses confidences, les amenant progressivement sur le chemin des souvenirs.

Cet apaisement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle reçut dans la semaine une lettre de Mrs. Whitwell qui lui annonçait qu'elle viendrait à Delaford avec son mari la semaine suivante, dès que Brandon serait en état de marcher et de les recevoir sans que cela soit une charge. Cette disposition arrangea finalement Marianne qui ne serai pas seule pour accueillir sa belle-sœur, et Brandon l'approuva, toujours soucieux d'éviter à sa femme un surcroît de charge.

* * *

><p>Un jour, le docteur Jamison annonça à Brandon qu'il pouvait commencer à marcher raisonnablement, ce qui ravit l'invalide qui commençait à perdre patience à force de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre. Pourtant, ce repos forcé lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Marianne, qui le laissait seul uniquement lorsqu'elle allait prendre ses repas et le laisser dormir, mais il la voyait fatiguée et s'inquiétait pour sa santé car elle lui assurait qu'elle allait bien, mais restait pâle. Il lui fit néanmoins promettre de se reposer un peu avant d'aller le chercher pour dîner. Deux heures plus tard, Marianne affichait une mine reposée lorsqu'elle vint retrouver Brandon.<p>

« Je viens t'annoncer que le repas est servi... et qu'il n'attend plus que toi. » annonça-t-elle en souriant.

Brandon lui rendit son sourire et prit sa canne. Après avoir proposé son bras à Marianne, ils descendirent doucement les escaliers, allant au rythme du Colonel, puis ils s'installèrent à table et Mrs. Dorothy fit son entrée.

« Colonel Brandon ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ici pour le repas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Cela pourrait être pire, répondit Brandon en souriant faiblement. Merci pour votre gentillesse, Mrs. Dorothy »

Marianne crut que la pauvre femme allait fondre en larmes, mais elle se retint et fit servir les plats, donnant des ordres en cuisine. Puis dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, le silence régna, hormis les bruits de fourchettes sur les assiettes.

« Mrs. Dorothy t'aime beaucoup, lança Marianne pour rompre le silence.

_ Elle m'a élevé et a pris soin de moi comme si j'étais son propre enfant. Elle a refusé de se mettre au service de mon frère lorsqu'il a hérité... elle a attendu que je revienne des Indes pour travailler à mon service. C'est une femme loyale. J'ai beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour elle... »

Il parut perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est incroyable cette histoire... J'aurais préféré oublier mes souvenirs datant de cette époque où je suis parti en guerre plutôt que...

- Je le sais... Tu n'aimais pas en parler..., murmura Marianne. Tu disais souvent que ton avenir et ton présent étaient auprès de moi... loin des colonies... loin de ton passé douloureux. »

Brandon fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai la vague impression d'avoir dit cela... oui... c'est exactement ce que j'aurais pu dire si j'étais conscient de... de mon amour pour toi...

- Tu l'étais avant et tu le seras à nouveau, répondit Marianne, presque suppliante face au regard triste de Brandon.

- Je donnerai tout pour me rappeler de ces cinq dernières années... »

Il hésita un instant, puis il prit la main de Marianne et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Merci d'être aussi forte. J'ai de la chance... »

Marianne songea soudain qu'elle avait dit cette même phrase la nuit où ils avaient conçu leur enfant. Elle resta quelques secondes les yeux dans le vague, les images de cette nuit-là lui apparaissant.

« Marianne ? »

Elle regarda Brandon, qui la fixait, l'air soucieux.

« Ce que tu viens de dire... Je te le disais souvent..., répondit-elle en se mordant les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler.

- Nous sommes donc un couple heureux ? » demanda timidement Brandon.

Marianne le regarda et lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Oh oui... Oui, nous avons ce bonheur... »

Brandon baissa les yeux. Il était rassuré par cette révélation, mais frustré d'avoir eu cet accident qui leur avait ravi leur félicité.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller nous promener, répondit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. De l'exercice te feras le plus grand bien ! »

Brandon acquiesça sans dire un mot, puis ils se levèrent et allèrent se promener dans le parc de leur domaine. Le mois de novembre avait apporté avec lui le vent et le froid qui le caractérise, obligeant les Brandon à resserrer les pans de leurs manteaux. Brandon s'appuyait sur sa canne et donnait le bras à Marianne. Ensemble ils examinaient les arbres se découvrir de leurs feuilles rousses et jaunes, la petite fontaine du jardin, ainsi que la balançoire sous le chêne.

« Tu me poussais souvent sur cette balançoire, déclara Marianne en la montrant du doigt.

- Je ne me souviens pas de son installation, répondit Brandon, gêné.

- Elle a été installée pour moi..., répondit la jeune femme.

- Je comprends... »

Ils continuèrent à marcher puis Brandon s'arrêta.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Marianne avec inquiétude.

- Comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés ? » demanda Brandon.

Marianne fut surprise un court instant : pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident ! Tout en marchant, elle rassembla ses souvenirs et lui raconta leur première rencontre chez les Middleton, lorsqu'elle jouait du piano forte.

« Tu es resté un moment à me regarder jouer... et tu as été le seul à me complimenter sincèrement... en connaisseur. » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Brandon essayait de visualiser la scène lorsque Marianne lui serra le bras brusquement.

« Viens, rentrons ! J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Brandon la suivit sans poser de questions, absorbé à chercher des images de son passé datant de ce fameux jour chez les Middleton. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le vestibule de Delaford, Marianne entraîna Brandon vers le petit salon puis s'arrêta.

« Reste ici, et ne vient que lorsque tu en ressentiras l'envie ! » ordonna-t-elle, fébrile.

Puis elle le laissa, entra dans le petit salon et laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte. Elle se dirigea vers le piano-forte et s'efforça de calmer les tremblements de ses mains et d'apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur. Après avoir pris une inspiration et s'être raclée la gorge, elle commença à jouer la chanson qui l'avait « révélée » à Brandon.

__Weep you no more sad fountains__

__What need you flow so fast ?__

__Look how the snowy mountains__

__Heaven's sun doth gently waste.__

Elle se concentra sur le morceau de musique, y mêlant force, espoir et passion, tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis l'accident de Brandon. Elle l'entendit arriver, mais ne s'arrêta pas de jouer.

__But my sun's heavenly eyes__

__View not your weeping__

__That now lies sleeping__

__Softly, softly, now softly__

__Softly lies sleeping.__

Brandon l'écoutait attentivement, fermant les yeux, obligeant ses souvenirs à se manifester.

__Sleep is a reconciling__

__A rest that piece begets.__

__Doth not the sun rise smiling__

__When fair at even be sets ?__

Cette voix... cette voix le fascine, l'envoûte... Il marche à travers le couloir, le son de cette voix enchanteresse s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche... Son cœur s'arrête un instant de battre, le sang lui bat les tempes... La femme qu'il voit a un air angélique et passionné... Ses sentiments sont confus mais il sait une chose : il voudrait que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin, il pourrait contempler cette jeune femme toute sa vie sans se sentir vieillir, avec l'impression qu'il avait l'éternité pour l'admirer et l'écouter...

__Rest you then, rest, sad eyes__

__Melt not in weeping__

__While she lies sleeping__

__Softly, softly, now softly lies__

__Sleeping.__

Après la dernière note, Marianne releva la tête et regarda son mari avec espoir. Brandon avait les yeux brillants et la regarda comme s'il sortait d'un songe.

« Des souvenirs te reviennent ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je crois... Il me semble que je t'ai vu... C'était si réel ! Toi... dans le petit salon des Middleton... Tu portais bien une robe orange... n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec émotion.

Marianne se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui, prête à fondre en larmes.

« Oui ! Oui ! C'est tout à fait ça, Christopher ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes avec émotion.

« Tu vas retrouver la mémoire très vite ! Tu es sur le chemin ! » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, leurs regards remplis d'espoir. Ils se souriaient, puis Brandon caressa la joue de Marianne délicatement. La jeune femme frémit à son contact et se laissa faire. Puis à sa grande surprise, il l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser sincère mais différent des baisers tendres et passionnés qu'il offrait à Marianne. La jeune femme resta un instant surprise, le cœur battant fort, une chaleur s'insinuant dans tout son corps. Elle allait lui rendre son baiser avec fougue lorsqu'il s'écarta.

« Pardonne-moi... je...

- Oh... tu es mon mari... c'était naturel, balbutia Marianne, les joues rouges.

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Tu n'as rien ressenti ? demanda la jeune femme avec anxiété.

- Oh si ! Bien sûr que si... répondit précipitamment Brandon, son visage s'empourprant légèrement.

- Mais tu ne t'es souvenu de rien ? »

Brandon eut le regard voilé.

« Si mais... c'était flou... et sombre... Comme si nous étions dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Le souvenir de tout à l'heure était beaucoup plus clair... Je vais monter me reposer, ajouta-t-il. Je suis un peu fatigué... »

Marianne hocha la tête tristement puis l'aida à monter les escaliers. Brandon s'arrêta sur le palier de la porte de sa chambre.

« Merci Marianne... C'était merveilleux... et j'ai enfin pu vivre... revivre la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, déclara-t-il avec douceur.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt... Mais je suis heureuse de l'effet que cela a eu... »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis se séparèrent, laissant ce qui s'était passé dans le petit salon envahir leur cœur et leur esprit, augmentant cette lueur d'espoir en l'avenir qu'ils essayaient d'entretenir.


	16. Mrs Whitwell

**Chapitre 16**

**Mrs. Whitwell**

* * *

><p>Marianne regagna sa chambre le cœur lourd. Elle avait tellement cru que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné lui aurait permis de retrouver la mémoire.<p>

« Tu n'es pas dans un conte de fées... » murmura-t-elle avec amertume en regardant son reflet dans la glace de sa coiffeuse. Elle avait le teint rosé, mais son regard était grave et sombre. Pourtant ce baiser l'avait fortifié. Elle en avait tant rêvé ces derniers jours...

Elle regarda par la fenêtre : le ciel gris et lourd ne l'encourageait pas sur le chemin de l'optimisme. Au contraire, elle sentait des larmes lui piquer les paupières. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur et poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle pensa que les Whitwell viendraient deux jours plus tard. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir sa belle-sœur passer quelques jours à Delaford alors que les souvenirs commençaient à prendre forme dans l'esprit de Brandon, les rapprochant tous les deux. Des coups furent frappés à la porte et Mrs. Dorothy entra dans la chambre de Marianne, une lettre à la main.

« Ceci vient d'arriver, Madame.

- Merci Mrs. Dorothy. Veuillez donner des ordres pour que les appartements des Whitwell soient prêts avant leur arrivée.

- Bien, Madame. »

Puis elle laissa Marianne seule ; elle décacheta la lettre et vit qu'elle était des Middleton.

_« ___Barton Park__

__le 21 novembre 1812__

__Très chère Marianne,__

__C'est avec une grande et profonde tristesse que nous avons appris ce qui est arrivé à notre ami Brandon. Nous écrivons afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, et des vôtres bien évidemment. Nous n'osons pas nous inviter chez vous car votre beau-frère, Edward Ferrars, est venu nous expliquer que vous préfériez ne pas avoir trop de visiteurs compte tenu de l'état de votre mari. En tous les cas, si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous le demander ; nous serions plus que ravis de nous rendre utiles ! Vous avez tout notre soutien.__

__Avec tous nos sentiments les plus affectueux,__

__Famille Middleton et Mrs. Jennings___ »_

Marianne fut émue aux larmes par la prévenance et la délicatesse des Middleton. Elle rédigea un court billet dans lequel elle leur adressait ses plus sincères remerciements, leur assurant qu'ils lui avaient donné ce dont elle avait besoin : le témoignage de leur amitié. Puis elle termina en leur assurant qu'elle les inviterait prochainement et les informa sur l'état de santé de Brandon. Alors qu'elle venait de remettre sa lettre à un domestique, on lui annonça qu'elle avait de la visite.

« Qui est-ce, Thomas ?

- Mr. Henry Crawford, Madame. Il prévient qu'il ne veut pas abuser de votre temps et désire juste prendre de vos nouvelles et de celles de Monsieur. »

Passée la surprise, Marianne se sentit touchée, aussi accueillit-elle Mr. Crawford avec beaucoup d'amabilité.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'espère que je ne vous importune pas ? demanda-t-il, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, j'espérais vous voir. Il fallait que je vous remercie de votre aide pour la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus... Je vous avais mal jugé, je le crains. »

Mr. Crawford lui sourit.

« Étant donné mes antécédents, je ne peux pas vous en blâmer, répondit-il avec un petit sourire courtois. Comment se porte le Colonel Brandon ?

- Mieux, je vous remercie. Il y a une légère amélioration, il s'est souvenu de certaines choses... importantes.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! J'en suis très heureux ! s'exclama Mr. Crawford, l'air sincère.

- Merci, dit Marianne avec surprise.

- Si vous avez besoin d'une aide quelconque, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Ce serait un plaisir et un honneur de vous rendre service. »

Marianne le remercia pour sa gentillesse et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Avez-vous revu Margaret ? »

Mr. Crawford parut pris de court par la question de Marianne mais il lui sourit, l'air gêné.

« Non... Je comptais y aller après vous avoir rendu visite. Je me suis rendu à Barton Cottage, mais on m'a informé que votre sœur et Mrs. Dashwood logeaient chez les Ferrars. »

Marianne lui sourit légèrement.

« Je sais qu'elle sera heureuse de vous revoir. Mais... vous souvenez-vous de la discussion que nous avons eue la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? »

Mr. Crawford la regarda, l'air résigné.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que vous m'en avez parlé... Je compte lui parler de ma situation aujourd'hui.

- C'est tout à votre honneur. Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, répondit Marianne.

- Merci Mrs. Brandon. »

Puis il prit congé, arguant qu'il ne pouvait repousser davantage la discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir avec Margaret, et Marianne en profita pour se promener dans son jardin. Elle se demanda comment Margaret allait réagir en apprenant le passé de son prétendant. Mr. Crawford lui paraissait tellement sincère et épris d'elle ! Elle allait monter se changer pour le dîner lorsqu'elle croisa Edward qui venait tout juste de rentrer.

« Ah Edward ! Avez-vous eu une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Une journée ordinaire mais non dénuée d'intérêt, répondit Edward gaiement.

- Oh ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Marianne avec curiosité.

- Eh bien, j'ai pu faire la connaissance de quelques villageois fort aimables, avec lesquels j'ai eu des conversations intéressantes... Saviez-vous qu'un certain Mr. Darcy et son épouse allait venir passer quelques jours dans le Devonshire ? »

Marianne secoua la tête, l'air perplexe.

« Non. Suis-je censée les connaître ? »

Edward eut un sourire.

« Non, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est un homme fort riche, qui réside à Pemberley, une vaste propriété dans le Derbyshire. »

Marianne ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Eh bien ! Que vient faire un gentleman si fortuné ici ?

- Ce serait pour une affaire de famille, d'après ce que j'ai compris... Ils devraient venir dans quelques semaines, expliqua Edward.

- C'est une nouvelle intéressante qui promet de nombreux commérages au village, où chacun colportera d'innombrables rumeurs sur les Darcy avant qu'ils ne posent un pied dans le Devonshire ! répondit Marianne en souriant.

- Quel tableau vous dressez des gens du Devonshire ! rit Edward. Néanmoins, c'est un tableau tout à fait juste... Où est Elinor ?

- Dans vos appartements, je crois qu'elle se repose.

- Bien... Et qu'en est-il du Colonel ?

- Il a des souvenirs qui reviennent à la surface...

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Ne perdez pas espoir, Marianne, les choses vont s'arranger.

- Merci de votre soutien, cher Edward, déclara chaleureusement Marianne en serrant la main de son beau-frère. Vous voir aussi optimiste me fait beaucoup de bien. »

Edward eut un sourire amical et lui baisa la main.

« Votre personnalité a déteint sur moi... Je vais rejoindre Elinor... »

Marianne le remercia à nouveau et le regarda partir. Il avait changé depuis qu'il était marié à Elinor ! Plus assuré, plus vif et surtout bien plus heureux.

« Oh Christopher, songea Marianne, tant de choses ont changé en cinq ans et voilà que pour toi c'est comme si ces cinq années n'avaient pas comptées... »

* * *

><p>Margaret était en train d'écrire une nouvelle qu'elle avait commencée il y avait trois ans, lorsque son envie de faire le tour du monde dans un bateau excitait son imagination. C'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille voguant à travers les mers avec son père. Malheureusement, à l'instant où Margaret cherchait une solution pour délivrer son héroïne, enlevée par des pirates, la domestique des Ferrars vint la prévenir que Mr. Henry Crawford venait d'arriver. Aussitôt, la jeune fille ferma son cahier et alla cacher son manuscrit sous le siège du fauteuil de sa mère. Elle se pinça les joues pour leur donner de la couleur - elle avait souvent vu Marianne le faire lors des visites de Willoughby - et attendit. Une seconde plus tard, Mr. Crawford entrait dans le salon. Il affichait son sourire séduisant, mais semblait nerveux. Ils se saluèrent et Margaret l'invita à s'asseoir, puis rougit à la pensée qu'elle n'avait pas de chaperon, ce qui lui vaudrait des remontrances de la part d'Elinor. Après avoir échangé les formules de politesse d'usage, Mr. Crawford reprit la parole.<p>

« Miss Margaret, je suis heureux de vous revoir... Et un peu anxieux, je dois le confesser...

- Voyons, Mr. Crawford... Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être anxieux en ma présence ! » répondit Margaret non sans rougir.

Mr. Crawford prit une profonde inspiration.

« C'est-à-dire que je suis venu afin de vous confesser certains détails de mon passé... »

Margaret eut un mouvement de surprise ; elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une telle discussion et commençait à craindre le bien fondé de l'anxiété de Mr. Crawford par des révélations choquantes.

« Je vous écoute...

- Merci... Vous avez sûrement déjà eu une conversation à mon sujet avec Mrs. Brandon ? »

Margaret fronça les sourcils, intriguée qu'il en sache autant.

« Oui, en effet...

- Elle vous a sans doute mise en garde contre les risques qu'il y avait à me fréquenter... » continua Mr. Crawford.

Margaret rosit, le souvenir de sa discussion avec Marianne lui revenant en mémoire.

« Votre expression me donne la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais... Votre sœur a eu raison de vous prévenir... »

Margaret le regarda l'air inquiet.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien... il s'avère que j'ai... Il y a quelques années... j'ai séduit volontairement une femme mariée... »

Margaret poussa une exclamation étouffée, pâlit et tourna la tête, gênée et choquée par cette révélation.

« Votre réaction est légitime et j'en suis sincèrement navré...

- Mais... ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? demanda Margaret, pâle et nerveuse.

- Pour des motifs non avouables et propres à l'emportement de la jeunesse dès qu'un semblant de sentiment amoureux entre en scène... ainsi qu' un certain goût pour la provocation... Cette femme m'attirait, mais le jeu de la séduction m'amusait davantage. Quelle honte ! répondit-il amèrement.

- Que s'est-il passé par la suite ? demanda Margaret avec crainte d'apprendre de nouvelles preuves accablantes sur le caractère de Mr. Crawford.

- Suite à notre fuite et à son divorce, la jeune femme que j'ai séduite espérait que je l'épouse... mais je n'en ai rien fait et ai préféré la liberté, laissant la malheureuse à son triste sort..., répondit Mr. Crawford, aussi pâle que Margaret.

Margaret, ajouta-t-il, je suis conscient que ce que je vous ai avoué est très pénible à entendre... mais croyez bien que dire ces choses est encore bien pire...

- Pourquoi me les dire dans ce cas ? demanda Margaret en tremblant légèrement.

- Parce que... je vous aime, Margaret... ! »

Margaret sursauta et se cacha la tête dans ses mains, comme pour inciter Mr. Crawford à se taire. Il l'aimait donc vraiment ! Elle et Mrs. Dashwood n'avaient rien inventé !

« Margaret, je vous ai révélé toutes ces choses par respect pour vous, continua Mr. Crawford. Je vous devais la vérité... depuis que j'ai des sentiments pour vous, je ne cesse de me dire qu'il me faut vous en parler, que je ne peux pas faire de mal à une personne aussi innocente et vertueuse que vous, mais je... je préférais retarder ce moment... »

Margaret se leva brusquement.

« Vous n'auriez pas du m'en parler ! s'exclama-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Auriez-vous préférez l'apprendre de la bouche d'autres personnes et découvrir ma lâcheté ? »

Margaret secoua la tête.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non... »

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit... Était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Ou bien comme le lui avait fait remarquer si justement Marianne, était-elle simplement flattée qu'un gentleman s'intéresse à elle ? Elle avait souvent songé que Mr. Crawford lui ferait sa demande mais son imagination ne l'avait pas emmenée plus loin. Et ce qu'il venait de lui révéler la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Margaret, je vous aime, et je veux vous épouser ! s'exclama Mr. Crawford en se mettant à genoux devant elle. Je ne veux pas de réponse tout de suite, car j'imagine que vous aurez besoin d'un temps de réflexion mais...

- Non... »

Mr. Crawford pâlit et regarda la jeune fille, attendant anxieusement qu'elle continue sa pensée.

« Mr. Crawford... je vous en prie, relevez-vous. Je suis très touchée par la sincérité de votre démarche, ainsi que par votre demande mais... je me sens bien trop mal à l'aise en songeant qu'une autre femme a eu vos faveurs avant moi et...

- Je ne l'aimais pas comme je vous aime ! répliqua-t-il d'un air sincère tout en se relevant.

- Je ne parlais pas de cette faveur là, Mr. Crawford, répliqua-t-elle, non sans rougir violemment. Mais j'ai peur d'être mal à l'aise en pensant à cela, si je vous épousais... Je vois combien vous êtes sincère mais... Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas accepter. » répondit-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Mr. Crawford la regarda, résigné. Il restait digne mais ses yeux trahissait la tristesse qu'il éprouvait.

« Vos motifs sont parfaitement légitimes, n'ayez crainte... Il est juste que je paie le prix de mes erreurs passées... Je ferais mieux de vous quitter afin d'abréger vos souffrances... et les miennes, déclara-t-il.

- Nous pouvons rester bons amis ! » s'exclama Margaret d'un air suppliant.

Mr. Crawford eut un pauvre sourire.

« Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur mais il est préférable, par égard pour lui, que je ne vous revoie pas avant longtemps... »

Margaret baissa la tête, et se mordit la lève pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

« Transmettez mes hommages à votre chère famille, s'il vous plaît... et je vous souhaite de trouver le bonheur, dit Mr. Crawford en la regardant.

- Je vous le souhaite aussi, murmura Margaret.

- Puis-je ? »

Il lui prit doucement une main et la lui baisa ; il la regarda un instant puis quitta la pièce. De la fenêtre, Margaret le regarda descendre la pente verdoyante devant le presbytère, pousser le portail en bois et disparaître au loin. Puis elle s'écroula sur un fauteuil et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après ces évènements, Anna Whitwell et son mari vinrent en personne annoncer leur arrivée à Delaford, au grand désespoir de Marianne. Elle et Brandon descendirent les accueillir sur le perron. Anna Whitwell descendit de voiture la première : elle était très – peut-être même trop - élégante et faisait presque passer Marianne pour une fille de commerçant de classe moyenne. Sa robe bouffante couleur prune avec de la dentelle noire lui donnait un aspect solennel, mais ne lui était guère flatteur. Si Brandon avait les traits du visage doux, sa sœur aînée les avaient durs et marqués, accentués par les couleurs sombres qu'elle portait. Dès qu'elle fut descendue, elle alla vers Brandon et l'étreignit brièvement.<p>

« Te souviens-tu de moi ?

- Bien sûr, Anna ! Comme te l'as écrit Marianne, je n'ai perdu que les cinq dernières années de ma vie et je te connais depuis ma naissance ; par conséquent, je me souviens de toi. » répondit Brandon mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé, ce qui fit sourire Marianne.

Anna pinça les lèvres.

« Je voulais simplement vérifier... Dès que j'ai reçu la lettre m'informant que tu avais perdu la mémoire je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai demandé à partir sur- le -champ... enfin, dès que j'ai su que tu pouvais à nouveau marcher ! répliqua-t-elle.

- C'était l'idée de Marianne. D'ailleurs, étant donné que tu as une meilleure mémoire que moi, tu te souviens d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Brandon avec une certaine gêne.

En effet, Mrs. Whitwell avait ignoré Marianne en ne lui adressant aucun regard.

« Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens d'elle... Comment l'oublier ? Bonjour ma chère ! » salua Mrs. Whitwell de mauvaise grâce bien que celle-ci fut camouflée par un sourire.

Mais Marianne savait reconnaître les sourires forcés et celui-ci en était un. Malgré tout, elle lui rendit son salut en essayant d'y mettre de la bonne volonté, par égard pour son mari.

Mr. Whitwell vint les rejoindre et les salua poliment mais sans s'étendre davantage que ce qu'exigeait la politesse la plus formelle. Puis tout le monde entra dans le manoir où les attendait Elinor et Edward. Les salutations reprirent de plus belles et Mrs. Whitwell ne put cacher sa surprise et sa déception en voyant les Ferrars.

« J'ignorais que vous aviez déjà de la visite...

- A dire vrai, ma sœur et mon beau-frère séjournent ici depuis... l'accident, répondit Marianne. Leur soutien m'est très précieux et leur présence stimule un peu la mémoire de mon mari...

- Bien... c'est très bien... »

Mrs. Whitwell regarda Marianne. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Au mariage elle avait découvert une jeune fille sans le sou, avec pour seul atout un beau visage où s'y lisait l'éclat de la jeunesse. Elle avait craint que son frère ne se soit enflammé trop vite pour elle, confondant amour et attirance physique, mais elle avait bien été obligée d'admettre qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Marianne Dashwood et qu'à son contact il avait retrouvé cette joie qu'il avait perdu des années auparavant. Elle aurait voulu en être reconnaissante à la jeune femme mais elle était bien trop irritée par son manque de fortune qui risquait de compromettre la réputation de son frère, ainsi que par sa beauté insolente.

Peut-être était-ce de la jalousie ? Non ! Une Anna Whitwell fortunée et invitée à de nombreuses réceptions mondaines en France et en Angleterre ne pouvait être jalouse d'une Marianne Dashwood sans le sou et sans distinction ! Mais à présent que cette jeune femme était mariée à son frère, elle ne pouvait plus dire la même chose ; seulement lui vouer une aversion injustifiée en silence.

Mr. Whitwell quant à lui, semblait vivre dans l'ombre de sa femme, se contentant de dire quelques phrases d'une grande banalité lorsque le silence s'installait dans les conversations. Durant le repas ce fut Mrs. Whitwell qui monopolisait l'attention, ne cessant de demander à son frère ce dont il se souvenait.

« Anna, je t'ai déjà dit que ce dont je me souvenais était flou et... je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas envie d'être le centre d'attention de cette table. Je l'ai suffisamment été ces derniers jours... »

Marianne remarqua combien Brandon était différent depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à contenir la patience qu'il avait toujours eu. Mrs. Whitwell pinça les lèvres.

« Bien... Dans ce cas, tu pourrais au moins me demander comment je vais ou comment se passe ma vie à Avignon, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur.

- Je l'ai fait au début de ce repas, mais tu m'as arrêté pour me dire que ta vie n'avait rien de passionnant et que mon cas était bien plus important, répondit Brandon froidement.

- Mr. Whitwell, vous avez donc de la famille en France ? » demanda Edward précipitamment.

Marianne lui en fut très reconnaissante et elle aurait juré que Brandon l'était aussi. Il serrait les dents, se contentant de regarder son beau-frère. Ce dernier, occupé à couper son poisson, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu' Edward s'adressait à lui.

« Eh bien, ma mère était française, j'ai donc de la famille là-bas, en effet, répondit-il simplement.

- Charmante famille par ailleurs, ajouta Mrs. Whitwell. Vos cousines sont très élégantes ! Vous verriez les toilettes de ces dames ! De vraies merveilles ! »

Brandon se leva de table.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je me sens très fatigué, déclara-t-il. Je crains de ne pouvoir finir ce repas avec vous. Je vous prie de m'excuser... » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Marianne.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant ses occupants surpris.

« J'espère que cela passera, Colonel, dit Elinor avec sollicitude.

- Veillez-vous à ce qu'il prenne consciencieusement ses remèdes ? demanda Mrs. Whitwell à Marianne, non sans une certaine brusquerie.

- Évidemment ! » répondit sèchement la jeune femme, heurtée par la manière avec laquelle sa belle-sœur s'adressait à elle.

Elle se leva sans cérémonie et alla retrouver le Colonel, qui montait les escaliers.

« Christopher ! »

Il se retourna et descendit quelques marches tandis que Marianne le rejoignait.

« Je suis désolé de t'infliger cela en plus du reste, Marianne..., soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que la venue de ta sœur te fatiguerait ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas envoyé la lettre... »

Brandon eut le regard dans le vague.

« Il faut croire que les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle ont été encore plus flous que ceux dont j'essaie désespérément de me rappeler... » dit-il tristement.

Marianne lui prit la main.

« Ne te blâme pas pour cela... Tes sentiments étaient légitimes. » dit-elle en le regardant avec tendresse.

Brandon lui sourit tristement.

« Je ne te mérite pas... »

Il s'arrêta soudain, stupéfait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Marianne avec frayeur.

- Ce que je viens de dire... J'ai eu comme une impression de déjà vu... »

Marianne comprit à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle avait l'habitude de lui dire cela dès qu'il la rassurait ou comprenait ses états d'âme qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

« Sans doute parce que je le disais souvent, répondit Marianne avec émotion. Mais toi tu n'as aucun droit de dire cela ! Aucun ! »

Brandon fut surpris de la véhémence de Marianne mais ne dit rien. Il avait cru comprendre dans le comportement de Marianne, qu'elle était d'humeur passionnée et spontanée et ce dont lui n'arrivait pas à se souvenir était sans doute très clair dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, ce qui pouvait expliquer son exaltation.

« Dans ce cas, pardonne-moi...

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je supporterai la présence de ta sœur... Ce sera bien moindre comparé à ce que nous sommes en train d'endurer, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Marianne en souriant faiblement.

Brandon lui rendit son sourire et lui baisa la main.

« Bonne nuit, Marianne.

- Bonne nuit Christopher... »

La jeune femme était pleine d'espoir suite à ce semblant de souvenir qu'avait eu Brandon, mais elle était néanmoins triste de savoir que l'arrivée de sa sœur le rendait si morose.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Marianne dut à nouveau faire face à la froideur de sa belle-sœur, ce qui rendit l'atmosphère de Delaford invivable pour la jeune femme. Brandon étant resté dans sa chambre tant par la fatigue que par envie de ne pas se confronter à sa sœur qui l'épuisait davantage en l'assommant de questions. Marianne avait bien vu qu'il hésitait à se retirer, ne souhaitant pas la laisser seule dans cette ambiance, mais elle l'avait rassuré et lui avait conseillé de se reposer. Marianne avait déjà dû subir quelques réflexions de la part de sa belle-sœur sur l'heure à laquelle elle s'était présentée au petit-déjeuner, Marianne ayant été retenue par ses nausées matinales.<p>

Pour tâcher de rester calme, elle partit se promener dans le jardin, essayant de se concentrer sur la nature qui l'entourait, repoussant tous ses malheurs derrière elle. Elle n'était pas loin du grand portail lorsqu'elle aperçut un homme qui approchait. Elle poussa une exclamation en reconnaissant Willoughby. Son cœur se glaça de sorte qu'elle se sentit elle aussi victime des intempéries qui sévissait sur la nature et elle ressentit une peur indescriptible. Néanmoins, elle se hâta de rentrer pour ne pas le croiser mais il était plus rapide qu'elle.

« Madame Brandon ! »

Marianne se retourna, l'air effrayé.

« Vous avez l'air terrifié ! Pourtant j'ai fait preuve de politesse en ne vous appelant pas par votre prénom, dit-il, l'air sombre.

- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Des félicitations pour votre politesse ? répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

- Je venais simplement vous présenter mes hommages et demander comment allait le Colonel, répondit Willoughby.

- Depuis quand l'état de santé de mon époux vous préoccupe-t-il ? » demanda Marianne sur ses gardes.

Willoughby garda le silence un moment puis prit la parole.

« Je sais qu'un chagrin d'amour a failli vous tuer... Je vérifiais que vous ne courrez pas de danger... »

Marianne le regarda stupéfaite. Comment osait-il la regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il avait manigancé en compagnie de Miss Crawford ?

« Quel hypocrite vous êtes, Mr. Willoughby ! Je sais très bien que les plans de Miss Crawford étaient de vous ! Osez le nier ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Marianne... Vous devez me trouver monstrueux mais je...

- Monstrueux ? Le mot est faible ! Vous me dégoûtez et vous avez tout mon mépris ! s'exclama Marianne hors d'elle. Vous m'avez blessée, ainsi que Miss Williams, sans parler de mon mari... ! Vous avez menti sur mon amour pour lui, vous avez usé de fourberies pour nous éloigner, allant jusqu'à m'humilier parce que je n'étais pas encore enceinte ! »

Instinctivement elle porta la main sur son ventre. Puis elle regarda Willoughby et crut voir une ombre dans son regard. Comme s'il voyait quelque chose pour la première fois... quelque chose qui ne l'enchantait guère.

« Je présume que... des félicitations s'imposent... » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Marianne rougit, en colère contre elle-même d'avoir trahi sa grossesse auprès d'un homme qu'elle ne pouvait plus souffrir.

« Votre regard a parlé pour vous... Comme toujours, ajouta Willoughby avec un pauvre sourire. Vous êtes dans votre droit de me mépriser... Ce que j'ai fait est honteux... mais croyez-moi... Je ne regrette pas... J'ai cru jusqu'au bout que nous serions à nouveau ensemble... Mais il me faut me rendre à l'évidence désormais... »

Marianne tremblait d'émotion et de colère.

« Maintenant que tout est clair, et que vous savez tout des sentiments que vous m'inspirez, laissez-nous en paix, répliqua-t-elle. Et ne parlez plus jamais de mon mari comme vous l'avez fait... »

Willoughby la fixa et s'approcha d'elle. Avant que Marianne ait eu le temps de faire un geste, il l'attira vivement à lui, puis l'embrassa de force. Marianne poussa un cri et se dégagea prestement avant de le gifler. Elle n'eut guère le loisir de s'attarder sur la réaction de Willoughby car elle partit en courant vers le manoir, sans lui jeter un regard. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le valet eut fermé la porte d'entrée derrière elle qu'elle remarqua que ses jambes tremblaient.

« Thomas... Veuillez dire à Mildred de me servir du thé je vous prie. » dit-elle au domestique qui l'accueillait, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le sofa du petit salon.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire la scène qu'elle venait de vivre ! Elle avait pu confondre Willoughby en lui montrant qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait et combien elle le méprisait, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la force à l'embrasser ! Il était décidément plus imprévisible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Soudain les paroles de Mr. Crawford le jour où Brandon eut son accident lui revinrent en mémoire : _« En pensant jusqu'où cet homme est allé, je vous conseille de faire preuve de prudence et de ne pas vous promener toute seule. »._

La jeune femme songea qu'elle devrait peut-être dénoncer Willoughby auprès des autorités pour harcèlement et une sueur froide lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle pensa qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec l'accident de Brandon. Auparavant elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle chose mais les faits l'obligeaient à se rendre à l'évidence. Elle prit la décision d'écrire à la police concernant ses soupçons, mais de ne pas alarmer Elinor et Edward à ce sujet et essaya de se calmer. Le thé que Mildred lui apporta fut le bienvenu et les frissons qui la secouaient se dissipèrent. Mais Marianne restait choquée et nauséeuse à l'idée d'avoir été embrassée par un autre homme que son mari et elle fut prise d'une violente culpabilité à l'idée de ne pas avoir coupé court à la discussion plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Anna Whitwell resta devant la fenêtre d'où elle avait vu Marianne embrasser un homme. Elle n'avait pu en voir davantage, comprimée par la colère et le mépris. Le peu d'estime qu'elle avait pour Marianne était désormais envolée ! Comment osait-elle se moquer de son frère ? Comment osait-elle salir l'honneur des Brandon ? Incapable de se maintenir, elle descendit trouver Marianne dans le petit salon et ferma la porte derrière elle. Marianne sursauta en la voyant entrer si brutalement.<p>

« Vous m'avez fait peur, Mrs. Whitwell, dit-elle faiblement.

- J'espère bien ! »

Marianne fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Quelle impudence ! N'avez-vous pas honte ? Vous êtes superbe dans le rôle de la pauvre épouse éplorée par la perte de mémoire de son mari, mais cela ne marche pas avec moi ! Comment avez-vous osé embrasser cet homme ? » s'exclama Mrs. Whitwell avec fureur.

Marianne trembla et perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient.

« Oh mon Dieu... Mrs. Whitwell, vous vous méprenez ! Je n'ai pas embrassé cet homme... c'est lui qui m'a forcé ! Jamais je ne tromperai mon mari et surtout pas avec Willoughby ! Il nous a bien trop fait souffrir ! s'écria-t-elle, perdant contenance face à la violence de l'attaque de sa belle-sœur.

- Expliquez-vous ! »

Marianne ne put qu'obéir et raconta à sa belle-sœur comment Willoughby avait brisé son cœur avant que Brandon ne lui prouve son amour et la manière avec laquelle il avait cherché à causer le trouble dans son couple. Mrs. Whitwell était surprise par tous les événements que son frère lui avait caché. Elle ignorait en réalité tant de choses à son sujet...

L'espace d'un instant, un nuage de tristesse la traversa. Elle revoyait la détresse de son jeune frère lorsque leur père avait découvert sa relation avec Eliza, sa combativité et sa détermination à rester auprès de celle qu'il aimait face à l'autorité de son père. Elle avait assisté à la scène, impuissante, s'en voulant de ne pouvoir aider Brandon. Mais une partie d'elle avait approuvé la décision de leur père. Les Brandon avaient besoin d'argent pour couvrir leurs dettes et ce n'était pas Christopher l'héritier, mais James, leur frère aîné. Pourtant... elle avait envié l'amour que Brandon portait à Eliza, tandis qu'elle était fiancé à un Mr. Whitwell riche, certes, mais peu disposé à faire des concessions en l'emmenant vivre en France, là où vivait une partie de sa belle-famille.

Anna Whitwell se rendait pleinement compte de tous les obstacles qui s'étaient trouvés sur le chemin qui mènerait son frère au bonheur. Même elle s'était montrée peu encourageante lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son mariage.

* * *

><p><em>Mrs. Whitwell se trouvait à son domaine, non loin de Delaford, lorsque son domestique vint lui annoncer la venue de son jeune frère. Elle fut surprise, les relations avec son frère ayant été distantes depuis l'histoire avec Miss Williams. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à l'enterrement de leur frère aîné où ils avaient échangé peu de mots, mais ce fut là que Mrs. Whitwell avait pris la résolution de ne pas prendre de distance avec son seul frère. Sur cette résolution, ils avaient ensuite échangé quelques lettres tous les six mois. Ravie qu'il prenne la décision de lui rendre visite, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire à cause de sa culpabilité, elle l'invita à entrer et quelques instants plus tard, Brandon se tenait sur le seuil de la porte du petit salon.<em>

_« Entre donc, Christopher ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir depuis tout ce temps ! »_

_Il lui fit un sourire et alla l'embrasser. Puis Mrs. Whitwell recula et le regarda attentivement. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu un tel air sur le visage de son frère. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi heureux remontait à l'époque d'Eliza. Pressentant qu'un tel changement ne pouvait qu'être imputé à l'amour d'une femme, Mrs. Whitwell se sentit soulagée. Elle portait sur elle une certaine culpabilité, celle d'avoir été contre son frère lorsque leur famille les avait séparés lui et Eliza Williams. Le voir à nouveau heureux était une chose inespérée, aussi lui tardait-il d'en connaître la cause._

_« Christopher, tu as l'air radieux !_

_- Vraiment ? sourit Brandon._

_- Absolument ! J'imagine que tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer pour venir me rendre visite d'aussi bonne humeur..._

_- En effet, tu as vu juste, Anna ! Je viens t'annoncer mes fiançailles. » déclara-t-il, l'air rayonnant._

_Mrs. Whitwell le serra dans ses bras._

_« Oh c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Je me doutais que ce devait être cela ! Je l'avais deviné à ton air... Dis-moi tout, qui est-ce ? Quand avez-vous prévu de vous marier ?_

_- Il s'agit de Miss Marianne Dashwood et le mariage est prévu pour le 28 mai._

_- Oh... Merveilleux ! Dis-m'en un peu plus sur ta promise, dont le nom reste inconnu pour moi... »_

_Brandon se mit donc à faire le portrait, enjolivé par l'amour certes, mais néanmoins proche de la vérité, parlant des qualités de sa fiancée avec bonheur, omettant ses défauts, qui ne lui semblaient de toute manière aucunement graves ou indésirables. Il parla en termes élogieux et affectueux de sa future belle- famille et espérait que Mrs. Whitwell et son époux viendraient les rencontrer avant le mariage. Loin de donner sa réponse, Mrs. Whitwell préféra orienter la conversation sur la fortune de Marianne. _

_« Elle a été spoliée de sa fortune par la mort de son père, à cause de la loi de l'entail, expliqua Brandon. Mais cela n'a aucune importance car elle possède des qualités que je n'ai jamais pu trouver chez des femmes fortunées et j'ai assez de biens financiers pour que nous puissions vivre comme nous le souhaitons._

_- Certes, certes... Mais, justement, ne crains-tu pas que ce soit cette raison-là qui la pousse à t'épouser ? »_

_Brandon la regarda, stupéfait, avant de secouer la tête en soupirant._

_« Dire que j'ai cru... Je m'attendais à une telle réponse de ta part, mais j'espérais me tromper... Pourquoi n'es-tu simplement pas heureuse pour moi ? demanda-t-il amèrement._

_- Christopher, écoute... Je m'inquiète pour toi après toutes ces années de solitude sans..._

_- Il est vrai que c'est facile de s'inquiéter lorsqu'on a sa part de responsabilités, mais il faut croire que tu n'as rien appris ! _

_- Je le sais, et je regrette de t'avoir vu si malheureux, mais j'ai peur que cette fille..._

_- Cette fille, comme tu dis, est ma fiancée ! La femme dont je suis amoureux depuis trois ans, alors si tu veux que nos relations ne se dégradent pas à nouveau, je te conseille de lui témoigner du respect ! » répliqua froidement Brandon._

_Mrs. Whitwell ne dit mot, comprenant que son jeune frère était déterminé à ne laisser quiconque gâcher son bonheur à nouveau._

_« Venir te rendre visite pour t'annoncer cette nouvelle qui compte tant pour moi est le fruit d'un travail de plusieurs années pour réussir à te pardonner ton manque de soutien à mon égard et ton mépris envers Eliza lorsqu'elle s'est trouvée dans le désespoir. » déclara Brandon après un silence. _

_Mrs. Whitwell hocha la tête, comprenant les paroles de son frère et les acceptant sans chercher à dissimuler ses fautes._

_« Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilités et crois bien que je l'ai regretté lorsque j'ai vu la finalité de ce mariage forcé... mais... je ne supporterai pas de te voir à nouveau souffrir..., répondit-elle finalement._

_- Je suis touché mais la seule personne qui me fait souffrir actuellement, c'est toi. J'ai une pleine confiance en Marianne et en son amour pour moi, et je sais que, contrairement aux jeunes femmes fortunées que tu cherchais à me faire épouser à l'époque, elle qui n'a plus de fortune m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour mes biens ou ma position dans la société. »_

_Mrs. Whitwell réprima un rire amer._

_« A t'entendre seules les femmes pauvres ont toutes les vertus..._

_- Je commence à le croire, en effet, mais le confirmer serait faire preuve de préjugés..._

_- Défaut que je manie habilement, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien ce que tu voulais dire ?_

_- C'est toi qui le dis... » répondit Brandon après un silence._

_Mrs. Whitwell soupira et regarda son frère._

_« Je suis désolée, Christopher... Si tu veux encore de moi à ton mariage, j'irai avec le plaisir de te savoir heureux, si tu as changé d'avis, je comprendrais..._

_- Tu es toujours invitée... Mais je te préviens : ne t'avise pas de te montrer méprisante envers Marianne, parce que ce serait la dernière fois que nous nous verrons... »_

_La visite de Brandon s'était terminée sur ces mots et des salutations formelles. Mrs. Whitwell s'était sentie honteuse et aurait aimé que son frère ne la quitte pas de cette façon, mais son orgueil avait pris le dessus et elle s'était contentée de le revoir quelques mois plus tard à son mariage, faisant connaissance avec sa belle-sœur en lui montrant implicitement qu'elle était indigne de son frère, désobéissant par là à la mise en garde de Brandon.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A présent, malgré le peu de sympathie qu'elle avait à l'égard de Marianne, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de Brandon et le comblait.<p>

« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vous êtes-vous laissée embrasser par ce... Willoughby ? demanda Mrs. Whitwell.

_ J'ai cherché à m'échapper mais il était trop fort pour moi... et dès que j'ai pu je l'ai giflé, vous l'avez bien vu ! » s'exclama Marianne.

Mrs Whitwell se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas observé la scène entre Marianne et Willoughby dans son entier.

« Oui... bien entendu... Mais avouez que vous n'avez pas dissuadé cet homme de vous parler !

- Oui, je l'avoue... J'ai cherché à m'éloigner mais j'ai cru que les excuses qu'il voulait me faire étaient sincères... Son baiser n'était qu'un acte désespéré... Et il ne représentait rien pour moi ! Et je le lui ai fait clairement comprendre ! expliqua-t-elle avec chaleur.

- Peut-être, mais si vos refus avaient été exprimés avec plus de ferveur, il ne serait pas revenu. » répliqua sèchement Mrs. Whitwell.

Marianne poussa une exclamation.

« Vous êtes incroyable ! Vous vous figurez avoir raison sur tout ? Mon mari a chassé cet homme la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus et pourtant, Willoughby est revenu ! Insinueriez-vous que votre frère ne saurait se faire respecter ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'une insolente ! Vous vous figurez que parce que vous êtes mariée à un homme plus fortuné que vous vous êtes en droit de prendre des airs ? Dès que je vous ai vue, j'ai su tout de suite que vous n'étiez pas faite pour mon frère avec votre esprit si naïf ! Votre besoin d'amour avait déjà été consommé et il ne vous a fallu qu'accepter la main de mon pauvre frère pour vous assurer que le reste de vos jours seraient à l'abri du besoin ! » s'écria Mrs. Whitwell.

Marianne était atterrée par tant de haine de la part de sa belle-sœur, ainsi que par ses accusations injustes ; aussi ce fut la voix tremblante et les joues empourprées qu'elle dit ces mots :

« Je crois que vous avez fini de déverser tout votre mépris sur moi... maintenant je vous ordonne de me laisser seule sur- le -champ. Je suis prête à vous supporter par amour pour mon mari, que j'aime plus que tout, et j'espère que vous aurez la décence de faire de même...

- Je l'espère aussi... »

Marianne et Mrs. Whitwell se retournèrent et virent Brandon : il avait l'air furieux.

« Anna, je t'ordonne de présenter tes excuses à mon épouse immédiatement » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

D'abord surprise de voir son mari ici, Marianne ressentit de la peur à l'idée qu'il ait entendu l'histoire qu'il y avait eu avec Willoughby. Mrs. Whitwell était très pâle et au moins aussi mal à l'aise que Marianne.

« Christopher, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

- Depuis que tu as traité ma femme d'insolente, maintenant ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. » répliqua-t-il avec froideur.

Marianne gardait le silence, rassurée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de la scène qu'il y avait eu entre Willoughby et elle. Elle regardait son mari, sa fureur, son air glacial qu'elle n'avait vu que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée avec Willoughby.

« Pardonnez-moi... Mrs. Brandon... » dit Mrs. Whitwell à Marianne de très mauvaise grâce.

Marianne ne put lui répondre, ne souhaitant pas mentir en acceptant son pardon.

« Anna, je voudrais que tu m'attendes dans la bibliothèque. J'aimerais te parler seul à seule... » déclara Brandon en lui ouvrant la porte.

Mrs. Whitwell obéit en silence tandis que Brandon s'approchait de Marianne.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé... je ne pensais pas que la situation était si tendue entre vous... que ma sœur t'appréciais si peu... » dit-il l'air grave.

Marianne se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant que dire, encore choquée par les propos de sa belle-sœur. Brandon la laissa après lui avoir pressé la main avec douceur, se voulant rassurant, ce qui toucha Marianne et l'apaisa quelque peu. Obtenir le soutien de son mari au vu de sa situation était précieux pour elle. Elle le laissa rejoindre sa sœur dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci attendait, l'air outré.

« Christopher ! Te rends-tu compte de la façon dont tu me traites ?

_- Te_ rends-_tu_ compte de la façon dont _tu_ as traité ma propre femme ? Tu ne te figures pas la peine et la colère que j'ai éprouvé en t'entendant la dénigrer ainsi ! »

Le Colonel Brandon avait l'air triste et choqué, ce qui toucha Mrs. Whitwell et fit retomber sa propre colère.

« Christopher... je sais que je n'ai pas été la sœur la plus compatissante du monde avec toi... mais cette femme...

- Marianne a fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire en me trouvant amnésique ! Et si je ne me rappelle plus de notre mariage, je n'ai pas besoin de souvenirs pour être certain que je l'ai épousé par amour, parce qu'elle possède des valeurs que j'affectionne !

- Pas comme mon propre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Anna Whitwell amèrement.

- Tu étais dans une position différente... et si notre père ne m'a pas laissé épouser la femme que j'aimais à l'époque malgré mon statut d'homme... tu avais encore moins le droit de choisir, de son point de vue... »

Mrs. Whitwell s'approcha de son frère, l'air coupable.

« Christopher, je te demande sincèrement pardon. Je reconnais ne pas avoir eu d'égards envers Marianne... Je la trouvais trop inférieure par rapport à toi, elle ne te méritais pas... Et j'avais peur que tu ne te sois attaché à elle à cause de la solitude qui te pesais... preuve que je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le voudrais... ! Je suis désolée... » s'excusa-t-elle avec sincérité.

Brandon la regarda : il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur exprimer ses regrets, ou même s'excuser... du moins, il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Ce changement de comportement eut raison de sa colère et il accepta volontiers les excuses de sa sœur.

« Merci, Anna... Il n'est pas trop tard pour arranger les choses... »

Mrs. Whitwell lui fit un sourire crispé.

« Tu as sans doute raison... Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Marianne...

- Anna... malgré la façon dont tu t'y es prise, je suis touché par le fait que tu te sois inquiété pour moi. » déclara Brandon alors que sa sœur s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Celle-ci sourit et répondit simplement avant de quitter la pièce :

« Tu es mon frère... Je ne veux que ton bonheur... Même si je me suis souvent évertuée à faire le contraire en pensant bien agir... »

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Marianne elle se sentit très gênée et ne put s'empêcher de rosir.

« Je viens pour vous présenter mes excuses... sincères cette fois, déclara-t-elle d'une voix solennelle. Mon comportement envers vous n'était pas juste et intolérable... J'aurais dû comprendre que vous étiez sincère avec mon frère au lieu de vous juger sur votre manque de fortune. Veuillez me pardonner. Croyez bien que je regrette d'avoir agi de façon aussi indigne. »

Dans les oreilles de Marianne résonnaient encore les paroles blessantes de Mrs. Whitwell à son égard, mais les excuses qu'elle lui adressait lui semblaient franches et soulagea la jeune femme, qui était mortifiée de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa belle-sœur, d'autant plus à une période où elle avait tant besoin de soutien. Marianne n'était pas rancunière lorsque la personne qui l'avait offensé venait se repentir. Qui était-elle après tout pour se donner le droit de refuser d'accorder son pardon, elle qui l'avait si souvent demandé ? Elle sourit et regarda Mrs. Whitwell.

« Merci d'être venue me le dire, Mrs. Whitwell. Je sais combien cela peut coûter à notre fierté... Je vous pardonne volontiers. »

Mrs. Whitwell la remercia d'un murmure gêné.

« Je ne pouvais croire que vous soyez si différente de Christopher. Vous avez été élevés de la même façon après tout, remarqua Marianne.

- Vous auriez connu notre frère aîné, je doute que votre pensée eut été la même... » répondit gravement Mrs. Whitwell.

Marianne sourit et s'approcha de sa belle-sœur.

« J'espère que nous aurons de bien meilleurs rapports désormais, déclara-t-elle timidement.

- C'est à souhaiter, en effet... » répondit Mrs. Whitwell avant de sourire faiblement.

C'est ainsi qu'une grande dispute entre Marianne et sa belle-sœur se changea en une cordiale invitation à mieux s'apprécier, tout cela grâce à l'amour que ces deux femmes portaient au Colonel Brandon.


	17. Après la pluie

**Chapitre 17**

**Après la pluie...**

* * *

><p>Les tensions entre Marianne et sa belle-sœur s'étant apaisées, l'ambiance fut moins électrique à Delaford, permettant à Marianne d'ôter une des lourdes charges qui pesaient sur ses frêles épaules. Cependant, la plus lourde d'entre elles était toujours présente, persistante et lancinante. Brandon n'avait toujours pas recouvré la mémoire et cela ne pouvait pas permettre à Marianne d'être pleinement sereine. D'autant plus qu'elle remarquait une sorte de résignation dans le regard de Brandon, ainsi qu'un changement dans son caractère. Lui d'ordinaire si calme commençait à devenir impatient par moments et les migraines se faisaient plus denses, sans compter le fait qu'il descendait uniquement pour les repas et faisait en sorte de se retirer dès que les Ferrars ou les Whitwell quittaient la pièce. Marianne était certaine qu'il la fuyait et cette sensation la troublait vivement.<p>

Trois jours après la mise au point entre Marianne et Mrs. Whitwell, aux alentours de neuf heures et demie du soir, Marianne s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir revu Brandon depuis la fin du repas, lorsqu'il était parti discuter dans le petit salon avec Edward et Mr. Whitwell. Ces deux messieurs étaient revenus quelques minutes plus tôt, mais Brandon n'était toujours pas apparu. Délaissant Elinor et Mrs. Whitwell en plein milieu d'une partie de bridge, elle s'approcha de son beau-frère.

« Christopher est-il monté se coucher ? demanda-t-elle discrètement à Edward.

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il allait rester dans la bibliothèque, car il voulait vérifier quelque chose, mais je doute que cela lui prenne la nuit. » répondit Edward d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Marianne le regarda sans le voir vraiment. Elle était préoccupée et sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Brandon avait eu l'air lointain toute la soirée et Marianne avait même cru qu'il évitait son regard pour ne pas voir l'air interrogateur qu'elle lui adressait. La jeune femme prévint Edward qu'elle allait voir si son mari n'avait besoin de rien. Se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, elle se sentit hésitante : peut-être Brandon avait-il tout simplement envie d'être seul, dans une pièce rassurante et calme ? Mais depuis que Marianne était mariée avec lui, les moments où il s'était retiré dans une pièce sans elle à ses côtés étaient rares. Ils n'aimaient pas être loin l'un de l'autre, pourquoi cela serait-il différent aujourd'hui ?

« Tout simplement parce qu'il n'éprouve plus les mêmes sentiments à ton égard, ma pauvre Marianne... » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Certes, le voir prendre sa défense face à sa sœur avait provoqué une grande joie dans le cœur de la jeune femme car elle avait sentit que son mari, malgré sa perte de mémoire, avait un certain attachement pour elle. Un certain attachement ! Voilà que Marianne pensait aux sentiments amoureux de la même façon qu'Elinor avait expliqué son attirance pour Edward à l'époque ! Quel contraste avec ses idées si arrêtées sur l'amour et ses manifestations !

En approchant de la bibliothèque, elle entendit des bruits de papiers froissés ; la porte étant entrouverte, elle glissa un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce, faiblement éclairée par la cheminée, de façon à ce que Brandon ne la voit pas. Il était de profil, assis dans un fauteuil, penché sur des documents qu'il lisait fébrilement et jetait au sol avec dépit. Marianne ignorait ce qu'il cherchait et attendait avec une certaine anxiété la suite des événements, ignorant si elle devait manifester sa présence ou non.

« Rien... Rien ! Il n'y a strictement rien ! murmura Brandon avec ferveur. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien ? »

Il poussa une exclamation en trouvant deux petites cartes. Il lut ce qui y était écrit avec attention puis porta une main sur son front quelques instants, avant de pousser une exclamation rageuse. Marianne retenait son souffle, qui avait faillit lui échapper lorsqu'elle avait regardé l'état de la bibliothèque : de nombreuses feuilles étaient éparpillées sur le sol, un des tiroirs du bureau de Brandon était à terre, son contenu répandu sur la moquette.

Brandon se leva brusquement avant de porter une main à sa jambe, qui n'avait sans doute pas apprécié la brutalité à laquelle elle avait été forcée de se soumettre. Puis il saisit sa canne et marcha péniblement jusqu'à son bureau ; cette scène serra le cœur de Marianne, qui voyait son mari en proie à la faiblesse et à l'infirmité. Puis elle sursauta : Brandon venait de pousser brutalement les objets qui reposaient sur son bureau, prenant soin de tous les jeter à terre de sorte qu'il n'en reste aucun. Cette rage qu'il contenait depuis qu'il avait appris son amnésie éclatait enfin, bousculant cette politesse, ce calme qu'il affichait, qui faisait pourtant partie de lui.

Marianne était ébranlée par cette vision : jamais elle n'avait vu son mari ainsi, dans cet état de désespoir mêlé de rage. Dans son esprit, les mots « Christopher Brandon » et « colère » étaient incompatibles. Ils ne pouvaient coexister ensemble, ou du moins elle ne les avaient jamais vus associés. Mal à l'aise et désireuse d'effacer cette image de son esprit, elle voulut partir de sa cachette, mais le plancher se mit à grincer sous ses pas.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Brandon en tournant vivement la tête.

Marianne se sentit obligée de se montrer. Elle entra dans la pièce et croisa le regard inquiet de Brandon. Si la pièce avait été mieux éclairée, Marianne aurait pu déceler de la détresse dans les yeux de son mari.

« Marianne ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée par la manière peu familière avec laquelle elle venait de lui parler. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu dans cette scène qui lui avait parue si surréaliste ! Elle n'avait pas reconnu son époux et cela avait brouillé son esprit. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Brandon lui tourna le dos et sa voix s'éleva.

« Je peux comprendre la répulsion que je t'inspire... Et le sentiment que tu as d'avoir affaire à un étranger...

- Non, voyons... Tu ne m'inspires aucune répulsion..., répliqua Marianne en approchant de lui. J'ai été surprise, voilà tout... »

Brandon se retourna brusquement et la regarda avec souffrance.

« Marianne ! Je suis en train de changer et tu ne peux le nier ! s'exclama-t-il. Je deviens un homme incapable de contenir sa colère, son impatience... sa désillusion ! Imagine que je m'en prenne à toi sans le vouloir !

- Alors, ça, c'est impossible ! rétorqua Marianne avec chaleur. Jamais tu ne me ferais du mal, je le sais !

- Non, tu n'en sais rien ! la coupa brutalement Brandon. Les gens changent lorsqu'ils sont en proie à certaines douleurs que la vie apporte... Je risque de te mener la vie dure et je refuse de t'infliger cela...

- C'est à cause de cela que tu m'évites ? demanda-t-elle soudain, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui... Je suis désolé, mais... je ne veux pas tout gâcher en prenant le risque de te blesser, que ce soit en paroles ou en actes... » répondit-il gravement.

Marianne ne pouvait croire en ce qu'elle entendait.

« Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ? T'isoler à jamais ? Tu ne retrouveras jamais la mémoire en te tenant loin de moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Christopher ! Nous sommes mariés ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Tu l'as oublié, mais pas moi ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

- Marianne..., soupira Brandon, las.

- Et je sais que je ne verrai jamais ces mains, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en prenant une des mains de Brandon, ou cette bouche me faire du mal. » continua-t-elle en caressant les lèvres de son mari.

Brandon se tenait immobile, le regard affichant une expression douloureuse fixé sur Marianne. Cette femme pleine d'amour pour lui, pleine de confiance en lui, le connaissant désormais mieux que lui ne se connaissait... Comment ne pas être sous son charme ? Quelque chose en lui ne s'était pas éteint, il le sentait bien... Ses souvenirs avaient peut-être disparus, mais ses sentiments pour Marianne étaient bien là... Ils avaient creusé une telle place dans son cœur que même son amnésie n'avait pu les atteindre. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance après son accident, même s'il avait oublié sa rencontre avec Marianne et le lien qui l'unissait à elle, dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce il s'est senti attiré par elle, charmé... Maintenant, elle était là devant lui, l'exhortant à se battre, à ne pas se laisser envahir par le découragement...

« Courageuse Marianne... » murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux sous ses caresses, prête à recevoir un baiser, tant souhaité depuis le dernier qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle dut rouvrir ses yeux aussitôt lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte, rompant le charme de l'instant, les éloignant l'un de l'autre. Mrs. Whitwell fit son apparition et les regarda, l'air vaguement gêné.

« Ah vous voilà ! Je me demandais s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose de grave, ne vous voyant pas revenir... Mais j'ai l'impression de vous déranger, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle l'air soupçonneux.

- Eh bien..., commença Brandon hésitant, tandis que l'esprit de Marianne formulait une réponse moins correcte et plus franche.

- Inutile de répondre Christopher ! J'imagine que vous ne souhaitiez pas ma présence ici à l'instant où je vous ai interrompus... » répondit Mrs. Whitwell en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le désordre qu'affichait la bibliothèque.

« Je ne poserai aucune question..., dit-elle en tendant les bras. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit. » répondirent Brandon et Marianne en chœur.

Lorsque Mrs. Whitwell les laissa seuls, ils se regardèrent un instant puis se mirent à rire, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. C'était la première fois qu'ils riaient ensemble depuis l'accident. L'arrivée et les manières pour le moins comiques de Mrs. Whitwell les avaient pris de court et la tension qui avait régné dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparue, comme si la conversation qu'ils avaient eue n'avait pas existé, ce qui déplut à Marianne qui aurait aimé continuer leur discussion là où elle s'était interrompue. Brandon regarda autour de lui et poussa un soupir en voyant l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait causés.

« Je vais devoir ranger avant qu'une autre personne ne découvre la pièce dans cet état, déclara-t-il en adoptant un ton détaché.

- Je vais t'aider, répondit Marianne en commençant à marcher vers le bureau, mais Brandon la retint doucement par le bras.

- Non. Va te coucher, Marianne. J'ai mis ce désordre tout seul, donc je le rangerai seul, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

- Mais...

- J'insiste. »

Marianne le regarda : il avait l'air déterminé, mais lui souriait. Elle acquiesça et Brandon lui lâcha le bras pour laisser glisser sa main vers celle de Marianne et la porter à ses lèvres.

« Merci Marianne... »

« Est-ce la seule chose à laquelle j'aurais droit ? songea Marianne déçue. Un baise-main ? »

Le Colonel parut déceler sa déception, car il la regarda d'un air gêné, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce fut, Marianne lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser tendre mais furtif, peu désireuse d'avoir à subir un regard d'excuse de la part de son mari. Elle se recula, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle fit venir le docteur Jamison, le priant de se présenter au petit salon afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.<p>

« Comment se fait-il que mon mari aille aussi mal ? Vous disiez qu'il retrouverait la mémoire bientôt ! » dit Marianne, un ton de reproche dans la voix.

Le docteur Jamison regarda la jeune femme avec compassion.

« J'ai dit qu'il pourrait retrouver la mémoire en peu de temps, il est vrai, mais j'ai également précisé que l'inverse était possible, Mrs. Brandon... » dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Marianne le regarda désespérée.

« Mais que dois-je faire ? Il y a sûrement un moyen ! Il doit y en avoir un ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je vous ai déjà dit ce qu'il fallait faire : attendre et stimuler la mémoire du patient...

- Ne dites pas ce mot ! s'exclama Marianne en se levant de son fauteuil. Il me donne l'impression que mon mari est un étranger... Ou une personne commune... Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Il s'agit de mon mari ! L'homme que j'ai épousé, l'homme que je connais depuis trois ans ! »

Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue et elle dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Le docteur Jamison ne put s'empêcher de penser que même dans la douleur, cette jeune femme restait fort belle, mais son désespoir lui serrait le cœur.

« Allons, Mrs. Brandon... pardonnez-moi. Je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez aussi désespérée, mais pensez à votre enfant. Il faut vous ménager et laisser les choses se faire... » dit-il en espérant la calmer.

Marianne lui tourna le dos, afin de libérer les larmes qui commençaient à dévaler ses joues à l'abri du regard du médecin.

« Mon enfant... Je crois que si j'avais le choix... je me passerais d'enfant si cela pouvait faire retrouver la mémoire à mon mari... » murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle disait et éclata en sanglots, horrifiée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de traiter son enfant ainsi, cet enfant qu'elle et Brandon avaient tant voulu !

« Pardonnez-moi, docteur, hoqueta la jeune femme. Je n'aurais pas du vous parler ainsi... Quelle honte !

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, Mrs. Brandon. Je comprends la douleur et je ne sais que trop bien la façon dont elle se manifeste, pour l'avoir vue à l'œuvre auprès de nombre de mes patients... » la rassura le brave homme en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'elle accepta avec gratitude.

Marianne se retourna et le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis le médecin la quitta. Marianne attendit quelques minutes, le temps de sécher ses larmes. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se revit jouer les partitions que le Colonel lui laissait sur son piano, lorsqu'elle allait à Delaford. L'image de Brandon jouant du piano pour la première fois devant elle, les émotions que Marianne avaient ressenties à cet instant... Puis leur nuit de noces vint à son esprit, lui faisant revivre les craintes qu'elle avait éprouvées, la douceur du Colonel à son égard puis cette peur de l'inconnu qui s'était muée en déchaînement de passion... La sensation de connaître parfaitement son mari...

Elle passa une main sur son visage, comme pour effacer ces images, son cœur étant trop oppressé par la douleur. Puis elle eut une idée et se maudit de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Elle écrivit aux Middleton et à Mrs. Jennings afin qu'ils viennent dès le lendemain à Delaford. Peut-être que le souvenir de ses vieux amis pourrait aider son mari à retrouver sa mémoire et non à le fatiguer comme elle l'avait cru. Elle quitta la bibliothèque après avoir remis sa lettre à un domestique et croisa Mrs. Whitwell.

« Tout va bien, Marianne ? Je viens de voir le médecin partir, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète.

- Oui... Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Christopher mais... la patience est le seul remède... » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix morne.

Mrs. Whitwell s'approcha d'elle, puis après un instant d'hésitation, lui prit l'épaule, dans un geste empreint de compassion.

« Je suis persuadée qu'il va très vite se rétablir... Il a eu beaucoup de fragments de souvenirs ces derniers jours... » dit-elle avec conviction.

Marianne hocha la tête. Il était vrai que Brandon avait quelque peu progressé ces derniers temps, mais cela n'était pas suffisant et la scène de désespoir à laquelle elle avait assisté la veille ne rassurait pas la jeune femme.

« Allons Marianne, venez ! Votre mère et votre sœur ne vont pas tarder à arriver. » lança Mrs. Whitwell.

En effet, pour le dernier jour des Whitwell à Delaford, Mrs. Dashwood, Margaret et les Ferrars étaient tous conviés à un repas de famille. Lorsque Mrs. Whitwell vit Mrs. Dashwood, elle se montra bien plus cordiale que lors de sa première rencontre, ce qui étonna Mrs. Dashwood qui demanda à Marianne s'il s'agissait bien de la même Mrs. Whitwell qu'elle avait rencontrée au mariage.

« Oui, c'est bien elle, maman. Mais comme tu le vois, elle a changé... » répondit Marianne, amusée.

Elle se tourna vers Margaret, qui discutait avec Elinor et Edward, et fut frappée de la voir si triste.

« Maman, qu'arrive-t-il à Margaret ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, elle ne t'as pas parlé ? répondit Mrs. Dashwood avec déception.

- Non, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Mrs. Dashwood soupira.

« J'avais espéré qu'elle t'aurait raconté ce qui la tourmentait, à toi ou à Elinor... Il y a quelques jours, je revenais d'une promenade non loin du presbytère et je l'ai retrouvée pleurant à chaudes larmes dans le salon. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé... J'essaie de la faire parler, mais elle est pire qu'Elinor : elle ne me dira rien ! Mais je suis persuadée que cela a un rapport avec le départ de Mr. Crawford, ajouta Mrs. Dashwood d'un air confidentiel.

- Comment ? Mr. Crawford est parti ? demanda Marianne, surprise.

- Oui, Margaret me l'a appris peu de temps après que je l'ai retrouvée en train de pleurer... Ce ne peut être qu'à cause de cela ! »

Marianne garda le silence. Si Mr. Crawford avait quitté le Devonshire sans faire de bruit, cela pouvait signifier qu'il avait eu une discussion avec Margaret , ce qui expliquerait son état et son silence face aux interrogations de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Margaret s'était éclipsée du salon pour aller s'asseoir sur les marches des escaliers, au calme. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas dire à sa mère ce qui la rendait si triste, mais elle n'osait pas avouer l'histoire de Mr. Crawford, qui était bien trop choquante. En réalité, Margaret n'avait pas été aussi amoureuse de lui que Marianne l'avait été de Willoughby et cela l'inquiétait. Après tout, un homme aussi gentil qu'Henry Crawford, n'hésitant pas à lui révéler son passé douteux par amour pour elle avait de quoi faire battre plus d'un cœur... Mais pas celui de Margaret Dashwood. Était-elle insensible ? Non, cela était impossible. Mais il y avait autre chose de plus profond que son manque de sentiments envers Mr. Crawford : ce qui peinait la jeune fille c'était la crainte de ne plus jamais rencontrer de gentleman qui ait autant de goûts communs avec elle.<p>

Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, hormis ses beaux-frères et Sir John Middleton, étaient peu intéressants et la voyaient comme une enfant. Alors qu'elle avait près de seize ans ! Et déjà un objectif en tête : devenir écrivain. Cette idée lui était venue lorsqu'elle avait lu __Les Mystères d'Udolphe__, de Ann Radcliffe ; avec l'imagination débordante qu'elle possédait et les aventures palpitantes qu'elle faisait vivre à son héroïne, elle pouvait très bien vivre de sa plume ! Margaret ferma un instant les yeux et imagina son héroïne en proie aux vagues déchaînées, attaquée par des pirates... C'était si excitant !

Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna. Elle se trouva face au Colonel Brandon qui la regardait avec surprise. Margaret fut frappée par le changement qui avait sévi sur son beau-frère ! Il semblait amaigri, les traits de son visage étaient fatigués et il paraissait affaibli. Le souvenir qu'elle avait gardé de lui semblait lointain, presque irréel tant l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux en était éloignée. La jeune fille eut de la peine à refouler les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux,comprenant à quel point elle avait eu raison de refuser de venir le voir avec sa mère avant, trop craintive à l'idée de ne pas le reconnaître. Se redressant, elle le salua poliment et attendit.

« Vous devez être la jeune sœur de Marianne ? demanda Brandon avec un sourire aimable.

- Oui, Colonel Brandon. Je m'appelle Margaret. »

Brandon parut perdu dans ses pensées, qui se bousculaient, révélant des souvenirs.

« Margaret... Capitaine Margaret... Capitaine Margaret ? murmura Brandon en plissant les yeux.

- Oui ! s'exclama la jeune fille, le regard brillant. Vous et Edward Ferrars m'appeliez souvent ainsi ! »

Brandon eut l'impression qu'enfin, voir d'autres personnes stimulait grandement sa mémoire. Peut-être Marianne avait-elle raison ? Il se pourrait qu'il progresse. Il sourit en voyant la joie de la jeune fille et descendit sur la même marche que Margaret.

« Dites-moi Margaret... étions-nous proches ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, nous parlions beaucoup... Vous m'avez beaucoup consolé les fois où j'étais triste, répondit Margaret. Et vous m'avez toujours écouté avec attention... »

Dans l'esprit de Brandon se formait des souvenirs flous représentant Margaret face à lui, mais ce n'étaient que des images. Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille et lui tendit le bras.

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner dans la salle à manger, Capitaine Margaret ? demanda-t-il de façon solennelle.

- Avec plaisir, Colonel ! » répondit Margaret en riant.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où tout le monde étaient réunis et les attendaient ; en les voyant, ils arrêtèrent de parler. Marianne eut l'air soulagé : elle s'était demandée comment Brandon avait passé la nuit après sa crise de désespoir de la veille et elle n'avait pas osé le trouver dans sa chambre, pensant qu'il préférait sûrement rester seul après le dernier échange qu'ils avaient eu.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Nous nous demandions où vous étiez... » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle prit sa mère par la main et l'attira vers Brandon.

« Je vois que tu as déjà croisé Margaret, constata-t-elle.

- Capitaine Margaret. » rectifia Brandon avec un sourire.

Marianne poussa une exclamation et serra les mains de son mari dans les siennes.

« Oh Christopher ! Tu vois ? Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Tu progresses de jour en jour... » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Brandon se contenta de sourire, ne voulant pas briser le bonheur de Marianne. Il préférait ne pas crier victoire trop vite : après tout, il ne se souvenait que de quelques bribes de souvenirs qui, pour certaines lui étaient insignifiantes.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Mrs. Dashwood, déclara-t-il avec courtoisie.

- Il en est de même pour moi, Colonel. » répondit Mrs. Dashwood en souriant.

Brandon s'excusa et alla rejoindre sa sœur qui parlait avec Elinor qui tenait Susan dans ses bras. Brandon s'arrêta aussitôt, fixant l'enfant avec attention, troublé. Mrs. Whitwell le regarda et cela attira Elinor. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« Voici Susan, votre filleule... et nièce, Colonel Brandon. »

Brandon regarda la jolie petit fille qui le dévisageait avec sérieux avant de lui adresser un sourire des plus charmeurs. Brandon se sentit ému et l'ombre de quelques souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire.

« Ce sourire et ce regard me parlent, dit-il en caressant la main de Susan.

- Vous aimez beaucoup vous occuper d'elle, vous et Marianne. Je pense d'ailleurs que le fait que vous soyez devenu son parrain avant d'avoir épousé Marianne vous a considérablement rapprochés elle et vous.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne ressens que des sentiments agréables en voyant votre fille... »

Elinor sourit, touchée et pressentant que les souvenirs de Brandon allaient se montrer de plus en plus précis.

Pendant ce temps, Marianne se tournait vers sa petite sœur, tandis que Mrs. Dashwood allait rejoindre Elinor.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Meg ? demanda Marianne. Maman m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien... »

Margaret rougit et répondit de façon détachée :

« Oh... c'est juste que j'ai reçu la visite de Mr. Crawford. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait déjà parlé... de son passé.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Je lui ai un peu forcé la main, je dois l'avouer..., avoua Marianne.

- Il m'a demandé en mariage. » déclara Margaret.

Marianne poussa une exclamation puis se reprit, devant le regard que lui lança Margaret, désireuse de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Mais comment... ? demanda-t-elle en l'attirant à l'écart.

- Il m'aime... il avait l'air tellement sincère ! expliqua Margaret avec pitié. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'épouser en sachant ce qu'il avait fait... d'autant plus que j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas de sentiments profonds pour lui... C'est peut-être mieux ainsi... »

Marianne était agréablement surprise de la réaction sensée de Margaret par rapport à son jeune âge : au moins elle ne souffrira pas d'un chagrin d'amour.

« Mais... dans ce cas, si tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, pourquoi tant de tristesse en toi ? demandant Marianne en enlaçant sa sœur par les épaules.

- Parce que j'ai peur... peur d'avoir gâché ma seule chance de me marier... peur de ne rencontrer personne d'autre qui s'intéresse à moi, qui ait les mêmes goûts que moi... » répondit Margaret, l'air anxieux.

Marianne ressentit une vague de tendresse pour sa jeune sœur et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je crois que toutes les jeunes filles ayant rejeté des soupirants se sont posées cette question. Mais je suis sûre que tu rencontreras quelqu'un dont tu tomberas folle amoureuse et qui saura être en mesure de te combler. J'ai bien eu cette chance... » répondit Marianne en coulant un regard en direction de Brandon.

Margaret sourit et remercia sa sœur aînée.

« Tu sais Marianne, toi et Elinor me manquaient beaucoup... Et je sais que maman ressent la même chose. J'aimerais me marier, mais je ne me sens pas capable de laisser maman toute seule... Elle serait bien trop malheureuse...

- Tu as bon cœur Meg, mais je crois suffisamment bien connaître notre mère pour savoir qu'elle sera comblée en te voyant mariée et heureuse. Ne te sens pas coupable le jour où tu seras prête à épouser l'homme de ta vie. Ce ne serait pas quelque chose que notre mère approuverait. »

Margaret fut obligée d'acquiescer : en effet, Mrs. Dashwood disait souvent qu'elle serait pleinement satisfaite et rassurée sur l'avenir lorsque toutes ses filles seraient établies et mariées par amour. Le message était donc clair pour la jeune fille. Elle devait laisser de côté ses sentiments honorables envers sa mère pour voler de ses propres ailes.

* * *

><p>Durant le repas, les convives parlèrent de la visite des Darcy et les spéculations allèrent bon train.<p>

« Je suis persuadée que ces gens sont imbus d'eux-même et passeront leur temps à dénigrer le Devonshire et ses habitants ! Même leur nom dénote une certaine froideur... » lança Margaret.

Mrs. Dashwood et ses deux autres filles la regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

« Margaret ! Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses sans avoir vu ces gens, la réprimanda Mrs. Dashwood.

- Sans doute, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens riches qui seraient ravis de quitter leur si riche domaine pour venir à la campagne, continua Margaret avec aplomb.

- Je confirme, murmura Mrs. Whitwell avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

- Tu oublies que les Darcy viennent du Derbyshire et non de Londres, répliqua Marianne.

- Je l'ignorais..., répondit Margaret, légèrement gênée.

- De qui as-tu entendu ces choses, pour que tu n'hésites pas à les répéter sans te faire ta propre opinion ? demanda Elinor en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- De Mr. Crawford » répondit Margaret en rosissant.

Un lourd silence flotta dans l'air, rompu par Mr. Whitwell.

« Qui est Mr. Crawford ?

- Un gentleman qui a quitté la région dernièrement, répondit Mrs. Dashwood en glissant un regard vers sa benjamine. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faut jamais juger les gens sans les connaître, Margaret. Mr. Crawford les connaissait-il ?

- Non, mais il avait eu des échos par sa sœur. » répondit Margaret.

Marianne poussa une exclamation qu'elle ne put contenir.

« Tout s'explique dans ce cas ! La sœur de Mr. Crawford est une colporteuse de ragots qui se soucie peu des convenances. Rien de ce qu'elle dit ne doit être pris avec sérieux ! » déclara-t-elle avec véhémence.

Elle vit Brandon froncer les sourcils et la regarder fixement. Marianne rougit, se demandant s'il se souvenait de quelque chose ayant trait à Miss Crawford. Elle aurait préféré aborder ce sujet seule avec lui tant les raisons qu'elle avait d'en vouloir à Miss Crawford étaient délicates à avouer.

Elle orienta la conversation sur les occupations de Margaret, désireuse de changer de sujet.

« Je suis en train d'écrire un roman, répondit la jeune fille avec fierté.

- Un roman ? s'exclama Mrs. Whitwell en riant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille peut bien avoir à raconter ? »

Margaret lui lança un regard noir.

« J'ai beaucoup d'imagination ! Je pense que cela peut compenser le manque de connaissance de mon jeune âge... De toute façon je ne veux pas écrire de choses sur la vie quotidienne, je ne veux pas être réaliste..., répliqua Margaret d'un ton catégorique.

- Je ne vois rien de répréhensible à cela, répondit Brandon en regardant sa sœur. Je trouve que l'écriture est un art qui sied tant aux femmes qu'aux hommes. Et le style plein d'imagination d'une jeune fille pourrait apporter de la fraîcheur à la littérature.

- Je partage l'avis de Brandon, ajouta Edward. Connaissant l'univers de Margaret et sa passion pour les voyages, je suis certain que le roman tourne autour de ces sujets, ai-je raison Margaret ?

- Tout à fait ! répondit la jeune fille, ravie du soutien de ses beaux-frères. Mon héroïne vogue sur les mers pour découvrir le monde, elle croise de nombreux dangers, dont des pirates !

- Seigneur ! Des pirates ! s'exclama Mrs. Whitwell à l'adresse de son mari. Entendez-vous ça, Mr. Whitwell ? Je n'ose imaginer les demoiselles Delorme lire pareille lecture, même pour se divertir !

- Qui sont les demoiselles Delorme ? demanda Margaret avec intérêt.

- Des jeunes filles françaises dont les parents sont de proches amis, répondit Anna Whitwell, affichant un air digne.

- Il faudrait que vous m'en disiez plus sur les coutumes françaises, Mrs. Whitwell, déclara Margaret. Cela pourrait m'inspirer... »

Mrs. Whitwell ouvrit des yeux surpris, ne sachant comment Margaret introduirait des pirates en France, mais elle acquiesça.

« Quand pourrons-nous lire ton roman, Margaret ? demanda Marianne.

- Bientôt, je l'espère ! J'ai hâte de le lire à Susan et à mes futurs neveux et nièces ! »

Le regard de Marianne se voila et Elinor lui serra discrètement la main, en signe de compassion, imaginant parfaitement les pensées qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de sa sœur. En effet, Marianne pensait avec appréhension à son futur enfant et à son arrivée dans la vie. Serait-il accueillit par un homme qui ne se souvient plus du jour où il l'a enfanté ou par un père heureux de voir son rêve se réaliser ?

« C'est une excellente idée, Margaret, dit Elinor pour masquer la gêne de Marianne.

- Il vous faudra faire preuve de patience avant qu'ils puissent comprendre vos histoires, répliqua Mrs. Whitwell. Mais je suis certaine que cela leur plaira beaucoup. » ajouta-t-elle désireuse de se montrer agréable à Margaret, sentant le regard désapprobateur de Brandon peser sur elle.

Le repas prit fin et les hommes se séparèrent des femmes. Celles-ci se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon et Mrs. Whitwell demanda à Elinor comment elle vivait sa grossesse.

« Je suis enceinte de quatre mois et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Le bébé se porte bien et ne me fait pas trop souffrir... »

Marianne regardait sa sœur, s'imaginant parler à sa place, Brandon à ses côtés, heureux de la nouvelle et cela lui fendit le cœur.

« J'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir un enfant, déclara Mrs. Whitwell. Mais la vie ne vous donne pas toujours ce dont vous rêvez... »

Marianne ressentit de la pitié pour sa belle-sœur. A en juger par son regard lors de cette révélation, ce devait être une chose dont elle avait beaucoup souffert.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous, Mrs. Ferrars. Avez-vous des idées de prénom pour l'enfant ? » demanda Anna Whitwell.

Elinor sourit, caressant son ventre.

« Quelques uns... Mais mon époux et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne rien divulguer tant que l'enfant ne serait pas là. » répondit-elle en rougissant.

Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret furent profondément opposées à cette idée ; il leur était important de connaître le prénom du futur enfant Ferrars. Cela les aiderait à supporter l'attente avec patience, ajouta Mrs. Dashwood. Seules Marianne et Mrs. Whitwell ne dirent rien : l'une parce que cela ne l'étonnait guère venant de sa sœur, si discrète ; l'autre parce qu'elle aurait fait la même chose si elle avait eu la joie d'attendre un enfant.

Quelques instants plus tard, ces messieurs étant de retour, la soirée prit fin, les Whitwell voulant privilégier leur sommeil avant leur long voyage qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Chacun se retira, assurant qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée. Brandon alla vers Marianne et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, d'une façon assez formelle, pire que celle qu'il avait utilisé la veille. Marianne se rassura en pensant que cela était du au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais cela ne l'enchantait pas pour autant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, car Mrs. Dashwood venait à elle et Marianne put en profiter pour l'informer des raisons de la tristesse de Margaret, passant sous silence les révélations de Mr. Crawford, mais expliquant que Margaret n'était nullement amoureuse de lui mais triste à l'idée de ne pas rencontrer d'homme lui correspondant, ainsi que sa crainte à l'idée de quitter sa mère. Mrs. Dashwood fut surprise et touchée des pensées de sa petite dernière à son égard.

« Je crois que pour l'instant, elle est tout à son roman... Le jour où elle s'en détachera, alors ce sera à cause de l'amour » déclara Mrs. Dashwood en regardant Margaret, occupée à saluer Elinor et Edward.

« Marianne chérie, reprit-elle, tu arrives à supporter cette situation avec un courage exemplaire... Tu dois tenir cela de ton cher père, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa fille avec fierté et émotion. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là... »

Marianne remercia sa mère et l'embrassa avec tendresse, ainsi que sa petite sœur, leur promettant qu'elles se reverraient bientôt. Puis lorsque tout le monde fut parti, elle vit Elinor qui la regardait, inquiète.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tout à l'heure, je t'ai senti troublée lorsqu'il a été fait mention de Miss Crawford... Et tu as rougi... Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Elinor avec anxiété.

Marianne se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Nous nous étions mis d'accord, Christopher et moi pour ne pas en parler...

- Oh ! Dans ce cas, ne trahis pas votre engagement, répondit Elinor en posant une main sur l'épaule de Marianne. Je m'en voudrais... »

Pourtant Marianne voulait en parler. Elle avait besoin de parler de ce qu'elle avait dû endurer ; aussi choisit-elle un compromis.

« Je peux simplement te dire que Miss Crawford a été plus qu'impertinente envers moi et Christopher... elle n'a pas digéré le fait qu'il m'ait choisi à sa place pour être sa femme et elle s'est vengée en me tourmentant parce que je n'étais pas enceinte..., répondit Marianne la voix tremblante de colère à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Oh ma pauvre Marianne ! s'exclama Elinor, l'air choqué. C'est révoltant ! Comme tu as du souffrir...

- Oui... mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire... Et Christopher a été merveilleux avec moi. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, Elinor... » répondit Marianne, désireuse de ne pas inquiéter davantage sa sœur en lui parlant du rôle de Willoughby dans cette affaire, sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait rien dit sur le baiser forcé qu'il lui avait volé.

Elinor vint à elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ma chérie... tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps pour avoir un enfant, c'est une revanche sur ce qu'elle a osé te dire..., lui murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, mais... Oh Elinor ! J'ai si peur ! J'ai peur que ma grossesse se remarque avant que Christopher ne retrouve la mémoire..., murmura Marianne avec angoisse. J'essaie d'être forte pour lui et de rejeter ces pensées mais... »

Elinor regarda sa sœur et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Et tu es très forte ! Tu dois même être plus forte que je ne le suis ! Et je reste persuadée que le Colonel Brandon se souviendra de toi bien avant ta délivrance.

- Nous verrons..., murmura Marianne. Merci Elinor. Mais je m'en veux de te retenir alors que tu dois être fatiguée ! Nous devrions aller nous coucher. » déclara Marianne en songeant qu'il leur faudrait se lever tôt le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Alors que Marianne montait pour se rendre dans sa chambre, elle entendit des gémissements provenant de la chambre de Brandon. Inquiète, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant de faire irruption dans la chambre.<p>

« Christopher ! »

Marianne prit le visage de son mari entre ses mains. Il était brûlant, le visage marqué par la souffrance et agrippait une de ses jambe. La jeune femme était terrifiée mais réussit à garder son sang-froid : elle mouilla un linge et l'appliqua sur le front du colonel puis sur sa jambe.

« Mon chéri... je suis là ! Calme-toi... C'est fini... » lui chuchota-t-elle pour l'apaiser.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et plaça la tête de Brandon contre sa poitrine.

« Marianne...

- Je suis là, Christopher... »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, l'un contre l'autre, attendant que le bruit de leur cœur battant de façon cadencée s'apaise.

« Marianne... Merci d'être venue..., murmura Brandon d'une voix rauque.

- Je t'ai entendu... j'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu avais l'air d'avoir si mal et je... »

Marianne fondit en larmes, ne pouvant contenir ses nerfs déjà si fragiles. Brandon tendit la main vers le visage de Marianne et lui caressa la joue.

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir effrayée...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute... murmura Marianne la voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas ta faute... »

Elle se força à rassembler ses esprits et demanda à Brandon ce qui lui était arrivé.

« J'ai eu une crampe à la jambe... et j'ai fait un cauchemar... ou plutôt, j'ai eu de furtifs souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé... le soir où il y a eu l'incendie... »

Marianne poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? »

Brandon hésita.

« Pas tout à fait... Je me suis revu entrer chez les Forbes parce que... »

Marianne était suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Parce que ?

- J'avais entendu un homme appeler à l'aide... je me suis revu le chercher, mais sans succès... »

Marianne le regarda fixement.

« Il n'y avait personne Christopher... Les Forbes n'étaient pas là... et leur personnel a été évacué avant que tu n'arrives...

- Je ne suis pas fou Marianne. Je t'assure qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Je ne pense pas être entré dans une maison en flammes sans raison ! » répondit fermement Brandon.

Marianne fut troublée tant par les révélations de son mari que par le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Cependant, elle voyait à son air que ce n'était pas après elle qu'il était en colère, mais après lui. Il avait peur de se tromper et cela elle le sentait.

« Pardonne-moi, soupira-t-il d'un air d'excuse.

- Si tu en es sûr je te crois, déclara-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Merci... » dit-il en la regardant avec gratitude.

Puis, sans rompre le lien qui retenait leurs regards, Brandon se redressa et embrassa doucement Marianne sur les lèvres. Instantanément, la jeune femme se sentit apaisée, sa peur cédant la place à une sensation bien plus agréable.

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir tant tardé, lui murmura-t-il en la regardant, gêné.

- Tu es tout pardonné. » répondit-elle tendrement en se blottissant contre lui.

Cependant, ces révélations avaient réveillé dans l'esprit de la jeune femme des souvenirs et des soupçons qu'elle avait souhaité mettre de côté parce qu'ils lui semblaient trop horribles pour être vrais. A présent, Marianne était bien déterminée à en avoir le cœur net et révéler ses soupçons sur Willoughby aux autorités dès le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les événements de la veille prirent forme dans l'esprit de Marianne dès son réveil et elle se redressa, nauséeuse et la mort dans l'âme en songeant soudain au jour qu'il était. Légèrement tremblante, elle fit sonner Jessica pour qu'elle vienne la préparer. Peu après, elle lui demanda de lui envoyer Thomas, qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard.<p>

« Madame ?

- Thomas, pourriez-vous aller prévenir l'inspecteur de police que j'ai appris des choses qui pourraient faire avancer l'enquête sur l'incendie, je vous prie ?

- Bien Madame.

- Merci Thomas. »

Marianne avait voulu laisser le bénéfice du doute à Willoughby, mais trop de choses l'impliquaient. Elle devait en parler. Mais était-elle sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité ? Oui bien sûr. Cet homme l'avait tant déçue et choquée qu'elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il était comme il y a trois ans.

L'inspecteur de police arriva une heure plus tard, présenta ses respects à Marianne et lui demanda comment se portait le Colonel Brandon.

« Il va un peu mieux, je vous remercie... D'ailleurs, il m'a révélé quelque chose qui pourrait faire progresser votre enquête. »

Elle raconta toute l'histoire que lui avait raconté Brandon, mais aussi les tentatives de Willoughby pour les éloigner elle et son mari, non sans rougir, car il est toujours délicat pour une femme de parler de l'amour impossible et non partagé qu'un homme a pour elle, surtout lorsque cela engendre de tels événements. Durant ses explications, l'inspecteur se triturait la moustache l'air pensif.

« De toute manière, l'incendie est criminel, car il n'y avait aucun feu allumé dans la pièce où l'incendie s'est déclaré, rien qui soit capable de le provoquer... déclara-t-il fermement. Exceptée une pipe en ivoire, retrouvée dans le salon. Nous avons demandé aux Forbes et à leur personnel si elle leur appartenait, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas... Vous êtes très pâle, Madame, vous devriez vous asseoir »

En effet, Marianne avait pâlit : elle venait d'être frappée par le fait que quelqu'un avait voulu mettre fin à la vie de Brandon. Elle n'avait pas réalisé cela tellement elle était préoccupée par sa perte de mémoire et ses blessures, mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait le mal qu'on avait voulu infliger à son mari et la chance qu'elle avait de ne pas se trouver veuve. Cet incendie criminel ne faisait qu'accroître les doutes qu'elle avait sur l'innocence de Willoughby.

« Tout va bien, Mrs Brandon ?

- Oui... je vous remercie, répondit faiblement Marianne. Je vous en prie, trouvez l'auteur de ce crime, que mon mari et moi puissions enfin être en paix...

- Mais bien sûr, Madame. C'est mon devoir et je ferai tout pour l'accomplir, répondit gravement l'inspecteur. Je vais interroger Mr. Willoughby dès à présent »

Il prit congé et Marianne vit arriver Elinor l'air inquiet.

« Marianne ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Christopher s'est souvenu de certains détails lors de l'incendie... J'ai jugé bon d'en informer la police..., répondit simplement Marianne en essayant de se remettre de son émotion.

- Que t'as-t-il dit ? » demanda Elinor avec fébrilité.

Marianne soupira. Elle ne voulait pas reparler de Willoughby... Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas effrayer sa sœur en lui parlant de ses soupçons sans qu'ils soient confirmés. Aussi décida-t-elle de rester évasive.

« Eh bien... il pense être entré dans cette ferme pour sauver quelqu'un... » répondit-elle sans regarder fixement sa sœur.

Elinor fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il n'y avait personne pourtant..., murmura-t-elle. C'est étrange... Qu'as-tu dit à l'inspecteur ?

- Je lui ai demandé de faire son travail, à savoir trouver la source de cet incendie, répondit simplement Marianne.

- L'incendie était donc criminel ? demanda Elinor, l'air choqué.

- Oui...

- Tu as une idée du coupable ? questionna Elinor en la regardant attentivement.

- Elinor, ne m'en veux pas, mais... Je préfère ne rien dire tant que les autorités n'auront pas confirmé ou réfuté mon hypothèse... Cela t'épargnera bien des tourments.

- Mais cela n'enlèvera pas ma peine de te voir les subir, ma pauvre Marianne, répliqua doucement Elinor en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, Elinor... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés... » murmura Marianne, les larmes aux yeux.

Elinor l'embrassa avec émotion.

« Sûrement la même chose que moi si je ne t'avais pas... Tu serais moins forte et emplie de vide... » répondit-elle.

Marianne restait pensive, approuvant les paroles d'Elinor et songeant qu'être proche de la vérité, prêt de savoir si Willoughby était la cause de ses malheurs l'angoissait terriblement.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Sophia Willoughby se regardait dans le miroir. Elle avait été dans l'obligation d'allumer des bougies pour mieux se regarder car le ciel était sombre ce jour là. Le miroir reflétait ses petits yeux verts, son nez fin et pointu ainsi que sa bouche bien dessinée mais tout aussi fine. Elle était triste. L'homme qu'elle avait épousé ne l'aimait pas et se montrait distant, voire brutal parfois. Il était parti hier soir et n'était pas rentré. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait voir d'autres femmes. Cela elle le savait dès qu'elle l'avait épousé.<p>

Sophia Willoughby ne se faisait aucune illusions sur son couple : il l'avait épousé pour son argent, tandis qu'elle l'avait épousé pour échapper au célibat, et tout le monde sait que se marier en ayant de tels sentiments signe le début d'une vie malheureuse. Confortable, certes, mais remplie de douleurs silencieuses. Pourquoi était-il toujours amoureux de Mrs. Brandon ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que Sophia Grey, épouse Willoughby ? Pourquoi son mari ne lui adressait-il que rarement la parole ? Pourquoi ne partageait-il jamais sa couche ? Le soir de leurs noces avait été le seul soir où ils avaient eu une intimité. Elle avait pu lire dans le regard de Willoughby qu'il essayait de l'aimer, de la voir ; mais elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence en voyant son regard lointain. Il ne pensait qu'à Marianne Brandon ; tandis qu'avec elle, son épouse, il restait toujours froid et la traitait comme si elle n'était qu'une lointaine cousine.

Mais n'allez pas croire que Sophia Willoughby est une femme qui ignore exprimer le fond de sa pensée ! Elle a du caractère et sait s'affirmer, comme lorsqu'elle a rédigé la lettre que Willoughby a signé et qui a fait verser tant de larmes à Marianne Dashwood. Elle haïssait son mari ! Il la tournait en ridicule depuis trois années, car elle savait que les gens du voisinage connaissait son infidélité, et elle n'ignorait pas les murmures des villageois lorsqu'elle sortait.

Or, ce jour-là, Mrs. Willoughby était bien déterminée à faire savoir à son mari qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire et qu'il allait respecter ses devoirs conjugaux envers elle. Il venait d'arriver, la mine sombre, mal rasé et la chemise froissée. Il s'approcha d'elle et la baisa furtivement dans le cou, seule marque représentant de la tendresse pour ceux qui ne connaissait rien des Willoughby. Mais eux savaient pertinemment que ce baiser n'était dicté par rien d'autre que le devoir d'honorer un semblant d'affection dans leur vie conjugale.

« Vous sentez le tabac et le parfum de femme, John. » dit-elle froidement.

Willoughby haussa les épaules.

« Cela ne vous gêne pas d'ordinaire, répondit-il simplement.

- En vérité, si ! répliqua Mrs. Willoughby en se tournant vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère. Cela me gêne fortement !

- J'en suis navré... je vais me changer, répondit Willoughby d'une voix neutre.

- Non ! Cela ne changera rien à ce que vous êtes : misérable, laid et insensible ! » répliqua Sophia Willoughby.

John Willoughby ouvrit des yeux surpris.

« Que vous arrive-t-il pour vous mettre dans une telle fureur ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Vous osez poser la question ? Vous vous moquez de moi depuis trois années, vous ne vous souciez pas de moi et ne m'aimez pas... N'ai-je aucune raison valable pour me mettre en fureur contre vous ? » s'exclama Mrs. Willoughby.

Willoughby la regarda, intrigué.

« Vous le saviez pourtant lorsque je vous ai épousé, et vous vous en êtes contentée jusqu'à présent...

- Oui, mais j'espérais que... Nous aurions pu apprendre à nous connaître, à nous aimer ! Avoir de meilleurs rapports que ceux que nous entretenons aujourd'hui..., expliqua Mrs. Willoughby non sans rosir.

- Vous entendre dire ces choses sur l'amour me surprend fortement et ne vous sied guère, Sophia. » répliqua Willoughby d'un ton railleur.

Sophia Willoughby eut un rire narquois.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien y connaître, vous ? N'avez-vous pas laissé choir l'amour, lorsque l'exigence de votre bourse se faisant pressante, vous avez épousé une femme suffisamment riche pour payer vos dettes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le regard de Willoughby s'assombrit.

« Croyez bien que j'ai regretté ce choix lorsque j'ai pu combler mes dettes, répondit-il l'air mauvais.

- En effet, vous préfériez rejoindre vos catins et leur faire des enfants en pensant à votre maudite Marianne plutôt que de donner un héritier à votre propre femme ! » s'écria Mrs. Willoughby, blessée par la remarque de Willoughby.

Les joues de son mari rougirent de fureur.

« Je vous conseille de vous contenir, Sophia, avertit Willoughby.

- Cessez de m'appeler Sophia ! Cela sonne faux dans votre bouche ! » répliqua violemment Sophia Willoughby.

Hors d'elle, elle prit un vase et le jeta en direction de son mari qui se baissa de justesse. Puis il alla vers elle et lui saisit les poignets pour l'empêcher de lui jeter de nouveaux objets.

« Lâchez-moi, espèce de brute ! cria-t-elle en se débattant.

- Êtes-vous folle, Sophia ? Voulez-vous que nos domestiques vous voit dans cet état d'hystérie ? » siffla-t-il.

Sophia pleurait de rage à présent et Willoughby ressentit alors de la pitié pour sa femme. Il la serra dans ses bras, le regard vers la fenêtre. Il savait que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, qu'il était un monstre et qu'il la traitait injustement. Cela il se le répétait chaque jour lorsque son regard croisait son reflet dans un miroir. Il savait qu'il méritait ses injures et commençait à prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait vivre à sa femme.

« Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi pour que vous préfériez souffrir de ce que vous avez perdu et me traiter avec si peu d'amour ? sanglota Mrs. Willoughby.

- Je ne saurais l'expliquer... Elle a tout ce que je souhaitais, sauf la fortune... Maintenant que j'ai la fortune, je me sens indigne de partager votre couche parce que je ne vous aime pas. Ma place se trouve plutôt auprès de celles qui ont vendu leur vertu pour de l'argent, comme moi..., expliqua Willoughby. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé de ne pas correspondre à vos attentes, Sophia. Mais il semblerait que votre calvaire soit bientôt terminé...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- La police arrive... »

* * *

><p>Mrs. Whitwell avait fait ses adieux à son frère la veille au soir, au cas où il ne serait pas encore levé. Elle avait vu juste, car il dormait toujours, sans doute épuisé par la nuit qu'il avait passé. Toujours est-il que Mr. et Mrs. Whitwell firent leurs adieux à Marianne et aux Ferrars, leur assurant qu'ils avaient passé un bon séjour en leur compagnie et qu'ils étaient ravis d'avoir pu faire plus ample connaissance. Mrs. Whitwell s'avança vers Marianne et la regarda.<p>

« Marianne..., je suis ravie que Christopher soit intervenu l'après-midi où je vous ai manqué de respect... Sans cela je n'aurais jamais pu voir combien vous êtes gentille et... sincère envers mon frère. » dit-elle en rougissant.

Marianne fut touchée de cette déclaration venant de sa belle-sœur à l'apparence si dure.

« Je le suis également, Mrs. Whitwell... Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vous souhaite de faire bonne route jusqu'à Avignon. » déclara la jeune femme.

Mrs. Whitwell la remercia puis elle et son mari prirent place dans leur voiture qui les emporta au loin, laissant Marianne et les Ferrars rentrer dans le manoir.

Edward leur annonça qu'il allait travailler, laissant les deux sœurs seules. Elinor remarqua alors l'air malheureux de Marianne.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ce dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

Marianne secoua la tête, puis, les yeux emplis de larmes, incapable de garder la peine qui l'oppressait pour elle, elle mit fin aux interrogations de sa sœur :

« Cela fait un an aujourd'hui. Un an que nous sommes fiancés, Christopher et moi... »

Elinor regarda sa sœur avec compassion, une main sur la bouche.

« Oh, Marianne..., soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée... »

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle tandis que Marianne fondait en larmes.

« Il ne se souvient même plus de ce moment... Notre moment, le début de notre futur ensemble, notre premier baiser, tout... Il a tout oublié !

- Alors, dis-le-lui, raconte-lui tout, Marianne, répondit Elinor en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est le meilleur moment, le meilleur jour pour espérer que quelque chose se passe ! Ne cherche plus à lui épargner la peine qu'il a de ne plus se souvenir, mais provoque cette étincelle qui le fera revenir à son passé et lui permettra de vivre son présent et son futur comme il aurait du les vivre ! »

Encouragée par la conviction de sa sœur, Marianne hocha la tête, déterminée à agir sans détour pour retrouver son mari.

« Tu as raison, Elinor... C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai écrit aux Middleton et à Mrs. Jennings de venir nous rendre visite aujourd'hui. Ils pourront peut-être aider Christopher...

- J'en suis sûre ! Maintenant, va le retrouver... »

Marianne embrassa sa sœur et partit rejoindre son mari. Elle monta les escaliers précipitamment, mais dut s'arrêter, une main sur le cœur, essoufflée. Elle avait des palpitations et la nausée revint. Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde et se laissa glisser sur une marche pour reprendre son souffle. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et se berça doucement, d'avant en arrière, en respirant bruyamment.

« Pardonne-moi mon bébé, murmura-t-elle.

- Marianne ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Brandon s'approcher d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien... ça va passer..., balbutia Marianne en pâlissant.

- Tu seras mieux dans ta chambre, installée confortablement... Viens ! »

Il la prit doucement par la taille et l'aida à se relever. Le contact des mains de Brandon sur sa taille troubla Marianne. Il avait les mains si près de l'endroit où reposait leur enfant, sans connaître son existence... Mais Marianne n'eut pas le loisir de penser à cette triste situation en versant de nombreuses larmes, comme elle l'aurait fait auparavant, car elle se sentait terriblement nauséeuse et dut s'agripper fermement à Brandon pour ne pas tomber. Il l'aida à monter les marches et l'amena dans sa chambre.

« Tu es si pâle ! Je vais faire appeler un médecin..., dit-il avec anxiété.

- Christopher, je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine... »

Elle se souvint alors de la raison pour laquelle elle voulait le voir et décida de mettre en pratique les conseils d'Elinor.

« Christopher..., peux-tu rester près de moi ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

Brandon s'assit sur le bord du lit de Marianne, une ride creusant son front.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Si je te demande quel jour nous sommes, que me répondras-tu ? »

Brandon fronça les sourcils.

« Le 28 novembre, pourquoi ?

- Le 28 novembre, oui... Pour toi cette date est une date comme les autres, mais pour moi elle signifie tant de choses ! Et si tu n'avais pas eu cet accident, elle te parlerait également, je n'en ai aucun doute, répondit Marianne avec tristesse.

- Cela a un rapport avec nous, donc ? » demanda doucement Brandon en prenant la main de Marianne dans la sienne.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Il y a un an, à cette même date, tu revenais d'un séjour à Londres et j'étais plus morte que vive, croyant que, d'après les rumeurs, tu étais fiancée à une autre que moi, Miss Crawford, qui, elle, n'en avait qu'après ton argent. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir compris mes sentiments pour toi plus tôt ! Et puis, tu es revenu... tu as fait comprendre à tout le monde que tu n'étais pas fiancé, et j'ai recommencé à espérer, à respirer normalement. J'étais tellement soulagée !

Puis, nous avons fait une promenade dans le parc des Middleton... Et là, tu m'as avoué que tu n'aimais que moi, que tu voulais m'épouser, et tellement d'autres choses que j'ai gardé en mémoire mais que j'ai peur de te répéter sans réussir à maîtriser mon émotion... J'ai accepté ta demande en mariage et l'honneur que tu me faisais de devenir ton épouse. J'ai eu l'impression de recommencer à vivre, et c'est là que tu m'as prise dans tes bras... J'étais tout contre toi et je me sentais en sécurité... Puis tu m'as donné mon premier baiser... notre premier baiser... Doux, délicat, mais si tendre !

Puis il s'est mis à neiger... et nous sommes restés là, contemplant la neige qui volait autour de nous, main dans la main, heureux... Il y a un an, le 28 novembre 1811, tu me demandais ma main et faisais de moi la plus heureuse des femmes, Christopher... » acheva Marianne, les joues baignées de larmes.

Brandon était bouleversé, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il aurait aimé dissimuler. Il souffrait de voir le chagrin de Marianne et de ne pas retrouver la mémoire en ce jour si important dans leur vie. Pourtant, quelques images précises de ce souvenir avaient défilé devant ses yeux lorsque Marianne lui contait leurs fiançailles. Il revoyait le visage de la jeune femme, son air radieux... mais trop d'images revenaient à lui. Il porta une main à son front et ferma les yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Marianne en se redressant.

- Je... j'essaie de me souvenir, je te le promets, Marianne... mais... »

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter et un domestique vint les interrompre pour leur annoncer que Mrs. Jennings et Sir John Middleton étaient en bas et désiraient savoir s'ils pouvaient les voir.

« Dites leur que je descends, Thomas. Mrs. Brandon n'est pas en état de les recevoir, répondit Brandon.

- Christopher, tu es sûr ? demanda la jeune femme, soucieuse d'éviter à son mari une migraine en entendant le bavardage de Mrs. Jennings.

- Certain ! Cela ne pourra que stimuler ma mémoire de revoir d'anciens amis. » répondit-il.

Marianne acquiesça. Avant de partir, il se pencha vers elle et lui baisa les mains avec dévotion.

« Merci... Je suis tellement désolé... Si désolé de ne pas me souvenir de ce jour... » murmura-t-il d'un ton où Marianne pouvait percevoir le désespoir.

Elle lui releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute... J'ai décidé de faire comme tu me l'as toujours appris et faire confiance en l'avenir... Maintenant, il vaut mieux que tu ailles retrouver Sir John et Mrs. Jennings. Ils seront heureux de te revoir. »

Brandon acquiesça, l'air ému, et se leva.

« S'il vous plaît Thomas, demandez à Mrs. Dorothy de monter s'occuper de Mrs. Brandon, dit-il.

- Christopher ! protesta Marianne.

- Je serais rassuré, répondit fermement Brandon. Ton état m'inquiète... »

Il la regarda un instant puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front, marque de tendresse spontanée qui surprit agréablement Marianne. Elle eut l'impression de le retrouver tel qu'il était avant son amnésie, toujours prompt à lui montrer son amour par de petits gestes tendres. Elle lui sourit faiblement, luttant contre les vagues de nausées qui déferlaient dans son cœur, et les sanglots qui menaçaient, puis le vit quitter la pièce. Il descendit les marches, soucieux de l'état dans lequel il avait laissé Marianne, en un tel jour qui lui évoquait tant de souvenirs, qui plus est. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il vit ses amis dans l'entrée. Une image lui vint subitement à l'esprit. Une discussion entre lui et Sir John Middleton au sujet de Marianne.

__« Marianne Dashwood ne songe pas plus à moi qu'elle ne songe à vous, John... ___»_

Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête, le laissant un instant troublé.

« Brandon ! » s'exclama Sir John en venant à lui.

Il le serra dans ses bras un court instant et s'écarta, le tenant par les épaules.

« Mon cher ami ! Quelle frayeur, mon Dieu, quelle frayeur ! Comment allez-vous ? Y a-t-il des choses qui vous reviennent ? » demanda-t-il avec émotion, sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Le visage de Sir John était anxieux et cela toucha Brandon qui se souvint de l'amitié qu'il lui avait manifesté lorsqu'il avait perdu Eliza. Il avait réussi à le convaincre de continuer à vivre, alors qu'il était prêt à en finir avec la vie une fois qu'Eliza était partie. Il s'était montré différent du Sir John jovial et toujours prêt à rire que les Dashwood avaient découvert. Ce jour-là, Sir John s'était montré grave et ferme, déterminé à ne quitter Brandon que lorsqu'il aurait renoncé à toute envie de commettre un geste fatal. Sir John Middleton était un vieil ami de Brandon et ce dernier était très heureux de le revoir.

« Allons Sir John ! Doucement ! l'arrêta Mrs. Jennings en lui donnant une légère tape avec son éventail. Cher Colonel Brandon ! Nous sommes tellement heureux de vous voir ! Nous avons eu si peur ! »

Brandon eut un sourire gêné.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir causé tant d'effroi... mais je vais mieux... Je boite beaucoup moins qu'avant, mes migraines sont moins douloureuses et... quelques pans de ma mémoire me reviennent... »

Mrs. Jennings poussa un cri de joie.

« Oh mais c'est formidable ! Colonel, vous souvenez-vous de vos débuts avec Marianne ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Très peu, hélas... Je me rappelle vaguement de notre première rencontre, chez vous, répondit Brandon.

- Oui c'est cela, acquiesça Sir John, incitant le Colonel à poursuivre.

- Marianne vous avait charmé par sa beauté, sa voix, sa spontanéité... » renchérit Mrs. Jennings.

__« Quel spectacle de vous voir jouer côté à côte ! ___»_

Une vision nette apparut dans l'esprit de Brandon.

« Vous nous avez encouragé à jouer du piano à quatre mains ! s'exclama Brandon. Je me souviens de cela... »

Mrs. Jennings ouvrit de grands yeux et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Oui ! Oui ! Je voyais combien vous étiez amoureux d'elle ! Certains traits de sa personnalité vous rappelaient Eliza sous certains aspects..., dit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Eliza... »

Des images revinrent à lui... Marianne découvrait le portrait d'Eliza dans la chambre réservée à Beth. Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de leur tête, tandis que la pluie se mettait à tomber à verse. L'orage que le ciel annonçait depuis l'aube se déclarait enfin.

Brandon eut l'impression qu'il devait parler de ce souvenir qu'il avait eu en venant à leur rencontre.

« Sir John... un jour je crois vous avoir dit que Marianne ne songeait pas à m'épouser... Mais je n'arrive pas à situer le moment..., déclara Brandon en plissant les yeux.

- C'était lorsque vous étiez tombé sous le charme de Marianne..., répondit Sir John. Je vous incitais à vous déclarer mais vous vous dépréciais... Puis il y a eu Willoughby... » ajouta-t-il avec un air de dégoût.

Willoughby ! Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu depuis son amnésie, ce nom évoquait quelque chose à Brandon. Quelque chose de fort et de douloureux mais il avait la sensation que si ses souvenirs l'emportaient plus loin, il réussirait à...

« Sir John, nous devrions rentrer avant que l'orage ne nous empêche de rentrer chez vous. Du reste, nous avons suffisamment embêté ce pauvre Colonel, fit remarquer Mrs. Jennings.

- Au contraire, Mrs. Jennings ! Je vous remercie... Vous avez déverrouillé certaines choses, répondit Brandon avec ferveur.

- Et cela ira de mieux en mieux ! ajouta Sir John. Prenez soin de vous, Brandon, et toutes nos amitiés à votre courageuse épouse !

- Merci... Merci d'être venus... J'en suis très touché. » répondit Brandon avec chaleur.

Mrs. Jennings et Sir John lui sourirent ; ils avaient toujours eu de l'affection pour celui qu'ils appelaient « ce cher Colonel » ou « ce cher Brandon ». Ses manières, son intelligence et sa douceur les avaient très vite conquis et malgré leurs différences de caractère, ils restaient très proches. Ils prirent congé, suivis de Brandon qui les accompagna à la porte et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il sentit l'air et l'odeur de la pluie s'imprégnant sur l'herbe. Instinctivement, alors qu'il saluait ses deux amis qui partaient dans leur voiture, il s'avança sous la pluie. Il ne l'avait pas vu tomber depuis son amnésie...

La pluie sur son visage, les odeurs... et des images... Marianne inconsciente sous la pluie... Lui la ramenant dans ses bras... la peur de la perdre... la détresse qu'il ressent lorsque Mr. Palmer la lui enlève et la porte dans une chambre... Il se tient sur la palier de la porte... elle s'est réveillée puis elle le remercie... Son cœur manque un battement... Il revoit Eliza en la voyant si pâle et amaigrie... Eliza... Beth... enceinte de Willoughby... Ce même Willoughby qui a fait souffrir Marianne... Puis d'autres souvenirs vinrent à lui. Marianne et lui à Delaford... Elle l'aime et accepte de l'épouser ! Les images qu'il avait vu lors du récit de Marianne se faisaient réelles, avaient un sens à présent. Le mariage, le bonheur... Leur nuit de noces...

La souffrance de Marianne de ne pas avoir d'enfant... Bath... Miss Crawford... Brandon leva la tête, laissant la pluie lui fouetter le visage. Il se souvenait ! Ses trois dernières années, son passé... Marianne ! Le vide qu'il ressentait venait de disparaître, laissant la place au bonheur, à la plénitude, au sentiment de s'être retrouvé, d'être quelqu'un... Puis une seule pensée lui vint. Marianne ! Il devait le lui dire ! Il retourna à l'intérieur du manoir et monta les escaliers aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe à peine rétablie. Puis il entra dans la chambre de Marianne sans frapper, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant ruisseler de pluie.

« Mon Dieu ! Christopher ! Tu vas attraper la mort... » s'exclama-t-elle avec frayeur.

Il s'avança vers elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Marianne eut l'impression que le feu ardent qu'elle contenait dans son cœur depuis près de deux semaines se libérait enfin, la faisait se consumer. Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de Brandon elle lui rendit son baiser, surprise par la passion qu'il y mettait, contrastant avec la froideur de ces derniers jours, la ramenant au temps où ils étaient heureux et lui faisant immédiatement comprendre que ce dont elle rêvait depuis des semaines venait de se réaliser.

Lorsque Brandon la délivra de ses lèvres, il souriait, les yeux brillants de joie.

« Marianne ! Je me souviens... je me souviens de tout, mon amour ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Marianne poussa un cri de joie et se jeta au cou de Brandon. Elle pleurait de joie, remerciant le Seigneur en poussant des exclamations de bonheur. Elle caressa le visage de Brandon, le regardant avec une tendresse mêlée de surprise, comme si ce qu'elle avait tant espéré était trop beau pour être réel. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne purent rien dire, se contentant de se regarder, s'embrasser, réaliser ce qui leur arrivait. Puis Marianne poussa une exclamation et, tremblante, prit une des mains de Brandon, la baisa et la posa sur son ventre.

« Je mourrais d'envie de te l'annoncer... » murmura-t-elle, les larmes au coin des yeux, souriant.

Brandon la regarda avec de grands yeux, son regard se posant tantôt sur Marianne, tantôt sur son ventre.

« Tu... tu es... enceinte ?

- Oui ! Nous allons avoir un bébé ! » s'exclama Marianne au comble du bonheur, laissant enfin échapper ses mots qui avaient tant désiré franchir ses lèvres depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse.

Brandon poussa une exclamation de joie et embrassa plusieurs fois Marianne, avant de la regarder avec émotion.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé... » répéta-t-il, l'air bouleversé.

Puis il s'assit sur le lit sur lequel Marianne se tenait à genoux et posa la tête contre le ventre de la jeune femme, lui enlaçant la taille d'un bras. Il embrassa ce ventre qui abritait le fruit de leur amour, bouleversé à l'idée que dans neuf mois, son enfant viendrait au monde. Marianne lui releva la tête et Brandon put voir combien elle était radieuse, comme éclairée par une lumière invisible qui mettait en évidence son bonheur. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre son front.

« Je t'aime Marianne... » murmura Brandon.

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme l'embrassa, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et avec qui elle avait partagé tant de choses durant trois ans, tant de choses qui leur étaient désormais rendues.


	18. Une ombre se dissipe

****Chapitre 18****

****Une ombre se dissipe****

* * *

><p>Marianne et Brandon étaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre lorsque Brandon se recula vivement.<p>

« Marianne ! Je t'ai trempée ! s'exclama-t-il en touchant la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme, qui était effectivement mouillée. Viens ! »

Il prit Marianne par la main et l'attira près de la cheminée, qui était la seule lumière de la pièce à cause du ciel orageux. Brandon défit sa propre chemise et la posa près d'une chaise, devant la cheminée. Torse nu, il se tourna vers Marianne qui le regardait, le visage en feu.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.

Cela rappela à Marianne la manière dont elle l'avait aidé à boutonner sa chemise lorsqu'il était amnésique. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, ne pouvant parler, la gorge serrée d'émotions. Brandon s'approcha d'elle et lui effleura le col de sa chemise de nuit, faisant frissonner Marianne. Brandon arrêta son geste.

« Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il, honteux à l'idée de négliger la santé de sa femme.

- Non, répliqua Marianne en souriant. Je ne tremble pas de froid... »

Brandon parût soulagé et reprit son geste. Il délassa délicatement la chemise de nuit de Marianne, dont les lacets étaient sous sa poitrine. Puis il dénuda doucement une épaule laiteuse et ronde, et la baisa avec tendresse, faisant parcourir des frissons de plaisir sur le corps de Marianne. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment, puis Brandon fit apparaître l'autre épaule de Marianne et là encore, y déposa un baiser. Puis il continua à embrasser Marianne jusqu'à son cou. Quel bonheur pour lui de sentir à nouveau ce parfum familier qu'il aimait tant !

Il remonta ses baisers vers la bouche de Marianne, qui restait immobile, submergée par les émotions que lui procuraient chaque baiser de Brandon. Il caressa tendrement le ventre de son épouse, songeant avec émotion que dans moins de neuf mois, il aurait un enfant qui partagerait la place qu'occupait Marianne dans son cœur.

Marianne entoura le cou de son mari de ses bras et il la porta, l'emmenant sur leur lit où ils se retrouvèrent, l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur de leur corps séchant l'humidité de la pluie.

« Eh bien Colonel Brandon... Vous savez comment séduire une femme, murmura la jeune femme malicieusement.

- Une chance pour moi que je n'ai pas usé de la même méthode pour t'inciter à m'épouser... Ma réputation de gentleman en aurait sérieusement souffert. » répliqua Brandon en souriant.

Le rire de Marianne s'éleva dans l'air, spontané, joyeux et chauffant davantage le cœur de Brandon. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue et le regarda intensément.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse...

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument ! Je voudrais que ce moment dure toujours ! » continua-t-elle avec ferveur.

Brandon rit.

« Je ne te contredirais certainement pas, mais que fais-tu de notre enfant ? » demanda-t-il.

Marianne parut réfléchir.

« Je pense qu'il serait fier de voir ses parents aussi amoureux, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Que puis-je répondre à cela ? »

Ils restèrent quelques bonnes minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à leur bonheur retrouvé. Puis Brandon murmura à Marianne qu'ils devraient peut-être annoncer la nouvelle à leurs proches. L'entendre évoquer d'autres personnes qu'eux deux surprit Marianne : elle avait eu l'impression que personne d'autre n'existaient à part eux. Elle eut un petit soupir qui amusa Brandon puis elle acquiesça.

La première personne qui apprit la nouvelle fut Mrs. Dorothy, qui venait prendre des nouvelles de Marianne. Le Colonel ayant revêtu des vêtements secs dans sa chambre pendant que Marianne avait appelé la domestique, il laissa à Mrs. Dorothy le temps d'habiller la jeune femme avant de retourner dans la chambre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir de s'exprimer que déjà la pauvre femme fondit en larmes, seule manière dont elle put laisser éclater sa joie d'avoir retrouvé son maître. En effet, le sourire de Brandon avait parlé pour lui, Mrs. Dorothy connaissant pertinemment ce sourire qu'elle n'avait vu son maître arborer uniquement lorsque des événements merveilleux venaient de se produire dans sa vie. Brandon fut aussi ému qu'elle et, faisant fi de la bien-séance, laissant parler l'affection qu'il lui portait depuis tant d'années, il serra Mrs. Dorothy dans ses bras, suffisamment pour qu'elle sache combien il l'estimait, et brièvement pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Je savais que vous ne resteriez pas longtemps dans cet état, Colonel ! s'exclama Mrs. Dorothy en essuyant ses larmes.

- Et vous aviez raison ! répondit Brandon en serrant les mains de Mrs. Dorothy. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais vous exprimer ma profonde gratitude pour le soutien que vous avez apporté à Marianne durant ces derniers jours. » ajouta-t-il non sans une certaine émotion.

Mrs. Dorothy rougit et regarda Brandon, ainsi que Marianne, qui lui souriait.

« Enfin, Colonel... Mrs. Brandon... je n'ai fait que mon devoir...

- C'est faux, intervint Marianne en s'avançant vers elle. Vous avez fait plus que votre devoir. Ce n'était pas le devoir qui dictait votre conduite, mais l'affection. Merci Mrs. Dorothy... »

Marianne serra à son tour la domestique dans ses bras et en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Merci de n'avoir rien dit au sujet du bébé... Il sait tout maintenant... »

En effet, Mrs. Dorothy l'avait tout de suite remarqué, mais elle n'avait rien voulu laisser paraître, si ce n'était des regards appuyés envers Marianne lorsque la situation s'y prêtait.

Mrs. Dorothy la regarda, ne sachant plus comment elle pouvait rester dans les limites qu'exigeaient la condition de son rang après de tels débordements d'affection. Aussi remercia-t-elle ses maîtres avec chaleur et partit se réfugier dans les cuisines, où elle put laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Lorsque Elinor et Edward apprirent de la bouche du Colonel Brandon son retour de mémoire, ils furent transportés de joie. Marianne et Brandon avaient décidé de ne pas encore annoncer la grossesse de la jeune femme, préférant en faire part à leurs proches le lendemain et pour ce faire, ils envoyèrent un domestique prévenir Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret, ainsi que les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings dès que la pluie se fut dissipée.

Dans la soirée, le docteur Jamison vint pour examiner Brandon et il put partager avec son patient la joie qui animait Delaford.

« En revanche, il vous faudra patienter pour marcher comme avant, mais je pense pourtant ne pas me tromper en affirmant que le plus dur est derrière vous, déclara-t-il d'un ton jovial.

- Vous avez on ne peut plus raison, docteur. Merci pour tout. » répondit Brandon.

Puis le docteur en profita pour demander à Marianne, en privé, comment elle se sentait. La jeune femme répondit qu'elle avait ses nausées matinales et que depuis la veille elle avait beaucoup d'appétit. Le docteur la rassura en lui affirmant que ses symptômes étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, puis il prit congé.

C'est ainsi que le soir venu, Marianne et Brandon retrouvèrent leur chambre à coucher et l'ambiance qui régnait dans leur vie avant que tout ne soit ébranlé. Après s'être glissés dans les draps et blottis l'un contre l'autre, Brandon murmura à Marianne :

« Te rends-tu compte que nous y sommes arrivés ? »

Marianne n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de préciser sa pensée.

« Je crois que nous y avons mis tant d'amour et tant d'espoir cette nuit-là, que ne pas y arriver aurait été impossible. » répondit Marianne.

Brandon la regarda avec surprise.

« Tu veux dire que... cette nuit à Bath ?

- Oui, c'est bien cette nuit-là que nous avons conçu notre enfant, répondit Marianne radieuse. Et si mes calculs et ceux du docteur Jamison sont exacts, nous devrions agrandir notre famille aux alentours du 15 juillet ! »

Brandon poussa une exclamation de joie et embrassa Marianne.

« C'est tellement merveilleux ! Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que ce soir nous sommes le couple le plus heureux du monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marianne rit puis regarda son mari avec tendresse.

« Tu m'as tant manqué...

- Toi aussi... »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Marianne s'éveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda son mari qui dormait encore, serein, contrastant tellement avec la nuit qu'il avait passé la veille... mais qui avait révélé tant de choses ! Cette réflexion la fit soudain songer à Willoughby. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Brandon. Mais quand ? Pour certaines personnes, lorsque le bonheur les touche, il leur est difficile de ne pas songer au fait qu'il est de courte durée, tandis que d'autres préfèrent profiter de l'instant présent. Ce jour-là, Marianne décida qu'elle en parlerait plus tard dans la journée. Pour l'heure, elle contemplait son mari dormir ; puis elle lui embrassa doucement la joue et le cou. Elle vit les lèvres de Brandon se retrousser en un sourire, puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la regarda.<p>

« Je n'avais pas eu un aussi beau réveil depuis un moment... Bonjour mon amour, murmura-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Bonjour. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé, dit Marianne confuse. J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser dormir...

- Non. J'ai bien trop dormi ces jours-ci, répliqua Brandon en embrassant la jeune femme. Tu as faim ? »

Cette demande et ce que cela impliquait fit se redresser Marianne. Elle sortit hors du lit pour se précipiter vers la cuvette en porcelaine de la chambre. Brandon la rejoignit aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe ; il lui retint les cheveux et lui caressa le dos avant de lui donner une serviette que Marianne prit précipitamment. Le visage pâle et en sueur, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis désolée de t'infliger ça... ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je voulais que tu assistes, s'excusa-t-elle, haletante.

- Marianne, c'est tout à fait naturel, la rassura Brandon. Tu es enceinte, ton corps va changer, notre vie va être bouleversée... Mais nous l'avons voulu de toute notre âme et je veux être là à chaque moment. » ajouta-t-il en caressant le visage de Marianne.

Marianne eut un faible sourire et se rinça la bouche avant de reprendre la parole.

« Il y a pourtant un moment où tu ne seras pas là. » rétorqua-t-elle, songeant à la délivrance.

Elle n'y avait pas songé avant qu'elle ne prononce cette objection et la véracité de ses propos lui fit peur.

« Oh Christopher ! Je vais être perdue sans toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras.

Brandon se mit à rire.

« Tu as prouvé que tu savais être forte sans moi... Mais je te promets que si tu as besoin de moi, rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'être à tes côtés. » dit-il avec sérieux.

La jeune femme fut rassurée par cette déclaration. Elle avait certes prouvée qu'elle était plus solide que son entourage – et elle-même ! - ne l'aurait imaginé, mais elle avait l'impression que cette force avait été rompue dès le moment où Brandon avait recouvré la mémoire. Brandon la soutint pour l'amener sur le lit et lui demanda si elle avait tout de même faim. Marianne fit une grimace.

« Pas encore... Mais je ne veux pas t'empêcher de manger !

- J'attendrais l'arrivée de Jessica, lui assura Brandon.

- Bien... Dans ce cas, qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Marianne en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Brandon.

- Eh bien, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à annoncer !

- Il me tarde d'y être ! s'exclama Marianne.

- Depuis notre mariage, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. » déclara Brandon en souriant.

Marianne était attendrie de voir son mari aussi heureux, songeant à son futur rôle de père. Elle était certaine que si elle n'avait pu être enceinte, Brandon en aurait terriblement souffert. Cela souleva une question dans l'esprit de Marianne.

« Christopher ?

- Oui ?

- Comment cela s'est-il passé avec Beth ? »

Brandon parut prit de court par sa question.

« Pourquoi penses-tu à cela ?

- Eh bien, je pensais... je pensais au fait que tu avais déjà élevé un enfant. Tu as plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine, répondit simplement Marianne.

- Oh ! Non... J'ai fait en sorte que Beth soit bien placée, bien élevée et qu'elle reçoive une bonne instruction. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'occuper d'elle, je ne le pouvais pas. Bien sûr je la voyais dès que je le pouvais, mais ce n'est pas comme si... Non, j'ai bien peur que de ce côté nous manquions tous les deux d'expérience, répondit le Colonel en souriant.

- Alors nous apprendrons tous les deux ensemble. Pour une fois nous serons sur un pied d'égalité ! » rit Marianne.

* * *

><p>Marianne faisait les cent pas : sa mère, sa sœur, les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elinor, Edward et la petite Susan étaient restés coucher à Delaford la veille au soir, mais il était question qu'ils reviennent habiter chez eux après le dîner. Elinor et Edward étaient assis sur des fauteuils du grand salon et lisaient tandis que Brandon rédigeait une lettre, regardant du coin de l'œil Marianne qui arpentait le salon en poussant quelques soupirs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir, sous les yeux intrigués de Susan qui jouait avec sa poupée sous le regard attendri de ses parents.<p>

« Ma chérie, ne voudrais-tu pas jouer du piano-forte ? Cela te détendrais et nous rendrait moins nerveux. » suggéra-t-il avec douceur.

Marianne se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je ne peux pas me calmer, Christopher ! Je suis bien trop impatiente ! Oh, les voilà ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain en se hâtant vers la fenêtre.

En effet, les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings arrivaient, Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret avec eux dans leur voiture. Les Brandon et les Ferrars attendirent, non sans une certaine impatience leur arrivée dans le salon. Enfin, leurs invités firent leur apparition provoquant des exclamations chaleureuses de la part de leurs hôtes. Ils se saluèrent avec joie, puis Brandon les invita à s'asseoir. Marianne inspira profondément, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Brandon se leva et prit la parole :

« Mes chers amis, Marianne et moi tenons à vous remercier chaleureusement de vos attentions et de la gentillesse dont vous avez fait preuve à notre égard. C'est une grande joie pour nous de vous retrouver ici ! Mais je pense que plus que de la joie... c'est un réel soulagement pour moi de retrouver des personnes qui me sont chères et avec qui j'ai tant de souvenirs... des souvenirs enfin retrouvés... »

Ces dames poussèrent une exclamation de surprise tandis que Sir John paraissait sonné par les paroles de Brandon. Puis il eut l'air de pleinement comprendre leur signification et se levant vivement de son fauteuil, il se dirigea vers son ami pour l'étreindre avec émotion.

« Mon cher, cher ami ! Quelle joie ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Marianne vit sa mère s'essuyer furtivement les yeux tandis que Margaret se cachait le visage dans ses mains, très émue. Lady Middleton affichait un grand sourire sincère tandis que Mrs. Jennings riait aux éclats, allant d'une personne à l'autre, laissant exprimer sa joie.

« Sir John, arrêtez d'accaparer le Colonel et laissez-le nous raconter comment cela s'est produit ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Un concert de voix approuva la requête de Mrs. Jennings et Brandon s'exécuta. Son auditoire fut impressionné par la manière dont ce retour de mémoire s'était passé. Mrs. Jennings et Sir John se félicitèrent d'avoir stimuler la mémoire de leur ami ce jour-là.

« Inutile de vous préciser que je ne verrai plus jamais la pluie de la même façon, dit Brandon en souriant.

- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi ma Marianne avait l'air si épanoui à notre arrivée, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa fille avec tendresse.

- A dire vrai, la guérison de mon cher époux n'est pas le seul événement qui me comble de bonheur. » répondit Marianne en prenant la main de Brandon.

Ce dernier la regarda avec tendresse et lui fit un mouvement de tête pour l'inciter à continuer, mais la jeune femme avait déjà réfléchi. Elle avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle à celui qui comptait le plus pour elle, ainsi qu'à sa chère sœur. Elle lui pressa la main en hochant la tête, lui montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait continuer. Brandon lui fit un sourire rayonnant et annonça :

« En effet, nous sommes très heureux de vous annoncer que Marianne attends un enfant ! »

Ces paroles furent suivies d'exclamations de joie, de quelques versements de larmes et de tendres étreintes mêlées à de chaleureuses félicitations. Mrs. Dashwood ne put cacher ses larmes cette fois-ci.

« Oh, ma fille ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Depuis quand le sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Marianne, les yeux brillants.

- Je l'ai su le lendemain de l'accident de Christopher... » répondit Marianne d'une voix tremblante d'émotion à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui la renvoyait à la joie qu'elle avait été obligée de contenir.

Mrs. Dashwood prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Oh ma petite fille ! Comme cela a dû être cruel pour toi !

- Marianne a fait preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise, maman. Elle a été très courageuse, ajouta Elinor en regardant sa sœur avec fierté.

- Tu le savais ? demanda Margaret non sans surprise.

- J'étais auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle l'a su, répondit Elinor en souriant.

- Petite cachotière, murmura Edward à l'adresse de sa femme. Tu n'as rien laissé paraître ! »

Elinor le regarda avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« C'est vrai ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, mon ange ? demanda Mrs. Dashwood avec surprise en se tournant vers Marianne.

- Ne vous vexez pas, maman... Mais si Christopher n'avait pas été blessé, il aurait été le premier à le savoir, répondit Marianne. Je l'ai dit à Elinor parce qu'elle était là lorsque le docteur Jamison m'a annoncé ma grossesse... »

Mrs. Dashwood regarda sa fille avec compassion, constatant que sa petite Marianne avait mûri. Vivre auprès du Colonel Brandon lui avait apporté la sagesse et la maturité dont elle avait besoin, malgré l'intelligence et un certain bon sens qu'elle avait déjà acquis par elle-même.

« Bien sûr, cela va de soi ! répondit-elle avec tendresse.

- De combien de semaines êtes-vous enceinte, Marianne ? demanda Mrs. Jennings.

- Cela fait un mois seulement. »

Elle fut soudain frappée de terreur à la pensée qu' Elinor avait annoncé son état alors qu'elle était à deux mois de grossesse, afin de ne pas avoir de fausses joies. Et si Marianne n'était pas vraiment enceinte ou perdait son bébé ? Brandon remarqua son trouble et s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il Marianne ? demanda-t-il anxieusement en l'amenant à l'écart.

- Je dois voir le docteur Jamison au plus vite, répondit Marianne avec agitation.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es souffrante ?

- C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que cela ne fait que peu de temps que je suis enceinte... cela a été si précoce ! Et peut-être que... » commença Marianne les larmes aux yeux.

Brandon la prit par les épaules et la regarda avec douceur.

« Marianne, tu as été malade ce matin. C'est bien un signe que tu es enceinte. » lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Marianne faillit rire de son emportement à imaginer le pire.

« Bien sûr ! Je n'y avais pas pensé... Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé, Christopher ! » s'exclama-t-elle les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Brandon la regarda, légèrement inquiet. Il savait que Marianne avait toujours été fragile ; la force et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve ces derniers jours l'avaient sans doute poussée à bout. Il fut d'autant plus heureux d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire avant que les forces de Marianne ne se soient évanouies. Il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse et, lui prenant la main, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs invités.

Durant le repas, chacun donna son avis sur les prénoms susceptibles d'être donnés au futur enfant Brandon. Seule Elinor se garda d'émettre un avis, n'ayant pas souhaité y être exposée elle-même lors de l'annonce de sa grossesse. Marianne finit par être agacée par toute cette agitation bruyante et préféra orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet. Fort heureusement, ce fut Mrs. Jennings qui s'en chargea.

« J'oubliais de vous dire ! Les Darcy arrivent lundi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec excitation.

- D'où tenez-vous cette information, Mère ? demanda Lady Middleton.

- De la sœur d'une de mes amies, Mrs. Wainwright, qui la tenait elle-même de sa domestique qui en avait été informée par une des femmes de chambre des Darcy, arrivée plus tôt dans le Devonshire ! expliqua Mrs. Jennings d'une traite, comme si elle s'était entraînée à répondre à cette question.

- Rien que cela ! s'exclama Elinor en souriant. Eh bien, si la nouvelle nous vient de la femme de chambre des Darcy…

- De Mrs. Darcy plus précisément ! la coupa Mrs. Jennings d'une voix enthousiaste.

- Donc si la nouvelle nous vient de la femme de chambre de Mrs. Darcy, je pense que nous pouvons considérer cette information comme étant fiable, continua Elinor en adressant un regard amusé à Marianne.

- Absolument très chère !

- Je ne crois pas que mon mari ait entendu parler de l'arrivée des Darcy, fit remarquer Marianne.

- En effet, répondit Brandon en haussant les sourcils. Qui sont-ils ?

- Des gens fortunés du Derbyshire, répondit Edward. Ils viennent dans moins d'une semaine pour un court séjour dans le Devonshire. Leurs domestiques sont arrivés il y a quelques jours pour préparer leur maison.

- Intéressant... Maintenant que vous me le dites, il me semble avoir entendu parler des Darcy... Ne serait-ce pas cette famille qui habite Pemberley ? demanda le Colonel Brandon.

- En effet. » répondit Lady Middleton.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec surprise, considérant qu'entendre Lady Middleton prendre la parole pour dire quelque chose d'à propos constituait un événement.

« Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de cette famille, mère ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Mrs. Jennings. Feu notre père nous en avait parlé un jour...

- Et vous vous en souvenez encore aujourd'hui ? demanda Mrs. Jennings en riant.

- J'avais été marquée par la richesse de cet endroit dont père nous décrivait la luxueuse beauté, continua Lady Middleton. Il disait que Pemberley revenait au fils Darcy. Mais je ne sais rien de plus, dit-elle en retournant dans son mutisme.

- Ce sont déjà de claires informations, Lady Middleton, répondit Brandon avec courtoisie. Nous savons donc que ces Darcy sont plus fortunés que nous ne le pensions !

- Comment en aviez-vous entendu parler, Colonel ? demanda Elinor.

- Un de mes camarades de l'armée, le Colonel Fitzwilliam, m'a raconté que son cousin vivait à Pemberley, lieu réputé, comme le disait Lady Middleton, pour sa grandeur et son prestige, répondit Brandon. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de me souvenir encore de cette anecdote, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Il me tarde de rencontrer ces Darcy, maintenant ! Tout le monde ici fait un tel tapage de leur venue que je me demande ce qu'ils ont de si exceptionnel… dit Marianne

- La fortune, ma chérie, répondit simplement Mrs. Jennings.

- Et un riche domaine » ajouta Lady Middleton.

Mrs. Jennings se tourna vers elle, l'air espiègle.

« Dites-donc ma fille ! Il semblerait que la description de Pemberley vous ait envoûtée ! Je gage que vous ferez tout pour vous y faire inviter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qu'allez-vous chercher là, Mère ! » répliqua Lady Middleton en rougissant, tandis que Margaret pouffait de rire derrière sa serviette.

Après le repas, chacun rentra chez soi, les Ferrars ne faisant pas exception à la règle. Les deux sœurs s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« Merci encore ma chère, chère Elinor ! s'exclama Marianne. Merci d'être restée et de m'avoir soutenue...

- Je n'ai fait que ce que me dictait mon cœur, Marianne, répondit Elinor en souriant. Maintenant sois heureuse et profite de ces moments retrouvés avec le Colonel.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela... » répliqua Marianne en rendant son sourire à sa sœur.

Elle caressa le ventre d'Elinor, embrassa Susan puis alla saluer et remercier Edward pour la délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve.

« Avec plaisir, Marianne. Prenez soin de vous maintenant. » répondit-il avec gentillesse.

Brandon avait Susan dans les bras, la petite semblant heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son oncle.

« Ma petite Susan, tu as déjà bien grandi ! Tu en as de la chance : tu vas bientôt avoir deux nouveaux compagnons de jeu, dit-il à la petite qui souriait.

- Vous lui avez manquée, Colonel, déclara Elinor en souriant avant de récupérer Susan.

- Elle aussi m'a manqué » assura Brandon.

Puis ils se quittèrent et Marianne vint se blottir dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa.

« Nous voilà seuls désormais, murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce un regret ?

- Absolument pas !

- Tant mieux car j'ai la ferme intention de vous garder rien que pour moi, Mrs. Brandon... » répondit Brandon en l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

><p>Après le départ de leurs invités, Marianne s'endormit sur un des fauteuils du petit salon, épuisée par la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. Le Colonel lui baisa doucement le front et alla dans la bibliothèque afin de finir la lettre qu'il voulait envoyer à sa sœur afin de la rassurer sur son état de santé.<p>

Brandon regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le ciel s'était assombri. Il quitta la bibliothèque et revint au petit salon où dormait toujours Marianne. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas la réveiller, puis il la monta dans leur chambre où il la déposa sur le lit. Il était en train de la border lorsqu'elle murmura son prénom et entrouvrit les yeux.

« Rendors-toi mon amour. Tu es épuisée..., lui chuchota-t-il avant de lui baiser le front.

- Non... Je ne veux pas rester seule...

- Je suis là, ma chérie. Je reste avec toi... »

__Marianne attendait le retour de son mari avec impatience. Il avait dû partir pour affaires et devait rentrer dans les heures à venir. Elle décida de sortir se promener dans les environs, profitant du beau coucher de soleil. Elle se sentit poussée vers la demeure des Forbes. Elle y vit de la fumée s'en élever, puis des lueurs orangées. Le cœur serré, elle courut vers la bâtisse, une angoisse l'étreignant. La maison était en feu, sous les yeux horrifiés de Marianne. __

__Un terrible pressentiment la saisit et elle se mit à crier le nom de son mari. Elle savait qu'il se trouvait là et qu'il était en danger. Elle se précipita vers la demeure, cherchant à entrer, sans réfléchir, lorsqu'un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où était apparu ce bruit et faillit s'évanouir. Brandon gisait sur une charrette, le crâne en sang, la jambe tordue. Un hurlement s'échappa de la gorge de Marianne et elle courut vers son mari. Elle se hissa dans la charrette et trouva son mari sans vie. Il ne respirait plus. La jeune femme éclata en sanglots, hurlant de douleur, la tête contre la poitrine de Brandon. __

__Soudain, quelqu'un l'agrippa violemment par les épaules. C'était Willoughby.__

__« Assassin ! » hurla-t-elle en cherchant à se dégager.__

__Mais il lui prit les poignets et les lui serra avec force.__

_« MARIANNE ! »_

« Marianne ! Réveille-toi, Marianne ! » lui ordonna la voix inquiète de Brandon.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant et en nage, le visage de son mari lui faisant face. Il lui relâcha les poignets et la regarda, angoissé.

« Christopher ! Tu es vivant ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai eu si peur ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Brandon la serra dans ses bras et la berça, lui caressant les cheveux tout en l'embrassant.

« C'est fini ma chérie... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, la rassura-t-il. C'est fini, je suis là... »

Il avait été saisi par la violence de ce mauvais rêve, Marianne ayant soudainement hurlé dans son sommeil pour ensuite se débattre lorsqu'il avait essayé de la réveiller. La jeune femme reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, ce cauchemar l'ayant profondément marquée tant il avait parut réel. Elle comprit cependant qu'il avait une signification claire : elle devait parler de ses soupçons sur Willoughby à Brandon. Elle reprit peu à peu confiance en elle, rassurée par les caresses et le parfum de Brandon et décida d'aborder le sujet.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire Christopher, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'écoute, répondit Brandon avec anxiété.

- Ce cauchemar... il n'est pas anodin. J'ai voulu te dire ces choses plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, mais je n'en ai pas eu le cœur..., expliqua-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

- Marianne, tu m'inquiètes...

- Te rappelles-tu de ce souvenir que tu as eu il y a deux jours, lorsque tu avais eu des images de l'incendie ? demanda Marianne.

- Oui.

- Tu m'as dit avoir entendu une personne appeler au secours, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet... c'était une voix d'homme...

- Eh bien... il y a tout lieu de croire que cet homme était Willoughby. » acheva Marianne dans un souffle.

Brandon se raidit soudainement et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Willoughby en serait-il arrivé jusque là ? Marianne lui expliqua la part qu'avait eu Willoughby dans les manigances de Miss Crawford, ainsi que sa visite à Delaford où il avait franchi les limites de la bienséance sans vergogne.

En entendant cela, le Colonel Brandon se redressa brusquement et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, en proie à une vive colère qu'il essayait de maîtriser sous le regard anxieux de Marianne. Il savait très bien que Willoughby était un homme profondément égoïste et insensible aux sentiments des autres, preuve en était la terrible situation dans laquelle il avait laissé Beth ; aussi ne fut-il pas plus étonné que cela des soupçons de Marianne au sujet de sa tentative meurtrière à son égard. Il avait bien lu la haine dans le regard de Willoughby, qui le considérait comme un rival depuis qu'il avait pris sa place dans le cœur de Marianne.

Lors de leur affrontement pour défendre l'honneur de Beth, le Colonel lui avait laissé la vie sauve parce qu'il savait que s'il le tuait, Marianne l'aurait vu à jamais comme le bourreau de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé passionnément et il n'aurait pu supporter un tel regard venant de la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

Il avait néanmoins prévenu Willoughby que Lady Allen serait informée de sa conduite, avec les conséquences que cela entraînerait pour son héritage et plus encore, pour ses projets d'avenir avec Marianne. A ce moment-là, Willoughby lui avait jeté un regard noir, empli de colère et de frustration, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir réussi à se défendre. Mais quelle chance avait-il de remporter un duel face à un Colonel entraîné à l'armée ?

Le fait que Willoughby ait cherché à le tuer lui semblait donc probable. En revanche, ce qui déclencha la colère de Brandon fut de savoir qu'il avait approché Marianne et avait osé l'embrasser. Cela lui était insupportable. Il voulut chasser cette vision de son esprit, mais elle revenait toujours, comme pour le narguer.

« T'a-t-il blessée ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Marianne, d'une voix contenue.

- Non... Mais je l'ai giflé dès que j'ai pu me libérer... C'est parce qu'elle nous a vus que ta sœur m'a si vertement injuriée ce jour-là. Elle a assistée à la scène, mais n'était pas allée jusqu'au bout, répondit Marianne en posant une main sur le bras de Brandon.

- Je pars tout de suite ! déclara-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle perçait la haine et l'indignation. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer à si bon compte ! Il t'a manqué cruellement de respect et je l'avais prévenu de ce qui lui arriverait !

- Christopher ! s'exclama Marianne en se redressant. N'y vas pas, je t'en conjure ! Cela ne sert à rien ! »

Elle lui agrippa le bras et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

« Marianne ! Cet homme t'a manqué de respect, il t'a... il a failli nous séparer ! Comment veux-tu que je reste là sans rien faire ? répliqua Brandon.

- Je ne veux pas courir le risque de te perdre une deuxième fois ! s'écria Marianne la voix nouée. Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en danger pour moi ! Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas regretter le fait de t'avoir raconté toute cette histoire ! »

Brandon vint à elle et la serra dans ses bras, désolé.

« Pardonne-moi Marianne... Je réalise combien cela a dû être douloureux pour toi de tout me dire... Excuse-moi, mais je t'aime tellement ! s'exclama-t-il. La simple idée que ce monstre ait posé les mains sur toi sans que j'ai pu te protéger me révulse !

- Christopher, dès que j'ai eu suffisamment de raisons de douter de lui, j'ai prévenu l'inspecteur de police... » déclara-t-elle doucement.

Brandon la regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Quand cela ?

- Hier matin... Nous devrions avoir une réponse très vite alors, ne t'en mêle pas, je t'en prie... » ajouta la jeune femme d'un air suppliant en caressant la joue de Brandon.

Le Colonel la regarda avec tendresse, mesurant tout le courage, le sang-froid et la force de caractère dont sa jeune épouse avait fait preuve durant ces longues semaines sans rien dire. Il lui prit la main avec laquelle elle caressait sa joue et l'embrassa.

« Quelle femme extraordinaire j'ai épousé... Je suis si fier de toi..., dit-il avec douceur. Et je sens que je n'ai pas le droit de mettre à nouveau tes nerfs à rude épreuve après tout ce que tu as vécu.

- Non, tu as raison, tu n'en as pas le droit, ajouta Marianne rassurée en enlaçant son mari. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi. »

Elle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Plus jamais...

- C'est promis. » répondit Brandon doucement.

Marianne l'embrassa et nicha sa tête au creux du cou du Colonel Brandon, rassurée d'avoir apaisé sa colère.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, de bonne heure, les Brandon eurent la visite de l'inspecteur de police. L'apparition de ce dernier accéléra le rythme cardiaque de Marianne qui espérait que tous ses doutes concernant Willoughby allaient enfin s'éclaircir. Après avoir échangé les politesses d'usages et demandé des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Brandon, l'inspecteur de police exposa le but de sa visite.<p>

« Peut-être Mrs. Brandon vous a-t-elle parlé de notre dernier entretien concernant Mr. Willoughby, Colonel Brandon ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, en effet, répondit le Colonel l'air tendu, repensant à l'attitude que Willoughby avait eu envers Marianne.

- Vos soupçons se sont avérés justes, Mrs. Brandon. » déclara l'inspecteur.

Marianne poussa une exclamation et s'agrippa au bras de Brandon.

« A-t-il avoué ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, Madame. Nous sommes allés à son domicile pour l'arrêter et fouiller ses appartements, mais il s'est rendu de lui-même et nous a donné les pièces à conviction que nous cherchions, à savoir les lettres de Miss Crawford. Il a également avoué s'être introduit dans la demeure des Forbes après avoir attiré l'attention des domestiques ailleurs, puis a provoqué l'incendie. »

Marianne eut une drôle de sensation, comme si elle avait toujours su que le coupable était bien Willoughby, mais qu'elle avait espéré jusqu'au bout que ce ne soit pas vrai. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui avait été balayés par ses actes, cette fois-ci pour toujours. Brandon fit asseoir Marianne sur le sofa, sentant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme.

« Ces aveux spontanés me paraissent étranges, fit-il remarquer.

- En effet, nous avons pensé à la même chose que vous. Mais je crois qu'il n'avait plus de raisons de se cacher étant donné son geste, répondit l'inspecteur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Brandon en fronçant les sourcils.

L'inspecteur eut l'air mal à l'aise.

« C'est que... Je n'ose pas en parler devant Madame ici présente...

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda le Colonel.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai peur que la sensibilité de Madame ne soit heurtée...

- Dans ce cas, dites-le-moi en privé. » proposa Brandon en fronçant les sourcils.

Marianne ne l'entendit cependant pas de cette oreille.

« Non, je veux savoir. » répliqua-t-elle.

Brandon se tourna vers elle et la regarda, l'air sombre. Il l'entraîna à l'écart afin de ne pas être entendus de l'inspecteur.

« Marianne...

- Y aurait-il plus brutal que le fait de savoir qu'il a tenté de t'assassiner ? Ou bien serait-ce plus choquant que le geste déplacé qu'il a eu envers moi ? répliqua-t-elle vivement. Je pense qu'après de tels événements rien ne pourrait me heurter d'avantage ! »

Brandon comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison et qu'elle aurait cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Dites-nous, inspecteur, soupira-t-il.

- Eh bien... soit. Mr. John Willoughby a mis fin à ses jours... » déclara gravement l'inspecteur.

Marianne poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Willoughby avait donc joué jusqu'au bout ce rôle de héros romanesque en proie au tourment de la passion, qui lui avait dicté ce geste fatal, guidé par la folie. Pourtant, Marianne ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'aller jusque là. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle lui avait cru incapable de faire, cependant, qu'elle n'aurait pas du être étonnée.

« C'est... inattendu, dit seulement Brandon.

- En effet, bien que tout porte à croire qu'il avait prémédité son geste.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Marianne.

- Une lettre à votre nom était dans ses affaires, Mrs. Brandon.

- Une lettre ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

- La voici. » dit l'inspecteur en sortant ladite lettre de sa poche.

Brandon la prit en remerciant l'inspecteur, sans se soucier du regard interrogateur que lui adressait Marianne.

« Vous êtes hors de danger maintenant, déclara l'inspecteur de police. Cependant, je n'aime pas lorsque les affaires se terminent de cette façon, ajouta-t-il.

- Personne ne peut aimer cela, assura Brandon. Merci pour votre travail, inspecteur. Au nom de mon épouse et moi-même.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Mr. et Mrs. Brandon.

- Je vais vous raccompagner, inspecteur. » déclara Brandon.

Il regarda furtivement Marianne et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut seul avec l'inspecteur, il lui demanda :

« Inspecteur, comment cela se fait-il que Willoughby ait pu mettre fin à ses jours ? N'était-il pas sous surveillance ?

- Si, mais il s'est empoisonné sous les yeux de mes hommes. Il avait dissimulé une fiole dans sa veste... tout est allé très vite. Nous n'aurions jamais pensé à ce qu'il fasse un tel geste, répondit l'inspecteur de police avec gravité. Mais la lettre était dans sa poche donc nous pouvons supposer qu'il l'avait écrite bien avant d'être arrêté et que son acte était prémédit. »

Brandon hocha la tête, l'air sombre. En effet, Willoughby avait dû être écrasé par le poids de ses actions pour en arriver à une telle extrémité.

« Merci inspecteur, merci pour tout. »

L'inspecteur s'inclina et quitta Delaford, tandis que Brandon revenait auprès de Marianne.

« Comment te sens-tu Marianne ? demanda Brandon anxieusement en caressant l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Soulagée... parce que maintenant il ne nous fera plus jamais de mal... Mais aussi stupéfaite... » répondit Marianne encore sous le choc.

Elle n'osait pas encore mentionner la lettre que Willoughby lui avait laissé, pressentant qu'elle allait provoquer des remous au sein de son couple. Elle avait bien remarqué le regard déterminé de Brandon lorsqu'il avait prit la lettre. Pourtant, la jeune femme voulait lire les derniers mots de Willoughby à son égard, espérant y trouver un remord sincère.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer ? suggéra doucement Brandon.

- Non... cela ira... je préfère lire la lettre que m'a laissé Willoughby. » répondit Marianne sans plus de cérémonie, regardant son mari droit dans les yeux, rougissante.

Le visage du Colonel s'assombrit.

« Tu ne liras pas cette lettre, Marianne. » répondit-il fermement.

Marianne haussa les sourcils, surprise par le ton de son mari.

« Pourquoi ? Cette lettre m'est adressée, Christopher...

- Si cet homme était venu te dire les mots qu'il a écrit dans cette lettre, l'aurais-tu écouté ? Aurais-tu reçu cet homme ? » demanda Brandon avec vivacité.

Marianne fut obligée de reconnaître qu'il avait raison : après ce que Willoughby lui avait fait lors de sa dernière visite, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de le revoir.

« Je sais que tu as raison, bien sûr, mais... j'aimerais lire ses explications... » dit-elle d'un ton peu assuré.

Brandon se leva brusquement.

« Il n'y a pas d'explications ! Il était rongé par le regret de t'avoir perdu ! Il a agi sous l'impulsion de la folie ! Que te faut-il de plus ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton las.

- Des excuses ! Je voudrais lire qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait ! répliqua Marianne en tremblant. N'est-ce pas mon droit ? J'ai... j'ai besoin de tourner la page avec toute cette histoire et cette lettre m'en donne l'occasion... » continua-t-elle doucement.

Brandon la regarda un court instant, en lutte avec lui-même. Il se sentait blessé, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le retenait de donner la lettre de Willoughby à Marianne. C'était la peur de ce qu'il avait pu écrire. Il craignait que cette lettre ne plonge Marianne dans un grand abattement et qu'elle songe au passé. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme et vit combien elle avait l'air sincère. Il lui tendit la lettre sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Marianne, inquiète.

- Je serai rentré pour le repas. » répondit simplement Brandon.

Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Marianne.

« Je suis las de toujours trouver Willoughby entre nous... J'espère que désormais nous serons en paix... »

Puis il laissa Marianne seule, sans qu'elle ait pu dire un mot. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle savait que sa réaction avait blessé Brandon et elle s'en voulut d'avoir été excessive. Elle n'ignorait pourtant pas qu'elle n'aurait pu être en paix si elle n'avait pu lire lettre de Willoughby. Et elle était sûre que Brandon le savait également : il l'avait laissée seule tant par respect pour elle que par égard pour lui-même. A l'évidence, la présence intrusive de Willoughby dans sa vie commençait à ne plus le laisser calme et maître de lui. Les mains tremblantes, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

__« Chère Marianne Brandon,__

__Vous devez me trouver sans doute bien impudent pour oser vous écrire, mais il était capital pour moi d'expier mes fautes à votre égard. Si vous lisez ces mots, je suis le plus heureux des hommes malgré ma position, puisque cela voudrait dire que votre bonté de cœur aura eu raison du dégoût que vous ressentez à mon égard.__

__Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de vous, mon cœur n'a cessé de battre ardemment à votre souvenir. Comble de l'ironie, cet amour s'est renforcé après mon mariage intéressé avec Sophia ! Quel imprudent ! Quel égoïste stupide ! Le contraste entre vous et cette femme me sautait au visage et me serrait le cœur à chaque fois que je pensais à vous ! Je me suis consumé d'amour pour vous, mais en silence. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je ne vous retrouve ce fameux après-midi, qui marquait la première fois où nous nous revoyions depuis le bal de Londres où notre relation a cessé pour de bon... J'ai perdu toute raison en vous voyant si belle, si épanouie, telle une apparition... J'ai cherché à vous faire souffrir en vous faisant douter de la sincérité de votre couple, mais en vain, je n'avais plus d'emprise sur vous. Ma haine pour cet homme m'a rongé... Je l'enviais de vous avoir pour lui tout seul, je le détestais d'avoir épousé la femme que j'avais été trop lâche pour demander en mariage !__

__Puis Miss Crawford est arrivée et j'ai cru y voir un moyen ( bien bas ! ) de vous reconquérir, usant des pires stratagèmes, mais échouant à nouveau... Au moment où vous lirez ces lignes, vous aurez sans doute appris l'acte le plus effroyable que j'ai commis. Cet acte dicté par la folie et la haine...__

__C'est bien moi, hélas, qui ait incendié la maison des Forbes, leur départ venant à point nommé. Sachant que le Colonel Brandon était obligé de passer devant leur demeure pour rentrer à Delaford, je l'ai attendu. Connaissant son tempérament chevaleresque, dont nous avons ri ensemble par le passé, je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à porter secours à un pauvre malheureux pris au piège des flammes. Je l'ai attiré dans la maison lorsque les domestiques ont quitté les lieux et me suis éclipsé dès que je l'ai pu, le laissant en proie au danger... De là où j'étais, j'ai pu le voir se jeter d'une fenêtre donnant sur les écuries et atterrir dans une charrette. La suite, vous la connaissez... __

__Je suis désolé de vous faire vivre ces moments comme si vous y étiez... Mais je dois vous avouer avoir ressenti de la peur lorsque j'ai vu le Colonel inconscient, peut-être mort. Non pas de la peur pour lui, mais à votre égard, peur que la possible mort du Colonel ne vous ébranle au point de vous envoyer dans la tombe vous aussi. Malgré cela, j'ai préféré attendre avant de vous revoir, ne voulant pas vous paraître suspect.__

__Quel être abject je dois être à vos yeux ! Je ressentais une profonde haine pour le Colonel Brandon, mais en réalité, je me haïssais également ! Le seul coupable de mon malheur, c'est moi et aucun autre ! Mais il était trop tard lorsque j'en ai pris conscience. Et le moment où je vous ai trouvée à Delaford, votre regard plein de haine à mon égard, et l'éclat de vos yeux lorsque vous avez dévoilé sans le vouloir votre grossesse... ! Je crois que j'aurais mérité de mourir à cet instant ! Bouleversé, j'ai commis un acte désespéré : vous embrasser aura été un plaisir bien amer... Quand vous êtes partie en courant vers Delaford, je suis resté là, à vous regarder... pour la dernière fois, emportant avec moi le souvenir du seul baiser qui aura compté dans ma vie.__

__Voilà mon récit, Marianne... Ma vie n'aura été heureuse que lorsque nous étions ensemble et amoureux... Je ne vous demanderai pas de me pardonner - je n'oserais pas ! - juste de comprendre les mobiles de mes actions...__

__Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir, désolé de ce que je suis devenu... Il est temps pour moi de vous faire mes adieux, mais je pars l'esprit tranquille, confiant que vous aurez lu mes explications. Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse, Marianne. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.__

__Adieu,__

__John Willoughby___ »_

Marianne avait lu cette lettre passant de l'indignation à la tristesse, de la colère aux larmes. Elle était choquée par ces aveux, la description de ce qu'avait subi son mari et les rappels de leur passé commun que Willoughby évoquait sans honte. Marianne pleura à chaudes larmes à la fin de sa lecture songeant avec tristesse au gâchis qu'avait fait Willoughby de sa vie. Elle était partagée entre la pitié et la répulsion, cette dernière prenant le pas sur la pitié en raison du rôle qu'avait joué Willoughby dans l'accident de Brandon. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il fut autant épris d'elle au point de vouloir commettre un crime, même si cet amour était renforcé par les regrets que Willoughby avait entretenus à son égard. Marianne se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée dans laquelle elle brûla la lettre, les derniers mots de Willoughby. Elle les regarda se consumer.

« Adieu Willoughby... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle resta devant l'âtre jusqu'à ce que la lettre soit réduite en cendres, puis elle s'éloigna de la cheminée. C'était fini. Elle et Brandon étaient hors de danger à présent. Elle quitta la pièce et courut dans le hall, appelant son mari, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Inquiète, elle fit venir Mr. Carlton et lui demanda s'il avait vu le Colonel Brandon.

« Non, Madame, je n'ai pas vu Monsieur. Mais il me semble qu'il a demandé à faire sceller son cheval, répondit Mr. Carlton.

- Par ce temps ? s'exclama Marianne en regardant la pluie griffer les carreaux des fenêtres. Mais savez-vous où il est parti ?

- Non, Madame. Pour le savoir il faudrait demander à Matthew, le palefrenier de Monsieur. »

Marianne le fit appeler sur le champ et lui demanda s'il savait où était parti Brandon.

« Monsieur ne m'a rien dit, Mrs. Brandon. Il est parti se promener, mais il m'a assuré qu'il rentrerait pour le repas, répondit Matthew.

- Bien, je vous remercie... »

Marianne alla dans le petit salon et s'assit sur un sofa situé près de la fenêtre, afin de guetter l'arrivée de son mari à travers la pluie. Elle était mortifiée par la tournure que prenait les événements, se sentant stupide d'avoir mis en péril l'équilibre de son couple pour lire les derniers mots de celui qui avait failli le briser. N'y tenant plus, elle céda à un désir qui grandissait en elle, et partit mettre son manteau. Puis elle partit du manoir, bravant la pluie à la recherche de son mari. L'odeur de l'herbe mouillée la ravissait en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, elle y prêta peu d'attention tellement elle était anxieuse.

Elle marcha précipitamment jusqu'à un kiosque en pierre qui était non loin de là et d'où elle pouvait avoir une bonne vue du village, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans l'herbe mouillée. Sous le kiosque, elle regarda les alentours, cherchant à apercevoir son mari. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de sabots et se retourna. Le Colonel Brandon venait vers elle. Il descendit prestement de son cheval et se précipita sous le kiosque, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Marianne courut vers lui et lança ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je te demande pardon ! Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle le visage dans le cou de Brandon.

- Marianne ! Tu n'aurais pas du venir... Tu vas attraper froid ! » s'exclama-t-il en même temps.

Brandon l'avait recueilli dans ses bras et lui embrassait la tête. Il s'éloigna lentement d'elle et lui prit le menton entre ses mains, la forçant doucement à le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... j'ai compris ce que tu éprouvais, mais... il m'était difficile de te voir si empressée de vouloir lire la lettre de ce misérable... »

Brandon s'arrêta et respira, reprenant son calme.

« Tu n'es donc pas fâché contre moi ? demanda Marianne timidement.

- Fâché contre toi ? Pas le moins du monde, mon ange, répondit Brandon, désolé. Si je suis parti, c'était pour ne pas devenir fou ! Ma conduite a dû te sembler capricieuse...

- Non, non, pas du tout !

- Il fallait que je sorte, que je me calme..., continua Brandon en caressant les cheveux de Marianne.

- Je le sais ! Tu as eu raison de t'inquiéter, je le comprends parfaitement ! s'exclama Marianne avec chaleur.

- Et puis, je me suis dit que tu avais envie de rester seule pour lire cette lettre, mais peut-être me suis-je trompé ?

- Non, tu as eu raison... J'avais envie de franchir cette étape seule... Maintenant que j'ai lu cette lettre... que j'ai lu les aveux de Willoughby, je me sens libre, en paix... expliqua Marianne d'une voix tremblante. Tu avais raison. Il est devenu fou... et n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme que j'ai connu... »

Brandon la regarda avec anxiété.

« Qu'as-tu fait de la lettre ?

- Je l'ai brûlée... Tout est fini désormais. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais tourné la page, très longtemps... Mais maintenant nous sommes libérés de cette menace qui planait au-dessus de nous. Je n'aurais plus peur lorsque tu partiras loin de moi..., déclara Marianne en se serrant contre Brandon.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu au manoir ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert-marron de son mari, un regard dans lequel se lisait la douceur et l'amour.

« Parce que je t'aime, Christopher. » répondit-elle d'une voix dans laquelle perçait l'évidence.

Brandon l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait craint que Marianne soit vivement affectée par cette nouvelle, mais la jeune femme avait mûri et son état d'esprit ne pouvait être le même que celui qu'elle avait il y a trois années.

A l'époque elle aurait été sans doute bouleversée, ses sentiments pour Willoughby n'étant pas si lointain, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait eu l'occasion de mesurer la portée des viles actions de Willoughby envers Beth, elle-même et surtout envers son propre mari.

« Rentrons maintenant. » déclara doucement Brandon.

Il aida Marianne à se hisser sur le cheval et la rejoignit, avant de se diriger vers Delaford, où l'ombre de Willoughby ne planerait plus au-dessus d'eux et les laisserait enfin jouir de leur amour en paix.


	19. Les Darcy

****Chapitre 19  
><strong>**

****Les Darcy****

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après ces événements, Marianne et le Colonel Brandon avaient retrouvé leur vie de façon de façon calme et paisible. Marianne avait reçu une lettre de Mrs. Winslet qui lui annonçait qu'elle était revenue dans le Devonshire et attendait un heureux événement. Elle concluait sa lettre en ajoutant qu'elle avait hâte de la revoir. Marianne affichait un grand sourire durant toute la lecture de sa lettre, impatiente à l'idée de retrouver Rose et de lui annoncer qu'elle aussi était enceinte.<p>

Elle alla retrouver Brandon qui jouait du piano dans le salon et lui fit partager la bonne nouvelle avec entrain.

« C'est merveilleux ! Nous allons bientôt nous retrouver et elle est enceinte elle aussi ! s'exclama Marianne, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son mari.

- C'est une heureuse nouvelle ! J'imagine qu'ils ont passé un agréable séjour en Irlande ?

- Oui ! Rose était ravie de retrouver sa famille ! Oh, comme je suis heureuse ! s'exclama Marianne.

- J'ai moi aussi de bonnes raisons d'être heureux...

- Lesquelles ?

- Je te retrouve. Ton air si excité lorsque tu viens d'apprendre quelque chose qui te réjouis, et le fait que maintenant, les heureux événements de nos connaissances ne te font plus souffrir. » expliqua Brandon en prenant les mains de Marianne dans les siennes.

Marianne posa sa tête contre le front de Brandon et l'embrassa. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle avait tant changée, mais depuis l'accident de Brandon elle était obligée de reconnaître qu'elle avait eu une longue période où elle était devenue plus grave, moins enjouée, l'esprit préoccupé par les événements sombres qui s'accumulaient. Et elle voyait en effet le contraste qu'il y avait en elle maintenant qu'elle était enceinte : si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait appris l'annonce de la grossesse de Rose avec amertume.

« Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda Marianne. Je compte écrire à Rose que j'espère la voir cette semaine, mais après je serai toute à toi, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant le front de Brandon.

- J'espère bien ! rit Brandon en enlaçant Marianne.

- Tu imagines que nous serons bientôt à Paris dans peu de jours ? demanda Marianne d'une voix rêveuse.

- Oui... Je suis heureux que cela t'enchante autant. Je pense que tu préfèreras la campagne du Dorsetshire à la grisaille parisienne, mais c'est une ville qu'il faut au moins avoir vu une fois dans sa vie !

- Sans doute... Il me tarde de voir cela par moi-même lorsque nous y serons ! » s'exclama Marianne.

La journée se passa telle que Marianne l'avait annoncé : elle écrivit à Rose Winslet et passa l'après-midi sur les genoux de Brandon qui, assis dans un fauteuil, lui faisait la lecture. Ils se sentaient en paix, jouissant de la quiétude de leur demeure.

Mais ce calme fut rapidement troublé par Mrs. Jennings qui fut annoncée et entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque où s'étaient réfugiés Marianne et Brandon. Ce dernier posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire, l'air résigné, tandis que Marianne se levait, quittant à regret les genoux de son mari.

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, chère Mrs. Jennings ? demanda Brandon en prenant la main de Marianne dans la sienne pour l'inciter au calme, sachant qu'elle détestait cette manie qu'avait sa vieille amie de rentrer parfois comme un ouragan chez eux lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer.

- Les Darcy viennent d'arriver ! Ils sont là depuis ce matin ! s'exclama Mrs. Jennings.

- Oh ! C'est vrai que c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient attendus ! répondit Marianne. Les avez-vous vu ?

- Un peu ! Ils sont très élégants, leur réputation de ce côté-là n'est pas infondée ! Mais je ne leur ai pas adressé la parole, il y avait bien trop de monde qui attendait ! Et je m'étonne que vous soyez encore là, chez vous, alors que vous pourriez faire connaissance avec eux ! s'exclama Mrs. Jennings d'un air de reproche.

- Nous n'irons certainement pas aujourd'hui. Je pense que ces pauvres Darcy sont bien trop occupés, surtout si vous nous dites qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui sont en ce moment même en train de faire leur connaissance, répondit le Colonel Brandon.

- Justement ! Ce n'est pas si important que cela, du moins ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire étant donné que leur maison est prête depuis une semaine !

- Précisément, Mrs. Jennings. La route a été longue, ils doivent être épuisés et peu enclins à rencontrer du monde.

- Tout de même ! Tant de personnes qui font leur connaissance et vous qui restez ici ! insista Mrs. Jennings.

- Mrs. Jennings, je ne céderai pas à mon principe qui vise à agir avec autrui comme j'aimerais qu'ils agissent envers moi. » rétorqua Brandon sans se départir de son calme.

Marianne l'admirait pour cette manière qu'il avait de faire comprendre aux autres qu'il ne transigerait pas avec ses principes, mais toujours avec calme et tact. Cela eut le mérite de faire capituler Mrs. Jennings qui comprit que son ami ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Mais pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas vous-même ? » demanda Marianne en fronçant les sourcils.

Mrs. Jennings éclata de rire.

« Je ne vais tout de même pas me présenter devant les Darcy alors qu'aucun jeunes couples du Devonshire et du Dorsetshire ne sont allés les voir ! Ils risquent de croire que seuls les gens âgés résident dans ce comté ! Mais j'y pense... Peut-être que Mr. et Mrs. Ferrars sont allés leur rendre une visite de courtoisie ?

- J'en doute, Madame, répondit Marianne. Connaissant le tempérament de ma sœur et de mon beau-frère, cela m'étonnerait fort qu'ils y soient allés si tôt.

- Quel manque de curiosité, mes enfants ! s'exclama Mrs. Jennings en haussant les sourcils. Bon, je vois que je vous trouble et n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, aussi vais-je vous laisser tranquilles avec toute cette histoire ! Du reste, je suis attendue chez une amie pour passer la journée chez elle. Mais avant, il me faut obtenir votre accord pour rester à Barton Park la semaine que dure le séjour des Darcy, afin de faciliter les visites que vous leur rendrez. Cette invitation est formelle et nous ne saurons souffrir un refus ! »

Avec une telle demande, les Brandon acceptèrent l'invitation et Mrs. Jennings put repartir avec la satisfaction de voir sa démarche réussie. Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Marianne soupira et regarda Brandon en souriant.

« Quelle histoire pour seulement deux personnes fortunées !

- Le monde est ainsi et l'oisiveté appuie tout ce remue-ménage… Les gens fortunés n'ont que ça à faire, ma douce, répondit Brandon en prenant Marianne par la main.

- Mais nous… nous n'avons pas que ça à faire pourtant, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Nous sommes l'exception qui confirme la règle, c'est pour ça ! » répondit Brandon en riant.

Marianne se blottit contre lui, en éclatant de rire, puis elle leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Maintenant tu peux me le dire… Quand comptes-tu aller rendre visite aux Darcy ?

- Demain. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam, le cousin de Mr. Darcy, a servi avec moi aux Indes, comme je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant. Il m'a informé au sujet de son cousin, notamment sur sa grande timidité qui aurait tendance à passer pour de la froideur auprès de ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. Je crains que les habitants du Devonshire ne fassent les frais de sa timidité et se mettent à le juger avec sévérité. Autrement, il m'a assuré que c'était un homme droit, loyal et cultivé, aussi je pense que nous ne devrions pas regretter notre visite de courtoisie. »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, les Brandon allèrent donc rendre visite aux nouveaux résidents temporaires d'une jolie demeure qui se situait à quelques kilomètres de Delaford, entourée de collines et proche d'une petite clairière. Devant les grilles du jardin, Marianne fut stupéfaite par la beauté des lieux : un joli petit parc entourait la grande maison aux briques rouges, fort bien entretenue de l'extérieur et qui laissait présager la même chose à l'intérieur.<p>

« Je n'avais jamais vu cette demeure auparavant ! Et les Darcy l'ont loué seulement pour la semaine ? Mais à qui l'ont-ils louée ? demanda Marianne sans détacher ses yeux de la maison.

- Elle appartenait aux Cox lorsqu'ils sont venus ici pour la première fois. Mais étant donné qu'ils ont hérité de Cox Park, ils ont décidé de mettre cette maison à louer. Un acte qui leur rapporte du bien comme tu peux t'en douter, mais il me semble, du moins la rumeur court que Lord Cox se sert de cet argent pour faire des dons aux indigents. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait guère, connaissant la générosité de Richard. » expliqua Brandon en aidant Marianne à descendre de la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, ils furent accueillis par un domestique élégant et souriant, mais de façon très digne, qui les salua poliment avant de leur demander leur nom et le but de leur visite. Le Colonel Brandon les présenta lui et Marianne et exprima le souhait de venir rendre hommage aux Darcy, tandis que Marianne regardait autour d'elle avec intérêt. En effet, si elle avait pu avoir un doute quant au fait de savoir si la demeure avait appartenu aux Cox, elle en avait désormais l'assurance et ce grâce à la décoration du hall qui était semblable à celle de Cox Park, bien que moins imposante.

Le domestique partit annoncer leur venue aux Darcy en demandant à Brandon et Marianne de l'attendre dans le hall. Marianne se sentit soudain nerveuse. Elle était sociable et savait bien converser de choses et d'autres, mais se trouver dans une si grande demeure avec des locataires dont tout le monde lui avait rabâché qu'ils représentaient la plus grande fortune du Derbyshire la rendait anxieuse. Brandon s'en aperçut et lui prit la main, la lui caressant, comme pour l'apaiser, avant de lui murmurer qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'angoisser.

Le domestique revint soudain et leur annonça que les Darcy pouvaient les recevoir dans le grand salon. Brandon et Marianne le suivirent et pénétrèrent dans une pièce spacieuse et décorée de façon élégante et sobre, où les attendaient les Darcy. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy était un homme de haute stature, les cheveux et les yeux sombres, affichant un air digne. Il tenait la main d'une jeune femme à l'air doux, mais les yeux pétillants, un sourire affiché au coin des lèvres. Marianne trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une belle poupée de porcelaine avec sa peau blanche, le visage encadré par des boucles brunes dépassant de son chignon. Le domestique des Darcy fit les présentations et se retira, laissant les deux couples faire connaissance.

Une fois que les salutations furent faites et les remerciements présentés du côté des Darcy, Mr. Darcy prit le premier la parole.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Colonel, mais votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Connaîtriez-vous mon cousin, le Colonel Fitzwilliam ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu prononcer le nom de son interlocuteur.

- En effet, le Colonel Fitzwilliam et moi avons servi ensemble aux Indes. J'ai grandement apprécié la loyauté et la gentillesse de votre cousin, nous avons bien sympathisé, répondit le Colonel Brandon en souriant cordialement.

- Oui, il m'a également parlé de vous en termes très élogieux, assura Mr. Darcy, l'air détendu. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir. Il devrait venir demain, en compagnie de ma jeune sœur. »

Marianne constata ainsi que parler d'un ami commun avec une personne que vous ne connaissez pas avait le don de mettre tout le monde à l'aise et d'instaurer un climat chaleureux. Mrs. Darcy s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit timidement.

« Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, Mrs. Brandon. Depuis notre arrivée, nous avons vu défiler de nombreuses personnes d'un certain âge, aussi je craignais de ne faire connaissance avec aucune personne n'ayant pas de cheveux gris. » déclara-t-elle, le regard sincère.

Marianne ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que la réflexion que Mrs. Jennings avait lancé au sujet de l'âge avancé des curieux étant venus faire leur visite de courtoisie aux Darcy était fondée.

« J'ai eu les mêmes appréhensions que vous lorsque je suis arrivée ici, mais j'ai découvert une compagnie très agréable et de mon âge, ainsi que des amis fidèles, répondit Marianne avec chaleur.

- Vous dressez là un beau portrait du Devonshire ! dit Mrs. Darcy en souriant. Vous risquez de me faire chercher à convaincre mon mari de rester ici plus longtemps !

- Connaissiez-vous le Devonshire avant votre arrivée ?

- Pas le moins du monde, je vous l'assure ! Mais mon mari y était déjà allé il y a de cela des années, bien avant que nous ne soyons mariés… Il avait une grand-tante qui logeait ici, elle était gravement malade et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus, mais elle est décédée plus tôt qu'on ne le croyait, expliqua Mrs. Darcy. Mon mari ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il tenait à être là pour son enterrement, autrement il n'y aurait eu personne... Son cousin, le Colonel Fitzwilliam et ma belle-sœur, Georgiana devraient arriver dès demain pour l'enterrement.

- Oh, je suis désolée de savoir que vous n'êtes pas dans la région pour une raison agréable… dit Marianne, le regard perdu dans le vague, songeant à l'appréhension et au chagrin qui l'avaient traversé lorsqu'elle, sa mère et ses sœurs avaient quitté leur cher Norland et leurs souvenirs pour Barton Cottage, à la mort de leur père.

- Merci de votre sollicitude. Au moins, cette dame ne sera pas enterrée dans l'indifférence générale et mon époux se sentira en paix avec sa conscience.

- C'est un luxe pour lequel nous devons tous travailler pour y parvenir, déclara Marianne.

- En effet. Mais je vous en prie, laissons les sujets graves pour parler de choses plus agréables ! Au cours de notre voyage, j'ai pu remarquer que les paysages du Devonshire sont magnifiques. Il doit y avoir de beaux endroits où se promener. Êtes-vous une amatrice de promenades, Mrs. Brandon ? demanda Mrs. Darcy avec intérêt.

- Oui, vraiment ! Il y a de si beaux lieux, et de très belles vues ! C'est un vrai délice de se promener ici, tout comme dans le Dorsetshire où nous résidons, mon époux et moi-même ! »

Après un petit instant d'hésitation, elle proposa à Mrs. Darcy de lui faire découvrir divers endroits qui lui plairaient sans doute pour admirer les paysages du Devonshire, ce que la jeune femme accepta avec joie. Puis la conversation s'orienta sur le Derbyshire, que Mrs. Darcy qualifia de belle région, avec de magnifiques endroits pour les ballades et à laquelle elle attachait une affection toute particulière, une de ses tantes étant originaire de cette région avant qu'elle-même n'y réside après son mariage avec Mr. Darcy.

« Il paraît que Pemberley est imposant !

- Oui ! Ce fut très intimidant pour moi de me retrouver dans ce domaine immense, moi qui n'est connu que la modeste demeure de mes parents dans le Hertfordshire ! » dit Mrs. Darcy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elles parlèrent ainsi de leurs familles respectives et Marianne proposa à Mrs. Darcy de lui présenter ses sœurs et sa mère lors de son séjour dans le Devonshire. Elle apprit par la même occasion que Mrs. Darcy avait une sœur aînée qu'elle chérissait tendrement, ainsi que trois autres sœurs, mais elle ne s'attarda guère sur elles, préférant demander à Marianne si elle avait toujours vécu dans le Devonshire.

« Non, je viens du Sussex. Mon père nous a quitté voilà déjà quatre ans, laissant le domaine familial, Norland, à notre demi-frère, comme le stipule la loi de l'entail. C'est pour cela que nous avons été si généreusement invitées à Barton Cottage par Sir John Middleton, un lointain cousin de ma mère, expliqua Marianne.

- Je suis vraiment navrée pour votre père, compatit Mrs. Darcy. Étant moi-même très proche du mien, je peux imaginer combien la situation a dû être terrible… Heureusement que vous avez eu un tel soutien de la part de votre cousin.

- Oui, les Middleton sont très gentils et ont la réputation d'être particulièrement généreux, tout comme Mrs. Jennings, la belle-mère de mon cousin. » répondit Marianne avec chaleur.

Mrs. Darcy lui sourit et regarda le Colonel Brandon du coin de l'œil, qui était en grande discussion avec Mr. Darcy.

« Vous et le Colonel Brandon êtes mariés depuis longtemps ?

- Cela fera sept mois le 28 décembre, répondit Marianne avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants. Et vous et Mr. Darcy ?

- Il y a un an, tout juste. » dit Mrs. Darcy en regardant son mari avec tendresse.

Cette marque d'amour toucha le cœur de Marianne qui lui fit penser que cette Mrs. Darcy n'avait décidément rien à voir avec cette vision hautaine que les gens ne la connaissant pas elle et son mari se sont fait un malin plaisir à colporter.

Pendant ce temps, Brandon et Mr. Darcy avaient également fait plus ample connaissance avec un plaisir certain. De toute évidence, le Colonel Fitzwilliam n'avait rien exagéré au sujet de l'un et de l'autre, excepté sur la tristesse dans le regard du Colonel Brandon, son mariage avec Marianne ayant eu des vertus remarquables de ce côté-là. Brandon demanda des nouvelles de son ancien camarade de régiment, apprenant ainsi qu'il était fiancé à Miss Molly Gibson, une fille de médecin réputé du nord de l'Angleterre.

Puis Brandon demanda à Darcy combien de temps lui et son épouse prévoyaient de rester dans la région.

« Près d'une semaine. Après avoir terminé les affaires de famille qui nous amènent ici, je pensais profiter de notre séjour pour revoir les Cox… Ce sont les parents d'une bonne amie de mon épouse, Mrs. Dunst.

- J'ignorais vos rapports avec les Dunst. Oui, en effet, ils se sont installés dans le Derbyshire lors de leur union. Lady Mary Dunst est une jeune femme très gentille pour le peu que je l'ai connu, dit le Colonel Brandon.

- Oui. Mon épouse a bien sympathisé avec elle et j'apprécie beaucoup Mr. Dunst. Un homme agréable et posé. »

Mr. Darcy commençait à se sentir tout à fait à l'aise : avoir déjà entendu parler du Colonel Brandon grâce à son cousin lui avait donné de l'assurance, lui qui avait tendance à se montrer timide et distant en société inconnue. Pourtant, Mr. Darcy et le Colonel Brandon avaient plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne le soupçonnaient. Ils avaient tous deux épousé une femme qui leur avait permis d'opérer un changement dans leur caractère, leur rendant le sourire, le bonheur et la légèreté qu'ils avaient perdu pour différentes raisons. Ce sont ces mêmes femmes qui contribuèrent au rapprochement de leur deux familles.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas regretter d'allonger la durée de notre séjour dans le Devonshire à en juger par la bonne entente entre nos épouses, fit remarquer Mr. Darcy en regardant les jeunes femmes discuter avec entrain.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous nous honoriez de votre présence chez nous, à Delaford, déclara Brandon en souriant. Que faites-vous vendredi ? »

Pendant que Mr. Darcy acceptait avec plaisir l'invitation, Marianne et Mrs. Darcy en était arrivées à s'apprécier suffisamment pour s'appeler par leurs prénoms et accepter de se retrouver le surlendemain dans la matinée afin de faire une promenade.

* * *

><p>Comme convenu, Marianne alla chercher Mrs. Darcy pour une petite promenade à travers les collines boisées et les chemins poussiéreux du Devonshire, sous un ciel gris ravivant la couleur de la verdure tandis que les arbres nus se dressaient dans le ciel. Fort heureusement, l'air n'était pas très froid, permettant aux deux jeunes femmes de profiter de leur ballade.<p>

« Votre belle-sœur souhaitait peut-être se joindre à nous ? demanda Marianne en songeant que la jeune Miss Darcy et le Colonel Fitzwilliam étaient arrivés la veille.

- Non, pas vraiment. Elle est très timide et elle préférait se reposer des fatigues du voyage. » répondit Elizabeth Darcy.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à marcher et engagèrent la conversation sur leurs occupations, apprenant qu'outre les promenades, elles partageaient le même goût pour la lecture et Mrs. Darcy fit rêver Marianne en lui parlant de la bibliothèque de Pemberley, très imposante et dont la collection de livres s'étalait sur plusieurs générations. Elles passèrent plus de dix minutes à parler de leurs auteurs favoris, leurs maximes fétiches et leurs romans préférés. Puis, Marianne expliqua qu'elle jouait également du piano et demanda à sa compagne si elle jouait d'un instrument.

« Je joue du piano avec beaucoup de maladresse ! Cela fait cinq mois que ma belle-sœur tente désespérément de me faire progresser, étant elle-même très talentueuse, mais rien n'y fait ! Je n'ai pas cette fluidité qu'elle a, répondit Elizabeth en souriant.

- Ne perdez pas espoir. A force de persévérance, les progrès se manifestent, dit gentiment Marianne.

- Ou peut-être me faut-il me contenter de mon faible style de jeu et chercher ailleurs un don que je n'ai pas encore exploité, répondit Elizabeth.

- Dans ce cas, essayez-vous à la peinture ! lança Marianne.

- Je l'ai déjà tenté, mais je reste insatisfaite de mes œuvres. Le rendu final est toujours en-dessous de ce que mon esprit projetait ! réfuta gaiement Elizabeth avant d'éclater de rire. Je suis certaine que vous devez me trouver bien difficile ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Certes, mais ce ne sera pas sous forme de reproche, mais davantage par pitié. Êtes-vous aussi exigeante en général ? demanda Marianne en souriant.

- Seulement avec moi-même… et certaines connaissances ! Mais j'apprends à ne faire preuve d'exigence qu'envers ma personne. »

Elles délaissèrent ce chapitre sur leurs talents naturels pour parler de la nature qui les entourait alors qu'elles se trouvaient non loin de la mer, étant sur la colline qui avait vu Marianne se fouler la cheville un jour de pluie, organisant ainsi sa rencontre avec Willoughby.

« Que c'est beau ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Vous avez de la chance d'habiter aussi près de la mer, Marianne.

- Oui, c'est une région magnifique ! Tant pour sa nature, ses collines et ses arbustes que pour sa mer et ses vagues, répondit Marianne avec chaleur.

- J'ai découvert la mer pour la première fois il y a quelques mois seulement. Mon mari m'a emmenée à Caister-on-sea et j'ai pu découvrir cette étendue si vaste qu'est la mer, expliqua Elizabeth. Il m'a même appris à nager !

- Voilà qui est peu commun ! C'est drôle qu'une jeune femme n'ayant jamais vu la mer avant, apprenne à nager dès qu'elle la découvre, alors que moi qui suis près de la mer depuis des années, je n'ai jamais appris ! s'exclama Marianne.

- Ce sont les petites surprises de la vie ! dit Elizabeth en riant. Aimeriez-vous apprendre à nager ? »

Marianne prit le temps de réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse, car c'était une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée.

« Non, finit-elle par dire. Je suis davantage une fille de la terre. Je préfère admirer la mer avec la sensation que je pourrais me perdre dans sa profondeur si je m'y aventurais, plutôt que de songer que je pourrais la maîtriser… »

Elizabeth la regarda avec un certain étonnement, mais elle sourit.

« Vous êtes une jeune femme surprenante et vos idées ne manquent ni de charme, ni de romantisme. »

Marianne rougit.

« J'essaie d'apprendre à exposer mes opinions avec plus de recul qu'il y a quelques années. Mes idées étaient davantage arrêtées autrefois… et avec un tel aplomb ! Hélas, ce n'était pas toujours des idées très justes…

-Mais vous en rendre compte aujourd'hui témoigne de votre clairvoyance, dit gentiment Elizabeth.

- Sans doute... L'influence de mon mari y est pour beaucoup !

- J'imagine que la maturité du Colonel Brandon vous enseigne de nombreuses choses…

- En effet ! Ma nature et ma culture se sont beaucoup améliorées grâce à lui ! s'exclama Marianne avec candeur.

- Le Colonel Brandon a la réputation d'être un excellent homme.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous contredirais ! rit Marianne. Oui, il est merveilleux… »

Elizabeth la regarda, touchée par la tendresse qui émanait spontanément de la jeune femme envers son mari. Marianne s'arracha à ses pensées en complimentant l'élégance de Mr. Darcy et sa gentillesse qui différait de tout ce que les commérages du Devonshire avaient pu dire à son sujet. Elizabeth sourit.

« Oh, les habitants du Devonshire n'avaient qu'à moitié raison ! dit-elle malicieusement. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai trouvé très hautain, très orgueilleux… Mais c'était parce que je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment. En réalité, mon mari est timide, tout comme sa sœur et c'est ce qui le rend si froid au premier abord. Mais il a changé… Moi aussi d'ailleurs ! J'étais aussi orgueilleuse et pleine de préjugés que lui ! Grâce à nos efforts mutuels, nous avons changé de caractère et heureusement ! Imaginez quel couple horrible nous aurions formé, sinon ! »

Marianne éclata de rire devant la dérision qu'affichait Elizabeth Darcy.

« Mon mari est un homme très généreux et loyal. Très protecteur également. En tout cas, il m'a assuré être ravi de sa rencontre avec le Colonel Brandon, continua-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

- Mon mari m'a déclaré la même chose ! »

Tout en discutant, elles approchèrent de Barton Cottage où elles furent accueillies par Margaret, qui les avait vues arriver du haut de sa cabane dans les arbres. Marianne fit les présentations entre elle et Mrs. Darcy. Cette dernière fut amusée par le tempérament de Margaret, sa cabane et ses taches d'encre sur les doigts démontrant ainsi toute la fantaisie et l'imagination de la jeune fille. Marianne expliqua fièrement que Margaret écrivait un roman et il fut accordé à Mrs. Darcy la faveur de recevoir une réponse au sujet des influences que la jeune auteur avait en mémoire pour écrire, mais il ne lui fut pas permis d'en savoir davantage sur la trame de l'histoire, mis à part cet indice : le voyage !

Mrs. Darcy comprit ainsi que la jeune Margaret Dashwood exprimait son désir de découvrir le monde grâce à l'écriture, les divers ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Delaford lui permettant de se documenter sur les pays qu'elle rêvait de visiter et leurs coutumes. Mrs. Dashwood fit également connaissance avec Mrs Darcy et la curiosité qui l'avait piqué à son sujet depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler de son arrivée était désormais satisfaite. Elle trouva Mrs. Darcy fort agréable, ses manières enjouées témoignant de son aisance en société.

Elizabeth Darcy, quant à elle, trouva en Mrs. Dashwood une mère aimante et généreuse, prompte à faire passer ses propres désirs après ceux de ses filles, sa personnalité étant à des lieux de celle de Mrs. Bennet, la propre mère d'Elizabeth, davantage portée sur l'image conforme à ce qu'attendait la société que pouvait rendre ses filles, même si cela devait leur faire enfreindre leurs principes. Mrs. Darcy quitta donc Barton Cottage ravie d'avoir fait la connaissance de Margaret et Mrs. Dashwood, puis Marianne et elle reprirent leur promenade en direction de Barton Park, où les Ferrars avaient également été invités à séjourner. Marianne se sentait désormais à l'aise avec Elizabeth, son tempérament et sa verve lui rappelant Rose Winslet. Elizabeth quant à elle, aimait la gentillesse et la spontanéité de Marianne qui lui rappelait sa jeune sœur Kitty, mais en moins frivole, bien que cette dernière se soit assagie en entrant dans sa dix-huitième année.

Elles arrivèrent donc à Barton Park où elles furent accueillies avec joie, les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings étant ravis de recevoir Mrs. Darcy. Elinor était plus en retrait, les traits fatigués, mais un sourire rayonnant sur le visage lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur en compagnie de celle qui se trouvait être la fameuse Mrs. Darcy. Elinor souriait en partie à cause d'un sentiment de fierté en voyant sa sœur cadette se faire une si bonne réputation dans le monde en remplissant ses devoirs de femme mariée, devoirs qui consistait ici à rendre hommage à de nouveaux voisins, fussent-ils temporaires, et à bien s'entendre avec eux.

Elle fit connaissance avec Mrs. Darcy qui fut très vite conquise par la personnalité calme et honnête d'Elinor, dont la douceur et la gentillesse lui rappelait sa propre sœur aînée, Jane Bingley, mais avec la lucidité et la vivacité d'esprit en plus, Jane étant plutôt de nature confiante et naïve. Elizabeth put également admirer quelques unes des peintures d'Elinor, que les Middleton avaient accroché au salon, lui faisant davantage regretter de ne pas avoir de disposition naturelle pour l'art. Elinor se déclara ravie de faire connaissance avec Mrs. Darcy qu'elle jugea comme étant une femme intelligente et perspicace dotée d'une grande franchise.

Marianne observait sa sœur du coin de l'œil, examinant son visage fatigué, laissant deviner que le bébé qu'elle portait ne l'avait pas laissé dormir convenablement cette nuit, ce qui était prévisible, à près de cinq mois de grossesse. Elle embrassa tendrement sa sœur, la priant de se reposer tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Mrs. Darcy. Cette dernière eut également l'occasion de rencontrer la petite Susan, qu'elle trouva adorable. Elles se quittèrent avec l'assurance qu'elles se retrouveraient sinon pour d'autres promenades, lors du dîner que donnaient les Brandon à Delaford.

* * *

><p>Le Colonel Brandon avait pour sa part passé la matinée en compagnie de Mr. Darcy. Ils étaient allés à Cox Park pour une visite de courtoisie à ses occupants et prenaient le chemin du retour. Malgré le caractère autrefois taciturne des deux hommes, le chemin ne fut pas silencieux et ils en profitèrent pour échanger leurs avis sur la musique et la lecture, mais aussi sur d'autres sujets tels que l'équitation et les affaires. Il s'avérait que Mr. Darcy était féru d'équitation et possédait de nombreux chevaux qui faisaient sa fierté. Il pouvait en parler pendant des heures sans se lasser, et ce avec d'autant plus de plaisir que Brandon partageait sa passion quoique de façon plus modérée. Il apprit également que le sens des affaires de Mr. Darcy avait été obligé de se manifester à la mort de son père : héritant du luxueux domaine de Pemberley, avec tout l'honneur et les relations que sa famille avait entretenue depuis des années, il avait eu une lourde tâche sur les épaules. D'autant plus qu'il devait s'occuper de sa jeune sœur, Georgiana, dont il était très fier et très protecteur. Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par Mr. Timmins, un des fermiers du village, qui les aborda, l'air bouleversé.<p>

« Mes excuses, messieurs, de vous déranger, mais il faut absolument que je vous parle, Colonel Brandon ! dit-il, son chapeau à la main, rouge et essoufflé.

- Bien sûr, vous avez l'air vivement contrarié, Mr. Timmins… Que se passe-t-il ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Brandon avec sollicitude.

En effet, il connaissait bien Mr. Timmins pour avoir déjà fait affaire avec lui par le passé et il le tenait pour un homme respectueux, intelligent et digne, avec un profond amour pour sa famille. Le voir ainsi, aussi inquiet, lui faisait craindre un drame.

« Ma fille… vous connaissez ma Laura ?

- Bien sûr ! Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Brandon avec inquiétude.

- Grâce à Dieu, non ! Mais ce n'est pas passé loin ! Ce Lowick est un poison ! » s'exclama Mr. Timmins, hors de lui.

Le nom de Lowick résonna de façon désagréable aux oreilles du Colonel Brandon, le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre au bal des Cox lui revenant en mémoire.

« Il a fait des avances à ma Laura ! Elle n'a que seize ans ! Il venait pour payer le cheval que je lui ai vendu, mais apparemment il n'était pas venu uniquement pour honorer sa dette… Il n'y avait qu'elle, les garçons et leur mère étant partis au village pour je ne sais quelle affaire, et moi je travaillais… Heureusement, un ami est arrivé avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, loué soit-il ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait à Laura si elle s'était trouvée seule jusqu'à mon arrivée… ! Elle tremblait comme une feuille lorsque je suis revenu, et elle a hésité à me révéler ce qui s'était passé… Ma pauvre fille ! »

Le Colonel Brandon était révolté d'apprendre que la perversité de Lowick avait encore sévi, le faisant s'en prendre à des demoiselles de plus en plus jeunes. Il incita Mr. Timmins à continuer, voyant que le fermier n'avait pas fini ses doléances.

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux rien faire ! Je ne suis qu'un fermier et les autorités m'arrêteront si je me vengeais de lui !

- Mon pauvre Mr. Timmins, je comprends parfaitement votre sentiment d'injustice et votre besoin de réparer les torts qui vous ont été infligés… Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, il vous est impossible de riposter sous peine d'être arrêté, sans parler de votre conscience qui vous travaillerait fatalement, car vous n'êtes pas un homme capable de commettre un geste aussi terrible sans émotion. En revanche, je peux peut-être vous aider. J'irai parler à Lowick et le mettrai en garde, assura Brandon.

- Merci ! Merci, Colonel ! Merci infiniment ! s'exclama Mr. Timmins en s'inclinant respectueusement. Cet homme ne devrait pas être aussi estimé par ceux de son rang… non pas que tous l'estiment, mais certains avaient plaidé en sa faveur lorsque la fille d'un de mes voisins avait eu à se plaindre de lui ! N'est-ce pas honteux ? Les autorités ont ajouté que la parole d'une fille de ferme ne comptait pas face à un gentleman !

- En effet, c'est honteux et révoltant, répondit Brandon d'un air sombre. N'ayez crainte, Mr. Timmins, je parlerai moi-même aux autorités s'il le faut.

- Dieu vous bénisse, Colonel Brandon ! Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé » ajouta Mr. Timmins en saluant Mr. Darcy.

Puis il prit congé, laissant les deux gentlemen reprendre leur promenade. Mr. Darcy avait observé la scène avec surprise, sans mot dire.

« Qui est ce Lowick ? demanda-t-il.

- Un homme méprisable qui trouve refuge auprès de personnes peu scrupuleuses pour fermer les yeux sur ses actes tant qu'il leur permet de faire de bonnes affaires, au détriment de pauvres gens… » répondit Brandon en soupirant.

Darcy hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« Je connais ce genre de situation, malheureusement… Et les autorités n'agiront pas avec justice si les pots-de-vin sont trop alléchants, dit-il.

- Exactement… Mr. Darcy, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais régler cette histoire dès à présent, déclara Brandon. Je regrette de vous laisser seul…

- Cela ne fait rien, Colonel. Je suis presque arrivé, le trajet ne sera pas long et il y a des priorités. Cette affaire qu'est venu vous relater cet homme en fait partie. J'espère que vous arriverez à raisonner cet homme. » dit Mr. Darcy avec courtoisie.

Brandon le remercia chaleureusement et partit sans perdre de temps vers Barton Park.

* * *

><p>Le Colonel Brandon était rentré afin de faire sceller son cheval alors que Marianne venait tout juste d'arriver, ayant raccompagnée Mrs. Darcy. Elle le regarda avec surprise tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le hall.<p>

« Déjà de retour ? demanda-t-elle en ôtant son chapeau.

- Oui, on m'a demandé de m'occuper d'une affaire assez urgente dont je voudrais m'acquitter au plus vite. » répondit Brandon en caressant les bras de Marianne.

La jeune femme le regarda fixement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Brandon.

- Je cherche à découvrir la gravité de cette affaire à travers tes expressions, répondit-elle, scrutant le visage de son mari, le faisant sourire.

- Ma douce Marianne, il est des affaires qui doivent rester secrètes, dit-il d'un air mystérieux en lui embrassant le front.

- Bien sûr… Mais je n'aime pas te voir aussi contrarié… Je m'imagine toujours le pire… » répondit Marianne en entourant le cou de Brandon de ses mains.

Il l'embrassa doucement et posa son front contre le sien.

« N'aie crainte, Marianne. Mais… tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'était passée ton après-midi avec Mrs. Darcy ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- C'est cela, changez de sujet, Colonel Brandon ! répliqua Marianne en souriant. Eh bien, je dois dire qu'Elizabeth Darcy est une femme gentille, spirituelle et honnête. Le genre de dame dont je recherche la compagnie !

- J'en suis très heureux pour toi, ma douce. Mr. Darcy est un homme intéressant et agréable également. » répondit Brandon.

Marianne le regarda avec sérieux et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

« Fais attention à toi, mon amour… murmura-t-elle.

- C'est promis, répondit Brandon en l'embrassant. J'espère rentrer tôt pour le dîner, ajouta-t-il en s'arrachant doucement à l'étreinte de Marianne.

- Je l'espère aussi ! »

Ils se séparèrent, Marianne pour aller se reposer au coin du feu, l'esprit soucieux, et le Colonel Brandon pour enfourcher Diego et se rendre à Thornfield, demeure dans laquelle habitait Lowick.

Thornfield était à vingt minutes de Barton Park et était proche d'un petit bois charmant, dont la cime des arbres dépassait le toit de la demeure, lui donnant un aspect assez terrifiant, sentiment accentué lorsque l'on connaissait le maître des lieux et la manière dont il s'était mué en un cauchemar pour certaines femmes ayant fait les frais de ses vices. Le Colonel Brandon avait déjà entendu parler des inconduites de Lowick lorsqu'il était plus jeune : si son frère aîné, James, fermait les yeux et approuvait même cette façon cruelle de traiter les femmes, Brandon n'avait jamais pu le supporter et vouait à Lowick une profonde aversion renforcée par la haine que lui vouait déjà ce dernier.

Il se fit annoncer et vit Edgar Lowick apparaître dans le salon, l'air calme et sûr de lui, faisant émaner de lui une impression de puissance qui pétrifiait ses victimes. Mais Brandon ne le craignait en aucune façon et le regarda simplement d'un air de dégoût.

« Colonel Brandon ! Que me vaut le plaisir de vous recevoir ? demanda Lowick d'un air faussement jovial.

- Le sujet ne sera pas plaisant pour vous, Lowick, répondit froidement Brandon.

- Oh ! Vous m'inquiétez... De quoi s'agit-il ?

- D'une visite visant à vous avertir. Cessez de terroriser les pauvres gens, en particulier les jeunes filles. Osez à nouveau séduire ou violenter une autre pauvre fille et vous aurez affaire à moi, est-ce clair ?

- Oh ! Vous voilà désormais défenseurs des pauvres gens, Brandon ? Décidément, vous êtes déterminé prendre toute la misère du monde sur vos épaules ! » ironisa Lowick.

Il avait été surpris par le motif de la visite de Brandon : il avait cru que cela avait un rapport avec sa visite à Delaford quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Marianne, bien qu'il aurait été étonné de voir qu'il avait mis autant de temps avant de le trouver pour lui faire payer son affront. Néanmoins, les propos de Brandon le rendait furieux.

« Je vous conseille de changer d'attitude, Lowick, continua Brandon.

- Est-ce une menace ? demanda Lowick.

- Non, un avertissement… A vous d'en faire bon usage ou non, répliqua Brandon. Si les pauvres gens ne peuvent rien tirer des autorités parce qu'ils n'ont pas le même statut social que le vôtre, ce n'est pas mon cas. Vous voilà prévenu, Lowick. »

Puis le Colonel prit congé, laissant Lowick ruminer sur sa position et le fait que Brandon n'hésiterait pas à le confondre s'il ne changeait pas d'attitude.

* * *

><p>Le vendredi, tout Delaford était en émoi. Le personnel s'agitait, allant d'une pièce à l'autre, les bras chargés, afin d'accueillir les Darcy comme il se devait et ce, sous la direction de Marianne qui surveillait chaque étape avec attention. Comme elle l'avait ressenti avant d'accueillir Beth et Andrew, elle prenait pleinement conscience de son rôle de maîtresse de maison en cet instant et sa pression à l'idée d'endosser cette responsabilité était accrue par le rang des visiteurs qu'elle allait recevoir aujourd'hui. Brandon avait tenté de maîtriser la peur de la jeune femme en lui rappelant que Pemberley ne pouvait être comparable à Delaford et que de ce fait, elle n'avait qu'à faire de son mieux sans effectuer de comparaisons.<p>

Marianne avait suivi les conseils pleins de sagesse de son époux et avait troqué ses craintes et le flot incessant de ses pensées en proie à la panique pour un esprit plus calme et mesuré, attentif à chaque détail afin que Delaford soit montré sous son meilleur jour. Elle avait changé plus d'une fois le menu du repas qui serait servi, se levant même dans la nuit pour noter de nouvelles idées qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Marianne, avait marmonné Brandon, la voix ensommeillée et les paupières closes. Reviens te coucher. Tu vas être épuisée demain… »

La jeune femme avait obéi docilement, retrouvant les bras de son mari pour la nuit, mais en ne trouvant le sommeil qu'au bout d'une heure tellement elle révisait tous les préparatifs dans sa tête.

Brandon était fier d'elle et du fait qu'elle prenait son rôle de maîtresse de maison à cœur. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'elle avait préparé Delaford pour l'arrivée de Beth, mais aujourd'hui c'était bien plus flagrant. Elle avait gagné en assurance au fil des mois et avait endossé ses responsabilités de façon naturelle. Il la regarda en train d'arranger les bouquets de fleurs et de vérifier le plan de table, l'air concentré. Outre les Darcy et le Colonel Fitzwilliam, ils recevaient également les Ferrars, Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret, les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils accueillaient autant de monde et Marianne en était anxieuse car elle savait que ce repas mettrait en jeu sa réputation et celle de son mari, ce qui lui donnait un regain de volonté de lui faire honneur et de ne rien laisser au hasard.

Elle arrangeait les fleurs avec soin lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le corps du Colonel Brandon se coller contre elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse doucement dans le cou.

« Christopher… Ils vont bientôt arriver et tu m'empêches de me concentrer de la plus irrévocable des manières ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, les mains sur celles de Brandon.

- Non, je ne cherche pas à te déconcentrer, mais au contraire à t'apaiser et te redonner confiance avant leur arrivée, murmura Brandon à l'oreille de Marianne.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à tes chuchotements au creux de mon oreille ! s'exclama Marianne d'un ton de reproche, mais toujours le sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Cela a au moins le mérite de te détendre, non ? »

Marianne l'embrassa pour toute réponse avant de sursauter en entendant l'horloge sonner dix-heures et demie.

« Il faut que j'aille me préparer ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Brandon.

Ce dernier la regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres, amusé par l'empressement de la jeune femme et impatient de la voir vêtue d'une de ces robes qui lui allait si bien.

Marianne monta dans sa chambre et fit sonner Jessica afin qu'elle vienne la préparer. Elle avait choisi une robe en velours couleur chocolat. Seuls la bordure du décolleté et un ruban soulignant la poitrine de la jeune femme étaient blancs. Les rondeurs dues à sa grossesse commençaient à devenir légèrement visibles, surtout au niveau de la poitrine, devenue plus généreuse qu'elle ne l'était, mais le changement de son corps ne l'angoissait pas. Elle avait toujours eu des formes voluptueuses et avait appris à les trouver belles. Ce bien-être s'était accru lorsque Brandon lui avait avoué lors de leur voyage de noces combien il chérissait ses rondeurs si harmonieuses et lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais tenté de les faire disparaître en s'affamant pour cause de coquetterie. Marianne souhaitait juste que son ventre puisse être caché jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse son entrée dans le monde comme il se devait afin de pouvoir participer à la Saison !

Jessica acheva la transformation de Marianne en s'occupant de sa coiffure, lui faisant la même que d'ordinaire, la jeune femme souhaitant rester simple malgré tout le monde qu'elle recevait et même si le couple le plus fortuné du Derbyshire en faisait partie. Elle souhaita simplement qu'un ruban de même couleur que sa robe soit mêlé à son chignon, lui conférant une élégance délicate et naturelle. Marianne souhaitait rester authentique malgré la position aisée qu'elle occupait aujourd'hui.

« Le résultat vous plait-il, Madame ? demanda Jessica.

- Absolument ! répondit Marianne en souriant. Vous avez encore fait des merveilles, Jessica, je vous remercie. »

Jessica s'inclina, fière d'avoir comblé les attentes de sa maîtresse et prit congé. Marianne se regarda dans le miroir pour une vérification de sa toilette, espérant que son envie de naturel charmerait ses invités. Elle savait pertinemment que cette authenticité risquait d'être sacrifiée lors de son séjour à Londres où il lui faudrait rentrer dans le jeu des réceptions innombrables et du paraître en société, laquelle serait hautement supérieure à celle qu'elle côtoyait dans le Devonshire et le Dorsetshire, l'obligeant à se vêtir avec plus de luxe et à renoncer à la simplicité et au naturel qu'elle prônait tant afin de vêtir le masque hypocrite que porterait toutes les autres dames de Londres.

Ces pensées accablantes n'étaient pas seulement le fruit d'une rébellion intérieure de la jeune femme, mais également d'un passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. En effet, son premier séjour à Londres avait été marquée par la honte et la douleur qui lui avait été infligées par elle-même pour le premier point et par Willoughby pour le second. Aussi n'avait-elle pas gardé des réceptions londoniennes un souvenir agréable. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du regard méprisant qui leur avait été jeté à elle et Elinor par Miss Grey et d'autres figures importantes de la bonne société, dévisageant leur toilette avec dégoût. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à y retourner et à aider Margaret afin qu'elle ne souffre pas du regard des autres et, pour sa part, à rapporter de Londres des souvenirs plus agréables que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté.

Toute à ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, Marianne vit Brandon entrer dans la chambre. Elle se retourna en souriant, le voyant porter l'élégant costume noir qu'elle lui avait offert lors de leur voyage de noces en Italie.

« Tu es superbe, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, toujours assise sur sa chaise.

- Tu l'es plus encore, répliqua Brandon en souriant. Cette robe te va à ravir… comme toutes les autres, ajouta-t-il avant de lui baiser la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Tu dis toujours ça, rit Marianne.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! A présent, m'autorises-tu à ajouter quelque chose à ta tenue ? demanda Brandon en sortant un collier de perles ivoires de sa poche.

- Christopher ! s'exclama Marianne en admirant le collier.

- Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il.

Marianne hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et vit dans le miroir les mains de Brandon accrocher le délicat collier de perles autour de son cou.

« Quand as-tu acheté ce collier ? demanda-t-elle en faisant rouler les perles entre ses doigts.

- En réalité, je ne l'ai pas acheté. Il appartenait à ma mère. Elle l'avait légué à ma sœur en lui recommandant de me l'offrir dès que je serais marié pour que je puisse à mon tour en faire présent à mon épouse. Mais Anna ne voyait pas notre union d'un bon œil, comme tu le sais… Elle avait décidé de garder le collier pour elle. Ses sentiments à ton égard ayant changé, elle m'a envoyé le collier il y a quelques jours en m'expliquant toute son histoire et en nous souhaitant à nouveau tout le bonheur du monde.

- C'est honnête de sa part, répondit simplement Marianne. Et ta mère avait bon goût, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, levant la tête vers Brandon.

- Il te plaît ?

- Je l'adore ! Et il va très bien avec ma robe ! répondit Marianne avec enthousiasme.

- Je le soupçonnais… »

Marianne tira Brandon par la manche pour le forcer à se baisser et elle l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

><p>Le moment vint où les premiers invités arrivèrent à Delaford en la personne des Ferrars. Marianne embrassa tendrement Elinor, qui avait l'air moins fatiguée que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait le teint radieux, ce qui mettait en valeur les joues rondes qu'elle arborait désormais.<p>

« Tu as une mine superbe, Elinor ! s'exclama Marianne en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras avec tendresse, tandis que Brandon et Edward se saluaient.

- Oui, il semblerait que mon enfant ait eu pitié de moi, répondit Elinor en caressant son ventre. Je ne te cache pas que je n'ai qu'une hâte : arriver au terme de ma grossesse !

- Plus que quatre mois, Elinor, plus que quatre mois ! » répondit joyeusement Marianne en donnant son bras à sa sœur.

Elinor sursauta et prit vivement une des mains de Marianne, la posant sur son ventre, souriante. Marianne sentit son futur neveu ou sa future nièce s'agiter dans le ventre d'Elinor. La sensation était si étrange ! Elle se sentit profondément émue et les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux tandis qu'elle poussait une exclamation de joie.

« C'est incroyable comme sensation !

- Et c'est encore plus incroyable lorsque tu la ressens de l'intérieur, répondit Elinor en souriant. Tu t'en rendras bientôt compte...

- Et toi, Sue ? demanda Marianne en prenant sa nièce dans les bras. Tu as senti bouger le bébé ? »

La petite Susan hocha la tête en souriant et porta la main sur le ventre de sa mère, la faisant rire.

Pendant ce temps, Brandon demandait à Edward comment se passait ses journées à aider les paroissiens. Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Edward lorsqu'il répondit.

« Ce matin n'a pas été plaisant... Un de mes paroissiens, Mr. Coyle, un gentil fermier vit un drame terrible. Sa fille aînée a été prise de force alors qu'elle allait vendre ses œufs... Apparemment, elle connaît celui qui lui a fait ça, mais elle n'ose pas dire son nom... Elle dit que cela n'a pas d'importance maintenant que le mal a été fait...

- Lowick..., dit Brandon à mi-voix, le cœur gonflé d'indignation.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un scélérat qui n'en est plus à son premier abus sur une jeune femme, répondit Brandon. Je l'ai prévenu hier qu'il devait cesser ses agissements sous peine de se retrouver devant les autorités, mais cela n'a eu aucun effet, hélas... »

Edward observa le regard du Colonel Brandon et ce qu'il y vit le surprit fortement. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel dégoût, une telle colère dans ce regard d'ordinaire doux et bon. Il comprit alors que Brandon avait sans doute déjà eu affaire à ce Lowick.

« Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu, dit-il simplement.

- Ce ne serait pas étonnant ! Lowick n'a plus remis les pieds dans une église depuis des décennies ! répliqua Brandon. Il tient ses victimes à sa merci et cela lui donne un pouvoir tel qu'il n'a plus aucune notion du bien et du mal... »

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Edward, Brandon lui expliqua la position de Lowick et ce que cela lui conférait sur ses victimes, d'un rang social inférieur au sien et donc, plus vulnérables, sans espoir d'être sauvées. Edward Ferrars partagea le dégoût de Brandon envers les classes sociales régissant les rapports entre les gens, surtout lorsque ceux qui ne faisaient pas parti de la bonne classe se trouvaient confrontés à des drames dont ils ne pouvaient que subir les conséquences en silence.

« C'est pour cela que cette pauvre fille n'a rien dit... Même si elle avait parlé, cela n'aurait rien changé, elle aurait eu tous les torts ! Ne pouvons-nous rien faire ? demanda Edward.

- Je compte aller trouver les autorités pour leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe, répondit Brandon. Ils m'écouteront puisque je fait partie d'une classe qu'ils savent écouter. » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée bruyante des Middleton et de Mrs. Jennings. Ils étaient accompagnés de Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret, qu'ils avaient emmené dans leur voiture. Le salon des Brandon fut assailli par leurs invités, se saluant les uns les autres avec chaleur, exprimant tout leur enthousiasme à l'idée de se retrouver tous ensemble et ainsi de rencontrer les Darcy. Mrs. Dashwood se rapprocha instinctivement d'Elinor afin de lui demander comment elle se portait tandis que Margaret portait discrètement une main sur le ventre d'Elinor afin de sentir le bébé.

« Je l'ai senti ! » lui chuchota Marianne, excitée et l'air taquin.

Margaret se tourna vers elle, bouche bée.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Je veux le sentir moi aussi ! » répliqua-t-elle, faussement boudeuse.

Soudain, elle retira vivement sa main, poussant un petit cri. Ses sœurs et sa mère éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'elle fixait le ventre d'Elinor avec étonnement.

« C'est lui que j'ai senti ?

- Évidemment ! Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? demanda Elinor, hilare.

- C'est si... impressionnant ! » s'exclama Margaret, posant à nouveau sa main sur le ventre de sa sœur.

Mrs. Dashwood regarda sa benjamine en souriant, touchée par l'innocence qui émanait d'elle à cet instant. Pourtant, elle se rendait compte que cette innocence avait ses faiblesses. Mrs. Dashwood souhaitait faire prendre conscience à Margaret qu'elle était trop âgée pour continuer à grimper dans sa cabane dans les arbres. Cela ne se faisait pas lorsque l'on était une jeune fille de seize ans ! Mrs. Dashwood aimait profondément ses filles et ne voulait que leur bonheur. Et elle craignait que ce bonheur qu'elle espérait pour Margaret, à savoir le mariage, ne soit entravé par la fantaisie de la jeune fille. Il lui restait maintenant à lui en parler sans la heurter, ce qui, elle le sentait, ne serait pas une chose aisée...

Elle fut interrompue dans son constat par une exclamation de Mrs. Jennings indiquant que les Darcy arrivaient. En effet, la voiture des Darcy s'arrêta devant le perron quelques secondes plus tard et une minute après, les Darcy étaient annoncés. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy était vêtu avec élégance, une veste en velours vert lui seyant parfaitement bien. Il avait l'air réservé lorsqu'il entra, sans doute à cause du monde invité et qui le dévisageait. Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy quant à elle, était bien plus souriante que son mari. Elle portait une somptueuse robe pourpre d'une fluidité magnifique, tandis que ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon dans lequel avait été disposées des perles. Brandon et Marianne les accueillirent avec un grand sourire et beaucoup de chaleur, faisant les présentations avec leurs invités après avoir demandé à Mr. Darcy de leur présenter sa jeune sœur et son cousin.

Miss Georgiana Darcy était une jeune fille jolie à l'air timide et réservé, mais sa physionomie montrait qu'elle avait l'air d'une personne intelligente et douce dans ses manières. Elle portait elle aussi une robe très élégante, couleur bleu roi et ses cheveux étaient noués en une longue natte. Elle porta sur l'assistance un regard timide, ses joues s'empourprant dès qu'elle regardait une personne inconnue dans les yeux.

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam quant à lui, avait salué l'assistance avec une aisance déconcertante lorsqu'on le voyait aux côtés de Darcy et que l'on se rendait compte qu'il était son cousin, tellement ils étaient différents dans leur caractère. Il avait retrouvé avec un plaisir évident le Colonel Brandon, heureux de le voir marié et jouissant d'un bonheur qu'il lui avait souhaité. Il fut ravi de voir que la jeune Mrs. Brandon était une femme non seulement d'une grande beauté, mais aussi intelligente, cultivée et profondément éprise de son mari, comme le lui avait assuré Mrs. Darcy.

« Cher Colonel Brandon ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir après ces années écoulées ! Qui aurait cru que nos chemins se croiseraient à nouveau ici, dans le Dorsetshire ? s'exclama le Colonel Fitzwilliam une fois que les présentations furent faites.

- Votre joie est pleinement partagé, Colonel Fitzwilliam ! assura Brandon en serrant la main de son ancien camarade.

- Je suis d'autant plus heureux de vous retrouver marié à une femme aussi charmante, ajouta le Colonel Fitzwilliam en désignant Marianne, qui était en train de discuter avec les dames.

- Oui, mon épouse est merveilleuse et me comble de joie... plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible, répondit Brandon avec un grand sourire. Mais vous avez droit à toutes mes félicitations également car Mr. Darcy m'a appris une excellente nouvelle vous concernant... »

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam eut l'air faussement choqué et se tourna vers Mr. Darcy, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Eh bien ! J'ignorais que mon cousin se sentirai aussi à l'aise avec vous pour vous parler de ma vie privée ! Néanmoins, oui. Je suis fiancée à une jeune fille de famille modeste, mais d'excellente réputation. Elle s'appelle Molly Gibson. Je l'ai rencontrée grâce à une visite que j'ai effectué chez son père, médecin, et qui avait réussi à guérir un de mes hommes alors que les autres médecins le jugeait condamné. Elle était avec son père lorsque j'ai effectué ma visite et j'ai remarqué à quel point elle était proche de lui et attentive à son bien-être. Cela m'a touché et j'ai décidé de revenir leur présenter mes hommages afin d'en savoir plus sur elle. C'est une jeune personne tellement douce et humble ! Cultivée et fort belle, ce qui ne gâche rien... Nous nous sommes rapprochés et nous voilà aujourd'hui fiancés. »

Il avait dit cela avec le plus grand calme, mais ses yeux trahissaient son amour pour sa promise. Il semblait d'ailleurs que cette façon d'exprimer ainsi ses sentiments soit de famille, Mr. Darcy posant fréquemment un regard empli de tendresse et d'amour à son épouse dès qu'il la voyait. Le Colonel Brandon félicita sincèrement son ancien camarade, conscient que ce choix avait du provoquer quelques remous du côté de ses parents, qui espéraient que leur fils épouse une jeune fille de la haute-société, et les gentlemen discutèrent tous ensemble, tâchant de faire mieux connaissance. Car si Brandon connaissait ses invités, il n'en était pas de même pour Edward Ferrars et Sir John Middleton. Le Colonel orienta la conversation de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse parler de ses opinions, se dévoilant ainsi un peu aux autres.

De son côté, Marianne faisait de même avec Elizabeth Darcy. Cette dernière avait présenté sa belle-sœur Georgiana à Margaret, assurée de leur bonne entente.

« Je serais ravie de mieux vous connaître, Miss Margaret, dit Georgiana timidement.

- Appelez-moi simplement Margaret, répondit la jeune fille spontanément. J'ai appris que vous étiez une musicienne très accomplie. J'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur de jouer pour nous.

- Oh... on aura sans doute exagéré mon talent...

- Vous connaissez pourtant mon honnêteté et ma franchise, Georgiana, répliqua Elizabeth en riant. Je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité !

- Si cela peut vous mettre à l'aise, Miss Darcy, je jouerai également quelques partitions. De cette façon, vous ne serez pas seule. » proposa Marianne.

Georgiana, un peu plus rassurée, assura qu'elle jouerai pour eux et elle et Margaret commencèrent à discuter. Marianne connaissait le tempérament volontaire de sa jeune sœur et était de ce fait certaine qu'elle et Georgiana ne resteraient pas muettes, mais trouveraient des sujets de conversations grâce à Margaret qui n'était pas aussi timide que Miss Darcy. Elizabeth était quant à elle ravie de découvrir de nouvelles personnes. Elle apprécia la franchise et la gentillesse de Mrs. Jennings malgré la maladresse de ses propos par moments, tandis qu'elle jugea Lady Middleton assez effacée, mais néanmoins aimable. En revanche, elle retrouva avec plaisir Elinor et Mrs. Dashwood qu'elle avait apprécié presque dès leur rencontre. Les discussions fusèrent un moment, les sujets ne manquant pas : la grossesse avancée d'Elinor, Pemberley, la littérature, la musique, la nature... Puis ce fut le moment de passer à table.

Le repas fut une réussite, tout le monde lui faisant honneur, trouvant les plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, louant les choix de Marianne et le talent des cuisiniers de Delaford. Mais ce fut davantage les relations avec les convives qui fut un succès, chacun échangeant avec tout le monde. Mrs. Dashwood eut ainsi l'occasion de dire quelques mots à Mr. Darcy, mais également Margaret. Le côté protecteur de Mr. Darcy lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa jeune sœur et des liens qu'elle formait avec autrui le poussait à en savoir davantage sur Margaret lorsqu'il vit combien Georgiana était en grande discussion avec elle. Comme Elizabeth le lui avait prédit, il la trouva très originale et charmante : jamais il n'avait rencontré une jeune fille aussi débordante d'imagination et éprise d'évasion et de voyages.

Elizabeth et lui s'accordèrent également pour voir en Elinor une ressemblance avec Jane Bingley et une représentation d'une femme avisée et agréable, pleine de bon sens, d'intelligence et de douceur. Darcy fut aussi conquis par Marianne, qui montrait qu'elle était une excellente maîtresse de maison et une jeune femme charmante à tous points de vue, cultivée et vive d'esprit. Il fut également en grande conversation avec Edward Ferrars, dont la timidité et la réserve lui donnait de bonnes raisons de se sentir proche de lui. Mr. Darcy étant un homme cultivé et intelligent, les sujets de conversations auxquels il participait ne tarissaient pas et il put même échanger quelques mots avec Sir John, qui savait se montrer discret et parler de choses profondes lorsqu'il le voulait. Le Colonel Brandon et le Colonel Fitzwilliam quant à eux, se remémorèrent quelques souvenirs de leur vie dans les colonies et le chemin qu'avait pris leur vie avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent.

Lors de la séparation entre les messieurs et les dames, Elizabeth demanda aux dames si elles comptaient aller à Londres pour la Saison.

« Non, mon mari et moi restons dans le Dorsetshire, expliqua Elinor. A cinq mois de grossesse, les voyages me seront proscrits.

- C'est vraiment dommage, j'aurais aimé vous revoir ! Mais il est évident que votre santé et celle de votre enfant passent avant toutes choses, aussi plaisantes soient-elles ! Puis-je espérer vous voir à Londres cet hiver, Marianne ?

- Oui, absolument. Mon époux et moi passeront la Saison à Londres accompagnés de Margaret. Nous y ferons toutes deux notre entrée dans le monde.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! J'en suis heureuse ! Je peux dores et déjà vous inviter à Darcy House, dans ce cas ?

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! répondit Marianne, enchantée. Il était question que nous logions chez Mrs. Jennings, mais elle ne nous en voudra pas, je pense... Elle hésitait à passer la Saison chez sa fille et son gendre, donc la question sera réglée.

- Et je vous adresse également toutes mes félicitations... » ajouta Mrs. Darcy à voix basse, faisant mention à la grossesse de Marianne.

Cette dernière eut les yeux brillants et baissa la tête, remerciant son invitée en expliquant que sa grossesse semblait légèrement plus visible que celle de sa sœur lorsqu'elle en était à son deuxième mois, sans doute à cause de leur morphologie si différente.

Elizabeth Darcy s'assura également que Lady Middleton et Mrs. Jennings séjourneraient à Londres durant la Saison afin de les inviter à Darcy House elles aussi. Elle leur déclara être ravie de pouvoir également leur présenter son oncle et sa tante, les Gardiner, qui vivaient à Londres, ainsi que sa sœur aînée, Jane. Après ces perspectives réjouissantes, les messieurs firent leur retour et Elizabeth demanda à Marianne si elle possédait quelques œuvres d'Elinor afin de pouvoir les montrer à Darcy, Georgiana et le Colonel Fitzwilliam, eux aussi étant des amateurs d'art, et à qui elle avait vanté les peintures d'Elinor. Marianne demanda à ce que l'on apporte les écrans d'Elinor, sous le regard gêné de celle-ci, détestant être au centre de l'attention.

Les deux tableaux que Marianne avait en sa possession représentaient, à sa demande, Norland et Barton Cottage. A sa grande satisfaction, ses invités admirèrent les peintures en connaisseurs, avec des exclamations chez les dames et des paroles témoignant leur bon goût chez les messieurs. Voir le talent de sa chère sœur Elinor ainsi loué procura une vive fierté chez Marianne, qui avait été dans tous ses états trois ans plus tôt lorsque Mrs. Ferrars et Fanny Dashwood avaient méprisé la sensibilité artistique de l'aînée des sœurs Dashwood. Marianne n'était pas la seule à être fière de sa sœur. Edward Ferrars l'était plus encore et regardait avec une grande tendresse le visage rosissant de son épouse.

« Vous avez un réel talent, Mrs. Ferrars, déclara Darcy en regardant Elinor. Avez-vous pris des leçons ?

- Oui, depuis mon enfance, répondit Elinor. Mon professeur était très doué et savait comment stimuler ma créativité...

- Ne sois pas si modeste, Elinor ! répliqua Marianne.

- Ma fille était une élève très talentueuse, la meilleure que son professeur ait jamais eu d'après ce qu'il disait, renchérit Mrs. Dashwood.

- Mon épouse ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Elle est trop modeste pour cela, ajouta Edward en prenant la main d'Elinor avec tendresse.

- Il semblerait que vos filles soient de nature créatives, Mrs. Dashwood, dit courtoisement le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

- Oui. Elinor est douée en peinture, Marianne est une virtuose du piano et Margaret utilise son imagination pour écrire des histoires, répondit Mrs. Dashwood avec une fierté pleine de tendresse et dépourvue d'orgueil.

- En parlant de cela, il me semble que Miss Darcy nous a promis de nous montrer ses talents au piano ! » lança Mrs. Jennings.

Georgiana Darcy se mit à rougir violemment et se tourna vers sa belle-sœur, l'air légèrement suppliant. Elizabeth eut l'air de comprendre car elle déclara qu'elle allait tourner les pages de la partition de Georgiana. Marianne soupçonna que la jeune fille avait surtout besoin d'une présence rassurante à ses côtés pour jouer et vaincre sa timidité.

Cette dernière fut vite envolée lorsque les doigts fins et habiles de la jeune fille glissèrent sur les touches blanches et noires, jouant avec une fluidité et une harmonie délicieuse qui ne manqua pas de charmer son auditoire, que ce soit avec du Mozart ou du Beethoven.

Elle fut vivement applaudie et louée pour son talent, les connaisseurs s'en donnant à cœur joie pour disséquer la manière délicate avec laquelle Miss Darcy avait joué. Puis cette dernière rappela à Marianne sa promesse de jouer à son tour du piano, promesse que Marianne tint en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers le piano.

« Régalez-nous avec du chant, très chère ! Mrs Brandon a une voix magnifique ! s'exclama Sir John à l'assistance. Saviez-vous que c'est de cette manière qu'elle a attiré à elle le Colonel Brandon ? Telle une sirène attirant à elle un marin échoué en pleine mer ! »

Marianne rougit et se retourna brutalement.

« Non, je ne pense pas que...

- Oh si je vous en prie !

- Chantez pour nous, Marianne ! Miss Darcy verra ainsi que c'est avec un talent de pianiste, une belle voix et un joli minois que l'on peut faire un beau mariage » lança Mrs. Jennings en riant.

Cette remarque amusée fit froncer les sourcils de Mr. Darcy tandis que sa sœur était rouge de honte. Mrs. Darcy les rassura d'un regard indiquant que Mrs. Jennings ne devait être vue que comme une dame facétieuse mais guère méchante.

Marianne regarda Brandon, qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Cela donna confiance à Marianne et elle s'inclina. Elle décida de jouer __Weep you no more sad fountains___,_ la chanson qu'elle avait chanté pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le Devonshire, la chanson qui avait bouleversé le cœur meurtri de Brandon au point de le lui faire à nouveau battre sous l'effet de l'amour. Cette même chanson qui avait permis à Marianne de stimuler la mémoire de Brandon lorsqu'il avait été amnésique. Ce n'était pas qu'une chanson, c'était leur chanson...

Marianne la joua avec encore plus d'émotions que les autres fois où elle l'avait chanté, tous ces souvenirs en tête. Puis, après avoir été acclamée par ses auditeurs qui lui réclamèrent une autre chanson, elle joua et chanta celle que Brandon lui avait envoyé avec le piano-forte qu'il avait fait livrer à Barton Cottage, __The Dreame__. La voix claire et pure de Marianne s'éleva dans l'air, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec la mélodie qu'elle jouait. Son style, quoique différent de celui de Georgiana Darcy, était tout aussi beau à entendre car empreint de sensibilité et l'assistance fut comblée, applaudissant bruyamment la musicienne, qui les regarda, les yeux brillants et le teint rosé.

« Et vous vouliez nous cacher votre talent pour le chant, Marianne ? Cela aurait été bien cruel ! s'exclama Elizabeth, les yeux pétillants.

- Vous avez une belle voix, Mrs Brandon, répondit Darcy, l'air sincère.

- Je comprends mieux le parallèle qu'a fait Sir John avec les sirènes, ajouta le Colonel Fitzwilliam à Brandon. Et j'imagine combien vous avez été envoûté...

- En effet... » répondit Brandon, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs, revenant à la réalité en croisant le visage souriant de Marianne.

La journée se passa agréablement, tout le monde discutant de choses et d'autres, de grande ou de moindre importance, apprenant à s'apprécier au fur et à mesure que les caractères se révélaient. Sir John en profita pour inviter tout le monde à Barton Park le veille du départ des Darcy, invitation qui fut acceptée avec entrain. Puis ce fut au tour de Mr. Darcy d'informer le Colonel Brandon qu'il aimerait beaucoup les recevoir, lui et Marianne à Pemberley.

« C'est très gentil de votre part, Mr. Darcy. Je peux sans douter parler au nom de ma femme en déclarant être ravi de votre invitation. Néanmoins, je crains qu'elle ne soit guère consommée avant plusieurs mois. Nous partons déjà pour Paris dans une quinzaine de jours tant que mon épouse peut voyager, expliqua le Colonel Brandon en faisant discrètement mention de la grossesse de Marianne.

- Bien entendu, je comprends. J'espère néanmoins que ce n'est que partie remise et, en attendant, il nous reste la Saison londonienne. » répondit Mr. Darcy en offrant un sourire.

L'heure vint où les invités des Brandon prirent congé, ravis de ces bons moments passés ensemble. Les trois jeunes mariées se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, véritablement ravies de s'être rencontrées et de pouvoir se revoir prochainement tandis que Georgiana Darcy et Margaret faisaient de même, se faisant une joie de se retrouver à la réception des Middleton. Les cinq gentlemen se séparèrent également, assurant à chacun le plaisir qu'ils avaient eu à passer la journée ensemble et à se revoir prochainement.

Les Brandon accompagnèrent leurs invités sur le perron, y restant jusqu'à ce que leurs voitures soient hors de leur champ de vision. Marianne attendit ce moment pour laisser tomber sa tête contre le bras de Brandon, se collant contre lui.

« Je suis heureuse que tout se soit bien passé ! soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

- Je le suis aussi. Et je suis également très fier de toi, mon cœur. Tu as été une excellente maîtresse de maison, la félicita Brandon en la faisant rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir rendu fier ! Si tu savais comme j'étais anxieuse ! s'exclama Marianne en riant.

- Cela ne s'est pas vu, je t'assure ! Serais-tu désormais capable de maîtriser tes sentiments ? demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle, faisant éclater de rire Marianne.

- Peut-être... Mais dans ce cas tu devrais t'inquiéter... Je ris, mais peut-être suis-je fâchée contre toi pour avoir osé me taquiner sur mes défauts ? dit-elle, l'air mutin.

- Tu sais très bien que ta spontanéité n'a jamais été un défaut à mes yeux, dit doucement Brandon en caressant la joue de Marianne.

- Christopher ! Tu arrives toujours à renverser la situation en ta faveur ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Tu as toujours le dernier mot !

- Il n'y a pas que vous qui savez charmer les gens, Mrs. Brandon... » murmura-t-il d'un air mystérieux.


	20. Décisions difficiles

****Chapitre 20****

****Décisions difficiles****

* * *

><p>Les Darcy passèrent les quelques jours qui leur restaient dans la région entre Barton Park, Delaford et Cox Park. Ils avaient répondu présents à l'invitation du bal des Middleton qui aurait lieu la veille de leur départ. Sir John était particulièrement heureux de pouvoir organiser une grande réception avec d'aussi illustres invités et ce, le dernier jour de leur séjour dans le Devonshire. Ils avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands, fait venir des musiciens réputés pour avoir joué dans les plus grandes réceptions londoniennes et les invités étaient outrageusement nombreux pour une réception ayant lieu à Barton Park. En effet, les Middleton restreignaient leurs invités à soixante-dix personnes, mais cette fois, cent convives étaient attendus à la réception, dont les amies de Marianne, Mrs. Winslet et Lady Hathaway.<p>

Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret étaient également conviées à la fête. Cela inquiétait d'ailleurs la jeune fille qui prenait conscience que ce bal serait un prémisse à son entrée dans le monde lors de la Saison londonienne. Néanmoins, savoir qu'elle retrouverait Georgiana Darcy la rassurait un peu, ayant bien sympathisé avec la jeune fille. Marianne avait également tenu à faire un geste envers sa sœur, car le lendemain de leur repas avec les Darcy, elle avait invité Margaret à Delaford ainsi que Mrs. Earnshaw, la modiste. Elle lui avait demandé d'apporter des robes qu'elle avait en boutique afin de les faire essayer à Margaret pour qu'elle ait une robe neuve le jour de ce bal si important.

Margaret fut folle de joie, embrassant Marianne avec reconnaissance, la remerciant de nombreuses fois. Marianne était heureuse de pouvoir aider sa jeune sœur à préparer son entrée dans le monde dans les règles de l'art, sans se soucier de l'argent. La jeune fille n'ayant jamais eu à choisir parmi tant de robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, elle eut beaucoup de difficultés à arrêter son choix. Après moult réflexions et avoir eu les avis de sa sœur et de la modiste, elle se décida pour une jolie robe en mousseline couleur bleu pastel. Lorsqu'elle l'avait essayé, elle avait été séduite par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir et les exclamations de Marianne avaient prouvé sa préférence.

« Tu es belle dans cette robe ! Que tu as grandi..., remarqua Marianne non sans une certaine émotion.

- J'ai grandi, oui... » répondit Margaret, l'air triste.

Cette tristesse ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Marianne, qui remercia chaleureusement Mrs. Earnshaw et la congédia. Lorsqu'elle porta son regard sur Margaret, elle comprit que quelque chose souciait la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha de sa jeune sœur et lui prit tendrement la main.

« Tu ne va pas bien, Margaret, je le vois bien... » dit-elle doucement.

Margaret détourna son regard, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Ma chérie, parle-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je m'inquiète en te voyant ainsi..., continua Marianne.

- J'ai parlé avec maman ce matin... et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé... » murmura Margaret.

* * *

><p><em><em>Margaret était dans sa cabane dans les arbres, en train de scruter l'horizon avec sa longue-vue, cadeau de Sir John. Elle se plaisait à imaginer ce que voyait son héroïne sur le bateau des pirates qui l'avaient enlevée, pouvant presque sentir le vent balayer ses cheveux, lui faisant respirer l'air iodé de la mer. Soudain, elle entendit sa mère lui demander de descendre car elle avait à lui parler. La jeune fille posa précautionneusement sa longue-vue, descendit de sa cabane et courut rejoindre sa mère dans le salon de Barton Cottage. Mrs. Dashwood retint un sourire affectueux en voyant sa petite dernière approcher d'elle. Mais elle ne devait pas reculer devant l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé. Elle avait pris sa décision et voulait s'y tenir, même si cela se ferait avec un serrement de cœur.<em>_

__« Viens t'asseoir, ma chérie. »__

__Margaret obéit et regarda sa mère, attendant de savoir pourquoi elle avait été arrachée à son occupation. Elle dut patienter quelques minutes avant que Mrs. Dashwood ne prenne la parole, cette dernière cherchant visiblement ses mots.__

__« Margaret..., j'ai compris immédiatement que tu étais différente de tes sœurs avec ta fantaisie si particulière, et j'ai longtemps chéri cette différence, car elle te rendait unique et égayait mon cœur... Mais tu as grandi, ma chérie... et ce n'est plus convenable pour une jeune fille de seize ans de courir comme tu le fais, de se réfugier dans une cabane pour y faire tes occupations et...__

__- Je lis et j'écris dans cette cabane ! répliqua vivement Margaret, la gorge serrée, comprenant où sa mère voulait en venir.__

__- Je le sais, Margaret. Mais ce n'est pas convenable... !__

__- Seulement aux yeux du monde ! Pas ici ! Pourquoi devrais-je changer ma façon de vivre et renoncer à qui je suis pour faire plaisir au monde, à des gens que je ne connais même pas ? demanda Margaret, de la détermination dans la voix.__

__- Tu ne devras pas renoncer à qui tu es ! Seulement...__

__- Mais c'est ce qui se passera ! Après on me dira qu'écrire des romans n'est pas convenable et que je devrais arrêter de vouloir voyager ! »__

__Mrs. Dashwood posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, signe de nervosité montrant qu'elle était affligée par le désespoir de sa fille. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix douce, mais ferme.__

__« Margaret... personne ne te dira qu'écrire des romans en tant que femme est inconvenant... Enfin, certains esprits étriqués te le diront, mais regarde Ann Radcliffe ! C'est une écrivain célèbre et son statut de femme ne l'en a pas empêché ! Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu vas faire ton entrée dans le monde, tu vas rencontrer de nombreuses personnes promptes à juger sans connaître, que ce soit des dames ou des messieurs...__

__- C'est donc cela ! Vous craignez que je ne trouve aucun gentleman qui veuille de moi ? demanda Margaret, la voix pleine de reproche.__

__- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Je te souhaite au contraire de rencontrer un homme qui t'aimeras telle que tu es, avec tes rêves et ton innocence. Et je suis sûre que tu le trouveras ! Mais pour cela, il faut parfois renoncer à certaines choses qui nous ont accompagnées durant notre enfance et qui risqueraient d'entraver notre maturité. » répondit prudemment Mrs. Dashwood.__

__Margaret baissa la tête. Ce que sa mère lui disait, elle se l'était répété elle-même de nombreuses fois à chaque moment où elle montait dans sa cabane. Elle savait qu'elle avait des allures de garçon manqué et que grimper aux arbres à seize ans ne se faisait pas, mais elle se sentait tellement mieux là-haut plutôt qu'au sol, où tout lui rappelait qu'elle était différente ! Le monde réel l'effrayait tant pour qu'elle aspire à y entrer...__

__« Je comprends, Mère... Mais... je regrette... je ne peux pas me séparer de ma cabane... C'est le lieu où j'écris... ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si ce seul argument avait tout pouvoir sur les remarques de sa mère.__

__- Eh bien tu te trouveras un autre lieu ! Margaret, il te faut grandir, maintenant ! » s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood, décidée à faire entendre raison à sa fille.__

__Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir haussé le ton et ouvrit la bouche pour se faire pardonner, mais Margaret fut plus rapide.__

__Elle se leva et courut dans le jardin, monta l'échelle qui la menait à sa cabane et se réfugia à l'intérieur afin d'y pleurer à son aise.__

* * *

><p>« Oh ma chérie... »<p>

Marianne enlaça sa sœur avec tendresse, comprenant la mélancolie qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux.

« Meg… nous sommes toutes passées par cet état-là. Même moi ! Il est toujours difficile de rompre avec ce que nous étions au début de notre vie, mais c'est cela grandir. Il te reste encore de belles choses à découvrir, tu sais… dit-elle gentiment.

- Mais Elinor et toi avez tout de suite compris comment faire ! Vous n'avez pas le même caractère que le mien ! Je suis tellement maladroite et si en retard par rapport à vous… »

Marianne lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la regarda avec douceur.

« Nous n'avançons pas tous de la même façon, Margaret. Pour certaines personnes, cela demande plus de temps, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu es un cas désespéré ou que tu es moins intelligente que les autres… Lorsque tu seras prête, tu le sentiras tout de suite et tout te paraîtra évident et clair, dit-elle.

- Tu parles par expérience ? demanda Margaret, souriant à travers ses larmes.

- Bien sûr ! Je suis persuadée que tu ressentiras tout cela très bientôt… »

Margaret resta songeuse un instant, le temps pour elle de graver dans sa mémoire les encouragements que sa sœur venait de lui prodiguer puis elle reprit la parole :

« Je crois que j'ai peur... peur de faire des erreurs... et que ça me poursuive jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...»

Marianne fut surprise de découvrir une facette aussi grave et effrayée de sa jeune sœur qui lui avait toujours paru pleine de joie et d'optimisme. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était une réaction tout à fait naturelle et que même la plus optimiste des personnes n'était pas épargnée.

« Margaret, nous faisons des erreurs chaque jours, qu'on le veuille ou non... Il nous faut l'accepter et y prêter attention. Parfois, ce sont ces erreurs qui nous permettent d'avancer, d'évoluer, de nous améliorer, parce qu'elles nous auront appris quelque chose sur nous et nous ne reproduirons pas la même chose à l'avenir. » expliqua gravement Marianne, l'ombre de Willoughby passant dans ses yeux.

Margaret la regarda, l'air de boire ses paroles. Ce que Marianne venait de lui dire était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre : la vérité, mais avec une note d'espoir.

« Je pense que notre mère a voulu te protéger en te disant tout cela. Certes, ce n'est pas un moment agréable, mais elle a dû penser que si elle te laissait agir à ta guise, avec ton innocence, tu risquais plus tard de le regretter amèrement. » continua Marianne.

Margaret hocha la tête. Avec le recul, elle remerciait sa mère de lui avoir parlé à cœur ouvert de cette façon. Elle savait que ça n'avait pas été une chose aisée pour elle et se promit de lui faire ses excuses dès qu'elle rentrerait à Barton Cottage.

« A présent, sèche tes larmes, fais-moi un beau sourire et songe aux découvertes que t'apporteront le bal de dimanche. Peut-être ton état d'esprit changera-t-il et le passage vers la vie adulte se fera-t-il plus vite que tu ne le penses ? » dit Marianne en souriant.

Elle ignorait à quel point elle avait raison...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, le Colonel Brandon était allé voir les autorités en compagnie d'Edward Ferrars afin de les informer de l'agression de la fille des Coyle et de ses soupçons sur Lowick. Comme il était à prévoir, les policiers firent comprendre aux gentlemen qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans preuves.<p>

« Et si la jeune fille confondait son agresseur, si vous ameniez Lowick ici ? proposa Brandon, désireux de ne pas laisser l'affaire sans suite.

- Je suis désolé Colonel, mais nous ne pouvons pas forcer un gentleman à se déplacer si rien ne l'accable… surtout que ce ne sont que des suppositions, répondit l'officier d'un ton calme.

- Vous savez très bien la part qu'a Lowick dans cette affaire et dans toutes celles qui ont eu lieu ces derniers jours ! Vous connaissez sa nature, répliqua Brandon, indigné. Vous prônez la justice, mais vous manquez d'impartialité !

- Je comprends votre indignation, mais gardez votre calme, Colonel. Nous suivons les consignes, rien de plus. Maintenant, je vous prie de nous laisser. Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. » expliqua l'officier.

Brandon et Edward tournèrent les talons, le cœur gonflé d'indignation face à cette injustice non dissimulée. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent leurs chevaux. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils virent Lowick chevaucher près d'eux, l'air surpris de les trouver. Brandon descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers lui, sourd aux protestations d'Edward.

« Que faites-vous ici ? lança Brandon.

- Ma foi, j'ignorais que faire un peu d'exercice dans cet endroit-là du comté était interdit, répondit Lowick en descendant de sa monture.

- Arrêtez vos manières mielleuses avec moi ! répliqua Brandon avec froideur. Vous avez encore sévi sur une jeune fille et vous venez vous pavaner ! »

Lowick eut un sourire méprisant.

« Vous êtes fâché parce que j'ai bravé votre interdiction… Je suis désolé, mais, cher Colonel, je vous avais bien dit que vos tentatives d'intimidation ne marcheraient pas. Que disiez-vous déjà ? Ah oui ! _« Si les pauvres gens ne peuvent rien tirer des autorités parce qu'ils n'ont pas le même statut social que le vôtre, ce n'est pas mon cas. »_. Eh bien il semblerait que vous aviez tort… »

Brandon serra les poings, furieux d'être aussi impuissant face à cet homme méprisable.

« Allons nous-en, Brandon. Cet homme ne vaut pas la peine que nous lui adressons la parole. » intervint Edward en posant une main sur l'épaule du Colonel.

Brandon tourna les talons, adressant un dernier regard plein de mépris à Lowick. Ce dernier jugea ce moment-là opportun pour porter un dernier coup à son rival de toujours.

« Pourtant, Marianne n'a pas hésité à parler avec moi, elle… » lança-t-il.

Aussitôt, Brandon s'arrêta et se retourna violemment, regardant Lowick lui sourire, une lueur vicieuse dans le regard.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- J'ai pris plaisir à parler avec votre chère épouse il y a… oh ! Quelques mois maintenant ! répondit Lowick en faisant mine de chasser une mouche imaginaire.

- Vous mentez… Marianne ne m'a rien dit. Elle m'aurait parlé de vous…, répliqua Brandon, une angoisse montant en lui insidieusement.

- Apparemment, vous ne lui avez pas parlé de moi, elle était étonnée que je ne sois pas présent à votre mariage étant donné l'amitié que nous nous portons ! » ajouta Lowick en riant.

Brandon s'approcha de lui sans savoir ce qu'il faisait et le prit par le col de sa chemise.

« Vous mentez !

- Brandon ! Arrêtez ! s'exclama Edward.

- Non… j'ai même revu ce cher Carlton ! Vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander…, répondit Lowick, l'air jouissif. Regardez la vérité en face, Brandon. Marianne vous a caché ma visite… elle vous a fait des cachotteries…

- Cessez de parler de ma femme de cette façon ! répliqua Brandon, tenant toujours Lowick. Et ne vous avisez pas de l'approcher ! »

Lowick eut un petit rire.

« N'est-ce pas ce que vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois ? »

Brandon sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui. Il dut lutter contre la pulsion qu'il sentait prendre de l'ampleur dans son corps. Il aurait voulu blesser Lowick, le faire souffrir comme il souffrait lui-même en cet instant. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Marianne ne lui ai pas parlé de sa rencontre avec Lowick et que cet homme s'en délectait.

« Brandon, lâchez-le ! Si la police vous voit… » commença Edward.

Brandon obéit et relâcha brutalement Lowick.

« Que je n'apprenne pas que vous avez à nouveau rencontré ma femme, car cette fois-ci je ne parlerai plus, mais j'agirai... » dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons.

Brandon remonta sur son cheval, suivi d'Edward qui le fixait, se demandant s'il devait chercher à l'apaiser ou le laisser en paix. Brandon se sentait trembler. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle envie de manifester sa haine par la violence depuis que son frère avait insulté Eliza devant lui. Il avait cru que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il laisserait sa colère prendre le dessus, mais il avait eu tort et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait horreur de la violence et se voir lui-même enclin à ce trait de caractère le terrifiait, mais dès qu'une personne chère à son cœur était menacée, il perdait tout empire sur lui-même. Pourtant il ne devait pas laisser parler ses inclinations de cette façon. Ce n'était pas digne d'un gentleman et ne pas agir en tant que tel le ferait ressembler à Lowick : un homme sans foi, ni limites et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Les deux hommes chevauchèrent ensemble en silence jusqu'au presbytère de Delaford. Arrivés là-bas, avant de se quitter, Edward crut juger bon de dire quelques mots à Brandon.

« Colonel… Je pense que si Lowick avait été plus que déplacé envers Marianne, elle vous en aurait parlé…, dit-il doucement.

- Oui, bien sûr… C'est évident... Merci Mr. Ferrars. Mes amitiés à votre épouse et à Susan. » répondit Brandon en saluant Edward.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Delaford, de gros nuages sombres flottaient au-dessus du manoir, faisant écho aux sentiments qui l'envahissaient depuis sa rencontre avec Lowick. Il descendit prestement de sa monture et entra dans le manoir d'où lui parvenait une mélodie lui indiquant que Marianne jouait du piano.

Il poussa doucement la porte du salon et regarda Marianne jouer ses mélodies fétiches, l'air absorbé par ce qu'elle jouait. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle le vit et un grand sourire éclaira son doux visage. Elle se releva et alla vers lui, se jetant à son cou.

« Te voilà rentré ! s'exclama-t-elle. Où étais-tu ? »

Brandon l'embrassa tendrement et la regarda avec gravité.

« Je suis allé voir les autorités.

- Pourquoi donc ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

Brandon pensa soudain que le mieux serait de mentionner directement Lowick et de voir la réaction que cela produirait sur Marianne. Il savait qu'elle ne lui mentirai pas et lui parlerai plus facilement de son entrevue avec Lowick de cette manière, sans qu'il la mette mal à l'aise en lui disant qu'il avait appris cette information de la bouche de Lowick lui-même.

« Des jeunes filles de ferme se font agresser ces derniers jours et je connais le coupable de ses agissements…

- Comment le connais-tu ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda Marianne de plus en plus surprise.

- Je le connais depuis des années et il a toujours méprisé les femmes pour en faire ce qu'il voulait… C'était un ami de mon frère. Edgar Lowick… »

Marianne pâlit violemment, ce nom lui étant familier depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet homme il y avait de cela six mois.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Marianne ? demanda-t-il, en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

- Christopher… je… je connais cet homme…, balbutia-t-elle.

- Comment ? Quand l'as-tu vu ? Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? » demanda-t-il, gardant une voix douce mais non dénuée d'inquiétude.

Marianne alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, l'air soucieux.

« Tu te souviens lorsque tu es allé mettre en ordre tes affaires le lendemain du bal chez les Cox ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Oui… »

Il se raidit, comprenant sans mal la suite. Malgré l'interdiction d'approcher Marianne qu'il avait faite à Lowick la veille, ce dernier ne l'avait pas écouté et avait bravé son autorité dès le lendemain. Mais ce qui l'effraya le plus, c'est que Lowick avait choisi son moment dès qu'il avait laissé Marianne seule, montrant par là qu'il les surveillait. Cette idée le glaça.

« Un homme est venu… Il m'a dit être un de tes plus proches amis, mais j'ai eu du mal à le croire ! Il avait l'air si mielleux, si hypocrite… Et lorsque j'ai vu la manière dont il parlait de toi, je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas dupe ! »

Brandon essaya de se représenter Marianne tenant tête à Lowick et il eut une bouffée de fierté qui monta en lui et couvrit l'espace de quelques secondes la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de cet homme. Puis il se souvint d'une chose.

« Pourquoi les domestiques l'ont-ils fait entrer, puisqu'ils savent la nature de mes relations avec cet homme ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Marianne rougit et baissa la tête.

« S'il te plaît, Christopher, ne te fâche pas…

- Me fâcher ? demanda-t-il avec douceur en s'approchant d'elle.

- Pas forcément contre moi, mais… Thomas ne connaît pas Lowick et c'est lui qui l'a fait entrer. Mr. Carlton est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, terrifié. C'est là qu'il m'a tout expliqué sur la nature de cet homme et la vérité sur vos rapports…

- Mr Carlton aurait dû m'en parler…

- Ne le blâme pas ! supplia Marianne. Je lui ai fait promettre de garder le secret. Nous étions sur le point de partir en voyage de noces et je ne voulais pas que notre bonheur soit terni par cet homme… C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit, Christopher. Et je savais que Mr. Carlton veillerai sur moi… Crois-moi… »

Brandon regarda l'air suppliant qu'arborait Marianne et il fut touché par la raison qui lui avait fait garder le secret sur la visite de Lowick. Il lui prit une main et la lui baisa avant de la poser sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ? » dit-il doucement.

Marianne lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue.

« Je le sais… Et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Tu aurais passé ton temps à ruminer sur le fait que tu n'étais pas près de moi lorsque c'est arrivé et j'aurais du te convaincre que tu n'aurais rien pu faire… Il aurait attendu le moment où j'étais seule pour venir, répondit Marianne. Et crois-moi, je ne me suis pas laissée démontée, ajouta-t-elle fièrement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour voir que cet homme était méprisable et jaloux de toi… Et il était si impertinent !

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Brandon, inquiet.

Marianne se mit à rougir au souvenir des compliments indécents que lui avait dit Lowick et jugea bon d'éluder la question.

« Rien d'important, des flatteries, rien de plus…

- Marianne… que t'a-t-il dit ? répéta Brandon.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de le savoir ? Tu sais quel genre de choses il a pu me dire, alors pourquoi te torturer en voulant les entendre ? »

Ce que disait Marianne était plein de bon sens et Brandon le savait. Mais une partie de lui, celle qui haïssait Lowick, voulait entendre quelque chose qui puisse exciter sa colère et crier vengeance. Malgré toute la douceur du Colonel Brandon, il n'en restait pas moins un homme avec ses faiblesses.

« Au moins, je pourrais le punir pour ce qu'il a fait… » dit-il simplement, le regard sombre.

Marianne fronça les sourcils.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, Christopher.

- Mais cela aurait pu ! Et tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable…

- Bien sûr que si je le sais ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe ? Tu es d'une humeur si sombre ces jours-ci ! Et je sais que c'est à cause de lui et de ses agissements ! répliqua Marianne. Je n'ignore pas que ce qu'il fait à ces jeunes filles est affreux, mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire justice, Christopher !

- Dans ce cas, qui le fera ? répliqua Brandon. Les autorités m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'elles n'agiraient pas ! Cela me rend fou de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider ces pauvres gens !

- Il le sait, Christopher… Et il sait que tu serais capable de commettre un faux pas à cause de ça. » dit gravement Marianne.

Brandon la regarda, percé à jour.

« Donc, je devrais rester ici sans rien faire ? demanda-t-il en écartant les bras, signe de son impuissance.

- Oui ! s'exclama Marianne en se levant de son fauteuil. La dernière fois que tu as voulu porter secours à quelqu'un, tu as failli mourir et tu es resté amnésique près d'un mois ! Ton inclination à vouloir aider les gens peut te coûter cher ! Ne l'as-tu pas compris ? »

Elle avait haussé le ton et les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les paupières, comme lorsqu'elle s'emportait sur un sujet qui la touchait particulièrement. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait s'affirmer face à l'obstination de son mari à vouloir porter secours à tous les opprimés.

Brandon alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort pour la rassurer, l'apaiser.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie… Je suis désolé de t'alarmer… Mais… j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre… Imagine qu'il s'en prenne à toi ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Marianne releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son mari.

« Cela n'arrivera pas… Je suis bien entourée ici, et il ne s'attaquerait pas à des femmes de la bonne société… C'est un lâche. » dit-elle.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Brandon. Oui, Lowick était un lâche… Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas d'abuser de pauvres jeunes filles sans défense…

« Je regrette… »

Marianne le regarda, l'air interrogateur.

« Je regrette, ma chérie… Mais je ne pourrai pas me regarder dans la glace en laissant Lowick agir tel qu'il le fait.

- Mais…

- Je ferai en sorte de contrarier ses plans, mais je ne me battrai pas, je te le promets. » ajouta-t-il doucement en caressant la joue de Marianne.

Celle-ci le repoussa et se dégagea de son étreinte. Son regard affichait la déception et la colère, ce qui transperça le cœur de Brandon.

« Marianne…

- Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! s'exclama la jeune femme en tournant les talons.

- Ta réaction est excessive…

- Ma réaction est excessive ? Et la tienne ? Tu veux défendre les opprimés sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer sur toi et sur ta famille ! répliqua Marianne. Et ne viens pas me dire que c'est pour me protéger que tu fais tout ça ! Parce que s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu ne me protègeras plus et tes efforts n'auront été que néant ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

« Je t'aime Christopher, et cela on dirait que ça ne compte pas à tes yeux… Tu ignores donc que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne te survivrai pas ? demanda Marianne, en laissant couler des larmes silencieuses. Je te laisse méditer… »

Elle quitta la pièce avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste dans sa direction, le laissant seul pour rejoindre la chambre qui lui avait été assignée à son arrivée à Delaford, mais dans laquelle elle n'avait dormi que lorsque Brandon avait eu son amnésie, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère désagréable évoquant des souvenirs douloureux. Elle avait pourtant cru que tout se passerait bien désormais. Elle attendait leur premier enfant, ils allaient partir visiter Paris... Tout les prédisposait à un avenir radieux.

Mais c'était sans compter sur cet Edgar Lowick ! La haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Brandon le poussait à se moquer de lui et à agir de telle sorte que le sens de la justice de Brandon était mis à l'épreuve. Marianne avait peur à présent. Peur que son mari ne fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite, poussé par son envie de défendre les gens opprimés.

Pendant ce temps, Brandon restait dans le salon, ébranlé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Marianne. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser tomber ces pauvres gens. Voir la déception et la colère dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde à son égard était néanmoins l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait à affronter. Il ne l'avait jamais vu lui tenir tête de cette façon. Il revoyait la manière dont elle s'était dégagée de son étreinte et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela le poussa à chercher la manière dont il pourrait adoucir Marianne et l'apaiser sans pour autant renoncer à son envie de mettre un terme aux manigances de Lowick.

Il comprit alors que cela lui serait impossible. Il revit la manière dont le comportement de Lowick l'affectait et il comprit que cela serait invivable tant pour Marianne que pour lui-même. De plus, il allait devenir père dans quelques mois. Il devait prendre ses responsabilités et en l'occurrence, veiller à ce que sa famille ne souffre pas. Il décida de monter rejoindre Marianne, désireux d'effacer le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quelques minutes avant.

Il rencontra alors Mr. Carlton qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien, Colonel ? »

Brandon se souvint alors du rôle qu'avait joué son majordome durant la visite de Lowick à Delaford et il décida d'en parler avec lui.

« Pas tout à fait, Mr. Carlton... Je suis contrarié par quelque chose dont je souhaiterais vous parler...

- Je vous en prie, Colonel.

- Peut-être l'ignorez-vous, mais Mr. Lowick a agressé de nombreuses jeunes filles de ferme ces derniers jours... »

Mr. Carlton pâlit et secoua la tête.

« J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, Monsieur... D'ailleurs... à ce sujet, j'aimerais vous faire part d'un événement qui s'est passé il y a de cela six mois et que j'ai tu pour des raisons que Monsieur comprendra, j'en suis sûr, lorsque je vous aurais raconté toute l'histoire... »

Brandon ne l'interrompit pas et écouta avec attention le récit de Mr. Carlton sur la rencontre entre Lowick et Marianne, ainsi que la conversation qui avait suivie.

« Je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance de Mrs. Brandon à mon égard, d'autant plus qu'elle me demandait de garder le silence afin de vous épargner. Mais je sais aussi que le retour de Mr. Lowick vous contrarie, Monsieur, et que mon devoir étant de veiller sur Madame, je ne pouvais pas garder le secret plus longtemps...

- Merci, mon fidèle Carlton, pour votre dévouement et votre honnêteté, répondit Brandon en lui serrant la main. Mon épouse m'a informé de cet incident et m'a parlé du secret qu'elle vous avait demandé de garder, me priant de ne pas vous en vouloir de ne m'avoir rien dit. Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir obéi à Mrs. Brandon et vous remercie vivement d'avoir été présent lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée seule avec cet homme. »

Mr. Carlton remercia Brandon, soulagé de voir la situation mise au clair, détestant les secrets et plus encore les secrets pouvant exister entre ses maîtres sans qu'il puisse en parler avec un sans trahir l'autre.

Souhaitant ne pas faire attendre Marianne plus longtemps, Brandon grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Surpris de n'entendre aucune réponse, il frappa à la porte de la chambre d'à côté, souhaitant de tout son cœur que Marianne s'y trouve. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de Marianne lui répondre. Puis il entra doucement dans la chambre et vit la jeune femme assise sur la banquette sous la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, il vit les traces de larmes sur ses joues et ses yeux rouges. Il s'approcha vivement d'elle et se mit à genoux, lui prenant la main.

« Ma chérie... Je suis désolé...Je m'en veux tant de te faire pleurer... »

Marianne secoua la tête et lui fit un faible sourire.

« D'ordinaire, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour pleurer... »

La note d'humour de la jeune femme réchauffa le cœur de Brandon qui étreignit Marianne dans ses bras, la jeune femme s'agrippant à lui, le faisant se redresser pour s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le siège et enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Brandon. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes le temps pour eux de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées. Brandon reprit la parole le premier.

« Tes paroles m'ont fait réfléchir… et j'ai compris que même si mes motivations visaient à aider les pauvres, elles seraient vaines… C'est tellement dur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider ceux qui souffrent… Mais tu as raison et tu m'as fait prendre conscience d'une chose. Plus je vais contrarier les plans de Lowick et plus il va se faire un malin plaisir à me provoquer, voire à s'attaquer à toi, comme il l'a fait le lendemain du bal des Cox, lorsque je lui ai interdit de t'approcher… Et je ne veux pas te perdre… Je ne veux pas vous perdre. » ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur le ventre de Marianne.

Marianne posa sa main sur celle de Brandon et le regarda avec attention. Elle aussi avait eu le temps de réfléchir et elle avait compris ce que toute femme ayant un mari épris de justice et doté d'un sens de l'honneur et du devoir élevé, devait ressentir.

« Christopher... je te remercie pour ce que tu viens de me dire. Je sais combien tout cela a de l'importance à tes yeux...

- Tu en as bien plus...

- J'ai dû te paraître sans cœur tout à l'heure... continua Marianne.

- Non, pas du tout !

- Mais j'ai eu si peur en t'entendant parler de Lowick et de la manière dont tu pourrais le confondre ! Je t'ai imaginé plongé dans tes stratégies, la mine sombre et l'esprit si lointain... J'ai eu peur que notre avenir ressemble à cela, Christopher... »

Brandon la regarda, navré de l'image qu'il renvoyait et qu'il faisait naître dans l'esprit de Marianne. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je te promets que rien ne se passera de la sorte, répondit-il d'une voix assurée.

- Pourtant, je comprends pourquoi tu agis de la sorte, pourquoi ces événements te touchent... Mais je ne veux pas que tu y laisses ta vie. Cet homme est dangereux, tu me l'as suffisamment répété. Et je crois qu'il te hait au moins autant que Willoughby...

- J'espère qu'un troisième ennemi ne se déclarera pas, répliqua Brandon en riant faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Christopher ! Pour Willoughby nous savons pourquoi il te détestait, mais pour ce Lowick... C'est ton caractère droit et ton sens de la justice qu'il a en horreur parce qu'il sait qu'à cause de cela il ne peut pas faire ses actes méprisables sans que tu ne tentes de l'arrêter. Il faut croire que les hommes tels que toi dérangent dans ce bas monde... » déclara-t-elle avec amertume.

Brandon lui enlaça les épaules de son bras et la jeune femme posa sa tête contre le cou de son mari.

« Je te promets que je ne commettrai pas d'imprudences, Marianne, lui murmura-t-il. Et même si j'aide ces pauvres gens avec les moyens dont je dispose, tu as ma parole que j'oublierai tout une fois rentré à Delaford. Une fois que je serai avec toi, je ne laisserai pas ces choses me priver de tout ce que ta présence peut m'offrir. Tu es d'accord ? »

Marianne leva la tête et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était reconnaissante à Brandon de ne pas agir à sa guise, sans tenir compte de ses peurs et de ses sentiments. Il veillait toujours à ce qu'elle ne souffre pas des choix qu'il aurait à faire et ce, malgré la difficulté que cela représentait pour lui. Car il n'était pas question que de lui, mais d'autres personnes innocentes qui souffraient d'une terrible injustice. Marianne ne pouvait qu'accepter la proposition de son mari : il ne commettrai pas d'imprudences, mais agirai suffisamment pour pouvoir se regarder dans la glace chaque jours.

« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. » répondit-elle simplement en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts avant de l'étreindre avec tendresse.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Marianne eut la joie de recevoir une lettre de Catherine Tilney, qu'elle avait rencontré plus d'un mois auparavant. Elle décacheta fébrilement l'enveloppe et lut avec plaisir la missive de son amie.<p>

__« Très chère Marianne,__

__J'espère que ma lettre vous trouve en bonne santé vous et votre époux. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles depuis notre séparation à la fin du mois d'octobre. Je peux vous assurer que je ne vous ai pas oubliée. Hélas, nous avons eu quelques problèmes : Mrs. Allen s'est cassée la cheville à la fin de notre séjour, le frère de mon mari a fait des siennes et a épousé une riche dame pour la quitter quelques semaines plus tard pour une autre femme, après qu'il se soit assuré avoir suffisamment d'argent en sa possession pour vivre avec elle. Cet acte inqualifiable nous a tous profondément choqué et nous avons enduré des moments pénibles... Mon mari surtout ! Il devait rendre visite à l'épouse bafouée et n'a pas eu le soutien qu'il espérait de la part de son père, le Général Tilney, qui a souhaité mettre un terme à toutes les relations qu'il pouvait avoir avec ses enfants.__

__Heureusement, ma belle-sœur Eleanor a mis au monde son enfant. Une belle petite fille baptisée Tatiana.__ __Cela a permis d'apaiser les tensions que nous ressentions tous depuis un mois et de nous mettre un peu de baume au cœur.__

__Nous n'aurons malheureusement pas le plaisir de vous retrouver à Londres durant la Saison qui aura lieu dans un peu plus de deux mois, car j'en serais à mon sixième mois et mon confinement aura hélas commencé ! J'ai hâte de converser à nouveau avec vous sur différents sujets, comme nous l'avions fait à Bath ! __

__Transmettez nos amitiés à votre mari, ainsi qu'à Mrs. Jennings et aux Middleton.__

__Affectueusement,__

__Catherine Tilney »__

Marianne fut ravie d'avoir des nouvelles de celle avec qui elle avait noué de bonnes relations à Bath alors qu'elle traversait une période difficile. Elle se sentit néanmoins navrée de lire les problèmes familiaux que les Tilney avaient enduré, mais elle fut soulagée d'apprendre la naissance de la nièce de son amie. Elle écrivit sur-le-champ une réponse pleine d'enthousiasme et de chaleur, dans laquelle elle exprimait tous ses vœux de bonheur ainsi que son vif désir de les retrouver dès que Mrs. Tilney pourrait se montrer à nouveau en société. Elle mentionna également sa grossesse puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas l'annoncer de vive voix.

Le Colonel Brandon fut également ravi d'avoir des nouvelles du jeune couple Tilney qu'il avait grandement apprécié à Bath.

« Tatiana... Voilà un nom peu commun pour une petite fille. C'est très joli, ne trouves-tu pas ? » demanda-t-il à Marianne en lui caressant le cou tandis qu'elle rédigeait sa réponse.

Marianne posa sa plume et se retourna en souriant.

« Oui, c'est original. Je préfère cela aux prénoms classiques habituels...

- Dois-je comprendre que notre enfant aura un prénom peu commun ? demanda Brandon en riant.

- Je ne prendrai aucune décision sans ton accord, Christopher, répliqua Marianne, l'air joyeux. Mais ne préférerais-tu pas un prénom que peu de personnes possède ?

- Bien sûr ! As-tu des idées ?

- Non..., répondit Marianne, sa joie retombant pour laisser place à la déception, ce qui fit éclater de rire Brandon.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que nous trouverons, dit-il en l'embrassant. Cela viendra au moment. »

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Mrs. Darcy vint rendre visite à Marianne, accompagnée de Georgiana. Pour l'occasion, Marianne avait convié Elinor, Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret, de sorte que les cinq femmes purent discuter de choses et d'autres, le bal de dimanche ayant tous les honneurs. Les plus expérimentées tâchant de rassurer les plus jeunes en leur donnant de bons conseils. Margaret allait mieux : elle avait parlé avec Mrs. Dashwood qui lui avait assuré ne pas lui en vouloir de sa réaction suite à leur discussion. Margaret avait donc essayé de mettre un terme à son envie de courir et de grimper aux arbres. Pour la cabane, elle tentait de s'en séparer progressivement, mais elle avait prévenu sa mère que cela ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain et qu'il lui faudrait patienter.<p>

Mrs. Darcy et Marianne avaient également montré à Margaret de quelle manière elle pourrait marcher pour mettre sa silhouette en valeur avec élégance. Ces démonstrations avaient donné lieu à de nombreux fous-rires qui avaient eu le mérite de détendre la jeune fille. Margaret ne s'était pris les pieds dans sa robe que deux fois et avait bien compris la manière dont elle devait se mouvoir et au bout de trois tentatives, elle parvint à un résultat plus que satisfaisant.

__«__ Vous allez les charmer, Margaret ! __»__ lança Mrs. Darcy en souriant.

Georgiana appuya les propos de sa belle-sœur et Margaret se sentit en confiance, prête à faire ses preuves le jour du bal. Il avait été décidé que Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret resteraient dormir à Delaford la veille du bal, afin qu'elles puissent arriver avec les Brandon chez les Middleton et bénéficier de l'aide de Mrs. Dorothy pour vêtir Margaret, Betsy s'occupant de Mrs. Dashwood. Puis ils resteraient tous dormir à Barton Park, Sir John ayant pris ces dispositions afin que ses amis ne quittent pas le bal trop tôt et ne prennent la route que le lendemain.

Ce jour arriva très vite et dès les premières heures de l'après-midi, les préparatifs commencèrent, les domestiques allant et venant d'une chambre à l'autre pour aider leurs maîtres.

Marianne avait revêtu une robe de bal rouge sombre avec une ceinture blanche au-dessous de la poitrine. Elle était très élégante vêtue de la sorte et elle décida d'ajouter un beau collier de rubis à sa toilette, cadeau de Brandon. Elle demanda également à Jessica de la coiffer de deux tresses partant des deux côtés de son crâne et se rejoignant autour d'un joli chignon bas. Elle trouva le résultat ravissant et après avoir remercié Jessica, elle s'empressa d'aller voir Margaret qui devait bénéficier du talent de Mrs. Dorothy.

Marianne trouva sa sœur en proie à une vive agitation, le teint pâle, tordant ses mains en attendant que Mrs Dorothy arrive. Elle se figea en voyant Marianne entrer dans la chambre.

« Tu es superbe, Marianne ! » souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme la remercia en riant, et la prit par les épaules.

« C'est ton tour à présent. »

Mrs. Dorothy arriva et habilla Margaret de sa belle robe bleue et Marianne put remarquer à quel point un vêtement pouvait métamorphoser une personne. Margaret n'échappait pas à la règle et paraissait soudainement plus mature et sûre d'elle. Pour parachever son élégance, elle fut coiffée d'un beau chignon dans lequel Mrs. Dorothy accrocha des fleurs en tissus blanches. Lorsque Margaret se vit dans la glace elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle se trouvait plutôt jolie parée de la sorte, Marianne et Mrs. Dorothy appuyant son constat par des exclamations enthousiastes.

Elle remercia chaleureusement Mrs. Dorothy, qui s'inclina avant de prendre congé, puis elle fit un tour sur elle-même, faisant légèrement voler sa robe, ce qui fit rire Marianne.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu serais superbe ! » dit-elle.

Elles furent interrompues par Mrs. Dashwood, qui entra en poussant une exclamation, la vision de sa petite dernière vêtue de la sorte lui gonflant le cœur d'émotion.

« Que tu es belle, mon ange ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh ! Maman ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas pleurer ? protesta Margaret en souriant.

- Je vois ma petite dernière grandir... il est normal que je sois émue... » répliqua Mrs. Dashwood en s'essuyant les yeux.

Marianne l'embrassa tendrement et elles regardèrent ensemble Margaret.

« Je venais te donner ceci, reprit Mrs. Dashwood en tendant une broche représentant un papillon en saphir. Il est à toi désormais, c'est le bon moment pour te le remettre... »

Margaret prit la broche entre ses mains, émerveillée par la beauté du bijou dont elle n'avait jamais porté la pareille. Ce fut à son tour de se sentir émue et elle embrassa sa mère.

« Elle est magnifique, Maman !

- Laisse-moi te l'accrocher... »

Marianne les laissa partager ce moment seules, sortant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle allait descendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle et la voix grave de Brandon s'élever de façon théâtrale.

__«__ Quelle est cette beauté qui marche de façon si gracieuse ? Est-ce un ange ou une déesse ? Si elle se tournait vers moi je crois que je mourrais, ébloui par son éclat... __»__

Marianne éclata de rire et se retourna vers Brandon qui était adossé à la rambarde d'escaliers, l'air subjugué, une main sur le cœur, tel un tragédien.

« Tu dis des sottises ! répliqua Marianne en s'approchant de lui.

- Pas vraiment, ma douce... Mon cœur a failli cesser de battre dès que tu m'as regardé ! » rétorqua Brandon en riant.

Marianne secoua la tête et se colla contre lui.

« Embrassez-moi au lieu de me complimenter, Colonel Brandon... » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix mutine.

Brandon s'exécuta et tous deux s'adonnèrent à un bref, mais intense baiser.

« A présent, je crois bien que cela en est fait de moi... Je n'existe plus, c'est fini..., murmura Brandon en souriant, sans quitter Marianne des yeux.

- Alors nous sommes deux... » rit doucement Marianne.

Ils furent interrompus par Margaret et Mrs. Dashwood qui venaient de sortir de la chambre.

« Margaret, vous êtes ravissante ! s'exclama Brandon en s'inclinant respectueusement. Mr. Ferrars et moi devrons veiller à ce que vous ne soyez pas importunée par trop de gentlemen ce soir ! Bien évidemment, vous êtes en beauté, Mrs. Dashwood. » ajouta galamment le Colonel en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Les deux femmes remercièrent le Colonel Brandon en riant et ils sortirent de Delaford, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux afin de se protéger du froid de décembre. Puis ils montèrent tous dans la voiture qui prit la direction de Barton Park.


	21. Le charme de l'innocence

****Chapitre 21****

****Le charme de l'innocence****

* * *

><p>Margaret triturait nerveusement les manches de son manteau, fixant le paysage familier qui défilait devant elle, l'emmenant à Barton Park, lieu où la réputation de la jeune fille allait se jouer. Elle sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur la sienne, geste rassurant visant à l'apaiser et à atténuer ses angoisses. Elle se força donc à reporter son attention auprès de ses compagnons de route et vit Brandon demander nerveusement à Marianne si elle n'avait pas froid.<p>

« Je t'assure que je n'ai pas froid du tout, répondit Marianne. Il fait bon et mon manteau est de très bonne qualité, sois tranquille. » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Brandon eut l'air rassuré et lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Marianne, témoignage d'un amour indubitable accru par le regard plein de tendresse que lui lança Marianne. Margaret esquissa un sourire devant cette scène : elle avait été folle de joie en apprenant que Marianne avait accepté la demande en mariage du Colonel Brandon. Il était devenu pour Margaret un ami cher et compatissant, quelqu'un qui appréciait sa compagnie et aimait parler avec elle, aussi avait-il été très apprécié par la jeune fille. Elle avait, comme tout le monde remarqué l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa sœur et si, en premier lieu, elle avait souhaité que sa sœur rencontre un homme aussi jeune et séduisant que Willoughby afin d'oublier son chagrin d'amour, au fil des mois qui s'étaient écoulés et après avoir surpris de nombreuses discussions entre sa mère et Elinor en train de vanter les mérites du Colonel Brandon ainsi que l'influence bénéfique qu'il aurait sur Marianne, elle voulait que cette dernière se rende compte des qualités du Colonel Brandon.

Heureusement, les yeux de Marianne s'étaient ouverts sur la personnalité du Colonel et lorsqu'elle le mentionnait pour diverses raisons, tantôt parce qu'elle avait lu un poème lui rappelant une de leurs discussions, ou bien qu'elle avait joué une partition mélancolique ou demandait des nouvelles du maître de Delaford à Sir John Middleton lorsqu'il était absent, Margaret avait pu discerner dans son regard l'étincelle qu'elle avait à l'époque de Willoughby. Margaret avait été intimement persuadée qu'elle, sa mère et tout leur cercle d'amis avaient remarqué les sentiments progressifs de Marianne envers le Colonel Brandon avant qu'elle-même ne s'en rende compte !

A présent qu'elle les voyaient aussi heureux et unis, elle ne pouvait qu'être ravie pour ces deux personnes qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Sans compter qu'elle se réjouissait à l'idée de devenir tante de deux enfants de plus, ses deux sœurs étant enceintes ensemble ! Ses pensées joyeuses furent cependant vite dissipées dès lors qu'ils arrivèrent à Barton Park.

Margaret réprima un soupir devant les innombrables voitures éparpillées dans la cour du Park, témoignage d'une assistance nombreuse au bal des Middleton.

« Tout va bien se passer, Margaret, vous êtes en terrain connu ici. » dit gentiment Brandon.

Margaret hocha la tête en adressant un demi-sourire à son beau-frère. Ce dernier aida les dames à descendre de voiture et ils virent les Ferrars venir à leur rencontre.

Elinor, à cinq mois du terme de sa grossesse, n'aurait sans doute pas accepté l'invitation si Margaret n'y faisait pas ses premiers pas en tant que jeune fille à la veille de faire son entrée dans le monde. Emmitouflée dans un beau manteau blanc, Edward lui donnant le bras, elle rejoignit les Brandon et les Dashwood pour les saluer et prodiguer les derniers encouragements à Margaret avant que toute intimité ne leur soit enlevée dès lors qu'ils entreraient dans le grand salon des Middleton. Ils rentrèrent ensuite tous dans le hall de Barton Park où des valets leur ôtèrent leurs manteaux et Elinor et Edward purent remarquer l'élégance de Margaret.

« Ma chérie ! Tu es ravissante ! s'exclama Elinor, elle-même fort jolie dans sa robe verte, un collier d'émeraude ornant du cou.

- Margaret, vous ne ressemblez plus à une pirate, mais à une vraie princesse ! » renchérit Edward en souriant.

Tant de compliments firent rougir Margaret qui prit pleinement conscience de ce qui allait se jouer pour elle ce soir-là.

« Où est Sue ? demanda Marianne.

- Elle est déjà installée dans l'une des chambres du Park avec sa gouvernante. Au moins elle est avec nous, mais à l'abri de toute cette effervescence. » répondit Elinor.

Le bourdonnement des voix des invités leur parvint au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du grand salon. Marianne regarda autour d'elle, observant les changements que les Middleton avaient apportés à leur demeure pour l'occasion : des tentures vertes et blanches étaient suspendues aux murs et montraient le chemin vers le grand salon. Mrs. Jennings arriva précipitamment vers eux dès qu'elle les vit, coupant court sa conversation avec Mrs. Wainwright qui ne s'en offusqua pas tant elle était habituée à l'excentricité de son amie.

« Très chers amis ! Quel bonheur de vous voir ici ! Sir John m'a proposé de vous guetter, chose que j'ai bien évidemment acceptée avec plaisir ! Il est trop occupé à tout organiser, le pauvre... ! Margaret ! » s'exclama la vieille dame en portant son regard sur la jeune fille.

Margaret se sentit immédiatement gênée : connaissant sa vieille amie, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait droit à des compliments tonitruants sur sa toilette... ce qui ne manqua pas !

« Vous êtes superbe, ma chérie ! Je ne dis rien à vos sœurs et à vos mères, elles savent déjà tout le bien que je pense d'elles ! Mais comme vous êtes élégante parée ainsi ! Je suis sûre que vous allez faire des merveilles ! Sir John a invité du beau monde ! Il fait cela pour les Darcy, dit-il, mais personne n'est dupe ! Il veut le meilleur choix de prétendants pour vous, Margaret ! » ajouta Mrs. Jennings en baissant sa voix d'un octave avant d'éclater de rire.

Margaret aurait pu être touchée par l'attention de Sir John si elle ne s'était pas autant sentie au supplice. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps car elle, sa mère, les Brandon et les Ferrars suivirent Mrs. Jennings dans le salon. Celui-ci était rempli et il y régnait une chaleur qui promettait d'être étouffante. A nouveau, des tentures étaient accrochées aux murs et une petite estrade avait été montée afin d'y placer les musiciens qui jouaient une musique d'ambiance mêlée aux rires et aux conversations qui envahissaient le salon. Les portes du couloir menant au petit salon jouxtant la salle étaient ouvertes afin de gagner de la place et Margaret remarqua que des miroirs avaient été accrochés sur les murs afin de rendre la pièce plus grande. A n'en pas douter, les Middleton avaient mit les moyens pour réussir ce bal !

Marianne scruta la salle du regard à la recherche de ses connaissances. Partout se tenaient des dames en grande conversation, que ce soit en cercle restreint ou élargit, avec chuchotements ou éclats de rire. Bien entendu, ces dames étaient apprêtées avec élégance, jouant de leurs éventails pour mettre en valeur la grâce de leurs poignets, ou faire s'agiter les plumes qui ornaient leurs coiffures. Leurs robes étaient à la dernière mode, faites de tissus élégants et d'une coupe avantageant leurs silhouettes, grandes, petites, élancées ou trapues. Les gentlemen étaient quant à eux davantage occupés à discuter de choses et d'autres avec sérieux, parfois en ajoutant quelques rires dans leurs conversations. Si les dames usaient et abusaient -pour certaines!- de couleurs dans leurs tenues, ces messieurs préféraient nettement la sobriété et l'élégance qu'apportaient le noir ou le gris mêlés de blanc.

Brandon toucha doucement le bras de Marianne pour lui montrer Mrs. Rose Winslet et son mari en grande conversation avec un couple que Marianne n'avait jamais vu. La jeune femme eut un grand sourire et regarda son amie avec insistance, espérant qu'elle la remarque. Rose sentit le regard de Marianne car elle se tourna vers elle et son regard se transforma. Elle prit congé de ses interlocuteurs et vint retrouver Marianne, souriante. Elles se saluèrent avec chaleur, exprimant toute leur joie de se revoir après tant de mois et Marianne put souhaiter de vive voix tous ses vœux de bonheur pour la grossesse de son amie. Rose la remercia, les yeux brillants et le teint rosé.

« Je suis si heureuse, Marianne ! Je devrais accoucher début août ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, nos enfants n'auront même pas un mois d'écart ! » répondit joyeusement Marianne, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Rose marqua un temps d'arrêt et poussa une exclamation de joie avant de serrer les mains de Marianne dans les siennes.

« Oh ! Mais c'est merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations, Marianne ! »

Marianne en profita pour présenter les Winslet à sa famille. Ils se déclarèrent tous enchantés de faire connaissance et commencèrent à entrer en discussion au sujet du bal. Puis, le cercle se scinda en deux : les messieurs et les dames, ces dernières parlant maternité avant que Marianne ne demande à Rose de lui parler de son séjour en Irlande où elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Puis ce fut au tour de Rose de demander à Marianne de lui raconter les événements qui avaient eu lieu dans le Devonshire et le Dorsetshire durant son absence. Marianne dut raconter des choses banales, ne souhaitant pas parler de Willoughby et de tout ce que ses méfaits avaient eu comme conséquences sur elle et son mari.

« Vous n'ignorez pas que ce bal est donné en l'honneur des Darcy, déclara Marianne à Mrs. Winslet.

- Bien sûr que non ! Sir John m'a déjà affirmé que vous et votre famille étaient très proches des Darcy depuis leur arrivée, répliqua Rose en souriant derrière son éventail.

- Oh ! Sir John enjolive bien trop les faits... Mais oui, en effet, les Darcy sont des gens très charmants avec qui nous nous entendons fort bien, répondit Marianne en riant.

- J'en suis ravie pour vous ! A ce qu'il paraît, ce sont des gens d'une simplicité incroyable malgré leur rang. Lady Anne les a déjà rencontrés, sa sœur étant dans le Derbyshire et assez proche de Mrs. Darcy, et elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur eux.

- En parlant de Lady Hathaway, l'avez-vous vu ? demanda Marianne en regardant autour d'elle.

- Je suis juste derrière vous, mesdames ! »

Marianne se retourna et vit le visage souriant de Lady Anne Hathaway. Elles se saluèrent avec joie, Marianne présentant ses sœurs et sa mère. Margaret apprécia d'emblée Lady Hathaway grâce à son sourire et sa bonne humeur, ainsi que l'intérêt sincère qu'elle lui manifesta lorsqu'elle apprit que c'était son premier bal.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Margaret, nous sommes toutes apeurées lors de notre première réception. Je me souviens de mon premier bal à Londres... J'étais terrifiée ! Mais je savais que j'étais bien entourée, alors j'ai décidé de profiter de la soirée et de faire plus ample connaissance avec les gens qui m'entouraient. C'est d'ailleurs là que nous nous sommes rencontrées, Rose..., ajouta-t-elle en regardant son amie d'un air malicieux.

- En effet, et croyez bien que je ne cesse de regretter ce jour... » répliqua Rose en éclatant de rire, incapable d'aller au bout de sa taquinerie de manière sérieuse en voyant les yeux de biche de son amie s'écarquiller d'un air faussement choqué.

Margaret trouvait l'amitié entre Mrs. Winslet et Lady Hathaway très agréable à regarder car elles étaient très complices et pleines d'humour. Elle souhaitait elle aussi trouver une amie avec qui elle aurait une telle complicité, drôle et enjouée. Marianne se sentait parfois de trop lorsqu'elles plaisantaient ainsi et était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais atteindre le degré d'intimité qui liait ses deux amies. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Mrs. Winslet la prit par le bras.

« Observez bien nos joutes verbales, Marianne. J'espère que vous ne vous en offusquez pas, car plus vous allez nous fréquenter, plus vous serez amenée à en faire les frais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est comme cela que nous traitons les amies. » ajouta Lady Hathaway avec un clin d'œil.

Marianne les regarda, un sourire sur le visage.

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que cette terrible perspective est tentante ! » répondit-elle en riant.

Lady Anne Hathaway observa Marianne en souriant.

« Dans ce cas, assez de cachotteries ! Il me semble que vous avez une heureuse nouvelle à m'annoncer... » dit-elle, le regard brillant.

Marianne ouvrit des yeux surpris.

« En effet ! Et je comptais le faire, mais... comment...

- Comment ai-je deviné ? Votre visage, votre air épanoui... autant de signes qui ne trompent pas une femme ! Tout en vous indique que vous portez la vie et que cela vous comble de bonheur ! répondit Anne en riant. Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Félicitations ! »

Après leurs transports de joie, Elinor demanda si quelqu'un avait vu les Darcy.

« Ils arrivaient tout juste dans la cour. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent. » répondit Anne.

Margaret éprouva du soulagement en apprenant ces informations. La présence de Georgiana l'aiderait à prendre de l'assurance, Margaret faisant partie de ces personnes qui prennent confiance en elles dès qu'elles sont en contact avec des gens encore moins assurés qu'elles. La jeune Miss Dashwood avait regardé autour d'elle avec appréhension : partout étaient dispersés des messieurs tous plus élégamment vêtus les uns que les autres, et des dames arborant de ravissantes coiffures et de somptueuses parures. Margaret fut éblouie par tant de luxe et l'assurance qu'elle avait ressenti en s'admirant dans le miroir commençait à décliner.

Elle poussa une exclamation en voyant apparaître les Darcy sur le pas de la porte du salon. Mr. Darcy affichait un air hautain qui indiquait combien il aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs plutôt qu'ici tant il était mal à l'aise. Georgiana avait l'air aussi réservée et timide qu'à l'ordinaire. Seuls Mrs. Darcy et le Colonel Fitzwilliam paraissaient heureux de se trouver ici, enclins à faire de nouvelles connaissances, montrant un air gracieux et aimable qui n'allait pas manquer de charmer l'assistance.

Margaret vit Elizabeth caresser discrètement la main de Mr. Darcy et le regarder avec tendresse, le sourire aux lèvres. A cet instant, Mr. Darcy parut plus détendu et rendit son sourire à son épouse, Margaret y voyant là le même genre de réaction qu'elle voyait souvent entre ses sœurs et leurs maris. Les Middleton allèrent accueillir leurs invités, les remerciant de leur faire le privilège de répondre à leur invitation et leur souhaitant de passer une agréable soirée.

« Surveillez bien votre sœur, Mr. Darcy ! Ce bal regorge de jeunes gens à marier ! » lança-t-il à voix basse en riant.

Mr. Darcy se raidit instantanément tandis que Georgiana avait le visage en feu.

« Il va de soi que je ne compte pas laisser ma sœur sans surveillance, ne connaissant que trop bien les idées que certaines personnes pourraient avoir en tête, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- J'en suis persuadé ! La jeune Miss Dashwood est là-bas, avec ses sœurs ! Vous serez en bonne compagnie, Miss Darcy ! ajouta Sir John sans se départir de son air jovial.

- Merci, Sir Middleton, répondit Mr. Darcy, le regard toujours froid.

- Pas de grands airs, Mr. Darcy... » lui chuchota malicieusement son épouse dès que les Middleton furent partis.

Mr. Darcy sourit et, lui donnant le bras, ils allèrent retrouver les Brandon, les Ferrars, les Winslet et les Hathaway. Ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas furent présentés et l'ambiance qui régna dans leur petit cercle détendit Mr. Darcy.

« Cette réception doit vous changer de celles données à Pemberley, j'imagine ? demanda Mrs. Winslet avec amabilité.

- Pour la superficie du salon et le nombre d'invités sans doute, mais je suppose que l'on peut goûter à un amusement sans borne quelque soit le nombre de convives du moment qu'ils sont de bonne humeur, répondit Elizabeth en souriant. Croyez-en l'expérience de la jeune fille que j'étais avant de me marier ! »

Rose lui rendit son sourire, ravie de voir que les rumeurs concernant la vivacité d'esprit de Mrs. Darcy étaient vraies. Lady Hathaway demanda à Mrs. Darcy des nouvelles de sa sœur, Mrs. Mary Dunst.

« Elle était en bonne santé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et elle espère vous rejoindre dans le Devonshire dès sa délivrance. » répondit Elizabeth.

Brandon caressa doucement le bras de Marianne pour que cette dernière lui fit face.

« Je vais aller présenter Mr. Ferrars aux Cox. J'imagine que mon absence ne te tourmentera pas beaucoup, ajouta-t-il en souriant, un regard dirigé vers les compagnes de Marianne.

- A condition qu'elle ne s'éternise pas... » répliqua Marianne en lui caressant la main.

Brandon le lui promit et partit après lui avoir fait un de ses sourires auxquels elle ne pouvait résister. Les joues roses, elle se retourna vers ses amies et se joignit à leur conversation qui portait sur des choses plus ou moins futiles allant de la dernière mode en matière de chapeau au dernier livre qu'elles avaient dévoré. Au cours de la discussion, Lady Hathaway prit Marianne et Margaret à part et leur proposa de les accompagner durant leur Présentation à la Cour qui aurait lieu dans deux mois, car faisant partie de la noblesse, elle serait d'une grande aide aux deux sœurs qui acceptèrent sa proposition avec joie et reconnaissance. En effet, si Lady Hathaway ne s'était pas proposée, les deux sœurs auraient été accompagnées par Lady Middleton, qui avait manifesté un maigre enthousiasme lorsque sa mère et son mari lui avaient fait remarquer que ce serait elle, de par sa position sociale, qui serait à leurs côtés durant leur Présentation. Marianne et Margaret étaient à présent davantage rassurées, persuadées que Lady Anne saurait les dérider le moment venu.

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après, Georgiana s'était approchée de Margaret et les deux jeunes filles restèrent en retrait, observant les visages qui les entouraient.<p>

« Je ne connais même pas la moitié de ces personnes ! fit remarquer Margaret. Où tous ces gens se cachent-ils dans le Devonshire ? »

Georgiana ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est l'occasion de faire connaissance... Je sais que vous, vous en êtes capable, Margaret. Vous n'êtes pas aussi réservée que moi...

- Non, mais je suis maladroite. Mieux vaut pour moi que je n'adresse la parole qu'à de rares personnes... Je préfère observer la manière dont se comportent les dames et prendre exemple sur elles, déclara Margaret.

- En tout cas, je suis heureuse de passer cette soirée en votre compagnie ! Je suis davantage rassurée ! » s'exclama Miss Darcy.

Ces paroles firent autant plaisir à Margaret qu'elles lui redonnèrent confiance et elle se sentit capable de regarder droit dans les yeux la prochaine personne venant lui adresser la parole.

Du côté des gentlemen, les discussions étaient d'une autre nature. En effet, le Colonel Fitzwilliam venait de faire remarquer que les chevaux de Sir John, pour ceux qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir lors d'une promenade, étaient magnifiques.

« Ce sont les plus beaux du comté, répondit Brandon. Sir John est un passionné de chasse à courre et il veut les meilleures montures.

- C'est dommage de ne les utiliser que pour cela, fit remarquer Mr. Darcy. Avec de l'entraînement, je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient participer à La Derby. C'est un événement de qualité en matière de course hippique !

- Ah ! Je savais bien que mon cher cousin ne pourrait rester impassible sur un tel sujet ! s'exclama le Colonel Fitzwilliam en riant.

- Méfiez-vous, Richard, je pourrais vous surprendre un de ces jours, répondit Mr. Darcy sans se départir de son calme, ce qui excita davantage l'hilarité de son cousin.

- Voilà une perspective bien déprimante ! Pour vous punir, je vous abandonne pour aller parler à Lord Cox. » répliqua le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Mr. Winslet, Sir Hathaway et Edward Ferrars parlant ensemble, Mr. Darcy demanda à Brandon s'il avait pu faire quelque chose au sujet de Lowick. Le regard de Brandon devint grave à l'évocation de ce nom.

« Malheureusement, les autorités m'ont assuré ne rien faire et Lowick continue ses vils méfaits, répondit-il amèrement. Je ne peux hélas rien faire de plus... »

Mr. Darcy le regarda avec compassion. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que Brandon pouvait ressentir face à une telle injustice, lui-même étant un homme d'honneur épris de justice.

« Il risque de commettre un faux-pas, il faut espérer cela... »

Brandon hocha la tête, l'air peu convaincu. Lowick était un homme froid et calculateur qui n'avait encore jamais commis de faux-pas ce qui laissait peu d'espoir à Brandon de le voir arrêté.

* * *

><p>Margaret et Georgiana étaient en grande discussion lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par une jeune femme élégante et un gentleman de fort belle prestance.<p>

« Pardonnez-moi, mesdemoiselles, mais je vous aperçois seules depuis tout à l'heure... Je me présente, Mrs. Julia Fletcher, et voici mon frère, Mr. John Rowland. » déclara la jeune femme d'une voix douce en montrant son frère.

Margaret et Georgiana se regardèrent, surprises, puis Georgiana ouvrit la bouche pour les présenter, mais elle fut coupée par Mrs. Fletcher.

« Il paraît que l'une d'entre vous est Miss Darcy, est-ce exact ?

- En effet, c'est moi..., acquiesça Miss Darcy en rougissant. Et voici mon amie, Miss...

- Merveilleux ! Depuis le temps que j'espérais vous rencontrer ! » s'exclama Mrs. Fletcher.

Margaret détesta immédiatement Mrs. Fletcher et Mr. Rowland. Leur attitude laissait penser que ce n'étaient que deux êtres hypocrites intéressés par l'argent. Son intuition ne la trompa guère, car une fois que Georgiana se fut présentée, Mr. Rowland l'invita pour les deux premières danses de la soirée, lui et sa sœur ignorant superbement Margaret. Georgiana s'en aperçut et, très mal à l'aise, déclina poliment les invitations de Mr. Rowland. Comme Mrs. Fletcher tentait de revenir à la charge, Margaret en eut assez.

« Je suis Miss Dashwood, déclara-t-elle soudain en se levant et en esquissant une brève révérence. Nous avons été ravies de faire votre connaissance. Excusez-nous, nous sommes attendues autre part. » ajouta-t-elle en prenant Georgiana par la main et en l'entraînant ailleurs.

Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et les mains tremblantes. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir parler ainsi à son premier bal !

« Bravo Margaret ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour dire cela ! la félicita Georgiana, médusée.

- Vous trouvez ? N'ai-je pas été trop impolie ? demanda Margaret en se mordant la lèvre.

- Pas du tout ! Vous avez été la moins impolie qui soit ! Ce sont eux qui devraient avoir honte !

- Ces gens agissaient par intérêt ! J'avais honte pour eux, en effet !

- Je l'ai découvert dès qu'ils ont mentionné mon nom et qu'ils vous ont ignoré, répondit Georgiana, l'air gêné. J'ai malheureusement l'habitude de ce genre de situation... Mais cette fois-ci c'était facile ! Ils n'étaient pas très subtils ! » ajouta-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à plaisanter sur la scène qui s'était produite quelques secondes plus tôt, faisant ainsi retomber la tension que cette rencontre avait causée. Néanmoins, Margaret eut pitié de la jeune fille dont elle imagina le quotidien lorsqu'elle était en société. En effet, l'immense fortune de Miss Darcy lui valait le statut de jeune fille la plus convoitée parmi les coureurs de dot. Margaret songea que si elle-même n'avait pas de dot importante, au moins elle n'aurait pas de doute concernant l'honnêteté d'un gentleman lui demandant sa main, ce qui, au final, était plus enviable que la situation de Georgiana. Elle souhaita néanmoins que sa nouvelle amie puisse rencontrer un gentleman sincère et attiré par ses qualités plutôt que par sa fortune.

La chaleur de la salle était devenue étouffante pour les deux jeunes filles qui se mirent en quête d'un sofa près d'une fenêtre. Par chance, elles en trouvèrent un libre et s'y assirent. Margaret se leva soudain.

« J'ai oublié mon éventail ! s'exclama-t-elle, angoissée.

- Où ça ?

- Là où nous étions tout à l'heure, sur mon siège ! Il faut que j'y retourne, je ne vais pas supporter la chaleur sans éventail !

- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? demanda Georgiana.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Gardez-moi juste ma place près de vous, je reviens vite. » dit Margaret.

Georgiana accepta et Margaret traversa la salle bondée, tâchant d'éviter les personnes qui semblaient ne pas se soucier d'elle afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle retrouva son éventail avec soulagement et le récupéra. Elle tournait les talons lorsqu'elle heurta un gentleman qui venait de reculer à cet instant.

« Pardonnez-moi ! s'écria Margaret en faisant un bond en arrière, lâchant son éventail.

- Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas blessé ? demanda le gentleman.

- Non, pas du tout, voyons ! Nous nous sommes simplement heurtés ! » répondit Margaret en riant.

Elle se raidit en voyant l'air surpris du jeune homme et prit conscience de son impolitesse.

« Je suis désolée ! Je suis assez nerveuse et je ne fais que des sottises... » s'excusa-t-elle, l'air contrit.

Le gentleman lui sourit cordialement, une fossette creusant sa joue.

« Ce n'est rien. Je vous comprends... Il y a tant de monde ici ! J'aurais dû être plus vigilent et regarder autour de moi. Mais... après vous avoir si violemment heurtée...

- Ce n'était pas violent ! répliqua Margaret en riant.

- Bien sûr que si ! Cela aurait pu mal finir ! renchérit le jeune homme, avec un air grave forcé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très impoli car je ne me suis même pas fait présenter.

- En effet, oui ! » s'exclama Margaret, qui avait oublié toute bienséance depuis qu'elle avait heurté le jeune homme.

A présent que sa gêne était passée, elle put remarquer le visage de son interlocuteur en détail. Il avait des traits fins, un nez aquilin et des yeux d'un bleu océan. Margaret le trouva fort séduisant et ce simple constat lui fit palpiter le cœur. A dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de gentleman aussi beau... Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et alla chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Sir Hathaway, qui vint les rejoindre et prit la parole.

« Miss Dashwood, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr. Nicholas Thornton. Mr. Thornton, voici Miss Margaret Dashwood, la jeune sœur de Mrs. Brandon, épouse du Colonel Brandon. » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent puis Sir Hathaway les laissa seuls, appelé par ses amis.

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Miss Dashwood, déclara Mr. Thornton.

- Très heureuse également... Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est la première fois que je vais à un bal et je... Autrement, je n'aurais pas été si maladroite... du moins je l'espère ! »

Plus elle parlait et plus Margaret regrettait les mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres. Rouge de confusion, elle tourna les talons avant de revenir sur ses pas, s'excusant à nouveau auprès de Mr. Thornton en s'inclinant maladroitement, puis elle prit la fuite. Elle revint auprès de Georgiana qui la dévisagea avec surprise.

« Vous n'avez pas retrouvé votre éventail ?

- Oh non ! Je l'ai oublié ! s'exclama Margaret avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Georgiana, prête à fondre en larmes.

- Que s'est-il passé, Margaret ? Vous avez l'air bouleversé... » demanda Georgiana avec compassion.

Margaret lui conta sa mésaventure avec Mr. Thornton, revivant avec horreur les faits une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai été si stupide ! Ne pouvais-je donc pas me taire ? » se lamenta Margaret.

Georgiana lui prit la main avec sollicitude et lui fit de l'air avec son éventail.

« Ma pauvre Margaret ! Vous vous affligez peut-être pour peu de chose... A ma première Saison, j'étais si timide que je n'ai pas adressé la parole à qui que ce soit, si bien que j'ai une réputation de jeune fille froide et hautaine... »

Margaret lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Vous êtes bien gentille de chercher à me rassurer... Qui sait quelle réputation je vais avoir à présent ?

- Vous dites que c'est Sir Hathaway qui vous a présenté ?

- Oui...

-Ils doivent sûrement se connaître, aussi je pense que si ce Mr. Thornton a l'air aussi charmant que vous me le décrivez, il demandera à Sir Hathaway des renseignements sur vous. » dit joyeusement Georgiana.

Margaret se redressa, l'air plein d'espoir.

« Mais oui ! Vous avez sans doute raison ! »

« Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère croire à cela... » pensa-t-elle, reprenant confiance en elle.

* * *

><p>Durant la réception, chacun trouva une personne avec qui échanger et plaisanter. Mrs. Dashwood goûtait à la compagnie de Mrs. Jennings et de ses amies ; Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy et Marianne riaient aux éclats d'une plaisanterie que venait de raconter Lady Anne Hathaway, tandis que Mrs. Rose Winslet et Elinor parlaient de leurs impressions au sujet de leurs grossesse. Le Colonel Brandon et le Colonel Fitzwilliam racontaient à Mr. Darcy une anecdote sur une de leur campagne aux Indes, tandis qu'Edward Ferrars, Mr. Winslet et Sir Hathaway échangeaient leur avis sur la manière dont étaient traités les indigents.<p>

Puis, le repas fut annoncé, coupant court les conversations et chacun fut invité à entrer dans la salle à manger. Brandon alla rejoindre Marianne, qui s'éventait énergiquement. Il lui tendit son bras, l'air soucieux.

« Tu as trop chaud ?

- Un peu, oui... Sir John devrait limiter la taille de ses invités ! fit remarquer Marianne à voix basse sans cesser de s'éventer.

- Je pense que s'il avait su ce que tu es en train d'endurer dans ton état, il aurait veillé à ne pas inviter tant de monde, répondit Brandon en souriant.

- J'ai surtout peur pour Elinor... Elle n'est là que pour Margaret, autrement elle serait restée chez elle, ne souhaitant pas être montrée du doigt par rapport à sa grossesse. Elle ne dit rien, mais elle a encore plus chaud que moi ! expliqua Marianne en coulant un regard en direction de sa sœur aînée, qui ne lâchait pas le bras d'Edward.

- Le temps de nous restaurer, les fenêtres de la salle de bal seront ouvertes d'après ce que m'a dit Sir John. Étant donné le froid qu'il fait dehors, je pense que l'air sera plus respirable avant que ne commence les danses.

- Oui, sans doute... As-tu vu Margaret ? demanda soudain Marianne en regardant autour d'elle.

- Non, mais Sir Hathaway m'a expliqué qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Mr. Thornton tout à l'heure, raconta Brandon tout en avançant vers la salle à manger.

- Qui est-ce ? Le connais-tu ?

- C'est exactement la question que j'ai posé à Sir Hathaway, répondit Brandon en souriant. Je ne le connais pas, mais Sir Hathaway si. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était le fils de Mr. John Thornton, un gentleman ayant fait fortune grâce au commerce, dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Il a réussi à faire renaître le travail de son père de ses cendres, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

- Mais en sait-il sur sa personnalité ? Est-ce un homme fréquentable ? demanda Marianne, fébrile.

- Je sais qu'il le tient en haute estime et que c'est un homme charmant et loyal, toujours d'après Sir Hathaway. Je pense que Margaret a rencontré un bon gentleman, Marianne. Tout comme je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'imaginer qu'il lui fera sa demande sous peu de jours après l'avoir rencontrée, ajouta-t-il d'une voix taquine.

- Insinuerais-tu que ma sœur ne pourrait pas rencontrer son futur époux à son premier bal ? demanda Marianne, faussement vexée.

- Non, j'insinue simplement que fréquenter notre incorrigible marieuse, j'ai nommé Mrs. Jennings, n'est pas sans influence sur toi, mon cœur, voilà tout, dit Brandon en riant. Je ne doute absolument pas qu'un gentleman digne de ce nom épouse Margaret, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Je le sais bien... Mais, tu connais mon tempérament romantique... C'est la première fois que je vois un gentleman parler à ma sœur lors d'un bal !

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Margaret avait refusé une demande en mariage de la part de Mr. Crawford ? demanda Brandon en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui... Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Margaret a déjà refusé une demande en mariage ! s'exclama Marianne, prenant conscience que Margaret avait déjà eu une expérience en la matière. Bon, alors je rectifie ce que j'ai dit : c'est la première fois qu'un gentleman __digne de ce nom__ est présenté à ma sœur.

- Pauvre Mr. Crawford... Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il avait l'air très amoureux d'elle ?

- Oui... Mais, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'avoir l'air amoureux n'est pas un critère fiable car il est instable chez certaines personnes. » répondit sombrement Marianne.

Brandon regarda autour de lui et lorsqu'il vit tout le monde occupé à parler tout en ne quittant pas la salle à manger des yeux, il donna un tendre et furtif baiser sur la joue de Marianne. Celle-ci le regarda, surprise et un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Je voulais te rendre le sourire, lui chuchota Brandon, comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est réussi, Colonel Brandon... » répondit Marianne, souriant avec tendresse.

Voir son mari l'embrasser en société, bien que veillant à ce que personne ne les regarde, la touchait profondément, connaissant son tempérament réservé. Tout sourire et les joues rosies, pour ce qu'il en était de Marianne, ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où ils prirent place. Ils purent remarquer qu'ils étaient à la même table que leurs amis et deux autres couples qui leur étaient inconnus, mais avec lesquels ils espéraient passer une agréable soirée. Le repas fut servi et tout le monde y fit honneur, remarquant et applaudissant la délicatesse et le raffinement des plats choisis par Lady Middleton.

Georgiana et Margaret étaient installées côte à côte, avec les demoiselles Carey, qui avaient de bonnes relations avec Margaret. Cette dernière leur présenta Georgiana et toutes les quatre discutèrent de choses et d'autres durant tout le repas, et plus particulièrement de la Saison qui commençait dans un peu plus d'un mois. Meredith Carey avait le même âge que Georgiana, soit un an de plus que Margaret et Emily, sa jeune sœur. Meredith avait déjà fait son entrée dans le monde durant la Saison dernière, en même temps que Georgiana, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle prodiguait avec plaisir ses conseils à Margaret et à sa jeune sœur, qui devait faire son entrée avec Margaret durant la Saison.

Mais Margaret écoutait ces recommandations d'une oreille distraite. En effet, deux tables plus loin se trouvait Mr. Thornton, en grande discussion avec d'autres gentlemen. Margaret se demanda soudain s'il n'était pas en train de leur raconter son entrevue avec elle, se moquant de sa maladresse, mais elle se trouva irrationnelle de croire cela. Il avait eu l'air plus surpris et gentil qu'autre chose et elle douta fortement qu'il soit le genre à se moquer de qui que ce soit. Cette pensée positive et confiante l'étonna au plus haut point. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas ! Peut-être était-il hypocrite et aussi intéressé que ce Mr. Rowland qui les avait abordées tout à l'heure, elle et Georgiana ? Mais pourquoi cette idée lui était-elle si difficile à accepter ?

Elle regarda à nouveau Mr. Thornton et admira son profil. Au milieu des autres gentlemen, il paraissait aussi charismatique que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, tout en gardant cet air aimable et charmant... Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Margaret, tout va bien ? demanda Georgiana.

- Oui... qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille, sortant de ses pensées.

- Vous aviez le regard perdu... Tout va bien ? répéta Miss Darcy.

- Oui, très bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Georgiana. » la rassura Margaret en reportant son attention sur ses amies.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Mr. Thornton avait choisi cet instant-là pour la regarder.

* * *

><p>« Et maintenant, chers amis, place à la danse ! » lança joyeusement Sir John.<p>

Toute l'assistance se rendit dans la salle de bal, tandis que les musiciens se préparaient à jouer la première danse tant attendue.

« J'espère ne pas avoir à persuader mon mari longtemps avant qu'il accepte de me faire danser, plaisanta Mrs. Darcy.

- Voilà une accusation injuste, Mrs. Darcy ! répliqua son époux, derrière elle. Je venais justement vous trouver pour vous demander de bien m'accorder cette danse, dit-il en souriant.

- Seulement cette danse ? demanda Elizabeth, l'air ravi, mais une lueur taquine dans le regard.

- Vous n'aurez qu'un mot à dire et nous danserons autant que vous le voudrez, répondit Mr. Darcy, l'air solennel, mais le regard amoureux.

- Dans ce cas, comment refuser ? » rit Elizabeth avant de prendre la main de son époux.

Marianne s'était tournée tout naturellement vers Brandon, qui sans dire un mot, s'inclina devant elle avec élégance et lui tendit une main que la jeune femme prit avec un grand sourire. Même sans lui parler, le geste de son mari et l'expression de son regard à ce moment-là le rendaient irrésistible aux yeux de Marianne. Ils allèrent prendre place aux côtés des Darcy et des Hathaway.

Elinor et Edward restèrent assis sur leurs chaises, en simples spectateurs, la grossesse d'Elinor étant trop avancée pour lui permettre de danser. Margaret quant à elle, regarda défiler de nombreux gentlemen demander à Georgiana de lui accorder une danse, mettant les nerfs de la timide jeune fille à rude épreuve. Margaret eut droit à quelques regards flatteurs et certains gentlemen vinrent lui proposer de danser, mais elle déclina toutes les invitations.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous tous ces messieurs ? demanda Georgiana, surprise.

- Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que vous... je suis peut-être plus timide que je n'en ai l'air ?

- Cela je ne peux le croire... » répliqua Georgiana en souriant.

A la vérité, Margaret savait très bien pourquoi elle refusait toutes les invitations à danser qui s'offraient à elle. Elle n'en aurait accepté qu'une seule s'__il__ avait voulu d'elle...

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Edward Ferrars arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

« Comment ? Vous ne dansez pas ? demanda Edward, l'air indigné.

- Venez, Mr. Ferrars ! Il serait criminel de laisser deux aussi jolies jeunes filles sans cavaliers ! » s'exclama le Colonel.

Éclatant de rire, Margaret et Georgiana acceptèrent l'invitation et se joignirent au groupe de danseurs. Elles passèrent un agréable moment, Margaret goûtant au plaisir de la danse, riant, dansant avec entrain, ses joues se colorant de plaisir. Lorsque la danse fut finie, elle remercia chaleureusement Edward, qui lui assura qu'il avait été ravi de partager cette danse avec elle. Se sentant bouillir sur place, la jeune fille décida d'aller dans le hall où l'air serait plus respirable. Elle n'y était pas depuis deux minutes, la musique sur laquelle elle venait de danser résonnant encore à ses oreilles, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna, s'attendant à trouver Georgiana, mais elle poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant Mr. Thornton.

« Pardonnez-moi... Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je venais vous remettre ceci, déclara-t-il, l'air gêné.

- Mon éventail ! s'exclama Margaret. Comment avez-vous...

- Vous l'aviez laissé tomber lorsque nous nous sommes salués et... vous êtes partie si vite... »

Margaret rougit en repensant à ce moment gênant.

« Je suis désolée... Et je vous remercie pour l'éventail ! ajouta-t-elle en le récupérant, remarquant au passage que Mr. Thornton possédait de belles mains de pianiste. J'ai été très maladroite tout à l'heure, tant dans mes propos que dans mes gestes... »

Mr. Thornton esquissa un sourire timide.

« A dire vrai, j'ai trouvé cela plutôt rafraîchissant, dit-il.

- Comment ? demanda Margaret en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je crois que vous êtes la première demoiselle que je rencontre à ce genre de bal qui soit aussi naturelle... » expliqua-t-il.

Margaret rougit et baissa timidement les yeux, le cœur battant.

« Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que les autres dames de l'assemblée, je le crains..., dit-elle doucement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... » répliqua Mr. Thornton en souriant.

Margaret leva les yeux et rencontra le regard sincère de Mr. Thornton. Avait-elle bien compris ? Venait-il de lui faire un compliment ?

« En tout cas, c'est très gentil à vous d'être venu pour me dire cela... Je craignais de vous avoir fait fuir avec mon impolitesse ! »

Mr. Thornton rit.

« Ce n'était pas de l'impolitesse, vous étiez mal à l'aise, c'est tout ce que j'ai ressenti, l'assura-t-il.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas, je suis soulagée ! » s'exclama Margaret en riant.

Puis elle se reprit soudainement.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais... je ne pense pas qu'il soit convenable de parler ainsi sans une autre personne près de nous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air anxieux à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau enfreint la bienséance.

Mr. Thornton redevint sérieux.

« Absolument ! D'ailleurs, je venais seulement pour vous remettre votre éventail et... et aussi vous demander une chose que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire tout à l'heure... »

Margaret eut l'impression qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et attendit que Mr. Thornton continue, avec une impatience qu'elle s'efforça de maîtriser.

« Voulez-vous bien m'accorder la prochaine danse, Miss Dashwood ? » demanda-t-il respectueusement.

Margaret ne put cacher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres en cet instant. Elle n'osait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et pourtant il le lui avait dit !

« Avec grand plaisir, Mr. Thornton. » répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Mr. Thornton eut l'air soulagé et allait prendre la parole lorsque des exclamations leur vint de la salle de bal. Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Margaret eut le temps de voir Edward emporter Elinor dans ses bras vers le petit salon.

« Elinor ! » s'exclama Margaret.

Elle se précipita vers sa mère et Marianne, qu suivaient Edward, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage. Le Colonel Brandon ayant entendu le cri de Margaret, vint vers elle.

« Colonel, que s'est-il passé ?

- Votre sœur a eu un malaise, sans doute dû à la chaleur..., expliqua-t-il.

- S'est-elle blessée ? demanda Margaret, angoissée.

- Non, rassurez-vous. Mr. Ferrars était auprès d'elle lorsque cela s'est produit et il la rattrapée avant qu'elle ne chute.

- Lui faut-il un médecin ?

- Un domestique est parti chercher le docteur Jamison, la rassura Brandon.

- Puis-je aller rejoindre Elinor ? demanda Margaret.

- Bien sûr. » répondit Brandon en l'escortant.

En passant, Margaret entendit deux dames chuchoter entre elles.

« Quelle folie d'avoir voulu se montrer à un bal dans cet état !

- Absolument, ce genre de malaise était à prévoir !

- Pourtant, son ventre n'est pas si voyant... Je ne l'aurais pas deviné !

- C'est la femme de Mr. Ferrars... Je me demande pourquoi il la laissé venir ?

- J'ai cru entendre que c'était le premier bal de sa jeune sœur, la benjamine des Dashwood... Voilà qui expliquerait un tel manque de discernement chez cette jeune femme qui m'a toujours semblé sensée! »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Elinor revenait à elle, éventée par sa mère, Marianne et Mrs. Jennings, qui avait tenu à voir comment se portait son amie, et lui avait fait apporter à boire.<p>

« Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie ? demanda Edward, l'air inquiet, lorsque Elinor eut bu un peu d'eau.

- Un peu étourdie... répondit faiblement Elinor. Mais ce n'est rien d'alarmant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Rien d'alarmant ? Elinor ! Tu t'es évanouie ! s'exclama Edward anxieusement.

- Mais je vais mieux, je t'assure. C'était un simple étourdissement dû à la chaleur. J'aurais du aller dans le hall ou même ici afin d'être au frais, c'est ma faute, répondit Elinor sans se départir de son calme.

- Tu n'aurais même pas du venir du tout ! Pourquoi ai-je accepté de te conduire à ce bal ?

- Ne te blâme pas, Edward. J'ai eu envie de venir, sachant les regards que je pouvais rencontrer... Je peux aussi me montrer déraisonnable, tu vois, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- J'avais bien dit à Sir John que tant de monde n'était pas une bonne idée ! intervint Mrs. Jennings. Mais que voulez-vous ? Il a eu la folie des grandeurs !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je serais plus rassuré lorsque le docteur Jamison t'aura examiné, continua Edward en portant une main sur le ventre de son épouse.

- N'ayez crainte, Edward, tenta de le rassurer Marianne. Elinor n'a eu qu'un malaise, rien de plus. C'est impressionnant à voir, mais je doute fort que son état ou celui de votre enfant soit en danger...

- D'autant plus qu'il est très vigoureux ! » lança Elinor, une main sur son ventre.

Tout le monde poussa une exclamation.

« Tu le sens, ma chérie ? demanda Mrs. Dashwood.

- Oui, il donne des coups de pied, répondit Elinor en souriant. Tu vois, Edward ? Je suis sûre que tout va bien. »

Edward regarda sa femme avec tendresse et lui embrassa la main, légèrement rassuré par la manifestation de son enfant. Margaret et Brandon arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et Margaret poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa sœur consciente et souriante.

« Il ne fallait pas tous vous déranger pour moi, dit Elinor, gênée.

- Nous étions inquiets, répondit Brandon en souriant, aussi soulagé que Margaret. Mais je vois que vous avez l'air d'aller mieux...

- En effet. Tout va bien, Margaret, assura Elinor en voyant l'air de la jeune fille. Tu peux retourner auprès de Miss Darcy et profiter du bal, ma chérie. »

Passé le soulagement, la phrase d'Elinor rappela à Margaret qu'elle allait danser avec Mr. Thornton et cela balaya toute autre pensée. Elle alla embrasser sa sœur et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Marianne lui demanda de bien vouloir rassurer leurs amis sur l'état de santé d'Elinor.

« Nous les rejoindrons tout à l'heure, dit Marianne. Tu passes en priorité, Elinor. » ajouta-t-elle en serrant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

Le docteur Jamison entra quelques minutes plus tard et demanda à tout le monde de sortir pendant qu'il examinait Elinor. Edward obéit de mauvaise grâce et ils allèrent tous dans la salle de bal où ils furent assaillis par leurs amis, bien que Margaret les ai déjà informé de l'état de santé de sa sœur. Sir John vint les retrouver et présenta ses excuses à Edward pour le manque d'air de la pièce ayant contribué à l'évanouissement d'Elinor.

« Je n'aurais pas du inviter tant de monde, je le crains ! Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Le docteur Jamison est en train de l'examiner, répondit Edward. Mais elle a rapidement repris connaissance et avait l'air d'aller mieux.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Excellent ! Je suis soulagé ! Je vais attendre le docteur avec vous, puis nous pourrons continuer à danser. » déclara joyeusement Sir John.

Edward secoua la tête en souriant.

« Vous êtes très aimable, Sir John, mais je pense qu'il serait dommage de priver vos invités du plaisir de la danse pendant ce temps, déclara-t-il. Mon épouse n'apprécierait pas une telle chose qui ne ferait qu'attirer davantage l'attention sur elle. »

Le regard de Sir John s'illumina, soulagé de pouvoir faire danser ses invités encore un peu de temps.

« Merci beaucoup, Mr. Ferrars ! Vous êtes décidément un homme plein de bon sens ! »

Puis se tournant vers l'assistance :

« Allez, mes amis ! Reprenez place et dansez ! Ce salon manque d'animation depuis quelques minutes ! »

L'annonce fut reçue par des exclamations ravies, nombre d'invités souhaitant continuer à danser. Margaret fut de ceux-la, songeant à sa future danse avec Mr. Thornton. Georgiana l'avait rejointe et lui avait demandé si tout allait bien.

« Après notre danse, vous vous êtes vite éclipsée... Vous n'étiez pas souffrante ?

- Oh non ! Pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas, Georgiana. » répondit Margaret.

Elle voulait garder encore un peu de temps pour elle ce qui s'était passé dans le hall entre elle et Mr. Thornton.

« Oh ! Vous avez récupéré votre éventail ! fit remarquer Georgiana, faisant rougir Margaret.

- Oui, je l'ai retrouvé, dit la jeune fille. Je suis soulagée... »

L'orchestre se remit alors à jouer et elle vit des danseurs se regrouper au milieu du salon. Le cœur battant, elle attendit...

* * *

><p>Le docteur Jamison vint retrouver Edward, les Brandon et Mrs. Dashwood afin de les informer qu'Elinor se portait comme un charme, son évanouissement étant seulement dû à la chaleur. Elle devait prendre du repos et dorénavant éviter les réceptions de ce genre, à près de cinq mois de grossesse. Edward remercia vivement le médecin et alla retrouver Elinor qui fut conduite dans la chambre qui lui était assignée pour la nuit. Rassurée sur l'état de santé de sa sœur, Marianne se sentit plus détendue. Même si elle avait caché son angoisse, en son for intérieur, elle avait été terrifiée en voyant sa sœur s'évanouir sous ses yeux, craignant le pire pour sa santé et celle du bébé.<p>

« Rassurée ? demanda Brandon derrière elle, lui prenant la main.

- Je savais qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, répliqua Marianne en souriant.

- Marianne, tu sais cacher tes sentiments depuis peu, mais s'ils passent inaperçus chez les autres, ils sont clairs comme de l'eau de roche pour moi, répondit malicieusement Brandon.

- C'est embêtant ! Je ne pourrais rien te cacher ! rétorqua Marianne, l'air faussement gêné.

- J'y compte bien, rit Brandon.

- Donc, tu avais deviné que j'étais folle d'inquiétude pour Elinor ? Mais comment ?

- Ah ça ! Je ne vais pas te le révéler, sinon tu y feras attention et je ne pourrais plus lire en toi comme j'arrive à le faire..., plaisanta Brandon.

- Sérieusement, Christopher ! rit Marianne.

- Disons qu'après un an de fiançailles et près de sept mois de mariage, il y a des choses que je vois clairement... Et puis, c'est ta sœur, il est naturel que tu sois anxieuse...

- Bon, j'imagine que je n'en saurais pas davantage... » bouda Marianne.

Ils furent interrompus par des exclamations et des bruits de chute. Regardant vers la source du bruit, Marianne et Brandon virent un des danseurs à terre, Margaret debout devant lui, pétrifiée.

* * *

><p>La musique avait commencé à s'élever dans les airs et Margaret attendait de voir apparaître Mr. Thornton. Elle était impatiente et à la fois intimidée de danser avec lui, mais cela lui plaisait. Elle voulait mieux le connaître afin de voir qui il était vraiment. Elle ne s'attendait pas à faire ce genre de rencontre à ce bal, ce n'était pas sa priorité, elle souhaitait seulement ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle avait échoué, mais cela lui avait permis de faire connaissance avec Mr. Thornton et même si elle ne le connaissait pas, Margaret était sous son charme, l'humour du jeune homme et sa gentillesse jouant un rôle aussi important que son physique dans l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur elle. Un autre que lui l'aurait sûrement jugée indigne de fréquenter des personnes de rang aussi supérieur que les Darcy ou les Hathaway. Mais non, pas Mr. Nicholas Thornton.<p>

Elle regarda autour d'elle fébrilement, cherchant des yeux le gentleman qui occupait ses pensées. Mais aucune trace de lui. Le cœur serré, Margaret vit les danseurs exécuter leurs pas au son de la musique. Son anxiété ne passa pas inaperçue au yeux de Miss Darcy qui lui demanda si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

« Non... Je pense que je cherchais quelque chose qui n'existe pas... » répondit tristement Margaret sans se soucier du regard interloqué de son amie.

Se retenant de pleurer, elle songea avec amertume que Mr. Thornton s'était joué d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu être si naïve ? Il était évident qu'aucun gentleman ne pouvait tomber sous le charme d'une jeune fille aussi maladroite et peu gracieuse qu'elle ! Humiliée et confuse, elle resta assise sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur les danseurs qui riaient et s'amusaient.

« Margaret... tout va bien ? » demanda Georgiana.

Margaret ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses pensées désespérantes lui enserrant l'esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce qui lui était arrivé ! Presque dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, elle s'était sentie différente, attirée par cet homme dont elle ignorait tout. Mais pourquoi ?

« Margaret ? »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Georgiana qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien... Pardonnez-moi, Georgiana. Je vais rejoindre ma mère, je me sens un peu lasse de toute cette agitation...

- En effet, vous êtes toute pâle !

- Oui, excusez-moi... »

Margaret se leva et d'un pas lourd, marcha lentement en direction de sa mère, cherchant à la voir dans la foule. Elle évita une dame qui passa devant elle sans lui adresser un regard et continua à marcher. Malheureusement, elle se prit les pieds dans la traîne de la robe de la dame et trébucha. Se sentant tomber, elle chercha à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Ce fut un gentleman qui dansait à côté d'elle. Déséquilibré par Margaret, il tomba au sol, entraîné par la jeune fille, effrayant les danseurs près de lui. Margaret se releva prestement, horrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer. La musique s'était arrêtée brusquement et tout le monde la regardait.

« Je suis... désolée... Je suis désolée... » murmura-t-elle en regardant le gentleman qui avait chuté avec elle.

Rouge de honte et les oreilles lui bourdonnant, elle perdit toute contenance et courut hors de la salle pour quitter Barton Park en larmes. Elle courut le plus loin possible, sans s'arrêter, ignorant où elle dirigeait ses pas dans la nuit. Seule la lune et les lumières venant du Park lui éclairaient un peu le chemin bordé d'arbres, ombres effrayantes se dressant vers le ciel. Tout ce que Margaret savait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de ses proches qui lui rappellerait sa maladresse et accentuerait sa honte et sa déception à l'idée d'avoir tout gâché.

C'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Sa maladresse ! C'était elle la cause de sa rencontre avec Mr. Thornton et de son humiliation ! Elle avait cru qu'il trouvait cela charmant ? Quelle méprise ! Il avait sûrement pressenti qu'elle lui ferait honte et il était parti avant d'avoir à affronter cette situation !  
>Margaret s'arrêta de courir, à bout de souffle, ses sanglots la faisant suffoquer. Elle frissonna, prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait pas pris de manteau. L'air glacial du mois de décembre lui griffa ses bras nus et sécha ses joues baignées de larmes. Les mains sur ses bras, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était certaine que ses beaux-frères étaient déjà à sa recherche et n'allaient pas tarder à la retrouver. Mais elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait voir personne !<p>

Elle continua à marcher prestement, prenant le chemin de Barton Cottage. Elle ne se souciait pas de l'état dans lequel devait sûrement se trouver sa pauvre mère, sans doute folle d'inquiétude... Margaret se sentit prise de remords à l'idée que tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient sans doute consternés et anxieux. Puis elle revit les regards choqués et désapprobateurs des autres membres de l'assistance. Elle allait se remettre à courir, mais elle suspendit son geste. Elle avait cru entendre un bruit derrière elle et se retourna. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle se trouvait face à un homme dont la lumière de la lune éclairait ses yeux globuleux. Edgar Lowick.


	22. Nuit obscure

****Chapitre 22****

****Nuit obscure****

* * *

><p>Mr. Thornton venait de revenir dans le salon en compagnie de Margaret. Ils avaient entendu des exclamations en provenance de la salle de bal, mettant un terme à leur conversation. Ils avaient accouru dans la salle et Mr. Thornton avait aperçu un gentleman emporter une jeune femme évanouie dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait entendu Margaret pousser une exclamation avant de s'élancer à travers la foule pour rejoindre les personnes emporter la jeune femme dans une pièce attenante au salon.<p>

Intrigué, Mr. Thornton était allé rejoindre Sir Hathaway et son épouse, qui avaient passé la soirée en compagnie des personnes ayant quitté la pièce. Sir Hathaway lui avait expliqué que la jeune femme évanouie était Mrs. Ferrars, la sœur aînée de Margaret Dashwood, ce qui lui avait fait comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille s'était élancée à travers la foule.

« Mrs. Ferrars n'aurait jamais du venir à ce bal dans son état..., avait déclaré Sir Hathaway.

- Son état ?

- Elle est enceinte...

- Mais elle a tenu à venir pour soutenir sa jeune sœur, avait ajouté Lady Hathaway sur un ton indulgent. Vous avez fait sa connaissance à ce qu'il paraît, Mr. Thornton ?

- En effet... J'ai eu ce plaisir. » avait répondu le jeune homme en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

Il avait senti les yeux de Lady Hathaway lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, aussi avait-il préféré s'éloigner et attendre, en retrait, des nouvelles de Mrs. Ferrars. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Margaret, à son regard candide, sa spontanéité et à la teinte rosée que prenaient ses joues lorsqu'elle était gênée. Puis ces réflexions l'avaient surpris de par leur irrationalité. Il venait de succomber au charme d'une jeune fille sans même la connaître ! C'était une pure folie ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ressentirait cela de cette façon, aussi rapidement... Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament !

Peut-être était-ce de famille ? Sa mère lui avait raconté la manière soudaine avec laquelle son père était tombé amoureux d'elle. A l'époque, Nicholas Thornton n'avait pas voulu le croire, son père étant un homme imposant et sérieux, mais il avait été obligé de se rendre compte qu'il aimait intensément sa mère à chaque regard qu'il lui adressait et, à présent qu'il vivait ce même trouble amoureux, il reconnaissait que même le plus grave des hommes n'est pas à l'abri d'une telle émotion. Nicholas Thornton était amoureux ! Amoureux d'une jeune fille sans fortune et sans autre expérience dans la bonne société que ce bal durant lequel elle s'était fait connaître à lui avec maladresse ! Il avait souri malgré lui en pensant à leur rencontre... Quelle contraste avec les rencontres en bonne et due forme dans la haute société ! Un domestique était soudain venu le tirer de ses pensées, lui tendant une enveloppe sur un plateau.

« Ceci vient d'arriver en express pour vous, Mr. Thornton. » déclara le domestique.

Surpris et légèrement inquiet, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de lettre en ce moment, Mr. Thornton avait pris la lettre et était allé s'isoler dans un petit salon hors de la salle de bal. Il avait pâli en voyant l'écriture de sa mère et avait ouvert fébrilement la lettre.

__« Mon cher Nicholas,__

__J'imagine que vous devez être inquiet en voyant que cette missive est urgente et réclame de votre part une réponse immédiate, aussi j'abrège vos questionnements.__

__Votre grand-mère vient de mourir ce matin. Votre père et moi l'avons entourée dans ses derniers instants. Sa fin a été paisible et je suis soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas souffert. Je peux imaginer l'impact que cette triste nouvelle aura sur vous, mais je vous sais fort et courageux, et me souviens de notre discussion où vous m'avez fait part de vos craintes concernant votre grand-mère, voyant son état se dégrader au fil des jours, aussi je pense que vous serez peu surpris par ce que je vous annonce, mon cher fils. Mais comme il était à prévoir, votre père est anéanti, se reprochant mille et une choses qu'il aurait du dire à sa mère...__

__Je suis désolée de vous arracher à ce bal auquel vous assistez, d'après ce que m'expliquait votre dernière lettre, mais nous avons besoin de votre présence et je sais que vous ne nous aurez pas pardonné d'avoir gardé le silence sur cette triste nouvelle un jour de plus.__

__Tante Fanny vient d'arriver et vous connaissez aussi bien que moi son caractère pour comprendre qu'elle ne sera pas d'une aide précieuse à votre père, surtout en étant aussi bouleversée !__

__Je répugne devoir vous annoncer une telle nouvelle par lettre, mais nécessité fait loi en pareille circonstance. Veuillez donner votre réponse quant à votre jour de départ au messager et surtout soyez prudent mon cher enfant...__

__Avec tout mon amour et celui de votre père,__

__Mrs. Margaret Thornton »__

Nicholas Thornton avait mis quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lire. Apprendre la mort d'un être aimé est toujours terrible, même lorsque l'on s'y attend... La musique qui avait réussi à filtrer jusque dans le petit salon où il s'était réfugié l'avait empêché de se concentrer, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Puis, tâchant de reprendre ses émotions, il avait remercié le messager qui attendait sa réponse, lui expliquant qu'il partait sur-le-champ, et que ce faisant, il n'était pas nécessaire de répondre à la lettre. Puis il avait demandé à un domestique de faire atteler sa voiture. Il avait suffisamment conscience de l'atmosphère qui devait régner chez lui à Milton pour qu'il ne puisse pas retarder d'une minute son départ. Sa mère devait être aux côtés de son père, lui prodiguant réconfort et mots tendres, veillant également à ce que Tante Fanny ne vienne pas ruiner tous ses efforts par ses jérémiades bruyantes et sa constante demande d'attention__.__

Il avait songé, non sans un pincement au cœur, que sa danse avec Miss Dashwood allait devoir être annulée, avant de reprendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de bal. La musique qu'il avait entendu signifiait que les danses avaient repris et que, par conséquent, Margaret devait sûrement l'attendre ! Désireux de ne pas faire attendre la jeune fille plus longtemps, il avait posé la main sur le bouton de la porte lorsque des exclamations lui étaient parvenues aux oreilles. Il était sorti à la hâte juste à temps pour voir Margaret quitter la salle de bal en courant.

* * *

><p>Margaret faisait face à un homme dont elle devinait plus qu'elle ne voyait l'aspect effrayant, et qui l'avait surprise dans sa fuite pour retourner à Barton Cottage.<p>

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Que faites-vous ici, mademoiselle ?

- Je... rien... rien du tout..., balbutia Margaret, terrifiée.

- Allons ! On ne fait pas "rien du tout" au milieu de la campagne en plein nuit... » susurra l'homme en se tenant maladroitement.

Un frisson parcourut Margaret, affolant les battements de son cœur. A l'évidence, cet homme était soûl ! Et les hommes ivres étaient dangereux... Elle devait fuir au plus vite !

« Je m'en allais..., répondit-elle en commençant à marcher.

- Une minute ! Vous ne pouvez pas être pressée ! On pourrait faire connaissance, ma mignonne ! » s'exclama l'homme en la prenant par le bras.

Tétanisée, Margaret se sentit brusquement projetée contre lui, le bras broyé par la pression qu'il exerçait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, l'esprit brouillé par la peur. Soudain, un déclic. Un refus. Le refus de se laisser faire, la colère face à cet homme qui lui manquait de respect et lui voulait du mal. Son côté garçon manqué lui faisait défaut lors des réceptions mondaines, mais il pouvait lui sauver la vie ! Elle se débattit furieusement, donnant des coups à son agresseur de sa main valide. Surpris, ce dernier tenta de la maîtriser, mais Margaret avait de la ressource. Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans les jambes de l'homme, le forçant à lâcher prise.

Libre, elle partit en courant vers Barton Park, oubliant toute fierté, toute honte à l'idée de se retrouver face à ces inconnus qui l'avaient dévisagée avec stupeur et désapprobation lorsqu'elle avait fait preuve de maladresse. Malheureusement, elle n'alla pas plus loin, ses pieds se prenant dans l'ourlet de sa robe, elle tomba à terre. Affolée, elle regarda derrière elle et entendit son agresseur la rejoindre...

* * *

><p>L'assistance resta sans voix après la fuite de Margaret. La scène avait semblé surréaliste, laissant les invités stupéfaits. Même le danseur qui avait chuté à terre à cause de Margaret ne se releva pas immédiatement, surpris par ce qui venait de se produire. Marianne fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en voyant sa jeune sœur au milieu de la salle, rougissante et perdant toute contenance, mais à présent, il fallait agir. Elle esquissa un geste pour la rattraper, mais Brandon l'arrêta.<p>

« Je m'en occupe ! Reste ici... » lui ordonna-t-il précipitamment.

Il s'élança dans la salle, n'hésitant pas à bousculer les personnes se trouvant sur son passage, certains membres de l'assistance ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire que rester plantés au milieu de la salle, prêts à commenter l'événement. Brandon arriva enfin dans le hall et, voyant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, il sortit à la hâte dans l'air glacial.

« Margaret ! » cria-t-il en regardant autour de lui, sans voir aucune trace de la jeune fille.

Il partit vers le portail, chemin difficile car il était encombré et masqué par les nombreuses voitures des invités. Brandon ne se découragea pas pour autant et courut jusqu'à atteindre le portail. Il regarda dans la pénombre, plissant les yeux en essayant de repérer la jeune fille, mais malgré la lune, les flambeaux et la lumière qu'ils diffusaient, il ne vit rien. Soudain, il eut une idée et revint sur ses pas. Margaret était vive et rapide et cela, il le savait pour l'avoir vu courir maintes fois dans la campagne anglaise. De plus, elle avait pu prendre n'importe quelle direction dans sa fuite, ce qui risquait de lui faire perdre du temps s'il y allait à pied.

En se dirigeant vers les écuries, il eut la surprise de voir les palefreniers s'activer auprès des chevaux et se trouva nez à nez avec Mr. Darcy, le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Mr. Ferrars. Les deux premiers avaient décidé d'aider leur ami dans sa recherche et le troisième, ayant été informé après avoir entendu les bruits émanant de la salle de bal, n'avait pas hésité à se joindre à eux, inquiet pour sa belle-sœur.

« Nous vous accompagnons dans vos recherches, Colonel, déclara Mr. Darcy en lui tendant un manteau.

- Nous avons demandé à faire seller des chevaux, ajouta Edward.

- Merci d'être tous réunis, répondit Brandon avec reconnaissance. Margaret a pu aller n'importe où... Votre aide sera précieuse.

- C'est naturel, Colonel, répliqua le Colonel Fitzwilliam. La pauvre enfant doit être mortifiée... Mais à quatre, nous allons la retrouver !

- Cinq ! A cinq, nous la retrouverons ! »

Brandon regarda derrière lui et vit un jeune homme brun et élancé leur faire face.

« Je suis Mr. Thornton, se présenta le gentleman. J'ai fait connaissance avec Miss Dashwood et je souhaite vous aider à la retrouver ! »

Brandon le regarda avec surprise, interloqué de voir cet homme se manifester pour aider Margaret si peu de temps après avoir fait sa connaissance, mais le temps filant un peu plus chaque secondes, il ne s'attarda pas en considération.

« Nous acceptons votre aide avec plaisir, Mr. Thornton. Nous allons nous séparer chacun dans une direction de façon à faciliter les recherches. Si l'un de vous retrouve Margaret… mais il nous faudrait un moyen de communiquer à distance...

- Sir John Middleton a sûrement des sifflets, fit remarquer le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

- Oui, excellente idée, Colonel ! s'exclama Edward en rentrant dans la demeure pour demander de l'aide à leur hôte. Je vais en demander de ce pas !

- Mon cheval est déjà sellé, annonça Mr. Thornton. J'étais censé partir précipitamment ce soir, aussi je peux commencer à me mettre en route. »

Brandon le regarda et quelque chose dans ses yeux lui donnait envie de croire qu'il était réellement inquiet du sort de Margaret et sincère dans son désir de la retrouver.

« Attendez d'avoir un sifflet, Mr. Thornton. De cette manière, si vous la retrouvez, vous nous le signalerez par deux coups. » répondit-il.

Mr. Thornton acquiesça et attendit impatiemment le retour d'Edward. Ce dernier revint, essoufflé de sa course, au moment où les chevaux étaient tous sellés et prêts à être montés.

« Voici les sifflets, annonça-t-il en leur tendant à chacun le précieux sésame qui leur permettrait de se repérer dans leur recherche. Ainsi que des torches, cela nous sera utile. » ajouta-t-il en montrant deux domestiques qui leur apportaient leur lumière.

Mr. Darcy lui expliqua la procédure à suivre et les cinq cavaliers partirent au galop, chacun dans une direction, espérant trouver Margaret au plus vite. Brandon et Edward étaient très anxieux, leur affection pour leur belle-sœur et la crainte qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose les rongeant. Brandon se revoyait trois ans en arrière lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche de Marianne sous une pluie battante. Cette fois-ci, c'était le froid glacial de décembre qu'il devait affronter en priant pour qu'il n'éteigne pas leurs torches et ne fasse pas attraper la mort à Margaret...

Mr. Thornton était lui aussi en proie à la crainte. Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour rejoindre Margaret après avoir reçu sa lettre. Il sentait que c'était à cause de son absence, qui avait du être un véritable affront pour la jeune fille, qu'elle avait perdu ses moyens et était partie.

« Si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il arrêta soudain son cheval, tendant l'oreille. Il lui avait semblé entendre des cris. Le cœur aussi glacé que l'air qui l'entourait, il regarda autour de lui avec anxiété. Il avait repéré la provenance du cri et s'y dirigea prestement. Il fut arrêté par un fourré, descendit de son cheval et approcha sa torche pour regarder la scène qui s'y déroulait de l'autre côté.

Margaret était dans l'herbe, les mains prisonnières par celles d'un homme qui cherchait à l'immobiliser. La jeune fille se débattait furieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse gifler par son agresseur.

Un flot de rage entremêlé de terreur vint envelopper Mr. Thornton, qui éteignit sa torche et se rua sur l'homme qui violentait Margaret. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, s'attendant peu à se trouver pris sur le fait. Mr. Thornton le projeta violemment au sol et le roua de coups, porté par son désir d'empêcher cet homme de lever à nouveau la main sur Margaret.

Une haine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu le saisissait et l'empêchait de réfléchir sur ses idéaux qui lui faisaient voir la violence en horreur. Tout cela disparaissait à cause de la peur et de l'image de cet homme frappant Margaret, qui tournait et retournait dans son esprit. L'homme cessa enfin de se débattre, assommé par un coup que Mr. Thornton lui avait porté sur le crâne.

Mr. Thornton, haletant et les mains tremblantes, jeta un dernier regard sur l'agresseur de Margaret afin de vérifier qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Un gémissement l'interrompit au même instant et il se tourna vers Margaret qui gisait sur le sol, tremblante.

« Margaret ! »

Il la rejoint rapidement et la recouvrit de son manteau, devinant qu'elle devait être glacée.

« Tout est fini, Margaret, il ne vous fera plus aucun mal, je suis là… » la rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

La jeune fille ne cessait de fixer son agresseur, les yeux agrandis par la terreur, se berçant d'avant en arrière. Son cœur commençait à retrouver un rythme normal, mais elle n'oublierait jamais la peur intense qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait vu cet homme affreux la rejoindre et la maîtriser. Enfin, elle ne saurait jamais décrire son soulagement lorsqu'elle avait senti le poids qui pesait sur elle s'éloigner brutalement, repoussé par un sauveur dont l'identité représentait l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussée à prendre la fuite, persuadée qu'il s'était moqué d'elle. Toutes ces émotions si contradictoires eurent raison des nerfs de Margaret qui éclata en sanglots.

« C'est fini, Margaret, vous êtes hors de danger, lui répéta Mr. Thornton en la regardant anxieusement.

- J'ai eu si peur…, sanglota la jeune fille.

- C'est terminé, il ne vous arrivera plus rien…

- Il m'a frappé…, continua Margaret sans l'entendre.

- Que vous a-t-il fait d'autre, Margaret ? demanda Mr. Thornton en la regardant de haut en bas avec appréhension.

- Il m'a… il m'a pris par le bras… il m'a fait si mal ! Puis, il m'a frappé… il m'a frappé et vous… vous l'avez frappé… si fort… »

Margaret sombra soudain dans l'inconscience, vaincue par le bouleversement qu'elle venait de vivre. Mr. Thornton la rattrapa par les épaules avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol et la regarda. Ses yeux avaient commencé à s'habituer à l'obscurité et l'aide que la lumière de la lune apportait pouvait lui permettre de distinguer le visage de la jeune fille. Son nez fin et retroussé, sa bouche fine et ourlée, la fossette de son menton…

Il ne pouvait croire que ce visage duquel il était tombé amoureux de façon inattendue et soudaine ait été traité sans ménagement, frappé par un homme sans scrupules. Cela le révulsait et il se maudissait d'avoir mis si longtemps pour la retrouver. Puis il pensa au sifflet qu'il avait autour du cou et qui devait prévenir les autres. Il le porta à sa bouche d'une main tremblante et siffla plusieurs fois, espérant que ses compagnons le rejoindrait, car il ne pouvait pas quitter l'agresseur de Margaret au cas où il fuirait.

Après deux minutes qui parurent une éternité au jeune homme, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre et quatre cavaliers arrivèrent sur les lieux. Brandon et Edward descendirent prestement de leurs montures et coururent auprès de Mr. Thornton qui tenait toujours Margaret dans ses bras.

« Elle respire, mais elle est glacée. » les prévint-il.

Brandon s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille, imité par Edward, et la regarda avec anxiété. Il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver inconsciente : la voir juchée sur un arbre lui avait paru plus plausible, mais la trouver évanouie dans les bras de Mr. Thornton l'inquiétait. Il ôta son manteau pour en recouvrir Margaret afin qu'elle soit enveloppée par deux épaisseurs tandis que Mr. Darcy demandait à Mr. Thornton pourquoi il n'était pas revenu à Barton Park au lieu de les attendre ici.

« J'ai trouvé Margaret aux prises avec cet homme…, expliqua Mr. Thornton en montrant d'un signe de tête le corps inanimé non loin d'eux.

- Mon Dieu ! Que lui a-t-il fait ? s'exclama Edward.

- Je suis arrivé au moment où il s'est mis à la frapper… quelques minutes plus tard et le pire serait arrivé, répondit sombrement Mr. Thornton.

- Quelle bassesse ! s'exclama le Colonel Fitzwilliam. S'en prendre ainsi à une jeune fille…

- C'est inqualifiable... répliqua sombrement Mr. Darcy. Connaissez-vous cet homme ? »

Brandon n'avait rien dit. Dès qu'il avait entendu Mr. Thornton décrire la manière dont il avait trouvé Margaret, il avait compris. Approchant sa torche de l'homme inconscient afin de s'assurer que son pressentiment était le bon, il poussa une exclamation lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'homme qu'il cherchait à voir puni pour ses méfaits depuis des semaines.

« Lowick ! »

Edward sursauta, le souvenir que ce nom lui évoquait le faisant frissonner. Il avait vu le regard de cet homme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré avec le Colonel Brandon et il n'osa imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Margaret si Mr. Thornton n'était pas arrivé à temps.

« Qui est-ce ? Vous le connaissez ? » demanda Mr. Thornton.

Pendant qu'Edward répondait à Mr. Thornton, Brandon regardait Lowick. Cette vermine qu'il cherchait à confondre était là, sous ses yeux, à sa merci. Il avait commis l'erreur de s'attaquer à Margaret et cela allait lui coûter cher. Il serait enfin jugé, ne pouvant plus se cacher derrière son rang social pour se protéger. Brandon déplorait bien sûr le fait que ce soit Margaret qui ait du faire les frais du vice de cet homme, mais il remerciait le Seigneur que l'agression dont elle avait été victime ne soit pas allée plus loin.

« Il faut ramener Margaret à Barton Park, déclara Edward en se redressant.

- On ne peut pas laisser ce misérable ici, rétorqua Mr. Thornton en regardant Lowick avec dégoût.

- Je m'en occupe, lança Brandon sans faire attention au regard inquiet que lui jetait Edward. Mais il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher les autorités...

- J'irai, répondit simplement Mr. Darcy. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Colonel.

- Parfait... Retournons à Barton Park au plus vite. » dit le Colonel Fitzwilliam en jetant un regard sur Margaret, qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste.

Les trois gentlemen se dirigèrent vers leurs montures, Mr. Thornton gardant dans ses bras Margaret.

« Colonel... soyez prudent avec cet homme, prévint Edward avec gravité.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Ferrars, je sais ce que je fais. » assura Brandon, comprenant ce que son beau-frère voulait sous-entendre, l'ayant déjà vu manifester sa colère contre Lowick.

Edward hocha la tête et se hissa sur son cheval. Ce fut lui qui prit Margaret sur sa monture, ne laissant à Mr. Thornton qu'une désagréable sensation de vide et d'impuissance. Il était soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée et sauvée in extremis, mais il savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un moment, peut-être même ne la verrait-il pas consciente avant de partir retrouver ses parents...

Avant que le Colonel Fitzwilliam ne monte sur sa monture, Brandon l'arrêta et se rapprocha de lui.

« Colonel... Pourriez-vous dire à Marianne... de ne pas s'alarmer, je vous prie ? Dites-lui qu'elle n'a rien à craindre..., demanda-t-il, l'air grave.

- Bien sûr, Colonel, répondit le Colonel Fitzwilliam avec un sourire entendu.

- Je vous remercie... »

Brandon espérait que Marianne comprenne le sens de son message. Il avait pensé à la discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours avant au sujet de Lowick et il espérait qu'elle ne se rongerait pas les sangs et lui ferait confiance en le sachant auprès de l'homme responsable de leur dispute et de l'agression de Margaret. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit un seul instant qu'il allait rompre sa promesse de ne pas provoquer Lowick en duel. Il regarda partir le Colonel Fitzwilliam, ces pensées gravitant dans son esprit, et il retourna auprès de Mr. Darcy qui était lui aussi sur son cheval, attendant ses instructions. Brandon lui indiqua le chemin qui le conduirait aux autorités et Mr. Darcy partit aussitôt.

Toute cette agitation eut pour effet de sortir Lowick de sa torpeur. Il poussa des grognements et porta une main à sa tête. Brandon s'avança calmement vers lui et posa la pointe de sa chaussure sur l'épaule de Lowick, l'obligeant à lui faire face, non sans lui faire pousser un gémissement.

« J'espère que c'est douloureux... » lança Brandon.

Lowick cligna des yeux, cherchant à reconnaître son interlocuteur dans la nuit. Brandon se pencha vers lui, sans lâcher sa prise, ramenant sa torche près de son visage.

« Je vous avais pourtant prévenu... » murmura-t-il.

Lowick reconnût immédiatement à qui il avait affaire et un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Vous ne renoncez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais n'avez-vous pas compris que les autorités ne feront rien pour une pauvre fille sortie de sa ferme ? dit-il avec une sorte de rage contenue.

- Pas cette fois, Lowick. Car vous ne vous êtes pas attaqué à une fille de ferme, mais à la jeune sœur de mon épouse, répliqua durement Brandon. Vous vous êtes attaqué à une cible dont le rang social est égal au vôtre, Lowick, et cette fois-ci vous ne vous en tirerez pas ! »

Même si Brandon ne pouvait clairement le voir, Lowick avait blêmi. Il savait à présent que son erreur lui serait fatale et qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il n'était pas assez fou pour chercher à s'enfuir, car même s'il en avait eu la capacité, il savait que Brandon était plus fort que lui. Il décida donc de riposter avec ses seules armes, souhaitant déverser sur son ennemi toute sa haine avant que cela lui soit impossible.

« Rang social égal au mien ? ricana-t-il. Vous savez autant que moi que la famille de votre épouse est sans le sou, indigne de votre rang, indigne de... »

Brandon appuya brusquement sa chaussure sur l'épaule de Lowick, furieux d'entendre insulter sa famille.

« La seule personne indigne de son rang, c'est vous ! A présent, vous payez le prix de vos nombreux actes cruels et dépravés. La justice triomphe un jour ou l'autre, Lowick, vous auriez dû y penser..., répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Elle triomphe quelquefois... Comme ici. Vous savez autant que moi que je ne suis pas le seul à agir ainsi... Si je n'avais pas bu un peu plus que d'ordinaire... Si je ne m'étais pas trompé de cible... Vous seriez encore en train de vous soucier de mes moindres faits et gestes, vous demandant comment me faire payer mes actes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lowick d'un ton de défi.

- Cela a été un concours de circonstances, qui a tourné à votre désavantage, mais je ne peux me réjouir complètement en songeant au traumatisme que vous avez fait subir à Margaret...

- Margaret ? Quel joli prénom !

- Qu'il ne vous ai pas permis de prononcer. » répliqua Brandon d'un ton intransigeant.

Un coup de vent glacial se joignit à ses paroles, faisant s'éteindre la torche de Brandon. Lowick resta un instant silencieux, puis eut un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire rire en un tel moment, Lowick ?

- Je ris en songeant que si j'avais voulu vous atteindre réellement, vous faire souffrir... J'aurais pu toucher à votre chère Marianne... Quel dommage... ! C'est trop tard... » répondit perfidement Lowick alors que Brandon le saisissait par le col.

Il était abasourdi par tant de mépris, tant de haine à son égard de la part de Lowick. Il retourna violemment Lowick et lui plaqua le visage contre la terre.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant Lowick, pour vouloir vous en prendre aux êtres qui me sont les plus chers ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Lowick resta silencieux, le corps endolori, sa bouche goûtant à la terre fraîche.

« POURQUOI ? répéta Brandon en le retournant à nouveau pour que leurs visages soient face à face, tandis que Lowick recrachait la terre qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant gâté par la nature, aimé de tous, votre avenir s'annonçait merveilleux et je vous voyais faire de l'ombre à votre frère, qui était mon ami le plus fidèle et qui méritait qu'on le traite avec plus de respect, expliqua Lowick entre ses dents.

- Le respect est quelque chose qui se mérite, en effet, et mon frère n'a jamais rien fait pour cela, répliqua Brandon.

- Peu importe ! Vos principes moraux si élevés qu vous donnaient l'impression de nous dominer votre frère et moi... Et puis, Eliza ! » continua Lowick d'un ton rageur et plein de rancœur.

Brandon se recula légèrement, fixant toujours Lowick.

« Nous y voilà..., dit-il. Eliza... C'est elle que vous m'enviiez...

- Ce n'était pas juste que ce soit vous et pas moi ! Vous ne pouviez pas tout avoir ! Votre rang était inférieur au mien à l'époque et il était inconcevable que vous l'épousiez ! s'exclama Lowick.

- Dans ce cas, vous avez du être ravi par la tournure qu'ont pris les événements..., dit gravement Brandon.

- Oui, ça on peut le dire ! Mais ça a été de courte durée puisque c'est à votre frère qu'elle était promise... Je lui ai alors conseillé de céder à ses pulsions et de prendre des maîtresses, confiant qu'Eliza aurait besoin d'un ami vers qui se tourner après cet affront... J'ai cherché à être cet ami pour elle, mais elle m'a toujours repoussé... Un jour, je l'ai surprise en train de préparer ses bagages. Elle voulait quitter votre frère ! J'ai souhaité lui parler, mais elle m'a à nouveau rejeté et cette fois-ci... Je ne me suis pas laissé faire... »

Brandon se raidit, comprenant où Lowick voulait en venir. Le sang lui battant les tempes et l'angoisse s'emparant de lui, il ne réussit qu'à murmurer :

« Vous avez osé...

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, si cela peut vous rassurer ! Le fidèle Carlton a déboulé dans la chambre et m'a jeté dehors sans ménagement... C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... » répondit Lowick d'un ton méprisant.

Brandon le regarda, la haine et le dégoût marqués sur son visage. Eliza et Mr. Carlton ne lui avaient jamais parlé de cela, sans doute parce qu'ils craignaient sa réaction. A présent, il était face au tortionnaire de la première femme qu'il avait aimé, le bourreau de nombreuses jeunes filles, l'agresseur de Margaret... Faire sentir sa colère à Lowick vint à l'esprit de Brandon, et s'il avait pu observer le regard de Lowick, il aurait pu y déceler qu'il s'y préparait.

Mais la promesse que Brandon avait faite à Marianne lui revint à l'esprit, la douloureuse expression du visage de la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant s'insinua en lui, comme si elle le jugeait à l'avance pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais Lowick avait agressé Eliza... Cette idée lui était insoutenable ! Il aurait pu faire de même avec Marianne ! Il le haïssait tellement...

Lowick se complaisait dans la souffrance et le désespoir qu'il infligeait à ses victimes, il laissait parler ses pulsions au détriment des autres... Brandon réalisa que ce qu'il souhaitait ardemment - faire souffrir Lowick au point de le tuer - le rendait égal à ce dernier parce que ce ne serait pas sa raison qui agirait s'il en finissait avec Lowick... mais sa pulsion. Et ressembler un tant soit peu à Lowick en agissant ainsi lui était impossible.

Poussant une exclamation de rage, il envoya rouler Lowick plus loin par la force de son pied et passa une main sur son visage, le temps pour lui de remettre ses esprits en ordre. Il s'aperçut seulement à cet instant que ses mains tremblaient. Il les joignit et les serra pour que le tremblement s'arrête, reprenant son souffle qui avait été coupé par la pression qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il envisageait le sort qu'il allait faire subir à son ennemi, et rejoint Lowick qui n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour se mettre debout. Il attendait, sachant que quoi qu'il fasse, son avenir était tout tracé. Une part de lui-même aurait souhaité être tué par la main du Colonel Brandon, son orgueil l'empêchant de se voir en prison. Mais sa lâcheté était plus grande encore et il s'estima satisfait de son sort.

Ce dernier lui apparût plus nettement encore lorsqu'il vit des lumières trancher l'obscurité de la nuit, deux cavaliers armés de torches se dirigeant vers Brandon et lui, suivis d'une chaise de poste à quatre roues. Mr. Darcy descendit de son cheval, imité par les deux membres de la police. A la lueur des torches, Brandon reconnut l'inspecteur qui était venu lui annoncer la mort de Willoughby quelques semaines plus tôt. L'inspecteur le reconnut également, le salua d'un mouvement de tête et s'approcha de Lowick avec son camarade.

« Tiens donc ! Mr. Lowick ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais vous voilà enfin sous notre garde, lança l'inspecteur en obligeant Lowick à se relever.

- Les ordres vous empêchaient de m'arrêter sans preuves ? demanda narquoisement Lowick.

- Taisez-vous ! Nous connaissons le Colonel Brandon et nous ne remettons pas sa parole en doute. De plus, nous suivons les règles et allons nous rendre auprès de la victime dès que vous serez montés dans cette voiture. » répliqua l'inspecteur.

Brandon pensait tout de même à la justesse de la remarque de Lowick. Les autorités accouraient dès qu'une personne d'un certain rang était victime d'un quelconque méfait, tandis que les plus pauvres n'avaient que leurs yeux pour pleurer et leur force de caractère pour ne pas laisser leur envie de vengeance les envahir. Son sens de la justice lui empêchait d'être pleinement satisfait par l'arrestation de Lowick, songeant aux nombreuses familles qui auraient pu ne pas voir leurs vies brisées à cause de cet homme.

L'inspecteur se dirigea vers Brandon et Mr. Darcy.

« J'imagine que notre attitude doit vous paraître hypocrite, Colonel... On m'a rapporté votre discussion avec un de mes camarades... Mais croyez-moi, et je parle au nom de certains de mes confrères, nous n'appliquons pas ce manque de justice, car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, de gaieté de cœur, loin de là ! expliqua-t-il avec conviction. La loi est ainsi... et je suis heureux qu'aujourd'hui, enfin, cet homme soit puni.

- Merci..., répondit simplement Brandon en serrant la main de l'inspecteur. Merci d'avoir fait votre devoir. »

L'inspecteur s'inclina et donna l'ordre à ses confrères de partir avec Lowick. Ce dernier, avant de monter en voiture, jeta un dernier regard à Brandon. Un regard narquois où se mêlait la haine. Brandon le regarda fixement, tendu à cause des émotions qu'il venait de vivre, et soulagé de voir enfin son ennemi loin de ceux qu'il aimait. Enfin, Lowick disparut dans la voiture, celle-ci s'ébranla et partit, l'emportant au loin.

Brandon se tourna vers Mr. Darcy et le remercia chaleureusement d'avoir été prévenir les autorités.

« C'est la moindre des choses, Colonel, répondit Mr. Darcy, courtoisement. Mais...Comment cela s'est-il passé pour vous ?

- Pour moi ?

- Oui, pour vous. Je me mets à votre place. Si ma sœur avait eu à subir ce genre d'attaque... J'ignore comment j'aurais réagi, mais je doute que j'aurais réussi à faire preuve de sang-froid..., expliqua Darcy avec sollicitude.

- J'ai fait ce que tout homme sensé devait faire. » finit-il par déclarer après un silence.

Cette simple réponse fut suffisante à Mr. Darcy, qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer le tumulte intérieur qu'avait ressenti Brandon, sans pour autant en atteindre l'exactitude, ignorant tout de la discussion qui avait eu lieu entre les deux ennemis. L'inspecteur monta sur son cheval et l'orienta vers la direction dans laquelle la voiture de police était partie.

« Vous ne deviez pas voir Miss Dashwood ? demanda Mr. Darcy.

- Je suis scrupuleusement la loi, même lorsqu'elle se montre injuste, comme lorsque Lowick pouvait abuser des jeunes filles pauvres sans en subir les conséquences... Aujourd'hui, je fais fi de cette loi en ne la suivant pas à la lettre.

- Nous n'avons rien à cacher, nous avons dit la vérité, Inspecteur..., commença Brandon, craignant que l'inspecteur croit à une mascarade de sa part visant à rétablir la justice par ses propres moyens.

- Je n'en doute pas, Colonel... Mais je pense que le mieux serait d'éviter à cette jeune fille d'autres émotions en lui faisant revivre ce qui lui est arrivé. » répondit l'inspecteur.

Brandon lui en fut très reconnaissant. En effet, Margaret avait déjà eu son lot de moments pénibles cette nuit, inutile de les lui faire revivre ! Il remercia à nouveau l'inspecteur et le salua. Seuls, Mr. Darcy et Brandon allèrent récupérer leurs montures sans mot dire. Brandon, sans manteau, prenait conscience du froid qu'il faisait à présent que tout était terminé. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenties tout au long de son échange avec Lowick l'avaient gardé de l'air glacial de la nuit. Il monta sur son cheval et partit au galop auprès de Mr. Darcy en direction de Barton Park, songeant que le plus difficile restait à venir. En effet, il faudrait entourer Margaret d'attentions et de soins après ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

* * *

><p>Pendant le temps où les hommes étaient partis à la recherche de Margaret, Marianne se rongeait les sangs. Elle avait été prévenir sa mère de la scène qui avait eu lieu, plongeant Mrs. Dashwood dans une grande affliction, incapable de rester en place, scrutant l'horizon à chaque fenêtre se trouvant sur son passage. Edward avait été informé de la situation et était parti rejoindre Brandon, Mr. Darcy et le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Pendant ce temps, Sir John se chargeait de congédier ses invités, conscient que le bal ne pouvait plus durer et que certaines personnes hautaines risquaient de heurter la sensibilité de Mrs. Dashwood par leurs remarques sur le manque de politesse de Margaret.<p>

Marianne avait décidé de ne rien dire à Elinor pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, à cause des émotions qu'elle avait déjà eu dans la soirée. Heureusement pour elle, Mrs. Jennings, Mrs. Darcy, Lady Hathaway et Mrs. Winslet se révélèrent être de précieux soutiens. Elles ne cessèrent de rassurer Marianne et Mrs. Dashwood sur le sort de Margaret, arguant qu'elle n'avait pu aller bien loin et qu'avec tous ces messieurs, elle serait très vite de retour. Miss Darcy les avait rejointes, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui s'échappaient d'elle sans qu'elle put les retenir, anxieuse pour Margaret.

« Il fait si froid... Margaret est partie sans se couvrir... » fit remarquer Mrs. Dashwood d'une voix lointaine, ne cessant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Marianne s'approcha de sa mère et la prit doucement par les épaules.

« Elle sera vite de retour... Et dès qu'elle sera revenue, nous la ferons examiner par le docteur Jamison ici présent. » dit-elle en essayant de se montrer rassurante, jetant un regard vers le médecin qui acquiesçait.

Mrs. Dashwood hocha la tête et une larme dévala sa joue.

« C'est ma faute... Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire de renoncer à tout ce qui faisait sa personnalité pour se conformer aux usages du monde et à la bienséance..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Non ! Non, Mère, je vous assure que non... Au contraire, cela l'a fait réfléchir ! Elle me l'a dit et elle a sans doute dû vous le dire aussi... Je crois que Margaret a vécu beaucoup d'émotions ce soir... Elle a fait connaissance avec un jeune homme charmant d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre... » ajouta-t-elle pour donner une vision optimiste à sa mère.

Mrs. Dashwood se tourna vers sa fille, les yeux pleins de larmes. Marianne sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision, mais elle garda ses sentiments pour elle, comprenant que sa mère avait besoin de sa force.

« Prenez donc un peu de thé, Mrs. Dashwood. » intervint Mrs. Jennings en apportant une tasse à son amie.

Puis se tournant vers Marianne :

« Je prends le relais, Marianne. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Marianne la remercia d'un regard empreint de gratitude et alla s'asseoir. Elle avait peur pour sa jeune sœur. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre de ce bal et sentait que la persuader d'assister malgré tout à la Saison ne serait pas chose aisée. Elizabeth Darcy vint vers elle et lui expliqua que Rose Winslet était allée tenir compagnie à Elinor, et ne laisserait filtrer aucune remarque sur ce qui s'était passé. Marianne la remercia et resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure qui lui parut une éternité, elle entendit enfin des bruits dans la cour. Sursautant, elle se leva brusquement et courut à la fenêtre où sa mère avait bondi.

« C'est eux ! Ils l'ont retrouvé ! s'exclama Marianne en prenant la main de sa mère.

- Merci mon Dieu ! » soupira Mrs. Dashwood avec soulagement avant d'aller à la rencontre de Margaret.

Marianne la suivit et elles arrivèrent dans le hall au même moment qu'Edward, qui portait dans ses bras Margaret, toujours inconsciente.

« Margaret ! s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood en se ruant vers sa fille.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Marianne, inquiète.

- Elle va bien... Je vous expliquerai tout en détail tout à l'heure, mais avant, il faut la transporter dans une chambre et la réchauffer, dit Edward avec fébrilité.

- Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi ! s'exclama Sir John en faisant signe à Edward de monter à l'étage supérieur. Meredith ! Faites du feu dans la chambre d'ami ! »

Mrs. Dashwood suivit Edward, ne quittant pas des yeux sa fille, tandis que le docteur Jamison lui emboîtait le pas. Marianne ne les accompagna pas. Elle regarda le Colonel Fitzwilliam avec inquiétude.

« Où est mon mari ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il m'a dit de ne pas vous alarmer, Mrs. Brandon, répondit le Colonel avec un sourire rassurant.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Marianne, sans pour autant obéir à la requête que lui avait fait parvenir Brandon.

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam la regarda avec calme, les phrases qu'il avait préparées pour expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé étant bien ancrées dans son esprit.

« Mr. Thornton a retrouvé votre sœur... »

Marianne regarda auprès d'elle et vit en effet Mr. Thornton. Elle put ainsi voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, trop pressée de savoir où se trouvait Brandon.

« Elle... elle s'est faite agresser par un homme... Mais il n'a pas abusé d'elle, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la jeune femme pâlir et porter une main à sa bouche. Mr. Thornton est arrivé à temps et a maîtrisé l'agresseur. Votre sœur s'est évanouie, sous le choc, comme on peut le comprendre. »

Marianne rassembla ses esprits, les larmes lui piquant les paupières. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que sa jeune sœur, si innocente, ait fait les frais de la perversité d'un homme. Après l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressentie en quittant le bal, il avait fallu qu'elle subisse cette agression... Comment pourrait-elle s'en remettre ?  
>Revenant à elle, Marianne alla vers Mr. Thornton et lui prit les mains avec ferveur.<p>

« Merci, Mr. Thornton ! Merci infiniment d'être arrivé à temps pour sauver ma sœur ! s'exclama-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Il n'y a rien à remercier, Mrs. Brandon, répondit Mr. Thornton avec émotion. J'ai fait ce que tout gentleman aurait fait en pareille circonstance... et je regrette de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt sur les lieux !

- Vous l'avez sauvée du pire, c'est déjà beaucoup ! »

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth avait demandé au Colonel Fitzwilliam où se trouvait son propre mari. Le Colonel lui relata les faits brièvement et lui assura que Darcy allait revenir bientôt avec Brandon. Marianne revint alors vers lui pour avoir la suite des explications.

« Vous dites que... l'agresseur a été maîtrisé... cela veut dire que mon mari...

- Il est avec lui, oui. Il a souhaité rester auprès de lui tandis que Darcy est allé chercher les autorités. Brandon connaissait l'homme. Un certain Lowick... » raconta le Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Marianne eut un mouvement de recul avant de pâlir. Heureusement, le Colonel Fitzwilliam la retint par les épaules, la jeune femme sentant ses forces l'abandonner. Les jambes tremblantes, elle fut conduite sur un fauteuil où elle s'assit et tâcha de se calmer, remettant ses pensées en ordre. Margaret avait été agressée par Lowick. Ce même Lowick que Brandon essayait de faire arrêter par la police, désireux de faire justice et de voir punir cet homme. Et il était seul avec lui !

« Il ne le ferait pas... Non, il ne le fera pas... , dit-elle à voix basse.

- Non, je doute fort que Lowick tente quoi que ce soit pour s'échapper ou blesser Brandon ! tenta de la rassurer le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Brandon était un excellent soldat, ce n'est pas Lowick qui arriverait à le maîtriser ! »

Le Colonel pensait comprendre la signification des mots de Marianne, mais il en était loin. La jeune femme songeait plutôt à la promesse que Brandon lui avait faite. Celle de ne pas provoquer Lowick en duel. Elle était restée confiante sur le fait que Brandon ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole, mais le fait de savoir que Lowick était l'homme qui avait agressé Margaret et se trouvait à présent à la merci de son mari fit craindre à Marianne ce qu'elle jugeait impensable alors, Lowick fournissant à Brandon toutes les raisons pour qu'il le provoque en duel !

« Il m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas vous alarmer, que vous n'aviez rien à craindre. » répéta le Colonel avec douceur.

Marianne releva la tête vers lui au son de ces mots. Brandon avait cherché à la rassurer... Pensait-il lui aussi à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite lorsqu'il avait donné ce message au Colonel Fitzwilliam ? Marianne tenta de s'en persuader de toutes ses forces, refusant de se sentir coupable d'avoir pu prêter de mauvaises intentions à son mari s'il s'avérait qu'il avait tenu parole.

Ils attendirent dans le salon, avec pour seul fond sonore le son des horloges de la salle et des pleurs étouffés de Georgiana, entourée par Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy. Marianne entendit ensuite Lady Anne Hathaway essayer de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant à Mr. Thornton s'il allait rester longtemps dans la région, ce à quoi il répondit, non sans une certaine émotion, qu'il était censé partir en urgence ce soir-même, à cause de la mort de sa grand-mère.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée ! compatit Lady Hathaway. Connaissant votre père, j'imagine que ce doit être un choc très rude...

- C'est pour cela que je souhaitais partir au plus vite... Ma mère doit entourer mon père, mais également ma tante Fanny... » expliqua Mr. Thornton.

Lady Hathaway eut un regard semblant indiquer qu'elle connaissait bien cette tante Fanny pour savoir que la tâche ne serait pas aisée pour Mrs. Thornton. Marianne profita de leur discussion pour mieux observer Mr. Thornton. Elle le trouva bel homme, charmant dans ses manières et dans sa façon de s'exprimer et, au milieu de ses appréhensions, elle se sentit touchée pour Margaret qu'un tel homme ait remis à plus tard un départ urgent pour aller la secourir.

Marianne se demandait également dans quel état se trouvait sa jeune sœur, mais elle refusait de quitter le salon, souhaitant attendre le retour de Brandon auprès d'elle, songeant que beaucoup de monde devait déjà graviter autour de Margaret et que sa présence pouvait être inutile. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Mr. Thornton qui lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler. La jeune femme, surprise, accepta et le Colonel Fitzwilliam, qui était resté auprès d'elle, laissa sa place à Mr. Thornton.

« J'aurais voulu vous informer de ce qui est... je crois... la raison de la fuite de Margaret..., commença Mr. Thornton.

- Sa maladresse lui a joué des tours, acheva Marianne en revoyant la scène.

- Oui... il paraît... Mais avant cela... Je crois que... non je suis sûr ! Je suis sûr que c'est de ma faute si votre sœur a fait preuve de maladresse, répliqua Mr. Thornton avec douleur.

- Expliquez-vous, je vous prie, l'invita à continuer Marianne d'une voix tendue.

- Je l'avais invitée pour une danse, mais le malaise de votre sœur aînée, Mrs. Ferrars, a bouleversé les plans et les danses ont été suspendues. Entre temps, j'ai reçu un express m'informant du décès de ma grand-mère et j'ai été m'isoler dans un petit salon pour écrire ma réponse. J'étais abasourdi par la nouvelle et je n'ai plus songé au fait que les danses venaient de commencer et que, par conséquent, votre sœur était sans doute en train de m'attendre ! Lorsque je me suis hâté vers la salle de bal, je l'ai vu s'enfuir... Je me sens coupable, Mrs. Brandon ! » s'exclama Mr. Thornton, le regard sincère, semblant en colère contre lui-même.

Marianne comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas seulement le regard d'un gentleman ayant manqué à ses devoirs, mais celui d'un amoureux transi. Cette constatation ne la surprit qu'à moitié, la promptitude dont il avait fait preuve pour retrouver Margaret et sa manière de parler d'elle témoignant pour lui. Marianne lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Cessez de vous tourmenter, Mr. Thornton. Margaret comprendra que vous ne l'avez pas rejointe pour les danses parce que vous aviez une bonne raison, et celle dont vous venez de me parler en est une. Margaret est intelligente et sensible, elle comprendra, répondit-elle.

- Je le souhaite de tout cœur... Serait-ce trop vous demander de bien vouloir lui faire part de mon explication lorsqu'elle pourra l'entendre, s'il vous plaît, Mrs. Brandon ?

- Bien entendu. »

Edward vint les rejoindre à cet instant, les traits tirés de son visage trahissant son épuisement.

« Comment va Margaret ? lui demanda Marianne tandis que Mr. Thornton s'avançait vivement vers lui.

- Elle est en train de se faire changer et réchauffer. Votre mère et Mrs. Jennings s'occupent d'elle et le docteur Jamison va l'ausculter, expliqua Edward.

- S'est-elle réveillée ? demanda Mr. Thornton.

- Elle a ouvert les yeux et a semblé terrifiée, mais nous avons réussi à l'apaiser et elle est retombée dans l'inconscience. Je pense que c'est plus par épuisement que par autre chose...

- Comment va ma mère ? demanda Marianne. A-t-elle besoin de moi ?

- Elle est impressionnante... Elle est calme et reste maîtresse d'elle-même. Si elle est effrayée, cela ne se voit nullement. A présent, je vais aller rejoindre Elinor et remplacer Mrs. Winslet. Elle doit se poser des questions suite à tout ce tapage. » répondit Edward.

Marianne fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle entendait. Sa mère, si exaltée, dans la joie comme dans l'affliction ! Puis elle songea au fait qu'elle aussi avait fait preuve d'une maîtrise étonnante lorsque Brandon avait été amnésique, ce qui l'amena à croire que l'amour avait des vertus incroyables sur le caractère des gens dès que l'objet de leur affection était en danger. Certaines personnes en apparence fragiles pouvaient se montrer fortes et solides, désireuses de rassurer et de protéger l'être aimé malgré leurs propres faiblesses.

Des bruits de sabots se firent soudain entendre et Marianne se leva précipitamment et se rua dans le hall, oubliant toute bienséance, les événements de la soirée offrant des circonstances atténuantes à ses manières. Elle attendit deux minutes avant de voir apparaître Brandon, les traits fatigués. Elle s'élança vers lui et l'étreignit, soulagée. Il la serra furtivement contre son cœur avant qu'elle ne se dérobe vivement, constatant avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas de manteau sur lui.

« Tu es glacé ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui touchant la poitrine et les bras. Il te faut un manteau ! Viens te poser au coin du feu là-bas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marianne, répondit doucement Brandon en lui prenant la main. Le domestique que nous avons croisé nous a dit qu'il avait reçu des ordres de Sir John pour que nous ne manquions de rien, Mr. Darcy et moi. »

Et en effet, deux domestiques arrivèrent, deux gros manteaux sous le bras, en revêtant chacun Brandon et Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth avait retrouvé son mari avec soulagement, lui jetant un regard tendre faisant écho à celui que lui adressait Mr. Darcy, montrant par là leur amour de manière plus discrète que Marianne. Blâmer cette dernière serait une erreur car elle avait déjà fait preuve d'un grand empire sur elle-même tout au long de la soirée et à présent, elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir davantage.

Le Colonel Brandon et Mr. Darcy allèrent près de la cheminée, suivis de leurs épouses. Brandon frissonna légèrement à cause de la transition entre la froideur du dehors et la chaleur du salon. Se tenir au coin du feu à cet instant, après avoir vécu autant d'événements en une seule soirée procura un sentiment d'apaisement dans le corps de Brandon. Marianne lui prit doucement la main et la lui caressa, le regardant avec attention. Brandon pouvait lire dans son regard toute la peur qu'elle avait éprouvé et les questions qu'elle se posaient et qui ne tardèrent pas à franchir ses lèvres.

« Lowick ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Il a été arrêté... Il ne nuira plus à personne dorénavant. » répondit Brandon en regardant attentivement Marianne, son expression disant plus que des mots.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaira. Comme elle s'y attendait, Brandon avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait pas tenté de punir lui-même Lowick. Heureuse, elle lui caressa la main avec encore plus de tendresse et la posa sur sa joue. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment-là fut l'un de ceux durant lesquels ils n'avaient nul besoin de parler pour se comprendre. A travers le regard de Marianne, Brandon voyait la reconnaissance et la fierté, tandis que Marianne pouvait lire le soulagement et la tendresse dans les yeux de son mari.

« Merci, Mr. Darcy, pour ce que vous avez fait, déclara Marianne en arrachant son regard de celui de Brandon pour regarder son interlocuteur.

- J'ai été ravi de vous être utile, Mrs. Brandon, répondit Mr. Darcy en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Vous avez été plus qu'utile, vraiment, ajouta le Colonel Brandon en regardant tour à tour les Darcy, le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Mr. Thornton qui venaient d'arriver. Merci à tous... »

Mr. Thornton profita de cet instant pour annoncer son départ, non sans une pointe de regrets dans la voix.

« Vous partez à cette heure-ci ? demanda Marianne.

- Oui, il le faut. Mes parents ont besoin de moi... Je pars à regret, croyez-le bien... J'aurais aimé avoir des nouvelles de Miss Dashwood, ajouta-t-il.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Brandon en regardant Marianne.

- Edward nous a dit qu'elle s'était réveillée l'espace d'un instant avant de s'endormir. Elle devrait être examinée par le docteur Jamison en ce moment. J'imagine qu'Edward a déjà prévenu Elinor à présent... » lui répondit Marianne.

Mr. Thornton hocha la tête, pensif. Margaret était revenue à elle, mais elle devait être sous le choc. Comme il aurait aimé la revoir, lui parler ! La seule chose qui lui permit de partir le cœur un peu moins lourd était l'assurance que Marianne parlerait à sa sœur de la raison qui l'avait contraint à ne pas l'inviter à danser comme il le lui avait promis. Un domestique vint lui annoncer que sa voiture était prête à partir, aussi Mr. Thornton fit ses adieux.

« Me sera-t-il possible d'avoir des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Miss Dashwood, Colonel ? demanda-t-il à Brandon.

- Bien sûr, je vous écrirai pour vous en informer. Sir John me fera parvenir votre adresse. » répondit Brandon.

Mr. Thornton le remercia chaleureusement et salua une dernière fois Marianne.

« Vous verrons-nous à Londres durant la Saison, Mr. Thornton ?

- Je crois, oui. Aurais-je le plaisir de vous y retrouver ?

- Je l'espère. Margaret devrait faire son entrée dans le monde, répondit Marianne, l'air grave. J'espère que cette horrible mésaventure ne la dissuadera pas d'aller à Londres...

- Je l'espère aussi de tout cœur ! s'exclama Mr. Thornton avec une chaleur qui manqua de faire sourire Marianne tant elle voyait toute l'attention que cet homme avait pour Margaret. Eh bien... au revoir, Mrs. Brandon, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

- Au revoir, Mr. Thornton. Transmettez nos condoléances à votre famille...

- C'est très aimable à vous. » répondit Mr. Thornton avant de s'incliner et de prendre congé.

Mr. Darcy et son épouse avaient été dans la salle de bal en compagnie de Georgiana, qui tombait de fatigue mais souhaitait attendre des nouvelles de Margaret. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam et les Hathaway les avaient suivis, retrouvant par la même occasion les Winslet, de sorte que Marianne et Brandon se retrouvèrent seuls.

Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant, puis Brandon vint à Marianne et la serra dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de son étreinte, de sa chaleur, de son parfum... Il le voulait, mais surtout il en avait besoin. Depuis que Lowick lui avait révélé toute sa haine, son action envers Eliza et ses projets pour le faire souffrir, il avait eu l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, un homme faible animé d'une soif de vengeance telle qu'il aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout des pulsions meurtrières qu'il avait ressenties face à Lowick. Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas le vrai Christopher Brandon ! Celui-là il le voyait à travers les yeux de son épouse et il avait terriblement besoin de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle aimait cet homme.

Marianne fut surprise par la soudaine étreinte de Brandon. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'accrochait à elle comme un malade se raccroche à la vie, ses bras lui entourant la taille, sa tête se collant dans le cou de la jeune femme avec une sorte de désespoir. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, désireuse de le soulager de cette souffrance qu'elle percevait en lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ? murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je t'aime tellement, chuchota Brandon d'une voix désespérée. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas été là...

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que je ne suis qu'un incapable... Je n'ai même pas pu protéger Eliza, et maintenant Margaret ! » continua Brandon sans la regarder.

La jeune femme se sentit désemparée en l'entendant parler ainsi. Elle lui prit doucement le visage et le força à le regarder. Il y avait dans ses yeux une telle souffrance que le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

« Christopher... Que s'est-il passé avec Lowick ? demanda-t-elle fermement, mais d'une voix douce.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse, Marianne... Je ne l'ai pas combattu...

- Je le sais, tu me l'as dit et je te crois. Mais je pense qu'il s'est passé autre chose durant le temps que tu es resté avec lui... n'est-ce pas ? »

Brandon resta silencieux un moment avant de croiser le regard inquiet de Marianne qui cherchait à lire dans son regard la réponse à sa question.

« Lowick m'a expliqué pourquoi il agissait comme il le faisait, pourquoi il me haïssait autant... Sa haine le motivait, Marianne. Il aurait été capable de te faire du mal, il me l'a dit et en riait ! J'ai cru devenir fou ! Seul le souvenir de ton regard lors de notre dispute m'a permis de lutter et de ne pas le... »

Brandon s'arrêta, perdant ses mots, trop honteux de dire ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit au moment où il avait recueilli les aveux de Lowick. Marianne le comprit néanmoins et lui caressa la joue, les larmes aux yeux.

« Christopher...

- Je dois te paraître monstrueux...

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non... Au contraire, tu as fait preuve d'une maîtrise incroyable, et c'est ce qui fait toute la différence, le rassura Marianne, entourant le visage de Brandon de ses mains. Nul ne pourrait rester insensible face à une telle situation ! Tu n'es pas monstrueux, Christopher. Tu es un homme, avec ses faiblesses et ses pulsions. Et je suis persuadée que je n'aurais pas pu épouser un meilleur homme que toi, tu m'entends ? »

Brandon hocha la tête, regardant Marianne avec soulagement. Il lui était si reconnaissant de se montrer aussi compréhensive et aussi mature dans son jugement. Elle continuait à l'aimer et réussissait à lui effacer la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti en prenant conscience qu'il aurait pu aller très loin...

« Je suis désolé, ma douce... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai ressenti ce besoin de te parler de tout ça... D'ordinaire je préfère garder ce genre de choses pour moi afin de ne pas t'inquiéter..., s'excusa-t-il en lui baisant la main.

- Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure solution et tu le sais ! Christopher, nous épancher l'un à l'autre fait partie du mariage... Cesse de me considérer comme une chose fragile qui ne peut supporter le moindre tracas ! Le plus horrible, je l'ai vécu lorsque tu étais amnésique, et tu n'étais pas toi-même pour m'enlever ma douleur et mes angoisses, répliqua Marianne avec fougue. Alors, je veux t'écouter lorsque tu ne vas pas bien et lorsque tu as peur...

- Tu me verrais comme un être faible et incapable de surmonter le moindre problème et je ne le veux pas. Je suis censé être celui en qui tu as confiance, celui qui te protège et ne se laisse pas abattre, rétorqua Brandon, l'air sombre.

- Colonel Brandon, feriez-vous preuve d'orgueil ? demanda Marianne, esquissant un sourire.

- Marianne..., soupira Brandon.

- Ce serait naturel ! Mais tu oublies une chose, continua Marianne.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu es déjà celui en qui j'ai confiance et celui qui, je le sais, trouvera toujours une solution pour que notre vie soit heureuse malgré les obstacles ! Tu as vécu tant de choses douloureuses avant de me connaître que je ne peux assurément pas croire que tu sois un homme faible et sans ressources puisque tu es devenu l'un des hommes les plus respectés et appréciés du comté et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, de ta force de caractère, de ta douceur... ! Mais j'aurais encore plus de respect pour toi si tu me fais confiance et te confies à moi lorsque certaines choses te sont trop lourdes à porter... »

Brandon regarda le jeune femme avec un étonnement grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Ce qu'elle disait était plein de bon sens et reflétait une maturité incroyable qui réchauffa son cœur. Il essaya de s'imaginer la manière dont il endurait les épreuves à l'époque, lorsqu'il était seul, et il ne put comprendre comment il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans Marianne à ses côtés. A présent qu'il l'avait auprès d'elle, c'était comme si toute sa façon de voir le monde, d'anticiper et de supporter les difficultés avait changé, et s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de Marianne, il aurait vu qu'elle songeait à la même chose.

« Je crois que si je ne t'avais pas auprès de moi, ce serait comme si on me retirait un membre vital..., déclara-t-il avec tendresse. J'ai épousé une femme bien plus intelligente et perspicace que moi... »

Marianne secoua la tête et posa son front contre le sien.

« C'est qu'il fallait que notre différence d'âge ne se remarque pas. » répondit-elle avec malice.

Brandon l'embrassa avec tendresse, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Merci Marianne... »

La jeune femme lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau, portée par son désir, son amour et sa volonté de voir s'effacer toute trace de culpabilité dans le regard de Brandon.

« Merci à toi, répondit-elle enfin. Tu as fait tout ton possible pour que Margaret soit retrouvée et tu y es arrivé...

- Tu sais toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça... Margaret fait partie de ma famille et il est de mon devoir de la protéger, répondit Brandon.

- Et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire pour les jours à venir, soupira Marianne. Le traumatisme qu'elle vient de vivre ne disparaîtra pas en un jour, il lui faudra du temps...

- Eh bien, nous serons là pour l'aider, tu peux me faire confiance. » promit Brandon en caressant la joue de Marianne.

Marianne le regarda avec tendresse et ils allèrent ensemble s'enquérir de l'état de santé de Margaret, dont les premiers pas dans la bonne société avaient été les plus marquants qui soient !


	23. Le goût de la vie

****Chapitre 23****

****Le goût de la vie****

* * *

><p>Le docteur Jamison était au chevet de Margaret, Mrs. Dashwood à ses côtés. Pendant ce temps, les Brandon et les Ferrars attendaient derrière la porte avec anxiété, silencieux. Edward avait prévenu Elinor, qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle se doutait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et souhaitait connaître les raisons de l'agitation qu'elle percevait à Barton Park. La jeune femme avait pâli au récit de son mari, imaginant sa pauvre jeune sœur en proie à un homme aussi vicieux que Lowick, mais elle avait insisté pour aller attendre de ses nouvelles avec les Brandon et Edward. Sir John et Mrs. Jennings étaient en bas avec les Darcy, les Winslet et les Hathaway, tandis que Lady Middleton avait été se coucher, épuisée par toutes ces émotions, s'attirant l'indignation de Marianne à son égard.<p>

Ils attendaient depuis cinq minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir le docteur Jamison qui n'eut pas l'air surpris en voyant tant de monde rassemblé derrière la porte.

__«__ Comment va-t-elle, docteur ? demandèrent Marianne et Elinor d'une seule voix.

- Elle est secouée, comme il était à prévoir..., répondit gravement le docteur Jamison. Elle a reçu un coup au visage, ce qui explique sa pommette rougie, mais cela s'estompera vite, ne craignez rien. Je lui ai également prescrit une potion pour l'aider à s'endormir si elle n'y parvenait pas.

- A-t-elle attrapé froid ? L'air était glacial dehors et nous craignons que cela ait des répercussions sur sa santé... demanda Edward.

- Nous le saurons dans quelques heures... S' il y a le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle a pris mal, prévenez-moi, le plus tôt sera le mieux, répondit le docteur.

- Merci infiniment, docteur, dit Brandon.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je ne fais que mon devoir. En revanche, le vôtre sera de bien entourer cette jeune fille et de faire preuve de patience. Elle a subi un grave traumatisme, sa personnalité risque d'en pâtir durant un certain temps. Ne la brusquez pas, laissez faire le temps et surtout soyez attentifs et à son écoute. » recommanda le docteur Jamison avec sérieux.

Les Brandon et les Ferras remercièrent chaleureusement le docteur, Brandon et Edward le raccompagnant en bas, désirant par la même occasion informer leurs amis de l'état de Margaret, tandis que Marianne et Elinor entrèrent dans la chambre où se trouvait leur sœur.  
>Elle était allongée dans le lit qui avait été fait préparer, immobile, les yeux ouverts. Elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction en voyant entrer ses sœurs. Mrs. Dashwood était à son chevet et lui caressait le front avec tendresse et dévotion. Marianne et Elinor s'approchèrent chacune d'un côté du lit où reposait leur sœur.<p>

« Margaret, tu nous a fait si peur, ma chérie..., commença Marianne en lui prenant une main.

- Comment te sens-tu, Margaret ? demanda Elinor en caressant le bras de la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas..., murmura Margaret en regardant droit devant elle, fixant la porte de la chambre.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Marianne.

- Non... »

Elinor échangea un regard avec Mrs. Dashwood. Cette dernière avait un air anxieux, et expliqua à voix basse que Margaret n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

« Elle est encore sous le choc...

- C'est naturel après ce qu'elle a traversé, répondit Elinor. Le docteur Jamison nous a dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre...

- Margaret... si tu as besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé, tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi, pour t'écouter, reprit Marianne d'une voix douce. N'aie surtout jamais peur d'aborder le sujet avec nous, d'accord ? »

Margaret hocha la tête, sans adresser un regard à sa sœur. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit la parole.

« J'ai peur qu'il revienne..., dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ne crains rien, ma chérie, il a été arrêté. La police l'a emmené. Christopher et Mr. Darcy l'ont vu partir. Tu es en sécurité désormais. » la rassura Marianne.

Margaret cessa alors de fixer la porte et regarda sa sœur, l'air légèrement soulagé à l'idée que son agresseur ne s'infiltrerait pas par la porte de la chambre pour la surprendre à nouveau. Elle parût se détendre un peu, mais semblait néanmoins renfermée sur elle-même et au bord des larmes. Elle demanda à se reposer, mais supplia sa mère de rester auprès d'elle, ce que Mrs. Dashwood avait projeté de faire avant qu'elle ne lui en fasse la requête. Marianne et Elinor les laissèrent seule, avec l'assurance que Mrs. Dashwood sonnerait un domestique pour qu'il lui apporte ce dont elle avait besoin.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent retrouver leurs maris et leurs amis, se rendant compte de tout le calme qui émanait de leur mère malgré la gravité de la situation. Lorsque Elinor lui demandera le lendemain comment elle avait réussi à être aussi maîtresse d'elle-même, Mrs. Dashwood lui répondra que c'était grâce à son amour maternel qui la poussait à ne pas faiblir, mais au contraire à protéger ses enfants.

Brandon et Edward avaient déjà informé leurs amis du diagnostic concernant l'état de Margaret. Ils furent assurés de tout leur soutien et de leur aide si jamais ils en avaient besoin. Les Winslet et les Hathaway prirent ensuite congé, exténués et désireux de retrouver leur foyer. Ils partirent après avoir salué Marianne et Elinor et leur promit de venir prendre des nouvelles de Margaret. Mrs. Jennings fit de même, arguant qu'à son âge elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de veiller aussi tard et Sir Middleton partit voir si Mrs. Dashwood n'avait besoin de rien. Les Darcy restèrent un peu plus longtemps, malgré le fait qu'ils repartaient pour le Derbyshire le lendemain.

« Surtout, dites bien à Margaret que personne ne songera à la juger parmi nous pour sa petite maladresse, assura Elizabeth. De plus, les gens fortunés et de haut-rang ont tendance à se laisser prendre au jeu du qu'en dira-t-on et ils n'auront pas le cœur de critiquer une jeune fille ayant échappé de peu à une agression qui aurait pu mal finir.

- C'est très vrai... Merci encore pour votre sollicitude, cela nous touche beaucoup, déclara Marianne avec chaleur.

- C'est naturel et sincère ! Nous apprécions beaucoup Margaret, tout comme nous vous apprécions vous et toute votre famille, répondit Elizabeth avec gentillesse, le regard sincère. Nous sommes heureux que malgré les circonstances qui nous ont amenés dans le Devonshire, nous ayons trouvé des personnes aussi charmantes que vous.

- Votre sentiment est réciproque ! Nous sommes heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance, bien que cette semaine ait été brève...

- En effet... Nous partons demain à la première heure, aussi nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir avant le mois de février, lorsque vous irez à Londres pour la Saison...

- J'espère que Margaret voudra toujours y aller, auquel cas nous allons devoir modifier nos plans..., soupira Marianne.

- S'il vous plaît, Mrs. Brandon, dites-lui que j'espère vivement l'y retrouver ! __»__ dit soudain Georgiana d'un ton suppliant.

Marianne la regarda avec surprise, la réserve de la jeune Miss Darcy ne l'ayant jamais laissée prendre la parole sans qu'elle y fut invitée, mais elle lui sourit et lui assura qu'elle parlerait à Margaret. Puis vint l'heure des adieux, les dames promettant de s'écrire, Mr. Darcy rappelant son invitation aux Brandon et aux Ferrars de venir passer quelques jours à Pemberley et les priant de saluer Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret de leur part. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam, quant à lui, regretta de ne pouvoir inviter Brandon à son mariage qui aurait lieu au mois de juillet, mois qui verrait Marianne arriver au terme de sa grossesse, mais il fit promettre à Brandon de venir lui rendre visite dès qu'ils le pourraient. Les Darcy prirent donc congé des Brandon et des Ferrars, de belles promesses en tête, avec l'espoir de se revoir prochainement, Mrs. Darcy réitérant son désir d'avoir Marianne, Brandon et Margaret à Darcy House lors de la Saison.

Les Brandon et les Ferrars montèrent ensuite se coucher dans les chambres qui leur avaient été assignées au Park. Marianne ne s'était pas sitôt calée contre Brandon qu'elle s'endormit, exténuée par les événements de la soirée, tandis que Brandon lui caressait le bras, non moins fatigué mais songeur quant aux difficultés que l'avenir leur réservait au sujet de Margaret.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Marianne se réveilla fatiguée. La nuit avait été courte et agitée, Margaret ayant été prise d'une crise de terreur, hurlant et réveillant toute la maisonnée sans pouvoir se calmer. Seul le laudanum avait fait son effet en la plongeant dans le sommeil que les paroles de réconfort de sa mère et ses sœurs ne pouvaient provoquer. L'ambiance sombre qui régnait à Barton Park depuis les événements terribles de la veille ne s'était pas dissipée et lorsque Brandon et Marianne vinrent prendre leur breakfast avec leurs hôtes, ils furent accueillis par un Sir John aux yeux fatigués et à l'air moins jovial qu'à l'ordinaire.<p>

« Mes chers amis ! Quelle nuit ! s'exclama-t- il après leur avoir proposé du thé. Pauvre petite Margaret...

- Il fallait s'y attendre, répondit gravement Brandon. Le docteur Jamison a dit que cela prendrait du temps... Il nous faut être patients, présents et surtout à l'écoute de Margaret.

- D'ailleurs, je vais aller la voir. Peut-être que Mère aura besoin de repos si elle la veillé toute la nuit... » déclara Marianne en se levant de table.

Lorsque Marianne entra dans la chambre où se trouvait sa sœur, elle eut immédiatement l'impression de revoir la même scène que la veille, mis à part le fait que la pièce était davantage éclairée et le visage de sa mère bien plus pâle. Celle-ci se tourna vers sa fille dès qu'elle l'entendit arriver.

« Bonjour Maman..., murmura Marianne en refermant doucement la porte.

- Bonjour, ma chérie. »

Mrs. Dashwood se tourna à nouveau vers Margaret tandis que Marianne s'approchait d'elle.

« Elle dort... la nuit a été agitée, mais grâce à Dieu, ce n'est pas dû à une maladie... Ce sont juste les événements de la veille qui... »

Mrs. Dashwood ne put achever sa phrase fondant en larmes. Marianne la serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant que trop bien combien sa mère avait besoin de libérer ses émotions à présent que Margaret dormait. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre près de cinq minutes, le temps pour elles de reprendre leurs esprits.

« C'était si douloureux de la voir souffrir ainsi...

- Je sais, maman... Le docteur Jamison a dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps... Il nous faut être forts et faire preuve de patience... Pour elle...

- Je ne peux pas vous demander de trop vous impliquer, Elinor et toi. Vous êtes enceintes et tous ces bouleversements ne sont pas...

- C'est absurde, maman ! la coupa Marianne. Ce n'est pas ma grossesse qui m'empêchera de soutenir ma sœur et ma mère alors qu'elles ont besoin de moi ! __»__

Mrs. Dashwood l'embrassa avec tendresse, des larmes perlant à nouveau au coin de ses yeux.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ma chérie... »

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes, observant Margaret qui dormait encore, lorsque Marianne demanda à sa mère si elles comptaient rester à Barton Park encore quelques jours.

« Je l'ignore... J'aurais aimé partir afin que Margaret se retrouve au calme, répondit Mrs. Dashwood. Sans parler du fait que je ne veux pas abuser de la gentillesse des Middleton...

- Je serais plus rassurée si vous restiez ici encore un peu, le temps que Margaret soit moins à fleur de peau. Christopher et moi partons pour Paris dans trois jours et je m'en voudrais de partir alors que vous serez seules...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, mon trésor ! Profite de ton séjour à Paris ! Toi et le Colonel Brandon méritez bien ça. » répondit Mrs. Dashwood avec conviction.

Marianne eut un petit sourire. Bien sûr, elle tâcherai de profiter de son séjour comme elle le pourrait, mais ses pensées iraient inévitablement vers sa famille, ne manquant pas de ternir son séjour, de cela elle en était certaine. Elles restèrent au chevet de Margaret, rejointes par Mrs. Jennings qui souhaitait prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille et de sa mère. Elle leur témoigna réconfort et soutien, s'empressant de leur assurer qu'elles pouvaient rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faudrait à Margaret. Mrs. Dashwood et Marianne la remercièrent chaleureusement, retrouvant là toute la bonté et la générosité de leur amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Margaret s'éveillait, les yeux fatigués et le regard triste.

« Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie ? demanda Mrs. Dashwood.

- Je vais bien, maman...

- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre ? Tu n'as pas mal à la gorge ?

- Non, je vous assure...

- Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur cette nuit, dit Mrs. Dashwood en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Je regrette... Je ne voulais pas...

- Je le sais, mon ange ! Ce n'est pas ta faute...

- Ne te culpabilise pas, Margaret, ajouta Marianne en prenant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes. Ta réaction est naturelle et personne ne t'en veut... __»__

Les lèvres de Margaret tremblèrent tandis que ses yeux rougis s'emplissaient de larmes.

« Pourtant, c'est ma faute... Si je n'étais pas partie... Si je n'avais pas été si maladroite et si stupide... Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé... » dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Mrs. Dashwood la serra dans ses bras, démontrant par ce geste tendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa fille se fustige ainsi, mais Marianne préféra mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, afin qu'ils soient gravés dans le cœur de sa sœur.

« Margaret, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir commis des... maladresses en société, déclara-t-elle en songeant à sa réaction dénuée de toute réserve lorsque Willoughby lui avait brisé le cœur en pleine réception londonienne, quatre ans auparavant. Tu es si jeune ! Et puis, cette maladresse t'attire déjà la sympathie après ce qui en a découlé...

- J'aurais tout de même préféré éviter cet horrible personnage plutôt que de paraître sympathique au regard de gens dont je ne me soucie pas ! » répliqua Margaret avec violence, s'arrachant des bras de sa mère.

Marianne fut stupéfaite par la réaction de sa sœur et regretta d'avoir tenté de la rassurer en lui parlant du regard des autres. Mrs. Dashwood lui adressa un regard de reproche tandis qu'elle essayait d'apaiser Margaret, qui avait enfoui sa tête sur l'oreiller et tournait le dos à sa sœur.

« Margaret... Je suis désolée... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..., s'excusa Marianne.

- Dans ce cas, ne dis rien ! répliqua Margaret.

- Margaret ! s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood, désolée. Ta sœur cherchait à t'apaiser...

- Qu'elle s'en aille ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être apaisée ! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille ! »

Marianne regarda sa sœur, le cœur serré et la douleur peinte sur le visage. Mrs. Dashwood la regarda avec pitié.

« Cela lui passera... Elle n'est pas dans son état normal..., murmura-t-elle en excusant Margaret.

- Bien sûr... Pardonne-moi, Margaret. Je te laisse tranquille à présent... » dit Marianne avant de quitter la chambre, guettant une réaction qui ne vint pas de la part de sa sœur.

Elle referma la porte sans faire de bruit, des larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle se sentait si mal ! Elle n'avait pas su trouver les bons mots pour aider sa sœur, l'avait mise hors d'elle, provoquant la réaction dont le docteur Jamison l'avait pourtant prévenu. Malgré cela, voir sa jeune sœur lui tourner le dos avec autant de violence lui avait brisé le cœur et mit à mal sa sensibilité à fleur de peau.

Elle essaya de se rassurer en pensant qu'Elinor réussirait peut-être à raisonner Margaret. S'accrochant à cet espoir, elle essuya ses larmes et se composa un visage serein avant de descendre retrouver Brandon. Ce dernier l'attendait dans le salon et il se leva lorsqu'il la vit, fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet en voyant les yeux rouges de la jeune femme.

« Alors, comment va votre sœur, Mrs. Brandon ? demanda Sir John.

- Elle a passé une nuit difficile et reste encore sous le choc...

- Pauvre enfant ! Je vais demander à Laura de lui apporter à manger, je suis sûr qu'elle doit être affamée, même si elle ne le dit pas ! » s'exclama Sir John en se levant pour aller envoyer la domestique.

Brandon ne fut pas fâché de voir son ami quitter la pièce : il avait senti dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Marianne qu'elle n'allait pas bien et se contenait pour ne pas pleurer. Dès que Sir John eut quitté la pièce, il alla vers Marianne et lui prit les mains.

« L'état de santé de Margaret te contrarie beaucoup, ma chérie, je le vois... Tu lui as parlé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Marianne hocha la tête, songeant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Brandon fronça les sourcils, surpris, et lui prit doucement le menton pour la forcer à le regarder, posant sur elle un regard doux.

« Que s'est-il passé, Marianne ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme lui raconta son entrevue avec Margaret et la scène pénible qui en avait découlé.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute... Elle était bouleversée, je n'aurais pas dû lui parler du regard des autres, dit Marianne avec regret.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Brandon. Tu as voulu l'apaiser en abordant un sujet qui avait l'air de la toucher lorsqu'elle en a fait mention, mais tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle réagirait de la sorte... Mais cela ne devrait pas t'inquiéter outre mesure, ma chérie. Le docteur Jamison nous a dit que sa personnalité changerait suite à son traumatisme et ce n'est pas une réaction qu'elle aurait eu si elle n'avait pas été à ce point bouleversée. »

Marianne hocha la tête, le regard songeur. Les paroles de son mari lui procuraient un certain apaisement, la confortait dans son idée qu'elle n'avait fait les frais de la colère de Margaret uniquement à cause de son état.

« Merci Christopher... Tu m'as dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ! répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma Marianne, répondit Brandon en lui embrassant le front. Margaret sera sûrement plus mortifiée que toi lorsqu'elle aura pris conscience de ce qu'elle t'as dit... Et ce sera à toi de la rassurer.

- Bien sûr... »

Néanmoins, une idée venait de germer dans l'esprit de Marianne, et elle décida de n'en pas parler encore à Brandon, préférant attendre qu'ils soient seuls. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée des Ferrars. Elinor demanda des nouvelles de Margaret dès qu'elle vit sa sœur, apprenant ainsi ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle appuya les propos rassurants de Brandon et promit à Marianne d'apaiser Margaret.

« Néanmoins, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne te gardera pas rancune, tu connais Margaret, ajouta Elinor en pressant la main de Marianne.

- Oui... Merci Elinor... Pourtant... je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été plus attentive hier soir. J'aurais pu rester auprès de notre mère cette nuit... faire davantage, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Marianne avec des remords dans la voix.

Elinor la regarda attentivement, décelant combien cet aveu semblait perturber Marianne. Elle lisait entre les mots que Marianne laissait échapper la honte qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'avoir renié ne serait-ce qu'un peu la valeur qu'elle accordait à sa famille à son échelle.

« Marianne... Je pense que tu n'aurais été d'aucune utilité à notre mère. Tu n'aurais été qu'une autre de ses filles pour laquelle elle se serait fait du soucis, pensant à ton état de santé et à la fatigue que tu ressentirais si tu étais auprès d'elle. Tu l'aurais davantage inquiétée plus qu'autre chose si tu en avais fait plus que ce que tu as déjà fait cette nuit, je te l'assure, déclara Elinor après un court silence de réflexion.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- J'en suis persuadée, Marianne. Maintenant, cesse de te tourmenter avec ça. Le docteur Jamison nous a prévenu, à nous d'être forts et de ne pas prendre pour nous les paroles pouvant être blessantes de la part de Margaret. Nous savons à quoi tout cela est dû, alors cesse d'y prêter attention. Je te conseille de venir lui dire au revoir avant que tu ne partes. Je suis sûre que son état d'esprit aura changé. » répondit Elinor, l'air confiant.

Marianne hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Tout paraissait si facile lorsque Elinor ou Brandon lui parlaient de ces difficultés qui lui semblaient insurmontables ! Elle regarda sa sœur partir vers la chambre où se trouvaient Margaret et Mrs. Dashwood. S'il y avait bien une personne sur qui elle pouvait prendre exemple, c'était bien Elinor ! Toujours calme et perspicace au sujet de l'avenir et des difficultés qui les atteignaient, toujours prête à faire des sacrifices pour arranger les choses, sans rien montrer de son déchirement...

Marianne aurait aimé être comme elle. Elle avait déjà commencé à en prendre le chemin, réussissant à se maîtriser quelque peu face aux imprévus, mais la spontanéité, même mesurée, était sa nature et elle ne pensait pas la changer. D'une part, parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas et d'autre part, parce que c'était un de ses traits de caractère qui avait attiré Brandon.

Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec Edward d'un sujet qui n'avait pas l'air réjouissant. Marianne s'approcha d'eux, l'air interrogateur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si l'on veut, répondit Edward avec un air qui se voulait rassurant malgré son trouble.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère ce matin. »

Marianne poussa une exclamation de surprise. Mrs. Ferrars et elle s'étaient rencontrées une seule fois au cours d'un dîner qui avait très vite établi la nature des relations entre les sœurs Dashwood et Mrs. Ferrars. Cette dernière avait été fort impolie envers Elinor, cherchant par là à la dissuader de vouloir épouser Edward, et Marianne lui avait fait remarquer son impolitesse de manière implicite, mais néanmoins vive de sorte que même Fanny Dashwood s'était trouvée embarrassée par l'attitude de sa mère envers ses belles-sœurs.

Par la suite, apprenant le mariage d'Edward avec Elinor, Mrs. Ferrars s'était mise en colère et avait renié son fils. Edward avait voulu se montrer distant et rompre toute tentative de paix avec sa mère, mais Elinor l'en avait dissuadé, arguant que cela ne lui ressemblait pas et que sa mère ne pourrait lui en vouloir indéfiniment. La paix était donc revenue entre la mère et le fils, mais la venue d'Elinor dans la famille des Ferrars n'était toujours pas bien acceptée, preuve en était le manque d'intérêt flagrant auquel avait eu droit Susan à sa naissance.

« Elle m'écrivait pour m'annoncer que ma belle-sœur, Mrs. Lucy Ferrars, ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants... et elle voulait savoir si Elinor était enceinte, continua Edward.

- Oh... Même si je ne porte pas Lucy Ferrars dans mon cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de la plaindre... Mais, vous n'avez donc pas annoncé la nouvelle à votre mère ? demanda Marianne.

- Non, répliqua Edward. Je le lui aurais annoncé lorsque le bébé viendrait au monde, pas avant.

- Vous redoutez une réaction de sa part si elle le savait avant ? demanda Brandon.

- Pas vraiment... mais je n'ai pas oublié l'attitude de ma mère envers Elinor et même envers Susan et je ne voulais pas lui annoncer une si bonne nouvelle au risque de la voir gâchée par ses remarques désobligeantes ou ses pressions pour savoir si ma femme me donnerait un héritier, car c'est ce qu'elle veut et j'imagine que la naissance de sa petite-fille ne la réjouit pas autant que si elle avait eu un petit-fils... A présent qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien attendre de sa plus proche belle-fille, elle se tourne vers celle qu'elle a dénigré depuis le début !

- Je vois..., compatit Brandon. Et vous ne souhaitez pas infliger une telle pression à votre épouse, ce qui est naturel.

- Bien sûr. Elle est peut-être forte pour garder tout empire sur elle-même, mais c'est une femme qui a sa fragilité et je ne veux pas la voir subir la moindre pression durant sa grossesse. » expliqua Edward.

Marianne vit dans cette réaction tout l'amour que son beau-frère ressentait pour Elinor, cherchant à la protéger du moindre tracas. Les Ferrars étaient discrets dans leur amour, mais Marianne ne doutait pas de la profondeur de leurs sentiments et de la tendresse avec laquelle ils les manifestaient lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient entre eux, au calme dans leur presbytère. Elle serra la main d'Edward avec gentillesse.

« Merci de vous préoccuper autant du bien-être de ma sœur et de la protéger comme vous le faites, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sincère.

- Voyons, Marianne... Il est dans mon devoir de veiller sur la femme que j'aime, répliqua-t-il, l'air gêné, mais néanmoins souriant.

- Et je suis heureuse de voir que vous remplissez votre rôle à merveille ! Mais que comptez-vous faire au sujet de votre mère ?

- Je suis obligé de lui répondre... De toute manière, si elle tente d'exercer une quelconque pression sur Elinor ou moi, je lui ferais comprendre que ses remarques ne sont pas les bienvenues et que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle pourra approcher ses petits-enfants. Et j'imagine difficilement ma mère se déplacer jusque chez moi pour demander des explications, répondit Edward. Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte sur votre discrétion vis à vis d'Elinor, ajouta-t-il en regardant Marianne et Brandon. Je ne veux pas l'importuner avec cette histoire...

- N'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas à nous d'aborder ce sujet avec votre épouse, soyez tranquille. » répondit Brandon.

Edward les remercia au moment où Elinor commençait à descendre les marches.

« Marianne ! appela-t-elle. Peux-tu venir, s'il te plaît ? »

Marianne alla à sa rencontre, pressée de connaître la manière dont Margaret avait réagi avec Elinor. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander à sa sœur des informations à ce sujet car elle les lui donna sans tarder.

« Margaret veut te voir, annonça-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh Elinor ! Que t'as-t-elle dit ?

- Tu le verras toi-même... Elle est déboussolée et était en train de pleurer lorsque je suis entrée la voir. »

Elles montèrent l'escalier précipitamment et Marianne entra dans la chambre une fois qu'Elinor fut passée la première. Margaret se tenait assise sur son lit, mais cette fois-ci, elle était habillée. Elle se leva lorsqu'elle vit Marianne et se blottit dans ses bras.

« Pardonne-moi, Marianne ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas... Ce que je t'ai dit était cruel et injuste ! s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant.

- Margaret... Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, crois-moi ! Tes émotions sont décuplées et j'ai mal choisi mes mots... Ne t'en veux pas, ma chérie. » la consola Marianne, un intense soulagement naissant dans son cœur en même temps qu'une peine sincère pour les états par lesquelles passaient la jeune fille.

Margaret reniflait, se calmant doucement dans les bras rassurants de Marianne. Elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser ses réactions, un flot de sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient souvent depuis la veille. Elle voulait être seule et l'instant d'après craignait la solitude. Elle pouvait se sentir en colère et le moment suivant malheureuse comme les pierres. Elle savait pertinemment que ces états changeants ne la laisseraient pas tranquille en peu de jours et qu'il lui faudrait du temps, et cela la terrifiait... Aussi décida-t-elle d'agir.

« Margaret, ma chérie... tu devrais peut-être te coucher..., proposa Mrs. Dashwood.

- Je ne suis pas malade, Maman ! Si je reste au lit, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir en sortir, répliqua Margaret.

- Tu es sûre que...

- C'est une très bonne réaction, Maman, intervint Elinor en la prenant à part tandis que Marianne parlait avec sa jeune sœur. Margaret affiche sa détermination habituelle, ce qui est positif, mais sans crier victoire trop tôt, je pense que nous devrions la laisser agir comme elle l'entend. Si elle pense pouvoir sortir d'ici aujourd'hui, laissons-la faire. C'est un pas inespéré après ce qu'elle a vécu... elle aurait pu rester confinée ici, sans vouloir mettre un pied dehors... »

Mrs. Dashwood approuva les raisonnements pleins de sagesse de sa fille aînée et décida de ne pas surprotéger sa fille si celle-ci n'en avait pas besoin. Les sautes d'humeur de Margaret en l'espace de quelques heures l'avaient beaucoup troublée et elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à la contrarier au risque de voir sa fille lui tourner le dos. Mais sa résolution fut mise à l'épreuve lorsque Margaret demanda à quitter Barton Park.

« En es-tu sûre ? Tu es pourtant bien ici...

- Les Middleton et Mrs. Jennings sont très gentils avec moi, mais ce lieu me rappelle ma fuite d'hier... et ce qui s'est passé... J'aime beaucoup mes hôtes, mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps. » répliqua Margaret avec détermination.

Mrs. Dashwood la regarda attentivement, comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas aller contre sa décision et elle approuva sa fille, faisant sonner Betsy afin qu'elle prépare leurs affaires. Margaret la remercia et attendit en silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle songeait à plusieurs choses : au fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas connaître de sautes d'humeur toute sa vie à cause de son traumatisme et au fait qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle tant qu'il faisait jour, la nuit lui rappelant sa mésaventure, l'angoissant au plus haut point. Mais parmi ses sombres pensées, un visage apparaissait, un nom s'insinuait dans son esprit. Celui de Nicholas Thornton.

Margaret songeait avec tristesse et amertume au fait qu'elle n'avait pu lui dire au revoir et le remercier de l'avoir sauvée, pressentant qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Son cœur se serrait à cette idée tandis que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle revoyait Mr. Thornton venir à son secours et empêcher Lowick de la toucher, elle le revoyait se dévêtir de sa veste pour la lui mettre sur les épaules et la serrer contre lui pour la réchauffer, faisant fi de la bien-séance. Elle était amoureuse, elle le savait... Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais pensé pouvoir être amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle n'avait vu que quelques heures. C'était inexplicable, et à la fois enivrant et terriblement douloureux !

« Les Darcy sont partis aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mrs. Dashwood.

- Oui, ils nous ont quitté hier, mais ils m'ont demandé de vous transmettre leur amitié, tout particulièrement à toi, Margaret. Ils espèrent avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt. Miss Darcy était désolée et m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle souhaitait te revoir prochainement, répondit Marianne.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Margaret avec étonnement.

- Absolument !

- Ils sont très gentils... » répondit simplement la jeune fille en détournant la tête afin de cacher ses larmes.

Marianne pensa soudain à Mr. Thornton et à ce qu'il lui avait dit et pensa qu'il serait bon d'en informer Margaret dès qu'elle serait de retour chez elle, au calme. Elle était encore trop émotive et elle craignait qu'en lui parlant de lui, la jeune fille ne puisse plus se contenir et expose son émotion à la vue de tous. Connaissant Margaret, elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, aussi Marianne jugea préférable de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Elles descendirent toutes dans le salon où Margaret put exprimer sa reconnaissance envers ses hôtes et son désir de ne pas abuser de leur hospitalité.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune fille dut faire face à des exclamations indiquant que les Middleton refusaient de la laisser partir et qu'elle ne les dérangeait absolument pas. Margaret les remercia chaleureusement et leur expliqua qu'elle préférait partir et reprendre sa vie habituelle sous peine d'avoir de la peine à la retrouver si elle restait trop longtemps chez ses amis. Sir John et Mrs. Jennings comprirent le raisonnement de la jeune fille et demandèrent au moins l'autorisation de les ramener à Barton Cottage par le moyen de leur voiture, ce que Margaret accepta avec reconnaissance.

En moins d'une demi-heure, leurs affaires furent prêtes et installées dans la voiture, et les Dashwood prirent congé des Middleton et de Mrs. Jennings, accompagnées des Ferrars et des Brandon. Le ciel était maussade et l'air glacial, aussi il tardait aux jeunes gens de se mettre à l'abri. Les Ferrars décidèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps auprès de Mrs. Dashwood et de Margaret afin de ne pas les laisser seules tout de suite après leur retour à Barton Cottage. Marianne aurait souhaité faire de même, craignant la tempête après le calme affiché par Margaret, mais elle devait rentrer à Delaford afin de superviser les préparatifs de leur départ pour Paris.

Dans la voiture, elle garda le silence, retournant dans sa tête la décision qu'elle avait prise en son for intérieur et dont elle souhaitait en informer Brandon. Ne pouvant garder davantage le silence, elle se tourna vers lui et lui pressa doucement la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne depuis le début du trajet. Brandon se tourna vers elle et la regarda en souriant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? demanda-t-il.

- Christopher, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose..., dit-elle gravement.

- Dis-moi...

- Ne crains rien, ce n'est pas grave... C'est juste... Je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux de rester auprès de Margaret et de ma mère après ce qui vient de se passer...

- Tu veux que nous annulions notre voyage pour Paris ? demanda Brandon en la regardant avec attention.

- J'aimerais tant y aller ! Mais mon rôle de fille et de grande sœur est de soutenir ma famille dans cette épreuve. Margaret a besoin de se reconstruire après le traumatisme qu'elle a vécu et je serais affreusement égoïste si je devais partir à Paris en la laissant... » expliqua Marianne d'une voix tremblante.

Brandon la regarda avec tendresse.

« Je m'attendais à cette réaction... et je n'ai aucun contre argument à te soumettre ! Je te connais et je sais que si nous étions partis pour Paris tu n'aurais jamais pris plaisir à ce voyage car il aurait été terni par tes préoccupations, dit-il avec douceur. Je voulais moi-même te le proposer, mais je savais que tu n'hésiterais pas à m'en parler et je ne me suis pas trompé... »

Marianne se mordit les lèvres afin de les empêcher de trembler, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

« Tu es adorable... et je suis stupide de pleurer pour cela ! C'est la meilleure solution, même si...

- Même si cela te coûte..., acheva Brandon avec un sourire compatissant.

- Oui... et puis je suis consciente que je t'empêche de revoir ta cousine ! J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop déçue... Et toi ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

Brandon l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa doucement les lèvres.

« Ma chérie, la décision que tu viens de prendre me fait t'aimer encore davantage ! Et tu sais toute l'affection que j'ai pour ta mère et tes sœurs, donc je serai plus tranquille si je peux leur être utile durant cette période difficile. Pour ce qui est de ma cousine Fanny, elle comprendra aisément nos raisons, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je la reverrai avec plaisir une autre fois. » répondit Brandon.

Marianne posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Brandon, rassurée et reconnaissante d'avoir un mari aussi compréhensif.

« J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons aller à Paris..., dit-elle doucement.

- Je t'en fais la promesse, Marianne. Un jour nous irons à Paris, c'est promis. » déclara Brandon d'un ton décidé.

Marianne lui baisa la main et la tint contre sa joue, signe de sa gratitude et de son amour.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Delaford, Brandon rédigea une lettre à sa cousine, lui expliquant ce qui les contraignait à annuler leur voyage à la dernière minute, tandis que Marianne se chargeait d'annoncer aux domestiques l'annulation des préparatifs. Mrs. Dorothy et Mr. Carlton en devinèrent aisément la raison, ayant été informés de ce qui était arrivé à Margaret par les différents commérages. Ils assurèrent Marianne de toute leur sympathie et souhaitèrent pour elle et Brandon que leur voyage ne soit que partie remise.<p>

Ce soir-là, lorsque le couple Brandon se retrouvèrent pour la nuit, l'ambiance était un peu morose et dès que Brandon vint rejoindre Marianne dans leur lit elle se blottit contre lui, la chaleur du corps de son mari la réchauffant davantage que celle que diffusait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Brandon lui embrassa le front et lui caressa l'épaule avec tendresse avant de faire redescendre ses caresses vers le ventre de Marianne.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il grossit assez lentement, fit remarquer Marianne en souriant. Ce ne sera plus un secret pour personne très longtemps !

- C'est bon signe. » répondit Brandon en regardant le ventre de la jeune femme avec adoration avant de l'embrasser.

Marianne sourit et caressa les cheveux de Brandon, ce moment de tendresse balayant sa tristesse.

« Il me tarde de le sentir bouger, dit Brandon avec un grand sourire.

- Pour avoir senti bouger le bébé d'Elinor et d'Edward, je peux t'assurer que c'est une sensation unique. » répondit Marianne en souriant.

Brandon entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et l'attira à lui.

« Tu essaies de me faire mourir d'impatience en me disant cela ? demanda-t-il l'air faussement mécontent.

- Non ! répliqua Marianne en éclatant de rire. Mais il faut bien que je trouve des compensations à la grosseur de mon ventre pour qu'il te paraisse toujours aussi attirant, sinon je... »

Brandon la fit taire d'un baiser.

« Tu sais pertinemment que je ne cesserai de te trouver attirante avec ce beau ventre rebondi... Je te l'ai même dit alors que tu n'étais pas encore enceinte, tu ne te souviens pas ? murmura-t-il.

- Comment oublier ce moment ? » répondit Marianne en souriant d'un air rêveur, ses pensées voguant vers l'Italie, là où ils avaient parlé d'avoir des enfants pour la première fois.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, le regard perdu dans leur souvenir jusqu'à ce que Marianne reprenne la parole.

« Tu préfères avoir un garçon ou une fille ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas de préférence... Du moment que notre enfant et toi êtes en parfaite santé, je suis comblé, répondit Brandon.

- J'aurais dû m'attendre à cette réponse, rit Marianne. Mais sérieusement, à choisir... Tu préfères une fille ou un garçon ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée ! »

Brandon prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Si c'est une fille, elle te ressemblera et elle sera si belle que je ne cesserai de m'inquiéter pour elle, au risque de la surprotéger ! Si c'est un garçon, j'aurais de nombreuses choses à lui apprendre, je veillerai à lui donner tout l'amour paternel dont j'ai manqué et... je ne subirai plus les pressions de ma sœur me demandant d'engendrer un héritier ! »

Marianne éclata de rire tandis que Brandon entrelaçait ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme.

« Honnêtement... je n'ai pas de préférence... Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, aucune, répondit Marianne avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

- Petite chipie ! s'exclama Brandon en se joignant à l'hilarité de sa jeune épouse. Avoue ! Je suis certain que tu veux... un garçon ?

- Ce serait une bonne chose pour toi vis à vis des remarques de ta sœur, mais je crois que je suis comme toi. Je n'arrive pas à avoir de préférence... De toute manière, ce n'est pas nous qui décidons !

- Heureusement, sinon je crois qu'il aurait fallu plus de neuf mois à notre enfant pour naître ! répliqua Brandon, l'air rieur.

- Eh bien, Colonel Brandon ! Vous êtes d'humeur malicieuse ce soir ! rit Marianne en regardant son mari avec surprise.

- Cela m'arrive..., répondit Brandon avec un sourire.

- Ça me plaît... » murmura Marianne d'un air mutin, en rabattant les couvertures sur leurs corps enlacés, étouffant leurs éclats de rire.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en sueur. Se détachant doucement des bras de son mari qui dormait profondément, elle se leva, enfila sa chemise de nuit et alla près de la fenêtre, attirée par la lumière que jetait la lune dans la nuit. Elle poussa une exclamation étouffée, ravie par ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle distinguait des couches de neige d'un blanc immaculé recouvrir le jardin, des flocons de neige tombant du ciel bleu nuit pour atterrir délicatement sur le sol avec leur bruit si particulier, si doux.

Émerveillée, Marianne regarda le spectacle, telle une enfant découvrant la neige pour la première fois, avant d'être saisie d'une envie irrépressible. Elle revint auprès du lit et, s'approchant doucement de Brandon, lui caressa le bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Christopher... Réveille-toi... » murmura-t-elle.

Brandon frémit légèrement et se tourna vers elle, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Puis il se redressa brusquement.

« Marianne ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

- Non, non tout va bien, mon chéri, le calma Marianne, un sourire aux lèvres. Excuse-moi de t'effrayer... et de te réveiller.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Viens voir ! »

Brandon prit la main que lui tendait Marianne et la suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre. Un sourire interloqué étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la raison pour laquelle Marianne l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

« De la neige... J'ai toujours aimé la voir tomber, déclara-t-il. Et je l'aime plus encore depuis un an...

- Toi aussi ? La neige me rappellera toujours ce moment où tu m'as demandé ma main...

- … et où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, ajouta Brandon en enlaçant Marianne.

- Oui... Elle reste associée à de si beaux souvenirs...

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as tiré du lit ? demanda Brandon en souriant.

- Oui... mais aussi parce que ce sont les premiers flocons que nous voyons tomber depuis que nous sommes mariés et je voulais partager ce moment avec toi..., dit Marianne en posant sa tête contre le bras de Brandon.

- Tu as eu raison, répondit Brandon avec un grand sourire, serrant davantage la jeune femme contre lui. Mais, comment se fait-il que tu te sois réveillée ?

- J'avais chaud...

- Chaud ? Par ce temps ?

- Notre chambre est bien chauffée... et tes bras étaient brûlants, ajouta Marianne en souriant.

- Serait-ce un moyen de me dire que tu veux faire chambre à part ? demanda Brandon avec un air faussement inquiet.

- Surtout pas !

- Tant mieux ! De toute manière, je ne te l'aurais pas permis...

- Tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux ? demanda Marianne en riant, prenant la main de Brandon dans la sienne.

- Se recoucher ? demanda Brandon en réprimant un bâillement.

- Non... Descendre sur le perron pour voir la neige de plus près ! annonça Marianne avec excitation.

- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda Brandon en la regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Bien sûr !

- Marianne, il fait trop froid...

- Eh bien nous avons des manteaux et de bonnes chaussures ! S'il te plaît, Christopher ! »

Brandon regarda la jeune femme avec surprise, une telle requête le prenant de court tandis que Marianne affichait un air suppliant de petite fille.

« Je ne m'ennuierai jamais avec toi, mon cœur...

- Cela veut dire oui ?

- Je ne te laisserais descendre que si tu es bien couverte ! » répondit-il en riant.

Marianne lui sauta au cou et lui donna un baiser furtif avant d'aller chercher dans l'armoire de sa chambre son gros manteau ainsi que des bas de laine. Ne pas avoir l'aide de Jessica ne la gênait absolument pas étant donné qu'elle avait du se passer de femme de chambre lors de son arrivée à Barton Cottage, aussi fut-elle prête assez rapidement, toute excitée à l'idée de sortir admirer la neige avec Brandon. Ce dernier était également en train de se vêtir, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de sortir dehors par ce temps en pleine nuit ! Cette raison lui fit encore plus chérir le fait d'avoir épousé Marianne, la jeune femme ayant fait naître un tourbillon de fraîcheur et de joie de vivre dans sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle revint enfin parée pour affronter le froid et que Brandon l'ait jugé assez couverte pour sortir, ils traversèrent le couloir sombre et désert et descendirent l'escalier, main dans la main, en proie à une excitation toute enfantine. Cette excitation se manifesta davantage lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied sur une marche dont le grincement déchira le silence de la nuit, ce qui fit éclater de rire Marianne. Brandon lui posa une main sur la bouche, se contenant lui-même à grand peine pour ne pas céder face à l'hilarité de son épouse. Enfin ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers la grande porte.

« Tu es prête ? demanda Brandon en chuchotant, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je meurs d'impatience ! »

Brandon ouvrit alors doucement la porte, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit, et ils purent voir avec une clarté que ne leur avait pas offerte la fenêtre de leur chambre, la neige virevoltant dans les airs. Un courant d'air froid les atteignit tandis que la neige continuait de tomber de manière drue, se posant sur l'herbe, les arbres, le gravier... Marianne prit la main de Brandon et l'entraîna au dehors. Ils resserrèrent leurs manteaux sur eux et marchèrent dans la neige, écoutant avec plaisir le bruit de leurs pas sur la poudreuse. Marianne leva alors la tête et observa avec ravissement les flocons atterrir sur son visage, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle tendit sa main libre vers le ciel, récoltant des flocons dans sa paume. Puis elle lâcha la main de Brandon et, gardant toujours la tête levée vers le ciel, elle tourna sur elle-même, les bras écartés, au milieu des flocons de neige qui dansaient autour d'elle. Brandon aimait la neige, mais ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux était plus beau encore. L'image qu'il avait de Marianne à cet instant-là resterai gravée dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle lui prit la main en riant, l'entraînant dans sa ronde. C'était comme si, l'espace de quelques minutes, ils redevenaient ces enfants innocents qu'ils avaient été quelques années auparavant, sans personne autour d'eux pour les juger ou les désapprouver tandis qu'ils se sentaient plus vivants que jamais.

Brandon et Marianne tournoyaient l'un vers l'autre en riant avant de se rapprocher. Brandon put constater de plus près les joues rosées de Marianne, ses yeux brillants. Il lui ôta quelques flocons qui s'étaient pris dans ses cils et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa avec douceur, comme lors de leurs fiançailles. C'était un moment précieux qu'ils vivaient là et il était reconnaissant d'avoir le bonheur de le vivre.

« Je t'aime... » murmura-t-elle.

Brandon sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Chaque déclaration que lui faisait Marianne lui procurait cet effet et il savait que cela ne disparaîtrait pas avec les années.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma douce... Tu as eu une idée merveilleuse... Mais, au risque de briser la magie de cet instant, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un rhume ! répondit Brandon en la serrant contre lui.

- A vos ordres, Colonel... » répondit Marianne en souriant.

Sans défaire le lien que formait leurs mains, ils rentrèrent dans le manoir, appréciant la chaleur de l'intérieur, et remontèrent les escaliers, certes moins excités que lorsqu'ils les avaient descendu, mais davantage comblés.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les routes et les toits des maisons des environs, résultat d'une nuit où la neige n'avait cessé de tomber. Marianne était ravie du spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux à la lumière du jour, même si son escapade dans le jardin avec Brandon en pleine nuit au milieu des flocons la ravissait davantage. Néanmoins, la neige qui encombrait les routes l'empêchait de rendre visite à Margaret, comme elle l'aurait souhaité, remettant sa visite à un autre jour.<p>

Ces intempéries lui permirent malgré tout de passer le temps de manière agréable auprès de Brandon, jouant du piano, lisant au coin du feu et sortant même à nouveau dans le jardin où elle attaqua Brandon avec une boule de neige après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il risquait de partir le lendemain pour visiter les fermiers des environs et leur apporter l'aide nécessaire à leur confort par ce temps glacial. Brandon lui courut après et dès qu'il l'eut rattrapée, ce qui fut rapide étant donné les difficultés que posait le ventre de Marianne pour la course, il la souleva dans ses bras, la faisant légèrement tournoyer dans les airs, avant de la reposer sans toutefois la lâcher.

« J'aurais aimé te garder pour moi toute seule..., dit Marianne d'un air déçu. Mais je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause...

- J'aurais aimé rester auprès de toi moi aussi, crois-le bien, ma douce...

- Je le sais... Mais je suis fière de toi ! Je suis fière d'avoir épousé un homme aussi bon et attentif aux besoins des autres.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir... Mais quand je reviendrai, je serai tout à toi, je te le promets. » répondit Brandon avant de l'embrasser.

Cette promesse et la noblesse de son mari envers les plus pauvres que lui atténuèrent la déception de Marianne et lui firent passer une journée seule à Delaford, à rédiger sa correspondance pour ses amies. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'elle put sortir de chez elle et aller prendre des nouvelles de Margaret. Elle partit emmitouflée dans son manteau, regardant les restes de neige qui gisait sur les chemins à travers la vitre de la voiture qui l'emmenait à Barton Cottage.

Un petit soleil éclairait les nuages, donnant à la campagne un charme mélancolique aux yeux de Marianne, la chaleur et la douceur du soleil côtoyant la froideur et la tristesse de la neige. Elle songea ensuite que son arrivée allait surprendre sa mère et sa sœur puisqu'elles la croyait partie pour Paris à l'heure qu'il était. Le visage stupéfait de Mrs. Dashwood lorsqu'elle la vit arriver confirma son idée.

« Marianne ? Mais... que fais-tu ici ? Ne devais-tu pas partir pour Paris ? s'exclama Mrs. Dashwood en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Si... Mais ma famille passe avant tout et je ne me voyais pas partir en voyage en vous laissant gérer une situation aussi difficile que celle que nous traversons actuellement avec Margaret !

- Mais... et ton voyage ? Qu'en a pensé le Colonel Brandon ?

- Notre voyage est simplement reporté et Christopher était on ne peut plus d'accord avec moi à ce sujet, ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère. » la rassura Marianne en souriant.

Mrs. Dashwood fit remarquer la prévenance de son gendre et la générosité de sa fille, sachant combien elle se réjouissait à l'avance de ce voyage. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse et répondit à sa demande en lui donnant des nouvelles de Margaret.

« Elle a eu l'air apaisé en revenant à la maison. Cela m'a tellement fait chaud au cœur ! Elle a pourtant fait un cauchemar la première nuit, mais le lendemain, elle a eu l'air plus sereine... J'ignore si c'est un effet que l'on doit à la neige, mais il était le bienvenu ! »

Margaret avait toujours aimé la neige et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Marianne avait un souvenir touchant de sa petite sœur alors âgée de trois ans, blottie dans les bras de leur père, regardant tomber la neige avec une attention incroyable pour un enfant de cet âge qui ne tient guère en place plus de quelques minutes.

Pourtant, Margaret avait été fascinée par ces chutes de neige associées aux histoires que lui contait Mr. Dashwood, permettant à la petite fille d'imaginer les personnages que son père lui décrivait prendre vie dans le parc enneigé. Depuis ce jour, elle avait épié chaque flocons, courant partout dans la maison en appelant son père pour qu'il vienne avec elle voir tomber la neige et continuer ses histoires.

« Elle ne parle et ne mange guère, en revanche..., continua Mrs. Dashwood d'un air inquiet.

- Elle a pourtant bien dû vous parler un peu de ce qu'elle ressentait, non ?

- Pas vraiment... Le jour où Elinor et Edward nous ont raccompagnés ici, elle n'a pas dit plus de trois phrases et a à peine touché son assiette... Elle n'a même pas joué avec Susan... Et lorsque je suis montée la voir à l'heure du coucher et lui ai demandé comment elle se sentait, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle était contente d'être chez elle.

- C'est déjà positif...

- Oui... Mais elle ne sourit plus, elle... elle n'écrit plus ! Elle erre dans le cottage sans rien faire...

- Maman... Vous ne pouviez tout de même pas vous attendre à ce que Margaret reprenne ses habitudes aussi vite ! La période qu'elle traverse est naturelle et j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'elle est souhaitable...

- Souhaitable ? En quel sens voir ma fille souffrir est-il souhaitable ? s'indigna Mrs. Dashwood.

- Mère, ne déformez pas mes propos ! Voir Margaret en souffrance ne me réjouis pas plus que vous, mais je pense que le contraire, la voir reprendre ses activités d'avant son agression comme si rien ne s'était passé aurait été alarmant... Peut-être qu'elle en aurait subi le contre-coup plus tard... Il lui faut passer cette épreuve psychologiquement avant qu'elle puisse redevenir celle qu'elle était. » expliqua Marianne.

Mrs. Dashwood regarda sa fille avec surprise, l'air grave.

« Je crois bien que tu es plus sage que moi, ma fille..., dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Maman... Margaret est votre enfant, la chair de votre chair... C'est naturel que vous soyez aussi alarmée et aussi impatiente de la voir redevenir celle qu'elle était. Je l'aime énormément, mais mon amour de sœur ne pourra jamais supplanter votre amour maternel et toutes les inquiétudes qui vont avec, répondit Marianne d'une voix douce.

- Je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que tu seras une mère merveilleuse, ma chérie..., répondit Mrs. Dashwood en lui prenant la main. Garde ton bon sens surtout... C'est à croire que mes filles sont plus sensées que leur mère...

- Maman..., ne dites pas cela... »

Elles furent interrompues par Margaret qui venait d'arriver. Marianne vint à elle et l'embrassa chaleureusement, lui demandant comment elle allait.

« Je vais bien... Je suis contente d'être rentrée à la maison, répondit Margaret.

- Rien ne vaut la maison, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Marianne avec un sourire.

Margaret acquiesça avec un petit sourire sans joie, puis elle alla s'asseoir.

« Veux-tu manger quelques chose, ma chérie ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette hier soir..., demanda Mrs. Dashwood.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, merci...

- Il faudrait pourtant que tu manges, Margaret... Veux-tu que je demande à Betsy de te préparer ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Non, Maman, je n'ai pas envie de manger ! » répondit Margaret, l'air légèrement impatient.

Mrs. Dashwood se figea et ne dit plus un mot. Margaret eut l'air désolé.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maman... Je ne voulais pas vous parler aussi sèchement... Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout... Comment se porte le Colonel, Marianne ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Christopher va bien, je te remercie... Il compte écrire à Mr. Thornton cet après-midi. »

Margaret redressa brusquement la tête et rougit, ne faisant qu'accroître l'impression que l'attirance du jeune homme pour Margaret était réciproque dans l'esprit de Marianne.

« Pourquoi ?

- J'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire... Mr. Thornton souhaitait s'excuser en personne pour ne pas avoir honoré sa promesse de te faire danser, mais il a reçu une lettre ce soir-là, le priant de rejoindre sa famille car sa grand-mère venait de mourir, expliqua Marianne. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, les danses avaient commencé... Il aurait voulu t'en parler, il ne serait pas parti sans l'avoir fait. Quand il a vu que tu t'étais enfuie, il s'est senti coupable et n'a pas hésité à repousser son départ pour te retrouver. »

Durant les explications de sa sœur, Margaret avait senti son cœur battre de façon cadencée, et devait réprimer un petit sourire soulagé. Ainsi Mr. Thornton voulait danser avec elle, comme il l'avait dit ! Et surtout, il n'avait pas hésité à partir à sa recherche... et l'avait sauvé de justesse. Margaret eut une brève vision de l'arrivée de Mr. Thornton lorsqu'elle avait cru que tout était perdu face à Lowick. La violence qu'il avait manifesté à l'égard de cet homme... Aucun gentleman ne devrait agir ainsi ! Mais lorsqu'il avait maîtrisé Lowick, il s'était tourné vers elle avec une telle douceur, une telle sollicitude ! Sur le moment, les émotions de Margaret avaient été trop fortes et trop contradictoires pour qu'elle se réjouisse du fait que Mr. Thornton soit venu lui porter secours alors qu'elle avait cru qu'il l'avait volontairement oubliée. Mais à présent, avec le recul, elle était soulagée et - oserait-elle l'avouer ? - heureuse que ce soit lui qui l'ait sauvé. Peut-être qu'il était sincère et la trouvait réellement intéressante pour qu'il ait reporté son départ ?

La seconde d'après, son visage s'assombrit. Peut-être l'avait-il sauvée uniquement par devoir ? Après tout, il a pu se sentir coupable de l'avoir laissée seule au milieu des danseurs et avait voulu lui porter secours pour se donner bonne conscience ? Cette idée peina profondément Margaret, qui souhaita de tout cœur se tromper.

« Qui est ce Mr. Thornton ? demanda Mrs. Dashwood, interrompant les réflexions de Margaret.

- C'est le gentleman qui a sauvé Margaret. » répondit Marianne en souriant.

Mrs. Dashwood poussa une exclamation et loua cet homme, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu le remercier dans la confusion générale qui avait suivi le retour de sa fille.

« En tout cas, il a demandé à Christopher de lui donner de tes nouvelles, Margaret, ajouta Marianne.

- C'est vrai ? »

Marianne acquiesça, observant sa jeune sœur avec attention. Ses yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir, son teint rosé... Elle a l'air amoureuse, pensa Marianne. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Après tout, Mr. Thornton a l'air d'être un parfait gentleman, et Margaret avait besoin de quitter l'enfance et quoi de mieux que l'amour pour sortir du traumatisme qu'elle venait de vivre ? Malgré tout, Marianne décida qu'elle aurait une conversation avec Margaret pour voir ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Mr. Thornton. Pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que lui était amoureux de la jeune fille, mais Marianne tenait à connaître les sentiments de sa sœur Elle s'était cru amoureuse de Mr. Crawford à une époque et Marianne espérait de tout cœur que Margaret ne se tromperait pas cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>Marianne rentra à Delaford pressée de se trouver devant un bon feu de cheminée. Elle sonna une domestique pour lui demander de lui préparer une tasse de thé et elle alla dans la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre à lire afin de patienter jusqu'au retour de Brandon. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise en le voyant assis à son bureau, occupé à rédiger une lettre. Il releva la tête et lui fit un sourire tandis qu'elle le rejoignait.<p>

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Tu n'avais pas du travail au-dehors ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur les genoux de Brandon.

- Si, mais ça a été bref, répondit Brandon en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

- Au moins tu es ici, avec moi... C'est tout ce que je souhaitais... » dit Marianne avant d'embrasser son mari avec douceur.

Brandon lui sourit tendrement et l'enlaça, lui demandant comment se portaient Margaret et Mrs. Dashwood.

« Margaret ne mange pas beaucoup, ce qui cause du soucis à ma mère, mais je pense que le fait de savoir la raison de l'absence de Mr. Thornton lors de la danse qu'il devait faire avec elle va lui rendre l'appétit !

- Ah ! Tu lui en a parlé ! Je comptais justement écrire à Mr. Thornton pour lui donner des nouvelles de Margaret.

- Parfait ! J'espère que si ce gentleman est aussi épris de Margaret qu'il en a eu l'air, il saura la conquérir pleinement et la demander en mariage ! répliqua Marianne avec vivacité.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air pressée de voir Margaret mariée ! fit remarquer Brandon d'un air amusé.

- Pas tout à fait... J'espère de tout cœur que Margaret se mariera un jour et je serais heureuse que ce soit avec Mr. Thornton, qui m'a l'air bien sous tout rapport, mais... J'ai peur des sentiments de Margaret...

- Comment ça ?

- Quand elle a deviné que Mr. Crawford était amoureux d'elle à l'époque, elle a cru être amoureuse, mais ce n'était pas le cas... Elle était juste flattée qu'un homme s'intéresse à elle... J'ai peur que cela se reproduise avec Mr. Thornton...

- Je pense que tu peux avoir confiance en Margaret. Elle a pris conscience que les sentiments de Mr. Crawford à son égard n'étaient pas réciproques , non ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien je pense que cette fois-ci elle sera d'autant plus vigilante... Et avec ce qu'elle vient de subir et le travail qu'elle va devoir accomplir pour oublier, elle aura d'autres choses à penser... A-t-elle montré des signes indiquant qu'elle était amoureuse de Mr. Thornton ? demanda Brandon.

- Il semblerait... Tu aurais vu son air lorsque je lui ai parlé de lui ! J'espère sincèrement que si ses sentiments pour lui sont sincères et profonds, il ne la fera pas souffrir...

- Sois tranquille à ce sujet, Marianne... Margaret a encore le temps de laisser ses sentiments se développer. Et si Mr. Thornton la faisait souffrir, Mr. Ferrars et moi nous occuperons de lui ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Marianne éclata de rire et se blottit plus encore auprès de Brandon, le seul qui soit capable de faire taire ses angoisses et dont elle espérait que Mr. Thornton saurait imiter le caractère pour le bonheur de Margaret.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Margaret commença à s'alimenter à peu près normalement. Depuis que Marianne lui avait parlé de Mr. Thornton, elle n'avait eu de cesse de faire défiler dans son esprit tous les moments, aussi brefs avaient-ils été, qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, ou du moins, elle savait que ce n'était pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour Mr. Crawford. Car si Marianne s'inquiétait à l'idée que Margaret puisse à nouveau laisser la flatterie la séduire, la principale intéressée l'était aussi !<p>

Elle avait beaucoup de plaisir à revivre les moments passés avec lui et son cœur s'emballait toujours lorsqu'elle pensait à son visage et au son de sa voix, mais la part de raison qui était en elle ne cessait de se dire qu'il valait mieux couper court à tous ses souvenirs pour ne pas se sentir déçue si Mr. Thornton ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il avait voulu le faire croire. Margaret n'avait pas oublié l'attitude de Willoughby envers Marianne et sa fourberie l'avait marqué, lui faisant craindre de tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme un jour.

Si Margaret arrivait donc à dominer ses états amoureux, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver la joie de vivre et ses anciennes activités. Elle ne voulait même plus se promener dans le village tant elle avait peur de rencontrer un autre Lowick. Dès qu'elle arrivait à oublier le son de la voix de cet homme et son étreinte sur son bras ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle y repensait, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier, comme si elle cherchait à se faire souffrir en revivant ce qui s'était passé. Elle se sentait égoïste de causer du tourment à sa mère et à ses sœurs qui s'inquiétaient pour elle, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait plus à retrouver l'insouciance de son ancienne vie malgré la détermination qu'elle avait affichée dès le lendemain de son agression.

Un jour qu'elle faisait le tour du jardin, elle aperçut une jeune fille rousse près de la clôture, la regardant avec attention. Intriguée, Margaret vint à elle.

« Vous désirez quelque chose, Miss...

- Coyle ! Barbara Coyle. » répondit la jeune fille en faisant une révérence.

Elle devait avoir vingt ans et son teint pâle, ses yeux sombres et sa chevelure flamboyante lui donnaient un air mystérieux et attirant.

« Je suis la fille de Mr. John Coyle... Un fermier, continua la jeune fille. Je voulais vous voir, mais si vous refusez, je le comprendrai très bien...

- Pourquoi ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- J'ai appris ce qui vous est arrivé il y a quelques jours et j'en ai été désolée... Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous avez ressenti... »

Le regard de Margaret se rembrunit, comprenant qu'elle avait face à elle une victime de Lowick.

« Vous avez eu affaire à cet homme, vous aussi ?

- Oui, tout comme ma meilleure amie... Nous aurions aimé avoir la même chance que vous... » répondit Barbara en baissant les yeux, l'air grave.

Margaret poussa une exclamation et prit la main de la jeune fille avec compassion.

« Je suis désolée ! Pour vous et votre amie...

- C'est pas cela qui changera quoi que ce soit, Miss Dashwood. Mais le fait qu'il s'en soit pris à vous et ait été démasqué est une vraie bénédiction pour mes amies et moi ! Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis pas heureuse que vous ayez eu à vivre cela, mais... enfin il ne nous terrorisera plus ! C'est une chose qui nous paraissait inespérée ! » s'exclama Barbara avec un sourire soulagé.

Margaret la regarda avec surprise, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Barbara avait un air si serein, si calme alors qu'elle avait vécu le pire !

« Comment faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Comment arrivez-vous à être aussi forte après ce que vous avez traversé ? »

Barbara eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

« Je l'ignore... Peut-être parce que la vie continue et que je peux pas et ne veux pas rester dans mon malheur... C'est pas la vie, ça ! Moi, je veux profiter de ma vie, même si une personne y a installé des barrières... Et c'est pas maintenant qu'il reviendra plus que je vais m'empêcher de vivre ! » répondit-elle avec détermination.

Margaret éclata en sanglots, ne pouvant plus se dominer. Barbara eut l'air terrifiée.

« Je suis désolée, Miss Dashwood ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix désolée en regardant autour d'elle.

- J'aimerais tant avoir votre courage ! Je n'ai pas subi ce qu'il vous a fait, mais je n'arrive plus à vivre normalement, je n'arrête pas d'y penser !

- C'est normal. Vous êtes pas habituée à cette vie ! Mon amie Kitty, elle est bouleversée et ne veut plus voir âme qui vive, mais c'est pas ainsi qu'elle oubliera ! Il faut pas laisser cet homme vous gâcher le reste de votre vie, Miss ! »

Le courage et la détermination de Barbara Coyle firent leur effet sur Margaret. Elle comprit que si elle voulait oublier, il fallait qu'elle se pousse à sortir de ce cocon qu'elle avait formé autour d'elle et reprenne sa vie d'avant et ses habitudes. Elle devait arrêter de nourrir ses angoisses en restant cloîtrée chez elle. Elle devait agir, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Barbara et toutes celles qui avaient eu moins de chance qu'elle face à Lowick et qui continuaient pourtant à vivre.

Margaret prit également conscience que jamais Lowick n'aurait arrêté ses atrocités si elle ne s'était pas enfuie de Barton Park ce soir-là et n'avait été agressée. Elle avait mis fin à ses agissements sans le vouloir, grâce à sa fuite irréfléchie en pleine nuit, mettant à l'abri les autres jeunes filles du comté. Cette idée lui insuffla un courage et une détermination qu'elle avait pensé ne plus retrouver avant sa discussion avec Barbara.

« Merci infiniment pour vous être déplacée jusqu'ici pour me dire tout cela ! dit-elle chaudement, bouleversée.

- Avec plaisir, Miss Dashwood.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, j'aimerais vous aider...

- Vous êtes gentille, miss ! rit Barbara. Mais j'ai besoin de rien..., répondit-elle gentiment.

- Très bien, mais... Pourrions-nous au moins nous revoir ? demanda Margaret avec insistance.

- Nous revoir ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies ici...

- Amies ? Mais... Miss Dashwood ! Je ne peux pas être votre amie, je suis inférieure ! s'exclama Barbara en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- C'est faux ! Vos paroles et votre démarche de venir me trouver prouvent au contraire que vous êtes une personne supérieure à ce que vous prétendez être..., répliqua Margaret avec détermination.

- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, Miss...

- Et alors ? A de rares exceptions, les personnes du même monde que moi m'ennuient ! Je veux connaître des personnes différentes... S'il vous plaît... je serai heureuse de vous parler à nouveau... »

Margaret avait un tel air suppliant que cela toucha Barbara en plein cœur. Elle croyait deviner que Margaret avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Et pour l'avoir vu souvent perchée sur des arbres, elle se doutait que la jeune fille était différente des autres et sûrement sincère lorsqu'elle disait vouloir être son amie. Elle hocha la tête, rougissante.

« D'accord, Miss...

- Margaret ! Appelez-moi Margaret.

- D'accord... Margaret... C'est un si grand honneur que vous me faites là...

- Ne dites pas cela ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir Sir John Middleton pour cousin, autrement ma mère, mes sœurs et moi aurions été dans une situation bien différente que celle où je me trouve ! » répliqua Margaret en souriant.

Barbara éclata de rire devant l'air de Margaret. Elle se dit que peu de personnes auraient eu une telle idée, vouloir être amie avec une fille de ferme ! Margaret, elle, se trouvait simplement chanceuse d'avoir rencontré Barbara Coyle. Elle lui avait apporté ce dont elle avait eu besoin après ce qu'elle avait traversé : le désir de s'en sortir, de profiter de la vie, aussi pavée d'embûches soit-elle.


	24. Amitié & Intimité

****Chapitre 24****

****Amitié & Intimité****

* * *

><p>Barbara Coyle était une jeune fille vive et intelligente, franche et déterminée et c'est tout naturellement que sa bonne entente avec Margaret eut lieu. Elle avait tout d'abord était surprise par le désir de Margaret de devenir son amie, mais quelque chose en elle la poussait à penser qu'elle n'était pas plus indigne d'une telle amitié qu'une autre, et ce même si une telle personne était du même rang que Margaret. Barbara ne se laissait guère impressionner par les regards parfois dédaigneux de certaines dames de bonnes familles qui la croisaient parfois au détour d'un chemin, elles dans leur belle voiture et Barbara dans ses souliers rapiécés. Elle ne craignait pas non plus de montrer son mépris pour ceux qui la voyaient comme une moins que rien sous prétexte que ses parents étaient fermiers.<p>

Pourtant, son audace et sa combativité ne l'avaient pas sauvée des griffes de Lowick. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente, n'ignorant pas les actes de cet homme qui effrayait tant ses amies, mais son envie de ne pas se laisser emprisonner dans la peur par un homme tel que Lowick l'avait conduite à vivre sa vie normalement sans se soucier de son existence. Cela lui avait été fatal... Divers sentiments l'avaient gagné. La surprise en voyant Lowick surgir de l'ombre pour l'arrêter, la peur lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'agripper, la haine lorsqu'elle s'était débattue avec une vitalité impressionnante, puis enfin l'abandon lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance suite à un coup violent de son agresseur pour ne se réveiller que quelques minutes plus tard, seule, sa robe tâchée de sang et ses membres refusant de la faire bouger.

Une autre qu'elle aurait sans doute attendue d'être secourue par un passant pour pouvoir sortir d'un tel état de choc, mais pas Barbara Coyle. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle avait réussi à se relever au bout de dix minutes, sans crier, ses pleurs silencieux et ses tremblements ayant disparus. Elle avait péniblement repris son chemin, cherchant la manière avec laquelle elle pourrait annoncer ce qui lui était arrivé à ses parents. Étonnement, c'était la seule chose qui l'avait véritablement effrayée à ce moment-là. Elle savait que ses parents seraient dévastés et le fait de devoir affronter leur détresse la ramènerait inévitablement à ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant de perdre conscience. Pourtant, elle avait été obligée de faire face à ce qu'elle pressentait, tâchant d'assurer à ses parents que dans son malheur elle avait eu la chance incroyable de perdre connaissance.

Barbara n'avait pas voulu donner le nom de son agresseur car elle craignait que son père fasse lui-même justice. Il avait eu beau la supplier, elle avait gardé le silence, priant pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas de l'incident dont avait été victime Laura Timmins avec Lowick, même si celle-ci n'avait eu droit qu'à des avances inconvenantes. La jeune fille ne voulait pas passer son temps à se lamenter sur ce qui lui était arrivé, car elle connaissait la valeur précieuse de la vie. Elle avait eu un petit frère emporté par la variole lorsqu'elle avait huit ans et ce drame l'avait profondément marqué, au point qu'elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour apprécier le fait d'être en vie, même si elle devait faire face à la souffrance. C'était son hommage à son frère parti trop tôt et elle ne cessait de penser à lui dès qu'elle sentait sa bonne humeur faiblir afin de puiser du courage et de la détermination à tenir sa promesse.

Barbara forçait donc l'admiration de toutes ses connaissances par son courage et sa volonté face à l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser. C'était un trait de caractère qui avait stupéfié Margaret lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré et qui l'avait aidé à prendre conscience que le courage de Barbara devait être le sien et qu'elle devait tourner la page. Elle y arriva à grands pas, l'influence positive de Barbara jouant un grand rôle sur sa volonté. Mrs. Dashwood fut la première surprise devant le changement d'humeur de Margaret, la voyant retrouver un meilleur appétit et un visage plus souriant. Margaret avait craint la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'elle se sentit obligée de lui annoncer qu'elle voyait souvent Barbara. Mais à sa grande surprise, Mrs. Dashwood fut sincèrement touchée par la démarche qu'avait entreprit Barbara pour apaiser Margaret et l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur elle. Elle demanda à la rencontrer pour lui témoigner toute sa reconnaissance et sa gratitude. Barbara avait tout d'abord refusé de rencontrer Mrs. Dashwood, car si elle n'était guère impressionnée par les dames fortunées et dédaigneuses, elle l'était assurément par les dames respectables et respectueuses. Elle ne regretta néanmoins pas sa rencontre avec Mrs. Dashwood, la trouvant fort aimable et digne, la remerciant pour l'honneur qu'elle lui faisait. Après cette rencontre, Barbara ne fut guère étonnée de savoir que le colonel Brandon, homme qu'elle respectait et admirait pour l'aide qu'il apportait aux villageois, avait épousé une des sœurs de Margaret.

Malgré tout, ce fut les parents de Barbara qu'il fallut convaincre. Ils ne pouvaient croire que leur fille avait été prise en amitié par Margaret Dashwood, que tous connaissait comme étant une cousine des Middleton et la belle-sœur du Colonel Brandon et de Mr. Ferrars, tous trois respectés dans le Devonshire et le Dorsetshire. Margaret était allée elle-même les trouver, leur affirmant sa reconnaissance envers Barbara et son désir d'être son amie et de la voir aussi souvent que son travail à la ferme le lui permettrait, arguant qu'elle avait besoin d'une personne comme elle pour se reconstruire après son agression. Les Coyle ne purent résister face à la sincérité de Margaret et à ses supplications jointes à celles de leur fille. Ils avaient leur orgueil, mais aimaient leur fille plus que tout et malgré toute la gêne qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée que Barbara fréquente une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille, ils se sentaient fiers de leur enfant et de ses qualités qui lui permettaient de parler avec des membres respectés du comté.

Marianne et Elinor avaient appris cette surprenante amitié entre leur sœur et Barbara et leur réaction fut la même que celle de leur mère : une grande reconnaissance envers Barbara et un soulagement pour Margaret qui avait bien besoin d'une amie qui puisse la comprendre. Marianne applaudit également sa sœur pour son audace de montrer ainsi son mépris pour les convenances qui contraignaient les personnes d'un certain rang à tisser des liens avec des personnes d'un rang semblable au leur afin de ne pas mélanger les classes sociales. A l'âge de Margaret, Marianne avait eu peu d'amies, les seules qu'elle avait étant ses deux sœurs. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Margaret qui avait plus que besoin de nouer des relations amicales à ce moment de sa vie.

Brandon lui avait parlé de la famille Coyle et la description qu'il lui en avait faite l'avait fortifié dans son idée que Margaret n'aurait pu trouver meilleure amie que Barbara. Miss Darcy, Beth et les demoiselles Carey étaient certes très charmantes et leur douceur permettaient à Margaret de mesurer ses actions et ses paroles, mais elles ne possédaient pas cette vivacité d'esprit et cette spontanéité qui faisait de Margaret la jeune fille qu'elle était. Et en ce moment où elle essayait de sortir de la terreur qui régissait sa vie depuis des semaines, elle avait plus que besoin de retrouver les traits les plus vifs et déterminés de sa personnalité...

Les premiers temps, Margaret rejoignait souvent Barbara à la ferme dans le but de l'aider et de s'occuper l'esprit. Mais elle se heurta rapidement aux protestations des Coyle qui refusaient catégoriquement son aide, jugeant cela inconvenant pour elle et arguant que cela leur donnerait une mauvaise image. Margaret l'avait parfaitement compris et afin d'éviter d'embarrasser les Coyle, il fut décidé qu'elle et Barbara se rejoindraient dans une petite grange abandonnée, le temps hivernal ne leur permettant guère de rester longtemps dehors. Ce fut un de ces jours-là qu'elles se réunirent dans leur abri et discutèrent, insensibles au vent froid qui hurlait dehors et qui faisait trembler la porte de la grange.

« Si nous avions été dans un lieu plus sécurisé, j'aurais pu faire un feu de bois, fit remarquer Barbara.

- Vous savez faire tant de choses, Barbara ! s'exclama Margaret avec admiration. J'aimerais tellement savoir faire cela !

- Quoi donc ? Allumer un feu ? demanda Barbara en souriant avant d'aller s'installer à côté de Margaret qui lui tendit une part de cake aux fruits .

- Oui ! Et travailler à la ferme comme vous le faites ! Vous êtes active...

- Et cela vous donne envie ? demanda Barbara avec de grands yeux interloqués.

- Absolument ! Je ne supporte pas la vie des jeunes femmes de la bonne société... C'est si ennuyeux ! On fait de la broderie, du dessin, de la musique, on lit... Rien de plus ! J'aime lire, et je reconnais que savoir faire du dessin ou de la musique est divertissant, mais... sommes-nous uniquement capables de cela ? répliqua Margaret avec amertume.

- Si vous parlez des femmes, bien sûr que non ! Il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de jeunes filles de mon âge et même plus jeunes qui travaillent à la ferme ! Les femmes sont capables de beaucoup de choses, c'est juste une question d'apprentissage !

- Et de convenances ! Je déteste cette idée qui veut que la femme qui ne doit pas se salir les mains ne doit pas chercher à le faire !

- Comme vous y allez, Margaret ! s'exclama Barbara après avoir éclaté de rire.

- N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

Barbara reprit un air sérieux face au regard fougueux de Margaret.

« Je pense qu'il faut savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a... Vous et moi avons une position différente dans la société, c'est ainsi... Mais sommes-nous foncièrement différentes pour autant ? Nous n'avons peut-être pas les mêmes aspirations dans la vie, mais nous avons les mêmes réactions face à la perte d'un être cher... ou face à l'amour... ! Et je pense que c'est cela qui nous rapproche malgré tout... Ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Certes... oui, mais... c'est injuste que celles qui sont les moins méritantes, celles qui ne font pas grand-chose de leur vie soient celles qui sont les mieux habillées, les mieux à l'abri du besoin alors que les personnes qui s'épuisent à la tâche ont parfois à peine de quoi vivre ! » soupira Margaret, l'air triste.

Barbara eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est injuste, mais c'est ainsi... On y peut rien... Nous ne pouvons pas nous lamenter sur l'injustice de notre sort, sinon nous ne pourrions pas vivre et nous rendre compte que quelque soit son rang, un être humain reste un être humain et que parfois on peut faire de belles rencontres même si tout semble nous séparer. » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

Margaret la regarda et lui sourit, la gorge nouée. Combien elle était d'accord avec sa nouvelle amie ! Elle se sentait plus de points communs avec Barbara, sa façon d'être et de penser, qu'avec les autres jeunes filles de bonne famille qu'elle avait rencontré.

« Et puis quant à se salir les mains... Je pense que, en tant que femme du monde, vous pouvez jardiner, non ? » demanda Barbara, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Margaret éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

« Heureusement ! »

Elles discutèrent ainsi de choses plus joyeuses, chacune appréciant la compagnie de l'autre qui se révélait un peu plus à chaque phrase, à chaque idée échangée. Margaret put ainsi apprendre à Barbara qu'elle écrivait une histoire, ce que la jeune fille trouva fort excitant.

« Me la lirez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Oh... Lire devant les autres n'est pas ce que je préfère... Cela m'intimide en réalité... Écrire une histoire c'est se dévoiler et en faisant moi-même la lecture, j'ai peur de me dévoiler encore davantage aux yeux des autres en laissant échapper quelques émotions..., expliqua Margaret, l'air gêné. Mais si vous voulez la lire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous laisserai mon manuscrit et je me contenterai de regarder vos réactions ! »

Barbara la remercia en riant et elles restèrent un court instant silencieuses jusqu'à ce que Barbara ne rompe le silence.

« Margaret ?

- Oui ?

- Je tenais à vous dire que je vous trouve très courageuse de me voir comme une amie compte tenu du fossé social qui nous sépare...

- Ne voyez pas la chose ainsi ! Et je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait un fossé social entre nous... Au contraire ! Je me sens tellement plus proche de vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! s'exclama Margaret, rougissante en songeant aux réflexions auxquelles elle aurait droit si on l'entendait.

- Peut-être, mais peu de jeunes filles auraient fait cela..., rit Barbara.

- Je ne ressemble en rien aux jeunes filles de mon âge et de... mon rang..., répondit Margaret avec conviction.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non..., répondit Margaret en baissant la tête. Je me suis toujours sentie différente des autres et je savais que plus je grandirai, plus je le serai... Mais peut-être qu'au fond, cette différence m'éloigne des autres et m'empêche de me sentir à ma place là où je devrais être..., expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est à cause de ça que vous vous êtes enfuie de cette salle de bal ? demanda Barbara avec douceur.

- En partie... J'ai crains que ma différence ne me pose quelque tort auprès de... d'une certaine personne... »

Margaret se tut, songeant à Mr. Thornton. Elle savait que Brandon avait écrit au gentleman pour le tenir au courant de son état de santé après son agression, mais sa lettre n'avait pas encore eu de réponse et elle commençait à croire que l'intérêt que lui avait porté le jeune homme n'était pas aussi profond qu'elle le croyait. Barbara n'eut guère besoin de la questionner pour comprendre que Margaret parlait d'un homme, aussi garda-t-elle le silence avant de le briser.

« Vous savez... je pense que quelle que soit cette personne à qui vous faites allusion, si elle est intelligente, elle vous appréciera telle que vous êtes, non ?

- Sans doute...

- Retrouvez votre sourire, Margaret ! Une jeune fille de bonne famille qui grimpe aux arbres, écrit des romans et se lie d'amitié avec une fille de ferme ne peut craindre le regard des autres ! » lança-t-elle, rieuse.

Margaret la regarda et éclata de rire. Mr. Thornton pouvait attendre quelques jours de plus avant qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe davantage ! Sa nouvelle amie lui donnait le baume au cœur nécessaire pour supporter l'attente et l'indécision quant aux sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers elle.

* * *

><p>A Delaford, Marianne était occupée par une foule d'activités qui lui prenaient beaucoup de temps en ce mois de janvier 1813. En effet, elle avait à s'occuper de sa correspondance et régler certains préparatifs avec Mrs. Darcy et Mrs. Knightley au sujet de leur rencontre pour la Saison londonienne. Les trois femmes devaient se retrouver à Londres dans un mois et demi, les Darcy les ayant informé qu'ils arriveraient dès le début du mois de février pour tout organiser dans leur demeure londonienne afin de préparer les chambres des Brandon et de Margaret. Les Knightley ne viendraient que la dernière semaine du mois de février, ce qui coïnciderait avec l'entrée dans le monde de Marianne et Margaret. Marianne était par ailleurs très anxieuse à l'idée d'oublier un détail important dans tous ces préparatifs pour la Saison. Elle avait souhaité se charger de la robe de Margaret, mais Mrs. Dashwood avait tenu à le faire elle-même, désireuse de participer d'une quelconque façon à l'entrée dans le monde de sa benjamine puisqu'elle n'y assisterai pas, jugeant préférable de rester aux côtés d'Elinor qui aurait besoin de sa mère durant sa grossesse.<p>

Marianne s'était donc inclinée et concentrait ainsi toute son attention sur les robes qu'elle-même porterait durant la Saison, robes qu'elle souhaitait suffisamment amples pour masquer sa grossesse le plus longtemps possible. Elle avait convenu de modèles de robes avec Mrs. Earnshaw qui se chargerait de les ajuster quelques jours avant le départ de Marianne pour Londres car la jeune femme prenait des rondeurs à une vitesse effrayante. Cette atmosphère emplie d'excitation avec les nombreux préparatifs qui s'effectuaient petit à petit à Delaford ne gagnait pas seulement Marianne, mais aussi Brandon.

En effet, il avait écrit à un décorateur réputé de Londres pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de la chambre de leur futur enfant, mais il tenait également à faire bénéficier des services du décorateur à sa belle-sœur. Il avait donc prévenu Edward Ferrars de son projet, ce qui avait enchanté l'intéressé qui remercia vivement Brandon pour son attention. Il dut seulement promettre de ne rien dire à Marianne afin qu'elle ait la surprise en temps voulu. Elinor garda elle aussi le silence à ce sujet, chose périlleuse puisqu'elle voyait sa sœur tous les jours et ne faisait que parler de la venue de leurs futurs enfants avec elle. Ainsi elles eurent toutes les deux le désir de se lancer dans la confection de chaussons et de bonnets pour les bébés à venir durant le temps que durerait leur confinement, pressentant que cela les aiderait à patienter de la meilleure façon possible.

« Il me tarde de le sentir bouger ! » s'exclama Marianne en portant une main à son ventre, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les deux sœurs étaient à Delaford dans le salon, en train de prendre le thé au coin de la cheminée.

« Patience, ce ne sera plus très long, Marianne, répondit Elinor en souriant.

- Ce serait facile si Christopher n'était pas aussi impatient que moi ! rit Marianne.

- Ah ! La maternité d'une femme transforme son époux en homme impatient, c'est ainsi ! »

Marianne sourit puis son regard devint soudain grave, ce qui n'échappa guère à Elinor.

« Qu'y a-t-il Marianne ?

- En parlant d'homme impatient... Nous n'avons pas encore reçu de réponse de la part de Mr. Thornton...

- Pourquoi est-ce alarmant ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que cela l'était... Mais... il semblait si attaché à recevoir des nouvelles de Margaret que je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous réponde rapidement, expliqua Marianne.

- Peut-être a-t-il eu quelque empêchement ? Pourquoi s'impatienter ? Tu étais la première à trouver cet attachement si soudain entre lui et Margaret que je m'étonne de te voir si confuse... »

Marianne lui raconta ce qu'elle avait expliqué à Brandon lorsqu'il lui avait lui-même fait cette remarque quelques semaines auparavant, à savoir ses craintes concernant la profondeur des sentiments de Margaret à l'égard de Mr. Thornton et le doute que le silence de ce dernier faisait naître dans son esprit.

« Je comprends tes craintes, mais je suis d'accord avec le Colonel Brandon. Margaret a tiré leçon de son expérience avec Mr. Crawford et je suis persuadée qu'elle s'assurera de ses sentiments pour Mr. Thornton s'il en était nécessaire... Cesse de t'inquiéter de ces choses outre mesure, Marianne. » répondit sagement Elinor.

Marianne acquiesça et décida de prendre son mal en patience, espérant que Mr. Thornton ne tarderait plus pour répondre à la lettre de Brandon. Elle décida d'orienter la conversation sur un sujet plus agréable.

« Avez-vous une idée de la décoration de la chambre de votre futur enfant, toi et Edward ? »

A sa grande surprise, elle vit Elinor rosir légèrement avant de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« Nous y songeons..., dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini de boire. Edward voudrait du blanc et moi du lin... Peut-être arriverons-nous à un compromis ?

- C'est à souhaiter ! Quand allez-vous commencer les travaux ?

- Oh... peut-être dans un mois... Le temps de trouver le bon décorateur..., répondit Elinor de façon évasive. Comment se passe ta grossesse ce mois-ci ? »

Surprise par le changement de sujet qu'avait pris la conversation, Marianne expliqua qu'elle avait encore quelques nausées mais rien de gênant.

« C'est normal, expliqua Elinor. Mes nausées ont disparues au bout de mon troisième mois seulement... Tu en as encore pour quelques semaines. »

Marianne la regarda avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Elinor, amusée par l'expression de sa sœur.

- Te rends-tu compte que dans quatre mois tu seras mère ? » demanda Marianne, le regard ému.

Elinor eut un grand sourire et posa une main sur son ventre.

« Si je ne m'en rendais pas compte, ce petit bébé se chargerait très bien de me le rappeler ! répondit-elle en riant. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont il bouge ! »

Marianne la regarda, attendrie. Elinor avait beaucoup d'humour, même pour dédramatiser certaines situations, et elle était persuadée que son enfant serait très heureux avec une telle mère. Douce, perspicace, juste, sage et drôle. Si Elinor avait eu quelques doutes sur sa capacité à être une bonne mère, Marianne lui aurait fait une longue liste de toutes les qualités qui la prédestinaient à l'être !

« Il bouge tant que ça ? demanda Marianne en caressant doucement le ventre de sa sœur.

- Oui ! Surtout la nuit ! s'exclama Elinor.

- C'est bon signe !

- Bien sûr ! Mais s'il pouvait juste me laisser dormir davantage, ce serait merveilleux !

- Avec une telle vigueur, c'est sûrement un garçon ! rit Marianne.

- J'aimerais bien... Bien qu'avoir à nouveau une fille ne me déplairait pas, au contraire ! Mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir un petit garçon...

- Et Edward ?

- Il voudrait avoir une fille.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais je le soupçonne de dire cela par provocation... ! Il dit qu'il a peur d'avoir un fils parce qu'il redoute les pressions qui seront exercées sur lui...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te souviens de la manière dont notre belle-sœur Fanny parlait de lui, sans compter Mrs. Ferrars ! Elles avaient toutes des projets pour Edward sans lui demander son avis... Edward craint une telle chose pour notre enfant si c'est un garçon.

- Mais je ne suis pas Fanny et tu n'es pas Mrs. Ferrars !

- Pourtant, depuis mon mariage, c'est comme cela que l'on m'appelle, Marianne... » répliqua Elinor, l'air sérieux, malgré son petit sourire en coin.

Marianne éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Je veux dire que tu n'as pas la même mentalité que la mère d'Edward ! Jamais tu n'infligerais une quelconque pression à ton enfant !

- Évidemment ! Mais Edward a l'air de craindre l'intrusion de sa famille si nous avions un fils... Je doute un peu qu'elle se manifeste étant donné les rapports quasiment inexistants que nous entretenons malgré Susan... »

Marianne resta silencieuse, songeant à la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère et son désir de préserver Elinor d'une quelconque tension avec sa belle-famille. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi le fait d'avoir une fille ôterait toute pression de la part de Mrs. Ferrars, cette dernière risquant de se montrer encore plus insultante qu'avec Susan. Marianne en arriva à la conclusion que quel que soit le sexe de l'enfant, ce dernier serait sujet à de nombreuses tensions au sein de la famille d'Edward.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Brandon vint rejoindre Marianne dans leur chambre à coucher alors qu'elle était en train de se faire préparer par Jessica. Lorsque Brandon entra dans la chambre, Marianne lui sourit à travers le miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Elle congédia Jessica et attendit qu'elle ait quitté la chambre pour se tourner vers son mari.<p>

« Tu es en avance, fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

- Non, c'est plutôt toi qui es en retard, ma douce... »

Marianne lui tendit les mains. Il les lui prit, les baisant doucement tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle.

« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, dit-il sans cesser de lui caresser les mains.

- Si les villageois que tu visites le savaient, je suis sûre qu'ils sauraient très bien se débrouiller seuls, rit-elle.

- Ils n'auraient pas le cœur à priver un pauvre homme de son épouse, c'est cela ? répliqua Brandon en souriant.

- Enceinte, qui plus est ! » renchérit Marianne.

Brandon regarda vers la fenêtre, l'air lointain.

« Je les plains de tout mon cœur de ne pas avoir la chance que j'ai... Même si je passe quelques heures loin de toi, le simple fait de penser que je te reverrai peu de temps après m'aide à supporter ton absence... »

Marianne lui prit doucement le visage et le força à le regarder.

« Cessez de penser à la misère et à la peine en dehors de vos moments de travail, colonel Brandon... Votre femme vous veut rien que pour elle ce soir ! » dit-elle d'un air mutin.

Brandon la regarda en souriant et lui déposa un baiser sur le genou, ce qui provoqua une agréable sensation à la jeune femme. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'elle était très sensible à chaque caresse, chaque baiser de Brandon en ce moment, plus que d'ordinaire. Elinor lui avait expliqué que c'était naturel et lié à sa grossesse.

« As-tu passé une bonne journée ? demanda Brandon.

- Oui. Elinor est venue prendre le thé, nous avons pu nous retrouver et discuter quelques heures.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- A merveille !

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! J'imagine que les sujets de conversations n'ont pas été très variés, ajouta-t-il en souriant, faisant allusion à la maternité.

- Vous êtes présomptueux, Colonel ! Nous avons au moins parlé de deux sujets différents, mais pour te punir, tu n'en sauras rien ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un air faussement choqué.

Brandon ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le talent de tragédienne de son épouse. Puis il se redressa et lui caressa la joue.

« Ai-je au moins le droit de t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Marianne lui servit de réponse et il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant que la tendresse ne se mue en désir, les rapprochant l'un et l'autre. Brandon se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de Marianne, se releva et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter vers leur lit. Plus tard, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, les mains enlacées. Brandon balaya d'un revers de main une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de la jeune femme avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Je me sens chanceuse..., murmura Marianne.

- Pourquoi donc ? » rit Brandon.

Marianne le regarda et lui caressa la joue, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Mon cher mari qui ignore encore combien il a d'effet sur moi !

- Je préfère t'entendre me le dire, répliqua Brandon. C'est bien plus agréable... »

Marianne ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'elle lui caressait le torse.

« Je me sens chanceuse et privilégiée de t'avoir épousé... » murmura-t-elle.

Brandon eut l'air troublé.

« Privilégiée ? N'est-ce pas un grand mot, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est le mot qui convient, répondit simplement Marianne en plantant ses yeux brillants dans le regard de son mari.

- Si tu le dis, mieux vaut ne pas te contredire ! » répondit Brandon en riant.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux puis Brandon reprit la parole.

« Marianne... pour en revenir au sujet de discussion que tu as eu avec Elinor... as-tu des idées pour la chambre de notre enfant ? »

Marianne redressa légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

« Bien sûr ! Je pense que nous pourrions lui préparer une des chambres d'ami, mais la plus jolie cela va de soi... et celle qui est la plus près de notre chambre ! J'ai très envie d'une tapisserie de couleur taupe... avec des tentures blanches ! Je suis certaine que ces couleurs iraient à merveille avec le mobilier dont je rêve pour la chambre... Et puis ce serait différent des couleurs que veut utiliser Elinor, c'est bien ! »

Brandon sourit en voyant la jeune femme aussi débordante d'enthousiasme et d'idées pour l'arrivée de leur futur nouveau-né, aussi ne tarda-t-il pas davantage pour lui exposer son projet.

« Tu as des idées qui, je suis sûr, formeront un beau résultat lorsqu'elles auront pris forme. Tu pourras en parler à Mr. Grantham dans deux jours si tu le souhaites... » dit-il en guettant impatiemment la réaction de Marianne.

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa tout à fait pour regarder Brandon, l'air excité.

« Mr. Grantham ? Qui est Mr. Grantham ? Ne me dis pas que...

- Il est réputé pour être un excellent décorateur, spécialisé dans les chambres d'enfants... » répondit Brandon, un sourire en coin.

Marianne poussa une exclamation de joie et lui sauta au cou.

« Mais... depuis quand ? Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-elle, ravie.

- Mrs. Jennings m'a conseillé Mr. Grantham puisqu'il a dirigé les travaux de la chambre des enfants des Palmer et des Middleton et ils ont été ravis du résultat. Apparemment, il est le meilleur décorateur de la capitale. Et nous voulons le meilleur pour notre enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marianne souriait, excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Mr. Grantham et de commencer les travaux. Elle remercia chaudement Brandon pour lui avoir fait cette belle surprise, puis une idée lui vint.

« Christopher...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu penses que Mr. Grantham accepterait de travailler pour Elinor ?

- Je ne le pense pas... j'en suis sûr ! J'en ai parlé à Mr. Ferrars et Elinor et ils sont on ne peut plus prêts à exposer leurs idées à Mr. Grantham dès qu'il viendra. » répondit Brandon en souriant.

Marianne le regarda avec tendresse et se blottit contre lui.

« Tu es adorable ! Merci d'avoir pensé à ma sœur !

- Ta sœur est devenue la mienne depuis que je t'ai épousé et tu sais combien je l'appréciais même avant notre mariage. Je veux ton bonheur et si je sais que faire plaisir à ceux que tu aimes y contribue, alors je n'hésite pas une seconde, répondit Brandon, le regard sincère.

- Je souhaite à toutes les femmes de rencontrer un homme tel que toi ! répondit Marianne en prenant la main de Brandon. Mais... à présent je comprends mieux pourquoi Elinor avait l'air si troublée, presque gênée lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle avait des idées pour la décoration de la chambre de son enfant !

- J'ai mis ses nerfs à l'épreuve en lui demandant de garder le secret, je le crains.

- Voilà qui forme un drôle de contraste avec sa personnalité secrète d'il y a quelques années ! » rit Marianne.

Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit en pensant avec excitation aux futurs travaux qui ne feraient que rendre d'autant plus réelle la venue au monde de son premier enfant.

* * *

><p>Les deux jours qui suivirent l'annonce de l'arrivée du décorateur parurent une éternité à Marianne, qui ne cachait pas son impatience et ne faisait que l'entretenir avec Elinor, chacune parlant avec plaisir de ses projets pour la chambre de son enfant. Cette attente vit arriver une lettre de Mr. Thornton un jour où Brandon était parti la matinée pour affaires. Marianne eut beaucoup de difficultés à attendre le retour de son mari pour savoir ce que contenait cette lettre, pensant à Margaret et au lien qu'elle avait été sûre de voir se former entre la jeune fille et Mr. Thornton. Elle resta assise sur un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur la lettre qu'elle tournait et retournait dans ses mains en espérant qu'elle lui apporterait la confirmation que Mr. Thornton viendrait à Londres pour la Saison et qu'il pourrait se rapprocher de Margaret ! Son impatience et la tentation croissante de décacheter la lettre fut de courte durée. Dès que Brandon eut passé le seuil de la porte d'entrée, elle alla vers lui d'un pas précipité. Brandon fronça les sourcils, l'air anxieux devant le regard de Marianne.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une lettre de Mr. Thornton est arrivée !

- Oh, je vois... Je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps dans ce cas ! »

Il prit la lettre que lui tendait Marianne et l'entraîna dans le salon où l'atmosphère chaude et conviviale était plus que bienvenue pour lui après être resté près de deux heures et demie dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa et lurent la lettre ensemble.

__«A l'attention du Colonel Brandon,__

__J'espère que ma lettre vous trouve en bonne santé, ainsi que votre épouse. Je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissant de m'avoir tenu informé de l'état de santé de Miss Margaret Dashwood, honorant ainsi votre promesse. J'espère de tout cœur que ce triste incident sera très vite loin derrière elle... Je vous remercie également pour votre sollicitude vis à vis de l'évènement familial ayant requis ma présence auprès des miens voilà près d'un mois. Ma famille se porte bien et se remet doucement de la peine qu'a causé la perte de ma grand-mère. Je devrais partir pour Londres durant la fin février, afin d'assister à la Saison. Aurais-je le plaisir de vous y retrouver, ainsi que la famille de votre charmante épouse ? Je l'espère sincèrement, tout comme je désire faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, votre dernière lettre ne faisant que confirmer l'excellente opinion que je me faisais de votre personne.__

__Recevez mes plus sincères salutations...__

__Mr. Nicholas Thornton »__

« Eh bien... ce gentleman semble vouloir rechercher notre compagnie, cela est clair..., déclara Brandon.

- Ses tournures de phrases indiquent un homme plein de sensibilité et de respect, renchérit Marianne. Et as-tu lu ce qu'il dit au sujet de Margaret ? Je vois bien la discrétion qu'il s'est efforcé de montrer au sujet de son désir de la revoir à Londres ! As-tu vu comme il la mentionne indirectement en parlant de ma famille ?

- J'ai lu la même lettre que toi, Marianne, répondit Brandon en souriant.

- Je suis persuadée qu'il espère sincèrement la revoir ! s'exclama Marianne. Il ne peut en être autrement !

- Je suis du même avis que toi... Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si Margaret souhaite aller à Londres...

- Il faut que je le lui demande ! déclara Marianne en se levant.

- Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller rendre visite à Margaret maintenant ? demanda Brandon en rattrapant la jeune femme par le bras.

- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi attendre ?

- Parce que le temps est glacial, la route est tout de même longue et aussi parce que je pense que cela peut attendre...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que Margaret a d'autres choses en tête en ce moment...

- Que veux-tu dire ? Saurais-tu quelque chose ? demanda Marianne en se rasseyant.

- Je suis allé dans le Devonshire pour voir les Coyle tout à l'heure et leur fille était en train d'être examinée par le docteur Jamison..., expliqua Brandon, l'air contrarié.

- Barbara ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? demanda Marianne avec inquiétude.

- Elle aurait pris froid, ce qui n'est guère étonnant par ce temps...

- Il faut qu'elle se repose !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas évident lorsqu'on est une fille de ferme... Le travail leur permet de gagner leur vie et si une de leur main-d'œuvre tombe malade, leur situation est compliquée...

- Ne peut-on rien faire pour les aider ?

- J'ai obligé les Coyle à accepter un peu d'argent pour les aider à combler l'absence de Barbara dans leur travail et j'en ai parlé à Sir John afin qu'il se tienne au courant de leur avancée dans leur recherche de main d'œuvre. Après tout, ils travaillent sur ses terres. Et puis de cette façon, Barbara pourra se reposer et ils ne perdront rien.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait... Margaret t'en sera au moins aussi reconnaissante que les Coyle ! lui dit Marianne en lui prenant la main.

- Sans doute... Je sais qu'elle et Barbara sont devenues très proches ces dernières semaines. La maladie de son amie doit l'inquiéter...

- Raison de plus pour que j'aille la rassurer !

- Oui, mais demain ! J'ai peur que tu n'attrapes un rhume en sortant dehors aujourd'hui... et ce ne serait pas bénéfique pour nos cochers non plus !

- Très bien... Tu as gagné ! Je reste ici... Mais tu vas devoir supporter mes longs soupirs impatients !

- Je prends le risque ! » rit Brandon.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Marianne vit avec soulagement que le temps était plus clément, lui permettant de sortir rendre visite à Margaret. Elle arriva à Barton Cottage vers onze heures, retrouvant sa mère et sa jeune sœur dans le salon, au coin du feu. Après avoir parlé de leur santé et des projets que Marianne allait concrétiser dans l'après-midi avec Mr. Grantham, la jeune femme porta son attention sur Margaret.<p>

« J'ai appris que Barbara avait attrapé froid...

- Oui... cela fait trois jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Il faut qu'elle se rétablisse absolument ! J'espère que les Coyle ne la forceront pas à reprendre le travail...

- Pauvre enfant... Ces pauvres gens ont la vie si dure ! fit remarquer Mrs. Dashwood avec compassion.

- N'ayez crainte à ce sujet... Christopher a pourvu à leurs besoins de sorte que Barbara n'aura pas besoin de travailler avant d'être remise. » répondit Marianne en souriant.

Un grand sourire soulagé illumina le visage de Margaret.

« Quelle bonté de la part du Colonel ! Tu le remercieras de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment ! »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis reprit d'une voix plus sérieuse :

« Margaret... nous avons reçu une lettre de Mr. Thornton... »

Margaret eut un petit tressaillement de surprise.

__«__ Ah ? Et... comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, très bien... Il était soulagé de te savoir en meilleure santé. Et il a demandé s'il aurait le plaisir de tous nous voir à Londres...

- Ah... Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire... __»__

Margaret baissa la tête, consciente que sa sœur attendait de la voir s'exprimer avec franchise sur ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Mr. Thornton.

« Je ne sais pas... j'ai très envie de revoir Mr. Thornton... est-ce que c'est mal ?

- Pourquoi le serait-ce ?

- Parce que je ne l'ai vu que quelques heures... et il y a eu pourtant une telle entente entre nous ! J'aimerais le remercier...

- C'est une excellente initiative, dit Mrs. Dashwood.

- Et pourtant je suis terrifiée à l'idée de faire mon entrée dans le monde ! Ça s'est bien trop mal passé chez les Middleton pour me donner envie de retenter l'expérience, devant encore plus de personnes !

- Ce sera différent ! Tu as mûri... et je suis certaine que tu réussiras à te faire aimer de beaucoup de monde. Regarde Miss Darcy ! Vous vous êtes très bien entendues...

- Oui, c'est vrai... Pourtant, je me sens bien plus libre avec Barbara... »

Marianne et Mrs. Dashwood échangèrent un regard. Elles commençaient à craindre toutes deux que l'influence si bénéfique de Barbara sur son état psychologique après son agression n'ait des répercussions sur sa manière de se comporter dans le monde.

« Pourtant, si tu veux réussir ton entrée dans le monde, il est préférable que tu mettes cette liberté de côté... du moins son aspect le plus fougueux... » expliqua Mrs. Dashwood.

Margaret réprima son envie de dire à sa mère que si elle voulait la voir un jour se marier par amour, il valait mieux pour elle et pour son mari qu'elle se montre sous son vrai jour dès le début. Cela avait été si simple avec Mr. Thornton !

« Je te laisse réfléchir, Margaret. Mais ne fais pas languir ce pauvre Mr. Thornton trop longtemps..., conseilla Marianne.

- Je te donnerai ma réponse demain...

- Parfait ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Marianne en montrant un objet posé sur la bibliothèque.

- C'est le début d'une maquette, celle d'un bateau que nous sommes en train de fabriquer, Barbara et moi. Lorsqu'il sera fini, nous lui ferons prendre la mer, avec une lettre glissé dedans. Ce sera comme si nous avons pu voyager ! expliqua Margaret avec entrain.

- Quelle imagination ! sourit Marianne. Il me tarde de voir le résultat final.

- Moi aussi ! D'ailleurs, je vais voir Barbara dès demain pour continuer. »

Les trois femmes conversèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble, puis Marianne prit congé, son entretien avec Mr. Grantham ayant lieu quelques heures plus tard. La jeune femme n'eut pas longtemps à attendre puisqu'à quinze heures, une voiture élégante s'avança dans la propriété pour se garer devant le perron.

Un homme mince et élancé, moustachu et l'air raffiné en sortit. Il avait une expression prétentieuse qui déplut à Marianne au premier abord, mais après quelques minutes où elle put voir le respect, la politesse et l'écoute de cet homme, elle en déduisit que ce n'était qu'une façade. Mr. Grantham demanda à Marianne si elle avait déjà réfléchi à la pièce qui deviendrait la chambre de l'enfant et demanda à y être conduit. La chambre était située près de celle de Brandon et Marianne. Lumineuse et de taille raisonnable, elle offrait une jolie vue sur le parc. Marianne avait immédiatement songé à cette chambre pour en faire celle de son futur enfant, désirant être le plus près de lui possible. Mr. Grantham écouta ses idées avec attention, faisant le tour de la pièce pas moins de cinq minutes, marmonnant des choses inaudibles tout en inscrivant des choses dans un petit carnet.

Après cela, il assura à Marianne qu'il pourrait effectuer les travaux demandés avec un réel plaisir, la félicitant pour son bon goût. Il se permit néanmoins de lui conseiller d'ajouter une œuvre d'art dans la chambre de l'enfant. Marianne lui assura qu'un tableau était en cours de préparation pour y être exposé. En effet, elle avait demandé à Elinor de laisser libre cours à son imagination pour égayer la chambre du bébé. Il fut convenu que les travaux débuteraient dès le lendemain du départ des Brandon pour Londres, leur permettant d'avoir une belle surprise en rentrant. Marianne fut ravie de cet entretien plein de promesse et souhaita qu'Elinor y trouve autant de joie, la jeune femme ayant rendez-vous avec Mr. Grantham l'heure suivante.

De son côté, Margaret était allée rendre visite à Barbara, dont le silence la rongeait, s'imaginant les pires diagnostics au sujet de la maladie de son amie. Cette dernière ne put cacher sa joie en voyant Margaret entrer dans sa chambre.

« Margaret ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur son lit.

- Et moi donc ! Comment allez-vous, Barbara ? demanda Margaret en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'énergie, mais je ne suis pas contagieuse. C'est l'essentiel ! Je m'en voudrais si... »

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase. Margaret eut le cœur serré en voyant son amie aussi affaiblie. Elle attendit que la quinte de toux de Barbara s'arrête pour lui demander si elle avait attrapé un mauvais rhume.

« Non... non... C'est une inflammation des poumons, d'après le docteur Jamison, répondit Barbara d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce serait en rapport avec l'air que je respire... Lorsqu'on travaille en plein air et que l'environnement n'est pas sain, on en paie le prix...

- Mais... est-ce dangereux ? »

Barbara la regarda un court instant, puis secoua la tête et lui sourit.

« Je suis forte ! »

Margaret lui rendit son sourire, à demi rassurée. Barbara ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu, mais Margaret savait que sa réponse était celle qu'elle voulait entendre, peu importe si la vérité était toute autre...

« Mais nous n'allons pas commenter ma maladie toute l'après-midi ! Cela lui donnerait trop d'importance ! Que me racontez-vous ? demanda Barbara d'un ton jovial.

- J'ai avancé sur notre maquette. Je vous l'apporterai la prochaine fois...

- Parfait ! Il me tarde de la voir finie...

- Je ne sais pas quand nous en aurons l'occasion... Je pense partir à Londres pour la Saison, répondit Margaret avec hésitation.

- Ah ! Il est vrai que vous assistez à ces bals, vous autres ! Vous vous sentez prête ?

- Je l'ignore encore... Ma dernière expérience ne s'est pas très bien conclue...

- Vous avez l'occasion de vous redonner une seconde chance !

- Certes... mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux ? Une vie où le paraître et le luxe doivent prédominer sur tout le reste ?

- Vous êtes encore plus négative que moi sur la haute-société, Margaret ! Ce n'est pas bien ! » s'exclama Barbara.

Margaret éclata de rire et regarda Barbara avec attention.

« Mais n'ai-je pas raison ?

- Je pense que vous jugez trop vite... Lorsque je regarde vos sœurs, je ne vois pas des dames arrogantes et obnubilées par le luxe. Il y a sûrement d'autres personnes qui font de même à Londres.

- Je l'espère ! Mais... je me sens si libre en votre compagnie ! Je n'ai pas honte de mes goûts, de mes choix, de mes aspirations...

- Parce que je ne compte pas aux yeux de la haute-société, et mon jugement a peu de valeur ! répliqua Barbara en riant.

- Oh ne dites pas cela, je vous en prie ! s'exclama Margaret. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Je le sais, Margaret. Mais... je m'en voudrais si, par ma faute, vous oubliez à quel monde vous appartenez...

- Ce ne sera en rien votre faute ! répliqua chaudement Margaret. Mais... je n'oublie pas, soyez rassurée...

- J'espère que vous arriverez à trouver un certain bonheur dans la haute-société... Ne pensez pas que vous êtes une étrangère, je suis certaine que vous charmerez de nombreuses personnes à Londres ! »

Margaret hocha doucement la tête, les paroles de Barbara l'amenant à penser à Mr. Thornton et à ce que lui avait dit Marianne. Une autre quinte de toux de Barbara la ramena à la réalité.

« Et puis je m'en voudrais de vous abandonner pour assister à des bals alors que vous êtes malade...

- Oh non, Margaret ! Vous êtes trop bonne, mais ma santé ne doit pas diriger votre vie ! s'exclama Barbara en rougissant.

- Vous m'inquiétez pourtant, Barbara...

- C'est noble de votre part... Mais s'il y a motif à s'alarmer, je vous le dirai, n'ayez crainte, répondit doucement Barbara. A propos... allez-vous voir cette fameuse personne dont vous m'avez parlé il y a quelques temps ? »

Margaret ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par la perspicacité de Barbara.

« Je vais prendre votre expression pour un oui ! rit cette dernière.

- Il a écrit à mon beau-frère pour lui demander si je serai à Londres pour la Saison...

- Et ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai envie de le revoir... mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ! » répondit Margaret.

Barbara fronça les sourcils.

« Vous a-t-il fait quelque réflexion lors du dernier bal ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh non ! Au contraire ! répondit Margaret en rosissant. Il a aimé ma différence, il me l'a dit !

- Eh bien alors, pourquoi êtes-vous dans tous vos états à l'idée qu'il ne vous trouve pas à la hauteur ? s'exclama Barbara. S'il vous a avoué qu'il était sensible à votre différence, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait changé d'avis entre temps !

- C'est possible ! rit Margaret devant l'air qu'affichait Barbara. Mais j'ai tout de même peur... est-ce répréhensible ?

- Non... non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais je pense que si vous avez envie de le revoir, il serait plus judicieux que vous alliez à Londres... C'est la meilleure façon pour vous de savoir ce qu'il en est entre lui et vous ! »

Margaret sourit devant la logique des propos de Barbara. Elle devait arrêter de se cacher derrière ses peurs et ses préjugés, c'était évident !

« Oui, bien sûr... Il est temps que je fasse preuve de maturité dans ce domaine ! Je dirais à ma sœur qu'elle peut compter sur ma présence à Londres. » déclara-t-elle d'un air déterminé.

Barbara lui prit la main pour la lui serrer avec chaleur.

« Voilà une belle initiative, Margaret ! Je suis certaine que tout se passera très bien !

- Vous le saurez très vite ! Je vous écrirai dès que je le pourrais pour vous tenir informée, promit Margaret.

- Ah oui ! N'omettez aucun détail sur votre succès à Londres ! Vous me ferez rêver en me faisant imaginer votre vie là-bas... » répondit Barbara avec un regard complice.

Margaret n'attendit pas le lendemain pour informer Marianne de son souhait d'aller à Londres faire son entrée dans le monde, comme il était prévu. Marianne ne put cacher sa joie en voyant sa sœur prendre ce qu'elle estimait être la meilleure décision.

« Tu as rapidement changé d'avis... Puis-je savoir à quoi cela est dû ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh... Barbara m'a fait prendre conscience que vous aviez raison, Maman et toi, de m'encourager à partir à Londres, répondit Margaret.

- C'est une excellente chose ! Je suis certaine que Mr. Thornton sera ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle ! Et Miss Darcy également. » ajouta Marianne en souriant.

Marianne était en effet très heureuse que Margaret ait changé d'avis, mais une part d'elle était blessée par le fait que sa jeune sœur ait préféré écouter une amie qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques semaines, plutôt que sa propre sœur qu'elle connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps !

Comme toujours, ce fut lors des retrouvailles du couple dans leur chambre à coucher que Marianne se confia à Brandon, alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« J'ai l'impression que plus personne ne compte à part Barbara ! Et Mr. Thornton, visiblement...

- N'exagères-tu pas un peu, Marianne ? demanda Brandon, l'air amusé.

- Sans doute... Cette jeune fille est tout de même merveilleuse pour Margaret... Elle l'aide de bien des façons, même si j'ai crains qu'elle ne l'incite davantage à refuser tout contact avec la bonne société... Pourtant il n'en est rien ! Margaret m'a expliqué la manière avec laquelle Barbara l'avait fait réfléchir et je suis admirative de sa sagesse.

- Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que Margaret ne te fais pas confiance. Barbara l'a aidé à un moment difficile de sa vie, et c'est ce qui les a rapproché et rendu leur entente si solide. Margaret est en confiance avec elle et elle voulait simplement avoir l'avis d'une personne qui la comprend...

- Mais je peux la comprendre ! Je suis sa sœur ! Je la connais très bien ! s'insurgea Marianne.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire et je doute fort que Margaret ne te fasse pas confiance, mais Barbara a le même caractère qu'elle, à peu de choses près... Tu es déjà mariée, plus sage et réfléchie, il est normal que Margaret te vois comme sa grande sœur qui lui donne d'excellents conseils, mais qui n'a pas la même vision des choses qu'elle, d'où son désir de se tourner vers Barbara. » expliqua calmement Brandon.

Marianne poussa un petit soupir et posa sa tête contre le torse de Brandon.

« Lorsque tu me parles ainsi j'ai l'impression de ne pas être aussi sage et réfléchie que tu ne le dis...

- Bien sûr que si tu l'es ! Mais nous n'avons pas la même approche des choses lorsque nous sommes trop impliqués dans une situation qui nous pose problème, répondit Brandon en caressant les cheveux de Marianne. Margaret respecte et tient compte de ce que tu lui dis, tes conseils lui sont précieux, tu peux en être persuadée, ma douce.

- Tu es sûrement dans le vrai, répondit Marianne en souriant. Excuse-moi de me préoccuper autant de choses qui n'ont rien d'alarmant...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis là pour rendre tes tracas moins alarmants qu'ils ne le paraissent à tes yeux, répondit Brandon avant de lui embrasser le front.

- Et tu y arrives à merveille ! Merci..., murmura-t-elle. Oh ! A propos de tracas ! J'ai reçu une lettre de mon demi-frère. Il m'a écrit pour nous dire que lui et Fanny seraient à Londres durant la Saison et qu'ils espéraient nous y trouver.

- Je devine au son de ta voix que cela ne t'enchante pas, est-ce exact ?

- Oui, en effet... Le style de sa lettre était très pompeux, il insistait bien sur le fait qu'il serait ravi de te revoir et de te présenter à ses amis ! Tout simplement pour se donner plus d'importance en société, se félicitant de ce que l'une de ses demi-sœurs ait épousé un homme d'un rang tel que le tien ! répliqua Marianne avec véhémence.

- Tu connais le tempérament de ton demi-frère mieux que moi... Mais il est vrai que son attitude envers moi lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois à Londres en disait long sur ses intentions.

- Il voulait absolument qu'Elinor t'épouse ! »

Brandon éclata de rire.

« J'imagine que ta sœur a du déployer des trésors de patience avec lui ! Je pense qu'à l'annonce de notre mariage il a été rassuré...

- Oui... mais sans comprendre le lien qui nous unissait ! Il a cru que je t'avais épousé par intérêt ! expliqua Marianne avec colère.

- Oh... Cela n'a pas du te faire plaisir, sourit Brandon en caressant le bout du nez de la jeune femme.

- Évidemment ! De quel droit parle-t-il de ses élucubrations fondées seulement sur son propre désir ? C'est injuste ! » continua Marianne.

Brandon la prit doucement par les épaules et la tourna vers lui pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Marianne... Les Dashwood peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, peu nous importe puisque nous connaissons le lien qui nous unit. Mais je préfère t'avertir que d'autres personnes penseront sans doute la même chose lorsqu'ils nous verrons, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais... pourquoi ? C'est ridicule ! Chez les Cox, nous n'avons pas eu de...

- Tout simplement parce que les Cox sont des amis et qu'ils me connaissent. Ils ont également remarqué notre manière d'être. Mais la notion de mariage d'amour n'est pas encore ancrée dans la majorité des esprits. La plupart ont fait des mariages d'intérêt et lorsqu'ils voient un couple ayant des années de différence, comme toi et moi, ils ne pensent absolument pas au fait qu'il soit le fruit d'un amour sincère.

- Alors tu peux être certain que je leur donnerai tort ! répondit Marianne avec chaleur.

- J'y compte bien, ma douce ! » rit Brandon avant de lui montrer à sa manière que les idées de John Dashwood sur leur relation étaient à des lieux de la vérité.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tard, le jour du départ arriva, entraînant son lot de tension mêlée d'excitation face aux trois jours de voyage. Margaret était allée faire ses adieux à Barbara, qui, à sa grande inquiétude, toussait toujours autant, mais apaisait les craintes de Margaret en lui assurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas guérir du jour au lendemain.<p>

« Alors demain c'est le grand jour, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Barbara en souriant, changeant de sujet de conversation.

- Oui ! Je suis si nerveuse ! Mais il me tarde de découvrir Londres... chose qui ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit ! répondit Margaret en riant.

- C'est le meilleur état d'esprit que vous pouvez avoir, la veille de votre départ ! »

Margaret sourit puis sortit un paquet de son sac.

« Je vous ai apporté mon... roman. » dit-elle en tendant le paquet à Barbara.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'épaisseur qu'il faisait.

« Vous avez écrit une encyclopédie ! »

Margaret éclata de rire.

« J'espère que ce sera plus agréable à lire ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis...

- Vous l'aurez ! Je vous écrirai pour vous dire ce que j'ai pensé de chaque chapitre... » assura Barbara.

Margaret la remercia puis la regarda, l'air grave.

« Prenez soin de vous, Barbara...

- J'y veillerai... Faites attention à vous également, Margaret...

- C'est promis.

- Vous me manquerez durant votre séjour...

- Ce sera réciproque ! Si je me sens morose là-bas, il me suffira de penser à votre amitié pour retrouver le sourire. »

Barbara esquissa un sourire ému qu'elle tenta de cacher par un éclat de rire et remercia Margaret. Cette dernière l'étreignit chaleureusement, cette action appuyant toute l'affection qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Barbara, et les deux jeunes filles durent se séparer, le cœur empli de joie en songeant à la chance qu'elles avaient de s'être trouvées.

Margaret alla rejoindre Marianne et Brandon qui l'attendaient à Delaford en présence de Mrs. Dashwood et des Ferrars. Ces derniers embrassèrent tendrement Margaret, lui prodiguant des encouragements pour son entrée dans le monde, lui assurant qu'ils ne doutaient pas de son succès, ni de celui de Marianne, qu'ils encouragèrent également, conscients que son entrée dans le monde lui serait tout autant source d'angoisse que pour Margaret. Mrs. Dashwood fut la plus émue, car elle mesurait toute l'importance que le séjour de Margaret allait avoir sur cette dernière, l'exposant aux yeux du monde, monde qui, elle l'espérait, serait indulgent et accueillant avec elle. Marianne et Brandon assurèrent qu'ils veilleraient sur Margaret comme sur la prunelle de leurs yeux, firent la promesse d'écrire souvent, puis ils embarquèrent dans la voiture qui devait les mener à Londres.

Le voyage parut une éternité à Margaret tant l'excitation la gagnait un peu plus chaque jour qui la rapprochait de sa destination. Elle trouva néanmoins une compensation à cette attente par le fait de séjourner chaque soir dans une auberge où elle put admirer des paysages différents de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Brandon était très protecteur envers Marianne, lui demandant souvent durant les trajets si elle n'était pas fatiguée ou souffrante, lui demandant si elle ne soufrait pas du froid ou de tout autre maux qu'il ne saurait voir. Cela amusait Marianne de le voir si attentif et anxieux, lui qui était toujours là pour l'apaiser dès qu'elle nourrissait quelques craintes. Elle le rassura de nombreuses fois, lui assurant que tout était parfait et que le voyage n'aurait pu mieux se dérouler. Il y eut un léger incident qui retarda néanmoins leur départ de l'auberge le deuxième jour, la voiture s'étant enlisée dans de la boue.

Malgré cet imprévu, ils arrivèrent à Londres non pas dans l'après-midi mais en milieu de soirée, heure à laquelle Margaret put constater l'effervescence qui régnait dans les rues de la capitale même en pleine nuit, ce qui fut une transition brutale avec le calme du Devonshire. La jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant les monuments éclairés qu'elle avait sous les yeux la ravissait grâce à leur élégance et leur architecture sophistiquée, même si elle n'en discernait pas toute la beauté. Même les passants qui marchaient d'un pas pressé dans les rues étaient habillés de manière raffinée si ce n'était pas luxueuse, ce qui intimidait grandement la jeune fille. Les parcs et les squares qui côtoyaient les quartiers les plus huppés et les plus chics de Londres ne manquaient pas non plus d'impressionner Margaret. Enfin, elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter sur Grosvenor Square, devant une imposante demeure de briques rouges se dressant dans la nuit.

« Nous voici arrivés ! » annonça Brandon.

Darcy House ne dénotait pas avec les autres maisons du quartier. Elle était même la plus grande et la plus élégante demeure vue de l'extérieur, ce qui fit naître de grands espoirs sur l'intérieur dans l'esprit de Marianne et de Margaret. Marianne sortit de la voiture et regarda la demeure, bouche bée : même les maisons de son demi-frère et de Mrs. Ferrars n'étaient pas aussi grandes !

« C'est impressionnant..., murmura-t-elle à Brandon.

- Je pense que nous n'avons encore rien vu... » répondit Brandon en souriant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des domestiques étaient à la porte, se chargeant d'aider le personnel des Brandon à décharger les affaires, tandis que les Darcy venaient les accueillir avec chaleur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les invitant à entrer.

« Bienvenue à Darcy House ! »

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, chacun assurant son plaisir de revoir l'autre, les Brandon assurant avoir fait un excellent voyage tandis que Mr. Darcy répétait combien lui et son épouse étaient heureux de les accueillir chez eux.

« Je vous prie de nous excuser pour l'heure tardive à laquelle nous arrivons. Nous avons eu un contretemps sur la route. » expliqua Brandon.

Les Darcy assurèrent que ce n'était pas grave et que le fait des les avoir chez eux sains et saufs était le plus important. Ils les firent entrer dans le petit salon où attendait Miss Georgiana Darcy. Cette dernière ne cacha pas sa joie de retrouver Margaret, saluant chacun des invités avec une sincère cordialité malgré sa timidité. Puis Mrs. Darcy proposa à ses invités de leur montrer leurs chambres afin qu'ils puissent se rafraîchir avant de prendre un repas.

Les Brandon et Margaret déclinèrent poliment cette dernière offre, assurant qu'ils avaient pu faire escale dans une auberge en début de soirée, sachant qu'ils seraient de toute manière en retard pour le dîner. Ils montèrent ainsi un grand escalier, remontant le temps au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient les marches et admiraient les portraits d'ancêtres de Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Darcy mena ainsi Margaret dans une chambre proche de celle de Georgiana, bien éclairée, avec vue sur le jardin et de taille bien plus grande que le salon de Barton Cottage, ce qui fascina Margaret.

Mrs. Darcy conduisit ensuite Marianne dans une chambre belle, raffinée et qui offrait une toute aussi belle vue que celle attribuée à Margaret. Marianne dut cependant masquer sa déception de ne pas dormir dans la même chambre que son mari. Cette pensée lui fit appréhender les nombreuses semaines qu'elle allait passer à Londres ! Elle ne s'était que trop bien habituée à dormir avec Brandon, d'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà souffert d'être séparée de lui durant le temps qu'avait duré son amnésie et ne se voyait pas faire à nouveau chambre à part. Elle remercia cependant cordialement Mrs. Darcy de la manière avec laquelle ils étaient reçus.

Puis les Darcy les encouragèrent à se reposer des fatigues de leur voyage, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée. Les Brandon et Margaret remercièrent chaleureusement leurs hôtes et virent apparaître Jessica et Thomas, qui avaient fait le voyage avec eux, et qui venaient pour s'occuper de leurs maîtres. Marianne n'eut ainsi pas l'occasion de parler à Brandon de son désappointement, seulement lui adresser un regard qu'elle espérait lourd de sens lorsqu'il alla dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée.

Elle demeura pensive tandis que Jessica la préparait pour la nuit avant d'aller s'occuper de Margaret qui, elle, était plus excitée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru à l'idée de se retrouver à Darcy House. Elle s'endormit malgré tout rapidement, épuisée par les fatigues du voyage. A l'inverse, c'est tristement que Marianne se glissa dans le grand lit, si froid malgré la chaleur que répandait le feu de cheminée dans la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle cette chambre si jolie, si grande, mais surtout si vide, si désespérément vide ! Elle se demandait si Brandon se sentait seul dans sa chambre lui aussi... Elle tenta de s'endormir, sans succès, la chaleur du corps de son mari lui manquant bien trop. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle commençait à perdre toute résistance face à la fatigue du voyage lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Sursautant, elle se redressa péniblement et vit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Brandon, en chemise de nuit, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Marianne étouffa une exclamation de joie en le voyant la rejoindre précipitamment dans le lit.

« J'ai cru que nous serions séparés durant de longues semaines ! Je ne l'aurais pas supporté ! s'exclama Marianne à voix basse après avoir embrassé Brandon, qui l'attirait contre lui.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais passer une seule nuit loin de toi ? demanda-t-il en caressant l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Je ne te l'aurais pas pardonné, si cela avait été le cas ! répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

- Je l'ai bien compris à ton air lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, mon cœur !

- Mais pourquoi as-tu été si long ?

- Tu ne me croiras jamais ! s'exclama Brandon d'une voix rieuse.

- Tu m'intrigues...

- J'ai du attendre que les allées et venues des différents domestiques cessent enfin pour regarder par la porte si la voie était libre. J'ai eu si peur de pouvoir arriver enfin à ta chambre et que tu dormes déjà !

- Cela a bien failli être le cas, mais continue !

- Enfin, lorsque j'ai réussi à emprunter le couloir, je me suis trouvé nez à nez avec... Mr. Darcy !

- Mr. Darcy ?! s'exclama Marianne, amusée. Ne me dis pas que...

- Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à vouloir nous rejoindre en secret...

- Mais comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait surpris dans cette partie de la maison ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda Marianne, amusée.

- Je ne peux donner une réponse à ta première question, mais pour ce qui est des deux autres, nous nous sommes juste regardés, stupéfaits de s'être fait surprendre l'un par l'autre... Je me demandais comment réagir et je voyais bien que lui aussi se posait la même question. Puis finalement nous nous sommes salués, légèrement gênés, et avons continué notre chemin. » expliqua Brandon.

Marianne ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Cela promet d'être amusant demain matin lorsque nous nous retrouverons tous ensemble, dit-elle malicieusement.

- J'espère bien que non ! Un couple qui s'aime n'a pas à rougir, surtout pas s'il se trouve en présence d'un autre couple heureux en amour. » répondit Brandon avec conviction.

Marianne sourit et caressa la joue de Brandon.

« Mon cher et tendre époux... prêt à tout pour rejoindre sa pauvre femme qui n'est rien sans lui... Cette petite escapade nocturne t'aurait-elle fait retrouver la fougue et la passion de ta jeunesse ? demanda-t-elle, l'air mutin malgré sa voix ensommeillée.

- Tu sais bien que je les ai déjà retrouvé depuis que je t'ai épousé... mais peut-être as-tu besoin de rappels ? » murmura Brandon à l'oreille de Marianne.

La jeune femme embrassa tendrement Brandon et se blottit contre lui.

« Nul besoin de rappel pour ce soir, je t'ai près de moi, cela me comble ! Et je suis si fatiguée, mon amour..., répondit-elle avant de bâiller.

- N'en dis pas plus, ma douce, endors-toi. Je suis là maintenant... »

Marianne ferma les yeux tandis que Brandon lui caressait les cheveux, proche de la somnolence. Puis après un court instant, Marianne rompit le silence d'une voix fatiguée, faisant naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Brandon.

« J'ai bien précisé que je n'avais pas besoin de rappel... pour ce soir. Mais demain est un autre jour... »


	25. Premiers pas dans le monde

****Chapitre 25****

****Premiers pas dans le monde****

* * *

><p>Comme Marianne l'avait prédit, les retrouvailles entre Brandon et Darcy furent assez comiques, les deux hommes s'étant salués de façon légèrement gênée tandis que leurs épouses, plus enjouées, esquissaient un sourire entendu, connaissant leur rencontre nocturne et le malaise qu'il y avait eu entre eux à ce moment-là. Les gentlemen ne restèrent cependant pas dans cette atmosphère surréaliste puisqu'ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée ensemble à parler affaires, politique et architecture tandis que les dames visitaient la maison.<p>

Darcy House était une belle et grande demeure, le mobilier alliait le moderne et l'ancien, certains meubles appartenant aux parents de Mr. Darcy n'ayant pas été déplacés, et certaines salles impressionnaient Marianne par leur superficie, telle que la salle de bal qui faisait au moins deux fois le grand salon de Barton Park et était magnifique avec ses colonnade situées aux coins de la salle et ses grandes fenêtres diffusant un bel éclairage dans toute la salle. Mrs. Darcy expliqua à Marianne et Margaret qu'un bal y aurait lieu après leur entrée dans le monde, leur permettant ainsi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Elle fit également visiter la bibliothèque, grande pièce regorgeant de rayons bien fournis, chose logique lorsqu'on connaissait l'amour de Mrs. Darcy pour la lecture, et qui ne purent que faire le bonheur de Marianne et Margaret, elles aussi férues de littérature. Puis elles découvrirent le jardin, bien entretenu, doté d'un petit labyrinthe qui attira immédiatement le regard de Margaret, elle qui avait toujours aimé se perdre au beau milieu de ces haies immenses, comme à Barton Park. Marianne fut davantage ravie par le salon où trônaient les instruments de Georgiana, à savoir une harpe et un grand et beau piano à queue. La propriétaire de ces instruments invita Marianne à les utiliser quand elle le voudrait, n'ayant pas oublié sa prestation à Delaford au mois de décembre.

Les dames allèrent ensuite dans le salon afin de parler de sujets légers tels que les préparatifs pour la Saison. En effet, celle-ci commençait dans une semaine et Mrs. Darcy avait prévu d'introduire ses invitées dans les nombreux salons où elle et Georgiana étaient attendues, les présentant ainsi à des membres éminents de la haute-société londonienne. Marianne était anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer des personnes si influentes et fortunées, mais elle connaissait le tempérament de Mrs. Darcy et savait que la jeune femme savait bien s'entourer, ce qui excluait les hypocrites et les personnes hautaines.

Marianne apprit également que le Colonel Fitzwilliam risquait de faire un court séjour à Londres dans les semaines à venir, ce qui l'enchanta car elle avait beaucoup apprécié le Colonel et sa bonhomie. Mrs. Darcy lui annonça également que sa sœur aînée, Mrs. Jane Bingley, arriverait à Londres quelques jours avant le bal qui serait donné à Darcy House.

De leur côté, Margaret et Georgiana étaient dans la bibliothèque, explorant les rayons à la recherche d'un livre d'Ann Radcliffe que Margaret venait de conseiller à Georgiana. Cette dernière avait observé son amie tout le long de la journée, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle avait le même air candide et joyeux que lors de leur rencontre. Georgiana avait eu peur que l'agression de Margaret n'ait un effet irréversible sur sa personnalité, malgré le fait que cette dernière lui ait assuré le contraire dans ses lettres.

« J'ai été très heureuse de lire dans votre lettre que vous vous étiez remise de votre... de votre agression, déclara-t-elle timidement.

- Merci pour votre sollicitude, Georgiana. Vos lettres m'ont beaucoup touchées. Oui, je vais mieux... J'ai été merveilleusement aidée par une amie.

- Vraiment ? J'en suis ravie pour vous ! Il est tellement difficile de comprendre quelqu'un lorsqu'il vit une situation aussi terrible que l'a été la vôtre..., fit remarquer Georgiana avec compassion.

- Oui, il est vrai ! Mais mon amie a vécu le même traumatisme que moi... mais en pire... » ajouta sombrement Margaret.

Georgiana porta une main à sa bouche, l'air horrifiée.

« Seigneur ! Mais... j'avais cru comprendre que cet homme ne s'attaquait qu'aux jeunes filles de ferme ?

- Oui ! Mon amie est une fille de ferme, c'est pour cela ! »

Georgiana haussa les sourcils, surprise par le naturel avec lequel Margaret annonçait cela.

« Vraiment ? J'ignorais que... comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais une telle amitié avec deux personnes de rang différent n'est pas anodine ! » répliqua Georgiana avec un sourire sincère, le ton de sa voix étant dénué de toute ironie.

Cela plût à Margaret qui lui relata sa rencontre avec Barbara et l'amitié qui en avait découlé. Ce récit fascina Georgiana qui n'avait jamais entendu une telle histoire d'amitié entre deux personnes ayant un si grand fossé social entre elles, et ne l'avait jamais envisagée possible. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait elle-même, mais restait admirative du naturel et de la spontanéité de Margaret, bien qu'elle en redoutât les conséquences pour son entrée dans le monde. Margaret avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à parler de son amie, mais aussi une certaine satisfaction qui avait comme un goût de rébellion. Elle savait pertinemment que Miss Georgiana Darcy n'avait jamais envisagé une telle entente entre deux personnes à priori si opposées, et cela la réjouissait de briser cette certitude, prouvant par là que ce ne sont pas les rangs sociaux qui déterminent les amitiés.

« C'est une belle histoire, remarqua Georgiana. Comment vit-elle le fait que vous soyez à Londres en ce moment ?

- Oh... elle sait que cela fait partie de "mon monde", comme elle le dit... Mais elle m'a encouragée à venir, car j'étais quelque peu hésitante étant donné... disons que mon premier bal ne s'est pas passé de la meilleure des façons... Mais elle m'a rassuré et m'a prié de lui écrire pour tout lui raconter ! »

Georgiana sourit, ouvrant des yeux étonnés.

« Cette jeune fille a l'air d'être très intéressante. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer, même si cela paraît impossible, mais elle m'a l'air d'être une personne très altruiste, déclara-t-elle.

- Oh oui ! »

Margaret pensa soudain à l'état dans lequel elle avait laissé son amie et décida de lui écrire dans la soirée pour avoir le plus tôt possible de ses nouvelles. Georgiana lui demanda ensuite comment elle se sentait à l'approche de la Saison.

« J'espère que je ne me rendrai pas ridicule et que cela passera très vite !

- Tout ira bien. Nous vous ferons répéter vos pas durant cette semaine qu'il nous reste. Et puis la reine Charlotte est très gentille ! J'étais terrorisée lorsque je me suis présentée à elle, mais elle sait dans quel état se trouvent les débutantes. Elle est indulgente. » la rassura Georgiana.

Margaret hocha la tête, peu convaincue, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre confiance en elle et en ses talents en société.

* * *

><p>Durant cette semaine, les Brandon firent connaissance avec Mr. et Mrs. Gardiner, l'oncle et la tante d'Elizabeth Darcy, personnes cultivées, distinguées, intelligentes et très gentilles, qui avaient joué le rôle de trait-d'union entre Mr. Darcy et Elizabeth, lors d'un séjour dans le Derbyshire qui avait vu les sentiments alors peu cordiaux d'Elizabeth envers Mr. Darcy changer, au point de la rendre amoureuse de lui. Mrs. Darcy affectionnait particulièrement les Gardiner et personne ne pouvait mettre en doute la réciprocité dans leurs relations.<p>

Les Brandon furent ravis de cette rencontre, tout comme Margaret, qui fit connaissance avec les quatre enfants du couple, âgés de dix à quatre ans, et prit plaisir à les amuser en leur inventant des histoires. Mrs. Gardiner avait remarqué la grossesse de Marianne au premier coup d'œil, malgré la robe ample que portait la jeune femme pour masquer ses formes. Elle la félicita discrètement, lui demandant quand aurait lieu sa délivrance, et lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde.

Elles s'entendirent fort bien, parlant de nombreux sujets. Marianne apprécia particulièrement d'entendre les souvenirs de jeunesse de Mrs. Gardiner au sujet de son cher Derbyshire. C'était une femme très avenante et sincèrement intéressée par les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, ce qui lui valut immédiatement la sympathie de Marianne. Sans compter que la manière avec laquelle elle racontait ses histoires était délicieuse tant elle était précise sur les détails de ses souvenirs, donnant l'impression à ses interlocuteurs qu'ils étaient présents avec elle à ce moment-là.

Cette semaine vit également apparaître toutes les connaissances que Marianne et Brandon avaient prévu de retrouver à Londres. Ainsi les Knightley laissèrent une carte de visite à Darcy House un jour où ils étaient tous partis faire une promenade dans Hyde Park, et le lendemain ce fut les Hathaway et les Middleton qui laissèrent une trace de leur passage, espérant voir leurs amis prochainement. Mrs. Darcy avait prévu d'organiser une grande réception quelques jours après l'entrée dans le monde de Marianne et Margaret, afin que tous leurs amis puissent se retrouver en même temps dans un moment festif plus que bienvenue après le passage obligé des deux sœurs à la cour. Néanmoins, les Knightley n'attendirent pas le bal des Darcy pour inviter leurs amis chez eux.

Deux jours après avoir laissé leur carte de visite, ils convièrent les Darcy et les Brandon à se joindre à eux lors d'un dîner très simple. L'invitation fut acceptée et les habitants de Darcy House se rendirent à Kensington où logeaient les Knightley. Les retrouvailles avec les Brandon furent joyeuses, leur dernière entrevue remontant au mois de mai, le jour du mariage de Marianne et Brandon. Mrs. Emma Knightley était toujours aussi gracieuse et aimable avec tous, allant de l'un à l'autre avec un vif intérêt et un réel désir de satisfaire le désir de ses invités. Mr. Knightley quant à lui était aussi courtois et distingué que dans les souvenirs de Marianne. Brandon fut ravi de le revoir et de lui présenter par la même occasion les Darcy, que Mr. Knightley connaissait seulement de nom. L'entente entre les deux familles fut plus que cordiale, les dames comme les messieurs ayant de nombreuses valeurs et goûts communs, ainsi qu'un tempérament qui ne pouvait guère laisser de place au moindre ennui.

Margaret apprécia grandement ses hôtes, et plus particulièrement Mr. Knightley, ce dernier lui rappelant un peu Brandon dans sa façon de se comporter, et dans sa relation avec Emma, qui était de seize ans sa cadette. D'ailleurs, cette différence d'âge surprit la jeune fille au premier abord lorsqu'elle comprit que si Emma avait vingt-quatre ans, Mr. Knightley en avait quarante, âge qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné ! Leur différence d'âge était bien plus accentuée que celle qui existait entre Marianne et Brandon et pourtant leur entente était égale à la leur, ou même à celle qui existait entre les Darcy.

En voyant ces couples heureux, Margaret ne put s'empêcher de songer à Mr. Thornton. Était-il arrivé à Londres ? Espérait-il toujours la voir ? Combien de temps allait-elle attendre avant qu'il ne se manifeste ? Fort heureusement, elle fut distraite de ses pensées par Elizabeth et Georgiana Darcy qui la mêlèrent à leur discussion concernant la prochaine boutique à visiter le lendemain afin de lui changer les idées avant le jour de sa présentation à la Cour.

Mrs. Knightley en profita ainsi pour converser avec Marianne.

« Comment allez-vous, Marianne ? Votre voyage s'est bien déroulé ?

- Oui, je vous remercie. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

- En effet... Je remarque que le Colonel Brandon a l'air très heureux, ce qui me réjouit. Le mariage l'a métamorphosé !

- Oui... Il nous a tous les deux transformé, je dois dire ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse !

- Et je présume que vous le serez encore davantage dans quelques mois, si je ne me trompe ? » demanda Emma Knightley avec un regard entendu.

Marianne eut l'air radieux et sourit.

« Moi qui espérait que la coupe de mes robes saurait le dissimuler...

- Certaines transformations physiques ne trompent pas, rit Mrs. Knightley. Je suis très heureuse pour vous, toutes mes félicitations ! »

Marianne la remercia et lui demanda des nouvelles de son père, Mr. Woodhouse, homme charmant mais très hypocondriaque et qui avait été très malade d'après les dernières nouvelles que Mr. Knightley avait donné à Brandon dans une de ses lettres.

« Mon père se remet bien de sa maladie, chose qui le surprend chaque jour ! Si vous saviez les angoisses qu'il a eues, croyant qu'il allait mourir ! s'exclama Emma Knightley. Pauvre cher Papa ! ajouta-t-elle avec affection.

- Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Chez ma sœur, Isabelle. Il est ravi de retrouver sa chère fille et ses petits-enfants. » expliqua Emma.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la petite Sybil Knightley fit son entrée dans les bras de sa nourrice. Petit ange blond, au regard pouvant être tour à tour innocent et espiègle, l'enfant avait hérité de sa mère son joli minois et quelques traits de caractère, tel que l'impatience, au grand dam de son père. L'arrivée de la petite suspendit quelques minutes les conversations qui se murmuraient dans le salon, transformant ces murmures en exclamations attendries vis à vis de la fillette âgée d'un peu plus d'un an.

Marianne la découvrait pour la première fois, Emma l'ayant fait garder par la nourrice lorsqu'elle avait assisté à son mariage. Seul Brandon l'avait déjà vue lors de ses visites à Donwell Abbey et l'avait jugée très mignonne, ce premier contact avec l'enfant de son ami faisant naître en lui le désir d'être père à son tour, uniquement si Marianne était la mère, et fort heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ayant accepté sa demande en mariage et étant à présent enceinte, il avait hâte de voir son désir exaucé.

Marianne observa la manière avec laquelle Mrs. Knightley s'occupait de sa fille, ce lien qui les unissait et les rendait si proches, si dépendantes l'une de l'autre lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. La petite Sybil ne cessait de se cramponner à sa mère, jetant quelques coups d'œil au monde qui l'entourait pour savoir si elle était toujours le centre de l'attention, ce qui fit sourire Marianne. Mr. Knightley se retenait quant à lui d'aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais comme le confia son épouse, il était un excellent père.

N'hésitant pas à être sévère quand il le fallait, mais surtout débordant de tendresse pour sa fille, qui le lui rendait bien. Marianne était d'ailleurs persuadée que Brandon agirait de même avec leur futur enfant, même si elle pressentait qu'il serait moins réservé quant à l'affection qu'il lui témoignerai.

Ils passèrent tous une agréable soirée, chacun apprenant avec plaisir à connaître davantage l'autre. Marianne eut ainsi l'occasion de discuter plus longuement avec Emma Knightley, découvrant le tempérament rieur, volontaire et déterminée de la jeune femme. Elles avaient déjà un point commun : leur union avec un homme plus âgé qu'elles, leur apportant la maturité dont elles avaient besoin à l'époque de leur mariage.

Mrs. Knightley s'entendit également fort bien avec Mrs. Darcy, leur vivacité d'esprit mutuelle donnant lieu à des discussions plaisantes entre les trois femmes. Ils ne s'attardèrent cependant pas, Marianne luttant contre le sommeil et pressée de retrouver son lit. Ils se séparèrent peu avant minuit avec la certitude de se retrouver dans deux jours pour l'entrée dans le monde de Margaret.

Marianne ne se fit pas préparer pour la nuit par Jessica, Brandon lui ayant assuré qu'il s'occuperait d'elle, permettant ainsi à Jessica de se reposer plus tôt. Ce moment entre Marianne et Brandon fut un plaisir pour le couple, spécialement pour Brandon qui s'appliquait à dévêtir et à coiffer Marianne pour la nuit avec une grande délicatesse. Les deux amoureux s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par leur journée.

Margaret, elle, était plus excitée qu'épuisée par cette journée où elle avait fait de nouvelles connaissances et essayé de nombreuses robes dans diverses boutiques. Elle écrivit à sa mère et à Barbara, fébrile et impatiente de donner de ses nouvelles à son amie, ayant hâte de recevoir des siennes.

__« Ma chère Barbara,__

__J'espère que ma lettre vous trouve en meilleure santé que lorsque je vous ai quitté. Comment allez-vous ? Quelles sont les nouvelles du Devonshire ? Voilà que je suis à Londres depuis moins d'une semaine et ma campagne me manque ! Ici tout est grand, somptueux et tellement impressionnant ! Vous verriez les vêtements que portent ces dames ! Un jour j'en ai croisé une qui avait un chapeau d'où était accrochée une immense plume de paon ! Imaginez-vous porter une telle chose dans notre campagne ? Ce serait d'un ridicule !__

__Darcy House est la maison la plus luxueuse que j'ai jamais vu ! Je suis chaque fois impressionnée lorsque je suis à l'intérieur... Savoir que Pemberley est bien plus grand me donne le tournis ! Il m'est d'ailleurs arrivé de me perdre en voulant aller à la bibliothèque, mais je commence à prendre mes marques dans cette demeure.__

__Malgré toute cette richesse, les Darcy sont des gens très gentils et très simples. Ils auraient votre respect, j'en suis sûre ! Miss Georgiana Darcy, la sœur de Mr. Darcy est également adorable et très talentueuse en ce qui concerne la musique. La dernière fois, lorsque nous avons rencontré les Gardiner, membres de la famille de Mrs. Darcy, Georgiana nous a régalé d'un concerto de piano. C'était réjouissant ! Et ce soir nous avons été invités par les Knightley, des amis de mon beau-frère. Ils sont très gentils et ils ont une fille d'un an et demi absolument adorable ! Pour l'instant je n'ai rencontré que des personnes aimables, sincères et dotées d'un bel esprit... mais je sais que cela sera de courte durée, puisque dans deux jours je fais mon entrée dans le monde et serai forcément confrontée à d'autres personnes moins sympathiques !__

__D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui nous avons refait des essayages et sommes allées dans les meilleures boutiques de la capitale pour m'acheter quelques robes pour les diverses réceptions auxquelles je vais participer. Miss Darcy tient également à me prêter quelques unes de ses robes pour m'éviter trop de dépense. C'est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'auriez vu dans ces robes ! J'étais très gênée de porter des vêtements aussi luxueux ! Je n'ai choisi que des robes aux couleurs claires et simples, verte et bleue claire. Malgré tout, Lady Hathaway m'a conseillé de prendre une robe légèrement plus luxueuse pour le bal qui aura lieu à Darcy House. J'ai donc choisi une robe couleur bois de rose, avec des motifs brodés d'argent sur le bas. Elle reste simple, mais très élégante.__

__J'espère que vous ne vous sentez pas trop seule et que vous prenez soin de vous. Vous me manquez beaucoup et malgré le plaisir inattendu que je ressens ici, mon cœur reste auprès de ceux que j'ai quitté et qui comptent pour moi. Je vous interdis de vous sentir indigne de tels sentiments venant de ma part, sinon je vous réprimanderai à mon retour !__

__En attendant, restez au chaud, reposez-vous bien et je vous en prie, n'attendez pas trop avant de me donner de vos nouvelles !__

__Votre amie affectionnée,__

__Margaret Dashwood»__

* * *

><p>Margaret regardait avec appréhension son reflet dans le miroir. L'image lui renvoyait une jolie jeune fille vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, coiffée des traditionnelles plumes d'autruches dans les cheveux qu'elle avait relevé en un chignon. Ses bras étaient nus et l'une de ses mains triturait nerveusement la traîne de sa robe, cette longue traîne de trois mètres de long dans laquelle elle avait peur de trébucher lors de son passage devant la Reine.<p>

Dans quelques heures, elle allait défiler devant des centaines de personnes venues admirer les autres jeunes filles, qui comme elle, débuteraient dans le monde. Margaret se tourna vers Marianne, qui la regardait l'air ému, elle aussi vêtue de la même manière, tandis que Mrs. Darcy et Georgiana les couvraient d'éloges, leur assurant qu'elles étaient parfaites. Marianne s'approcha de sa jeune sœur, lui prenant tendrement les épaules avant de poser sa tête sur l'une d'elle, regardant avec elle le reflet que leur renvoyait le miroir, tandis que Mrs. Darcy et Georgiana s'éclipsaient, laissant les deux sœurs ensemble.

« Ma petite Margaret... Tu es une si jolie jeune fille maintenant ! Maman serait encore plus émue que moi en te voyant ainsi parée !

- Déjà qu'elle l'était lors de la réception des Middleton... ! » fit remarquer Margaret d'une voix rauque.

Marianne sourit et retourna doucement sa sœur pour qu'elles se retrouvent face à face.

« Bon... Inutile de nous inquiéter... Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que nous échouons...

- Miss Darcy m'a dit que nous allions passer par de nombreuses émotions contradictoires avant que tout cela prenne fin !

- Alors pensons à notre soulagement au moment où notre calvaire prendra fin ! rit Marianne. Je pense que nous devrions partir à présent ou nous allons être en retard, ce qui serait mal vu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, entraînant sa sœur à faire de même.

- Marianne ! » la retint Margaret.

Marianne se retourna, regardant sa jeune sœur avec surprise.

« Je te remercie d'être là, d'être aussi présente. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi et que nous partagions cela ensemble. Ces moments me manquaient et... je voulais que tu le saches. »

Marianne eut un sourire attendri par la confession de Margaret. Elle la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être avec toi et de pouvoir veiller sur toi, veiller à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux pour toi, dit-elle à la jeune fille. Même si je suis mariée à Christopher et vais bientôt devenir mère, tu restes ma petite sœur et je prendrai toujours soin de toi, et je sais que je parle aussi au nom d'Elinor en te disant cela. »

Mrs. Dashwood aurait été fière de ses filles si elles les avait vu en ce moment, elle qui avait toujours accordé une place très importante à l'amour qu'il devait y avoir entre les trois sœurs. Ce lien indéfectible, malgré les divergences d'opinion, l'éloignement ou les disputes qui pouvait parfois subvenir.

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent prendre conscience qu'elles devaient partir pour le palais, sous peine de devoir attendre plus longtemps que prévu au milieu des nombreuses voitures qui stationneraient dans l'avenue avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans le palais royal.

Lorsque Margaret descendit les escaliers de Darcy House pour rejoindre ses proches, elle se sentit rougir, sentant les regards braqués sur elle. Brandon vint à elle et lui prit gentiment la main.

« Vous êtes ravissante, Margaret, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien descendu les escaliers ? Était-ce suffisamment gracieux ? chuchota-t-elle anxieusement.

- Si vous avez la même démarche devant la Reine, ce sera parfait. » lui assura-t-il avec un discret clin d'œil.

Margaret lui sourit et alla rejoindre Georgiana et les Darcy, qui souhaitaient la complimenter à leur tour. Brandon attendit quant à lui que Marianne descende les escaliers. Il la regarda en souriant amoureusement, observant la jeune femme descendre avec élégance les marches dans sa belle robe immaculée. Cette dernière avait du être retouchée afin de camoufler davantage ses formes.

Brandon lui tendit une main qu'elle prit sans hésiter, puis la lui embrassa.

« Tu es sublime, ma chérie, murmura-t-il.

- Tu es sûr ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde va remarquer que je suis enceinte !

- Non, tu avais déjà des formes voluptueuses avant et la coupe de ta robe ne laisse pas supposer que tu portes la vie... du moins pas au premier coup d'œil, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- De toute manière, pourquoi un tel sujet de bonheur devrait-il être réduit au silence ? En quoi est-ce choquant ? répliqua Marianne.

- Ah ! Je retrouve ma Marianne ! rit Brandon avant d'embrasser furtivement la jeune femme. Mais ne faisons pas plus attendre Margaret ! Il est temps d'y aller ! »

Il leur fallut attendre plus de deux heures au milieu de la file de voitures qui s'attroupaient dans l'enceinte du palais pour pouvoir enfin être admis à l'intérieur. Cette attente parut interminable à Margaret qui laissait échapper des soupirs d'impatience mêlée d'angoisse. Georgiana et Mrs. Darcy tentèrent de la faire patienter en lui parlant de choses et d'autres, tandis que Marianne laissait échapper quelques mots pour appuyer les propos de ses amies, étant au moins aussi anxieuse que sa sœur malgré tous les encouragements prodigués. Brandon et Mr. Darcy se joignirent également aux dames pour distraire Margaret de ses craintes tandis que Brandon caressait doucement la main de Marianne afin de la détendre.

Contrairement à Brandon, qui avait craint que les émotions que lui procureraient sa première Saison ne soient mauvaises pour sa santé et celle de leur bébé, Marianne avait appréhendé cette Présentation à la Cour de manière assez sereine, le fait d'être enceinte et déjà mariée la protégeant de l'anxiété ressentie par toutes les Débutantes. Mais à présent que le moment de faire son entrée dans le monde approchait, ses sentiments étaient moins confiants.

« Et si je trébuchais ou faisais preuve de maladresse ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Les gens riront et te blâmeront d'avoir épousé une fille aussi ignorante et maladroite !

- Tu es trop pessimiste, Marianne. Cela n'arrivera pas, ma douce. Tu t'es suffisamment entraînée pour cela et il en va de même pour Margaret. Vous serez parfaites, lui assura Brandon. Et puis, quant à me blâmer... je crois au contraire que je serai l'homme le plus envié de Londres lorsqu'ils te verront ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Marianne.

Enfin, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, Margaret et les autres Débutantes eurent l'autorisation d'entrer dans le salon jouxtant la salle qui les verrait défiler une à une devant la Reine, tandis que leurs proches et amis allaient s'installer dans la grande salle. Brandon adressa à Marianne un regard rassurant et un sourire à Margaret avant d'aller rejoindre leurs amis qui venaient d'arriver.

Marianne et Margaret regardèrent autour d'elles et virent de nombreuses jeunes filles trépignant d'impatience, parlant entre elles pour se donner du courage et se détendre. Margaret se sentait oppressée au milieu de toutes les Débutantes et son malaise était accentué par le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle mourrait d'envie de quitter la pièce en courant et de s'enfuir comme une lâche. Elle pensa à sa famille qui croyait tant en elle, à Barbara qui lui avait assuré qu'elle aurait du succès... Et Mr. Thornton. Nicholas Thornton dont elle attendait désespérément qu'il se manifeste. Il savait qu'elle était là, Brandon lui avait écrit pour le lui dire ! Il savait qu'elle faisait son entrée dans le monde aujourd'hui... Serait-il là ? L'observerait-il défiler devant la Reine ?

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Margaret sortit de ses pensées et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux de couleur miel, avec des tâches de rousseur, ses yeux marrons la regardant avec compassion.

« Oui... oui... je vous remercie, balbutia Margaret.

- Tant mieux ! Je vous ai vue, l'air grave et perdu dans vos pensées... Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien... Vous ne seriez pas la première à faire un malaise en un pareil moment ! » répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Margaret lui rendit son sourire et la remercia.

« Vous, vous semblez détendue, fit-elle remarquer.

- Oh... je cache très bien mes émotions... Cela me sera utile devant la Reine !

- Je vous envie ! Cela fait quelques minutes que je lutte contre une envie de fuir cette cérémonie et vous m'avez remarqué ! Je risque de déplaire à la Reine ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire, tout prétexte pour calmer leurs nerfs et les détendre étant le bienvenu.

« A propos, je m'appelle Lucy Penswood.

- Margaret Dashwood, ravie de vous connaître.

- Dashwood ? Votre nom m'est familier...

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui ! Ma grand-mère est très amie avec une dame du Devonshire...Je ne me souviens plus de son nom... Elle lui a parlé d'une famille Dashwood qui serait installée dans le Cottage de son beau-fils...

- Mrs. Jennings ?

- Oui ! Mrs. Jennings ! C'est cela ! Alors c'est bien vous ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi ! J'ignorais que j'étais connue en dehors du Devonshire...

- Mrs. Jennings a parlé de votre famille en termes très élogieux au point que ma grand-mère espère un jour faire la connaissance de votre famille ! Elle sera ravie de savoir que j'ai fait mon entrée dans le monde en même temps que vous !

- Eh bien, permettez-moi de vous présenter une de mes sœurs aînées, Mrs. Marianne Brandon » déclara Margaret en montrant Marianne, en grande discussion avec Lady Hathaway, qui venait de la rejoindre.

Les présentations furent faites et permirent aux jeunes filles de se détendre et de faire connaissance. Miss Lucy Penswood vivait dans le Gloucestershire et avait deux sœurs, dont une mariée à un certain Mr. Moseley et l'autre faisant son entrée dans le monde l'année suivante. Elles furent rejointes par Miss Emily Carey, une amie de Margaret faisant elle aussi sa Présentation à la Cour. Marianne écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite, répétant mentalement les pas qu'elle devrait exécuter. Lady Hathaway, qui était auprès d'elle, la rassurait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ne se souvenant que trop bien du jour où elle-même avait fait sa Présentation à la Cour et les émotions pénibles par lesquelles elle était passée.

Pendant que Marianne et Margaret se préparaient à défiler, Brandon et les Darcy avaient retrouvé les Knightley, les Middleton, Mrs. Jennings, les Palmer et Sir Hathaway, qui demandèrent tous des nouvelles des deux Débutantes.

« Les pauvres doivent être dans tous leurs états ! fit remarquer Mrs. Jennings.

- Vous en revanche, vous semblez très calme, Colonel ! observa Mrs. Palmer.

- C'est que j'ai confiance en mon épouse et en ma belle-sœur. Je suis sûr que tout va parfaitement bien se passer pour elles, répondit Brandon.

- Prenez-en de la graine, Mr Palmer ! rit Mrs Palmer en donnant un petit coup d'éventail sur l'épaule de son mari. Le pauvre ! Le jour de ma Présentation, il m'a avoué qu'il s'attendait à me voir trébucher ou bien éclater de rire devant la Reine ! Vous imaginez les tourments qu'il a enduré ? Mon pauvre Mr. Palmer ! »

La salle commençait à être bondée et seule la venue de la Reine Charlotte était attendue avec impatience, celle-ci mettant fin à l'attente semblant interminable aux Débutantes. Brandon vit alors arriver John et Fanny Dashwood. L'air hautain de la belle-sœur de Marianne ne pouvait être confondu avec aucun autre et il regretta l'appel que lui lança Mrs. Jennings, les priant de venir les rejoindre. Brandon soupçonnait d'ailleurs sa vieille amie de s'amuser en voyant la manière pompeuse avec laquelle les Dashwood les saluaient lui et les Darcy, qu'ils tenaient en haute estime.

« Quelle joie de vous voir ! Vous venez admirer votre sœur, Mr. Dashwood ? demanda Mrs. Jennings après que les salutations d'usage aient été prononcées.

- Demi-sœur, corrigea Fanny avec un air froid malgré son sourire, comme si elle souhaitait éviter tout lien de parenté entre les filles Dashwood et elle.

- Oui, en effet. J'ai appris avec plaisir que Marianne et Margaret faisaient leur entrée dans le monde aujourd'hui. C'est un grand jour, n'est-ce pas, Colonel ? demanda-t-il avec un ton mielleux qui résonnait de façon hypocrite dans les oreilles de Brandon.

- Oui, un grand jour, en effet, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire.

- Cela me paraît si drôle ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des Darcy. Je les ai connu enfants et voici qu'elles font à présent leur entrée dans le monde ! Le temps passe si vite ! »

Brandon savait très bien qu'il agissait ainsi pour faire croire aux Darcy que ses relations avec ses demi-sœurs étaient privilégiées et empruntes d'attention et de prévenance. Il pensa avec amusement que si Marianne avait entendu ses propos, elle aurait eu grand mal à contenir son mépris.

« Colonel Brandon, puis-je vous dire quelques mots en privé ? » demanda soudain Mr. Dashwood.

Surpris par cette requête, Brandon accepta et suivit Mr. Dashwood. Ce dernier lui sourit, l'air intimidé et pompeux.

« Cher Colonel..., je suis ravi de vous voir à Londres pour la Saison ! J'ose espérer que nous pourrons avoir de nombreuses discussions et faire ainsi mieux connaissance, car malgré tout le bien que je pense de vous, et que j'entends dire à votre sujet, je ne vous connais pas intimement, et cela m'est contrariant ! J'espère vous compter parmi mon cercle d'amis intimes... Après tout, vous êtes le mari de ma sœur... »

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Brandon, imaginant sans mal la réaction de Marianne si elle l'avait entendu, considérant que John Dashwood ne remplissait pas son rôle de demi-frère, alors oser s'arroger celui de frère ! Brandon inclina respectueusement la tête.

« J'espère également avoir l'occasion de mieux vous connaître, Mr. Dashwood, dit-il simplement. Il est rassurant pour moi de savoir que vous avez tant à cœur les intérêts de Marianne que vous désirez mieux connaître son époux. C'est très noble de votre part. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire en voyant l'air de John Dashwood qui eut l'air surpris, puis gêné, ses intentions n'allant clairement pas dans le sens dans lequel avait fait mine de les comprendre Brandon, qui avait fait preuve d'ironie dans sa réponse.

« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord ! Je vous ferais parvenir une invitation dès que j'aurais décidé avec Fanny d'un jour pour vous recevoir. » répondit Mr. Dashwood.

Ils furent interrompus par un silence soudain indiquant l'arrivée de la Reine et des membres exclusivement féminins de la famille royale, comme le voulait la coutume. Élégantes et dignes, elles allèrent prendre place à la tribune leur étant réservée, encourageant l'assistance à garder le silence et à voir commencer le début de la présentation des Débutantes. Le maître de cérémonie annonça que la présentation des Débutantes à la Cour était ouverte, et commença à appeler la première Débutante pour qu'elle vienne défiler devant la Reine.

Marianne était en train de discuter avec Anne lorsqu'elle entendit l'annonce du maître de cérémonie, ce qui eut pour effet de la clouer sur place, toutes les angoisses qu'elle avait réussi à éloigner le temps de sa discussion avec son amie remontant à la surface. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la foule qui aurait les yeux braqués sur elle et qui ne manquerait pas de commenter le moindre de ses faux-pas.

Quant à Margaret, l'espace d'une seconde elle pensa à nouveau à s'enfuir, mais elle se ressaisit en se disant qu'elle n'était pas une lâche pour agir ainsi. Elle regarda Lucy Penswood qui était elle aussi réduite au silence, préférant se concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait. Une demi-heure plus tard, Marianne entendit son nom s'élever d'une voix sonore, la faisant sursauter. Pâle comme un linge, les jambes tremblantes, elle ferma les yeux un court instant pour reprendre contenance et alla se mettre en place aux côtés de Mrs. Darcy après avoir échangé un regard avec Margaret.

Marianne inspira une grande bouffée d'air lorsqu'elle vit la longue allée entourée par des visages inconnus, la dévisageant avec attention, habillés à la pointe de l'élégance. Droit devant Margaret se tenait la Reine Charlotte, digne, l'air doux et indulgent face à toutes ces jeunes filles peu assurées se succédant devant elle. Elle ne tenta pas d'apercevoir un visage familier dans la foule, de peur d'être troublée en affrontant les regards que les spectateurs lui lançaient.

« Mrs Christopher Brandon ! » appela le maître de cérémonie d'une voix sonore.

Marianne retint son souffle et commença à avancer, accompagnée de Lady Hathaway. Elle marcha d'un pas qu'elle espérait assuré et gracieux, tandis qu'un valet la suivait. Elle avait l'impression que l'allée qui la menait auprès de la Reine était interminable, faisant s'estomper le sourire qu'elle s'efforçait d'accrocher sur son visage. Elle priait pour ne pas trébucher sur sa traîne ou se tromper dans ses pas lorsque vint le moment des trois révérences qui lui faisaient faire des cauchemars depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle plia un genou, veillant à ce qu'il ne touche pas le sol, puis recommença une deuxième fois, puis une dernière fois.

« Mrs. Christopher Brandon de Delaford en Dorsetshire, née Marianne Dashwood de Norland Park du Sussex, présentée par Lady Hathaway ! »

Elle se mordit furtivement la lèvre lorsqu'elle crut perdre l'équilibre, son cœur manquant un battement, mais elle réussit ses révérences. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis fit une dernière révérence à la Reine, la regardant en souriant avant de rougir violemment croyant que ce sourire serait considéré comme un manque de respect. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la Reine lui rendit son sourire avec un air sincère et doux ! Rassurée, Marianne se recula lentement, attendant que le valet de pied récupère sa traîne. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la drapa sur le bras de la jeune femme et elle put faire demi-tour, s'exhortant à ne pas relâcher sa concentration afin de finir parfaitement son défilé.

Enfin, elle atteignit la salle et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit que ses jambes tremblaient, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur la première chaise venue. Mrs. Patmore, chargée de s'occuper du bien-être des Débutantes, vint vers elle et la félicita pour sa prestation, lui apportant une boisson que Marianne prit sans difficulté, encore sous le choc.

Margaret vint vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Félicitations Marianne ! Tu as été parfaite ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui ! Tu peux être fière de toi ! Si tu savais combien je souhaiterais être à ta place en cet instant ! Je serais débarrassée d'un grand fardeau !

- Tu le seras bientôt, n'aie crainte ! Tout ira bien. » la rassura Marianne.

Lady Hathaway la félicita également, assurant qu'elle avait défilé avec beaucoup d'élégance et elles attendirent l'annonce du nom de Margaret qui, à sa grande joie, fit son entrée dans le monde sans provoquer de maladresse, tout comme Miss Carey avant elle. Soulagée et euphorique, la jeune fille partagea sa joie avec Marianne et leurs amies, attendant également que Miss Penswood défile. Lorsque cette dernière revint en poussant un soupir de soulagement, les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, la pression qu'elles avaient accumulée laissant place à la joie. Elles attendirent un quart d'heure avant de pouvoir rejoindre leurs proches, qui les accueillirent avec un air ravi. Marianne fut heureuse de voir le regard fier de Brandon, qui lui pressa la main avec tendresse.

« Je te l'avais bien dit que tu serais parfaite... » murmura-t-il en souriant.

Malgré sa confiance en elle, il avait frémi en la voyant annoncer, ressentant de la fierté en entendant son nom associé au sien.

« Vous étiez remarquable, Margaret, ajouta Brandon d'un air fier en regardant sa belle-sœur. Votre démarche était tout à fait élégante. »

Ces compliments redonnèrent confiance en Margaret qui se sentit véritablement libre à présent que tout était terminé. Leurs amis les rejoignirent ajoutant leurs éloges à ceux de Brandon.

« C'était une réussite, Margaret ! Nul doute que vous ferez tourner de nombreuses têtes sur votre passage ! Mais n'oubliez pas, ceci n'est que le commencement, rien n'est encore fini ! » déclara Mrs. Jennings en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur Margaret qui estimait avoir déjà suffisamment fourni d'efforts pour la haute-société. Mais elle devait bien reconnaître que son entrée dans le monde aurait des conséquences et que ce serait son attitude qui les rendrait bonnes ou mauvaises. Elle fut à nouveau complimentée par Georgiana, qui avait fait preuve d'une véritable empathie avec elle, se souvenant de sa propre entrée dans le monde et de l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti. Mrs. Jennings revint vers elle, Lucy Penswood à ses côtés, accompagnée d'une vieille dame et d'un couple que Margaret n'eut aucune difficulté à identifier.

« Chère Margaret, Mrs. Brandon, Colonel, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon amie, Mrs. Isabella Penswood, ainsi que son fils et son épouse, Mr et Mrs Penswood, car je crois que vous avez fait connaissance avec leur petite Lucy, Margaret ! »

Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement et Mrs. Jennings se chargea de présenter chacune des personnes se faisant face, avec un art pour mettre à l'aise les intéressés, expliquant qu'elle et Mrs. Isabella Penswood étaient amies de longue date et avaient bien souvent évoqué une rencontre entre leurs proches, affirmant qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille.

En discutant avec Mrs. Penswood, Marianne apprit qu'elle et son mari séjournaient à Londres uniquement pour la Saison, désireux de voir leur fille mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour être bien vue par le monde.

« Après cela, nous retournerons dans le Gloucestershire, ajouta Mrs. Penswood. Mon mari et moi détestons Londres et sa frénésie. Nous n'y allons que rarement pour voir ma belle-mère, mais seule la Saison nous oblige à faire une exception lorsque le moment est venu. Nous avons eu une année de répit après la Saison de notre fille aînée, car son mariage a eu lieu l'année suivante et avec tous les préparatifs, il était impossible pour Lucy de faire son entrée dans le monde. Je la soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir apprécié ce répit !

- Je ne peux que la comprendre, tout comme j'approuve votre point de vue sur Londres, répondit Marianne. Lucy est-elle votre dernière fille ?

- Non, ma benjamine, Susan, fera son entrée dans le monde l'année suivante ! Après ce passage obligé, j'ose espérer que nous retrouverons Londres après un long moment ! » rit Mrs. Penswood.

Marianne le lui souhaita sincèrement, ne pouvant véritablement pas apprécier Londres. Elle trouva les Penswood fort charmants, son interlocutrice lui rappelant sa propre mère, qui devait sans doute se ronger les sangs en pensant à ce que ses filles venaient d'accomplir. Elle vit alors venir vers elle John Dashwood, tout sourire, accompagné de son épouse, plus encline à garder sa bouche pincée.

« Marianne, Margaret et vous nous avaient fait honneur, c'est peu de le dire ! Mais quel dommage que vous ne m'ayez pas prévenu plus tôt, Marianne ! Si j'avais su, Fanny et moi aurions payé la robe de Margaret ! ajouta-t-il, l'air désolé.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai depuis longtemps appris que je ne pouvais guère compter que sur mes propres ressources et la gentillesse de mes amis proches, si attentifs à mon égard et à celui de ma famille ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant, affichant un sourire hypocrite. Mais n'ayez crainte, nous ne sommes pas des indigents ! Nous avons pu offrir sa robe à Margaret. »

Un silence gêné flotta dans l'air, tandis que Mrs. Jennings retenait avec grand-peine un rire qui ne demandait qu'à s'élever, tandis que les Dashwood affichaient un air offusqué. Brandon décida d'intervenir afin de combler le malaise que chacun ressentait.

« J'espère que votre mère se porte bien, Mrs. Dashwood ? » demanda-t-il courtoisement.

Fanny quitta immédiatement l'air glacial qui était apparu sur son visage pour se tourner vers Brandon avec amabilité, bien que son regard restait froid.

« Ma mère est en excellente santé, merci Colonel, répondit-elle. Elle n'a pas souhaité participer à la Saison cette année, mais elle n'en est pas moins active et demandée ! Elle est actuellement à une réception chez les Morton, des gens haut-placés dans la société.

- Les mêmes Morton dont vous nous aviez vanté les mérites de leur fille pour la peinture la dernière fois que nous avons été à Londres, Fanny ? demanda Marianne en souriant le plus innocemment possible.

- Oui, c'est bien eux. » répondit Fanny, l'air pincé.

Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Edward ait préféré une Miss Dashwood sans le sou à une Miss Morton riche et de bonne famille, et cela amusa quelque peu Marianne de faire enrager sa belle-sœur, même si elle aurait préféré la voir apprécier à sa juste valeur Elinor et se réjouir du bonheur d'Edward. Mr. Dashwood sentant la discussion prendre un tournant à nouveau dangereux, orienta la conversation sur la Présentation et leur ressenti enthousiaste.

« Fanny craignait que tout se passe mal, mais je lui ai assuré que cela ne se pouvait, que Margaret, surtout, saurait nous surprendre ! déclara-t-il joyeusement.

- Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi Fanny craignait que Margaret lui fasse honte ? demanda Marianne en se forçant à sourire.

- Oh, mais, c'est bien simple, ma chère, répondit Fanny Dashwood d'un air hypocrite. Nous connaissons tous le penchant qu'a Margaret pour occuper ses journées de façon fort peu appropriée pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Ses courses à travers la campagne, sa cabane dans les arbres et ses idées de piraterie... avouez qu'il y a de quoi craindre pour la réputation des Dashwood ! Mais elle nous a agréablement surprise, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? »

Marianne se sentit bouillir face à cette attaque. Le pire étant que Fanny n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur les penchants de Margaret et les risques que ceux-ci pouvaient encourir sur sa réputation. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir que Margaret avait eu des difficultés à y renoncer ? Ce n'était qu'une supposition méprisante venant de sa part, rien de plus !

« N'ayez crainte concernant votre réputation, Fanny, vous faites la vôtre toute seule. Je doute fort que l'avenir de mes sœurs et de moi-même alimente beaucoup vos discussions, donc vous n'avez aucun risque quant au tort que l'on pourrait vous faire... »

John Dashwood avait l'air perdu, mais Fanny comprenait fort bien l'allusion de Marianne au sujet de son hypocrisie et de sa méchanceté gratuite. Elle se contenta de toiser Marianne et allait répliquer lorsqu'elle poussa une exclamation de surprise en apercevant quelque chose derrière le dos de Marianne. La jeune femme se retourna et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

Elle venait de voir Mr. Thornton s'incliner devant Margaret qui était rouge comme une pivoine et n'osait pas regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

« Comment se fait-il que Mr. Thornton connaisse Margaret ? demanda Fanny, sans prendre la peine de cacher sa surprise.

- Elle et lui ont fait connaissance à un bal donné par les Middleton, répondit Marianne d'un air fier. Mais vous ? Comment le connaissez-vous ?

- Ma chère ! s'exclama Fanny d'un air moqueur. Je connais bon nombre de personnes fortunées et de haut-rang. Vous n'espériez tout de même pas que j'ignorais l'identité d'un des seuls gentlemen de bonne famille que vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Voyons, Fanny ! » la reprit John Dashwood, mal à l'aise.

Marianne la toisa du regard, espérant lui faire comprendre tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

« Laissez-la dire, John, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Je vous félicite, Fanny. J'ignorais que vous côtoyez des familles ayant fait fortune grâce au commerce. A une époque, il me semble que vous les teniez en piètre estime... C'est déjà un grand pas en avant pour vous ! A présent, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je dois aller voir Mrs. Darcy. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et alla retrouver Elizabeth, espérant calmer sa colère et avoir une belle vue sur l'échange entre Margaret et Mr. Thornton...

« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé sur Bond Street la dernière fois ! s'exclama Mrs. Jennings à l'adresse de ses amies. Mrs. Willoughby ! »

Marianne s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher et ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite. S'il y avait une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver à Londres, c'était bien la femme de son ancien soupirant ! Brandon, en grande discussion avec ses amis, se retourna pour regarder sa jeune épouse. C'était devenu comme un réflexe dès qu'il entendait le nom de celui qui avait fait souffrir tant de personnes autour de lui, sans parler du fait que cet homme ait souhaité mettre fin à ses jours. Il alla vers Marianne et Mrs. Jennings, cette dernière continuant à raconter son entrevue avec Mrs. Willoughby.

« Elle était toujours aussi élégante et hautaine ! Son veuvage a dû accentuer ce trait de caractère... Ce Willoughby l'a plongé dans une telle disgrâce ! Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être rejetée pour autant... Je l'ai vu avec Lady Mary Stubbs, anciennement Crawford ! »

Marianne échangea un regard avec Brandon, l'air angoissé. Elle avait oublié son ancienne rivale, alliée de Willoughby. A présent, elle devait fatalement s'attendre à la rencontrer dans un des salons qui seraient en vogue durant la Saison, se forçant de faire abstraction de leur dernière rencontre qui avait contraint Marianne à quitter Bath, ébranlée par les méchancetés de Miss Crawford. Brandon devina sans mal les craintes de Marianne. Lui-même n'était pas ravi d'apprendre que Lady Stubbs était de retour et qu'il serait dans l'obligation de la revoir : il n'avait pas oublié les propos choquants de la jeune femme et l'effet que cela avait eu sur Marianne. Mrs. Jennings ne savait rien des raisons qui avaient poussé Marianne et Brandon à rompre tout contact avec Lady Stubbs, mais elle faisait suffisamment confiance à ses amis pour penser que c'était mérité.

« J'espère que vos retrouvailles se passeront bien malgré vos différends, quels qu'ils soient. » déclara-t-elle simplement à voix basse.

Marianne lui en fut reconnaissante et fit comprendre d'un regard à son mari qu'elle souhaitait lui parler. Ils se mirent à l'écart et Brandon regarda Marianne avec attention tandis qu'elle prenait la parole à voix basse.

« Oh Christopher, c'est terrible ! J'ai peur de les revoir, toutes les deux... Nos dernières rencontres ne se sont pas bien déroulées et qui sait ce que Miss Crawford...

- Lady Stubbs, la reprit doucement Brandon.

- Lady Stubbs... Qui sait ce qu'elle aura bien pu dire à Mrs. Willoughby sur moi ? Et si elle lui avait raconté je ne sais quel mensonge pour exciter davantage sa haine envers moi ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit calmement Brandon. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, elle et moi, j'ai pris soin de mettre les choses au clair, lui faisant comprendre que si elle cherchait à te nuire d'une quelconque façon, elle aurait affaire à moi, sans compter le fait qu'elle se ferait du tort à elle-même.

- Comment cela ?

- Les lettres qu'elle a échangées avec Willoughby et qui ont été retrouvées chez lui attestent de sa mauvaise conduite envers nous et je doute fort qu'elle voudrait voir ces lettres devenir publiques. » expliqua Brandon avec un petit sourire entendu.

Marianne le regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'air soulagé.

« Bien sûr... Je n'y avais pas songé ! murmura-t-elle en souriant. Nous ne risquons donc rien de ce côté-là ?

- Absolument rien, ma chérie, sois rassurée. » répondit Brandon en lui caressant les mains.

Il avait songé à cela dès qu'il avait appris l'existence des lettres retrouvées chez Willoughby. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Marianne sur le moment, bien trop préoccupé par l'effet que toutes ces révélations avaient sur elle, mais il avait immédiatement pensé au pouvoir que ces lettres lui donnaient sur Lady Mary Stubbs qu'il était sûr, à l'inverse de Marianne, de retrouver durant la Saison. Il vivait pour Marianne et tout ce qui visait à faire son bonheur et à la mettre à l'abri de n'importe quelle difficulté lui venait spontanément à l'esprit, d'où son anticipation vis à vis des actes de Lady Stubbs. Il avait un souvenir bien trop amer de l'état de Marianne, lorsqu'ils étaient à Bath au moment où elle subissait des critiques sur son absence de grossesse, pour laisser n'importe qui lui faire à nouveau du mal.

Désireux de changer de sujet, Brandon relata son entrevue privée avec Mr. Dashwood.

« Ton cher frère souhaite nous inviter durant notre séjour... et me faire entrer dans son cercle d'amis intimes, annonça Brandon à voix basse, sans toutefois réprimer un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux ? Je reconnais bien là le tempérament intéressé de John ! Je suis sûre qu'il veut te demander quelque chose...

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez bien pour qu'on m'apprécie à ma juste valeur ? demanda Brandon d'un air faussement inquiet.

- Oh non, voyons ! rit Marianne. Mais il avait l'air si intéressé par ton rang à l'époque que je crains que ce soit ce désir de se montrer au monde avec un autre gentleman fortuné pour ami qui lui importe le plus...

- Je suis malheureusement de ton avis... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis resté correct et ai accepté son invitation. »

Marianne poussa une exclamation de dépit qui amusa Brandon. Il lui prit le menton entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ce ne sera qu'une soirée, rien de plus... Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te décevoir en négligeant tes sentiments peu cordiaux, mais justifiés à leur égard ! dit-il en souriant.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! » sourit Marianne.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Margaret était submergée par diverses émotions plus agréables les unes que les autres en voyant Mr. Thornton venir vers elle.<p>

« Miss Dashwood... je... je suis très heureux de vous revoir... de vous revoir en aussi bonne santé. Vous avez fait une belle entrée dans le monde, déclara Mr. Thornton, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Merci Mr. Thornton... je suis très heureuse de vous revoir moi aussi... » répondit-elle en souriant, s'efforçant de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux sans rougir.

Ils se regardèrent timidement, sans mot dire, comme si chacun attendait que l'autre prenne la parole en premier.

« Oh ! Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir... pour m'avoir sauvé... Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire la dernière fois et... je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous... » s'exclama Margaret.

Mr. Thornton parut surpris. Cela lui avait paru tellement naturel de la sauver... Le fait de la savoir vivante et joyeuse était le plus beau remerciement qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

« Je vous en prie ! Je me sentais si responsable de ne pas...

- Ne vous justifiez pas, je sais que ce n'était pas votre faute ! Et... avec du retard, je vous prie de recevoir toutes mes condoléances pour votre grand-mère..., répliqua Margaret avec un air compatissant.

- Merci, répondit-il en inclinant brièvement la tête, la regardant avec douceur. Je... je suis heureux de vous avoir revu, Margaret... Miss Dashwood ! se reprit-il en esquissant un regard autour de lui, craignant que cette familiarité ait été perçue par les personnes gravitant autour d'eux.

- Moi aussi. » assura Margaret en se retenant de rire.

Mr. Thornton eut un air surpris avant de rire doucement à son tour.

« Il faut croire que la maladresse dont j'ai fait preuve à notre rencontre ne s'est pas estompée avec le temps ! murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous en blâmer !

- Miss Dashwood ! »

L'interpellée se retourna et vit Mrs. Jennings accourir vers eux, l'air ravi.

« Mr. Thornton ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que son interlocuteur s'inclinait respectueusement. Je me réjouis de constater que vous avez renoué avec la Débutante la plus ravissante de cette soirée !

- Oh mais non, ne dites pas cela..., commença Margaret, très mal à l'aise face à l'audace de son amie.

- Oui, Mrs. Brandon était très agréable également, cela va de soi ! Vous étiez les deux exceptions de cette soirée ! rit Mrs. Jennings en agitant son éventail. Mais comment allez-vous, très cher ? » demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Mr. Thornton, qui partageait la gêne de Margaret.

Après lui avoir assuré qu'il se portait bien, il leur demanda jusqu'à quand il aurait le plaisir de les retrouver à Londres, en regardant particulièrement Margaret, qui lui répondit qu'elle pensait rester dans la capitale un bon mois. Mrs. Jennings saisit cette occasion pour ajouter qu'elle espérait le voir souvent durant leur séjour. Marianne observait la scène discrètement, tout en échangeant quelques mots avec Mrs. Darcy, qui avait remarqué son trouble lorsqu'elle avait vu Mrs. Jennings se mêler de la conversation entre Mr. Thornton et sa sœur.

« Mr. Thornton semble être ravi de revoir Margaret, fit-elle remarquer d'un air malicieux.

- Oui... je pense... En tout cas, son attitude porte à le croire ! Mais je ne comprends pas ce que dit Mrs. Jennings, et à voir l'air de ma sœur, cela n'a pas l'air d'être agréable ! » répliqua-t-elle en tournant vivement la tête.

Elizabeth Darcy la regarda d'un air complice.

« J'en fais mon affaire ! »

Elle alla vers Mr. Thornton et le salua gracieusement, sous le regard intrigué de Marianne.

« Cher Mr. Thornton ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! J'aurais une faveur à vous demander et j'ose espérer que vous accepterez sinon vous prenez le risque de nous offenser mon époux et moi ! »

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire franc et des yeux pétillants qui ne pouvaient que faire plier Mr. Thornton à toutes ses volontés.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Mrs. Darcy ? demanda-t-il courtoisement.

- Mon mari et moi-même organisons un bal à Darcy House dans dix jours et nous serions heureux de vous compter parmi la liste de nos invités, déclara-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire aimable.

- Ce serait un grand honneur et une grande joie que d'accepter votre invitation, répondit Mr. Thornton en s'inclinant.

- Parfait ! Merci à vous, Mr. Thornton, répliqua Mrs. Darcy, l'air radieux. Miss Margaret Dashwood, les Brandon, les Jennings, les Palmer et les Middleton sont déjà conviés... Il me faut à présent en parler aux Hathaway et aux Knightley ! Je vous laisse à vos charmantes amies ! Mrs. Jennings, je crois que votre fille vous cherche... Peut-être devriez-vous aller la rejoindre ? » suggéra-t-elle aimablement.

Mrs. Jennings eut l'air déçu, mais elle s'inclina et partit retrouver Lady Middleton. Mrs. Darcy prit également congé et revint vers Marianne, qui lui adressa un grand sourire empli de reconnaissance.

« Merci pour votre intervention ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse. C'était inespéré ! Mrs. Jennings est adorable, mais ses méthodes pour réunir deux personnes peuvent parfois avoir l'effet inverse ! »

Mrs. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« On dirait que vous parlez par expérience, est-ce exact ?

- Oui, je l'avoue... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie d'avoir invité Mr. Thornton... Je présume que vous avez deviné...

- Qu'il est amoureux de Margaret et que la réciproque est vraie ? Absolument ! répondit Mrs. Darcy en souriant.

- J'espère que nous ne nous trompons pas... Je m'en voudrais tant de les encourager si c'était le cas !

- Pourquoi serait-ce à vous de vous en vouloir ? Ce Mr. Thornton sait ce qu'il fait et le regard qu'il pose sur votre sœur et bien celui d'un homme épris, répondit Elizabeth Darcy en adressant un regard assuré à Marianne.

- Au moins, je suis sûre que je ne prends pas mes désirs pour de la réalité ! » rit Marianne.

Mrs. Darcy lui demanda ensuite de l'excuser car elle devait trouver les Hathaway et les Knightley pour les inviter au bal de Darcy House. Marianne se trouva donc seule, Brandon étant en grande conversation avec Mr. Darcy et Mr. Penswood. La jeune femme observa son mari, un tendre sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'admirait, notant chaque haussement de sourcil, chaque sourire qu'adressait son époux à ses amis. Mrs. Jennings vint soudain la tirer de sa contemplation en venant près d'elle et en lançant un clair :

« Mais regardez qui voilà ! »

Marianne se tourna et vit non loin d'elle, et non sans stupeur, Lady Mary Stubbs, accompagnée de celui qui semblait être Lord Stubbs, un homme d'un certain âge, le front bas et la moustache bien dessinée. Lady Stubbs avait la même expression de surprise mêlée d'horreur que celle qu'affichait Marianne.

« Lady Stubbs ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! s'exclama Mrs. Jennings tandis que Lord Stubbs conduisait son épouse, qui semblait être au supplice, vers la vieille dame et Marianne.

- Navré de ne pas vous connaître, Madame. Je suis Lord Stubbs, déclara-t-il en souriant courtoisement et en s'inclinant.

- Mrs. Jennings, et voici mon amie Mrs Brandon, répondit Mrs. Jennings en montrant Marianne. Nous avions sympathisé avec votre épouse durant son séjour dans le Devonshire. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Lord Stubbs ! Nous nous demandions justement qui avait eu la chance d'épouser Miss Mary Crawford !

- C'est bien moi, répondit Lord Stubbs, tout sourire. Ma chère, vous ne m'aviez pas informé de la présence de vos anciennes voisines, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son épouse, blême.

- Oh... c'est que... je l'ignorais... » balbutia-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Marianne et elle échangèrent un regard gêné, toutes deux songeant à la manière brutale avec laquelle elles avaient pris congé l'une de l'autre.

« Vous devez être Lord Stubbs, je présume ? »

Marianne se tourna en direction de la voix grave et chaleureuse qui venait de s'élever, devinant celui qui la possédait avant qu'elle ne le vit arriver. Brandon, l'air avenant, vint auprès d'elle, lui prenant doucement la main et la lui pressant, comme pour lui indiquer qu'à présent qu'il était là, elle n'avait à s'inquiéter de rien.

« En effet. Et vous devez être l'époux de Mrs Brandon ? demanda Lord Stubbs, l'air affable.

- J'ai cette chance. » répondit Brandon en souriant, faisant rosir Marianne, qui caressa discrètement la main de son époux.

Lady Stubbs semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et ne put regarder en face Brandon qui lui adressait un regard froid rehaussé néanmoins par un sourire courtois.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! J'ose espérer que nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau dans les différentes mondanités londoniennes. » ajouta Lord Stubbs.

Brandon répondit poliment qu'il espérait le croiser à nouveau tandis que Marianne observait Lord Stubbs. Il avait l'air très aimable et tout portait à croire qu'il était très amoureux de son épouse, ce qui n'avait pas l'air réciproque, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le Lord. Marianne ressentit une sincère pitié pour cet homme dont le caractère ouvert et aimable semblait à l'opposé de celui froid et calculateur de son épouse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Marianne se tourna vers Mrs. Jennings, l'air indigné.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous fait connaître à cette femme après ce qu'elle a fait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda Mrs. Jennings, sa curiosité éveillée. Je sais que vous vous êtes quittées en mauvais terme, mais j'ignore encore les raisons de votre geste... Néanmoins, je désapprouve la rancune et je suis ravie de constater que vos retrouvailles se sont bien passées ! Et j'avoue que j'étais curieuse de connaître ce Lord Stubbs ! »

Marianne se mordit la lèvre. A part Brandon et Elinor, personne de son entourage ne connaissait la raison de l'inimitié qui existait entre elle et Lady Mary Stubbs, ce qui rendait l'attitude de Mrs. Jennings naturelle et indigne de reproche.

« Vous avez eu une belle idée, Mrs. Jennings, dit-elle en souriant. Pardonnez mon emportement... C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons pu faire connaissance avec Lord Stubbs !

- N'est-ce pas ? A présent, excusez-moi, mais je dois aller surveiller votre jeune sœur !

- Oh non ! Mrs. Jennings, Margaret n'a nullement besoin d'être surveillée ! » répliqua précipitamment Marianne, pressentant de nouveaux moments de gêne pour Margaret et Mr. Thornton.

Mrs. Jennings regarda autour d'elle et eut l'air déçu.

« Maintenant, c'est certain... Mr. Thornton a l'air d'avoir disparu ! Margaret discute avec Miss Darcy et Miss Penswood... Quel dommage !

- Je pense que nous reverrons Mr. Thornton prochainement, Mrs. Jennings, répondit Brandon en esquissant un sourire.

- Oh ! Je n'en doute pas ! s'exclama Mrs. Jennings d'un air amusé. Bien ! A présent je vais aller retrouver les Dashwood. Je meurs d'envie de les taquiner ! »

Marianne approuva mentalement les projets de son amie et la laissa partir avant de se tourner vers Brandon.

« Merci d'être venu..., lui dit-elle à voix basse.

- Je ne serais pas un bon époux si je t'avais laissé seule face à Lady Stubbs, répondit Brandon en souriant.

- Alors il faudra que tu sois là souvent... Nous risquons de la revoir bientôt... »

Brandon lui prit les mains et la regarda fixement.

« Tout ira bien, Marianne. S'il y en a une qui doit se sentir gênée, ce n'est pas toi, lui dit-il doucement, mais fermement.

- Bien sûr, mais... le fait de la revoir... Je n'ai pas oublié les propos qu'elle m'a tenu et le charme qu'elle te faisait ! Je ne supporterai pas de la voir te regarder ou te parler... »

Brandon ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui valu un regard mécontent et surpris de la part de Marianne.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Christopher ! chuchota-t-elle, vexée.

- Pardon, pardon, ma douce ! C'est juste que tu m'amuses avec ta jalousie excessive..., dit-il en souriant.

- Excessive !?

- Mais oui... Nous allons être obligés de la rencontrer et il faudra bien que tu te contiennes, et je sais que tu y arriveras. Mais... tu devrais savoir que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu es et tu seras la seule qui occupes mes pensées et mon cœur. Cette femme t'as poussé à bout à Bath, je ne veux pas que ce soit à nouveau le cas ici, alors que tu vas assister à de nombreux salons, surtout dans ton état. »

Marianne sourit, ses peurs vaincues et sa bonne humeur de retour.

« Très bien, Colonel... Vous avez gagné, comme toujours..., dit-elle. Je te ferai honneur, c'est promis...

- Tu le fais déjà à la perfection. » répondit Brandon avec fierté.

Ils rentrèrent à Darcy House vers une heure du matin, sans faire aucune autre mauvaise rencontre, ayant bavardé et ri avec de nombreuses personnes fort charmantes, qui firent oublier à Marianne sa mauvaise rencontre avec Lady Stubbs.

Le soir, lorsque Margaret se fit préparer pour la nuit par sa domestique, elle se mit à ressasser inlassablement les moments qu'elle avait partagés avec Mr. Thornton. Son sourire sincère lorsqu'il l'avait vue, les propos qu'ils avaient échangés, son cœur qui n'avait cessé de battre de façon anormale... Cette fois-ci, après que Mrs. Jennings soit partie, ils avaient pu parler de leurs goûts communs. Ainsi, elle avait appris qu'il aimait la musique et les voyages, ce qui avait enchanté la jeune fille, mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle avait pu savoir de lui, Mr. Thornton ayant été demandé par un de ses amis.

Ils avaient pris congé après que Mr. Thornton ait glissé à Margaret qu'il assisterait à un opéra dans cinq jours, la regardant d'un air appuyé. Margaret avait été troublée par cette annonce, comprenant par là qu'il espérait l'y voir. Et elle s'était sentie déchirée en le voyant partir, trouvant que toutes les autres personnes présentes autour d'elle étaient fades en comparaison.

Elle écrivit à Barbara le soir-même, relatant sans omettre un seul détail de toute la soirée qui l'avait vue naître aux yeux du monde, les mains encore tremblantes en se remémorant les moments forts qui faisaient battre son cœur de plaisir et lui donnait une assurance qu'elle avait cru ne jamais déceler. Elle était amoureuse de Mr. Thornton !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Marianne rédigea une lettre à sa mère et à Elinor, dans laquelle elle leur faisait le compte-rendu de leur soirée de la veille, de leurs rencontres, et demandait de leurs nouvelles, spécialement d'Elinor, désireuse de savoir si sa grossesse se déroulait bien. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Margaret, qu'elle avait fait demander par Jessica. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Marianne lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit le temps qu'elle finisse sa lettre, ce qui fut fait au bout de deux minutes.<p>

Marianne vint rejoindre sa sœur et la regarda avec tendresse. Margaret embellissait chaque jour davantage, sa physionomie enfantine ayant cédé la place à celle d'une jeune fille plus déterminée, plus fougueuse qui caractérisait si bien son tempérament.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Marianne.

- A dire vrai, non... Je pense que je sais de quoi tu veux me parler... »

Marianne la regarda, surprise et l'encouragea à continuer sa pensée.

« Tu veux que nous parlions de Mr. Thornton, ai-je raison ? »

Marianne sourit. Elle aurait du se douter de la perspicacité de sa sœur... !

« Oui, en effet. J'ai vu qu'il te parlait hier soir. C'est merveilleux qu'il soit venu te voir ! Tu dois être rassurée, n'est-ce pas ? Par rapport à ce que tu m'avais dit sur le fait que tu n'étais pas sûre de ses sentiments pour toi... »

Margaret rosit, puis un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne rencontre les yeux de sa sœur. Dans son regard, Marianne vit une jeune fille heureuse, en proie aux émotions les plus vives grâce à un seul homme. Elles se mirent à rire, excitées, se tenant les mains.

« Oh Marianne ! Il a été si gentil ! Aussi gentil et aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs ! s'exclama Margaret, les yeux pétillants.

- C'est vrai qu'il est charmant ! Que t'as-t-il dit ?

- Eh bien, nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres, de nos goûts communs... du moins en partie, nous n'avons pas pu davantage développer la-dessus... Mais avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il irait à l'opéra lundi ! Tu penses que cela veut dire qu'il espère m'y voir ?

- Bien évidemment ! Il n'aurait jamais dit ça pour se vanter, le connaissant... Oh Margaret ! rit Marianne.

- Mais alors il faut que j'aille à l'opéra, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu le souhaites ! Si oui, j'en parlerai à Christopher...

- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

Marianne regarda Margaret avec émotion.

« Alors... tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Cette simple question eut un effet inattendu sur Margaret, ses certitudes sur ses sentiments à l'égard de Mr. Thornton vacillants. Elle se sentit étreinte par les craintes qu'elle avait eues avant son départ pour Londres, ses craintes au sujet de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Mr. Thornton. Et si ce qu'elle prenait pour de l'amour n'était rien d'autre qu'une attirance superficielle ? Elle eut un air troublé qui inquiéta Marianne.

« Margaret ? »

Margaret releva les yeux et regarda sa sœur.

« Je... je pense que je ressens plus de choses que je ne saurais le dire à l'égard de Mr. Thornton, mais...

- Mais quoi ? demanda Marianne, pour qui la déclaration de sa sœur lui rappelait celle d'Elinor au sujet d'Edward il y avait des années de cela.

- J'ai peur de me tromper, Marianne..., dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Hier soir, cela me semblait si évident, puis aujourd'hui... Je voudrais être sûre de mes sentiments avant de dire quoi que ce soit, tu comprends ? demanda-t-elle d'un air presque suppliant. Dire que l'on aime quelqu'un ce n'est pas rien ! »

Marianne la serra dans ses bras, surprise par ce changement d'état qui s'était opéré en Margaret.

« Oui... je comprends ma chérie..., la rassura-t-elle néanmoins. Je crois simplement que tu mets une bride à tes sentiments, que tu les freines... Tu sais, l'amour peut prendre diverses formes, peut être exprimé de diverses façons... On ne sait pas toujours les reconnaître, mais... j'espère que tu t'en rendras compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

Margaret ne dit rien, priant silencieusement pour que le vœu de sa sœur se réalise. Pourquoi était-elle si indécise dans ses sentiments ? Pourquoi ne savait-elle pas lire dans son cœur de façon plus claire ? Toujours cette crainte de se tromper, toujours cette peur de mal interpréter... Jusqu'à quand cela durerait-il ? Arriverait-elle un jour à se connaître véritablement ? Elle se sépara de sa sœur, prétextant qu'elle voulait lire un peu avant le repas afin de se changer les idées, préférant être seule pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Marianne... s'il te plaît, ne parle pas de ce que je t'ai dit à Maman et Elinor... Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ce que je ressens. Cela ne ferait que les contrarier...

- Bien sûr, ma chérie, tu peux compter sur ma discrétion. » répondit Marianne en hochant la tête.

Elle vit sa sœur quitter sa chambre le cœur serré, triste de la voir si malheureuse. Pensive, elle regarda par la fenêtre, côté parc, son regard se perdant dans les haies du labyrinthe en même temps que son esprit se perdait en conjectures sur ce qui arrivait à Margaret. Elle prit conscience de la différence qui existait entre elle et ses sœurs dans le domaine des sentiments amoureux. Si elle était expansive et spontanée, Elinor était calme et réservée, et Margaret était pleine de doute et de sentiments réprimés. Elle devait souffrir atrocement de ce manque de confiance en elle et en ses propres sentiments ! Le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu y était sans doute pour quelque chose dans cet état si prudent, tout comme ses premiers émois avec Mr. Crawford.

Marianne songea soudain à ce que Margaret lui avait dit au sujet de Mr. Thornton. Il allait à l'opéra lundi, sans doute pour voir _La Vita Nuova._ Dès que Brandon revint, elle se hâta de lui parler de son désir d'aller à l'opéra avec Margaret lundi soir. Brandon n'y vit aucune objection, son âme de mélomane lui faisant accepter sans aucune réserve le plaisir d'aller à l'opéra et de revivre un peu de leur voyage de noces à travers cet opéra qui les avait tant charmé.

Durant le repas, Mrs. Darcy proposa à Marianne et Margaret de les accompagner, elle et Georgiana, à un salon que tenait l'une de ses amies, Lady Firth. Membre très influent de la haute-société, mariée à un riche héritier, sa fortune était comparable à celle des Darcy, mais égale à son humilité et à sa gentillesse. Elle et Mrs. Darcy partageaient un certain penchant pour la franchise et un esprit vif qui ne manquait pas d'impressionner les personnes les plus hypocrites, craignant d'être démasquées par ces dames perspicaces et aimées par la société. Margaret aurait aimé être dispensée de ce qu'elle se représentait être une corvée, son humeur étant loin d'être au beau fixe, mais Marianne la prit à part pour lui faire changer d'avis.

« Margaret, je sais que tu n'as pas la disposition d'esprit pour aller à un salon londonien, mais... d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as besoin de te connaître un peu mieux, de comprendre les sentiments que tu éprouves, et ce dans toutes circonstances...

- Oui... et ?

- Eh bien, comment veux-tu apprendre de telles choses sur toi si tu restes loin du monde ? Pour se connaître, parfois il faut se confronter aux autres... Peut-être qu'ils t'aideront à y voir plus clair sur toi-même... »

Margaret parût réfléchir à ce que lui disait Marianne et fut obligée de s'incliner et d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle savait que son manque de confiance sur ses propres sentiments était le résultat d'un manque d'expérience dans le monde, sans compter sa mésaventure avec Lowick, qui avait fragilisé son mental. Elle se laissa persuader et accepta d'accompagner sa sœur, Mrs. Darcy et Georgiana chez Lady Firth.

Georgiana sentit que quelque chose tourmentait la jeune fille et avec son tact et sa douceur habituelle, elle lui proposa de l'aider à choisir sa tenue pour l'après-midi. Margaret accepta avec reconnaissance, appréciant à sa juste valeur le tempérament de Georgiana, pourtant si éloigné du sien. Cette dernière lui conseilla de porter la robe bleue claire avec le ruban blanc à la taille et d'orner sa coiffure d'un turban blanc mêlé à sa chevelure.

Marianne, elle, se prépara avec l'aide de Jessica, choisissant avec soin sa tenue, une robe en soie verte, très élégante, à laquelle elle ajouta un châle blanc en soie. Elle finissait de se faire coiffer lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Brandon fit son entrée et Jessica les laissa seuls avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Brandon vint rejoindre Marianne, qui se levait de sa chaise.

« Tu es splendide, ma douce !

- Merci... Mais j'ai peur de ne pas faire une bonne impression à Lady Firth...

- Après avoir parfaitement défilé devant la Reine, tu crains de ne pas faire une bonne impression à une noble dame ? Marianne ! rit Brandon. Mrs. Darcy nous a parlé de son caractère et si cette Lady Firth est telle qu'elle nous la décrit, alors tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, ma chérie, répondit Brandon en enlaçant la jeune femme. Et je te le répète : tu es splendide... »

Il porta une main sur le ventre de Marianne et le caressa avec tendresse.

« Il ne bouge toujours pas..., fit-il remarquer avec déception.

- Sois patient, rit Marianne. Nous n'avons plus longtemps à attendre si j'en crois ce qu'Elinor m'a dit... »

Brandon se pencha et approcha sa tête du ventre de la jeune femme.

« Ne nous fais pas languir trop longtemps, ma petite princesse... » murmura-t-il.

Marianne eut une exclamation étonnée.

« Petite princesse ? Tu es donc sûr que ce sera une fille ? demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- Absolument ! répondit Brandon en se redressant.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que notre enfant aime à nous faire languir, ses moindres gestes se font attendre avec impatience... et se faire désirer n'est-il pas le propre de toutes les femmes ? » susurra-t-il en caressant les hanches de Marianne.

Marianne éclata de rire et l'embrassa.

« Ton argument pourrait être recevable... Mais sache qu'il y a autant de chance que notre enfant soit un garçon !

- Dans ce cas je reconnaîtrai mon erreur sur mon pronostic...

- Tu n'auras pas le choix !

- Oui... mais je maintiendrai mon argument sur le fait que les femmes se font désirer. Après tout, si nous avons un garçon, il nous manquera une fille..., sourit Brandon.

- Tu as une logique à toute épreuve, mon cœur ! Mais, je vais devoir te laisser... Mrs. Darcy m'attend en bas... »

Brandon la retint et la serra dans ses bras.

« C'est de plus en plus difficile pour moi d'être séparé de toi, tu le sais ? » chuchota-t-il près de l'oreille de Marianne.

Marianne le regarda et lui caressa le visage avec tendresse.

« Je le sais... Et c'est la même chose pour moi... Mais pense à tout ce que j'aurai à te raconter lorsque je reviendrai !

- Je l'espère ! Va, ma douce... Profite bien de ton après-midi... » dit-il après un dernier baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Marianne.

* * *

><p>La demeure de Lady Firth était tout aussi imposante que celle des Darcy, située en plein cœur de Kensington, quartier huppé de Londres. Son extérieur était fait de pierres blanches et offrait à la demeure une élégance et un raffinement comparable à Darcy House. L'intérieur n'était pas en reste : dès leur entrée dans le hall, Marianne fut surprise par le sol en damier et les nombreux miroirs qui recouvraient les murs, donnant à la pièce une dimension infinie qui lui rappelait la demeure des Cox.<p>

« Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par l'intérieur, Mesdames, les rassura Mrs. Darcy après que les domestiques eurent pris leurs manteaux. Lady Firth est...

- Bien plus impressionnante ! » s'exclama une voix derrière elles.

Les jeunes femmes se retournèrent et virent une femme très élégante et charmante malgré son âge avancé. En effet, elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, ce qui surprit Marianne, qui s'attendait à rencontrer une jeune femme de son âge. Lady Firth leur sourit, son teint pâle rehaussé par sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant et ses yeux bruns pétillants agissant comme un baume apaisant l'anxiété qu'avait ressenti Marianne et Margaret à l'idée de rencontrer une dame si influente dans la haute-société. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un vert émeraude somptueux, mais Marianne soupçonnait que ce n'était qu'une robe simple parmi les autres robes que Lady Firth devait porter pour les grandes occasions. Elle s'approcha de ses invitées, saluant Mrs. Darcy en premier.

« Eh bien, très chère ! Voilà ce qui s'appelle une belle entrée ! rit Mrs. Darcy.

- Vous me connaissez, j'ai horreur de faire tapisserie, qui plus est chez moi ! répliqua Lady Firth d'un air malicieux. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, chère amie ! Tout comme vous, Miss Darcy, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Georgiana, qui la salua avec un sourire timide. Vous embellissez d'année en année ! Votre frère doit être encore plus prévenant que de coutume, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh...Peut-être un peu plus depuis mon entrée dans le monde. » répondit Georgiana en souriant.

Lady Firth se mit à rire et se tourna vers Marianne et Margaret.

« Mrs. Darcy, présentez-moi vos charmantes amies, je vous prie ! s'exclama-t-elle en les regardant avec intérêt. Elles sont ravissantes !

- Lady Firth, voici Mrs. Marianne Brandon, épouse du Colonel Brandon, et sa jeune sœur, Miss Margaret Dashwood. Elles ont fait leur entrée dans le monde hier. Mrs. Brandon vient du Dorsetshire et Miss Dashwood du Devonshire, où mon époux, son cousin, Georgiana et moi avons eu le plaisir de faire leur connaissance lors de notre court séjour en décembre dernier, déclara Mrs. Darcy.

- Très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Lady Firth, dit Marianne en s'inclinant, imitée par Margaret.

- Plaisir partagé, Mrs Brandon, répondit Lady Firth en souriant chaleureusement. Je suis heureuse de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Vous étiez toutes deux exquises hier soir ! Dites-moi, Mrs. Brandon, vous plaisez-vous à Londres ?

- Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, Madame. J'ai tendance à préférer le calme et la campagne du Dorsetshire, répondit Marianne en souriant gracieusement.

- Vous avez raison ! La ville et ses divertissements amusent un certain temps, mais il faut que ce temps soit plus court que celui passé à la campagne... L'air y est plus pur... les gens aussi ! répliqua Lady Firth en riant.

- En avez-vous déjà assez des mondanités, Lady Firth ? demanda Mrs. Darcy en souriant.

- Non, répondit Lady Firth. Mais de certaines personnes, assurément ! »

Croisant le regard stupéfait de Marianne, Lady Firth se mit à rire de plus belle.

« Ne soyez pas choquée, Mrs. Brandon ! J'ai mon franc-parler, mais je ne suis pas méchante !

- Je ne vous voyais pas de la sorte, Madame. Au contraire, je suis admirative face à votre franchise. » répondit Marianne en souriant.

Lady Firth la regarda avec attention, l'air ravi.

« J'imagine que vous êtes de celles qui ne respectent pas les convenances si elles vont à l'encontre de vos principes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il paraît que j'ai cette réputation... »

Lady Firth rit et prit Marianne par le bras.

« Quelque chose me dit que nous allons fort bien nous entendre, ma chère ! Mais... pardonnez-moi Miss Dashwood ! Comment allez-vous ? Votre entrée dans le monde était très réussie ! Comment l'avez-vous ressenti ? Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda Lady Firth avec un intérêt sincère envers Margaret.

Cette dernière se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole, légèrement intimidée.

« Oui, Madame...

- J'en suis heureuse ! Je ne sais que trop bien quelle épreuve ce passage à la Cour représente pour une jeune fille ! s'exclama Lady Firth avec bienveillance.

- Oh oui, Madame... »

Lady Firth éclata de rire devant la remarque spontanée de Margaret, qui se mit à regretter son exclamation si peu subtile.

« Vous êtes adorable ! Mais je suis vraiment indigne ! Indigne de converser avec vous dans le hall alors que nous serions bien mieux dans mon salon, avec les autres ! Elles vont croire que je me suis absentée indéfiniment... Allons, suivez-moi, Mesdames ! »

Lady Firth fit entrer ses invitées dans un grand salon décoré avec un goût élégant et raffiné, un mobilier à la dernière mode et chic disposé dans des endroits stratégiques de la salle. Une quinzaine de dames, toutes plus élégantes les unes que les autres, parées de plumes, de robes en soie ou en velours, de couleurs sombres pour les dames ayant dépassé la vingtaine, tandis que les plus jeunes avaient opté pour des couleurs claires. Marianne eut l'impression d'être une intruse face à ce défilé d'élégance et de luxe. Pourtant, elle avait ajouté un joli collier à sa tenue, et elle se mouvait avec autant de grâce qu'une jeune femme enceinte de près de quatre mois pouvait le faire, mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Son manque d'habitude face à ces mondanités jouant dans ce manque d'appréciation positive envers elle-même.

Margaret l'était encore moins, même si pour le moment elle ne cessait d'admirer les tenues de ces dames, cherchant les mots avec lesquels elle pourrait les décrire à Barbara dans sa prochaine lettre. Lorsque Lady Firth fit son entrée, accompagnée de ses invitées, les autres dames se turent et regardèrent avec intérêt les nouvelles arrivantes. La maîtresse des lieux fit ses excuses :

« Mesdames, pardonnez-moi d'avoir tant tardé ! Je faisais connaissance avec ces dames, que voici. Vous connaissez déjà Mrs. Darcy et sa belle-sœur, Miss Georgiana, cela va sans dire. Mais permettez-moi de vous présenter ses amies, Mrs. Marianne Brandon et sa sœur, Miss Margaret Dashwood ! »

Les dames saluèrent poliment et quelques unes vinrent à leur rencontre. La majorité alla tout d'abord parler à Elizabeth et Georgiana, certaines avec une cordialité sincère, d'autres avec un intérêt curieux et hypocrite qui n'échappa nullement à Marianne. Elle se doutait que les autres dames n'ayant pas fait le déplacement pour la saluer étaient en train de commenter chaque geste ou expression qu'elle affichait, sans parler de sa tenue, qui risquait d'être passée au crible par leurs regards aiguisés. Elle savait pertinemment également que les dames qu'elle avait en face d'elle agissait de même.

« C'est la première fois que je vous rencontre, Mrs. Brandon ! D'où venez-vous ?

- Vous venez rarement à Londres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Votre mari exerce-t-il une profession ?

- Avons-nous déjà été présentée, Mrs Brandon ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part... demanda Mrs. Holloway en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai fait mon entrée dans le monde hier, Madame...

- Non, ce n'est pas là que je vous ai vue... Je suis sûre que nous nous sommes déjà croisées quelque part...

- Pardonnez-moi si je ne m'en souviens plus, mais je suis sûre que je ne vous ai jamais rencontré, Madame. » répondit poliment Marianne.

Telles furent les questions auxquelles Marianne et Margaret répondirent. Deux dames les ayant abordé, Mrs. Leroy et Lady Waddell, amies de Mrs. Darcy, furent chaleureuses et bienveillantes à leur égard, au même titre que Lady Firth. Elles s'intéressèrent sincèrement aux deux sœurs, leur demandant leur avis sur plusieurs sujets de conversation, les incluant dans leurs discussions diverses et variées. Marianne commençait à se sentir à l'aise, tandis que Margaret attendait avec impatience l'heure du départ, conversant néanmoins de façon agréable avec Georgiana et Lady Firth. Cette dernière était attentive à ce que l'aisance et la bonne humeur prédominent dans son salon sans que personne ne soit laissé de côté. Lorsque Georgiana fut appelée par Mrs. Darcy, Lady Firth se tourna vers Margaret.

« Appréhendez-vous ces quelques semaines de mondanités, Miss Margaret ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Eh bien...oui... Ce n'est pas mon univers... je viens de la campagne, je n'ai pas d'expérience dans les bals et autres réceptions.

- Tout le monde apprend. Et vous m'avez l'air d'être une jeune fille intelligente !

- Vraiment ? J'ignorais que je donnais cette impression..., répondit Margaret en baissant les yeux.

- C'est pourtant le cas ! Vous savez... j'étais comme vous au moment de faire mon entrée dans le monde. Plutôt rebelle et peu désireuse de me plier à l'étiquette ! confessa Lady Firth avec un sourire.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir si je suis rebelle ? demanda Margaret en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Votre regard, très chère. Lorsque vous êtes arrivée, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. Cette envie d'être ailleurs plutôt qu'ici, avec toutes ces personnes bien habillées qui vous dévisagent, l'incapacité à déterminer quelle position adopter pour paraître aussi gracieuse que les autres... Et puis, vous aviez eu un tel air lorsque vous avez entendu le commentaire très hypocrite de Mrs Kirk sur mon collier ! J'ai eu l'impression de me revoir à votre âge !

- Pourtant vous êtes si... distinguée, vous avez une telle assurance ! » répliqua Margaret en ouvrant de grands yeux interloqués.

Lady Firth gloussa doucement.

« J'en donne l'impression, mais... C'est le résultat d'années de travail sur mon caractère... et grâce à mon mariage !

- Comment avez-vous fait ? » chuchota Margaret, sa curiosité piquée au vif, désireuse de se voir rassurée quant à son avenir dans la haute-société.

Lady Firth se pencha vers elle.

« Mon entrée dans le monde a été catastrophique ! J'ai trébuché plusieurs fois et je me suis trompée dans mes pas ! Mes parents étaient désespérés et se demandaient s'il ne valait pas mieux pour moi que j'eusse été fille de ferme ! Comme je l'aurais souhaité ! soupira-t-elle.

- A ce point ?

- Oui... J'étais amoureuse d'un garçon de ferme... Il était gentil, intelligent et adroit... Il n'était pas intimidé par mon rang, mais très respectueux. Surtout lorsqu'il m'a vu grimper aux arbres et faire des roulades dans l'herbe à maintes reprises ! On voulait se marier ensemble... J'aurais volontiers tout quitté et pris le risque de me trouver bannie de la bonne société si j'avais été assurée de rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... »

Margaret était stupéfaite. Elle avait l'impression de voir son double ! Et l'espoir de se voir ainsi dans l'avenir : assagie, distinguée et respectée. Elle avait certes remarqué que Lady Firth ne ressemblait pas aux autres dames silencieuses et moqueuses qu'elle avait pu croiser dans la société londonienne, mais elle avait un air si digne et sérieux au premier abord qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru rebelle dans sa jeunesse !

« Comment... comment cela s'est-il passé par la suite ?

- Oh... Mes parents ont tout découvert. Cela a été terrible. Ils ont menacé de faire arrêter Leonard... c'était son nom..., si je ne partais pas à Londres chez ma tante Ruth. Je n'ai guère pu refuser... Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir... D'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais revu... Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie ! En tout les cas, je suis restée un an chez ma tante Ruth où j'ai reçu une éducation très stricte. Je lui ai donné beaucoup de mal, mais au bout d'un an, elle m'a jugée apte à faire mon entrée dans le monde. J'avais changé... du moins en surface... Je restais très rebelle au fond de moi...Puis, j'ai fait mon entrée dans le monde, comme je vous l'ai dit. Mes parents désespéraient de me voir un jour mariée à un bon parti... Puis Edmond est apparu !

- Votre époux ?

- Oui, répondit Lady Firth en souriant, son regard pétillant posé sur la jeune fille. Il paraît que j'ai retenu son attention lorsqu'il m'a vu trébucher lors de mon défilé et rester à l'écart des autres lors des différentes réceptions. Quelle mauvaise volonté je mettais ! Mais ça l'a attiré ! Ma différence par rapport aux autres l'a interpellé et il est venu se présenter. Mes parents étaient bien évidemment aux anges, mais pas moi ! Je me suis montrée peu aimable et très disgracieuse, j'en ai peur ! Mais il se doutait que je devais cacher quelque chose... Il est revenu à la charge je ne sais combien de fois, me parlant de lui, essayant de me faire parler de moi... Puis, un soir, je venais de me disputer avec ma mère qui m'avait reproché bien des choses, et j'ai fondu en larmes. Je me suis cachée dans les jardins, mais il m'a retrouvé... »

Margaret était suspendue aux lèvres de son interlocutrice, avide d'entendre la suite, séduite par sa manière de conter son histoire.

« Il m'a tendu son mouchoir et m'a dit qu'il ne profiterait pas de ma détresse pour tenter de me séduire une nouvelle fois... A ce moment-là, j'ai levé les yeux et je l'ai regardé attentivement, lui demandant pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec moi alors que je ne le méritais pas... Il m'a dit que je le fascinais et qu'il voulait juste apprendre à me connaître... Je n'ai pas résisté plus longtemps ! J'ai compris que ce n'était pas en en voulant à la terre entière que je retrouverais Leonard, et que je devais arrêter de me conduire comme je le faisais. J'ai accepté sa proposition et nous avons marché tous les deux dans le jardin... sans chaperon. Il m'a demandé si cela ne me dérangeait pas, mais je lui ai répondu que je n'en avais que faire ! Il a ri et a dit que c'était la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, de choses et d'autres... Puis nous nous sommes revus et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais tomber amoureuse de lui. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réellement décidé de changer, de devenir une vraie dame, pour être digne de lui. En gardant ce qui faisait mon charme et sans renoncer pour autant à mon tempérament, mais avec plus de grâce et de distinction. Je voulais le rendre heureux, et lui faire honneur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait honte de moi... Mes efforts ont payé et il m'a demandé en mariage. Il l'aurait fait même si je n'avais pas changé, mais il n'aurait pas été sûr que je l'accepte. En me voyant métamorphosée, il a compris qu'il m'avait gagné. »

Margaret était abasourdie par le récit que Lady Firth venait de lui faire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'avec un caractère aussi rebelle et indiscipliné, une jeune femme puisse être devenue aussi distinguée et en vue dans la haute-société. Mais plus encore, c'est le changement de sentiment à l'égard de Lord Edmond Firth qui la surprenait. Cela lui donnait même un exemple et un repère dans ses sentiments envers Mr. Thornton, sentiments si flous en ce jour...

« Lady Firth... je suis... très flattée que vous m'ayez fait de telles confidences, mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous parlé de cela alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant ses mots.

- Je ne suis pas une dame du monde traditionnelle, dirons-nous, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Et puis, je vous l'ai dit... Vous me rappelez celle que j'étais lorsque j'avais votre âge... Je vous ai raconté cela par compassion... et pour vous faire comprendre que votre caractère peut jouer en votre faveur tôt ou tard, vous permettant de rencontrer la personne qui vous corresponde, expliqua-t-elle. Ici, lorsqu'on fait son entrée dans le monde, nous sommes immédiatement sur le marché du mariage, même si nous n'avons aucune envie de nous marier ! Mais je suis certaine que tout se passera bien pour vous ! »

Margaret lui sourit, touchée d'une telle sollicitude et d'une telle attention venant de la part d'une dame d'aussi bonne réputation. Elle avait l'impression d'être comprise comme jamais elle n'aurait pu l'être ! Même par Barbara ! Barbara la soutenait et lui donnait d'excellents conseils, mais elle était fille de ferme tandis que Lady Firth la comprenait, la conseillait, et était une femme respectable et bien mariée.

A compter de ce jour, Margaret la tint en grand respect, lui vouant beaucoup d'admiration. Lady Firth était d'ailleurs très appréciée des jeunes filles qui débutaient dans la haute-société, à qui elle aimait prodiguer des conseils de façon spontanée et naturelle, comme elle venait de le faire avec Margaret. Elle avait tellement souffert du manque d'écoute qu'elle avait reçu durant son entrée dans le monde qu'elle se faisait un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire avec les jeunes filles ayant besoin de soutien.

De son côté, Marianne était exposée aux critiques des autres dames du salon. Certaines lui étaient déjà fort antipathiques de par leurs manières de dire du mal de certaines dames, présentes ou absentes, tandis que d'autres la regardaient de façon légèrement hautaine avec un soupçon de curiosité, la voir amie avec Mrs. Darcy alors qu'elle venait rarement à Londres leur paraissant étrange.

« Avez-vous vu cette nouvelle arrivante ? demanda Mrs. Holloway à Mrs. Kirk, agitant négligemment son éventail.

- Comment ne pas la remarquer ? Elle est arrivée avec la maîtresse de ces lieux et Mrs. Darcy ! Voilà qui doit lui donner de l'importance à ses propres yeux !

- Je ne sais pas... Elle a vraiment l'air humble...

- Sa classe sociale ne peut guère lui donner un sentiment de supériorité ! répliqua Mrs. Kirk avec dédain.

- Vous dites des sottises, très chère ! Son mari est le Colonel Brandon, un des hommes les plus estimés et une des grandes fortunes du Dorsetshire ! Sa classe sociale n'a décidément rien de honteux ! tempéra Mrs. Holloway.

- Peut-être grâce à son mariage, mais avant, cette Mrs. Brandon était sans le sou !

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Je connais une dame qui a rencontré Mrs. Brandon et la connaissait avant son mariage...

- Est-elle à Londres? demanda Mrs. Holloway avec curiosité.

- Oui, mais elle sort rarement... Elle a vécu une tragique histoire, savez-vous ? Son mari est mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Elle répugne à en parler... J'imagine que ce doit être quelque chose de très choquant ! relata Mrs. Kirk avec un plaisir évident.

- Oh ma chère ! Je trouve ce genre d'histoire abominable ! Tout comme ces rumeurs que les gens véhiculent à leur propre sujet, tout cela pour se donner de l'importance ! Qui est cette dame ?

- Mrs. Willoughby... Anciennement Miss Grey...

- Mais... Mais voilà où j'ai vu Mrs. Brandon ! s'exclama Mrs. Holloway, le regard s'éclairant soudain.

- Pouvez-vous me faire part de vos découvertes ?

- Il y a de cela... quatre ans je crois, j'ai assisté à un bal et il y a eu une affaire terrible ! J'ai déjà rencontré cette Mrs. Willoughby, enfin Miss Grey à l'époque ! Elle était avec un gentleman séduisant... Était-ce Mr. Willoughby ? Quel gâchis que sa mort, si c'est le cas !

- Venez-en au fait, très chère ! s'impatienta Mrs. Kirk.

- Ah oui ! Eh bien, une jeune fille vêtue de façon plutôt... rustique dirons-nous, est entrée dans le salon et a fixé ce Mr. Willoughby avec un tel regard ! A fendre le cœur ! Sa sœur, je crois, a dû l'entraîner ailleurs et la pauvre fille a fait un malaise ! C'était Mrs. Brandon ! » s'exclama à voix basse Mrs. Holloway.

Mrs. Kirk était stupéfaite et ravie par une telle révélation qui ne faisait que renforcer le dédain qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Marianne.

« Ainsi Mrs. Brandon était éprise de feu Mr. Willoughby...

- Il semblerait bien si j'en juge par le regard qu'elle lui a jeté en le voyant avec Miss Grey à l'époque !

- Mr. Willoughby a bien agi et je comprends sa veuve de ne pas éprouver de sympathie pour cette femme ! Imaginer un seul instant qu'une fille sans le sou puisse se croire digne d'épouser le prétendant d'une dame fortunée, voilà qui passe tout !

- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait perdu au change en épousant le Colonel Brandon, rit Mrs. Holloway. Il est riche !

- Le pauvre homme se sera sans doute fait prendre au piège ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour épouser une femme sans fortune !

- Ou amoureux ! N'oubliez pas la condition de Mrs. Darcy avant son mariage ! Cela ne l'a pas empêché d'épouser un des hommes les plus fortunés du pays !

- Eh bien, elle aussi je ne l'apprécie pas ! Ces mésalliances me sont insupportables ! Que les pauvres s'épousent entre eux et ne souillent pas la lignée des riches ! s'emporta Mrs. Kirk, toujours à voix basse alors que Mrs. Holloway la regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Eh bien ! Quelle brutalité dans vos propos, ma chère ! Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je croirais que vous en faites une affaire personnelle !

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire... »

Pendant ce temps, Marianne discutait avec Mrs. Leroy qui lui parlait de son dernier voyage en Irlande où elle avait rencontré Mrs. Winslet qui était une amie à elle. Marianne commençait à trouver ce salon distrayant et favorable aux belles rencontres. Mrs. Leroy et Lady Waddell étaient toutes deux des femmes adorables, humbles et dénuées de préjugés. Elles avaient également une vision lucide de la société et avaient horreur de l'hypocrisie. Marianne s'entendit donc tout naturellement avec elles.

« Nous nous retrouverons pour le bal à Darcy House, Mrs. Brandon, annonça Mrs. Leroy avec un sourire. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

- Je le suis également ! J'ai très peu de connaissances à Londres et je n'y serai pas allée cette année si ma sœur et moi-même n'avions pas eu notre entrée dans le monde... et si les Darcy ne nous avaient pas si gentiment invités.

- Les amies d'Elizabeth Darcy sont nos amies ! s'exclama Lady Waddell avec sincérité. Nous savons qu'elle ne s'attachera pas à une personne dénuée de qualités qui nous sont si chères et tellement difficiles à trouver en société.

- J'espère vous voir dans mon salon lundi prochain, Mrs. Brandon, déclara Mrs. Leroy. Vous et votre soeur êtes cordialement invitées.

- Merci beaucoup, nous viendrons avec plaisir !

- Tout va bien, Mesdames ? »

Lady Firth arriva, accompagnée de Margaret qui avait un sourire qui fit chaud au cœur de Marianne. Voir sa jeune sœur apaisée après les tourments qu'elle avait eu avant de partir la rassurait.

« A merveille, Lady Firth ! répondit Lady Waddell. Nous avons fait la connaissance d'une charmante dame en la personne de Mrs. Brandon.

- J'en suis heureuse ! Et sa jeune sœur vaut aussi que l'on s'intéresse à elle, je vous l'assure ! D'ailleurs, je vous la confie ! Mrs. Brandon, je souhaiterais vous parler à présent que j'ai eu le plaisir de converser avec Margaret.

- Avec bonheur, Lady Firth ! »

Les deux femmes firent le tour du salon, se mouvant avec grâce, observant les dames qui bavardaient entre elles, leur tasse de thé à la main, leurs éventail dans l'autre.

« Vous m'avez l'air sincère et intelligente, comme votre sœur, Mrs. Brandon, aussi je me permets de vous donner un conseil amical. J'ai très envie que vous assistiez à mes salons. Mais, comme vous avez pu le constater, de nombreuses personnes ne sont pas très aimables avec des jeunes femmes telles que vous ou Mrs. Darcy, qui avaient fait un beau mariage alors que rien ne vous y prédisposait. J'espère que vous ne prenez pas ombrage de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

- Pas le moins du monde, c'est la stricte vérité. Et je suis très honorée d'être aussi chaleureusement invitée dans votre salon, Lady Firth, répondit humblement Marianne.

- Lorsque j'apprécie une personne je le lui dit, il n'y a rien à remercier ! assura Lady Firth avec amabilité. Lorsque je n'apprécie pas une personne je le lui dit aussi d'ailleurs ! Enfin...pour en revenir à mon conseil... Ne prêtez pas attention à ce qui pourra se dire sur vous, Mrs. Brandon.

- Comment cela ?

- Certaines mauvaises langues rongées par la jalousie pourront colporter de nombreuses rumeurs à votre sujet... J'ai déjà aperçu Mrs. Kirk et Mrs. Holloway s'entretenir ensemble et à en juger par le regard que Mrs. Kirk vous adressait, elles ne parlaient pas de littérature ! »

Marianne s'arrêta de marcher un court instant, prise par surprise, mais Lady Firth l'entraîna doucement à continuer, regardant discrètement autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vues.

« J'aurais du m'y attendre, bien sûr..., murmura Marianne, soudain prise de panique. Mon mari m'avait mis en garde contre les médisances de certaines personnes... J'avoue avoir un peu oublié avec les préparatifs qu'ont occasionné l'entrée de Margaret dans le monde...

- N'ayez crainte, ma chère, c'est la jalousie qui les font parler, rien de plus ! Elles ne peuvent vous attaquer que sur vos origines sociales...

- Qui ne sont guère honteuses ! répliqua Marianne. Mon père était un gentleman, seule sa mort et la loi de l'entail nous ont obligées ma mère, mes sœurs et moi à mener un train de vie bien plus simple !

- Oui, mais malheureusement, on ne vous connaît ici que comme étant une jeune fille d'origine modeste ayant fait un bon mariage. » répondit Lady Firth avec douceur.

Marianne regarda autour d'elle, les lèvres pincées.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne peux me plaire dans cette ville avec une telle société...

- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec vous, comme je l'ai expliqué à votre sœur... Mais c'est pour cela que je souhaite me rendre utile. Mrs. Darcy a déjà commencé en vous amenant chez moi, à présent je veux vous aider à faire taire les mauvaises langues. Bien qu'il y en aura toujours, moi-même je n'en suis pas à l'abri, mais les gens ont davantage de recul vis à vis de mon passé, car comme vous j'ai épousé un homme plus fortuné que je ne l'étais, et j'ai droit à bien plus de respect que je ne l'aurais cru !

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'aider ? C'est tellement gentil..., répondit Marianne avec reconnaissance.

- Parce que je ne sais que trop bien ce que cela fait d'être jugée par des gens hypocrites alors que l'on a rien à se reprocher, répondit Lady Firth en souriant. Croyez-moi, Mrs. Brandon, vous n'avez rien à craindre, je m'occupe de vous et de votre sœur ! »

Marianne se sentit alors rassurée et confiante quant à la suite de son séjour dans la capitale. Certes, elle se heurterai à la froideur et à la médisance de certains, mais elle avait des alliées de poids qui la soutiendrai à merveille afin qu'elle puisse se faire une place parmi les gens de la bonne société.


	26. Vide cor meum

_(1) La traduction de la chanson se trouve au chapitre 8.  
><em>

_(2) Dante Alighieri, auteur de la Vita Nuova, aurait écrit cette oeuvre en songeant à Béatrice Portinari, une jeune fille qu'il a connu à l'âge de 9 ans et dont il est tombé amoureux, puis qu'il a revu 9 ans plus tard. Certains disent que la Béatrice dont parle Dante n'est qu'une figure virtuelle à laquelle il a donné un nom afin de la rendre plus réelle pour le public puisque l'auteur s'est marié avec une autre femme et a eu des enfants tandis que Béatrice a épousé un autre homme et mourut finalement à 26 ans. Béatrice apparaît dans de nombreuses autres œuvres de Dante._

_(3) La musique du bal des Darcy est "And the waltz goes on" composée par Sir Anthony Hopkins et interprétée par l'orchestre d'André Rieu. Je vous encourage vivement à aller l'écouter ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>**

****Vide cor meum****

* * *

><p>Un jour après sa rencontre avec Lady Firth, Marianne eut l'occasion de la croiser à nouveau lors d'un autre salon donné par Lady Waddell. La jeune femme avait beaucoup apprécié Marianne et Margaret et avait tenu à les inviter avec Mrs. Darcy et Georgiana afin de les inclure à leur cercle d'amies. Elle avait remarqué la manière dont Lady Firth avait prise sous son aile les deux sœurs et cela l'avait décidé à faire de même, n'étant pas dupes des critiques que Marianne et Margaret avaient essuyé durant le salon de Lady Firth, cela la confortant dans son désir de faire taire les mauvaises langues.<p>

Ainsi, Marianne et Margaret découvrirent la demeure raffinée et élégante de Lady Waddell, située non loin de celle de Lady Firth, donnant à Marianne l'impression que ces dames vivaient dans un microcosme luxueux pouvant les rendre inaccessibles aux autres personnes de classe moins aisée. Lady Firth se rua vers Marianne et Margaret dès qu'elle les vit, montrant par cet élan spontané toute la joie qu'elle éprouvait à les revoir.

« Chères amies ! Quel plaisir de vous retrouver ! Lady Waddell a eu une excellente idée de vous convier à son salon, j'en suis ravie !

- Merci pour votre chaleureux accueil, Lady Firth, répondit Marianne en s'inclinant, imitée par Margaret. Vous revoir nous fait grand plaisir à nous aussi, soyez-en assurée.

- Allons, allons, trêve de civilité ! Il faut que vous soyez inclues auprès de ces dames et ce n'est pas en restant ici avec moi que vous y arriverez. » répliqua Lady Firth.

Marianne et Margaret échangèrent un regard amusé face à l'empressement de Lady Firth et suivirent leur protectrice à travers les dames groupées à travers la pièce, jouant avec leurs éventails tout en riant joyeusement. Lady Firth les entraîna dans le groupe de Mrs. Leroy qui ne cacha pas sa joie de les revoir, leur témoignant une cordiale amitié et les présenta à des jeunes dames qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se joindre au salon de Lady Firth la veille.

Marianne se montra tout d'abord mal à l'aise, consciente que sa réputation se jouait à chacune de ses rencontres avec d'autres dames, mais Lady Firth et Lady Waddell avaient veillé à ne lui présenter en premier lieu que des dames charmantes et bienveillantes qui ne manquèrent pas de questionner Marianne sur ses origines géographiques et non sociales, lui demandant seulement quelques renseignements sur son mari que certaines connaissaient de réputation. Marianne constata l'affabilité de ses compagnes et cela la détendit, leur laissant entrevoir sa personnalité enjouée, sincère et charmante. Margaret mit davantage de temps à se dérider face aux questions que ces dames lui posaient, craignant de commettre un impair avec sa maladresse coutumière, mais elle s'en sortit à merveille.

Lady Firth se sentit fière de ses petites protégées. Elle avait remarqué que de nombreuses dames s'étaient approchées, désireuses de connaître la raison de ce petit attroupement qui prenait tant de place dans un coin du salon. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en se montrant proche de Marianne et de Margaret, elle leur permettait de sortir de l'ombre et de se faire connaître auprès des dames respectables. Mrs. Darcy s'approcha d'elle, observant Marianne et Margaret.

« Il semblerait que nos amies soient bien entourées, déclara-t-elle.

- Entourées, certes... Quant à la bonne qualité de cet entourage.__..__ cela risque de changer...

- Nous connaissons intimement la majorité de ces dames..., fit remarquer Mrs. Darcy en regardant Lady Firth d'un air surpris. Pensez-vous qu'elles puissent se montrer méprisantes ?

- Ma chère Mrs. Darcy, vous êtes encore bien naïve malgré votre sens de l'observation. Lorsqu'une dame sent sa réputation menacée par une autre, elle peut se montrer méprisante et répandre des propos mensongers sur sa concurrente, répliqua Lady Firth.

- Vous parlez par expérience, me semble-t-il ?

- En effet... Et voilà quelques personnes qui risquent d'illustrer les propos que je viens de vous tenir ! »

Mrs. Darcy se tourna dans la direction que lui indiquait Lady Firth et vit entrer Mrs. Holloway, Mrs. Kirk, Lady Stubbs et une autre jeune femme élégante dont elle ignorait le nom. Lady Waddell alla à leur rencontre, les saluant cordialement tout en demandant de leurs nouvelles. En entendant de nouvelles dames arriver dans le salon, les autres ladies de l'assemblée arrêtèrent leurs discussions pour se concentrer sur les nouvelles arrivantes. Marianne ne fit pas exception à la règle et se tourna vers les retardataires. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse en voyant Lady Stubbs, mais surtout la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Mrs. Willoughby.

Des images de la soirée durant laquelle elle l'avait aperçu il y a quatre ans lui revinrent en mémoire de façon brutale. Mais Mrs. Sophia Willoughby n'avait guère changé. Le même visage fin et le même air hautain qui balayait la salle du regard. Son veuvage n'avait pas altéré son orgueil, mais l'avait renforcé. Marianne pouvait comprendre cela, songeant quelle horreur cela avait dû être pour Mrs. Willoughby d'apprendre toutes les manigances de son défunt mari pour reconquérir une femme qu'il avait abandonné pour se marier avec elle pour sa richesse en regrettant amèrement sa décision.

Marianne aurait eu envie de se sauver, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas battre en retraite pour deux personnes. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Inspirant une bouffée d'air, elle alla se joindre aux autres dames pour saluer les nouvelles venues. Elle croisa le regard de Lady Firth qui lui fit discrètement signe de se redresser. Oui, Marianne devait garder la tête haute. C'est avec un sourire gracieux et timide qu'elle salua les invitées de Lady Waddell, qui se chargea des présentations. Lady Stubbs ne manifesta aucune réaction tandis que Mrs. Willoughby avait eu un regard perçant à l'adresse de Marianne, prenant conscience de l'obstacle à son bonheur conjugal qu'elle avait sous les yeux, reconnaissant son visage qu'elle avait vu si décomposé quand elle l'avait surprise aux côtés de Willoughby.

« Mrs Brandon et sa sœur, Miss Dashwood sont mes invitées à Darcy House, déclara Mrs. Darcy. J'ai ouïe dire que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrées, Lady Stubbs ?

- C'est exact... Lors d'un court séjour dans le Devonshire. » répondit Lady Stubbs en souriant poliment, cachant sa gêne.

Marianne acquiesça et osa un regard en direction de Mrs. Willoughby qui la fixait d'un œil noir, accentuant la gêne de la jeune femme.

« Quelle coïncidence ! Mrs. Willoughby vient du Somersetshire, non loin du Devonshire ! s'exclama Mrs. Kirk. Vous avez sûrement dû vous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas Mrs. Brandon ? »

Marianne rougit violemment. Elle soupçonnait dans le ton et le regard de Mrs Kirk qu'elle savait quelque chose sur le lien qui existait entre elle et Mrs. Willoughby, et qu'elle s'en amusait à ses dépends.

« Eh bien... non... Je n'ai jamais rencontré Mrs. Willoughby dans le Devonshire, répliqua Marianne, cherchant ses mots.

- A Londres, peut-être ? Oh non ! Pardonnez-moi, suis-je bête ! se reprit Mrs Kirk en riant.

- Pourquoi cette hypothèse vous paraît si risible, Mrs. Kirk ? demanda Marianne avec appréhension.

- Eh bien... je doute fort d'une rencontre probable entre vous deux à Londres avant votre mariage, étant donné votre... enfin, votre différence sociale. Vous ne pouvez avoir fréquenté les mêmes salons ! Pardonnez-moi pour cette méprise, Mrs. Willoughby ! » répondit Mrs Kirk avec un regard qui exprimait les sentiments inverses qu'elle venait d'exprimer.

Marianne vit Mrs. Willoughby sourire, l'air satisfait. Voir sa rivale humiliée de la sorte semblait lui procurer un certain apaisement qu'elle exprima en assurant à Mrs. Kirk qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Marianne baissa la tête, tandis que Margaret fusillait Mrs. Kirk du regard. Elle l'aurait volontiers remise à sa place, mais les conseils de Lady Firth lui revenaient en mémoire et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire cela sans que Marianne ne souffre des conséquences. Mrs. Darcy et Lady Firth étaient furieuses contre ces propos déplacés. Marianne était terriblement humiliée, mais elle sentit une sorte de rébellion monter en elle, un refus de se laisser dénigrer de la sorte sans réagir. Elle releva la tête, déterminée, et offrit à Mrs. Kirk et à Mrs. Willoughby un beau sourire radieux.

« Eh oui ! Et voyez où nous sommes aujourd'hui ? Toutes ensemble dans un même salon ! La vie est si étrange... » dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Mrs. Darcy, qui venait de sourire en entendant la réplique de Marianne en profita pour prendre la parole :

« J'allais oublier ! Je dois vous amener à ma belle-sœur, Mrs. Brandon, et vous aussi Miss Dashwood... Elle voulait votre avis sur la prochaine partition qu'elle souhaite étudier... pour le bal que j'organise prochainement ! »

Marianne et Margaret la suivirent, escortées de Lady Firth.

« Merci, murmura Marianne à Mrs. Darcy tandis que Margaret lui serrait la main avec tendresse, l'ayant vu trembler.

- Ne me remerciez pas. Ces femmes sont méprisables ! chuchota Mrs. Darcy. Et votre répartie était délicieuse ! La tête de ses dames... ! »

Georgiana leur adressa un sourire empreint de sympathie et demanda à Margaret ce qui s'était passé pour que Marianne soit si pâle. Margaret lui raconta tout, tandis que Marianne s'éloignait un peu, s'approchant des fenêtres afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées tout en observant la vue. Elle avait remarqué que Lady Firth et Mrs. Darcy venaient à sa rencontre sans doute pour lui parler, mais une dame les avait abordé, les coupant dans leur élan. Marianne eut donc le loisir de réfléchir à toutes les répliques cinglantes qu'elle aurait aimé lancer à Mrs Kirk. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était l'animosité que semblait avoir cette dame à son égard alors qu'elles ne s'étaient rencontrées que deux fois, la veille qui plus est !

« C'est une bonne chose pour vous que Lady Firth vous ai prise sous son aile ! »

Marianne se retourna et vit Mrs. Kirk la toiser sévèrement.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle en s'exhortant au calme.

- Voyons... Personne n'est dupe ! Tout le monde vous fait des courbettes et semble vous accepter dans ce cercle de jeunes femmes fortunées, mais dès que vous quittez leur champ de vision, vous êtes cordialement critiquée, je vous l'assure ! Et ce n'est pas le soutien de Lady Firth ou Mrs. Darcy qui y changera quoi que ce soit, même si elles ont une belle position dans la société. Personne n'a oublié d'où elles viennent ! »

Mrs Kirk avait débité cela à voix basse, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Marianne aurait pu se sentir à court de mots tant cette attaque gratuite était inopinée en un tel moment, mais elle se ressaisit et décida de se montrer aimable et souriante, sans pour autant fléchir.

« C'est drôle que vous disiez cela au sujet de Lady Firth et Mrs. Darcy car il me semble qu'elles sont très influentes dans le monde et font parties des meilleures fortunes d'Angleterre. Je croyais que c'était un critère de choix pour se faire bien voir dans la haute société londonienne, mais apparemment ce n'est plus une priorité... Je pourrais m'en réjouir, mais lorsque je vois que ce qui prévaut aux yeux du monde, et donc aux vôtres, reste superficiel, je suis déçue..., répliqua-t-elle.

- Vos mariages et vos fortunes ne représentent rien à mes yeux et à celles qui restent conservatrices d'une certaine éducation qui rejette cette mésalliance que l'on retrouve partout ! siffla Mrs. Kirk. Et puis, quelle impudence de votre part de vous montrer au monde dans cet état ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant du menton le ventre de Marianne.

- Seigneur ! Toujours aussi jalouse et aigrie, Mrs. Kirk ? »

Mrs. Kirk, l'air glacial, se tourna vers Lady Firth qui venait de parler.

« Cela vous ferez plaisir, Lady Firth ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Oh non ! Vous savez bien que je ne veux pas vous contrarier, et me faire plaisir est la dernière chose que vous souhaitez ! répliqua Lady Firth en souriant. Mais de grâce, ne reportez pas votre vieille rancune sur cette pauvre Mrs. Brandon !

- Vous espérez la faire réussir de la même façon que vous et Mrs. Darcy ?

- Vous divaguez ! Mrs. Brandon a déjà très bien réussi, et sans mon aide !

- Certainement pas ! Ou bien nous n'avons pas la même conception du mot réussir...

- En effet ! Je voulais dire que Mrs. Brandon a réussi de la même manière que Mrs. Darcy et moi-même, mais c'est une chose qui vous est étrangère...

- Vraiment ? Et quel est ce domaine dans lequel vous avez gagné par rapport à moi ?

- Même si nous avons épousé de bons partis, nos mariages étaient et sont toujours dominés par l'amour. » assena Lady Firth.

Marianne se raidit devant l'audace de Lady Firth, scrutant la réaction de Mrs. Kirk. Celle-ci eut un rictus de mépris.

« C'est vous qui le dites... Qui se soucie des mariages d'amour de nos jours ?

- Vous pouvez témoigner pour mon cas aussi bien que moi, Mrs. Kirk. » répliqua Lady Firth avec un air entendu.

Cette fois-ci, Mrs. Kirk se pétrifia tandis que la haine emplissait ses yeux.

« Votre arrogance et votre suffisance ne sont que le pâle reflet de la répulsion que vous m'inspirez, répondit sèchement Mrs. Kirk lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous glorifier de votre réussite... » ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Marianne, impressionnée par la scène pleine de tension et de rancœur qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux, se tourna vers Lady Firth.

« Pardonnez-moi pour cette scène, Mrs. Brandon. Mais je ne pouvais accepter de la voir vous traiter de la sorte sans réagir... même si vous vous êtes défendue dignement, comme une grande dame !

- Je regrette cette animosité qu'elle a envers moi... Surtout à cause de tels mobiles ! Mais... pardonnez ma question, demanda-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond entre elle et vous... »

Lady Firth eut un petit sourire étrange.

« Vous avez bien compris. Mrs. Kirk avait des vues sur mon mari avant qu'il ne m'épouse. Je pense qu'elle était sincèrement éprise de lui, du moins, je viens de m'en rendre compte aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle regrettait davantage son argent que lui, mais son regard lorsque j'ai fais allusion à cela m'a prouvé le contraire... »

Marianne ressentit alors un semblant de pitié pour Mrs. Kirk, même si elle ne l'avait pas épargné depuis son arrivée. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'avec une mentalité telle que celle de Mrs Kirk pour qui un mélange des classes sociales était tout sauf envisageable, cette dernière soit aigrie d'avoir perdu un homme qu'elle aimait au profit d'une femme plus modeste en la personne de Lady Firth.

« Mais à vous de m'en dire plus sur vos relations entre cette Lady Stubbs et Mrs. Willoughby ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait un grand malaise entre vous trois... » reprit Lady Firth.

Marianne se sentit obligée de tout lui raconter, préférant le lui apprendre elle-même avant que d'autres personnes moins informées et plus promptes à juger ne le fasse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, Lady Firth la remercia pour la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait.

« Je constate que vous avez de belles qualités et un beau caractère. La tâche qui consiste à vous faire apprécier des dames intelligentes et influentes de la société ne devrait pas être difficile. Pour ce qui est des dames influentes mais peu agréables, le défi sera intéressant, mais non inatteignable...

- Je vous avouerai que je préfèrerai les laisser médire sur moi et avoir l'approbation de personnes telles que vous et Mrs. Darcy plutôt que celles de dames dont je ne souhaite pas rechercher la compagnie et qui ont un sentiment réciproque à mon sujet, répliqua Marianne. Je ne veux pas me parjurer à ce point pour être appréciée !

- Qui parle de vous parjurer ? demanda Lady Firth avec étonnement. Restez vous-même ! Mais ne vous diminuez pas face à ces dames ancrées dans leurs vieux principes injustes.

- Me diminuer ?

- Oui ! Votre démarche tout à l'heure, lors de l'arrivée de vos rivales... Tut tut ! Ce sont vos rivales, que vous le vouliez ou non ! Elles vous traitent de la sorte ! Votre démarche... vous marchiez comme si vous étiez coupable ! Ne refaites plus jamais cela, Marianne. Vous n'êtes coupable de rien et si vous en êtes là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à l'amour et non par intérêt, et ça c'est quelque chose qui en fait jalouser beaucoup... »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps où Marianne se confrontait à la jalousie des dames de la haute société, le Colonel Brandon devait composer avec John Dashwood, l'ayant invité expressément avec Mr. Darcy à se joindre à son club. Il leur témoigna une cordiale bienvenue et leur présenta quelques uns de ses amis. Ils discutèrent essentiellement de politique et de distractions londoniennes, parlant de la Derby, grand événement hippique qui aurait lieu en juin et réjouissait particulièrement Mr. Darcy, grand amateur de chevaux. Brandon les écoutait, partageant leur enthousiasme, bien qu'avec plus de recul car il ne pourrait pas assister à la Derby, puisque Marianne atteindrait son huitième mois et Elinor serait sur le point d'accoucher.<p>

« Mr. Dashwood est ailleurs, semblerait-il ! » lança un gentleman à Brandon lorsqu'ils se croisèrent.

En effet, Brandon avait remarqué chez son beau-frère une certaine distance vis à vis de ses amis, son regard se perdant parfois au loin. Cet air nerveux intrigua Brandon qui eut enfin droit au fin mot de l'histoire lorsque Mr. Dashwood lui demanda s'il pouvait s'entretenir avec lui, seul à seul avant qu'il ne parte. Brandon accepta et dès que le moment fut venu, il enjoignit Mr. Darcy à rentrer chez lui sans l'attendre, affirmant qu'il rentrerait par ses propres moyens.

« Cher Colonel Brandon, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir accepté mon invitation, commença Mr. Dashwood.

- Ce fut un plaisir...

- C'est naturel pour moi d'inviter celui qui me permet de me réjouir du bonheur que semble vivre Marianne depuis son mariage.

- Son bonheur est concurrencé par celui qu'elle me procure, répondit Brandon, désireux de rétablir la vérité dans les idées que pouvait avoir son beau-frère sur les raisons de son union avec Marianne.

- Fort bien, fort bien... »

Brandon attendit patiemment que Mr. Dashwood reprenne la parole après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Cher Colonel... vous savez sans doute que... vous connaissez sûrement toute l'estime que j'ai pour vous... »

Cette obséquiosité commençait fortement à agacer Brandon qui s'attendait à une demande incongrue de la part de son beau-frère, mais il resta courtois et le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre.

« Pardonnez-moi... je m'exprime fort mal ! s'excusa Mr. Dashwood. Connaissez-vous ma propriété dans le Sussex ? Celle qui a vu naître Marianne et ses sœurs...

- Norland ? demanda Brandon avec surprise, tant la question le déroutait.

- Oui, c'est cela !

- Marianne m'en parle quelque fois lorsqu'elle me raconte certains de ses souvenirs d'enfance, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, comme vous vous en doutez...

- Oui, évidemment... »

Un petit silence flotta dans l'air, intimant à Brandon le désir de mettre les choses au clair avant que sa patience ne s'émousse.

« Vous vouliez peut-être me demander quelque chose, Mr. Dashwood ? »

Mr. Dashwood eut l'air soulagé.

« Oui, oui, en effet... C'est difficile pour moi de demander quoi que ce soit... Surtout que... vous êtes de la famille... Mais jamais je n'aurais hésité à vous venir en aide si...

- Je vous en prie... de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Brandon, coupant court aux tergiversations de son beau-frère.

Mr. Dashwood reprit sa respiration, mal assuré.

« Eh bien... tout d'abord... je tiens à vous prévenir que Fanny ignore tout de ce que je vais vous dire... je préfère la préserver, comprenez-vous ?

- Je pense que la situation me sera plus compréhensible si je la connais, répondit poliment Brandon.

- J'y viens... Je... Voilà... il m'arrive quelque fois d'aller à quelques clubs en vogue avec mes amis. Là-bas, nous... nous jouons beaucoup à... à quelques jeux d'argent... Au départ rien de bien méchant... Mais... j'ignore si vous avez déjà joué à ces jeux, mais ils exercent un tel pouvoir ! s'exclama Mr. Dashwood d'un air désespéré.

- Je n'y ai jamais joué, mais je connais de nombreuses personnes qui en ont souffert, répondit Brandon en songeant à ses anciens camarades de régiment qui avaient tenté de noyer les visions terribles de la guerre dans les jeux d'argent.

- Vous comprenez alors...

- Mais il me semble que vos revenus sont bien plus conséquents que ceux des personnes dont je vous parle. » fit remarquer Brandon.

Mr. Dashwood baissa les yeux, l'air dépité.

« En effet... oui... J'ai beaucoup joué... beaucoup trop... ! Certains de mes amis m'entraînaient... ils ont une chance indécente aux jeux ! C'est un engrenage terrible, Colonel... On espère gagner la fois prochaine, puis lorsqu'on y est arrivé, on veut voir si la chance nous sourit toujours... J'en oubliais le sens des réalités...

- C'est souvent comme cela que les personnes se laissent prendre au piège... Mais, qu'attendez-vous de moi, Mr. Dashwood ? demanda Brandon.

- Oh ! Je ne vous demande pas d'argent, non ! s'exclama Mr. Dashwood, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Jamais je ne... En réalité, je souhaitais vous faire une offre...

- Une offre ?

- Oui... Avec mes dettes, je risque de perdre Norland, aussi je... je me demandais si vous vouliez me le louer... »

Brandon ne put masquer sa surprise. Mr. Dashwood avait du jouer plus que de raison pour en être réduit à se séparer de Norland. En vérité, la dépendance de Mr. Dashwood pour les jeux d'argent ne devait son apparition qu'aux crises d'hystérie de Fanny. Amenés à souvent côtoyer Mr. et Mrs. Robert Ferrars, les nerfs de Fanny Dashwood étaient mis à rude épreuve envers sa belle-sœur, Lucy Ferrars, qu'elle ne pouvait guère supporter.

Elle observait avec une jalousie maladive les marques d'attention que sa propre mère avait envers Lucy, qui avait su se faire bien voir d'elle à force de paroles mielleuses et d'amabilité exacerbée, parvenant à reléguer au second plan la manière avec laquelle elle avait dupé toute la famille Ferrars en rompant ses fiançailles d'avec Edward pour se marier avec son frère cadet, Robert, bénéficiant au passage d'une augmentation de revenus et d'une meilleure situation que si elle avait épousé son premier choix. Tout cela était intolérable pour Fanny qui passait souvent sa colère sur son mari, fidèle et soumis, et qui cherchait un peu de détente auprès de ses camarades grâce au jeu.

« Je suppose que Marianne vous a déjà parlé de Norland ? demanda Mr. Dashwood.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, cela lui arrive... Elle a d'excellents souvenirs de son enfance dans ce manoir, répondit Brandon.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Fort heureusement, nous avons notre demeure londonienne, mais... la campagne a tellement d'attraits... ! Je pensais vous proposer de louer Norland... comme cela vous et Marianne pourrez profiter de ce beau manoir avec Elinor, Mrs. Dashwood et Margaret quand bon vous semblera !

- Votre proposition me laisse surpris, Mr. Dashwood...

- Je le sais... Mais je... j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous en pensant mettre Norland en location. De cette façon je peux me renflouer grâce à l'argent de la location... et Marianne et ses sœurs peuvent retrouver Norland, expliqua Mr. Dashwood en jouant nerveusement avec un de ses boutons de manchette.

- Mais, qu'adviendra-t-il de Norland une fois que vous aurez eu suffisamment d'argent pour combler vos dettes ? demanda Brandon, désireux d'établir les choses au clair.

- Oh... eh bien, je... cela dépendra... Je sais que Fanny comptait beaucoup sur Norland en tant qu'héritage pour notre fils Harry..., expliqua-t-il, pris de court.

- Vous comprendrez aisément, Mr. Dashwood, que si je vous loue Norland pour vous le laisser ensuite, cela attristera fortement Marianne et sa famille, qui perdront le domaine familial une deuxième fois, répliqua Brandon. Je refuse d'infliger à mon épouse et à sa famille une telle peine.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'en suis conscient... Mais si vous le louez, j'arriverai sans doute à dissuader Fanny de vouloir donner Norland en héritage à Harry !

- Je ne veux pas changer vos plans et empêcher qui que ce soit d'acquérir ce qui lui revient... bien que ce domaine puisse autant revenir à Marianne qu'à ses sœurs ou Mrs. Dashwood, mais la loi de l'entail étant ce qu'elle est...

- Je peux vous laisser le temps de réfléchir si vous le souhaitez... C'est une décision importante, vous le comprenez aisément...

- L'avez-vous proposé à Mr. Edward Ferrars ? demanda Brandon.

- Non... il n'aurait pas eu les moyens de louer Norland... et après ce qu'il a fait, je ne me voyais guère lui demander quoi que ce soit... Imaginez la réaction de Fanny ! répondit Mr. Dashwood d'un air gêné.

- Ce qu'a fait Mr. Ferrars, comme vous dites, n'est rien de plus qu'un acte de loyauté et de courage... Désormais il est très heureux avec ma belle-sœur, votre demi-sœur par ailleurs, aussi il me semble que le considérer comme un paria n'est pas juste et irrespectueux envers eux. » répliqua froidement Brandon.

Mr. Dashwood était très mal à l'aise de sa maladresse et des répercussions que cela pouvait avoir sur la réponse de son beau-frère au sujet de la location de Norland, aussi se hâta-t-il de calmer Brandon.

« Bien évidemment ! C'est difficile pour Fanny de comprendre cela, mais... je suis très heureux pour Elinor et Edward ! »

Brandon regarda attentivement son beau-frère. Il trouvait très ironique la situation dans laquelle était plongé Mr. Dashwood. Cet homme avait fait preuve de pingrerie toute sa vie, et à présent qu'il avait dépensé plus que de raison dans des jeux, il devait chercher du soutien auprès de ses demi-sœurs, à qui il s'était contenté de venir en aide par des promesses vaines plutôt que par des actions lorsqu'elles étaient dans le besoin. Néanmoins, Brandon voulait connaître les sentiments de Marianne sur cette affaire avant de donner une réponse à Mr. Dashwood.

« Bien entendu, parlez-en à Marianne, cela va de soi ! J'attendrais votre réponse ! En attendant, il est inutile de vous préciser de ne pas aborder le sujet avec mon épouse...

- Évidemment. » répliqua Brandon, qui de toute manière, était peu enclin à aborder n'importe quel sujet avec Mrs. Dashwood tant elle lui était méprisante.

Lorsqu'il rentra à Darcy House, les dames étaient rentrées depuis une heure et se préparaient pour le repas du soir. Brandon vint rejoindre Marianne dans sa chambre avant de s'immobiliser sur le seuil.

« Marianne ! Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en allant vers elle.

La jeune femme était assise sur le lit, une main sur le cœur, l'autre tenant une lettre qui, sans aucun doute, venait d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Marianne ne répondit pas tout de suite, parcourant la lettre avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Marianne... »

Brandon vint la rejoindre et la regarda anxieusement.

« Une lettre de mère... J'ai reçu une lettre d'Elinor aussi... Mais elle ne m'a rien dit... Mère m'a expliqué qu'elle avait fait une chute dans les escaliers... les dernières marches seulement, mais cela aurait pu être bien plus grave ! Heureusement le bébé est toujours aussi vigoureux et Elinor garde le lit pour quelques jours à cause de sa cheville qu'elle s'est foulée en tombant... Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! » s'exclama Marianne, les larmes aux yeux.

Brandon lui caressa la main, soulagé pour Elinor et l'enfant.

« Tout va mieux, Elinor et le bébé n'ont rien, tout va pour le mieux, la rassura-t-il.

- Oui... tout va mieux... » répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Brandon la regarda en souriant puis, afin de lui faire oublier cette émotion, lui demanda comment s'était déroulée son après-midi.

« Oh... cela avait bien commencé... Mais devine qui est arrivé au milieu de l'après-midi ?

- Dis-moi...

- Mrs. Willoughby et Lady Stubbs...

- Votre rencontre s'est mal passée ? demanda Brandon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plutôt oui... Lady Stubbs n'a rien dit, Mrs. Willoughby m'a fixé de façon très gênante et a ri des plaisanteries à peine déguisées de Mrs. Kirk qui a ouvertement affiché son mépris envers moi lorsque nous étions seules...

- Comment ça ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Marianne esquissa un léger sourire face à la vivacité de Brandon, outré à l'idée que son épouse ait fait les frais de personnes grossières et mesquines.

« Elle m'a reproché d'avoir épousé un homme dont la fortune et le rang étaient supérieurs aux miens, et elle m'a trouvé indécente de m'afficher en société dans mon état, expliqua Marianne en caressant son ventre.

- Quelle femme méprisable ! gronda Brandon.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai répondu poliment puis Lady Firth est intervenue... et nous sommes tombées d'accord pour dire que mon confinement pouvait et devait commencer dès à présent, répondit Marianne en souriant.

- Vraiment ? demanda Brandon, la regardant avec surprise.

- Oui... ma grossesse est bien trop voyante depuis ma Présentation à la Cour...

- Le regrettes-tu ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! A dire vrai, cela me donne une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à affronter ces femmes médisantes, rit Marianne. Je serai juste présente au bal des Darcy puisqu'il a lieu ici, mais c'est tout... »

Brandon lui caressa le ventre avec tendresse.

« Si cela te convient, alors je suis heureux...

- Merci... Je me demande néanmoins si je ne manque pas de courage... Me servir de ma grossesse comme bouclier contre les salons de la société londonienne au lieu de chercher à leur plaire et à être une vraie dame respectable... » déclara Marianne avec sérieux.

Brandon la regarda, abasourdi.

« Marianne ! Ces femmes t'ont mise de mauvaises idées dans la tête ! »

Il lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index et lui fit doucement tourner la tête vers lui pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Premièrement, je connais peu de femmes de ton âge qui auraient eu le même courage que le tien lors de mon amnésie. Deuxièmement, si tu n'étais pas enceinte, tu aurais été dans tous ces salons londoniens, là, tu n'as pas le choix. Quant à ne pas chercher à leur plaire, c'est tout à ton honneur de ne pas vouloir jouer la comédie auprès de personnes hypocrites. Tu as charmé suffisamment de gens qui en valent la peine pour te fatiguer à être appréciée par des personnes fausses. Enfin, pour ce qui est d'être une vraie dame respectable... suis-je obligé de te confirmer que tu es une des dames les plus respectables que je connaisse ? Loyale, fidèle à tes principes, digne, courageuse, intelligente... dis-moi lorsque je dois m'arrêter... »

Marianne éclata de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière.

« Je crois que tu peux arrêter les louanges sinon mes chapeaux me seront trop petits ! » s'exclama-t-elle, hilare.

Brandon ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'enthousiasme de son épouse.

« Permet-moi au moins d'ajouter une chose...

- Laquelle ?

- Tu es superbe... »

Marianne lui sourit tendrement, les yeux brillants, ses joues rebondies se colorant. En effet, les rondeurs de grossesse lui allaient parfaitement, donnant d'elle l'image d'une jeune femme pleine de vie et en bonne santé, l'éclat de ses yeux rehaussé par celui de son teint. Elle se blottit contre lui et ils restèrent quelques secondes sans dire un mot lorsque Marianne se souvint de l'invitation que son demi-frère avait adressé à Brandon et elle lui demanda comment cela s'était déroulé.

« Oh... tu connais ton frère...

- Demi-frère, le corrigea vivement Marianne.

- Demi-frère...soit ! rit Brandon. Il était très obséquieux, mais un peu perdu dans ses pensées lorsque nous étions tous réunis...

- Tu as su pourquoi ?

- Oui... Il devait répéter le discours qu'il allait me tenir par la suite lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls...

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

Brandon regarda Marianne, l'air impatient qu'elle affichait et il se demanda quelle expression elle allait avoir lorsqu'elle saurait l'offre de Mr. Dashwood.

« Il a des problèmes d'argent...

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Marianne en ouvrant de grands yeux. Comment un homme aussi attentif à sa bourse peut-il avoir de tels problèmes ?

- Les jeux d'argent peuvent en happer plus d'un, même ceux qui sont...disons, économes. Il suffit d'une fois pour que tout bascule...

- Mais... Attends ! Ne me dis pas qu'il a osé te demander de l'argent ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Brandon fit signe à Marianne de parler moins fort et secoua la tête.

« Non... mais il m'a proposé de louer Norland... »

Marianne changea immédiatement d'expression et regarda attentivement Brandon, comme si elle croyait avoir mal compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il suffisait que quelqu'un évoque le nom de son ancienne demeure, celle qui l'avait vu naître et faire ses premiers pas pour qu'elle ait une bouffée de nostalgie et de mélancolie qui lui renvoie tous ses souvenirs à l'esprit.

« Norland... Il t'a proposé de louer Norland ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Oui... Afin de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour combler ses dettes...

- Et lorsqu'il aura eu ce qu'il lui faut, il compte récupérer Norland, j'imagine ! répliqua Marianne avec mépris.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit...

- Et ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Marianne... à en voir ta réaction... j'imagine que retourner vivre à Norland te plairais ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Marianne eut soudain l'air perdu, son visage changeant d'expression aussi vite qu'un battement de cils.

« Oui... enfin... à dire vrai, je n'en sais rien. J'imagine que tout a changé, Fanny et John comptaient faire des arrangements, des rénovations... Ils ont du couper des arbres, changer les jardins, l'intérieur de Norland..., expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je risque de ne pas reconnaître ma maison. Ce serait comme si mon enfance était défigurée... saccagée par des personnes sans cœur, sans états d'âme pour les souvenirs de ceux qui ont occupé ces lieux avant eux... Mais j'ai construit tant de choses dans le Dorsetshire, avec toi ! J'aime Delaford, j'aime savoir Elinor et Edward près de chez nous, tout comme Maman et Margaret à Barton Cottage ! Nous avons tous nos amis là-bas... de beaux souvenirs également... Peu importe l'endroit où l'on se trouve, je sais qu'on peut se créer de nouveaux souvenirs que l'on ne voudra pas quitter dès que l'on en sera obligé...

Mais retourner dans un lieu qui abrite tant de pans de mon passé et ne pas le reconnaître ? Je ne sais pas si je le pourrais, Christopher... Peut-être qu'Elinor le voudra, elle est moins sentimentale que moi, mais... si j'y retourne, je voudrais retrouver l'innocence, l'insouciance, l'enfance... Norland comme je l'ai quitté... comme je l'ai quitté avant la mort de mon père... Mais c'est impossible... Lorsqu'ils sont venus prendre possession du manoir, j'ai considéré Norland comme un souvenir... »

Brandon avait observé Marianne durant sa confession, regardant une jeune femme entière, malheureuse de voir une partie de son passé à nouveau exposé au changement. Il attira Marianne contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi ma chérie... J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne voudrais pas y retourner...

- Non, non ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! C'est vrai que Norland me manque... mais c'est le Norland de mes souvenirs que je languis... je sais qu'il ne reviendra jamais et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas chercher à le retrouver... Mais ma nostalgie peut prêter à confusion, je l'avoue..., répondit-elle en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Brandon.

- Dans ce cas, je dirai à Mr. Dashwood que je refuse son offre... Ils pourront toujours louer Norland à d'autres membres de leur entourage...

- Mais... et si ils le louaient à d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas de la famille ?

- J'en doute fort... Mr. Dashwood ne voudrait pas voir sa réputation ternie au-delà de son cercle d'intimes...

- Il faudrait en parler à Edward et Elinor ! Peut-être qu'ils voudront le louer ? Elinor aimait Norland, mais je ne sais pas si le fait d'y vivre malgré les changements l'affectera autant que moi...

- Mr. Dashwood a volontairement occulté Mr. Ferrars et Elinor...

- Tout cela à cause de Fanny et de son maudit orgueil qui les empêche de voir combien Edward a fait un bien meilleur choix en épousant ma sœur plutôt que leur ridicule Miss Morton ! répliqua Marianne avec colère.

- Oui... mais... peut-être que si nous nous associons tous les deux, Mr. Ferrars et moi-même, peut-être que nous pourrons louer Norland et y aller quand vous vous sentirez prêtes ta sœur et toi ? proposa Brandon.

- Te rends-tu compte que cela rendrait service à mon demi-frère ? demanda-t-elle avec un rire amer. Lui qui n'a jamais fait la moindre bonne action envers nous... Et puis, comment Maman prendrait la chose ? Elle avait hâte de quitter Norland... Il n'y a que Margaret dont j'ignore l'avis... Elle est si contradictoire...

- On se demande de qui elle tient cela ! répliqua Brandon, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'est juste que cette nouvelle me bouleverse, Christopher..., répliqua-t-elle avec une moue vexée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

- C'est bien simple. Mr. Dashwood trouvera un autre moyen pour combler ses dettes. Je lui dirai que je ne peux louer Norland, et qu'il devrait demander à son beau-frère, Mr. Robert Ferrars, dès qu'il sera rentré de son voyage en Suisse, d'après ce que j'ai compris...

- J'imagine que tu as raison, soupira Marianne, songeant à Lucy Ferrars en train de visiter Norland avec son petit air mielleux satisfait. La vie est si étrange... qui aurait cru qu'un jour je ne veuille plus retourner à Norland ?

- Parfois les circonstances de la vie inversent nos désirs..., répondit Brandon en collant son front à celui de Marianne.

- J'en sais quelque chose... » murmura Marianne en lui souriant tendrement.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Margaret se remettait à peine de la colère et de l'indignation qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait vu sa sœur se faire insulter par Mrs. Kirk et Mrs. Willoughby. Était-ce cela ce monde huppé et rempli de conventions qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre en cause, jamais oublier ou passer outre sous peine de se voir exclu de ce microcosme dans lequel la noblesse procurée par la naissance ou la richesse permettent d'acquérir un statut important aux yeux du monde, mais où le moindre faux-pas vestimentaire ou domestique peut coûter une réputation ?<p>

Margaret commençait à être écœurée par cette hypocrisie et ces faux-semblants qui semblaient régner en maîtres à Londres. Elle avait fait de jolies rencontres comme Lucy Penswood ou Lady Firth ainsi que quelques autres dames qui avaient fait preuve de sympathie envers elle et Marianne, mais le reste des dames étaient si méchantes, si sournoises ! Combien elle aurait aimé leur dire leurs quatre vérités ! Mais elle devait se taire et subir les moqueries, les médisances, à son encontre comme à celle de sa sœur...

Le lendemain devait voir arriver Mrs. Bingley, la sœur aînée de Mrs. Darcy, et Margaret attendait son arrivée avec impatience car elle avait cru comprendre, d'après les dires de Mr. et Mrs. Darcy, que Jane Bingley était un ange de douceur, avec un bon cœur et une générosité admirables. Cela leur changerait des autres Mrs. Kirk et Mrs. Willoughby !

Mais Margaret n'eut pas le temps de ruminer ces sombres pensées car une lettre de Barbara lui fut apportée par une domestique. Margaret la prit avec empressement, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

__« Ma chère Margaret,__

__J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que l'air du Devonshire ne vous manque pas trop, même si, vous connaissant, j'imagine que c'est le cas ! Comme j'ai été heureuse de lire vos exploits et ceux de votre sœur lors de votre présentation à la Cour ! Mais en ai-je seulement douté un instant ? Je suis sincèrement ravie pour vous et j'espère que la suite de votre séjour à Londres se déroulera aussi bien. Cette Lady Firth dont vous m'avez chanté les louanges dans votre dernière lettre a l'air d'une fort belle personne, intelligente qui plus est. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez une telle alliée !__

__Et Mr. Thornton ? L'avez-vous revu ? Margaret, je doute fort que ce gentleman ne s'intéresse pas à vous avec ce que vous m'avez relaté... Vos sentiments sont-ils toujours autant en sa faveur depuis notre dernière lettre ? Comme je l'espère ! N'y voyez pas une critique, seulement, je commence à vous connaître et en vous lisant ( je parle ici de votre roman aussi ) j'ai l'impression que même des sentiments évidents peuvent être remis en question par votre peur de vous tromper et de le regretter par la suite... Rassurez-moi par une prochaine lettre où vous me décrirez votre soirée à l'opéra !__

__J'ai donc lu votre roman et je dois dire qu'une relecture s'impose ! J'ai tant aimé ! Je vous retrouve tellement à travers vos personnages, vos réflexions, les aventures que vous faites vivre à votre héroïne semblent tellement vous faire rêver et sont si bien décrites que j'ai l'impression d'être à ses côtés ! Je pense que lorsqu'on a appris à vous connaître un temps soit peu, on vous découvre davantage dans votre écriture, du moins c'est mon sentiment...__

__Je me dois de finir cette lettre en vous parlant de mon état de santé auquel cas votre prochaine lettre sera remplie de menaces pour que je vous en informe... J'ai repris le travail, j'aide un peu mes parents à la ferme, mais je suis vite fatiguée, donc je ne travaille guère longtemps. Il faut que je me remette sur pieds petit à petit...__

__Prenez bien soin de vous Margaret et ne perdez rien de votre spontanéité à Londres surtout ! Et je vous en prie, n'oubliez pas de tout me relater dans votre prochaine lettre !__

__Votre amie affectionnée,__

__Barbara Coyle »__

Cette lettre mit du baume au cœur de Margaret et lui fit comprendre à quel point son amie lui manquait. Elle était touchée par sa confiance en elle et en sa réussite sociale, ainsi que sa sensibilité et sa perspicacité face à ses écrits dans lesquels elle avait deviné tout ce qui faisait sa personnalité. En revanche, elle s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Barbara qui, elle le sentait, ne s'était pas amélioré malgré le fait qu'elle ait repris le travail à la ferme. Margaret lui écrivit une lettre sur-le-champ.

__« Ma chère Barbara,__

__Recevoir votre lettre m'a fait tellement plaisir ! J'ai l'impression de vous voir et de vous entendre me parler ! Miss Darcy est une amie sympathique et adorable, mais j'ai besoin de votre vivacité et de votre franchise sans pareille... D'ailleurs, j'use moi-même de franchise pour vous réprimander : comment avez-vous pu reprendre le travail dans votre état ?! Je vous en prie, soyez parfaitement remise avant de reprendre vos activités à la ferme, sinon vous ne saurez rien de ma soirée à l'opéra ! Je sais que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'une jeune fille de bonne famille de faire du chantage, mais vous savez bien trop combien je suis rebelle à cette éducation pour en être choquée !__

__D'ailleurs, les dames que j'ai rencontré en société devraient, pour la plupart, revoir leur éducation et prendre des leçons de politesse. Vous seriez encore plus écœurée que moi par leur hypocrisie et leur méchanceté envers les personnes qu'elles jalousent ou qui sont devenues riches suite à un mariage d'amour. Elles ont manqué de respect à ma sœur encore aujourd'hui... Heureusement que Lady Firth et Mrs. Darcy étaient là, ainsi que Lady Waddell ! Elles ont remises ces dames à leur place avec plus de civilités que je ne l'aurais fait !__

__Merci beaucoup pour mon roman. Si vous saviez combien je suis touchée par le fait que vous m'ayez comprise à travers mes écrits, que vous m'ayez retrouvé ! Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi et vous avez su lire en moi ! Merci...__

__Pour ce qui est de Mr. Thornton, je ne l'ai pas revu... Figurez-vous que le lendemain de ma rencontre avec lui lors de ma présentation à la Cour, mes certitudes ont flanché lorsque ma sœur m'a demandé si je l'aimais... Comment savoir ? Comment savoir décrypter un tel sentiment lorsqu'on ne l'a jamais connu ? Lorsqu'on a eu l'impression de le connaître, mais que l'on s'est trompé ? Je me sens perdue... Anormale... J'aimerais tant avoir un signe me prouvant que je suis amoureuse de lui... Et si je suis amoureuse et qu'il ne m'aime pas ou qu'il est promis à quelqu'un d'autre, comme cela est arrivé à mes sœurs ?__

__Mes tergiversations doivent vous sembler bien futiles par rapport à votre maladie, pardonnez-moi ! Mais je sais que je peux tout vous confier, tout comme j'espère que vous me confiez vous aussi vos peurs et vos doutes car je ne demande qu'à pouvoir vous aider...__

__Je vais à l'Opéra dans deux jours, et ce soir, les Bingley, dont je vous ai parlé dans ma lettre précédente, arrivent pour séjourner avec nous à Darcy House. J'aurais de quoi remplir plusieurs pages pour ma prochaine lettre !__

__Prenez soin de vous et transmettez mes amitiés à votre famille !__

__Je suis votre amie affectionnée,__

__Margaret Dashwood »__

Le soir même, Darcy House accueillit deux nouveaux résidents, Mr. et Mrs. Bingley. Mrs. Darcy manifesta une joyeuse impatience durant l'attente qui précéda leur venue, sa dernière rencontre avec sa sœur aînée remontant à près d'un mois. Marianne la regarda s'agiter dans tout Darcy House, vérifiant que tout était bien préparé pour les arrivants, songeant inévitablement à Elinor, ce qui la conforta dans son idée qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre à Norland, aussi loin de ses sœurs. Cette pensée la rassura davantage sur la décision qu'elle avait prise avec Brandon à ce sujet et elle eut l'esprit plus tranquille qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Enfin, les Bingley arrivèrent vers quatorze heures, déclenchant une joie irrépressible chez Mrs. Darcy qui se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas aller au-devant de la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait sa sœur. Lorsque Mrs. Bingley descendit de voiture, Marianne put constater que Mrs. Darcy ne lui avait pas menti : Jane Bingley était fort belle, d'une beauté douce et pure. Cet air angélique appuyé par sa chevelure blonde, ses grands yeux bleus et son teint de porcelaine. Mr. Bingley quant à lui avait l'air très sympathique, sa gentillesse et sa belle humeur semblant peintes sur son visage. Leur fils, Richard, petit ange blond à l'air aussi charmant que ses parents, reçut lui aussi un accueil des plus affectueux de la part de sa tante. Lorsque les salutations entre les Darcy et les Bingley furent faites, Mrs. Darcy présenta les Bingley aux Brandon et à Margaret.

Ils purent davantage faire connaissance lors du repas qui suivit et durant lequel ils se découvrirent des affinités qui ne demandaient qu'à être encouragées.

« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Mrs. Bingley ! Mrs. Darcy n'a cessé de me vanter vos qualités et je vois qu'elle ne s'était absolument pas fourvoyée en me parlant de votre beauté. __»__ déclara Marianne avec un sourire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire rougir Jane Bingley. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, qui souriait malicieusement et reporta son attention sur Marianne.

« Ma sœur ne devrait pas dire de telles choses ! Son affection pour moi a tendance à enjoliver sans doute bien des aspects de ma personnalité..., dit-elle.

- Sur ce point-là, je peux vous assurer que j'ai de très bons yeux et que l'amour manifeste qu'éprouve Mrs. Darcy pour vous n'a en rien influencé mon jugement. » répondit Marianne en riant.

Mrs. Bingley eut l'air de trouver une issue de secours à ses louanges.

« J'ai également une vue excellente et me vois ravie de vous féliciter pour un prochain événement ! » répondit-elle à voix basse.

Marianne la remercia en posant une main sur son ventre arrondi, l'air radieux.

Les jeunes femmes discutèrent ensuite de manière plus sérieuse, mais tout aussi enjouée, la glace ayant été rompue. Marianne apprit ainsi que Mrs. Bingley vivait avec son époux dans une demeure non loin de Pemberley, de telle sorte que les deux sœurs se voyaient très souvent. Mrs. Bingley était une excellente couturière et se passionnait pour les décorations florales qu'elle adorait confectionner pour en offrir autour d'elle. Elle était également amatrice de lecture, mais de manière moins élevée que sa sœur cadette.

Marianne était ravie de cette nouvelle connaissance fort adorable et très humble. Margaret aussi était sous le charme de Mrs. Bingley avec qui elle discuta sans crainte d'être jugée, car elle devait se l'avouer, même si Mrs. Darcy était très gentille, sa vivacité d'esprit faisait parfois craindre à Margaret de paraître idiote à ses yeux. Évidemment, si Mrs. Darcy le savait elle serait beaucoup amusée car elle trouvait au contraire Margaret très perspicace. Mrs. Bingley s'intéressa sincèrement à Margaret, son cœur de sœur aînée parlant pour elle, n'ayant plus l'habitude de voir ses autres jeunes sœurs en dehors d'Elizabeth. Elle avait une douceur et une joie de vivre qui ne pouvait que toucher ses auditeurs.

Le Colonel Brandon faisait plus ample connaissance avec Mr. Bingley qu'il trouva sympathique, enjoué et quelque peu naïf par moment, l'opinion positive qu'il avait des gens en général le rendant assez peu méfiant, chose qui lui valait parfois des mauvaises surprises, comme il l'expliqua à ses compagnons en leur racontant qu'il avait été dupé par un de ses domestiques parce qu'il avait été trop indulgent. Brandon, comme la plupart des personnes qui avait appris que Mr. Darcy était le meilleur ami de Mr. Bingley, fut tout d'abord surpris par une telle entente entre eux, mais en discutant plus en profondeur avec Mr. Bingley il découvrit que c'était un homme loyal, honnête et intelligent, qualités qui lui accorda beaucoup d'estime de la part de Brandon et lui fit comprendre l'origine d'une telle amitié, tout comme il prit conscience que de telles observations devaient être souvent émises lorsque des personnes le voyaient lui-même ami de Sir John.

Après le repas, les gentlemen se séparèrent des dames, laissant celles-ci bavarder gaiement de choses et d'autres. Mrs. Darcy annonça ainsi à ses compagnes qu'elle avait envoyé des invitations pour un repas qui aurait lieu le dimanche, durant lequel elle n'avait convié que des amis, permettant ainsi à Mrs. Bingley de faire de nouvelles connaissances, mais aidant surtout Marianne à garder le contact avec certaines dames rencontrées puisque son confinement ne l'autoriserait plus à se montrer en public après le bal qui aurait lieu le samedi. Marianne la remercia sincèrement pour cette attention qui la touchait beaucoup.

« C'est un plaisir ! Déjà que vous manquez l'Opéra de lundi soir... je veux que vous profitiez de votre séjour ici du mieux que vous le pourrez ! __»__

* * *

><p>Mrs. Darcy reçut les réponses à ses invitations pour le repas en petit comité qu'elle avait projeté pour le dimanche. Tous les invités, sauf les Palmer et les Middleton, à leur grand regret, répondirent présents : les Firth, les Waddell, les Knightley, les Hathaway et les Gardiner. Lady Waddell demanda si son frère, Mr. Gold, pourrait se joindre à eux car il venait d'arriver à Londres et logeait chez elle. Mrs. Darcy l'invita avec plaisir, ravie de faire une nouvelle connaissance. Elle organisa ce repas simple d'une main de maître, donnant des ordres précis et clairs à chaque domestique. Marianne avait choisi une robe rose pâle, fluide et ample, et portait un joli sautoir en perles blanches. Elle était belle de simplicité et d'élégance et lorsqu'elle descendit au bras de Brandon, il dût se concentrer pour ne pas garder son regard sur elle. Margaret quant à elle, portait la robe verte qu'elle avait acheté lors de son arrivée à Londres et y avait épinglé la broche en forme de papillon offerte par sa mère.<p>

Lorsque les invités arrivèrent, ce fut un joyeux brouhaha qui régna à Darcy House, chacun manifestant son plaisir de se revoir. Marianne put ainsi faire connaissance avec Lord Firth, gentleman charmant et distingué à l'air sérieux, mais son tempérament chaleureux tranchait avec cela et Marianne n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre pourquoi Lady Firth avait finalement cédé à ses avances. Ils formaient un très beau couple dont l'amour ne semblait pas s'être altéré malgré les années écoulées.

Parmi les nouvelles connaissances, il y avait également Mr. Gold, gentleman de vingt-cinq ans à l'air séduisant et aux yeux rieurs. Il charma bientôt l'assistance par sa répartie et ses anecdotes diverses et variées. Marianne le trouva très drôle et lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était placée non loin de lui, elle se dit qu'elle aurait l'occasion de voir si c'était réellement un homme d'esprit. Elle était néanmoins mal à l'aise car elle sentait quelques regards appuyés de la part des gentlemen présents : ses formes généreuses ne passaient pas inaperçues et elle pouvait comprendre que cela attire leurs regards étant donné qu'une dame du monde ne se montre jamais en société dans cet état.

Mrs. Bingley conversa avec les Gardiner, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, tandis que Lady Hathaway discutait joyeusement avec Margaret et Georgiana. Mrs. Knightley et Mrs. Darcy quant à elles, devisaient sur le bal de samedi prochain pendant que Lady Firth complimentait Marianne sur son teint radieux.

« Je regrette seulement que votre grossesse soit si voyante ! Sans cela, vous auriez pu faire taire les mauvaises langues en vous montrant à de nombreuses autres réceptions...

- Je vous assure que je ne regrette pas mon confinement, Lady Firth. Loin de là ! répliqua Marianne en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, je suis soulagée pour vous ! Je viendrai vous voir souvent malgré tout... Avez-vous discuté avec mon mari ?

- Très peu, mais nous ne sommes pas placés loin l'un de l'autre durant le repas, donc j'aurais l'occasion de mieux faire sa connaissance.

- Ah oui, je l'espère ! J'ai rencontré votre époux et il est très charmant !

- Vous prêchez une convaincue, Lady Firth !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Je vous abandonne quelques instants, je dois voir Lady Waddell ! »

Marianne n'eut pas le temps de se trouver seule puisque Mrs. Knightley vint lui tenir compagnie et elles observèrent leurs époux en pleine discussion avec les autres maris de l'assistance. Seul Mr. Gold manquait à l'appel car il vint les rejoindre.

« Mesdames, puis-je me joindre à vous malgré mon manque de féminité évident ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et invitèrent Mr. Gold à s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

« Parlez-nous un peu de vous, Mr. Gold ! lança Mrs. Knightley.

- Vous risquez fort de vous ennuyer !

- Certes non !

- Ma vie est loin d'être palpitante... Je vis dans le Northamptonshire auprès d'une grande partie de ma famille, mais je viens quelques fois à Londres où j'y reste une bonne partie de l'année. J'ai la chance insensée de vivre de mes rentes, ce qui est fort indécent ! Autrement, je suis féru d'équitation, de musique et de lecture, sujets qui, me semble-t-il, peuvent nous permettre de discuter sans crainte de laisser des silences dans nos conversations !

- Quelle joie de pouvoir parler de ces sujets avec un gentleman ! s'exclama Marianne.

- Vous n'en aviez guère l'occasion avant ?

- Avec mon époux seulement.

- C'est déjà beaucoup ! »

Marianne éclata de rire.

« Et vous, Mrs. Knightley ? Que pensez-vous de tout cela ? demanda Mr. Gold.

- Je pense que je ne vous suivrai pas sur le chapitre de la lecture car j'ai cessé de lire depuis longtemps !

- Non ? s'exclama Mr. Gold.

- Si ! rit Mrs. Knightley. Je préfère de loin la peinture et la musique.

- Ah ! La peinture est un bel art...et la musique aussi, je le reconnais... mais ne pas aimer la lecture ! Je ne peux le concevoir !

- Pour avoir eu cette même réaction lorsque Mrs. Knightley m'a fait cet aveu, je peux vous assurer que cela n'empêche pas d'avoir de bonnes affinités ! répondit Marianne avec un regard entendu à l'égard de Mrs. Knightley.

- Heureusement que vous êtes musicienne, Marianne, autrement nos sujets de conversations auraient vite été épuisés !

- Vous êtes musicienne ? Je meurs d'envie de vous écouter ! » s'exclama Mr. Gold.

Ils conversèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Knightley aille voir Mrs. Darcy et Georgiana, ennuyée par les discussions littéraires enflammées que Marianne et Mr. Gold avaient entamé. Marianne était ravie de parler de ses goûts avec un interlocuteur aussi exalté qu'elle. Elle trouvait Mr. Gold instruit et très drôle, ce qui rendait leurs discussions passionnantes.

« Avez-vous été présenté à mon époux ? Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille !

- J'ai fait sa connaissance tout à l'heure, mais j'espère lui parler plus longuement par la suite. » assura Mr. Gold.

Il fut l'heure de passer à table et Marianne alla prendre le bras que lui tendait Brandon.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Merveilleuse ! Il faut que tu parles avec Mr. Gold. Il est très intéressant, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux !

- Je vais tâcher de mieux faire sa connaissance dans ce cas, répondit Brandon.

- Et toi ? Tu as parlé avec Lord Firth je crois...

- Oui. Et avec son épouse également. Ils paraissent si différents au premier abord, mais ils se complètent parfaitement et ont le même humour, ce qui a donné lieu à des discussions très... animées. »

Marianne éclata de rire en imaginant la scène. Elle eut l'occasion de parler à nouveau avec Lord Firth durant le repas où les discussions laissées en suspend reprirent de plus belle.

« Mon épouse vous estime beaucoup, Mrs. Brandon et ce soir je comprends pourquoi. Vous êtes charmante, lui dit-il avec courtoisie.

- Vous allez me faire rougir, Lord Firth..., répondit Marianne en baissant les yeux.

- Allons... Mon épouse ne vous a pas dit à quel point j'aime l'honnêteté ? Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion de dire la vérité, sourit Lord Firth.

- Cela doit donc être pénible pour vous de faire partie d'une société qui n'a pas la même franchise que vous, fit remarquer Marianne.

- Je m'en accommode de plus en plus avec le temps... L'essentiel est de ne pas s'oublier soi-même. »

Le repas fut excellent, tout le monde y fit honneur et remercia Mrs. Darcy pour ses choix et son talent de maîtresse de maison. Puis les gentlemen partirent dans le petit salon tandis que les dames discutaient entre elles dans le grand salon. Lady Waddell vint à Marianne, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mrs. Brandon, il semblerait que mon frère vous ai plu ?

- Il est très drôle et s'exprime avec éloquence. C'est un plaisir de discuter avec lui, répondit sincèrement Marianne.

- Oh oui ! Il a un art oratoire incroyable ! »

Cet art oratoire que semblait détenir Mr. Gold ne fut pas remarqué par Brandon qui eut l'occasion de discuter avec lui lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent entre hommes. Il le fit se présenter à lui par des questions demandant à Mr. Gold de justifier ses avis et ses affirmations et il découvrit un jeune homme frivole et drôle qui aimait s'exprimer avec un certain lyrisme, mais ses propos manquaient de profondeur aux yeux de Brandon, et semblaient être tout droit sortis de livres qu'avait dû lire assidûment Mr. Gold. Néanmoins, il n'était pas méchant et semblait réellement ravi de se retrouver en si bonne compagnie, respectant chacun et faisant connaissance avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. En revanche, et c'était ce qui troublait le plus Brandon, c'était la ressemblance physique que Mr. Gold avait avec Mr. Willoughby. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Marianne l'avait remarqué et si ce n'était pas à cause de cela que lui-même le jugeait d'un œil si critique. Il se força à observer Mr. Gold d'un regard impartial afin de ne pas faire preuve de préjugés.

Lorsque les messieurs vinrent rejoindre les dames, Mr. Darcy chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Georgiana, qui rougit comme une pivoine, mais hocha la tête.

« Mes amis, que diriez-vous d'un peu de musique ? Miss Darcy accepte de nous jouer quelques pièces avec son talent que vous n'êtes pas sans connaître ! » annonça-t-elle à l'assistance.

L'offre fut accueillie avec des exclamations de joie tandis que Margaret se proposait de tourner les pages des partitions à son amie qu'elle devinait très angoissée et qui la remercia vivement pour son soutien. Georgiana charma l'assistance grâce à son talent évident durant deux morceaux, puis elle alla rejoindre sa place sous les applaudissements.

« Mrs. Brandon, je meurs d'envie de vous écouter ! lança soudain Mr. Gold. Depuis que je sais que vous êtes musicienne, je n'imagine pas quitter cette soirée sans vous avoir entendu ! »

Marianne rougit, gênée, tandis que Brandon pinçait les lèvres, stupéfait par l'audace de Mr. Gold.

« Oh ! Marianne ! Vous m'aviez caché cela ! répliqua Lady Firth. Pouvez-vous jouer pour nous, s'il vous plaît ?

- J'ai un bien piètre talent contrairement à Miss Darcy, répondit Marianne.

- Non, vous êtes très douée ! » répliqua Georgiana en rougissant.

Brandon regarda Marianne et lui parla à voix basse, tandis que les invités manifestaient leur désir de voir Marianne jouer.

« Tu n'es pas obligée...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais jouer. » le rassura Marianne en souriant.

Elle alla prendre place devant l'instrument, déclenchant une vague d'exclamations satisfaites, puis commença à jouer un morceau de Mozart et entama une chanson à la demande de Lady Hathaway. Elle allait entamer le deuxième couplet lorsqu'elle entendit une autre voix se joindre à la sienne et leva la tête, surprise. Il s'agissait de Mr. Gold, qui s'était levé pour la rejoindre, lui enjoignant de continuer à jouer et à chanter. Margaret était stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait et elle se tourna vers Brandon. Il fixait Mr. Gold avec un regard sombre, les bras croisés et le dos droit. S'il ne se contenait pas, il irait chercher Mr. Gold par le pan de son veston et le chasserait de la pièce. Il trouvait que c'était un cruel manque de décence et de respect envers Marianne, mais aussi envers lui. Il commençait à éprouver une jalousie qui réveillait en lui de mauvais souvenirs.

Lorsque Marianne eut fini, Mr. Gold lui prit la main et l'aida à se lever, la montrant à l'assistance qui applaudit, même si la majorité avait été choquée par un tel acte venant de la part de Mr. Gold. Marianne retourna s'asseoir et regarda timidement à Brandon qui lui adressa un sourire, mais elle voyait bien que son regard était voilé. La soirée prit fin, chacun remercia les Darcy et se déclara ravi d'avoir passé un si merveilleux moment. Avant de partir et en saluant Marianne et Brandon, Mr. Gold s'excusa.

« Pardonnez-moi de m'être laissé emporter par l'émotion et le plaisir que j'ai ressenti en vous entendant, Mrs. Brandon..., dit-il à voix basse. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir manqué à la bienséance, Colonel Brandon, cela ne se reproduira plus, bien entendu ! Ma sœur m'a fait prendre conscience de mon impolitesse, je regrette d'avoir laissé ma passion prendre le dessus...

- Ce n'est rien, assura Marianne. Merci de vous excuser, Mr. Gold. »

Brandon ne dit rien, se contentant de considérer son interlocuteur d'un regard froid.

Les invités se dispersèrent et Marianne et Brandon ne se retrouvèrent pour la nuit qu'une heure et demie plus tard. Brandon entra dans le lit où l'attendait Marianne et resta silencieux.

« Christopher... je vois bien que ce qu'a fait Mr. Gold t'as dérangé... Mais il s'est excusé, n'en parlons plus..., dit timidement Marianne.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ne recommence pas à se laisser entraîner par... sa passion, comme il dit... » répliqua simplement Brandon d'une voix tendue.

Marianne eut un petit rire amusé et se blottit contre lui en lui caressant la tête.

« Oh ! Mon amour, ne sois pas ainsi... Il est jeune et insouciant, c'est tout... »

« C'est bien cela le problème... » songea sombrement Brandon.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain mit Margaret au supplice : le soir elle irai à l'Opéra pour la première fois et retrouverai sûrement Mr. Thornton. Marianne avait d'ailleurs fait part de son appréhension pour Margaret durant cette soirée où elle ne pourrait pas être à ses côtés, mais Mrs. Darcy et Mrs. Bingley l'avait rassurée en lui promettant d'apporter le soutien dont Margaret aurait besoin.<p>

« Je sais que mon mari veillera parfaitement sur elle, mais dans ces moments-là, je crois qu'il est aussi bien d'avoir un soutien féminin...

- Cela va de soi, répondit gentiment Mrs. Bingley. Margaret pourra compter sur nous, ne vous en faites pas.

- Mais ce qui me dérange, c'est de vous laisser seule alors que nous serons tous à l'Opéra ce soir ! objecta Mrs. Darcy.

- Oh ce n'est rien je vous assure ! J'ai déjà eu la chance de voir cet opéra en Italie et puis j'en profiterai pour me reposer..., assura Marianne qui avait réellement envie de retrouver un peu de calme avant les festivités qui s'annonçaient. Je m'en voudrais si je vous faisais manquer une aussi belle soirée ! »

Cette allusion à la soirée qui aurait lieu troubla Margaret. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir se mettre pour paraître à son avantage devant tant de personnes influentes ? Elle eut envie de rire d'elle-même lorsqu'elle s'avoua que la seule personne devant laquelle elle souhaitait paraître à son avantage était Mr. Thornton alors qu'elle avait avoué à sa sœur ne pas être sûre de ses sentiments ! Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Georgiana se pencha vers elle et lui demanda si elle voulait monter à l'étage avec elle. Margaret accepta et alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, Georgiana lui parla franchement.

« J'ai bien remarqué votre air, Margaret... Vous pensez à la sortie à l'Opéra ?

- Je... oui..., soupira Margaret, consciente que tout le monde avait l'air de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Je le soupçonnais ! Vous pensiez plus particulièrement à Mr. Thornton, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Georgiana, ses joues se colorant devant l'audace dont elle faisait preuve.

Margaret fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit manquer une marche. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête à l'affirmative. Georgiana lui répondit par un sourire.

« Alors permettez-moi de vous aider ! »

Elle conduisit Margaret jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire.

« Choisissez la tenue qu'il vous plaira ! Je demanderai à ma domestique de s'occuper de vous préparer pour ce soir. __»__

Margaret resta bouche bée.

« C'est... je ne peux accepter ! C'est tellement gentil à vous !

- J'étais présente lorsque vous avez rencontré ce gentleman et je ne peux oublier l'effet qu'il a eu sur vous... et pour l'avoir vu en votre compagnie lors de votre présentation à la Cour, je suis persuadée que vous lui faites le même effet ! » rit Georgiana.

Margaret était si touchée qu'elle ne sut rien dire d'autre que des remerciements. Elle regarda les robes de Georgiana et fut en admiration devant leurs textures, leurs couleurs, leurs coupes si harmonieuses et soignées. Après avoir regardé chaque robe avec attention, elle hésita entre deux d'entre elles : une bleue marine en satin ornée d'un ruban blanc et une autre d'un rose pâle élégant également en satin. Elle demanda l'avis de Marianne, qui, elle le savait, reconnaissait ce qui pouvait la mettre en valeur. La jeune femme remercia elle aussi Georgiana chaleureusement et se décida instantanément pour la robe bleue marine, arguant que Mr. Thornton la verrai déjà en rose lors du bal des Darcy.

Margaret l'essaya et tomba immédiatement d'accord avec sa sœur, la robe lui allant à la perfection. Pour la coiffure, Georgiana et Marianne eurent la même idée et Margaret se retrouva avec un chignon bouclé qui lui donnait un air de jeune femme et non plus d'enfant.

Le soir venu alors que Marianne rédigeait sa réponse aux lettres d'Elinor et de sa mère, des coups furent frappés à sa porte et Brandon entra dans sa chambre. Il était vêtu élégamment d'un beau costume sombre qui lui seyait à merveille. Marianne le regarda en souriant et tendit la main vers lui. Il la rejoignit et prit sa main dans les siennes avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

« Tu sais que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de passer cette soirée loin de toi alors que tu seras toute seule ?

- Je le sais... Mais Margaret aura besoin de toi...

- Bien entendu ! Et je serai là pour elle, ne t'inquiètes de rien...

- Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas... »

Brandon se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse, une de ses mains effleurant la mâchoire de Marianne tandis que l'autre lui caressait le ventre.

« Repose-toi bien, ma douce...

- C'est promis ! »

Ils se regardèrent puis Brandon tourna les talons et s'avançait vers la porte.

« Tâche de ne pas charmer trop de monde ce soir ! » lança malicieusement Marianne.

Brandon se retourna et la regarda avant de baisser les épaules en secouant la tête en souriant, l'air amusé par cette seule idée.

* * *

><p>Les lumières du Royal Theatre de Londres semblaient attirer comme des papillons de nuit les voitures tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Le petit groupe en provenance de Darcy House avait du prendre deux voitures pour que chacun puisse être à son aise, ainsi les Bingley et les Darcy faisaient route dans la même voiture tandis que la seconde transportait Brandon, Margaret et Georgiana. L'impatience des deux jeunes filles commençait à croître car toutes deux attendaient quelque chose de cette soirée : Georgiana, le plaisir d'écouter des mélodies et des chants faisant vibrer son âme de musicienne tandis que Margaret espérait trouver une confirmation à ses sentiments envers Mr. Thornton.<p>

Seul Brandon n'attendait que le moment où il rentrerait rejoindre Marianne. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, c'était sa première soirée mondaine qu'il passait seul et il souhaitait que ce soit la dernière. Il avait déjà vu "La Vita Nuova" avec Marianne en Italie et tous deux avaient été bouleversés par la chanson __Vide Cor Meum, __aussi cela lui serait étrange d'écouter à nouveau cette chanson sans Marianne à ses côtés. Néanmoins, il avait à cœur les intérêts de Margaret et il espérait vivement que tout se passerait bien pour elle avec Mr. Thornton et qu'elle verrait plus clair dans ses sentiments. Il avait bien compris, d'après ce que Marianne lui avait expliqué, que la jeune fille était perdue par les sentiments qu'elle ressentait et il voulait lui assurer son soutien en veillant sur elle ce soir-là.

Dès que la voiture se fut immobilisée devant les marches du Royal Theatre, Brandon descendit et aida les jeunes filles à faire de même avant de leur offrir le bras pour les conduire à l'intérieur du Royal Theatre. Ils attendirent les Darcy et les Bingley qui ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, puis allèrent déposer leurs pelisses au vestiaire. Margaret regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement : le luxe, les dorures, la grandeur, l'élégance tant du lieu que de ses occupants manquèrent lui tourner la tête. Elle croisa le regard de deux jeunes gentlemen qui la dévisagèrent avec attention avant de lui adresser un sourire flatteur qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la jeune fille. Brandon s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa son bras.

« Tout va bien, Margaret ?

- Oui... je n'avais jamais vu un tel lieu... » expliqua la jeune fille.

Brandon sourit devant l'émerveillement de sa jeune belle-sœur.

« Vous serez davantage comblée par ce qui se passera sur scène. » assura-t-il.

Ils montèrent des escaliers de marbre tandis que leur parvenait le brouhaha des personnes présentes qui croisaient à chaque pas des connaissances. Brandon et Margaret ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à revoir un visage connu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches. Il s'agissait de Mr. Crawford. Dès qu'elle le vit, Margaret se raidit et sentit ses joues prendre feu. Elle n'avait pas revu Mr. Crawford depuis qu'elle avait refusé sa demande en mariage et elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Mr. Crawford pour sa part, resta quelques secondes surpris avant de les saluer avec un sourire franc. Brandon remarqua néanmoins le trouble que Mr. Crawford avait eu dans son regard lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur Margaret. En effet, sa belle-sœur était en beauté ainsi parée, son visage enfantin ayant cédé doucement la place à une physionomie plus mature, plus féminine et gracieuse même si la jeune fille semblait ne pas en avoir conscience, ce qui la rendait bien évidemment encore plus jolie.

« Quelle surprise de vous retrouver après tout ce temps ! dit enfin Mr. Crawford.

- En effet... comment allez-vous, Mr. Crawford ? demanda Brandon en souriant.

- Bien, je vous remercie... Et vous ? Je ne vois pas Mrs. Brandon... j'espère qu'elle n'est pas souffrante ?

- Non, mais elle avait besoin de repos. Je vous remercie de vous enquérir de sa santé.

- C'est tout naturel... Miss Dashwood... comment allez-vous ? Et comment se porte votre mère ? demanda Mr. Crawford en se décidant à regarder à nouveau Margaret qui rosit davantage.

- Bien... très bien, merci..., répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- J'en suis heureux... »

Avant qu'un long silence ne s'éternise, Brandon souhaita à Mr. Crawford une belle soirée et s'excusa de couper la conversation, mais ils devaient aller rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendaient devant leur loge personnelle. Ils prirent congé et Brandon regarda Margaret du coin de l'œil. Elle avait l'air pensive, rien de plus. En effet, la jeune fille se rendait compte que ses retrouvailles avec Mr. Crawford n'avaient pas été aussi terribles qu'elle l'avait cru. Certes, il subsistait une certaine gêne, mais elle ne ressentait rien de particulier en sa présence, du moins rien qui s'apparente à un sentiment amoureux.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les Darcy et les Bingley et entrèrent dans la loge particulière des Darcy. Margaret était aux aguets, observant tout autour d'elle, les personnes qui s'installaient sur les fauteuils en bas ou dans les loges situées en hauteur. Elle ne vit aucune trace de Mr. Thornton et se demanda s'ils n'auraient pas du rester encore un peu dans le hall du théâtre. Puis elle entendit la voix de Lady Firth et la vit entrer dans la loge en compagnie de son époux, saluant tout le monde avec chaleur.

« J'espère que votre premier opéra vous plaira Margaret ! La première fois que j'ai assisté à une représentation restera gravée dans ma mémoire... »

Puis elle se tourna vers Brandon.

« Quel dommage de ne pas voir votre délicieuse épouse ce soir ! Transmettez-lui toutes mes amitiés, surtout !

- Avec plaisir, Lady Firth. » répondit Brandon.

Lady Firth le regarda attentivement, un petit sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

« J'imagine que cela doit être difficile pour vous de l'avoir laissée seule... mais quelque chose me dit que vous aurez fort à faire avec cette demoiselle, dit-elle en montrant discrètement Margaret.

- Ma mie, vous êtes trop bavarde ! Le spectacle va commencer et nous n'avons pas encore rejoint notre loge, lui fit remarquer Lord Firth.

- Oh... et bien ils commenceront sans nous ! Vous n'êtes pas assez influent pour les obliger à nous attendre et je ne vous ai jamais fait de reproches à ce sujet ! » s'exclama-t-elle en gloussant avant de suivre son mari.

Margaret et Georgiana échangèrent un regard amusé puis Mrs. Bingley tendit des jumelles à Margaret.

« Tenez, pour regarder la scène de plus près ! »

Margaret la remercia et regarda autour d'elle avec les jumelles. Le spectacle n'étant pas encore commencé, elle en profita pour inspecter les loges. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit Mr. Thornton. Il était beau, élégant et en grande conversation avec des amis à lui. Il semblait regarder autour de lui et Margaret se prit à espérer que c'était elle qu'il cherchait. Enfin les lumières s'éteignirent et le rideau se leva, obligeant Margaret à reporter son attention sur la scène. Comme sa sœur avant elle, et tout comme Brandon, elle resta muette d'émotion devant la chanson __Vide cor meum(1), __basée sur le sonnet "A ciascun'alma presa"__.__

Pour avoir lu le livret du spectacle quelques minutes auparavant, elle savait que c'était une chanson d'amour, un amour tragique durant lequel le héros voit son cœur mangé par la femme qu'il aime depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle. Les chœurs semblaient être interprétés par des anges, les voix des chanteurs et la mélodie mélancolique touchèrent Margaret qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ne cessant de fixer la scène que lorsque le rideau fut tombé.

Elle applaudit en silence à la fin, la gorge nouée, se demandant si homme peut-il être à ce point amoureux d'une femme ? Le laisse-t-elle jamais dormir sans qu'elle n'apparaisse dans ses songes ?

Marianne s'était posée ces mêmes questions lorsqu'elle avait entendu cette oeuvre en Italie lors de son voyage de noces. Brandon lui avait donné la réponse en lui rappelant que les hommes et les femmes sont égaux sur ce point lorsqu'ils sont amoureux, mais qu'un homme transi d'amour pouvait faire de grandes choses et subir bien des tourments pour les beaux yeux ou la grâce d'une femme. Il savait de quoi il parlait pour avoir souvent rêvé de Marianne lorsqu'elle ne le regardait pas de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité. Brandon n'avait d'ailleurs cessé de penser à son épouse durant toute la représentation, espérant ardemment retrouver sa Béatrice (2) le plus tôt possible.

La représentation prit fin sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, puis les murmures de la foule se firent entendre au fur et à mesure que la salle se vidait. Les occupants de la loge des Darcy attendirent quelques minutes avant de quitter les lieux, désireux d'échanger leur ressenti sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir, chacun ayant aimé ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu. Les Firth vinrent les rejoindre, accompagnés des Waddell et, au grand déplaisir de Brandon, de Mr. Gold.

« Quel spectacle merveilleux nous avons vu ! » s'exclama Lady Firth au bras de son mari.

A en juger par ses yeux encore humides, elle aussi avait dû verser quelques larmes durant la représentation.

« Combien l'amour élève l'inspiration ! renchérit Mr. Gold en regardant ces dames. Nous en avons eu une preuve criante une fois de plus... Ce Dante avait tout compris !

- Comme tant d'autres poètes avant et après lui, intervint Brandon. L'inspiration que procure l'amour, l'amour véritable cela va sans dire, peut donner naissance à de telles œuvres, et je reste persuadé que seul l'art inspiré par l'amour aura le plus de chances de traverser les siècles sans être oublié. »

Mr. Gold le regarda, un instant déstabilisé par la sincérité avec laquelle Brandon avait parlé, et qui mettait en évidence la superficialité de ses propres idées. Mais il se reprit très vite, eut un grand sourire et approuva les paroles de Brandon avec emphase. Puis il regarda autour de lui et reporta son attention sur Brandon.

« Votre épouse est-elle souffrante ? Je ne la vois pas...

- Mon épouse était fatiguée... » répondit Brandon de façon évasive.

Mr. Gold sembla comprendre la cause de l'absence de Marianne et hocha la tête, l'air entendu.

« Bien sûr ! Transmettez-lui mes amitiés, s'il vous plaît...

- __Nos__ amitiés. » reprit Lady Waddell avec un sourire, espérant dérider Brandon, qu'elle voyait tendu par la familiarité de son frère.

Brandon assura que ce sera fait puis ils quittèrent tous la loge, gagnant le hall du Royal Theatre. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Mr. Thornton et le cœur de Margaret sembla bondir hors de sa poitrine l'espace d'une seconde. Ils se regardèrent avec surprise, tandis que le regard de Mr. Thornton semblait afficher du soulagement.

« Mr. Thornton ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! s'exclama Mrs. Darcy.

- Heureux de vous rencontrer, salua Mr. Thornton.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ma sœur aînée et son mari, Mr. Bingley ? » demanda Mrs. Darcy avec son sourire aimable.

Lorsque les présentations furent faites, Mr. Thornton demanda à Brandon de transmettre ses amitiés à Marianne, son manque de questions sur son état de santé laissant supposer qu'il avait compris la raison de son absence. Mrs. Darcy œuvra ensuite habilement pour permettre à Mr. Thornton et Margaret de se rapprocher un peu afin de converser ensemble. Mr. Thornton s'avança timidement vers Margaret, sous l'œil attentif de Brandon, resté à l'écart.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir, Miss Dashwood...

- Moi aussi... c'était magnifique. Je veux parler de la représentation, bien sûr, répondit Margaret.

- Ah ! J'en suis ravi ! C'est magnifique en effet, et j'espérais que cela vous plairait...

- Pourquoi ? demanda Margaret en ouvrant des yeux étonnés.

- Eh bien parce que... c'est moi qui vous ai parlé de cette représentation et c'était la première fois que vous assistiez à un tel événement, aussi je m'en serais voulu si vous aviez passé un moment désagréable...

- Vous étiez... vous étiez donc certain que je viendrai... parce que vous m'aviez dit que vous alliez à l'Opéra ? » demanda Margaret en fronçant les sourcils, redoutant une certaine manipulation de la part du gentleman.

Mr. Thornton parut pris de court.

« Non... Je l'espérais... J'espérais que vous viendriez et que vous aimeriez ! Avec vous je ne suis certain de rien, Margaret... » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Margaret baissa la tête, rougissant violemment.

« J'ai crains un instant d'être trop prévisible... » dit-elle pour se donner contenance.

Mr. Thornton secoua la tête.

« Je crois que vous ne le serez jamais... Chose qui est...

- Rafraîchissante ? demanda Margaret en souriant, faisant allusion à l'adjectif avec lequel Mr. Thornton avait qualifié son attitude lors du bal des Middleton.

- Exactement ! » répondit Mr. Thornton en riant franchement.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, comme s'ils n'osaient croire ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Margaret prenait conscience que les propos flatteurs de Mr. Thornton à son égard étaient très explicites et que c'était à elle de choisir d'y répondre favorablement ou non. Mais comment faire sans l'avouer franchement ? Margaret ignorait tout du jeu de séduction, du charme dont les dames usaient pour parvenir à leur fin avec l'homme de leurs pensées.

« Puis-je vous demander une faveur, Miss Dashwood ? » demanda Mr. Thornton, la tirant de ses pensées.

Margaret retint son souffle, interloquée.

« Laquelle ?

- Ne changez jamais... »

Margaret sourit et hocha la tête. La réponse à ses questions venait d'être formulée par celui qui provoquait ses interrogations.

« Je suis navré de vous interrompre, mais nous devons prendre congé, Mr. Thornton. » déclara soudain Brandon en s'approchant.

Margaret regarda Mr. Thornton et le salua.

« Au revoir Mr. Thornton...

- Nous nous reverrons au bal qui aura lieu à Darcy House, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr...

- Alors au plaisir, Miss Dashwood. » répondit Mr. Thornton en s'inclinant.

Brandon le salua également et donna son bras à Margaret, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. La jeune fille ne s'en rendit pas compte car elle était encore en train de se répéter les phrases que Mr. Thornton venait de lui dire, ses pensées plongées dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Darcy House, il était près de minuit. Brandon souhaita la bonne nuit à ses hôtes et monta prestement les marches des escaliers. Il croisa Jessica, prête à prendre son service pour Margaret et lui demanda si Marianne n'avait eu besoin de rien durant son absence. Jessica lui répondit qu'elle s'était portée comme un charme et était montée dans sa chambre assez tôt, mais un livre à la main, ce qui laissait supposer à Brandon qu'elle ne s'était peut-être pas encore endormie. Lorsqu'il put sortir de sa chambre et rejoindre celle de Marianne, il était près d'une heure du matin et ses chances de trouver Marianne éveillée réduites à néant.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il sourit avec attendrissement devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux : une bougie finissait de brûler tandis que Marianne était endormie, la main sur un livre ouvert reposant sur son ventre rebondi. Elle avait un air si paisible que Brandon resta quelques instants à la contempler avant de récupérer le livre et le poser sur la table de nuit. Puis il s'assit auprès d'elle et lui baisa délicatement le front avant de la regarder à nouveau. Il se sentit ridicule, mais les quelques heures qu'il avait passé loin d'elle lui avaient semblé une éternité ! Il souffla sur la bougie et s'installa auprès de Marianne veillant à ne pas la réveiller, mais en respectant son petit rituel. Il entoura la taille de la jeune femme de son bras, posant une main sur son ventre rebondi. Il esquissa un sourire lorsque Marianne posa à son tour sa main sur la sienne.

« Je t'aime, mon amour...» chuchota-t-il.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le Colonel Fitzwilliam avait annoncé son arrivée à Darcy House pour la veille du bal. Son retour à Londres plongea les habitants de Darcy House dans la joie, le Colonel étant très apprécié pour sa bonne humeur et son humour. Il manifesta son plaisir de les revoir et de pouvoir leur présenter sa fiancée, Miss Molly Gibson, venue passer quelques jours dans la capitale avec ses parents à l'occasion du bal. Ce dernier, tant attendu, arriva enfin, mettant la demeure en effervescence. Mrs. Darcy était sur tous les fronts, donnant des ordres détaillés à chaque groupe de domestiques parfaitement organisés. Elle avait fait décorer la salle de bal avec des tentures bleues nuit et blanches, qui recouvraient également les murs de trois salons.<p>

Les lustres brillaient de mille feux, le plancher et les miroirs étaient aussi propres qu'il était possible et de grands vases remplis des plus belles fleurs de Pemberley, arrivées le jour même, étaient disposés partout dans la maison. Une grande table avait été dressée dans la salle à manger et serait bientôt remplie de victuailles raffinés divisés en trois entrées, quatre plats principaux et deux desserts. Le meilleur orchestre de Londres était également présent, offrant une musique d'ambiance lors du repas et mettant l'animation pour la soirée lorsque tous les invités seraient présents et pourraient se mettre à danser.

A la demande pressante de Brandon, Marianne avait passé l'après-midi à se reposer afin de profiter de la soirée en grande forme. Elle s'éveilla vers cinq heures, heure à laquelle Mrs. Darcy était entrée dans ses appartements pour se faire préparer, enjoignant ses compagnes à faire de même. Marianne fit sonner Jessica et elle passa une heure à se faire préparer. Elle opta pour une robe d'un beau vert jade, en soie, ample, fluide et mettant en valeur le beau décolleté de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux furent relevés en un beau chignon sophistiqué tandis que son cou était orné d'un superbe collier de jades. Marianne se regarda dans la glace, satisfaite du travail de Jessica, qu'elle félicita chaleureusement. Des coups furent frappés à la porte et Brandon entra, vêtu d'un costume gris perle, très élégant. Marianne congédia Jessica, qui partit s'occuper de Margaret, laissant Brandon fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Tu es superbe, Marianne..., déclara Brandon, l'air charmé.

- Venant de ta part, le contraire m'aurait étonné, rit Marianne.

- Je suis très objectif ! répliqua Brandon en s'approchant d'elle.

- Alors, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je suis tout aussi objective que toi, et que je te trouve irrémédiablement, follement et irrévocablement séduisant ! » déclara Marianne en souriant.

Brandon se mit à rire et secoua la tête. Puis il sortit une boîte en velours noir de sa poche, faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise à Marianne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Une surprise pour toi, répondit Brandon en lui tendant la boîte.

- Je me demande quelle surprise tu m'as encore concocté..., continua-t-elle de demander en caressant la boîte en velours.

- Si je te le disais ce ne serait plus une surprise ! » rit Brandon.

Marianne ouvrit délicatement la boîte et poussa une exclamation étouffée.

« Christopher... Ils sont magnifiques ! »

La boîte abritait deux pendants d'oreilles en pierre de jade, de forme ovale.

« Ils te plaisent ?

- Oui ! Ils sont superbes et parfaitement en accord avec ma tenue ! Mais... comment as-tu su que j'allais porter cette robe ?

- Je te connais trop bien, ma douce..., répondit Brandon d'un air énigmatique.

- Oh oui ! Merci ! s'exclama Marianne des larmes aux yeux.

- Tu pleures ? demanda Brandon en se penchant vers elle, l'air surpris.

- Non... je suis émue, c'est tout... C'est parfait... Merci, mon amour... » répondit Marianne en s'essuyant furtivement les yeux.

Ses émotions déjà exposées de façon voyante l'étaient plus encore depuis qu'elle était enceinte, pouvant la faire passer du rire aux larmes en un battement de cils.

« Veux-tu que je te les mette ? »

Marianne hocha la tête et Brandon enfila délicatement les pendants d'oreilles dans les lobes de la jeune femme.

« Elles vont parfaitement bien avec la tenue, fit à nouveau remarquer Marianne.

- Elles te vont à merveille surtout. » rétorqua Brandon.

Marianne se leva et l'embrassa doucement avant de porter son regard vers le miroir en pied de la chambre.

« Christopher, je suis énorme ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix horrifiée.

Brandon éclata de rire, son hilarité redoublant devant le regard dépité de Marianne.

« Tu attends un enfant, Marianne ! C'est normal !

- Oui, mais... Elinor a une constitution bien meilleure que la mienne ! Elle est plus fine que moi, même durant sa grossesse ! »

Brandon lui prit une main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Ces rondeurs te vont à ravir, ma douce... Tu es la seule à ne pas voir l'évidence, mais ta grossesse t'a rendu plus belle que tu ne l'étais déjà... »

Marianne se regarda à nouveau puis se tourna vers Brandon.

« J'ai l'impression que nous sommes incapables de voir au-delà de ce que nous renvoie notre reflet... On attends de soi une image tellement meilleure que celle que le miroir nous donne ! »

Brandon sourit et caressa la joue de Marianne.

« Oui... mais l'essentiel c'est que tu as su voir dans mon cœur, tout comme j'ai su voir dans le tien, et c'est ce qui compte le plus... C'est une chose qui ne changera pas malgré les années où le reflet nous renverra une image encore moins flatteuse... sauf pour toi, bien sûr ! » ajouta Brandon en riant.

Marianne le regarda avec une surprise teintée d'émotion.

« Ce que tu viens de dire me rappelle mon premier jour à Delaford... lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais un tableau de moi !

- Preuve que je n'ai pas changé d'avis... » sourit Brandon.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Margaret venait de se faire préparer par Jessica, qui l'avait soigné avec attention. Elle avait reproduit le même chignon que la domestique de Georgiana lui avait fait pour sa sortie à l'Opéra et l'avait aidé à enfiler sa robe en mousseline couleur bois de rose avec ses motifs argentés brodés sur le bas du tissu. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, Margaret prit conscience de son allure : elle était si différente de celle qu'elle était avant ! Un teint de rose, un regard vif et une certaine élégance, voilà ce qu'elle arrivait à percevoir d'elle-même à travers le miroir. Elle remercia Jessica et alla rejoindre Georgiana qui finissait de se faire coiffer.<p>

Elle portait une robe de mousseline couleur pêche d'une simplicité étonnante malgré l'élégance qu'elle dégageait. Elles se complimentèrent mutuellement sur leur allure et attendirent ensemble l'arrivée des premiers invités. Mrs. Darcy, descendit faire les dernières vérifications dans les cuisines, donna l'ordre de faire servir les rafraîchissements dans le salon prévu à cet effet, et vérifia une dernière fois son plan de table.

Elle était vêtue aux couleurs de la soirée : une robe en soie bleue nuit avec des motifs sophistiqués brodés de blanc, tout comme la bordure de son décolleté, fluide et seyant parfaitement à la jeune femme qui irradiait d'élégance. Mr. Darcy ne dépareillait pas dans son costume d'un bleu sombre du meilleur effet. Mr. et Mrs. Bingley ne déméritaient pas non plus : Mr. Bingley portant un costume d'un blanc écru tandis que Mrs. Bingley était vêtu d'une robe en soie d'un vert amande s'accordant parfaitement à son teint.

Vers dix-neuf heures, les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver, les Gardiner faisant leur entrée les premiers. Ils félicitèrent Mrs. Darcy pour son bon goût et les préparatifs qu'elle avait organisé, puis ils furent rapidement rejoints par les Middleton, Mrs. Jennings, les Hathaway, les Palmer, les Knightley et les Waddell, accompagnés de Mr. Gold. Les Firth et les Leroy arrivèrent peu de temps après. Chacun était sur son trente-et-un, faisant honneur à toutes les couleurs et les matières existantes. Soie, dentelle, mousseline, satin, plumes, velours, tous avaient leur place sur un vêtement ou un accessoire d'un des invités. Les chignons côtoyaient les anglaises, tandis que les gants s'approchaient des bagues, laissant la première place à la farandole des précieux : perles, diamants, saphirs, jades, rubis, améthystes et ambres.

La fiancée du Colonel Fitzwilliam, Miss Molly Gibson, fit son apparition avec ses parents. Elle avait un air timide qui attirait immédiatement la sympathie. Son visage, encadré par des boucles brunes, était fin, tandis que ses yeux gris rayonnaient de douceur et de bonté. Ces atouts en faisaient une jeune fille ravissante, proche de la beauté. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam ne fut plus le même lorsqu'il croisa son regard et vint à elle. Il la présenta, elle et ses parents, à ses amis qui l'accueillirent avec une joie et une franche cordialité qui fit rosir la jeune fille. Elle les remercia, tandis que son père, aimable et enjoué, félicitait Mrs. Darcy pour son talent pendant que Mrs. Gibson la remerciait de les avoir invités.

Miss Gibson eut un air surpris lorsqu'elle vit Marianne et ses formes arrondies, mais elle lui fit un grand sourire qui signifiait tous ses vœux de bonheur de la meilleure façon que si elle les avaient déclarés. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam lui présenta personnellement Brandon et Marianne, présentant Brandon comme son camarade de régiment, chose qui eut le mérite de faire sortir Miss Gibson de sa timidité et lui fit poser des questions pertinentes à Brandon sur les conditions dans lesquelles ils avaient fait leurs campagnes aux Indes.

« Je soupçonne le Colonel de me cacher la vérité pour ne pas m'effrayer, mais je suis très intéressée par ce qu'il a vécu auparavant !

- Ce n'est pas mon époux qui pourra vous aider sur ce point, Miss Gibson, répondit Marianne. Il a refusé de me parler de ses campagnes malgré mes insistances !

- C'est que nos vies n'avaient pas vraiment commencées avant que nous fassions vos connaissances, répondit galamment Brandon.

- Je n'aurais pu donner meilleure réponse ! s'exclama le Colonel Fitzwilliam en riant. Ma chère, il faut vous résigner : votre apparition dans ma vie a occulté le reste de mon existence !

- Comme c'est facile pour toi de rebondir sur les arguments du Colonel Brandon, mon cher Richard ! » rit Mr. Darcy en venant les rejoindre.

Laissant les hommes entre eux, Marianne mena Miss Gibson auprès des autres dames de l'assistance qui lui posèrent de nombreuses questions sur ses passions. Margaret ne put en entendre la moitié car Mr. Thornton venait de faire son entrée. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Le souffle coupé et les joues rouges, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, elle continua à fixer Mr. Thornton lors de son accueil par Mr. et Mrs. Darcy. Elle n'entendit pas Lady Firth venir vers elle.

« Alors, c'est donc lui ? Très bel homme ! »

Margaret se tourna vers elle, rouge comme une pivoine tandis que Lady Firth riait.

« Je ne... rien ne permet d'affirmer que...

- Que vous avez des sentiments pour lui ? Non ! En effet, le trouble que vous avez ressenti, cette rougeur sur vos joues et l'impression que vous suffoquiez étaient tout à fait naturelles et sans aucun rapport avec le moment où vous avez posé les yeux sur lui... »

Margaret se mordit la lèvre, faisant rire de plus belle Lady Firth. Elles furent rejointes par Mr. Thornton qui les salua. Après avoir usé des mots coutumiers en une telle circonstance, Mr. Thornton demanda à Margaret si elle s'était remise de son émotion à l'Opéra. Margaret sursauta, rougissante.

« Comment... quelle émotion ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien... l'émotion que vous a procuré __La Vita Nuova__... » répondit Mr. Thornton, surpris.

Margaret retint un soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant elle avait cru qu'il pensait à l'émotion qu'il lui avait procuré lorsqu'ils avaient parlé ensemble à l'Opéra, mais elle se trouva stupide car il était évident qu'un jeune homme de bonne famille ne ferait pas de telles allusions ! Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait encore certaines chansons en tête, mais ne put en dire davantage car il était l'heure de passer à table.

Le repas fut délicieux et se déroula dans une ambiance sympathique et enjouée, Lady Firth, Mrs. Jennings et le Colonel Fitzwilliam apportant une touche d'humour qui fit rire de nombreuses fois toute la table. Sir John Middleton et Mrs. Jennings félicitèrent Margaret pour son élégance, lui prédisant la même beauté et la même attraction qu'elle exercerait sur la gente masculine que ses sœurs aînées. Cette remarque faite devant tout le monde mit au supplice Margaret qui aurait aimé disparaître sous la table. Mrs. Darcy rappela à son tour que ce repas était avant tout pour célébrer son entrée dans le monde, chose qu'elle avait réalisé dignement. Mrs. Knightley et Lady Hathaway, situées non loin de Margaret, décidèrent de la sortir de l'embarras en lui demandant de leur raconter son ressenti sur sa première expérience à l'Opéra, coupant court aux remarques amusées de Mrs. Jennings et Mrs. Palmer.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Mrs. Darcy encouragea ses invités à se rendre dans la salle de bal en attendant l'arrivée des autres personnes, qui était désormais imminente. A vingt-deux heures, les premiers invités firent leur entrée, salués par les maîtres de maison. Marianne vit arriver, à sa grande surprise, les Dashwood, les Stubbs et Mr. Crawford. Elle se tourna vers Brandon et lui montra discrètement les nouveaux venus.

« J'ignorais que Mr. Crawford était ici !

- Oh... j'ai oublié de te le dire... Il te donnait son bonjour la dernière fois que nous l'avons croisé. C'était à l'Opéra, répondit Brandon.

- Il a donc revu Margaret ? demanda Marianne, l'air angoissé.

- Cela s'est très bien passé, je t'assure. Margaret n'a pas eu l'air si ébranlé que cela... »

Marianne hocha la tête, rassurée.

« Oh non... voilà John et Fanny... » murmura-t-elle.

En effet, le couple Dashwood vint à leur rencontre et Marianne put remarquer de plus près le regard désapprobateur de sa belle-sœur qui fixait son ventre arrondi, sans doute choquée par son impudence.

« Marianne ! Colonel Brandon ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Les Darcy sont vraiment des personnes adorables et si raffinées ! s'exclama Mr. Dashwood. J'imagine que tout ceci a dû coûter une fortune...

- Je ne pense pas que la fortune soit une chose difficile pour eux, mon ami, répliqua Mrs. Dashwood.

- Oui... bien entendu... Colonel Brandon... puis-je vous parler, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Mr. Dashwood sans plus tarder, désireux de s'éloigner.

Brandon accepta, adressant un regard désolé à Marianne qui allait rester avec sa belle-sœur. Heureusement pour elle, Lady Hathaway et Mrs. Knightley vinrent la rejoindre et firent la conversation à Mrs. Dashwood, qui les quitta bientôt pour aller retrouver les Stubbs avec qui elle s'était bien entendue lors d'un salon. Pendant ce temps, Mr. Dashwood emmena Brandon à l'écart.

« Colonel... pardonnez-moi de vous demander cela quelques minutes après notre arrivée, mais... avez-vous parlé à Marianne de... l'offre que je vous ai faite ?

- Oui, je lui en ai parlé et je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne pourrai pas vous donner une réponse favorable, Mr. Dashwood. Comme vous devez vous en douter, Marianne ne se sent pas la force de retourner dans la maison de son enfance sans la retrouver telle qu'elle était. Elle y était très attachée et la quitter a été un vrai déchirement pour elle, comme pour sa mère et ses sœurs, aussi je ne me vois pas leur infliger une autre douleur... »

Mr. Dashwood eut l'air sonné.

« Mais... mais... oui, bien entendu... Je comprends...

- Peut-être que vous pourriez demander à votre beau-frère, Mr. Robert Ferrars ?

- Oui... bien soit... »

Ils furent interrompus par Mr. Knightley qui demanda s'il pouvait s'entretenir avec Brandon au sujet d'une affaire. Mr. Dashwood n'y vit aucune objection et partit de son côté, essayant de cacher sa déception. Pendant ce temps, Mr. Gold était allé voir Marianne et lui fit un baise-main.

« Ma chère Mrs. Brandon, vous êtes en beauté !

- Merci, Mr. Gold...

- J'ai été fort désappointé de ne pas vous voir à l'Opéra, lundi.

- Oh ! Vous y étiez aussi ?

- Naturellement ! Votre mari ne vous a pas transmis mes amitiés ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

- Non... nous ne nous sommes vus que le lendemain, il... il a du oublier. » répondit Marianne, se souvenant que Brandon avait également oublié de mentionner les salutations de Mr. Crawford.

Mr. Gold lui parla de la représentation de __La Vita Nuova__, lui demandant si elle avait déjà eu le plaisir de le voir, et s'ensuivit une discussion animée sur l'oeuvre de Dante. Discussion qui n'échappa guère à Mrs. Fanny Dashwood, accompagnée de Mrs. Holloway.

« Quel est ce gentleman qui parle avec ma belle-sœur ? demanda Mrs. Dashwood.

- Il s'agit du frère de Lady Waddell, Mr. Gold, la renseigna Mrs. Holloway. Lady Waddell m'a dit qu'ils s'entendaient très bien !

- C'est ce que je vois... »

Pendant ce temps, Mr. Crawford saluait Margaret, lui assurant la joie qu'il avait à la retrouver et, tout comme Mr. Thornton, lui demanda son avis sur la représentation à laquelle elle avait assisté à l'Opéra. Margaret répéta ce qu'elle avait moult fois expliqué, puis fut étonnée de voir que Mr. Crawford ne semblait pas disposé à s'arrêter là. Il lui parla de ce qu'il avait fait durant les mois où ils ne s'étaient pas vus et lança un sujet que Margaret n'aurait jamais cru qu'il oserait aborder.

« Miss Dashwood... sachez que je ne vous en veux absolument pas pour... ce que nous nous sommes dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus... Il y a quelques mois, je veux dire...

- Oh... »

Margaret ne savait plus où regarder tant elle était mal à l'aise.

« J'en suis soulagée, dit-elle simplement.

- J'espère que nous pourrons au moins rester bons amis ? reprit Mr. Crawford avec espoir.

- Oui... oui, bien sûr..., répondit sincèrement Margaret.

- C'était folie de ma part de souhaiter avoir l'approbation d'une jeune fille aussi vertueuse que vous, j'en ai bien conscience... A mes yeux je pouvais fuir mon passé malheureux, mes mauvais choix, mais c'eut été purement égoïste ! A présent je me suis établi dans le Dorsetshire, non loin de Delaford où j'ai pu réfléchir à tout cela et mener une vie calme, loin de ma sœur... »

Il fut coupé dans ses propos, au grand soulagement de Margaret, par les Darcy qui firent leur apparition dans la salle de bal et prirent place sur la piste de danse tandis que l'orchestre jouait une valse(3). Cette danse étant tout juste connue en Angleterre, faisant une timide apparition dans les salons alors que Lord Byron la considérait comme choquante de par ses mouvements qui exigeaient un rapprochement entre les danseurs. Les Darcy furent ensuite rejoints par les Firth et les Bingley, ainsi que d'autres couples qui suivaient le mouvement avec plaisir. Brandon alla tout naturellement vers Marianne et lui tendit son bras.

« Penses-tu que j'ai le droit de danser ainsi en public ? demanda Marianne avec surprise.

- Qui parle de danser en public ? répondit Brandon en souriant. Viens... »

De plus en plus interloquée, Marianne prit son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers un des salons attenants à la salle de bal. Brandon laissa la porte entrouverte et après s'être incliné devant elle, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira près d'elle, prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« J'irai doucement, lui promit-il.

- Je te fais confiance... »

Brandon l'entraîna doucement, puis accéléra légèrement la cadence pour être en rythme avec la musique, faisant virevolter Marianne, qui se laissait porter avec élégance. Ils valsèrent les yeux dans les yeux, comme si le monde qui dansait et parlait derrière la porte n'existait pas. Marianne avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, un moment unique que seule l'audace de son mari pouvait lui permettre. Il faisait fi des règles, ne voulant laisser rien qui puisse empêcher Marianne de s'amuser. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Merci mon amour... » murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Brandon l'embrassa, puis lui offrit son bras et ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal où les autres couples se mettaient en place pour le quadrille. Margaret eut la surprise de voir Mr. Crawford s'approcher d'elle et lui tendre son bras.

« Miss Dashwood, voudriez-vous...

- Je suis navré, Monsieur, mais Miss Dashwood m'a promis cette danse ! »

Margaret se retourna et vit Mr. Thornton. Stupéfaite, elle regarda les deux hommes s'affronter du regard. Mr. Crawford capitula en s'inclinant.

« Je l'ignorais... Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse à votre dame... »

Puis il partit sans rien ajouter, l'air gêné. Margaret regarda Mr. Thornton avec surprise.

« Quand vous ai-je promis une danse ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais au bal des Middleton ! Je n'ai pu honorer ma promesse, aussi me voyez-vous me rattraper ici... » répondit Mr. Thornton en retrouvant son air rieur.

Margaret esquissa un sourire et prit la main que lui tendit Mr. Thornton et ils allèrent danser avec les autres sur la piste. Margaret songea soudain qu'elle n'avait jamais dansé avec un gentleman, et avait toujours dansé seule ou avec ses sœurs pour s'entraîner, et s'immobilisa. Mais Mr. Thornton la força doucement à avancer.

« Tout va bien se passer, Margaret... »

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom donna des ailes à la jeune fille qui le suivit sans plus de retenue et dansa sans le quitter des yeux, rayonnante, se sentant plus sûre de ses sentiments qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

De son côté, Marianne observait la scène, attendrie et heureuse pour sa jeune sœur. Brandon avait été accaparé par Mr. Knightley et elle se trouvait seule assise sur sa chaise lorsque Mr. Dashwood vint la rejoindre.

« Marianne... »

La jeune femme la regarda avec surprise avant de froncer les sourcils, peu disposée à parler avec son demi-frère.

« Qu'y a-t-il, John ?

- J'aurais aimé vous dire... J'ai parlé avec le Colonel Brandon et il m'a appris que vous ne vouliez pas louer Norland...

- Oh...

- Je peux le comprendre, car il est vrai que Fanny et moi avons fait beaucoup de travaux dans le manoir... Mais... si vous saviez dans quelle inconfortable situation je suis, Marianne !

- Il me semble que mon mari vous a parlé de faire votre proposition à Mr. Robert Ferrars ? demanda sèchement Marianne.

- Oui, mais il est le frère de Fanny ! Il risque de lui en toucher quelques mots et ce serait assurément très difficile pour moi de tout expliquer à Fanny !

- Parfois nous récoltons ce que l'on sème, John... Il vous faudra faire face aux conséquences de vos choix, malheureux j'en conviens, mais ce n'est pas à nous d'en faire les frais ! répliqua Marianne.

- Marianne... Comment pouvez-vous m'oublier de la sorte ? Après ce que Fanny et moi avons fait pour vous, il s'agit juste d'un petit geste d'une sœur envers son frère... »

Marianne était outrée par tant de culot.

« Comment ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait ? Mais mon pauvre John, vous n'avez absolument rien fait pour nous si ce n'est nous rabâcher que vous aimeriez faire plus que nous accepter encore un peu plus de temps à Norland tandis que Fanny nous encourageait fort peu élégamment à vider les lieux ! Quant au petit geste que vous attendez de la part de votre sœur, il sera inexistant étant donné que vous n'avez pas de sœur, mais une __demi-sœur__, nuance que votre épouse accentue chaque fois qu'une personne commet l'erreur de nous associer en tant que frère et sœur ! » répliqua-t-elle en contrôlant le volume de sa voix de telle sorte que seul Mr. Dashwood put entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Il affichait à présent un air choqué. Les vérités que Marianne venaient d'énoncer lui arrivaient en pleine figure, lui faisant prendre conscience du fossé qui existait entre sa vision des choses et celle, plus réaliste, que Marianne venait de lui exposer de façon fort peu élégante. Il se leva de sa chaise et après avoir balbutié des mots incompréhensibles, quitta le champ de vision de Marianne. Elle était choquée d'avoir dû en arriver à cette extrémité, mais elle n'avait pu endurer de telles inepties sans réagir. Néanmoins, elle trouva qu'elle s'était améliorée dans sa manière de faire passer sa rancœur : à une certaine époque, elle aurait fait preuve de moins de discrétion ! Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Mr. Gold, qui arriva avec un verre d'eau à la main.

« Avez-vous soif, Mrs. Brandon ?

- Oh, comme c'est aimable à vous ! Merci...

- Je vous ai trouvé le visage rosi... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas souffrante ?

- Non... non... juste contrariée, c'est tout..., répondit évasivement Marianne. Mais je vous en prie, divertissez-moi comme vous le faites si bien ! J'ai besoin de rire ! »

Mr. Gold ne se fit pas prier et raconta avec ses talents de conteur une histoire qui lui était arrivée il y avait peu de jours, faisant rire Marianne aux éclats. Brandon était avec ses amis depuis près d'une demi-heure, persuadé que Marianne était avec ses propres amies, lorsqu'il décida d'aller la retrouver. Il la vit en grande conversation avec Mr. Gold dans un coin de la pièce, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Un serrement de cœur le saisit et cette sensation désagréable et familière lui enserra à nouveau l'esprit et le cœur, l' impression de revoir son ancien rival auprès de celle qu'il aimait. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna, faisant face à Lady Firth.

« Il semblerait que Mr. Gold ait trouvé un bon public... Faites attention, Colonel... Je l'ai remarqué, mais je ne suis pas la seule... » prévint-elle en montrant discrètement Mrs. Holloway et Lady Stubbs en train de chuchoter en fixant du regard Marianne et Mr. Gold.

Brandon hocha la tête, l'air grave et remercia Lady Firth pour son attention. Puis il se dirigea vers Mrs. Knightley et lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre Marianne avec elle. Mrs. Knightley regarda en direction de Marianne et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Ce dernier n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour que la conduite de Marianne envers Mr. Gold se remarque moins.

S'il était allé la chercher lui-même, les gens auraient davantage jasé. Il observa Marianne regarder Mrs. Knightley et se lever, s'excusant auprès de Mr. Gold, qui se leva également et alla trouver un groupe de gentlemen. Peut-être ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, de la réputation qu'il risquait de se faire et du tort qu'il infligeait à Marianne ?

« Dans ce cas-là, c'est le pire, songea sombrement Brandon. Les gens qui font du mal sans le vouloir sont les plus dangereux car nous ne sommes pas sur nos gardes lorsque cela arrive... »

Mr. Darcy vint le tirer de ses pensées, fronçant les sourcils.

« Colonel, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui... oui, je vous remercie... Cette soirée est très réussie... » répondit Brandon en se forçant à sourire.

Ce n'était pas Margaret qui allait le contredire. La jeune fille venait de passer un moment délicieux auprès de Mr. Thornton et causait gaiement avec ses amies. La danse s'était merveilleusement bien passée et Margaret avait appris qu'en plus de partager l'amour des voyages et de la musique, elle et Mr. Thornton partageaient celui de la lecture. Ils avaient eu le loisir de discuter de divers sujets, entourés par Georgiana et Mrs. Bingley, cette dernière suivant d'un air attendri les échanges amoureux des deux jeunes gens. Lorsque Marianne eut fini de discuter avec ses amies, elle alla voir Margaret, désireuse de savoir comment les choses s'étaient déroulées entre elle et Mr. Thornton.

« Pardonne-moi de n'être pas venue plus tôt, ma chérie ! Mais John est venu me parler, puis Mr. Gold est arrivé... J'ai tout de même vu que tu dansais admirablement avec Mr. Thornton, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui... Oh Marianne ! Cela s'est passé bien mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé ! s'exclama Margaret à voix basse, tandis que sa sœur l'entraînait dans un coin isolé du salon.

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! » répondit Marianne en prenant les mains de Margaret dans les siennes.

Elle vit le regard de Margaret changer et se tourna vers la direction dans laquelle elle regardait. Mr. Thornton semblait prêt à prendre congé et voulait lui parler. Marianne poussa doucement Margaret vers lui et les laissa seuls. Margaret se dirigea vers lui, le cœur battant anormalement vite.

« Vous partez déjà, Mr. Thornton ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui... oui, il se fait tard... Je... Margaret... pourrais-je vous parler en privé... disons mercredi ?

- Pourquoi ? Oui... oui, je veux dire... oui..., balbutia Margaret, sentant son visage prendre feu.

- Merci... Merci Margaret... Alors... à mercredi... » répondit Mr. Thornton, l'air troublé.

Il partit, luttant pour ne pas sourire tout seul, tandis que Margaret cherchait une chaise afin de soulager ses jambes qui s'étaient mises à trembler, menaçant de la faire choir sur le sol en marbre. Elle savait que dans quatre jours sa vie allait irrévocablement changer... Et cette fois-ci cela ne l'effrayait pas.

* * *

><p>Le bal prit fin aux alentours de deux heures du matin, laissant repartir quelques courageux qui avaient dansé jusqu'au bout tant l'ambiance était conviviale. Marianne était épuisée, mais elle ne voulait pas se coucher sans faire part à Brandon de sa conversation avec Mr. Dashwood. Une fois que Jessica l'eut préparée pour la nuit, elle attendit patiemment Brandon. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir mal parlé à son beau-frère. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était le tort qu'elle pouvait faire à Brandon par son inconduite : le voir rejeté par la société lui semblerait insupportable.<p>

Enfin il entra dans la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Marianne remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait l'air préoccupé, sachant faire depuis longtemps la différence entre l'air grave et celui plus fatigué de son époux. Marianne se leva de sa chaise et alla vers lui.

« Je n'aurais pas profité longtemps de toi ce soir... » dit-elle.

Brandon la regarda avec surprise et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Oui... le peu d'instants que nous avons passé ensemble était tout de même agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Se mordant la lèvre, elle reprit :

« Pourtant, je vois que quelque chose te préoccupe... Et je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit...

- Vraiment ? demanda Brandon, l'air soulagé.

- Oui... Tu as du avoir écho de ma discussion avec John, non ? »

Brandon marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis fronça les sourcils.

« John Dashwood ? Non... que s'est-il passé ? »

Marianne baissa la tête.

« Oh... personne ne s'en est rendu compte alors... Disons que, lorsqu'il a vu qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de toi concernant la location de Norland, il a essayé de me faire culpabiliser en me parlant de ce que lui et Fanny avaient fait pour nous à la mort de père, puis les liens qui nous unissaient... Comme tu te doutes, je l'ai très mal pris et je lui ai dit ce que j'avais gardé en moi durant ces années... Je n'ai pas crié, mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'à aucun moment il ne nous avait aidé et que sa honte de se voir rattaché à nous à l'époque le garderait d'accepter quoi que ce soit de notre part... »

Brandon la regarda, de plus en plus étonné. Heureusement que personne n'avait eu vent d'une telle conversation !

« Marianne...

- Je suis désolée...

- Je comprends ta réaction, et je n'apprécie pas la fourberie de Mr. Dashwood qui a tenté de te supplier alors que je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir à nouveau à cause de Norland. Mais... tu as tout de même le don pour te mettre dans des situations délicates alors que tu es dans ton droit ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Marianne tenta un regard espiègle.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme j'imagine... Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est rien... »

Marianne le regarda attentivement tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le lit.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre, Christopher. Je le vois à ton air... »

Brandon se tourna vers elle, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait.

« En effet... Je pensais à Mr. Gold...

- Mr. Gold ?

- Vous avez bien discuté ce soir...

- Oui, il est arrivé juste après ma discussion houleuse avec John et il m'a merveilleusement diverti ! Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir... »

Brandon haussa les sourcils.

« Tu ne vois pas ?

- Non ! Explique-moi... Mr. Gold est très gentil, nous nous entendons bien et avons de bonnes discussions...

- C'est bien là le problème, Marianne ! répliqua Brandon. Vous discutez trop ensemble ! »

Marianne le regarda, interloquée et surprise d'entendre son époux aussi exaspéré.

« Mais... pourquoi cela te déplaît-il autant ? Je parle avec d'autres gentlemen et tu ne te mets pas dans cet état !

- Mais cela n'a rien à voir et tu le sais ! Tu parles bien plus avec cet homme qu'avec Mr. Darcy ou Knightley, par exemple...

- Et quand bien même ? s'exclama Marianne stupéfaite. Il est très gentil !

- Vos nombreuses discussions me mettent mal à l'aise, peux-tu le comprendre ?

- Mal à l'aise ? Mais... il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, je t'assure !

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai ! répliqua durement Brandon. Vous avez l'air si complices, en si peu de temps... parfois j'ai l'impression de revoir Wi... »

Il s'arrêta net, regrettant déjà les paroles qu'il avait prononcé, mais c'était trop tard. Marianne porta une main sur son cœur, l'air horrifié.

« Parce que... tu oses comparer ma manière de me comporter envers Mr. Gold... avec celle que j'avais avec Willoughby ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix choquée.

Brandon se passa une main sur le front, mal à l'aise.

« Je... Non... Ce n'est pas... ll lui ressemble tellement...! Tu es spontanée et sincère et je sais que tu n'as rien d'autre que de l'estime pour cet homme, mais... il peut penser différemment et les autres également !

- Les autres ? Quels autres ? s'exclama Marianne avec colère.

- Les gens ! Ils peuvent mal interpréter ce qu'ils voient et tu sembles ignorer la rapidité avec laquelle les rumeurs se propagent ! » expliqua Brandon en posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Marianne.

Marianne se dégagea et s'éloigna de lui, lui tournant le dos.

« Tu parlais et dansais bien avec Miss Crawford à Bath et tu me reprochais mon impolitesse à son égard parce que je voyais bien qu'elle cherchait à te plaire !

- Alors tu devrais me comprendre ! Et je ne lui ai jamais montré que sa séduction me faisait effet ou que...

- Parce que tu insinues que c'est ce que je fais avec Mr. Gold ? s'écria Marianne en se retournant violemment.

- Non ! Mais il est jeune, beau, drôle... tout ce que je ne suis pas ! Les gens sont en droit de se poser des questions, et c'est ce qu'ils font !

- Par les gens, c'est de toi que tu parles ! s'exclama la jeune femme, des larmes dans la voix. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me dis ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas..., tenta Brandon.

- Si ! Tu l'as très bien sous-entendu ! Je t'aime, je porte ton enfant, mais tu oses croire que...

- J'ai simplement peur pour ta réputation ! s'exclama Brandon, espérant ouvrir les yeux de Marianne sur les risques de sa conduite. Tu ne te rends pas compte du monde qui vous a regardé ce soir-là ! Si Mrs. Knightley n'était pas intervenue, Dieu seul sait si vous n'auriez pas continué à parler jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ! »

Marianne allait répliquer lorsque son regard changea d'expression. Elle venait de se souvenir d'une chose.

« Tu ne m'as pas parlé du fait que tu l'avais vu à l'Opéra et qu'il me transmettait ses amitiés... Il me l'a dit... De quoi avais-tu peur ? Que je tombe sous son charme parce que tu lui transmettais ses salutations ?

- Tu dormais lorsque je suis arrivé et j'ai oublié ! Et il n'était pas le seul à qui j'ai oublié de te...

- La vérité c'est que tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi, Christopher, et ça te fait douter de moi ! » répliqua Marianne d'une voix blessée.

Brandon s'avança vers elle, désolé par la tournure que prenait les choses.

« J'ai été maladroit, j'en suis terriblement désolé...

- C'est toi que j'ai épousé ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Personne ne pourra changer ça et toi tu préfères te torturer avec tes angoisses ! continua Marianne en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Marianne...

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la souffrance que tu m'infliges, Christopher...

- T'es-tu seulement demandé si la réciproque était vraie ? A aucun moment tu n'as reconnu que mes craintes étaient légitimes ! » répliqua Brandon en écartant les bras.

Marianne se passa une main sur le visage et le toisa du regard. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi fâché, aussi brutal dans ses propos... Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en colère contre lui, aussi blessée ! Elle ressentait trop d'amertume envers Brandon pour lui céder quoi que ce soit.

« Je pense que nous en avons dit suffisamment... A présent, j'aimerais dormir..., dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé cette dispute, répliqua Brandon.

- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler pour ce soir, Christopher ! Je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion avec toi... » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Brandon l'arrêta, lui prenant doucement le bras pour l'attirer à lui, désireux de ne pas finir la journée sur une dispute.

« Marianne, je t'en prie...

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! répliqua Marianne en se dégageant d'un coup sec. Si tu ne quittes pas cette chambre, c'est moi qui m'en irai, et tu sais que j'en suis capable !

- C'est ridicule...

- Ridicule, en effet ! A présent, laisse-moi... Je ne veux pas rester dans la même pièce que toi... » lâcha-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, se retenait d'éclater en sanglots afin de ne pas céder. Brandon continuait à regarder le dos de Marianne, sans comprendre ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il se maudissait d'avoir abordé le sujet de manière aussi brutale. Sa peur de voir Marianne se compromettre aux yeux de la société londonienne, sa détresse lorsqu'il avait cru revivre ces moments où elle et Willoughby passaient leur temps ensemble en oubliant les autres lui avaient fait perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même et il le regrettait amèrement.

Anéanti, il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, regagnant sa chambre d'un pas lourd, sa nuit promettant d'être sans sommeil. La mort dans l'âme, il se demanda comment la soirée avait pu passer d'une telle félicité lorsque Marianne et lui avaient valsé ensemble en tête à tête, à une telle dispute semblant avoir effacé tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre de beau dans la journée...


	27. La rumeur court

****Chapitre 27****

****La rumeur court****

* * *

><p>Marianne avait à peine entendu sa porte de chambre se fermer qu'elle se dirigea vers son lit pour enfouir sa tête sur son oreiller pour exprimer son chagrin sans se faire entendre, sanglotant sans s'arrêter tandis que son visage était inondé par de chaudes larmes. Elle partageait l'incompréhension que ressentait Brandon sur la manière avec laquelle une telle dispute venait d'éclater. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés une fois lorsque Brandon était obnubilé par son désir de faire arrêter Lowick, mais jamais ils n'avaient échangé de tels mots. Jamais Brandon n'avait élevé la voix sur elle et jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de la sorte ! Ses discussions avec Mr. Gold le mettaient mal à l'aise alors qu'il n'y a rien de déplacé dans les paroles qu'ils échangeaient ! Et dire que Brandon avait comparé sa conduite d'avec Mr. Gold à celle qu'elle avait eu avec Willoughby ! Comme elle lui en voulait de cette parole malheureuse ! Comment avait-il pu lui dire cela et douter d'elle un seul instant ? Elle savait combien il manquait de confiance en lui avant de la connaître, mais à présent qu'ils étaient mariés, qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait, comment avait-il pu lui dire cela ? Ne la connaissait-il pas assez ?<p>

La jeune femme pensa soudain que leurs éclats de voix avaient peut-être été perçus par leurs compagnons et ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle, se sentant malheureuse et humiliée. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait volontairement chambre à part avec Brandon. Elle l'avait chassé ! Alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à s'excuser et régler cette histoire ! Dire que sa mère lui avait toujours enseigné de ne pas se coucher sans avoir fait la paix avec quelqu'un envers qui elle éprouvait du ressentiment... Elle venait de transgresser cette règle avec la personne qu'elle aimait le plus... Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il revienne ! Qu'il s'excuse ! Et en même temps, elle ne se sentait pas capable de le revoir sans avoir envie de pleurer ou de l'abreuver de reproches. Ses yeux lui brûlaient à force d'avoir versé trop de larmes et elle resta le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, comme incapable de se relever pour affronter la réalité. Pourtant, alors qu'elle était recroquevillée dans son lit, les mains sur son ventre, elle ressentait une sensation désagréable. L'impression qu'elle aussi partageait des torts dans cette dispute.

Elle se rappelait que Brandon ne lui avait pas transmis les amitiés de Mr. Thornton et de Mr. Crawford lors de son absence à l'Opéra... pas seulement celles de Mr. Gold. Il avait bien tenté de le lui expliquer, mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et avait sauté sur cette occasion pour l'accuser de manquer de confiance en elle. Elle comprenait que Brandon avait tenté, bien que maladroitement, de lui montrer à quel point sa conduite l'avait exposée à des remarques impertinentes et combien son attitude avait pu le blesser. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Mr. Gold, il est vrai, mais en tout bien tout honneur ! Des remarques observatrices de quelques unes des dames qui lui avait parlé de la bonne entente qu'il semblait y avoir entre elle et lui lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? N'avait-elle rien retenu de sa mésaventure d'avec Willoughby ? Willoughby ! Encore et toujours lui ! Brandon disait que Mr. Gold lui ressemblait... Était-ce vrai ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher sur ce point-là. Elle n'aimait qu'un seul homme et cela ne changerai pas ! Mais son amour était blessé à présent...

De son côté, Brandon tournait et retournait dans sa tête les mots échangés avec Marianne. Il s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir laissé croire qu'il doutait d'elle. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait pourtant qu'il s'était montré jaloux, alors qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Marianne à son égard mieux que personne. Il avait eu un choc en voyant la ressemblance de Mr. Gold, aussi bien mentale que physique, avec Willoughby et son attitude envers elle et la joie sincère de Marianne à son encontre. Oui, il avait été blessé que Marianne ne s'en rende pas compte et ne fasse pas preuve de plus de prudence dans ses manières. Ils avaient pourtant discuté du regard des autres de nombreuses fois. Leur union pouvait sembler arrangée ou intéressée aux yeux de la haute-société, et Marianne s'était insurgée contre cela, mais elle était si confiante dans l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui qu'elle en avait oublié le regard des autres au moment le plus opportun. Mais n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il l'aimait au fond ? Sa sincérité, sa spontanéité... Mais cela la mettait en danger et menaçait sans le vouloir leur union.

Dire qu'il lui avait fait croire, malgré lui, qu'il la pensait sensible à ce qui semblait être de la séduction de la part de Mr. Gold... ! Quel idiot ! Jamais il n'aurait dû dire cela ! Elle avait eu raison de s'emporter... Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé finir sa phrase ? Elle aurait pu comprendre que son attitude n'était pas convenable ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'attirait des ennuis à cause de sa sincérité ! Il avait mal de savoir qu'elle croyait que c'était lui qui doutait d'elle... Mais lorsqu'il avait dit que les gens pouvaient voir le rapprochement entre elle et Mr. Gold d'un mauvais œil, il ne pensait pas une seconde à lui ! C'était la réputation de Marianne qui lui importait. Si les commères des salons commençaient à aborder le sujet, la réputation de Marianne serait faite en un instant... Il comprenait l'émotion de Marianne et sa réaction, bien que blessante et lui infligeant une douleur terrible, et il aurait aimé retourner la voir pour s'excuser. Mais il la connaissait et se doutait qu'elle devait être en train de pleurer et ignorait comment elle le recevrait s'il retournait auprès d'elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé en face lorsqu'elle l'avait sommé de quitter sa chambre. En attendant, il souffrait terriblement, désirant effacer les mots qu'ils avaient eu et leur incompréhension mutuelle face à leurs avis divergents.

Vers sept heures du matin, après avoir passé quatre heures sans pouvoir dormir, il se prépara à la hâte et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Marianne et frappa légèrement. Il n'obtint pas de réponse. La mort dans l'âme, il appuya son front contre la porte, attendant, espérant que Marianne viendrait lui ouvrir si elle était réveillée. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenant, il poussa un profond soupir et descendit les escaliers, quittant Darcy House pour faire un tour en ville.

Marianne se réveilla trois heures après, les yeux fatigués et ne demandant qu'à se refermer. Elle avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un mauvais rêve et lorsqu'elle vit la place vide auprès d'elle, la réalité de ce rêve la frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant terriblement mal. Elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes, même si Marianne les avait cru asséchés. Elle se redressa doucement et sortit du lit d'un pas mal assuré. Elle s'approcha du miroir avec appréhension et étouffa une exclamation en voyant son reflet. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et son teint d'une pâleur extrême. Elle ne pouvait quitter sa chambre aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle retourna dans son lit et tenta de se rendormir, mais ce fut impossible. Trop de pensées l'assaillaient, une seule revenant tout le temps : combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que la situation ne s'arrange entre elle et Brandon ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jessica vint frapper à sa porte pour lui demander si tout allait bien et si elle voulait quelque chose. Elle venait de la part de Mrs. Darcy qui s'inquiétait de ne pas la trouver avec elle, Mrs. Bingley, Margaret et Georgiana pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait entendu des éclats de voix en provenance de la chambre à coucher de Marianne mais elle ignorait ce qui avait pu être une cause de dispute entre le couple Brandon. Sa perspicacité lui laissait penser que cela avait un rapport avec Mr. Gold, car elle avait remarqué le temps qu'avait passé Marianne avec lui, et l'air grave de Brandon tout au long de la soirée. Marianne renvoya Jessica en expliquant qu'elle avait la migraine et qu'elle ne pourrait descendre aujourd'hui, remerciant bien Mrs. Darcy et lui priant de l'excuser. Cette réponse intrigua Margaret qui, elle, n'avait rien entendu de la dispute de Marianne et Brandon puisqu'elle s'était immédiatement endormie, heureuse du déroulement de la soirée durant laquelle Mr. Thornton lui avait fait comprendre que sa vie changerait dans quelques jours... D'ailleurs, elle devait en parler absolument à Barbara !

Margaret monta dans sa chambre pour écrire à son amie, fébrile. Elle lui relata tout depuis sa rencontre avec les Bingley, en passant par sa soirée à l'Opéra jusqu'au bal de la veille. Elle y mit tout son cœur, se livra comme jamais à son amie, lui détaillant toutes ses émotions et les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Mr. Thornton, écrit au moins cinq lignes sur la couleur de ses yeux et leur éclat et les petites rides autour lorsqu'il souriait. Margaret ne se reconnaissait plus, mais elle savait une chose : elle était heureuse d'être amoureuse !

* * *

><p>Brandon errait dans les rues de Londres, l'esprit ailleurs, l'air plus grave que jamais. Il avait entendu sonner huit heures, puis neuf heures, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, à dix heures et demie, il se décide à aller rendre visite aux Knightley. Il avait besoin de parler, de demander de l'aide, car il était perdu. Il mourrait d'envie de retrouver Marianne, de s'expliquer avec elle, mais dans son esprit, Marianne l'avait rejeté et ne désirait pas le revoir tout de suite. Lorsqu'il arriva à Kensington, où logeaient les Knightley, il hésita un moment avant de se faire annoncer puis fut introduit dans le salon où Mr. Knightley l'accueillit cordialement.<p>

« Brandon ! Quelle agréable surprise, mon ami ! Entrez donc ! »

Brandon le remercia de l'accueillir à l'impromptu, s'excusant d'être venu sans invitation.

« Pas de cela avec moi, Brandon ! Pas entre amis, l'arrêta Mr. Knightley. Vous êtes bien matinal !

- Oui... je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil. Les festivités de cette nuit ont réduit à néant mes envies de somnoler...

- Quelle chance ! C'est là où je remarque que mes quarante ans sont handicapants ! rit Mr. Knightley.

- J' y arrive à grands pas...

- Vous avez encore trois ans devant vous, mon cher. Profitez-en bien ! Mais, sans vouloir être désagréable, votre air fatigué indique qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous aurait été profitable... »

Brandon lui sourit faiblement et s'assit sur le siège que lui montrait son hôte.

« Comment se porte Mrs. Knightley et la petite Sybil ? » demanda Brandon.

Le regard de Mr. Knightley s'éclaira.

« Mon épouse est à Rotten Row avec des amies. Elle aime se promener là-bas à cheval. Et ma petite Sybil dort encore, répondit Mr. Knightley avec un air tendre. Et votre épouse ? J'imagine qu'elle doit être fatiguée...

- Oui, oui... en effet... » répondit Brandon, le regard voilé.

Cela ne put échapper à Mr. Knightley qui fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement son ami.

« Brandon ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Brandon ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se sentait honteux de confesser ce qui s'était passé à son ami. Puis il releva la tête et regarda Mr. Knightley.

« Knightley... J'aurais une question... personnelle à vous poser...

- Je vous en prie.

- Cela vous arrive-t-il de vous...quereller avec votre épouse ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Mr. Knightley haussa les sourcils et sourit.

« Nous nous querellions même avant d'être mariés !

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui ! Vous demanderez à Emma ! Une fois, je l'ai reprise pour sa conduite et cela ne lui a bien évidemment pas plu... Nous sommes restés quelques jours sans nous voir, mais... elle a compris la raison de mes reproches et a été rassurée de voir que malgré notre querelle, je l'aimais toujours... Autrement, nous nous querellons encore mais ce n'est jamais bien méchant et cela ne dure pas ! »

Le regard de Brandon s'éclaira, rassuré de voir une confirmation de son idée de la vie conjugale. Il savait pertinemment que tous les couples pouvaient se quereller, mais le fait de ne jamais l'avoir vécu avec Marianne d'une façon aussi violente avait ébranlé toutes ses certitudes. Marianne avait-elle compris ce qui l'avait poussé à lui parler franchement de ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Mr. Gold ? L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Marianne ne s'était pas altéré ou diminué malgré leur dispute, et elle devait le savoir... Mais de son côté ? Les mots qu'ils avaient échangé avaient-ils fait baisser les sentiments de Marianne à son égard ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net et ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'il le saurait. Il regarda Mr. Knightley et lui sourit.

« Merci pour votre franchise, mon ami ! Je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité plus longtemps..., ajouta-t-il en se levant.

- Attendez, Brandon ! répliqua Mr. Knightley en se levant également. Puis-je au moins savoir la raison de votre visite ? Vous vous êtes disputé avec votre épouse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Brandon soupira.

« Oui...

- Cela a un rapport avec ce Mr... Doyle... Gold ! Mr. Gold était la cause de votre dispute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Brandon le regarda avec stupeur.

« Comment... alors cela s'est remarqué ? demanda-t-il.

- Je crains que oui... Emma m'en a fait part, et à ce qu'elle m'a dit, d'autres dames de l'assemblée en ont parlé... »

Brandon se mit à faire les cent pas, l'air grave. Il avait eu raison de faire part de ses craintes à Marianne, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? A présent, qui sait quelles rumeurs étaient en train d'être colportées au sein de la haute société londonienne ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par l'arrivée de Mrs. Knightley, qui rentrait de sa promenade. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Brandon, ôtant ses gants.

« Colonel Brandon ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

- Bonjour, Mrs. Knightley. » répondit Brandon en s'inclinant.

Mrs. Knightley eut un regard troublé et sembla hésiter.

« Colonel, je suis contente de vous trouver, dit-elle finalement. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, s'il fallait que je vous en parle, ou aborder le sujet avec Marianne...

- Vous avez entendu des choses concernant Marianne ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, l'air anxieux.

Mrs. Knightley hocha la tête.

« J'étais à Rotten Row, avec Mrs. Leroy, Lady Hathaway et Lady Waddell... Puis nous avons croisé Mrs. Kirk et Mrs. Holloway. Elles nous ont salué et nous ont demandé si nous fréquentions toujours Mrs. Brandon après ce qu'elle avait fait au bal. Mrs. Leroy pense qu'elle est jalouse de n'avoir pas été invitée au bal et que c'est ce qui la pousse à être aussi mesquine... enfin soit... Nous lui avons répondu que Mrs. Brandon n'avait rien fait qui soit choquant, ce à quoi elle a ri en disant que de nombreuses dames ne parlaient que de l'attirance réciproque entre Marianne et Mr. Gold et de leur conduite inconvenante lors du bal. »

Brandon était désolé par ce qu'il apprenait, comprenant que si deux dames étaient au courant de cette histoire montée en tête d'épingle, elles transmettraient l'information plus rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre, la rumeur risquant de devenir confirmation aux yeux des gens malgré sa grande part d'imagination. Le cerveau de Brandon tournait à plein régime, tentant de voir de quelle manière il pourrait mettre un terme à cette rumeur et clarifier les choses. Mrs. Darcy avait de l'influence... Lady Firth également. Peut-être pourraient-elles démentir ces rumeurs ? Il devait essayer. Il devait faire tout son possible pour sauver la réputation de Marianne.

« Je vais bien entendu démentir ces folles rumeurs, Colonel, assura Mrs. Knightley. Les dames qui m'accompagnaient ce matin sont en train de le faire également, Lady Waddell est déjà partie trouver Mrs. Darcy ! Je suis certaine que la rumeur va se tasser et cesser d'exciter les esprits des gens en mal de ragots. Nous connaissons suffisamment Marianne pour savoir que ses discussions avec Mr. Gold n'avaient aucune mauvaises intentions ! Une telle accusation ne peut avoir de suite que s'il y a continuité et ce ne sera pas le cas, j'imagine... »

Brandon restait pensif, songeant à la réaction de Marianne lorsqu'elle apprendrait cela... Elle serait encore plus dévastée ! Désireux d'agir au plus vite, il remercia chaleureusement les Knightley et partit sur-le-champ.

* * *

><p>Pendant que Brandon était chez les Knightley, Marianne n'avait pas quitté son lit, se sentant affaiblie. Elle ignorait si c'était à cause du manque de sommeil ou d'un mal de tête naissant, mais elle était épuisée et n'avait aucune envie de voir du monde. Elle avait refusé le repas que lui avait apporté Jessica et avait gentiment renvoyé Margaret, qui cherchait à prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais Marianne ne se sentait aucunement la force de raconter à sa sœur ce qui s'était produit entre Brandon et elle. Elle était emplie de remords, comprenant qu'elle avait manqué de respect à Brandon et avait cru qu'elle était en droit de s'emporter comme elle l'avait fait, alors que ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il doutait, mais du jugement des autres. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y songer ?<p>

Elle entendit un visiteur arriver à Darcy House,lui faisant réduire à néant toute envie de descendre. Elle tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre et reconnaître la voix du visiteur, mais il n'en était rien. La personne qui était en train de parler avec Mrs. Darcy était restée près d'une demi-heure avant de s'en aller. Durant ce temps, Marianne avait ruminé de sombres pensées. Pourquoi Brandon ne venait-il pas ? Il devait être parti tôt dans la matinée car elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix parmi celles des autres occupants de Darcy House. Lui en voulait-il autant qu'elle s'en voulait elle-même ? Combien elle désirait qu'il soit auprès d'elle ! Combien elle avait besoin de s'excuser pour la manière avec laquelle elle lui avait parlé ! Elle lui avait dit des choses si horribles, si injustes...

« Jamais il ne pourra me pardonner ! » songea-t-elle avec effroi.

Peut-être que la dispute qu'ils avaient eu les poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, rendant leur amour différent de ce qu'il était avant ? Et s'ils n'arrivaient plus à retrouver leur intimité d'autrefois ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Brandon avait souhaité qu'ils règlent leur différend avant qu'ils ne se couchent ? Marianne se leva précipitamment, nauséeuse et se pencha in extremis au-dessus de la cuvette de porcelaine qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Haletante, elle s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette et se tint appuyée contre l'armoire. Elle se sentait vidée de ses forces et un regard vers le miroir la montrait avec le visage pâle, les traits tirés, ses yeux ayant dégonflés, mais semblant éteints tandis que des cernes se dessinaient en-dessous.

Elle ressentait encore plus cruellement combien elle avait manqué de discernement et combien l'absence de son mari lui coûtait.

* * *

><p>Brandon n'était pas retourné directement à Darcy House après avoir quitté les Knightley. Il avait songé à une personne influente qui pourrait faire cesser tout commérage, celle-là même qui lui en avait fait remarquer le risque. Lady Firth. Étant déjà sur Kensington, il n'eut qu'à trouver la demeure des Firth. Il fut introduit dans le salon par un domestique fort avenant, tandis que Lord Firth venait lui serrer la main, tout sourire.<p>

« Colonel Brandon ? Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Merci de me recevoir, Lord Firth. A dire vrai, ma visite est de nature assez délicate et j'ignore encore comment aborder le sujet... »

Lord Firth le considéra avec gravité et le fit asseoir.

« Je vous écoute, Colonel... Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, je le ferai, lui assura-t-il d'un air sincère.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse, Lord Firth... Pourrais-je solliciter la présence de votre épouse ? L'affaire dont j'ai à vous parler aura grand besoin de sa perspicacité et de son tempérament optimiste...

- Bien sûr ! Tenez, la voilà qui arrive ! »

En effet, Lady Firth venait d'entrer dans le salon, intriguée de recevoir de la visite à cette heure-ci. Elle salua Brandon avec surprise, avant de s'inquiéter de la santé de Marianne.

« Votre épouse est-elle souffrante ?

- Non... tout du moins je l'espère... C'est pour cela que je viens vous rendre visite sans avoir été invité... »

Il raconta aux Firth les propos que lui avait relaté Mrs. Knightley, faisant écho à l'observation qu'avait faite Lady Firth lors du bal de Darcy House. Cette dernière manifesta toute sa compassion envers Brandon en lui assurant qu'elle parlerai dans les salons pour contrer cette folle rumeur.

« Je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive...

- Merci de votre sollicitude, Lady Firth, répondit gravement Brandon.

- J'imagine que Marianne doit être dévastée...

- A dire vrai, elle ne sait pas qu'elle fait l'objet de ces rumeurs. » répondit Brandon.

Lady Firth marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de pousser un soupir.

« Pauvre enfant... Cela va lui faire un drôle d'effet d'apprendre cela...

- J'aimerais faire taire ces rumeurs avant qu'elles ne lui parviennent.

- Depuis combien de temps...

- Je suis sorti tôt ce matin, mon épouse n'était pas encore levée. C'est en rendant visite à Mr. Knightley que j'ai appris l'existence de ces commérages.

- Vous êtes un mari très prévenant, Colonel, pour essayer de faire taire ces ragots avant qu'ils ne viennent jusqu'à votre femme... Malheureusement, vous devez savoir, comme moi, que faire taire une rumeur est plus difficile que de la propager...

- En effet... Mais je compte faire tout ce qu'il me sera possible pour qu'elle cesse, répliqua Brandon.

- Bien entendu... Oh ! Et il faudrait peut-être instruire Mr. Gold des conséquences de sa conduite...

- Je compte lui en parler le plus tôt possible, répondit Brandon, le regard sombre, songeant à la dispute qui avait éclaté entre lui et Marianne à cause de la conduite de cet homme.

- Je pense tout de même que Lady Waddell aura fait remarquer la situation à son frère, vu l'état dans lequel elle était lorsqu'elle l'a vu agir au bal... Mais il est plus marquant pour lui que vous lui en parliez vous même...

- En effet... »

Brandon remercia à nouveau les Firth et prit congé après avoir demandé s'ils savaient où trouver Mr. Gold. Lord Firth avait le nom de son club et lui donna l'adresse, ainsi que celle du domicile où logeait Mr. Gold, autrement dit chez les Waddell. Brandon retrouva Mr. Gold à son club. Il était en train de discuter d'un air enjoué avec ses amis, qui riaient de bon cœur à ce qui semblait être une blague. Le cœur de Brandon se serra en pensant que Mr. Gold riait peut-être de la situation dans laquelle il avait mis Marianne. Chassant cette pensée qui lui semblait exister seulement dans son imagination, il s'approcha du groupe de Mr. Gold.

Ce dernier le vit et haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Tiens ! Colonel Brandon ! Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici ! Vous voudriez bien vous joindre à nous ?

- C'est aimable de votre part, Mr. Gold, mais à dire vrai, j'aurais préféré vous parler en privé. » répondit Brandon.

Mr. Gold regarda ses amis, l'air de plus en plus surpris, même s'il tentait de le cacher par un petit sourire assuré.

« Eh bien ! Une discussion sérieuse semble se profiler à l'horizon... De bon matin, cela est brutal !

- C'est très sérieux, continua Brandon sans cesser de fixer Mr. Gold.

- Très bien... Venez, allons dans la pièce à côté nous serons plus tranquilles... »

Brandon suivit Mr. Gold dans un petit salon adjacent à la pièce et attendit qu'il eut fermé la porte pour parler du but de sa visite sans préambule.

« Mr. Gold, je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. Je suis désireux de mettre les choses au clair dans la minute. Avez-vous entendu parler des commérages qui circulent dans les salons au sujet de votre attitude envers mon épouse ? »

Mr. Gold ouvrit de grands yeux surpris tandis que sa bouche s'arrondissait.

« Des commérages ? Au sujet d'une attitude que j'aurais eu envers votre épouse ?

- Oui, votre attitude. Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Mr. Gold. Vos discussions bruyantes et bien trop longues avec ma femme lors du bal de Darcy House ne sont guère passées inaperçues aux yeux des personnes présentes.

- C'est cela qui fait l'objet de commérages ? Si les gens n'ont rien de mieux à faire... » répliqua Mr. Gold en retrouvant son humour.

Cette réflexion dénuée de toute maturité hérissa Brandon.

« Je pensais que compte tenu de votre expérience dans les salons londoniens, vous auriez eu plus de bon sens et n'aurait pas témoigné une inclination aussi visible envers mon épouse ! Elle a tout juste vingt ans et apprend à dompter ses élans passionnés et spontanés, mais vous ! Vous avez vingt-cinq ans, l'expérience du monde, vous saviez très bien quel genre de risque il y avait à agir d'une telle façon ! » répliqua-t-il froidement.

Mr. Gold abandonna son sourire étonné pour froncer les sourcils.

« Il est trop facile de m'imputer l'entière responsabilité de ces rumeurs ! Marianne ne...

- Mrs. Brandon pour vous ! l'interrompit durement Brandon. A moins que vous n'espériez avoir une relation plus intime avec elle ?

- Comment ? Non ! Quelle accusation ! Mrs Brandon est votre épouse et de ce fait, je n'ai pas le droit d'envisager une... relation plus intime comme vous dites... Mais qu'elle soit jeune ou non, elle aussi aurait dû faire preuve de plus de vigilance dans ses manières ! Si les rumeurs sont présentes, je n'ai rien à me reprocher de mon côté, pour ce qui est du sien...

- Insinueriez-vous que mon épouse flirterait avec vous consciemment ? » demanda Brandon d'une voix contenue.

Mr. Gold sembla se rendre compte de sa méprise.

« Non... non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Si les gens bavardent c'est sans doute parce qu'à leurs yeux, une femme aussi jeune, aussi ravissante, spontanée et intelligente est ordinairement mariée à un gentleman de mon âge. Même s'il est courant qu'une femme de vingt ans épouse un homme ayant le double du sien, généralement ce ne sont pas des mariages d'amour, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Continuez, Mr. Gold. Vous semblez en savoir long sur les unions respectables ou mal vues par la société...

- Loin de moi l'idée de qualifier votre union avec Mrs Brandon comme étant une union sans amour...

- Je suis étonné que vous ayez fait ce constat tout seul ! répliqua Brandon d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je ne faisais qu'émettre une opinion courante. Si vous êtes susceptible, c'est que vous doutez vous-même de... »

Brandon empoigna vivement Mr. Gold par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Il ne saurait expliquer si c'était à cause du manque de sommeil qu'il ne put se maîtriser, mais la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Mr. Gold commençait à l'étouffer. Le plus difficile était de l'entendre formuler un doute que Marianne elle-même avait cru qu'il avait ressenti à son égard.

« Je vous interdis de mettre en doute la fidélité de mon épouse envers moi ! Pour quelqu'un qui prétend émettre une opinion courante, je trouve que vos méprises ont été bien fréquentes durant cette conversation, Mr. Gold. » dit-il en serrant les dents, furieux.

Mr. Gold le regardait, surpris par la réaction inattendue de Brandon qui le tenait avec une poigne de fer. Il reprit son souffle et leva les mains en signe de paix, tentant de sourire.

« Je regrette, Colonel... Mar... Mrs. Brandon m'a toujours parlé de vous en termes élogieux, aussi j'étais averti sur ses sentiments dès notre rencontre... Je ne faisais que me mettre à la place des personnes qui nous jugeaient...

- Eh bien cessez de vous mettre à la place des autres et faites attention à la manière dont vous occupez la vôtre ! »

Brandon relâcha son étreinte et recula, sans cesser de fixer Mr. Gold qui rajustait son col.

« Puis-je au moins me défendre contre vos accusations ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Brandon haussa un sourcil.

« Allez-y...

- Ce malaise ne serait sans doute pas arrivé si vous aviez davantage pris soin de votre épouse, si vous aviez été plus attentif à elle... »

Brandon se raidit. Le reproche que Mr. Gold venait de lui faire le renvoyait à ses propres accusations envers lui-même. En effet, s'il avait vu que Marianne n'était pas en compagnie de ses amies, il serait resté auprès d'elle. Mais il avait été trop confiant... et avait manqué de vigilance.

« Êtes-vous marié pour me donner des leçons en la matière, Mr. Gold ? Je veillais sur mon épouse avant même qu'elle ne le devienne ! Si j'avais vu qu'elle parlait avec vous, je serai intervenu bien plus tôt, car j'ai une confiance aveugle en mon épouse et en sa fidélité, mais en vous je n'en ai pas l'ombre d'une... »

Mr. Gold éclata de rire.

« Voyons Colonel Brandon ! J'ai eu l'impression que vous m'aviez pris en grippe dès notre première rencontre ! Vous ne seriez pas le premier, cela dit...

- Je ne vous ai pas pris en grippe. J'ai eu des préjugés, j'en conviens, mais par la suite, j'ai vérifié qu'ils étaient fondés, voilà peut-être la raison de ma froideur et de mon indifférence à votre égard... » répondit Brandon.

« Et la raison de ma détresse en voyant que Marianne ne se rendait compte de rien » songea-t-il amèrement.

« Eh bien... A présent que tout est clair... J'aimerais prendre congé. Je veillerai à ne pas donner foi aux rumeurs qui circulent... mais à titre personnel, je n'avais aucune vue sur votre épouse, Colonel. C'est ma nature de parler aux dames et de charmer malgré moi. Je trouve leurs conversations nettement plus divertissantes que celles des hommes ! Sur ce... »

Mr. Gold salua Brandon et quitta la pièce, l'air de rien. Brandon le considéra comme l'homme le plus frivole qu'il connaissait et se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de difficulté à masquer ses préjugés si un autre sosie de John Willoughby venait à faire sa connaissance...

* * *

><p>Brandon rentra à Darcy House d'humeur sombre. Il passa rapidement sa main sur son menton, prenant conscience qu'il était sorti sans être rasé de près. Quelle image il avait dû donner ! Néanmoins, si Mr. Knightley lui avait trouvé une présentation négligée, il le lui aurait fait remarqué, ce qui rassura quelque peu Brandon. Il avait été bien trop ébranlé pour se soucier de son apparence. Il espérait que Marianne était réveillée et qu'il pourrait discuter de tout cela avec plus de calme que la veille. Cette absence de communication entre eux, cette froideur avec laquelle ils s'étaient quittés le rongeait beaucoup trop. Il brusquerait peut-être Marianne, mais il était hors de question qu'il passe une heure de plus sans lui parler.<p>

En entrant dans le hall, il croisa Mrs. Darcy qui le regarda avec surprise en voyant son air sombre et déterminé.

« Colonel Brandon ?

- Bonjour Mrs. Darcy, salua-t-il en s'inclinant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Préoccupée, pour tout vous avouer... J'ai l'impression que c'est aussi votre cas et que la cause doit avoir un lien avec mon désarroi..., répondit Mrs. Darcy, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Lady Waddell est venue vous parler ? demanda Brandon d'un ton empli de gratitude devant la compassion manifeste de Mrs. Darcy.

- Oui... C'est terrible, Colonel ! Je regrette de telles médisances... et croyez bien que je vais faire tout mon possible pour rétablir la vérité. Je comptais me rendre au salon de Mrs. Leroy. Ce sera l'occasion d'infliger un démenti aux colporteurs de mensonges ! Si vous saviez comme je regrette d'avoir invité Mr. Gold ! »

Brandon lui prit les mains avec reconnaissance.

« Chère Mrs. Darcy, ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser ou de vous sentir fautive. Vous avez fait preuve de bon sens en invitant Mr. Gold : il fait parti de la famille de votre amie, Lady Waddell, c'était naturel qu'il soit présent. Je vous remercie infiniment pour l'énergie que vous mettez à nous aider... C'est très important pour Marianne et moi... »

Mrs. Darcy le regarda anxieusement.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire ! Mais... Marianne ne connaît pas encore la rumeur qui circule sur son compte...

- Non, en effet, soupira Brandon. Je... j'hésitais à le lui dire, craignant que cela ne la rende malade, mais si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, elle l'apprendra d'une manière beaucoup moins délicate...

- Je le crois également... Nous allons dîner... Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

Brandon n'avait guère envie de manger, mais il se força pour rassurer son hôtesse. Il demanda si Marianne était descendue prendre son petit-déjeuner et apprit qu'elle l'avait refusé et que Jessica venait de lui monter son repas sur un plateau, Marianne se sentant trop souffrante pour descendre manger avec tout le monde. Elle avait demandé à ne voir personne, préférant se reposer et être au calme.

Brandon reprit l'air soucieux qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la matinée. Même s'il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas la rejoindre dans la seconde, il prit son mal en patience et mangea peu, désireux de retrouver Marianne dès que Jessica serait redescendue, laissant à la jeune femme un moment à elle avant de lui parler. Il ignorait encore comment elle allait l'accueillir suite à leur dispute, mais l'état de santé de Marianne lui laissait croire qu'elle souffrait beaucoup de la manière avec laquelle la soirée s'était achevée hier soir.

Durant le repas, il apprit que ces dames, dont Margaret, étaient invitées dans l'après-midi au salon de Mrs. Leroy. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que Margaret était rayonnante et que ses joues avaient pris des couleurs tandis que ses yeux étaient devenus brillants. Il se doutait que cela avait sûrement un lien avec Mr. Thornton, ayant remarqué qu'ils avaient discuté et dansé ensemble au bal et il se réjouit de voir que les choses semblaient bien tourner pour sa belle-sœur. Elle semblait amoureuse, moins perdue et cet état l'embellissait considérablement.

Mr. Darcy invita Brandon à se joindre à lui et Mr. Bingley pour aller à leur club, mais il déclina poliment, arguant qu'il souhaitait être disponible pour Marianne. Mr. Darcy le comprit très bien, n'ayant invité Brandon uniquement par politesse, se doutant qu'il essuierait un refus. Ces messieurs partirent dès la fin du repas, tandis que Margaret et Georgiana allaient dans la bibliothèque. Mrs. Darcy et Mrs. Bingley chargèrent quant à elles Brandon de témoigner à Marianne toute leur affection et leur souhait de la voir se rétablir très vite. Il leur assura qu'il transmettrait leur requête et se leva prestement lorsqu'il aperçut Jessica redescendre avec le plateau qu'elle avait apporté à Marianne.

« Bonne chance, Colonel... » lui souhaita Mrs. Darcy avec un regard sincère.

Brandon la remercia et alla grimper les marches d'un pas vif et frapper à la porte de chambre de Marianne.

« Marianne ! Ouvre-moi, je t'en prie... »

Il attendit avec impatience avant d'entendre des pas faire craquer le parquet de la chambre, puis la porte s'ouvrit, Marianne se tenant derrière, de sorte qu'elle était invisible aux yeux de Brandon. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança doucement vers la jeune femme qui s'était éloignée, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

« Marianne...

- Je suis désolée, Christopher..., murmura Marianne d'une voix rauque.

- Marianne... regarde-moi... » dit doucement Brandon en s'approchant d'elle avant de lui toucher les épaules.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune femme.

« Non ! Non, Christopher ! Je suis horrible, tu n'aimeras pas me voir ainsi, je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Brandon eut un pincement au cœur, les paroles de Marianne ressemblant à celles qu'avaient prononcé Eliza lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé à la prison de la Fleet, usée par la maladie. C'est ce souvenir qui le poussa à aller à l'encontre du désir de Marianne. Il voulait la retrouver, peu importe l'état dans lequel elle était. Il prit la jeune femme par les épaules et la força à se retourner tandis qu'elle luttait vigoureusement. Ses maigres forces eurent raison d'elle et elle fit face à Brandon en deux secondes. Tremblante, elle garda la tête baissée, les bras prisonniers des mains de Brandon.

« Christopher... je t'en prie..., supplia-t-elle en pleurant. J'ai été affreuse avec toi en paroles et en actions hier... ne me laisse pas t'apparaître affreuse physiquement... »

Touché, Brandon la serra contre son cœur, lui embrassant les cheveux.

« Tu ne seras jamais affreuse...

- Oh si ! Je t'ai dit des choses si blessantes hier soir ! »

Brandon la laissa pleurer le visage caché contre son torse. Il avait craint que Marianne refuse de lui parler, mais il n'était pas plus soulagé de la voir autant malheureuse. Il se demanda s'il devait encore ajouter un poids à sa peine en lui parlant de Mr. Gold, mais la mentalité londonienne et ses commérages ne lui laissèrent pas hésiter plus d'une minute.

« C'est oublié, ma douce... J'ai été très maladroit moi aussi... Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait croire des choses malgré moi et je peux comprendre que tu aies été blessée...

- Je n'ai même pas voulu t'écouter jusqu'au bout ! J'ai été d'une mauvaise foi incroyable... Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

Brandon caressa la joue mouillée de Marianne et fit descendre sa main jusqu'au menton de la jeune femme. Il le saisit délicatement et le fit se redresser, regardant enfin le visage de Marianne. Il était blême, elle avait les yeux rougis et les traits tirés. Il eut un pincement au cœur tandis qu'il la voyait dans cet état, songeant douloureusement que la nuit ne les avait guère épargnés tous les deux.

« Bien évidemment que je te pardonne, ma chérie... Je t'ai pardonné dès le moment où nous nous sommes quittés hier soir. Je m'en veux d'avoir dit des choses qui t'ont mises dans un tel état moi aussi... Je te demande pardon, Marianne, je te demande pardon de t'avoir donné l'impression que je doutais de toi, dit-il gravement. C'est vrai... J'ai été jaloux de Mr. Gold, mais pas jaloux dans le sens où tu l'entends. J'étais jaloux de ne pas avoir son âge, son panache... »

Marianne lui caressa la joue, esquissant un faible sourire.

« Tu es infiniment mieux que Mr. Gold, Christopher ! Ce n'est pas d'un homme frivole dont j'ai besoin, mais d'un homme qui a l'expérience... C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin... ! Tu es pardonné depuis longtemps... Je n'ai compris le sens de tes paroles que ce matin... J'aurais aimé te rejoindre, mais j'avais bien trop honte... »

Brandon prit les mains de Marianne dans les siennes et les posa contre son cœur.

« Marianne... les querelles entre couples qui s'aiment sont inévitables parfois... Ce n'est pas un manque d'amour ou le début d'un déclin dans nos sentiments... C'est la vie, parfois nous n'avons pas le même point de vue sur les choses...

- Mais je t'ai parlé si mal ! s'exclama Marianne, honteuse.

- C'est ta nature exaltée qui parlait..., répliqua Brandon en souriant.

- Je t'en ai voulu, Christopher... Terriblement voulu... Je ne veux plus jamais éprouver cette sensation... Je ne veux plus jamais me coucher de cette façon, en t'en voulant ou en me disputant avec toi ! Plus jamais..., continua Marianne, l'air grave.

- Eh bien nous ferons tout pour ne plus nous coucher fâchés l'un contre l'autre, j'en fais la promesse ! Et si jamais il y a résistance, j'emploierai la force. » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Marianne lui sourit faiblement tandis que ses lèvres murmuraient un "merci" à peine audible que Brandon comprit. Il l'entraîna ensuite doucement vers le lit, sur lequel il la fit asseoir, désireux de lui parler de ce qui le gênait vraiment.

« Marianne... je suis heureux que nous ayons mis les choses au clair après ce que nous nous sommes dit hier...

- Moi aussi, si tu savais !

- Je le sais, ma douce, répondit Brandon en lui caressant la main. Mais... il faut que je t'informe d'une chose que, si je le pouvais je garderais pour moi, mais étant donné que je ne suis pas le seul à savoir ce que je vais t'annoncer, je préfère que cela te vienne de moi plutôt que d'une autre personne... »

Marianne le regarda avec inquiétude, sentant que le soulagement qu'elle venait de ressentir serait de courte durée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment durant lequel Brandon paraissait chercher ses mots, mal à l'aise.

- Ce matin je suis allé en ville, me changer les idées et réfléchir au calme à toute cette histoire... Je suis allé rendre visite aux Knightley et... Mrs. Knightley est arrivée, elle revenait d'une promenade à Rotten Row et... elle m'a dit qu'elle et quelques unes de tes amies avaient rencontré d'autres dames... dont tu m'avais parlé d'ailleurs ! Mrs... Kirk je crois, et une autre, dont je ne me souviens plus du nom... »

Marianne se mit à pâlir, songeant au pire. Si Mrs. Kirk était impliquée d'une quelconque manière, les propos qu'allait lui tenir Brandon ne seraient pas agréables.

« Elles ont entendu parler de... la manière avec laquelle Mr. Gold et toi vous êtes rapprochés au bal... » déclara Brandon en regardant Marianne avec appréhension.

La jeune femme porta une main à sa bouche et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais... Mrs. Kirk n'était pas au bal... Comment...

- L'amie qui était avec elle a dû lui en parler... »

Marianne se cacha la tête entre ses mains, anéantie.

« Seigneur ! Christopher... Tu avais raison ! Quelle honte ! Comment ais-je pu être aussi peu prévenante ? Tous les salons de Londres doivent être informés de mon inconduite à présent ! » s'exclama-t-elle, la voix nouée.

Nauséeuse, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Inquiet, Brandon sonna un domestique pour qu'on porte un verre d'eau à la jeune femme. Lorsque Marianne eut bu un peu, apaisant les tremblements nerveux de ses membres, il revint auprès d'elle.

« J'ai fait tout le nécessaire ce matin pour aller voir les personnes susceptibles de te défendre. Lady Firth, Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Knightley et d'autres ont assuré qu'elles feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour faire taire ces folles rumeurs... Je suis même allé trouver Mr. Gold pour qu'il n'apprenne pas cela dans les salons et qu'il démentisse lui-même ce qu'il avait fait...

- Ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne l'aurait pas fait exprès... Si ? demanda Marianne en se mordant la lèvre.

- Je ne pense pas... Mais ses propos ont montré qu'il se soucie peu des autres du moment que son attitude le met en valeur..., répondit Brandon d'un air grave, songeant aux allusions que Mr. Gold avait osé faire au sujet de son union avec Marianne.

- Et tu es allé voir toutes ces dames pour... pour leur demander leur aide ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Bien sûr. Elles te connaissent et elles savent très bien que ces rumeurs sont fausses... Jamais elles n'y ont cru. Mais elles se sont rendues compte de la situation à laquelle tu risquais de...

- Non... Non, Christopher. Je n'ai rien risqué ! Je me suis exposée ! Je vois que tu essaies d'atténuer ma faute, d'adoucir tes propos... mais je ne mérite pas tant de délicatesse ! J'ai commis une erreur, j'ai choisi de ne penser qu'à mon propre plaisir au lieu de me préoccuper du regard des autres et des risques que ma conduite pouvait avoir sur nous... »

Marianne laissa échapper un sanglot qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

« Oh... c'est surtout vis à vis de toi que je souffre... Je te cause du tort... et c'est toi qui fais tout pour arranger la situation ! Toi qui ne mérite pas cela, je me suis tellement mal comportée ! »

Brandon lui entoura les épaules de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Je vais te dire une chose que j'ai déjà dû te dire... Dès que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'ai compris que ton tempérament spontané et naturel ne serait pas sans conséquences... Est-ce que j'ai cessé de t'aimer ou d'envisager qu'une union entre nous serait impossible ? Non. Du moins, si j'envisageais notre union impossible, c'était surtout parce que je ne me sentais pas assez attirant pour toi ! Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ton naturel ne s'accorderait pas sans heurts avec la mentalité du monde, mais je t'aime comme cela, Marianne...

- Non... Tu ne devrais pas ! J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à réussir quoi que ce soit dans cette société que j'abhorre ! s'exclama-t-elle avec violence. Je devrais pouvoir être de bon conseil pour Margaret, l'aider à se plier aux usages du monde, mais elle s'en sort bien mieux que moi finalement ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre écervelée qui ne se soucie que d'elle-même ! Je suis une égoïste qui ne mérite la pitié de personne ! J'ai commis une terrible erreur et ce sont les autres qui réparent ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te cause du tort et te fais honte, Christopher ! Je n'ai pas oublié... mais j'ai recommencé ! C'est par trop inconcevable ! »

Brandon regarda Marianne avec stupéfaction. Jamais elle ne s'était autant flagellée. Sa souffrance et sa colère envers elle-même lui brisait le cœur car il les voyait se manifester avec une violence insoupçonnée chez Marianne.

« Quel époux serais-je si je ne faisais rien pour venir en aide à ma femme lorsqu'elle est dans la détresse ? demanda-t-il avec douceur en lui caressant les cheveux. Je t'ai déjà dit mes sentiments au sujet des commérages hier soir... je ne vois pas l'utilité de revenir là-dessus en ce moment...

- Tes craintes étaient légitimes...

- Parce que je connais l'esprit du monde dans lequel nous évoluons... Et si j'avais été plus sage, je te l'aurais mieux fait comprendre...

- Tu me faisais confiance... tu n'es pas à blâmer ! répliqua-t-elle en lui baisant les mains.

- Mais je ne faisais pas confiance en cet homme... Cela aurait dû être suffisant pour que je sois plus attentif, mais...

- Mais tu craignais une réaction suspicieuse de ma part..., acheva Marianne d'une voix lasse. Et tu avais raison, j'aurais cru que tu doutais de moi... comme je l'ai pensé d'ailleurs... »

Elle avait envie de ne plus jamais croiser son reflet dans le miroir tellement elle se détestait. Elle se sentait humiliée par sa conduite et honteuse pour Brandon. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux, cherchant à l'apaiser.

« Je suis sûr que cette rumeur ne durera pas longtemps, ma douce. Nous avons des alliées qui ont une grande réputation au sein de la société londonienne et leurs propos ont du poids dans la conscience et l'esprit des gens. Elles rétabliront la vérité, Mr. Gold fera de même... nous serons lavés de toute parole infondée, je te le promet... » dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Marianne hocha la tête, son sens de l'optimisme ayant des difficultés à acquiescer pleinement à ce que lui disait Brandon. Au fond d'elle-même, elle souhaitait être seule, la présence de Brandon renforçant son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle se sentait vidée de toute force, de toute énergie qui aurait pu lui donner le courage de se relever et d'affronter les conséquences de ses actions. Elle caressa la joue de Brandon avec tendresse, désireuse de ne pas l'alarmer davantage.

« Merci... merci mon amour... Tes paroles me réconfortent... Mais je... j'aimerais me reposer, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... Excuse-moi auprès des Darcy et remercie-les bien pour leur gentillesse, ainsi que les Bingley... Et pardonne-moi auprès de Margaret aussi... Elle voulait me parler mais je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas... J'ai vraiment besoin de rester seule un moment, au calme... »

Brandon la regarda avec attention.

« Soit... Mais si tu as besoin de soutien et de réconfort... préviens-moi, d'accord ? Je risque de sortir pour prendre connaissance de l'avancée de la situation...

- D'accord...

- Tu as bien mangé ce midi ?

- Oui... » mentit Marianne.

Si Brandon savait qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangé, il la forcerait à avaler quelque chose, mais cette seule idée était insupportable à Marianne. Elle avait la nausée et se sentait trop affaiblie moralement pour avoir envie de manger quoi que ce soit. Brandon embrassa doucement Marianne sur le front, puis il quitta la chambre. La jeune femme s'étendit alors sur le lit et sanglota silencieusement. Elle prenait de plein fouet les conséquences de ses actes plus qu'elle ne les avait jamais payé auparavant. Même le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort à cause de sa passion destructrice pour Willoughby lui semblait moins difficile que ce qu'elle vivait actuellement... Parce qu'elle n'était pas seule à en payer le prix. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était les répercussions de cette rumeur sur Brandon. Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement... pas lui !

Si elle était seule à souffrir, cela lui serait définitivement plus supportable. A présent, elle prenait pleinement conscience du rôle qu'elle avait accepté d'endosser en épousant Brandon. Elle était sa moitié, sa femme : aux yeux du monde, comme aux siens, ils formaient une seule personne. Si l'un commettait une erreur, c'est leur couple qui était responsable et non le membre ayant commis l'erreur, contrairement à ce que Marianne voulait croire. Elle s'était sentie libre de ses mouvements, de ses paroles, ne songeant qu'à elle... Comme si sa mésaventure d'avec Willoughby ne lui avait rien appris ! Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle lorsqu'elle réfléchit avec quel calme Brandon avait à nouveau agi pour elle malgré son inconvenante conduite. Et elle le remerciait en engendrant un nouveau scandale ! Malgré ce que Brandon lui avait promis, elle n'arrivait pas à entrevoir un avenir radieux pour son couple après cette ultime erreur...

* * *

><p>A la bibliothèque de Darcy House, Margaret et Georgiana étaient en pleine discussion. Margaret n'arrivait plus à cacher son bonheur à l'idée de voir changer sa vie et Georgiana se doutait qu'une bonne nouvelle se cachait derrière le sourire rêveur de sa jeune amie.<p>

« Vous semblez nager dans le bonheur, Margaret ! fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

- Oh oui ! Je peux vous le dire je pense... J'aurais aimé en parler avec Marianne, mais elle semblait peu disposée à cause de sa migraine... Il faudra que je retourne prendre de ses nouvelles tout à l'heure... »

Margaret aurait aimé parler de l'heureuse nouvelle à Marianne en premier lieu, mais elle n'arrivait plus à garder le silence, et elle savait que Georgiana serait discrète.

« Georgiana... Hier j'ai dansé avec Mr. Thornton ! »

Georgiana éclata de rire devant l'air de Margaret.

« Je le sais ! Je vous ai vu... Tout le monde vous a vu danser ! J'imagine que vous étiez aux anges !

- Oh oui alors ! s'exclama Margaret. Je n'ai pas fait de faux-pas... Il faut dire que... Mr. Thornton me guidait admirablement bien ! »

Elle avait envie de l'appeler Nicholas, ce prénom lui brûlait les lèvres et menaçait de les franchir à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui. Mais elle devait s'en tenir au Mr. Thornton pour l'instant.

« Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Georgiana, toute rose, excitée par les confidences de son amie.

- Il... il m'a demandé de lui accorder une entrevue mercredi ! » répondit Margaret, les yeux brillants.

Georgiana poussa une exclamation de joie et prit les mains de Margaret.

« Chère Margaret ! Cela semble présager un événement des plus heureux ! Je suis si contente pour vous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec chaleur.

- Merci Georgiana ! »

Puis elle s'arrêta net et se mordit la lèvre.

« Vous... vous comprenez donc bien la même chose que moi ? Il ne peut en être autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'un gentleman vous demande une entrevue, c'est bien pour vous demander votre main ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement prise de panique.

Georgiana éclata de rire.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit autrement... Les gentlemen agissent toujours de la sorte... Je n'ai pas d'expérience en la matière, mais d'après l'exemple de mon frère, c'est bien ainsi qu'il faut agir ! »

Margaret hocha la tête, soulagée. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu le souvenir de Willoughby qui avait fait la même demande à Marianne pour au final lui annoncer son départ du Devonshire.

« Nicholas n'a rien d'un Willoughby ! » songea-t-elle farouchement, chassant les souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'inconstance des hommes.

« Nous sommes invitées au salon de Mrs. Leroy cet après-midi, rappela Georgiana. Attendez-vous à ce que certaines dames commentent votre danse avec Mr. Thornton.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la règle des salons, répondit Georgiana. Dès qu'il y a une possible idylle sous les yeux des gens, les dames exposent leurs avis.

- Mais elles peuvent se tromper !

- Oui... dans ces cas-là, c'est bien grave... Mais dans votre cas, ce ne le serait pas étant donné que nous ne pouvons guère douter de l'attirance réciproque qu'il y a entre Mr. Thornton et vous. Cela dit, si on me pose la moindre question, je dirais ne rien savoir de plus qu'elles... ce ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge puisque Mr. Thornton ne vous a pas encore fait sa demande de façon officielle. » ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Margaret lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre discrétion, Georgiana ! Merci !

- Ne me remerciez pas... J'ai déjà tellement entendu de choses de ce genre dans les salons que j'en ai été écœurée et décidée à ne jamais prendre part à ces commérages ! »

Des coups frappés à la porte vinrent les interrompre. Brandon entra dans la bibliothèque et les salua.

« Puis-je vous déranger quelques instants, mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit Georgiana avec amabilité.

- Je vous remercie, Miss Darcy... J'aurais souhaité parler avec Margaret... »

Margaret le regarda avec surprise puis se leva.

« Je vous la rend dans quelques instants, Miss Darcy, ajouta-t-il en souriant à l'adresse de Georgiana tandis que Margaret le précédait dans le couloir.

- Tout va bien, Colonel ? Nous ne vous avons pas vu au petit-déjeuner et vous sembliez préoccupé durant le repas...

- Je vais bien, je vous remercie Margaret, répondit Brandon. Je suis navré de ne pas m'être montré à vos côtés ce matin... mais j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler... Avez-vous pu parler à Marianne pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

- Non... J'ai bien essayé, mais elle avait la migraine et m'a demandé de la laisser se reposer... Elle est restée dans sa chambre toute la matinée...

- Bien... Pourriez-vous voir Marianne d'ici... une heure, s'il vous plaît ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Margaret avec inquiétude.

- Marianne est fatiguée... et contrariée par des choses qu'elle a entendu dire... Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment... Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de vérifier son état, le temps pour moi d'aller régler quelques affaires, continua Brandon.

- Puis-je vous demander quelles choses seraient susceptibles de rendre ma sœur souffrante ? » demanda Margaret avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

Elle était décidée à connaître la vérité, répugnant à être la dernière au courant d'une situation qui, de toute évidence, semblait provoquer un grand malaise à Marianne. Brandon comprit à l'expression de sa jeune belle-sœur qu'elle chercherait d'une manière ou d'une autre des réponses à ses questions, aussi préféra-t-il lui en parler, songeant après coup que ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose que la jeune fille soit au courant avant qu'on ne le lui apprenne dans les salons, où sa nature impétueuse risquait d'aggraver la situation. Elle trembla d'indignation lorsqu'il lui exposa brièvement la nature du problème, maudissant les gens fortunés qui n'avaient d'autre but que de ruiner la réputation des autres.

« Gens hypocrites et sans scrupules ! pesta la jeune fille. Marianne doit être effondrée... Il faut que j'aille la voir !

- Je vous en remercie... je serai rassuré de la savoir veillée par vous... »

Margaret hocha la tête avant de pousser une exclamation.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Brandon.

- J'avais oublié que cet après-midi je suis invitée au salon de Mrs. Leroy !

- Je demanderai à Jessica de vous remplacer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je dois aller rendre visite aux Middleton et à Mrs. Jennings pour leur demander leur aide... »

En pareille circonstance, il avait opté pour la confiance en ses amis au lieu de garder le silence sur la rumeur. Il savait que ses vieux amis du Devonshire leur seraient d'une aide efficace face aux rumeurs. Margaret le chargea de transmettre ses amitiés aux Middleton et à Mrs. Jennings puis il la laissa retrouver Miss Darcy. Avant de partir, il fit appeler Jessica, désireux d'être éclairé sur un point.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, Colonel Brandon ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut dans le salon où l'attendait Brandon.

- Oui, Jessica. Est-ce que Mrs. Brandon a bien mangé ce matin ?

- Non, Colonel. Mrs. Brandon n'a pratiquement pas touché à son assiette. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine... » ajouta-t-elle.

Brandon hocha la tête, silencieux. Comme il s'en doutait, Marianne lui avait menti... Il avait vu à son regard qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité pour ne pas l'alarmer davantage.

« Je vous remercie, Jessica. Pourrez-vous voir régulièrement Mrs. Brandon durant mon absence ? Et pouvez-vous lui monter quelque chose à manger d'ici environ une heure ? Et si elle refuse de toucher à son assiette, obligez-la, mettez en évidence le fait qu'elle ne vit plus que pour elle, mais pour son bébé également.

- Très bien, Colonel. » répondit Jessica en s'inclinant.

Brandon la remercia et la congédia.

« Et si elle refuse, c'est à moi qu'elle aura à faire... » songea-t-il, déterminé.

Il serait monté sur-le-champ réprimander Marianne, mais il avait bien compris que cela ne servirait qu'à aggraver la situation. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle et de prendre courage. Elle avait passé une nuit aussi mauvaise que lui et il était normal qu'elle soit dans cet état. Mais elle ne devait pas laisser sa détresse prendre le pas sur sa santé. Enceinte qui plus est !

Brandon serait inflexible là-dessus et laissa à Marianne l'occasion de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle devait faire avant de lui en parler lui-même si cela n'était pas le cas. Il connaissait la nature impétueuse de son épouse et ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait le même point de vue que lui une fois qu'elle aurait réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actions, prenant courage et affrontant les épreuves avec dignité, comme elle l'avait déjà fait.

Il tomba sur son reflet dans l'un des miroirs du salon et remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et une barbe naissante sur son visage. Il fit sonner son domestique, désireux d'être présentable pour sortir en ville. Vingt minutes plus tard, il se rendit chez les Middleton. Sir John fut ravi de le voir lui rendre visite et le fit entrer avec empressement, bousculant au passage deux de ses garçons qui jouaient dans le salon.

« Mon cher Brandon ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-il en lui montrant un fauteuil pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Venez donc !

- Pardonnez-moi de faire irruption chez vous sans avoir été invité. » s'excusa Brandon, ayant l'impression désagréable de n'avoir été introduit chez ses amis avec cette seule phrase à la bouche depuis la matinée.

Sir John balaya l'air de sa main.

« Voyons ! Brandon ! Inutile de vous excuser ! Vous savez fort bien que vous êtes le bienvenu chez moi, et ce à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la soirée ! » s'exclama Sir John avec bonhomie.

Brandon remercia vivement son ami et s'enquit de la santé de sa famille.

« Ils se portent tous comme des charmes ! Ma belle-mère est chez les Palmer depuis ce matin, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder... Elle et ma femme souhaitaient faire les boutiques ensemble dans l'après-midi. Quelle belle soirée nous avons eu hier ! Marianne y était radieuse ! Vous avez du faire des jaloux, Colonel... Bien que dans son état, une dame ne puisse guère espérer charmer qui que ce soit, mais votre épouse est l'exception qui confirme la règle, sans aucun doute ! C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pu danser un peu, cependant... C'est un supplice pour une jeune personne de voir tout le monde s'amuser autour d'elle sans pouvoir participer ! Nous savons tous deux que Marianne aime beaucoup la danse... C'est pour cela que les dames qui sont dans sa condition ne peuvent guère se montrer en public ! Ce n'est pas tant par les convenances, mais pour ne pas les tenter de danser ! En parlant de danse, Margaret s'est fort bien amusée ! Quel contraste avec le bal que j'avais donné il y a quelques mois ! Elle aussi va faire battre des cœurs ! Comment va-t-elle ? Et votre chère épouse ? »

Brandon avait essayé de prendre la parole dès que son ami avait commencé à évoquer Marianne, mais il dut attendre plusieurs fois que les transports de joie de Sir John prennent fin pour pouvoir lui répondre.

« Margaret se porte comme un charme et Marianne... j'aurais aimé vous parler d'un sujet délicat, Sir John... »

Il ne put en dire davantage car la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir brusquement, Mrs. Jennings faisant irruption dans la pièce, l'air alarmé. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Brandon.

« Ah ! Colonel Brandon ! Justement ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux tentatives pour reprendre sa respiration. Il fallait que je vous vois, mais... je devais parler à Sir John auparavant... pour le tenir informé, comprenez-vous ! Oh, Colonel ! C'est terrible !

- Eh bien, belle-maman ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sir John avec empressement.

- Je rentre de chez ma fille, Charlotte... J'ai rencontré dans la rue une amie à moi, Mrs. Benson... Elle revenait de faire ses emplettes sur Bond Streets et a croisé Mrs. Fanny Dashwood qui discutait avec Mrs. Kirk, Lady Stubbs et Mrs. Willoughby ! Si vous saviez ce qu'elle disait ! J'en étais toute retournée lorsque mon amie m'a rapporté leur discussion ! »

Brandon se doutait de ce que les dames avaient du raconter, mais il encouragea d'un signe de tête Mrs. Jennings à continuer.

« Mrs. Kirk disait qu'elle avait entendu dire que Marianne s'était comportée de façon scandaleuse avec un certain gentleman... Mr. Gold ! Imaginez-vous notre Marianne se comporter de façon scandaleuse ? Mais le pire est à venir ! Elle a fait remarquer à Mrs. Dashwood que cela devait être humiliant pour elle de se voir rattachée à Marianne alors qu'elle était dans une telle détresse financière avant son mariage et qu'elle se comportait très mal en société ! Mrs. Dashwood ne faisait pas la fière, mais elle s'est rattrapée en se montrant sincèrement méprisable avec Marianne ! Je ne peux décidément pas apprécier cette femme !

Elle a osé dire que si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, jamais elle n'aurait gardé de liens avec sa belle-famille, ajoutant que ce n'était même pas sa belle-famille officiellement puisque Mr. Dashwood est né d'une précédente union... Elle a dit que jamais elle n'avait aimé ses belles-sœurs, et particulièrement Marianne qu'elle trouvait bien trop impétueuse et sans aucune politesse envers elle ! Elle a continué en disant avoir remarqué le comportement de Marianne avec ce Mr. Gold, qu'elle l'avait trouvé bien trop encourageante avec ce gentleman, négligeant les autres personnes de l'assemblée et que cela l'avait profondément choqué !

- Qu'ont répondu les autres dames ? demanda Brandon, les poings serrés, tâchant de maîtriser sa colère.

- Lady Stubbs a dit que Marianne ne l'avait jamais apprécié non plus, allant jusqu'à lui manquer de respect à Bath en la narguant du beau mariage qu'elle avait fait avec vous... Quelle calomnie ! Elle a ajouté qu'elle vous plaignait bien sincèrement d'être tombé sous son charme, Colonel, que vous ne méritiez pas d'être traité avec autant d'ingratitude. Ce à quoi Mrs. Willoughby a répondu que Marianne avait décidément le don de se rendre ridicule en société, évoquant ce soir si triste où Marianne s'est fait briser le cœur par Willoughby ! "C'est une chance qu'elle ait eu un Colonel Brandon à portée de main pour la sauver de la disgrâce", a-t-elle ajouté ! Quelle honte ! répondit Mrs. Jennings, l'air outrée.

- C'est inconcevable une telle mesquinerie ! renchérit Sir John. Pauvre Marianne ! Elle ne mérite pas tous ces reproches ! J'imagine que vous devez être dans tous vos états, Brandon... »

Brandon était resté silencieux, les mots que Mrs. Jennings avait prononcé lui ayant transpercé le cœur comme des coups de poignard. Son esprit tournait à plein régime pour trouver une issue, une manière de rétablir la vérité ainsi que la réputation de Marianne. Rétablir la réputation de Marianne signifiait rétablir la sienne également, mais pas une seconde il ne pensa à lui. Tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire c'était sauver Marianne.

« J'ai bien entendu démenti toutes ces accusations, Colonel ! continua Mrs. Jennings. Et j'ai enjoins mon amie à faire de même ! "Ce sont des tissus d'absurdités mensongères, ai-je dit ! Je connais Mrs. Brandon depuis plus de trois ans et je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne mérite aucunement ces accusations et que son mari ne mérite absolument pas la pitié de ces dames ! Ils sont très heureux ensemble et je les connais mieux que ces ladies ! Je les vois très souvent ! " »

Brandon remercia sincèrement Mrs. Jennings pour son aide indéfectible et expliqua à Sir John que c'était précisément pour cette affaire qu'il avait souhaité lui parler. Sir John assura qu'il démentirait toute accusation.

« J'espère que Mr. Thornton est tout à fait épris de Margaret, déclara soudain Mrs. Jennings. Si ces rumeurs lui parvenaient, qui sait s'il ne porterait pas son attention sur une autre jeune fille ? Ces méchantes femmes ne se rendent pas compte du tort qu'elles font non seulement à vous et à Marianne, mais aussi à Margaret ! »

Brandon fut frappé par cette idée, n'y ayant pas songé plus tôt. Il espérait que Marianne n'y avait guère pensé elle aussi, auquel cas elle n'aurait pas fini de se tourmenter.

« Je reste persuadé que Mr. Thornton est très amoureux de Margaret, dit-il néanmoins. Je l'ai vu se comporter avec elle et j'ai été témoin, comme vous autres, de la manière soudaine avec laquelle il est tombé amoureux d'elle... Il connaît aussi Marianne, son caractère... Je doute fort que cette histoire l'empêche de se déclarer à Margaret s'il en a l'intention.

- Bien sûr qu'il en a l'intention ! s'exclama Mrs. Jennings. J'en mettrai ma main au feu ! »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Margaret était allée voir Marianne avant de se préparer pour son après-midi au salon de Mrs. Leroy. A sa grande surprise, elle fut invitée à entrer dans la chambre, trouvant Marianne assise dans son lit. Margaret fut frappée de la voir aussi fatiguée. Elle vint à elle et lui prit les mains en s'asseyant sur le lit.<p>

« Marianne... Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien, Margaret..., répondit Marianne en se forçant à sourire d'un air rassurant.

- Tu as une mine épouvantable..., fit remarquer Margaret en la regardant attentivement.

- Je le sais... Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir reçu ce matin, ma chérie... J'ai été préoccupée et n'ai pensé qu'à moi... Une fois de plus...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! J'ai bien compris que tu n'allais pas bien..., s'empressa de la rassurer Margaret. Le Colonel m'a expliqué... »

Marianne la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Que t'as-t-il dit ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Margaret se sentit mal à l'aise et eut l'impression qu'elle aurait du se taire.

« Il... il m'a expliqué que... des gens avaient mal interprété tes discussions avec Mr. Gold... »

Elle vit les yeux de Marianne se remplir de larmes tandis qu'elle détournait la tête.

« Il a cru bien faire en m'en parlant ! Je vais chez Mrs. Leroy tout à l'heure et crois-moi, vu ma réaction lorsqu'il m'en a parlé, il valait mieux que je l'apprenne de sa bouche plutôt que d'une tierce personne ! s'empressa de dire Margaret.

- Il a bien fait..., dit simplement Marianne en hochant la tête, louant la capacité de son mari à anticiper les événements.

- Tu ne devrais pas prêter attention à ce que ces gens disent ! ajouta Margaret. Je suis certaine que ces rumeurs vont disparaître aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. »

Après un court instant d'hésitation, elle continua :

« Et puis... dès jeudi, ils auront de quoi alimenter les discussions de salon... »

Marianne la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée par ce que venait de dire sa jeune sœur.

« Comment cela ? »

Margaret se mit à rosir.

« C'est ce que je voulais te dire ce matin... hier soir, avant de partir... Mr. Thornton a voulu me parler...

- Oui, je me souviens !

- Il m'a demandé de lui accorder un entretien mercredi... »

Marianne resta bouche bée puis poussa une exclamation et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

« C'est... tu es sûre d'avoir bien compris ? C'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Oui... oui, il ne peut en être autrement ! répondit Margaret avec une voix d'où on pouvait percevoir la joie la plus ardente.

- Et... tu sais la réponse que tu vas lui donner ? demanda Marianne, se souvenant de la détresse de Margaret une semaine auparavant au sujet de la profondeur de ses sentiments.

- Oui... cette fois-ci je n'ai aucun doute ! Je l'aime, Marianne... »

Marianne regarda Margaret avec tendresse, oubliant l'espace d'un instant les pensées sombres qu'elle avait entretenu. Sa jeune sœur allait se fiancer ! Elle s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir parlé ce matin, la jeune fille ayant sans doute brûlé d'impatience de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

« Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi, ma chérie ! dit-elle avec émotion. Cette nouvelle est la plus belle que j'ai entendu depuis un bon moment !

- Merci ! » répondit Margaret, rayonnante.

Elles se regardèrent encore quelques instants, lisant dans le regard l'une de l'autre beaucoup de sentiments qu'elles n'exprimeraient pas avec des mots, mais que l'une comme l'autre devinaient. Margaret sursauta en entendant sonner quinze heures.

« Je dois aller me préparer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Va ! Ne sois pas en retard ! »

Margaret embrassa tendrement Marianne et sortit de la chambre. Marianne regarda dans sa direction bien après qu'elle fut partie. Elle revoyait sa jeune sœur, si sauvage, si éprise de liberté depuis sa plus tendre enfance... Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle était sur le point de se fiancer à un honnête homme, doté d'une jolie fortune qui plus est ! Margaret avait gagné en assurance, semblait plus à l'aise, son amitié avec Miss Darcy l'aidant sans nul doute à bien se tenir dans le monde. Bien se tenir dans le monde...

Cette idée fit retomber Marianne dans l'affliction la plus vive. Elle ne savait pas évoluer en société. Elle l'avait cru, mais à chaque fois elle perdait pied et faisait honte à ceux qu'elle aimait. Une pensée lui serra le cœur, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait se broyer. Et si Mr. Thornton avait vent de ces rumeurs ? Si cela lui faisait perdre toute envie de demander la main de Margaret ? Ce serait sa faute ! __Sa__ faute ! Elle aurait brisé le bonheur de sa sœur ! Elle se mit à faire une prière fervente pour que sa mauvaise conduite puisse au moins épargner sa jeune sœur.

* * *

><p>Margaret venait d'arriver chez Mrs. Leroy aux côtés de Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Bingley et Georgiana. Elles furent chaleureusement accueillies par la maîtresse des lieux et quelques autres dames qui vinrent féliciter Mrs. Darcy pour le bal de la veille. Margaret restait crispée, attendant le moment où l'une de ces dames allaient parler de Marianne. L'une d'elles évoqua avec regret son absence dans les salons et autres lieux en vogue.<p>

« Quel dommage que sa grossesse la prive de tous ces amusements ! Je suis certaine qu'elle se serait liée d'amitié avec beaucoup de monde, fit remarquer Mrs. Holloway.

- Oui, elle se serait liée d'amitié avec beaucoup de monde, en effet... Mais je pense qu'elle préfère la compagnie d'un certain gentleman... » chuchota une autre dame à sa voisine, situées un peu à l'écart.

Margaret entendit cette réflexion et se tourna vers elles, les fusillant du regard.

« Avez-vous un commentaire à faire ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'elles.

- Pardon ?

- Je viens d'entendre votre remarque, fort indélicate d'ailleurs ! continua Margaret.

- Tout le monde fait preuve d'indélicatesse dans ce cas ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça !

- Eh bien, ce monde se trompe ! Qu'ils vérifient si leurs dires sont vrais avant de dire des choses pareilles ! Ma sœur est éperdument amoureuse de son mari et la discussion qu'elle a eu avec ce gentleman était sans aucune arrière-pensée !

- Ce que Miss Dashwood veut dire, c'est que cette rumeur est fort regrettable car elle est pourtant reconnue par un grand-nombre de personnes comme étant tout à fait mensongère ! Ce serait dommage que les gens qui la colportent se couvrent de ridicule par leur méprise... Je connais peu Mrs. Brandon, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de parler quelques fois avec elle et de la voir avec son époux pour me rendre compte qu'elle ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre entre eux... »

Margaret se tourna vers Lady Firth, car c'était elle qui venait de prendre part à la discussion. Mrs. Darcy vint les rejoindre avec empressement.

« Oh ! Lady Firth ! Comme c'est aimable à vous de rectifier les choses... J'avoue néanmoins que c'est en partie ma faute si cette histoire prend des proportions aussi graves... J'ai invité Mrs. Brandon à un bal alors que dans son état, elle ne peut guère y participer pleinement... Comme Mr. Gold avait fait sa connaissance quelques jours avant, il a voulu lui tenir compagnie et la remercier pour les renseignements qu'elle lui avait apporté pour sa première sortie de la Saison, à l'Opéra. Mr. Gold souhaitait voir quelque chose de divertissant et Mrs. Brandon lui a conseillé __La Vita Nuova__. Il lui a raconté son point de vue, puisque dans son état, Mrs. Brandon ne pouvait guère aller à l'Opéra... »

Les dames écoutèrent tout cela avec attention, poussant des exclamations de surprise à chaque informations qui leur étaient données.

« Merci de ces éclaircissements ! Nous paraîtrons plus au fait de cette histoire auprès des autres dames qui continueront à répandre la rumeur, décréta l'une d'elle, ravie de savoir une vérité que les autres ignoraient.

- C'est pour cela que je vous conseille vivement de montrer votre connaissance sur l'affaire. Il n'y rien de plus noble pour une dame qui cherche à être admirée et prise en exemple dans notre société : rétablir la vérité ! » continua Lady Firth avec un air entendu.

Ces deux interlocutrices comprirent le message et firent le tour des salons avec un air satisfait, consciente qu'elles détenaient une information capitale susceptible de les aider à se faire voir comme celles à qui rien n'échappe, se faisant ainsi les instruments capables de rétablir la réputation de Marianne. Margaret se tourna vers Mrs. Darcy et Lady Firth, le regard reconnaissant.

« Merci... Merci mille fois pour votre aide ! C'était grandiose ! » souffla-t-elle.

Lady Firth lui prit affectueusement le bras.

« Voyons, il est naturel que nous puissions aider votre sœur ! J'ai vu tant de jeunes femmes perdre leur réputation à cause de rumeurs que je suis toujours heureuse de pouvoir aider celles qui font les frais de médisances... Comment va votre sœur ?

- Pas très bien, je le crains... Elle a passé la matinée au lit et et reste fatiguée... Elle ne fait que pleurer...

- La pauvre... J'imagine que ces rumeurs mettent ses nerfs à rude épreuve... Mais il faut qu'elle soit capable de s'en affranchir ! Elle ne vit plus pour elle seule ! Elle est enceinte et doit veiller à la santé de son enfant..., répondit Lady Firth.

- Je le sais...

- En tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un agir aussi promptement que le Colonel Brandon ! Je connais peu de gentlemen qui aurait été voir toutes les amies de son épouse susceptibles de leur venir en aide !

- Mon beau-frère aime profondément ma sœur... Et ce bien avant leur mariage ! Et ma sœur l'aime autant, je vous l'assure ! renchérit Margaret.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté... Pauvre homme ! Il avait l'air épuisé... C'est cela ne former qu'une seule chair avec l'être aimé : si un seul de ses membres souffrent, tout le corps souffre... »

Elles furent interrompues par Mrs. Holloway et se tenaient près de deux autres ladies, Lady Frears et Lady Hamilton, qui parlaient avec entrain du bal de la veille et de ses invités. Il s'avéra au fil de la conversation que Lady Hamilton était une amie de la tante de Mr. Nicholas Thornton, ce qui éveilla un grand intérêt chez Margaret qui tendit l'oreille.

« Fanny était désolée de ne pouvoir venir à Londres pour la Saison cette année... Elle a perdu sa mère il y a plus de deux mois et n'a pas voulu aller à Londres... Sa mère avait la capitale en horreur et Fanny s'est cru obligée de lui rendre hommage en faisant l'impasse sur un séjour londonien cette année...

- Quelle idée saugrenue ! C'est bien Fanny d'agir ainsi ! En tout cas, Mr. Thornton, son neveu y était ! »

A ces mots, le cœur de Margaret se mit à battre plus rapidement et elle focalisa toute son attention sur la conversation.

« Quel bel homme ! Encore plus beau que son père !

- Certainement ! Il mérite de faire un beau mariage ! Il a toujours dit qu'il n'était guère pressé de se marier, mais il serait temps pour lui de franchir le pas. Ce ne serait pas les occasions qui lui manqueraient ! Nombre de jeunes filles essaient d'accaparer son attention... Il mérite une jeune fille posée et pleine de bonnes manières, dotée d'une bonne fortune également, cela va de soi !

- Assurément ! Quand je pense que certains gentlemen épousent des jeunes filles de basse condition... Elles ne leur apportent que le déshonneur ! Nous avons eu un exemple avec Mrs. Brandon...

- Voyons Louisa ! C'était simplement une rumeur ! réprimanda Lady Hamilton.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais une telle rumeur n'aurait jamais pris forme si Mrs. Brandon avait été riche !

- Comme vous y allez ! rit Lady Hamilton. Mais il est vrai qu'il y a moins de risques dans le couple si les deux partis sont de noble lignage... Bien que je crois avoir entendu dire que Mrs. Brandon venait d'une famille noble, mais elle n'a pas eu la fortune suffisante pour espérer être acceptée dans les beaux salons après la mort de son père... Mr. John Thornton a épousé une jeune fille ayant hérité d'une fortune. Il serait souhaitable que son fils fasse de même. Sa famille jouit d'une trop bonne réputation pour être plongée dans la disgrâce à cause d'une alliance malheureuse !

- Bien entendu ! S'il épousait une jeune fille sans le sou, imaginez l'affront qu'il ferait à sa famille ! Sans parler de toutes leurs relations qui refuseraient de les recevoir ou de les garder dans leur cercle d'amis intimes...

- Non, il est trop intelligent pour se parjurer à ce point. Même si j'ai remarqué qu'il avait dansé et discuté avec la jeune sœur de Mrs. Brandon... J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire espérer cette jeune fille et qu'il n'est pas sérieux dans ses intentions ! Ce serait la fin de la réputation des Thornton ! »

Les deux dames s'éloignèrent, appelées par une amie commune. Margaret se sentit oppressée, anxieuse. Toute joie, toute excitation que lui procurait la demande en mariage que semblait vouloir lui accorder Mr. Thornton s'étaient évanouies. Les propos de Lady Hamilton étaient ceux qui avaient plus de poids dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et chaque paroles échangées avec Lady Frears au sujet du mariage de Mr. Thornton alourdissaient le cœur de Margaret. Elle pensa alors à Marianne et à ses réactions impulsives et songea avec amertume qu'elle n'était guère plus pondérée et risquait fort de déshonorer d'une manière ou d'une autre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

A présent, tout était clair : on l'avait vue avec Mr. Thornton, les gens se faisaient leurs propres idées sur eux... Mais elle avait bien compris que personne ne voudrait la voir épouser Mr. Thornton sous peine de lui faire perdre tout honneur.

Georgiana vint la tirer de ses pensées, l'air soucieux.

« Margaret ? Tout va bien ? Vous êtes si pâle...

- Ce n'est rien... C'est... ce sont juste les conséquences de mon inquiétude pour ma sœur... Rien de plus... »

« Rien de plus... » songea-t-elle amèrement.

* * *

><p>« Qui dois-je annoncer, Monsieur ?<p>

- Dites à Mr. et Mrs. Dashwood que le Colonel Brandon souhaite les voir. » répondit Brandon au majordome.

Ce dernier s'inclina et revint deux minutes plus tard, tout sourire.

« Mr. Dashwood veut bien vous recevoir dans le salon, Colonel. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Brandon obéit et suivit silencieusement le majordome à travers un couloir éclairé par des lustres mettant en lumière les portraits accrochés aux murs et représentant des membres de la famille Dashwood. Brandon reconnut Mrs. Ferrars, son fils cadet Robert, des portraits montrant le petit Harry Dashwood à différents âges ainsi que ses parents. Aucun tableau représentant les demi-sœurs de Mr. Dashwood ou Edward Ferrars. Seule une miniature représentant feu Mr. Henry Dashwood était accroché auprès d'un grand portrait de la mère de Mr. John Dashwood. Enfin, Brandon fut introduit dans le salon où l'attendait un Mr. Dashwood anxieux.

« Colonel Brandon... quelle surprise ! Entrez, je vous en prie. » déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers Brandon.

Après avoir exécuté les marques de politesse, Brandon entra dans le vif du sujet, s'efforçant de garder son calme.

« Mr. Dashwood, ma visite a un but bien précis. Ou plutôt deux... ils concernent tous deux Marianne, votre demi-sœur, mais avant tout ma femme. Elle m'a raconté que vous lui aviez demandé de louer Norland, et ce dans les termes les plus inacceptables qui soient compte tenu de vos relations, alors que je vous avais déjà donné ma réponse à ce sujet...

- Inacceptables ? Elle-même m'a parlé de façon..., commença Mr. Dashwood, inquiet.

- Elle m'a avoué vous avoir parlé de manière claire et franche, sans chercher à adoucir ses propos, si c'est à cela que vous voulez faire allusion, continua Brandon. Je vous dirai donc ceci : lorsque des décisions de ce genre sont à prendre et que je vous ai déjà donné mon sentiment à ce sujet, je vous interdis de faire pression sur mon épouse pour arriver à vos fins. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Mr. Dashwood hocha la tête, pétrifié. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait dépassé certaines limites auprès du Colonel Brandon et craignait les conséquences.

« Colonel... il y a forcément méprise... ! Si j'ai fait croire à Marianne que je souhaitais la voir accepter ma proposition... je l'ai fait sans le vouloir... Vous savez... je vis dans une angoisse permanente... Quand je songe à l'idée que mon épouse apprenne mes dettes... »

Brandon n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, trouvant que Mr. Dashwood était d'une hypocrisie et une mauvaise foi sans précédent, car la voix de Mrs. Fanny Dashwood s'élevait dans l'air.

« Des dettes ? Quelles dettes ? »

Brandon se tourna vers Mrs. Dashwood, qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte du salon, les mains crispées sur son chien qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle avait le regard perçant et Brandon eut l'impression que Mr. Dashwood avait pris quelques centimètres de moins face à la colère naissante de son épouse. Il était pâle comme la mort et se tordait les mains.

« Ma chérie... nous... nous avons le plaisir de recevoir le Colonel Brandon... » dit-il en allant vers elle d'un pas hésitant.

Fanny Dashwood faisait un effort surhumain pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même face à Brandon, mais ses narines frémissaient et ses lèvres étaient si pincées qu'elles en étaient blêmes. Elle voyait combien son époux était habile pour se cacher derrière le prétexte qu'ils avaient un invité et que, par conséquent, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à sa colère.

Passant devant son époux sans lui accorder un regard, elle fit un salut raide à Brandon. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi délicate, mais l'heure n'était pas à faire des concessions, car si la venue soudaine de Mrs. Fanny Dashwood l'avait surpris, il souhaitait lui parler de ce qui la concernait.

Après l'avoir salué et sentant que le climat de la pièce était propice à avouer les choses les plus délicates avec franchise, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour exposer le but de sa visite.

« J'ai ouïe dire, et ce de source sûre, que vous aviez méprisé mon épouse auprès d'autres dames de la bonne société... »

Mrs. Dashwood fronça les sourcils avant de paraître se souvenir de ce à quoi faisait allusion Brandon. La différence avec son époux, qui avait fait preuve de mauvaise foi, fut la franchise avec laquelle elle avoua avoir parlé de Marianne.

« Méprisé ? Je n'ai fait que parler de quelque chose qui s'est déroulé sous les yeux d'un grand nombre de personnes, Colonel, répondit-elle avec un rictus crispé. N'oubliez pas qu'aux yeux des autres nous sommes de la même famille.

- En effet, il est pour moi plus facile de l'oublier, répliqua Brandon d'un air glacial tandis que Mrs. Dashwood faisait une moue vexée, même si elle avait le même sentiment que Brandon à ce sujet, quoi que pour des raisons différentes.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi utiliser le terme "méprise"... Le mot est un peu fort...

- Vous avez tout de même laissé supposer que Marianne encourageait Mr. Gold dans ses affections. N'est-ce pas là une façon de se montrer méprisante à son égard en encourageant des rumeurs ?

- C'était juste une supposition...

- Une supposition qui a fait beaucoup de dégâts, Mrs. Dashwood ! Votre attitude envers mon épouse est inqualifiable et indigne d'une dame de votre rang, car vos propos mesquins ont démontré votre bassesse et votre capacité à ruiner la réputation d'autrui pour préserver la vôtre... Que diriez-vous si ces mêmes dames devant lesquelles vous avez sali le nom de Marianne apprenaient la situation financière de votre époux et son addiction au jeu ? Il est de votre famille proche, il est votre époux... Votre réputation serait salie en moins d'une minute pendant laquelle vous ne pourriez faire croire aux autres que vous n'avez jamais ressenti la moindre affection pour lui afin de vous dédouaner de cette histoire, alors que vous l'avez fait avec Marianne... »

Mrs. Dashwood était devenue blême, les yeux effrayés devant Brandon, tandis que Mr. Dashwood avait le front perlé de sueur, observant avec attention l'échange entre son épouse et Brandon. Mrs. Dashwood était désormais instruite de son addiction au jeu et cette première nouvelle la choqua terriblement, mais le fait de voir sa réputation menacée par Brandon ajoutait un coup de plus à son orgueil.

Elle tremblait d'indignation et de honte, mortifiée par la façon avec laquelle Brandon lui avait parlé et par le fait qu'il connaisse la situation financière de son époux, cela lui donnant l'occasion de faire preuve de chantage s'il le souhaitait. Brandon garda son calme, observant les réactions des Dashwood, confiant quant à leur coopération pour rétablir la vérité sur Marianne à présent qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Mr. Dashwood alla vers Fanny pour la soutenir, mais celle-ci dégagea brutalement son bras.

« Ne me touchez pas, monsieur... » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle essaya de reprendre un air digne pour regarder Brandon, tandis que Mr. Dashwood baissait la tête, penaud.

« Bien... qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Que vous reveniez sur ce que vous avez dit, de façon claire et précise, reconnaissant que vous avez fait preuve de mauvaise foi et que jamais Marianne n'a encouragé Mr. Gold, mais a fait preuve de politesse en parlant avec lui. Vous informerez de la vérité toute personne parlant de cette rumeur avec foi. Vous connaissez autant que moi le caractère passionné de Marianne lorsqu'elle parle d'un sujet qui la touche, aussi vous vous servirez de cela pour expliquer pourquoi la discussion qu'elle a eu avec Mr. Gold était si animée et aussi longue. Et connaissant mon épouse et pour avoir parlé avec Mr. Gold, ceci est la stricte vérité..., continua Brandon d'un ton sans réplique. Ai-je votre parole ?

- Vous l'avez...

- Merci... A présent que nous nous sommes tout dit, je ne vais pas abuser plus longtemps de votre hospitalité... »

Brandon s'inclina, leur souhaita une bonne journée et quitta la pièce. Il n'eut pas sitôt fermé la porte que lui parvenait les cris hystériques de Mrs. Dashwood envers son époux.

« Une addiction au jeu ?! Êtes-vous devenu fou ? Si encore vous étiez gagnant, mais non ! Vous dilapidez tout notre argent, contractez des dettes et osez demander de l'aide au mari de votre demi-sœur ! Quelle disgrâce ! ... Ne me touchez pas ! J'espère pour vous que vous avez une solution ! Vous êtes une honte pour moi, savez-vous ! »

Brandon repartit avec le sentiment qu'il avait déjà fait une bonne partie du travail consistant à faire taire les rumeurs, n'imaginant pas qu'un jour il aurait eu recours au chantage comme il venait de le faire. Mais pour Marianne, il serait prêt à poser un ultimatum à tout Londres...

Lorsqu'il rentra à Darcy House, il était près de dix-neuf heures et le ciel était déjà bien sombre, les lumières de la ville s'étant allumées pour éclairer les rues encore fréquentées par les passants. Brandon fut chaleureusement accueilli par Mrs. Darcy qui lui demanda immédiatement des nouvelles de Marianne et s'il avait pu arranger quelque peu la situation. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait pu parler à Marianne et vu sa réaction face aux conséquences de ses actions, et dit simplement qu'il avait informé ses connaissances, le rendant plus confiant que ce matin.

« Oh ! J'en suis très heureuse, et tellement soulagée pour vous ! De notre côté, Lady Firth et moi avons fait circuler la vérité et nous sommes sûres qu'elle va très vite se répandre... Lady Firth a œuvré avec une habileté incroyable ! répondit Mrs. Darcy en souriant,

- Merci infiniment pour votre aide et la manière dont vous avez à cœur de nous rendre service, Mrs. Darcy, dit gravement Brandon,

- Ne me remerciez pas ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous aider d'une quelconque manière, soyez en assuré, répondit gracieusement Mrs. Darcy. Pensez-vous que Marianne voudra dîner avec nous ce soir ?

- Je l'ignore... je vais le lui demander de ce pas... »

Brandon monta les marches prestement, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, mais le cœur plus léger à présent que les choses prenaient une meilleure tournure. Il frappa à la porte et attendit une invitation à entrer qui ne vient pas.

« Marianne ? »

Inquiet, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Plissant les yeux pour voir à travers l'obscurité, il regarda attentivement la pièce.

« Marianne ! »

Le cœur de Brandon faillit cesser de battre lorsqu'il aperçut Marianne étendue sur le sol, au pied du lit. Il alla prestement vers elle, entendant des bouts de verre crisser sous ses pieds, et s'agenouilla pour mieux la voir, vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

« Marianne... Marianne ! Réponds-moi, mon amour ! » s'exclama-t-il anxieusement.

Il se pencha pour voir si elle respirait et poussa un soulagement en entendant les battements du cœur de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à la distinguer clairement, manquant de lumière. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de savoir clairement ce qu'il devait faire en premier. Enfin il se leva prestement et sonna un domestique avant de revenir auprès de Marianne. Il n'osait la déplacer, la pièce étant seulement éclairée par le ciel obscur de la nuit.

Jessica arriva et Brandon ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui demander de lui apporter de quoi éclairer la chambre et d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher un médecin. Elle s'exécuta prestement tandis que Brandon avait pris doucement Marianne par les épaules pour la relever et la serrer dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, car elle était glacée et, à sa grande surprise, trempée à certains endroits. Inlassablement, il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main pendant que l'autre frottait les bras de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il lui parlait doucement, la priant de se réveiller, de lui parler.

En sentant sa main effleurer le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme, il songea soudain avec douleur à l'enfant que Marianne portait. La chute l'avait-il épargné ? Pourquoi Marianne avait-elle perdu connaissance ?

Jessica revint deux minutes plus tard avec des bougies qu'elle alluma en informant Brandon qu'un domestique était allé chercher un médecin. Lorsque Brandon put y voir clair il observa anxieusement le visage pâle de Marianne qui avait légèrement froncé les sourcils lorsque les bougies avaient éclairé la pièce. Brandon constata que les bouts de verre qu'il avait senti provenait d'une carafe d'eau dont le contenu était renversé sur le sol, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Marianne avait les vêtements et le visage mouillé. Elle avait également quelques petites écorchures sur ses bras et son cou, sans doute dues aux bouts de verre sur lesquels elle était tombée.

Il essaya de se rassurer quant à la gravité de la chute de la jeune femme : elle n'était pas tombée dans les escaliers ou d'un endroit trop haut... La chute était sans doute sans conséquence, se rassura-t-il en pensant au bébé. Mais il savait que les fausses-couches pouvaient survenir quelques heures après une chute et son cœur s'étreignit d'angoisse à cette idée, pressentant que si cela arrivait, Marianne n'y survivrait pas. Jessica alluma un feu afin de réchauffer la pièce qui était froide.

« Quand avez-vous été la voir pour la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il soudain à Jessica.

- Il y a environ deux heures, Colonel... Elle se reposait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu...

- Deux heures... Depuis combien de temps est-elle ainsi ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute en regardant Marianne.

Il entoura les épaules de Marianne de son bras tandis que l'autre se glissait sous les cuisses de la jeune femme et il la souleva dans ses bras, sans trop de difficultés, son énergie et sa force décuplées par son désir de voir Marianne se réveiller le plus vite possible. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et, aidé par Jessica, la déshabilla prestement et la revêtit d'une chemise de nuit propre et sèche avant de rabattre les couvertures sur Marianne, tandis que Mrs. Darcy arrivait.

« Colonel ! Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé... Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Je l'ignore... Elle ne s'est pas réveillée... Elle est glacée...

- Je vais apporter d'autres couvertures, dit Jessica en s'exécutant. Et aussi de quoi nettoyer le sol...

- Merci, Jessica. »

Brandon prit la main de Marianne et la réchauffa entre les siennes, ne cessant de guetter un geste sur le visage de son épouse, priant pour qu'elle se réveille rapidement et pour que leur enfant n'ait rien.

« Le docteur Hughes ne devrait plus tarder... C'est l'un des meilleurs médecins de Londres, il est très compétent... » annonça Mrs. Darcy d'un ton rassurant.

Brandon se contenta de hocher la tête, trop anxieux pour dire un mot de plus. Il aida Jessica et Mrs. Darcy à installer les couvertures sur Marianne pour qu'elle se réchauffe et attendit avec impatience l'arrivée du docteur.

« Ma sœur est avec Margaret, dit Mrs. Darcy pour rompre le silence. Elle la rassure... Elle était là lorsque Jessica est venue nous annoncer qu'il y avait besoin d'un médecin. Elle était très inquiète et voulait voir sa sœur, mais j'ai jugé préférable qu'elle attende en bas... Je pense que trop d'agitation ne serait pas bon pour votre épouse... »

Brandon hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Vous avez bien fait... » répondit-il enfin d'une voix rauque.

Mrs. Darcy le regarda avec pitié, voyant se peindre sur le visage de Brandon toute la souffrance et l'anxiété qu'il ressentait en ce moment pénible. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Marianne battre difficilement des paupières.

« Marianne ? »

Il se pencha vers elle, lui caressant doucement le front, tandis que Mrs. Darcy se mettait en retrait pour ne pas les gêner.

« Marianne, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il.

- Christopher..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Oui, je suis là... Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Mon dos me fait souffrir..., répondit Marianne sans ouvrir les yeux, se tordant légèrement dans son lit avec une grimace de douleur.

- Tout va bien se passer, ma douce... Le médecin arrive... » dit Brandon d'une voix rassurante tandis que son esprit imaginait quantité de difficultés pouvant être causées par le mal de dos de Marianne.

A ses mots, Marianne ouvrit les yeux et regarda Brandon avec surprise.

« Le médecin ?

- Oui... Tu es tombée... tu as du avoir un malaise... Je t'ai retrouvé inconsciente tout à l'heure... Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Marianne fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se souvenir. Elle se voyait en train de se lever faiblement du lit. Elle voulait se servir un verre d'eau, car elle avait la gorge très sèche... Elle se souvenait seulement avoir vu la chambre tourner, avoir entendu la carafe tomber sur le sol et se briser, puis rien d'autre. Une sueur froide lui parcourut soudain le corps. Elle était tombée ! Affolée, elle se recroquevilla sur son lit, les mains sur son ventre.

« Marianne...

- Je suis tombée... Je suis tombée ! Christopher... Le bébé ! Notre bébé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant.

Brandon eut le cœur déchiré en la voyant souffrir ainsi, la violence de sa détresse reflétant ce qu'il ressentait lui-même dans son cœur. Il souhaita que le médecin arrivât au plus vite pour les rassurer.

« Tu n'as pas perdu de sang, Marianne..., dit-il pour l'apaiser. Notre enfant va bien, j'en suis sûr...

- Si jamais... Christopher... tu empêcheras le médecin de me faire du mal ? Je t'en prie, il ne faut pas qu'il touche au bébé ! continua Marianne avec un air terrifié.

- Le médecin ne te feras pas de mal, ma douce, je te le promets... Cesse de t'agiter, je t'en prie, reste calme. » dit-il avec douceur en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, les caressant lentement.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Marianne, qui regardait le feu dans la cheminée avec un air lointain.

« Christopher... je suis désolée... Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit au bébé... » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Brandon l'attira contre lui et la laissa pleurer sur son torse, lui caressant les cheveux et lui répétant que leur enfant allait bien.

« Ce sera ma faute ! Je crois que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vivre ça ! sanglota Marianne. Si le bébé... »

Brandon força Marianne à le regarder, lui prenant le menton.

« Je t'en prie, Marianne... Cesse de dire de telles choses, je t'en supplie ! dit-il avec douleur. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? Et je t'interdis de penser le contraire ! Ce n'est pas ta faute... »

Mrs. Darcy entra dans la chambre, car elle l'avait quittée lorsque Marianne s'était mise à pleurer afin de ne pas mettre le couple Brandon dans l'embarras par sa présence, et fit entrer le docteur Hughes. C'était un homme corpulent aux tempes grisonnantes et au regard vif. Il alla sans attendre auprès de Marianne, se mettant entre elle et Brandon afin de l'examiner. Marianne ne lui facilita guère la tâche, reculant, les mains crispées sur son ventre, dès qu'elle le vit.

« Mrs. Brandon, il faut que je vous examine..., expliqua le docteur Hughes avec calme.

- Non ! Vous ne ferez pas de mal à mon enfant ! Je ne vous laisserai pas me l'enlever..., répliqua Marianne avec désespoir, le regard déterminé.

- Marianne... Le docteur Hughes va t'examiner et soigner tes coupures. » dit Brandon en tendant la main à Marianne.

Marianne sembla lutter, à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Reste avec moi, je t'en prie..., supplia-t-elle. J'ai peur de rester seule et qu'on m'enlève mon bébé si... »

Brandon eut un regard d'excuse en direction du docteur Hughes, qui hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif, se doutant que Marianne ne parlait pas avec sa raison, mais que la peur l'empêchait d'être rationnelle.

« Je ne te quitte pas, ma douce, tu as ma parole, répondit Brandon avec douceur. Personne ne touchera au bébé... »

Marianne lui prit alors la main qu'il lui tendait et cessa de lutter, rassurée, tandis que Mrs. Darcy quittait la pièce après leur avoir prié de la faire chercher s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. Le docteur Hughes examina Marianne silencieusement, la main de la jeune femme serrant fort celle de Brandon.

« Avez-vous bien mangé aujourd'hui ? » demanda soudain le docteur tout en nettoyant les coupures présentes sur les bras et le cou de Marianne.

Marianne rougit et baissa la tête.

« Non... je n'avais pas faim... et je n'ai pas réussi à garder le peu que j'ai avalé... » dit-elle d'une voix coupable.

Brandon la regarda avec surprise, ignorant que Marianne avait été malade.

« Avez-vous été contrariée pour ne pas manger ou bien avez-vous un faible appétit depuis toujours ?

- J'ai été contrariée...

- Je vois... maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de manger copieusement pour récupérer des forces. Votre manque de forces, justement, a causé votre évanouissement. Vous devez manger pour deux, à présent... »

Marianne baissa la tête, une boule au fond de la gorge, sentant à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahir.

« Si je perds notre enfant ce sera ma faute... Mon unique faute... » songea-t-elle avec douleur.

« Vous êtes mal tombée sur votre dos, ce qui explique votre douleur, mais cela ne devrait pas durer, vous ne vous êtes rien cassé, continua le docteur Lloyd.

- Et le bébé ? demanda Marianne d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que...

- Je ne peux vous le dire, Madame... Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux-espoirs, mais je ne veux pas vous alarmer non plus. J'ai vu des dames arriver à l'accouchement sans problèmes après avoir fait de graves chutes, bien plus graves que la vôtre... tandis que d'autres ont perdu leur enfant à cause de ces mêmes chutes... Je ne peux vous dire ce qu'il en sera de votre cas...

- Quand pourra-t-on savoir ? demanda anxieusement Brandon.

- Dans les heures qui viennent...

- Ne pouvez-vous rien me donner pour arranger les choses ? demanda Marianne avec espoir.

- Non, Madame, je regrette, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus... Je vais rester ici, si cela m'est possible, afin d'intervenir au cas où... »

Marianne laissa échapper un sanglot et Brandon fixa le docteur, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre ne pas achever sa phrase d'un regard sans réplique. Le docteur comprit et indiqua qu'il allait parler avec Mrs. Darcy. Marianne avait ramené ses mains crispées sur son ventre, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer ses pleurs. Brandon entoura ses épaules de son bras et colla sa tête contre la sienne.

« Tu dois m'en vouloir..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Disons que... je regrette que tu ne m'aies pas dit que tu avais été malade..., répondit Brandon en lui caressant les cheveux. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais fais venir le médecin plus tôt... et je ne t'aurais pas laissé seule...

- Tu étais tellement occupé à réparer mes erreurs que je ne me voyais pas ajouter un énième problème sur tes épaules... Et je n'aurais pas été d'une bonne compagnie... J'ai passé mon temps à dormir et à pleurer...

- Je le sais... J'aurais aimé pouvoir être à deux endroits en même temps aujourd'hui... Mais le fait de te savoir aussi malheureuse m'a donné l'énergie nécessaire pour voir les personnes dont j'avais besoin et... j'ai le plaisir de te dire que cette histoire de rumeurs va prendre fin incessamment sous peu... si ce n'est déjà fait, déclara Brandon, désireux de porter au moins une bonne nouvelle à Marianne.

- Vraiment ? Mais... comment... ? demanda Marianne avec surprise.

- Ah ! Je ne peux pas tout te révéler ! répliqua Brandon avec un air joueur qu'il s'efforça d'adopter même s'il était rongé par l'inquiétude vis à vis de la santé de leur bébé. Tout ce qui importe c'est que ces rumeurs vont prendre fin et nous pourrons retrouver notre tranquillité d'esprit... »

Marianne accueillit la nouvelle avec un maigre enthousiasme. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à son enfant et au risque qu'il y avait pour qu'elle le perde, occultant la joie que lui aurait procuré la résolution d'un problème qui l'avait rendu malade toute la journée. Néanmoins, elle était admirative de la manière avec laquelle son époux avait œuvré, son amour pour lui s'intensifiant davantage et lui donnant à nouveau cette impression qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te soit impossible ? demanda-t-elle enfin en lui prenant la main pour la baiser. Merci infiniment, mon amour... Je me doute de tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui... pendant que moi je restais enfermée dans mon chagrin... Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier comme tu le mérites...

- Si. Tu le pourras. Tu dois le faire absolument.

- Dis-moi...

- Arrête de te culpabiliser, arrête de rester cloîtrée dans ton chagrin. Je veux que tu reprennes des forces, que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toutes que si... »

Brandon reprit sa respiration avant de continuer.

« Si ce que nous craignons se produit... je ne t'en veux absolument pas... Et je te demande de ne pas t'en vouloir non plus parce que je me sentirais coupable à mon tour de n'avoir pas pu te protéger comme je l'aurais voulu... Tu as été éprouvée par les commentaires des gens, cela t'as rendue malade... C'est ce qui t'as rendue dans cet état-là...

- Mais tu oublies que c'est parce que j'ai mal agi au bal ! s'exclama Marianne en pleurant, peu convaincue par l'idée qu'elle n'était fautive de rien.

- Mal agi ? As-tu fait du charme à Mr. Gold ? As-tu parlé avec lui dans le but de le séduire ou de me rendre jaloux ou que sais-je encore ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Brandon lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la regarda.

« Je le sais, Marianne. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas mal agi... Tu as été sincère, tu as simplement discuté avec cet homme l'esprit en paix car tu n'avais rien à te reprocher... Est-ce une faute ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur, mais fermement.

Marianne prit conscience de la justesse des paroles de son mari, même si l'angoisse de perdre son enfant occupait toutes ses pensées.

« Non... » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Brandon poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Alors je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire... Et puis... Elinor a fait une chute elle aussi ! Son bébé va bien d'après ce que j'ai compris... »

Le regard de Marianne s'éclaira un instant, l'espoir semblant renaître dans son cœur.

« Oui... oui, c'est vrai... »

Marianne se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête contre son cœur. La force et le courage de son mari semblaient opérer en elle, lui insufflant une lueur d'espoir qu'elle croyait impossible à atteindre. A présent, elle attendrait, priant sans relâche pour que la vie de son enfant soit épargnée, consciente que les heures à attendre le moindre signe seraient teintées d'angoisse, mais elle se décida à suivre le conseil de Brandon et refusa d'envisager le pire tant que rien ne sera déclaré.

De son côté, Brandon était sincèrement soulagé par le changement de comportement de Marianne, rassuré de la voir plus calme. Cela l'obligeait à taire ses propres angoisses et à espérer que Marianne et lui n'aient pas à vivre une autre épreuve douloureuse, conscient que s'il arrivait quelque chose à leur bébé, Marianne serait inconsolable. Il se détacha doucement d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Je vais appeler Jessica pour qu'elle te prépare à manger. Il faut que tu prennes des forces, ma douce, répondit Brandon.

- Mais... tu restes avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Brandon la regarda avec tendresse.

« Bien sûr... Je resterai tant que tu auras besoin de moi, Marianne... »

Marianne lui sourit, rassurée et attendit que Brandon ait donné les ordres nécessaires à Jessica pour se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

« Je t'aime..., murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime, Christopher... »

* * *

><p>De son côté, Margaret était au supplice, attendant anxieusement des nouvelles de sa sœur. Elle avait failli critiquer injustement le docteur Hughes pour son manque d'informations quant à l'avenir du bébé. Elle devait seulement se ronger les sangs entre deux prières, l'angoisse s'ajoutant aux sentiments sombres qui l'avaient assaillie lors de son retour de chez Mrs. Leroy. Elle avait songé maintes et maintes fois aux propos qu'elle avait entendu au sujet de Mr. Thornton et les avait associés à la mésaventure de Marianne, cela étant suffisant pour faire vaciller tous ses espoirs de devenir une jeune mariée respectable, faisant le bonheur et la fierté de son époux.<p>

Si elle avait caché sa peine aux yeux de Georgiana lorsqu'elles étaient revenues du salon, l'état de Marianne lui permettait de se montrer aussi sombre qu'elle le voulait. Mrs. Bingley lui témoigna la sympathie la plus vive, lui assurant que Marianne était entre de bonnes mains avec le docteur Hughes. Margaret la remercia et se réfugia dans le silence. Vers vingt heures, les Darcy reçurent de la visite et Margaret crut défaillir en voyant entrer Mr. Thornton. Elle se leva de sa chaise, le teint pâle, luttant contre son envie de pleurer et de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mr. Thornton les informa qu'il était dans la rue lorsqu'il avait croisé le docteur Hughes et avait reconnu le domestique qui l'accompagnait. Craignant que quelqu'un ne fut malade à Darcy House, il avait souhaité prendre des nouvelles sans attendre.

Mr. Darcy le remercia pour sa sollicitude et lui apprit l'état de santé de Marianne. Mr. Thornton témoigna toute sa sympathie et ses vœux de rétablissement à son égard. Puis après un court instant, il posa les yeux sur Margaret, qui baissa la tête et la regarda avec insistance avant de porter son regard sur Mrs. Darcy.

« Pardonnez-moi pour ma requête qui va sembler frivole par rapport à ce que je viens d'apprendre sur la santé de Mrs Brandon... mais... je viens de me souvenir que j'avais un livre à acheter pour ma mère et j'ai entendu dire que la bibliothèque de Darcy House comprenait une foule impressionnante de livres divers et variés, qui pourraient peut-être me donner une idée du style de livre que je pourrais acheter...

- Bien sûr... La bibliothèque vous est ouverte, proposa Mr. Darcy.

- Je pense que Miss Dashwood devrait vous accompagner avec Georgiana... cela lui changera les idées. » ajouta Mrs. Darcy.

Margaret releva la tête avec surprise, regardant Mrs. Darcy qui faisait un signe de tête rassurant à son époux qui semblait aussi incrédule que Margaret. La jeune fille suivit néanmoins Georgiana et Mr. Thornton et ils se dirigèrent tous dans la bibliothèque.

« Quel genre vous plairait ? demanda Georgiana.

- Un livre sur les voyages...

- C'est ici, dans ce rayon, indiqua Georgiana.

- Merci... peut-être Miss Dashwood pourrait-elle m'aider ? Il me semble que c'est une experte en la matière... »

Georgiana n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter et avec un regard entendu, elle laissa Margaret avec Mr. Thornton tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers les autres rayons plus en retrait. Margaret le regarda fixement.

« Vous ne cherchez pas de livre pour votre mère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- J'avoue que mon explication était un peu laborieuse... mais il fallait que je vous vois, Margaret ! » répondit Mr. Thornton.

Le regard qu'elle échangea avec lui accéléra les battements du cœur de la jeune fille, lui faisant oublier furtivement pourquoi elle ressentait tant de chagrin lorsqu'elle pensait à lui.

« J'ai appris la rumeur qui s'est développée en ville... au sujet de Mrs. Brandon... Je l'ai démenti dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, mais je crois que même si je n'avais rien dit, d'autres l'auraient fait... Le bruit semble se tasser désormais...

- Le Colonel Brandon a beaucoup œuvré dans ce sens aujourd'hui, répondit Margaret.

- Je l'imagine aisément... Mais... j'avais besoin de vous voir pour vous rassurer sur... sur mes sentiments... Je me suis dit que vous auriez sans doute cru qu'avec cette histoire j'allais prendre peur et accorder mon affection à une autre personne... Mais c'est impossible... ! »

Mr. Thornton eut les yeux brillants et ses joues se colorèrent lorsqu'il prit les mains de Margaret dans les siennes, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

« Je suis épris de vous, Margaret ! Je vous aime dès le moment où vous m'avez parlé pour la première fois ! J'ai jugé cela impossible, inconcevable... mais je devais me l'avouer... j'étais amoureux de vous et il m'était trop tard pour reculer..., dit-il avec emphase.

- Mr. Thornton...

- J'ai parlé de vous à mes parents dès que je les ai vu... Je ne pouvais garder mes sentiments pour moi ! Ils m'ont encouragé dans mon inclination... chose que je n'aurais pu espérer ! J'avais tellement hâte de vous revoir à Londres... et tellement d'appréhension aussi ! Vous êtes si insaisissable, Margaret ! C'est ce que j'aime chez vous, c'est cela qui m'a séduit... Vous êtes si franche, si naturelle... et en même temps si fragile, si innocente... J'ai envie de vous rendre heureuse et de veiller sur vous jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, Margaret. Je sais que je vous avais dit que je vous rendrai visite mercredi, mais... lorsque j'ai appris ces rumeurs... j'ai voulu vous rassurer le plus tôt possible que cela n'avait rien changé en moi ! Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'encourager à espérer ? »

Margaret était restée muette durant tout le temps qu'avait duré les confidences de Mr. Thornton, le cœur oppressé, le visage empourpré. Elle se sentait au bord des larmes, le cœur gonflé de joie. Il l'aime ! Il veut l'épouser ! Elle ne s'était pas trompée ! Mais cette joie redescendit aussitôt lorsqu'elle se souvint des paroles qui l'avaient tourmentée tout l'après-midi et son regard se voila subitement, ne passant pas inaperçu aux yeux de Mr. Thornton.

« Margaret ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Mr. Thornton... Je ne saurais vous dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous venez de me dire... Je suis... touchée... heureuse... et si malheureuse parce que ma décision ne reflétera pas ce que me dicte mon cœur... »

Mr. Thornton blêmit et s'approcha de Margaret, anxieux.

« Margaret... Que dites-vous ? Vous...

- Je vous aime, Mr. Thornton ! Je vous aime terriblement ! Cela m'a été difficile de le reconnaître parce que j'avais peur de m'égarer... mais je ne connais pas de sentiment plus empreint de félicité que celui d'aimer un homme dont nous avons la certitude qu'il nous aime également... »

Margaret laissa échapper un sanglot qu'elle comprima en portant son mouchoir à sa bouche.

« Margaret...

- Mais c'est parce que je vous aime que je ne peux accepter votre demande où vous laisser espérer une réponse positive de ma part !

- Non ! Enfin... Margaret, pourquoi ? demanda Mr. Thornton au supplice, regardant la jeune fille avec des yeux suppliants.

- Parce que vous méritez une femme qui vous fera honneur, qui sait se bien tenir dans la haute-société et ne vous fermera pas les portes des grands salons londoniens... Une femme discrète et qui sait rester à sa place !

- Mais je ne veux pas d'une telle personne ! répliqua Mr. Thornton. C'est vous que je veux, Margaret !

- Vous dites cela aujourd'hui ! Mais vous finirez par le regretter lorsque personne ne voudra s'associer avec vous à cause de ma condition au moment où vous m'aurez épousé...

- Je romprai tous liens avec la société de Londres s'il le fallait ! s'exclama Mr. Thornton avec véhémence. Et qui vous fait croire une chose pareille ?

- Regardez-nous ! Même votre demande en mariage se fait dans les cris et les larmes ! Je ne suis pas celle qu'il vous faut, mes idées et mes aspirations ne sont pas celles des dames comme il faut...

- Vous êtes cent fois meilleure que ces dames soit disant comme il faut ! Margaret, je vous en supplie... ne me faites pas cela..., la pria-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je veux devenir écrivain... Ce n'est pas acceptable aux yeux du monde... J'aurais pu renoncer à ma passion, mais... je ne peux pas... ce serait comme si on devait m'arracher un membre... Je ne peux pas vivre sans écrire... Et ce serait vous porter préjudice si j'assouvissais ce désir tout en vous épousant ! répondit Margaret, des larmes coulants sur ses joues.

- Je serais au contraire fier et honoré qu'une telle femme d'esprit accepte de m'épouser..., répondit simplement Mr. Thornton en prenant les mains de Margaret dans les siennes.

- Une femme d'esprit lorsqu'elle est face à sa feuille blanche, c'est tout...

- C'est faux, Margaret ! Vous avez de l'esprit, vous êtes intelligente... Vous êtes la femme que j'ai cherché en vain depuis le jour où on m'a fait comprendre qu'il serait bon de me marier...

- Je vous en prie ! Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles..., l'implora Margaret en pleurant.

- Mais je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête ici..., répliqua Mr. Thornton d'une voix rauque.

- Les gens ne comprendraient pas pourquoi vous m'avez choisi, pourquoi vous avez fait une telle mésalliance avec une fille qui n'a pas de fortune et qui a trop de difficultés à se plier aux usages du monde ! Nous avons vu tous les deux avec ma propre sœur combien les dames se sont liguées contre elle à cause de sa situation financière avant son mariage, et comment une conduite innocente pouvait engendrer des rumeurs blessantes, brisant la réputation de toute une famille...

- Ce n'est pas le cas, je vous assure !

- Mais cela était bien parti pour l'être ! Je suis encore plus spontanée que ma sœur... et je n'ai pas cette capacité à me sentir à l'aise en société même lorsque j'y ai des relations... Je risque de ruiner votre réputation ! Et vous méritez d'être apprécié parmi la bonne société, vous ne devriez pas souffrir du regard des autres et des médisances à cause de moi...

- Vous n'appréciez pas cette bonne société, mais vous pensez que je mérite de lui appartenir ? demanda Mr. Thornton en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je... non... je me suis mal exprimée... Je voulais juste dire que cette société a un certain pouvoir et je ne veux pas que par ma faute vous soyez rejeté par votre famille, vos amis, les gens influents... C'est tout..., balbutia Margaret d'une voix nouée.

- Vous préférez donc me rejeter vous-même...

- Ce n'est pas... je préfère vous épargner... c'est mieux pour vous..., répondit Margaret, les larmes perlant à ses cils.

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez savoir ce qui est bien pour moi... sinon vous ne me rejetteriez pas ainsi ! » répliqua Mr. Thornton d'une voix douloureuse.

Margaret le regarda, désespérée, comprenant que la manière qu'elle avait de rendre son amour à Mr. Thornton ne serait jamais comprise comme elle l'aurait voulu.

« Je suis sûr qu'on vous a mis des idées dans la tête, Margaret..., reprit Mr. Thornton. Mais je ne peux pas croire que nos sentiments réciproques soient contraints de s'effacer... Je ne veux pas les faire disparaître de cette façon... »

Margaret baissa la tête, ses larmes allant s'écraser sur la moquette recouvrant le sol. Elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler, mais elle se devait de rester ferme dans sa décision, se persuadant que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il soit heureux et ne subisse pas de remarques déplacées à son sujet. Elle osa lever les yeux vers lui. Il se tenait droit, le regard affichant une expression douloureuse, un air de refus devant le regard désolé qu'elle lui adressait.

« Je pense qu'il vaut alors mieux que je rentre chez moi... J'ai assez abusé de votre temps, Miss Dashwood..., dit-il enfin d'une voix brisée qu'il s'efforçait de rendre ferme, malgré ses tremblements. Transmettez tous mes vœux de rétablissement à Mrs. Brandon... et veuillez m'excuser auprès des Darcy... Je ne peux rester une minute de plus... »

Margaret hocha la tête, sans mot dire, laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues pendant qu'elle regardait partout sauf vers les yeux de Mr. Thornton pour ne pas être tentée de renoncer à son désir de le préserver d'une mauvaise réputation. Ce dernier s'inclina, raide.

« Adieu Miss Dashwood... Adieu Margaret... » dit-il en la regardant une dernière fois avant de s'arracher de sa contemplation en quittant vivement la bibliothèque, ne laissant pas le temps à Margaret de lui rendre son salut.

Elle regarda vers sa direction même s'il n'y était plus, épuisée, malheureuse, oppressée par des sentiments douloureux. Georgiana vint vers elle timidement, l'air désolé.

« Margaret... »

Margaret la regarda puis fondit en larmes tandis que Georgiana la serrait dans ses bras, désireuse de la consoler d'un chagrin qui, elle le sentait, durerait fort longtemps. Elle avait entendu des bribes de la conversation entre Margaret et Mr. Thornton et avait ressenti beaucoup d'admiration face au courage et à l'amour désintéressé qu'avait manifesté Margaret, et beaucoup de peine également en pensant que les commérages pouvaient briser bien des cœurs aimants.


	28. Des lendemains plus beaux

_Quelques petites notes de lecture que vous trouverez au cours de ce chapitre :_

_(1) : Il s'agit du cottage utilisé pour la mini-série Sense and Sensibility de 2008 en tant que Barton Cottage :)_

_(2) : Trevena a été rebaptisée Tintagel en 1850._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

**Des lendemains plus beaux**

* * *

><p>Marianne ne sut comment elle avait réussi à s'endormir alors que l'inquiétude concernant la santé de son bébé la rongeait. Néanmoins, après avoir bien mangé sous le regard attentif de Brandon, elle avait senti la fatigue la gagner et elle s'était endormie sans résistance dans les bras de son mari, qui était resté auprès d'elle pour la rassurer, guettant lui aussi le moindre signe alarmant. La jeune femme se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, signe que son bébé était toujours vivant.<p>

Brandon non plus n'avait pas bougé. Il dormait dans la même position que celle dans laquelle Marianne l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il devait être épuisé et n'avait guère attendu longtemps avant de suivre Marianne dans les bras de Morphée. La jeune femme constata qu'il était mal installé, assis sur le lit, le dos droit, la tête reposant sur des coussins. Elle se détacha doucement de ses bras et se leva précautionneusement du lit, s'assurant qu'elle tenait bien sur ses jambes avant d'aller du côté de Brandon. Elle lui souleva délicatement les jambes et les installa sur le lit afin qu'il soit plus confortable, et le borda davantage avec une couverture qui le recouvrait déjà à peine.

Il n'avait pas bougé, vaincu par la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé durant la journée. Marianne avait eu tout le loisir de prendre conscience de ses enfantillages et de son égoïsme envers ses proches et ses hôtes et de réfléchir à la manière avec laquelle Brandon avait pris soin d'elle et avait veillé à ce que sa faute soit réparée, ne ménageant pas ses forces, ne reculant devant rien. Elle se sentait honteuse et indigne de lui, elle qui n'avait fait que se morfondre. Dire que durant l'amnésie de son mari elle avait fait preuve d'un courage et d'une force qui l'avait elle-même étonné ! Lorsque son enfant viendrait au monde, elle serait bien obligée de faire preuve de plus d'altruisme et d'abnégation. Elle en était capable, elle l'avait prouvé et elle voulait continuer... Elle voulait être une bonne mère tout comme elle voulait être une bonne épouse.

Elle marcha sans bruit vers la fenêtre afin de regarder le ciel s'éclaircir progressivement, essayant de deviner l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Elle caressa doucement son ventre rebondi, avec tendresse.

« Je t'ai mis en danger... Ta vie n'a même pas encore commencée en ce monde, mais elle est déjà plus chère que la mienne... Je te promets de faire plus attention à toi. Mais pour cela, il te faut me laisser une chance... S'il te plaît... » pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, des larmes lui brûlant les paupières.

Elle pria avec ferveur avant de sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit l'engourdir et elle se hâta de se remettre sous les couvertures, se blottissant doucement contre Brandon après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue.

« Je te promets de te rendre vraiment fier de moi, mon amour... Je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies plus à rougir de moi et à réparer mes erreurs... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes pour se réveiller quatre heures plus tard, à neuf heures. Elle était toujours auprès de Brandon qui, cette fois-ci, la regardait en souriant. Il s'était réveillé une demi-heure plus tôt, se faisant préparer et donnant des ordres en cuisine pour que le petit-déjeuner de Marianne soit monté dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour, ma douce...

- Bonjour...

- As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Oui... je n'ai pas ressenti de douleurs... Penses-tu que ce soit suffisant pour écarter la possibilité que...

- Il faut voir avec le docteur Hughes, répondit Brandon. J'aurais tendance à croire que c'est suffisant pour nous rassurer, surtout si tu dis n'avoir rien ressenti... Mais je préfère avoir l'avis d'un spécialiste...

- Moi aussi... »

Le docteur Hughes vint voir Marianne après que celle-ci ait pris son petit-déjeuner et fut habillée. Elle fit un petit signe encourageant à Brandon pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait rester seule avec le docteur Hughes sans avoir une crise d'hystérie comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Brandon attendit donc derrière la porte, faisant les cent pas, espérant que les nouvelles seraient bonnes.

Enfin il vit la porte s'ouvrir et le docteur Hughes lui fit signe d'entrer. La première chose que vit Brandon lui serra le cœur, à qui il eut l'impression de manquer un battement.

« Marianne ? »

La jeune femme pleurait et releva la tête en voyant Brandon. Elle s'essuya les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit arriver auprès d'elle, pâle et le visage plein de douleur.

« Il est hors de danger..., dit-elle précipitamment pour le rassurer le plus tôt possible, lui prenant les mains. Ce sont des larmes de joie... Notre bébé est sain et sauf...

- Oh ! Merci mon Dieu... » s'exclama-t-il en collant son front contre leurs mains jointes, bouleversé.

Ils restèrent ainsi, savourant le soulagement après le désespoir, tandis que le docteur Hughes prenait congé, les laissant tout à leur bonheur, après avoir recommandé à Marianne de prendre des forces.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que notre enfant aura été annoncé avec les façons les moins traditionnelles qui soient ? fit remarquer Marianne alors qu'elle caressait tendrement son ventre rebondi, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Brandon.

- C'est à dire ? demanda ce dernier.

- Lorsque j'ai appris ma grossesse, tu étais inconscient et j'ignorais si tu te réveillerais un jour... Puis lorsque je te l'ai annoncé, tu venais tout juste de recouvrer la mémoire, tu étais trempé par la pluie... Et aujourd'hui... nous voilà soulagés de savoir que notre enfant est toujours parmi nous et que nous avons évité le pire.

- C'est bien vrai, sourit Brandon. Nous avons échappé au pire... A nous de profiter de cette chance ! Donc... je veux que tu sortes enfin de cette chambre et qu'au déjeuner tu manges copieusement !

- A vos ordres, Colonel... »

Pendant ce temps, les Darcy attendaient dans le salon et furent heureux de constater que tout allait bien pour leurs amis, le docteur Hughes ayant rassuré tout le monde. Les Bingley partagèrent leur joie, tout comme Margaret, soulagée. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait être complètement heureuse. Si la nuit de Marianne avait été agitée, la sienne n'avait guère été mieux. Elle avait peu dormi, le visage malheureux et suppliant de Mr. Thornton et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu lui venant en mémoire dès que ses yeux se fermaient.

Elle s'en voulait de lui causer le moindre chagrin, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle lui ferait davantage de mal si elle acceptait sa demande en mariage. Elle avait bien compris la leçon avec l'exemple de Marianne, n'ignorant pas les critiques que les gens faisaient sur le couple Brandon. Elle avait vu la manière avec laquelle Brandon se démenait pour réparer les fautes d'inattention de Marianne et elle ne voulait surtout pas obliger Mr. Thornton à faire de même. Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'arriverai jamais à faire honneur à un gentleman et préférait s'abstenir.

« Certains diront que je suis bien trop raisonnable... mais je suis juste profondément éprise d'un homme à qui je ne veux faire aucun tort... » songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Une bouffée de colère et d'injustice monta soudain en elle, la surprenant. Elle en voulait à Marianne. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir donné une mauvaise image de la famille, d'avoir ruiné sa prétention à être acceptée par les autres comme une potentielle fiancée de Mr. Thornton. Si son refus à la demande en mariage de Mr. Crawford l'avait finalement peu affectée, il n'en était pas de même pour le refus qu'elle avait infligé à Mr. Thornton.

Si elle l'avait refusé, lui qu'elle aimait comme jamais elle ne s'était cru possible d'aimer un jour un homme, elle savait qu'il serait le dernier homme à lui avoir fait ressentir cela. Elle ne trouverait jamais un autre Nicholas Thornton, et d'ailleurs elle n'en voulait pas. C'était lui qu'elle voulait et qu'elle désirait, et personne d'autre, et puisqu'elle ne l'aurait pas, elle n'aurait personne.

Elle avait fait promettre à Georgiana de ne rien dire à personne, préférant éviter les regards emplis de pitié ou les discussions qui ne feraient qu'accroître sa peine et son désir de quitter Londres sans perdre une minute. Elle devait écrire à Barbara, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Après tout, ne devait-elle pas lui écrire après le jour où il était convenu que Mr. Thornton lui fasse sa demande ? Margaret se laissa ce temps de répit où elle espérait pouvoir coucher sur le papier toute sa peine sans avoir envie de se laisser mourir de chagrin.

Elle demanda à se retirer pour se reposer un peu de toutes ces émotions, chose qui lui fut accordée sans hésitation, les Darcy comprenant fort bien l'angoisse qu'avait dû être celle de Margaret vis à vis de Marianne. Seule Georgiana devina la véritable raison du retrait de Margaret dans sa chambre, et elle demanda à l'accompagner jusque dans ses appartements. Dans les escaliers, elle lui témoigna une sollicitude qui toucha sincèrement Margaret.

« Chère Margaret..., je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous ressentez... bien que... il m'est arrivée de... d'avoir des sentiments moi aussi..., dit-elle en s'empourprant, semblant hésiter entre ce qu'elle se sentait capable de révéler ou non. Mais, je n'ai jamais vécu la même situation que la vôtre et j'admire votre abnégation... Vous avez tout mon soutien, et si vous voulez vous épancher... Je ne serai peut-être pas capable de vous réconforter par des paroles, mais je saurai vous écouter. »

Margaret la remercia, les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous êtes une belle personne, Georgiana... Vous savoir prête à m'écouter est déjà plus que je ne l'aurais espéré. Merci beaucoup... »

Georgiana lui sourit avec compassion et la laissa se retirer dans sa chambre, lui rappelant que si elle désirait quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler. Margaret la remercia à nouveau puis, dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle se blottit dans son lit et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses, espérant voir dégrossir la boule de chagrin qui lui obstruait la gorge.

* * *

><p>Inconsciente au tourment que vivait sa jeune sœur, Marianne avait demandé à Jessica de venir l'habiller et la préparer afin qu'elle soit présentable pour descendre rejoindre ses hôtes pour le repas. Marianne avait pris peur en voyant son reflet dans le miroir, chose sans pitié qui ne l'épargnait pas, lui faisant voir ses traits tirés, ses yeux fatigués et son visage pâle, vestiges d'une nuit de sommeil fort courte et précédée d'une journée riche en émotions. Jessica la prépara avec soin, lui confiant son soulagement de la voir à nouveau sur pieds et de savoir le bébé en bonne santé.<p>

Marianne la remercia chaleureusement, touchée par les confidences spontanées de sa femme de chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle la félicita pour son excellent travail et attendit que Brandon vint la chercher pour qu'ils descendent ensemble retrouver les autres.

Brandon pouvait sentir toute la nervosité de sa jeune épouse à l'idée de se confronter à nouveau au monde, même si ce dernier était bien plus rassurant et amical que celui qu'ils avaient fréquenté auparavant lors des mondanités.

« Tout le monde te veux du bien ici, Marianne, la rassura-t-il.

- Je le sais... Mais j'ai passé toute une journée à m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort... Je me sens ridicule...

- Ce qui est fait est fait, il faut avancer, Marianne, répondit Brandon d'une voix ferme, mais non dénuée de douceur.

- Marianne ! Quelle joie de vous revoir parmi nous ! »

Mrs. Darcy n'attendit pas que Marianne descende la dernière marche de l'escalier pour lui tendre la main avec une expression des plus chaleureuse.

« Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien mieux, merci infiniment pour votre gentillesse, Mrs. Darcy, répondit Marianne.

- Vous voir souriante et vous savoir en bonne santé vous et votre enfant sont les plus beaux remerciements que vous pouviez me faire. » répliqua Mrs. Darcy en souriant, les yeux pétillants.

Marianne et Brandon la suivirent alors dans le salon où les attendaient Mr. Darcy, sa sœur et les Bingley. Ils témoignèrent tous une grande joie en voyant les Brandon. Marianne fut rassurée d'être aussi bien accueillie, mais elle remarqua néanmoins que Margaret n'était pas présente.

« Margaret est-elle souffrante ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle a demandé à se reposer, répondit Mrs. Darcy. J'imagine que la nuit pleine d'inquiétude qu'elle a passé aura eu raison d'elle, pour un court moment je l'espère !

- Pauvre Margaret... J'irai la voir après le repas. » déclara Marianne.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue où les Darcy et les Bingley prirent le soin de ne pas aborder de sujets fâcheux ayant un rapport avec les événements de la veille, ni de mentionner le nom de quelques connaissances ayant manifesté peu de sympathie envers les Brandon. Mrs. Darcy parla de Lady Firth et de leurs amies communes, qui regrettaient de ne pouvoir croiser Marianne dans leurs salons et dans les autres réceptions. La jeune femme fut touchée par ces propos, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ne partageait guère le regret de ses amies, ses expériences dans le monde étant devenues trop marquantes pour elle et lui infligeant désormais de la terreur à l'idée de s'y confronter à nouveau.

Elle n'eut cependant guère besoin de monter voir Margaret car cette dernière descendit les trouver peu de temps après qu'ils eurent fini de manger. Marianne alla vers elle avec affection, lui prenant la main.

« Ma chérie... Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait passer une mauvaise nuit... As-tu pu te reposer ? demanda-t-elle en la regardant avec tendresse.

- Oui... Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis heureuse que tout aille bien pour toi et le bébé. » répondit Margaret en souriant.

Si Georgiana Darcy vit immédiatement que le sourire de Margaret était forcé, il en fut de même pour Marianne, qui fut frappée par le manque de couleurs sur le visage de Margaret et son absence de joie dans son regard d'habitude si pétillant.

« Tout va bien, Margaret ? On dirait que tu as encore besoin de sommeil...

- Non ! Je préfère rester avec nos hôtes. » répondit Margaret en se détachant de l'étreinte de sa sœur.

Interloquée, Marianne la suivit du regard, cherchant à comprendre ce qui arrivait à Margaret. Elle l'avait senti froide et presque désireuse de l'éviter. Elle décida d'avoir une discussion avec sa jeune sœur dès qu'elles seraient seules car elle ne voyait pas de raison au comportement de Margaret à son égard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que Mr. Thornton était venu la veille pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Marianne comprit alors que Margaret avait sans doute reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de la part de son soupirant et elle attendit avec une impatience grandissante le moment où elle pourrait s'entretenir avec sa sœur.

Ce fut Georgiana qui lui fournit cette opportunité en proposant à Margaret de venir avec elle à la bibliothèque. Marianne saisit l'occasion pour demander à les accompagner. Georgiana souhaitait en profiter pour discuter avec Margaret de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle comprit que Marianne désirait aussi connaître la raison du trouble de Margaret. Elle invita donc Marianne à se joindre à elles et lorsqu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la bibliothèque, elle s'excusa en prétextant qu'elle devait demander quelque chose à son frère pendant qu'elle y pensait.

Marianne et Margaret ne furent guère crédules et si l'une vit ce prétexte comme une bonne occasion de discuter, l'autre voyait cela comme un moment pénible qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de traverser sans être odieuse.

« Margaret... y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je t'ai senti distante tout à l'heure..., commença Marianne.

- Vraiment ? » demanda Margaret d'un ton moins innocent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Marianne la regarda, peinée.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu as l'air de m'en vouloir...

- A part avoir ruiné mes chances d'être heureuse avec Mr. Thornton, tu n'as rien fait ! » répliqua Margaret.

Marianne recula, prise par surprise par le ton cassant de sa sœur et son accusation.

« Comment ? Mais... ne doit-il pas venir mercredi ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Il est venu plus tôt... Il a appris que tu avais eu besoin d'un médecin et il est venu... Il souhaitait me parler et me rassurer. Me dire que même si ta réputation au sein de la bonne société était mise à mal, il n'y voyait aucun obstacle à notre union, expliqua Margaret avec amertume.

- Mais... je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi sembles-tu malheureuse ? C'est une bonne chose ce qu'il t'a dit..., dit prudemment Marianne.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? s'exclama Margaret. Ton comportement frivole a non seulement affecté ta réputation et celle du Colonel, mais aussi la mienne ! Tu n'étais pas auprès de moi lorsque je t'ai défendu contre les mauvaises langues dans les salons, tout comme tu n'étais pas là lorsque ces mêmes vipères ont décrété que suite à ton attitude, il valait mieux pour Mr. Thornton qu'il se tienne loin de moi car je ne le rendrai jamais fier et heureux ! »

Marianne était stupéfaite par les propos que lui tenaient sa jeune sœur, le ton employé et toute la rancœur qu'elle semblait avoir envers elle.

« Margaret... je suis terriblement désolée... Je... j'ai pensé à ce risque et je m'en suis voulu pour le tort que je te causais... Je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! Mais... si Mr. Thornton a dit que ces rumeurs n'était pas un obstacle pour lui, alors pourquoi...

- Parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire honte ou le mettre au banc de la société à cause de ma condition et mon lien avec toi ! J'aime Mr. Thornton et je ne souhaite pas lui faire de mal ! » répliqua Margaret en essuyant rageusement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Marianne qui comprit le parallèle évident que Margaret faisait avec sa propre situation. Elle s'était rendue compte du risque que sa conduite pouvait avoir sur Margaret et sa relation avec Mr. Thornton bien trop tard et Margaret en payait le prix fort.

« Je suis... sincèrement désolée, Meg... J'ai très mal agi et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi... Tu as fais preuve d'un altruisme et d'un amour qui forcent mon admiration et j'aimerais être aussi mature que toi pour cela... Mais... est-ce que... Mr. Thornton et toi..., dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Il n'y a plus de Mr. Thornton et moi, Marianne ! Il m'a fait sa demande, mais... je lui ai dit que je ne saurai lui rendre l'honneur qu'il mérite... Je suis bien trop en-dehors de la bonne société pour cela... Et même par amour pour lui, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à renoncer à certaines choses... comme l'écriture...

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Margaret baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, revivant la scène où Mr. Thornton l'a supplié de revenir sur sa décision.

« Il ne partageait pas les mêmes craintes que moi... Il a été blessé par mon refus..., dit-elle péniblement.

- Mais alors... c'est qu'il t'aime au-delà du regard des autres, Margaret ! Il ne se soucie pas des médisances ! répliqua Marianne avec une lueur d'espoir. Et quant à lui faire du tort... je suis persuadée que tu serais bien plus à l'aise que moi en société...

- Je l'aime trop pour l'humilier, Marianne ! Et c'est ce qui arrivera ! Ces vipères des salons londoniens l'ont clairement dit...

- Peu importe ce qu'elles disent ! L'amour peut endurer ces choses-là !

- Parfois cet amour peut être mis à mal ! Regarde ce qu'il s'est produit entre le Colonel et toi...

- Nous nous sommes disputés, mais...

- As-tu conscience des démarches qu'il a effectué, de son abnégation pour toi et pour rétablir la vérité sur votre couple ? »

Marianne se sentit rougir, honteuse.

« Bien sûr que je le sais... Je ne le mérite pas... Mais lui te dirai le contraire...

- Évidemment ! Mais moi je ne veux pas infliger cela à l'homme que j'aime !

- Et lui préférerait sûrement cette situation plutôt que la souffrance dans laquelle tu le plonges en refusant sa demande !

- Comment peux-tu me juger alors que...

- Lui était prêt à faire des sacrifices et à renoncer à tout pour toi ! Si tu n'en fais pas autant, c'est que tu n'es pas prête, répliqua Marianne.

- Occupe-toi plutôt de rendre ton mari fier de toi au lieu de me donner des conseils ! »

Marianne ne put retenir sa main et gifla Margaret. Cette dernière la regarda un instant. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Elle était surtout heurtée par ce que lui avait dit Marianne et qui lui semblait très juste vis à vis de sa capacité à s'engager. Mais même si elle savait avoir dépassé les bornes, elle n'était pas prête à s'excuser et quitta la bibliothèque, laissant Marianne les mains tremblantes, stupéfaite par son geste et par la remarque impertinente de Margaret à son égard. Remarque qui la troublait car elle lui semblait malheureusement justifiée... Georgiana arriva sur ces entrefaites, l'air surpris.

« Mrs. Brandon ? Margaret est déjà partie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui... oui, elle est montée dans sa chambre...

- Je vois... Elle vous a... parlé ? demanda Georgiana en rosissant légèrement, surprise par sa propre hardiesse.

- Pour Mr. Thornton ?

- Oui...

- En effet, soupira Marianne.

- Elle a été si courageuse ! Renoncer à l'homme qu'elle aime par amour pour lui, pour ne pas le faire souffrir ! répondit Georgiana avec compassion.

- Changer par amour pour l'autre est aussi une forme de courage... et c'est bien moins douloureux, répliqua Marianne.

- Certes... mais Margaret était si bouleversée !

- Nous le sommes tous un peu lorsque nous sommes amoureux... »

Margaret quant à elle, ne décolérait pas contre sa sœur. Était-ce à cause de sa remarque sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête à se marier ? Margaret devait avouer que si cela la tourmentait autant c'était parce que Marianne avait sans doute vu juste. Margaret n'était pas aussi prête qu'elle le croyait à renoncer à ses rêves et craignait d'être malheureuse si elle brûlait des étapes. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à rejoindre la haute-société et ses usages. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas de doute quant à son amour pour Mr. Thornton. Elle l'aimait... et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire honte...

« Que les relations amoureuses sont compliquées ! » songea-t-elle douloureusement en regardant par la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Marianne se préparait pour le souper, avec l'aide de Jessica. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à ruminer la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Margaret, remettant en question sa capacité à faire honneur à ceux qu'elle aimait. Au moins, elle avait réussi à masquer son trouble face à ses amies et avait essayé de prendre part aux diverses conversations jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se reposer quelques instants dans sa chambre. Brandon avait quant à lui passé l'après-midi avec Mr. Darcy et Mr. Bingley à leur club.<p>

« Au moins, il n'aura rien remarqué ... » songea Marianne, quelque peu soulagée par cette idée.

Elle regarda son reflet dans la glace, constatant qu'elle avait encore quelques couleurs à prendre pour retrouver un teint qui ne lui donne pas l'air malade. Elle se levait lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte et vit Brandon faire son entrée. Il lui sourit et attendit que Jessica sorte de la chambre pour enlacer Marianne. Cette dernière respira le parfum de son époux, rassurée de l'avoir auprès d'elle.

« As-tu passé une bonne après-midi ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai passé un bon moment en compagnie de Mrs. Darcy et Mrs. Bingley, répondit seulement Marianne. Et toi ?

- Oui, c'était agréable de sortir et de disputer une partie de billard avec de bons joueurs, dit Brandon en souriant.

- Tant mieux, je suis contente pour toi. » répondit Marianne en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle était rassurée de savoir que l'après-midi de Brandon avait été bien plus calme que celle de la veille et qu'il avait pu se changer les idées et revenir plus enjoué. Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs hôtes dans la salle à manger pour prendre le repas. Marianne regarda Margaret arriver du coin de l'œil, mais cette dernière semblait l'éviter. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et tant Marianne que Margaret surent faire bonne figure, sans pour autant échanger plus de deux mots entre elles.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour la nuit, Marianne était bien décidée à voir la situation entre elle et sa jeune sœur s'arranger, aussi se débrouilla-t-elle pour accompagner Margaret jusqu'à sa chambre et demander à la domestique d'attendre quelques minutes avant de s'occuper de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'applique ce que notre mère nous a toujours enseigné. Régler nos différends avant d'entamer un autre jour..., répondit Marianne.

- Je n'ai pas envie de reparler de notre différend maintenant, Marianne, prévint Margaret.

- Vraiment ? Et quand seras-tu décidée à le faire ? répliqua Marianne.

- Lorsque ce sera moins douloureux... » répondit Margaret d'une voix tremblante en se détournant.

Marianne se radoucit, touchée.

« Je comprends... Meg... Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir giflé...

- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon, c'est tout... A présent n'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît. » répondit Margaret.

Marianne hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin dans les explications ce soir-là.

« Très bien... Je te souhaite une bonne nuit alors...

- Bonne nuit. »

Marianne allait fermer la porte en quittant la pièce lorsqu'elle se ravisa.

« Mr. Thornton t'aime, Margaret... Tu n'es pas comme moi... tu es plus forte... et tu le rendrais fier... » ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Ses mots eurent raison de la colère et de la honte de Margaret car elle n'avait pas fait quelques pas que la porte de la chambre de sa sœur s'ouvrit brusquement, la jeune fille s'approchant d'elle d'un pas précipité.

« Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, Marianne... Sincèrement... Et le Colonel est fier de toi... tu n'as pas de doutes à avoir là-dessus... » dit-elle en regardant Marianne droit dans les yeux.

Marianne lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras, la gorge nouée.

« Merci... Merci Meg... »

Margaret lui fit un petit sourire et la quitta après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Marianne était soulagée que les choses s'arrangent entre elles, mais au fond d'elle-même elle mesurait la portée des reproches que sa sœur lui avait dit, et elle était déterminée à changer. En attendant, elle espérait ardemment que les choses s'améliorent entre Margaret et Mr. Thornton, comme elle l'expliqua à Brandon lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre pour la nuit. Il fut sincèrement désolé pour sa belle-sœur et espéra que Mr. Thornton reviendrait auprès d'une Margaret prête à laisser de côté les remarques méprisantes des dames.

« Je me sens d'autant plus responsable que ces remarques ont été proférées à cause de moi..., ajouta Marianne. Je le craignais et c'est arrivé... Margaret m'en a voulu, mais nous nous sommes expliquées et elle semble prête à me pardonner...

- C'est une bonne chose... et toi ?

- Comment ? répondit Marianne avec surprise.

- Toi. Est-ce que tu te pardonnes ? demanda Brandon, l'air sérieux.

- Je... je ne sais pas..., balbutia Marianne, prise au dépourvu. Je pense que je le ferai véritablement lorsque les choses seront déclarées entre Margaret et Mr. Thornton...

- Je m'en doutais... Margaret te pardonne, parfait ! Maintenant, arrête de te fustiger. Même si tu avais agis autrement avec Mr. Gold, ces dames auraient vu l'union de Margaret et Mr. Thornton d'un mauvais œil. Et si comme je le crois, Mr. Thornton est épris de Margaret, il n'abandonnera pas facilement...

- Tu ne sais pas ! Il pourrait épouser une autre femme pour noyer son chagrin...

- Ce serait un bien triste dénouement pour ce pauvre Mr. Thornton, sourit Brandon.

- Mais cela peut se produire ! Lorsqu'on est malheureux en amour on peut faire de mauvais choix par la suite..., continua Marianne.

- Moi je pense que lorsqu'on a ressenti le véritable amour, on ne va pas le souiller en acceptant n'importe qui pour l'oublier. » répliqua Brandon d'un air sérieux.

Marianne le regarda, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les embrasser.

« Bien sûr ! Et même si j'ai été malheureuse parce que j'avais cru perdre le grand amour, je sais que mon choix était tout sauf désespéré au moment où j'ai accepté ta demande ! Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que... si je n'avais pas accepté ta demande en mariage, tu n'aurais pas demandé la main de la première femme venue ? demanda-t-elle.

- En effet... J'ai préféré t'attendre... et si tu m'avais refusé ta main, tu ne m'aurais pas vu réitérer ma demande auprès d'une autre. » répliqua Brandon en souriant.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était regroupé pour le petit-déjeuner et le courrier fut distribué. Marianne fut surprise de recevoir une lettre dont l'expéditeur n'était pas mentionné et l'écriture lui étant inconnue. Elle lut quelques lignes, pâlit et plia la lettre.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Marianne ? demanda Brandon.

- Rien... je crois que cette lettre n'est pas arrivée à la bonne personne... Je vais la remettre à Daniel pour qu'il puisse la renvoyer, répondit Marianne en prenant un air détaché.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Marianne ! répliqua Mrs. Darcy. Daniel va venir, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous déplacer...

- Non, vraiment, je vous assure, répondit Marianne. Je suis restée trop longtemps assise, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, faites comme il vous plaira. » dit Mrs. Darcy avec courtoisie.

Marianne la remercia et quitta la pièce. Elle croisa Daniel, qui la fit sursauter.

« Tout va bien, Mrs. Brandon ?

- Oui... Oui ! Tout va bien, Daniel, merci... » répondit Marianne.

Elle monta les escaliers et se retira dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma précautionneusement avant de jeter au feu la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit, le visage dans ses mains.

_« Chère Mrs. Brandon,_

_J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre grossesse et que tout se passe au mieux. D'après vous, à qui ressemblera l'enfant : votre époux ou Mr. Willoughby ? »_

Marianne était profondément choquée par ce message anonyme qui devait sans doute venir d'une de ses ennemies. Et elle en avait malheureusement beaucoup... Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, elle songea immédiatement à Mrs. Willoughby. Elle était aigrie et capable d'écrire de telles choses pour se venger de ce que l'ombre de Marianne avait eu comme influence dans son mariage. Marianne décida de ne pas en parler à Brandon pour ne pas le contrarier à nouveau à cause de cette histoire.

« Ce n'est pas juste... Ce n'est pas juste... Je ne mérite pas un tel harcèlement dans ma vie à cause d'une petite erreur à un bal ! »

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et respira profondément pour garder contenance. Elle sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à la porte.

« Marianne ?

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Christopher ? demanda-t-elle en adoptant une voix la plus calme possible.

- Puis-je entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! »

Brandon entra et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te dégourdisses les jambes dans ta chambre..., fit-il remarquer. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oh... Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai eu... une envie subite d'écrire à Mère, répondit Marianne en essayant de ne pas rougir de son mensonge.

- Je vois... J'avais cru qu'il y avait un problème...

- Non... non, ne t'inquiètes de rien, répondit Marianne en souriant.

- D'accord... Je te laisse à ta correspondance, alors... Je vais en ville avec Mr. Darcy et Mr. Bingley, annonça Brandon sans quitter Marianne des yeux.

- Passe un bon moment alors ! »

Brandon quitta la chambre et Marianne se retrouva seule. Elle avait honte de mentir à son mari, mais elle s'était promis qu'elle n'agirait plus comme une enfant capricieuse et égoïste. Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau être un poids pour son mari en l'inquiétant encore plus qu'il ne l'était au sujet de cette histoire fâcheuse avec Mr. Gold. Elle prit donc sa plume et commença à rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Mrs. Willoughby.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, elle n'attendit pas l'arrivée de Brandon pour se coucher, trop anxieuse en pensant à sa prochaine confrontation avec Mrs. Willoughby. Cette dernière lui avait envoyé un mot laconique dans lequel elle disait qu'elle se rendrait à Darcy House pour parler avec elle le surlendemain à quinze heures. Néanmoins, son entretien avec Mrs. Willoughby n'était pas la seule raison d'éviter Brandon, car, elle devait se l'avouer, en se couchant sans lui, elle cherchait à ne pas lui parler. Elle savait que s'ils discutaient ensemble, elle n'arriverait pas à faire comme si rien ne la préoccupait. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait cruellement leur différence d'âge, et ce pour la première fois depuis son mariage.<p>

Brandon avait un vécu et de la maturité alors qu'elle avait l'air d'une enfant sans expérience, sans parler de son comportement frivole lors du bal et qui n'était guère passé inaperçu aux yeux du monde. Elle songea que c'était cela qui avait du donner l'impression que son mariage n'était pas dicté par l'amour. Elle avait fait croire malgré elle qu'elle s'ennuyait dans sa vie amoureuse et cherchait à se divertir avec un gentleman plus jeune ! Cette pensée la dégoûtait et elle dut se répéter que la vérité avait été rétablie et que l'auteur des lettres anonymes cherchait seulement à l'accabler davantage par pure méchanceté que par une foi solide dans les rumeurs qui avaient circulé.

Elle se sentit rougir de honte lorsque Brandon entra dans la chambre pour dormir à ses côtés alors qu'elle feignait s'être endormie. Elle eut de la peine à garder le silence lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle dormait, et remercia l'obscurité de la chambre qui cachait les larmes qui dévalaient son visage. Elle sentit le bras de Brandon se glisser autour de sa taille, la main posée sur son ventre arrondi. Marianne ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur celle de son mari, désireuse de repousser les idées négatives qui lui embrumaient l'esprit depuis le début de ces rumeurs.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du courrier, Marianne reçut à nouveau une lettre anonyme. Pâle, elle attendit d'être seule pour l'ouvrir, redoutant de lire des choses aussi abominables que la dernière lettre reçue. Comme elle s'y attendait, le contenu ne fut guère plaisant.

_« Chère Mrs. Brandon,_

_Quel courage vous avez de rester à Londres à cette période de l'année ! N'est-ce pas à ce même moment de l'année que Mr. Willoughby vous a brisé le cœur il y a quatre ans ? Et dire que vous faites de même aujourd'hui avec votre propre mari... ! »_

Cette fois plus que la peine et la stupéfaction, Marianne se sentit véritablement outrée par ce genre de message écrit par une personne aussi cruelle que lâche puisqu'elle n'osait pas se dévoiler. Elle était presque certaine que l'auteur était Mrs. Willoughby et était déterminée à en avoir le cœur net lors de leur entretien. Elle avait demandé à l'avance à Mrs. Darcy la permission de s'entretenir seule avec son invitée, chose qui lui fut accordée sans hésitation.

Mrs. Darcy l'avait félicité pour son courage à demander un entretien avec une personne ayant de tels ressentiments envers elle. Mrs. Darcy avait également remarqué l'absence de joie dans l'attitude de Margaret et avait décidé de lui parler alors que la jeune fille était encore dans sa chambre, écrivant son chagrin à Barbara.

« Puis-je vous déranger quelques instants, Margaret ? demanda Mrs. Darcy.

- Je vous en prie. » répondit Margaret en invitant Mrs. Darcy à entrer.

Mrs. Darcy lui sourit et vint s'asseoir face à Margaret, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Comment allez-vous, Margaret ? Quelque chose vous préoccupe, je le vois, et j'aimerais me rendre utile... »

Margaret rosit et baissa la tête, gênée de se voir l'objet de l'attention de son hôtesse.

« Je... Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Mrs. Darcy, mais je ne souhaite pas vous déranger plus que vous ne l'avez été depuis notre arrivée ici... » dit-elle.

Mrs. Darcy éclata de rire, ce qui surprit Margaret.

« Margaret ! Si vous faites allusion aux difficultés qui ont eu lieu suite au bal, je dois vous avertir que je n'en ai pas été agacée ! Du moins, pas pour moi ! J'ai été très peinée de ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur et au Colonel Brandon, mais mon époux et moi ne nous arrêtons pas à cela. Nous vous connaissons mieux que ces langues de vipère et c'est pour cela que vous avez notre amitié.

- Vous êtes bien gentille... »

Mrs. Darcy lui sourit et mit fin à toute tergiversation.

« Votre tristesse a-t-elle un lien avec Mr. Thornton ? »

Margaret ouvrit de grands yeux et détourna le regard.

« On ne peut rien vous cacher...

- Tout le monde était focalisé sur votre sœur, mais j'ai bien remarqué que vous aviez de la peine, et ce depuis la visite de Mr. Thornton...

- En effet, tout le monde était focalisé sur Marianne et c'est justement la cause de... N'allez pas croire que je suis jalouse ! se reprit vivement Margaret. C'est juste que... cette attention envers les actions de Marianne ont eu de mauvaises répercussions sur moi... »

Voyant que son interlocutrice l'encourageait à continuer, Margaret se sentit en confiance et lui raconta toute l'histoire.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Margaret..., dit Mrs. Darcy lorsqu'elle eut fini.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de l'être...

- Ni à votre sœur, répliqua gentiment Mrs. Darcy.

- Pourtant, si Marianne avait fait plus attention, je n'aurais pas eu à subir cela ! »

Mrs. Darcy sourit et hocha la tête.

« C'est en partie vrai. Mrs. Brandon aurait sans doute dû se rappeler que le regard des autres pouvait déformer la réalité et mal interpréter sa conduite. Mais il faut que vous soyez consciente que même si votre sœur s'était comportée avec plus de retenue, cela n'aurait pas empêché les dames de parler et de trouver à redire sur vous et Mr. Thornton. Et puis... ne pensez-vous pas que si on devait s'arrêter à la moindre remarque désobligeante nous n'agirions jamais ?

- Si..., répondit Margaret après un silence.

- Avez-vous idée du nombre de remarques insolentes que mon mari et moi avons essuyé avant et après notre mariage ? demanda Mrs. Darcy avec un air malicieux.

- Un certain nombre, j'imagine...

- Un nombre incalculable ! Même aujourd'hui encore j'ai droit à quelques regards désapprobateurs ! rit Mrs. Darcy. Mais... tout ça pour dire que par amour, rien ne nous effraie, rien ne nous semble impossible ou insurmontable. Pardonnez-moi pour mon franc-parler, mais... si vous aimez vraiment Mr. Thornton, alors cessez de vous concentrer sur ce que pense les autres et acceptez sa demande ! »

Margaret hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Et s'il le regrettait à cause des remarques ?

- Il a déjà dû avoir son lot de remarques désobligeantes. Vous ne lui ferez pas honte car il vous aime telle que vous êtes et si vous craignez pour votre réputation, vous connaissez déjà certaines personnes à Londres qui pourront vous faire entrer dans un cercle très influent et faire taire les commérages. Mais même si vous êtes acceptée par un grand nombre de personnes influentes, et vous l'êtes déjà, il y en aura toujours qui trouveront à redire sur vous... Je pense que vous devriez croire en vous et en Mr. Thornton et arrêter de vous soucier du regard des autres. Si vous attendez après eux pour être heureuse et vous sentir acceptée, vous pouvez attendre toute votre vie et laisser passer ce qui vous tiens le plus à cœur... »

Comme Margaret gardait le silence, Mrs. Darcy continua :

« Si j'avais écouté les personnes jalouses et médisantes, je serais passée à côté du bonheur que je vis chaque jour aux côtés de mon mari... Je vous souhaite de vivre un tel bonheur, Margaret, peu importe ce qu'en disent les autres. »

Margaret avait bien écouté les conseils de Mrs. Darcy, prenant conscience que le point de vue objectif des personnes extérieures avaient un bien grand pouvoir. Mrs. Darcy avait vécu les mêmes choses qu'elle et était à même de la rassurer. Elle comprenait combien elle s'était méprise en croyant que rejeter Mr. Thornton était la bonne solution. Elle vit également combien il lui avait été facile pour elle de mettre sur le compte de son chagrin le comportement de Marianne.

« Mais... il doit m'en vouloir... Il ne voudra plus me voir... » dit-elle soudainement.

Mrs. Darcy eut un air rassurant.

« Je pense qu'il doit souffrir, mais s'il vous voit venir vers lui... Je suis sûre que vous devez être dans ses pensées à chaque instant en ce moment ! Je vais parler à Mr. Darcy et voir si nous pouvons l'inviter... J'ignore s'il acceptera, et il y a fort à parier qu'il ne le fera pas, mais ce peut-être un pas en avant de notre part qui l'incitera à ne pas perdre espoir... »

Margaret eut un petit sourire et remercia vivement Mrs. Darcy pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté. Elle regretta seulement de ne pas pouvoir écrire à Mr. Thornton dans l'heure pour lui dire combien elle avait besoin de lui. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait déjà faire, elle l'exécuta, allant retrouver Marianne pour lui relater sa discussion avec Mrs. Darcy et renouveler ses excuses.

« Ne te blâme pas, Marianne. Même si tu m'avais tenu le même discours que Mrs. Darcy, je doute que je t'aurais écouté... La dernière fois, lorsque tu m'as parlé, tu m'as fait réfléchir, mais mon jugement était assombri par le ressentiment que j'avais envers toi... Je ne t'en veux plus, Marianne ! Mrs. Darcy a raison. Même si tu avais agi différemment, les gens auraient parlé... Pardonne-moi à nouveau pour tout ce que je t'ai dit... »

Marianne serra sa jeune sœur dans ses bras avec tendresse.

« Tu es pardonnée depuis longtemps, Meg ! Je suis heureuse que Mrs. Darcy t'ai parlé avec tant de bon sens. Je suis certaine que Mr. Thornton n'a pas dit son dernier mot et que nous aurons bientôt de ses nouvelles...

- Je le souhaite ! Je le souhaite tellement... »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Marianne demanda à prendre son petit-déjeuner au lit et à recevoir son courrier dans sa chambre. Elle craignait à nouveau une lettre anonyme et sentait que Brandon serait à l'affût du moindre signe de contrariété de sa part. Elle était sûre qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose, car cela faisait trois nuits qu'elle et lui ne se parlaient pas ou ne se traitaient pas avec tendresse comme ils le faisaient avant, la jeune femme faisant semblant de dormir avant qu'il n'arrive.<p>

Brandon de son côté, sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé depuis leur dispute et il regrettait de ne pouvoir trouver le moment pour en parler avec Marianne, la jeune femme n'étant jamais seule ou dormant déjà dès qu'il venait la rejoindre. Peu après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner avec les autres, il alla la rejoindre. Elle était rouge et regardait le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

« Marianne... Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es souffrante ?

- Je... suis juste très fatiguée en ce moment... Je m'endors tôt et ne suis pas très bien réveillée..., expliqua Marianne.

- Tu as les yeux qui brillent..., fit remarquer Brandon en s'approchant d'elle. Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir de fièvre ? » demanda-t-il en tendant une main pour la poser sur le front de Marianne.

La jeune femme se recula vivement, ce qui surprit Brandon, lui faisant suspendre son geste. Marianne se mordit la lèvre, regrettant son attitude et se força à sourire.

« Je ne... Excuse-moi... Je... Tu m'as surprise !

- Marianne... Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps ! fit-il remarquer en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai cru que notre dispute était derrière nous, mais j'ai l'impression que je me suis trompé... ? »

Marianne ouvrit de grands yeux et s'approcha de Brandon, l'air désolé.

« Non ! Tu ne te trompes pas, je t'assure ! Elle est derrière nous, je te le promets, c'est juste que je suis fatiguée... J'ignore si c'est le contre-coup de tous ces événements passés, mais c'est de la fatigue, rien de plus, mon chéri... » dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

Brandon la regarda attentivement et Marianne soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Bien... Si c'est de la fatigue, repose-toi bien alors... dit-il seulement en lui caressant la joue.

- C'est promis... »

Marianne était désolée par l'ampleur de la situation, mais elle ne voulait pas que ses erreurs soient à nouveau réparées par Brandon. Il en avait déjà fait assez et elle devait s'en sortir sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à se laisser toucher par lui. La lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir ce matin-là lui avait fait le descriptif du physique de Willoughby avec des souvenirs qu'elle avait passé avec lui et une remarque fort déplacée concluait la lettre, laissant entrevoir l'idée que Marianne pensait à lui lorsque son mari avait des gestes tendres avec elle.

La jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru lire de telles insanités. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était l'impact que cela avait sur ses relations avec Brandon. L'auteur de la lettre avait réussi son coup en la mettant mal à l'aise même avec son propre mari, les mots de l'auteur anonyme lui transperçant l'esprit à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Brandon...

La journée fut calme et se poursuivit plutôt bien, Lady Firth et Lady Hathaway ayant décidé de rendre visite à Marianne à Darcy House pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Cette dernière fut heureuse de les revoir et les remercièrent pour leurs attentions et leur soutien, les rassurant sur la santé de son bébé.

Ses amies lui transmirent également les salutations de Mrs. Knightley, Lady Waddell, Mrs. Winslet et Mrs. Leroy qu'elles avaient rencontrées à un salon la veille. Marianne fut sincèrement touchée et rassurée de voir qu'elle pouvait encore compter sur des soutiens indéfectibles. Cela lui permit d'oublier quelques instants les lettres anonymes.

« J'espère que cet incident fâcheux ne va pas vous brouiller avec Londres et que vous reviendrez pour la Saison prochaine, dit Lady Firth.

- Oh quant à cela, je ne promets rien..., répondit Marianne. Je crois avoir cette ville en horreur...

- Non, vous ne devez pas ! répliqua Lady Hathaway. Et d'ailleurs, pour éclaircir la question, je vous invite à mon salon du mardi, pour la Saison prochaine ! Et il est hors de question que vous refusiez ! »

Marianne éclata de rire.

« Devant tant d'insistance, je me dois d'accepter..., finit-elle par dire alors que Lady Firth appuyait les propos de Lady Hathaway en proposant elle aussi de l'inviter pour les vendredis.

- Ah ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Mrs. Darcy en souriant.

- Je voudrais vous remercier sincèrement pour votre gentillesse et votre soutien... C'est plus que je ne l'aurais espéré..., déclara Marianne avec émotion.

- Pas de cela entre nous, ma chère, dit Lady Hathaway. Vous éblouirez tout le monde l'an prochain. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de vous apprécier à votre juste valeur à cause de votre confinement forcé, mais vous verrez ! Vous croulerez sous les invitations, ajouta-t-elle avec un air entendu qui fit rire ses compagnes.

- Et je parie qu'il en sera de même avec Margaret ! ajouta Lady Firth. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

- Mon mari les a emmené faire un tour à la librairie, elle et Georgiana, répondit Mrs. Darcy.

- Quel dommage... J'aurais aimé les voir...

- Vous les verrez, rassurez-vous. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour faire réussir un projet que nous nourrissons toutes pour Margaret, et qui ne demande qu'à ce concrétiser... » annonça Mrs. Darcy avec un air malicieux.

Marianne avait donné son accord à Mrs. Darcy pour qu'elle demande à Lady Firth d'organiser une réception où Mr. Thornton serait convié en même temps que Margaret. Lady Firth approuva vivement ce projet et partit sur-le-champ pour organiser les préparatifs, arguant que les histoires d'amour ne devaient pas attendre. Lady Hathaway resta avec ces dames jusqu'à ce qu'un domestique vint les interrompre.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Matthew ? demanda Mrs. Darcy.

- Une visite pour Mrs. Brandon dans le petit salon, Madame.

- Qui donc, Matthew ?

- Mrs. Willoughby. »

Marianne se raidit tandis que ses amies ouvraient de grands yeux surpris. Mrs. Darcy se tourna vers elle.

« Votre entrevue n'était-elle pas prévue pour demain ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Plus vite ce sera fini, mieux cela vaudra, répondit Marianne. Dites-lui que j'arrive, Matthew... »

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies et alla rejoindre Mrs. Willoughby. Cette dernière n'avait pas ôté ses gants et se tenait debout, l'air hautain, regardant autour d'elle.

« Bonjour Mrs. Willoughby, salua Marianne en entrant dans la pièce.

- Mrs. Brandon..., salua froidement Mrs. Willoughby.

- Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui, mais je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir accepté mon invitation, commença Marianne.

- Ne me remerciez pas. J'adore chercher de bonnes raisons de me moquer davantage de vous. » répliqua Mrs. Willoughby avec un rictus, en s'asseyant.

Marianne eut un mouvement de surprise et baissa la tête, cherchant à garder son calme, tandis qu'elle prenait place en face de son invitée.

« C'est justement de cela que je souhaitais vous parler, Mrs. Willoughby, dit-elle. Vous ne m'appréciez guère et je peux le comprendre, au vu des circonstances qui nous ont amené à nous rencontrer... La première fois que nous nous sommes vues, nous n'en étions pas ravies...

- Moi si ! C'était très divertissant, répliqua Mrs. Willoughby avec un regard amusé. Vous voir poursuivre Willoughby jusque dans les salons qui ne vous étaient pas réservés et vous voir vous ridiculiser de la sorte était un grand moment...

- Alors puisque notre rencontre vous a procuré du divertissement, pourquoi un tel acharnement envers moi, Mrs. Willoughby ?

- Acharnement ?

- Oui ! Votre attitude envers moi lors du salon de Mrs. Leroy, vos lettres anonymes...

- Mes lettres ? demanda Mrs. Willoughby en fronçant les sourcils. De quelles lettres parlez-vous ? »

Marianne vit à son regard que sa surprise était sincère.

« Alors... ce n'est pas vous ? Ces lettres que je reçois tous les jours..., murmura-t-elle, surprise.

- Absolument pas ! Si j'avais voulu vous écrire, je vous aurais fait savoir mon identité, car je n'ai pas honte de mon mépris pour vous...

- Justement ! Pourquoi un tel mépris ? Je ne vous ai jamais blessée ou cherché à vous nuire, alors pourquoi vous amusez-vous à le faire avec moi ? » demanda Marianne.

Mrs. Willoughby la foudroya du regard et se leva.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez gâché mon mariage, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ?

- Vos difficultés dans votre vie de couple ne me concernent pas et ne sont en rien ma faute ! répliqua Marianne en se levant à son tour.

- Vraiment ? Nierez-vous avoir revu mon défunt époux après votre mariage ? Vous aimiez à provoquer ces rencontres ! siffla Mrs. Willoughby.

- Nous nous sommes revus deux fois, et toujours malgré moi ! Mes sentiments pour votre défunt mari ont disparu depuis des années et n'ont jamais fait leur réapparition dans mon couple, qui est par ailleurs très heureux !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit...

- Ce n'est pas ce que _vous _dites, Mrs. Willoughby. La vérité a été rétablie et mon mari et moi n'avons à rougir de rien ! »

Mrs. Willoughby garda le silence un instant avant de revenir à la charge.

« Malgré tous vos beaux discours, vous avez gâché mon mariage..., dit-elle.

- Je regrette, Mrs. Willoughby, mais vous l'avez gâché vous-même en acceptant la demande d'un homme qui, vous le saviez, se jouait de vous... Je n'ai pas à endosser un rôle qui ne m'incombe pas, répliqua Marianne.

- Comment osez-vous dire cela ? s'exclama Mrs. Willoughby.

- Votre époux l'avait révélé à ma sœur, qui me la répété... Je suis sincèrement désolée, Mrs. Willoughby, pour la honte que vous avez du ressentir... Mais je vous assure que je ne souhaitais rien de tout cela. J'aspirais juste à vivre en paix avec mon mari... Mr. Willoughby a tenté de le tuer ! Pensez-vous réellement que j'aurais pu avoir des sentiments pour un homme qui a voulu tuer l'homme que j'aime ? Croyez-vous que le sort de votre époux m'intéressait alors que mon bonheur était complet ? » demanda Marianne avec emphase.

Mrs. Willoughby la fixait du regard, un regard emprunt de mépris.

« Mrs. Willoughby... si je vous ai demandé de m'accorder un entretien, c'est parce que je ne veux pas rester l'objet de votre haine sans raison valable. Ce dont vous m'accusez n'est pas de mon fait... Je n'ai aucune rancune envers vous. Je sais que nous ne deviendrons jamais proches, mais s'il vous plaît, comportons-nous comme des dames responsables et respectables et faisons en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de tensions entre nous. » déclara Marianne en tendant la main vers Mrs. Willoughby.

Cette dernière eut un petit rire méprisant et repoussa brusquement la main de Marianne, qui recula, surprise.

« Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir ! Je vous déteste, vous et votre bonheur immérité... Votre ombre a plané sur mon mariage. Je me demandais ce que vous aviez de plus que moi pour ensorceler autant mon mari, mais je crois que c'était ce que vous avez de moins que moi qui l'attirait. Après tout, il noyait bien son chagrin auprès de filles de joie... Vous jouez la dame au grand cœur ? Ce ne sera pas ce qui vous rendra plus noble dans les salons. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous ferez oublier votre manque de connaissance du monde aristocratique et la honte que vous infligez à votre mari et celle que vous infligerez à votre futur enfant !

- Vous pouvez m'insulter autant que vous le voulez, Mrs. Willoughby, mais je vous interdis de parler de mon mari et de mon enfant. Vos paroles reflètent votre amertume et votre aigreur. J'ai voulu régler notre différend, mais je vois que c'était peine perdue. Peu importe, vous ne m'impressionnez plus, Mrs. Willoughby, et je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. » répliqua Marianne d'une voix contenue.

Mrs. Willoughby la regarda d'un air moqueur et quitta le salon sans rien ajouter. Marianne s'assit, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur cognant furieusement contre sa poitrine, sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle était abasourdie par le flot de haine qu'elle venait de recevoir et stupéfaite par la maîtrise dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle savait qu'elle avait percé à jour les failles de son ennemie et que c'était celles-là même qui la rendaient aussi odieuse avec elle. Elle ne craignait pas les répercussions qu'il pourrait y avoir à son égard suite à cette entrevue. Elle avait bien agi et n'avait rien à se reprocher cette fois-ci.

Le soir venu, elle eut le loisir de réfléchir aux événements de l'après-midi. Mrs. Darcy et Lady Hathaway lui avaient demandé si tout s'était bien passé et Marianne avait pu les rassurer. Puis Margaret et Georgiana étaient rentrées de leur excursion à la librairie, ravies de l'achat de nouveaux livres. Brandon était rentré à son tour, en compagnie de Mr. Bingley.

Marianne avait essayé de lui montrer par des regards qu'elle allait bien et n'était plus la jeune femme au comportement étrange qu'il avait quitté le matin. Mais elle avait remarqué que malgré ses sourires, il restait sombre et pensif, ce qui ajouta du poids à la culpabilité de Marianne. D'autant plus qu'une question restait encore sans réponse : qui était l'auteur des lettres anonymes qu'elle recevait ?

Elle aurait voulu partager avec Brandon ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Mrs. Willoughhby, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage, car cela l'obligerait à expliquer que sa démarche visait à prouver que Mrs. Willoughby était l'auteur de ces horribles lettres. Elle se contenta de l'attendre, puis s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla, essayant de se souvenir du moment où elle s'était endormie. Affolée, elle songea que sa réaction avait sans doute été mal interprétée par Brandon. Cela faisait quatre nuits qu'ils ne se parlaient plus avant de s'endormir et il aurait raison de douter de sa franchise lorsqu'elle lui assurerait qu'elle allait bien alors que tout portait à croire qu'elle l'évitait. Elle fit sonner Jessica et une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle descendit prestement rejoindre les autres en bas. Ils l'accueillirent avec chaleur, tandis qu'elle prenait place auprès de Brandon.<p>

« Bonjour..., lui murmura-t-elle une fois que les autres eurent repris leurs conversations.

- Bonjour...

- Tu as mis du temps hier soir... » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Brandon la regarda et Marianne put lire du soulagement dans ses yeux, ce qui lui serra le cœur, cette expression lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait du se contrarier de son attitude étrange.

« Oui... Je discutais avec Mr. Darcy et Mr. Bingley... Cela a duré un peu, répondit-il en souriant.

- Voilà le courrier ! »

Marianne se tourna brusquement vers la porte où venait d'apparaître Daniel. Marianne souhaitait être épargnée, mais il s'arrêta auprès d'elle et elle dut prendre la lettre qu'il lui tendait, sous le regard perçant de Brandon. Marianne se sentit rougir au fur et à mesure qu'elle cherchait une échappatoire.

« Daniel ! Il faut que je vous remette une lettre à déposer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ne vous alarmez pas, Marianne, prenez le temps de manger, je vous en prie, dit Mrs. Darcy.

- Je préfère le faire pendant que j'y pense, je vous remercie. J'ai la mémoire courte ces derniers temps..., répondit Marianne en se levant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Comme vous le voulez... » dit Mrs. Darcy avec surprise.

Marianne sortit prestement de la salle à manger, suivie par Daniel. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, elle se retourna.

« J'arrive tout de suite, Daniel... Attendez-moi ici... »

Elle monta aussi vite qu'elle le put, réfléchissant qu'elle pourrait se sortir de son mensonge en expliquant avoir perdu sa lettre. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Puis elle ouvrit fébrilement la lettre. Elle aurait pu la jeter directement au feu... Mais elle espérait un signe qui trahirait l'identité de son expéditeur. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

« Christopher ! Mais... Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle une main sur le cœur.

Brandon s'avança vers elle, l'air grave.

« Je vois ça... Je ne voulais pas, excuse-moi. Tu as besoin d'être seule pour lire tes lettres ces temps-ci ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je... je sais... mais...

- Qui t'écris, Marianne ? Pour quelle personne est-ce que tu as un comportement aussi étrange ? Qui t'oblige à me mentir ? Parce que c'est ce que tu fais, je le sais... » continua-t-il gravement, l'air peiné.

Au bord des larmes et rouge de honte, Marianne sut qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

« Tiens... » dit-elle finalement en lui tendant la lettre.

Brandon la prit, les sourcils froncés.

_« Chère Marianne,_

_L'excuse d'une grossesse trop voyante doit vous arranger pour ne pas paraître en public, en ce moment ! Peut-être avez-vous peur de rencontrer la veuve de votre ancien soupirant ? Ou bien craignez-vous de vous exposer ainsi devant votre nouvel amant ? »_

Estomaqué, Brandon relut la lettre, et regarda Marianne, qui se tordait les mains, en larmes.

« De quoi m'accuse-t-on cette fois-ci ? Un enfant illégitime ? Un mariage arrangé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Tous ces mensonges et ce comportement étonnant lors de la réception du courrier... c'était pour ça... ! Tu reçois ce genre d'immondices depuis trois jours ? » demanda-t-il, le cœur serré.

Marianne hocha la tête.

« J'ignore de qui cela vient, je te le promets..., dit-elle d'un air suppliant.

- Marianne... »

Brandon ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels Marianne se jeta en pleurant, tandis qu'il la serrait tendrement contre lui, lui embrassant les cheveux.

« Mon amour... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

- J'avais bien trop honte... C'était comme si mes faux-pas étaient devant moi constamment et... Je ne voulais pas que tu sois à nouveau préoccupé par toute cette histoire... C'est ma faute, je voulais assumer mes responsabilités... »

Brandon prit le visage de Marianne entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes.

« Ma douce... Je comprends, mais... Tu m'as fait vivre trois jours de doute mais, pire que tout, tu t'es infligée une souffrance que tu étais seule à porter...

- Je suis désolée... Je me rendais compte que mes mensonges nous séparaient et faisaient tout l'inverse de ce que je voulais pour toi... Mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution... Puis il y a eu cette histoire avec Margaret... J'ai eu l'impression de blesser trop de monde par mon attitude d'enfant gâtée et je ne voulais pas encore ajouter une préoccupation supplémentaire...

- Marianne, Marianne, ne dis pas cela...

- Je vais être mère et je m'en sens incapable... » continua Marianne en sanglotant.

Brandon la regarda avec tendresse, le cœur serré.

« C'est faux, tu es loin de la vérité, ma douce, dit-il en souriant. Je sais, et ce pour l'avoir vécu durant mon amnésie, que lorsque ceux que tu aimes ont besoin de toi, tu as une force de caractère et un courage impressionnants ! Tu veilles bien plus sur les tiens que sur toi-même, et c'est ce qui me pousse à croire que tu seras une excellente mère, Marianne. Ne laisse pas ces gens te mettre de fausses idées en tête ! »

Marianne hocha la tête, reprenant ses esprits grâce aux paroles rassurantes de son mari. Se libérer du poids qu'elle avait porté sur ses épaules sans pouvoir se confier la soulageait considérablement, et bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« J'ignore qui m'envoie ces lettres..., dit-elle après un silence. Je croyais que c'était Mrs. Willoughby, alors je lui ai demandé de venir hier...

- Tu as parlé avec Mrs. Willoughby ?

- Oui... Je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec elle... Mais ce n'est pas elle l'auteur de ces lettres, répondit Marianne.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Je suis restée courtoise et lui ai proposé d'avoir des relations normales et loin de toute cette haine, mais elle a rejeté ma proposition, expliqua Marianne. Mais j'ai le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait... non ? »

Brandon la regarda en souriant.

« Je suis très fier de toi, ma douce... Tu as fait plus qu'il ne fallait en parlant avec Mrs. Willoughby... Tu n'as pas à rougir, non... » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Marianne soupira de soulagement contre l'épaule de Brandon, le cœur plus léger.

« Promets-moi juste une chose..., dit soudain Brandon.

- Laquelle ?

- La prochaine fois, ne me cache plus rien... Les résultats peuvent être pires que tout !

- C'est promis. » jura Marianne.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Marianne brise le silence.

« En attendant, nous ignorons toujours l'identité de l'expéditeur de ces lettres..., dit-elle d'une voix pensive.

- Je crois que j'ai mon idée là-dessus...» répondit sombrement Brandon.

Marianne se redressa pour le regarder, stupéfaite.

« Vraiment ? Mais... qui ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

- Je te le dirai lorsque je serai sûr, mon ange, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Profites-en pour te reposer un peu... Toute cette tension accumulée te rend à fleur de peau et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. »

Marianne acquiesça sans résistance, faisant confiance à son mari. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants et elle se sentait épuisée moralement et physiquement. A présent que Brandon savait tout, elle se sentait en paix.

* * *

><p>Brandon informa ses hôtes qu'il allait s'absenter moins d'une heure pour régler une affaire importante, puis il partit trouver les Firth pour leur demander un renseignement. Après la révélation de Marianne sur ses lettres anonymes, Brandon avait eu une intuition qui ne demandait qu'à être confirmée. Après sa visite aux Firth, il eut l'adresse de la personne qu'il désirait voir afin de mettre un terme à cette cruauté sociale.<p>

Le comportement de Lady Stubbs lorsqu'il fut annoncé dans son salon lui donna lieu de croire que son intuition était bonne.

« Colonel Brandon ? Que me vaut votre visite ? demanda-t-elle une fois sa surprise passée.

- Lady Stubbs, ce ne sera pas long. » lui assura-t-il en la saluant.

Gênée, Lady Stubbs s'assit et, rougissante, regarda Brandon avec curiosité tandis qu'il la fixait, silencieux.

« Colonel Brandon... puis-je savoir ce que vous souhaitez me dire ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous faire languir... Vous avez du vous rendre compte que votre amie, Mrs. Willoughby, continue de diffuser les pires mensonges sur mon épouse au sujet de Mr. Gold et de sa réputation, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Lady Stubbs hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, l'air inquiet.

« Je vous demande de rétablir la vérité à ce sujet en démentant les rumeurs que propagent votre amie. »

Lady Stubbs haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Ce que fait mon amie ne me regarde pas ! répliqua-t-elle avec aigreur.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je pense que votre "amie", comme vous dites, sera ravie d'apprendre la nature de vos échanges épistolaires avec son défunt mari. » répliqua Brandon sans plus de cérémonie.

Aussitôt le visage de Lady Stubbs changea de couleur.

« Vous... C'est absurde... vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous dites..., balbutia-t-elle.

- Quant à cela, vous m'avez donné vous-même les preuves qu'il me fallait, ou plutôt, la police a trouvé ces preuves et les a gardé précieusement, sur mon ordre. De plus, c'est vous l'auteur des lettres anonymes à l'encontre de mon épouse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voyant Lady Stubbs pâlir, Brandon sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait demandé à l'inspecteur de police qui s'était chargé de l'affaire Willoughby de lui garder les lettres que lui et Lady Stubbs s'étaient échangés à l'époque. Il se félicitait d'avoir pensé à cela car cette initiative lui servait aujourd'hui à protéger Marianne. Il avait cru reconnaître l'écriture si particulière de Lady Stubbs en lisant la lettre anonyme, mais avait préféré être sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Elle n'avait certes pas ajouté foi à ses rumeurs de façon publique, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce qu'elle risquait à provoquer la colère de Brandon, mais elle se réjouissait de voir Marianne dans la disgrâce, le fait d'avoir été sa malheureuse rivale dès son arrivée dans le Devonshire n'ayant pas été digérée pour cause de jalousie, et avait trouvé un moyen perfide et lâche pour prendre sa revanche.

« Si vous ne voulez pas coopérer, les preuves vous seront données de façon publiques, lorsque je rendrai les lettres que vous échangiez avec Willoughby connues de tous. Je doute que Mrs. Willoughby apprécierait de savoir que vous étiez de connivence avec son mari pour qu'il puisse reconquérir Marianne...

- Très bien ! s'exclama Lady Stubbs à voix basse en regardant autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne surprenne leur conversation. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Faites en sorte que Mrs. Willoughby mette un terme aux rumeurs qu'elle a lancé, liguez-vous contre elle s'il le faut, peu importe. L'essentiel est que mon épouse ne soit plus la cible de moqueries et de mensonges injustifiés et infondés ! Sinon, je peux vous assurer que votre réputation sera ternie par vos propres aveux épistolaires ! répondit Brandon d'une voix menaçante.

- Ce sera fait ! Je vous donne ma parole ! promit Lady Stubbs, l'air affolé.

- Et une dernière chose... »

Lady Stubbs le regarda, apeurée, se tordant les mains en signe de malaise.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de faire du mal à ma femme et ce par n'importe quel moyen, sinon je vous jure que vous n'aurez plus aucune chance de vous amender. J'agirai sans vous prévenir... » répliqua Brandon d'un air glaçant.

Brandon quitta donc Lady Stubbs, confiant que l'image de Marianne serait rétablie et exempte de toutes folles rumeurs. Certes, son chantage auprès de Mrs. Dashwood avait porté ses fruits, d'après Lady Firth, puisqu'elle revoyait son jugement sur sa belle-sœur à chacune de ses connaissances. Les amies de Marianne avaient également aidé à rétablir la vérité, celle-ci se diffusant au moins aussi rapidement que les rumeurs, les dames bien pensantes refusant d'être les dernières au courant de la réalité des événements et préférant l'annoncer elles-même à leurs amies.

Mrs. Willoughby seule continuait à colporter des mensonges et cela s'était accentué depuis son entretien avec Marianne. A présent, Brandon était certain que Marianne serait en paix, du moins vis à vis des autres, car il savait que sa femme était sans pitié avec elle-même vis à vis de ses propres erreurs...

Lorsque Brandon rentra à Darcy House, Mr. Darcy l'informa qu'une lettre lui étant adressée était arrivée durant son absence. Brandon l'ouvrit, fébrile et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« De bonnes nouvelles à ce que je vois ? demanda Mr. Darcy en souriant.

- Oui, excellentes ! Le projet dont je vous ai parlé peut se concrétiser, répondit Brandon.

- Parfait ! Je suis heureux pour vous, dit Mr. Darcy d'un air sincère.

- Je vous remercie... Vous êtes certain que cela ne vous ennuie pas ? demanda Brandon.

- Absolument pas ! C'est un plaisir pour nous, surtout pour Georgiana. Elle sera ravie, assura Mr. Darcy.

- J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour Margaret...

- Je le pense... En tous les cas, soyez assuré que je prendrai soin d'elle comme de ma propre sœur. » promit Mr. Darcy avec un air solennel.

Brandon lui serra la main et le remercia à nouveau puis il alla retrouver Marianne, restée dans sa chambre. Elle était en train de lire, un mouchoir à la main. Elle redressa la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer, les yeux rougis.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda Brandon en s'avançant vers Marianne.

- Mieux..., répondit la jeune femme en s'essuyant les yeux. Je pleure à cause du sonnet que je suis en train de lire, ne t'inquiètes pas... » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Brandon lui baisa le front et la regarda avec attention.

« Tu t'es reposée ?

- Oui, comme je te l'ai promis... »

Brandon lui caressa les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux et eut un petit sourire.

« Pas assez, sans doute... »

Marianne baissa la tête en esquissant un rire, puis se redressa, plantant un regard grave dans les yeux de Brandon.

« Alors ? As-tu pu vérifier ton hypothèse au sujet de l'identité de la personne qui m'envoie ces lettres ? » demanda-t-elle.

Brandon ne la fit pas languir plus longtemps et hocha la tête, avant de s'agenouiller face à elle.

« En lisant la lettre, j'ai eu comme une impression de déjà-vu... le style, les tournures de phrases... puis de vieux souvenirs sont remontés à la surface et j'ai eu envie de confirmer mes doutes... C'est Lady Stubbs qui t'a envoyé ces lettres... »

Marianne resta bouche bée, pour peu de temps lorsqu'elle se souvint des raisons qu'avait Lady Stubbs pour lui écrire de telles choses.

« Je n'ai même pas songé à elle... Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais les moyens de nuire à sa réputation si elle ne sauvait pas la tienne, déclara-t-il.

- Si elle ne sauvait pas ma réputation ?

- Oui. Elle va s'employer à rétablir la vérité sur ce qui se dit sur toi, réduisant au silence les commérages à ton sujet.

- Qui te dis qu'elle va le faire ? répliqua Marianne. Je croyais que cette histoire de rumeurs était déjà arrangée, mais...

- Tu devrais apprendre à me faire davantage confiance, ma douce, répondit Brandon.

- Tu sais bien que je... »

Brandon la fit taire en lui embrassant furtivement les lèvres.

« Je le sais..., murmura-t-il avant de lui sourire. Je lui ai parlé des lettres qu'elle avait échangé avec Willoughby et qui pouvait ruiner sa réputation à jamais. Cet argument lui a donné la volonté qu'il fallait pour rétablir la vérité à ton sujet et arrêter de te harceler. »

Marianne porta une main à sa bouche et laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé. Brandon la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Je te l'avais bien dit que nous trouverions un moyen...

- Merci... Merci... J'ai eu tellement peur que la situation soit irréversible ! s'exclama Marianne, le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de Brandon.

- Je le sais, ma chérie... Je le sais... C'est terminé, maintenant... » murmura Brandon en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il la laissa se calmer, soulagé d'avoir réussi à régler cette histoire. Certes, il avait employé des méthodes qu'il n'appréciait guère, mais l'honneur et la santé de Marianne étant en danger, il n'avait guère eu de scrupules à la protéger par tous les moyens. Lorsqu'elle se détacha doucement de son étreinte, en essuyant ses yeux rougis, il décida de ne pas attendre davantage pour lui exposer son projet.

« J'ai loué un petit cottage au bord de la mer...dans les Cornouailles. Nous ne serons pas loin du Dorsetshire, mais nous aurons notre intimité pour quelques jours. Je pense ne prendre à notre service que Jessica et Thomas... Je veux que toi et moi nous soyons seuls... juste toi et moi...» annonça-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

Marianne le regarda, l'air surpris.

« Les Cornouailles ? Mais... pourquoi ?

- Tu aurais préféré un autre endroit ? demanda Brandon avec inquiétude.

- Non, non... C'est juste que je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi partir ?

- Je pense que cela te changera les idées, répondit doucement Brandon en lui caressant la joue. J'ai l'impression que rester encore à Londres ne te sera pas bénéfique...

- Mais... et Margaret ?

- Les Darcy m'ont assuré qu'ils la garderaient auprès d'eux avec enthousiasme le temps qu'elle voudra, et les Knightley se sont proposés de la ramener dans le Devonshire dès leur départ de Londres.

- Que c'est gentil à eux... » murmura Marianne.

Brandon la regarda avec tendresse, le cœur serré et le souhait ardent de voir la femme qu'il aimait retrouver sa joie et sa vivacité. Il lui baisa le front et lui caressa la joue.

« Alors... tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Bien sûr, oui ! C'est une belle idée que tu as eu... Quand partons-nous ?

- Dès que tu le souhaites... J'ai reçu une réponse positive de la part du propriétaire du cottage. Tout est prêt, nous pouvons venir dès que nous le souhaitons.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je crois...

- Soit. Je fais préparer nos bagages et nous partons demain, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Marianne lui fit alors un petit sourire qui fut suivi par un regard sincèrement heureux, qu'elle n'avait plus esquissé depuis des jours.

« C'est parfait. » répondit-elle.

* * *

><p>Brandon n'attendit pas pour annoncer à leurs hôtes leur départ. Les Darcy et les Bingley montrèrent leur déception à l'idée de ne pouvoir les garder quelques jours de plus avec eux, mais ils approuvèrent le choix de Brandon, comprenant que ce départ serait bénéfique pour Marianne, dont ils avaient suivi le déclin émotionnel avec désarroi.<p>

Brandon informa également Margaret de ce qui avait été décidé, espérant que la jeune fille accepterait ce changement de plan. Margaret approuva le choix de son beau-frère, qu'elle remercia pour sa prévenance à l'égard de Marianne. Rassurée de savoir que sa présence enthousiasmait les Darcy et que les Knightley se faisaient une joie de la ramener dans le Devonshire, elle accepta d'être séparée d'eux le reste de son séjour londonien, confiante dans le fait que Brandon et Marianne ne l'auraient jamais laissée seule s'ils n'avaient eu une pleine confiance en leurs hôtes. Elle devait cet état d'esprit optimiste à sa conversation avec Mrs. Darcy. Elle était plus joviale et se laissait aller à de l'espoir quant à une prochaine rencontre avec Mr. Thornton, d'autant plus qu'elle avait trouvé en Georgiana une confidente insoupçonnée et pleine de bons conseils.

Aussi fut-elle souriante lorsque le lendemain, à quatorze heures, Marianne et Brandon furent prêts à quitter Darcy House. Marianne avait écrit quelques lettres de remerciements pour ses amies à qui elle n'avait pu dire au revoir. Mrs. Darcy se proposa de les remettre en mains propres lorsqu'elles les verraient dans les salons. Marianne et Brandon remercièrent chaleureusement les Darcy pour leur gentille hospitalité et leur soutien, leur exprimant leur gratitude pour héberger pour quelques jours encore Margaret. Mrs. Darcy assura à Marianne que c'était un réel plaisir et qu'elle prendrait grand soin de Margaret. Cette dernière embrassa tendrement Marianne, la serrant longuement dans ses bras.

« Repose-toi bien là-bas, Marianne, dit-elle doucement. Profitez bien de votre solitude, toi et le Colonel... »

Marianne ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la perspicacité de Margaret.

« C'est promis... Fais bien attention à toi ici, d'accord ? dit-elle à sa jeune sœur avec tendresse.

- Je ferai de mon mieux ! »

Puis ce fut le moment de monter en voiture. Marianne agita la main vers ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision, puis elle se tourna vers Brandon et lui prit la main.

« Merci pour ce voyage... Il est plus que bienvenu... » dit-elle doucement.

Brandon lui sourit et lui entoura les épaules de son bras, tandis que la voiture les conduisaient pour quatre heures de route vers leur destination. Situées en plein sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, les Cornouailles étaient célèbres pour leurs nombreuses falaises situées au bord de la mer et s'étendant sur près de 1000 kilomètres, ainsi que leurs innombrables vallées boisées et profondes, offrant au lieu un charme romantique et sauvage qui ne pouvait que plaire à Marianne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une petite auberge pour prendre un repas, Brandon souhaitant reposer quelque peu ses domestiques à leur arrivée, la charge de travail qu'ils auraient durant ces prochains jours étant considérable pour deux domestiques. Il leur avait assuré qu'à leur retour à Delaford ils auraient quelques jours de repos et une augmentation de leurs gages.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de leur destination, la soirée commençait à se profiler à l'horizon donnant aux paysages des couleurs d'ambre et de rose, le coucher du soleil se reflétant sur la mer déchaînée. Marianne ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, émerveillée par la nature qui l'entourait. Elle prit conscience qu'après plus de deux semaines passées dans la capitale, la campagne lui avait cruellement manqué. Elle poussait de nombreuses exclamations, attirant l'attention de son mari sur les paysages qu'elle voyait avec un plaisir évident. Brandon était soulagé en voyant la douce renaissance de Marianne. La jeune femme ne ressentait plus la lassitude ou la fatigue éprouvées quelques jours voire quelques heures auparavant. A présent, elle se sentait redevenir la jeune fille de la campagne qu'elle était et qu'elle avait étouffé durant son séjour passé au milieu de mondanités.

Ils accédèrent à Blackpool Mill Cottage(1) par un chemin privé à travers les bois qui tout d'un coup s'ouvrit pour révéler une vue sur la mer et les falaises, dont la célèbre falaise de Lands End. Blackpool Mill Cottage était fait de pierres blanches rehaussé par des volets verts d'eau qui donnaient un peu de couleur à la maison, tout comme la porte en bois, peinte en vert, elle aussi. Marianne entra dans le cottage, son esprit comparant malgré elle avec la première fois qu'elle avait découvert Barton Cottage où son état d'esprit était différent de celui qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Elle entrait dans les pièces, main dans la main avec Brandon, observant chaque recoin, chaque objet qui composait chaque pièce.

La vue qu'offraient les fenêtres était superbe, les pièces étaient de taille comparable à celles de Barton Cottage et il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire. Un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger et les pièces pour les domestiques au rez-de-chaussée, et à l'étage, deux chambres et une salle d'eau. Marianne sentit avec plaisir le plancher en bois craquer sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle arpentait la chambre que Brandon lui laissa choisir. Elle était petite, des murs boisés blancs, et donnait vue sur la mer, ce qui suffit au bonheur de Marianne.

« Est-ce que cela te plaît, Marianne ? demanda anxieusement Brandon.

- Cette région est magnifique, Christopher ! Il me tarde de la visiter ! répondit-elle avec un plaisir évident.

- Demain, nous pourrons déjà visiter le village. Et puis, nous nous rendrons près des falaises. Mais pas celles qui sont trop escarpées. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si tu tombais...

- Je ne prendrai pas ce risque, je t'assure... J'ai hâte de m'approcher davantage de la mer, en revanche !

- C'est prévu ! Espérons que le temps soit avec nous... »

Brandon était soulagé par la joie affichée par Marianne. Il avait redouté que cela ne lui plaise pas, mais il n'en était rien. La jeune femme semblait heureuse de se retrouver ici avec lui. Il la laissa, le temps pour Jessica de la préparer pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il revint une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva Marianne face à la fenêtre de la chambre, scrutant l'obscurité de la nuit, écoutant le chant des oiseaux. Brandon ne dit mot, et s'avança doucement vers elle, après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre pour lui rappeler qu'il était là. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Marianne ?

- Merci... Merci mon amour, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi... Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleure idée ! lui dit-elle avec chaleur en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je ferai n'importe quoi par amour pour toi, et te voir sourire, voir ton regard s'illuminer sont les plus belles récompenses pour moi... » répondit Brandon en lui caressant le visage, ému de la voir ainsi.

Marianne le regarda en souriant, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Brandon sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois en une semaine, Marianne prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser sans avoir un air coupable. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion et la serra dans ses bras. Marianne pouvait sentir leurs deux cœurs battre l'un contre l'autre. Elle commençait à croire que l'idée de Brandon aurait l'issue escomptée : celle de l'empêcher de se culpabiliser à jamais des mots et de l'attitude qu'elle avait eu envers l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle lui tourna le dos et regarda à nouveau l'horizon.

« Cette escapade était sans doute nécessaire... Mais... J'ai honte de t'obliger à faire tout cela...

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte... Et tu ne m'obliges à rien... Je t'aime, Marianne... Il n'y a pas d'obligation aux actes que j'ai envers toi...

- Je le sais... » murmura Marianne d'une voix rauque.

Brandon lui caressa alors tendrement les épaules du bout des doigts. Marianne ferma les yeux et ne dit mot pendant qu'il continuait à parcourir ses épaules de son index. Puis il repoussa délicatement les cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme, et lui embrassa doucement la nuque. Marianne se sentait fléchir à chaque caresse, chaque baiser donnés par Brandon. Elle avait passé ces dix derniers jours à pleurer, à culpabiliser et à oublier ce que c'était que d'aimer de cette façon. Elle eut un frisson de plaisir lorsque Brandon lui embrassa doucement l'oreille après lui avoir chuchoté qu'il l'aimait. C'était son point faible, et il le savait. Marianne sortit de sa coquille tapissée de culpabilité, où la douleur avait été sa principale occupante ces derniers temps.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa avec une fougue qui les surprit tous les deux. Sans rompre leur baiser, Brandon l'entraîna lentement vers le lit où ils s'étendirent doucement. Brandon s'écarta et regarda Marianne. Elle avait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, mais un sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui caressa délicatement ses joues mouillées, effaçant tendrement ses larmes, puis il continua de lui caresser le visage du bout de l'index, effleurant son nez, sa bouche, son menton, donnant la chair de poule à la jeune femme.

Comme pour la faire se réveiller d'un long sommeil durant lequel ils n'avaient pu s'aimer comme ils le faisaient depuis leur nuit de noces, Brandon fit preuve d'une douceur remarquable auprès de Marianne, lui redonnant confiance en elle, en ses charmes, à l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Les baisers de Brandon prenaient délicatement la place de la chemise de nuit en satin sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Il caressa avec vénération le ventre rebondi, ce ventre chéri qu'il embrassa avec tendresse, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite durant trop longtemps, n'osant brusquer Marianne qui se sentait si diminuée, si désespérée lors de leurs derniers jours à Londres. Puis il remonta ses baisers, qui se firent plus vifs, plus passionnés, poussant Marianne à s'abandonner à lui. Ils s'aimèrent comme jamais, brisant leurs douleurs et leurs remords comme s'ils étaient habités par un feu qui les consumait.

Lorsqu'ils furent étendus l'un contre l'autre, ils se regardèrent. Marianne avait retrouvé son regard brillant et son teint rosé.

« J'ai crains de ne jamais te retrouver... » murmura Brandon, la gorge nouée, saisi par le contraste bienheureux de l'état de Marianne.

Marianne lui caressa le visage avec tendresse, Brandon lui embrassant la paume de sa main.

« Tu as fais bien plus que cela..., lui répondit-elle. Bien plus que ça, mon amour... »

En effet, Brandon avait permis à Marianne de sortir de sa léthargie, et de faire les efforts qu'il fallait pour aller de l'avant. Leur dispute et ce qui avait suivi n'avait fait que renforcer leur amour à tous deux, leur montrant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps fâchés, le manque de l'un et de l'autre se faisant sentir trop cruellement pour que l'orgueil et la rancune puissent prendre une place au sein de leur couple et y changer quoi que ce soit.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, cette nuit avait tout redéfini, tout embelli. Ils entamaient un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire et Marianne se sentait prête à endosser les rôles de femme et de mère qui lui incombaient en donnant le meilleur d'elle-même. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et pour la première fois depuis ce qui leur avait paru être une éternité, ils se sentirent apaisés, heureux, et n'eurent aucune difficulté à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Margaret était bien entourée par Georgiana, Mrs. Darcy et Mrs. Bingley qui lui proposèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville afin de rencontrer quelques unes de leurs connaissances. Margaret accepta avec joie, songeant immédiatement à la possibilité qu'elle avait de rencontrer Mr. Thornton au coin d'une rue ou dans une boutique. Son désir de le revoir pour lui montrer qu'elle avait changé d'avis était comme un feu dévorant qui lui empêchait de penser à d'autres choses. Elles partirent près de deux heures après le départ des Brandon pour les Cornouailles. Margaret regardait autour d'elle, scrutant chaque ruelle sous les yeux amusés de Georgiana.<p>

« Il est sans doute à son club » chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Margaret rosit et hocha la tête.

« Georgiana... pensez-vous que je le reverrai avant mon départ ? Je doute fort qu'il retourne dans le Devonshire à présent... ma seule chance de le revoir est ici... » demanda-t-elle l'air désespérée.

Georgiana eut un air mystérieux avant de prendre la parole après un instant d'hésitation.

« Je ne devrais pas vous le proposer maintenant, mais ma belle-sœur et mon frère ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur, alors... accepteriez-vous de rester un mois de plus avec nous à Londres ? »

Margaret la regarda, bouche bée.

« Je... Vous me prenez de court, Georgiana... Je ne pensais pas rester plus d'un mois lorsque je suis partie..., balbutia-t-elle.

- Les événements imprévus nous amènent parfois à changer nos plans... Réfléchissez-y... Je pense que Mr. Thornton désire rester le temps que durera la Saison, cela vous donnera toutes les chances de le revoir à nouveau... » répondit Georgiana.

Margaret ne dit mot, son esprit étant assaillit par de nombreuses pensées. Une part d'elle désirait ardemment mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour détromper Mr. Thornton sur les propos qu'elle avait eu envers lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux qu'elle avait laissé et qui lui manquait, comme sa mère, Elinor, Susan et Barbara. Elle allait remercier Georgiana lorsque son regard fut attiré par un gentleman qui marchait sur le trottoir face à elle. Le cœur de Margaret sembla se tordre sous l'effet d'une brûlure foudroyante.

Mr. Thornton était à quelques mètres d'elle, mais il ne la voyait pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas envie. Après avoir tant souhaité le rencontrer à nouveau, elle espérait qu'il ne la verrait pas, aussi détourna-t-elle la tête pour ne pas qu'il se sente observé. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil entrer chez un bijoutier et son esprit imagina les raisons qui le poussaient à entrer dans une telle boutique. Georgiana avait remarqué son trouble et après avoir furtivement aperçu Mr. Thornton, elle prit le bras de Margaret avec compassion et l'entraîna à marcher.

« Voulez-vous que nous allions le voir ?

- Mon Dieu, non ! s'exclama Margaret en s'arrêtant. S'il me voyait, avec vous toutes qui plus est, il serait terriblement gêné !

- Mais... ne souhaitiez-vous pas le revoir pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre vos sentiments ?

- Si... mais le moment est mal choisi... C'est encore trop tôt... pour lui comme pour moi... »

Elles furent interrompues par les Hathaway qui venaient à leur rencontre, tout sourire. Lady Hathaway fut déçue d'avoir manqué Marianne et Mrs. Darcy lui assura que c'était un sentiment partagé et que Marianne avait laissé une lettre à son intention avant son départ pour les Cornouailles. Lady Hathaway assura néanmoins ne pas en tenir rigueur à Marianne, comprenant qu'un voyage avec son mari loin de toute l'agitation de la capitale ne lui serait que bénéfique.

« Irez-vous à la dernière représentation de _La Vita Nuova_ ce soir, chères amies ? demanda Lord Hathaway.

- Assurément ! »

Mrs. Darcy se tourna vers Margaret.

« Cela vous plairait-il de voir cet opéra une dernière fois, Miss Dashwood ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous en prie, faites comme bon vous semble, ne vous souciez pas de..., commença Margaret en rougissant.

- Alors c'est entendu ! Je sais que vous avez beaucoup aimé _La Vita Nuova_ lorsque vous l'avez découvert, répondit Mrs. Darcy. Nous avions par ailleurs réservé les billets pour la dernière dès la fin de notre première vision de cet opéra, donc ne soyez pas gênée. »

Mrs. Darcy fut chaleureusement remerciée et le soir venu, vêtue de sa plus belle robe, Margaret fit son entrée pour la deuxième fois dans le Royal Theatre de Londres. Le hall était bondé, de nombreuses personnes ayant souhaité voir une dernière fois la représentation de l'opéra de Dante. Margaret pria pour que Mr. Thornton fasse partie de ceux-là. Elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de lui parler dans la rue, mais ici, elle se sentait plus en confiance.

Ils virent les Firth, les Knightley, que Margaret remercia de bien vouloir la raccompagner dans le Devonshire, et les Leroy. Les Waddell et Mr. Gold vinrent également les saluer. Margaret se sentit mal à l'aise en le voyant, songeant à tout ce qui avait résulté des discussions qu'il avait eu avec Marianne. Fort heureusement, ils ne s'attardèrent pas et se rendirent dans la loge privée des Darcy. Avant d'y entrer, Margaret entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et vit Lady Firth aller à sa rencontre.

« Il est ici...

- Pardon ?

- Allons, ne faites pas l'innocente ! Mr. Thornton est ici, dans la loge en face de la vôtre... » répondit Lady Firth avec un regard entendu.

Margaret sentit son cœur s'accélérer, à la fois heureuse et triste. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu pour _La Vita Nuova_, cela avait été le commencement d'une prise de conscience pour elle. Elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse et que son sentiment était partagé. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient l'un et l'autre dans une disposition d'esprit différente, bien que leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre restent en jeu.

« La représentation va commencer ! Bonne soirée... » lança Lady Firth en adressant un clin d'œil à Margaret.

Margaret alla rejoindre Georgiana dans la loge et s'installa juste comme les lumières s'éteignaient. Elle chaussa ses jumelles pour contempler la scène où l'œuvre de Dante Alighieri se jouait sous ses yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui se passait sur la scène. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix féminine pure et cristalline s'élever, suivie des violons, elle eut des frissons et dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglots durant les premières notes de _Vide cor meum_.

Instinctivement, elle orienta son regard vers la loge face à elle et observa Mr. Thornton. Elle esquissa un sourire ému. _Vide cor meum.__Vois mon cœur_... Cette requête n'a jamais paru aussi pleine de sens à Margaret alors que Mr. Thornton soutenait son regard à travers les jumelles. La jeune fille souhaita que Mr. Thornton comprenne. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il connaissait les sentiments qui l'habitaient et qu'il viendrait à sa rencontre dès la fin de la représentation. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux le temps que dura la chanson qui exprimait, bien mieux que la jeune fille ne l'aurait fait, ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Mr. Thornton.

Elle attendit la fin de la représentation avec une impatience qui l'aurait rendu honteuse s'il n'avait pas été question de Mr. Thornton. Lorsque _La Vita Nuova_ prit fin, la salle éclata en tonnerre d'applaudissements auquel Margaret participa avec enthousiasme. Fébrile, elle espéra que les Darcy et les Bingley ne quitteraient pas leur loge trop tôt, afin que Mr. Thornton ait le temps de les retrouver.

Malheureusement pour elle, ils décidèrent d'aller voir quelques unes de leurs connaissances. Margaret trépignait d'impatience, scrutant la foule qui se pressait autour d'eux, espérant croiser le regard de Mr. Thornton. Au lieu de cela, elle rencontra une vieille connaissance qu'elle avait déjà retrouvé dans ce lieu la dernière fois.

« Mr. Crawford ?

- Miss Dashwood ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise, craignant que si Mr. Thornton les voit ainsi il interprète mal les choses.

« Pardonnez-moi si je me montre bref, mais... pourrais-je vous rendre visite dans la semaine, disons... demain ? »

Voyant l'air stupéfait de Margaret, il s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Non, je ne vais pas vous gêner en vous réitérant ma demande en mariage, n'ayez crainte... Enfin, le sujet que je veux aborder avec vous n'est pas si éloigné, mais cela ne vous concerne pas franchement... Il faut que je vous demande une faveur..., dit-il cherchant ses mots, fébrile.

- Une faveur ? répéta Margaret de plus en plus surprise.

- Oui...

- Margaret ! »

La jeune fille se tourna en direction de Georgiana, qui venait de l'appeler.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais nous devons partir... Mrs. Bingley a une migraine terrible et son mari craint qu'avec ce monde elle ne fasse un malaise, expliqua Georgiana.

- Oh... Quel dommage... »

Tâchant de cacher sa déception, Margaret salua Mr. Crawford en lui annonçant qu'elle l'attendrait demain et suivit Georgiana, refoulant ses larmes de regret en songeant qu'elle avait manqué Mr. Thornton. Néanmoins, son regret ne durerait pas longtemps, elle le sentait. Elle était sûre que Mr. Thornton avait compris le changement qui s'était opéré en elle et qu'il ne se ferait pas attendre pour le vérifier.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Marianne s'éveilla avant Brandon, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle se détacha doucement des bras de son mari encore endormi et se leva pour enfiler une robe de chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue : le ciel était rose et bleu, la nuit ayant cédé sa place à l'aurore qui projetait sa lumière sur la mer, les vagues venant lécher le sable. Marianne était absorbée par ce phénomène de la nature, comme hypnotisée par le mouvement inlassable des vagues. Elle se sentait bien, en paix avec elle-même.<p>

Pour la première fois en près d'une semaine, elle ne se réveillait pas avec le sentiment de culpabilité et de honte obsédant qui avait été le sien et qui la rongeait depuis sa dispute avec Brandon. Il lui avait assuré un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il était inutile pour elle de se faire du mal en ressassant les mots qu'ils avaient eus l'un envers l'autre, et l'attitude qu'elle avait eu au bal. Marianne avait enfin fini par le croire et à comprendre que même dans la plus sincère histoire d'amour, les disputes sont inévitables.

« Et peuvent donner lieu à de belles réconciliations... » songea-t-elle en rougissant au souvenir de la nuit passée.

Marianne se tourna vers le lit dans lequel dormait toujours Brandon et eut une idée. Elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, tâchant de ne faire grincer ni la porte, ni le plancher, puis descendit doucement les escaliers. Elle arriva dans la cuisine où elle trouva Jessica et Thomas en grande discussion, affairés à leurs tâches respectives. Ils s'inclinèrent soudain en la voyant apparaître, Jessica ouvrant de grands yeux en remarquant l'habit de sa maîtresse.

« Mrs. Brandon ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu m'appeler ! Si j'avais entendu, je serai venue vous..., balbutia-t-elle, en proie à une grande gêne.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Jessica, je ne vous ai pas appelé. Soyez tranquille. » la rassura Marianne en souriant.

Elle rougit néanmoins légèrement en voyant que Thomas la voyait dans sa robe de chambre, chose inconvenante que le valet ressentit avec bien plus de gêne que la jeune femme.

« Avez-vous besoin de moi, Mrs. Brandon, ou dois-je vous laisser avec Jessica ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh non, je vous en prie, ne vous mettez pas en retard à cause de moi ! Je venais juste demander à Jessica si elle voulait bien m'aider pour préparer une surprise pour Mr. Brandon...

- Une surprise ? »

Brandon s'éveilla un quart d'heure plus tard, étonné de se trouver seul dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant pourquoi Marianne s'était réveillée aussi tôt, elle qui sortait du sommeil assez difficilement d'ordinaire. Il espéra qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit et que ce n'était pas la contrariété qui l'avait arrachée au sommeil. Il allait se lever pour la retrouver lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Marianne quelques secondes plus tard. Brandon poussa une exclamation de surprise en la voyant arriver avec un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains. Il fit mine de se lever pour la débarrasser, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête en claquant la langue.

« Restez tranquille, Colonel Brandon ! lui ordonna-t-elle en souriant.

- A vos ordres, Mrs. Brandon... » répondit Brandon, l'air amusé.

Marianne déposa le plateau sur le lit et vint rejoindre son mari. Il l'attira prestement contre lui, la regardant en souriant.

« Mais qu'elle est cette folie ? Ne pouvais-tu pas attendre Jessica ? demanda-t-il, l'air faussement réprobateur.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le droit de faire des surprises..., répondit Marianne d'un air mystérieux.

- C'est une merveilleuse surprise, je dois dire... Mais, cela aurait pu être dangereux dans les escaliers !

- Jessica m'a porté le plateau jusque devant la porte de la chambre, rassure-toi...

- Tu as donc pensé à tout !

- N'est-ce pas ? Si nous commencions à manger ? proposa Marianne en se penchant vers le plateau qu'elle observait avec insistance, son ventre criant famine.

- Pas tout de suite ! » répliqua Brandon en l'arrêtant.

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec douceur. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Marianne le regarda, les yeux brillants.

« Tu as une façon de remercier qui est très... appréciable, je dois dire !

- N'est-ce pas ? »

Ils commencèrent à prendre leur petit-déjeuner, que Marianne avait concocté avec l'aide de Jessica, ce qui surprit d'autant plus Brandon.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable... J'imagine que Jessica et Thomas ont ouvert de grands yeux en te voyant ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- On peut le dire ! rit Marianne. Mais ils étaient très enthousiastes !

- Je veux bien le croire ! »

Ils firent honneur au petit-déjeuner, savourant le plaisir de le déguster ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, dans leur lit, sans personne pour les juger. Ils parlèrent ensuite de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans la journée. Brandon proposa à Marianne d'aller visiter les alentours de Trevena(2), pour suivre les traces du légendaire Roi Arthur, ce qu'elle accepta avec une joie non dissimulée.

Ils partirent tôt dans l'après-midi, le temps étant couvert, mais suffisamment clément pour leur permettre de visiter le château de Trevena, construit au XIIIè siècle par Reginald, comte de Cornouailles. Les ruines de ce château construit sur la côte nord étaient situées sur des falaises abruptes et escarpées qui limitèrent la visite de Marianne à cause de sa grossesse et des risques qu'une chute pouvait causer.

Malgré ce petit désagrément, Marianne restait émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait, la vue qui s'offrait à elle, donnant sur la mer, les falaises alentour sur lesquelles venaient s'écraser les vagues. Elle avait été fascinée, enfant, par la légende du Roi Arthur et de son épée Excalibur, et se trouver si près des vestiges du château ayant abrité Arthur, sa mère Ygerne et Uther Pendragon l'enchantait au plus haut point. Mais plus que l'aspect légendaire du lieu, c'était sa beauté sauvage et romantique qui charmait Marianne. Elle revivait en se trouvant au contact de cette nature qu'elle admirait tant et qui avait inspiré les vers les plus lyriques aux poètes, le château de Trevena ne faisant pas exception, de nombreux poètes et écrivains ayant été inspirés lors de leurs visites.

Le château de Trevena comportant deux parties distinctes, l'une située sur la côte avec l'entrée, les ailes supérieures et inférieures ainsi que les vestiges de la Prison du XIVè siècle, et l'autre située sur une île, comprenant les autres parties du château avec les ruines du monastère du IVè siècle, Marianne et Brandon décidèrent de visiter l'île, moins périlleuse d'accès pour la jeune femme qui s'essoufflait facilement.

Les ruines du monastère étaient composées de deux terrasses taillées dans le roc et offraient d'intéressants exemples de maçonnerie d'une époque qui paraissait lointaine au vu de l'architecture qui prédominait désormais. L'autre monastère était également situé sur deux niveaux et sur la terrasse inférieure se trouvaient deux petites pièces qui furent peut-être utilisées comme saunas, d'après les connaissances de Brandon.

Puis, la mer étant basse, ils purent accéder à la grotte de Merlin où, d'après la légende, lorsque Arthur était enfant, il fut porté par les vagues sur la plage située près de cette grotte. Autour de la côte, l'eau était verte turquoise, à cause du sable autour de Trevena, contenant des éléments de cuivre. Le résultat était tout à fait saisissant et captivait le regard de Marianne.

Elle pensa soudain à Margaret qui, elle en était sûre, aurait tout donné pour se trouver à sa place, explorant les vestiges d'un château ayant abrité tant de personnages célèbres. Marianne songea que sa jeune sœur était sans doute bien entourée par les Darcy et leurs autres amis, mais elle se demandait néanmoins si Mr. Thornton se déclarerait à nouveau après le refus de la jeune fille. Elle sentit Brandon lui caresser la joue et elle se retourna vers lui.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

- A Margaret. Elle rêverait d'être ici...

- Elle le sera un jour, ce n'est pas un rêve impossible. Ce n'est pas loin du Devonshire.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Elle en aura l'occasion, j'en suis certaine. C'est magnifique ! Les vues que nous offrent ces falaises sont de véritables splendeurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle en admirant l'horizon.

Brandon la regarda en souriant. Il savait que cette excursion, même limitée, procurerait quelque plaisir à Marianne, son imagination et son âme romantique ne pouvant être qu'excitées face aux vestiges du passé qui les entouraient. Ils prirent la direction de leur cottage une heure plus tard, après avoir fait une halte sur la plage la plus proche, Marianne désirant s'approcher au plus près de la mer. Ils passèrent un agréable moment durant lequel Marianne laissa les vagues lécher ses pieds, entraînant Brandon avec elle sur le bord de mer, reculant lorsqu'une vague s'approchait dangereusement d'eux.

Marianne riait aux éclats, fermement accrochée au bras de Brandon. Elle s'amusait comme une enfant qui a peur de l'eau, mais qui s'en approche de plus en plus pour voir jusqu'où son courage peut la porter. Brandon l'attira doucement contre lui lorsqu'une autre vague les obligea à s'éloigner de l'eau.

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, ma douce. Tu as les pieds trempés et je crains que tu ne tombes malade, déclara-t-il.

- Tu as raison ! Le vent se lève, il va commencer à faire froid... Nous serons mieux au chaud ! » répondit Marianne en souriant, ses yeux pétillants tandis que ses joues fraîches étaient devenues roses.

Ils rentrèrent à Blackpool Mill Cottage juste à temps, une pluie soudaine tombant à verse dès qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du cottage. Brandon demanda à Jessica de faire couler un bain chaud pour Marianne tandis qu'il la faisait asseoir près du feu et l'aidait à enlever ses bas.

« Un bain chaud ?

- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque pour ta santé. Un bain sera parfait pour te réchauffer ! » répondit Brandon en enlevant ses souliers avant de rejoindre Marianne auprès du feu.

Lorsque le bain fut prêt, Jessica vint chercher Marianne. La jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil et suivit la domestique après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Brandon.

« Promets-moi d'en prendre un toi aussi, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Moi aussi je tiens à ce que tu restes en excellente santé ! »

Brandon lui baisa la main et hocha la tête en souriant.

« C'est promis ! »

Rassurée, Marianne lui sourit tendrement et suivit Jessica dans la salle d'eau, où cette dernière l'aida à se dévêtir et à entrer dans la baignoire. Marianne poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant son corps, légèrement frissonnant après s'être éloigné de la cheminée, entrer au contact de l'eau chaude. Elle s'installa dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux, goûtant au plaisir que lui procurait la chaleur sur son corps. Elle congédia Jessica, lui assurant qu'elle l'appellerait dès qu'elle aurait besoin d'elle. Deux minutes plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte et Brandon entra. Marianne le regarda avec surprise.

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? demanda Brandon en souriant.

- Bien sûr ! » répondit Marianne en riant.

Brandon se déshabilla prestement et vint rejoindre Marianne dans la baignoire. L'expression satisfaite de son visage lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'eau fit éclater de rire Marianne.

« Tu es incroyable ! Lorsque je t'ai fait promettre de prendre un bain, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh... Tu préfères que je sortes ? demanda Brandon en se levant à moitié.

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua malicieusement Marianne en le faisant se rasseoir. Je ne pensais pas que prendre un bain avec toi soit possible...

- Pourquoi serait-ce une chose impossible ? demanda Brandon en souriant.

- Les convenances ne mentionnent pas ce genre de plaisirs dans la vie conjugale...

- Les convenances n'existent plus dans l'intimité d'un couple, ma douce, répliqua Brandon d'un air mystérieux. Tu m'en a d'ailleurs donné un bel exemple ce matin en m'apportant le petit-déjeuner ! A présent, tourne-toi... » ordonna doucement Brandon

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta, aidée par Brandon, de plus en plus intriguée par les fantaisies de son époux.

« Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? demanda-t-elle.

- Laisse-toi faire et détends-toi... »

Avec un sourire et une grande curiosité, Marianne obéit. Puis elle sentit que Brandon lui frottait doucement le dos avec le savon. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir.

« C'est merveilleux... C'est une belle initiative, je le reconnais » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, tout en faisant onduler ses mains sous l'eau.

Brandon s'appliqua à savonner le corps de Marianne, en frottant lentement chaque parcelle. Puis il lava les cheveux de la jeune femme, lui massant le cuir chevelu avec une dextérité qui fit glisser Marianne au seuil de la somnolence tant cela l'apaisait et la détendait. Elle entendait le vent hurler et la pluie s'écraser contre les fenêtres, mais ce temps chaotique ne rendait que plus agréable le fait de se trouver dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, auprès de son époux qui prenait soin d'elle avec habileté.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Marianne se colla contre lui tandis qu'il lui encerclait les épaules. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans une félicité parfaite.

« Je crois qu'on ne pouvait rêver meilleure journée... Un petit-déjeuner romantique, une excursion magnifique... et maintenant ce bain parfait en tout points... Je vis un rêve..., dit Marianne en souriant.

- C'est vrai ? Tu te sens mieux désormais ? » demanda Brandon avec espoir.

Marianne se tourna autant qu'elle le pouvait pour le voir.

« Au-delà de mes espérances, Christopher. Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai été charmée par ce lieu, et je me suis sentie plus forte que lorsque j'étais à Londres... Je m'en suis longtemps voulu de t'avoir traité sans ménagement et de t'avoir obligé à réparer mes erreurs, mais tu m'as fait comprendre que c'était du passé et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur ces choses...

- Je suis heureux de t'entendre parler ainsi, ma douce. Heureux et soulagé, répondit Brandon d'un ton vibrant de sincérité.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre... J'ai encore de gros efforts à faire pour être une épouse idéale, dit-elle d'un ton contrit.

- Personne n'est parfait, mon ange, moi le premier et je ne te demande pas d'être parfaite. Mais tu fais déjà de grands efforts, comme tu l'as prouvé avec Mrs. Willoughby... Et tu es l'épouse que j'ai choisi, celle dont j'ai rêvé, celle qui prends conscience de ce qu'elle doit faire et qui a suffisamment de courage pour l'accomplir... Ne change pas..., répliqua Brandon en souriant. C'est comme ça que je t'aime...

- Dans ce cas... Vos désirs sont des ordres, colonel, murmura Marianne avant de le pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Je t'aime Christopher... je t'aime de tout mon cœur...

- Je t'aime aussi, ma douce... » murmura Brandon.

Ils sortirent de la baignoire cinq minutes plus tard, Brandon aidant précautionneusement Marianne, veillant à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas. Ils se séchèrent devant le feu de cheminée, et Brandon se vêtit de ses habits. Marianne venait de prendre conscience qu'elle devait faire sonner Jessica pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper d'elle.

« Que va-t-elle dire en me voyant déjà sortie du bain ?

- Si elle est aussi dévouée et sensée que je le crois, elle te réprimandera. Après tout, tu ne dois pas sortir de la baignoire seule dans ton état ! répondit Brandon.

- Je vais passer pour une imprudente à cause de toi ! répliqua Marianne, l'air faussement mécontent.

- Si je puis me permettre, tu n'as jamais été reconnue comme étant un modèle de prudence, mon amour ! rit Brandon.

- Dépêche-toi de partir avant que je ne fasse sonner Jessica et qu'elle ne te trouve ici ! » s'exclama Marianne en riant.

Brandon vola un baiser furtif à Marianne, puis il quitta la salle d'eau. Comme prévu, Jessica réprimanda Marianne, arguant que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Brandon ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné et qu'elle s'en serait voulu toute sa vie. Marianne s'empressa de la rassurer en lui affirmant que Brandon connaissait trop son bon sens pour la soupçonner d'être capable d'une telle négligence et que par conséquent il saurait que la seule fautive en pareil cas serait elle-même.

La domestique fut rassurée, mais supplia Marianne de ne pas recommencer une telle imprudence avant de l'aider à s'habiller tout en lui faisant la morale au sujet de son inconscience. Marianne endura ses reproches, songeant au plaisir qui avait été le sien lors du bain qu'elle venait de prendre avec son mari, seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Marianne ne fit pas s'éterniser le repas, les effets de la marche qu'elle avait accompli dans la journée et du bain si délassant qui avait suivi se faisant sentir. Elle et Brandon montèrent, bientôt rejoints par Jessica et Thomas, qui les préparèrent pour la nuit. Brandon entra dans la chambre dès que Jessica en sortit. Il trouva Marianne assise devant la coiffeuse, en train de se brosser les cheveux, le regard rêveur. S'approchant d'elle, il lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux, lui caressant les épaules.

« Jessica est une excellente domestique. Elle m'a réprimandé avec force insistance, tu peux être fier d'elle, annonça Marianne en reposant son peigne.

- Elle n'a pas été trop dure au moins ?

- Non ! C'est une main de fer dans un gant de velours, répondit Marianne en souriant.

- Elle est excellente, en effet.

- Il faut dire que nous avons un personnel des plus charmants et des plus consciencieux, ajouta Marianne, l'air sincère.

- Delaford est aussi réputé pour cela, sourit Brandon. Mon père était ce qu'il était, mais il savait s'entourer des meilleurs, et je crois que cette capacité est la seule chose de lui dont j'ai hérité...

- Nous avons eu de la chance ! Mais s'ils agissent avec autant de bienveillance, c'est parce que leur maître les traite de cette façon, et je doute fort que ton père ou ton frère aient agi ainsi, d'après ce que tu m'as dis d'eux... » rit Marianne en se levant de sa chaise.

Soudain elle poussa une exclamation et porta une main à son ventre, l'air stupéfait.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Marianne ? Tu as mal ? » demanda Brandon, l'air inquiet.

Marianne se tourna vers lui, le regard émerveillé.

« Le bébé vient de bouger ! Je l'ai senti ! Il a bougé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Le visage bouleversé de surprise qu'afficha Brandon à ce moment ne devait jamais s'effacer de la mémoire de Marianne. Émue, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre, là où elle avait senti bouger le bébé. Brandon attendait, anxieux et impatient, le moment qu'il languissait depuis des mois étant arrivé. Enfin il sentit un coup venir contre sa main, signe de la vigueur de ce petit être qu'il aimait déjà. Marianne put voir l'émotion se peindre sur le visage de Brandon, tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux en l'observant alors qu'il sentait bouger leur enfant.

La jeune femme avait l'impression de rêver. Enfin, depuis le début de sa grossesse, son enfant devint véritablement réel à ses yeux. Il se manifestait, montrant un signe de vie qui procurait un sentiment de félicité intense à ses parents. Marianne et Brandon se regardèrent en souriant, attendris et fébriles, la jeune femme remarquant que son mari avait les yeux brillants. Puis ils se mirent à rire, incapables de contenir davantage leur joie.

« Tu avais raison, ma douce... Cette journée est un rêve, déclara Brandon avec émotion en prenant le visage de Marianne entre ses mains.

- Il l'aura senti... » sourit Marianne en caressant son ventre rebondi.

Brandon la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse, puis ils se regardèrent, désireux de partager pleinement ce beau moment. Brandon l'entraîna alors précautionneusement vers leur lit où il la fit s'allonger délicatement avant de la rejoindre. Marianne lui prit la main et la guida sur son ventre pour qu'il puisse sentir à nouveau les coups que donnait leur enfant. Brandon embrassa avec tendresse le ventre de Marianne tandis qu'elle le regardait avec attendrissement. Puis Brandon se redressa et embrassa la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se blottisse dans ses bras, se sentant l'homme le plus heureux du monde.


	29. Espoirs & Désillusion

**Chapitre 29  
><strong>

**Espoirs & Désillusions**

* * *

><p>Margaret avait passé la nuit à imaginer tout ce qu'elle et Mr. Thornton auraient pu se dire s'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fin de la représentation de <em>la Vita Nuova<em>. Malheureusement, le mal de tête de Mrs. Bingley l'en avait empêché et elle était rentrée à Darcy House bien trop tôt à son goût, un sentiment de frustration intense difficile à dissiper.

Mais dans sa déception, une chose l'avait amusée : c'était la réaction de Georgiana et la discussion qu'elles avaient eu le soir lorsque cette dernière était passée la voir avant de se coucher.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, entrez Georgiana ! »

La jeune fille avait pris soin de fermer la porte derrière elle et s'était assise à côté de Margaret.

« Mrs. Bingley est désolée d'avoir écourté votre soirée. Elle savait combien cela comptait pour vous...

- Oh, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en veuille ! Ce n'est pas sa faute... Et puis... il y aura peut-être d'autres occasions pour que nous nous retrouvions Mr. Thornton et moi...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... oui, nous ne nous sommes pas parlés, mais... nous nous sommes compris l'un et l'autre. Je sais que je parle par énigme... mais tout cela a un sens, je vous assure... » avait répondu Margaret avec un air mystérieux tandis qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

La frustration de la jeune fille s'était alors muée en un apaisement grâce au meilleur souvenir de la soirée, à savoir la sensation que Mr. Thornton avait compris tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui et son désir d'avoir une autre chance auprès de lui après l'avoir rejeté.

Margaret avait eu l'occasion de parler avec Mr. Bingley, qui allait mieux et souhaitait s'excuser en personne pour l'avoir obligée à quitter la soirée plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Margaret la rassura et lui exprima toute sa joie de la voir en meilleure santé, arguant que c'était le plus important. A présent, elle attendait avec impatience la venue de Mr. Crawford, curieuse de connaître ce qu'il avait à lui dire de si important. Il lui avait fait envoyer un message dans la matinée pour la prévenir qu'il viendrait à quatorze heures. Lorsqu'il fut annoncé, elle le salua avec gentillesse, remarquant qu'il avait l'air nerveux, ce qui la ramena à la fois où il lui avait fait sa demande en mariage et les moments pénibles qui en avaient résulté. Mal à l'aise, elle le pria de s'asseoir.

« Je suis toute ouïe, Mr. Crawford. Que souhaitiez-vous me dire ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier de me recevoir, compte tenu de notre... passé, déclara-t-il avec reconnaissance.

- Je vous en prie, c'est oublié ! » répliqua Margaret de façon plus brutale qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis elle se reprit :

« Nous sommes restés bons amis, c'est très bien ainsi..., ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

- Oui, j'en suis flatté... Miss Dashwood... ma démarche va sans doute vous paraître singulière, mais... je prends le risque... et je sais que vous pourrez m'aider...

- Vous m'intriguez de plus en plus, Mr. Crawford...

- Je viens vous demander votre assistance dans une affaire sentimentale. » annonça Mr. Crawford.

Margaret resta bouche bée, stupéfaite par les mots qui venaient de franchir les lèvres de Mr. Crawford.

« Votre demande est plus que singulière, en effet ! s'exclama-t-elle. Expliquez-moi davantage, je vous prie ! »

Mr. Crawford parût soulagé d'avoir franchi une première étape difficile et se leva pour être plus à l'aise, faisant les cent pas.

« Très bien... Il y a... un mois environ, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme. Elle est magnifique, sensible et cultivée... la plus merveilleuse créature que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer ! Sans vouloir vous offenser..., ajouta-t-il soudain en voyant l'air de Margaret.

- Je suis bien trop intriguée pour être vexée, Mr. Crawford ! la rassura-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir de rire de la maladresse de Mr. Crawford. Continuez...

- Merci. Cette jeune femme est incroyable, mais... elle a un passé difficile et vit de façon si... Oh ! Elle mérite tellement mieux que ce qu'elle a et je veux le lui offrir. Mais... j'ignore si son désir de nous unir est aussi fort que le mien car elle se sent indigne de moi et je crains que même si elle le voulait, nous n'ayons pas l'approbation de sa famille... de son tuteur plus exactement... Et c'est ici que j'aurais... que nous aurions besoin de votre aide, Miss Dashwood, déclara Mr. Crawford.

- Mon aide ? Mais... je ne connais pas cette personne ! De quel appui vous serais-je ? demanda Margaret, interloquée.

- En réalité, si. Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée... Il s'agit de Miss Beth Williams, la pupille du Colonel Brandon... »

Margaret écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

« Beth... Vous êtes amoureux de Beth ?! Mais... quand et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Cela semble si incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Elle vit à Dorchester et il s'avère que lors d'une visite à un ami de longue date qui séjourne là-bas, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer les Rickman, la famille qui l'a élevée. Nous avons bien sympathisé et ils m'ont invité à dîner chez eux. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Beth... Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai été captivé par sa beauté, son air grave et ses grands yeux sombres. Mais elle n'est pas que belle... Elle a une conversation si agréable ! s'exclama Mr. Crawford, les yeux brillants.

Je suis souvent retourné visiter les Rickman, et ce sous n'importe quel prétexte, mais je voulais revoir Beth... Quelque chose m'a intrigué pourtant... Elle était très agréable avec moi, mais semblait distante... J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle était promise à un autre et qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire nourrir de faux-espoirs en se montrant plus charmante qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, mais personne n'a parlé d'un prétendant... J'ai alors décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments pour mettre un terme à mes incertitudes. Contre toute attente, lorsque j'ai commencé à lui parler de ce que je ressentais pour elle, elle m'a arrêté et m'a remercié avant de me dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter ma demande, même si elle éprouvait des sentiments pour moi. Je l'ai évidemment supplié de me donner la raison d'un tel refus puisque mes sentiments étaient partagés... Elle a lutté un long moment avant de finalement céder et me demander de l'attendre quelques instants... Lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle tenait dans ses bras le plus beau petit garçon que j'ai jamais vu..., expliqua Mr. Crawford avec émotion.

- Andrew..., murmura Margaret en souriant.

- Oui... Andrew... Elle m'a alors raconté toute l'histoire... »

Margaret resta silencieuse, attendant la suite. Elle-même ne connaissait pas la véritable histoire de Beth. Elle savait seulement qu'elle s'était laissée séduire par un homme qui l'avait abandonnée après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, plongeant la jeune fille dans la disgrâce. Elle ignorait que cet homme en question était Willoughby. Seuls les Brandon, Elinor et Mrs. Dashwood le savaient et n'avaient rien dit à la jeune fille, la jugeant trop jeune à l'époque des faits. Beth n'ayant guère l'envie de relater ce triste chapitre de sa vie, Margaret n'en avait jamais rien su et n'en saurait jamais rien.

« Elle a ajouté que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle devait aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments, préférant ne pas me mêler à son passé douloureux qui continuait de la poursuivre, la rendant recluse... Mais je ne suis pas mieux ! Je lui ai raconté mon ancienne vie dissolue, mon propre passé, celui-là même qui vous avais tant choqué, à raison... Elle a été abusée, mais elle était sincère et si jeune ! Moi, j'étais mûr et frivole, ne songeant qu'à moi ! Qui mérite le plus une vie meilleure que celle qu'il a si ce n'est Beth ? Mais je veux m'amender... Je ne la mérite pas, même si j'ai bien changé... Mais je l'aime..., continua Mr. Crawford.

- Le lui avez-vous dit ? demanda Margaret.

- Oui... J'ai pris le petit Andrew dans mes bras et j'ai ressenti un tel bouleversement ! Je lui ai juré que si cet enfant représentait un obstacle à son bonheur, à son espoir de se voir aimer, il représentait tout ce que je souhaitais. Une famille... Je lui ai promis que je l'aimerai et prendrai soin de lui comme de mon propre fils... et que je l'aimerai et ne la ferai jamais souffrir si elle voulait de moi...

- Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Mr. Crawford.

« Elle a dit oui... »

Margaret eut un petit rire joyeux.

« C'est plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré ! » dit-elle avec émotion.

Mr. Crawford lui baisa la main, touché par la réaction de Margaret.

« J'ai demandé sa main aux Rickman. Ils ont été surpris, mais très heureux pour Beth. Ils n'y voient aucune objection, mais tout repose entre les mains du Colonel Brandon... » dit-il.

Margaret hocha la tête.

« Souhaitez-vous que je parle de vous à mon beau-frère ?

- Pas tout de suite. Beth va lui écrire pour savoir si elle peut lui rendre visite à Delaford et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Si vous voulez faire quelque chose pour nous, dites juste au Colonel que j'ai changé et que je suis on ne peut plus sincère dans mes intentions envers Miss Williams. J'irai ensuite faire ma demande auprès du Colonel. Nous nous sommes vus obligés de procéder ainsi car je ne suis pas intime avec les Brandon pour être invités chez eux régulièrement et leur prouver mon attachement à Beth... »

Margaret se leva et serra les mains de Mr. Crawford dans les siennes, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux !

- Merci... Merci beaucoup, Miss Dashwood ! Pensez-vous que nous avons une chance d'être ensemble, Beth et moi ?

- J'en suis persuadée ! Et quand bien même, battez-vous ! Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment en se souciant du regard des autres, elles sont malheureuses, alors... aimez-vous pour vous et personne d'autres ! »

* * *

><p>M. Thornton rebroussa chemin, la mâchoire serrée et le cœur brisé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il allait se rendre à Darcy House pour parler à Margaret, mais ce qu'il avait vu à travers la fenêtre l'avait arrêté net. Margaret et Mr. Crawford l'un en face de l'autre, le regard radieux, main dans la main... Il n'avait pu le supporter. Il aurait douté de ce qu'il avait vu s'il n'avait pas déjà vu Margaret avec ce gentleman.<p>

La veille il les avait aperçu alors qu'il tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule dans le hall du Royal Theatre de Londres. Il avait été surpris et désappointé, encore dans l'espoir de parler à Margaret après ce qu'il avait vécu durant la représentation de _la Vita Nuova_. Il aurait aimé la voir, lui parler, lui demander s'il avait bien compris le regard qu'ils s'étaient échangés... Lorsqu'il l'avait vu quitter l'Opéra, il s'était senti vide, impuissant, l'angoisse d'avoir mal interprété leur échange de regards prenant le pas sur l'espoir. Il était à présent sûr qu'il s'était cruellement trompé...

« Elle s'est bien joué de moi, finalement... » songea-t-il amèrement.

Mais davantage que l'amertume, c'était la douleur qui dominait dans le cœur de Nicholas Thornton. Pourtant, il y avait cru jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait cessé d'y croire même lorsque Margaret avait refusé sa demande en mariage. Il était même allé acheter une bague de fiançailles, décidé à revenir à la charge auprès de Margaret avec des arguments plus convaincants pour l'assurer que rien ni personne ne lui ferait avoir honte d'elle.

Il se sentait humilié à présent. Il soupira en songeant que sa tante allait lui présenter de nombreuses jeunes filles bien nées pour qu'il en prenne une pour femme. Mais comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces dames alors que toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées vers le visage souriant de Margaret Dashwood ?

* * *

><p>Marianne se sentit réveillée par des caresses sur son ventre. Les yeux toujours clos, elle se mit à sourire. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps Brandon était sorti du sommeil, mais connaissant l'impatience qu'avait été la sienne lorsqu'il espérait sentir le bébé bouger, à présent qu'il l'avait senti une première fois, il n'allait certainement pas en rester là ! Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face au visage radieux de Brandon.<p>

« Bonjour..., murmura-t-il. Je t'ai réveillé... » ajouta-t-il l'air penaud.

Marianne secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non... Un réveil pareil ne se refuse pas... »

Brandon lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui... »

Elle poussa une exclamation et se mit à rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Brandon.

Marianne lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un d'autre ait été tiré du sommeil ! » répondit-elle d'un air amusé.

Brandon caressa le ventre rebondi, les yeux emplis de tendresse, couvé du regard par Marianne.

« Alors... que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle. Nous n'allons tout de même pas rester au lit toute la journée ? J'aurais bien le temps lorsque nous rentrerons à Delaford..., ajouta-t-elle en soupirant, songeant à son confinement.

- Voilà qui est intéressant..., répondit Brandon avec malice en jouant avec les boucles auburn de Marianne. Cela veut dire que je t'aurais rien que pour moi... »

Marianne poussa une exclamation et se redressa sur le lit.

« Je suis toujours là pour toi ! C'est _toi_ qui me laisse seule pour aller aider tout le Dorsetshire ! » fit-elle remarquer d'un air boudeur.

Brandon éclata de rire.

« Tout le Dorsetshire ? Ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères un peu ?

- N'essayez pas de détourner la conversation sur ma tendance à l'exagération, Colonel Brandon ! Cela ne marche plus ! » répliqua Marianne en posant son index sur le front de Brandon.

Ce dernier continua à rire, puis il la pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa l'épaule avant de la faire s'étendre sur le lit. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle, ses mains posées sur le lit, de chaque côté de ses épaules.

« Si je m'éloigne quelques fois c'est pour me protéger de tes charmes..., susurra-t-il. Mon cœur n'y résisterai pas ! »

Marianne eut un rire moqueur.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'était interdit de m'aimer..., répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

- Non... Mais c'est ce qui me permets de me rendre davantage compte de la chance incroyable que j'ai ! » répondit Brandon avant de se pencher davantage pour lui embrasser la naissance de la gorge.

Marianne fronça le nez et secoua la tête.

« Comme toujours, tu as gagné à force de compliments ! Arriverais-je un jour à te battre à ce jeu-là ?

- Mais je ne joue pas ! Je suis on ne peut plus sincère ! » répliqua Brandon d'un air rieur.

Marianne le regarda, un sourire empli de tendresse dessiné sur son visage, donnant davantage de poids à la sincérité de Brandon. Elle était belle et rayonnante, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête, cherchant à gagner ses épaules si pâles. Sa poitrine s'était développée à cause de sa grossesse et ses formes étaient encore plus marquées, sa chemise de nuit en satin les mettant en valeur de par sa transparence. Elle avait le teint rosé et ses yeux pétillaient, les cernes qu'elle arborait quelques jours avant s'étant estompées.

« Tu es sublime... » souffla-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle.

Elle leva un doigt et le posa sur ses lèvres, l'air amusé.

« Pas encore... Notre enfant se manifeste à nouveau... Et je veux me sentir seule au moment où tu m'embrasseras... »

Brandon rit et posa sa tête contre le ventre de Marianne, ressentant les coups portés par le bébé.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se promenaient main dans la main dans les environs de Falmouth, observant les collines et les vallées verdoyantes, les falaises sur lesquelles la mer déchaînée venait se fracasser. Ils avaient décidé d'aller voir le château de Pendennis, construit par Henri VIII en 1539 dans le but de se protéger des invasions françaises et espagnoles chargées de rétablir la religion du pays à la demande du pape. En effet, Henri VIII avait changé la religion d'Angleterre, qui était devenu l'Eglise d'Angleterre, origine de l'anglicanisme, afin de pouvoir divorcer de Catherine d'Aragon dans le but d'épouser Anne Boleyn. Marianne avait toujours été révoltée par le traitement infligé à Catherine d'Aragon.

« Tout ça parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner d'héritier ! Pauvre femme... Morte seule et humiliée ! s'exclama-t-elle en parcourant du regard la tour ronde du château.

- Oui, c'est abominable, mais malheureusement, d'autres subirent le même sort qu'elle par la suite..., fit remarquer Brandon.

- Le pouvoir... L'argent et le pouvoir ! Voilà ce qui domine les rois ! Les sentiments, l'amour, l'honneur... cela n'a pas d'importance à leurs yeux ?

- Tous n'étaient pas comme ça... Mais il est vrai qu'Henri VIII était particulièrement odieux... »

Après un court silence, Marianne se tourna vers Brandon, l'air grave.

« Penses-tu que cela soit dû à la fonction de roi ? Il devait pourtant les aimer, elle et Anne Boleyn au début...

- Je ne saurais le dire. Il est vrai que le pouvoir et la peur de ne pas réussir à accomplir ce que tout le monde vous demande peut modifier le plus sage des esprits humains...

- Mais la véritable sagesse serait de refuser un tel pouvoir au final, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Brandon lui sourit.

« Oui, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas si facile...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. » répondit Marianne.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment lorsque Marianne reprit la parole.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de me trouver quelques similitudes avec Anne Boleyn... »

Brandon la regarda, surpris.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques... J'espère que je n'ai rien de semblable à Henri VIII ! » dit-il d'un air amusé.

Marianne éclata de rire.

« Oh non ! C'est en cela que je connais ma chance. Anne Boleyn est décrite comme ayant été une femme spontanée, vivace et insoumise... C'est ce qui aurait séduit le roi, mais après, ces qualités-là même qui faisaient son charme ont causé sa perte... sans parler du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner d'héritier... J'ai ces mêmes traits de caractère et...

- Tu n'es pas insoumise, la coupa doucement Brandon.

- Non... Mais ce qui fait mon charme à tes yeux, me décrédibilise aux yeux du monde, j'en ai eu la preuve à Londres... J'ai de la chance de ne pas être reine ! » soupira-t-elle.

Brandon arrêta de marcher et éclata franchement de rire.

« En effet !

- Un autre que toi aurait sans doute réagi avec beaucoup moins de douceur et de patience ! continua Marianne en s'arrêtant à son tour. Si j'avais été née quelques siècles plus tôt, je me serais attirée bien plus de problèmes... »

Brandon redevint sérieux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Marianne.

« Ce qui s'est passé à Londres est réglé, et tu es suffisamment forte et bien entourée pour que la Saison prochaine se passe bien mieux. Quand à ma réaction envers toi... c'est mon rôle d'époux. Je t'ai épousé pour tes grandes qualités et tes petits défauts et je serais un lâche si je te méprisais pour ces traits de caractère. A l'inverse d'Henri VIII, je ne suis pas roi, je n'ai aucune pression sur mes épaules, et je suis éperdument amoureux de la femme que j'ai épousé, et ce malgré les difficultés que nous traversons et que nous traverserons encore... »

Marianne lui sourit et se blottit contre lui.

« Je le sais... Je suis sûre que si tu avais été roi, tu n'aurais pas agi comme Henri VIII... »

Brandon lui caressa les cheveux.

« Il ne faut jurer de rien ! Je pense que ce que les rois vivent peut leur faire perdre facilement leurs principes au profit de ce que les autres les pressent de devenir... Mais j'aime à croire que je serais resté tel que tu me vois aujourd'hui. » ajouta-t-il devant l'air de son épouse.

Celle-ci lui sourit et reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de Brandon.

« Jusqu'à ce que je me fasse assassiner par mes ennemis à cause de ma gentillesse... » continua ce dernier.

La remarque de Brandon eut l'effet escompté : le rire de Marianne s'éleva dans l'air.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Margaret était en proie à une vive agitation. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Mr. Thornton et commençait à croire que l'espoir qu'elle avait perçu n'était qu'illusion. Elle confia ses inquiétudes à Barbara dans une de ses lettres, où elle lui expliqua tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis sa dernière lettre, omettant seulement les mésaventures de Marianne. Elle espérait que l'état de santé de son amie s'était amélioré et se sentait coupable de ne pas être auprès d'elle, songeant qu'elle devait se sentir bien seule, recluse dans sa chambre à lire et à se reposer.<p>

Margaret était de sortie très souvent, en compagnie des dames Darcy et Bingley la journée, tandis que dans la soirée venaient s'ajouter leurs époux. Une autre dame fut également incluse à leur sortie. Miss Caroline Bingley, sœur de Mr. Bingley. Il ne fallut guère plus d'une minute à Margaret pour la juger antipathique et hypocrite. Lorsqu'elle lui fut présentée, elle put remarquer la moue de dédain qu'affichait la jeune femme et le sourire crispé qu'elle arborait en compagnie des Darcy.

Sans que personne ne lui en eut soufflé mot, il ne fut pas difficile pour Margaret de deviner que Miss Bingley aurait bien aimé se trouver à la place de Mrs. Darcy, et que sa courtoisie à son égard semblait lui coûter. Mrs. Darcy avait l'air plus pétillant que jamais, affichant elle aussi beaucoup de politesse à l'égard de Miss Bingley, mais sans sa chaleur coutumière, même si elle semblait plus sincère que Miss Bingley dans son désir de bien jouer les apparences.

Le premier soir que Miss Bingley passa en leur compagnie, les discussions furent essentiellement lancées par Mrs. Darcy et Mrs. Bingley, qui espérait voir sa belle-sœur se tenir de façon courtoise. Elle craignait une impolitesse de sa part envers Margaret, car le regard qu'elle lui lançait de temps à autre était curieux, comme si elle cherchait à savoir de quel rang social elle pouvait être. Cette attention mal placée amusait la jeune fille. A sa grande surprise, elle commençait à changer et à ne plus être affectée par le regard accusateur ou réprobateur des autres. Peut-être était-ce le fait de côtoyer Mrs. Darcy, mais elle était d'humeur espiègle et cela ajouté à son impétuosité et ses idées très libres sur les droits et les devoirs d'une jeune fille l'auraient rendu infréquentable si elle n'avait pas eu cette éducation, ce charme et cette capacité à tenir des conversations agréables avec autrui pour peu que le sujet l'intéresse.

« Vous n'aviez pu venir dès le début de la Saison, Miss Bingley. Miss Dashwood y a fait son entrée dans le monde avec succès, tout comme sa sœur, Mrs. Brandon, lança Mrs. Darcy.

- Vraiment ? J'en suis ravie pour vous, Miss Dashwood... Cette cérémonie est impressionnante pour les jeunes Débutantes. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ces mondanités, vous qui venez du Devonshire ?

- Non, en effet. Mais j'apprends un peu plus chaque jour, répondit Margaret avec un sourire timide.

- C'est alors heureux que vous soyez en compagnie de Mrs. Darcy pour votre apprentissage. Elle sait mieux que personne ce que cela peut représenter lorsqu'on ne vient pas d'un milieu aisé... »

Voyant l'air choqué de Mrs. Bingley et le regard moqueur qu'affichait Mrs. Darcy, Margaret intervint :

« Détrompez-vous, Miss Bingley, j'ai été élevée dans le domaine familial, Norland Park, dans le Sussex. Une fort belle demeure, spacieuse, riche et plus que confortable... Mais comme vous devez le savoir, la loi de l'entail nous a forcé, ma mère, mes sœurs et moi, à quitter notre position aisée à la mort de mon père. Nous avons eu la chance d'être hébergées par notre cousin, Sir John Middleton, un homme qui possède beaucoup de biens. Nous vivons dans un cottage sur ses terres, ma mère et moi, mais nous avons une société très agréable et de très bonnes relations... Votre père a fait fortune dans le commerce, me semble-t-il ? »

Miss Bingley se raidit brusquement, pâle et le regard furieux, tandis que Mrs. Darcy se raclait la gorge pour étouffer un rire.

« En effet... mais cela n'a guère d'importance..., répondit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

- Vous avez raison ! Les origines sociales importent peu, aussi ne nous arrêtons pas sur ce critère pour juger les personnes que nous rencontrons, qu'en dites-vous ? » continua Margaret d'un air candide.

Miss Bingley se sentit très mal à l'aise et hochant maladroitement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, elle demanda à Mrs. Bingley s'ils pouvaient rentrer car elle se sentait fatiguée. Cette excuse ne trompa personne et Mrs. Darcy échangea un regard rieur avec Margaret, tandis que Mrs. Bingley accorda la requête exprimée par sa belle-sœur avec un grand sourire. En effet, les Bingley avaient leur demeure à Londres et n'étaient restés chez les Darcy que le temps pour Miss Bingley de venir les rejoindre, désireux de ne pas imposer aux Darcy ses remarques perfides. Lorsqu'ils se furent séparés, Mrs. Darcy éclata de rire et prit les mains de Margaret dans les siennes.

« Margaret ! Vous êtes merveilleuse ! s'exclama-t-elle. Votre répartie était parfaite ! Ne trouvez-vous pas, Georgiana ?

- Absolument ! J'espère que cela dissuadera Miss Bingley de continuer à lancer ses remarques si désobligeantes...

- N'ai-je pas été trop impolie ? demanda Margaret, l'air gêné.

- Elle l'a été, mais vous êtes restée correcte... Lorsque Lady Firth entendra parler de cela, elle va vous apprécier encore plus, c'est certain ! »

* * *

><p>Marianne et Brandon descendirent prudemment les collines, main dans la main. Brandon portait un panier rempli de victuailles de sa main libre tandis que Marianne resserrait les pans de son étole sur ses épaules. Le temps était idéal pour un pique-nique en bord de mer. Le vent était doux, les rayons du soleil perçaient derrière les nuages et réussissaient à réchauffer les quelques promeneurs qui profitaient de ce beau début de mois de mars pour faire quelques pas près des falaises. Brandon avait préféré opter pour un chemin plus long, mais plus praticable pour Marianne.<p>

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la plage, il posa à terre le panier de pique-nique et en sortit une couverture qu'il étendit sur le sable. Soudain, Marianne éclata de rire. Brandon releva la tête, un sourire surpris tandis que son regard interrogeait Marianne.

« Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai mis la couverture dans le mauvais sens ?

- Non, non ! C'est juste que je me souvenais de la fois où nous avions descendu une colline escarpée pour aller au lac et... »

Une autre éclat de rire l'empêcha de continuer son histoire, mais Brandon connaissait la suite et la rejoint dans son hilarité.

« Quelle chute mémorable !

- Mon Dieu, oui ! soupira Marianne en souriant tandis que Brandon l'aidait à s'asseoir sur la couverture. C'était une époque si merveilleuse...

- Notre deuxième jour en tant que couple marié... Notre premier pique-nique juste toi et moi..., répondit Brandon en la rejoignant.

- Par contre, je doute fort que l'issue de ce présent pique-nique soit le même que le précédent ! » rit Marianne en songeant à leur acte d'amour dans la nature.

Brandon éclata de rire.

« C'est peu probable en effet !

- Mais je suis heureuse que nous ayons fait cela là-bas, alors que nous étions encore juste toi et moi... Lorsque le bébé viendra, ce sera différent...

- Différent... Oui, nous aurons un autre rôle à jouer auprès de notre enfant, mais... ça ne changera pas le regard que j'ai sur toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes... Tu seras la mère de notre enfant, mais tu resteras mon épouse, ajouta Brandon en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Marianne.

- Je le sais... Et il en va de même de mon côté, mais... Mais j'ai peur que mon rôle de mère m'empêche de vivre mon rôle auprès de toi de manière aussi intense qu'aujourd'hui..., expliqua Marianne. Je viens de m'en rendre compte à l'instant. Je n'avais pas cette crainte avant aujourd'hui ! Mais le fait de reparler de ce pique-nique, et le souvenir que j'ai de nos moments passés ici, rien que tous les deux... J'ai peur de ne plus revivre ça...

- Je comprends... mais sincèrement... crois-tu vraiment que je ne ferais rien pour que nous revivions nos moments où nous sommes juste rien que nous deux ? C'est mal me connaître ! » rit Brandon d'un air malicieux.

Marianne sourit franchement, le regard rayonnant.

« C'est vrai ! Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter de ça alors que nous sommes loin de tout... Ces derniers temps, je m'inquiète beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire sur notre avenir... Elinor m'avait dit que c'était une des choses qui l'avait frappé depuis le début de sa grossesse... Sans parler de toutes les émotions contradictoires que je ressens parfois ! »

Elle poussa un soupir avant de faire un petit sourire à Brandon, qui la regardait, à l'écoute, sans chercher à l'interrompre pour la rassurer. Il savait qu'elle ressentait un besoin de parler de leur avenir, des bouleversements que la grossesse avait sur elle. Il est vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiétée au sujet de leur avenir en tant que parents, elle avait été radieuse et enthousiaste à l'idée de tout ce qu'ils feraient avec leur enfant.

A présent il se rendait compte que sous son calme apparent, sa jeune épouse ressentait beaucoup d'appréhension. Et il ne savait que dire, lui aussi étant sujet à certaines angoisses, notamment au sujet du déroulement de l'accouchement et de son issue pour elle et le bébé. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler de cela avec Marianne sous peine de l'inquiéter davantage.

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve notre avenir en tant que parents... mais je peux déjà te promettre que notre avenir en tant que couple sera des plus amoureux. » dit-il finalement, l'air sincère.

Marianne le regarda avec tendresse et se blottit contre lui. Le soleil chauffait leurs corps tandis que le bruit des vagues les berçait. Marianne aurait pu s'endormir, mais les manifestations de son ventre affamé eurent raison d'elle, faisant éclater de rire Brandon.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer à manger ! »

Ils firent honneur au délicieux repas concocté par Jessica et restèrent l'un contre l'autre à observer les vagues de la mer rouler vers eux. Marianne gravait dans son esprit chaque chose qui s'offrait à sa vue, son ouïe ou son odorat. L'air iodé de la mer, le chant des mouettes, le bruit des vagues, les cris lointains d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents ou de leur nourrice... Puis le parfum de Brandon, sa respiration, ses mains qui s'égaraient tantôt sur son ventre, tantôt sur sa nuque... Elle se sentait apaisée et heureuse.

Ils rentrèrent lentement vers leur cottage lorsque le vent se fit plus frais. Sur le chemin, Marianne demanda dans un soupir quand ils rentreraient à Delaford.

« Eh bien... tu vas entamer ton cinquième mois de grossesse dans peu de temps et ce ne serait pas prudent de voyager au-delà... Je pensais que nous pouvions rentrer dans une petite semaine ? »

Marianne hocha la tête, l'air satisfait.

« Très bien. C'est une décision raisonnable ! Et qu'allons-nous faire durant ce temps qu'il nous reste ?

- Je pensais que nous pourrions continuer nos marches, nos pique-nique, découvrir un peu plus ce lieu, toi et moi... Profiter de notre solitude avant de retrouver nos proches...

- Ce programme me plaît... » sourit Marianne.

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à parcourir les ports des environs, flânant près des jetées. Marianne trempait ses pieds dans la mer dès qu'ils la longeaient, se sentant revigorée par cet air marin si vivifiant. Ils visitèrent également les ruelles étroites et pavées, dégustèrent de délicieux repas et passèrent quelques soirées et quelques aurores à guetter le coucher et le lever de soleil sur la plage. Parfois ils ne parlaient pas, restaient silencieux, main dans la main, simplement heureux d'être l'un près de l'autre sans que les mots soient une obligation entre eux.

Brandon avait craint de rencontrer certaines de leurs connaissances, le Dorsetshire n'étant guère loin des Cornouailles. Il voulait réellement partager ces moments avec Marianne sans personne pour les reconnaître et briser cette intimité, cette tranquillité qu'ils ressentaient à nouveau après des semaines houleuses à Londres.

Un jour cependant, alors qu'ils se promenaient non loin de Trevena, Marianne ayant voulu y retourner, il crut reconnaître Mr. et Mrs. Cox. Marianne le vit froncer les sourcils et regarda dans la direction qu'il fixait. Elle poussa une exclamation et reporta son attention vers son mari.

« Nous aurons été seuls cinq jours. Il y a une fin à tout... » dit-elle en souriant d'un air vaincu.

Brandon la regarda en haussant un sourcil, l'air malicieux.

« Qui a parlé de fin ? »

Prenant le bras de Marianne, il l'entraîna dans une boutique qui les cacherait des regards des Cox. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Marianne le regarda, hilare.

« Mais... vous frôlez l'impolitesse, Colonel Brandon ! murmura-t-elle en riant.

- Je nous garde encore quelques instants seuls au monde, ma douce... Si impolitesse il y a pour un tel motif, alors je l'assume pleinement ! répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Oh non ! rit Marianne d'une voix étouffée en montrant d'un signe de tête les Cox qui s'apprêtaient à entrer.

- Suis-moi... »

Secouée de rires silencieux, Marianne suivit Brandon qui l'entraînait dans un dédale de rangées pleines de rubans, chapeaux et autres couvres-chef. Les Cox venaient d'entrer dans la boutique et inspectaient les rangées qui s'offraient à eux. Marianne et Brandon firent le tour de la boutique, les contournant discrètement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent sortir et s'éloigner rapidement. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens de faire, Christopher ! s'exclama Marianne entre deux rires.

- Moi non plus ! » répondit Brandon avec un rire doublé de stupéfaction.

Marianne s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda, les yeux pétillants.

- S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour de nous, je t'embrasserais... Je crois que je t'aime encore plus lorsque tu es aussi spontané... » murmura-t-elle sérieusement.

Ils n'attendirent pas une minute de plus pour prendre la direction de leur cottage, Brandon ne souhaitant pas priver son épouse des marques d'affection qu'elle voulait lui donner.

* * *

><p>Margaret ajusta son décolleté et se mira une dernière fois dans le miroir. Une belle robe de couleur myosotis mettait en valeur sa taille fine et longue. Elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle avait pris quelques centimètres et que sa taille s'était affinée, lui donnant une allure distinguée. Elle regrettait cependant de ne pas davantage remplir son décolleté, enviant celui de ses sœurs. Elle était consciente qu'un beau décolleté était un atout de séduction. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards discrets, furtifs que lançaient certains gentlemen sur la poitrine de Marianne.<p>

Elle commençait d'ailleurs à envisager l'hypothèse que le confinement de la femme lors de sa grossesse avait une autre raison que la bienséance et s'apparentait davantage à une aide pour les époux, visant à les faire jouir seuls de l'évolution du corps de leurs épouses sans qu'un autre homme n'en profite, attisant leur jalousie ou le trouble de leurs femmes. Margaret sourit à cette idée, essayant de la garder en mémoire pour pouvoir la restituer à Barbara dans une prochaine lettre.

Elle songea soudain avec tendresse que Mr. Thornton n'avait jamais eu de tels regards sur les décolletés de ses sœurs ou le sien... du moins en sa présence.

« Pourquoi ne m'écrit-il pas ? » murmura-t-elle soudain avec colère.

Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre longs jours qu'elle n'avait eu aucun signe de lui. Elle était pourtant sortie à diverses soirées susceptibles de le compter dans la liste des invités, mais il n'en avait rien été. Elle confia son désarroi à Lady Firth lors de la soirée. Cette dernière ayant lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, elle avait immédiatement compris la raison du manque d'entrain de la jeune fille.

« Je crois savoir ce qui vous préoccupe, Miss Dashwood... Vous pensez à Mr. Thornton, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet... Son absence m'inquiète... Je pensais avoir de ses nouvelles et je n'ai rien reçu...

- Nous en aurons sous peu. J'ai appris que Lady Hamilton, une amie de la tante de Mr. Thornton, était invitée. Elle nous en dira plus... Qu'y a-t-il, Margaret ? Vous êtes pâle tout à coup ! »

Margaret s'était souvenue de la manière avec laquelle Lady Hamilton avait parlé d'elle lors d'un salon, expliquant qu'elle ferait honte à Mr. Thornton s'il l'épousait. Elle craint soudain de se trouver face à face avec cette dame.

« Ce n'est rien... Mais je vous en prie, ne lui posez pas la question devant moi ! Elle va se faire des idées...

- Des idées qui ne seraient pas absurdes, soit dit en passant... »

Margaret rougit.

« Oui... Mais elle voit notre union possible d'un mauvais œil... Je l'ai entendu le dire et je ne souhaite pas... »

Lady Firth lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

« Je comprends. Ne vous en faites pas, je serais discrète. »

Margaret la remercia et alla rejoindre les Darcy, faisant mine de s'intéresser à leur discussion avec les Hathaway. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers Lady Firth qui était à présent auprès de Lady Hamilton et engageait la conversation. Margaret eut le cœur serré, scrutant le regard de Lady Hamilton sans pour autant oser s' y attarder sous peine d'être démasquée dans ses sentiments. Dire qu'elle avait dit à Mr. Crawford que lui et Beth devaient s'aimer sans se soucier du regard des autres !

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours si compliqué d'appliquer soi-même les conseils que nous savons être bons pour les autres ? » se demanda-t-elle amèrement.

Georgiana la tira de ses pensées en lui montrant discrètement un couple qui venait d'arriver. Margaret se raidit instinctivement en voyant les Dashwood. Fanny avait l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'ordinaire tandis que John semblait penaud. Margaret leur tourna le dos, peu désireuse de les saluer, encore fâchée par les propos que sa belle-sœur avait tenu sur Marianne.

« J'aperçois également les Knightley ! » dit Georgiana avec un ton plus enthousiaste.

Margaret regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait et fut heureuse de croiser le regard joyeux de Mrs. Knightley, qui s'empressa de venir vers elles pour les saluer. Elle se renseigna également sur Brandon et Marianne.

« Avez-vous de leurs nouvelles ?

- Non, mais j'ose croire que c'est bon signe... Ils avaient vraiment besoin de partir, répondit Margaret en souriant.

- En effet... Je ne peux que me réjouir pour eux après avoir été témoin de leurs difficultés... Dans l'état où était votre sœur, partir au calme était la meilleure solution. » approuva Mrs. Knightley.

Mr. Knightley hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et regarda les Dashwood qui saluaient certaines de leurs connaissances.

« Votre demi-frère et votre belle-sœur n'ont pas l'air tranquilles... » fit-il observer.

Margaret regarda dans leur direction et fit la moue.

« Ils n'ont jamais eu l'air très à l'aise en ma présence ou en celle de ma mère et de mes sœurs... De toute manière, je n'ai aucune envie de leur parler. Fanny a été odieuse avec Marianne, et John est trop hypocrite.

- Je vous comprends, la rassura Mrs. Knightley. Je n'aimerais pas leur parler moi non plus ! »

Margaret ignorait l'échange qu'il y avait eu entre Brandon et les Dashwood, mais ces derniers ne le savaient pas et la croyait informée de la disgrâce dans laquelle Mr. Dashwood les avait plongé, aussi évitaient-ils soigneusement son regard pour ne pas y lire la jubilation qu'ils prêtaient à Margaret. Si la jeune fille avait été mise dans la confidence, son état d'esprit serait néanmoins resté le même et elle aurait continué à les ignorer.

« Bonsoir Lady Firth ! salua joyeusement Mrs. Knightley.

- Bonsoir Mrs. Knightley ! Heureuse de vous revoir vous et votre époux. Puis-je vous emprunter Miss Dashwood quelques instants ?

- Bien sûr... »

Le cœur battant, Margaret suivit Lady Firth qui affichait un grand sourire et un air enjoué tout en lui chuchotant :

« Faites comme si nous parlions de choses et d'autres sans intérêt... »

Obéissante, Margaret se mit à sourire et à hocher la tête, interloquée.

« C'est pour dissuader Lady Hamilton de faire le lien entre la discussion que nous avons eu et vous-même...

- Elle se doute de quelque chose ?

- Eh bien... ce qu'elle m'a révélé montre qu'elle n'est pas mécontente que Mr. Thornton se soit éloigné...

- Comment ça ? demanda Margaret en oubliant toute forme de désinvolture.

- Restez calme, elle nous observe... »

Margaret se força à sourire, mais ses lèvres tremblaient.

« D'après elle, Mr. Thornton aurait déclaré n'avoir plus aucune raison de rester à Londres, tout ce à quoi il avait pu prendre plaisir s'étant dissipé...

- Ce sont ses mots exacts ? demanda Margaret d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui... d'après Lady Hamilton...

- Je ne peux pas le croire... Je pensais que... qu'il avait compris... que nous nous étions compris ce soir-là..., murmura-t-elle sans réussir à cacher son désespoir.

- Il reviendra Margaret, vous devez garder espoir ! Lady Hamilton a pu me raconter ce qu'elle voulait... Je suis sûre que ce jeune homme ne vous a pas oublié...

- Mais si c'est le cas... il faudra bien que je l'oublie moi aussi..., répliqua tristement Margaret.

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire...

- Si ! N'avez-vous pas vous-même été obligée de renoncer à votre premier amour ? Je ne suis pas égoïste au point de croire que mon amour est plus fort que tous ceux qui ont existé avant moi... Mon beau-frère, ma sœur, vous... ! Vous m'avez fait comprendre que l'amour peut survenir plus d'une fois, même si la première fois semble être celle qu'on attendait depuis toujours parce que c'est nouveau et puissant... Je ne suis plus une enfant, je saurais surmonter le chagrin que j'éprouve en ce moment, comme vous l'avez fait, comme mon beau-frère et ma sœur l'ont fait, comme des millions d'autres gens l'ont fait. »

Margaret parlait à voix basse, mais avec animation, ses joues se colorant sous l'effet de l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Étrangement, elle se sentait forte au-delà de la peine qu'elle ressentait, se sentant grandie par cette nouvelle résignation qui lui prouvait combien elle avait mûri. Continuer d'avancer... Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme une litanie, une aide suffisamment puissante pour lui permettre de reprendre son chemin malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait déjà vécu cela avec la mort de son père, et même si parfois la peine était là, tapie en elle, s'exprimant les jours les plus pénibles, elle continuait d'avancer...

Elle se trouvait dans un salon rempli de gens de la haute-société. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'effondrer devant eux et de leur montrer sa peine. Elle était forte, combative et déterminée à se faire respecter et à prouver qu'un chagrin d'amour n'allait pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie. S'obligeant à croire en cette détermination nouvelle, elle inspira longuement pour se donner du courage et regarda Lady Firth, qui l'observait avec attention.

« Merci pour votre aide, Lady Firth. N'en parlons plus désormais...

- Vous êtes courageuse, Margaret... A votre âge, je n'étais pas aussi généreuse, aussi forte... Insolente et rebelle, oui... Mais vous... Je vous souhaite de trouver l'homme qui méritera votre amour... Celui-là ne vous laissera jamais lui échapper, je le sais...

- Merci Lady Firth... » murmura Margaret d'une voix tremblante, sentant sa résistance faiblir.

Elle aimait Mr. Thornton et savait que lorsque la réception aurait pris fin, elle allait sentir le poids de son chagrin l'accabler malgré sa détermination. Elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier aussi facilement... Cela lui était impossible... Mais il lui fallait faire face à cette situation.

Lady Firth lui prit le bras avec sollicitude.

« Allons rejoindre nos amis, cela vous changera un peu les idées... »

Margaret hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner vers les Darcy, un sourire sur le visage, priant pour que sa gorge se dénoue.

* * *

><p>Marianne se tenait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du cottage, regardant chaque détails du lieu avec attention pour pouvoir le restituer le plus fidèlement possible à sa mère et ses sœurs et le graver dans ses souvenirs.<p>

Le couloir étroit de l'entrée, les poutres blanches au plafond, le mur immaculé, le plancher en bois, une latte ayant une petite tâche qui avait été impossible à effacer et la petite porte en bois au fond du couloir et donnant sur l'extérieur. Il faisait froid, le feu ayant été éteint dans la matinée, plongeant dans le noir les pièces que Marianne avait considéré comme des refuges agréables durant tout son séjour. Le salon où elle et Brandon aimaient se faire la lecture de ce recueil de contes et légendes des Cornouailles qu'ils avaient acheté durant leur visite d'un petit village. La cuisine où Marianne entendait Jessica s'affairer et où elle-même l'avait aidé durant cette matinée où elle avait apporté son petit-déjeuner à Brandon.

La salle à manger où elle avait passé de longs moments à rêver près de la fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur la campagne, les collines et le petit escalier de pierres qui menait à un ruisseau où Jessica allait puiser de l'eau. L'étage aussi regorgeait de souvenirs et de petits détails qui avait émerveillé Marianne, comme l'odeur du bois lorsqu'on prenait les escaliers, la petite fenêtre ronde dans le couloir de l'étage, diffusant une lumière bienvenue dans l'étroit couloir où se disputaient deux chambres, une salle d'eau qui faisait encore rougir Marianne lorsqu'elle se rappelait de son bain avec Brandon, et un petit escalier étroit qui menait à l'étage des domestiques.

Ce cottage aurait toujours une beauté particulière pour elle puisqu'il lui avait permis de se réveiller de ces semaines d'angoisse et de manque d'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même, lui permettant de vivre une seconde lune de miel avec l'homme qu'elle chérissait de tout son cœur et de sentir plus intensément son enfant grandir en elle. Brandon lui posa une main sur l'épaule et elle se retourna doucement vers lui.

« Tu es prête ? lui murmura-t-il.

- Oui... Je regardais une dernière fois les lieux... Ce séjour aura été magique...

- Oui, je le pense aussi... Mais je crois aussi que le plus magique reste à venir, non ? » demanda-t-il en un sourire, posant une main sur le ventre de Marianne.

Cette dernière sourit et hocha la tête.

« Absolument !

- Et puis, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Rien ne nous empêchera de revenir ici dès que nous éprouverons le désir d'être seuls... » ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Marianne lui embrassa furtivement la paume de la main, puis prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et ils montèrent en voiture.

Le trajet vers le Dorsetshire fut plus long qu'il ne l'était en réalité, Brandon ayant insisté auprès de son cocher pour qu'il roule doucement afin de ne pas exposer Marianne à trop de secousses. La jeune femme le regardait prodiguer ses ordres avec un sourire attendri. Elle se sentait chanceuse et prête à affronter son nouveau rôle de mère avec courage.

« Et l'an prochain, la nouvelle femme que je serai mettra tout Londres à ses pieds ! » songea-t-elle avec humour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Delaford, Marianne se sentit heureuse et apaisée en retrouvant ses paysages familiers et surtout sa demeure. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là combien elle était attachée à Delaford, sa silhouette imposante et accueillante, entourée du grand parc faisant sa renommée. Elle se sentait véritablement chez elle. Brandon l'aida à descendre et elle vit avec un grand plaisir les visages souriants de leurs domestiques qui les attendaient, alignés sur le perron. Elle et Brandon les saluèrent avec chaleur et purent constater à nouveau combien ils étaient aimés de leur personnel. Mrs. Dorothy et Mr. Carlton parlèrent au nom de leurs compagnons de service en leur exprimant leur joie de les revoir et leur souhait qu'ils aient passé un agréable séjour et n'aient pas souffert du trajet.

Brandon les rassura sur ce point et leur demanda si tout s'était bien passé durant leur absence et si tout le monde se portait bien. Marianne vit Mrs. Dorothy regarder son ventre avec un grand sourire ému et cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir la brave domestique aussi touchée par sa grossesse. Brandon se tourna alors vers elle pour lui enjoindre de rentrer se changer et se reposer des fatigues du voyage tandis qu'il s'entretenait avec Mr. Carlton, laissant à Mrs. Dorothy le soin de s'occuper d'elle. Marianne observa Jessica et Thomas se faire accueillir avec un plaisir non dissimulé par leurs compagnons et elle se sentit fière de la bonne entente qui régnait au sein de leur personnel, faisant de Delaford un véritable havre de paix.

« Si Madame veut bien me suivre. »

Marianne obéit à Mrs. Dorothy et entra enfin dans le manoir. Rien n'avait changé, tout était bien entretenu et Marianne se sentit en sécurité dans cet univers familier. Elle retrouva sa chambre avec bonheur et, aidée par Mrs. Dorothy, elle se changea pour revêtir une robe plus confortable.

« Vous avez l'air en excellente santé, Mrs. Brandon ! fit remarquer Mrs. Dorothy avec plaisir. C'est une bonne chose pour le bébé ! »

Marianne acquiesça, songeant que si la fidèle domestique était au fait de ce qui s'était passé à Londres, elle serait terrifiée par les risques que le bébé avait couru à cause des émotions vécues par sa mère.

« L'air et le repos que nous ont offert les Cornouailles nous ont été bénéfique, répondit-elle.

- Je le crois bien ! C'est une si belle région ! »

Marianne lui demanda ensuite s'il n'y avait rien eu de nouveau durant leur absence. Mrs. Dorothy lui assura que rien d'important n'était à signifier, lui donnant seulement des nouvelles des habitants des alentours. Après cela, Marianne se reposa un instant sur son fauteuil près de la cheminée, attendant que Brandon vienne la rejoindre, se sentant fatiguée par le voyage. Elle s'éveilla une heure plus tard, sentant une présence auprès d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Brandon qui la regardait en souriant. Il la rejoignit et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Depuis cinq minutes seulement... J'ai longuement discuté avec Mr. Carlton pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à régler dans mes affaires, les dernières nouvelles...

- Et alors ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une surprise... » répliqua Brandon d'un air énigmatique.

Marianne lui sourit, l'air amusé, puis il l'aida à se lever et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Marianne reconnut la direction qu'ils prenaient et elle se tourna vers Brandon, les yeux brillants.

« Est-ce que...

- Ferme les yeux... » chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Marianne obéit, fébrile, les mains dans celles de Brandon. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une odeur de bois neuf s'échappa de la pièce, lui faisant pousser un soupir de ravissement.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux... »

Marianne ne se fit pas prier et poussa une exclamation ravie en voyant la chambre de leur futur enfant. Tout était tel qu'elle l'avait demandé à Mr. Grantham, le décorateur : la tapisserie de couleur taupe, les rideaux blancs, le berceau en bois sculpté avec des tentures blanches au-dessus, le mobilier moderne et nécessaire placé savamment dans la pièce. Marianne était émerveillée par le résultat.

« Cela te plaît ? demanda Brandon.

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... c'est parfait ! » souffla-t-elle, émue, la main sur le cœur.

Brandon lui entoura la taille de ses bras et plaça sa tête sur une de ses épaules.

« Tu imagines notre enfant ici ?

- Je le vois déjà en train de nous tendre les bras dans son berceau... » rit Marianne.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Brandon, lui adressant un regard radieux.

« Merci Christopher...

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec surprise. Je n'ai rien fait...

- C'est toi qui as proposé les services de Mr. Grantham... et j'ai tellement d'autres raisons de te remercier ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils furent heureux de retrouver la quiétude de leur domaine après ces semaines agitées. Même si les Cornouailles leur avaient procuré un peu de paix, rien ne valait leur manoir auquel ils étaient si bien habitués.

Le lendemain, Marianne et Brandon allèrent rendre visite aux Ferrars, Marianne étant désireuse d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur et de l'avancée de sa grossesse. Les Ferrars furent étonnés de les revoir si tôt, mais Elinor ne cacha pas sa joie de revoir Marianne. Elles purent ainsi constater mutuellement leurs transformations physiques, leurs rondeurs s'étant développées durant ce mois où elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Marianne remarqua néanmoins que sa sœur aînée était toujours aussi radieuse que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous rentriez si tôt ! s'exclama Elinor en servant du thé à Marianne. Tout s'est bien passé à Londres ? Comment va Margaret ? »

Marianne raconta à Elinor tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu durant leur séjour, mettant l'accent sur son comportement infantile qui avait provoqué une dispute entre elle et Brandon.

« Et tu n'étais pas auprès de moi pour me faire raisonner ! » soupira Marianne d'un air affectueux en prenant la main d'Elinor.

Cette dernière sourit.

« Je suis contente que tu aies toujours autant confiance en moi et en mon jugement... Même en étant mariée et maîtresse de ton propre domaine !

- Surtout en étant mariée ! Lorsque je te vois avec Edward, j'ai l'impression que tu es l'épouse idéale ! Tu ne commets pas d'impair, alors que moi... Il semblerait que j'ai pour vocation de faire honte à mon mari dès que je suis en société ! » s'exclama Marianne.

Elinor éclata de rire.

« Marianne ! N'exagères-tu pas ?

- Peut-être un peu...

- Beaucoup, même ! Je doute fort que le Colonel Brandon partage ton point de vue sur ta manière de te comporter en tant qu'épouse. Nous l'avons connu plus malheureux, je me trompe ? »

Marianne hocha la tête en souriant.

« Et ne te méprends pas sur mon compte : je ne suis pas une épouse parfaite. Je le voudrais bien, mais il m'arrive de faire des erreurs ! L'essentiel est de ne pas laisser paraître aux yeux du monde notre imperfection... C'est là tout le secret, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais redoubler d'efforts ! » affirma Marianne d'un air déterminé.

Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Et ta cheville ? Tu m'a fais une telle frayeur ! »

Elinor rosit avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Ma cheville ? Mais comment...

- Maman m'a écrit ce qui s'était passé..., révéla Marianne.

- Oh... J'aurais dû m'en douter, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Pauvre mère ! Elle a tellement eu peur !

- Et moi donc !

- Ne t'alarmes plus, comme tu le vois, je vais très bien, et le bébé aussi, à en croire les coups de pieds qu'il me donne si généreusement ! répondit Elinor en riant. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, ton enfant aussi a l'air d'être en plein forme malgré ta chute...

- Oui, Dieu soit loué ! Ma chute était moins dangereuse que la tienne, mais j'étais tout de même terrorisée... Mais n'en parlons plus, si tu veux bien. Cela me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Te l'avoir raconté une fois m'a suffit ! Je ferai l'impasse sur cette histoire à Maman lorsque je la verrais. Elle a déjà eu des frayeurs avec toi sans que j'en rajoute !

- Sage décision... Elle sera heureuse de te revoir ! Nous nous sommes vues très souvent depuis votre départ, elle a logé chez nous quelques semaines. Elle se sentait seule et triste dans son cottage, sans Margaret à ses côtés...

- Pauvre Maman... J'irai la voir tout à l'heure...

- Et Margaret ? Comment cela s'est-il passé pour elle ? J'ai appris que son entrée dans le monde s'était bien passée !

- Oui, elle a été parfaite ! répondit Marianne avec un grand sourire. Et Mr. Thornton... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, consciente qu'aborder un tel sujet n'était pas de son ressort.

« Marianne ! Tu me mets à la torture ! Je vois à ton air que tu ne peux m'en dire plus, et je vais respecter cela, pour Margaret... Mais j'espère que ce ne sont pas de mauvaises nouvelles ! » s'exclama Elinor.

Marianne ne pouvait mentir, aussi décida-t-elle de lui raconter ce qu'elle savait et ce qui avait causé la colère de Margaret à son égard par rapport au tort qu'elle lui faisait aux yeux du monde à cause de sa conduite. Elinor fut peinée d'apprendre tout ce que Margaret avait dû supporter et la manière dont elle avait manifesté sa colère vis à vis de sa sœur.

« Je la comprends, Elinor. Elle avait toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir... surtout qu'elle a l'air de tenir à lui... et cela est réciproque !

- Alors il y a tout lieu de croire qu'ils s'expliqueront... L'un des deux cédera à sa crainte d'être rejeté ou à son orgueil blessé, répondit Elinor avec un sourire entendu.

- Je l'espère tant ! En tout cas, je laisse le soin à Margaret de t'expliquer plus en détail ce qu'elle ressent, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire...

- Bien entendu. »

Puis Marianne se souvint de ce que John Dashwood lui avait demandé et en parla à sa sœur, expliquant en détail la manière avec laquelle il avait abordé la chose avec Brandon, puis le culot qu'il avait eu en lui renouvelant sa demande. Elinor était outrée, partageant le point de vue de Marianne sur l'affaire.

« Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place, Elinor ? Aurais-tu accepté de retourner vivre à Norland après tous les changements que ces gens y ont apporté ?

- Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question auparavant, Marianne... Mais... je ne pense pas, non. J'y ai trop de bons souvenirs et je ne me vois pas en ajouter d'autres dans une demeure qui me serait devenue étrangère alors que j'y ai passé toute mon enfance, répondit posément Elinor.

- C'est exactement mon ressenti ! Je suis rassurée... Mais penses-tu que nous devrions en parler à notre mère ? »

Elinor réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Puisque nous avons eu la même réflexion concernant la proposition de John, et ce sans nous concerter... je pense que ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler à maman. Elle penserait la même chose que nous et cela lui rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs... Mieux vaut garder le silence. » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Marianne approuva l'idée et elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes, un sentiment de tristesse flottant entre elles, cette discussion ayant ravivé de sombres souvenirs, ceux-là même qu'elles souhaitaient épargner à leur mère.

« Bon, parlons de choses plus joyeuses ! s'exclama soudain Marianne. J'ai eu la grande joie de voir la chambre du bébé fin prête à mon retour !

- Alors ? Est-elle conforme à tes attentes ?

- Elle est parfaite ! Et toi ?

- Je vais te la montrer. » répondit Elinor avec un sourire radieux.

La chambre était ravissante, les murs de couleur lin tandis que les tentures au-dessus du berceau étaient blanches, de même que les rideaux, cela ressemblant quelque peu à la chambre du bébé de Marianne. Les meubles étaient disposés différemment, l'espace étant plus restreint, mais cette chambre était parfaite pour un enfant. Elinor avait même ajouté sa touche personnelle en accrochant un tableau représentant l'entrée du presbytère de Delaford, avec les beaux massifs de rosiers donnant une touche de couleur vive. Marianne la félicita et lui demanda si elle pourrait lui faire un tableau pour la chambre de son propre enfant, pour qu'il ait un peu de sa tante dans sa chambre. Elinor accepta avec joie, arguant que cela l'aiderait à passer le temps de la meilleure façon.

Puis Marianne et Brandon prirent congé et partirent voir Mrs. Dashwood. Celle-ci fut encore plus heureuse qu'Elinor en les voyant. Elle demanda si la grossesse de Marianne se déroulait bien, comment elle allait, si leur séjour à Londres s'était bien passé, s'ils avaient une idée de la date du retour de Margaret... Autant de questions auxquelles Marianne et Brandon répondirent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, et lorsque les sujets devenaient délicats, comme leur séjour à Londres, ils se focalisaient sur les belles rencontres qu'ils y avaient faites et les sorties agréables auxquelles ils avaient été conviés. Ils expliquèrent également que leur retour précipité était lié au fait que Marianne avait entamé son cinquième mois de grossesse et que les voyages lui étaient proscrits au-delà de cette période, pour plus de sécurité.

« Et Margaret ? Elle est toujours chez les Darcy d'après la dernière lettre que j'ai reçu...

- Oui, ils ont souhaité la garder auprès d'eux. Elle vous a déjà dit combien son entrée dans le monde s'était bien passée ?

- Oui ! Je suis si fière d'elle... et de toi aussi, bien sûr ! Mais je suis triste de ne pas vous avoir vu... » répondit Mrs. Dashwood.

Marianne lui prit la main avec tendresse.

« Elle sera bientôt de retour et vous racontera tout en détail, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui... Il me tarde qu'elle revienne... ! Cela va vous sembler très égoïste de ma part, mais... son absence m'est très difficile. Heureusement qu'Elinor et Edward sont là ! Mais je n'ose imaginer le jour où ma petite Margaret me quittera pour vivre sa vie... » soupira Mrs. Dashwood avec mélancolie.

Marianne caressa la main de sa mère, le cœur serré de la voir si inquiète pour son avenir seule à Barton Cottage.

« Si je puis me permettre, Mrs. Dashwood, vous ne serez jamais seule, répondit Brandon avec douceur. Les portes de Delaford vous seront toujours ouvertes dès que vous en ressentirez le besoin. »

Mrs. Dashwood eut les larmes aux yeux et baissa la tête, gênée.

« Merci... merci infiniment... Mais cela est très gênant... Ce que je vous ai confié n'avait pas pour but de vous sentir obligé de me rassurer d'une telle façon... C'est très généreux de votre part, Colonel...

- Je ne souhaite pas que ce geste soit pris pour de la générosité. Considérez-le plutôt comme une faveur que vous nous feriez en venant nous rendre visite, doublée d'une grande joie pour nous à l'idée de vous recevoir. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Marianne le regarda avec tendresse, l'aimant encore plus à cet instant précis où il se montrait aussi affectueux qu'un fils envers sa mère. Mrs. Dashwood lui sourit avec émotion.

« Merci, cher Colonel Brandon. C'est très gentil... »

Brandon inclina la tête et regarda Marianne. Cette dernière lui chuchota ses remerciements pendant que sa mère allait chercher un mouchoir et tâchait de se remettre de son émotion. Brandon murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Marianne, qui eut un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

« Je te laisse lui en parler... » dit Brandon.

Marianne se tourna vers sa mère et prit la parole :

« Maman, que diriez-vous de passer quelques jours à Delaford dès à présent, jusqu'à ce que Margaret revienne ? »

Le regard de Mrs. Dashwood s'agrandit de surprise.

« Mais... vous venez d'arriver... la dernière chose que vous voudrez c'est d'une invitée qui...

- Non, je vous assure ! Cela nous fait plaisir. Et je serais plus rassurée en vous sachant auprès de nous et apaisée que seule ici et emplie de tristesse ! » répliqua Marianne d'un air sincère.

Mrs. Dashwood lui serra la main avec affection.

« Merci infiniment ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir ! » dit-elle avec joie.

L'invitation acceptée, ils laissèrent Mrs. Dashwood préparer tout ce dont elle aurait besoin tandis qu'ils rentraient informer leur personnel afin que tout soit prêt à son arrivée et convinrent d'une heure où ils lui enverraient une voiture pour l'emmener à Delaford.

Le personnel de Delaford se hâta de préparer une chambre pour Mrs. Dashwood et de vérifier à ce que tout soit bien arrangé pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Pendant ce temps, Brandon consulta son courrier et vit avec plaisir qu'il avait une lettre de Beth.

_« Bien cher Colonel,_

_J'espère que ma lettre vous trouve en bonne santé, ainsi que Mrs. Brandon. J'ai appris par Miss Dashwood que vous étiez à Londres durant la Saison, aussi j'ignore à quel moment vous trouverez ma lettre. En tout les cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable séjour. Ici, tout le monde se porte bien : Andrew continue de grandir et de faire mon bonheur chaque jour. _

_Ma lettre venait vous demander si nous aurions la joie de nous voir prochainement et si vous aviez le temps de nous accueillir Andrew et moi. Je ne veux pas vous causer du dérangement et si votre épouse a besoin de repos et ne souhaite voir personne de par sa situation, je le comprendrais aisément. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire franchement ! Je trouverais le moyen de venir tout de même en faisant l'aller-retour de Dorchester à Delaford, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Je pourrais tout aussi bien attendre la délivrance de votre épouse pour que nous puissions nous revoir, mais cela aurait fait obstacle à une chose très importante que je souhaite vous dire depuis des semaines et je ne peux me résoudre à retarder à nouveau ce qui doit être connu de ceux pour qui j'éprouve une tendre affection. Ne vous alarmez pas de tous ces secrets, cher Colonel, il n'y a rien de préoccupant à tout cela, mais je souhaite vous parler de vive voix plutôt que par écrit._

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience et vous envoie toute mon affection, ainsi qu'à Mrs. Brandon et à sa famille, qui avait été si gentille avec moi lors de mon dernier séjour._

_Je suis votre etc...,_

_Beth William »_

Brandon fut surpris par cette lettre et intrigué quant au but de la visite de sa jeune pupille. Que pouvait-elle bien lui annoncer de si important ? Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'un renseignement concernant Andrew, son éducation future ? Il crut entrevoir une autre réponse à sa question, mais la chassa, songeant que la jeune fille ne pouvait guère voir grand-monde pour songer au mariage dans les conditions dans lesquelles elle se trouvait. Pourtant, il espérait qu'elle puisse trouver le bonheur elle aussi, auprès d'un gentleman respectable et aimant, qui aurait une bonne réputation et ne la traiterait pas de la même manière que Willoughby l'avait fait. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être cela...

Mrs. Dashwood arriva peu de temps après et ils passèrent la soirée ensemble à jouer au whist. Il parla de la lettre à Marianne seulement lorsqu'il la retrouva pour la nuit, partageant avec elle ses interrogations.

« Que penses-tu que ce soit ? »

Il lui exposa ses idées et attendit qu'elle lui donne son avis. Marianne l'écouta en hochant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi souris-tu ? » demanda-t-il en se glissant dans les draps.

Marianne croisa ses mains sur son ventre et le regarda d'un air rieur.

« Mon pauvre chéri... Je n'ose croire que ton sens de la déduction se trompe à ce point sur un tel sujet ! »

Brandon plissa les yeux et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Cessez de vous moquer de moi, Madame, et dites-moi plutôt ce à quoi vous pensez ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

Marianne éclata de rire.

« Disons que si tu agis de cette manière avec Beth, je n'ose imaginer la façon avec laquelle tu réagiras lorsque notre fille - si nous en avons une - nous annoncera une nouvelle de ce genre... » dit-elle d'un air mutin.

Brandon resta un instant immobile, prenant conscience de ce que Marianne venait de lui dire, et secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne pense pas... J'y ai bien songé, mais cela ne se peut ! Elle ne voit personne, elle sort peu et...

- Mais les Rickman peuvent inviter du monde, fit remarquer Marianne.

- Oui... en effet... Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que...

- Cela ne te ferais pas plaisir pour elle ?

- Ne te méprends pas, Marianne. Je serais très heureux si Beth pouvait trouver le bonheur. Je le lui souhaite de tout cœur ! Mais... si elle rencontrait un autre Willoughby ? demanda-t-il d'une voix montrant que cette interrogation le hantait depuis longtemps.

- Je doute fort qu'après une telle expérience, elle tombe dans les mêmes pièges... Elle a mûri, et puis elle a Andrew ! Je doute fort qu'un homme peu sincère lui fasse une demande en mariage en tout connaissance de cause ! le rassura Marianne. S'il s'agit bien de cela, alors ce gentleman est l'homme qu'il lui faut...

- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit Brandon après réflexion. C'est logique... Et puis, ce ne peut être qu'un gentleman respectable et de bonne réputation pour que les Rickman l'acceptent et que Beth en soit amoureuse... Elle doit faire passer Andrew en premier, j'imagine... »

Marianne éclata de rire et se blottit contre son mari, lui enroulant ses bras autour du cou.

« Eh bien qu'y a-t-il de si drôle encore ? demanda Brandon en souriant.

- Tu es adorable ! Tu imagines toutes les réponses possibles et crois déjà que l'affaire est entendue alors que tu n'as même pas encore discuté avec Beth !

- C'est toi qui m'a inquiété en me mettant ces idées dans la tête ! répliqua Brandon en lui touchant le bout du nez de son index.

- Peut-être aurais-je dû me taire... Mais vu ta réaction, je me dis qu'il valait mieux que tu envisages cette hypothèse avant que tu ne l'apprennes lorsque Beth te mettras devant le fait accompli ! »

Brandon sourit et s'avoua vaincu.

« Voilà qui est sage, en effet...

- Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? Je crois que l'air du Dorsetshire développe mon bon sens ! » répliqua Marianne avec humour.

Cette fois-ci, Brandon éclata franchement de rire.

Le lendemain, il écrivit sa réponse à Beth, la conviant à venir à Delaford avec Andrew la semaine suivante.

* * *

><p>Margaret passait des journées agréables avec Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Bingley et Georgiana. Miss Bingley se joignait très rarement à leur compagnie, prétextant toujours qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec ses amies proches au lieu de rendre une visite aux Darcy. Personne ne s'en attristait, tout le monde regrettant les manières hautaines et méchantes de Miss Bingley. Si les sorties en ville, dans les théâtres et aux concerts avaient toujours impressionné Margaret, la jeune fille aurait pu en être lassée, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle savourait chaque sortie pour les raconter fidèlement à Barbara lors de son retour, qu'elle envisageait imminent. En effet, elle avait reçu une lettre de Beth qui lui expliquait qu'elle était attendue dans une semaine à Delaford et qu'elle espérait la revoir.<p>

Margaret lui répondit qu'elle tâcherait d'être présente, attendant de voir quels étaient les plans des Knightley, chargés de la ramener dans le Devonshire. Outre sa rencontre avec Lady Firth et sa grande entente avec Georgiana, Mrs. Darcy et Mrs. Bingley, la culture qu'elle avait découverte à Londres lui manquerait le plus. Elle avait eu le plaisir de lire de nombreux ouvrages, d'acheter de nouvelles toilettes, et de voir de beaux opéras, tels que _Fidelio_, de Beethoven, où le personnage de Leonora l'avait marqué par son courage, _La flûte enchantée_ de Mozart, et bien entendu, _La Vita Nuova _de Dante_. _

Cet opéra lui rappellerait toujours inévitablement Mr. Thornton, faisant soupirer son cœur. Elle sentait chaque jour faiblir sa résolution de l'oublier. Dès qu'elle se promenait dans les rues de Londres et qu'un gentleman avait la même démarche ou la même stature que lui, elle se figeait, le cœur battant, et attendait, avant de s'en vouloir d'avoir cru à un faux espoir.

Un jour, sa décision de quitter Londres se précisa lorsqu'elle surprit une discussion entre deux dames dans le salon de Mrs. Knightley.

« Quelle nouvelle ! Je croyais que ce jeune homme resterait célibataire !

- Non ! Il paraît que Mr. Thornton a prévu de se fiancer avec une jeune fille qu'il aurait rencontré avant son arrivée à Londres. D'après ce qu'il en a dit à sa tante, car c'est d'elle que je tiens cette information, elle le consolerait de bien des désillusions...

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Il lui aurait acheté la bague de fiançailles à Londres et... d'après vous, pourquoi a-t-il quitté la ville si brusquement si ce n'est pour faire une demande en mariage ?

- Oh ! C'est donc pour cela qu'il aurait dit qu'il n'attendait plus rien de Londres ? Il avait trouvé son bonheur ailleurs ! Cette jeune fille aura bien de la chance ! Il paraît que le domaine de Mr. Thornton est superbe !»

Margaret s'éloigna, les larmes aux yeux. Ainsi donc, les homme se consolent bien vite de leur peine de cœur ! Lady Hamilton avait pourtant dit que s'il était parti, c'était parce que rien ne le retenait ici et elle avait cru que c'était d'elle qu'il parlait... En un sens elle ne s'était pas trompée : elle ne le retenait plus ici puisqu'elle l'avait refusé, à présent il allait tenter sa chance avec une autre ! Et jamais il ne lui avait parlé de son domaine, jamais ils n'avaient abordé la question de la fortune depuis qu'ils se connaissaient... Et ce serait une autre dame qui partagerait avec lui des choses dont ils n'avaient jamais pu parler ensemble ! Elle se sentit assaillie par des pensées différentes les unes des autres, jalouse, blessée, trompée, puis punie pour avoir refusé la main de Mr. Thornton alors qu'il la lui avait si généreusement proposé !

« Calme-toi, Margaret... Si cet homme était réellement épris de toi, il ne serait pas allé trouver cette autre jeune fille pour la demander en mariage juste après que tu l'aies repoussé ! Tu étais sincère, mais lui... ! »

Elle comprit que son trouble intérieur se voyait sur son visage lorsqu'elle surprit le regard de Mrs. Knightley sur elle.

« Tout va bien, Margaret ?

- Non... je... j'ai subitement le mal du Devonshire, les miens me manque atrocement... » répondit-elle au bord des larmes.

« Cela veut dire qu'il connaissait cette autre personne avant de faire ta connaissance ! Combien de jeunes filles espérait-il séduire ? » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« Que ne le disiez-vous plus tôt ? Nous sommes à votre disposition, Mr. Knightley et moi. Dites-nous quel jour vous souhaitez partir et nous partirons, répondit Mrs. Knightley.

- Oh mais je ne voudrais pas vous priver de...

- Vous ne nous privez de rien, si nous restons c'est pour vous. Mon mari a hâte de rentrer à Donwell Abbey, et moi aussi. Je préfère voir ma fille parcourir les jardins de notre domaine plutôt que les couloirs de notre maison londonienne ! » rit Mr. Knightley.

Margaret la remercia, encore troublée, et demanda s'ils pouvaient partir dans quatre jours, le temps pour elle d'aborder le sujet avec ses hôtes et de dire au revoir à ses amies, permettant également aux Knightley de bien préparer leur départ. L'affaire fut convenue et Margaret se sentit brièvement apaisée.

« Au moins, je n'aurais plus à entendre tous ces commérages... Et je pourrais vraiment commencer à l'oublier... »

Lorsqu'elle parla de son désir de rentrer chez elle, Margaret eut droit à un concert de protestations de la part de ses amies, auquel elle fut très sensible, mais elle resta ferme dans sa conviction. Elle les remercia chaleureusement pour leur amitié et l'agréable séjour qu'elle avait passé à leurs côtés, exprimant son regret de ne pouvoir leur rendre la pareille. Mrs. Darcy lui assura qu'ils attendaient seulement d'elle qu'elle accepte de les revoir dès que possible, chose que Margaret accepta avec joie.

Lady Firth tint également à lui dire au revoir, ce qui toucha Margaret, qui voyait vraiment en elle un modèle de la dame pleine d'esprit et de caractère qu'elle souhaitait être à son âge. Elle la remercia chaudement pour toute l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté et lui assura qu'elle faisait partie de ses plus belles rencontres dans la capitale. Lady Firth lui exprima la même conviction et émit le souhait de la revoir très prochainement, ajoutant au passage qu'elle espérait être tenue au courant s'il y avait de quelconques nouvelles concernant Mr. Thornton.

Margaret avait promis, le cœur serré, songeant qu'il n'y aurait plus de nouvelles au sujet de Mr. Thornton. Il fallait qu'elle s'en éloigne, c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait. Puis le jour du départ, après avoir fait ses adieux à ses amis, elle monta dans la voiture des Knightley et ils partirent pour le Devonshire.

* * *

><p>Le jour où Beth Williams revint à Delaford, elle avait un air bien plus radieux que la dernière fois qu'elle y avait séjourné, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer Brandon et Marianne dès qu'ils la virent.<p>

« Vous êtes lumineuse, Beth ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir, la salua Brandon en l'embrassant.

- Cela fait si longtemps ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Vous m'avez manqué... Et Andrew avait hâte de vous revoir ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le petit Andrew tendit ses bras vers Brandon, un grand sourire sur le visage. Brandon le souleva de terre et l'embrassa avec tendresse, touché par l'amour du petit garçon envers lui.

Après les joyeuses retrouvailles, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon où le thé avait été servi dès l'arrivée de Beth et d'Andrew. Beth demanda à Marianne si sa grossesse se déroulait bien, songeant que la question n'avait pas lieu d'être posée, l'air radieux de la future mère témoignant pour elle. Marianne informa également que Margaret était rentrée de Londres la veille au soir et qu'elle espérait la voir le lendemain.

Mrs. Dashwood était retournée à Barton Cottage dès qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de sa fille, arrivée la veille de son retour, afin qu'elle fasse préparer la maison. Elle avait passé un agréable séjour chez sa fille et son gendre, où quelques soirs ils se retrouvaient tous avec les Ferrars après avoir passé l'après-midi à se promener dans le parc, observant les arbres en fleurs, et planifiant les prochains pique-nique. Mrs. Dashwood avait chéri ces moments qui lui étaient précieux, regrettant seulement qu'une de ses filles et son cher mari manquent à l'appel.

Pus Andrew avait accaparé Marianne, lui demandant s'il pouvait encore faire de la musique, faisant allusion à la fois où Marianne lui avait fait jouer du piano. Ravie, la jeune femme entraîna Andrew avec elle, laissant seuls Brandon et Beth.

« Il est adorable, déclara Brandon en regardant Andrew quitter la pièce avec Marianne.

- Oui... Et très sage, vous verrez ! Il me rend tellement fière... » répondit Beth en souriant.

Brandon lui serra affectueusement la main, heureux de voir que les troubles qu'avait ressenti Beth lors de son dernier séjour s'étaient dissipés grâce à son fils.

« Je vous le répète, mais vous avez l'air radieux, Beth. » ajouta-t-il avec tendresse.

Beth rougit et baissa la tête.

« C'est que... j'ai toutes les raisons d'être heureuse, Colonel... » dit-elle finalement.

Le cœur de Brandon se serra un instant, songeant qu'il allait enfin connaître la vérité sur ce qui amenait Beth à Delaford.

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la nouvelle que vous souhaitiez m'annoncer ? » demanda-t-il.

Beth releva la tête et acquiesça.

« Je vous écoute... » dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir, prenant place sur un fauteuil.

Beth obéit et, les mains jointes, prit la parole.

« Je voulais vous annoncer cela de vive voix et... Mais commençons par le début. Il y a près d'un mois, les Rickman ont invité un jeune gentleman qu'ils ont rencontré par le biais d'amis communs et... »

Ici, Beth se mit à rougir, mettant mal à l'aise Brandon qui attendait la suite avec impatience.

« C'est un gentleman charmant, très gentil, courtois et respectueux... Nous avons beaucoup parlé, de choses et d'autres et... nous sommes tombés amoureux. Mais, n'allez pas croire que je l'ai encouragé dans cette voie ! Je vous assure que j'ai essayé de me montrer distante, mais il m'a demandé si la raison de ma froideur était de possibles fiançailles avec un autre gentleman, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui mentir... Il m'a alors avoué qu'il m'aimait et je lui ai dit que cela m'était impossible étant donné les circonstances... »

Brandon hocha la tête, comprenant les retenues de la jeune fille. La voyant ainsi se confier à lui, rougissante mais honnête, il se sentit sincèrement touché de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait et sincèrement heureux de la voir aussi amoureuse d'un homme qui, il l'espérait était digne d'elle.

« Alors je lui ai montré Andrew et... Oh Colonel ! Ils se sont entendus tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Andrew était si à l'aise avec lui et... il m'a assuré que c'était cela qu'il recherchait. Une famille ! Il m'aime et ne se soucie pas de mon passé... Pensiez-vous qu'un tel homme pouvait m'attendre ? Pensiez-vous qu'un gentleman pourrait m'aimer en tout connaissance de causes ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Brandon lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes, ému par la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Je le désirais ardemment, ma petite Beth... Je souhaitais qu'un homme digne de vous remarque vos qualités !

- Merci Colonel... !

- Ce gentleman... il me faut le rencontrer. Vous comprendrez bien, Beth, qu'il me faut en savoir davantage sur lui avant de donner mon consentement. Même s'il semble être le meilleur des hommes, je ne veux pas faire d'erreurs... »

Beth rougit et hocha la tête.

« Oui... bien entendu, c'est ce que nous avions convenu lui et moi... Il vous faut le rencontrer... même si vous le connaissez déjà...

- Vraiment ? demanda Brandon en haussant un sourcil, surpris. Qui est-ce ?

- Il s'agit de Mr. Henry Crawford... »


End file.
